


Xenoblade Chronicles Mira

by Eienias20



Series: Xenoblade Saga [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 385,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: The year 2054 saw mankind leave their native home to journey into the vastness of space. All for survival. Follow the souls of several people living during this time: aboard the White Whale, on Earth before The Exodus and on the alien planet of Mira.
Series: Xenoblade Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. 2050

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE - DAYS OF EXODUS
> 
> _(Noun) Four Years Before Exodus_

The Earth, humanity’s home for as long as they’d existed. The development of the species of this planet had taken on a new course and the last few decades have seen the Earth become a drastically different place.

It all started in 2024 due to what the government stated were messages that were intercepted from across deep space, it became known that a war was coming to Earth.

What wasn’t known was that the message was a being. Two beings who came to Earth to help them prepare for the inevitable.

Earth changed from a planet of living to a planet of those with a powerful urge and drive...to survive. Gone were the days of a far spread out population covering the planet, most populations now gathered within massive megacities home to the construction of many interstellar Ark ships.

The cities left abandoned were eventually taken over by people who have lost all their faith and those who merely wanted to the world to burn. The dying planet was now at war with itself.

The Coalition government created by the leading powers of the countries and the ECP, the institution dedicated to leading the development of the Ark ships and securing humanity’s future with the incredibly ambitious Project Exodus were now the ruling bodies of the planet.

As the years passed, the abandoned cities fell apart and were thus renamed to the Lawless Sectors, massive expanses of ruins and waste dominated by murderers, psychopaths, terrorists and the faithless.

Initially content with leaving those in the wastes to the fates they chose, things had to change one the terrorists began organizing and launching attacks on Coalition facilities.

The most highly regarded military divisions were then given new directives, and teams were deployed into the Lawless Sectors all over the world to kill anyone and everyone for the security of mankind’s future.

One such team was the 3rd Soldier Unit lead by General Hideo Kumon, a famed Japanese military leader and swordmaster. With a sound tactical mind he lead his division deep into the Lawless Sectors, and they killed more than any of the other units, earning themselves a new moniker: The Reapers.

While Kumon and his Reapers became a shining example to the military forces patrolling the Lawless Sectors, the ECP found itself a symbol in a woman wholly dedicated to the preservation of humanity and life, her name was Elma and with her guidance, the ECP flourished and as the day of the war drew ever closer, preparations never ceased.

If humanity was to survive.

There could be no rest.

The year was now 2050, and only a small group within the Coalition knew that the war was nearly here. Time was running out.

* * *

As a meeting gave way to more discussions regarding the specifics of the Lifeholds and Mimeosome integration, Elma found herself tired and excused herself from the proceedings.

Outside she stood on a balcony overlooking the megacity D-003 also known as Noah’s Cradle and the mighty Ark ship, pointing high into the heavens. This one was designated L-002, the White Whale.

“Meeting got stuffy didn’t it?”

Elma shook her head.

“No…”

A man walked over to her, she looked to him as he raised his eyebrow.

“Yes. But above all I’m just...tired. We’ve been at this for decades...it’s only natural, right?”

“...yeah...I’ve felt that way for longer but I kept going because I saw you never stopping. How could I complain if you never did?”

“You always complain.”

“That’s not my point.”

Elma sighed.

“Aeon...this has to work. This has to be worth it.”

“It will be. We’re going to make damn sure it is.”

Elma closed her eyes as Aeon looked to the sky.

“Alright...the time has come for my biggest part in all of this...I’ll have to leave the humans to you. Our people can’t just sit by and let what’s about to come to pass. Watchers or not.”

“They won’t change their minds. Even now. Nearly three decades is nothing to them.”

“I know. But I have to try. Right?”

Elma nodded.

“That’s how we’ve operated since we started this whole venture. We have to try. We have to do something.”

The pair stood in silence before Aeon turned and walked away.

“I’ll be back...take care. Sister.”

“You as well. Brother.”

* * *

Elma had kept herself away from the Lawless Sectors since they formed. Once the Coalition put their hunters into effect and began taking out all the threats to the future, she decided it was best not to see it.

These were the creatures she sacrificed everything for, she did not want to see them at their worst. She did not want them to force her to question her decisions. To agree with what was said about even attempting what she was doing. But she had to see it.

Reaching the end of the megacity’s borders, she was greeted by a massive wall. Most cities had some sort of defensive structure surrounding them but Noah’s Cradle being the home of the ECP command had the greatest. Approaching one of the doors, she held up her ID and walked through into a military encampment.

Looking to the banners hanging she knew who was here. The Reapers. Of course the Coalition would want their best defenders watching the borders of their most important megacity. It made too much sense.

As she walked through the encampment she noticed several soldiers standing on watch over the perimeters. Watchtowers dotted the horizon, early warning systems. The place was extraordinarily well defended.

“You must be her. Elma.”

Turning the woman spotted him. Dressed in deep black body armor with a sword across his back and a handgun in his holster. Though she knew the man was old, it didn’t show in how he carried himself and his eyes watched her, calculating but not unfriendly.

“To what do I owe this honor?”

“No such honor, General. I’ve never actually seen the Lawless Sectors as unlikely as that sounds.”

“No, I believe it. Some days I wish less of us saw it.”

Elma appreciated that sentiment before hearing yells. Looking past the General she spotted several fully armed soldiers engage in sparring practice. It was not the kind of sparring that most would do as it seemed to be three on one.

Elma watched closely as the one in the middle fended off all the attacks the others threw at them.

Kumon chuckled.

“Major! Blood One! Blood Two! You’re letting the Corporal embarrass you in front of our guest.”

One of the soldiers looked towards him in confusion, the fighter in the middle, the Corporal, took that chance to grab their arm and flip them over, slamming them into the earth with immense force. That was then followed up by two brutal strikes to the helmet and the combatant was limp, out cold.

Elma continued to watch as Kumon walked over to a stand and threw three training weapons at the remaining fighters.

Armed now they began striking at each other’s weapon with all the might they could muster.

The Corporal was disarmed by several strikes to her hand holding the blade. A curse was heard, a female voice.

Quickly the woman tackled one of her opponents, ignoring the strikes the other got in. Taking the training sword from his grasp she swung around and slammed it into the other opponent’s side.

As they stumbled away she leapt up and with a mighty dropkick, floored her second victim.

Then she turned and pressed her training sword against the last one as he tried to stand.

“Yield!”

Once the hands went up, she began laughing. Not a cocky laugh like Elma expected but a happy one. Tossing her sword away she took off her helmet, a long flaming red mane falling out.

Elma immediately noticed that the woman only had one eye as she helped her opponent up.

“Sorry about that Captain Hook, better luck next time.”

“It’s Major Tai Alistair, Jaynix. Not like you’re going to change.”

“Nope. Unlikely.”

The man, Tai, moved over to his fallen comrades and began rousing them as Jaynix’s eye found Elma and Kumon.

“General...and you. Colonel Elma.”

She watched the red haired woman closely as she approached, her one eye evaluating her. Elma noted how fierce the woman’s expression looked as well as the way she carried herself as well. She clearly did not have all the years of experience that the General did, but she had as much pride as he did. That she could tell.

“Spar with me.”

Kumon laughed as Elma tilted her head before walking over to the training blades and picking one up.

“Very well.”

Jaynix gave her a smile and readied herself.

There was dead silence before the women charged each other, their weapons blurred with speed, slamming into one another with no end.

Elma saw Jaynix’s eye light up with passionate determination. There was fury in there, but she was also in control. As impressed as Elma was, she wasn’t going to go easy on the Corporal.

Grabbing her arm in much the way the Corporal did to her ally, she flipped her over, Jaynix twisted herself around, landing on her flip and reversing Elma’s move on her.

Elma let the throw carry, catching herself and rolling away to her feet.

She gave Jaynix a small nod before engaging once again, this time with more ferocity. Jaynix chuckled, Elma thought at first it was a cocky thing, but the smile Jaynix wore was nothing like that.

Major Alistair, Blood One, Blood Two and the General watched in silence, eventually two more women joined them, one in a dress suit and the other in the same armor as her allies.

The fight raged on until a roar escaped Jaynix and the training weapons collided with a mighty crack and broke. Seizing the opportunity, both women charged forward, fists impacted each of their chests.

The mighty blows pushed them both away from each other and there they stood, breathing heavily. With another warcry Jaynix shot forward with immense speed.

Elma knew the oncoming blow would not leave her in a good place, but she also knew she was faster. Slipping into Jaynix’s guard she retaliated by slamming her palm into Jaynix’s chest.

With her own furious yell she lifted Jaynix up and used all her force to slam the woman into the ground. Getting on top of her, she held her limbs down.

“Yield.”

Once Jaynix caught her breath she nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. I yield.”

Elma got off Jaynix letting out a long breath as Jaynix sat up. Elma once again expected some sort of fury or anger at being bested. But when Jaynix’s eye found her again, there was something else there.

Excitement.

A large smile formed on Jaynix’s face as she spoke.

“You’re strong.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Corporal.”

Jaynix held her hand out.

“Jaynix. Jaynix Isaiah Copeland.”

Elma shook her hand.

“Elma.”

The pair stood up.

“Thanks for accepting my ballsy request Elma. That spar was incredibly enlightening.”

“Oh? In what way?”

Jaynix looked off into the distance, Elma took the chance to look closer at Jaynix’s eyepatch. The skin around it seemed to be badly burned, her ear or what she could see of it through her hair was also in the same shape.

“I always strive to grow stronger. Be better. To do more, make a mark. I’ve never had someone who could test me the way you have.”

“Not even the General?”

Jaynix chuckled.

“The General is different. He’s my teacher. Our teacher. What we had during that spar. That was different. That was real. It showed me that as great as I am here among my team, and out there among those killers...there is still a whole world that I’m not ready for. And now I have a standard to aim for.”

Elma shook her head.

“You overestimate me.”

“I’ve heard the stories, Colonel. I don’t think anyone could overestimate you.”

Elma laughed.

“What you heard was likely embellished.”

“There is truth to every story.”

Elma couldn’t deny that.

“So! Care to join us for a meal? Elma? I’d love to talk to you about strategy and hand to hand.”

“Absolutely not!”

The pair turned as a woman approached, auburn hair, a long strand of which fell over her face, her eyes focused squarely on the Corporal.

“Jaynix, you know we don’t talk about work when we eat, we discuss fighting and killing at every other opportunity!”

Elma watched as Jaynix’s expression changed again, to one so tender it could only be one thing. Love.

“Lyla, come on. It’s Elma! When am I ever going to get this chance?”

Lyla shook her head, a playful smile on her face as Jaynix gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Major Alistair clapped his hands.

“Alright! Let’s eat!”

The rest of the Reapers departed, leaving the three women by themselves but not before Alistair added.

“We’ll eat it all if you don’t care enough to show up!”

“You better not!”

Lyla called back, giving Jaynix a kiss of her own before looking to Elma.

“Amazing performance, Colonel.”

“Thank you, Lyla. I hope I wasn’t too rough on...your…?”

“Fiancée.”

“Fiancée. Congratulations.”

Jaynix smiled before bowing her head.

“Thank you.”

“If you want to talk about anything specific over food, I’d love to hear about the two of you.”

At Elma’s statement, a blush formed on Jaynix’s face while a smile lit up Lyla’s.

“Absolutely!

With that the three headed for the tent. As they walked, Jaynix and Elma exchanged a look. Noting something small about being in each other's presence. It wasn't significant, yet at the same time...maybe it was.


	2. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had come. The Ganglion and the Ghosts were here and now humanity had to make their escape, leave the Earth behind for whatever is to come next.
> 
> _(Noun) A mass departure of people, especially emigrants._

After three decades of preparation, the long awaited war was finally here. Two alien races from the farthest corners of the universe were now engaged in a violent struggle in the space around the Earth.

Project Exodus was fully underway and Ark ships carrying large populations of the planet were entering final preparations before launching into space. Regiments of Skells gathered around each one, launching ahead of them to do their best to ensure their survival.

With the chaos in space many had to hope that the hostile xenoforms would be too distracted with each other and whatever their aim was, thus allowing as many Ark ships as possible to slip through.

Two divisions of Skells floated in the air high above the L-002, the White Whale. One was the famously renowned division led by Elma, the Skelleton Crew. The other were those who made a name for themselves in the Lawless Sectors, the Reapers.

With the final check complete, the White Whale and its dozen neighbors were given the all clear for liftoff. In advance the Skells shot ahead, heading into deep space to prepare clearing the way.

Elma opened up her comms.

"Alright everyone, this is it. Remember that what we do is to ensure the continued existence of our people. Irina, Gwin, are your lines ready."

Irina a blonde woman in the Skell to Elma's right took a deep breath.

"More than ready, Colonel."

Gwin, a brown haired man on Elma's left could only chuckle nervously before speaking.

"As set as we're going to be, Colonel."

"Then let's go."

They were the shield of the White Whale, no harm was going to come to it. Thrusters blazing, the Skelleton crew shot off, far ahead of the rest of the divisions. Radars began beeping all at once signaling the approaching targets.

"Targeting two dozen hostiles! Waiting on xenoform species confirmation!"

Elma heard Irina's call out as the forces drew closer and closer, seeing the one in the lead, Elma prepared to relay as Gwin cut in.

"Enemy dropship sighted! It's turned its focus on us and I'm pretty sure its gonna launch more fighters!"

Elma's eyes moved to the dropship.

"At attention everyone, these xenoforms are the Ghosts so be absolutely careful! They're nothing more than a hivemind and if suicide attacks will get them the best results, they'll do it! Steel yourselves!"

At that, the lead line of Skells unleashed a furious barrage of missiles on the leading Ghosts, the explosions covered the skies in smoke and ash and most of the Ghosts turned away from their head on charge only for the second and third lines to take their place.

"Everyone engage your direct arms and begin the offensive!"

With that the Skells drew their various massive blades and close range weapons and engaged the Ghosts. Blades cutting deep into the hulls, one Skell swung a massive wrecking ball, striking the Ghost and throwing it into another, the pair erupting in a dark explosion.

As the fight continued, now in space, the dropship opened its bay doors and new squadrons of Ghosts headed for the battle.

Elma kept her eyes on them as a new line of Skells flew past the Skelleton crew.

"We'll hold this line Colonel!"

"General Kumon, thank you for the assistance."

"None needed, this is what the Reapers are here for!"

The White Whale's sword shot off toward the Ghosts.

"Corporal! Take the lead!"

With a wide smile, Jaynix nodded.

"Crimson Edge engaged!"

Her Skell, Firebird, took the massive blade off its back and boosted ahead, one mighty swing sliced clean through several of the Ghost pods. There was then a click, the following swing saw the blade detach itself from the hilt, a chain linking the two pieces of the weapon together.

Jaynix swung the mighty blade around as the rest of the Reapers joined her.

Blood One and Blood Two's skells, crashed into several of the Ghosts, disrupting their formations as Strategist flew on high and began tapping away at her controls.

"Targets acquired! Missile Rain engaged!"

With that, the massive rack on her Skell's back let loose a barrage of missiles on the Ghost detachment, further breaking their lines.

Kumon's Skell drew its blades and charged ahead, cleaving through as many Ghosts as he could.

"Major, Agent how is the path looking? We need a clear shot at that dropship! Just one!"

The fierce battle continued, Dark Matter stained remains of Ghosts floating in space. Major Tai Alistair observed the battle from afar with Agent Lyla at his side.

"Everyone remember to steer clear of the Ghost debris, the readings I'm getting show it'll adversely affect the structural integrity of our Skells and very very noticeably."

"We've got that Captain Hook, though maybe leave the analysis to me next time?"

Strategist fired back, Tai let out a small laugh before noting that only a few Ghosts remained in their way.

"Get ready Agent."

Agent's Skell moved forward and brought its long rail gun to bear, the weapon aimed at the Ghost dropship.

"Preparing to engage Reaper Phaser. Give me the signal!"

Jaynix's Skell continued to charge ahead, massive blade knocking more Ghosts aside. The ones attempting to blindside her were interrupted by Blood One and Blood Two.

Strategist continued to rain hell on them from above while Kumon flew over the dropship itself, scanning its hull and transmitting the information to Agent.

Her weapon continued to charge as she changed her target slightly, aiming for the newly discovered vulnerability.

With the Ghosts effectively scattered, Tai moved forward, his Skell brought out a massive hook, hurling it ahead, the weapon clipped a Ghost and pulled it out of range.

"Now!"

Immediately, Lyla fired, the massive beam shooting from her Skell, pushing the machine back through space. The attack shot forward at a blinding speed before piercing clean through the dropship.

"Target acquired!"

Blood One, Blood Two and Strategist let loose all their arms into the new opening, the dropship then exploded from the inside out, scattering malicious Dark Matter in every direction.

Kumon looked to his scanners, the hostiles in their area had been effectively destroyed or scattered, he watched as the White Whale shot ahead through space, the Skelleton crew still engaged with another tenacious lot of enemies.

"Colonel, need assistance?"

"Not with this group, General. We'd like your Reapers to take perimeter as planned, we're not out yet!"

"Of course."

Signaling the others, they shot off towards the White Whale. As the war raged, most of the Ark ships were not as lucky. As hard as the defenders tried, the enemies would overwhelm most of them and many Ark ships were shot down, debris scattered in space.

The Ghosts destroyed by the Skelleton Crew and Reapers meanwhile, began to fuse themselves back together, Dark Matter sealing the imperfections. Lights returning and flashing in some sort of language.

* * *

A new line of warships warped in on both sides of the conflict and larger fighters were launched including what seemed to be enemy Skell like weapons.

"The second wave is here! Rear guard engage!"

Elma called out, causing those defending the back end of the White Whale to turn and face the advance alien mechs, this time it was Ganglion tech.

Remembering the briefing they attained the defenders focused on taking out the leadership, unlike the Ghosts the Ganglion relied on a more standard hierarchy, one easily disturbed by targeting the correct hostiles.

"Major, Blood One, Blood Two, fall back for assistance, the rest of us can hold the perimeter."

The three nodded and broke off, their respective Skell lines following suit.

Jaynix kept her eyes on the radar watching the chaos and the constant string of updates, hostile after hostile was taken down but the same could be said for them.

Her eyes turned to look outside of her Skell, spotting an Ark ship as it erupted in flames, sustained enemy fire continued, destroying any semblance of what once was a massive ship.

She spotted a particular ship among the wreckage, a massive thing that flew away immediately.

"Corporal! Agent! We have Ganglion on approach! Strategist, we'll hold steady, you two, take your lines and hold them off!"

There was no time to relax, the battle raged again and Jaynix and Lyla did as instructed, turning back and shooting deep into the chaos.

* * *

As the number of defenders of the White Whale continued to drop, the bridge was full of many engineers and the head commanders barking out orders.

"Are we ready to jump or not?"

A large man, the head engineer of the entire ship, Vandham yelled. The subordinates around him nodded and shook their head.

"We never tested this function if-"

"Either we do it and it works or we all die here! Get to it, we're running out of time!"

The men took off as another approached.

"We've got to give the Skell Divisions out there the notice to pull back and enter the hangar or they'll get left behind."

Vandham turned to him.

"I'm aware of this Constantine! But in case you didn't notice the enemy is swarming us! We-"

"Vandham. Be calm. We've been preparing for this. All of us."

Turning he faced an older asian man, Kentaro Nagi. While he was certain it would succeed he also knew that ensuring it meant not everyone would make it back to the hangar. There was no good option, there hasn't been since preparations began three decades ago.

"Attention all! Forward the command to all of our Skell divisions! Return to the White Whale we are engaging the jump!"

The noise on the bridge grew exponentially as the order was given out.

Nagi almost turned away from the displays until something caught his eye, looking back he saw the flash of light. Vandham did as well, muttering something under his breath.

Everyone else on the bridge fell silent again as the light engulfed their planet, leaving nothing behind.

Nagi closed his eyes, the silence continued. Clenching his fists he called out.

"The orders! Relay them! Immediately!"

* * *

Out in space, Jaynix saw the blinding light engulf the planet, since the fight began, large Ganglion ships were shot down and fell to Earth, obliterating massive swathes of the planet, but the control ship that just went down, did so much more.

Staring at the shattered remnants of what was once their home, anger and rage filled every cell in her body, with a mighty roar she shot off into a horde of Ganglion and began to destroy anything and everything that crossed her path.

* * *

The Skelleton crew also paused their engagement briefly at the sight of their home planet's destruction. Elma took a deep breath before giving orders, they couldn't be distracted. Not now.

Despite uncertainty, her division continued their engagement, the Ganglion horde throwing themselves at their defensive lines with seemingly endless numbers. No matter how many were destroyed more continued to take their place.

She saw more and more of her Skells being taken out by the Ganglion, no doubt the destruction of Earth was damaging to their morale but they needed to keep going. Before she could make another call she finally received the order to retreat and immediately relayed it to her division.

"Everyone! Fall back! Now! The White Whale is about to jump!"

"But Colonel-"

"Now! That's an order!"

Irina fell silent and followed suit, the lines behind Elma breaking away as she focused, her Ares responding in kind.

Two weapons floated from the back of her Skell and began charging.

"Aghasura Cannon! Fire!"

Two bright beams of astounding energy shot ahead, Elma swept them back and forth over the Ganglion lines, incinerating countless ships. At this display of power the attackers peeled off to preserve their numbers.

Elma watched the timer on her display, the jump was imminent.

Then she saw it, a massive hulking goliath of a machine with a pulsating Dark Matter core. Eyes wide, she knew all too well what it was. They had to jump now.

It charged her as a whole line of Skells, her line returned, cutting off its attack.

"Hurry Colonel! To the White Whale!"

"No! You-"

She fell silent as the massive machine, ripped the Skells apart with ease. She had to take this opportunity, it was her one and only chance.

Quickly she shot back to the White Whale and entered the hangar.

"Jumping in five!"

Artificial gravity engaged Elma leapt out of her Skell and turned to the bay door as it began to close, she could see the massive hostile rip the last few of her allies to shreds.

"Four!"

Focusing on the White Whale it charged with blinding speed.

"Three!"

The bay door sealed and Elma looked to the scanners on display all over the hangar showing it almost touching them.

"Two!"

And then, it was gone.

The White Whale jumped across space, everything around them vanishing in an instant as they headed deep into the unknown.

There was deathly silence aboard the White Whale, despite how many battle weary soldiers stood in the Skell Hangar, no one seemed to want to disturb the silence.

Her eyes found Irina and Gwin, the latter speaking in a very quiet voice. Her gaze then moved to the Reapers, like everyone else, the effect of everything that just transpired was evident on their faces.

There should be some excitement over escaping with their lives, but seeing Earth's final moments was a lot more for them to handle, even knowing it was a likely outcome.

Elma reached into her vest and pulled out a small communicator. With a deep breath she spoke.

"Aeon. We did it...we escaped…"

As she expected, there was no response. Shaking her head she activated the device and tried again, once more receiving nothing. Feeling more tired than ever, Elma sat down, leaning against her Skell. With a long sigh, she closed her eyes.

Irina and Gwin approached wanting to call Elma over to the rest of her division, or what remained of it but they held their tongues upon seeing her.

Gwin almost spoke but a look from Irina silenced him. The pair merely bowed their heads to Elma before walking away. She continued to sit there, putting her device away she whispered.

"My brother, where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey all. I just wanna say: this fic is not related to the previous X fics I wrote, it isn't in the "Kruse and Jaynix" universe. That said if you did read those stories, plenty of characters from there will be appearing here, I'm borrowing elements from it to flesh out the first part of the story._   
>  _I've been away from X for a long time, my memories of engagement with the fandom are more bad than good and I lost interest. While I'm not a big fan of the game, there are aspects I enjoyed and I wanted to use some of them to create a story that isn't too much like any I've written before. We'll see what I accomplish and I hope your curious!_


	3. 2051

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma spends a day on Earth with her friend Jaynix while thinking of her dear brother, Aeon.
> 
> _(Noun) Three Years Before Exodus_

The day was bright, the White Whale towered over Noah's Cradle, it stood as a symbol of salvation for all those who worked on its construction. Soon, it would pierce the heavens and carry them all far away into the unknown.

Jaynix stood far off from the construction center looking up into the sky, her one eye taking in the sights as someone joined her.

"What's it going to be like out there Elma? I can't help but wonder that every day."

"Your unit has Skells right?"

"Yeah but I doubt flying in a Skell is anything compared to that…"

Elma nodded.

"You're probably right."

After a long silence, Jaynix finally took her eye off the White Whale and focused on Elma.

"Thanks for meeting, Colonel."

"Don't mention it, Corporal. With all the chaos I can stand to take a day off and help a friend with her upcoming wedding."

Jaynix smiled, wide and bright.

"Friends eh? It's an honor."

"Stop it."

The Corporal laughed as the pair continued on, many preparations were already complete in large part to help from the other Reapers. All Jaynix really wanted was someone nearby in case she started...freaking out.

"I want to marry Lyla."

"I know."

"I've wanted to for so long...we should've done it sooner but she found it poetic that we do it so close to...the end."

Elma looked to her.

"We're going to survive the Exodus, Jaynix. We will."

"I know. I know."

Walking through town, they watched all the people around them going on with their lives. It seemed peaceful despite what weighed on all their minds. The grand majority could easily be recognized as White Whale workforce due to the patches on their outfits.

No doubt they were all on a much needed and well deserved break, catching up, eating, sleeping. Whatever they needed to return to work and keep going, things have been this way for as long as anyone could remember at this point.

"What do you think of me cutting my hair for the wedding?"

Elma turned in surprise.

"Really? I thought you loved your hair. Like it was a part of you or-"

Jaynix chuckled.

"I do love it. But I think keeping my hair this long is gonna become more of a liability in the future. Some would say it is now but y'know...old habits."

Elma nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look wonderful regardless. We all know how much Lyla loves you."

With a smile Jaynix continued on, Elma following close behind. The silence filling her thoughts.

* * *

" _Elma."_

" _Aeon."_

" _You seem...very particular about the appearance you have taken to be amongst the humans."_

_Elma nodded, looking at herself in the mirror was sometimes strange. The tan skin and white hair was a notable departure from how her kind actually looked. How she actually looked._

" _The humans I've met, the way they look speaks volumes about them. It's very easy to figure out a lot about their personality before they even speak. I felt that I had to do the same. If we're going to save these people I don't want to do it hiding within a building. I want to be out there, among them."_

_Aeon nodded._

" _Should I follow your lead."_

_Elma stood and retrieved her equipment._

" _Since when have you follow my lead, brother? We're a team."_

_Aeon chuckled._

" _Are we? I remember when we left home, I was very reluctant."_

" _Yet you still followed me even after a rather passionate speech about why you thought what I was planning on doing was unwise."_

_The pair exited the room, stepping near a balcony, the sun made Aeon glow, his Xenoform skin and hair like crystals._

" _I never thought you were wrong. Elma. But I also knew no one else would walk with you...I didn't want you to lose everything so…"_

_Elma sighed._

" _You're my sister Elma. If I can't protect you, then I've already failed."_

_She looked to Aeon and smiled._

" _Since when have I needed protection, Aeon?"_

" _Since I became old enough to appreciate you as my sibling, Elma. These humans may be different from our people in as many ways as there are stars in the skies but one thing still resonates. They understand family. Blood. And they understand it far better than any of our people ever could."_

_Elma closed her eyes, it's been so long. Thinking of all those who turned away from her. She couldn't remember any of their faces._

" _We'll prove them wrong Elma, together."_

" _I know."_

* * *

"Elma!"

Shaking her head, the Colonel turned to see Jaynix gesturing to a seat. Holding out ice cream she waited for Elma to take it.

"You okay?"

"Just got lost in the past."

Jaynix nodded.

"I know that feeling. Believe me."

As they ate, Jaynix could see something was still bothering Elma.

"Hey. You wanna ask me anything?"

Elma raised an eyebrow as the Corporal continued.

"C'mon. As much as we talk there has to be something about me you're curious to know more of, right? Anything. My mom? My dad? My time at the academy? My sister? My-"

"Sister?"

Elma's eyes seemed to light up.

"You have...a sister?"

Jaynix nodded as she finished her ice cream.

"Flame. That's her name. She's incredibly precious to me and so damn smart. Much more so than I could ever hope to be."

"...where is she?"

"She's with an engineering team over at D-064."

"The Cross."

"Yep. She's helping them with their own Ark ship just like we're doing over here. She's pretty vital to the whole process. We talk whenever our free time lines up which isn't as much as I'd like to be honest."

Elma nodded.

"You care for her greatly."

"She and Lyla are the most important people to me in the world. I'm scared in knowing that she and I won't be on the same Ark ships when we leave the Earth...but I know she'll survive. She's too smart...what about you? Family?"

"...a brother…"

Jaynix prepared to ask more but the look on Elma's face. It wasn't one that lent itself to idle questions. So she waited instead, until the ice cream dripped over Elma's hands and she snapped out of it.

"Were you saying something, Jaynix?"

"Nope."

* * *

" _Rock, paper, scissors?"_

" _Yeah it's how they decide who has to do something."_

_Elma shook her head._

" _I thought they flipped a coin for that?"_

_Aeon thought for a moment._

" _Maybe...both work?"_

" _Are we honestly going to use luck to determine which role we carry from this point on? That doesn't seem wise, Aeon."_

_He chuckled._

" _No, it doesn't. But it is human, isn't it?"_

_Elma sighed. The ECP had been formed around Project Exodus and the plans were well underway. But as things stood, having both her and Aeon on Earth overseeing the developments was akin to one of them teaching a class while the other sat on their hands._

" _One of us can make regular trips out into the far reaches looking for a place where we can settle the humans down."_

" _There is no place the Ganglion or the Ghosts won't be able to find, Aeon."_

" _But what if there was?"_

_Elma tilted her head._

" _What are you thinking?"_

" _The Watchers aren't the only species out there with some claim to higher understanding of the universe, that in it of itself is a horribly arrogant train of thought. You and I both know how big this universe is...somewhere out there, some people, a race, a tribe, someone must exist who can help us. Who can stand up to the Ganglion and the Ghosts. We just need to find them."_

" _Where will you start?"_

" _Hey, we haven't decided whose going yet!"_

" _Maybe not but you seem dead set on this."_

_Aeon pulled out his data pad and showed Elma some schematics._

" _This I got from a Ganglion scouting party back when we first made our way to Earth, remember?"_

_Elma nodded, after the pair left their home they had to ascertain exactly where it was the Ganglion and the Ghosts were, how far their reach truly spread in order to form an accurate timetable for humanity._

" _Well I've been doing some translating and there is a lot of talk here about some individuals that I think operate higher up in the Ganglion. The only names I could decipher were Ethos and Ryyz. Not much to go on but there was something else here."_

_Aeon showed Elma a phrase, among it was a familiar word._

" _Neilnail?"_

_Aeon nodded._

" _The Neilnail Constructs, advanced organic mechanisms hailing from the Pathos System. Specifically, the planet Qlu."_

" _And how do you know all that?"_

_Aeon laughed._

" _I'm a Watcher too Elma, just like you. It was one of the systems in my purview."_

" _And so you are prepared to leave Earth and venture into the far reaches of space on this slim hope? That the people of some distant planet who know nothing of the Ganglion, of the Ghosts, Earth, Samaar, anything...are just going to give you their technology? Aeon..."_

_The man put a hand on her shoulder._

" _We have to try. That's what you said when we left right?"_

" _...yes…"_

" _Then?"_

_Elma sighed as Aeon held out a coin._

" _You flip it. Heads or tails?"_

_Taking the coin, Elma thought. She did not want to lose this toss. She was sure Aeon didn't either. She could see in his eyes he was determined to do this._

_So she flipped the coin, at that moment a thruster came to life, the pressure ejected from the machine caused Elma to fall over and threw the coin aside. Covering her eyes Elma watched as Aeon powered up his Ares, waved to her and got in._

_Next thing she knew he was gone, far into the sky before disappearing into space._

_Taking out her communicator she stood quickly. The urge to call him back was strong. Instead, she pushed the button and spoke._

" _Be safe."_

* * *

"All set to get my haircut. I'm actually a little excited. You really think it'll look good Elma?"

The other woman looked up at Jaynix and nodded.

"Of course."

Before Jaynix turned away, she added.

"If I may...there is something I want to ask, Jaynix."

Tilting her head, Jaynix gestured for Elma to continue.

"I've always been curious but I'm not sure if it's something I should ask...what happened to your eye?"

Jaynix smiled.

"Oh. That. I was in the right place at the wrong time. Simple as."

"I don't think that's how the phrase goes."

Jaynix chuckled.

"No it isn't...some piece of scum got the drop on Lyla. I'm sure now she could've handled it but then I moved without thinking. I killed the guy and in turn his electrical weapon discharged and…"

Jaynix took her hand and moved it across the side of her face. Elma couldn't help but imagine the strike hitting her.

"May I see?"

Any joking or lightheartedness in Jaynix's expression faded away instantly. Elma noted that she was worried...scared even.

"I…"

The pair stood in silence, Jaynix searched Elma's eyes as the Colonel did the same.

With a steadying breath, Jaynix reached behind her head and undid the eyepatch. She then moved her hand to take her hair out of the way.

Elma took a step closer, electrical burns, that's what it was. It covered the better part of the right side of her face, as she noted when they first met it got her ear as well. The skin was rough, scarred and wrinkled. Her eye socket closed and no doubt empty inside.

As she continued staring, Jaynix lost nerve and looked away, bringing a hand to her face she began rubbing her eye. Elma heard her sniffle.

"I'm sorry."

Jaynix cursed.

"It was so long ago...I just…"

Elma waited as Jaynix tried to collect herself.

"I don't want to come off as vain but...I…"

Elma knew. In the year since she met Jaynix she saw that the other woman was incredibly comfortable in her own skin, proud of her appearance. Losing her eye seemed to give her a new perception on everything about herself.

"Has anyone else ever seen you, Jaynix?"

"Only Lyla. Only once...I can't…"

Elma waited once again.

"May I make a suggestion?"

Elma stepped forward and put a hand on Jaynix's shoulder.

"When it comes time for the wedding. Maybe you should...forgo the eyepatch. We both know Lyla loves you regardless and there is no reason to be ashamed, Jaynix. You're a hero."

Jaynix turned back to Elma, clearly still unsure.

"You got hurt protecting your fiancée. Do you feel that was a mistake?"

"No. Never."

Jaynix took a deep breath, placing the eyepatch back on she spoke.

"I'll think about it...thank you, Elma."

"Don't mention it. Now, how about we go take care of your hair?"

"Right...you're much better at this than I expected Elma."

"I've been around people. I don't have many friends but for the ones I do have, I want to maintain those connections."

"You're doing a great job."

As the pair walked to get Jaynix's haircut, Elma thought once more of Aeon and his mission. Staying back on Earth was the right call, even if she didn't make it. Being around humanity made such a strong influence on her. As for Aeon, that which he brought back from the far reaches of space would soon guarantee the stability of humanity's future.

" _I suppose my brother did know what he was doing the whole time."_

Smiling she looked to the sky, knowing they'd reunite soon enough.


	4. Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the White Whale in deep space, Jaynix gathers the Reapers.
> 
> _(Noun) A person who kills for the security of mankind._

Deep in the unknown expanse of space, the White Whale continued its voyage. Escaping from Earth was only half of the vessel's mission. Now all those aboard had the daunting task of finding a new home for humanity. All the while the threat of being found by the Ganglion or the Ghosts loomed.

Yet the more time that passed, the more that urgency began to fade from the minds of most the crew. Focus shifting to completion of the vital Habitat Unit.

Within the quarters of one of the most renowned military units, a woman sat and stared at the ceiling.

"Y'know. I thought exploring the vast reaches of space would be more interesting than...this."

Jaynix let out a long and heavy sigh. None of their radars were picking anything up, not a soul and it has been as such for the last week or so...or perhaps it had been far longer. She honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Shortly before the Exodus, Jaynix had changed her look, no longer did her hair travel all the way down her back, instead it came to an end just past her neck, with some of the excess tied around into a small ponytail. Her face was framed by her bangs, the burning red hair coming to an end in cool violet tips.

The biggest change was courtesy of the Mimeosome Initiative as she found herself with both eyes now, still giving off that same fire like glow. Her look completed by a black lightning bolt tattoo over her right eye, a way to remind her of how she lost that very eye once upon a time.

After another heavy sigh she heard the door open, turning she spotted the General entering the Reapers' Quarters. His own dark brown eyes met Jaynix as she stood at attention.

He wasn't alone, as another familiar face was at his side.

"General. Colonel."

"Corporal Copeland, at ease."

Letting out a sigh, she approached the pair, with an easy smile she spoke.

"So. How is everything out there?"

"The same as its been since we left the Earth, Jaynix. Nothing of note for you to blow up."

Jaynix feigned offense to that as Kumon chuckled.

"Hey Elma, good to see you! Haven't had the chance to talk for...I really don't know how long its been."

The white haired woman returned Jaynix's smile.

"Too long but y'know that everything going on with command at the bridge keeps me occupied."

"And here I thought we were friends."

The two shared a knowing smile as Kumon's eyes observed the Reapers' Quarters.

"Major Alistair!"

Hearing his name, the blind man stood up. His brown hair was long and horribly unkempt. His eyes gave off the impression that he was always tired as such he was more often than not found sleeping somewhere.

"Yes General!"

"Where are Blood One? Two? Agent? Strategist? Where is anyone?"

Alistair shrugged causing Kumon to sigh.

"Take it easy, General. If we detect anything you'll be one of the first to know."

Hearing Elma's words he nodded.

"I'd prefer it if my team was easier to find…it's not often I actually have something to report to the whole team anymore."

Jaynix tilted her head.

"We have orders? To do what?"

Kumon crossed his arms.

"It's not exactly...orders. I'll discuss it in more detail when everyone is here."

Jaynix gave him a questioning look before turning to Tai who was on the verge of sleep.

"Yo! Captain Hook! Don't they have their radios? Or y'know something as fascinating as our personal comms channel?"

Rolling his eyes, the major spoke.

"Of course they do but if they turn them off, then what does it matter? We've all gotten a little complacent with all the nothing happening around here."

" _Ain't that the truth."_

Jaynix thought before looking back to the General.

"I could go track em down, I'm pretty sure I know where they all split."

Kumon nodded to Jaynix.

"If you would, that'd be a great help. In the meantime I have something to discuss with Nagi...I'll see you after, Jaynix."

With a curt bow, the General walked away leaving Elma to bump Jaynix with her elbow.

"Well? Shall we go find your wayward allies?"

"We shall! Watch all our stuff Tai!"

After the women left, the Major grunted and muttered something before closing his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ship stood the Reapers' Agent: Lyla Copeland. Brushing her hair out of her face she spoke to the man at her side.

"So how long will the construction take?"

The man continued to read to himself from his data pad. Triple checking the numbers before turning his attention to her.

"I'm not sure myself. My bosses are more familiar with the timeframe. They just want us to be sure nothing breaks."

"Well, we definitely want to avoid that!"

The man chuckled as he looked over the data once again. He had blue eyes to match his hair. A particular tattoo over his left eye. His glasses perched on his nose began to slip causing him to adjust them once again.

"Kruse?"

Jumping he looked to his companion again.

"I'm sorry did you say something else?"

"No, not really."

The woman smiled, her green eyes looked from Kruse to the array of screens showing the status of the Habitat Unit.

That was where humanity would live once they found some place they could touch down on and be safe. The framework was completed and construction began shortly before Exodus and now it was all that half the crew of the White Whale talked about. Completing it was critical.

At her side, Kruse continued crunching numbers. He was one of the countless engineers on the job, working within a team designated Alpha Wolf.

"Lyla!"

Turning, the woman spotted Jaynix and Elma. With a large smile she closed the distance between them and leapt into Jaynix's arms.

Elma stepped aside as they enjoyed each other's company before noticing Kruse still plugging away at his device.

"And here I thought I focused on my work too much."

"Hm? Oh. OH! Colonel Elma!"

Nerves overtaking he didn't know if he should bow or salute so he did both.

"It's fine Kruse. May I ask about the status of the Habitat Unit?"

Nodding quickly, he began to tell her all the important notes as Jaynix addressed Lyla.

"So...playing hooky?"

"Just bored is all. Did the General need us?"

Jaynix shrugged.

"I wish I knew. He kinda wants us all together but it's also not really a critical issue...at least he isn't treating it as such. He just wants to talk."

Lyla tilted her head.

"That almost makes it sound worse."

"I thought the same thing. By the way, where are Sagis, Alto and Eren?"

Lyla thought for a moment.

"The Blood Brothers were heading to the dining hall last I saw them, though they may be getting drunk somewhere not too far from there…"

"Sounds like them."

Jaynix brought out a map of the nearby sectors of the White Whale and began marking places to check later.

"As for Eren, she's over by the discovery wing. She's interested in the newly developing tech as always and y'know, the Professor was giving a lecture."

Hearing the singsong tone in her voice, Jaynix knew exactly what Lyla was getting at and smirked.

"Oh was she? Then Eren is absolutely still there. Alright, well I should be off now. Gotta round em up."

"Not yet you don't."

Lyla leaned in and kissed Jaynix, stepping away she smiled upon seeing Jaynix's blush.

"Every time eh?"

"I can't help it."

The two shared a laugh before Jaynix returned the kiss.

"We heading out?"

Her attention on Kruse and Elma now she nodded.

"Yep. Hey there Blue! How go things?"

"Good. Good. I can't really complain."

"I've never heard you say one bad thing about your work. Do you vent in private?"

Kruse chuckled.

"That stays between me, myself and I…"

The pair shared a laugh before Kruse asked.

"And what about you, Jaynix. How have you been?"

Jaynix smiled.

"Never better...perfect, really."

* * *

As Elma and Jaynix continued walking through the White Whale, the former gave a quick look to her companion.

"Happy is a good look on you."

"Is it?"

"All the time I've known you, you always seemed serious. Angry."

Jaynix chuckled.

"It's not like I just got married yesterday. It's been a few years y'know?"

"Indeed but still, I enjoy seeing you happy, Jaynix. It means a lot to me."

Jaynix tilted her head at Elma.

"What about you Elma?"

"What about me?"

"You were kind of like me back in the day...though it wasn't anger that fueled you...you were much more of a loner. Distant. At least that's how you seemed whenever you gave presentations or made announcements for the ECP. Honestly, you should look into expanding your circle of friends beyond me, Kumon, Nagi, Vandham and Blue."

Elma smiled.

"I don't think I need that many friends, Jaynix."

"Maybe not, but it couldn't hurt? Don't you think you deserve a little more happiness?"

Elma frowned, opening her mouth to comment before deciding against it.

"Elma?"

There was a long silence before Elma shook her head.

"I'm not sure how to...present what I want to say Jaynix…"

The Corporal couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me, I get that. No worries, we're going to be on this little voyage for a bit so we can get back to it when you've got your words in order."

Elma nodded, the pair continuing along until a voice called out.

"Corporal. Colonel. Sup."

The pair turned to see Sagis Fair and Alto Moore sitting on the floor, drinks empty.

"Seriously guys? Drunk? At this time?"

Alto laughed. The man had long black hair falling behind his back and tied in a ponytail. His deep blue eyes seemed far more clear for a man clearly a little more than tipsy.

"At what time? I can't even tell what day it is anymore."

At that, the other man Sagis nodded, agreeing with his partner. Sagis was bald, older than the rest of the Reapers with scars lining his face.

Jaynix wanted to get mad at them but she was in the same boat. With a sigh, she continued.

"Look guys, Kumon has something he wants to say to us, are you really gonna go into this meeting like this?"

Sagis and Alto looked at each other before Alto spoke up.

"Why not? We met the General like this remember? When we were drunk mercenaries in the Lawless Sectors?"

Jaynix couldn't stop her laughs.

"Oh of course I remember."

Elma crossed her arms.

"If I recall the story correctly you two were stealing from the military reserves and Jaynix apprehended you both drunk off your earnings."

Alto nodded.

"She broke my arm."

Sagis chuckled.

"She broke my nose."

"And she would've done a lot worse!"

Jaynix finished as the pair laughed. With a sigh, she began walking away, Elma following shortly after.

"So should I add them to my friendship prospects?"

Jaynix snorted.

"You've seen them like this many times before. I think you're good."

As they kept walking, Jaynix couldn't help but ask.

"This thing that Kumon wants to talk to us about. Do you know what it is?"

Elma looked at her, eyes locked, Jaynix understood.

"You do...and…"

Staring into Elma's eyes, Jaynix sighed.

"...and it's not good…"

"Jaynix-"

"No. It's fine. You remember how I was back in the Lawless Sectors right? No matter the job, I'll get it done. I always do."

"You always do…"

In silence the pair continued on.

* * *

"...and this is why the very concept of this Qlurian barrier is impossible...at least for now. We'll get into the theoreticals of it tomorrow. Come prepared. There is a lot to cover. Dismissed."

With that, the many gathered scientists stood and began exiting the room, talking amongst each other about the particulars and theories on the subjects covered.

At the head of the makeshift classroom, the instructor brought all the data displayed on the wall back into her device. Looking it over again she brought a hand to her chin before speaking.

"Hills."

"Fowler."

Turning, Kriss locked eyes with the Strategist of the Reapers: Eren Hills. Her blonde hair, normally tied up, now fell loose behind her back. Her dress suit was as pristine as ever, though her shirt was unbuttoned and tie missing. At her side was a satchel no doubt holding her ever reliable combat visor which covered her dark eyes.

Currently she wore an intense expression as she studied the 'instructor'. Kriss Fowler.

She was a very tall woman, towering over Eren and maybe even Jaynix, depending on the heels in that case. Her blue hair tied up behind her with one long strand hanging over her right green eye, covering it while her vibrant blue eye was focused on Eren.

"If you are here to study I should have you know I don't do private lessons. Though I may be more inclined if you asked nicely..."

"I'm surprised you're teaching at all. Given the company you usually keep."

Kriss smirked.

"Ah. Is this another one of your theories? About how you think-"

"About how I know."

Rolling her eyes, Kriss turned away, returning her attention to her device.

"Think what you will Ms. Hills. Think what you will. In all honesty, like the idea of being the thing that occupies your free thoughts."

Eren gasped.

"Y-you! You do NOT occupy my thoughts!"

Kriss laughed, clearly pleased with herself.

"Then maybe stop attending all my lectures just to stand outside and stare at me. That might help your case, Ms. Hills."

Eren felt her face burn, narrowing her eyes she stepped forward but before she could say anything she heard familiar voices drawing closer.

Turning she spotted Jaynix and Elma nearing the makeshift lecture hall.

"Jay. Elma...er...I mean Colonel."

Elma shook her head.

"Using my name is fine. What brings you here Eren? I didn't know you were interested in Theoretical Qlurian Studies."

"I'm not...well, I am...but I'm not here for that."

Jaynix snapped her fingers.

"Obviously not! You're here to ask Kriss out again, so what happened? Did she turn you down?"

Eren scoffed.

"Please. I have far higher standards than her."

Kriss laughed at that.

"That's what they all say when they can't have what they want."

Jaynix chuckled as Eren clenched her teeth, trying to keep a very poor smile. Poorly.

"We should take this elsewhere. We apologize for the intrusion, Professor."

Kriss merely nodded.

Once outside, Eren shook herself off. Something about being near Kriss, it was strange. Jaynix patted her back.

"Rejection is tough, no need to-"

"Jay, I'm serious. I wasn't asking her out I was just...asking her about...something."

Jaynix nodded.

"Right, right. You still curious about where she came from? Cause you know we all looked into her and all we could find was that she worked for some group called LAST. They were in weapons development but let's be real...who wasn't in the end of days?"

Eren crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know, the Coalition and the ECP wouldn't have given her the all clear to be here if she wasn't on the up and up but…"

Eren turned away. Still unsatisfied with whatever conclusions she could draw.

" _After all. What kinda scientist goes out and wanders around in the Lawless Sectors all on her own…"_

Jaynix waved her hand in front of Eren.

"Hello, middle of nowhere in space to Eren, you there?"

Rolling her eyes, Eren batted Jaynix's hand away and smiled.

"Yeah, where else am I being forced to stick around in eh? Anyway, onto more important things than what you still believe is my lady troubles, what brings you here?"

Jaynix laughed.

"I know for a fact it's your lady troubles but beyond that its the General. He wants to have a word."

Eren shook her head, ignoring the first part of Jaynix's statement.

"Doubt its good news."

With that Eren stepped away and walked off. Jaynix remembered something and turned.

"Actually Elma, if I recall the files were originally classified. Now that-"

Elma was not next to her, looking around she found the other woman back in the lab, speaking very quietly with Kriss.

The Professor seemed very interested in what Elma was saying. A ghost of a smile on her lips before they parted ways.

As Elma came closer, Jaynix opened her mouth to speak only to have Elma bring a finger to her lips. Falling silent she nodded and the pair walked away.

* * *

Returning to the mess hall for a quick meal, Elma spotted a few familiar faces and approached, Jaynix close behind.

"Colonel!"

"Irina. Gwin. Good to see you."

Gwin scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah. What brings you here Colonel?"

"The same thing that brings everyone here, Gwin."

Irina stated.

"We'd be honored to have you along, Colonel. Corporal."

"Corporal? AH!"

Gwin was startled to see Jaynix as well. The red headed woman merely waved.

"Pardon."

Stepping aside they watched as Tai walked by to sit with Gwin and Irina.

"I thought you were gonna sleep the whole day away Captain Hook. What brought you out of the room?"

Tai shrugged and continued eating. The other four all sat down.

"We've been wondering where you were, Colonel."

"I had something to discuss with General Kumon. After that I decided to accompany Jaynix as she rounded up the rest of her squad. It has been a day."

Gwin laughed.

"I can only imagine. Based off what Tai here has told us, the Reapers are...well, interestin' to say the least."

Jaynix turned to her comrade.

"OH! Based off what TAI said. Well then TAI, care to relay that information to me?"

Tai stopped eating momentarily before shaking his head and returning to his meal.

Elma and Irina chuckled as Gwin absolutely lost it. Conversation shifted to lighter topics among the soldiers. A calm atmosphere fell over the table, a welcome change from the otherwise endless boredom and mundane day to day structures they'd all fallen into.

After another laugh at the expense of Tai, Elma stood from the table.

"Well then, Jaynix it has been fun but I do have my own squad I need to track down."

"Of course Elma, we'll catch up later."

Meal consumed the group split up, Elma, Irina and Gwin returning to join the rest of the Skelleton Crew while Jaynix and Tai headed back to the Reapers' Quarters.

Jaynix looked to Tai, there was some sense of understanding in his pale eyes. Answering the unasked question, she spoke.

"It's not good news."

"...I know."

The two exchanged a look before stepping into the room. Jaynix immediately locked eyes with Lyla and smiled before slipping into the seat right next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Tai moved next to Eren and nodded to her. Across from them was Sagis and Alto, looking much more attentive than one would expect.

Hideo Kumon looked at each of them in turn, locking eyes with his loyal unit before clearing his throat.

"Reapers. I have something of the utmost urgency to tell you."


	5. 2052

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaynix visits Elma's home and the Reapers look into a possible gas attack which begins a years long conspiracy.
> 
> _(Noun) Two Years Before Exodus_

" _So. This is where the mighty Elma lives eh?"_

_Jaynix walked around Elma's personal quarters within the massive structure that made up the ECP command._

_The living area was quite roomy but also sparsely decorated. Jaynix couldn't help but note how...varied the pieces on display around the living room were._

" _Did you travel a lot before you came to the ECP, Elma?"_

_The other woman thought of how best to put it._

" _Kind of."_

" _Kind of? This stuff is all foreign. That's Japanese pottery, those pictures are Italian. This sword on display here? I'd say...Middle Eastern? Not sure from where exactly but-"_

" _Hang on. How do you know all this, Jaynix?"_

_The Corporal laughed._

" _Of course I know! Back in the Academy I studied topics from all over. All different cultures view things differently and all different cultures have different ways of fighting. I was seeking to be the best so I studied everything I could."_

_Elma raised an eyebrow._

" _On the off chance that a Japanese, Italian and Afghani soldier would get the drop on you in a random alley at the same time?"_

" _I doubt that'd happen but hey if it did, I'd know exactly how to respond!"_

_Jaynix continued walking about, she had asked to see Elma's quarters a few days ago and despite Elma's worries she thought it only fair. Jaynix was giving her all to their relationship. Their friendship. She couldn't approach this with one hand behind her back. Especially not after being invited to and attending Jaynix's wedding._

" _Ah, Lyla said she'll be coming soon. Got distracted at one of the stalls in the city."_

_Elma tilted her head._

" _I thought Eren was the one that did the weapon and armor shopping?"_

" _She is, but sometimes Lyla spots something that Eren might wanna look into and gives her a heads up. Of course that leads to calling up Eren and she asks a lot of questions. Quality control y'know."_

_Jaynix approached a door, pointing at it she asked._

" _Bedroom?"_

" _Yes but…"_

_Jaynix raised an eyebrow._

" _But?"_

" _...not mine."_

_Jaynix let her hand fall from the door._

" _Not yours? You don't live alone? I thought-"_

" _It's my brother's."_

_Jaynix nodded in understanding._

" _Right. Well, best stay clear of that."_

" _Jaynix."_

_There was a pause as Elma took a few steps towards the Corporal._

" _Why have you never asked about my brother? I brought him up to you last year. It's been months and nothing."_

_Jaynix sighed._

" _Well, it's just...you have this look in your eyes. I don't know how to describe it but...you seem pained by something in regards to your brother. I assume it's because he passed or...I don't know...I just didn't want to pry."_

" _And yet you let me see your most vulnerable spot…"_

_Jaynix let out an empty laugh at that._

" _You...are quite a conundrum, Corporal."_

_Jaynix nodded as Elma stepped past her and opened the door, leading her into Aeon's room._

* * *

In the Reapers base of operations, Jaynix stood in front of a punching bag. Hopping back and forth she struck, once, twice, three times. The bag buckling with each impact. Sweat dripped down Jaynix's face as she continued, with a massive wind up she let out an exhilarating yell, her strike causing the bag to sway far before coming back for her. Another yell was followed by another savage strike. Catching the bag she let out along breath before continuing.

"Of course you were here."

Jaynix recognized Tai's lazy drawl and smiled.

"Hey there Captain Hook. How are things?"

"Good. You do know we have that mission briefing soon, yeah?"

Jaynix laughed as she continued striking the bag.

"Of course I do, why do you think I'm warming up?"

"Right. Musclehead."

Jaynix stopped punching the bag and flexed her rather impressive arms.

"You know it!"

Tai chuckled.

"Something tells me that your flexing. Showing off probably. I'm glad I can't see."

"As am I, only my wife gets to see these guns."

Tai rolled his eyes.

"Of course…"

"Jaynix, Tai, there you two are."

The pair turned as Eren stepped inside, still messing with her visor as she always did.

"How did the date go?"

Tai asked as she walked up to him.

"It didn't."

"That bad?"

Jaynix stated, grabbing her water bottle.

"No I mean it didn't. I looked into her and wasn't happy with what I found."

Jaynix shook her head.

"You don't need to background check every person that asks you out, Eren."

The Strategist shrugged.

"I value my time. The time I don't spend here is time working on or improving our gear. If it's not worth it, it's not worth it."

Satisfied with her visor, she put it back in her satchel before taking out a rather sizeable and savage looking hook. She tapped it on the floor, Tai turning towards the sound.

"Heads up."

Eren threw it over, Tai catching it with ease, he turned it over in his hands, feeling it, smiling.

"She's as good as new. Thank you, Eren."

"Don't sweat it Captain Hook."

The Major sighed before walking away.

"Clean up before the briefing please Jaynix."

"I could say the same to you!"

Tai laughed as he left the room, Jaynix turning to strike the bag once more. Satisfied she grabbed her towel and looked to Eren.

"Like what you see, Strategist?"

Eren sighed.

"Jaynix."

"I'm just teasing, you know me Eren. Happily spoken for."

"I know…"

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"The date not going through really bothered you didn't it."

"I don't know. I haven't been out with another woman in so long I'm not even sure what I'd do if I did land one…"

Jaynix approached, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"It'll all work out Eren. You're brilliant. There is definitely someone out there for you."

There was a small smile on Eren's face.

"Sure. Thanks, I-"

Loud beeping cut in, coming from Jaynix's bag and Eren's wrist communicator.

"This is General Kumon, Reapers prepare for immediate briefing on a crucial mission."

Jaynix and Eren nodded, the latter taking off while Jaynix retrieved her things and followed.

* * *

" _Your brother's name is Aeon? Is he younger or older than you?"_

_Elma watched as Jaynix examined the room before answering._

" _Younger by...five years."_

_Jaynix nodded, coming to a stop at a shelf with various knickknacks lining it._

" _That's not too different from Flame and I...how was it? Having a little brother?"_

_Elma laughed._

" _It was interesting. He was always very inquisitive but also very foolhardy. If there was something he could learn through a direct test, then he'd try it out. Safety and precautions weren't high on his list of priorities."_

_Jaynix chuckled as she examined a bottle filled with sand and shells._

" _Flame and I always knew our limits. We never got hurt playing together...I always slowed down for her, not out of some sort of pity but...I just had more fun when I could see her. Smiling. Laughing."_

_Elma waited as Jaynix turned to face her._

" _Where you like that with your brother?"_

" _...not exactly...our relationship as siblings is as different as night and day from yours but we did love each other. As you can see he liked to collect things. No matter what they were. If it looked interesting, he wanted it."_

_Jaynix continued looking at the collection._

" _You and he really like souvenirs...you both must be really well traveled and don't deny it."_

" _...I won't."_

_Jaynix examined a model figure of a Skell, Elma's eyes widened. She did not know that Aeon kept that. It was a model of one of the original prototype Skells, it was presented to the Coalition long before any production on Skells began._

" _Huh. This is interesting…"_

" _Jay-"_

" _I've never seen a Skell like this before...it sort of reminds me of the Formula...slightly. But…"_

_Jaynix tilted her head, confused the longer she stared at it._

" _...is this a prototype?"_

" _I...he-"_

" _Where did? IS THAT A CAT?"_

_Elma jumped in shock as Jaynix sped past her faster than ever before. The Colonel turned to find Jaynix on her knees cooing over a small tabby cat._

" _ELMA YOU HAVE A CAT!?"_

_The woman couldn't help but smile at the pure joy in Jaynix's face as she pet the cat. The furry creature seemed more confused about the one eyed giant than anything else._

" _I'd be a little careful Jaynix. She can get really testy. Short temper."_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _How relatable."_

_Standing the Corporal watched as the cat approached Elma and began to meow very loudly._

" _She's hungry. Let's go get her some food."_

_As the pair left the room, the cat leading to her bowl, there was a knock at the door and Lyla's voice came over._

_Jaynix opened it moments later, embracing her wife and asking how her day was as Elma poured food into a bowl and placed it in front of her cat._

_Turning she watched Jaynix and Lyla, their expressions. How at peace they were._

_It gave her a distinct feeling._

* * *

"Reapers! Form up! Time marches on, there is not a second to waste!"

General Kumon stood with his hands behind his back as the Reapers lined up in front of him.

"As you heard we have an immediate and crucial mission tonight. For those paying attention to updates on the Sectors, there have been some rumors underground of an impending gas attack. Our contacts have been looking into it as best they can but no one has been able to pinpoint the exact device that will be used in the attack, nor the gas which leads most of them to believe its newly manufactured."

Major Alistair shook his head.

"That's definitely bad."

Eren laughed.

"That's putting it lightly, if it's a brand new substance then there is no way of knowing if any of our gas masks, respirators or other protective devices will keep us safe if the weapon goes off."

Kumon nodded.

"That is why our primary directive is to track down the terrorist cells, wipe them out, and secure the weapon."

Jaynix spoke up.

"Is it too much to hope that the Green Fog is behind this? Gas attacks are kind of their M.O. and we've been keeping eyes on them since the last time we raided their base, right?"

Kumon brought up a map of the local Lawless Sectors on the display before the team.

"Indeed, we know the Green Fog or what's left of them is stationed here. Their manpower is too small to pull of any noteworthy attack on any Coalition outpost and other divisions have already dispatched to clean up. Our focus is on the bigger cells closer to the walls of Noah's Cradle."

The team watched as he highlighted two different cells.

"The first is the General's Hand, ex-military who abandoned their posts."

The Blood Brothers let out a stream of expletives at that statement.

"We may have been good for nothing mercs, but we didn't abandon our cause. Can we head for them first?"

"All in due time Sagis. Next we have Mass Destruction, a cell that specializes in explosives. They've attempted to destroy several watchtowers before so with all the intel gathered we believe they're behind the imminent attack. That's where we'll be heading first. Understood?"

The Reapers saluted and responded in kind.

"Everyone make sure you are prepared and mount the Reaper Gear, we have five minutes, go!"

With that the soldiers broke apart and began their preparations.

* * *

" _Aegis? Interesting name for a cat."_

_Lyla was now petting the animal as it ate._

_Elma looked to Jaynix._

" _It...I suppose it is…"_

" _Is there a long story behind you choosing that name?"_

_Elma returned her gaze to Lyla and Aegis. She was once again lost in thought. Jaynix let her question go and called Lyla back._

" _Thanks for letting us see your humble abode, Elma."_

" _It's no problem at all. I've...never actually had friends over."_

_Jaynix seemed surprised at that._

" _Really?"_

" _Well I...don't have many friends. I do greatly enjoy the company you two provide. Beyond that my other...friends are the higher ups in the Coalition. Some of them I get on well enough with."_

" _You have got to be kidding me!"_

_Jaynix shook her head as Lyla spoke up._

" _I can't see why more people wouldn't want to be your friend Elma, you're a lovely person."_

" _Thank you Lyla...maybe they see me as...distant...I tend to come off that way, at least that's what Nagi tells me sometimes."_

" _He have any comment on you making friends with us?"_

_Elma looked up to Jaynix and thought._

" _Well, the first time I mentioned it is when I requested time off to attend your wedding. He was surprised and happy. He knows of you both, of the Reapers. He and General Kumon were old acquaintances."_

_Jaynix leaned back in her seat._

" _Were they? I'm gonna have to drill Kumon about that when we get back."_

" _Are you leaving now?"_

_Elma asked, Lyla and Jaynix exchanged a look with the former speaking._

" _We do have missions later tonight…"_

" _...but we can't leave ya hanging Elma! You cook?"_

_Jaynix finished, the Colonel smiled._

" _Not especially...do you?"_

_Lyla gave Elma a look that told her to get ready. She wasn't. Jaynix's eyes shone as she shot to her feet._

" _Do I!? Watch this!"_

_Elma could say nothing else as Jaynix sped past her to the kitchen and began her work._

" _Don't worry Elma, Jaynix is in charge of cooking at home and she's very good at not making a mess. She cares for all her tools be they her longsword or a frying pan."_

_Elma laughed._

" _That sounds like her...well then, I suppose I'm in for a treat."_

" _You are...though I'm surprised this hasn't come up between the two of you."_

_Elma sighed._

" _That's usually how it goes. I'm so involved with the ECP and everything going on, when Jaynix and I catch up we don't get to have those kinds of talks. And well, I've never let her see my place till now..."_

_Lyla tilted her head._

" _What changed?"_

_Elma thought for a moment, casting a quick look back at Jaynix before turning to Lyla, smiling._

" _I suppose...I did."_

* * *

The wasteland that was the Lawless Sectors seemed relatively peaceful at night. But everyone knew that those who populated the area were always planning something. Infighting was rampant at night but on this night the Reaper Gear stormed across the wastes.

The Reapers' heavily armored transport attained its name after a short debate, Tai didn't see the point in naming it but was quickly outvoted. It was their most stalwart ally in their endless battle against the lawless.

Tai was at the wheel with Eren at his side watching the map on her datapad. In the back was the rest of the Reapers: Kumon, Sagis, Alto, Jaynix and Lyla.

"I don't know what these guys hope to accomplish by disturbing the Coalition. All that's gonna do is get us all killed. What then?"

Alto stated to which Sagis could only shrug.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense. Then again, not much does these days like hey, General, what was the point of us getting those Skell certifications if we can't even use em eh?"

"We can accomplish our tasks in the Lawless Sectors without them Sagis. We have for this long."

Kumon stated bluntly before Lyla spoke up.

"And besides, there is always the risk that the people out here would try to replicate their own. Unregistered Skells? Yeah I'm pretty sure that is the last thing we want."

Sagis sighed.

"Still, sure would make all these jobs quicker."

"If you yourself picked up the pace, the jobs would get done faster. Maybe you and Alto should skip your next few drinking sessions."

Sagis and Alto laughed at Jaynix's statement, the latter speaking.

"Not happening, would rather the dulled senses than have to feel everything that's about to happen."

Jaynix rolled her eye as the Reaper Gear skid to a halt, Eren announcing they were here and Tai calling for them all to exit the vehicle.

"Normally this would be the point where we drive straight through the front door and massacre everyone. But we don't know if the weapon is here so we need to do some recon, Major, Agent, that's your specialty. Get going. Now."

The two saluted and took off.

"Blood Brothers take the west end, Corporal with me on the east and Strategist, find an overwatch point and tell us what you see. Keep an eye on the perimeter beyond our scope."

Putting her visor on, Eren nodded.

"I'm all over it."

Quickly the group split apart and vanished into the darkness.

Tai and Lyla arrived at the walls of the compound unseen, the patrols were light. Lyla kept watch as Tai climbed the wall and got onto the roof.

"This doesn't make sense. If Mass Destruction is planning some grand attack why are they this lax on security? It doesn't add up. Strategist, eyes?"

It was a few moments before she came up on comms.

"What you see is what you get, I'm not getting anything on my sensors and I just launched my drone overhead. I'm gonna need your eyepieces to map the inside so get to it."

Nodding, Lyla followed Tai up onto the roof, the man moved towards a window as she found a roof hatch, sliding it open slowly she let herself in, finding footing on the buildings rafters.

Looking down she watched as her eyepiece scanned the walls and individuals below her, all the data being transmitted to Eren.

"I don't see anything that looks like a weapon. Do we know if there is an underground chamber?"

Tai found his way to the ground as Eren used the data to search the floor for any openings.

"There does seem to be a hatch across from Tai. But based on the geography outside there isn't really a basement...could just be where they store explosives."

General Kumon came on after that.

"Agent, Major, Strategist, Corporal, you all keep watch on Mass Destruction. Blood Brothers, with me. We're going to take the Reaper Gear to the General's Hand. Remember to all stay unseen until we can verify if the other cell has it. If neither does we'll take them both out as we always do."

Everyone gave their affirmations and began moving.

* * *

Outside on her perch, an old broken streetlight, Strategist continued surveying the area. Nothing tonight made sense, if there was an imminent attack brewing surely there would be more activity than this. As her survey continued, one of her sensors picked something else up.

Looking to her side she noted a figure walking away. One heat signature, no others in sight.

"A lone patrol? Hmm. Major, Agent, Corporal, can you three handle this?"

"All over it, what do you see out there?"

Jaynix asked.

"Not sure yet, I'll let you know."

Leaping from streetlight to streetlight, Eren got closer and closer to the figure, turning off her visor she jumped from the lights to a roof near the person.

With her own eyes she looked at them. It was a woman in a white lab coat, not a stain to be seen. Walking with her head held high.

"Who are you?"

The woman came to a stop and began examining her surroundings. Quickly Eren leapt from the roof as the stranger's eyes scanned where she once was.

"Who's there? If you're seeking a new deal with the Black Merchant, this isn't the way to do it."

Hearing a click, the woman turned to face someone new.

"Well, what do we have here."

"I'm asking the questions."

Eren held her pistol up, aimed squarely on the woman. Now that she was up close she could see two different colored eyes. One green, one blue. Eren also couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful.

" _Wait, what?"_

Shaking her head she spoke.

"Answer me. Who are you?"

The other woman scoffed.

"It seems there has been some sort of misunderstanding."

"Doubtful. We're here to stop an attack. So far, everything tonight has been par for the course except for you. You're the oddity."

The other woman began clapping.

"Amazing skills of deduction. It's too much, please stop, I'm swooning."

Eren's eyes twitched.

"I'm not here to play games! Who are you!"

The woman brought her wrist up, looking at her watch.

"You should tell your team to vacate the premises. Now."

Eren was about to ask why when the stranger started counting backwards from twenty.

"Reapers! Fall back! Immediately! Code Red!"

As soon as the call was made, the others cleared out of the terrorist hideouts and ran for cover.

"What are you-"

Then there was an explosion, Eren turned around to see a plume of smoke shoot out from the distance. It began to spread over the area rather quickly.

She found herself being grabbed and pulled back, before she could call out or struggle she felt a needle in her neck.

Just as quickly it was gone.

"What did you do to me?"

The smoke, the gas then swept past her, quickly she covered her mouth and reached for her respirator as the stranger shook her head.

"No need. You're welcome."

With that she continued walking away, stopping only to say.

"Fowler. I look forward to running into you again."

Eren kept her breath held as she put on her respirator, the woman, Fowler, blew a kiss in Eren's direction before disappearing into the gas.

* * *

The Reapers all met up away from the gas attack, none of them sure exactly why it happened the way it did. As close as these cells were to the wall, the attack had no effect if it was on this side. It was pointless.

"Anyone hear from Strategist?"

Jaynix called out. The group shook their heads and began checking their comms but found all they could hear was static.

Alto rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

As they watched the gas continue to hang in place, Kumon tapped away on a device attached to his wrist. In response the Reaper Gear drove itself to them.

"Get in everyone, we'll hole up until Strategist shows up and maybe do some on the field analysis of this gas. See what we're dealing with."

As they loaded up Tai turned and laughed.

"We won't have to wait long. Eren! Over here!"

Emerging from the darkness, she saw her team loading up.

"Leaving me behind already?"

"Perish the thought!"

Sagis yelled.

Once all the Reapers were in, the vehicle took off back to their base.

* * *

"A woman? Fowler?"

"That's what she said her name was. Though she asked if I was looking for the Black Merchant."

Kumon brought a hand to his chin.

"The Black Merchant. If she's one of ours I can try talking to our people in the Coalition and see what she's out here for."

Tai tilted his head.

"I don't know. A mysterious merchant scientist-looking lady? Sounds to me like all the makings of a top dog arms dealer."

He looked to Jaynix and Lyla.

"What do you guys think?"

"Idle speculation isn't going to help anything. Regardless of who supplied the weapon or who was going to use it to do what, it seems to have gone off prematurely."

Lyla agreed with Jaynix before adding.

"We'll have to wait till the gas clears up before we investigate what it left behind. See exactly what it is we're dealing with here."

As the group watched the scanners reading and identifying the gaseous substance, Eren's thoughts were filled with that woman. Fowler.

"Hey Eren, you're being awfully quiet. Anything else about the woman stand out to you"

Eren snapped out of her thoughts, looking to Tai. Her silence must have gone on too long because Tai sighed.

"Nothing?"

Finally Eren shook her head and responded.

"No...nothing else…"

Returning to her thoughts, Eren let out a long sigh. Jaynix spoke up again.

"Actually, General. If it's not too much trouble I can go pay Elma a quick visit. See if she knows anything about this mystery lady."

Kumon thought for a while before nodding.

"The more information we have. The better."

He then left the room, no doubt to make some calls to the Coalition. Jaynix leaned over and gave Lyla a kiss before heading for the exit, Eren following her.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Why not?"

* * *

" _Oh my goodness, Jaynix this is delicious!"_

_Jaynix crossed her arms, a giant, proud and goofy grin on her face as Elma ate._

" _Was there ever any doubt?"_

_Lyla laughed._

" _Alright Jaynix, please don't let the Colonel's compliments go to your head."_

_Jaynix kissed the top of her wife's head before sitting down._

" _Look at Elma! She can't keep the smile off her face! I doubt there are many people in the ECP who can claim to have brought Colonel Elma to such bliss!"_

_Lyla continued to laugh as Elma grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face._

" _Please don't say things like that aloud Jaynix, people may get the wrong idea."_

_Jaynix tilted her head before laughing._

" _I didn't mean it that way Elma. Unless-"_

" _No. Whatever you are about to ask I guarantee you, the answer is no."_

_Jaynix broke out in loud joyous laughter. Lyla looked to her wrist upon hearing a beep._

" _As much fun as this is, it seems we have to go."_

_Jaynix looked to the clock on the wall._

" _Yeah true...I gotta get a bit of punching in before the job."_

_Elma nodded._

" _Always ready for a fight."_

" _Always!"_

_The three stood up, Elma leading them to the door._

" _I wish you both the best of luck but I know you don't need it."_

_Jaynix smirked, Lyla speaking._

" _We appreciate it, Elma. Truly."_

_The pair left, Elma watching them go until they were out of sight. Slowly she closed the door before feeling Aegis brush up against her leg._

_Her eyes moved to Aeon's room._

_Aegis let out a low sound, at that moment Elma realized something wet on her cheeks and brushed it away._

_There would never be an appropriate time for that. Never._

* * *

"Yo! Elma!"

Turning from a group of engineers, Elma smiled.

"Jaynix! And Eren. What brings you here?"

Looking to the engineers, Jaynix chuckled.

"Are we interrupting something."

"No, just getting a report on the L-002's status and the Habitat Unit."

She turned to the engineers and thanked them again, most left save for one.

"Excuse me but aren't you...the Reapers?"

Jaynix smiled proudly and brought a fist to her chest.

"In the flesh! I'm Corporal Jaynix Copeland!"

"And I'm the Strategist, Eren Hills."

The pair shook hands with the engineer.

"Wow, it really is you...sorry I just...it's unexpected. I hear so much about what you do and...thank you. For your service. For everything!"

Jaynix waved off the compliment.

"No biggie. More importantly, who are you?"

The man was surprised at that, before chuckling.

"Right of course, I'm a little overwhelmed...my name is Kruse. Kruse Voliff. I'm with one of the engineering teams working on the Habitat Unit. Designation Alpha Wolf."

Jaynix chuckled.

"No need to be so formal Kruse, I'm not here on business."

"Of course it's just...its been a day. I don't usually interact with a lot of people of your...stature."

Eren shook her head.

"Please Kruse, don't add more to Jaynix's ego, it's the last thing we need."

The man laughed lightly as Jaynix rolled her eyes. Elma addressed the engineer.

"Thank you once again for the report Kruse, I shouldn't keep you from your work."

"It was no trouble at all, Colonel. If you need anything else, I'm always available."

Elma thanked him again as he bowed his head towards the group.

"If you'll excuse me."

With that he turned and walked away, picking up the pace to join his comrades. Jaynix watched him go as Eren stepped closer to Elma.

"We're actually here looking for a bit of information on someone we met out in the Lawless Sectors. If you could help us get the intel we need, that'd be great."

Elma crossed her arms.

"Someone in the Lawless Sectors?"

"Kumon believes they may be employed by the Coalition as a mole of some sort. We're not sure so we're tackling this from every angle. Kumon is speaking with the Coalition directly and Jaynix suggested coming to you."

Elma nodded and gestured for them to follow.

"Well then, who am I to turn down a request from a friend?"

Jaynix smiled at that.

"See, Eren? Told you we were besties."

At that, the Strategist rolled her eyes.

* * *

In a secure room, Elma entered her credentials and began browsing the ECP and Coalition personnel files looking for anything on a woman named Fowler.

Jaynix saw a tentative expression form on Elma's face. She found the information they were looking for but it didn't seem like sharing it was something she was allowed to do.

Eren echoed these thoughts aloud.

"You would be right. It's very secure and reading through it I understand. The finer details are kept even from me."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"From you?"

"My purpose is more tied to the ECP and Project Exodus as opposed to the Coalition and their military operations in the Lawless Sectors. It's a jurisdiction thing y'know how it is."

Jaynix sighed.

"Anything you can tell us."

Elma looked back at the file.

"Well according to this, a woman named Kriss Fowler is a member of a highly classified weapons development group called LAST. They specialize in experimental and groundbreaking technology. A lot of theoreticals as well. It seems some sort of deal was reached between LAST and the Coalition. The particulars are out of my reach but I can assume that the deal allows Fowler to explore the Lawless Sectors on her own...I'm not sure what kind of deal that is given how dangerous it is for anyone to be out there alone but it's all verified and official…"

Eren shook her head, it didn't make any sense to her.

"I'm going to follow up on this and see what deal they actually have in place. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Jaynix. Eren."

Exchanging nods, the three women left the office.

"I have a lot of work to get back to, but feel free to stop by whenever, Jaynix."

"Of course, bestie!"

Elma laughed as she walked away.

"Well then Eren, seems Kumon was right. This Kriss chick is on our side...sort of. I guess."

Eren brought a hand to her chin.

"I know that look!"

"Huh?"

"Wow, only one meeting and you are smitten."

"Jaynix! Get your head out of the gutter, you know full well that I'm not you!"

The Corporal laughed.

"Seriously Eren, I say this because I love you, you need to get laid. You are WAY to wound up."

Eren sputtered a response, nothing formed so she stomped off, Jaynix following close behind.

* * *

In the wake of the gas attack, Kriss stood among the ruined bodies, grotesquely misshapen by the diabolical creation she and her allies conjured up.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her data pad, the gas attack order was complete. She couldn't wait to see what was next. And nothing happened.

Odd. Everytime LAST closed a contract they were given another immediately. It was part of the deal to keep them stimulated, occupied and doing what they do best.

Bringing the device up she decided to call directly.

"This is Professor Fowler with LAST we-"

"I'm sorry but the designation is not recognized. Our contract is complete."

Whoever that was hung up on her, trying again she found her calls no longer going through. Narrowing her eyes, she began calculating.

Not liking any result she hurried away calling up her comrades in LAST.

"We have a problem."


	6. Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message is sent, a message is intercepted.
> 
> _(Noun) The action or process of transmitting something or the state of being transmitted._

As the White Whale's voyage through space continued, many crew members found themselves losing their sense of time. Identical days and nights didn't help and the only ones fully occupied were the engineering teams working to complete the Habitat Unit and those on the bridge overseeing the status of the White Whale's countless complex systems.

One days like this, Jaynix found herself within the While Whale's training facility, having just finished setting up a punching bag she took a few steps away from it. With a proud as ever smile she began hopping back and forth. Then almost immediately her fists were colliding with the bag, she needed to do something with the seemingly endless free time and there were few things better to her than getting her blood pumping and letting out some steam.

During the first weeks of the voyage, this routine was standard. Ingrained in not just her but the rest of the military personnel on the White Whale.

While there were others in the facility with her, it was evident that every day, the number of regulars dwindled. At this point, this far along in their voyage, only the most dedicated still returned to the facility, it was all they could do before being driven mad by the monotony of their day to day structures. Dramatic, but not wrong.

With a yell, she struck the bag, it shook and wobbled intensely before there was a mechanic whirr within Jaynix's arm. Yelling again she hit the bag with a mighty swing, the force within her muscles transferring to the bag. There was a loud snap as it flew off the hook and skidded across the floor before slamming into a wall.

Jaynix sighed, slightly frustrated while hearing several other soldiers in the room comment on her strength. Waving them off she approached the fallen equipment.

"Of course you were here."

Bending down to pick up the bag, she turned to see Tai.

"Captain Hook. How are things?"

He merely shrugged as she returned to the hook and set the bag up again. With a grin, Tai stated the obvious.

"Overdrive?"

"Overdrive."

Jaynix focused and returned to striking the bag, Tai tilted his head, the vibrations couldn't stop him from letting out a vaguely impressed sound.

"You were already plenty strong back on Earth. Are you sure your Mimeosome isn't dialed up?"

Jaynix yelled as she struck the bag, her fist penetrating it. Cursing she pulled her hand out. Tai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nope. That's just how you've always been, as long as I've known you. Musclehead."

As Jaynix grabbed her water bottle she looked to Tai.

"There is something I've wanted to ask you since we left Earth."

"Since we left Earth? That was...it's been sometime. Why not bring this up sooner?"

Jaynix took a swig from her water before shrugging.

"It never seemed important but I'm curious and I've got too many hours in the day so…"

"My eyes?"

Jaynix nodded.

"Aren't you ever tempted to y'know...turn them back on?"

Tai laughed.

"No. I've lived my whole life like this. I don't want to change. Sounds silly I know but...well, if I'm being honest I'm pretty sure if I saw what you actually looked like, Jaynix, I'd be disappointed."

The Corporal gasped.

"How DARE you! I guarantee whatever you think I look like, I look ten NO, one hundred times better. I'm a knockout!"

As if to emphasize her point she struck the bag again, her fist going clean through it. Tai gave her a smug smile as she realized what he was doing.

"You ass."

"I had to get back at you for those stories you told over the meal with Irina, Gwin and Elma. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Jaynix took the bag off the hook, placing it aside as Tai spoke.

"I have wondered what you all look like. Truly. And yes I've been tempted to activate my eyes but...I don't want to ruin it. What I imagine you and the others to look like is...special. I don't know how to explain it. I don't see you...but I _see_ you."

Jaynix dusted her hands before tapping Tai's shoulder. Nodding he fell into step with her as they left the room.

"I know Tai."

"I expected you to demand a spar."

"Next time."

* * *

Unlike most of the staff on the Ark, the ones in the command room were also the ones fully aware that it has been over a year since they left the Earth. They did their best to keep this from everyone else but things were sure to take a turn if something didn't change and soon.

"Elma."

Looking up, she locked eyes with one of the leading men on the ship, Maurice Chausson. His job wouldn't officially begin until they made landfall at their destination. Wherever that was.

"How much longer will this take?"

Elma looked back down, not confident in any answer she could give she chose to give none.

"You and Aeon came to Earth at the same time correct? He's been this way before. Where is he?"

"Chausson-"

"Nagi. I already know what you want to say but look at where we are. We had a plan, that plan came and went six months ago. Six months."

Vandham cut in at that point.

"The Habitat Unit still isn't complete. What use is landing anywhere if we don't have our living space in one piece?"

"What use are any of the precautions if we get blown up before we get anywhere?"

Chausson shook his head. Vandham prepared to argue back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nagi walked past him to Elma.

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"Immediately after we left earth, then six months later as planned...and then...every day."

"Nothing?"

"...nothing."

The room fell deathly silent. It remained as such for too long before Elma finally whispered.

"We need a plan."

* * *

At the Reapers' Quarters, Jaynix changed from her workout clothes, occasionally looking over to Eren whose gaze was focused on an array of screens projected before her.

"Light reading?"

"...not really?"

Jaynix stepped closer.

"Are you actually studying Qlurian tech for once or is that more of you lookin' into Kriss?"

Eren sighed.

"Little of both."

"Ah. Well-"

Jaynix noted the time and cursed.

"Late?"

She nodded.

"A little bit, Lyla and I were gonna take a look at the Habitat Unit, see what Kruse and his buddies have been up to. It's been a while since we stopped by and I'm kinda excited to see how far along they've gotten."

Eren moved her screens aside and brought up others covering the Habitat Unit.

"We have all that data recorded y'know?"

"Yeah but it can never compare to taking a look yourself. Be honest, seeing the White Whale every day was way more majestic than reading about it."

Eren shrugged as she read through the reports.

"You should get going, Jaynix."

"Right, hey Tai! Best do some exercise of your own, I'm gonna want that spar later!"

Tai didn't even look to her as she walked past, just sighed.

"I'll have ice packs on standby."

The moment she stepped outside, Lyla was there waiting for her, smile on her face.

"...I was heading there, right now."

Lyla laughed.

"I know, but I decided to come get you. This is the closest we're getting to a date while we're up here y'know?"

Jaynix joined her wife in laughing.

"Yeah, I guess it is!"

Taking her hand in her own, Jaynix led Lyla through the ship, smile ever present on her face.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when Jaynix and Lyla found themselves being guided around the Habitat Unit by one of the lead engineers, the head of Alpha Wolf, Constantine Voliff.

The older man's coat betrayed his preferred desire to be in the middle of work, stained all over with various protoplastic fluids. His dark eyes seemed to shine as he highlighted the best parts of the Habitat Unit. A stark difference to the otherwise worn and aged appearance of his face.

Coming to the end of the street, he gestured.

"Here we have some sites set for eateries. We're all drawing lots on what will be here but it really depends on the professions of the people we brought with us."

Jaynix examined the buildings.

"They seem so...lifeless…"

Constantine sighed.

"Yeah. Everything so far is just...too artificial. We can all tell but what matters isn't how it looks but if it's stable. We can't be sure what kind of world we'll land on so we have to prepare for everything."

Lyla examined the buildings closer. Noting all kinds of composites, the structures were definitely here for survival first and foremost. As was anything they did these days.

"Well, what do you all think will go here?"

Constantine chuckled.

"We're all convinced a pizza place is going here."

"Anyone else have a second guess?"

Lyla asked.

"Kruse. You know him, always been an oddball. He placed his bet on a curry place. Not happening."

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"Kruse may be a bit odd but he definitely isn't dumb. Why isn't his idea any good?"

Constantine smiled.

"Well, statistics are against him. The amount of people who know how to prepare a pizza far outnumber the ones who know curry. At least as far as the focused population the White Whale drew from. Not to say no one knows but it's easier and far more convenient to prepare a pizza place than it is one for curry."

Jaynix took one more look around before returning to Constantine.

"You guys really do have your own language eh? Techno babble doesn't cover it you can't even take bets like normal people."

The engineer laughed at that before gesturing to the mark along his eye.

"We aren't normal people. We're Alpha Wolf!"

Jaynix rolled her eyes as the three returned to the White Whale proper, construction continuing behind them as it has been since the Exodus.

"If I may, Jaynix...I appreciate you being friends with Kruse."

Smiling, Jaynix shook her head.

"No need for thanks of any sort. I bumped into Kruse one day and...I don't know. Something about him."

Constantine tapped his chin.

"Something eh? He's always been a little nervous around other people. I blamed myself for that but I'm glad to see how he interacts with you two and the Colonel. When it comes down to it, talking to women was his ultimate weakness, well that and fishing."

Jaynix laughed at that, Lyla attempting to hold it in but joining her as well before commenting.

"Poor boy."

"I still think of him as a boy too...but some days I see what he's working on. I read the notes in the margins and I'm consistently blown away."

Jaynix and Lyla fell silent as a wistful look came to Constantine's eyes.

"He's the future...as are the two of you and the Colonel. People like me. Those on the Bridge. When we get to where we're going...we won't be there for long. We have to do everything in our power to hand it off to all of you, right. For the sake of humanity…"

There was a silence as the man sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting at that age."

Jaynix shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're still spry Constantine. Don't worry about it...I think we've all had plenty of time to consider our own mortality given...y'know...everything."

He nodded as Lyla spoke up.

"We appreciate your words and you can be sure once you pass the baton, we'll take off. We'll do it right."

Constantine extended his hand, the women taking turns shaking.

"Thank you."

Checking over his schedule he nodded.

"Well, that's enough of being maybe a little too morbid, the rest of my day is packed so if you ladies wouldn't mind."

As he bowed, Jaynix gave him a few friendly pats on the back.

"Take it easy Constantine, don't work too hard."

The man shook his head.

"I don't even know what that means."

After he left, Jaynix and Lyla continued on, unable to stop thinking about Constantine's words they found themselves heading for the Skell Hangar.

Once there, the pair stood in front of their personally customized ever reliable Skells.

Jaynix's Firebird. A shimmering red body with flames, it's main weapon was the massive chain blade on its back. Just like Jaynix herself, she asked for a Skell built for close combat before modifying its outputs and weapon systems.

Lyla's was called Headshot. Armed with an assortment of ranged firearms and a massive rail gun on its back. Quite the opposite of Jaynix's as she focused on long range combat and precise strikes.

As Jaynix approached hers, she asked.

"Think we'll ever get to pilot them again?"

Lyla shook her head.

"I'd prefer not too."

Jaynix turned to her.

"You what? Really?"

"Do you want to?"

Jaynix smiled.

"Of course I do! The rush of battle is one thing but inside my Skell, with Firebird it's like we're one and the same! I feel almost invincible. Unstoppable. It's such a thrill."

Lyla nodded.

"Just the answer I expect from you Jaynix. You always thrived in battle...but I worry about what the next conflict might bring."

"How so?"

"...well...back during the Exodus, we had unintended cover in that everyone else that was trying to escape. There were so many of us and even more of them. Of course some things slipped through the cracks. Next time, it'll be all of them and just us...what then?"

"Then? We fight."

At the silence, Lyla looked to Jaynix, barely above a whisper she asked.

"...and then?"

Jaynix knew what Lyla was getting at, recalling the meeting they had with General Kumon. Jaynix took Lyla's hands in her own.

"We die."

* * *

Hearing a knock, Kriss proceeded to ignore it, focused instead on her work. Hearing another she clenched her teeth. Not now. Not while-

The door opened anyway Elma stepping inside.

"I'm sorry professor but-"

Elma came to a halt.

"Ah. Are you only wearing your lab coat?"

"It's my lab I can wear what I want...what do you need? I've been busy with the task you assigned me."

Elma sat across from the other woman, focusing only on her face.

"I hoped it'd be ready sooner."

"You gave me a project that as far as anyone is concerned is completely theoretical. What am I supposed to do?"

"You were LAST Kriss."

"I still am."

"Then?"

Kriss sighed, standing she walked over to a different table and flipped through several notes.

"I have a few prototypes ready...before you ask, I didn't bring them to you because I don't believe they'll work as well as you want and let me ask you this. Is this the kind of message you want to deliver unclear?"

Elma thought for a moment.

"No. But we have to do something! I have to! It's-"

"It's been about 400 or so days since the Exodus, I'm aware."

As Kriss grabbed the prototypes she continued.

"Anyone else in your position would come at me with blackmail or resort to torture or y'know. Something sensible. I've never had someone just...ask."

"Well...we're friends aren't we?"

Kriss tilted her head, repeating the word to herself a few times before shrugging.

"Not to mention, you are brilliant Kriss. There is no one else I can turn to."

Turning on one of the prototypes, Kriss put an earbud in one ear then connected it while viewing another screen.

"Even I have my limits. LAST is a joint effort, without the others the scope of things I can do is limited…"

Elma stood up.

"I understand. I apologize for disturbing you."

Kriss shook her head.

"Fate of humanity. LAST was founded for that reason...among other things…"

Kriss moved back to another desk with her latest prototype, gave it a once over before handing it to Elma along with a manual.

"While I am curious as to who you are trying to reach out to, all my time in LAST has taught me one very important thing. The less I know the better. Best of luck, Colonel."

Kriss returned to work, but Elma didn't leave, unable to fight off the question.

"...are you sure it's wise to keep Eren, as they say, chomping at the bit? I feel things would go much smoother between the two of you if you just...answered her questions. Y'know. Be honest and upfront with her."

Kriss looked back up at her with a smile.

"Maybe...but where is the fun in that?"

They held each other's gaze before Kriss returned to her work. Elma walked off shortly after but not before reminding Kriss to lock her door.

* * *

Back in the Skell Hangar, Jaynix looked over the diagnostics of Firebird. Adding some notes and refining different aspects. She was never satisfied. Everything that they were told in secrecy regarding Ganglion and Ghost technology made it clear that they were not on equal playing fields.

"We have to get the first shot and finish the fight immediately. Or we die. That was the original briefing? Right?"

Jaynix looked to Lyla, remembering that which Elma shared with several of the most skilled pilots in the Coalition, the Reapers among them.

"Yeah. The Ghosts are something else...can't let our guard down around them even when they die."

"Weaponizing Dark Matter...it still goes so far over my head."

Finished with her notes, Jaynix sent them off to the Skell maintenance team before walking towards Lyla.

"A lot of it does for me too. All that matters is that we have to survive and they have to die. For as long as we can manage that."

The pair left the hangar, as with many of these endless days in space they weren't sure what to do.

"Think if I get permission they'll let me join the next scout team?"

"You really want to get off this ship eh?"

"I want to do something. Anything."

Lyla nodded before gesturing ahead.

"Then let's go have a little chat with the General. See what he can do."

* * *

Within the many halls of the White Whale, Kruse quickened his pace, eager to return to the Alpha Wolf's quarters. Constantine had just received an update from Vandham and the focus of their team was shifting. That wasn't something new but it had been a while since the last directive.

As he quickly read through Constantine's group wide message he was distracted long enough to collide with someone.

"Crap, I'm so sorry I-AH! COLONEL!"

Quickly he helped her gather up something that she dropped.

"Oh no, Colonel, I'm sorry, I-ah…"

Elma shook her head as she looked at the device, examining it closely for a moment.

"I'm sure it's fine. I trust the craftsmanship. Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah. Of course I just...got distracted is all. That tends to happen when I think I'm on my own. Sorry."

Elma smiled.

"It's fine Kruse. You know you don't always have to be such a nervous wreck right?"

Kruse laughed at that.

"I'm well aware...I just...spent a little too much time studying all sorts of engineering fields and...well, I guess I fell behind on person to person studies...especially with women..."

He whispered that last part as lowly as he could, Elma didn't seem to notice or pretended she didn't as she spoke.

"Jaynix told me not that long ago that I needed to expand my circle of friends. I could say the same to you."

He thought about it and couldn't deny that his pool of people he was comfortable with was far smaller than it probably should be.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

Elma nodded.

"Same here...Kruse, would you mind if I asked you a...personal question?"

Kruse froze for a moment before simply nodding.

"Do you think it's wise to have so many connections in our lives? The Earth is gone, humanity is on its last legs. Is now the time to seek connections?"

Kruse thought about it, he wasn't sure. He understood what she was getting at but was it a worthy trade-off?

"I don't know. I think Constantine would say no it isn't...but I'm not sure."

"Neither am I...but I have one connection that I have to maintain. I just hope I can."

Kruse smiled.

"I have no doubt you could accomplish anything, Elma."

The pair stood for a moment before Kruse realized what he said.

"I have to go. Good luck, Colonel."

Quickly he continued on his way. With a smile, Elma did the same.

* * *

Out in the vastness of space, Jaynix sat in Firebird, observing as far as any of her scanners could read. Sure enough. Save for the rest of the Scout team in the other cardinal directions, they were alone.

Turning her Skell around she returned to the vicinity of the White Whale, while there was not much going on outside just like back within the ship, she felt at peace with it as opposed to the dreadful boredom.

"Jaynix, how was it? Find anything?"

"Nah. Just a bunch of really strange looking meteorites and such. Or are they asteroids? Space rocks, y'know."

Lyla giggled as Kumon cut in.

"Need more time out there, Corporal?"

"Nah. I think I got all I'll be able to get from this...I do feel better though, thanks General."

After he signed off, Jaynix continued observing her surroundings. She didn't quite get it. They covered so much space in the time since they've left Earth yet it seems like there is no end to the voyage.

Has not a single viable planet been scanned during the whole journey? Or is there some other reason they're still moving?

Jaynix watched the rest of the Scout team return to the White Whale, entering the Skell hangar one by one. She prepared to move towards them when she noted her communications equipment.

Keeping her eyes on it she couldn't help but remember the daily patrols that all the Skell teams did every day after the Exodus. They had to ensure that no one was trailing them. Even after the jump, no one wanted to take any risks. The teams would fly out as far from the White Whale as they could and scanned all available traffic for anything and everything. Given how the Ghosts communicated, even white noise was a potential warning.

Yet after months of not receiving anything the number of patrols were cut down to where they are now. Eyes still on her communication equipment, Jaynix shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

Flipping on her devices she closed her eyes and listened as she scrolled through all the channels. Same as it was back then, nothing.

"I don't know what I…"

Raising an eyebrow, Jaynix backed up on her device, till she heard. Something. A voice. The message was clear but whoever was speaking was doing so in an alien language. The only other thing she could note from the transmission was that the voice was feminine.

The Ghosts did not communicate with traditional language so that left only the Ganglion. But where could they be? Her scanners picked up nothing.

The message itself was too clear to be far which could only mean one thing.

"...there's a Xenoform on the White Whale…"

* * *

Upon returning to the Skell Hangar, Lyla could see Jaynix in deep thought, she also seemed somewhat concerned.

"Did something happen?"

Jaynix wasn't sure what to say. She'd never want to lie to Lyla, they were married after all but...there was something more to this, she could feel it.

"I think so. I've got to look into this first. I'll let you know as soon as I'm sure."

Lyla nodded.

"Of course. If you need a hand."

"I know where to find you."

The pair left the hangar and came across Eren in the halls, her eyes were browsing a datapad feverishly.

"Can I guess what you're so interested in?"

Eren paused briefly to shake her head then continued.

Jaynix and Lyla gave each other a look before the former spoke.

"Eren. Is it still Kriss?"

The other woman shook her head.

"You sure? Look if you need help with something-"

"No...it's fine. There is nothing of value in here...say, y'know anyone...smart?"

Jaynix thought for a moment, obviously Kriss was the go to answer, she was one of the biggest brains on the ship but Jaynix knew that Eren would refuse her help for anything.

"Ah! Blue! He's pretty smart if I do say so. You can probably find him with the rest of Alpha Wolf at their quarters."

Eren stood up and smiled.

"Big thanks Jaynix!"

"Eren, what is it that you think you can uncover about Kriss? You don't still think she's some sort of terrorist? Do you?"

The Strategist tapped her chin as she addressed Lyla.

"Not really...but there were some odd things that matched up in a...weird way. Remember the 2054 attacks on the walls of Noah's Cradle?"

Jaynix nodded.

"Of course, we were scrambled to deal with it. It was a big union of terrorists trying their best to break into the city. What about it?"

Eren crossed her arms.

"Well, when it comes to the cells, no one understands or knows them better than we do, right? We all know how they operate, behave, their manpower...and there is no way any one group could've possibly convinced all the others to join together for some massive attack. Not to mention, the weapons they used to attack the walls? There was not a soul among the lot of them that could possibly have developed those arms without some massive flaws."

"...what does this have to do with Kriss? Last I recall you only ever saw her during the gas attack back in 2052. Not 2054."

Eren nodded to Jaynix, recalling her position as overwatch, finding Kriss and then getting pricked with a needle that protected her from the effects of the gas.

Lyla leaned against a wall.

"That gas attack killed nothing but terrorists right?. Isn't that a good thing?"

"...the brutality of that attack it is what concerns me and...a rumor I heard. Look I've got to get back to it, I'll be back at our quarters when I'm done."

With that Eren departed before Jaynix could ask a follow up question. Watching her go, Lyla looked over to Jaynix.

"Do you still think this is a lady troubles type of issue?"

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is...Eren just can't let herself be satisfied with anything, y'know how it is. It's not like she's wrong though. A lotta stuff happened those last years on Earth."

Jaynix looked like she was going to say something else, but decided against it. Lyla approached her, hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Jaynix."

The pair fell silent, Lyla watching as Jaynix forced herself to acknowledge a part of herself best left forgotten.

"...I did what I had to."

"I know Jaynix. I know."

With a heavy sigh, Jaynix forced the thoughts away, Lyla giving her a kiss on the cheek, clearing away any of the remaining clouds.

"As for Kriss, if she really was up to something, there is no way they'd let her near the Qlurian stuff let alone allow her to teach a course on it. And it's not like we carry any Dark Matter, right?"

Lyla chuckled.

"Thankfully not."

Then, Jaynix couldn't help but laugh.

"I totally forgot, I have something to take care of myself."

"About whatever happened during your uneventful scouting trip?"

"Yeah, that. I'll see ya back in our quarters, Lyla."

Leaning over, Jaynix gave her a kiss before rushing off, Lyla waved at her retreating form. Whatever it was Jaynix was on to, she knew she could figure it out.

* * *

Elma sat in her room with Kriss' device, she had the urge to turn it on and try again, but she had to let the message hang. No sense in trying to force it. At least not yet.

With a sigh, she put it away, the last thing she needed was anyone asking her what that was. Walking over to her desk she picked up her personal communicator.

"Aeon...where are you?"

Closing her eyes, she thought of the plan. The plan that she and Aeon formed and put into motion ages ago to prevent what happened to Earth.

They knew that was a long shot but they saved humanity. Or at least, they were close. So close.

Slipping back into her own tongue, she prayed to the stars to keep her brother safe.


	7. 2053

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma and the Professor. The Reapers and a mysterious unit of soldiers.  
> A conspiracy in Earth's final years.
> 
> _(Noun) One Year Before Exodus_

" _Y'know. Sometimes I can't help but wonder...is this risk really worth it?"_

_Elma rolled her eyes._

" _Enough Aeon. You bring this up so often I think I should just knock you out, put you in your Ares and direct your autopilot back home."_

_Aeon chuckled._

" _You're probably right...but you know what lies ahead for us right. How this all ends?"_

_Elma stayed silent as Aeon continued walking and gestured around them. They stood within the most important part of the White Whale, they were in the Lifehold Core. Without this, salvation for humanity was impossible._

" _You. Me. A sample of humans...and countless more stored within this very chamber."_

_He gestured down below them at the tank with all the genetic data they needed to preserve humanity._

" _The ECP and the Coalition still debates the...humanity of all of this. They signed off on it and they still debate. There has to be an alternative they say. This can't be the only way."_

_Aeon shook his head as Elma stepped closer to him._

" _What do you expect Aeon? Think about what we're asking them to do."_

" _And after all of this. Where will we be? In space. Fleeing the two biggest powers in the known universe…"_

" _...I take it none of your trips could find us a suitable new home?"_

_Aeon crossed his arms._

" _I found plenty of suitable places. Some nearly identical to this one but I couldn't guarantee that we wouldn't have to repeat this whole endeavor in 100 years or less if the Ganglion and the Ghosts find us again...the best I could contribute was…"_

_He turned around and pulled out datapad, the device was displaying a hologram of the Lifehold Core and a shield that formed around it._

" _This…"_

" _The Trion Barrier from the people of Qlu. I see no problem there Aeon, it's a perfect contribution. With it the stability of this chamber is guaranteed. Is that not enough?"_

_Aeon shook his head._

" _No. If we're going to stand up to what the Ganglion have, or worse, the Ghost superweapon...we need more than a powerful shield and one Tandem capable Ares."_

_Elma opened up her own tablet and began scrolling through the information that Aeon had gathered on his repeated trips through the galaxy and his scouts of the Ganglion and Ghost forces. A task much easier to do as they drew closer to the planet._

" _The Ghost superweapon...are you sure something like this...exists? It's-"_

" _Terrifying. But it's real. Unlike the Ganglion, the Ghosts don't care if they come off as bragging or overconfident. They created a fully autonomous biological weapon. This machine is capable of absurd complex thought and its powered by purified Dark Matter."_

" _...what do they call it?"_

_Aeon scratched his head._

" _You know how the Ghosts are. No real distinct language, at least it isn't one we can accurately convey. The Ganglion on the other hand, they're all for that flowery language. Their reports have identified the weapon as the Vita."_

_Elma raised an eyebrow._

" _What does a monstrous weapon like that have to do with life?"_

" _We'd have to ask Samaar ourselves and I don't think we're in a position to do that. Who knows, maybe it's just ironic?"_

_Elma brought up her datapad, flipping through all the screens about the superweapon until she reached the last one. It was a recording stolen from a Ganglion archive showing a hulking machine decimating an entire fleet with incredible ease. She paused it on the few frames she could see the monolith._

" _The Vita…"_

* * *

"Here you are, Elma. As requested."

Kruse handed her the latest reports on the L-002. On first glance she saw all the green, the 100% completed sections covered the entire structure.

"...is it...done?"

Kruse smiled.

"Based off what Constantine and the other team leaders were able to put together. Yeah. I imagine Vandham called you up himself to discuss it."

Elma nodded, she did get a message to meet with him as soon as possible not long ago.

"We're finally here. Thank you, Kruse."

The man shook his head quickly, laughing nervously.

"I do not deserve thanks Elma, it was a team effort. A really really big team effort for years and years and years and...yeah...years…"

Elma chuckled, looking past Kruse she saw Constantine sitting at the edge of a pond, a fishing rod in his hand.

"I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you."

Kruse looked back at the other man.

"It's no big deal. He loves it, a regular Captain Ahab. I on the other hand...it's not really my speed."

Elma tilted her head.

"Really? I'm sure you can math it out."

"Maybe...it's just...I'm so used to doing things what with all the work on the L-002 and the Habitat Unit that the idea of sitting around and just...waiting. It's hard to wrap my head around."

The pair stood in place, watching as Constantine reeled his line in no doubt having caught something, the older man spotted them and gestured for Kruse to rejoin him.

"Well, can't very well say no can I?"

"I don't think so. Catch a big one Kruse, I believe in you."

The man gave her a wide smile.

"Looks like I don't have much choice on that front either. See you, Elma."

With a bow of his head he returned to Constantine's side, the older man waited till Kruse sat before ruffling his hair and giving him a fishing rod.

Elma turned from the pair and headed for the ECP to talk with Vandham about the L-002's completion.

* * *

As the sun went down and night fell on the Lawless Sectors, the Reapers found themselves investigating a facility that seems to have been completely destroyed.

What looked like bullet holes riddles all the walls, craters in what were once possibly pristine floors hinted at explosives of all sorts and any electrical equipment was smashed and ripped apart.

"What the hell happened here?"

Jaynix whispered as she walked through wreckage, Alto and Sagis flanking her, their guns drawn and at the ready. One of Jaynix's hands rested on the hilt of her blade as she surveyed the area.

Sagis tapped the side of his visor, switching to electrical scanning, he searched the room for any currents, any hint that something was still active.

Sighing he switched the visor back to its standard display.

"Same deal here, Corporal. Nothing is active, we won't be pulling any answers out of anything."

Jaynix shook her head, she was tired of hearing that. Alto took the lead of the group, spotting something peculiar

"What the shit…is that...someone?"

As quietly as he could, Alto continued ahead on his own towards something. A body. Bending down he examined the figure.

"Looks like he's wearing a lab coat or what's left of one. An engineer? Researcher? Scientist?"

"What killed him?"

Sagis asked, Alto rolled man's body over revealing three distinct gunshot wounds in his chest. Alto gestured to the body before speaking.

"Three guesses, Sagis."

As the men split up and continued searching the room for more corpses, Jaynix looked around the walls and the ceiling. Complete and total destruction is all that she saw. Whatever or whoever was here, they had put an absurd amount of effort in making sure that no one who came here could find or identify anything to understand why this happened.

She waved over to Sagis and Alto, the pair merely shook their heads as they continued searching. Turning on her comms, she spoke.

"This is Corporal. We found a body. As for the room, it's like all the other rooms we've been through so far, absolutely decimated."

Eren's voice came on.

"Not surprised...you got a Holo right? Can you get a scan of the corpse's face? At this point I think he's the only good lead we're gonna have."

Jaynix pulled out a small thumbstick looking device and returned to the corpse. Bending down she turned the man's face to her and held the device out. It began to glow, lights scanning the man's features. She then heard something, it sounded like a rock or some debris was kicked across the ruined floor.

"Blood Brothers!"

Tapping the side of her visor, she switched to IR scan and began searching, Sagis and Alto returned to her side, lifting their guns there were two clicks in unison. Jaynix's hand tightened its grip on her blade as Sagis called out.

"Contact!"

Four figures emerged from the shadows and opened fire on the Reapers. Alto stood in front, his bulkier armor absorbing the shots as he slammed his fist into the ground. The knuckles on his gloves flared with light and formed a tall holographic shield that, the following shots from the enemy ricocheted off the shield.

"Nice try ya fuckers!"

The strangers all turned to each other, one made a series of hand signals before the four split up. With Alto managing the shield, Sagis emerged from behind and opened fire on the contacts as they split up.

"They're going for Jaynix! Flash!"

With that call, the Reapers tapped their visors, switching them into solid black mode as the flashbang went off, there were yells, signifying the successful stun of hopefully all of the contacts.

Taking the chance, Sagis zeroed in on the closest one and charged, the opponent barely dodged his grab and tried to fire only for Alto to cover him with some shots from his handgun.

Distracted by the other assault, Sagis took that chance to slam the butt of his gun into the side of the man's helmet, cracking it. Turning his rifle he fired into the man's body until he fell to the ground, limp.

The others had rounded Alto, his shield no longer covering him, he disabled it as they all opened fire. With as much speed as he could muster he slid behind a fragmented workstation, bullets glancing off his armor.

Sagis took cover as well, holding his gun up over the wreckage he covered the hostiles in blind fire. As he did so the Reapers all heard Jaynix's Holo beep, declaring its scan complete.

Standing up Jaynix turned as another contact descended on her from above. The stranger's hand went for her arm, no doubt to try to steal the Holo. Hand already on her blade, she drew her weapon instantly and slashed through the man's arm, the limb falling to the ground.

There was a yell of pain before the man held his fist out towards Jaynix, she noticed the end of a barrel on top of his knuckles and there was a loud bang, as if from a shotgun muzzle that came from his hand, directly impacting her chest at point blank range.

She could feel her armor struggle and buckle under the impact of the force, wind knocked out of her, she was blown back and thrown to the ground.

Sagis and Alto yelled something in her direction. The pair drew grenades and threw them towards the other three contacts, the explosions scattered them around the wrecked room. One continued to signal the others.

"Get that one, Alto! I'll get Jaynix!"

Sagis yelled, to which Alto called back.

"Without cover fire?"

Jaynix felt the stranger take the Holo from her grip roaring in anger she pulled a serrated knife from her belt and slashed the man's arm, forcing him to drop it.

Then he aimed the weapon on his arm right at her helmet, before he could fire a hook whistled through the air and buried itself in the man's arm.

Another pained cry escaped him as the weapon was pulled back, yanking his arm away from Jaynix just as he fired. The shot went wide, missing completely and giving Jaynix the chance to act.

Roaring in rage, Jaynix lunged forward, with one hand she grabbed the man's helmet and pushed it up. Skin exposed she tightened her grip on her knife and jammed it up through the man's chin and head.

Pulling the weapon out, the man dropped dead.

"Sagis, Alto! Advance! Tai and I will cover you!"

The pair shouted their affirmations back and began moving as Jaynix drew her rifle and moved up with Tai close behind.

"Are you alright? Your readings went red."

Jaynix could only cough before waving him off. He then felt her press something against his knuckles. Taking the Holo he put it away and followed her lead.

"We've got three contacts Major! North, East and West!"

Sagis and Alto continued to riddle the already torn apart room with more rounds, the hostiles falling back and further into cover.

"Sagis! Stun!"

Hearing her order, he swapped weapons, pulling out a long sniper rifle looking weapon.

"I need a visual!"

Jaynix tapped Tai's shoulder, drumming her fingers along. Nodding he moved towards the West as Jaynix stood up in unison with Alto and fired on the enemy to the east.

The northern contact popped up and threw a grenade just as Sagis fired.

A powerful compressed shot of air traveled through the room and struck the man, throwing him off and into the rubble.

"He's down!"

Sagis called out as the grenade in the air exploded, Jaynix watched several bits of metal land around them and spark to life.

"Cover!"

The metal pieces exploded again, throwing Jaynix and Alto to the ground. Alto's vitals went red as Jaynix's began to flash.

The western contact stepped out of cover and fired on the downed Reaper as Tai emerged, his hook tore into the man's torso. He ripped the savage weapon up and out of the man's body.

The final contact prepared to retreat just as the General appeared, his blade a blur. The hostile dropped dead.

"Brothers! Corporal! Major! Are you alright?"

Alto struggled to his feet as Sagis came to his side.

"I'm fine!"

Tai joined them, helping Jaynix up before asking.

"One's alive right?"

Sagis nodded and headed off in the direction of the one he knocked out only to curse.

"I shot him with my concussion rifle but...well, it seems he fell onto some rebar...yeah he's dead as shit."

Jaynix finally caught her breath and spoke, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest.

"Faces. IDs. Anything?"

The Blood Brothers headed out through the rest of the room to examine the five corpses.

"General, did you make it?"

"Yes, Strategist. Corporal's group was indeed engaged in a firefight."

"With who?"

Jaynix looked over to the Brothers as they returned to the group and shook their heads.

"Sorry to say but it looks like we've got nothing on em. We'll take another facial scan...how is it on your end?"

At that point, Lyla cut in.

"Nothing new. Every room we find has been demolished in the same manner. All the computers, servers anything that could be helpful was completely obliterated. Beyond use. Eren is pretty pissed off."

Kumon brought a hand to his chin before examining the rest of the room. He wasn't sure what conclusion he'd reach but he felt something.

Just then, all the Reapers' comms received an urgent warning followed by a heavily edited audio message.

"Ballistic missiles inbound. Evacuate immediately. Code Red."

Tai raised an eyebrow as Kumon repeated the order.

"Are you sure General it-"

"We're not taking any chances! Now!"

The General took off with the Blood Brothers close behind as Tai helped Jaynix along.

"Just carry me Tai. We won't make it otherwise."

"Okay okay I just don't want-"

"My pride isn't that fragile, c'mon."

Quickly, Tai lifted her up and ran.

* * *

Elma sat up in her bed, Aegis was yowling. Quickly throwing off her covers she began searching for the cat just as she heard something else. Approaching her window she looked and saw plumes of smoke in the distance. Something had just exploded in the Lawless Sectors. As she thought of who to call there was a loud slam at the door, causing her to jump.

Aegis was still acting up, meowing as loudly as she could. Approaching the door, Elma opened it to find someone, a woman. Her skin was ashy and there were cuts all over, bloodstains as well. Her clothes, once a clean white coat was similarly torn and stained.

The woman raised her head to look at Elma.

"You're...Kriss Fowler."

She could only nod before falling forward, Elma catching her quickly. Standing with the limp woman she brought her over to the couch before checking the halls again. No one else was up and around though she noticed bloody handprints on her door.

After cleaning it up she returned to her room, locking the door and facing the unconscious Kriss. She had so many questions, but first and foremost, she had to ensure the woman didn't die on her couch.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jaynix woke up, letting out a long and pained groan. One of her hands came to her chest. She focused on what she could remember. The shotgun embedded into the man's armor. That was it, some bastard shot her at almost point blank. Then she remembered running a knife through his head and smiled.

"I think I got the better end of that deal…"

Sitting on the edge of her bed she looked around just as the door opened and Lyla walked in. She was at her side instantly, embracing and kissing her.

"Hey Lyla. When did I pass out?"

"You and Tai were the last out of the facility before it got bombed. The edge of the blast caught all of us but you and Tai caught the worst of it. Tai woke up not too long ago so I came to check on you."

Jaynix nodded.

"Right. Right...and Alto? He got hit too...I remember that."

"He's fine. His armor took most of it though he has a lot of bruises. You on the other hand, really bad shape."

Jaynix could help but laugh.

"What else is new?"

Lyla shook her head. She took one of Jaynix's hands and kissed the back of her palm. With a smile Jaynix apologized.

"It's okay...I know how you are. I married you, y'know?"

The pair share a laugh before Lyla asked.

"Walk me through yesterday. You remember everything, right?"

"Yeah. There was a disturbance. We got a call to investigate the sight of some unknown attack.

Lyla pulled out her datapad and brought up the mission briefing.

"Whatever the purpose of the place was, it was absolutely demolished."

Jaynix recalled what they all saw in every room they searched.

"It was professionally done that's for sure. Everything was ruined beyond recognition yet they missed one body. They had to have realized that and come back to dispose of it. Which ended up with them bumping into us."

Lyla nodded.

"Thankfully, you were able to complete a Holo scan of the corpse you found before the place was obliterated. Eren is working on it now, she has been since we got back last night."

Jaynix chuckled.

"Of course she did."

Jaynix then stood up from the bed, Lyla helping her as she nearly stumbled.

"You should rest, Jaynix. We won't have answers-"

"Someone tried to kill us. All of us."

Lyla watched the fury build in Jaynix's eye.

"I won't rest until we find them. Then I'm going to gouge their eyes out, rip out their tongues, slice their backs open then take my blade and-"

"Jaynix."

Turning her gaze to Lyla, Jaynix felt herself relax a bit.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm not...I didn't mean…"

"It's alright."

Jaynix sighed as Lyla placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"We do this together."

"Yeah. Together."

* * *

" _What are you morons still doing here?"_

" _Working?"_

" _Did you not catch any of the warning I gave you idiots? Most brilliant researchers in the world? As if."_

_The man sighed._

" _Listen. Fowler. We all know that you were the one who brought us all together and into this agreement with the Coalition but we all agreed that LAST was an idea first and foremost. We have no leader."_

_Kriss shook her head._

" _You think I don't know that? We have multiple facilities for that very reason but like I said in my warnings, the contracts are over. We can't be here! Everyone else vanished into the winds just like I asked, why are you still here?"_

_The man crossed his arms._

" _I didn't want to say it but...like the rest of em, we also didn't get a new contract which was concerning. We were preparing to leave as you suggested when out of nowhere, they reached out to us for one last contract. We decided to do it."_

_Kriss tilted her head._

" _They what? When?"_

_The man shrugged._

" _Does it matter? Look we have to get back to work so…"_

_His voice faded away as Kriss began making calculations, eyes widening she looked to the man and opened her mouth just as a shot rang out and his head exploded._

_Stepping back in shock, Kriss fell to the floor, armed soldiers flooded the facility and began executing everyone they could find immediately._

_Standing as quickly as she could she ran into the chaos, kicking her heels off as she went. More and more gunshots filled the air followed by explosions. A section of the roof exploded over her as soldiers rappelled into the building._

" _Kriss!"_

_A pair of scientists joined her._

" _What's going on?"_

" _This is because you fools-"_

_A device was thrown past the three researchers, attaching itself to the wall in front of them and beginning to beep. Quickly, Kriss grabbed one of the scientists and shoved him in front, covering herself with his body as the charge went off, the man was killed instantly by the blast while Kriss felt some shrapnel cut through her, the three then fell to the floor. Kriss noted that the other man was still moving, something had pierced his neck. He'd bleed out soon enough._

_Kriss prepared to stand when she heard yells and soldiers headed her way, falling limp she waited. She heard more gunshots and a body fell near her before the soldiers continued, more explosions shook the building._

_Standing once again, Kriss continued her escape. She made it only a few feet before she heard someone yell behind her and there were shots ricocheting off the ground nearby. Ignoring them she turned a corner to find one of the facility's many secret passages, activating the collapse of the path she ran through it and kept running._

_Outside of the building she moved a hand to her lower torso and found her clothes wet, deeply stained by blood. No doubt the shrapnel got her way more than she expected even with her human shield._

_Where could she go? The rest of LAST she evacuated had vanished, it'd take too long to find them. That left one option._

* * *

Elma worked in silence, finishing with changing the bandages wrapped around Kriss' torso. The woman had finally woken up late that afternoon.

Elma proceeded to question her and here they were. The sun dipping low as Kriss concluded her story.

"So...I was the last option. Me? Why?"

"Who else?

Elma shook her head.

"I'm sure there are more people available somewhere that you'd get the help you need from, Kriss. You're connected. There have to be others you trust."

Kriss scoffed.

"You are mistaking my connections and work relationships for actual bonds of trust and friendships. I don't have any of those. But you. You're different."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, Elma. You came to me. Remember? Last year?"

Elma nodded, after she helped Jaynix and Eren look into Kriss, she was prepared to head to the Coalition directors for clarification on her role but decided to seek out the source instead.

"I determined you weren't a threat so I left you be...you trusted that?"

Kriss laughed.

"I don't know how many ways I have to tell you this but trust isn't really something that I do. No. If I'm going to survive this or any other assassination attempt and find the people behind it...I'm going to need you. Simple as that."

Elma stood up, eyes narrowing.

"Are you going to use me to shield yourself?"

"If I have to. I will."

Elma shook her head.

"And you're okay with that?"

Kriss laughed.

"He was dead regardless of if I shoved him in front or not, my way at least I could guarantee my survival. You may not like it but there are things far too valuable in my mind to lose to some stray explosive."

Kriss wore a smile, completely unconcerned or troubled by her actions. Not sure how to respond to her, Elma instead turned her attention to Kriss' body, examining the scars.

"Next chance you get you should consider thanking Irina in some way shape or form. Without her guidance you might've died on my couch."

Kriss tilted her head.

"You don't say? Lucky me."

"Feel pain anywhere else?"

"Just my pride…"

Elma crossed her arms and stepped away. An elite force broke into a secret Coalition research facility and killed everyone they could find. In addition they leveled the building.

"Is it likely that they destroyed the other LAST facilities?"

Kriss shook her head.

"No. There would have been no reason to. As part of LAST's emergency initiative we have clean slate procedures. If a LAST facility and its research are threatened, we memorize every single detail of every little thing we were working on, then we scrub all physical proof of anything we were doing and finally...we vanish. A clean getaway. That's how LAST operates. Even if someone else comes to the facility, they won't find a single thing of value in there. As far as anyone else is concerned, we were never there."

Elma brought a hand to her chin.

"So then, these people. These...professionals. Do you know who they were? Who ordered this?"

Kriss nodded.

"I have a pretty good idea...no proof…"

Elma sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Until we get this sorted out, stay here."

Kriss watched Elma head for her bedroom.

"So that's it? You don't think this requires urgent action?"

"It does, Kriss. But we need to be alert, level headed and in control. Not to mention honest with each other."

The professor shook her head.

"I have not hidden anything from you. Colonel."

"Let's keep it that way...until tomorrow, rest well."

Elma entered her room as Kriss laid down.

She fully expected Elma to let her into her place and then immediately shoot her in the back. She didn't trust anyone. Elma had proved her wrong once, maybe they could get to the bottom of this betrayal.

* * *

_"What in the name of…"_

_General Kumon stood upon an open field in the Uncontrolled Districts. As far as he could see there were bodies, corpses strewn about, many of which had been completely ripped apart to the point that they could barely be recognized as human._

_In all his years of service to the Coalition he had never seen anything like this. Never._

_"They have to be here. Somewhere. Begin the search! Now!"_

_General Kumon, instructed his rescue team and they responded immediately, spreading out amongst the area. Looking to his datapad, the General focused on the distress signal._

_He followed it as best he could before hearing a weak voice call out to him. He scanned the area nearby before finding a single man lying sitting on the ground, slumped up against several corpses._

_Moving closer he recognized the man._

_"Archer! The signal was you?"_

_Kumon's eyes searched the man as he knelt down next to him. There was a long and horrid injury along his torso. Kumon called for a medic before facing Archer again._

_"Archer. Who else is here? Who else survived?"_

_A weak chuckle escaped the injured man._

_"Survived? There was no...surviving what happened...sir. Everyone is dead…"_

_Kumon shook his head as medics arrived and began looking over Archer. Eyes returning to his datapad the General watched as report after report came in IDing the various corpses all over the field._

_At first it was mostly terrorists but then came the names of all the Academy officers and their instructors. Kumon clenched his fists as he read name after name, all of which he recognized. The loss of young life and talent was too great._

_"Sir...there is...one…"_

_Kumon quickly looked up._

_"Where!? Archer, where?"_

_The man was fading in and out of consciousness as the medics raised him up onto a stretcher._

_"Archer!"_

_"One…"_

_Kumon leaned in as Archer whispered. Even in his weakened state there was a foreign strength in his words. His eyes gave off a look that Kumon never saw in Archer's eyes._

_Then he lost consciousness. The medics talked amongst each other, continuing their procedures as Kumon headed off in the direction Archer had told him._

_Walking through the corpses and the remains, Kumon continued, a faint sense of desperation building inside until he saw them. Someone was sitting by themselves among the bodies._

_The General stood in place as several other rescue officers approached him. They saw the figure and began to move forward only for him to raise his arm. They all froze in place._

_Kumon approached on his own, his team wary as he neared the figure. Despite being heavily stained with blood and entrails, Kumon recognized the person's academy uniform._

_Slowly he knelt down next to them and spoke as softly as he could. No one else could hear the words he said._

_The lone figure turned to him, face also covered in blood, eyes hollow, devoid of emotion._

_After a long silence of Kumon staring at them, the General stood up and he held his hand out to the survivor and helped her to her feet._

* * *

Waking with a start, Archer rolled over and off his bed. Quickly he retrieved his bow from against his side table, loaded it and aimed at the front door. He stood, silent and waiting until a voice called out.

"At ease soldier."

"Identify yourself!"

"General Hideo Kumon of the 3rd Soldier Unit."

Archer let out a long breath, putting the bow down he closed his eyes and focused.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Opening his eyes he stood and approached the door, swinging it open to stare at his former commanding officer.

"...you got old."

Kumon smirked.

"That tends to happen…"

There was a long silence before Archer moved aside and gestured to his apartment.

"No need Steven. I'm here for you."

"For me?"

Kumon produced a datapad and showed Archer footage from the firefight two nights ago. He saw Archer lean in as the mysterious soldiers appeared in the footage. Just like Kumon, the other man was reading their movements, formations, hand signals.

"...it can't be…"

Kumon sighed, putting the datapad away.

"I was hoping I was wrong."

"...where did you get that? Hideo?"

Holding up one hand, the General waited for Archer to calm himself.

"If I'm going to tell you more...I'm going to need you to come back."

"...I can't."

"If you and I are right about this, we're going to need you, Steven. At least until they're all in the ground. Then? You can go back to your retirement."

Steven stared at Kumon for a long moment. As much as he hated to admit it, his decision was made the second he opened the door and saw the General.

"Steven Harper, the Archer. Ready for orders. General."

* * *

"Edwin Benton? He's-"

"Yes Elma, he's exactly who you think he is. He represents the scientific arm of the Coalition and has a seat on the ECP as one of the foremost developers on Mimeosome technology. People speculate he'll head that department when this is all over."

Elma nodded slowly.

"Yes but...what would someone of his stature gain from killing you?"

Kriss smiled.

"Well I'm sure the plan was to capture me, then kill me. That way he'd gain everything that I know. Everything that LAST knows. Do you have any idea how many apocalyptic devices we've developed in the years since I rounded them all up?"

Elma shook her head.

"I'd rather not know...I understand that the Coalition placed a subcommittee to overlook your projects and manage you. Benton was placed in charge of that given his-"

"His genius intellect. I hate the man. I want him dead. But I won't deny that he's a genius. Sadly he made one mistake. He crossed me. I'll see him dead for that."

Elma stood from the table, hand on her chin as Kriss continued eating.

"Even if this is true."

"It is."

"Even if it is, we can't just go around killing members of the Coalition who have a seat on the ECP board. What message does that send?"

"Who cares?"

Elma narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like that tone, Kriss. Everyone should care."

Kriss scoffed.

"We're all going to die Elma. One day. What does it truly matter if this traitorous scum dies today, tomorrow or four years from now?"

The scientist watched Elma, her anger apparent. Kriss smiled.

"You're genuine Elma. It's not often I meet people who actually understand honor."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to piss me off or sweet talk me?"

"A little of both. I want to see what I'm working with here."

Elma turned away, sighing. She felt exhausted just talking to Kriss.

"Maybe next time. Try asking."

Kriss shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm not wired that way. How would I know if you're being honest with me or just telling me what I want to hear?"

Elma remained silent as Kriss placed her utensils down.

"Regardless, what are you going to do about Benton?"

* * *

"Attention, Reapers. To aid us in our mission to locate the soldiers we fought a few nights ago, I've brought in an old comrade of mine. Please, welcome Steven Harper."

Kumon stepped aside, another man taking his place. The man had short blond hair, noteable stubble and seemed somehow even more exhausted than Tai looked on a daily basis. Despite the bags under his eyes he smiled and waved at the Reapers.

"Howdy."

Jaynix spoke first.

"Archer...I know you."

Steven waved her off.

"Oh I doubt you heard anything good about me. Kumon was always the one making waves."

Lyla laughed.

"While that is true, the same could be said for that one sharpshooter at his side."

Steven grinned, a hint of pride before Sagis spoke up.

"Who the fuck is he?"

Tai and Eren laughed as Kumon spoke up.

"As I said. An old friend. I worked with him before forming the Reapers. He was a stalwart ally but most notably he confirmed my hypothesis on who it is we fought against the other night.

The Reapers quieted down, serious and grave expressions on their faces. Steven nodded.

"I like that look in your eyes. You're gonna need it."

Steven fell silent as Kumon cleared his throat.

"Those who we faced had academy training just like all of you did. They were taught by true experts in their craft. Decorated individuals. They were an elite fighting force for the Coalition who then abandoned it all…their duty, their honor, their allegiance..."

Tai took a step forward.

"General…"

"Yes Tai. Those we face now. They are the 2nd Soldier Unit. The Lawless."


	8. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma has to deal with Jaynix discovering a Xenoform on the White Whale, while Professor Fowler and Strategist Hills make connections of their own.
> 
> _(Noun) A relationship in which a person, thing, or idea is linked or associated with something else._

"Fowler."

"Ms. Hills."

In the White Whale's mess hall, the Strategist came face to face with the Professor. Her eyes narrowed, searching, as always. Kriss took her plate and moved to a table, Eren following behind. Once they sat across from each other, the Professor smiled.

"My. This is a change of pace. To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Hills?"

"I'm close to figuring you out. I know it."

Kriss leaned back in her seat and nodded.

"Oh, are you? Did you finally ask Jaynix? Or Elma?"

Eren seemed confused at that.

"Ask Jaynix? She knows as much about you as I do…"

Kriss could see some doubt in Eren's eyes as she looked away from her. The professor allowed the silence to hang for a bit before shaking her head.

"It's a long story, my dear. I must say, when the Corporal makes a promise. She keeps it."

Eren looked back up at Kriss.

"And Elma?"

"Isn't it obvious? The Colonel and I are friends."

Eren laughed at that.

"Friends? I thought you didn't do friendship."

Kriss shrugged.

"I don't. But I can make an exception, can't I? Besides the friendship I have with Elma is incredibly beneficial to me."

"Right."

Kriss took a few bites before asking.

"So. Are you close to figuring me out?"

"...yes."

Kriss laughed, but it wasn't the mocking laugh that Eren expected. Kriss actually sounded...amused.

"I doubt that, Ms. Hills. See, if you wish to know my story you can't operate within the pretty little boxes provided to you by your superiors. Coloring inside the lines is not how it works with me. So I ask again-"

"You don't have to. I think you told me just enough."

Eren stood up, ready to leave when Kriss held out a hand to stop her.

"This challenge was given in jest but I must admit I'm a little impressed at your dedication to it. As fruitless as the endeavor is. I admire your stubborn foolishness."

Eren, once again, seemed confused.

"Is that a compliment? A threat?"

Kriss licked her lips.

"Whatever you want it to be."

Eren felt herself swallow as Kriss winked at her and returned to her meal. Turning, she resumed leaving the mess hall. Bringing her hands to her cheeks, she forced the feelings and emotions away.

Truth be told, she had nothing of value on Kriss. All the standard information was the same stuff she went over with Elma and Jaynix back on Earth in 2052. Kriss was a highly decorated researched employed by the Coalition and ECP within the experimental group, LAST. There was an agreement between the parties and that was it.

Crossing her arms, she continued walking through the White Whale, aimless as her brain looked for answers.

"She's right...I can't just stay in this box…"

She eventually came to a stop and looked up to see one of the limited access rooms on the White Whale, an idea came to her immediately.

* * *

Opening her door, Elma was surprised to see Jaynix standing there, letting herself in Jaynix locked the door.

"Elma."

The woman couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think you described this exact scenario once before. With far more details than I care to recount."

Jaynix tilted her head before remembering that talk.

"I'm not here for that...unless-"

"Jaynix."

"I'm kidding, happily married. Gosh you take the fun out of it…"

Elma rolled her eyes as Jaynix walked past her and sat down on her bed.

"I don't know how to say this Elma so I'm gonna say it."

Elma immediately thought of the directive that the Reapers were given what felt like so long ago. If things continue as they have been then it would never have to be put into effect but-

"There is a Xenoform on the White Whale."

Elma's eyes widened. Taken completely off guard she double checked the lock on the door before facing Jaynix.

"Did you tell anyone? Jaynix, please tell me you didn't tell anyone."

"I know better, Elma. I didn't even tell my wife, I came right to you."

Elma nodded, the shock still evident.

"How do you...know?"

Jaynix recounted her Skell trip and her decision to scan all available audio channels were she caught a brief transmission from an alien language.

"The only thing I could tell is that the voice sounded feminine. Beyond that, it's a wild guess as to what they were saying."

"And you're sure they're here? On the White Whale?"

"I wouldn't believe it but my scanners detected absolutely nothing out in space. Just us. And the signal was too clear to be coming from anywhere far out. It came from here. On the ship. It's gotta be Ganglion right?"

Elma opened her mouth to speak before deciding against it. She looked at Jaynix, she saw concern in her face, but also determination. She was here to find the best way to protect everyone.

Elma felt that she should tell her. Let her know but…

"Jaynix. There are a lot of us on this ship and we do have all sorts of communication-"

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that. It's just. Tracking down this one person amongst all of us may not be easy. Or even possible. We've been here for over a year and I'm sure there are countless rooms and people on the White Whale you haven't been to or seen right?"

Jaynix fell back on Elma's bed and sighed.

"I know but this would give me something to do beyond sitting around and waiting for...whatever it is we're waiting for. I can only fill the hours of the day with so much training before even I get exhausted."

"I can't imagine you ever getting tired of punching things…"

Elma stated, a small smile on her face as a chuckle escaped Jaynix. Returning to her thoughts, Elma knew that she had to find something to say. Anything. But she also knew that there was no getting Jaynix off this path.

"Alright. So if you want to do it, how would you start?"

Jaynix sat up.

"Really? You're okay with this?"

"...I trust you, Jaynix and...we're friends."

At Elma's smile, Jaynix wore a large proud grin.

"Best friends!"

* * *

Following her chat with Eren, Kriss returned to her room and makeshift lab. There she continued to plug away at various theoretical schematics as she always did.

After what happened a few years back between her, the ECP and several...alleged...assassination attempts, they were kind enough to lend her a few things as a form of recompense.

However, it didn't satiate her. Nothing ever could, at least not entirely. So before the Earth was destroyed she pulled one last job and scoured the ECP's internal databases, taking as much of their classified intel as she could. She justified the theft as being what she was truly owed after the aforementioned attempts on her life.

As she expected, the majority of the ECP data she stole was protected by several layers of heavy encryption. If all of LAST was together, this would be far easier, barely a pebble on her road to understanding. As fate would have it, of course, she was on her own. Or at least, that's how it was at first.

Her eyes eventually found the latest instrument she created for Elma. The woman had requested Kriss build her a device capable of sending messages and signals across the void of space. Kriss assumed it was to try and reach out to another Ark ship, whether that was it or not, she didn't ask. That was how she did business.

Regardless, the classified notes Elma allowed Kriss to see gave her all she needed to construct the device and enact one of LAST's final plans.

She knew she was in a special situation given that the other members of LAST, wherever they were, didn't have access to someone of Elma's clearance level. Especially not through a personal connection and relationship.

Yet even then she knew they could craft something similar. She knew they would and that's all the assurance she needed.

Checking the time she nodded and shut off all the lights in her room before locking the door just as Elma had warned. Pulling out a recorder, she switched it on and set it aside before activating the device and waiting while it scanned the farthest reaches of space it was capable of.

After a long silence, the voices began. One after the other. In various languages. It was LAST. Due to the unknown distances between their Ark ships this was the plan the remaining members of the group hatched during their last face to face before leaving Earth.

Wherever the remains of LAST ended up, they'd develop a method to send messages into the vastness of space and then create linguistic nets of sorts to catch them. It wasn't perfect as evident by the many transmissions Kriss received in pieces and the unintelligible ones but it was better than nothing.

The many other unknown factors about transmitting across vast space also resulted in response time being incredibly slow, yet even with all these drawbacks, the system they had in place allowed LAST to continue and collaborate.

It was thanks to these irregular conversations that she was able to not just improve the device she gave to Elma as promised but also her own personal projects.

Kriss found herself lost in her own thoughts again. Elma had indeed given her the technology that allowed her to craft this device but at the same time, she was doing this behind Elma's back.

One any other day, if it was any other person, she wouldn't care. But this was Elma. Kriss was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized the messages had ceased. Turning off the device, she retrieved her recorded and closed her eyes before playing the messages back, this time she focused exclusively on the voices.

German. French. Chinese. One voice had something particularly interesting to her. Another key in her quest to decrypt the logs she took from the ECP.

Clacking away at her keyboard she couldn't help but try to guess what was in this specific file. She wasn't right often and was disappointed more often than not. But such it was with government projects. The things they found fascinating and worth confiscating, Kriss didn't really care about. She knew a few members of LAST would, but not her.

"If this ends up being another call log about how officials in our final government couldn't remain faithful to-"

The file popped open, Kriss immediately stood up, her chair falling over as she stared at the image before her. Tilting her head she examined it more closely. She knew what it was but she couldn't believe it.

_Ghost Material File NO. EX01: Dark Matter._

* * *

Opening the door into the warehouse, Eren was met by a cacophony of sounds. How anyone could focus with this much racket, she'd never understand. Moving to the closest engineer she could find, she saw the recognizable blue mark along his eye. This was Alpha Wolf, which means Kruse had to be here.

Jaynix had suggested she see Kruse to help her in her quest. Eren had planned to before speaking with Kriss but she wanted to try and get something, anything, out of one more conversation with the Professor.

What she got wasn't what she expected but it made Kruse's help now absolutely necessary.

Receiving the directions she needed she took off to where several engineers were examining a holo screen with a diagram of a Habitat Unit district on it.

Constanine was motioning towards specific sections and pointing at other engineers before him. At his side, as always, was Kruse.

"Hey!"

Upon hearing the loud, demanding voice, the group of engineers broke apart and turned around to see Eren approaching. The ones in her immediate path quickly moved out of the way.

Eren came to a stop and gestured at her clothes.

"If I leave this room and have even one speck of anything on my suit…"

Without even finishing the thought, most of the noise in the room died down.

"Thank you."

Kruse and Constantine stepped forward, the latter speaking.

"Strategist Eren Hills of the Reapers...good evening."

"How can you even tell?"

He then gestured to a digital display of the time in the corner.

"Set it up before we left Earth. Best way to manage our tasks y'know...anyway, what brings you to the Alpha Wolf, Ms. Hills?"

Eren flinched.

"Don't call me that."

Constantine raised an eyebrow but nodded before seeing Eren point to Kruse.

"He is what brings me here."

"Me?"

Kruse looked around, but there was no denying where her finger was pointing.

"You need Kruse?"

Eren nodded.

"If he's half as smart as I've been told, this won't take long Voliff, I promise."

The man crossed his arms. Part of him wanted to argue but he knew better. The Reapers had a reputation, Eren especially. Regardless, what's the worst that could happen?

"Be back when you can, Kruse."

The man sighed.

"You sure you don't absolutely need me for something?"

Constantine chuckled.

"We'll be fine. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you get back. We'll go fishing."

Kruse rolled his eyes.

"The joke still isn't funny, Ahab."

Constantine smiled as Kruse turned to see Eren not too far away, impatiently tapping her foot. Sighing Kruse moved away from his team and followed Eren out of the room.

"Sorry for the abduction Kruse but I need your help."

The pair continued walking, Kruse noted that Eren's pace picked up significantly so he rushed to keep up.

"What do you need?"

Opening a door she stepped into a room Kruse recognized, it housed the computing center for all the processes running through this quarter of the White Whale.

"I didn't know the Reapers had access to this room."

"They don't."

"You...broke in? Eren-"

The woman raised a hand to silence him and pulled out her datapad.

"Shortly before the Exodus, there was a...challenge issued to me. Something that didn't quite make sense…"

Kruse raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"2054. The attack on the perimeter wall around Noah's Cradle. Remember that?"

"How could I forget?"

Eren showed Kruse all the reports and information she could dig up about that conflict.

"The Coalition and the ECP told us that the attacks were carried out by an organized alliance of terrorist cells."

Kruse nodded.

"Yeah and that there was some...outside force who supplied them with the arms they used to try and wage war. That benefactor was killed when their headquarters were destroyed by a Skell bombing run. As was the majority of their remaining arms."

Eren looked at her information and nodded.

"Yeah. That's what supposedly happened...but there was something off about it."

Before Kruse could ask what, Eren showed him video footage of a gas attack as well as the molecular composition of the poisonous aerosol used.

"That was the gas that wiped out some cells back in 2052 right? I believe the government coined a name for it, Dark Mirror. What does that have to do with the 2054 attacks?"

Eren looked through her gathered files again.

"No one outside of the clean up crew and us, the Reapers, knew about Dark Mirror's full capabilities. The trial run for the weapon was in 2052 and I got to observe firsthand what it did to people. How it killed them. I got a sample that I studied on my own time. So imagine my surprise when I was looking through data from 2054 and found several victims, both Coalition and terrorists whose autopsy reports detailed the exact same causes of death. Only one thing could've killed those men the way it did."

Eren once again showed Kruse her gathered information. Bringing a hand to his chin the man read through it all along with Eren's own analysis on the gas and its victims from 2052.

"That's impossible…"

"That's what I thought...I'm trying to understand how it got from our hands in 2052 to the enemy's in 2054. Who manufactured it? Where, when, why? Well...we all know the why, we lived it. More important than that...Dark Mirror was a LAST project...did they betray us? Did they arm the enemy? I need to know."

Kruse continued reading the information, she knew that he wanted to be certain it was true even though she could see the answer in his eyes.

"This is all...interesting and it could be very bad but Eren, anyone involved in this is very likely dead. What would it matter knowing the answer now?"

"Like I said. I was challenged and I'm close to the answers. I need you to help me."

"Me? Not your team?"

Eren fell silent, recalling that Kriss had suggested asking Jaynix about this. That didn't make sense, Jaynix doesn't know anything? Does she? Shaking her head and dispelling the thoughts, Eren spoke.

"Unfortunately when it comes to the Reapers, I'm the one with the most knowhow in this category. They have offered their help but...I...it's a matter of pride as flimsy of an excuse as that is."

Kruse watched Eren for a bit longer, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"A gas used in 2052 and 2054. LAST. Terrorists. A possible coverup…"

With a sigh he stepped forward.

"I'll do it. But let it be known we'll get in an absurd amount of trouble if anyone finds out we've been here...I don't…I can't have..."

As he fell silent and shook his head, Eren put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't want Elma to find out."

"...yeah…"

"I promise Kruse, she won't. If this goes sideways, I'll take the blame for it alright?"

Looking to Eren he watched her eyes. Satisfied he turned back and took a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's get this done."

* * *

Entering the bridge, Elma broke away from Jaynix who made a beeline for the communication terminal to check the logs while Elma met with Nagi.

"Is something wrong?"

"...not exactly. I tried to reach out."

Nagi's eyes moved from Elma to Jaynix who sat at a station and spoke with one of the bridge staff.

"Jaynix heard me."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"...I see."

Nagi closed his eyes and thought over what to do next.

"We can trust her, Nagi. I've met countless people since I came to Earth, I know when I can trust someone and..."

Elma waited, Nagi saw the ghost of a smile on her face.

"...she's my best friend."

Nagi continued to watch her, nodding his head.

"I can see that, Elma. But I'm afraid...we can't."

Elma was surprised at this.

"Nagi, what did she-"

Nagi shook his head.

"The Reapers have their orders. Kumon has his orders. We must keep personal feelings away from this or it all falls apart...if it was purely up to me I'd let you but it isn't and Kumon made a personal request to me..."

Elma looked over to Jaynix then back to Nagi.

"...what I was told. It wasn't what they were told?"

"No."

"Then what are the Reapers orders? Why can't you trust Jaynix?"

"I can't say."

"Hey Elma!"

The pair turned as Jaynix approached.

"Oh. Nagi, sir. Sorry I didn't see you there, I uh...secret task."

Nagi chuckled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. Best of luck to you."

As he left, Jaynix looked to Elma.

"You didn't tell him what we're doing did you?"

"No but I figured if someone the bridge heard something peculiar they would've told him. Seems like this is a dead end."

Jaynix looked away and sighed. Elma realized that she was lying to her with such ease and it didn't sit right with her. She tried to open her mouth to say something else, but decided against it. Jaynix looked back at her and smiled.

"Well, it's not like I thought this was going to be easy and we did just get started. Although I just realized we started in the wrong place."

"Did we?"

"Well not completely wrong, this was a good first attempt, but a better one would've been visiting someone a little more in the know of these kinds of things. Like Blue. Or Kriss. The three of us are...friends?"

Elma chuckled.

"I'm not sure Kriss would like hearing you say that, Jaynix. Besides, she was pretty clear. We were to forget all about that."

Jaynix rolled her eyes.

"Right. Of course. Well, regardless, she is super smart. I'm sure she could find something right?"

Elma turned away from Jaynix, bringing a hand to her chin. Jaynix was right of course. But…

"You do know Kriss only looks into things that interest her, right?"

"Yeah, but this is a Xenoform we're talking about. How could that not interest her? We should at least give that a try!"

Elma nodded, her mind went to various things she could say to throw Jaynix off this trail. No lies. Just, other suggestions.

"I suppose so...though I think we should stop by Alpha Wolf on the way there, see if Kruse may have picked up anything, maybe the old wolf will help too."

"Yeah I suppose. It's not that out of the way so why not? Any chance to see Blue again, I'll take it."

With a smile, Jaynix walked off, taking Elma's arm. The other woman let a small smile come to her face. It was strange, she enjoyed the time they were spending together as friends of course but at the same time, Jaynix was too good at her job and the constant stream of lies was beginning to wear on Elma.

She had to figure something out.

* * *

In her lab, Kriss was pacing with no end. It didn't make any sense to her. There was no record, no report, no rumors, nothing that ever gave the smallest impression that the Coalition, the ECP or anyone had ever gotten hold of materialized Dark Matter. And not just any Dark Matter, but Matter pulled from a captured Ghost specimen. How did they get that? That should've been impossible.

Kriss returned to her computer and began frantically running as many calculations as she could. Placing herself in the mindset of the military, scientific and oversight committees that made up the Coalition she thought back to the last decade on Earth.

She recalled how far humanity's most advanced and realized sciences and technologies had reached. Despite how many breakthroughs they made, nothing in their repertoires came even remotely close to the complexity of Dark Matter. Nothing.

Crossing her arms, Kriss began to think. There had to be something here. Some thread, some connection she was missing. Her eyes moved over to the Qlurian schematics.

Those theoreticals, the Skells, their assorted weaponry, the White Whale itself.

The jump humanity made to reach these kinds of advancements was far too great. It was as if their technology skipped ahead by decades, generations. There were entire phases of discovery and R&D that just seemed to be missing.

"By all accounts. We could not have done this alone. None of us have the capacity. Not me, not Benton, no one. So if we as a race couldn't do it then...there had to outside influence."

Kriss looked up and recalled the first information they ever received about the war that came back in 2024. An intercepted message.

"Either there was more there than a warning...or a Xenoform is behind all of this…"

* * *

"Ah, Corporal, Colonel. What can I do for you today?"

The pair looked around the room as Constantine approached them.

"Where's Blue?"

The older man shook his head.

"Not here, your Strategist came by and took him with her to who knows where. It sounded urgent."

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"Kruse and Eren? That's an odd combination...did Eren say anything at all?"

Constantine shrugged.

"Not really, just that she needed him. Could be a personal engineering project, hell maybe she's looking to upgrade her Skell. Kruse is relatively good at that."

Jaynix and Elma exchanged a look, the later pulling out her datapad.

"I guess we can give him a call and check up on his status. Hopefully we aren't interrupting anything important."

Elma walked away, Jaynix remained behind, looking to Constantine as he returned to his work.

"Something on your mind Jaynix?"

She shook her head.

"No...well, yes but…"

"Ah. Classified. Well, I'm always here if you need help. Anything for Kruse's friends."

She smiled at that as Elma's screen lit up with Kruse's image. The man was shocked to see her.

"C-Colonel Elma! Hey. Uh...need something?"

"Jaynix and I actually needed a favor but it seems you're preoccupied somewhere."

Kruse looked off to the side, probably talking to Eren.

"She says it's fine. What do you need?"

Elma was about to start as Jaynix stood next to her and gave her a look. The two exchanged a few expressions before Elma addressed Kruse again.

"I'm afraid it's something we'd need to talk over with you in private. Any idea when you'll be done there?"

"Soon. Hopefully. I'll meet you both in my quarters when I'm done."

Nodding Elma prepared to end the call when Eren cut in.

"Actually! Jaynix!"

"Eren? What's up?"

The Strategist fell silent for a moment.

"Think we can schedule a private chat too?"

Jaynix grinned, Eren saw it and immediately shook her head.

"No. No. NO! It's not about that!"

"It totally is!"

Elma chuckled as Jaynix began laughing. Following a frustrated sigh from Eren, Jaynix calmed down enough to speak.

"Yeah, of course we can have a chat, Eren."

"Thank you."

With that, the call came to an end. Jaynix and Elma looked to one another with the latter speaking.

"I guess we go meet with the Professor now."

* * *

Kruse put his data pad down and let out a long sigh. Eren looked at the man's pale face.

"Hey. I said I'd take the blame right?"

"Yeah it's just...that was tense...sorry."

Kruse returned to work as Eren flipped through her own data pad rereading what information she gathered on the terrorist cells and the bits and pieces of Kriss she could gather from the few scientific essays she was a part of.

Most of the people who worked with her noted the same thing, she was brilliant, but also kept to herself and some found her intimidating. Most did actually, she didn't look at other people as people. To her, everything was an experiment, a project.

Eren stopped on a gallery of image files, all of which were Kriss out in the field in her lab coat, pristine as it always was, just like the day she saw her in the Lawless Sectors.

Eren stared at one picture in particular, Kriss had moved the hair out of her face, and both her eyes were clearly visible, two different colors.

Eren continued to stare at her, entranced. She was completely unaware of Kruse calling for her until the man tapped her shoulder. Quickly shutting down her data pad she turned to him.

"What!?"

"I finished. I've got all that there is."

He held out a small drive which she took immediately.

"Thank you, Kruse."

He nodded as she stood up.

"...are you looking to pin this all on Kriss?"

Eren remained silent. Of course Kruse would pick up on her...relationship with the Professor and draw his own connection based on what they know of LAST.

"Do you really think Kriss is a bad person? Be honest with me."

Eren thought it over, she wanted to say yes, but some part of her desperately wanted to say no.

"I'm not sure...but there is something about her mixed up in all of this. Until I'm sure if its good or bad, I'm not gonna let this go."

Kruse nodded to her, the Strategist thanked him again before departing.

* * *

As Jaynix and Elma continued through the halls, Elma's worry grew. She looked over to Jaynix who was smiling. No doubt happy to be spending time with her friend as she always was.

Thinking about that, she recalled a time where all of this seemed so far away.

"Jaynix."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Jaynix came to a stop, facing Elma, her smile widened.

"How could I forget? You were so decorated and influential, when you came by our camp I could tell that all the stories I heard about you were true."

Elma shook her head.

"I'm still convinced someone embellished the facts that you were told."

"I thought so too, then I saw your Skell. The Ares. I don't know the specifics of it all these years later but I could tell that with you at the helm, you could do a lot with it."

Elma looked down, while that was true, the hidden potential of the Ares could only be unlocked by two pilots operating in tandem.

Jaynix then gave Elma a curious look and asked.

"What brought this on?"

Elma remained silent. Not sure how to answer that.

"I just...I appreciate your company, Jaynix. I always have."

Jaynix smiled as Elma continued.

"To be honest, you surprised me. From the moment we met, I could see that your physical prowess was staggering. The look in your eye was so fierce...you wore your emotions so proudly. I almost knew the kind of person you were...after our spar-"

"You mean after you kicked my ass."

The pair shared a laugh, Elma shaking her head.

"I don't think it was nearly that bad but...I truly did not expect you to look at me the way you did. I'd heard a lot about how proud soldiers are of their skills. Of their training. But you seemed to revel in the fact that you lost. In a lot of ways you threw a wrench into my preconceived notions of people."

Elma looked to see Jaynix stunned into silence.

"I'm hardly...I'm not...uh. I don't know what to say to that."

Jaynix scratched the back of her head.

"Well...at the same time you presented me with a goal. I've been working towards it ever since. Still am.

After some silence, Elma spoke.

"Don't you want to know how far along you've come?"

Jaynix was once again, surprised.

"Are you...asking me to spar with you?"

"I should've asked much earlier but yes. I'm sure it'll be a great way to get everyone back into the training facility. Don't you?"

Jaynix had no words, she just smiled. Elma saw that glint in her eyes.

"I'd love to."

Elma extended her hand, Jaynix taking it and shaking. There was giddiness in her voice.

"I can't wait!"

Elma laughed, before she could speak the pair heard someone stomping down the hall towards them.

Looking, Jaynix spotted the Professor and remembered why it is they were even here.

"Kriss! Hey, we-"

Kriss moved past Jaynix and took Elma by the arm, leading her away.

"H-hey! Kriss!"

"Later. We have something vital to discuss!"

"Yeah, so do we! Kriss!"

Jaynix began to follow but Elma held a hand up. Jaynix trusted her to handle it on her own and let Elma know with a determined nod.

As the pair vanished down the hall, Jaynix decided to follow up with Kruse.

"There you are!"

Looking up from her datapad she turned to see Lyla and Irina.

"H-hey."

"We've been looking for you and the Colonel like crazy! You two have been going all over the ship, impossible to track down!"

Irina stated before noticing.

"Wait, where's the Colonel?"

Jaynix's eyes found Lyla and it was only then that she realized how preoccupied she'd been. The matter was important but-

"She's taking care of something with Kriss. It's not important...I was actually about to call Kruse over to the mess hall, wanna come with? Get a bite to eat together?"

Lyla and Irina looked to one another then back to Jaynix.

"I'll call up Elma and let her know where to find us when she's done, c'mon."

Lyla moved over to Jaynix and took one of her hands into her own.

"Why not?

Irina sighed.

"If you're sure the Colonel will be back...fine. I've worked myself up running all over this place looking for you guys."

"As have I."

Lyla added.

Jaynix laughed as the trio began walking.

"I know all too well how big this place is. Sorry about that to both of you, especially you Lyla. I should've been checking in."

"I'm just glad you're here now."

Jaynix kissed her wife's cheek.

"Me too."

* * *

Elma found herself back in her room, Kriss slamming the door shut and locking it. The scene was incredibly familiar. Focusing on the woman before her, Elma spoke.

"Kriss what is it? Why did you drag me all this way? You seem so-"

"I made a connection."

"To what?"

Kriss pulled out her datapad, revealing the file she found on Dark Matter. Elma stepped back, her voice low.

"Kriss. Where did you get that?"

"The same place the ECP most likely did. Elma. I figured it out."

Elma wanted to ask what she figured out, but she already knew.

"There is only one way the ECP could've created all of this."

Kriss gestured around them.

"An answer so obvious I hate myself for not thinking about it sooner...they didn't happen upon alien technology out in space or whatever the myriad of stories they told were. One came to us and the Coalition made a deal with them. They formed an alliance with a Xenoform."

Elma had to fight off the urge to laugh.

What a day it has been.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reapers mission against the Lawless and Elma's investigation into the ECP Doctor Benton begin...
> 
> _(Noun) A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household._

_The day was calm, peaceful and warm in the household. Upstairs a man was on the computer doing some research on certain mechanical parts he needed for a project. While downstairs a woman hummed a tune to herself while washing dishes. It was picturesque._

_Hearing a knock at the door, the woman stepped away from her sink and the remaining dishes. Wiping her hands she walked to and opened the door, coming face to face with two young red-headed girls._

_One, eight years old, wore a wide grin and looked to have been scuffed up with cuts and bruises. Even so, her eyes were beaming with pride. The younger one, six years old, looked to have just stopped crying as evident by her puffy eyes and red cheeks. However now she was looking at the older girl with a smile of her own._

" _Oh my little Flame…"_

_Bending down the woman embraced the younger girl._

" _Mommy…"_

_She didn't even need to ask, she knew exactly what happened to the girls on their way home. Her eyes then moved to the older girl._

" _You protected her, didn't you my little spark?"_

" _Of course I did mom! She's MY sister and no one bullies her!"_

_Removing one arm from around Flame, their mother took hold of the young Jaynix and brought her into the hug._

" _You're both home now."_

_Their father soon appeared at the doorway._

" _Sonja…"_

" _It's alright dear...they're alright. They're strong."_

_Flame and Jaynix stepped away from their mother, Sonja. She placed one hand on Jaynix's bruised cheek._

" _Your sister will always be safe with you there."_

_With a smile, the father stepped aside, letting the three walk in. As he closed the door he asked Flame if she wanted anything special to eat._

_Shutting the door on that warm day, the family found solace in each other._

_The year was 2028._

* * *

It had been a long few days. Upon learning the identity of their new enemy: the 2nd Soldier Unit. General Kumon had ordered the Reapers to engage in more intense training than ever before under the guidance of Steven Harper. He knew they were up to it, the Lawless were a mistake that he fully intended to correct.

However, before he could dedicate himself to that task, there was another matter that needed to be settled and so Kumon sat in his office, nursing a drink in his hand as Jaynix sat across from him. He had requested a private meeting, things needed to be said.

With a sigh he put his drink down.

"I never spoke of my time serving with Nagi, did I?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"No, sir. Elma told me about it once very briefly and I've always wanted to ask you for some of those stories...I still do but I don't wanna fangirl too hard about it...uh, sir."

Kumon laughed.

"No need to apologize, Jaynix."

There was a silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but Jaynix could tell there was something. The General didn't seem happy. As he took a sip from his glass, she leaned in and spoke.

"General. What do you need me to do?"

Kumon's eyes found her single, burning one.

"You've tempered yourself so well all these years Jaynix. I don't want to destroy what you've built."

The Corporal shook her head.

"I've done nothing special, sir. Everything I am is because of you and the rest of the Reapers...and Lyla."

"Yes...so it is with a heavy heart that I ask this of you. Corporal Jaynix Isaiah Copeland…"

Kumon stood up and took a deep breath.

"I am sidelining you from our future operations against the Lawless. Effective immediately."

Jaynix's eye widened in shock, standing up in a rush she knocked the chair down behind her.

"Sir! With all due respect, you can not be serious."

"I am. I know and I believe that in your heart of hearts you understand that I am doing this for you. Because you are you...and they are who they are. I'll die before you cross paths with them again."

Jaynix shook her head.

"You have to let me be a part of this, sir. I've spent all these years growing. Becoming stronger. Better…"

She hesitated.

"...human."

Kumon narrowed his eyes as she looked back at him, determined.

"I have to do this. Sir."

There was a silence before Kumon let out a heavy sigh. Shaking his head he finished his drink before speaking.

"A part of you wants this Jaynix. Very badly. And I'm afraid that it's not the part you should be listening to."

Jaynix looked down at the ground.

"...is there nothing I can do? Sir?"

"On this front? No...however. Don't think I'm going to have you sitting on your hands doing nothing while we face off against former Coalition officers. I have a task for you...or rather, you've been called in for an assist."

Jaynix looked back up at Kumon. There was a curious look in her eye.

"Who am I assisting?"

* * *

Steven stood in front of the mirror in his room staring at his reflection, having taken off his shirt, his eyes looked at each and every scar he had. A particularly savage one along his side cause that familiar feeling to bubble up within him. It always did.

It was that injury. The circumstances around it that forced his retirement. He couldn't justify continuing his service. But he owed Kumon. He owed Kumon a lot. Everything, some would say. And he wouldn't disagree.

There was a knock at the door and a voice came through. It was the Major, Tai Alistair.

"Archer, the General is calling us together. We're gonna do a full briefing on the Lawless. Everything we know, out on the table…"

Steven nodded, of course. There was a lot to clear up if they were going to do this. They had to. Retrieving his clothes he began dressing himself while speaking.

"Understood. I'll be out soon enough, Major."

"Right. Be seeing you."

Tai's steps faded away as Steven grabbed his armor and began putting the pieces on. His eyes traveled to his bows lying against the wall. The Reapers' Strategist had requested a closer look at them, no doubt to design a new one. He was reluctant, it'd been long since he worked with a team.

Grabbing one of the models he used in his last year of service he tested its heft.

"This one will do."

Wrapping it around his torso he clicked the lock in place, testing the flack before sighing. Closing his eyes, he centered himself.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Opening his eyes he walked towards the door and left the room to join the others.

* * *

_Upon hearing a knock, a man put down his book and approached the door. Opening it he found a familiar face smiling back at him. With a hearty laugh he held his hand out to his old friend._

" _Hideo. To what do I owe this visit?"_

" _Maxwell. I'm here to ask Sonja for a favor."_

_Tilting his head, Maxwell searched Hideo's face._

" _A favor?"_

" _Who is it dad?"_

_The men turned their attention to Jaynix as she stopped next to her dad. Spotting Hideo she smiled and tried her best to do a proper salute, with a laugh, Hideo did the same to her._

" _If I may?"_

_Maxwell nodded and entered the house, Hideo following him and Jaynix trailing behind, her youthful curiosity causing a stream of questions for the older man as they always did when he visited._

" _Has your rank changed again?"_

" _Not quite but word has it they're looking for a new general. Who knows?"_

_Jaynix giggled._

" _Who knows?"_

_The group came to a stop, looking out into the backyard they saw Flame on the ground messing with her toys, a curious gaze in her eyes as she adjusted her glasses. Quickly, Jaynix ran from the men to join her sister._

_Sonja was nearby, watching her daughters before spotting Hideo._

_Returning inside the three sat down, the joyous laughter of the girls outside bringing a pleasant smile to their faces._

" _They're getting big."_

_Hideo stated wistfully. He then looked to Sonja as she asked._

" _Is there a mission you need me for?"_

_Maxwell seemed concerned, as he always was. Hideo brought a hand up and shook his head._

" _Nothing like that. I have no desire to bring her back into active duty. You've served."_

_Sonja nodded as Hideo cleared his throat._

" _We have...a class at the Academy right now that...there is greatness in all of them. Outstanding talent."_

" _The Devoted."_

_Sonja stated. Maxwell nodding as well._

" _I've heard of these men and women. It's almost like a group of prodigies…"_

" _Yes well, we're instructing them as best we can. I've taught them, Nagi has as well...we believe in their potential and it would be a boon if you would consider instructing them...just a few classes. We could really use your talents Corporal Copeland."_

_Sonja looked to Maxwell to find him looking to her. He gestured for her to make the call._

" _Just teaching?"_

" _Just teaching."_

" _Alright. I'll do it."_

_Hideo smiled._

" _Very well. I'll get the schedule figured out with the rest of the staff and let you know. Thank you, Sonja."_

_She couldn't help but laugh._

" _To be honest, I was expecting something more intense."_

" _As was I."_

_Maxwell said, finally breathing a long sigh of relief._

_Standing from the table, Hideo straightened his suit, extending his hand to shake with each of the parents before him._

" _I would never dream of it. Thank you. I should be on my way."_

_With a bow, he turned to leave the home, Maxwell following him as Sonja stepped outside watching Jaynix and Flame run around each other. Flame held out one of her mech figures, Jaynix made a dramatic motion of being hit by an attack and fell to the grass._

_As Flame celebrated her victory, Sonja smiled._

* * *

Rapid knocking caused Aegis to jump up from Kriss' lap and run off into a corner. The Professor sighed as Elma emerged from her room and opened the door.

"Wait! What if-"

Immediately, Elma found hands on her shoulders and a very concerned one eyed woman looking her over.

"What happened!? Elma what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Elma smiled, gently she took hold of Jaynix's hands, taking them off her shoulders.

"I'm fine Jaynix."

"Are you sure? Kumon said-"

"The Corporal?"

Jaynix looked past Elma to see Kriss sitting on her couch. Jaynix tilted her head.

"Do I know you?"

"It'd be better for all three of us if you realize the answer is no."

Elma watched Jaynix's face change immediately. Her eye found Elma.

"What do you need?"

Elma gestured for Jaynix to sit at the table before calling Kriss over. The Professor stopped in front of Elma and began to whisper.

"Colonel. We-"

"I trust her."

Kriss laughed.

"Trust? There is that word again. Colonel if there is anyone more likely to shoot me in the back than you, it'd be her."

Jaynix looked to the two.

"Shoot who?"

Elma put a hand on Kriss' shoulder, the other woman moving herself out of Elma's touch.

"Stop it. I'm not here to do this whole friendship thing. I told you that already. I'm here for one thing and one thing only. Vengeance. Help me get that and I'm gone."

Elma sighed.

"You aren't going to make this easy, aren't you?"

The two women stared at each other, Jaynix wasn't sure what to expect. Finally, Kriss shook her head and sat at the table.

"Jaynix. This is Professor Kriss Fowler. I'm sure you remember when Eren and yourself came to me asking about her, yes?"

Jaynix looked to the Professor, she couldn't help but grin.

"Ah, so Eren _was_ totally infatuated with you eh? I can see why."

Kriss raised an eyebrow as Elma continued.

"She has come to me with a rather disturbing tale. It seems even now, in what many claim to be the end of days...there is still corruption within our government. Within the ECP."

Jaynix's eye looked to Elma briefly before looking away.

"What are the odds…"

Her comrades, her team, her family was dealing with the remnants of one of the Coalition's biggest failures and oldest mistakes as they spoke. And here she was helping with the ECP's dirty laundry.

"So. Did you call for me to...y'know…"

Jaynix pretended to hold a gun and fire, Elma shook her head.

"What is it with you two? Did you not hear me? Someone in the ECP has crossed a line, we can't just kill them."

Jaynix remained silent as Elma continued.

"The ECP is the core of Project Exodus, people have faith in them and in the Coalition because they have the only method to save us all from what's coming. If it comes out that someone in the high ranks of the ECP has betrayed everyone's trust and done even half the things that Kriss has told me that they've done...especially now, now that not only is the White Whale complete but several reports have come in from around the world detailing the completion of several Ark ships...can you imagine what a betrayal and loss of faith like this would do?"

Elma held up a finger.

"It's a single seed of doubt yes. One. But one is all it takes for the union that the peoples of the Earth formed thirty years ago to crumble to pieces."

Elma put her hand down.

"If we let that happen. It's over. We all die."

There was a pall in the room, Elma looked to Kriss to see, at long last, a sort of understanding in her eyes. No acceptance, but understanding. That was enough. Then she looked to Jaynix as the Corporal spoke.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"The year was 2041."

Kumon started.

"The Devoted were brought in to instruct a unique group of Rhadamanthus Academy's best and brightest. These individuals excelled in fields all across the board, in every facet of combat. It was a team of the greatest that the Academy had to offer in every way. You could say they were that year's own Devoted. What better way to improve the best than to have them train with the best?"

Steven nodded, looking down at the large table the Reapers were gathered around. It displayed the dossiers of all those chosen Officers as well as the other instructors involved aside from the Devoted. A few of which he was sure everyone in the room was staring at.

"For a long time the areas outside of our walls were known as the Uncontrolled Districts...because that's what they were. Uncontrolled. It was in 2041 when that all changed. During a routine training session within the Academy walls…"

Kumon trailed off. The rest of the Reapers looked up at him. Steven approached and whispered something to him. Eren spoke up.

"I read up on what I could myself, General. I'll continue."

Kumon looked at her and nodded.

"There was a series of explosions. One destroyed part of the wall surrounding Noah's Cradle, the section as close to the Academy as it could be. The other was within the Academy. Dozens of officers and several instructors were killed in that blast. Response was as quick as could be, clearly whoever did it was going to attempt to flood into Noah's Cradle through the hole in the wall. So a large platoon of our soldiers including the Devoted and the Officers in their care went out into the Uncontrolled Districts to find the cause."

Steven's eyes moved to each of the Reapers' faces. He wanted to see what they knew. Many of them already knew how the story ended but one of them. One of them did not want to be in the room.

"...and then the Devoted turned. They killed the entire platoon and those who they trained. It was a massacre. Even the most hardened of veterans still have nightmares about what the field of battle looked like when it was all over...not to mention the crew stuck with the daunting task of cleaning it all up. After that massacre, the Devoted vanished. But not before carving one word into the flesh of the head proctor at the time, Markinson. The word was-"

"Lawless."

Tai finished.

"And thus. The untamed wastes were renamed...and groups like us formed to deal with what was out there. And to find the traitors…"

Kumon said, though his face betrayed that there was more to it. Alto, sensing this, crossed his arms.

"So you're telling me...the people capable of that just...vanished? No one has seen them since? Twelve years later, four of them show up in a destroyed building and we just gunned them down? No offense, sir, but how were they the best and the brightest if we managed to kill four of em with no great pain to us?"

Sagis cleared his throat.

"To be fair, Tai and Jaynix were knocked out."

Alto shook his head.

"By a ballistic missile attack. Not by these so called legendary soldiers. The Devoted. Bullshit."

"The ones you killed weren't the Devoted, or rather...they weren't the Lawless. They were trained by the Lawless."

The group looked to Steven again, Eren speaking.

"How can you be so sure?"

Steven turned to Kumon who nodded.

"Because the night of the massacre, most of the Devoted were killed as well."

Eren shook her head.

"That's not...that's not what any of the reports say."

Quickly, the Strategist began searching her datapad, looking through all the intel she gathered on the Devoted and the Lawless and that night in 2041. Tai spoke up as well.

"She's right. We were all told by the rescue team who came back that they all got away. General. Archer. You were both there that night, right? Are you telling us that-"

"We lied."

Kumon stated.

"We had to. The truth of that night…"

There was a pause as the General struggled with his words.

"It's not something I can or should share...however, two members of the Lawless were unaccounted for among the corpses that night. It seems they spent these years training a new unit. For what purpose? We don't know. These two men are our targets."

Kumon flipped the screen to two images.

"This man here is the second in command of the Lawless, Rueben Torrez. He is incredibly gifted in hand to hand combat and has a remarkable mind for technology. He is a toolmaker of skill not unlike our own Strategist."

Eren rolled her eyes as Steven tapped the other picture on the table.

"And this is the Lawless' commanding officer. Decorated soldier, master sniper, respected by all who served with him. He contributed to the development of the Devoted greatly during their time at the Academy...the belief is that he is the one who turned them...no one has ever proven that. Remember his face because if we're going to end this, he needs to die...his name is Lao Huang."

* * *

" _...and then you punch him like this!"_

_Jaynix swung her fist wide with all the force that her small body could muster while letting out a yell. Flame leaned back in amazement._

" _You could probably beat three bullies with one punch like that!"_

_Jaynix smirked._

" _Of course I can! I'll beat a hundred bullies for you, Flame!"_

" _A hundred!"_

_Flame laughed, Jaynix joining her. The sisters heard their father call for them. Realizing dinner was ready, they took off. Sonja left the house as Flame ran past her._

" _Wait a moment, Jaynix."_

_Coming to a halt, Jaynix tilted her head._

" _What is it mom?"_

" _I saw you training your sister. That is what you were doing right?"_

_Jaynix put her hands behind her back._

" _Maybe? I was just giving her advice."_

" _Are you planning on not being there for her?"_

_Jaynix shook her head fiercely._

" _I'll always be there for her! But I think it'd be cool if we fought together."_

_Sonja smiled._

" _I see."_

_Sitting down on the edge of the patio, Sonja tapped the space next to her. Jaynix joining her shortly after._

" _My little spark. What do you want to do? Be? When your older?"_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _I wanna be like you, mom."_

" _Oh really? Why is that?"_

_Jaynix looked over to the swing they had attached to the tree in the backyard._

" _Well...you always say that Flame will be safe with me there."_

_Sonja nodded as Jaynix played with her hands._

" _I protect Flame because I love her...and there are a lot of people out there right?"_

" _There are a few more people on the planet, yes."_

_Jaynix giggled at that, Sonja running a hand through her daughter's hair._

" _Well. What if I could protect...everyone?"_

_Sonja tilted her head._

" _What if?"_

" _Yeah...what if?"_

_Sonja stood up, holding her hand out for Jaynix. Helping her to her feet._

" _Well then. If you could do that...I think everyone will be safe with you there."_

_A wide smile formed on Jaynix's face as her mother continued._

" _You do know that it'll take a lot of effort and dedication to be able to protect everyone, right?"_

" _Yeah! But I can do it!"_

_Sonja laughed._

" _With confidence like that, who am I to argue. One step at a time, Jaynix. When you get older…"_

_Jaynix nodded as the pair reentered the house to join the rest of the family for dinner._

* * *

"So, Kriss believes that this Doctor Edwin Benton is behind the raid on LAST's lab and the murders of her comrades?"

Elma nodded.

"She seems pretty certain because...well, she knows."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow as Kriss spoke up.

"Shortly after LAST was formed and we began working on our projects we were contacted by...someone. They disguised their voice, bounced their signal as much as possible and encrypted all their transmissions. This contact gave us assignments and missions. They fundamentally disagreed with the restrictions the Coalition placed on us and so they sought to keep us stimulated in a way best suited to our...proclivities."

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"What does that mean?"

Elma sighed.

"Before LAST was recognized and drafted by the Coalition they performed experiments on their own in much smaller, less organized groups. A lot of it was...illegal. Unethical. Inhumane. Take your pick."

Jaynix looked to Kriss.

"Yeah...that explains a lot about you, actually."

Kriss rolled her eyes.

"There are questions out there that remain unanswered. We merely sought the answers. None of us ever had a moral boundary we weren't willing to cross...the Coalition drafted us so they could...control us. Keep us in line."

Jaynix leaned against a wall.

"Why'd you go through with it?"

"What they offered we could not turn down. The facilities they could provide and the resources were beyond what we could gather on our own. Sacrificing part of our research to strengthen what was deemed acceptable...I convinced them all it was the way to go and so, LAST was formed."

Jaynix shook her head.

"A bunch of geniuses joining together to do who knows what...the Coalition had the right idea to place some limits on you."

Kriss merely laughed.

"Be that as it may...our contact saw things differently. Most of LAST didn't care who the contact was because they allowed us to have the best of both worlds. Endless resources and no limitations due to pathetic little trifles like morality…"

Elma shook her head, Jaynix voicing her thoughts.

"Morality is not a trifle, Kriss. As a woman of science surely you-"

"Elma has given me all the speeches. Whether you like it or not, my research, regardless of its morality has done nothing but benefit all of us. Can you both truly, honestly tell me that in your pursuit of ensuring humanity's future...neither of you has crossed a line? That neither of you has done something others would call...monstrous. Amoral. Inhumane. Are you two pure?"

Kriss watched, Jaynix was far too easy to read, the woman's single eye betrayed some deeper truth. Elma on the other hand, was harder. Kriss could tell there was something there. Something.

"I thought so…"

Jaynix shook her head.

"...how do you know it's Benton?"

"Because, a few of us in LAST didn't like not knowing who was writing our checks so to speak. So we worked together to decrypt, decode and track the source of the transmissions. We traced them to the ECP itself. We all expected that...we just needed the who."

Elma spoke up at that point.

"They scanned for external transmissions from the ECP, there are a lot of them, of course but not many go out into the Lawless Sectors. And once they determined which signal was the one, tracing it back was too easy."

Jaynix nodded.

"I see...that led you to what? Benton's office? Shortsighted of him to contact you from his own phone."

Kriss shrugged.

"The man is a genius. A true intellect. I doubt he's using a personal communicator of any kind. It's a private device no one but him knows about. Undoubtedly hidden in his office somewhere. If I were him I wouldn't make the calls from my office regardless of the security but it's clear that he is too proud of his own genius. He underestimated LAST. He underestimated me."

Jaynix glanced over to Elma who met her eyes at the same moment.

"This is a lot to take in…"

"It's all true."

Kriss stated.

"Before you ask, Elma swore me to transparency and given that I need her...and you to achieve my goals. It's only fair. I admitted to many heinous acts in my past and even more under the oversight of my contact so...do you really think I'd withhold information from you?"

Jaynix tilted her head.

"I want to say no...but you'll have to allow me to be a little skeptical. At least until we have solid proof."

Kriss smiled.

"Well then. Before you got here, Elma and I were forming a plan of sorts to obtain that all so important proof. We're open to suggestions on a few fronts."

Jaynix nodded.

"Alright then. Let's hear it."

* * *

_Jaynix's eyes were wide with amazement as the family walked through the renowned Rhadamanthus Academy. Soldiers everywhere dreamed of coming here to be taught by the most experienced veterans of war. It was a sight to behold._

" _You're gonna teach here mom?"_

_Sonja nodded._

" _Yes. Though it'll just be a weeklong course focusing on my areas of expertise from my time on the field."_

_Sonja watched her daughter continue to examine everything around them, taking in all that she could._

" _You don't tell me a lot about your time on the field. Dad says you're a hero. That you saved a lot of people."_

_Sonja put a hand on Jaynix's head._

" _A lot of people say that. You're only 8 years old Jaynix. I'm afraid my stories aren't the best for your bedtime."_

_Jaynix shrugged._

" _Okay. One day?"_

" _One day."_

" _Sonja...and Jaynix! This is a surprise."_

_The pair turned as Hideo approached them._

" _Yes. She's decided she wants to protect everyone...so I thought it best to show her where protectors are forged."_

" _Everyone eh? That's ambitious."_

_Jaynix did her best to flex._

" _I can do it!"_

" _When the day comes, I'll be counting on you, Jaynix."_

_She nodded as Hideo addressed Sonja._

" _I'll take you the rest of the way to the class…"_

" _Of course. Jaynix. You know where your father and sister went, right?"_

" _Yeah! The uh...technical wing, right?"_

" _Yes. Run along."_

_As Jaynix ran away, Hideo crossed his arms._

" _She knows the way?"_

" _The first step to being a protector. Be aware. She looked at the Academy map for quite a bit trying to memorize it. She got most of it down but assured me she knew where her sister was...I trust her."_

" _Starting that training already?"_

_Sonja smiled._

" _Of course."_

_Sonja looked down at the ground, Hideo watched her face fall a bit. Her eyes then found his._

" _She's my daughter. She's strong."_

" _...of course."_

_Hideo turned and held his arm out, gesturing towards a door. Walking past him, Sonja began her weeklong teaching assignment with the Devoted._

* * *

"Lyla."

Jaynix was outside of Elma's quarters, looking to her datapad. She had called up her wife once Kriss and Elma's plan was outlined and agreed upon.

"Jaynix...I'm sorry, I know you wish you could be here…"

Shaking her head, Jaynix spoke.

"The General was right...I shouldn't be there. As much as I want to be...it's not like you guys are going understaffed, Steven made a name for himself. You'll be fine."

Lyla laughed.

"No one could ever replace you."

"Nope. But if we needed someone to fill in, not many people out there better for that role than the Archer."

Nodding, Lyla looked off to the side. The rest of the Reapers were gearing up for a deployment later that night.

"Is he fitting in?"

"Well enough. It only took a few spars but it seems everyone at least respects his prowess...he's not at his best however...something along his side pains him."

"A battle scar?"

"Yeah...I'm certain...but even with that, he's incredibly skilled and quite spry for his age. I don't think the man ever misses."

Jaynix nodded.

"Sounds about right. Though let's see him do some fancy stuff with both eyes closed. I think Tai has him beat there."

The pair shared a laugh as Lyla continued watching the group train before looking back at Jaynix.

"I do wonder how you'd fare against him."

"Maybe when this is all over, we can spar. I know he's going back to his retirement when the Lawless are in the ground but I'm sure he'd be fine with a round against me. I'm already looking forward to the idea."

"As am I."

There was a long silence. Jaynix taking a deep breath.

"See this through for me...Lyla."

"For you. Flame. Sonja. Maxwell. I have to. As much as being here pains me...I'll do it."

"I love you, Lyla."

"I love you too, Jaynix."

Hanging up, Jaynix took a deep breath before standing. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her Holo. Entering the room she called Elma over.

"There's something we have to talk about. Just us."

Elma looked over to Kriss who was watching Aegis with rapt attention. Nodding, Elma stepped outside.

"Do you know what the Reapers have been up to these last few days? I know the General has been keeping Nagi up to date. The pair are having a meeting later today...but he should be keeping you filled in too."

Elma watched Jaynix for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I've been occupied by Kriss the whole time. Everything she's told me...it weighs on me a lot more than I expected...I hope the General didn't think I was ignoring him or-"

"Nothing like that. He knows how busy you are...either way. We were at a ruined facility in the Lawless Sectors that was bombed by some unknown party."

Elma recalled the explosions the night Kriss came to her.

"You were at the facility that was raided. The one she escaped from."

Jaynix nodded.

"Not just that. Before it was blown to bits we found a corpse and I took a holo of the person's face."

Jaynix handed the holo over to Elma.

"All Eren could gather is that he was LAST, beyond that any critical information was locked, just like it was with Fowler last year."

Elma nodded.

"What are the odds...it all ties together."

"After I took the holo, we were attacked, most likely by the same people who wiped everyone out."

Elma leaned against a wall.

"Unfortunately, we killed them all in battle and then the place was demolished...but Kumon ID'd them."

Elma was surprised at this news, she looked back to her door, most likely thinking about Kriss.

"Then...why didn't you tell her?"

Slowly Jaynix shook her head. Elma understood.

"You still aren't sure if you can trust her?"

Jaynix shrugged.

"It's a little bit of that but...it has a lot more to do with who came after LAST and Kriss. The General believes who it is with certainty and I just can't imagine why they would want to work with Benton of all people…"

"Who is it?"

Jaynix looked down at the ground.

"The Lawless."

Because she wasn't looking at her, Jaynix missed Elma step back in shock. But she didn't miss the one word that Elma whispered. The name.

"Lao…"

Jaynix looked back up, Elma had just turned away. Lost in thought.

"Elma?"

"Why now? After all this time…"

She looked back.

"You're sure?"

"The General and our new ally, Steven Harper both agreed. It's the Lawless without a doubt. They would never be mistaken. Not about this."

Elma looked away again.

"We have to get to the bottom of this...now."

* * *

On the roof of a dilapidated building sat the Reapers and their new ally, the Archer. Eren was at the front of the group looking through a scope at a group of ruined buildings.

"This cell is the closest one to that facility we found completely destroyed. If anyone out here saw or heard anything. It was them."

As Eren put the scope away, Lyla looked to Kumon.

"So what's the plan, General?"

"Recon. It'll be easier to get answers for ourselves. We'll force it out of them if this doesn't work. As always, Agent, Major, take the lead on this. Blood Brothers take the front entrance. Archer, Strategist, with me on the rear gate."

After a chorus of affirmations, the Reapers split up. Lyla and Tai made a straight approach for the ruined buildings.

"Say. Agent...you know you've been putting off a lot of negative vibes all night."

"...I just miss Jaynix...that's all…"

Tai was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think that's it. Are you sure you want to be here?"

The pair came to a stop, Lyla turning to face him.

"No. I'd rather be anywhere else...but Jaynix isn't here...I have to see this through to the end, for her sake."

"It's quite a burden to bear."

Lyla nodded.

"I married her. I love her. Her burdens, are my burdens. We carry them together."

Tai smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure a little reminder that we're her family too won't hurt right? Yours as well, Lyla. We'll all help you carry this. Peace of mind."

Tai reached over and put a reassuring hand on Lyla's shoulder. She let out a long steady breath.

"Peace of mind. Thank you, Major."

Exchanging nods, the pair continued ahead, scaling the buildings was as easy as ever. Due to their ruined condition there were many more unintentional footholds. Once on the roof, Lyla found a hole and peered into it, tapping her visor she began scanning the inside of the room and transferring the visual data back to Eren.

"Strategist. What do you see?"

"Nothing. The room is empty...wherever the terrorists are, it's not there."

Tai made a gesture, Lyla followed suit and dropped into the room, Tai right behind her. The pair drew their weapons immediately, gun and hook at the ready. They could make out some faint voices coming from somewhere. Tai held up one of his hands before leaning down to the ground and pressing his ear against the floor.

"They're under us. Basement. A lot of them...can't make it out but I hear magazines being loaded. They're armed."

Lyla turned to the rest of the room.

"Let's find a way down. Quickly.

Searching the rest of the room, the pair found nothing. In sync they burst into the next room, weapons ready and found an arsenal. There were all sorts of rifles thrown about, many were older models and some were quite rusty.

"If...these aren't the weapons they're loading...then what is it?"

Tai shook his head to Lyla's question as the pair moved to the next room, finding a hole in the floor and a ladder. Lyla put a hand on Tai's shoulder. He nodded to her and maintained his position as she descended the ladder.

"Look at this fuckin' thing!"

Lyla ducked immediately upon hearing a rough voice shout. Several other voices joined, impressed by what they were seeing.

"What about this one? What the hell is this?"

She could make out the familiar sounds of arms being passed around and loaded. Chambers being opened. Tapping her visor she whispered.

"Are you getting this, Strategist?"

"Yeah...it sounds like this lot came into possession of some new weapons...I need a visual on what they've got, Agent. But be careful."

With a nod, she advanced, keeping to the cover behind the boxes of weapons. She began examining the crate closest to her from all angles.

"No sigil or logo on these munitions. At least not one I could find."

Kumon's voice came on.

"That'd be too easy...what kind of weapons are they?"

Just then gunfire rang out, followed by laughter. Lyla dropped as low as she could only to realize no one was firing on her. Peering out from behind cover into the room, she saw at least two dozen terrorists gathered around. Before them were some old weapons crates that were now heavily damaged by one of them testing a weapon.

The one in the lead examined the gun.

"This thing shoots light? Where the hell did those nutjobs get this? Any of this?"

"Who cares? They gave it to us and for what?"

"For nothin'! So boss, what's the plan?"

The one in charge put his weapon down and picked up another one, it looked like a shotgun, though there were blue lines of energy traveling through the weapon.

"Strategist. What is that."

"I...I have no idea."

The man fired the weapon, it let loose a storm of plasma bolts, burning through the crates before him and the wall behind it. The men cheered.

"Agent. Get out of there."

Nodding she began backing out slowly as Kumon spoke up.

"We're going to cause some noise out here to get them to come out. Kill shots all around, we can't let these weapons get out into the general populace of the sectors. Get ready."

Reaching the ladder, Lyla climbed out as quickly as she could. Tai standing as she reached the top and following her out of the building.

* * *

" _Happy birthday Jaynix!"_

_Sonja, Maxwell and Flame clapped their hands as Jaynix blew out her candles._

" _Nine years old! The world is not ready for you."_

_Maxwell said with a laugh, Jaynix cheering as Sonja began cutting her cake._

_The family sat around the table, enjoying the red velvet cake topped with nine red candles. Jaynix asked Flame if she had any specific cake in mind for her birthday in a few months. As the girls began tossing around ideas, Sonja's tablet let out a few beeps._

_Taking hold of it, she searched through her messages._

" _Is it anything important?"_

_Maxwell asked. Sonja shook her head._

" _Not especially. I requested to be kept up to date with the Devoted's career. I get messages about them from Hideo, Nagi and their commander, Lao."_

_Maxwell nodded._

" _Ah of course. They took to you quite well during your teaching period. I'm sure they're even more effective at their jobs now than they ever would've been."_

" _Oh stop!"_

_The parents laughed amongst themselves before Sonja looked at the messages again._

" _Dear. I loved teaching. It was only one week but...I got to use everything I learned from my time on the field and pass it on...I want to do it again."_

_Maxwell tilted his head._

" _You do? You enjoyed it that much?"_

" _Yes...I just want to make sure you can take care of the girls on your own."_

_Maxwell laughed._

" _Is that a challenge?"_

" _Yes."_

_Jaynix and Flame abandoned their conversation to watch their parents laugh again._

" _What's so funny, mom? I thought I heard you say something about teaching or...something."_

" _I'm considering getting a job at the Rhadamanthus Academy. One with a longer commitment than what I did last year."_

_The girls seemed interested by that news._

" _I'll have to talk with the heads of the Academy before I decide anything. I may as well call Hideo and ask him ahead of time...this will be the first job interview I've had in years."_

_Sonja laughed as Flame spoke up._

" _You can do it mommy!"_

_Jaynix agreed, Maxwell putting an arm around his wife and kissing her cheek._

" _You think you'll teach me when I get there?"_

_Jaynix asked, Sonja laughed._

" _Oh? So certain you'll get into the Academy?"_

" _She will!"_

_Flame said, raising her hand in support._

" _She's super smart so she definitely knows!"_

_Jaynix added, throwing an arm around her sister, the pair laughing while their parents smiled._

" _You think she can do it?"_

_Sonja looked to Maxwell and nodded._

" _There is no doubt in my mind…"_

_Maxwell then reached over and placed a hand on Flame's head._

" _And what about you? Feel like joining your sister?"_

" _I don't know...can I build cool stuff at the school?"_

_Maxwell smiled._

" _You can build whatever you want. As long as you can figure out how it works."_

_Jaynix watched as Flame brought up one of her mech toys and smiled._

" _I'm gonna make him! For real!"_

" _Giant robot!"_

_Jaynix cheered. Maxwell leaned back in his seat as Flame explained how the mech works, at least according to the associated source material. He's heard it many times before, as has Jaynix and Sonja._

_But the joy and the passion in young Flame's eyes as she talked about what the machine could do. It was too much to ever interrupt._

* * *

Within the walls of the ECP's main research facility, Jaynix and Elma walked through the pristine white halls, researchers of all sorts were in every room. Much like the Ark construction platform, the facilities within the ECP had been in constant use since Project Exodus' initiation. Everyone here was working on something critically important in one way or another.

Having finished formulating their plan, the trio decided to put it into action. If Kriss was right, this was a matter that had to be attended to immediately and if Jaynix was right which Elma could not doubt, then this needed to be handled yesterday.

While Jaynix and Elma where here at the ECP to enact the plan, Kriss remained back in Elma's quarters on the comms.

The three determined that they needed at least one more piece for their plan to work and so Elma put out a call and now the two women stood in the main room waiting for their assist.

Jaynix looked down at her wrist, seeing the time display as the last few seconds left and the hour turned over.

"Corporal! Colonel!"

Pulled from their conversation, the pair turned as the last part of their plan approached, Kruse. His presence was a welcome change from the reveal that had taken Elma completely off guard and occupied all her thoughts.

"I got here as quickly as I could but-"

Jaynix stepped forward, waving him off.

"You and Constantine were fishing again right? We didn't mean to interrupt."

Kruse shook his head.

"No, you didn't. Either of you."

"Catch anything, Blue?"

Jaynix watched as Kruse stared at her, a bit of confusion followed up by immediate acceptance.

"A few. Still not as much as Constantine but...I'm getting better. What a time to pick up a new skill, isn't it?"

Jaynix nodded before Kruse shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, I doubt you two called me over here to give me pointers on being a better angler or whatever the terminology is. What do you need?"

Focusing on the task at hand, Elma took a deep breath before speaking.

"We understand that you took some engineering courses back at the Academy with one Harriet Sinclair, right?"

Kruse nodded.

"Y-yeah. She was a year above me and much smarter but we got along...what does my relationship with her have to do with...whatever this is?"

Elma and Jaynix exchanged a look before the former continued.

"We're looking into something regarding Doctor Benton and to find it...we'll need Harriet to not be at her desk for half an hour at most."

Kruse watched Elma, she was clearly leaving things out. He wasn't sure how to address it.

"So you...want me to pull Harriet from her work?"

The women continued to exchange looks before Jaynix finally asked.

"Are you sure we should keep him in the dark?"

Elma looked at Jaynix then back at Kruse, recalling what Kriss had told her when she woke up.

"The less you know, Kruse. The better. Whatever this is, I'd rather not drag you too deep into it. Please."

Kruse crossed his arms.

"This isn't...a matter of trust is it?"

"Of course not Blue! We trust you. But there are...people involved who...well, we'd prefer if their gaze was never on you."

Elma took a step forward.

"I trust you, Kruse. That's why I'm asking you."

Kruse continued to watch her, uncrossing his arms and nodding.

"I understand, Colonel. I'll just tell Harriet I want to...catch up. Maybe go fishing or something...it'll be no problem."

Jaynix chuckled.

"You don't need to lie too, Kruse. Women aren't your strong point, we all know that."

The man sighed.

"Right, well...here's hoping."

The three nodded to one another before splitting up.

* * *

Sagis and Alto roared as they opened fire on the ruined building. In sync the pair switched over and fired grenades, the structure collapsing on itself after all the abuse.

The pair fell silent and took cover as a massive blast shook the ruins. Another tore through the ground and the terrorists spilled out in the open, weapons drawn and facing all directions.

The leader stood in the middle and directed them all to search for the assailants.

An arrow whizzed by and pierced a man's skull, as he fell dead, half of the group turned in the direction it flew from. Another arrow stuck to the ground amidst the group, one of the hostiles heard the beeping and called out in panic right before the arrow detonated.

Now broken apart by the confusion, the rest of the Reapers emerged and charged in.

"Major! On your right!"

Lyla called out, Tai detaching his hook and swinging it wide, catching a man and dragging him to the ground. Launching herself at one of the hostiles just as they saw her, Lyla tackled him to the ground.

Wrenching his weapon away, she threw it aside as he got back to his feet. The man's fists came at her with sloppy force, after all the sparring she did with the others and with Jaynix, everything else just seemed slow by comparison. Dodging the blows she moved in and grabbed his arm. Flipping the man over she slammed him into the earth.

Drawing her pistol she fired into him until he fell limp. Someone charged towards her from behind, Lyla called out.

"Whiplash!"

Ducking as low as she could, Tai swung around, the chainlink on his hook stretching far as the weapon sliced through the air, cutting through the hostile. As he screamed in pain and fell over, Lyla silenced him with one more shot.

Nearby the Strategist flipped away from her contacts, ducking behind cover she tapped a few commands into the device on her wrist before drawing her knives and waiting.

One man opened fire on her cover, shooting out from behind the ruins she threw one of her knives into the man's arm. The second fired on her new position as she held her arm out. The space before her was filled by a holographic shield, bouncing the bullets way.

The first hostile pulled the knife out of his arm just as the second hit his reload. Deactivating the shield she closed the distance immediately. The man fumbled with reloading his strange weapon as her knife carved into his chest.

Grabbing the weapon she threw it at the other man, one more strike with her knife finished the first off. Spinning around she threw her knife again.

The man roared in fury as the weapon buried itself in his leg. Distracted he didn't notice Agent come in from behind, grab him and flip him over, bringing him crashing into the earth before a single shot silenced him as well.

Kumon approached the leader as he loaded his weapon and fired. A scattershot of plasma projectiles destroyed the ground around Kumon, the man dove aside, eyes on the strange weapon.

"Reapers. Of course. The only way you lot won anything was not by playing fair."

Kumon laughed.

"Playing fair? Is that what you all do out here?"

Charging forward, Kumon rolled across the ground and under the man's weapon as it fired, the shots going right over him. With a spin, Kumon's blade cut through the armament, severing it in two.

Cursing the terrorist stepped back and drew his pistols. Arrows whizzed through the air, striking both smaller arms, knocking them out of his hands.

Archer emerged, running into the fray. Tight grip on his bow, he made a note of three foes closing in on him and firing.

Drawing an arrow he slammed it into the ground. A forcefield burst from the arrowhead and covered Archer, the rounds colliding uselessly against it.

Forcefield fading away, Archer leapt forward, striking one man in the face with his bow before ducking under the weapons they attempted to ram him with.

Clenching his fist he wound back and slammed into a man's torso. The force in his fist causing the man to gag. Spinning back around, he struck the others with his bow. Dazing them before sweeping their legs out from under them.

All three men fell around him, heavily injured before he drew back on his bow. One arrow to each of their heads. Letting out a heavy sigh, he nodded to himself.

The leader continued to watch his numbers dwindle as the Reapers dealt with his forces. Sagis and Alto continued their destructive rampage from behind cover, grenades of all sorts dispersing the enemies allowing Lyla, Tai and Eren to focus on smaller groups.

One man emerged from cover and aimed at Kumon only for Steven to pull back and fire off another arrow, the man fell over dead.

The leader of the cell cursed as the last of his soldiers hit the ground. Kumon sheathed his blade, nodding to the rest of the Reapers before addressing the man before him.

"What do you know of the Lawless?"

Despite the fact that his entire cell was wiped out before him, the commander couldn't help but be amused by that question.

"The Lawless? Nothing but a myth. You're quite a few years too late for that."

Kumon shook his head.

"No. We're not. A team operating with explicit Lawless training assaulted a facility a few miles west of here and killed everyone within as well as destroying any and all evidence. Your group was the closest, you saw something. No matter how small, you saw something."

The commander laughed.

"Maybe so, but I have no reason to tell you anything! If the Lawless are still active...then no one out here is going to talk to you. No one!"

Kumon sighed, looking back at the group he shook his head.

Eren leaned down and picked up one of the weapons. She noticed that the Commander's eyes were now fixed on her and nervous.

"Well, if he's not going to tell us anything. These definitely will."

Kumon drew his blade.

"Wait!"

With a single swing, the man fell dead. As Kumon wiped his blade clean, the rest of the Reapers approached Eren, holding several of the advanced weapons the cell was using.

"Clearly the Lawless gave these weapons to these guys. So if we can trace their history, find out who or where they were manufactured…"

"We can find the Lawless."

Lyla stated, Steven crossed his arms.

"Very likely. And even if we don't, whoever is at the end of this trail will be very valuable in finding the Lawless."

Tai nodded.

"Then let's get started."

The group turned to leave, Kumon looking out over the battlefield. With a hand on his chin he continued to think. Lyla noticed this and turned back to him.

"General?"

He looked up as she drew close.

"Is something wrong?"

"...part of me is concerned that this was too easy…"

Lyla gazed out over the battle.

"They were horribly inexperienced. Even with advanced weaponry, we had the advantage of surprise and coordination."

"Yes but that's not what concerns me. They were left with too many weapons...there were two or three times what they needed. Was this some show of power? Did they want us to see that they didn't care if we confiscated this many weapons? Do they have something more than this in waiting?"

Lyla crossed her arms.

"Either that...or maybe they want us to trace the weapons? If we do and we find where they are and they know we will, they could set up an ambush."

Kumon narrowed his eyes, Lyla could see anger within his usually calm expression.

"That won't happen, sir."

"No. It won't. Not again."

* * *

"Doctor Benton?"

"What is it?"

"You have company."

The man sighed, leaning back in his chair he looked up at his assistant.

"I don't do unscheduled visits. You know this."

"Yes but...sir, it's the Colonel. Its Elma."

That got Benton's attention. Standing he nodded and followed her out to see that sure enough, the Colonel was here.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Benton."

The man bowed his head.

"Colonel. To what do I owe this visit?"

Elma gestured to his office.

"May we discuss in private?"

There was the briefest of pauses before Benton spoke.

"Actually...I think I should take a walk. Get some air. I'm sure you understand that hunching over a desk all day is no good."

Elma smiled.

"Of course. Lead the way, Doctor."

Benton nodded, addressing his assistant.

"Give me half an hour, I'll be back."

With that he walked away, Elma following. A few minutes later, Kruse appeared.

"Hey Harriet!"

The woman looked from her desk to Kruse and smiled.

"Ah, the young wolf. I heard construction on the L-002 was completed. Congratulations."

Kruse shook his head.

"I was just a small part of it...like...1%."

Harriet chuckled.

"Far too modest. How is the old wolf?"

"He's good, as always. Still trying to teach me the benefits of fishing."

Harriet shook her head as Kruse cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to drop by the mess hall. Take a break? Catch up?"

Harriet tilted her head.

"What brought this on?"

Kruse thought for a moment.

"Well...my circle of friends is really small and I...well I don't keep up with the people I know all that much…"

Harriet laughed.

"That's true. You didn't talk to a lot of people in our engineering courses but you were brilliant. Doctor Falkan always knew you'd succeed."

Kruse smiled.

"She thought the same about you y'know."

Harriet sighed.

"Yet here I am. I'm glad to be working at the ECP of course but having to double as Benton's secretary? I'd rather not..."

"Then. Let's talk about how we can fix that."

After a short pause, Harriet stood up.

"Why not? Doctor Benton has a habit of talking without end, I have plenty of time."

With a smile she joined Kruse and the pair walked off, chatting amongst each other. Once they were gone, it was another minute or so before Jaynix appeared. Heading for the door, she picked the lock in seconds and let herself into Benton's office.

"Alright. Let's see what you're hiding, snake."

Jaynix immediately began her search as discussed with Elma and Kriss, she was as careful as could be but made sure to leave no stone left unturned.

Jaynix tapped her ear, turning on the earpiece and allowing Kriss' voice to come through.

"You picked that lock much faster than I thought you were capable of. Here I was, seeing you as nothing more than a brute. Perhaps I was mistaken."

Jaynix chuckled.

"No, brute is right. That's me 90% of the time but my sister and Eren taught me a few things that would be very beneficial when I wasn't punching or cutting things in half."

"I imagine using your brain is still foreign to you."

Jaynix rolled her eyes.

"If you think that, you're underestimating me. I wouldn't do that."

There was a laugh from Kriss.

"Noted. As discussed Corporal, I have reached out to the contact on my device over here, I'm doing nothing but sending interference and random signals over the line so if his communications device is there, it'll be receiving those transmissions. Scan for them."

Jaynix nodded.

"On it!"

As she continued to search, she pulled out her datapad and began scanning for interference on the frequencies that Kriss began reading out to her.

While Benton's office was mostly clean, his desk was overloaded with an absurd amount of paperwork. From what she could see as she glanced at them, most were detailed structures of the mechanisms that make up Mimeosomes, the processes of use and upkeep as well as blueprints for a large facility built to maintain Mimeosomes within the L-002's Habitat Unit.

"If his concern for humanity's fate is all an act I have to wonder why. What purpose would he have to hiring long thought dead soldiers to kill a bunch of scientists?"

Stepping away from the desk she crossed her arms and looked around the room.

"Is it possible the room is insulated to prevent such an obvious tactic?"

"...yes that is a possibility."

Jaynix snapped her fingers and looked to her datapad. Entering some information she began sending her own signals and transmissions back to Kriss, the other woman spoke up quickly.

"Jaynix! What in the world are you doing?"

"Your signals aren't enough so I'm sending my own your way and creating a loop. If I interrupt the signal your sending and he's receiving it'll cause-"

Jaynix's device began to receive some sort of feedback. There was a vaguely understanding and somewhat impressed sound from Kriss.

"You really aren't just a brute…"

Jaynix said nothing, but there was a proud grin on her face as she renewed her search of the room.

"Now it's just a game of hot and cold…"

* * *

" _It's those girls again…"_

" _There mother is a teacher here…"_

" _But still…"_

_Jaynix and Flame were in one of the outdoor training fields of Rhadamanthus Academy. Jaynix was punching the air while Flame sat with two mech figures, one she received for her recent 7th birthday._

_Not too far from the pair, Maxwell was doing research on his own. From his perspective, technology was exploding. Every scientific field was on fire and he could barely contain his excitement._

_The family decided to come and surprise Sonja on her six months instructing at the Academy. Her last class was going over a little longer than anticipated so they were killing time the way they each knew best._

_Flame stopped playing with her toys and stood, approaching Jaynix._

" _Hey, you okay?"_

" _...they keep talking about us…"_

_Jaynix looked over to a few Academy officers who were whispering amongst each other._

" _Yeah...who cares."_

" _...I don't like it…"_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _Then I care!"_

_Telling, Flame to go sit with their father, Jaynix walked over to the officers._

" _Hey! Stop whispering! You're creeping my sister out!"_

_The pair of students looked to each other then back at Jaynix._

" _Are you really the Corporal's kids?"_

" _Yeah. Now buzz off!"_

_They were much bigger than her and actually trained at Rhadamanthus, but Jaynix was not about to let anyone disturb her sister no matter how big they were._

" _We saw you...training. Are you aiming to attend the Academy?"_

_Jaynix raised an eyebrow._

" _So what?"_

_One of the officers shook his head._

" _If you are, whispers will be the least of your concern."_

" _Why?"_

_One man couldn't help but scoff._

" _You're the daughter of the Bloodstained Corporal? What else do you expect?"_

" _Excuse me."_

_The three turned as Maxwell interrupted._

" _I'd prefer if you didn't trouble my daughters. Move along. Now."_

_The officers looked to one another before walking away. Maxwell got on one knee to look Jaynix in the eyes._

" _They didn't bother you too much did they?"_

_Jaynix shook her head._

" _No but Flame didn't like them...they wouldn't stop whispering about us…"_

_Maxwell looked past Jaynix to the departing officers._ _He expected this. Of course he did._ _Flame joined them, happy that it was just them now._

" _They're gone! Thanks dad. Thanks JayJay."_

" _No problem!"_

_Jaynix stated, proud as ever before going back to their spots. Jaynix asked about Flame's new mech. While Jaynix listened to Flame_ _speak, she couldn't help but think about that title._

_The Bloodstained Corporal._

* * *

"...and that is the current status of the future MMC as I'm aware. Doctor Iris Falkan will most likely be serving as one of the department heads as she is now. A talented mind she is. The Mimeosomes are in good hands, Colonel."

Elma nodded.

"Of course they are. You are all paragons in your field."

Benton chuckled.

"The best of the best. Any other updates you need, Colonel?"

Elma came to a stop, looking out over Noah's Cradle, Benton nodding.

"Still quite a sight all these years later, isn't it?"

Elma waited a few moments before speaking.

"I'm afraid things aren't as cut and dry as we would like them to be…"

Benton watched her, curious as she spoke.

"I've received some concerning news that has been clarified and confirmed by the Reapers. They ran into an odd situation a few nights ago. A research facility of some sort out in the Lawless Sectors was destroyed and anyone who once inhabited it was almost certainly killed. The only proof we have of this happening is the facial scan of one of the victims. Recognize this man?"

Elma held out her device as a 3D image of the man's head appeared. Benton stared at it for a while.

"No...not exactly...though I think he might have been a part of one of the ECP's more...classified ventures."

"LAST."

Benton seemed a little surprised.

"So you do know. I should have expected as much. So, someone attacked LAST?"

"I trust the Reapers to find the gun. I'm looking for the person who pulled the trigger."

There was a long silence, Elma watched his eyes and saw the same calculating depth that she saw in Kriss' eyes.

"Why come to me?"

"Strange signals have been detected coming from the ECP and out into the Lawless Sectors. Someone within the facility orchestrated the murders of dozens of Coalition employed researchers. I'm here to ask if you know anyone that would do that."

Benton was thinking his response over when there was a beep. Pulling out his device he excused himself briefly.

"Yes? Ah. Did not expect to hear from you tonight...you found my package? Wonderful. What are the odds? I'm with her right now…"

Elma narrowed her eyes.

"...yes the package is fragile. Do be careful."

Putting the device away, Benton shook his head and chuckled. Turning to face Elma he bowed his head.

"I apologize but it seems something urgent has come up…but trust that I will be looking into the LAST victims as well as searching my own staff. I'll keep you updated. I vet everyone I work with so I am loathe to imagine I made a mistake…"

"Me too."

Elma whispered as Benton turned away.

"I promise to have your answers soon, Colonel."

As soon as Benton was out of sight, Elma drew up her device and called Kriss. Nothing.

Quickly she began instructing her Ares to come to her location while contacting Jaynix.

* * *

Even though only a few minutes passed, for Kriss and Jaynix it felt like far longer. Thanks to the feedback, Jaynix was able to find a tablet hidden in a small compartment under Benton's desk. Picking the locks was easy enough but the device itself was locked.

"Kriss. Any idea how to get into the files?"

"If you want me to hack it I need it in my hands."

"Or you could just tell me what to do?"

At that, Kriss laughed.

"It would be far faster and more efficient for you to bring it back to me than for me to walk you through everything. You've used your brain enough for today, Corporal."

Rolling her eyes, Jaynix chuckled and after ensuring everything was as untouched as could be, she left the room and locked the door behind her.

Whistling a tune, Jaynix made her way for the main hall to meet with Elma.

"So Kriss. Happy?"

"I won't be satisfied until-"

Jaynix clenched her teeth, a pained noise escaping her as a piercing shrill came from her earpiece. Taking it off, she shook her head. Her ear was still ringing when she put the device back in.

"Kriss, what the hell was that? Kriss?"

Jaynix came to a stop.

"Kriss? Kriss!"

Her thoughts exploded with a bunch of possibilities, none of them good. At that moment, she got a call from Elma. Acting quickly, Jaynix ran out of the facility.

"Elma! Kriss-"

"I know. I'll be back at my room soon, get back as quickly as you can but be careful. We don't know-"

Jaynix was faster this time, taking the earpiece out again as the shrill came through. Someone was blocking their communications.

Cursing, Jaynix picked up her pace, shooting across the ECP grounds.

* * *

Elma dismounted her Ares outside the ECP staff's apartment complex, she transmitted several instructions to the Skell's autopilot. It flew back up into the air, hovering and establishing a perimeter as she entered the building and ascended the stairs.

Reaching her hallway, she could see the shattered remains of her door and could hear yowling. Running into her room she found the place a mess and Aegis was off in a corner, terrified.

"Aegis, it's okay. I'll fix this. Please just...wait a bit longer."

Elma didn't want to leave the animal alone but she had to get Kriss back. Turning away she ran down the rest of the hall as information from her Ares was transmitted to her.

There were three unidentified vehicles behind the building and three teams of four unknown contacts heading towards them.

She ordered her Skell to engage and disable the vehicles as well as unload suppressing fire on the contacts to keep them there and prevent escape. They would not be leaving with Kriss.

As she turned the corner, there was another squad of four waiting for her. Surprised she ducked back around the corner as they opened fire on her.

"A fourth squad? What's going on?"

Drawing her guns, she focused on her breathing, the enemy gunfire fading away. Unluckily for her opponents, she had access to her Mimeosome's many functions and abilities. They could never prepare for what they didn't know.

Opening her eyes she rounded the corner, the enemy contacts were taken off guard by what seemed like five copies of Elma charging their position.

One hostile called out to shoot all of them as Elma drew closer. Running at a wall, the real Elma kicked off it and flipped over the line of contacts as their bullets shot through the clones with no results.

Now behind them Elma focused fire on one, her shots breaking the protective vest to bits before tearing through his body.

"One down."

The three realized what happened and spun around, she was in too close. Like with Jaynix three years ago she slammed an open palm into one of their chests, throwing them down to the ground.

The remaining two opened fire on her as she ran at a wall again and kicked away, the distance she traveled was covered by her clones.

"Shit!"

One of the men, loaded a round into his gun, the other stepping back.

"We can't do that here!"

However he was ignored as a grenade was fired into the hall, the explosion shattered all the windows and threw Elma back, her clones disappearing one by one.

As she rolled back and onto her feet she gave her Ares new orders and dove to the side, crashing through a door and into a room as the remaining two soldiers opened fire again while the third stood back up.

Elma waited for the familiar sound of the Ares engines to draw near. The men noticed it and turned to fire on it as it let out a pulse. The force of the shockwave threw all three of them against a wall.

Elma emerged from the room and ran back towards them. Quickly, she shot two of them dead before disarming the last one.

"Where is she?"

The man stared at her.

"Where is she!?"

Quickly his hand flew to a knife at his side. Elma stepped aside and fired, blood painting the walls as the knife buried itself uselessly behind her.

Cursing, Elma ran down the hall and around the corner to the back exit. She received confirmation reports from her Skell that the vehicles were disabled and the other squads were taking cover.

As she headed for the staircase, Jaynix appeared at the other end of the hallway.

"Elma!"

Despite everything, Elma smiled.

"They're behind the building! Three squads of four, all their vehicles were disabled but I don't know where Kriss is."

"They won't get-"

Time seemed to slow for Jaynix as a loud shot rang out. Jaynix watched Elma turn in the direction of the sound, reacting faster than anyone Jaynix has ever seen, but not fast enough.

A bullet cut through Elma's torso and threw her against a wall, splatters of blue covered the area around her. Elma gagged in shock.

Eyes widened, Jaynix began running, she could see the laser sight now. She ran towards Elma faster than she'd ever run before. Screaming her name she threw herself at the other woman and covered her body as another shot rang out.

Jaynix clenched her teeth but was unable to contain the scream as she felt something rip through her back. The pair fell to the ground, Jaynix covering Elma as best she could. If they wanted Elma, they'd have to go through her.

"Elma. Elma!"

Jaynix placed her hands on the sides of Elma's face, trying to keep her focus on her.

"Elma!"

"Jay...it's…"

"I know! A sniper. It-"

Jaynix saw the look in Elma's eyes and realized.

"Lao."

Elma nodded. Jaynix turned her head, she saw the laser sight still directly above them. Elma pushed her Skell communication device into Jaynix's hand.

"I don't-"

Jaynix fell silent as Elma made several hand signals. Watching her every move, Jaynix nodded.

"Attention Ares. This is override code Watcher. Control passed onto Corporal Copeland."

Jaynix waited in silence as a line of beeps came through. A form of morse code? She saw Elma nod.

"Find the sniper and kill him! Kill Lao Huang!"

There were more beeps before the Ares took off, Jaynix looked up again and watched the laser sight vanish.

Jaynix did not want to leave Elma but she also couldn't let them get away with Kriss. Realizing the situation they were in, Jaynix felt the fear and despair vanished. All replaced by rage. Hate. Anger.

Even in her injured state, Elma saw the fury in Jaynix's eyes. A look she'd never seen before.

Elma wanted to tell Jaynix not to go, not in her current state, but the pain from the shot prevented her from doing anything more than saying Jaynix's name.

Ignoring the flaring pain in her back, Jaynix stood up. Seeing nothing but red, Jaynix turned and ran towards the rear exit.

* * *

Outside the three squads of Lawless soldiers left cover and advanced out of the operation area. There was no sign of the Skell though they did hear weapons firing off somewhere else. No doubt their commander was holding off whoever was coming for them.

The groups were positioned so that each of the men were covering a compass direction, the last thing they needed was any surprises.

However, the three facing back did not see Jaynix climb up one of their ruined trucks, leap onto a building and run along the roof before launching herself off it, she was now directly over the rearmost group.

With a savage roar she landed right in the middle of them, her blade flashed, cutting through one of their bodies with fearsome ease. The man screamed in pain as the other three began to turn.

Swinging around, Jaynix ran her blade through another soldier's head. The last two could now see her out of the corner of their eyes as she tore her blade out of their comrade's skull.

Spinning about again, she stabbed the man in front of her with her blade. The last one had his gun trained on her now. Reaching back she grabbed the weapon and pulled it forward as it fired. His rounds tore through his comrade's body instead.

Drawing the blade out she screamed and swung with all her might, the last man's head was severed from his shoulders.

The sprays of blood from all four victims painted Jaynix a ghastly red. The first soldier she slashed was stumbling back, the long and deep cut along his body bleeding badly as his eyes widened in fear.

Jaynix stepped towards him and shoved her hand into the cut, the man let loose a horrified and pain scream as she tore flesh from within his body.

The other eight soldiers were now trained on her. There was shock in most of their eyes as Jaynix stared at the blood and flesh in one of her hands. Her eyes then moved, locking eyes with them as one whispered.

"The Bloodstained Corporal. She's real?"

"Fire! Kill her!"

The eight remaining troops unloaded on her as she dashed away. She felt several rounds clip one of her arms and legs but it did not stop her charge until she dove behind cover.

"Pursue! Kill her!"

"Ares. Cover! Distract them!"

Jaynix yelled, forcing herself to her feet.

"Wound them if you can...they're mine to kill."

After a series of beeps the Ares headed for her as she heard a grenade load into one of the guns.

Drawing her own pistols she took a deep breath and dove out from behind cover as the grenade was fired and destroyed the structure she hid behind.

Firing from both her pistols, she watched most shots bounce off the Lawless soldiers' armor but a few found flesh and the men grunted in pain.

Rolling across the ground she heard the Ares arrive overhead.

"Cover! Cover!"

The soldiers began to spread apart as the Ares fired. All of the shots missed as intended but it kept them distracted as Jaynix got back to her feet.

Shooting forward, she grabbed the closest soldier she could and pressed her pistol against his gut. She fired, unloading her entire clip into the man as he screamed in pain, blood streaming out of his mouth before she released him.

Tossing the pistol she drew her blade again and charged forward. Everything was a red haze, it only grew more intense as her weapons found flesh.

A man's arm was severed before her blade tore through his eye socket. Another man's kneecaps were shattered by bullets before Jaynix ran her blade through his chest.

One of the soldiers emerged from cover and shot her other pistol out of her hand. Acting quickly she threw her blade, the weapon finding the man's throat. He gagged on the weapon and fell dead as another dove out of cover and fired.

Feeling the round cut through her, Jaynix screamed. The Ares switched its focus and fired missiles towards the various enemy locations. There were cries of pain and panic, the soldiers being thrown through the air by the explosions.

One man stood and aimed his weapon at Jaynix as a shot came from afar and cut through his head. Looking back Jaynix spotted Elma, leaning against the exterior of the building.

The red haze slowly began to disperse. Elma first saw Jaynix's expression, then she saw the last soldier emerge from cover.

"Jaynix!"

Spinning back around Jaynix charged him, his round went off, catching one of Jaynix's arms as she grabbed him with her uninjured hand.

He yelled obscenities as Elma limped close to the pair. Jaynix dropped the man before grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him over to a building.

"Jaynix! We need him! We don't know where-"

Jaynix looked back at Elma briefly, what Elma saw, was a stranger.

Turning around again, Jaynix grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed him against a wall. He cried out in pain, his nose broken.

"Is this...torture? You won't get-"

Jaynix slammed his head into the wall again, then again. The man spat out blood, a wound growing on his forehead.

"You won't...be able to...question me if-"

She slammed his head into the wall again. Then again, not hearing Elma order her to stop.

The man was dazed, slurring his words. The only thing Jaynix could make out were feeble pleas. Nothing stopped her from slamming his head into the wall several more times, she could feel and hear his bones crack and break before finally, one more strike caved his skull in.

His body jerked and fell limp.

Elma came to a stop, taking one step back.

Jaynix looked at the corpse in her hand for a moment before slamming the broken skull against the wall a dozen more times.

Finally she dropped the bloody pulp that was once a man.

There was a long silence.

A whisper escaped Elma.

"Jaynix."

The Corporal did not turn around but Elma noticed that she was now staring up at the sky.

A call came through Elma's earpiece, it was Nagi.

"I've got a team headed for your quarters Elma, there were reports of explosions and gunfire. Your Mimeosome is displaying heavy damage, what happened?"

Elma began walking towards Jaynix as Nagi continued to ask her for a report.

She reached out to touch Jaynix's shoulder but the Corporal moved out of reach and began walking away.

"Jaynix!"

"Elma, the team will be there in five minutes. What happened?"

Elma turned from Jaynix to look back out over the battlefield. The mutilated bodies and blood everywhere, she wasn't sure how to describe it to Nagi.

"You have to see it for yourself. Sir…"

She then turned back to find Jaynix gone.

"Jaynix?"

Panic filled Elma, she attempted to run in the direction she thought the other woman left in but found her body not cooperating and fell over. Her Mimeosome was leaking.

Cursing herself for not considering a certain sniper's presence she yelled for her friend. Pleaded for her to come back.

* * *

" _She knows?"_

" _Not exactly...but you know you have a reputation…"_

_Sonja sighed._

" _Were people giving her a hard time?"_

_Maxwell shook his head._

" _No. They simply realized who she was. I'm sure they weren't the first but they were the first she heard…"_

_Sonja looked away._

" _You think she'll ask about it?"_

_An empty laugh escaped Maxwell._

" _You know how curious she can be. She admires you greatly, Sonja. All she knows about you is that you are a war hero...that you protected everyone. She wants to do that too. She doesn't know why you stopped…"_

_Sonja's gaze returned to Maxwell._

" _She won't become like me...I can't let that happen."_

" _We won't let that happen."_

_Sonja nodded._

" _This family has one bloodstained hero too many. We don't need another...I don't want another…"_

_Maxwell crossed his arms._

" _We could try to get her to stop...she doesn't have to be a soldier to protect everyone, right?"_

_Sonja laughed._

" _This is Jaynix we're talking about...our little spark. She's going to grow to be a raging inferno I can tell already. We can't stop her from doing what she wants to do and we shouldn't."_

" _I know…"_

_Maxwell took a deep breath._

" _All we can do is guide her."_

_Sonja stood from her chair and looked outside to see Jaynix pushing Flame on the swing, the pair laughing._

" _It won't be just us. Nagi. Hideo. She'll have a better support system than I did...it'll all work out…"_

_Maxwell joined her, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder._

" _It will. She'll be great. They both will."_

_Sonja smiled._

" _What we need is a passionate hero...just like her. A fiery hero. That's what I see her becoming..."_

_Closing her eyes, Sonja shook her head._

" _Look at us...how could we be so worried. She's only nine years old."_

" _We are her parents. Worrying is a big part of the job."_

_Sonja leaned into Maxwell._

" _Let's give it a few years before we worry ourselves into a coma."_

_Maxwell chuckled._

" _That'd be quite the sight to see. And then what? We leave Hideo alone with the girls? He'll get eaten alive."_

" _That he will."_

_Sonja and Maxwell laughed at the idea of Hideo trying to care for their daughters. The couple shared a kiss before seeing Jaynix and Flame wave at them to come and join them outside._

_They decided to let the worries die out, there were more important things to use this time for._

_The year was 2029._


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds of trust tie everyone aboard the White Whale. Are they permanent or can they break?
> 
> _(Noun) Firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something._

"She's not here? What about Irina? Gwin?"

Jaynix asked, the man before her was a high ranking member of the Skelletons named Boris.

"Sorry to say Corporal but they're not here either. Haven't been for a few days."

Jaynix turned away, that didn't make any sense to her. Where did they all go? She hadn't been able to find or make contact with Elma since the day Kriss dragged her away and apparently her two closest allies were also MIA.

"Do you know where they are?"

She finally asked. Boris crossed his arms.

"Yes but-"

"Boris!"

The pair turned as another Skelleton, Danny, approached them.

"Remember what Elma said, we can't tell anyone about her mission."

Boris sighed.

"I know but...isn't Jaynix here like...her best friend or something?"

The Skelletons exchanged a few words as Jaynix waited for them to finish.

"Look guys, Elma and I were in the middle of something important when I lost track of her. I just...I need to know where she is and plan for her return so we can get back to what we were doing."

Boris and Danny eyed each other, the latter shaking his head.

"She...the three of them...they're out on a scouting mission alright?"

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"Scouting mission?"

"That's all we can say. They'll be back when they're back."

Danny finished. Jaynix looked from one to the other before nodding.

"Alright...well...thank you."

With a slight bow of her head, Jaynix turned and walked away. It didn't tell her everything she wanted to know but that just meant when Elma returned it'd be through the Skell hangar. Easy enough to find her there.

On her way over, Jaynix's pace slowed. She came to a stop in the middle of a hallway and thought over what she was doing.

" _Am I seriously going to the Skell hangar to wait for Elma? It almost feels like I'm ambushing her...I mean, I know what we were doing was important but...I'm really imposing on her time too…"_

Jaynix sighed. It wasn't right. Elma had far more duties and responsibilities than most of the people on the White Whale. She had time she needed to dedicate to things beyond hanging out.

Changing her course, Jaynix headed back for the Reapers' Quarters. It's likely Elma got at least one of her messages. When she was ready, they'd be able to talk again.

* * *

Out in space, far from the White Whale, three Skells drifted. In the lead was Elma in her Ares while Irina and Gwin's Skells floated not too far behind.

The three had been out there on their mission for hours, Gwin was getting more and more impatient and it was getting harder to hold his tongue. He could almost feel Irina glaring at him from her Skell. She always knew.

Elma meanwhile, remained silent as ever. In her Skell she had her eyes locked on the communications device that Kriss had crafted for her. For all intents and purposes it did exactly what her personal communicator did, allowed her to contact Aeon. However due to his extended silence she had to believe he lost it or it was damaged, so a general device with hopefully even greater range than her own should be able to reach any other instruments he had.

She had to believe he was trying to reach out to her too. He had to be.

Any doubt that her signal could even be picked up died when Jaynix unintentionally intercepted her message. In order to avoid that from happening she scheduled several scouting missions in the week since with Irina and Gwin. The mission was easy enough, simply fly as far from the White Whale as they could while also remaining within safe parameters so she could transmit in private.

Flipping on the device, she spoke in her original tongue. Asking Aeon where he was, what happened, praying he was safe and asking for what their plan was now.

She remembered what was discussed on the Bridge with Nagi, Chausson and Vandham. The plan came and went over six months ago. No one knew what they were doing now, including Aeon but at least with his support she'd be more confident in their options.

Message sent she leaned back in her seat and sighed. Her gaze lingered on the device. Closing her eyes she thought back.

* * *

_Kriss was looking at her, taking in every bit of her face, her eyes. It took mere moments for Kriss to realize._

" _You already know, don't you? You know there is a Xenoform on the White Whale."_

_Elma couldn't stop herself from nodding._

" _I see...then I assume you're already looking into this?"_

" _Yes. I'll handle it, Kriss. I have to say that I would appreciate the utmost discretion from you, Professor."_

_Kriss smiled._

" _Yes I imagine that would be the best way to avoid inciting a panic but I won't lie, I'm very intrigued by this possibility and would love the chance to speak to the Xenoform myself before you shove it out of the airlock or whatever it is you're planning."_

_Elma swallowed, caught off guard. Kriss tilted her head, watching Elma's face._

" _Kriss. I can't grant you that."_

" _Pardon?"_

" _Even if we were to find the Xenoform, I wouldn't let you speak to it...tot as long as that remains in your files."_

_Kriss turned from Elma to the hologram of the Dark Matter in the file she uncovered._

" _Colonel I-"_

" _No. Kriss. I gave you more freedom than anyone else on this ship, I gave you my trust...and you abused it."_

" _Abused it? Nonsense. Elma, the Coalition had access to Dark Matter! Need I remind you the unknown capabilities of this substance and the fact that one of the Xenoform armies after is us entirely fueled by it! If we-"_

" _I don't want to hear it! You-"_

" _If we can understand it and its compounds we-"_

" _Kriss!"_

" _We would be able to more effectively combat the Ghosts! We would not need to continue running as we have been for the last year! We could turn and face them! We-"_

_Kriss trailed off as Elma pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slammed them onto her side table. Kriss stared at the object for a long while before addressing Elma._

" _You wouldn't."_

" _This is my job, Kriss. We may no longer be on Earth and a lot of our laws and regulations died with the planet but there are rules here. Order. What you did in retrieving those files from where they were concealed, was a violation of that order. I can and will arrest you."_

_The Professor shook her head._

" _You'd rather arrest me than use me? Colonel. With all due respect-"_

" _Kriss. What you're telling me is nothing I haven't heard before."_

_Kriss' eyes widened._

" _You knew…"_

" _The end results on everything you're suggesting were inconclusive at best, failures at worst. This line of thinking was buried for a reason. I can't have you digging it up. You have two options before you, Professor."_

_Kriss put her datapad away as Elma continued._

" _One. You keep asking questions and I lock you up for the duration of our journey. Two. You drop all of this and forget this conversation ever happened."_

_Kriss' eyes met Elma's._

" _You wouldn't."_

" _I have a job to do Kriss. I can't let anyone or anything jeopardize it. Not even you."_

_There was a long pause before Kriss whispered._

" _You saved my life Elma."_

" _...I remember…"_

_For the first time in a long time, if ever, Kriss allowed hurt and pain to show in her eyes. Nodding she handed the datapad over to Elma. Taking a deep breath, Elma took the device from Kriss' hand._

_The pair stood in silence for far too long before Kriss turned to leave. Her hand came to rest on the door handle, an empty laugh escaping the professor._

" _You know Elma. I have to say, you really impressed me. All these years I thought…"_

_Kriss shook her head, turning to face Elma one more time._

" _You used me. You used me and I fell for it. I didn't know you had it in you."_

" _Kriss I-"_

" _I've lived with you and your lies for years. I'm done."_

_Kriss turned away from Elma and left the room. Elma eased herself onto her bed. It wasn't true was it? Did she only keep Kriss close all this time to use her? It sure seemed like it._

" _Hypocrite."_

_Elma forgot everything else and closed her eyes. She wanted to believe this would be worth it, but none of it sat well with her._

* * *

"Irina. Gwin. Have either of you ever lost a friend?"

The pair was surprised to hear Elma's voice. Normally she said nothing on their trips.

"Have you ever met someone. Become friends with them and then...had a disagreement. A fight...and had them look at you like...they didn't know who you were? Have you ever lost a friend like that?"

The silence that followed, bothered Elma more than she could describe. She couldn't be the only person to screw up a relationship this badly, could she?

She opened her mouth just as Irina's voice came through.

"I did."

"Who?"

"Her name was...Sharon…"

Elma nodded.

"Gwin?"

The man grew nervous, he knew the name he wanted to say but-

"Y-yeah...I'd just...rather not get into it. If that's alright."

"Of course…"

Elma fell silent again.

"Irina, was...is there ever any hope of...rekindling that friendship?"

The woman almost said no. But, Elma's tone of voice stopped her. She'd never heard the Colonel talk like this. She sounded sad. Irina swore she'd always be honest with Elma, but would a little lie now to save her some heartbreak...would she be able to justify that to herself?

"I...I'm not…"

The silence continued before Irina let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry Elma but...no...I don't think there is…"

For the rest of their trip. Elma didn't say a word.

* * *

Jaynix entered the Reapers' Quarters, looking around the room she saw Alto passed out on his cot, no doubt having drank too much. Then she saw Tai lying on his back, his fingers were drumming along. She noticed the earbuds he was wearing, audiobook or music, he was calm.

Her eyes then met Lyla who was watching her, a smile on her face. Feeling her mood lift, Jaynix joined her wife. Lyla moved over on the couch letting Jaynix collapse onto it and onto her with a huff.

"Things didn't go to well I take it?"

"Not exactly...I think I'm a little too attached to Elma."

Lyla laughed.

"She is your bestie right?"

"Yeah but...that doesn't mean I...I think I spend too much time with her."

Jaynix closed her eyes as Lyla ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you think you spend too much time with me?"

"Never."

Jaynix reached over and placed her hand on top of Lyla's other hand.

"Then, I doubt you spend too much time with Elma. You should never be ashamed of being around someone who means so much to you. Unless...do you think Elma's annoyed by you?"

"...no...but I've never asked her if she is."

Lyla nodded.

"Then ask her next chance you get. Though I'm confident in saying she loves you."

Jaynix chuckled. The two looked over as the General entered the room. Spotting them, he gave them a nod before approaching his personal shelf and looking through his books.

Jaynix looked over the room again.

"Where's Sagis? Usually he and Alto are together."

Lyla tapped her chin.

"I think he's tired of getting drunk with Alto and is out there looking for a lovely lady or something."

"Hah. Best of luck...Eren?"

Lyla made a humming noise, her hand continued to run through Jaynix's hair, the Corporal felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"Still looking into what she can find about Kriss. Actually, she wanted to talk to you about that."

"Did she?"

Lyla nodded.

"She and Kruse are in one of the Lifehold Storage chambers on the White Whale. Accessing the public library of information."

"...fabricating books?"

"No...maybe? Whatever helps Eren in her quest."

"Jaynix."

The pair turned to Kumon, Jaynix was wide awake upon seeing the look in the General's eyes. He gestured for the pair to follow them outside. He kept his voice low.

"I should've spoken up about this sooner...leaving Eren to her own devices in pursuit of the information she is chasing was a bad call...as you two did, I put aside everything that happened…"

Jaynix and Lyla glanced at each other, the Corporal speaking.

"I know it was a sensitive time...better than anyone...but Eren refused to be open about it. She was determined to learn everything on her own and I just..."

Kumon sighed.

"I don't blame either of you...Eren will uncover everything and we all know what it means to her...but I worry about what she'll think…"

Lyla nodded.

"We could tell her ourselves...but that kinda defeats the purpose...at least, that's how Eren would see it."

"She does want to talk to me about something...maybe I can ease her into the truth. At least a little so when the time comes...it isn't too much to swallow."

Kumon remained silent, thinking everything from 2053 and 2054 over before speaking.

"Do either of you regret what happened?"

Jaynix and Lyla shook their heads. There was some sadness in Kumon's eyes as he spoke.

"...I still wish it had been me...this is not something you should carry."

Jaynix let the memories return to her.

"Maybe not...but we do. And we will. Elma understands that as well."

"Of course...we haven't spoken of this since we left Earth as agreed but I wanted to hear from you two, that everything is as is and as should be. Now that I know, we will be ready for what comes next."

The three exchanged nods before the General excused himself and departed. Jaynix pulled out her datapad and brought up Eren's information.

"May as well get this chat over with. I'll be back when I'm back, Lyla."

With a smile, Lyla approached and kissed Jaynix's cheek.

"I know...I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

In the Skell hangar, the three pilots began walking towards the main doors. Irina and Gwin communicating nonverbally about who should check in on Elma and if they even should.

Elma kept moving forward, lost in thoughts of her own when Irina finally spoke.

"Colonel. It's not my place but...are you alright?"

"Y-yeah Colonel. You don't really seem yourself lately."

Elma stopped walking and let out a long sigh. Turning to Irina and Gwin she gave them a small smile.

"It means a lot that you worry...it does."

"Of course, Colonel."

Irina stated as Elma looked away.

"It's not...it's nothing either of you have done or anyone really. There is...a reason for why I've started doing these scouting missions...I can't tell you why, but I have to do this or I fear I may…"

Elma trailed off.

" _...lose my faith…"_

Irina and Gwin were at her sides, smiling. The man speaking.

"Well! We're use to the whole chain of command mumbo jumbo and we're good for it too. As long as we can support you by being out there with you then we're fine. We've got your back Colonel! If I'm uh...allowed to say that."

Elma chuckled as Irina put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod. The three left the hangar, Elma's thoughts then moved onto Jaynix. She was still conflicted over what it was she should tell her, if anything.

Nagi made it clear that the truth of who she was had to remain a secret to everyone, Jaynix included.

Elma never had much difficulty keeping it to herself but not many people got this close to deducing it. As of right now it was only Jaynix and Kriss and even then, they both came to her. Neither knew they were looking for her in the first place.

As Irina and Gwin led the way to the mess hall, Elma thought back to showing Kriss the handcuff and essentially threatening her to keep her quiet. She considered Kriss and Jaynix friends yet for Jaynix she aided her search. Was that right?

Closing her eyes Elma knew she had to make a decision, a call, or she could risk losing Jaynix's friendship too. That was something she didn't even want to imagine.

* * *

Kruse stood next to Eren in the information center watching as she interacted with the Lifehold Archive Unit. Seeking whatever it was she was seeking was hard with all the roadblocks and classified files. He kept expecting her to get angry at the machine but that wasn't what he saw in the few times she turned to him and he provided her with water.

He tried to tell her again and again that this wasn't healthy but she wouldn't listen so he brought food to her.

" _Mimeosomes don't need to eat."_

_She stated once._

" _True...but it comforts us. Reminds us what we actually are."_

" _And what's that? Royally screwed?"_

" _Human."_

_She stopped tapping and reluctantly took the sandwich he held out to her before taking a massive bite and returning it. There was silence as she returned to tapping before she spoke._

" _That's really good."_

" _You're welcome."_

Since then, this was the routine. She searched the internal archives, and he made sure she didn't take out any probable anger on one of the most important devices on the entire White Whale.

Though as the days went on, Eren's fervor became less angry and a little more frantic. Desperate even.

"Hey Eren. I think we should call it a day."

He watched as she continued for a few more moments.

"I just need a few more things."

"You say that every time Eren. Come on."

Sighing, the Strategist closed all the screens. Kruse tilted his head.

"...really? That was...too easy."

Eren looked at him, as if she was about to say something but decided against it. As the pair began walking towards the exit, he couldn't help but ask.

"It really isn't any of my business but...if what I helped you find in the classified files a few days back wasn't enough...how could the more public access records help? That really doesn't make sense to me..."

Outside of the Archive room, Eren sighed.

"What you helped me get...it was practically everything I needed but I wanted to be absolutely certain of a few things...I just couldn't clarify them without the right clearance...or without the right people..."

"People?"

"Eren! Blue!"

The pair turned to see Jaynix approaching them.

Eren sighed.

"Just what I needed."

Jaynix walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! What kinda attitude is that? I was told that you were lookin' to talk to me. So. Here I am!"

"I...did. But knowing you, any questions I have will just be redirected to my apparent lady troubles. I'd rather keep everything to myself at this point."

"You reached out first, Eren."

Jaynix bonked the Strategist's head.

"Silly."

Eren sighed again. She needed the right person to talk to and all of her records point to Jaynix.

"We can talk in private…"

"No problem! Blue, if you'll excuse us!"

Kruse chuckled as Jaynix began walking away, pulling Eren along. He waved to the pair as they disappeared around a corner.

* * *

In her room, Kriss studied her whiteboard with all the Qlurian notes she'd scribbled on it the last few days. Taking hold of the edge she flipped it over to the backside which contained all her notes on Dark Matter. The moment she saw the image in the file she unlocked, she memorized it.

She had hoped to have Elma's blessing for this next ordeal but it was clear that she never did. It was high time she returned to doing things as LAST intended. Bonds and trust never served her before, she was a fool to think they would now.

Stepping aside she brought up a notebook and began writing down as many theoreticals as she could from what she remembered in the file as well as some scenarios from her own mind. She had to establish some small understanding of the substance before her, then she could work from there to figuring it out.

"Ghosts. Ganglion. Xenoform. Human. It doesn't matter...if there is a question, I'll find the answer."

She looked over to her communications device, she had sent out the information she found to anyone left who would listen. While every member of LAST had their own special interests, she knew this would grab all their attention. All she needed was to wait a few more hours before she was confident in turning it on to hopefully retrieve something. Even one note could be enough to kickstart her investigation.

Looking away from the device she tapped her chin.

"Even if I did figure this out...who would I bring it to? Elma's shown me her true colors...Chausson and Nagi would arrest me faster than she would...Vandham? No...he'd just take me to Nagi…"

Kriss continued to search her thoughts before two people came to mind.

"The Corporal...or the Strategist…"

Looking at the whiteboard again, she smiled and redirected her focus to her work.

* * *

Elma stepped into the bridge, spotting Vandham talking to a few staff around a console while Chausson browsed several files on his terminal.

Stopping in front of Nagi she waited while he made sure everything looked well and secure across the White Whale. Satisfied, he turned to face her.

"I don't have a plan, Nagi. At least, not one that will satisfy everyone."

"We're well past the point where we have to satisfy everyone...all we have to do is ensure our survival."

Nagi opened a starmap, showing their surrounding area and what they've been able to identify followed several scouting missions.

"We've passed by several planets in the most recent month. Of them, a handful looked suitable. We'd need to send some advance probes to check…"

"You want to touchdown?"

Nagi nodded.

"That's my desire. We're not meant to be spacefaring for our entire lives...a conversation I had with Constantine really struck a chord with me…"

"About?"

"About how it isn't up to me...or him, or Chausson to secure our future. We're the past and the present. The young people we've brought with us. All that rests in the Lifehold's computing center...that's the future."

Elma nodded as Nagi cleared his throat.

"Ahab was blunt about the whole thing. Even though as Mimeosomes we won't grow old and die...we still represent an older time. A time we can't replicate wherever it is we come to settle. Things have to be different...I want to start that process as soon as we can."

"It's a good desire, Nagi...but as things stand there is no guarantee the Ganglion or the Ghosts won't hunt us down."

Nagi nodded.

"Indeed. That is why Chausson had another idea."

Elma watched as Nagi gestured to a specific terminal on the bridge.

"He wants us to jump again and then settle down. Truth be told he's been wanting us to jump at least a handful of times to ensure we lose whoever or whatever might be tracking us."

Elma looked away as Nagi continued.

"I'm guessing the reason you don't want to jump is that while it may make it harder for our enemies to find us...it will also prevent Aeon from tracking us down...if he is still out there."

Elma nodded.

"Aeon and I had a feeling that we wouldn't be able to see this through...we had to be ready to lose one another and I should be fine with moving forward...but I can't…"

Nagi smiled.

"That makes you as human as the rest of us, Elma."

After a brief pause, Nagi gestured over to Vandham.

"Lastly, his plan is just to stay the course. They haven't found us yet so why worry? That's what he said anyway."

Elma crossed her arms.

"I'm guessing the reason you're giving me these three different opinions is because you want me to choose what it is we're going to do…"

"Yes. I know it's an unfair amount of pressure but everything we've prepared these last few decades has been thanks to you and Aeon. Who else but you should determine how we proceed? Despite our view, none of us wish to leave Aeon behind...though there has been some talk about the emergency procedure."

Elma nodded.

"Activating all our tracking systems…"

"Yes. Ideally, that would show Aeon exactly where we are immediately. Far faster than tracing a call he may or may not pick up from you."

"But that would also alert any intelligent life capable of tracking...including the enemy."

Nagi stepped aside, taking a seat at a console as he let out a long breath.

"There are no good options, Elma. We're all aware of that…"

Elma sat down next to the man.

"Is there any good news of any kind we can talk about instead? Did we manage to make a connection with any of the other Ark ships?"

Nagi brought up the logs and showed them to Elma.

"We've received response pings. As discussed, the signals are brief and all they tell us is that they're out there. No idea where and beyond these few signs we have no idea how many more could be out there...we'd need to set a starfall point and establish our base. Get the more delicate devices up and running to truly communicate. Doing all of that requires a planet and to activate all our necessary procedures."

Elma closed her eyes. There really were no good options but a call had to be made. It was all on her. Everything was on her. She chose to leave home and Aeon followed. The pair turned as Chausson approached them.

"Elma, if I may...couldn't we just return to your world? Your people are the best early warning sign against the Ganglion and the Ghosts. Surely they'd take you back?"

Elma shook her head.

"I doubt they would and even if they did, they wouldn't want any of you there. As they told me all my life...we watch, we don't interfere. I couldn't abide that. Not anymore."

Chausson frowned.

"Are you certain? There is no chance they-"

"None."

"Very well."

The man let out a sigh as Nagi addressed Elma again.

"You are free to take all the time you need Elma. I'd never force you to make a call…"

"Even if we were under fire?"

Nagi laughed.

"In that situation...I think I'd what I see as best...who knows...maybe dismantling the ship on our own would be more beneficial then letting us get shot down."

Elma smiled.

"That'd be quite the order to give out. Especially after how long Vandham spent putting our ship together."

"If you give that order Nagi, consider it my resignation!"

The pair looked over to Vandham.

"I'm serious."

Elma shook her head, Nagi continuing to laugh.

"I'll make the call Nagi...but before then…"

Elma waited. Unsure of how to put this. With Nagi's full attention she spoke.

"There is something you asked of me...that I have to disobey."

* * *

Jaynix and Eren found themselves at the training room, Jaynix setting up a punching bag as always.

"So Eren! I assume you asked to talk to me about Kriss. I'd like to know if you finally cleared things up and gave yourself the OK to ask the Professor out."

Eren rolled her eyes at Jaynix.

"That was never the point of anything I was doing!"

Jaynix laughed.

"Sure. I'd believe you but you always deny it so vehemently and if it wasn't true, you sure as hell wouldn't be blushing the way you are."

Eren's face continued to redden.

"I'm. Not. Blushing! If I wanted a date I would've asked her out a long time ago!"

Jaynix tilted her head.

"Ah, so you were considering it?"

"That's not-"

Eren cut herself off and groaned. The other woman laughed, before reaching over and patting Eren on the back.

"You're too easy to tease, Strategist."

Jaynix began her workout as Eren shook her head. There was a brief period of time where the only sound was the impacts of Jaynix's fists on the bag. Eren took a deep breath.

"In 2053 we had that...situation…"

"Which we all agreed to let lie. Right?"

"For your sake...of course, Jaynix…"

The Corporal continued punching.

"And?"

"...during the war room we were told that there was a hostage. Someone Elma had granted asylum but was then taken from her apartment in the attack."

Jaynix's punches slowed.

"None of us were of the clearance to get the ID...I had a few guesses and given what happened in 2054 I thought I was right...I remember that the General sidelined you from our 2053 operations because they were too personal for you. You were reassigned."

Jaynix turned to Eren.

"I never asked where. I figured wherever you'd be...it'd be better for you...then the attack and you were there immediately. At Elma's complex. Heavily injured...if my guess of who the hostage was is true...and you were called to aid Elma on some other operation…"

Jaynix sighed.

"What your thinking is right, Eren."

"...so you were with her. With Kriss."

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"You remember those anonymous sources we got to pin the bad guys in 2053 and in 2054? That was her."

Eren looked to Jaynix, she had assumed as much.

"...and...it was her who made the Code Red call."

At that, Eren was surprised.

"You mean...the call that got us out of the LAST facility before it was bombed to hell? That was her?"

Jaynix nodded.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she told me."

Eren shook her head.

"So...all this time...you've been pretending to not know anything about her?"

Jaynix raised her hands.

"Hey. That was her request. She gave the same statement to Elma once our...alliance came to an end. Though if I'm being honest, she's the one who kept tabs on us. Especially Elma. I think they're friends, actually."

"Friends? With her? But-"

Eren came to a stop, turning away she brought a hand to her chin.

"Then what happened in 2054 makes even less sense…"

"Eren. Why are you so obsessed with Kriss? I'm not gonna twist your answer into something funny just...tell me."

There was a long silence before Eren turned back to Jaynix.

"Do you know how some scientists get their thoughts out there?"

Jaynix shrugged.

"Not really. I always assumed they just invented something crazy and that got all the sponsors to show up."

Eren chuckled.

"Sometimes it works that way but no...a lot of us, engineers, researchers, toolmakers, whatever the profession. We write papers, research drafts asking questions, giving answers...we do it to set fire to any minds who read it and attract individuals who can help us advance our research."

"Makes sense."

Eren cleared her throat.

"Well. I came across these research papers around 2047 I think it was...solo research conducted by a woman who merely used the pseudonym Genius. Some people upload their work onto the network to get maximum outreach...these were particularly noteworthy for a variety of reasons. I read them and I was absorbed. Her intelligence. Her mind. It all fascinated me and…"

Eren let out a long sigh.

"...and yeah...it did...attract me…"

"Oh."

Eren shook her head.

"She asked the questions very few people even considered. She put theories forth in fields that no one wanted to venture into because of what it would mean…"

"I'm guessing it had a little something to do with...morality."

At that, Eren nodded.

"Even so. It got me curious as to what kind of person would be so dedicated to scientific achievement, they'd study and research anything...then I met Kriss in the Lawless Sectors and did my deep dive into Dark Mirror…"

Jaynix thought back to 2052.

"Right. You were really drawn into studying that agent."

"Why wouldn't I be? It was a gas capable of transforming the air around it into more gas. It could expand almost endlessly. Terrifying."

Jaynix shook her head.

"That's putting it lightly."

"Anyway, I matched several of the components within the gas to some of those research papers...the technique, the logic behind it. It was the same."

Jaynix leaned against a wall.

"I see...so this mystery mind, this Genius that fascinated you turned out to be to Kriss. Someone operating out of a secret tech group called LAST and working on biological weapons. Not exactly the kind of thing you'd want to associate with eh? The amoral, inhumane, possibly terrorist scientist lady."

"Yeah...so...in order to preserve what I originally thought of her I've been looking into it to try to convince myself there is some good in there. That she isn't just...crazy. To be honest, she actually challenged me herself."

Jaynix tilted her head.

"When?"

"2054. Shortly before the Exodus when we learned she'd be on the White Whale...well...when I learned. Turns out you already knew."

Jaynix chuckled.

"Yeah. I did…"

There was another silence before Jaynix asked.

"Are you satisfied with your answers? About Kriss?"

Eren turned away, scratching the back of her head she sighed.

"I think I am...but I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"...did the Coalition...really?"

Jaynix approached Eren and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was all they could do to hold together people's trust in Project Exodus. Kriss agreed to it. That's why she's here and that's why beyond us or anyone with the proper clearance, no one knows who she really is or where she's from. As far as most of the staff is concerned, she's a highly intelligent passenger and instructor. That's all."

Eren looked to Jaynix.

"The move seems so...selfless. That word just doesn't fit with what I know of her."

Jaynix laughed.

"If she heard you say that, she'd be pretty upset. She said herself it wasn't selfless. Agreeing to the plan gave her passage on the White Whale and the ECP even threw in some classified files as an apology. She's always been motivated by her own research first and foremost."

Taking that in, Eren nodded. She began to walk away, but something else was clawing at her mind. Jaynix returned to her punching bag and was set to continue her training when she heard Eren call her name.

Looking back she found Eren staring at her, deadly serious.

"Did you do it?"

Jaynix almost laughed, of course Kumon was right. Eren's search for answers brought her to all the truths of 2053.

"Yes. I did it, Eren...and I have no regrets…"

The pair watched each other, Eren slowly nodded her head before departing.

Jaynix looked back at her punching bag, she heard his words. She saw him. For the first time in three years she allowed herself to think about that man. Clenching her teeth she began striking the bag with unmatched ferocity.

She didn't hear the footsteps approaching, then there was a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Jaynix swung about, her fist narrowly missed the person behind her.

Seeing them duck under the strike, she brought her other arm around for a follow up, then she locked eyes with the person.

Her fist came to a stop, centimeters from their nose.

"Elma."

Standing up straight, Elma placed a hand on Jaynix's fist and gently pushed it down.

"Are you alright?"

Jaynix laughed.

"Me? I almost knocked your head off."

"Don't oversell yourself, Corporal."

Smiling Jaynix stepped aside and sat down, Elma joining her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just...I let some thoughts get into my head I shouldn't have…"

Elma nodded slowly. The silence that followed was a bit awkward. Jaynix found herself looking over to her companion to find Elma looking back at her with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey...I'm sorry about-"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Nope. I don't want you to apologize to me for anything, Elma. You're important...I'm sure whatever had you so preoccupied was worth it. Who am I to doubt you?"

Elma sighed.

"Thank you, Jaynix...but there is something that kept me from you specifically…"

"Oh."

Elma prepared to speak when Jaynix interrupted.

"Do you like me?"

Caught off guard, Elma looked at Jaynix.

"What?"

"I never really asked...I know I call you my best friend a lot and we've known each other for five years but I don't know if...I never actually heard you say...I don't know why this is bothering me so much."

Jaynix finished with an awkward laugh.

"I haven't felt this nervous since I first asked Lyla out…"

"You? Nervous? Nonsense."

Jaynix laughed.

"I'm sure Lyla told you the story."

"You. Ask. Out. Me. With. Please. You're pretty."

Jaynix felt her face grow red as Elma burst with laughter.

"Yes. Lyla told me the story, a few times. I never get tired of hearing it."

After Elma's laughs settled, she continued.

"I do like you, Jaynix. I figured that was obvious. We're close...it's because we're so close that I've had a hard time figuring out how to tell you what I need to tell you."

Elma noted curiosity in Jaynix's eyes.

"It's really important...and I'm a little scared so I decided to throw myself into my work to avoid it. I can't anymore. There is too much at risk."

Jaynix stood up.

"Maybe some part of you still isn't convinced that you can trust me."

"I don't think so. You've never given me a reason not to trust you."

Jaynix tapped her chin.

"There is one way to show how much our trust means to each other…"

Elma raised an eyebrow as Jaynix gestured to the training facility.

"You asked me to spar with you right? So let's do it."

Elma stood up and nodded.

"That'd probably do the trick...but I want to face you at your best, Jaynix. Well rested...not to mention a bout between us will probably attract everyone."

"I don't doubt it!"

Jaynix extended one hand towards Elma, clenching it into a fist.

"Tomorrow?"

Elma connected her own fist with Jaynix's.

"Tomorrow."


	11. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Lawless attack, Elma and Jaynix's injuries are treated and everyone makes decisions leading to an unavoidable conflict.
> 
> _(Verb) Return to a normal state of health, mind, or strength._

" _Mom. Dad."_

_Sonja and Maxwell turned as Jaynix, 12 years old, approached them. They could see immediately that she was troubled by something._

" _What is it, dear?"_

_Maxwell asked, gesturing to a space on the couch next to him. As she sat down, he made note that there were no bruises or cuts on her, so he was able to cross off it having anything to do with a fight._

_Jaynix looked at her parents._

" _There was...this girl at school…"_

" _Girl? Is she a friend?"_

_Jaynix nodded at Sonja's question._

" _Yeah...we're good friends. I like her...but…"_

_Maxwell tilted his head._

" _Did she do something bad?"_

" _No."_

_Jaynix seemed unsure how to say it._

" _I...like...looking at her…"_

_Maxwell seemed surprised by this. He turned to Sonja who gave him a simple glance before leaning towards Jaynix._

" _Is that bad?"_

" _I don't know. It's weird...I think…"_

_Sonja smiled before thinking back._

" _Jaynix, do you remember that boy?"_

" _Which boy?"_

_Maxwell snapped his fingers._

" _Right! Last year. I believe his name was Mark."_

_She nodded._

" _Oh, yeah. Mark. I liked him a lot…"_

_Sonja stood up and sat on the other side of the couch so Jaynix was now surrounded by both parents._

" _You wanted to give him a gift and you wanted him to like you too, right?"_

" _Yeah...what does that have to do with this?"_

" _Well. Is that how you feel about this girl?"_

_Jaynix kept her eyes on her mom and thought about it as best she could._

" _...yeah...I think so. If she liked me too...I'd be happy."_

" _Just like with Mark?"_

_Maxwell asked to which Jaynix nodded again._

" _So. What does this mean?"_

_Sonja kissed the top of Jaynix's head._

" _It just means you have a crush on this girl."_

_Sonja watched as realization dawned in Jaynix's eyes. Maxwell chuckled._

" _I guess I have to chase off boys and girls from our daughter, don't I?"_

" _You will not!"_

_Sonja stated with a laugh. Maxwell joined her in laughing as Jaynix thought this over again._

" _So...I like her...just like Mark. That's okay?"_

_Sonja placed a hand on Jaynix's cheek and nodded._

" _Of course it is Jaynix. That's who you are."_

* * *

Jaynix found herself limping without end, no destination in mind. The pain from her many injuries after the battle against the Lawless had faded away and now her body just felt numb.

The streets of Noah's Cradle around her were bare, no doubt on order from the Coalition following the brazen attack on the ECP apartment complex. Reaching out with her uninjured hand she propped herself against the exterior of a home. Lying back against it she slid to the floor and let out a long breath.

Minutes passed before she pulled out her datapad and made the call.

"Jaynix? Jaynix is that you? Where are you?"

There was silence as Jaynix took a deep breath and eased herself as best as she could.

"Lyla."

She let out an empty laugh.

"It happened...I let it out…"

She saw the men she ripped apart again, she felt the sprays of blood against her skin. A faint smile formed on her lips.

"It felt...good."

"Jaynix."

"Talk to me Lyla...please."

Shaking her head, she continued.

"I don't want to feel like this…"

She fell silent as Lyla began. Her wife told her of the Reapers' training sessions with Steven Harper, of the new formations and strategies Eren was forming to incorporate the Archer and make up for Jaynix's absence.

"...maybe that's enough about work…"

"I just want to hear your voice. Anything is fine."

"...you know that cookbook Tai gave us for our wedding?"

Jaynix chuckled.

"Yeah. We really should use that one more often..."

"...I'm going to do that when I get home. Just...prepare whatever sounds good. For you."

Jaynix felt her heart skip a beat.

"I would love that…"

"I know...it'll be ready for you...you'll always have a place with us, Jaynix. With me."

Jaynix nodded.

"Now Jaynix...can you do something for me?"

"Anything. Lyla."

"Turn on your tracker. Please."

Jaynix opened another screen on her datapad, and after a few commands she heard Lyla breathe a sigh of relief.

"Help will be right there, Jaynix. Hang on."

"Stay with me Lyla."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Closing her eyes, Jaynix focused on Lyla's voice as she continued to speak. Listing off several of the recipes she remembered they'd prepared as well as others she was hoping to find in the cookbook. She then thought about the current state of their pantry and tossed around the idea of going shopping.

The chat was uneventful and unimportant in the grand scheme of things, but it did wonders for Jaynix. Whenever she needed that reassurance, peace of mind, Lyla was there.

It was a few more minutes before she heard sirens approaching.

"I love you Lyla...so much…"

"I love you too, Jaynix."

Tires screeched as the vehicles came to a halt, doors opened, men and women spoke to one another, one voice spoke Jaynix's name.

Lyla came on one more time.

"Rest Jaynix. Everything will be fine when you wake up. Rest."

With a faint nod, Jaynix closed her eyes and fell limp. The doctors reached her then and lifted her onto a stretcher.

* * *

Kruse and Harriet were still in the ECP's cafeteria, discussing what they could do to get Harriet into her true dream job.

"Your thesis?"

"Yeah. That's what's holding me up. I have it written and submitted but you know how crazy things can get. I imagine its not unlike the L-002 construction...except worse."

"Worse. Yikes."

Harriet chuckled.

"Those in charge just don't have the time they wish they did...or I wish they did...I put my heart and soul into that thesis and while yeah I can get by working as a basic medical professional I want more."

Kruse smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that. Let's see…"

As Kruse tapped his chin, Harriet's datapad went off. Retrieving it she raised an eyebrow. At the same time several other doctors and physicians in the cafeteria stood up and began heading for the exit.

"What's going on?"

"It seems there was an attack on the ECP staff's apartment complex. Several explosions have been reported as well as Skell engagement."

Shock passed through Kruse. He just realized neither Jaynix or Elma had reached out to him since they split up. He assumed the plan was still in motion but what if-

"Was anyone hurt?"

"First responders are reporting over a dozen corpses and…"

"And?"

Harriet looked up at him.

"The Colonel. Elma. She's sustained several injuries, one of which is very serious. She's being rushed here to be treated as we speak..."

Kruse shook his head.

"Rushed here? Where!?"

* * *

From the moment the first team showed up to retrieve her until now, lying in a bed within the ECP's Mimeosome branch, Elma could barely remember anything of what happened.

The last image in her mind was of Jaynix with that haunted expression on her face. Elma wanted to follow her but the damage sustained from Lao's shot was far greater than she anticipated.

Taking a deep breath, Elma tried to sit up but found herself unable to as several of the ECP doctors including Doctor Iris Falkan spoke to her, their voices still unclear but there was a hand on her shoulder, easing her back onto the bed.

Doctor Falkan leaned in.

"We'll have you up and about in no time, Elma. Just wait...rest."

As much as Elma wanted answers, there would be no point if she couldn't even stand up. With a small nod, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Kumon exited the Reaper Gear, slamming the door shut and began approaching Nagi, Lyla was following right behind. Nagi had personally led the emergency response team through what was once a battlefield. Currently he was staring off to the side where Elma's Ares stood tall and unmoving. Without orders it went into standby.

Not too far from the Skell were three disabled trucks, no doubt the ones that the Lawless used.

In addition there were a dozen corpses all over the exterior field. The team was picking them up one by one and moving them over to a lineup. Kumon watched as one moved past him, the face covered.

Holding his hand out, the General stopped the two men transporting the corpse.

"Sir it's not-"

"I know."

Stepping forward he removed the corpse's face cover to find no face and a shattered skull. Lyla stepped forward as well, her eyes moving from the remains to Kumon who had an expression on his face she hadn't seen much of.

Putting the cover back on he allowed the men to continue, letting out a long breath he turned as Nagi joined them.

"There are four more inside the building, the ones we can confirm that Elma killed. All the windows on that floor as well as several above and below were shattered by her Ares' sonic attack."

"Then that means the twelve out here were most likely killed by Corporal Jaynix."

Nagi looked out over the bodies then back to Kumon.

"Elma and Jaynix were the only ones here. So yes. That is the going theory...at least until the autopsies are completed."

The three walked over to the lineup of corpses, Lyla looked towards the building seeing more of the responders returning to the scene with more corpses in tow.

Looking down on the remains, it was easy to see that a good many of them were in pieces, Nagi pointed to one with a massive gash in his neck.

"We found him with Jaynix's blade sticking through his neck. Pulling the sword out also removed quite a bit of his throat...all the entrails are still being picked up. One man was shot in the gut about a dozen or so times and another had his lower body ripped open."

Kumon nodded slowly.

"So their intestines spilled out…"

"It's a mess, General. While the team is on edge about the brutality...I don't think anyone will speak up about. Now that it's known who these men are...they'll accept this."

Kumon couldn't help but laugh.

"Mankind will always accept horrible things if it happens to the right people…"

"Sir."

With a heavy sigh, Kumon looked to Lyla and nodded.

"I know, I know...anything else?"

Nagi remained silent before gesturing to Elma's Ares.

"We need Jaynix's privileges to see the Ares' visual data from the attack. It seems Elma passed on rights to Jaynix after being disabled."

Kumon narrowed his eyes.

"Disabled?"

"Yes. Elma sustained damage from an anti-material round. It cut through her Mimeosome with ease...her body leaked most of its protoplasm before we got here. She was barely conscious but she told us all we needed to know…"

Nagi looked to Kumon.

"Lao was here."

* * *

" _A warm welcome to all of you future officers. As I'm sure you all know you stand now within the heart of humanity's future, Noah's Cradle and within the most renowned center for the most dedicated of protectors, Rhadamanthus Academy. Here, you all shall grow to become the swords of the Coalition and the defenders of all mankind. We are going to help you do that. We are going to push you all well beyond your limits and we expect you all to surpass even your own highest expectations because this is what it will take to see us through the trials that await us. I know in my heart of hearts that you will not let us down. The year is 2038. This is the start of your story."_

_Nagi brought his hand up to salute the new officers. Among the crowd, easily picked out by her flaming red hair was Jaynix, 18 years old._

_Her heart was pounding, just like when she received the letter that she was accepted into the Academy. Only now, it was official. Kentaro Nagi himself had just sworn them all in and from this day forward her path to becoming a protector was more real than ever._

_The group was given their squad assignments as well as their housing facilities within the academy before being dismissed and told to prepare, tomorrow the work began._

_As Jaynix stepped away from the courtyard she heard a voice call out to her and turned to see Flame running towards her._

_Stretching her arms out, Jaynix caught Flame and spun her around. The sisters laughed as Sonja and Maxwell approached._

" _I'm so happy for you JayJay!"_

_With a smile, Jaynix nodded._

" _And I know that you'll be here soon enough! No doubt in my mind."_

_The pair shared a hug, their parents joining in upon reaching them._

" _You two are going to leave your marks...I can see it."_

_Maxwell stated, Sonja nodding._

" _I look forward to watching you both grow and become what it is you want to be…"_

_Jaynix smirked._

" _You won't have to wait long. I plan on standing out all through my first year. The name Jaynix Copeland will be spoken all over these halls!"_

_Maxwell crossed his arms._

" _Oh? You think everyone is going to be that impressed by how sloppy you eat?"_

_Jaynix blushed._

" _Dad!"_

" _For a military woman, you aren't the most organized either…"_

_Sonja stated with a hand on her chin, Jaynix moving her gaze from one parent to the other._

" _Mom!"_

" _I think you're cool. Always have."_

_Flame said, embarrassment fading, Jaynix wore a proud smile as she looked to Flame._

" _Well, so have I."_

_Jaynix gave Flame a thumbs up before looking at her parents._

" _Seriously, who needs either of you when I have her?"_

_Sonja and Maxwell laughed, Flame and Jaynix joining in. Taking the map from Jaynix's hands, Flame opened it up and searched for Jaynix's assigned housing._

" _Found it?"_

_With a nod, Flame began moving with the rest of the family falling into step behind her._

" _Think we'll get roomed together Flame?"_

_The younger girl shook her head._

" _I don't think they allow that."_

" _True...but still, when you get here and start making a name for yourself, that's when all you'll be able to hear is the name Copeland."_

_Flame smiled._

" _We are all pretty great, aren't we?"_

_The four continued on their way, chatting, happier than ever._

_Back near the podium stood Nagi, another man approaching him from behind. With a satisfied sigh, Nagi turned around._

" _Kumon."_

" _Nagi. That was a fine speech."_

_The older man chuckled._

" _I tried my best. Inspiring our youths to stand tall in spite of everything. It's the least I could do..."_

_Kumon shook his head, placing a hand on Nagi's shoulder._

" _Nonsense. You offer plenty, Nagi."_

_Nagi laughed at that._

" _Maybe. I guess it's just me getting old that has me more uncertain."_

" _You'll live to be a hundred, Nagi, we all know that."_

" _Hah! We'll see."_

_The pair began moving away as another man approached them._

" _Sirs!"_

_The pair came face to face with Steven._

" _Mr. Harper, what brings you here?"_

_Nagi asked, the other man bowed his head._

" _I don't mean to interrupt, Kumon's presence has been asked for."_

_Kumon smiled._

" _Ah! I almost forgot. The Devoted!"_

" _How could you forget that Kumon?"_

_The man laughed._

" _Swearing in new officers and advancing the Devoted into full service on the same day. We've been busy around here."_

_Nagi shook his head._

" _Looks like you're the one getting old."_

_Kumon chuckled before following Steven, Nagi wishing them well._

_The Devoted was the name given to a group of rising stars within the Coalition's forces. They had aced every exam, every exercise and even taken early missions into the Uncontrolled Districts outside the walls of Noah's Cradle._

_Within the Academy grounds there was a large field used for training exercises and sparring, it was here that the Devoted gathered._

_Standing at the front of the group, Kumon greeted the soldiers. The proud men and women moving to service the Coalition and shepherd humanity as a new age dawned for them all._

" _From this day forward, we honor you all, the Devoted and welcome you to your new posts within our forces. It was a unanimous decision to keep you all together, forming a group that has a chance to become our greatest asset. Together you are the 2nd Soldier Unit. May you preserve our peace for as long as you are able."_

_Kumon bowed his head to the soldiers before him, they bowed in return._

_The future was bright._

* * *

Waking again, Elma groaned as she sat up. Bringing a hand to her head, she looked around the room. In the corner she saw a pod, no doubt she had been placed there to recover at some point, but for how long?

Looking to her side she then noticed a new set of armor for her, undamaged and clean of the protoplasmic stains that had covered her previous set. Looking down to herself she noted that she was in a very simple white shirt and black shorts.

Lifting up her shirt she examined the spot where she had been shot to find some scarring on the artificial skin.

Then it happened, an almost foreign emotion began to fill her. Hate.

The door to her room opened, Doctor Iris Falkan walking in with a smile.

"Colonel. Just on schedule. How are you feeling?"

"Where is he?"

The doctor cleared her throat.

"Let's save that talk until after you get out of here."

Elma closed her eyes, doing her best to will that emotion away. Doctor Falkan placed several images on a board and asked for Elma to look.

The Doctor then proceeded to explain the full extent of her sustained injuries with special attention of course going to where Lao had shot her.

"From what we could gather from the scene, I've been told you were shot by an anti-material round."

Elma opened her mouth to speak, Falkan cutting her off.

"Yes. The same type of munitions used to disable and destroy armored vehicles. That's the only way it could do so much damage to-"

"Jaynix!"

Elma stood up immediately.

"She got shot too!"

Falkan looked at her notes, she was unaware of this. No doubt because Jaynix was human so she was taken to a different installation to treat her.

"Oh my. That's not good."

Elma began retrieving her armor as Falkan spoke up.

"Now hold on there! Colonel!"

"Elma!"

The pair turned as Irina, Gwin, Kruse and Harriet entered the room, the Lieutenant approaching her first.

"Elma! You're alright! We-"

She then noticed Elma was holding her armor.

"Leaving already?"

"Do any of you know where Jaynix is?"

The group looked at each other, Kruse stepping forward.

"I reached out but there was no response. I haven't heard from either of you since we split up at the ECP."

Elma sighed, frustrated.

"Should she be up and about already?"

Gwin asked to which Harriet shrugged.

"We'd prefer if she took it easy for a bit longer but...we can't really hold her here. She outranks most of us."

Elma sat back down on her bed.

"Excuse me."

The group turned as Nagi entered.

"Oh. It seems everyone had the same idea."

Elma looked to Nagi as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you all wish to know show Elma your support. I don't want to sound rude but there is an urgent matter that she and I must discuss. Please."

Doctor Falkan sighed.

"Of course. It's only my hospital, my patient, but go nuts."

Shaking her head, she left the room, the rest of the group slowly filing out.

Nagi pulled up a chair and sat across from Elma.

"What do you remember?"

"The Lawless. Four groups of four each, three transport trucks. They came to my apartment in the ECP staff complex and took Kriss. They...Kriss! Did you find her?"

Nagi shook his head.

"I had my Ares disable the trucks, she should've been there…"

Nagi pulled out his datapad, several holographic screens displaying various reports from the scene.

"We did find three disabled transports but that made no sense to us. Four groups of Lawless and yet three trucks?"

Nagi flipped over to another image displaying four sets of tire tracks. Elma shook her head.

"They took her."

"Yes. We had satellites in the area trailing the fourth truck but it vanished."

Elma looked away.

"Stealth camouflage."

"Seems likely. While we aren't certain how the Lawless figured it out the going theory rests with their 2nd in command, Rueben Torrez. Regardless of how, because of the stealth we had to resort to tracking it the old fashioned way. We followed the tire tracks but what we ended up finding was a burnt out wreck. Once they got her where they needed her, they moved her by another method. On foot perhaps? The Lawless Sectors are too vast. Kumon and I are reaching out to all our contacts but so far...nothing."

Elma closed her eyes.

"As for Lao...we can't access your Ares because you gave command of it to Jaynix. We need her."

Nagi watched Elma, he could see she was afraid to ask.

"Kumon and Lyla are with Jaynix now. Lyla was able to reach her and got an emergency team to her. She's in terrible shape, even worse than you...some of the doctors recommended transferring her to a Mimeosome right now in order to save her…"

Elma shook her head.

"Absolutely not. Not without her consent."

"If she dies on the operating table-"

"Not without her consent."

Nagi locked eyes with Elma.

"I'm not taking away her body from her...she needs to be okay with it...they all need to agree to it...that was the rule."

Sighing, Nagi closed all the screens.

"I know, Elma. I wouldn't have brought it up but…"

"Can I see her?"

Nagi stood up.

"Doctor Falkan needs to give you the full rundown first, then we can go. Together. Not before."

Elma took a deep breath before nodding.

"Of course. Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it…"

"Jaynix is strong. She'll pull through...she will."

Elma whispered, mostly to herself.

* * *

Everything was black, a bag had been placed over the Professor's head upon her capture and it hasn't been moved since then. At least she couldn't recall if it had been, she was injected and knocked out not long after being pulled out of the ECP complex.

Now all she knew was that she was tied to a chair and there were several armed individuals around her. Remaining silent, she listened to them talk.

"Well then...I'm not too impressed...we sacrificed all that for her?"

"We lost twelve fighters against two of them. TWO. New equipment be damned!"

"They were there much faster than we thought...but we got her."

"I heard the Bloodstained Corporal appeared...I thought she was a myth."

"I thought she was dead."

"So what now? Did we win yet?"

The voices ceased as a door opened. Footsteps were heard, there was a whisper followed by someone telling them to shush.

One pair of footsteps approached from behind, pulling the bag off their captive's head.

"Professor Kriss Fowler."

Shaking her head she looked straight ahead. Four fully armed men to the left, four to the right, one behind her holding the bag that was once covering her sight and one standing in the middle in far lighter armor than the others. She made note of the ends of his weapon, a large experimental looking sniper rifle.

The man had long black hair and untamed scruff along his face, his expression was one that showed so much. He had served for a long time, seen many things. Only that could explain how tired and even haunted he looked.

He brought a hand to his chest.

"Lao Huang. Commander of the 2nd Soldier Unit. The Lawless."

Kriss waited as the man behind her moved away to stand next to Lao. He had a pair of goggles on his head and unkempt, short brown hair. His dark eyes seemed, curious. Beneath that, Kriss could see something more. Darker.

"Rueben Torrez, 2nd in command of these fine gentlemen…"

"I'm going to stop you both right there."

Kriss stated.

"Whatever it is you lot want...I don't care. You want to raze Noah's Cradle to the ground? Dismantle the ECP? Or hell, ransom me for a billion dollars fine. All I want to know is...where is Benton?"

Torrez chuckled as Lao took a few steps forward.

"What do you think Benton is to us?"

"He hired you lot. Just like he hired me. Or rather, LAST."

Lao nodded.

"You aren't wrong...but if you think it was just Benton who wanted us around…"

Walking behind Kriss, Lao cut her restraints. Standing she turned as he gestured farther into the building. The place was far more well kept than most facilities in the Lawless Sectors, but that was to be expected from former soldiers.

She followed the man while Torrez trailed them, the rest of the armed guard breaking up and resuming their duties.

"There are more moles within the ECP?"

"The ECP? The Coalition? Who cares. It's the end of days...people only want one thing. To survive."

Kriss crossed her arms.

"And you think there is some other way to do that beyond Project Exodus?"

"The thing isn't whether there is or isn't...but more that we were never told a definitive why."

"A why?"

The pair walked through a set of doors into a large warehouse where Kriss could see dozens of technicians working on all sorts of weapons.

"An alien war is coming to Earth...and in the aftermath we'll be wiped out...why? Why us? Could there truly be no negotiation?"

Kriss laughed.

"Is that what you want? To talk?"

Lao came to a halt.

"That's what I wanted...then I learned the truth...what Project Exodus really is."

Kriss fell silent, Lao taking a few more steps forward. Her eyes moved from the man to the technicians. There was something about the weapons that seemed familiar. Glancing over at Lao, she decided to move away. It wasn't like she could escape, what harm could there be in taking a closer look.

While Lao stood rooted to his spot, Torrez followed her closely as she neared a workbench. The technician moved away as Kriss examined his project.

"This is…"

"LAST? Right?"

Torrez laughed as Kriss turned to him.

"You stole my research already? How?"

Torrez shrugged.

"Who can say?"

"Benton wanted what was in your head, Kriss...but we don't care about that. Not anymore. While we don't have everything...we've been graciously provided with enough."

Lao approached her again as she spoke.

"Who gave you all of this?"

Lao leaned towards Torrez and whispered something.

"The person who gave us this is also the reason we brought you here."

"...is it not Benton?"

Lao chuckled.

"That man proved himself quite useful to us...but we've found a new benefactor...and as I said before, there are more people out there who need us. Surely you're aware that Project Exodus isn't the only way?"

Kriss laughed.

"Of course not...but it's the united way. Those smaller, independent projects have no hope of getting off the ground…"

"Maybe not, but we're not here to debate that part of all of this."

"Here? And what is this, your base of operations? Or just some other waystation?"

Lao looked around, there was something in his eyes. Some form of realization.

"Ah. I see...I thank you for your aid Kriss."

Holding his hand up he snapped his fingers and several armed soldiers approached. After a series of hand signals the group broke apart.

"So. Mr. Huang. Aren't you going to tell me? What is Project Exodus?"

Lao turned back to her and spoke.

"Humanity's extinction."

* * *

"What do we have Eren?"

The Strategist let out a long sigh before standing from her desk to face Steven and Tai.

"Not much unfortunately. These weapons were not crafted by any standard installation in Noah's Cradle or even the nearest Megacities. Nope. They're entirely original."

Steven crossed his arms.

"So their point of origin is some off the books facility? Or an experimental lab?"

Eren snapped her fingers as Tai tilted his head.

"We do know of one secret group involved in weapons development."

Eren looked back at her desk, tapping a few keys, the screen displaying the logo for LAST.

"Yep. However, all the facilities LAST had that I can track down are completely cleared out. It's like no one was there. And of course the one we were in was trashed then wiped off the map by a ballistic missile attack."

"Where are we on tracking those missiles?"

Eren shook her head at Steven's question.

"Nowhere. It was an unsanctioned launch from a hangar in the Lawless Sectors. From what we could gather from the remains of the LAST facility, the missiles used were old tech from before the advancement. A lot more rudimentary but still destructive and untraceable by our more advanced methods."

Steven cursed.

"So it's like trying to track down a series of handwritten notes with listening devices?"

Eren sighed as she snapped her fingers again.

"Exactly. The technological boom we've been experiencing these last few decades has caused such absurd advancements that old tech was just...discarded. We were going so fast there was no need and no time to update all our old infrastructures to work with the new technology. We only hit up the things vital to sustaining life and that missile hangar wasn't one of 'em. It had no nukes, no biological weaponry...just surface missiles. Nothing earth shattering."

Steven turned away, tapping his chin as Sagis and Alto entered the room, Alto speaking.

"Hey lot, we're back from the scene."

"Jaynix?"

Sagis shook his head.

"She's still in intensive care. We couldn't see her but the General and Lyla are there. The doctors are the best on this side of the planet so she'll be fine. Until she is, the General wants us to keep on any leads we have on the Lawless."

Eren laughed.

"I can give you everything we have in one word. Nothing."

Alto groaned.

"Really? The missiles? The weapons? Nothing?"

Tai turned to the Blood Brothers.

"What about the attack on the apartment complex? Anything there?"

Sagis shook his head

"Nah. The Lawless escaped with a hostage on a fourth stealth truck that they abandoned once they reached the Lawless Sectors. The truck was reduced to a husk and they disappeared."

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Hostage?"

Alto nodded.

"Yep...but whoever the hostage is, that's above our clearance. The General assures us that getting them back is also part of our task...but he really wants Lao in the ground now. After what that bastard did to Elma and Jaynix...I wanna strangle him myself."

There was a silence before Steven asked.

"Where are they treating Jaynix?"

"If they won't let us in, they won't let you in."

Alto stated.

"I don't want in...I have something I need to discuss with the General. In person."

Alto watched Steven closely before nodding to Sagis who gave him the location.

"Was the scene as grisly as described in the reports?"

At Tai's question, Alto could only laugh.

"Not in the least...it was worse."

* * *

_The soldier was shocked to find his strike hit nothing but air, then he felt a pair of strong hands grab his arm, the next thing he knew he was over on his back, the wind knocked out of him. The woman mounted him and raised her fist, her strike stopped right in front of his face._

_After the shock subsided he couldn't help but chuckle. The other proctors around clapped their hands as the woman stood and helped him up._

" _Well done Officer Copeland."_

_Jaynix smiled and bowed._

" _Thank you, sir."_

_The proctor she threw down shook his head._

" _I think we're going to need to throw something else at you to really get your blood pumping. We have a lot to work with here…"_

" _What'd you have in mind Markinson?"_

_Standing back up, the worn out man, Markinson shook his head. He looked over at Jaynix who smiled._

" _Too rough?"_

" _I'm sure you could do much worse."_

_She said nothing, but her smile let him know that she absolutely could. Markinson tapped his chin before turning to the other assembled proctors._

" _Who is the best fighter in D-Squad?"_

_One of the others flipped through several holo screens on display before nodding._

_Jaynix didn't have to wait long before she had her new opponent. The stranger bowed to her, she returned the gesture._

" _Officer Jaynix Copeland, B-Squad."_

" _Officer Lyla Richards, D-Squad."_

_Jaynix took a fighting stance, Lyla doing the same. Markinson stepped forward._

" _Hand to hand combat, first to pin her opponent and force a surrender wins. Begin!"_

_Jaynix and Lyla shot forward, Jaynix's opening strike barely missing as Lyla dove aside. Circling around Jaynix, she closed in for another strike. Jaynix was ready, turning and grabbing Lyla's outstretched arm before her fist could make contact._

_She went for a throw but Lyla's other fist came for her face. Evading that blow, she loosened her grip, allowing Lyla to make a quick escape. Just as fast she was back in Jaynix's face, narrowing her eyes, Jaynix brought her arms up to guard against Lyla's blows._

_Jaynix noted that not only was Lyla fast, she had an incredible reaction time. A welcome change from the other opponents unable to deal with surprise after surprise._

_Timing herself, Jaynix dropped her guard and reached out, grabbing both of Lyla's arms before ramming her knee into her stomach. Lyla gasped in pain then locked eyes with Jaynix as she returned the favor._

_Grunting, Jaynix released her and stepped back. Quick reactions indeed. Changing up her stance, Jaynix ran back in, this time she ducked under Lyla's blows and with a sweep, kicked her legs out from under her._

_Lyla reached forward, catching herself on the ground and began the motions to flip back over on her feet. Quick. As expected. Jaynix spun back around and leapt, delivering a strong kick to Lyla's torso throwing the woman across the ground._

_Coughing, Lyla got back to her feet. Jaynix could see that her opponent realized what happened there. She seemed impressed._

_Jaynix smiled. This was fun. Lyla charged in, Jaynix couldn't help but laugh as she charged forward as well. Jaynix's first punch went wide as Lyla ducked under the blow, her own fist closing in on Jaynix's chest. Quickly, Jaynix used her other hand to catch the blow before it connected._

_Lyla pulled her fist away and slid past and behind Jaynix, grabbing her. There was a sound of surprise as Lyla lifted the larger woman and threw her back and over. Rolling across the ground, Jaynix got back up to her feet and caught Lyla's oncoming kick._

_With all her strength she pulled the woman and tossed her aside, Lyla catching herself and flipping away. Jaynix wiped the sweat off her brow. Her smile would not fade and another laugh escaped her._

_As Lyla returned to her stance, she too wore a smile._

_Years later, Jaynix would admit that the fight had ended long ago, and this was the first time she and Lyla flirted with each other._

* * *

Slowly opening her eye, Jaynix returned to the world of the living. With a groan she sat up in bed, a faint sense of nausea causing her to ease back down. Taking a deep breath she focused and tried her best to remember what happened.

She retrieved the communications device in Benton's office as planned but could no longer reach Kriss. Then Elma tried to reach out to her and she knew something was wrong so she rushed back to the apartment complex. She reunited with Elma and-

She heard the gunshot again and stood up from the bed, memories and visions flooding her mind all at once.

"Hey! HEY! Anyone here! Let me out! Where's Elma!? What happened?"

Moving towards the door, Jaynix found it locked. Angered, she clenched her fist, ready to beat it down when she heard the lock click.

Stepping back from the door she watched it open, revealing Lyla and Kumon standing there as well as a doctor behind them.

Lyla took a hold of Jaynix's arm and helped her back to the bed, the doctor followed up. He performed quick check ups on Jaynix before giving Kumon the okay and walked away.

"Welcome back, Corporal."

Jaynix's eyes moved from Lyla to Kumon.

"What happened?"

"Before that...Jaynix. I need to hear it from you."

Jaynix watched Kumon's gaze, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Slowly she looked over to Lyla.

"I'm here. It's alright."

Leaning in, Lyla gave Jaynix a quick kiss. Taking a deep breath, Jaynix looked back at Kumon.

"I returned to the complex to help Elma...Lao attacked us. He shot Elma and I got hit when I covered her…"

Kumon nodded as Jaynix thought back to that moment.

"...then...I got angry…"

Jaynix remembered the surge of pain and hate that flooded into her.

"I realized...that it was the Lawless. Lao. He had just tried to take something else from me and...I lost it…"

Jaynix thought back to the fight, the massacre.

"There were twelve corpses outside of the building. One was killed by a single gunshot to the head. Three others by explosive trauma from the Ares. The other eight were missing limbs and had several internal organs pulled out of their bodies. Intestines, throat and one man's skull was shattered beyond recognition. Do any of these ring a bell?"

Jaynix nodded.

"That was me."

Closing her eye, she repeated.

"That was me."

Kumon pulled up a chair and sat across from Jaynix.

"You were right, sir. Right to sideline me from this mission."

The general sighed.

"I didn't account for Elma's mission to cross paths with the Lawless but it seems like her search for answers and ours are one and the same. We're all going to need to have a roundtable discussion to decide what to do moving forward."

"Is she alright?"

Kumon nodded.

"Nagi reached out not too long ago. They did their final checks on her, she's been cleared. Once you are, we'll all be meeting to discuss how we'll deal with this. Unfortunately all the news I've been receiving has been bad. Dead end after dead end. Not to mention the Lawless escaped with the Professor."

Jaynix shook her head.

"Impossible. Elma disabled the vehicles...they're all dead."

"That's what we thought too."

Kumon filled Jaynix in on the fourth truck, as well as Lao somehow escaping the Ares sent after him. The answer for both had to be some form of stealth camouflage.

"Shit…"

Kumon waited a few moments before speaking.

"Do you think you have a handle of yourself now, Jaynix?"

"...I don't know...I feel better now but…"

Looking down to her hands she sighed.

"I still feel this urge. I still want to kill. Kill them all."

Kumon stood up.

"If things continue this way...we're going to have to rely on you after all."

Jaynix shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea sir…not anymore..."

"It's up to you, Jaynix. At the very least, you should be at the roundtable. This whole situation is important to you. We all know that."

Jaynix remained silent as Kumon straightened his tie. A smile on his face.

"I'm relieved to know you're okay, Corporal."

"Thank you, sir."

Kumon turned and left the room, closing the door. Letting the tension leave her body, Jaynix leaned against Lyla who held onto her and kissed the top of her head.

Outside of the room, Kumon turned to see Steven waiting for him.

"Hideo."

"Steven. What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here, sir."

The pair stared at each other for a few moments, Kumon shaking his head. Before he could speak, Steven cut him off.

"You sidelined her because you recruited me. We both know that."

"That's not true."

Steven waited, Kumon sighing.

"Not entirely true...you and I both know how close she is to all of this and we both know that you've never fully recovered. But that doesn't matter now Steven. I didn't bring you in on this to help you fix something we can't fix. I brought you in because we need you for this fight."

Steven's eyes moved from Kumon to the door he came out of, to the room that Jaynix and Lyla were in.

"She doesn't even remember me. Does she.

"No."

Steven chuckled.

"I'll never forget her. I know what she is."

Steven's gaze returned to Kumon, the General recognized that look and shook his head before walking away, Steven close behind.

"Hideo-"

"We're not having this conversation."

"Like hell we aren't. I saw the autopsy reports, everyone did. She got off her leash!"

"She's not some rabid animal!"

"So you kept telling me, you told me that so many times I almost believed you."

Kumon came to a halt and turned to Steven.

"So what? What do you want, Steven?"

"Regardless of why you benched her, it was the right call. Why put her in the game now? She's a liability. Always has been!"

"She's a member of this team. She's been a part of this family for years. She's saved all of our asses just as we've saved hers."

Steven laughed.

"No doubt from situations she created. You can't control her if she can't control herself."

"You never were particularly faithful, were you Steven?"

The Archer shook his head.

"Faith has nothing to do with this. I'm a realist. A leash is no longer enough for her. You know it. I know it."

"There is no leash, Steven. Never has been."

"Well maybe there should be."

Steven stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Hideo. I only say this because we're old friends. I do believe with all my heart that you are risking your entire team's lives by having her deploy with you."

"You're too stubborn to accept that people can change and conquer their monsters. Move past their sorrows. Their fears. Grow stronger. Be better. That's all Jaynix has done these years since the massacre and she's succeeded."

"Then what the hell do you call what happened yesterday? An accident?"

"No one could have predicted that."

Kumon stated quietly.

"Steven. I didn't bring you back into the fold for this."

"But you had to know it'd come up eventually."

Kumon closed his eyes.

"Then...all I ask is that you return to your retirement. If you can't agree with me on this then you can't be here…"

Steven shook his head.

"You know I can't do that. I was there the night the Lawless turned. I have to see the end. I lost part of myself that night and I'll never be the same again...I have to be here."

Opening his eyes, Kumon spoke.

"Then accept that Jaynix will be next to us when the end comes...because she will be."

Steven sighed as Kumon turned and left the building. Closing his eyes, Steven took a deep breath. Counting to three, he exhaled.

The pain in his torso died down as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Standing in the ECP's main room, Elma crossed her arms. Things didn't go well at all. She wanted to blame herself knowing that there was no way to predict them going for Kriss. She had no reason to believe that Kriss had been followed the night she escaped the Lawless Sectors.

Then again, she knew Lao. She should've known he'd find some way to track her down.

Then something came to her. The call Benton received before the end of their meeting. Kriss had to be right but without her they had nothing to pin Benton to anything. Nothing except.

"Nagi."

The man looked to Elma, eyebrow raised.

"How did Jaynix get back to the complex?"

Nagi brought out the reports from the scene again, scrolling through them he nodded.

"It seems she...stole a vehicle from the ECP lot. Hotwired it, something she no doubt learned from Eren."

"Was there anything in the vehicle?"

Nagi continued perusing the files.

"Yes. A datapad. We assumed it was Jaynix's so we set it aside for her."

"Get that device to a tech team right now and open it."

Nagi looked to Elma, he recognized that look in her eyes and nodded.

"Looks like you'll be going to see Jaynix alone. This will be done, Elma."

"I'll tell her you said hi."

Nagi smiled before stepping away, Elma then turned to see Benton watching her from an office.

The two stared at one another for a few moments before he flipped the blinds shut. Kruse, Harriet, Irina and Gwin then approached Elma.

"Great to see ya all set to tackle the world, Elma!"

Letting the negativity fade away, she nodded to Gwin.

"Of course. Thank you, all of you for the support."

Kruse shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. If we could, we'd go see Jaynix but we're not allowed to. We're all wishing her the best."

Irina nodded.

"Elma. Is everything we heard true? The Lawless led an incursion? Kidnapped someone?"

Irina whispered.

"Lao?"

Elma looked at all their expressions before nodding.

"It's all true. This is a connection we're going to sever...Irina, Gwin, head on to the war room in the Coalition HQ. Nagi should've sent you the coordinates. Link up with Boris and Danny and prep our formations."

Irina nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Do we know where we're going? Where the Lawless are hiding out?"

Gwin asked, to which Elma shook her head.

"I am certain that we will know soon. And when we do, we need to move immediately. We're going to wipe them out."

Irina and Gwin bowed to Elma before departing.

"I wish I could help."

Elma looked to Kruse and smiled.

"You did. Remember?"

He scratched the back of his head as Elma's gaze then moved on to Harriet.

"You helped with my operation?"

"I! Uh...yes. Yeah. Doctor Falkan needed a hand and...there were other doctors there too. You are important Elma so...we-"

"Thank you, Harriet."

A blushing mess, Harriet bowed her head. Kruse chuckled as he patted her back.

"You two are free to return to your duties. I have to see Jaynix."

Exchanging nods, Elma left the building but not before glancing over to the office Benton was no doubt still in.

Outside of the building, she made a move to call her Skell only to remember she had passed the controls onto Jaynix. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"I should set up an override for the override...ah well…"

Walking towards the parking lot, she approached the staff only vehicles and registered one to her name as a call came through, looking to the number she was surprised.

Answering it she waited for the older voice to come through.

"Elma."

"You heard. About the attack. About Lao."

There was a low chuckle.

"Are you curious as to how?"

Elma shook her head, a sad smile on her face as she opened the car door and stepped inside.

"Not in the least. You were well connected then, I have no doubt you still are now…"

"...yeah…"

Elma leaned against the seat and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to sound rude but...what do you want, Doug?"

"I want to confess something to you...after what just happened. I have to."

Elma waited as the man gathered his thoughts. Doug was an old comrade of hers for years and an old friend of Lao's. The two were in active duty together for a good while before Lao became more interested in teaching at the Academy.

"Do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Lao? No...after what happened in 2041…"

He sighed.

"I'd rather do this in person."

"I know, Doug...but I'm busy. We have to stop him as soon as possible and I have to check up on Jaynix."

"...he came to me."

Elma waited, she could hear Doug take a few breaths.

"After the massacre."

Elma sat up straight, there was confusion in her eyes. Anger.

"You didn't say anything? Why!?"

"He was my friend Elma-"

"He killed innocent people!"

Elma put her datapad down, clenching her teeth she tried to contain herself. She wished for nothing more than to have a punching bag to let loose on.

Elma turned the car on and started driving, faster than she ever has and definitely faster than she should.

"Start. Talking."

"I...yeah...Elma, I know. I know...it wasn't...he came to recruit me."

"Recruit you?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to join the Lawless. He respected our service together y'know. I did too. I refused, of course, I was pissed off...that's putting it lightly. Like you said, he killed innocent people. He betrayed everything he fought for...so I asked him why. Why did he do it and why did he think I'd join him."

Elma cut a corner much tighter than she should have, she heard honking behind her but ignored it as she sped along.

"Did he give you an answer."

"He gave me the truth."

Elma brought the vehicle to a sudden stop and opened the door. Slamming it shut behind her she walked up to the house, prepared to knock with as much force as she could muster when the door opened to reveal Doug.

As she opened her mouth, he spoke.

"Exodus. He told me what the ECP was really doing. About the Lifehold Core."

Elma came to a stop. Now struggling with her words she watched as Doug nodded.

"I wasn't sure if I should believe the words of a traitor...but he seemed so sure of it. Seeing your face now. That confirms it…"

Doug crossed his arms.

"I don't agree with it Elma. It's not right."

"Doug-"

"But...just because I don't think it's humane doesn't mean going about it how he did was the right thing to do...I don't think either side is right if I'm being honest."

"It's easy to say that when the fate of humanity doesn't rest on your shoulders. You retired, Doug. You made your choice. I won't have you criticizing mine. Not you."

Doug shook his head.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then what are you doing? I'll have you know I've had a very bad day and by the looks of it...it isn't getting any better. I had Lao, someone I thought I could trust turn on me and massacre a class of academy officers! Then he returns and shoots me and my best friend! So...get to the point."

Doug looked down at the ground.

"In my wildest imagination...I didn't think you'd get this angry…"

"All of this. The Exodus. It means more to me than you'll ever realize, Doug. Than anyone ever will."

Doug looked back up, locking eyes with Elma.

"I sacrificed...everything...not just me. My...someone important to me too...I know it's not perfect. We've had three decades...no, even longer to prepare. We've had so much time to work this plan out and it still wasn't enough. What we're doing now...it's all we've got. It's the best we could do."

Elma shook her head.

"It's the best answer I could come up with in the time we've been given. Do I want a better answer? Of course I do! But there isn't one. This is it."

Doug nodded. He searched for the words to say, meeting Elma's eyes again.

"I'm sorry."

Elma felt her anger and disappointment fade away as Doug apologized again.

"Don't...don't…"

The pair stood in silence before Doug cleared his throat.

"Lao...he needed me because all his faithful were killed during the massacre, that wasn't a part of his plan. With the exception of his second in command, he had nothing. He needed a new force and with me, he figured he'd have access to my connections. My old war buddies."

Doug leaned against the doorframe.

"To some extent...I understood his anger...but he pulled the trigger first. He jumped the gun. Most of the people he killed were so young. He left many parents with no children and he left some kids as orphans."

Elma watched Doug's gaze fall.

"He did to them what the world did to him...he inflicted his pain onto others...why was that the answer he reached? I don't know...only he knows."

There was another silence as Elma studied Doug's face. In that moment he looked so tired and far older than he ever had before. Finally his eyes met hers and he spoke.

"Jaynix. She's your best friend right?"

Elma nodded.

"Treasure her. Cherish that bond...because I lost my best friend twelve years ago and all that's left is...something in the shape of him."

Doug closed his eyes, emotions overwhelming him as Elma spoke.

"Are you...telling me to-"

"Do what has to be done, Colonel. What we all know, has to be done...I just...I wanted you to hear it from me."

Doug turned to face her, standing straight he saluted her. Elma returned the gesture. The pair standing there for a few more moments before Doug let his arm fall to his side. As he turned away, Elma spoke.

"...we could use you, Doug. On the White Whale. You were chosen...you still are."

Doug took hold of the door handle. With a smile he shook his head.

"I can't, Elma."

Bowing his head to her, he bid farewell and wished her luck. Elma stood there as he closed the door, lock clicking.

* * *

"So...Mr. Huang. What's the master plan here?"

Lao stood atop a walkway overlooking the factory below as the engineers completed more weapons under Torrez's direction.

Behind him was Kriss, impatiently tapping her foot.

"You know the whole detached, uncaring loner thing died out in the 2000s right? Far earlier I'd argue."

Lao chuckled.

"I wasn't aware you were alive in the 2000s."

"I don't have to be to know what's outdated."

Lao nodded.

"True. We searched you so we know you have no tracker on you of any sort. No audio device. Nothing. What would either of us gain from talking of my objective?"

Kriss smiled.

"Nothing. So?"

Lao waited, tapping his fingers along the railing.

"I know the truth...so I'm doing something about it. Simple as."

"The truth about humanity's extinction?"

"It's where we're all headed if she has her way. I won't allow it."

Kriss raised an eyebrow as Lao glanced over to her.

"There were no official reports...no news...so for now, the Colonel is alive. My shot hit the mark but she's far more tenacious than anticipated...which is where you come in, Professor."

"Me? I thought you said you had no interest in using me."

"Not in the traditional sense."

Several guards stood at attention below. Lao turned to them, watching as they made hand signals. Nodding, Lao dismissed them.

"You were being hidden in the Colonel's quarters. What connection do you have to her?"

Kriss rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Even you? Connections? Bonds? Trust? You people will find yourselves in early graves being so infuriatingly naive."

"Maybe. But the fact is, the Colonel was granting you her protection. Taking you from her guarantees she'll seek you out. When she arrives...we kill her. Easy."

Kriss laughed.

"You think she'll come alone?"

"She'll have no choice. She's too heroic. Too superior to allow us to harm you."

Kriss gestured at her wrists.

"Yet you allow me to walk freely. It's true I can't escape from here with all your guards but this is hardly a hostage situation. It's more like I'm an inconvenienced guest."

"Maybe...but…"

Lao turned to Kriss and took her glasses off. He examined them closely, smiling to himself.

"...but you have your uses."

"What are you implying?"

Lao shrugged, taking a pistol out he fired, his bullet piercing Kriss' torso. Gasping in shock, the Professor fell to her knees.

"Let's hope she got your message, Kriss. For humanity's sake and for your own...she better have."

Kriss stared back up at the man as he dropped her glasses and walked away. Clutching her injury, she cursed. Falling over onto the ground she stared at the ceiling.

"What a...piss poor way to die."

* * *

_Jaynix smiled wide, proud as ever as Flame was given the first place ribbon for her latest creation. Standing at half her height was a replica of Flame's favorite model toy. Only this one was fully operational, there was a controller in Flame's hands that allowed it to move, walk and float a little. She was aiming to get it flying someday._

_Jaynix, Sonja and Maxwell applauded her, as loudly as they could._

_Next to Jaynix was Lyla, also applauding for her friend's sister. Jaynix and Lyla exchanged a look and smiled._

_The group met with Flame outside the auditorium, Jaynix giving Flame a big hug, the younger sister laughing._

" _C'mon Jay, I'm not that small anymore. You don't have to lift me."_

" _I know but I can't help it! I'm so proud of you!"_

" _We all are."_

_Maxwell stated, earning a smile from Flame._

" _It's thanks to you, dad. Without your help I-"_

" _I made some suggestions, but this was all you. You're improving at an amazing pace Flame, I couldn't be more proud!"_

_Flame turned as Lyla approached._

" _Jaynix wasn't kidding. You're brilliant!"_

_Flame couldn't keep up with all the compliments, she gave Lyla a smile and thanked her._

" _Seeing first hand what you can do? I have no doubt you'll be able to build a flying robot. I look forward to seeing it."_

_Jaynix nodded, echoing Lyla's sentiments._

" _And when you do, I wanna fly it!"_

_Flame laughed at that._

" _It's a long way off and I'm pretty sure the first test being a live one isn't a good idea."_

_The three shared a laugh at that as Sonja laid out plans for where the group would head next to celebrate._

" _Thanks for comin' Lyla. You didn't have to."_

" _And miss all this? As if."_

_The group began moving away from the building, heading for the family van._

" _Jaynix. Lyla. I hope you two are all prepared for my upcoming course."_

_The two looked over to Sonja who wore a wide smile._

" _I'm in the rotation for your squads and I figured...why not take you all on at the same time? You've heard of my lessons, right?"_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _I've lived it! No big deal."_

_Lyla was a little more nervous. Maxwell saw that and laughed while Flame gave Lyla a look._

" _Don't worry, she's not nearly as bad as people claim she is. Do your best and you'll pull through."_

_Lyla seemed more at ease while Sonja shook her head._

" _C'mon at least let me have the tough teacher impression that I've worked so hard for."_

_The five entered the van, Sonja starting it up and pulling out of the lot. Jaynix crossed her arms._

" _I'm gonna blow you away mom! I've been doing nothing but improving these years!"_

_Sonja looked up at the rearview mirror briefly, seeing Jaynix's wide grin. Years later it was still exactly the same as the young girl who came home after beating up all the bullies._

" _I don't doubt it my little spark…"_

" _Mom…"_

_Lyla giggled at the nickname._

" _That's cute."_

_Maxwell shook his head._

" _Be careful there, the last thing Jaynix wants to be known as is cute. She's humanity's fiercest protector!"_

_Jaynix rolled her eyes as her father laughed._

" _Right right, say what you will. But in a few years, everyone is gonna know my name! And everyone is gonna feel safer with me there!"_

_Flame leaned into Jaynix._

" _Just like me!"_

_Jaynix gave her a smile, Lyla watched the sisters feeling that joy grow inside her as well._

" _Having sparred with you as much as I have...I believe it. I'm looking forward to this course Sonja. Nervous or not, I'll make you proud."_

_Sonja nodded._

" _I'm counting on it."_

* * *

Jaynix stood from her bed and began stretching. She flinched several times, the pain still apparent but she had to prepare. There would be a fight soon and she had every intention of being there.

Whether it was a good idea or not, she had to be there.

Lyla reentered the room with food, placing it on the side table she watched as Jaynix continued to get back into form.

"Need a sparring partner?"

Jaynix laughed.

"Now? Nah...you'd beat me way too easy...what I need is to have a week of uninterrupted training in one day. I need to be back at full yesterday!"

Lyla shook her head, smiling as Jaynix continued her workout.

"Shouldn't you be heading to the roundtable by now Lyla?"

"Not without you."

Jaynix sighed.

"I'd love to go but...could you imagine me limping into that room? The almighty Corporal Jaynix reduced to this by one bullet?"

"It wasn't just a bullet...you were shot in the back...to say nothing of the injuries from the other Lawless soldiers. I think it'd be inspiring to see you at the war room in spite of your condition."

"Maybe…"

Jaynix came to a stop.

"Mind if I get some air?"

Lyla reached over and took the water and a sandwich from the plate.

"Eat, please."

Jaynix took them and began to make quick work of the sandwich. Lyla shook her head.

"Take it easy...please."

Finishing it off, she took a long drink of water before sighing in relief.

"Thanks, babe."

"Of course."

Jaynix stepped out of the room.

"I'll be right back!"

Lyla shook her head, smile on her face as she began retrieving all of Jaynix's things.

Walking down the hall, Jaynix's smile faded. She couldn't help but think back to the hallway. To Elma. To the battle. It's all that occupied her and as much as she knew she should think of something else...this sensation was so familiar. It was so powerful.

As she opened the door and stepped outside she was caught in a breeze, the wind helped calm her down. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned to see someone standing not too far off.

"Elma?"

The other woman began approaching.

"Jaynix...out of bed already? Always an overachiever."

Elma watched as Jaynix came towards her, a sad expression in her eyes as she came to a stop.

"Jaynix?"

The Corporal was searching her eyes, her voice quiet.

"Elma...can I…"

She raised her hands. Elma stepped closer and took Jaynix's hands in her own. As soon as their hands touched, there was shock on Jaynix's face, then she collapsed.

Elma was quickly at her side as the door opened. Lyla yelled her name and joined the pair.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know she-"

The pair fell silent as Jaynix's eyes found Elma's. Tears ran down her face.

"After...after the battle...I don't remember anything. A team got me...I was here...but nothing...all I could see…"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Was you...in that hallway and I…"

Elma tried to tell Jaynix it was okay, to stop, but she wouldn't.

"I wasn't fast enough...I was never fast enough...over and over again…"

Jaynix looked down at her and Elma's joined hands. She tightened her hold on them, reassuring herself that Elma was real as best she could. Even Kumon telling her Elma was alright did not stop her mind from running wild.

"I wasn't fast enough…"

Lyla embraced her wife as Elma took a deep breath.

"You were Jaynix. I'm here because of you...it's okay."

Lyla leaned in and whispered in Jaynix's ear.

"Elma is safe because you were there…"

Jaynix closed her eyes, letting the words sink in, the nightmares slowly faded away. She saved Elma, as powerful as those dark thoughts were, Lyla was always there to remind her of the truth.

Opening her eyes, Jaynix looked to Elma.

"I...I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"

Elma knew what Jaynix was referring to but shook her head.

"No, Jaynix...I need you. We need you. This can wait...the Lawless. Lao. That can't."

"...are you sure?"

Elma and Lyla stood up, each helping Jaynix to her feet as Elma spoke.

"Of course. I trust you, Jaynix...and you've shown me that I can trust you with my life."

Wiping her face, Jaynix let out a long shaky breath.

"Thank you, Elma."

A call came in at that point, Elma sighed, looking to the other women, Lyla comforting Jaynix. Knowing she'd be fine, Elma answered the call.

"Nagi?"

"Elma. The team was able to break into the datapad Jaynix had."

"And?"

There was a long pause before Nagi replied.

"The system had a wipe protocol installed. Everything on it was deleted and the circuitry shorted itself out...there's nothing we can pull from it...I'm sorry."

Elma wanted to curse as loudly as possible, she'd never felt this annoyed. This enraged.

"There is...something else though."

"What?"

Nagi cleared his throat but before he could say anything Elma heard a familiar sound.

"Is that...Aegis?"

There were loud, angry meows followed by hissing as Nagi came back on.

"Yes...the rescue team found her in the corner of your apartment. Terrified and angry...she tried to fight them all off. We didn't want to leave her there so we...tranquilized her and brought her here...she's not happy about it."

Elma sighed.

"I'm sorry Nagi I-"

Jaynix and Lyla watched confusion appear in Elma's face. She leaned in closer to the datapad, as if listening for something.

"What is that?"

"What?"

Nagi asked.

"A sort of...jingling sound?"

"Ah. That would be the bell on Aegis' collar. Not really a bell...it...actually it looks like our Lifehold Archives."

Now Elma was really confused.

"Did you put that on her?"

"Us? No. She got here like this. Isn't it yours?"

Elma looked at Jaynix and Lyla.

"We have to go. Now!"

* * *

Gathered around the table in the war room was all the Reapers as well as the Archer, opposite of them were some of the Coalition's top officials including Elma's own Skelleton crew. As Kumon's eyes traveled across the room he noted every single person he recognized, there was a lot of talent in the room. That worried him.

The last time talent like this was involved with the Lawless, everyone ended up dead.

"Not this time…"

He whispered. His gaze moved to Tai, Sagis and Alto as they approached Irina and Gwin, a conversation started between them. He saw Sagis gesturing at his back where he would keep his weapons, Irina seemed interested, asking something in response.

He continued watching as the rest of the Reapers stood up and went to mingle with the other officials. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Steven."

"Hideo. I-"

"Let me stop you right there."

Clearing his throat, Kumon turned to face Steven.

"I know we have history. I have immense respect for your skills and service. Always have. Always will. But unless you are here to offer an apology…"

He watched conflict form in Steven's face. The man let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"You must understand...I'm not bringing this up to overstep. I have to tell you these things. That's always been my role. Telling you the things you don't want to hear."

Kumon remained silent as Steven continued.

"Did I go too far? Maybe. But we all know how our first encounter with the Lawless went...what's coming...we all need to be at our best and I don't think we can be at our best...if Corporal Copeland is present."

Kumon shook his head.

"So. No apology?"

Steven made a frustrated sound.

"You know why I won't do that."

Turning away, Kumon nodded.

"I know...I've been hoping these years changed your view on that...while they haven't I'm sure you understand the Corporal will be in our group as she always has been. You'll be fighting alongside her. Alongside us. You'll see firsthand...the person she is."

Steven sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"I already know what she is...but since you won't keep an eye on her. I will."

Kumon prepared to say something else when the door opened. Nagi, Elma, Jaynix and Lyla walked in, followed quickly by a cat.

The staff gathered in the room, immediately turned and saluted to Nagi who raised one hand and gave everyone the motion to sit down.

As everyone did so, Aegis jumped onto Elma's lap and curled up. Clearly the feline was looking for comfort after having her home broken into then being abducted by Nagi's people.

"Are we deploying with the cat?"

Alto asked.

"Have you ever been subject to cat claws on your face? We can't lose."

Gwin added. Alto laughed at that, several other officials chuckled before Elma gave Jaynix a small item. Nagi brought up the holo screen on the table as Jaynix put the item down.

"Do any of you know what this is?"

Several people leaned in, Eren speaking.

"That looks like a Cross-branded Locator."

Irina looked at the item as well.

"Right, specifically a Never Lose It. They're products you can buy and link to an item of yours that is of value. If you ever misplace it you can use the registered app to track it down."

Nagi nodded.

"Precisely. Thanks to this item...we know where the Lawless are."

Kumon raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

Elma cleared her throat.

"I don't actually own one of these. Never had reason to though I admit they sound helpful. Also...I've never put a Lifehold shaped bell on Aegis. Yet that's what Nagi found her with when she was brought to him from my apartment. In light of another sensitive operation I can't disclose any identities but I was providing protection for someone important who the Lawless kidnapped from my home."

Elma tapped the image on the desk.

"This belonged to that person. They must've known or at least expected something would happen so they hid it within a small Lifehold shaped case that they then hooked onto Aegis. This device is giving us the coordinates to a pair of glasses that belong to the individual, far out in the Lawless Sectors."

Nagi flipped the screens over, revealing satellite coverage of a massive, ruined facility deep in the Lawless Sectors.

"This is where we're going to engage the enemy. We have no idea the full extent of their munitions, arms...anything. All we know is that they have access to uniquely developed weaponry. For that reason we're going all in with our deployment...including Skells. I understand we've tried to keep Skells out of the Lawless Sectors for a good long while but this time, we have no choice. The Lawless are not to be trifled with and if this is indeed their base, there is no telling how many people Lao converted to his cause this last decade."

Nagi stood up as Lao and Torrez's images appeared on screen as well.

"This battle will be dangerous...you all must understand that. But it must be fought, the hostage must be rescued...and most importantly. These two must be dealt with…"

Nagi waited a few moments.

"...Lao was one of us. A decorated ally, honorable. Yet he led the betrayal that scarred us twelve years ago...some part of me still wishes to hear why from him...but I also know that he will fight with everything he has. If an opportunity to capture him presents himself...I'd ask for an attempt. However, if the risk is too great. You all know what has to be done."

Nagi watched everyone's reactions. He could see in their eyes they understood but he also knew full well that after what just transpired, no one was going to even consider capturing Lao.

Taking a deep breath, Nagi flipped to one more screen showing footage from the apartment complex taken by the Ares. He pointed to a hilltop that was incredibly far from the building and one man lying prone on it. Lao.

The Ares drew in close at that point and began firing, just as quickly, it stopped upon Lao seemingly vanishing.

"The Lawless have access to Stealth Camouflage technology...and not only that but the Ares couldn't pick him up on any sensors...not even thermal. The Stealth is all encompassing, somehow tricking even our Skells' readings. We have no idea how well integrated that technology is but we must be on the highest alert when we begin the operation."

"Is it smart to go in with a full assault while the Lawless have a hostage?"

Tai asked to which Nagi sighed.

"No. For that reason, we are going to form a small elite team and have them fly their Skells over the enemy base to drop them off. They'll have minutes to find and secure the hostage before the engagement begins in full...we can't risk the Lawless escaping. It's a tight window but I have faith that we can do this."

As Nagi continued his briefing, Jaynix leaned towards Elma and whispered. Nodding, Elma stood, Aegis letting out a grumpy sound as she jumped away. The pair walked off into a corner, the cat remaining nearby.

"What is it Jaynix?"

"...I have to go somewhere…"

"Where?"

Elma then shook her head.

"No. Jaynix. We-"

"I'm not going after Lao alone...I...I have to visit someone before we mobilize."

"Jaynix, we're mobilizing as soon as the brief is over, there's no time."

Jaynix moved closer to Elma.

"Please. This is important."

Elma looked into Jaynix's eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"...I need to go to The Cross. If I'm going to get there and get back in time...I'll need to borrow the Ares again. It's far faster than Firebird. We all know that."

Elma crossed her arms.

"It's true but...the Ares is important to this strategy…"

Jaynix took hold of one of Elma's hands.

"I know. I know I'm asking the world from you right now Elma but please...trust me."

Elma watched Jaynix closely. A small sigh escaped her.

"Of course I trust you...be quick, Jaynix."

"I will. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"In return, I'll be making use of Firebird."

Jaynix chuckled.

"Treat her right."

Elma nodded, stepping aside as Jaynix quickly made her way out of the room. Rejoining the briefing, Elma cast one last look at the main door Jaynix had slipped out of.


	12. Versus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaynix and Elma prepare for their spar while Eren and Kriss exchange words.
> 
> _(Preposition) Against (especially in sports and legal use); as opposed to; in contrast to._

Jaynix woke the next morning, more determined than ever to be at her best. With Lyla by her side she began her workout routine in earnest.

Tai was the first to return from breakfast, entering the room he raised an eyebrow at all the effort Jaynix was clearly exerting.

"Are you training? In here?"

"Today's the day Tai!"

Jaynix called out as she continued to do pushups while Lyla sat on her back and encouraged her. The woman looked over to Tai.

"I think she needs more weight Captain Hook!"

Tai couldn't help but laugh.

"I think she's fine."

As he approached their voices he asked.

"What's so important about today?"

Lyla stood up and helped Tai into place, there was a grunt from Jaynix upon him sitting on her back. Taking a deep breath continued her pushups.

"Elma and I are gonna spar. All out."

Tai hummed, clearly interested.

"You think you can beat her?"

"We'll see, won't we?"

Jaynix continued her routine, eventually switching to situps as Sagis and Alto entered the room, this time Tai filled them in on what was going on. There was a shine in the eyes of the Blood Brothers. They had the same idea and took off almost immediately.

Jaynix, Tai and Lyla knew that when the time for the spar came, there would be a bit of a crowd.

* * *

At Alpha Wolf's lab, Kruse and Constantine sat alone. The rest of the group was elsewhere working on the plans outlined by Vandham. Constantine took the time off to pull out two small game consoles.

They were handheld systems, nothing special but they allowed him and Kruse to fish in a setting where that was otherwise impossible.

Constantine glanced over at Kruse, the young wolf had a very focused gaze on his game. Constantine chuckled.

"You don't have to try so hard, Kruse."

"Yeah I do, Ahab."

Constantine shook his head.

"You do know Ahab didn't capture his prize in the end right?"

"Your point?"

Constantine put his game down, smile evident on his face.

"You read the book right?"

Kruse looked over to him.

"Of course. If I didn't I don't think I'd ever be able to understand you."

The older man chuckled.

"Well, then maybe you should realize calling me Ahab doesn't make much sense because I catch everything. You should-"

"Call me Ishmael. Really?"

Constantine began laughing as Kruse let out a heavy sigh.

"Ishmael didn't catch the whale either and the joke isn't funny…"

Constantine continued to laugh, Kruse returning his attention to the game.

"Alright, alright. I've got a game to win c'mon, Constantine."

Satisfied with the temporary diversion, Constantine retrieved his game.

"I do appreciate these games for allowing our fishing trips to continue but...you're far better at the virtual version than the real one...you beat me every time."

Kruse looked over at Constantine with a wide smile.

"Well, when we get to where we're going and we can fish again for real, I'll go back to losing all the time. Let me live it up while I can."

Constantine smiled warmly.

"Of course. Well then, I should try to close the gap at least a little."

Sharing a laugh, the pair turned their attention back to their games, they were at peace.

The door to their lab opened, someone walking in and talking excitedly with a few of the engineers.

Constantine turned over to see that his workers looked very excited about...something. Standing he walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Oh! Voliff...it's nothing…"

Constantine crossed his arms, the engineer chuckling while another spoke up.

"It's the Corporal. Apparently she and the Colonel are going to go at it in the training room in a few hours."

"Jaynix and Elma? Hmm...yes, I can see why that'd be interesting."

Constantine looked over all his engineers.

"Ah. I see...well, if we can put the foundation in place and get this plan started, I'll call it a half day. I think we've all earned it."

The engineers cheered and got back to work. Constantine turned to find Kruse at his side. He had a hand on his chin, thinking about Elma and Jaynix. He knew, most people knew that with or without weapons, both women were second to none.

"Trying to predict who'd win?"

"I don't think that's possible."

Constantine nodded as Kruse returned to work, the older man couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement at the thought of the impending match.

* * *

Elma sat in the middle of her room, legs crossed, in the silence she was meditating. She was thinking about all the times she's seen Jaynix fight. From their first meeting in 2050, to the multiple fights against the Lawless in 2053 and everything else in between. She'd seen Jaynix train many times over the years since they met, but the pair never thought to spar again. This was a long time coming.

She remembered Jaynix's speed, while Elma was sure she could outmaneuver her, speed wasn't the only thing. If she wanted to bring Jaynix down, she'd have to outlast her. When it came to combat, Jaynix was far more determined than anyone else. Where most people would fold from exhaustion, Jaynix had a second and even third wind in the waiting.

Elma remembered some of Jaynix's hospital reports, all the injuries she sustained, yet she kept on fighting. Forcing her to stop when all she wanted to do was win was nearly impossible.

Couple all of that with Jaynix's immense strength, Elma found herself filled with a little doubt. The other woman has grown over the years, this would be a test.

Opening her eyes, Elma stood up. She hadn't spent the five years since they met sitting on her hands. She knew Jaynix would never consider underestimating her, she would avoid that as well.

"Aeon. I wish you were here…"

A smile came to Elma's face as she tried to imagine Aeon and Jaynix meeting.

"I think you'd like her. Love her even. Just as I do."

* * *

Eren sat at a table alone in the mess hall, reading over all her notes. Thanks to what Jaynix told her, everything seemed sensible...it all worked. But she couldn't get over one last detail that kept confusing her. She's sure that if she went to Kriss with this information, Kriss would give her that answer but that's not how she wanted it.

"Why am I so stubborn about all this…"

Eren's eyes strayed from her notes to the pictures of Kriss in the field.

"...oh...right…I hate it when Jaynix is right…"

"Strategist."

Looking up, Eren spotting the General.

"Sir. Sorry if I don't stand up to salute you I'm...well I'm occupied."

Kumon chuckled.

"No worries Eren…"

There was a silence before Eren sighed.

"I'm not going to say anything about what I discovered to anyone."

"I know...I just…"

Eren looked back at the man, seeing hesitation on his face for the first time.

"What happened...keeping it from you, Tai, Sagis and Alto. Trust had nothing to do with it. We all trust each other with our lives every day. Our bonds grew over the years...there is nothing I wouldn't do for all of you."

"I know, sir."

Eren smiled.

"It's because of our bond that I know Jaynix did what she had to. You and Lyla agreed with it...I'm in no position to say otherwise…"

Kumon returned her smile as another person drew near.

"Ah, am I interrupting?"

The pair turned to see the Professor. She nodded her head to Kumon before looking right at Eren, with a smile of her own she waved at the Strategist.

Eren stuttered with her response as Kumon spoke up.

"Nothing to interrupt Fowler. I'll leave you two...though Eren, I think you'd like to know that Jaynix and Elma are preparing to spar in the training room. We're about three hours out...if you're interested."

Eren snapped back to reality.

"Yes. Sir. Of course. Sounds good!"

Kumon raised an eyebrow before bidding the pair farewell and stepping away. Kriss slid into her place across from Eren, still smiling.

"...why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'd like to ask you a favor."

Eren tilted her head.

"Me? A favor?"

"There are no intellectuals on this ship that I believe can effectively aid me in my quest and my comrades are lost to the stars. But you are here, Ms. Hills."

"You think I trust you?"

Kriss laughed.

"I don't need your trust...only your mind, Ms. Hills. I've come across a question I can't hope to solve alone. I need another point of view, someone who doesn't think like I do and of everyone I know of in this quarter of the White Whale, you are the only one I'm confident in recruiting."

Eren leaned back in her seat.

"I still can't believe you're asking me for help...is this real?"

Kriss rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice. Believe me when I say...you are going to want to see what I have…"

Eren looked away, thinking this over. It'd be a good chance to get Kriss in private and confront her with all the information she gathered, get some answers.

"It's not like I have any other urgent plans...alright Kriss. What is it?"

* * *

Jaynix took a swig from her water, Lyla and Tai still with her as she continued her rather extensive warm up.

"Are you sure you won't tire yourself out before you even get there, Jaynix?"

The other woman put her water bottle down and smiled.

"Of course not! I'm so excited I can't sit still! If I wasn't working out I'd just be a nervous wreck!"

Jaynix returned to her stretches as Tai shook his head.

"If you say so...I've sparred with you enough to know how strong you are. I can only imagine what this is going to be like…"

Lyla nodded.

"The only other time they went at it, Jaynix was on the floor in minutes."

"I'd say I wasn't at my best but I'm not gonna make excuses when its Elma. That's just poor sportsmanship. This time though!"

Tai stood up.

"As much as I'd like to hang around for your continued improvement, I feel I should track down the Blood Brothers before they start taking bets."

Jaynix laughed.

"Too late for that Captain Hook. I'm pretty sure that was their first instinct."

"Can't blame a man for trying."

With that Tai turned and left the room, leaving Jaynix and Lyla on their own.

It wasn't much longer after that when Jaynix decided to complete her workout, finishing up with a few more stretches.

On the couch nearby, Lyla watched her wife, a dreamy sigh escaping her and catching Jaynix's attention.

"Have I told you how much I love your back? Your arms? You?"

Jaynix laughed as she turned around.

"Yeah. You kinda have. A little bit."

"A little bit? I'm going to have to fix that."

Jaynix threw herself onto the couch next to Lyla and put an arm around her.

"You should shower first."

Jaynix shook her head, pulling Lyla in and kissing her cheek.

"Join me?"

Lyla waited a moment, searching Jaynix's eyes before leaning in and kissing her. Soft and gentle before whispering.

"Of course."

* * *

Elma stood in the training room, anyone who passed by would not recognize her as for the first time in a long while she shed her familiar red armor for baggier, simpler, athletic wear.

Her fists striking at the air, legs making long sweeping motions as she tripped up enemies that didn't exist. She closed her eyes and imagined Jaynix as best she could.

While the other woman was prone to emotional outbursts and became something wholly different when seized by anger and hate...she had control.

Their spar wouldn't be about proving a point, it was two people who care and respect for each other competing in a physical test. Jaynix would be in full control and with her might, her speed, her skill...she'd be at her peak.

Elma understood control, she had for her entire life. Everything was controlled, regimented. Logical. Then she traveled across space with her brother to Earth and was exposed to so much more.

Earth's history was filled with as many heroic figures as it was with monsters and through it all there was humanity. A species she'd done her best to learn about and recognize since the day she and Aeon had arrived.

She picked up many things from how humans interacted with one another. At first it was just the officials who knew of her, Nagi, Vandham and Chausson key among them though a few other world leaders were made aware.

Nagi was the one that told her she couldn't only rely on their point of view. As much as Nagi recognized he was just another person, he was also burdened with more responsibility than the average man.

He wanted her and Aeon to learn from the humans who lived out in the cities and towns. Together.

And so they did and the experiences Elma had, never failed to surprise her.

Her view on humanity was more positive than her brother's but regardless of that, they came to do a job and had to do it.

Elma's fists came to a stop. Letting out a long sigh she shook her head.

"Things were so much easier before I got...involved with all of you…"

Elma thought about the people she's met, the friends she's made. Irina, Gwin, Jaynix, Lyla, Kruse, Nagi...for three decades it was a small pool but she had many more people that she looked on fondly and trusted.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Vandham would probably get offended if I didn't add his name to the list...Chausson?"

She thought about the other man for a bit, probably not friends but she understood the position he was in.

Taking a deep breath, Elma walked over to her gear and retrieved her datapad, checking the time.

* * *

Entering the Professor's room, Eren couldn't stop herself from looking around, taking everything in. What was Kriss up to when she was here all alone? Was she building something? Researching something? If so, what?

"Ms. Hills, if I may direct your attention…"

As Kriss approached a whiteboard, Eren spoke up.

"Wait."

The Professor sighed.

"Really? I called you here for-"

"There's something else we've got to cover first. If you really want my help with whatever it is you've got here, you'll hear me out."

Kriss waited a few moments before stepping away from the whiteboard and gesturing. There was a long silence before Eren let out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks."

Kriss gave the other woman a strange look.

"Thanks? To who? For what?"

"To you."

Eren let a small smile form on her face as she addressed Kriss.

"2052...you were able to get that warning to us...get us out of the facility before it was bombed to hell. Thanks."

"That wasn't me."

"Jaynix told me."

Kriss turned away and cursed.

"How did you know? About the missiles?"

Kriss knew there was no point in denying her involvement in that anymore.

"Our facilities had a lot of safeguards. The Lawless were able to sidestep them all thanks to the help they got."

"From Benton."

Eren couldn't fight off a smirk at Kriss' look.

"I did my research.

"Yes you did...well, the Lawless didn't turn off our systems, merely circumvented them which left the aerial surveillance to give me the warning while I was making my way to Elma's residence…"

"How'd you know we were there?"

Eren was amazed to see a form of uncertainty in Kriss' eyes. Her lips tried to make out different words but she didn't seem satisfied with any of them. Letting out a sigh, Kriss looked at Eren.

"Because you were there."

Eren was not expecting that answer, she tried to form words as Kriss explained.

"The needle I injected you with to protect you from Dark Mirror also let me keep an eye on you. You intrigued me, Ms. Hills…"

"Intrigued you?"

"Perhaps you are unaware but your reputation precedes you. I'd heard about the Reaper's daring Strategist, a sound logical mind and a great tech developer. I've read several of your works and looked into the tools you armed your team with. Isn't that how we scientists get to know each other?"

Eren wanted to argue but that's exactly how she first learned of Kriss before she even knew her name.

"I would've brought you into LAST in a heartbeat but from your work I could see that your ideals didn't exactly mesh with ours…"

Eren laughed.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment."

"You should. It's one of the reasons why I'd like your help here."

Eren crossed her arms, as Kriss again reached for the white board.

"Why did you let the Coalition do what they did to you, Kriss?"

The Professor tilted her head.

"I have the feeling that you didn't actually come with me to see what I had to offer."

Eren shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. Answer the question!"

Kriss sighed.

"I don't care what other people think of me. If I can do my research, I'll do anything."

Eren shook her head.

"So you threw away any reputation you could've had?"

Kriss shrugged as Eren continued.

"Beyond that, I found out it wasn't just Benton. He may have had it out for you but he was least of your problems and yet you continued to operate with your name. A name the other-"

Kriss held a finger up, cutting Eren off.

"That's where you're wrong. The others? Dead. Thanks to the honorable Colonel."

"What?"

"It is as I say. Elma uncovered all of this and well...maybe the exact details I should keep to myself but they're all long dead and she even managed to free some of my compatriots."

Eren still looked lost, Kriss smiled.

"That expression on you...it's very appealing."

Eren tried to piece this information together as Kriss sighed.

"We've gone completely off track from why I brought you here in the first place...but I will admit this is far more fun."

Eren took a deep breath.

"Okay...so if all this is true. Why not correct me every time I accused you of being a terrorist? Why not tell me from the beginning? You may be amoral and a developer of terrible weapons. Possibly crazy but you-"  
Kriss laughed, a genuine laugh that Eren greatly enjoyed.

"Where would the fun in that be? Besides, look what some of my scheming has brought us. Time alone."

Eren smiled, a look of disbelief also present.

"It wasn't just me then…"

"No. Unlike you I don't spend unnatural amounts of time looking at pictures of you and so brazenly...but I do harbor great feelings for your mind, Ms. Hills."

Eren refused to accept that Jaynix was right all along.

"So...the challenge you gave me before we left Earth, everything...this was your version of flirting?"

Kriss walked past Eren, checking the lock on the door before facing her again and smiling.

"That depends. Did it work?"

Eren closed the distance between them in an instant, slamming Kriss' back into the door as she pressed her lips against the Professor's.

She could still feel that arrogant smirk on Kriss' face despite it all. Quickly she took Kriss' lab coat off before kissing her again. It all went according to her convoluted plan and that pissed Eren off just as much as it turned her on.

The buttons on Kriss' shirt popped off as Eren wrenched it open and spoke.

"Bed."

Kriss laughed.

"Right behind you."

Next thing Kriss knew she was on said bed, Eren hovering over as she pulled off her own shirt.

"You don't have to prove anything else to me at this point, Ms. Hills."

"Shut up."

Eren began planting kisses on Kriss' neck while her hands reached into Kriss' shirt, beginning to massage her breasts. The woman's breath caught bringing a smile to Eren's face. She had the upper hand now.

Just then, Kriss tangled her legs with Eren and flipped them over, pinning Eren's arms she saw the shock in the Strategist's face and smiled.

"That's-"

"My room, my rules. Ms. Hills."

Kriss leaned in and whispered in Eren's ear causing her to shiver.

"Any complaints with tonight's lesson plan?"

Eren could only shake her head as Kriss' lips found her neck and her hands began to wander.

* * *

The hour finally arrived, Elma turned upon hearing the doors open. She watched as Jaynix entered the training room followed by Lyla. Jaynix's eyes went right to Elma and the pair smiled at one another. Elma noticed that much like her, Jaynix was wearing simple athletic wear, a jacket hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Lyla placed a kiss on Jaynix's cheek before stepping aside. Elma put her hands behind her back as Jaynix approached.

"You always look so different out of your armor."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

Jaynix looked her over.

"I'm not sure how to put it...I like it."

A smile came to Elma's face as Jaynix stepped back and tossed her jacket over to Lyla who caught it with ease.

Tai entered shortly after, followed by the Blood Brothers and General Kumon.

"What are the rules, Elma?"

Jaynix asked as she did a few more stretches.

"Knowing you'll never surrender there is only one rule."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"If you can't stand back up...you lose."

The Corporal laughed.

"I see...well then, I've gotten up from far worse before."

Elma recalled a few moments in particular. Returning to her gear, Elma pulled out some bandages and began wrapping them around her arms.

"So...anything goes? Really?"

As Elma finished up she nodded to Jaynix.

"We'll call it a spar, but for all intents and purposes...this is a fight. Try to knock me down with everything you've got, Jaynix."

"I'd hate to scuff up that face of yours Elma."

The Colonel chuckled.

"I was about to say the same to you."

Irina, Gwin, Boris, Danny and Kruse entered shortly after, seeing the Reapers they walked over to them and began speaking softly.

"Jaynix."

The woman looked to Elma to see her smiling.

"Show me how you've grown since 2050. Show me everything."

Jaynix took a few steps towards Elma, the other woman doing the same. As the pair met in the middle of the room, everything else started to fade. Even as Constantine, the rest of Alpha Wolf and everyone else that the Blood Brothers could find began to fill the room, they heard and saw nothing but each other.

Jaynix smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes, Elma."

The other woman couldn't fight off a chuckle.

"Distraction? Really?"

"Just saying."

Elma nodded.

"Of course...you as well, Jaynix. Beautiful."

There was a beat before Jaynix roared, her first strike coming out far faster than Elma was expecting. Barely moving out of the way, Elma watched Jaynix's fist brush past her cheek.

With the sudden start to the event, the crowd was filled with all sorts of sounds, anticipation and excitement. None of which either woman noticed.

Clenching her own fist, Elma returned the blow with a furious yell of her own. Seeing Elma's fist coming, Jaynix's other hand grabbed it, stopping the assault.

Elma's free hand took hold of Jaynix's outstretched arm just as one of Jaynix's legs left the ground, Jaynix landed the first blow, her leg striking Elma's exposed side.

Freeing her arms from Elma's grasp, Jaynix followed up with two blows, Elma using one arm to block them as best she could.

Feeling the impact of Jaynix's fists, she clenched her teeth. Her goal was to avoid as many of Jaynix's strikes as she could or there was no hope for her winning.

With Elma on the defensive, Jaynix began stepping forward, Elma saw a twitch in one of her legs and moved aside, the kick missing.

Raising her own leg, Elma yelled as she struck at Jaynix's planted leg. The other woman cursed, while the strike was as strong as Elma could make it, she wasn't able to break Jaynix's balance.

Both women planted their feet firmly on the ground again, Elma moving behind Jaynix as quickly as she could, clenching her fist she struck the other woman in the back.

Jaynix smirked despite the pain and swung around, her leg coming up and striking Elma's torso, pushing her back.

Seizing the stumble, Jaynix moved forward and roared, her fist shot out with all its might and struck Elma in the face.

That sent Elma to the floor, and the room fell silent. Jaynix returned to her fighting stance as Elma shook her head, regaining focus.

Standing up, Elma turned to Jaynix, there was a shine in her eyes. A shine that was no doubt in Jaynix's as well.

Elma took up her stance, unshaken she closed the distance between them, ducking under Jaynix's first strike. Her right fist shot up and into Jaynix's torso followed up by her left, two strikes in rapid succession landing squarely on Jaynix's body.

Clenching her teeth, Jaynix reached out and took hold of Elma's arm pulling her about before jumping and kicking her in the back, sending her stumbling forward.

Jaynix pursued, Elma let herself fall, catching herself and rolling away from Jaynix's following attacks.

Springing to her feet, Elma charged at Jaynix again, diving low, her fist made contact with Jaynix's leg, a powerful strike.

Growling, Jaynix grabbed Elma and lifted her up. Roaring Jaynix threw herself back, slamming the Colonel into the ground before rolling to her feet.

The impact knocked the wind out of Elma. Rolling aside she got back up, far slower. Being too methodical didn't work, being too aggressive wasn't working either. It wasn't that Jaynix had some impossible strategy...simply put, Jaynix was strong.

Unstoppable force. Immovable object. Which ones were they? Elma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She heard Jaynix move, fast.

Elma stepped forward, moving her upper body out of the way of another savage kick. Bringing her arm up she yelled as she brought it down, a fierce chop against Jaynix's leg, slapping the limb back down to the ground.

Clenching her fist, Elma went for the next strike she needed, connecting with Jaynix's other leg with as much strength as she could muster. Then she braced herself, raising her arm as Jaynix struck.

The fist connected once again, the force drew a gasp from Elma. Jaynix roared as she went for another strike right at Elma's chest.

Elma swung her leg out, tangling it with Jaynix's she tripped them both up, saving herself from the strike. Elma rolled to her feet quickly, taking another deep breath as Jaynix flipped over and onto her feet, stable as ever.

Elma took this chance to begin the assault on her terms, charging at Jaynix.

The other woman brought her arms up, Elma's fists striking with all the force she could muster.

She knew it wasn't as much as Jaynix's, but that didn't matter, she had the lead this time and had to keep it.

Jaynix made a move to step aside, Elma swung her leg out, striking one of Jaynix's to keep her in place.

Cursing, Jaynix dropped her guard and swung, striking Elma's shoulder and pushing her back. Elma put all the force she could into her feet to stop herself from stumbling back. With a growl of her own she swung forward, this time it was her fist that found Jaynix's face.

There was a triumphant grin on Elma's face as the blow landed, the shock in Jaynix's expression was brief as her knee shot up into Elma's stomach.

A ragged gasp escaped Elma as she fell to her knees, Jaynix stumbling back but otherwise remaining on her feet. Wiping her face, Jaynix advanced as Elma did her best to raise an effective guard against the Corporal's assault.

Elma saw Jaynix's knee coming this time and caught it with one of her hands, using it as an anchor to pull herself up and off the ground.

Elma's other fist tightened up as she swung, connecting with Jaynix's chin, snapping her head back and sending her stumbling before she fell on her back.

A growl escaped Jaynix as she stood up again, Elma narrowing her eyes and dropping into her stance.

The two women were growing dirtier by the minute, bruises would surely form along every single impact and sweat was evident.

Despite this, they shared a smile. It was matches like this that brought Jaynix and Lyla closer and eventually together. Having a similar bond with someone she treasured and respected as much as Elma, no matter the result, she loved this.

Elma began moving back as Jaynix charged, Elma knew her chosen strategy to defeat the Corporal wasn't a guarantee and it was risky but she had to try her best.

Jaynix's strike came in wide, fierce, Elma moved enough to get out of range and grab Jaynix's arm before sending her leg into Jaynix's lower torso.

The force of the impact caused Jaynix to gag before Elma pulled on her arm to break her balance. It worked as intended the other woman stumbling away enough for Elma to spin back around and kick in the back of her legs.

Down on her knees, Jaynix growled before turning back around, standing again and charging Elma.

As the fight went on, Jaynix became more and more aggressive. While Elma found that made her easier to read it also made her a bigger threat.

Jaynix raised her fist, Elma preparing to move aside and thinking of which counter to go with, only for Jaynix to switch hands, bringing one in from below and slamming it into Elma's torso.

The Colonel felt the wind knocked out of her by the powerful impact before Jaynix grabbed her arms and threw herself back, flipping Elma over her and tossing her away.

Slamming into the ground, Elma coughed, Jaynix standing up again behind her. The Corporal took that time to catch her breath as Elma struggled to her feet.

Jaynix brought her fists up again, Elma taking a deep breath. No trick would work twice, of course it wouldn't. Elma moved forward, Jaynix doing the same. Ducking under her first strike, Elma caught the second, feeling the force of the blow reverberate up her arm.

Jaynix then responded as Elma wanted and swung her leg up, crashing into Elma's side. Grunting, Elma brought her free hand down and held Jaynix's leg in place.

The Corporal was surprised as Elma's other hand released Jaynix's fist and delivered a savage chop to her restrained leg.

Jaynix pulled her limb away from Elma, the second it hit the floor, her other leg left and slammed into Elma's opposite side. With a grunt, Elma took several steps away from the blow before letting out a powerful yell and swinging about, her own leg striking Jaynix's side.

It became a battle of blows, Elma refusing to back down as her fist found Jaynix's shoulder.

Jaynix returned the blow with a strike to Elma's torso. Elma reeled back and punched Jaynix in the face, pushing her back. With a roar, Elma swung her left leg into Jaynix's right, catching her right at the side of her knee. Jaynix's leg buckled causing her to stumble again.

Elma seized the chance and followed with another body blow, despite the fierce impact, Elma found a fist in her own stomach moments later, Jaynix returning the blow despite the situation.

Both women reeled back from each other, breathing harder than ever. Elma could feel a thrill run through her body, she hadn't had a contest like this in so long. Others would insist they were going too far, but this was exactly what she wanted.

Jaynix was even more excited by their fight, a tired smile on her face. Bringing her arms up she slapped them to her cheeks and yelled.

Elma needed to end this soon, her strategy was still in effect but Jaynix was hard to topple. The Colonel did her best to will away the pain all over her body but it wasn't working.

Jaynix had to be in a similar state, if she could somehow hold on for a little longer, the bout would be won. Elma knew what was coming so she decided to meet it head on and charged forward just as Jaynix did.

Her fist hit nothing but air, Jaynix ducking under it. Elma responded in kind, leaning her head back, Jaynix's fist brushing past her chin.

Taking that chance, Elma swung one of her legs out, striking Jaynix's torso only to feel Jaynix grab her other leg. She could barely curse as Jaynix pulled her leg out from under her, causing her to fall.

Elma's arms quickly came up to block Jaynix's next, fierce punch. If that had connected, Elma would be done. However, blocking it simply kept her on the ground, beneath Jaynix. Not an ideal position in this situation.

Elma brought her arms up to now cover her face just in time, Jaynix's next strike was once again blocked.

There was still something she could do, moving one of her legs, she tangled with Jaynix's and caused her to fall on her side, now it was Elma's chance.

Rolling over, Elma was on top of Jaynix now, breathing heavily she brought her fists up and struck the other woman who was now on the defensive.

There was a yell from Jaynix as she dropped her guard to deliver a savage blow to Elma's face, however with her guard down it allowed Elma's next strike to hit its mark.

Elma rolled aside on the ground, clutching her face before standing, Jaynix doing the same with noticeable difficulty.

This had to be it.

Elma was right in front of Jaynix again, ducking under one of the woman's wild strikes, she dropped to her knees and delivered one chop to each of Jaynix's leg before sliding underneath and behind Jaynix.

The other woman spun around as Elma got to her feet. Jaynix swung, Elma moved out of range, Jaynix's fist hitting only Elma's hair.

Jaynix could see Elma open her palm and knew what was coming. Just like five years ago, Elma slammed her palm into Jaynix's chest with all the force she could muster.

In response, Jaynix grabbed onto Elma's arm, refusing to let the other woman lift her.

With Elma trapped, Jaynix brought her other fist up, ready to deliver a powerful blow only for Elma to step closer, tangling one of her legs with Jaynix's.

Pulling back, she took Jaynix off balance and carried her palm strike through, instead of lifting Jaynix though, she simply slammed her onto the ground with whatever force she could muster.

Jaynix made a move to get up, Elma apologized silently as she reeled her fist back and struck Jaynix in the face. The back of the Corporal's head striking the floor beneath her. Dazed, Jaynix could only groan from all the hits she took as Elma stumbled several steps back but maintained her footing.

The room could either be silent, or people could be cheering, Elma still couldn't tell. All she could see was Jaynix and all she could hear was her ragged breathing.

Cementing her arms on the floor, Jaynix used them to push herself up. Then she tried to do the same with her legs, however the moment she put weight on them she groaned in pain and fell back down.

Elma finally took that chance to let out a long sigh of relief. Jaynix did her best to catch her breath before trying to stand again, and once more finding herself incapable.

She slammed one of her fists into the floor and cursed before her eyes found Elma.

Jaynix brought her hands up, palms open.

"You win, Colonel."

The haze of focus broke immediately, Elma catching her breath as cheers and roars rang out all around her. Despite everything, Elma smiled. She looked down at Jaynix who wore a similar smile.

Elma approached her slowly, kneeling down next to her.

"I see what you did...smart."

"I was hoping it would work...if you were able to get up, it'd be over for me. We both know that."

Jaynix kept her eyes on Elma.

"Disheveled, bruised, sweaty. You're still a feast for the eyes."

Elma laughed.

"I think I hit you in the head too hard there Corporal."

"Nonsense, I'm just being honest."

Jaynix finished her statement with a wink, Elma looked away, feeling a joyous sensation within her.

Holding her hand out, Elma waited till Jaynix took hold of her.

"Hey Lyla! Be a dear!"

As Elma hauled Jaynix to her feet, Lyla ran towards them, with one of Jaynix's arms over her shoulder, she helped support her wife.

"Jaynix. That was incredible."

"I guess I even lose with style."

Lyla shook her head.

"You did your best. Both of you. Nothing to look down on, the match was spectacular."

Lyla looked to Elma, the pair shared a smile as Irina approached.

"Need a hand, Colonel?"

With the bout over, Elma allowed herself to acknowledge the pain and exhaustion. With a nod she let herself relax, Irina helped to support her just as Lyla did with Jaynix.

Irina sighed.

"Are you sure you two didn't go too far?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Elma told me not to hold anything back. So I didn't. Same goes for her."

Elma smiled.

"We haven't gotten a chance to have a contest like that in too long...forgoing rules may have been a bit of an oversight...but I also think it was worth it."

Jaynix and Elma chuckled. Lyla placed a kiss on Jaynix's cheek.

"I was worried that one of you would accidentally Overdrive."

Jaynix tilted her head.

"That'd be interesting. I have no doubt we'd trash this room."

Elma nodded.

"Let's save the more insane demonstrations for when we make starfall."

Jaynix looked over to Elma.

"Is that a promise to spar again?"

"Of course. Only this time...let's not wait five years."

Elma reached over, holding one hand out before clenching it into a fist.

Jaynix nodded, striking the fist with her own.

"It's a promise."


	13. Lawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two moments in time. Separated by twelve years.  
> Converge.
> 
> _(Adjective) Not governed by or obedient to laws; characterized by a lack of civic order._

_One morning at the Rhadamanthus Academy found Jaynix, now 21 years old, excitedly jogging down the halls towards her sister._

" _Flame!"_

_Turning, Flame smiled and nodded her head as Jaynix came to a halt next to her._

" _Are you as excited as I am?"_

_Flame shook her head._

" _I don't think anyone could be as excited as you JayJay."_

_At that, Jaynix couldn't help but agree._

" _Besides. The Devoted are primarily comprised of military staff. Some of them have proficiency in other fields but combat is their main focus...as great as it is that they're coming here to instruct a class, I don't think I'd get much out of it."_

_Jaynix crossed her arms._

" _Yeah...I guess that's true. You've been doing pretty well in your combat classes though...are you sure you don't need the extra bump?"_

_Flame shook her head._

" _I think I'm fine as is...but we all know you're never satisfied."_

" _Never! If I'm gonna live up to mom, I have to reach higher!"_

_At that, Flame smiled._

" _I know you can...when I'm done with the work on my projects I'll make my way over to the training field."_

_Jaynix returned Flame's smile with an even wider one._

" _With your support, there's nothing I can't do!"_

_Jaynix stepped closer and embraced her sister, Flame laughing._

" _You don't need to do that every time."_

" _I know. I don't mean to baby you I just...I care. A lot."_

_Flame nodded._

" _I know JayJay. I know...I'll catch up with you soon."_

_Jaynix gave her a thumbs up before the sisters split up and headed down different hallways._

_The year was 2041._

* * *

Outside the Coalition HQ there was a quickly established staging area, it was there that Elma's Skelletons and Kumon's Reapers were gathered along with their Skells.

Elma walked down the row of her people, making eye contact with Irina, Gwin, Boris and Danny, all of which wore serious expressions knowing what was coming.

She then looked over to Kumon who was doing the same with the Reapers, minus Jaynix of course. Elma's eyes landed on the new addition, Steven Harper. She'd heard of the Archer of course, he was Kumon's right hand in the years before the man formed the Reapers. She had never been in an engagement with him however.

She crossed the field right towards the man who saw her coming and saluted.

"Colonel Elma."

"Steven Harper."

He smiled.

"Yes, that would be me...it's an honor to meet you Colonel, I've heard a lot about you."

"As have I."

Steven chuckled.

"I'm nothing these days. Though once upon a time I was Hideo's personal assistant."

Elma shook her head.

"I'm sure you're everything the stories say you are."

"One can hope."

Elma turned to leave only for Steven to take a step forward.

"Colonel."

She turned to face him as he stepped closer.

"There is something I have to ask."

"About?"

"The Corporal."

Elma nodded.

"Ah. Right. Nothing to worry about, she had to make a quick trip to the Cross. It's a very sensitive and personal matter is all."

Steven nodded but Elma could see that is not what he was going to ask.

"Are you two, close?"

At that Elma could only offer an affirmation. Jaynix was important to her, she felt that was clear to everyone but of course Steven wouldn't know.

"...have you ever seen what happened at the ECP complex? Have you ever seen her do that before?"

Elma thought back, slowly she shook her head.

"No...that was...that was new to me."

"...what do you think about it?"

Elma watched Steven's eyes, there was something deep inside, something pushing him to ask this question. She could only imagine there was one specific answer he wanted.

"I apologize, Steven...but I don't think it's right to discuss this behind Jaynix's back."

The expression in Steven's eyes vanished, replaced again by his tired smile.

"Of course. I apologize."

The man bowed his head to Elma before returning to his place next to the Blood Brothers. Elma's eyes moved from him to Kumon who was staring right at her. Anything the pair could think to discuss was forgotten as Nagi appeared.

"We're preparing several other regiments and an armored division to encircle the enemy base and keep them from escaping. It will take some more time but we have none. We've waited enough."

Elma nodded, returning to her place among the Skelletons as Nagi cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you're all aware how dangerous Lao and Torrez are...we have accounts of sixteen Lawless who have been killed by the Reapers as well as Elma out in the Sectors and here in our own home. While that is good news, we also have to be aware constantly that we are assaulting their base of operations. We have no idea what the numbers are like...I want all of you to watch the man to your left, the woman to your right...everyone."

The gathered soldiers looked to one another as Nagi continued.

"We'll deploy the Coalition's main forces at least one hour behind all of you, until then...the mission is simple. Infiltrate the Lawless' compound, rescue the hostage. Once they're secure, recon, get us as much intel about their operations and staff as you can so when the main army arrives, we can wipe them out…"

Kumon and Elma nodded to their teams, the members all climbing into their Skells.

"I don't recommend engaging the Lawless yourselves unless you have no other choice...just remember to keep yourselves hidden until the hostage is safe...and please, come back alive."

Kumon bowed his head, Elma doing the same before they got into their Skells.

As Elma looked over Firebird's controls, she opened the comms channel and requested that her team check in and give her all green.

While they sounded off their names, ranks and status, Elma familiarized herself with the Skell. Opening up the diagnostics and loadout information she narrowed her eyes, getting a better idea of what it was she had to use.

Moving the holo screens aside, Elma couldn't help but chuckle. She shouldn't be surprised by how Jaynix outfitted her Skell, the other woman told her as much but actually seeing the set up was much more eye opening.

The Skell was in the medium weight class, its primary weapon was a gigantic chain link blade slung across its back. It seemed that Jaynix went for this because with enough force in the swings, she could actually have the weapon carry her Skell, giving her new and unintended movement options.

In addition there were two slim blades on the Skell's legs should she need to swap for faster combat. Beyond that there were shoulder mounted cannons to deal with enemies at a distance, no doubt to keep them disoriented so she could close the distance and engage her primary arms.

"That's just like you."

Elma whispered before Kumon's voice came on, calling out to his Reapers.

The Major spoke first before the Strategist, Agent and Blood Brothers followed. Rounding up the group was The Archer who was piloting an armored walker having never received Skell certification. The walkers were some of the more advanced of the Coalition's armor, they were bulkier than Skells and they couldn't fly but they carried just as many weapons and the bulk made them harder to destroy for most other weapons, save the Skells of course.

The Skells and the Archer's walker all moved to the main gates of Noah's Cradle as the signal was given, the doors opening.

Given everything discussed in the war room and Nagi's truncated briefing, this operation should go off without a hitch. But Elma knew Lao, the man wasn't just a master sniper but a soldier with a long service record as well as an instructor at the Academy. He had a sound military mind, he'd have formed his own plans for any eventuality, even a surprise attack.

Elma finished checking over Firebird, all signs were green. She nodded to herself as Nagi gave the command and wished one last time for everyone to return alive. All the Skells moved in unison, the walker trailing behind as they left the safety of Noah's Cradle and ventured into the Lawless Sectors.

The Archer's walker lowered its legs to the ground, treads now making contact with the earth it began rumbling across the ground while all the Skells hovered into the air.

With their destination marked on all their HUDs, the group took off as fast as they could. Elma looked ahead, feeling that burning sensation deep within.

"This time...you won't be getting the drop on me, Lao."

* * *

Jaynix arrived at the Cross faster than she ever had, she observed the streets below her, not that many cars around the area she wanted to land but it was probably a bad idea to leave Elma's Skell in the middle of the street.

Redirecting, she landed in a park, hopping out of the Ares she tapped the armored hull and thanked the Skell before turning around. There weren't many people in the park but all of them were looking at the sight, curious.

"I'm not with the R&D I...just don't touch it!"

Jaynix yelled before turning and running down the road as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew they had to have deployed already but she had to do this.

Reaching her destination, a home, she came to a sudden halt. Taking a deep breath she thought over how she'd broach the subject. It wasn't something they sought to talk about, not anymore. But she had to say something. She had to tell her.

Nodding to herself, she knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't long before the door opened, a dark skinned woman with brown hair and red eyes looked at Jaynix, confused.

"Jay? Did you...did you call ahead and we missed it?"

Shaking her head, Jaynix offered a small wave.

"Hey Alexa. No, you didn't miss anything. This was kind of...impromptu."

Alexa nodded.

"Right, of course...well, as always, it's great to see you!"

Now smiling, the younger woman approached, the pair shared a quick hug as another voice, a male voice came from inside.

"Alexa! Who is it that dares to disturb our brainstorming? More importantly MY brainstorming. Make them go away!"

Alexa chuckled.

"Gee, I dunno. Why don't you come over here and see for yourself, foureyes."

There was an exasperated sigh as a man approached, he had short dark hair, green eyes, wore glasses as implied and he was also surprised to see Jaynix.

"Well I'll be. The Corporal herself. What brings you here today and without a word of warning?"

Jaynix rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Birtwhistle."

The man chuckled.

"You don't need to say my name with such distaste, Corporal. I assure you I've done nothing suspect since your last visit."

Jaynix gave Alexa a look, the other woman smiled.

"He's right. He's still as...H.B. as ever but nothing bad. Flame keeps him in line."

H.B. could only shrug.

"She's team leader. What am I supposed to do? Disobey her?"

"Actually. That's why I'm here. Is Flame in?"

Alexa and H.B. shared a look before the former shook her head.

"Nope. You know her, she's still at the facility. She had an idea and had to see it through. We stood with her for a meal, then came home to continue the other projects. Flame works best in silence y'know."

Jaynix couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. She does...and yet she chose you two as her partners."

"I can be quiet."

Alexa stated, causing H.B. to laugh.

"Absolutely not."

Jaynix shook her head.

"As much as I'd love to continue this chat, I should get going, I have something urgent to discuss with Flame. It was good to see you two."

Alexa nodded.

"Same here, Jaynix! Don't be a stranger! I know you're busy but Flame misses you."

H.B. sighed.

"Alexa…"

The woman realized what she said.

"Right. That was something shared in private...sorry."

Jaynix shook her head.

"It's alright...I miss her too. We made the decision to split up and it was the right thing for what we wanted to do so we can't really complain but…"

Jaynix smiled.

"...anyway, Alexa. H.B. Thanks for being there for her when I can't."

Alexa nodded, H.B. crossing his arms, a gentle smile on his face.

"Think nothing of it, Corporal."

Bowing her head to them, Jaynix turned and ran down the street, she knew where she had to go, she didn't need the Ares for this.

* * *

"Torrez."

Turning, the toolmaker bowed his head to his commanding officer.

"Everything is ready, sir."

Lao smirked.

"You don't have any doubts on any part of the plan?"

"None. If there is one thing we can count on the Coalition for it's for reacting and behaving exactly as we instruct them to...by the time they realize that they were our target, it'll be too late."

Lao nodded his head as he approached the Lawless radar systems. Thanks to their new contact, the old technology was enhanced to have them track exactly what they needed to. The range left a lot to be desired but Lao simply accounted for that by training his soldiers to respond and obey, faster and faster. Their reaction time was almost immediate.

"No matter what the Coalition throws at us. We'll be ready."

Lao turned around to dozens of his soldiers.

"You all know what must be done. However, I urge you all to remember this...the Colonel is mine."

Lao watched the troops nod their heads.

"No matter what happens...I seek only to end this farce. When the time comes, she'll die...or we'll fail."

With a single motion, he dismissed his soldiers before turning his attention back to the radar.

Torrez cleared his throat.

"Sir. About the captive...wasn't the point to hand her over to our engineer when we no longer needed her?"

"She'll survive just as long as she needs to."

Torrez raised an eyebrow.

"If you're certain...I'll make sure our forward armaments are deployed correctly, sir."

With a bow, Torrez walked away. Lao's eyes remained fixed on the radars, waiting for that inevitable first ping.

"I am sorry, Professor. You had no stake in this fight that I could see...but for our very existence as a species, things must be sacrificed...even me."

Lao brought a hand up to his chest, closing his eyes he did his best to recall those two voices that meant so much to him. However, as with every time he tried, the voices were drowned out by the too familiar sounds and need for combat, gunfire and death.

* * *

" _It's like you think they're here for you personally."_

_Lyla giggled as she observed Jaynix who was clearly unable to hold in her excitement._

" _Obviously they are! My dossier was among the selected files! I'll be in their first class!"_

_Jaynix took a deep breath._

" _I can't screw this up! This is when I make my mark!"_

_Lyla leaned into Jaynix._

" _You already have Ms. Fiery Officer. Everyone has seen your passion these last three years. All the proctors, instructors and academy mates."_

_Jaynix looked over to Lyla, a warm smile on her face._

" _And most importantly, you."_

_Lyla nodded, a slight blush formed on both their faces._

" _And me."_

_Jaynix gave her a toothy grin as the door to the outside training hall opened and her mother appeared._

" _I should've known you'd already be here my little spark."_

" _Where else would I be?"_

" _The technical wing maybe?"_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _I asked, but Flame says her projects today aren't anything super crazy. She can handle it...besides, dad is there with her for the tech support. Not much I can do but cheer her on, you know that stuff is way over my head."_

_Sonja crossed her arms._

" _One day you're going to have to get a better grasp on technology."_

" _I have a good enough grasp as it is!"_

_The mother and daughter shared a laugh as a man approached._

" _Corporal Copeland."_

_Her eyes moved from Jaynix to the man._

" _Ah. Jaynix, this is the Commander of the Devoted, Lao Huang."_

_Jaynix turned from Sonja to the man behind her, a much older, hardened military veteran. Clean shaven face, long hair and a tired but easy smile._

" _Commander Lao. It's uh...it's an honor!"_

" _You must be the Corporal's Daughter."_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _Yes sir, Officer Copeland, B-Squad."_

_He crossed his arms._

" _Right. Right. High marks along all forms of combat. You were one of the easiest picks for our instruction."_

_Jaynix's smile grew wider, her eyes bright._

" _I expect the best."_

_With that the man walked past her and through the doors._

" _I'm gonna knock his socks off!"_

" _Blow them all away."_

_Lyla stated with a smile. Jaynix took one of her hands in her own._

" _Count on it!"_

* * *

Jaynix came to a stop, the massive Skell R&D facility before her. She couldn't help but smile, recalling the first day Flame came to work here, her excitement and the countless plans she had. The facility was led by the Koo family, genius engineers in the field of Skell Development. Without them leading their team on their efforts, the mechanical allies the humans had would never have been completed, or at least, not as quickly as they have been. Above all, they definitely would not have been able to fly.

Walking inside, Jaynix followed the route as she had countless times before eventually reaching the specific lab she knew Flame, H.B. and Alexa spent many many hours together in.

She stopped at the door, seeing the name on it brought a smile to her face. F. Copeland. It never failed to fill her with joy and pride.

Opening the door, she stepped in, someone was welding something together farther in, the sparks were flying as the torch did its work.

Jaynix crossed her arms and stepped closer. The person put the tool down, examining their work and muttering something to themselves.

The welding mask was soon pulled off, revealing the long orange hair that fell down the woman's back. With one particularly stubborn bit on top refusing to get smoothed down.

Adjusting her glasses, the woman tilted her head. Turning slowly, her bright green eyes met Jaynix's warm gaze. The surprise was evident as she whispered.

"JayJay?"

With a smile, Jaynix nodded.

"Hey Flame. How ya been, sis?"

Standing up slowly, Flame continued to watch her.

"Did I-"

"Miss a call? No. Don't worry about that, I know you're busy."

Flame took off her welding gloves, leaving them on the table.

"Um. I don't mean to...I just...hi. What brings you here? You always call ahead unless…"

Jaynix closed the distance, embracing Flame, holding her as tightly as she could.

"I missed you."

Flame returned the hug, closing her eyes, she whispered back.

"Me too…"

The pair stood there for a good while before Jaynix pulled away, wiping her face with her arm. Flame could only smile, too everyone else, Jaynix was tough, strong and so sure of herself in everything.

But Flame always got to see how soft her sister could be.

"What happened, JayJay?"

Flame led Jaynix to a few chairs, once they were seated Jaynix began.

"They're back...after twelve years…"

Flame shook her head.

"You mean...the Lawless?"

Jaynix nodded as Flame leaned back in her seat.

"I heard rumors. Something was happening in Noah's Cradle but the specifics haven't reached us yet. All I know is an ECP complex was attacked by insurgents. A quick Coalition response resulted in all their deaths but all the other details are...well, we're not privy to them."

Jaynix sighed.

"It was Elma's complex. She and I were helping someone. The Lawless figured it out and came to take her. Elma and I fought them off but...we lost our...ally and the Coalition is organizing a strike force to hunt down the Lawless. I'm pretty sure they've deployed by now…"

Flame shook her head.

"Then...why are you here?"

"Because I had to tell you...this is...all of this is a part of us. Our family. I can't just deal with it on my own and tell you after it's over. You have to know. For Mom. For Dad."

Flame looked down, sadness in her eyes. Jaynix reached over and placed a hand on her cheek. Flame's eyes slowly moved back up to meet Jaynix's.

"I'm glad you're here for this...JayJay."

"Me too."

Jaynix slowly took her hand away from Flame's face.

"This last thing should go without saying but...he was at the complex..."

Jaynix could see that Flame knew who she meant. Standing up, Jaynix turned around and pulled up her shirt to reveal her bare back to Flame, her eyes went right to the newly scarred and stitched together skin as a result of the sniper shot.

The injury caused Flame's words to die in her throat as Jaynix sat back down.

"Yeah. He shot me...granted he was going for Elma...I kinda got in his way…"

"In the back…"

Jaynix let out an empty laugh.

"Right? What are the odds."

"And you're...okay?"

Jaynix's eye found Flame's. They searched each other before Jaynix shook her head.

"According to the doctor...no...before I left I was given one warning about the surgery…"

Jaynix took a deep breath.

"It's not something that will ever fully heal and...any strong impact to that part of my back will...it just...it's not good."

"Can it...cripple you?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"I don't think so...but it really depends on what the impact is and where. Though I won't lie, if I ever get shot in the back again…"

Flame placed one of her hands on Jaynix's leg.

"You won't."

Flame whispered those words again, Jaynix sighing.

"I'll do my best not to, Flame. They did allow me to continue active service but their warnings were pretty strict so...yeah, I'll be operating with an Achilles heel of sorts for the foreseeable future."

Closing her eye, Jaynix shook her head.

"I'm not gonna let this be the end of my service, Flame. I refuse. I'm going to face him, and I'm going to make him pay. For all of it."

This time, it was Flame who leaned closer, placing her hand on Jaynix's face.

"Please. Don't lose yourself, JayJay. He's not worth it."

Jaynix brought her hand up, placing it over Flame's.

"We've lost enough to him...we…"

"I'm going to win, Flame. Then...I'm coming back here and letting my genius baby sister tell me all about her latest creations. I'm going to see you smile and I'm going to make sure you keep smiling...for as long as I can. I promise."

Flame couldn't help but shed a tear.

"I'm not little anymore…"

"I know...but I'll always be your big sister and I'm always, always going to do everything in my power. For you."

Seeing a smile form on Flame's face, brought one to Jaynix.

"I love you, Flame."

"I love you too, JayJay…"

* * *

The Skelletons and Reapers drew ever closer to the Lawless base of operations, Elma gave the order for the back up troop to slow down.

"As discussed, it's going to be a small team that goes in. Four of us, get the hostage, get out. The rest will draw them out, distract them."

Several voices came on over the comms affirming Elma's orders.

"Irina, with me."

The Lieutenant took a deep breath.

"Yes Colonel."

Kumon came on after that.

"Agent. On me."

"Yes sir."

The four Skells shot off high into the sky over the enemy base while the remaining troops spread out as far as they could while encircling the target.

Steven kept his eyes on the four above as they began descending.

"We'll all open fire when they get closer. Draw the Lawless to us."

His eyes then returned to the enemy base as something was discharged from the top of the facility, several orbs of electrical energy arced up into the air then descended on the line of Skells, the energy burst, tendrils reaching out across several of the machines.

Gwin watched as his controls went haywire before shutting off.

"Uh guys, my Skell...it's been fried!"

Boris and Sagis who were stationed next to Gwin said the same thing as the enemy weapons fired off again.

Eren got on the comms and ordered everyone to move. She then looked to the field before them as several enemy contacts began to decloak. The once empty field was now occupied by a dozen or so heavily armed walkers just like the Archer's.

The Lawless machines opened fire, missiles raining down on the Skells who immediately began to scatter into the air save for the three disabled by the electrical pulse weaponry.

Gwin flinched as his Skell took a barrage of missiles and fell over.

"Crap, hey! We need cover!"

"We need to eject!"

Boris called out.

"We're sitting ducks here!"

Sagis slammed his controls and cursed.

"Like running across the wasteland would be any safer!"

"Hang tight boys, we'll clear the field!"

Eren called down, with her thoughts gathered she opened up an array of screens and began tracing lines and writing down commands before sending the battle plans to all available Skells.

"Everyone! Engage!"

Eren, Alto, Tai, Danny and the dozen or so allied Skells shot down from the skies. The enemy walkers opened fire, another barrage of missiles tearing through the air. Several of which exploded mid flight, the force of the blasts knocking some of the Skells off their flight paths and into the firing range of the other missiles.

The Archer changed his walker back into combat mode and it took off across the wasteland. Entering a few commands, it began firing off its own arsenal, a barrage of bullets and heavy cannon fire damaging one of the enemy walkers and throwing it over.

Tai's Skell hit the ground first, drawing his massive hook, the Skell spun about, weapon catching one of the walkers and tossing it across the field.

Alto and Danny followed shortly after, their Skells massive gatling guns unloading on three walkers in range, riddling them with explosive rounds until they were charred waste.

More allied Skells hit the ground and engaged the walkers while Eren headed for the concealed pulse weapons. As she drew near, several more walkers began to uncloak and opened fire on her.

Cursing she pulled away, her eyes moving to see that the advance team had landed on the roof successfully. Her mind began running through dozens of possibilities. If they had this ambush waiting, why didn't they target the advance team?

"Elma! Come in! This is Strategist! Do not advance with our plan! It's a trap! Elma!"

Several missiles struck Eren's Skell, cursing she flew farther away and out of reach, she attempted to send another message to Elma but received no response. They had to be jamming them which meant the advance team was on their own.

Switching channels she spoke to the team currently engaging the enemy walkers.

"We have to clean this up quickly! Get to it!"

The pulse weapons fired off again, Eren dodged the attacks in midair and watched as they hit the battlefield, disabling more Skells and Walkers alike.

Her eyes then moved to the roof of the enemy base, there were soldiers lined along the top of it with shoulder mounted missile launchers.

"Shit. Alto! Everyone, gather around Blood Two!"

The closest Skells did just that as Alto pulled the two halves of a massive shield along the back of his Skell, the missiles from the roof fired towards the gathered Skells.

Alto slammed the devices down, producing an energy barrier that encircled him and his allies, the missiles exploding against it harmlessly.

"Alright everyone! Get back out there!"

He yelled, their allies reengaging the Lawless.

"Archer! They're focus is on us! Get back there!"

"On it!"

He called out, his Walker switching to tread mode and shooting across the wasteland toward the enemy base. The ruined grounds around him were littered with explosions from the fierce combat as he directed his vehicle towards one of the pulse weapons.

Locking the Walker in its forward motion he opened the hatch and leapt out. He rolled across the ground as his vehicle slammed into the enemy weaponry, throwing it to the floor and disabling it.

The enemy Walkers on watch directed their arms at him as he drew his bow and fired two arrows. They struck both targets and exploded, the discharge disabled the Walkers forcing the Lawless inside to leap out and engage him on the ground.

Running towards them he fired another arrow, this one struck one of the enemy's rifles, disabling it. The second contact opened fire on him causing him to dive aside.

"If someone else can take care of the other pulse weapon while I'm occupied, that'd be great!"

"Busy out here!"

Tai called out, swinging his hook around to destroy another enemy contact.

Steven fired off another arrow, embedding itself in the ground between both Lawless soldiers before exploding, throwing both of them to the floor.

Steven closed the distance immediately, drawing another arrow and jamming it in one of the fallen men's throats. The other stood and drew a pistol as he tore the arrow out, notched it and fired, the projectile piercing the second man's helmet.

As he fell dead, Steven nodded to himself and returned to his Walker, reactivating it he turned and shot off across the wasteland to his next destination.

* * *

Approaching the top of the enemy base, Elma, Irina, Kumon and Lyla saw the battle break out. Moments later several walkers decloaked on top of the building and began firing on them.

Kumon shot off first, flares trailing behind his Skell, the enemy missiles were pulled off course in response as Irina, Lyla and Elma hit the roof and engaged the walkers.

Lyla drew the guns from her Skell's legs and fired, the furious assault denting and breaking the walker's armor.

Next to her, Irina struck the walker with the full force of her Skell, throwing it over. Drawing one of her Skell's short swords she buried it into the walker, disabling it. The pilot hatch popped open in response but no one came out.

Irina turned as Lyla's explosive round decimated the other walker.

Finally, Elma shot down from above, Firebird pulling out the massive blade along its back. The chain links detached as the blade swung, its range extending out further before cleaving through the last of the walkers.

Kumon hit the ground shortly after, scanning the rest of the roof but not picking up any signals.

"I've got nothing."

Irina crossed her arms.

"You'd think there'd be more security...and in case you guys didn't notice, these Walkers were automated. No pilots."

The group left their Skells, Kumon continuing to scan their surroundings while Lyla and Irina looked back out over the battle.

Elma knew they most likely wanted to join the fight and help their allies, but their mission was too important.

Kumon brought a hand to his chin as Lyla spoke.

"They're openly attacking our allies and they had walkers on stand by just for us. If they planned that far then they have to know we're here."

Elma nodded, kneeling down she examined a hatch and began picking the lock. Kumon moved his hand to his ear and waited.

"I'm not picking up any messages from the team out there. The Lawless cut off our communications."

Irina sighed.

"Of course they did. Not that it's gonna help them."

Elma stood up, opening the hatch, she glanced over to the rest of the team.

"We may have jumped from recon to full on engagement but our mission is still the same. We've got two tasks. One, secure the hostage. Two, pinpoint the Lawless commanders."

Kumon nodded.

"I imagine you'll want to track down Lao."

Elma could only nod as Lyla spoke up.

"Whoever finds Kriss, we've got Irina and I for emergency medical assistance so however it goes, we'll be able to secure her."

Irina looked down into the hatch.

"We all gotta keep our eyes peeled for Lao and Torrez. The last thing we want is for them to get the drop on us."

Kumon sighed.

"It'd be a lot easier if not for the fact they can cloak themselves."

Elma took a deep breath.

"They have something planned. All we can do is be careful...let's get going."

Kumon nodded as Elma dropped into the enemy base, Irina and Lyla following her while Kumon gave one last look to the battlefield before jumping in.

The four found themselves on a walkway high above a wide warehouse. Below them were several stationary walkers and Lawless engineers working on them. Elma quickly picked out several heavily armed individuals at the doors.

Looking to the team, she brought a finger to her lips. The group all nodded and began moving as quietly as they could across the walkway, easy enough with all the construction below them masking any noise they made.

Stepping through a door the group now found a staircase descending to the lower levels.

"Lyla and I will go down."

"Be careful, General."

Irina whispered to which he nodded.

"And you two stay safe."

Lyla said with a smile before following the General down the staircase. Walking around it, Elma and Irina proceeded through another doorway to find another system of walkways high above a weapons facility. She could make out all sorts of armaments below them.

Irina pulled out her scope and looked down at the various workstations.

"Those weapons...they match up pretty well with the files the Reapers gave us. Y'know the untraceable munitions they found in the hands of a random cell."

Elma nodded, she remembered those files as well. Everything points back to Lao and his people as expected. Elma and Irina moved along quietly before spotting Kumon and Lyla emerging from behind a large stack of weapons. Several workers hung around nearby, as did their security detail.

The four dropped to the ground as an intercom system screeched on, a voice came on.

"Attention all available units. Those Coalition bootlickers have been putting up quite the fight. We're going to need to advance the next squads of reinforcements. If the Walkers aren't all done, it doesn't matter. Get whatever is complete out there and blow something up. Stick to the plan. We're ready for this."

Once the voice cut out, the activity below them increased, several of the workers taking completed weapons and departing. Elma stood up slowly, Kumon seeing her as she made several motions with her hands.

Nodding, Kumon and Lyla advanced, staying out of sigh as the soldiers and workers ran to and fro.

As the room continued to empty, Kumon and Lyla made it to the door at the far end and vanished through it.

Elma and Irina proceeded along the walkways above the next room to find several of them were incomplete. No doubt damaged long ago.

The pair noticed a sealed off room ahead, through the windows they could make out countless screens and monitors.

"That must be the surveillance room. If we can get eyes on the rest of the facility, finding our targets will be far easier."

Irina stated as she moved forward, Elma following closely and keeping her eyes behind them.

Beneath the pair, Kumon and Lyla noted that the room they were in was barren, no doubt whoever was occupying moved outside to engage the rest of their team.

Lyla tapped Kumon's shoulder and pointed towards the other side of the room. Kumon spotted a staircase that led up to a short railway. It seemed like someone could stand there to give orders to troops. The more interesting thing was there was a person lying on it, all alone.

Kumon looked to Lyla and nodded before looking up and finding Elma and Irina, he made several hand signals and advanced quickly.

It didn't take long for him to reach the person, he recognized the woman from the files given to a very small amount of people in the war room and from the fact that he was looking into her last year.

"Professor Fowler."

He whispered while trying to shake her conscious, the bloodstains on her person and on the railing beneath her made it clear she'd been bleeding out for a while. Lyla joined him, the pair shared a look before she got to work.

Standing up, Kumon looked above for Elma and Irina. Just as he began to signal them he heard something, like a footstep.

Turning quickly he drew his blade as something struck his chest with immense force, throwing him over the railing and onto the ground.

Lyla turned to see someone appear right next to her, armed with silver gauntlets that had sparks running along the surface, it was a man she recognized from the briefing.

"Rueben Torrez."

His eyes moved to her and he smiled.

"Agent Lyla Copeland. A pleasure."

"Torrez!"

He took a few steps forward to better see the General stand back up.

"Of course you and Lao are nothing but cowards, relying on such devious tactics. What a waste those years of academy training became for the two of you. Disrespectful."

Torrez laughed.

"I won't argue that we are nothing like we were then...but that's how we survive...and that's how you will die."

Torrez snapped his fingers and six guards appeared around Kumon with their weapons trained on him. The General looked to each one before giving a quick glance at Elma and Irina.

"Well then General. How do you want to die?"

Reaching into his vest, Kumon threw something down hard, the object exploded into a thick smoke. The guards immediately opened fire, only for the sound of steel slicing through the air to silence one after the other.

Torrez rolled his eyes before leaping over the railing and cracking his knuckles.

Kumon shot out of the smoke right at him, his blade met with one of the man's gauntlets, a loud clash ringing out.

"Was that the best you could do, Torrez?"

"We'll see. Won't we?"

Torrez swung with his other fist, an electrical charge was released, arcing across the room and striking the wall behind Kumon as he disengaged and moved away.

Torrez slammed his fists togethers and yelled.

"Come on General!"

Charging forward, Torrez began swinging, every strike releasing energy that kept Kumon at a distance as he worked to evade the attacks. Narrowing his eyes, Kumon shot back in, right under the arcing energy and swung his blade.

One of Torrez's gauntlets seemed to magnetize to the weapon, catching it immediately. Before Kumon could react, Torrez slammed his other fist into his chest. There was an electrical burst as the General was thrown across the room.

Torrez laughed again and advanced while above them, Elma and Irina continued to watch the battle.

"We should get down there and cover him."

Irina stated, Elma glancing over to the surveillance room. As much as part of her wanted to find Lao, securing Kriss was their first task.

"Let's find a way down."

As she and Irina prepared to move there was a screech from the intercom.

"Colonel."

The pair froze in place, Elma looking around as the voice continued.

"Yes. I can see you. I knew exactly what you all would do. I wanted you here."

Elma stood up, anger evident in her eyes.

"Lao."

"We aren't here to talk, so help me bring this to an end."

The intercom system shut off as several Lawless soldiers decloaked all over the railing. Irina cursed and stood up, switching to her assault rifle's underbarrel she fired off a grenade that destroyed a section of the railing, causing three soldiers to fall to the battlefield below.

The others opened fire on the pair, Elma grabbing and pulling Irina back behind the doorway they came through not long ago.

Below them, Kumon stood again and drew his revolver, Torrez continuing to laugh.

"Sword or gun, it won't make a difference to me. You've met your match."

"I've survived too much to die by your hand Torrez."

Torrez slammed his fists into the ground, electrical energy arcing across the floor towards Kumon who leapt aside and rolled across the ground before firing off his revolver.

A surge of electricity covered Torrez's body as the bullet neared him before getting incinerated by the charge.

"It's not just the gauntlets dear, General."

Torrez struck his chest, Kumon noticed the peculiar design of his vest.

"The perfect offense and defense. What will you do?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kumon charged towards Torrez as he slammed his fists into the ground again.

On the railing with Kriss, Lyla watched as Kumon leapt aside again, continuing to fire on Torrez and keep the pressure on.

Her eyes then moved to the men who had fallen as a result of Irina's attack. They were standing slowly. Looking to Kriss she whispered.

"Hang tight."

Drawing her sniper rifle she stood and began to pick them off one by one, all the while electricity crackled and shot across the room, Kumon continuing his evasive maneuvers, his focus squarely on Torrez.

* * *

_Jaynix stood amongst her peers as several members of the Devoted began instructing them, Lao overseeing all the activity on the training field._

_One of them watched as Jaynix began sparring with her comrades, taking several notes as she defeated her opponents one after the other._

_As the activities continued, Jaynix turned to see the people watching, among them she could easily make out several higher ups including Kumon's trusted comrade Steven Harper and not too far from him, her mother. There was admiration in her eyes and it made Jaynix fight harder._

_Lao called for the rest of the Devoted and the Academy officers to line up again._

" _Your dossiers did not disappoint. Officers, I trust you all understand that this is only the beginning. Things will only become more intense as the week continues."_

" _Yes sir!"_

_Lao smiled as another man stepped onto the podium next to him and spoke to him in a hushed tone. Jaynix recognized him as Rueben Torrez, the Devoted's hand to hand expert._

_Lao nodded before giving out more instructions, directing half of the gathered soldiers and officers to one of the training rooms inside the Academy._

" _We'll continue hand to hand training inside. Out here we're switching to weapons training, maintenance and the like. The groups will swap in an hour. Get to work. Continue to impress!"_

_The officers all bowed as they split up into groups, Jaynix heading inside, giving a look to her mother and a thumbs up to which Sonja smiled._

_Inside the Academy training room, the Devoted soldiers now engaged the officers in one on one combat. Jaynix held her fists up as the ready as her opponent advanced._

_Fists were flying, grunts and impacts were heard. As Jaynix expected her opponent was no slouch._

_As many strikes as Jaynix landed, they were always ready for a counter. One particularly savage blow to Jaynix's chest pushed her away._

_Catching her breath she looked back at her opponent who gestured for her to approach and try again. Jaynix noticed the doors open and spotted Flame and her father step inside, Flame giving Jaynix a small wave._

_Smiling, Jaynix charged forward, her spirits lifted she found her next strikes hitting their marks with more force than ever, causing her opponent to go on the defensive._

_With a powerful sweep, Jaynix took their legs out from under them. As they fell to the floor, Jaynix was right there to pin them, the Devoted soldier laughing._

" _Impressive Officer Copeland."_

" _Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!"_

_Jaynix helped the soldier up and thanked them for the spar before excusing herself and moving towards Flame and Maxwell._

" _JayJay! That was great!"_

_Jaynix smiled at Flame as Maxwell spoke up._

" _No doubt in our minds you'd come out on top. You refuse to lose."_

" _I don't know the meaning of the word!"_

_Jaynix crossed her arms._

" _So! How did Flame's latest project go? Stellar all around I imagine?"_

_Maxwell nodded._

" _Indeed, her instructors are always talking about how intelligent she is."_

_Flame shook her head._

" _Dad. It's not that impressive."_

_Maxwell laughed._

" _You memorized all the tools in the lab immediately, you never waste any materials, you're planning phases are intricate and exact. This isn't just me saying this."_

_Flame covered her face._

" _You can stop now."_

_Jaynix put her arm around Flame and pulled her close._

" _You better get used to it Flame! I'm gonna be the strongest and you're gonna be the smartest. Nothing but compliments for us!"_

_Flame smiled before looking out over the room._

" _Are you gonna spar again? I know how excited you were to get these lessons."_

_Jaynix looked out over the room._

" _Yeah. I'll…"_

_Flame watched Jaynix as confusion appeared in her expression._

" _JayJay?"_

_Clearing her throat, Jaynix called out._

" _Hey! Mark!"_

_The officer turned towards her._

" _What is it Copeland?"_

_Jaynix gestured around the room._

" _Where are our Devoted instructors? Did we break for lunch?"_

_Mark shrugged._

" _Probably got called up by Nagi for a mission or something. Having them in Noah's Cradle again is too good of an opportunity to pass up."_

_Jaynix scoffed._

" _In the middle of our lesson?"_

_Maxwell approached._

" _That is strange...isn't there another group outside doing weapons training?"_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _I guess I can see if they have room for one more. You two wanna watch?"_

_Flame stepped away from Jaynix and led the way to the doors._

" _That's why we're here. Right dad?"_

" _Right."_

_He chuckled as he walked over to Flame, Jaynix taking one last look around the room, still confused before shrugging and approaching her family._

_As soon as Maxwell placed his hand on the door handle, there was an explosion, a sound louder than anything Jaynix had ever heard before._

_Looking over her shoulder she saw the walls of the facility collapse, Mark and her comrades vanished as a wall of fire and debris headed right for her, Flame and Maxwell._

_Eyes widening she turned back to Flame, fear in her younger sister's eyes and did what she always swore to do._

_Lunging forward she covered Flame with her body as best she could, in response Maxwell embraced both of them, the three falling to the floor as the destruction reached them and everything went black._

* * *

Outside of the Lawless' facility, the Coalition Skells continue to rain down upon the seemingly endless horde of Lawless reinforcements.

A few Skells landed near the disabled ones, allowing Gwin, Sagis and Boris to dismount and begin advancing along the ground towards the enemy contacts.

Eren continued to command the assault from above, countless reports coming in about the enemy divisions and their weapons. She watched as a large vehicle roared out of the Lawless facility.

Along its back was a massive railgun that aimed into the sky and fired, Eren dodged the surging strike and watched as it tore into another allied Skell. The readings on Eren's HUD went red as the Skell went into freefall, slamming into the ground.

"Anti-Skell weaponry? How did-"

Hearing another discharge, Eren moved aside and instructed the Skells to avoid engagement.

"Attention all ground forces, if you can, head for that railgun and destroy it! It's picking off our Skells!"

Gwin, Sagis and Boris looked to one another and nodded before charging across the ruined landscape, their Skell escort hovering above them as the Archer's Walker rolled up next to them.

The three drew their assault rifles and roared as they advanced. More Lawless appeared and opened fire on them, the Archer stepping in front to take the rounds before moving ahead to engage the Walkers.

Gwin rolled aside, and fired off a grenade from his rifle, the explosion throwing several Lawless to the ground. One more appeared in the smoke and fired. Sagis covered Gwin, his armor taking the brunt of the rounds as Boris moved in from the side and fired, the Lawless soldier turning his attention towards the Skelleton.

Boris threw his rifle to the ground and reached behind, drawing out his hammer he roared and swung, striking the side of the Lawless. Bones shattered as the man was thrown to the ground and fell limp.

The other enemy contacts stood up, Gwin drawing his blade and Sagis swapping to his pulse rifle. The pair engaged as Boris used his hammer for defense.

The Archer continued to destroy Walker after Walker, noting that his own was taking too much damage due to the sustained assault. Looking up in the air, he watched as another blast from the railgun arced through the sky and destroyed another Skell.

"We're not going to be able to keep up the pressure!"

Eren cursed and landed farther away.

"Cover me!"

Pulling out her Skell's cannon she began to charge it to full power, Tai landing near her, his Skells' hook swinging wide to keep enemy Walkers away.

Eren aimed right at the enemy railgun, everytime a Walker got in the way, Tai was there to hook it and pull it away or Alto would drop in from above and slam into it, wrecking the vehicle.

"Now!"

Letting loose the stream of energy, Eren's Skell was pushed back by the recoil, her beam tearing through the wasteland. As it approached the railgun, an energy field covered the vehicle, her attack slamming against it before being dispelled.

"No way…"

"Everyone! Give me clearance! Beginning bombing run!"

Eren looked down at her HUD as another contact flew in range. A smile formed on her face as she repeated the order from the newcomer, everyone pulling back as the Ares shot through the sky.

Explosives rained down from behind the Skell, ripping the landscape apart and destroying several pulse weapons and enemy walkers.

The shield still held around the railgun as Jaynix turned the Ares around to face it. Entering commands, she whispered to herself.

The railgun fired, Jaynix drawing the Ares' blade and slicing through the beam. Yelling she shot out of the sky, her blade making contact with the shield.

She continued to up the Ares' thruster and directed more energy into the blade which began to glow. Finally the shield gave in, the Ares' blade slicing through the railgun. Jaynix returned to the sky as the vehicle exploded.

"How long till Coalition reinforcements?"

Eren flipped through several screens on her HUD.

"No word on them yet. We're not doing too well, they've got a whole line of anti-Skell weaponry. We've got forces on the ground now too but they'll be overwhelmed by the enemy presence."

Jaynix continued checking the Ares' functions.

"I'm here now, they're gonna wish I wasn't."

Tai chuckled.

"I think they already do."

Before Jaynix could respond, another beam lanced through the air and struck the Ares, the force knocking her out of the sky.

Crashing on the ground she looked up to see several more railguns roll out of the facility.

"Oh fuck me."

Eren gave an order for Skells to move back and stick to long range weaponry.

"We're gonna keep their attention on us, Jaynix! You get in there and wipe them out."

Jaynix took a deep breath.

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

Inside the facility, Kumon continued his battle with Torrez, evading the man's electrical attacks while firing his revolver. He knew all the shots were rendered ineffective by Torrez's armor but he continued the assault, keeping the man's attention on him all the while searching for a weakness.

Torrez roared as he slammed his fists into the ground again, a surge of electricity tearing through the floor in all directions. Kumon ran towards a wall and kicked off it, high above the electrified floor he headed right for Torrez.

Extending one of his legs he yelled as his kick connected with the side of Torrez's face, the man stumbling from the impact. Holding tightly onto his revolver, Kumon swung back around, the weapon striking Torrez's face again.

Cursing Torrez raised his arms to fight back, fists flying, Kumon dodged and weaved between the strikes as sparks built up in the gauntlets again.

Clenching his teeth, Kumon grabbed Torrez's arm and pulled the man along, spinning and delivering a savage kick to his back. Torrez stumbled away before swinging back around, electricity crackling all around his form.

Kumon took several steps back before dropping into his stance and smiling.

"You think you figured me out, General?"

"I do. If you aren't convinced, just try again Torrez."

Kumon spun his revolver's chambers as Torrez raised his fists and sent out more energy, electrical arcs lighting up the space all around the General.

Above them, a squad of Lawless opened fire on the doorway Elma and Irina had retreated back into. Irina held her rifle out over the opening and proceeded to blind fire towards the enemies as much as she could.

"Shit! Colonel!"

Irina pulled her weapon back and reloaded as Elma peered through the doorway, her eyes going to the sealed surveillance room. Lao had to be in there, waiting and watching.

"Alright. Irina, I'll cover us...I'm heading for the door, you take care of the Lawless. Can you do that, Lieutenant?"

Irina looked to her, doubt disappearing as she nodded.

"Yes, Colonel."

"Sync."

"Sync."

The pair nodded to each other, Elma focusing, mimeosome functions sparking to life. Standing up she gave the signal and advanced.

The Lawless watched as several copies of Elma emerged and began firing, one of the Lawless called out to avoid panic and focus fire on all of the copies.

Irina moved in sync with one of the clones as they reached the center of the walkway. Smirking she leapt out from the clone, shocking the Lawless as she opened fire.

The three near her took cover around corners and behind boxes of stray munitions. Irina sprang to her feet and fired off another grenade. More railings collapsing and taking Lawless with them to the ground below where Lyla could easily pick them off.

Spinning around she fired on a soldier as he emerged, her rounds clipped his armor but did little to deter him from firing back.

Irina cursed and retreated behind cover, her eyes moved over to watch Elma reach the door and draw her blades, carving clean through it as the rest of her copies began to fade away.

Irina pulled out her knife and focused, the Lawless emerged from cover and began firing on her as her knife sparked to life. Once he hit the reload she sprang up and threw the knife. The man knocked it away only for it to release an electrical flash, blinding and stunning him.

Irina leapt over cover and closed the distance, wrenching his weapon away from him, followed by a knee to the torso before flipping him over the railing. She watched the hostile fall to the ground below, neck snapping on impact.

With all the Elma copies gone, the remaining targets focused their fire on her, dropping behind cover again she cursed.

"Irina!"

Looking down, the Lieutenant spotted Lyla now aiming her sniper rifle up into the walkways and firing at the targets from below.

With their attention divided, Irina emerged from cover and opened fire.

Meanwhile, Elma stepped into the office to find Lao seated at the controls. The pair's eyes locked.

Pushing any feelings she had away, Elma raised her pistols and opened fire, Lao leapt out of his seat and behind the surveillance monitors, each screen being destroyed by Elma's assault.

He chuckled as he drew out one of his weapons. Leaping from behind cover he launched his javelin right at Elma. Quickly she dove aside, the weapon embedding itself into the ground behind her.

Lao closed the distance, tackling Elma through the window and out of the office, the Lawless calling out to each other as they moved away from the pair, Lao's orders to leave the Colonel to him rang loud.

Lao's hands gripped Elma's throat, she pressed her guns to his sides and fired only to find him unaffected. Clenching her teeth she rammed her knee into his torso until she could free herself from his grasp. Standing she moved away from him and fired again. He covered his face with his arms, the bullets bouncing off him.

"You think you're the only one with access to someone like Professor Fowler?"

"I'm not here to talk to a traitor."

Elma sheathed her guns and drew her blades, charging Lao the weapons whistled through the air, cutting through the space Lao occupied as he leapt away again.

Holding his hand out, she watched as some device attached to his wrist began to glow.

Turning she was struck by his javelin as it flew through the air and returned to his grip.

"Come on Colonel! Come on!"

Roaring he charged her again and slammed into her, the pair went over the railing and fell into the crates of stockpiled weapons below.

Nearby, Kumon was thrown aside by an explosion of electrical energy. Rolling to his feet, the General continued to evade Torrez as best he could though the electrical burns were starting to build in count and wear him down.

Torrez laughed as he raised his arms, energy building within his gauntlets. Kumon retrieved his blade from where it had fallen as well as his sheath. Covering the weapon he held it in front of him as Torrez unleashed a furious electrical wave.

The energy crashed against Kumon's weapon, tendrils of electricity shooting out in all directions, the General clenching his teeth.

Torrez's laughter was cut off by a very peculiar click. Stopping his assault he spun around as Lyla flew at him from above. Roaring she struck, her knives burying themselves in his body.

Torrez groaned in pain as he moved away from her, the woman tearing the knives out of his shoulders. Kumon took that chance to advance, pulling his blade from his sheath he swung, the end of his weapon grazing Torrez's chest.

The man continued to retreat, Lyla pursuing him, spinning her knives and throwing them towards the second in command. Slamming his fists together, a field of electricity burst from his body and knocked the weapons from their trajectory.

Lyla pulled out her sniper rifle and fired upon Torrez who dove for cover once again. Taking that time, she moved back to Kumon.

"Kriss-"

"I'm done with the emergency treatment. We need to get a call out for someone to come pick her up."

"Right...Torrez's suit and weapons only store up so much electricity. Once he expends it, he's vulnerable."

Lyla nodded.

"Right…it's just a matter of being close enough when the charge dries up."

"And being far enough away when the charge returns…"

Torrez emerged from cover, energy once again covering his body.

"Two on one? Maybe it'll be fair this time."

With that he charged forward, Kumon falling back while Lyla dodged around him to maintain a close presence.

Torrez laughed as he unleashed more of the electricity in all directions, Kumon was far enough away to avoid it effectively. The attack struck Lyla and disabled her long enough for Torrez to deliver a savage punch to her torso and throw her to the ground.

There was a roar not too far from them as Lao was thrown out of the destroyed crates. Elma followed him shortly after, blades held up high she buried them into the ground as Lao rolled away and to his feet.

Swinging his javelin he yelled back, bladed weapons clashing with each other, sparks flying, grunts, roars and hate filled both man and woman as they sought to kill the other.

* * *

Back outside, the allied Skells continued to evade enemy fire to the best of their abilities. Eren constantly updating their battle strategies for every Skell that was shot out of the sky but she couldn't keep up.

"We're in shit here Jaynix!"

"I'm only one gal!"

Jaynix yelled back as she once again tried to breach a shield only for enemy walkers to fire on her Ares, pushing her away. A railgun discharged, the shot smashing into the Ares, several warning sounds going off.

"Fuck. I gotta pull back."

Jaynix did so and watched as the enemy immediately refocused on the rest of her allies.

Everyone currently engaged in ground combat was using the ruined Skells as cover. Jaynix watched as the Archer sent his Walker towards the railguns and leapt out of the vehicle. The Walker self destructed, the massive blast shredded nearby enemy walkers, the concussive force taking out ground based enemies but the railguns were unaffected, shields maintaining protection as they continued to rain hell on the allied skells.

"Hey! Corporal!"

"What is it Strategist?"

"You're using Elma's Skell right? You've read the reports, it's capable of...who knows what."

Jaynix looked down at the controls as Eren stated once more.

"Do something!"

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix began tapping several commands.

"Alright Ares. I've got command again so I'll just ask you since I don't understand half the stuff Elma has here...what's the most destructive thing you can do?"

A series of beeps rang out.

"Tandem locked? What do you mean?"

After another line of beeps, Jaynix shook her head.

"Look just...those railguns? The shields? Can you disable them? Destroy them? Something?"

There was one more line of beeps. Jaynix sighed.

"I know I'm not in a Mimeosome and of course I'm not Watcher, that's Elma. What's wrong with you? Look just do it! We've got to!"

The Ares began to charge up, two pods on its back flew out and expanded into some sort of cannon.

Jaynix felt a sudden lightheadedness. Shaking it away she engaged.

"Aghasura Cannon! Fire!"

Two beams of energy shot from the Ares' cannons, the railgun shields tried to hold back the assault but seconds later they were disable. The beams ripped through the railguns, explosions riddled the enemy lines as their weapons were reduced to scrap.

The attack ceased, Jaynix letting out a long breath as Tai addressed her.

"Why didn't you open with that?"

"Shut up, Captain Hook. Keep them engaged!"

The Ares shot out towards the enemy facility, Steven watched it go from below. He narrowed his eyes as a man stood up from the ruins behind him. Without turning he drew back on his bow and fired, arrow piercing the man's skull.

Destination set, the Archer took off across the wasteland as Eren issued more orders. Gwin, Sagis and Boris' ground unit engaged with a squad of Lawless as another regiment of armed walkers emerged from the facility.

On top of the building, Jaynix landed the Ares near the advance team's Skells. Stumbling out of Elma's Skell she almost fell over, hands reaching out she caught herself as a wave of nausea filled her.

"Yeah...next time...Mimeosome…"

Shaking her head, she tried to regain her focus. There was always something odd about Elma's Skell. From its unique design to the ability to shift its body parts into hardened weapons.

Jaynix looked over to the Ares, she had many theories but she never brought them up to Elma. She was sure the other woman would just laugh them off.

Closing her eyes, Jaynix focused, catching her breath she stood back up, taking one clumsy step back before approaching the hatch the team had opened not long before.

"Alright…"

Pushing all her thoughts aside she focused on one thing and one thing only.

Lao.

* * *

_There was no way to know how much time had passed when Jaynix finally came to. The first thing she could see was dirty, ashy, orange hair._

" _Flame. Flame!"_

_Her sister could only groan in pain._

" _Jaynix."_

_Hearing the voice, Jaynix looked to her father who was still holding them, blood trailing down his face._

" _Is she okay? You?"_

_Jaynix nodded twice._

" _We're fine dad...what about you?"_

_He smiled._

" _I'm perfect."_

_Pulling himself away from them he fell against the rubble nearby, raspy breaths escaped him as Jaynix checked on Flame again. Finally her younger sister looked up at her._

" _JayJay?"_

" _I'm here. We're both here."_

" _Flame. Jaynix. You need to get out of here. Find your mother…"_

_Jaynix looked back at their father, noting how pale he was._

" _Dad? Dad!"_

_Standing up, Jaynix felt a sharp pain in her leg and almost fell over. Flame kept her upright, the pair shared a look before approaching their father, Jaynix bending down to help him up._

" _No. There's not...you need to find your mother…she needs to know you're safe."_

" _Not without you."_

_Jaynix tried to pick him up again, Flame doing the same. They almost had him up when Flame noticed something._

" _JayJay."_

_Jaynix followed Flame's gaze to see their father's horribly burned bare back as well as a large piece of metal embedded deep in his flesh. The last thing of note was something smaller sticking out of the back of his head, fresh blood continuing to pour._

" _Dad…"_

_He placed a hand on Jaynix's arm, she slowly eased him back down._

" _I can...barely see either of you…"_

_Flame moved closer to him._

" _Dad. Please."_

_Jaynix shook her head as he slowly moved his arm to Flame's face and whispered. His eyes then found Jaynix, or at least, as best as he could._

" _Go to your mother…"_

_Jaynix tried to say something, but she wasn't sure what to say._

" _JayJay."_

_She met Flame's gaze._

" _I'll stay with him...go...find mom…"_

_Jaynix focused on the look on Flame's face. The ashes, the cuts, the cracked lens but above all, the sadness, despair and fear in her eyes._

_It was then, that an emotion Jaynix knew well, an emotion her mother taught her so much about, an emotion that required control...began to fill her body._

_The rage. The hate._

_She'd find whoever did this to them._

_And she'd kill them._

_Dropping to one knee she placed a hand on Flame's cheek._

" _I love you, Flame."_

" _I love you too, JayJay."_

_She then looked to her father. Leaning in she placed one long and last kiss on his forehead._

" _I love you dad."_

" _I love you too...our little spark…"_

_Standing, Jaynix flinched upon putting her weight on both legs. The pain began to fade as that rage took over. Turning from her father and sister she ran. She'd find the cause of all of this, and she'd tear them apart with her bare hands._

* * *

Irina dove behind cover again, a round cutting through her leg. Cursing she reloaded her weapon, it didn't seem to matter how many of the Lawless she took out, more were always in waiting.

"How many people did Lao shanghai into this bullshit."

Peering out from behind cover she watched in shock as a Lawless brought up a rocket launcher on their shoulder. Quickly emerging from cover she leapt through the ruined window and into the surveillance room as the rocket fired off and flew in behind her, obliterating the room.

Down below, Elma and Lao continued their fierce clash, blades flashing and weapons slicing at each other's flesh. Red blood and blue fluids began to dot the ground below them for each cut and graze that found its mark.

Elma struck the bladed edge of Lao's javelin with both blades, pushing it aside before leaping and kicking Lao in the face. The man stumbled away as she pursued, raising one of her blades she cut him across his back. The weapon barely cut through his armor but she heard him grunt. She'd take any scratch she could to slow the man down.

Spinning back around he swung his javelin wide, forcing Elma to move away from him. Reeling back he launched the weapon once again, Elma moved aside as Lao held his arm up, the Javelin redirected itself.

Elma cursing as she tried to adjust but not fast enough. It flew back and slammed into her, throwing her to the ground before returning to Lao's grip. Roaring he charged as she got up on her knees and brought both blades up to stop his attack.

Not too far away from them, Kumon tackled Lyla out of reach of Torrez's electrical waves. The man continued to laugh as his fists sent surge after surge in their direction.

The pair rolled away from each other, the strikes destroying the ground in between.

Lyla fired off her sniper rifle, the rounds were reduced to ashes as expected but it kept Torrez's attention on her if only for a moment.

Kumon used that time to run around to Torrez's backside. The man laughed and spun back around, a powerful surge striking Kumon's blade as he held it up to block the energy current.

"Come on General! Show me how you inspired the fools that follow you!"

Lyla leapt at Torrez, the man dropped one of his arms, the surge against Kumon weakening. Reaching back he took hold of Lyla's throat.

Electrical currents began surging in his grip, Lyla clenching her teeth and drawing one of her knives. With a cry, she stabbed Torrez in his arm, the electricity travelled through Torrez's gauntlet, and into Lyla then back through her arm and into the knife, back into Torrez's body.

The man gasped in shock and pulled away.

"You bitch!"

Kumon charged back in, arms securing themselves around Torrez's torso and lifting the man up and over before slamming him into the ground behind them.

Sparks came to life all over Torrez's body as he roared in anger.

Slamming his fists into the ground, a massive surge erupted all over the area.

"Agent!"

Lyla leapt over to Kumon as he connected his hands and held them out, the moment Lyla's foot made contact with his hands, he heaved her up and high. She kicked off the platform and up into the air as the energy current traveled up Kumon's body.

The General fell to the floor in pain as Lyla brought her sniper rifle to bear. The surge died down, Kumon falling to the ground and Torrez looked up at Lyla, surprised.

She fired, the man barely moving aside as the round cut through his shoulder.

Descending, Lyla slammed into Torrez, feet first, kicking him to the floor and sending him sprawling. Bringing her rifle up again she fired as Torrez raised his arm, the bullet bouncing off his gauntlet but leaving a notable crack.

Reloading Lyla fired again, the crack growing bigger as Torrez's armor sparked to life again. Seizing this opportunity she turned her gun elsewhere and fire, the round tore into the man's leg. She fired once more but this round was incinerated by the energy as Torrez stood again.

Holding his arms out he unleashed another wave that slammed into Lyla and threw her across the room and into a wall.

Kumon drew his revolver and fired, the round piercing Torrez's torso, much to his surprise. He realized he fired off his gathered energy too quickly and it dispersed. Cursing he turned to find cover as Kumon fired again, this round cutting through his back.

Now behind cover, Torrez laughed.

"I see, I see. You lot definitely earned your name."

Kumon stood up slowly, swapping back to his blade.

"You chose the wrong side Torrez."

The man licked his lips.

"This path was always meant to end in death. It's the message that's important. I'm sure you understand, General."

"Whatever propaganda Lao forced down your throat does not concern me. There will be no message. You'll die here and humanity will forget you. You won't even be buried!"

Torrez turned his head as anger took hold of the General.

"Once we rip the life from your body, we're going to throw you back out into the wastes and let you rot. Let the diseased flesh of your traitorous body be claimed by the world and then grind your bones to dust! There will be no legacy! No funeral! No remembrance!"

Torrez shook his head.

"Believe that if you wish, General. We'll make a name for ourselves one way or another!"

Fully charged, Torrez stood and unleashed his energy on the General.

Above them, three Lawless soldiers entered the destroyed surveillance room. Weapons at the ready they slowly advanced as someone slipped out from under a desk.

Grabbing the man in back she slit his throat with her knife. The other two turned quickly and fired on their comrade's corpse as she slid back behind cover.

Their weapons punched through the wall, bullets cut through Irina's side, causing her to move away again, the bullets trailing behind her.

One of the Lawless turned to face elsewhere.

"Hey! That-"

A flash of red shot into the room, a force slammed into the man and threw him to the ground. The other Lawless turned to face the newcomer. Recognizing the red hair and the burning eyes.

"T-the Bloodstained-"

Irina emerged and slit his throat just as she did the man before.

"Jaynix...about time…"

Jaynix walked past Irina and drew her pistol, the Lawless on the floor sat up and looked at Jaynix as she blew a hole in his head.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Right under us...are you sure you should be here?"

"I have to be."

Irina nodded before looking over as more Lawless appeared on the railways.

"Last I checked, the hostage is still beneath us. We have to get her out of here."

Jaynix turned, examining their surroundings before her eyes fell on the rocket launcher dropped by the last Lawless she killed.

"I have an idea."

Back at ground level, Elma and Lao continued their bout, Lao's javelin keeping Elma farther away than she'd like to be. Bouncing the weapon away with her blades was easy enough but it gained her no ground just as Lao lost none. If she wanted to make a notable move, she'd have to sacrifice something.

The weapons all collided with one another again, Lao trying to push past her guard.

"I'm surprised Colonel...here I thought you were honorable yet no words?"

Elma pushed back with all her might.

"You don't deserve any."

Lao tilted his head.

"Not even a goodbye?"

That's when it came to Elma. Pushing forward, she leaned closer and spoke the words.

"Doug told me to kill you."

That was all it took, there was shock in Lao's eyes. She felt the strength leave him. It was only a moment, but that moment was all she needed.

With one strike, the javelin was torn from Lao's hands. Her next blade tore through his torso, the end of the weapon protruding from his back.

Torrez turned from the worn out Kumon and Lyla to see this and roared, his gauntlets sparked to life and he held them out, a powerful surge shooting forward and into Elma's side, pushing her through the room and slamming her into a wall.

Torrez's attention was then pulled upwards as a rocket launcher went off, blasting a hole in the roof above them. Elma's Ares descended, all the Lawless attempted to fire on it to no avail.

Outside of his field of view, Irina had reached Kriss and picked her up, carrying her back up to the walkways and to the Ares.

Torrez's sustained assault on Elma finally came to an end as he drained the energy from his weapons. Hearing a click he cursed as he spun around. Lyla's sniper rifle fired off, shattering his right knee and forcing him to the floor as Kumon approached.

"I won't be forgotten...I-"

Kumon roared as he swung his blade. Like a guillotine the weapon ripped through Torrez's neck, beheading the man with finesse. As his head fell to the ground, Torrez's body jerked once and fell over.

Kumon looked up as Irina got into the Ares with Kriss, the Skell then shot off into the sky. Kriss was in safe hands, Torrez was dead, that left one more thing.

Kumon checked behind him to see Lyla kneeling on the ground, still exhausted, then he looked ahead to Elma who was struggling to move after the sustained electrical attack. Finally he focused on Lao who stood up, one hand covering his bloody wound.

"General."

Kumon prepared himself as Lao reached back to draw his sniper rifle, his motion was stopped when a voice ripped through the silence, screaming his name.

Lao's gaze moved slowly up to the ruined railings overhead until he locked eyes with her.

"Corporal Copeland."

There was an undeniable rage in her expression as she drew her blade. Lao measured the room, chuckling.

"Four on one. Am I that much of a threat?"

Kumon recalled Nagi asking that if they could, they should secure Lao and bring him back to Noah's Cradle. However, Jaynix was here now and he knew that it'd be impossible to stop her from trying to kill him.

With a roar, Jaynix leapt down from the railing as Lao moved one of his hands. Kumon's eyes widened as he tried to call out the Corporal's name.

An explosion, just like the ones twelve years ago ripped through the chamber, flames engulfing all five of them.

* * *

_Jaynix emerged from the ruined Academy building to find more injured and dead on the training field. Spotting a staff member she approached them._

" _Officer Copeland? Are you alright? We-"_

_She shook her head._

" _My father! He's seriously injured! My sister is with him back in the building. Send someone, please."_

_The man nodded and got right to it as she approached a woman._

" _Tell me! What happened!?"_

" _There was a terrorist attack...one explosion here and a second at the perimeter wall. The Devoted took off to find the source of the attack...Officer Copeland, we should-"_

_Jaynix moved closer, the women shrinking back._

" _Which. Way."_

_The woman pointed and Jaynix took off immediately, ignoring everyone calling out for her attention. She was off Academy grounds moments later and looked up ahead to see smoke billowing in the distance._

_Clenching her teeth she ran, faster than ever. She passed by all sorts of security and groups of Coalition officials no doubt trying to figure out what happened. Her mother was with the Devoted during the training, no doubt she went off with them too._

_Reaching the scene, Jaynix once again ignored everyone trying to order her to stand down and ran right through the gaping hole in the wall and out into the Uncontrolled Districts. Her body should be burning, her legs should be tired, her lungs worn out but all she wanted to do was find her mother and kill those responsible._

_Rest didn't matter. It could wait. She had a duty to fulfill._

_Anytime she thought she felt some semblance of wear, she saw her father. Anytime she felt the smallest hint of doubt, she saw her sister._

_She was doing this for them._

* * *

Outside of the Lawless' facility the Skelletons and Reapers watched as a massive explosion tore through the center of the building.

Eren quickly flew her Skell higher up to get a better visual on the damage but the flames, smoke and ash prevented her from seeing through without getting closer.

"Strategist!"

Recognizing the voice, Eren turned her attention to another Skell farther off. It was the Ares.

"Lieutenant? Is that you? What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I just got out. I've got the target with me and I'm heading back to Noah's Cradle, they need medical attention. Where are we on the reinforcements?"

Eren redirected her attention to the battle below, despite the destruction of half of their headquarters, the Lawless continued to fight on with no regards for their own lives.

Eren couldn't understand it. What was the point? What was the message they were sending? Was there even one?

Another call came through at that moment, Eren directing her Skell farther away from the combat to safely receive.

"Strategist."

"Nagi? The reinforcements-"

"Are on their way, I am with them as well. We should be arriving at the location in under twenty minutes. What's the situation over there?"

There was another explosion, Eren turning her attention to the enemy base as a tower of flames shot out of it once again.

"Hard to explain. Lao convinced many more people than we anticipated to join his cause. He has battalions of heavily armored Walkers as well as a slew of anti-Skell weaponry. At this point, two thirds of our Skells have been disabled if not more and the ground forces have been pushed back. We've lost half our fighting force on foot and they're still pushing...no matter how many we take out there are more."

Nagi mulled this over as Steven cut in.

"I've been able to disable several of the Walkers with my arrows but there are too many. What has become clear however is that most of them are automated. Same for the heavy artillery and other such weapons."

Nagi's silence stretched on before he started whispering to himself.

"Stealth technology and automated heavy weapons...none of this should be possible...where did they get the resources? The knowledge? It's almost as if…"

Eren looked back out over the battlefield, seeing everything that the Lawless have deployed in full.

"It's almost as if they'd been funded and supplied...by us."

Nagi took a deep breath before addressing the allied forces.

"We'll figure this out when the battle is over, for now have everyone take cover and hold out until we get there. How is the progress on the rest of the advance team?"

Irina cut in at that point.

"I've got the hostage and am en rout to Noah's Cradle. I'll be flying over your forces soon Nagi."

"And the rest of the team?"

"I left the Colonel, Agent and the General to deal with Torrez and Lao...the Corporal is also there."

Eren's eyes moved to the structure covered in flames.

"And Lao seems to have blown up his own base…"

Nagi took all these reports in, nodding to himself.

"We'll get the full picture when we get there. Stay safe."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Inside the ruined and burning building, Jaynix slowly got to her feet. Flames licked across every surface she could see as her eyes adjusted to the smoke and bright embers.

Searching herself she found that she still had her sidearm, her pistol. However she'd lost the grip on her blade during the explosion.

Drawing the pistol she began moving, Kumon, Elma and her wife were somewhere in this burning hell. As was her target, Lao.

Her eye searched her surroundings, the burning structures were similar to what was previously above her, leading her to realize she had fallen into one of the sublevels of the structure. Looking up past the towering flames and billowing smoke she could barely see the skies above.

Hearing something she flipped around and had her gun at the ready. Debris had fallen over but there was no one in sight.

Then she heard it.

A footstep.

Enraged, Jaynix swung back around, her fist going wide but making no contact. She then felt a fist strike her chest, the stealth camouflage fading away to reveal Lao in front of her.

Hate filling her body she screamed and swung back again, this time her fist made contact with his face and pushed him away.

Aiming her gun she fired, Lao quickly leaping away and vanishing. Her eye went to the ground, watching the dirt and rocks knocked out of place by his movements.

"Coward!"

She continued to fire in his direction, watching and waiting until the disturbances in the dirt began returning to her range.

The reload was soon, Jaynix quickly holstered her gun and bent her knees, holding her arm forward she caught him as his camouflage deactivated again. His fist struck her arm while his other hand drew a knife and went for a stab that she caught with her free hand.

The pair locked eyes, Jaynix roaring as she pulled her head back and slammed it into Lao, the man stumbled away as she leapt and delivered a fierce kick to his chest, throwing him to the ground.

Drawing her gun she fired on him as he vanished again, she heard a grunt of pain and saw drops of his blood hit the ruined floor.

Spinning about again, she took a deep breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest, everything was red. As hard as she tried, her breathing was uneven, desperate.

This was it. This was the moment she'd waited for.

She heard another sound and spun back around in time to see Elma stumble into the clearing. It was in that moment that everything became clear again, Jaynix felt herself take an easy breath before hearing something else.

Spinning back around she narrowly avoided a swing of Lao's javelin as he once again appeared from nowhere.

Elma made a move to join the fight as Lao tore the gun away from Jaynix's hand.

Leaping into the air, it was Lao's turn to kick Jaynix. His foot made contact with her face, throwing her to the dirt as he aimed her gun and fired on Elma. Weary from the explosion and Torrez's electrical attack she put everything into throwing herself to the side and avoiding the bullets.

Lao realized that the clip was empty after only two shots and cursed.

Landing he dropped the weapon and vanished from sight again.

"Jaynix!"

The Corporal slowly got to her feet again.

"I'm alright. Are you?"

"Not really...have you seen Kumon or Lyla?"

Jaynix shook her head as she retrieved her gun.

"No...they're here somewhere but Lao found me first. I didn't get a chance to search for them…"

Elma spotted something in the flames and bent down to retrieve it as Lao attacked Jaynix again. Emerging from cover, his javelin flashed, the bladed end cutting through the air and narrowly missing Jaynix.

Just as she grabbed the weapon's pole, Lao once again drew his knife, this time succeeding in stabbing Jaynix with it. Cursing, she held onto his weapon with all her might and slammed her knee into his torso.

The man gasped in shock as she pulled him closer, tearing the javelin from his grip and ramming her fist into his face. He once again vanished from sight as Jaynix tore the knife out of her.

"Catch!"

Jaynix turned as Elma threw her blade at her, the Corporal caught it with ease as Lao reappeared, this time near Elma.

Both of them were unarmed, Lao opening with a spinning kick. Elma brought her arms up to block the blow, the force pushing her back as he advanced on her and delivered strike after strike to her arms.

Roaring, Jaynix closed the distance between them, her blade cutting through the space Lao was once in. The man jumping out of reach.

Lao couldn't help but chuckle.

"Twelve years later...and here we are…"

Jaynix put an arm in front of Elma, stepping in front of the Colonel.

"I am sorry to say, Corporal Copeland. After all this time, you aren't my target. I suggest you leave the Colonel and I to talk…"

"Not gonna happen. You've stolen enough from me. I won't let you take her too."

Lao shook his head.

"You act like you have a choice…"

Lao reached behind and took the sniper rifle from his back, he then aimed the weapon away from Elma and Jaynix. Turning slightly, Jaynix checked to see if Kumon or Lyla had appeared, but they were alone.

"Last chance Corporal."

Her eye returned to Lao, anger fueling her, she closed the distance between them as Lao fired on nothing. Jaynix then heard something strange, she turned in the direction of the shot to see sparks flying along the surface of the wall.

Then there was a gasp from Elma. Skidding to a halt, Jaynix turned around to see Elma falling over, fluids springing out of her side from the bullet Lao had ricocheted off the wall.

"No."

She turned back as Lao leapt into the air and delivered a savage kick to Jaynix's face, throwing her back to the ground.

"What did I say Corporal?"

Lao reeled back and kicked her side. He then slammed his foot on her hand, causing her to lose grip on her blade.

Stepping over her, he approached the fallen Elma who looked up at him with rage unlike Jaynix's.

"What is this all for, Lao?"

He could only laugh.

"Now you want to talk."

He aimed his rifle at her as a shot rang out and clipped his arm, turning he spotted Lyla and Kumon who ran past her, holding his revolver out he fired on Lao who vanished once again.

"Kill them."

Six Lawless soldiers appeared in the once empty ruined chamber, weapons drawn they fired on Kumon who leapt aside, bullets cutting through arm and leg as he hid behind fallen rubble. He peered out to see Lyla doing the same.

"Shit. Corporal!"

Jaynix could only groan before Kumon called out for the Colonel. Her reply was even weaker.

"We've got to-"

There was a loud shot followed by the bouncing of a bullet, the round found its way into Kumon's torso the man gagging in shock as he bled through his uniform.

Jaynix looked to him from her spot on the ground, eye widening, she then looked over to Lyla who continued to emerge from cover and fire on the Lawless but to no avail.

"Lyla! Move!"

There was another shot, ricochets, and then Lyla went down as well.

Jaynix's heart froze.

Tightening her grip on her blade she rolled over and to her feet as the Lawless trained their weapons on her. Jaynix didn't care if they shot her to death, she'd welcome it as long as they all died as well.

Screaming in rage, she charged, one of the Lawless was disturbed by the sheer cry but the others all opened fire. Jaynix swerved to the right, bullets clipping her arm as she reached the wall, kicking off it, she closed the rest of the distance, slamming into one of the Lawless and throwing him to the ground.

Quickly she drew the knife she took from Lao and threw it, the blade striking a Lawless soldier in the chest. The other four fired on her as she leapt into the air, dropping something she'd taken from the first man.

One Lawless soldier saw the grenade and yelled as it fired. The first Lawless' body was blasted apart by the explosion while the rest were thrown off balance.

Jaynix landed, her blade flashing and severing a man's arm before sinking into his chest. He stared right in Jaynix's rage filled eyes as he died.

Tearing the blade out she took a shot to her leg and torso, screaming she tackled another man to the ground, taking his weapon from him and firing on the other three, who took cover immediately.

Jaynix took the knife from the man's chest and used it to slit his throat before standing again, breathing hard she welcomed the pain and drew her blade as she approached the other three who emerged from cover.

Hearing a step she swung back around, her blade flashing as Lao ducked under it. Jaynix's other hand drew the knife and attempted a follow up, Lao held his hand out, letting the knife cut through his palm.

A shot rang out, one of the Lawless' heads snapping back as he fell dead. Jaynix spotted Elma on her knees with one of her pistols.

Jaynix tore the knife from Lao's hand and spun back around, tossing the weapon into another Lawless as the last one fired on her, she felt the shots connect and fell to the ground as Elma fired again, killing another Lawless as the sole survivor pulled the knife out of his chest and threw it to the ground.

Elma attempted another shot only for her gun to click, in its place there was a different shot from the other side of the room. The last Lawless fell dead, Elma finding Lyla on the ground with her sniper.

Lao turned, his eyes moving from one of them to the other before landing on Jaynix, worn out at his feet.

Lyla prepared to fire again, Lao was faster, his round blasting her rifle to pieces before the barrel of his gun returned to Jaynix.  
His eyes then moved to Elma.

"What's it going to be? Colonel."

Elma slowly got to her feet, exhausted as she was, she focused on the anger within and kept her gaze on Lao.

"You? Or her?"

* * *

_Jaynix stood atop a ruined cliff, peering out over the Uncontrolled Districts she searched desperately for any sight of the soldiers and officers that took off after the people who hurt her father, her sister, her academy mates._

_This brazen attack would not stand, she'd make sure of it. Her eyes finally focused on a large group of people not far off, they had come to a stop and seemed to be conversing with each other. Jaynix could only wonder if they caught up to and took care of the insurgents, if not she had to join with them now._

_Leaping down from the cliff she began running once again, almost tripping over her own feet. Cursing, she continued on. She'd come this far, she had no intention of letting her exhaustion get the better of her now._

_She was able to make out the combat gear of her Devoted instructors as well as the uniforms of her fellow Officers. In the midst of the group she was able to make out two different figures._

_First was her mother, recognizable from behind due to her red hair much like Jaynix's own. At her side was Kumon's shadow. The Archer. The pair seemed to be discussing something with Commander Lao and his closest subordinate, Rueben Torrez._

_If they were all together, no one could stand before them. A smile appeared on Jaynix's face as she called out for her mother._

_Sonja turned to see Jaynix approaching, something flashed in her mother's eyes. The Archer yelled something out, stepping in front of Sonja and catching Torrez's hand in which he held a knife, barely stopping it before it made contact with Sonja._

_Lao stepped back and raised his arm, Jaynix watched as the Devoted raised their weapons, the Officers too shocked to respond in time._

_Jaynix screamed as they opened fire, the cries of the Officers filled the still air as they were executed by former allies. The Archer took that time to deliver a chop to Torrez's throat, the man choking as the knife was pried from his hands._

_Sonja drew her blade and turned, Jaynix could see her mother as something new burned inside her eyes. At that moment, Jaynix lost sight of her mother only to find her far across the wasteland, her blade slicing through a Devoted soldier's torso._

_The man screamed and fell to his as his intestines spilled out onto the ground. Sonja moved away from him, her blade a red flash as it cut through the limbs of anyone in its range. More terrified screams filled the air, arms and legs severed from their hosts, heads rolling across the ground._

_At the same time the Archer made a move for Lao, the Commander avoiding his strikes as the Archer drew his bow and arrow, firing on Lao who continued to evade, widening the gap._

_Jaynix knew that could only mean one thing. Sure enough, Lao was far enough away to draw his sniper rifle. The Archer saw this and began his retreat, Lao opening fire. The sound of his rounds cutting through the air and cutting through bodies._

_More than half of the Officers were on the ground, dead or dying while the rest reached for fallen weapons and began fighting back._

_Jaynix was close enough now, realizing in her rush she didn't take any weapons from the Academy, she could only curse. The fight was closer now, the Archer kept Lao's attention on him as Sonja carved through the traitors, all the while, Officer after Officer continued to drop dead._

_Sliding along the ground, Jaynix picked up a fallen rifle and opened fire on the traitors from their blind spot._

_The woman she shot through, screamed in pain and fell as her allies turned on Jaynix and opened fire._

_Diving out of the way, Jaynix tried her best to find cover but aside from the pile of corpses, there was nowhere to hide._

_Bullets pierced her, pain flooding her body, enraged she turned back around and continued to fire wildly. She didn't care what happened, she wanted them dead._

_Another dropped from her assault before her gun was shot out of her hands._

_Someone called out and got in front of her, firing only to get gunned down. The Officer fell back and on top of Jaynix as the Devoted returned their attention to the rest of their targets._

_From beneath the body, Jaynix watched as her mother danced across the battlefield, terrifying and beautiful. Men and women screamed in pain, blood painting the ruined wastes as well as her mother._

_That rage in Sonja's eyes, the gore that covered every inch of her. Jaynix never truly understood that namesake, but now, it was clear as day._

_The Archer continued to fire on Lao, the master sniper shooting his arrows out of the air, one after the other with what seemed like little effort._

_Cursing her fired one at the ground, the arrow exploding and sending, dirt, dust and debris into the air. Using it as cover, the Archer closed the distance between him and Lao, continuing his use of explosive arrows._

_Jaynix pushed the body off of her and spotted a nearby blade. It wasn't as long as she would like but it would have to do. Grabbing it, she clipped it to her belt before reaching for several fallen pistols._

_Standing again she opened fire, several Academy Officers gathering up near her._

_Sonja turned from her massacre to see Jaynix standing among the Officers and fighting back. In that moment of clarity she wanted nothing more than to beg her to leave._

_Hearing several reloads she resumed her motions, evading the enemies as they fired on her._

_Lao raised his hand once again and the Archer watched, disturbed as laser sights appeared from far off, painting several of the Officers behind him._

_He yelled for everyone to get down as shots rang out, heads bursting, Jaynix stepping back in shock as an Officer next to her was shot dead, brain matter and blood painting her face._

_Another line of Devoted emerged and joined the battle, their numbers dwarfing the remaining few._

_Sonja turned to the Archer and demanded he use a specific arrow. He seemed hesitant but went through with it, the arrow burst in the air high above and sent out a pulse._

_Jaynix looked down to her guns as they locked up, the same happened to all the weapons on the battlefield. Realizing this, Jaynix dropped them and drew her blade, charging forward as a Devoted soldier tried to shoot her only to hear her gun click._

_Jaynix ran her blade through the woman, pulling it out before following up with a slash to the throat. The Devoted drew their sabers and engaged._

_The Archer turned his attention away from Lao and began focusing on picking off the snipers who were too far out of range of his pulse arrow._

_Sonja took over and engaged Lao, her blade colliding with his sniper rifle, forcing the man back._

_Jaynix screamed as she ripped through another traitor, then another and one more, blade cleaving their bodies open, leaving them to bleed out in the wilderness._

_She turned to watch her fellow Officers, several holding their own but clearly outmatched by the Devoted's years of training._

_Jaynix herself wasn't sure how many bullets she took, how many cuts made contact, she could feel nothing but the desire to kill. So she did._

_The Archer took out one sniper after another, moving out of the way of their shots as best he could at the same time. Every round caused him to stagger, every shot wearing him down. But with Kumon absent, it was his duty to safeguard the Officers to the best of his ability._

_Sonja pushed Lao far enough back until she leapt and kicked his rifle into his body, throwing him to the ground._

_She stared down at him, anger in her eyes._

" _This all...could've been avoided if you had just joined me…"_

" _You speak lies, Lao. I'd never be a party to that."_

_He chuckled._

" _Lies. I had hoped you could see through the ones that cloud you and everyone else, Corporal Copeland."_

" _Even if what you said was the truth. I'd never turn on my brothers. My sisters. Humanity. Our job is to protect. To uphold. To guide. You swore that oath...you swore that oath on your very honor and the honor of your family."_

_Lao looked up to Sonja, his eyes reflecting a deep pain._

" _My family…"_

" _Is this what Chairmane and Chenshi wanted for you? Lao?"_

_The man remained on the ground, silent. His eyes moved away from Sonja for a moment._

" _You'd never understand."_

_There was a click before he aimed his rifle at her, a sonic wave fired off and threw her several feet away._

_The woman coughed as she looked back at Lao, the man slowly getting to his feet._

" _I prepared myself for the Archer's possible presence. His arrow didn't work on me."_

_Sonja got to her feet as Lao fired again, the blast throwing her farther across the wastes again._

" _Don't you dare call on the names of my wife and daughter! You will never understand the depths of my pain! You will never feel this hollow loneliness!"_

_Sonja stood again after his third shot, breathing heavily as Lao turned his gaze away from Sonja once more._

" _But maybe...you can…"_

_Fear gripped Sonja's heart, following Lao's gaze to Jaynix as he brought up his rifle. There was a click._

_Her daughter. Her little spark._

_She was too far from Lao to stop him._

_So she ran, she called out her daughter's name._

_Jaynix turned to see her mother approaching and the red light from Lao's rifle as a shot rang out._

* * *

The sound of a mechanical whirr began to fill the air. Elma felt the pain fade away as her body roared to life with new energy, a faint glow covering her from head to toe.

She saw in what seemed to be slow motion, Lao's finger begin to press the trigger.

Fueled by the power of Overdrive, Elma was almost instantly in front of Lao, her hand on his rifle, pulling it away from Jaynix as it fired, the shot missing completely.

There was realization in Lao's eyes as Elma wound her free hand back, balling it into a fist.

Enraged, she let loose a mighty cry and slammed her fist into Lao's chest. The man gagging in pain as his body was lifted off the ground and sailed through the air, slamming into the wall across the ruined chamber.

Elma knelt down, hand going to Jaynix's face. The woman looked up at her and smiled.

Standing, Elma extended her hand, Jaynix taking it, she helped her to her feet and spoke.

"Together."

The Corporal nodded.

"Together."

Lao stood, coughing before spitting blood onto the floor.

"The Overdrive prototype...you're desperate Colonel."

Elma took her blades out, handing one over to Jaynix, the pair shared a smile before she looked to Lao.

"Think what you will...for humanity, I'm prepared for anything."

"Don't preach to me about something you can't understand!"

Lao brought his sniper up and began firing in seemingly random directions. Elma watched closely, the rounds began to ricochet towards her and Jaynix, as well as into projected paths they'd take.

"Pardon me, Jaynix. Stay low."

Before Jaynix could question, Elma shoved her, Jaynix taken off guard by the power behind it. Following the Colonel's advice she rolled across the ground, shots striking all around her as she got up in a crouched position and ran towards Lao.

The man fired more shots towards Elma to keep her at bay, before placing his rifle along his back and moving out of the way of Jaynix's blade.

That same fury in her eyes from twelve years ago continued to burn. Lao reached for her arm, Jaynix stopping him with her free hand before delivering a slash along his torso, cutting through his suit and flesh with the tip of her blade.

Cursing he stepped closer and rammed his knee into her stomach before delivering a punch to the side of her head. Elma flashed in, her fist connecting with Lao's head and knocking him aside. With his back turned she leapt and kicked him to the ground.

As he rolled across the ruined floor he held his hand out, his javelin shooting across the chamber and returning to his grip. Elma charged him, her blade almost indiscernible. Lao fought back with his own bladed weapon, unlike before there were far less clashes. Lao's weapon missing almost all its marks while Elma's cut into him with relentless fury.

Among the many things Lao prepared for, he didn't imagine Elma using Overdrive at such a risky time, but on the off chance she did, there was only one thing he could do.

Lao went on the defensive and leapt back, looking to his side he saw Jaynix coming and had to make a call. Slamming his feet into the ground he skid to a halt and held his javelin up, catching Elma's strike as Jaynix cut through him once again.

Elma disengaged, allowing Lao to turn his attention back to Jaynix, blade and javelin striking in a deadly rhythm.

Lao struck Jaynix's blade with all the strength he could muster, knocking her off balance.

Any advantage he could take was gone the instant Elma reappeared in front of him, falling back he vanished into the air once more, Elma's blade narrowly missing him as he dove away.

Jaynix turned, keeping her eyes on the rest of the room, looking for any anomaly. Elma doing the same.

The pair heard a click and began to move as Lao started firing, his bullets bouncing off the walls and floors, headed for the Colonel and Corporal.

Elma was able to outmaneuver the strikes easily enough but Jaynix was thrown off balance and fell over. It was then that Lao realized what he could do and he felt foolish for not considering it immediately.

Elma watched Lao shift his focus exclusively to the fallen Jaynix and fired. Elma flashed over to her and swung her blade, slicing through every single one of his rounds before shooting forward. Lao narrowly avoided her blade, spinning out of range and vanishing.

Before he did, Elma grabbed the javelin off his person and threw it into the air, with a spin she cleaved the weapon in two. If she could destroy his rifle, there would be nothing he could do.

"Jaynix!"

Now standing she turned as Lao appeared, clenching her teeth she swung her blade, this time Lao caught her hand before delivering an open palm strike to her face. As she stumbled back he wrenched the blade from her hands and turned it on her.

Elma flew in and sliced her own weapon in two as well, Lao jutting the incomplete edge towards Jaynix, now lacking the range it didn't even scratch her as she stepped forward and slammed her fist into his chest.

Dropping the broken weapon, Lao brought his fists up and engaged Jaynix once again.

She caught his first strike, and in return he caught her follow up, the pair stood glaring at each other, each holding one of the other's fists in their grasp.

"I told you...you aren't my target."

"You seem awfully set on fighting me for that to be the case."

"Means to an end...you can still stand down."

Jaynix took a step forward, pushing Lao back with all her might.

"After what you did? The pain you inflicted on me? My mother? My father? My precious baby sister? You can't imagine the depths of the hate I hold for you."

Lao narrowed his eyes.

"I believe I do."

Jaynix roared as she pushed him back again, Elma charging in, her blade cutting through his flesh. Lao's strength left him, allowing Jaynix to free her hands and strike him in the face.

The man fell to the dirt before disappearing. Jaynix knew relying on her anger was the only thing keeping her standing, but she was getting more and more tired by the second.

She could see that Lao was relying on the same thing. It was a matter of time before they both went down and the battle was decided.

"Elma!"

The Colonel turned as Lao appeared once more and engaged her, much like Jaynix he grabbed her hand. Elma immediately dropped the blade to prevent Lao from using it, she went for his chest, Lao catching the fist but still feeling the force behind it.

"You can't win."

"I don't care."

Elma pulled Lao forward, the man stumbling away as she leapt into the air and kicked him in the back of the head. The power of Overdrive sending him sprawling to the ground.

As he rolled over she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. She'd never felt this way before and part of her knew the Overdrive was enhancing it, but she couldn't resist.

She rammed her fist into his face over and over before tossing him aside and striking his falling body, throwing it clear across the room and into a wall.

Elma was breathing heavily, the strain of the Overdrive making itself known. She glanced behind her to see Jaynix with her hands on her knees. Eyes returning to Lao she charged him again as he stood.

Man and woman struck, fists hitting each other's faces. The pair took one step back before following up the strikes again, hitting each other in the torso.

Lao went for another strike, fist grazing Elma's face as her arms secured themselves around his waist and lifted him up and over, throwing him to the ground behind her.

She wanted him to give up but at the same time, she wanted any excuse she could find to continue beating him down.

Now on top of him she raised her fist and struck his face, his head slamming into the ground. She raised her fist again as Lao drew a pistol.

Elma recognized it as one of her own that was strewn about the field, no doubt he picked it up while he was invisible. He aimed it, past Elma at Jaynix and fired.

"Jaynix!"

Elma grabbed the gun immediately the bullet piercing her palm, Jaynix falling over, narrowly avoiding the shot. Lao clenched his fist and slammed the side of Elma's face. As her hand lost its grip on the gun, he swung the weapon, striking her along the other side of her face.

Enough to get her off of him and back to his feet, he aimed at Jaynix again, who stood up and drew Elma's other pistol. There was a click, Jaynix realizing her gun was empty as Lao fired.

Elma was in front of Jaynix immediately, taking the bullet to her chest she gasped in shock and fell to her knees. Jaynix screaming her name.

* * *

_Eyes wide Jaynix watched as Sonja's hand reached forward and ran along her cheek, her mother whispering._

" _My little flame. Burn brightly."_

_As her mother fell to the ground, there was a devastatingly loud silence that follow before it was pierced by a loud, heartbroken scream._

_Jaynix picked up her mother's blade, fury in her eyes and charged straight at the Devoted, taken off guard by her ferocity as she leapt at one of them, tackling them to the floor before stabbing the blade through their eye socket._

_The Devoted turned and fired on her as she continued her charge. Screams of pain and terror filled the air as the new Bloodstained Corporal ripped everyone in her sight apart._

_The Archer watched, even he was shaken by the brutality of Jaynix's massacre. Eviscerating every single person she set her sights on._

_With all the weapons still disabled, all the Devoted could do to protect themselves was rely on their blades, Sonja's blade however cut them in pieces and then proceeded to rip through bodies with fearsome ease._

_However, horror soon filled the Archer's eyes as Jaynix approached a pair of Devoted and Academy Officers. Far too quickly for him to react, her blade cut them all down._

_The man yelled in panic and charged forward as Jaynix continued, killing not just the traitor but also her fellow officers in blind, heartbroken fury._

_Blood of the innocents now staining her a grisly red, her eyes showing a terror no one could possibly comprehend._

_Lao himself took several steps back, those who swore to join his mission were being wiped out by the Corporal's daughter in unrelenting fury._

_He began to move forward when Torrez appeared and put a hand on his shoulder. The pair locked eyes, an entire conversation spoken in silence before nodding. Torrez took off into the night, Lao watching the massacre for several more moments._

_He brought his rifle out, aiming at Jaynix when he saw something else in the scope. The Coalition's forces. If they got to him now, this would all have been worthless._

_Cursing he turned and disappeared from sight._

_Jaynix continued the relentless murder, every body dropping before her in pieces before strong arms took hold of her shoulders, the Archer calling out to her. Nothing he said registered, he was merely an obstacle._

_Tearing away from his grip she turned to him, her blade ripping through his lower torso, the man could barely react as she tore the blade out of his side._

_Grasping the wound he fell back, her blade slicing one of his legs open. She raised it again, only to have her attention pulled to several traitors attempting to escape. Quickly she fell upon them like an apex predator and ripped them to pieces._

_The Archer could only watch in horror as the massacre came to an end with only Jaynix standing among the bodies. Slowly she moved through the corpses and fell to her knees before her mother._

_Her hand reached out, brushing through her mother's hair. The tears she shed that night formed image of a young woman crying blood._

* * *

Jaynix screamed in rage, standing she charged at Lao who fired again, bullet piercing Jaynix's leg and forcing her to her knees.

Lao approached her as she looked at him, wanting nothing more than to kill him, she tried to will herself to her feet once again.

"I'm not doing this with you anymore Corporal."

Lao stepped behind her as she slowly stood. Bringing his arm up, Elma watched as he rammed his elbow into Jaynix's lower back.

The Corporal's eye widened in shock, a scream caught in her throat, dying out due to the sudden and intense sharp pain that shot throughout her entire body.

She felt that bullet pierce her back all over again as she fell to the floor, struggling to breath. Lao looked down on her, his gaze moving over to Elma.

"Both of the Bloodstained Corporals...and for what? You tell me, Colonel."

"Why this, Lao?"

He could only laugh.

"Now you want to talk? Now that it's over? Now that I've won?"

"You'll never win. Lao. Never."

Jaynix tried to stand again, Lao shaking his head as he stepped on her back, the woman crying out in pain.

"Lao! Stop! Not her. Please."

"Not. Her."

He shook his head.

"Elma. Tell me. Do you remember D-021?"

Elma's eyes were on Jaynix as Lao repeated the question, putting more pressure on the Corporal's back.

"D-021. Nantucket?"

Lao smiled and nodded.

"All the other megacities were so devoted to the construction of the ark ships. D-021 was a little different. Yes, they had an ark ship but the city itself was a center for entertainment. Fun. In a world gripped by an encroaching terror...it was a welcome change of pace…"

Elma tried to stand, the injury from Lao's shot prevented it as did his foot on Jaynix's back. She read the reports. With enough pressure in the right place, he could sever her spine.

"Chenshi always wanted to go...after all the work I couldn't help but do, Charmaine was in the same boat. It all came down to me."

He chuckled, something Elma hated. The man was standing on her best friend and he was laughing.

"I got held up so I told them to go ahead without me...I'd catch up. Easy."

He focused his gaze on Elma.

"You know what happened next. Colonel."

"Lao-"

"There was...an explosion...half of Nantucket was wiped out...including my Charmaine...and my Chenshi...I was left alone. A fool so dedicated to his job I didn't even deserve to die with my family."

Lao took a deep breath.

"...I was there not long after the destruction...what a peculiar sight. It seemed as if a perfect hole was carved into the Earth and everything in its place was just...removed. No rubble...no debris...no corpses...nothing...the Coalition told us it was an accident. The ECP backed them up...but that never sat right with me."

"You searched the crater…"

"I did! The Ark ship was moved to a different megacity to continue construction, the remaining population also migrated...the Coalition set up a blockade. Hiding their dirty little secret...my name carries enough weight, most of the guards didn't even question my presence. I snuck deep into the crater to find...a lab...a pristine, new, ECP lab underneath Nantucket. Why would that be there? What were they doing?"

"Lao-"

"From what I gathered. They were researching something very special. Something we as a species have no understanding of. Something...we shouldn't even have. Yet they did. The ECP was studying Dark Matter beneath Nantucket."

Lao watched Elma, he could see it in her eyes.

"Of course you knew. You knew...everything...as expected, someone made a mistake, and their little experiments led to half the city being wiped out and the entire incident being covered up...no justice for the dead. No justice for my wife or child...so I sought to take that justice for myself…"

Elma shook her head.

"Lao...what happened was a tragedy...but I was against it from the beginning. The ECP-"

The man put more pressure on Jaynix's back, the woman crying out again.

"Enough lies Elma. I won't let you. You've already lied to all of humanity...tell me…"

Jaynix's breathing grew desperate as Lao pressed down on her again, seeing discomfort in Elma's eyes.

"Did you even lie to Jaynix? To your best friend?"

"Lao I-"

"Did you?"

Lao took his foot off of Jaynix's back and drew his rifle. As Elma stood up again.

"You want me, Lao? Fine. Just don't hurt her. You've taken enough from her. Please."

Elma held her arms out, she had no weapons on her. Lao nodded slowly.

"Part of me thinks that's fair...another part feels that you should experience the pain that I have been living with for the last twelve years...no...longer than that…"

He gestured around the room.

"I don't know if you noticed...but there are no women in my service...not this time...I couldn't do it…"

He brought the end of his rifle to the back of Jaynix's head.

"If your pain is anywhere near as deep as mine, Corporal Copeland. You'll appreciate the freedom I'm about to give you."

Elma could think of nothing to do, even Overdrive wouldn't be fast enough at that range but she had to do something. So she ran.

A shot rang out, Lao stepping aside, his eyes moving to Kumon, the man clutching his injury, holding his revolver out.

"Jaynix!"

Lao turned his gun on Elma, his eyes moved to the voice, Lyla as the woman threw half a blade towards him. His finger tightened on the rifle's trigger as Jaynix's hand shot up and took hold of the broken blade.

Screaming she ran it clean through Lao's arm. The man roared in pain as she pulled it out, his flesh splitting open and the rifle falling from his grasp.

Overdrive active again, Elma closed the gap, taking hold of Lao she lifted him up and over slamming him into the ground once again. She felt her body burning up and redirected all the Overdrive currents into her leg as she kicked the man in the side, she felt his ribs snap as he was thrown across the ground and into a massive ruined pillar where he lay still.

Overdrive, fading, Elma almost fell over. Hand reaching out she held herself up against fallen debris. Catching her breath she slid down to the floor before looking to the Corporal.

"Jaynix...are you alright?"

Jaynix looked to Lao who was finally out of it and nodded.

"Yeah…"

Her eye then found Kumon who slumped back down, giving Jaynix a weak nod. Finally her gaze landed on her wife, a tired smile on her face.

Elma looked at the three of them before picking up a stray pistol. Mustering whatever strength she had left, she stood and walked towards Lao.

"I'm sorry for what happened Lao...but your pain doesn't justify what you've done. It never will."

The man spoke quietly.

"Can you justify what you're doing?"

"Saving humanity? I can."

He shook his head.

"They'll learn the truth...and you'll be seen as just as much of a monster as the Ganglion or the Ghosts…"

Elma brought the pistol up, locking eyes with Lao. Nagi had asked to bring him in alive if possible. She had every chance now, his ribs were broken, he could barely breath and Jaynix had maimed his dominant arm. He was defeated.

But all the destruction he rained down on everyone, on her and the people she cared about. Could she let him live? Even if he was to be tried and executed, she couldn't stand the idea of letting him move on after all the death.

"You orphaned...two brilliant, beautiful young girls…Jaynix was 21...and her sister Flame was 19 when you took their parents away from them. How could you ever justify that?"

Lao's eyes moved to Jaynix briefly then back to Elma.

"I don't. Unlike you. I accept what I am...what I've become...I've known since I started my mission that this would be where it ended…"

"Was it worth it? Truly?"

Lao thought for a moment.

"Ask me after I've done it again…"

Elma lowered the pistol. Taking a deep breath she thought of what to say. Only to find that there were no words left. Only action.

She looked to the pistol in her hand then to Lao once more. He let out a weak chuckle.

"Elma...go ahead and shoot…"

She watched him as he brought a hand to his chest.

"What's it gonna be? The chest? Or-"

A shot rang out, Lao's brain matter painting the pillar behind him, blood staining the floor as he fell limp.

Elma swung around to find Jaynix standing, Elma's very own gun in her grip.

Jaynix let her hand fall to her side, dropping the gun to the floor before she let the exhaustion take her and collapsed.

* * *

" _Archer. Who else is here? Who else survived?"_

_A weak chuckle escaped the injured man._

" _Survived? There was no...surviving what happened...sir. Everyone is dead…"_

_Kumon shook his head as medics arrived and began looking over Archer._

" _...but...sir...there is...one…"_

_Kumon quickly looked up._

" _Where!? Archer, where?"_

_The man was fading in and out of consciousness as the medics raised him up onto a stretcher._

" _Archer!"_

" _One…"_

_Kumon leaned in as Archer whispered._

" _...she's the only one who survived...there is a monster inside her...be careful...sir…"_

_There was a small gesture from his hand, suggesting a direction before he lost consciousness._

_The medics talked amongst each other, continuing their procedures as Kumon headed off where Steven had directed him._

_Walking through the corpses and the remains, Kumon continued, a faint sense of desperation building inside until he saw her._

_Despite being stained by blood and entrails, Kumon knew exactly who it was._

_The General stood in place as several other rescue officers approached him. They saw the figure and began to move forward only for him to raise his arm. They all froze in place._

_Kumon approached on his own, his team wary as he neared her._

_Slowly he knelt down next to them and spoke as softly as he could._

" _Jaynix. It's me. Hideo."_

_The lone figure turned to him, face also covered in blood, eyes hollow, devoid of emotion._

" _Mom…"_

_Kumon felt his heart freeze. Tears falling as he forced himself to look down and see Sonja's body. He couldn't choke back the sob that forced its way out. Bringing a hand to his face he did his best to compose himself._

_This one day had exacted too great of a toll. He wished nothing more than to trade places with Sonja and Maxwell._

_Doing his best to exude the strength he knew Jaynix needed to see he stood up and held his hand out to her._

" _Your sister needs you, Jaynix."_

_The young woman stared at his hand as he spoke the words._

" _Flame is only safe...if you're there. Everyone will be safer with you there...Jaynix."_

_Her eyes moved to his face, the sadness and pain evident in his expression. Slowly she took hold of his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet._

_She stood there, and he watched as the life returned to her eyes. The emotion._

_One tear fell._

" _My mom...she...protected me...my mom...she's-"_

_Kumon embraced her as she began crying, bloody tears rolled down her cheeks. The silence of the night broken by the wails of a young woman who'd just lost her parents. Her guiding lights._

_Kumon felt himself began to weep, as hard as he tried to hold it back, the tears continued to fall. His knees as well were threatening to give out. The man wanted nothing more than to collapse and cry with her._

_But he needed to be strong._

_He had to be._

_Closing his eyes he swore to Sonja. He swore to Maxwell. He swore to Jaynix, to Flame and to himself that he'd do everything in his power to protect them._

_No matter the cost._


	14. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years into the White Whale's voyage, the times of peace continue and plans to celebrate are made while other connections seek repairs and forging.
> 
> _(Noun) Not showing or feeling nervousness, anger, or other strong emotions._

Weeks pass aboard the White Whale, the same peace that the crew has experienced for almost two years continued, seemingly without end.

This particular day found the Reapers gathered together in their quarters waiting patiently for a certain someone to arrive.

"Think he got lost?"

Sagis muttered to which Tai could only laugh.

"He's probably busy, as always...the more important question is, where is Eren?"

Jaynix shrugged.

"She hasn't been spending a lot of time here lately...probably found some other research to obsess over or something."

Lyla nodded.

"Sounds like her. But hopefully she shows up before or after-"

The Reapers fell silent as the door opened, the General stepped inside and switched the light on.

"Happy Birthday General Kumon!"

The man could only laugh as the Reapers popped several party favors, confetti now filling the room.

"I should've expected this…"

Alto approached first, placing a hand on the man's back and leading him to where the Reapers were gathered around a cake.

Tai counted them off and the group began singing happy birthday, Kumon's smile growing wider as Sagis pulled out a long and wide box, laying it on the table.

Once the song ended, the group cheered and applauded, Tai speaking.

"Glad to know we surprised you, General."

Jaynix nodded.

"Of course, we also have to give thanks to Elma. She's the one who got us an accurate timetable so we could plan all this out. Our calendar may not be strictly correct anymore but it's all we got."

Kumon stood in front of his cake, his smile not leaving his face.

"I see...it didn't disturb any of you that it's been two years?"

Lyla shook her head.

"We knew it's been far longer than intended...there isn't much any of us can do about it so…"

"We chose not to really worry."

Sagis finished while lighting the candles on the General's cake.

"Where is Eren?"

Tai could only shrug.

"Not here. Running theory is she's researching something. Seems most plausible because that's what she does but-"

The group turned as the door opened and Eren appeared looking rather haggard.

"I'm not too late am I?"

Kumon chuckled.

"Not at all, it's good to see you Strategist."

"You as well, sir!"

Eren stepped closer as Jaynix held up the cake and told the General to blow out the candles.

"...and don't forget the wish, sir."

There was a smile on Kumon's face as he thought of something before blowing out the candles, the Reapers cheering.

Kumon pointed to the box.

"A gift as well?"

The Reapers nodded as Kumon opened the present, there was realization in his eyes and warmth on his smile as he ran his hand along the wooden acoustic guitar.

Pulling it from the box, he tested each of the strings, listening to the sound and vibrations.

"Thank you. All of you."

The Reapers each took a slice of the cake before settling into their places around the room, chatting and eating. The group was all smiles.

After finishing a rather big bite which Lyla couldn't help but laugh at, Jaynix addressed Eren.

"So. Where have you been?"

Eren continued to eat, shaking her head for an answer. Causing Jaynix to sigh.

"Really? C'mon Eren it's been weeks and you've been scarcer around here than Sagis and Alto's sobriety. Is something wrong?"

Putting her plate down, Eren thought over what to say.

"...no...nothing is wrong. I'm just...I'm wrapped up in a project that...it's very exciting and I kinda lose track of time."

Lyla reached over and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"As long as you're doing something you enjoy, we're not really here to judge. Just curious is all. Whatever happened to you looking into Kriss? Did that all resolve itself?"

Eren tried to keep her mind off of _that night_ but she couldn't. Clearing her throat she got and and walked over to the cake for another slice.

Lyla looked over to Jaynix who was tapping her chin.

"Anything you could gather from that?"

"I think I have an idea...but it's probably best we let it lie. At least for now."

Lyla nodded before the sounds of Kumon strumming his guitar began to fill the room. He sat in silence, his slice eaten and the plate moved aside as his fingers danced along the guitar's strings.

It wasn't long before another tone joined his, looking up he noticed Sagis sitting down across from him with a much more technical guitar than his simple acoustic.

The Blood Brother gave Kumon a smirk.

"After we agreed on the gift for you I couldn't help but take a trip to the fabricator and well...it's a damn crime that I've laid off my musical talent…"

Kumon watched the hardened man's expression soften as he began to stroke his own guitar. He then looked to the rest of the Reapers.

"I distinctly remember having you all pick up an artistic skill or two as part of joining the Reapers...or did you all forget about that?"

The rest of the Reapers looked to one another, Jaynix chuckling.

"I know for sure I can still dance circles around these fools. No offense."

Alto merely shrugged while Tai rolled his eyes. Kumon smirked as he stood up.

"You did have quite the instructor, Corporal."

Jaynix nodded.

"He was pretty good."

Knowing smiles on the pair's faces as Sagis glanced around the room.

"Huh...when did Eren split?"

The rest of the Reapers looked around, finding only a half eaten cake on a lone plate. Alto shook his head.

"That woman's obsession with science and knowledge continues to befuddle me even all these years later...I think Jaynix was right on the money when she said that Eren needed to get herself laid."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I told you that…"

Lyla could only chuckle.

"You did tend to be very loud when discussing Eren's...problems. Or at least, how you viewed them."

Jaynix shrugged.

"I'm not wrong am I?"

Kumon cleared his throat.

"Well, regardless...there are two things I'd like you all to do for me today."

The Reapers all nodded as he continued.

"The first is to go to the fabricator and recreate all of your musical instruments. I want to see you lot put your focus onto your forgotten strengths…"

Lyla clapped her hands.

"Sounds like fun!"

Jaynix sighed.

"All we're going to do is get noise complaints...you know my drumming isn't exactly the most...I don't know the word but it's loud. Very loud."

Kumon laughed.

"I'm well aware. If anyone asks, we'll just call it training."

"Right cause it's not like other military units don't think we're strange already."

Tai commented, the others agreed.

"Be that as it may, it'd do my heart wonders...and it's my birthday so you all have to do what I say."

Jaynix nodded.

"Well...he's got a point there."

The Reapers laughed before Alto spoke up.

"What's the other thing you want from us, sir?"

Kumon tapped his chin, thinking this over before smiling.

* * *

Elma sat in her room, eyes closed. Lately, all she found she could do was meditate. Think. Try to figure out what was next for humanity. Part of her wished they could establish some form of contact with other Ark ships, see if anyone else made starfall, if anyone else encountered the enemy. Anything.

She and Aeon both knew the responsibility they were taking on after leaving home was massive. She couldn't panic, she couldn't show fear. She had to be resolute in all her decisions.

Once again, her thoughts drifted to her brother. She never stopped sending out messages in the hopes that Aeon was at least listening.

The pair of them charted the space they travelled from their home planet to Earth and Aeon added more to those starcharts everytime he returned from one of his expeditions. As such she began sending information on star formations as well as the planets they passed by. With that, she knew that he'd find some way to track them down. However, part of her couldn't help but worry that giving him that information was also giving it to someone else.

Elma could only sigh as she opened her eyes, gaze finding the communications device she received from Kriss. It was incredibly useful and she'd always be grateful for it even if she was no longer on speaking terms with the Professor.

Elma recalled Kriss showing her the Coalition file on the Dark Matter sample. What were the odds? That small piece of Ghost technology continued to bring her nothing but regret. Elma understood Kriss' desire to study it directly, to solve it. But all her experiences with that sample led to nothing but tragedy.

Even so, she couldn't bring herself to discard it. The sample in the research data was still here, somewhere on the White Whale and she was one of the only people who knew where it was. She didn't worry about Kriss searching for it, she doubted the Professor would even consider its actual existence given what happened to the planet after the Exodus.

From her brother, to the Professor and the Dark Matter, she couldn't stop her thoughts from straying to the man who was so affected by the alien substance. Elma leaned back, now lying down on her bed as she thought about him for the first time in a long time. Lao.

The Dark Matter led to the destruction of Nantucket and the deaths of so many innocents including Lao's own wife and child. Then it was all covered up, of course Lao would snap once he learned the truth.

She then heard the gunshot again and closed her eyes. It's been three years since his death and she'd done her best to forget about it just like Jaynix, Lyla and Kumon. Yet in the silence and after years in space, every thought seemed to find its way to her.

She then remembered what she discussed with Doug the last time she saw him. He'd given her...permission...to do what had to be done. She was prepared to do just that until she saw the look in his eyes.

As much as Jaynix hated the man and rightfully so for destroying her family, the look in Lao's eyes was so similar to the one in Jaynix's when she allowed her hate to control her.

"I won't let it happen…"

Elma whispered to herself. Despite Jaynix's inability to keep a handle on those powerful emotions, Elma would never allow her to become swallowed by it as Lao had. She refused.

Elma turned her head enough to once again look upon Kriss' device and remembered what Irina told her about her own former friend and the thought still didn't sit well with her. She had to say something more. She had to believe Kriss would hear her out.

Nodding to herself, Elma stood up and brushed aside her doubts and memories. There would be more time to reflect after starfall. Whenever that wound up being.

* * *

Outside of Alpha Wolf's lab, Constantine turned off the lights and bid farewell to the last of the staff members before addressing the man at his side.

"So Kruse...we have some time off, what do you plan on doing?"

Kruse smiled.

"Well...I was hoping to go over to the Third Quarter…"

Constantine tilted his head.

"The Third Quarter? Huh. That's pretty far off Kruse. You do know how big the White Whale is?"

"Yeah."

Constantine crossed his arms.

"Who's over there? Is it that person you've been exchanging calls with?"

Kruse chuckled.

"Yeah...it is...a friend. We don't get to talk face to face all that often because of how far apart the Quarters are and how busy we are...but with this time off I think it's as good a time as any."

Constantine nodded his head.

"Well then Kruse...tell Harriet I said hi."

As the older man turned to leave, Kruse tried to find his words.

"H-how did you know?"

"Old wolf's intuition."

Kruse could only shake his head as Constantine disappeared around a corner.

"Hey Kruse."

Turning back the other way, Kruse smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey Eren. Back again. I'm guessing you need more supplies? What projects have you been working on that require all of this?"

Eren shrugged.

"It's a long story and you probably wouldn't believe it."

The young wolf could only laugh.

"Really? Two alien races destroyed Earth and we're on a ship traversing the cosmos. You could tell me that monsters under our beds have always been real or that ghosts exist...our ghosts and I'd believe you. No room for doubt anymore."

Eren smiled.

"You aren't wrong...but yeah, sorry about all the favors I'm asking of you. We kinda burn through our supplies faster than we should."

"Who's your partner?"

Eren started to speak but wasn't sure. She hadn't told anyone who it was she was working with or on what. She even left Kumon's party early because theories began to gather in her head she couldn't just ignore. She'd apologize to him later.

Noting her silence, Kruse shook his head.

"Never mind. I'll get the stuff."

As Kruse turned away, he couldn't fight off a small grin. He already knew who her partner was. There really was only one candidate.

Exchange done, Kruse wished her the best before his trip to the Third Quarter began.

* * *

In her room, Kriss opened one of the large notebooks she and Eren had been filling with failed theories and inconclusive ideas. Eren had indeed been a big help, even if she didn't believe it. Thanks to her they'd been able to cross out many lines of thought, far faster than Kriss could on her own. Kriss' eyes moved to the main project file that contained everything she copied out of the NO. EX01 file after Elma had confiscated it.

"You can't hold onto your mysteries forever…"

She'd solve Dark Matter if it was the last thing she did. Kriss then examined the whiteboard where she had originally written down the contents of the file and closed her eyes.

* * *

_It had been a long, eventful, pleasureable night. Not exactly the kind of evening Kriss expected upon boarding the White Whale but she'd never be able to deny that she enjoyed it immensely._

_Separating herself from the Strategist, she retrieved a robe and walked over to her whiteboard displaying the Qlurian sciences she taught at her lectures._

_Kriss thought about what Eren had told her before, that she had sacrificed her name and reputation to the general masses in order to safeguard Project Exodus. Her decision was nowhere near that noble but the fact that her name was stained was undeniable._

_Maybe if she and Elma were still close she could seek pardon but that no longer mattered. Hearing steps, Kriss turned as Eren approached, holding a blanket around her bare body._

" _Hey."_

" _Hello yourself, Ms. Hills."_

_Eren struggled with her words as Kriss returned her attention to the board._

" _Was this what you wanted, Ms. Hills?"_

_Eren could only chuckle._

" _You mean, did I follow you to your room to sleep with you? No...not really...sorry about-"_

" _About what?"_

_Eren shrugged._

" _Being a little...aggressive about it. I didn't even know I was that wound up. Looks like Jaynix was right about something else and that annoys me. Big time."_

_Kriss turned to Eren again._

" _Aggressive is good Ms. Hills. It was a splendid night."_

_Eren cleared her throat and whispered something before looking at the board._

" _Is this what you wanted my help with? Qlurian science?"_

_Kriss shook her head before taking hold of the board and flipping it over, revealing new equations. Many of which were incomplete, nonsensical or both._

_Kriss stepped aside, allowing Eren to get a closer look._

" _What is this?"_

" _Dark Matter."_

_Eren nodded, returning her attention to the board. She observed the equations for a few more moments before something clicked._

" _Wait. Dark Matter? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Kriss simply gestured at the board as she sat down._

" _See for yourself."_

_Nodding slowly, Eren looked back at the board and began reading and attempting to understand everything before her._

_Kriss held her hand out to the smaller scribbles that formed many questions about the substance and proposed several theories._

" _These are mine...and these…"_

_The bigger text surrounding the image, Eren stared at it sensing some familiarity. The way the words were structured and the terminology used as well as assorted file numbers screamed official Coalition and ECP documentation._

" _...those are from the Coalition…"_

_Kriss could only nod as Eren continued to examine the board. Of everything on it, the thing that threw her for a loop was the dates, all of them were from the 2030s. That didn't make any sense._

" _We had a sample of Dark Matter in the 30s? How? Kriss, where did-"_

" _It's a long story...the important part is I came into possession of some classified files and with some help I was able to open them. One such file was this. I've been struggling to figure Dark Matter out for a little over a week but given its all unsanctioned it's put me in a bit of a bind. At least until my usual aid comes in…"_

_Eren crossed her arms._

" _Unsanctioned? Usual aid? What have you been up to?"_

" _Not digging into your background clearly and definitely not asking Kruse for aid in that either, poor boy."_

_Eren turned quickly to face Kriss._

" _How do you know about that?"_

_Kriss smiled._

" _The last time you came to speak with me in the mess hall I had a little...bug...planted in your datapad from my own. I was curious to see if you'd really break a few rules just to get a better picture and because you did I now know you'll help me with this."_

" _This and that are totally different things!"_

_Kriss shrugged._

" _I'm not going to report you if that's what you think. If you could step outside your line once...then why not again?"_

_Eren looked away, there was a pretty big part of her that wanted to know more about the Dark Matter. As she continued to mull this over, Kriss stood up, a curious look in her eyes_

" _What? We did just spend the night together, I think this is actually a step down from that. Don't you Ms. Hills?"_

_Eren tapped her fingers along her arms before turning to face Kriss._

* * *

The Professor turned upon hearing knocks at the door. Eren never knocked, she had no reason to. Kriss had given her keys for that specific reason.

With a sigh, Kriss stood and approached the door. Opening it to find...

"Colonel Elma?"

"Kriss."

The women stared at each other for a few moments before Kriss sighed.

"Do you need a new version of your communications device? You'll have to give me a few days. I didn't think that contract was still open."

"That's not why I'm here."

Kriss crossed her arms.

"Then what is it? I'm very busy."

Elma took a deep breath.

"I came to apologize...I didn't-"

Kriss held a hand up.

"Apologize? I don't need that, Elma. Our bond is broken, the words we exchange from this point on don't mean anything personally. I've moved on."

Elma shook her head.

"Please. Just...let me."

Kriss let out a frustrated sigh before walking back into her room, Elma following her.

* * *

Kruse continued along his way, there was a station near the end of the technical wing. Inside was a railway system of sorts that ferried cargo from one quarter of the White Whale to another. If people needed to move about as well, that was the way to do it.

As he neared his destination, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Blue, finally got tired of all the Habitat Unit work?"

Kruse turned to Jaynix and smiled.

"Nah, Constantine gave us all a few days off to recollect and refocus so I'm taking a trip."

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"Ah, so it's no mistake you seem headed for the Cargo Station is it?"

"What about you? What brings you here?"

Jaynix chuckled.

"What do you think? Doing some jogging around the perimeter with the rest of the Reapers. Kumon's birthday orders."

Kruse couldn't help but laugh.

"For his birthday he ordered you all to run drills?"

"He wants us to maintain our best of the best status, what else are we supposed to do? Not that I'm complaining. Unlike Sagis and Alto."

Kruse nodded his head as Jaynix laughed. The pair fell silent as Kruse thought of something.

"Jaynix. I hope you don't mind...I want to get your feelings on something."

The Corporal shrugged.

"Shoot."

"You have...a sister, right?"

"Yeah, Flame. She's two years younger than me and so much smarter."

Kruse nodded as Jaynix chuckled.

"We never really spoke about her much eh? It's not a strained relationship if that's what you're thinking. Our bond is unbreakable. Diamonds would be jealous."

Kruse smiled.

"I can only imagine...I've wanted to ask this since early on in our trip but I didn't want to...I don't know, upset you I guess."

Jaynix tilted her head.

"I know my temperament is pretty famous, but it takes a lot to upset me. What is it, Blue?"

"I guess I'm just curious. Flame...where is she?"

Jaynix's eyes fell, a sad smile on her face.

"Not here. I'd be visiting her a little too often if she was or at least talking to her every day. Years before the Exodus, she moved to a megacity north of Noah's Cradle. The Cross."

Kruse nodded slowly.

"Oh...she was on the Koo's R&D team right? Developing the Skell technology?"

"Yep. That was her...long story but she elected to stay over there for the Exodus. So right now she's on the L-015, Pequod. Wherever it is."

Kruse leaned back against the wall.

"I see...I couldn't imagine being away from my family like that…"

Jaynix nodded.

"I was pretty broken up about it even after we both agreed to it. I didn't want to leave her alone, not after everything we've been through...it was my job to protect her and be there for her but I also can't baby her forever and I should never restrict what she wants to do…"

The Corporal smiled.

"On that R&D team she found some great friends anyway. Alexa and H.B. care for her in my place, and I trust them implicitly."

There was another comfortable silence before Jaynix asked.

"What brought this on? Constantine is here right?"

"Yeah but...well, I don't remember my family. I sometimes wonder who they were...can't help it…I don't know I guess two years in space brings out everything you'd long stopped thinking about and concerning yourself over..."

"Don't I know it."

Jaynix looked away again, tapping her foot.

"You don't remember your family?"

"No...I think I was too young, or they weren't the best or some combination of the two...I'm sure if I had fond memories of them, I'd at least be able to feel something when I think about it…"

Jaynix waited as Kruse sighed.

"Ah well...if I can't remember them, then there is no sense in worrying over it."

"Guess not...is that all you wanted to talk with me about, Blue?"

Kruse nodded.

"I wanted to see and hear you talk about your family. The tone of voice, the warmth...that's me and the old wolf and nothing at all like when I attempt to remember those who birthed me...so it looks like everything is as it should be."

Jaynix placed a hand on Kruse's shoulder as he continued.

"Aside from that, I'm going to hold onto the belief that the Pequod is out there somewhere. You and Flame deserve a reunion and it will happen."

Jaynix smiled.

"Heh. I didn't know you could see the future, Blue."

Kruse shook his head.

"I don't need to...though wouldn't that be quite the thing?"

Jaynix laughed.

"Wouldn't it? Say Kruse, think you'll be back soon?"

The man thought for a moment.

"Yeah...should be. Two or three days, Constantine is using this time to head to the bridge and catch up with Vandham so I'm pretty free. Why?"

"It's a surprise but when you get back I'll be sure to let you know, just wanted to make sure you weren't moving away."

Kruse chuckled before raising his hand in farewell.

"I look forward to the surprise. See you, Jaynix."

"Enjoy your trip, Blue and say hi to Harriet for me!"

With that Jaynix continued her jog as Kruse called out.

"How does everyone know about that!?"

* * *

"Start talking."

Kriss stated as she sat down, Elma doing the same.

"I didn't befriend you to use you, Kriss...I didn't...to be honest, I didn't even intend to befriend you. You are such an anomaly as a person and you've done things I would never condone."

Kriss shrugged.

"That I understand. My work has always been questionable. Such is..."

"Regardless, I couldn't deny your intelligence. You are a genius. Someone with your mind and intellect could do so much good...that was my hope in pursuing a bond with you."

Kriss tilted her head.

"What? Like some form of rehab? You believed that you could convince me to drop my amoral research to work on things to benefit humanity?"

Elma nodded.

"Yes. That was the idea...not to say the things you studied didn't help us, as brutal or questionable as they may have been...but the good you could do was limitless. That's why I sought a connection."

Kriss leaned back.

"Is that the only reason you saved my life all the times you did?"

Elma smiled and shook her head.

"No. I saved you that night you showed up on my doorstep because it was the right thing to do. I fought to protect you from the Lawless because it was the right thing to do and I led the rescue after you in 2054-"

"Because it was the right thing to do...Lao may have ranted and raved about a lot of inane bullshit, but he was right. You are absurdly honorable."

"I have to be...for so many more reasons than I could ever get into…"

There was silence, Kriss checking her nails before speaking.

"So that's it? We should be friends again?"

"No. I don't think we ever can be...that's what a friend told me...I just wanted to talk with you. Be honest with you."

Kriss waited as Elma leaned back.

"You ever wonder where Benton is, Kriss?"

The Professor scoffed.

"I pray that his Ark ship was destroyed during the Exodus."

Elma shook her head as Kriss continued.

"Right, one traitorous scum and countless innocents. You know what I mean...I'm at least relieved he gave up the information on his co-conspirators but-"

Kriss trailed off, seeing the look in Elma's eyes. The Colonel took a deep breath.

"There's something I have to tell you...about Benton."

There was something foreign in Kriss' eyes. Confusion.

"It was back in 2054...after...after everything happened…"

* * *

_Elma looked down on the megacity she approached, D-030 QueegQueeg. According to the information she was promised, this is where she'd find him. This is where Benton was._

_As she glanced over the intel once again and searched the city overheard for one specific housing unit, she thought about how this should've been taken care of sooner._

_But she couldn't bring herself to leave Kriss, Lyla, Kumon or Jaynix's sides as they recovered. Up and alert, it had to be now. He was a loose end and she needed him._

_Spotting the small home far removed from the megacity, she landed her Skell not too far out and approached on foot._

_Knocking on the door she waited until his voice came through._

" _I didn't order or request anything. Go away."_

_Elma took a deep breath and focused. She needed to be...different for this to work out. So she thought of Benton's hand in everything and how what he was doing endangered the Exodus. The plan she and Aeon sacrificed so much for over the last thirty plus years._

_With that feeling in her chest she stepped forward and kicked the door in. She spotted Benton at a computer spin about as she drew her gun and trained it on him._

_He was shocked to say the least._

" _...Colonel…"_

" _Doctor Benton."_

_Taking a deep breath he raised his hands._

" _How did you find me?"_

" _I called in a very special favor to track you down...I'll have to remember to thank him."_

" _What do you want?"_

_Elma approached him._

" _I want the truth. You colluded with the Lawless. Admit it."_

_Benton couldn't help but laugh._

" _You can't admit this as evidence, forcing a confession. Are you recording this?"_

_Elma stepped closer, pressing her gun against his forehead._

" _Admit it."_

_The man swallowed, clearly nervous._

" _I didn't seek him out...Lao came to me."_

_Elma raised an eyebrow._

" _What?"_

" _He told me about all his findings in Nantucket. The Dark Matter research lab and so we struck a deal...I'd finance and arm his people in their desire for revenge against the Coalition for its lies and he'd secure the Dark Matter sample we apparently have and bring it to me...I couldn't pass on the opportunity."_

" _You betrayed everyone and everything out of...curiosity?"_

_Benton shrugged._

" _You'd never understand the mind of a genius."_

" _Lao spoke of others beyond just you...who are they?"_

_The man couldn't help but laugh again._

" _Sell out some of the most powerful people in this dying world? You really think-"_

_There was a click. Elma pushing the gun against Benton's skull._

" _Names. Now."_

_At Benton's silence, Elma spoke again._

" _What's more valuable to you? Their identities or your life?"_

" _You wouldn't."  
_" _Names!"_

_Once again he remained silent. Elma pulled the gun away from Benton and fired, destroying his computer then returning the weapon to his head._

_Proving that it was loaded was all it took, the fear in Benton's eyes told her everything._

_The man scrambled to find a notepad and pen, writing down a dozen names before pushing the pad into her free hand._

_Scanning the names, Elma could only shake her head. Lowering her gun, she took a deep breath._

" _I hope you realize what your part in all of this did. To everyone. What your curiosity cost us all. Was it worth it?"_

_Benton ran his hands down his clothes, straightening them out._

" _After everything I did, I don't have the Dark Matter and Lao and his band of righteous fools all got themselves killed. No. It wasn't...if that's all, go away. I have a new identity to create and a new city to move to. Apparently."_

_Elma walked away from Benton, coming to a halt at the doorway._

" _What else could you possibly want?"_

_Elma remembered that brief moment of hesitation with Lao. Jaynix came in to do what Elma still wasn't sure she could do._

_No._

_She knew she could do it._

_It was the right thing to do._

_Turning, Elma watched the fear in Benton's eyes grow as he opened his mouth. Bringing her pistol up she fired, right between the eyes._

_Benton's body slumped over onto the ground._

_His life gone in an instant._

_Elma lowered the weapon, staring down at him. Satisfied._

* * *

"I couldn't forgive him for what he did to you and your people. He betrayed everyone and everything...so…"

Elma heard that gunshot, she remembered the relief she felt after it was done. To this day she was concerned with how...content she was with her actions.

"I killed him."

Kriss was at a loss for words, she knew Elma had ordered the operation to kill the other conspirators but as far as she was aware, Benton was still out there. How could she not know this?

"Elma…"

The Colonel stood up.

"What I did...was illegal as defined by the laws back then. I took it upon myself to be judge, jury and executioner...but I have no regrets."

Kriss waited as Elma turned and headed for the door.

"You deserve to know that Kriss. Sorry that I kept it from you."

The Professor merely shook her head as Elma opened the door and stepped outside. Kriss recalled that day in Elma's room when the two of them and Jaynix were making their plans to find evidence on Benton's illegal activity.

She had asked how pure the others were, Jaynix knew she wasn't. Elma.

The woman's desire to protect the Exodus was all encompassing. Anyone who was a threat to it, was dead and she held no regrets. She did anything and everything to ensure that the threats to humanity died on Earth.

Kriss was impressed.

Outside, Elma almost bumped into Eren, the pair stared at each other. Elma watched silently as Eren walked around her and into Kriss' room. The door closing behind her and the lock clicking.

* * *

"Excellent work today everyone, feel free to go and we'll pick this up tomorrow as we always do."

With a smile, the woman bowed her head as the many Mimeosome technicians collected their paperwork and departed. Turning back to the large holo screen that displayed all the material, she tapped her chin as someone entered the room.

"Harriet."

She jumped slightly as she spun back around, a smile forming on her face.

"Kruse! You actually made it!"

"What? You doubted me?"

He chuckled.

"That's fair...I doubted myself."

Harriet approached him, smiling all the while.

"How have you been? I assume everything in the First Quarter is going as planned?"

Kruse crossed his arms.

"Oh you know...we talk about this all the time, I'm sure you're already aware that everything is as fine as it could be. We haven't crashed yet."

Harriet rolled her eyes.

"Yet. Stop saying things like that Kruse."

He smiled as he apologized, Harriet returning to her work and shutting off all the screens.

"I'm sure you must feel pretty lucky eh?"

Kruse tilted his head as Harriet returned to his side, the pair leaving the room, Harriet flipping the light off.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't...and I don't know if I want to know."

Harriet giggled.

"You're in the same Quarter as the Colonel. Isn't that great?"

There was a singsong tone in her voice, Kruse looked away, not wanting her to see his face.

"Really? We get together for the first time in so long and the first thing you do is tease?"

"Come now Kruse, you are far too easy to tease. Isn't that why you stay away from Sharon? She can push all your buttons with one word."

Kruse sighed.

"Ain't that the truth...I'm glad I don't have any reason to stop by the Second Quarter or she'd really let me have it."

As the pair stepped into the mess hall, Harriet tilted her head.

"Y'know...for someone with so many problems talking to women, you have a lot of female friends."

Kruse couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not like it helps...and I don't know if I'd consider Sharon a friend persay…"

Kruse thought about the women he did know and interact with. Elma, Jaynix, Eren, Harriet...even Sharon.

"I can talk shop all day but as soon as it becomes personal...I'm a mess."

"So I take it nothing has moved forward on the Elma front?"

The pair stepped up to the counter, requesting their preferred meals before finding empty seats.

"No...we've been on this trip for almost two years now...I don't think anything is going to move forward there."

Harriet sighed.

"Nothing will happen if you give up."

Kruse smiled, picking at his food.

"True...but the more I think about it...Elma is just...she's incredible. I'm just a technician."

"Kruse."

"No, it's true...I'd like to think...that if I was a soldier, a fighter. Someone on the front lines, someone who could fight with her as an equal or at least as a capable partner. If I was someone like that...maybe…"

As he ate, Harriet put her utensils down and thought this over.

"Maybe...but that person doesn't sound like you Kruse."

His eyes found her as she continued.

"Not that you aren't capable but...you've dedicated your life to research, to science. If the old wolf is to be believed you've been curious since you were half the size you are now...have you ever really entertained thoughts about combat? Raising a gun or drawing a blade?"

Kruse thought back to many events on Earth, specifically in 2053.

"...yeah...during that nightmare with the Lawless...I wanted nothing more than to take to the field...to do my part…"

"You did. Kruse. I didn't take the field but when our people came back, beaten, bloodied and scarred...it was up to me and Doctor Falkan and the rest of our staff to care for them. At the same time, our heavy arms, Walkers, Skells, all that...you had a hand in repairing all that, making sure they were ready to be deployed...that's more than enough Kruse."

The man leaned back in his seat, a small smile on his face.

"I understand what you're saying, Harriet...I just...I don't know…"

Harriet giggled.

"For such a smart man, you are incredibly dull. Dense. Shortsighted."

Kruse looked at her fondly.

"I wear the glasses for a reason."

Harriet reached over, taking the glasses from his face. She examined them before turning her attention back to Kruse.

"You look like a completely different man without these, young wolf."

Kruse nodded.

"Yeah...I get that a lot…"

Harriet pointed at the glasses in her hand.

"You don't actually need these right?"

"No. Being in a Mimeosome, that fixed all my issues with my vision but...I like them…"

Harriet handed the glasses back, watching Kruse put them back on.

"That's the Kruse I know…"

He scratched the back of his head, awkward as ever.

"You think me wanting to change is a bad thing?"

"No. What you want to do is up to you...as long as you're happy go for it. When I look at you with Alpha Wolf, talking with Jaynix and Elma or infodumping on something that has your curiosity at the moment...you look like you belong...I don't want you to lose that in an attempt to find something else. That's all."

Kruse sighed.

"Thanks Harriet...I shouldn't let this Elma thing get me down...she's far closer with Jaynix than me anyway. I don't think I could ever forge a bond like that."

Harriet nodded.

"If Jaynix wasn't married, it'd be easy to see her and Elma together, wouldn't it?"

Kruse tilted his head, confused.

"What?"

"I said if, don't get mad."

"I'm not just...that caught me off guard."

Harriet shook her head.

"You really shouldn't dedicate your brain solely to technology, Kruse."

"I know, I know. Dull, dense, dumb."

Harriet leaned over, patting the man on his head.

"Your words, not mine."

"Thanks…"

Done with their meal, the pair stood and left the mess hall, Harriet asking where they should go next.

"I haven't been in this Quarter enough to know what's even around here. Not like we have many outlets for fun on the White Whale…"

"Lara Nara and Lara Mara are having a party to commemorate our time on the voyage. We can go dancing."

Kruse thought briefly of Laras.

"They're throwing a party? I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Sometimes you gotta jump right into the deep end."

"That's a horrible analogy."

Harriet took Kruse's arm and pulled him along.

"I know!"

* * *

In Kriss’ room, she and Eren continued their work on the Dark Matter studies. Kriss could feel Eren’s eyes constantly watching her as she walked around the room. On any other day she’d think it was just Eren’s fascination with Kriss’ physical form...but today when she caught Eren staring there was no blush, just curiosity and even a little worry.

“Alright Ms. Hills. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Nonsense, you’ve been staring at me with far more intensity than I thought possible. At first I assumed you were just staring at my rear as you often do-”

Eren gasped.

“I do not!”

Kriss gave her a look, it took only a few seconds for Eren to sigh and apologize.

“I’m not mad about that Ms. Hills. I simply want to know why you are so distracted.”

“...why was the Colonel here?”

There was silence before Kriss began laughing.

“Are you jealous?”

“What? No! I’m just…”

Kriss continued laughing, Eren feeling her face burn. Once Kriss finally settled down, the Strategist spoke up.

“You said the research we’re doing is unsanctioned and seeing Elma coming from your room just...are we still in the clear? Why was she here?”

Kriss smiled.

“No need to concern yourself, Ms. Hills. The Colonel’s visit had nothing to do with Dark Matter...she merely saw fit to share some information with me. The information pleased me, greatly.”

Eren thought for a moment before a smile formed on her face.

“You have been moving around at a quick pace compared to how you usually carry yourself...and you keep smiling. What news could she have shared with you that made you so happy?”

Kriss shook her head.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me?”

Kriss crossed her arms, thinking.

“...I believe the Colonel intended to share in confidence so I’m afraid I can not.”

Eren sighed.

“Bummer...well, as long as you’re happy. I see no more reason to worry about it.”

Eren returned her focus to her work for a bit before looking back at the oddly happy Kriss. She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed seeing her that way but she did feel the slightest twinge of jealousy...she wanted to be the one who put that smile on her face.

Eren thought to ask something but then remembered what Kriss had told her after their first night together. Aggressive was good.

Nodding to herself, she approached Kriss who turned to her, ready to ask a question when Eren took her into her arms and kissed her. It was a long, strong kiss. Eren couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her own face, she liked kissing Kriss as...odd as their...relationship was.

Breaking apart, Eren watched the Professor as she tilted her head.

“So you were jealous.”

Eren sighed.

“A little bit…”

Kriss chuckled.

“I assure you Ms. Hills...Elma and I are merely…”

Eren raised an eyebrow as Kriss trailed off.

“Friends?”

The Professor shook her head.

“I’m not entirely sure…”

Eren pulled herself away from Kriss, thinking about how to ask what she wanted to. However, she decided to just say it.

“What about you and me...what are we?”

Kriss looked to Eren.

“I’m afraid I have no expertise in this field so I wouldn’t know.”

“No expertise? But-”

“Understanding how to make love, executing it, that’s simple. The aftermath...the...feelings. That’s something else. I’m counting on your assistance in that, Ms. Hills.”

Eren thought for a moment before nodding.

“Alright...first thing to take care of. I’d like you to start calling me, Eren.”

Kriss raised an eyebrow before turning back to her work.

“I’ll see what I can do Ms. Hills.”

Eren could only sigh before returning to her work as well, feeling much more comfortable. That brief stint of jealousy gone replaced by the realization of how silly it was. She spared one more look over to Kriss to find the Professor watching her as well.

Eyes focusing back on her work, Eren smiled.

* * *

Jaynix stood once again in the training room, fists flying, punching bag taking brutal strike after brutal strike. After the jog, Kumon was happy enough to let them do what they wanted for an hour before calling them back to their Quarters to begin musical training. Jaynix's fire was already going so she figured she'd finish out with the rest of her routine, so whereas the others were passed out somewhere, she was still going.

Lyla was close by, still exhausted from the jog she opted to watch Jaynix train. She's admitted many times to enjoy the view.

Letting out a yell, Jaynix struck the bag, almost knocking it off the hook as she's done many times before. Taking several deep breaths she turned as Lyla tossed her a bottle, catching it she began to drink as the doors opened and Elma stepped inside.

Lyla waved for her to come over as Jaynix called out.

"Rematch?"

"So soon, Corporal?"

"You know me, Colonel. I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself."

Elma tilted her head.

"I've seen that. Believe me."

Lyla stood up, greeting Elma before looking to Jaynix.

"You really want to fight again? Aren't you exhausted?"

"You know me babe, I could go all night."

Lyla fell silent, shocked as Elma laughed.

"Alright Corporal. Too much information."

"I'm just being honest."

Lyla covered her face and sighed as Elma placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered.

Jaynix watched her wife look to Elma, a bit of confusion in her eyes before nodding.

"I'll see you back at our quarters, Jaynix. We're going to have a long chat about the way you talk to people."

Jaynix smiled.

"I can't wait."

Lyla couldn't stop her laugh before excusing herself and leaving the room. Elma approached Jaynix, the pair locked eyes as she walked past her to the punching bag and began delivering blows.

Jaynix stepped back and crossed her arms, watching Elma's form as she decimated the training equipment. It wasn't long after that she paused her impromptu session and turned her attention to Jaynix.

"There's something I have to say, Jaynix."

The Corporal raised an eyebrow, not expecting Elma to get serious.

"About what?"

"You remember the information you came to me with?"

Jaynix searched her memories, realization slamming into her like a truck.

"The Xenoform...I'd been so distracted and...I assumed you had it handled and-"

"Jaynix."

Falling silent, Jaynix nodded as Elma stepped closer.

"I owe you an apology and an explanation."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"I already knew...that there was...is...a Xenoform on the White Whale."

Elma watched, the surprise evident in Jaynix's face.

"You already knew?"

"It's a long story and I can't really get into it but the Xenoform is important. Not just to me but to those in power here on the White Whale…"

"So like...Nagi? Chausson? Vandham?"

Elma nodded.

"It's a secret that has to be kept...I trust you Jaynix. After everything we've been through I'd...it...I have to tell you."

Jaynix kept her eyes on Elma, a small smile forming.

"Well...it makes me feel a lot better knowing you have a handle on this situation...and that you trust me as much as you do."

Elma took that time to laugh, Jaynix was surprised by the intensity of it.

"What?"

"Jaynix...you can't honestly believe I didn't hold you in such high respect...did you?"

"Well...I mean…"

"Jaynix I…"

Elma thought her words over, unsure how to convey them.

"You're important to me. A valued friend, an unshakeable ally...it'd be a crime to keep anything from you…"

Jaynix took a deep breath.

"That...that means a lot Elma...but I am a soldier. I understand the chain of command and I totally get the whole 'need to know' thing so...yeah. I don't _have_ to know everything you do but I'm glad to know you don't mind letting me in on the secrets...I'll keep them with me to my dying day...or till you say it's okay to spill the beans."

Elma smiled.

"I appreciate it…"

Jaynix felt as if some weight was lifted off of her.

"Thanks again. Really."

The pair stood in silence, Jaynix smiling.

"By the way, we're planning something pretty great soon."

Elma tilted her head.

"Oh? What could the Reapers be scheming?"

"We don't scheme...often…"

Elma smiled as Jaynix laughed.

"Well, it's gonna be great. I'm sure it'll lift everyone's spirits given how long this trip has been going...no idea when we're making starfall yet?"

Elma shook her head.

"I'm afraid not...but I'm working on it. You have my word."

Jaynix nodded.

"I believe you...now, I should go before my sweat starts stinking up the place."

"Oh, so that's what that was."

Jaynix looked at Elma in shock as the Colonel laughed. It was only a few moments before Jaynix joined her. Exchanging smiles, Jaynix waved to her and departed. As soon as the door closed, Elma stepped back, letting out a long breath to calm herself.

She could see it in Jaynix's eyes, she believed every word that she was told. Having someone's trust like that and using it to justify lies didn't feel right. But as much as Elma wanted to tell Jaynix the whole story, she couldn't. Not yet. Realistically, she shouldn't have told her anything but she didn't like the idea of leaving Jaynix out of it completely, no matter what Nagi said.

She wanted to believe it'd be the only time she'd circumvent or disobey orders but thinking back to her time on Earth she knew this wasn't the first time and may not even be the last.

"I hope the day when I can be honest with you all comes soon…"

Closing her eyes, Elma whispered to herself in her own language before leaving the room.


	15. 2054

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of an important victory, mysteries arise and motives are questioned. In this time, those who fell the Lawless recover for one last obstacle remains for these Days of Exodus.
> 
> _(Noun) The Year Of The Exodus_

_Hours had passed before a rescue team led by Steven Harper managed to find ruined and burnt out sublevel containing the Colonel, the General, the Corporal and the Agent as well as the corpse of the enemy commander, Lao Huang and assorted Lawless corpses._

_Those hours felt like an eternity to Elma as she was the only one still conscious, keeping her eyes on her comrades as well as checking their pulses frequently. They were all doing terribly, with Lyla on the safer end of the spectrum, Kumon in the middle and Jaynix well in danger as she often was._

_Once the team began descending into the battlefield, Elma finally allowed herself to rest, losing sight of everything that would follow._

* * *

_February 15th, 2054_

_Three months after the Lawless incident_

Elma stood outside of her apartment, Aegis in her arms. The last of the workers stepped outside, greeting her and offering words of gratitude and prayers before departing. The head foreman came to her last, telling her that her home was at long last back to normal, like nothing ever happened. The man prided himself on his work.

She thanked him greatly, Aegis even let out a meow. Grateful? Possibly. The man bowed his head and stepped away, down the hall. Elma watched as workers outside continued to install the new windows after she had destroyed most of them with her Ares. Desperate times. Easy to act without considering what came next.

Her eyes moved to the floor, where she after being shot, Jaynix had tackled her to protect her.

And there it was.

Jaynix was on her mind again.

Shaking her head, she stepped into her home and let Aegis down, the cat immediately ran about, inspecting the apartment. Elma slowly approached her couch before collapsing as she thought about the first meaningful conversation after her awakening.

* * *

" _...and that is the full extent of your injuries and treatment. Despite the substantial damage, it goes without saying that repairing a Mimeosome is...not easier but not as risky as repairing a normal human body. Not to mention your own strength of will is highly beneficial."_

_Elma merely nodded as Doctor Falkan finished her report once again._

" _It feels like it was just yesterday you were here for your first injuries at the hands of Lao...I trust that this time it won't become routine but who knows what will happen out there."_

_Elma looked to the Doctor._

" _Lao is dead...I doubt anyone will rise to take his place."_

" _We can all hope."_

_As Doctor Falkan finished closing out all the holo screens she snapped her fingers._

" _You have visitors. This time they went through the proper channels though I will say this whole situation is a true echo of things that happened...will you allow them in?"_

" _Of course."_

_With a nod the Doctor opened the door and waved them over. Irina and Gwin walked in as Falkan departed._

_Elma couldn't help but smile._

" _I hope these few weeks I've been out haven't been too tough for the two of you."_

_Gwin shook his head._

" _Not at all, Colonel."_

_Irina chuckled._

" _No need to put on an act Gwin...we've been busy. Gwin more so than me. The entire advance force chose to stick around and help clean up and recover even though they'd been fighting for far longer than the reinforcements."_

_Elma nodded._

" _If I may...what happened on the battlefield? I know the Lawless ambushed you and the last I saw of Irina she was leaving the Lawless facility with the Professor."_

_Gwin crossed his arms._

" _What can I say? It was a slugfest. Even after Jaynix cleared up a lot of the enemy armor with your Ares, there were more that we had to deal with. On the brink of calling a full retreat, Nagi and the rest of the Coalition forces arrived and it pumped us up...so we advanced again."_

_Elma nodded as Irina spoke up._

" _I returned to the Coalition and left the Professor with the doctors for immediate treatment. Lyla gave her emergency aid on the field to stabilize her as best she could...so we definitely have her to thank for the Professor's survival."_

_Elma let out a long sigh. That was good to know. The entire purpose of their mission was to rescue her, not engage in a full scale war with the Lawless even though that's clearly what Lao wanted._

" _I'll have to pay a visit to Kriss as soon as I'm well enough…"_

_Gwin and Irina shared a look, Elma seeing it._

" _What happened? Is she gone?"_

_Gwin quickly shook his head._

" _No...it's just...an investigation is underway."_

" _Investigation?"_

_Gwin looked to Irina again, sighing, she continued for him._

" _Once it became known that Lao was dead despite the orders to bring him in alive, the powers that be ordered an internal investigation into everyone involved with the operation. We answered questions but they're more interested in you, General Kumon, Lyla and Jaynix since you were the ones there when he was killed."_

_Elma nodded slowly._

" _What do they hope to gain with this investigation? Why does it matter?"_

_Irina could only shrug._

" _The only ones who truly know would be those in power. The committee members, those on the board, the Chairman and the President."_

_Elma sighed._

" _Well then...looks like I have no time to stay in bed."_

_As she stood, Irina and Gwin approached, the latter speaking._

" _Colonel, with all due respect you need to fully recover before you go and-"_

" _Clearly. I can't. I've missed out on two weeks worth of events. I have to catch up. I have to figure things out."_

_Irina and Gwin shared another look. Looking at the Colonel, Irina smiled._

" _Then let us accompany you, at least until you are back to 100%."_

_Elma thought for a moment before nodding._

" _First thing we have to do is visit Lyla, Kumon and Jaynix. I want to see how they're doing."_

_Irina and Gwin nodded before the three departed._

* * *

After that, there were so many meetings. So many discussions. So many words and accusations being thrown around.

Some people were even asking to reopen investigations into what occurred twelve years prior. Into how it was that the insurrection truly went off, into how it was that everyone died that night.

Elma brought her hands to the side of her head, it'd been this way from the moment Elma regained consciousness two weeks after she, Kumon, Lyla...and Jaynix...were rescued from the flames.

How she wished people could just accept what happened and move on. There was more urgent work to be done, the man behind it all was dead. His supporters were routed. They could all breath easier.

If only that were the case.

Elma opened her eyes, scanning her home. Due to the frantic pace at which the Coalition began its investigation into all accounts and the local hospitals being swamped with all those gravely injured and wounded from the battle, getting a team to fix her apartment was not high on the list of priorities.

Granted, with all the work Elma had been putting in after being given the all clear by Doctor Falkan, she'd spent more sleepless nights at the office than she cared to admit.

Elma leaned back on her couch and closed her eyes. Irina and Gwin were a great help when she started to catch up on events and once that was done, the second thing she determined she had to do, was pay a visit to the Professor.

* * *

" _Colonel."_

_Elma stepped into the room, Kriss was seated on the bed, placing her utensils down and still dressed in the hospital robe._

" _You seem much more comfortable than I would've guessed."_

_Kriss could only chuckle._

" _Believe me Colonel, I am anything but."_

_Elma crossed her arms, letting out a long sigh._

" _They've started questioning you?"_

" _Started?"_

_Kriss let out a laugh, though it was clear that there was no humor in the situation._

" _Since I became able to speak, they've been hounding me. The doctors here are quite dedicated and thanks to the proprietor of this fine establishment...they've been kept at bay."_

_Elma nodded._

" _That's good...I've been dealing with them as best I could but with you awake it'll do us all wonders to get the answers straight from you...if you don't mind."_

_Kriss moved her tray over to a side table as Elma pulled up a chair and sat across from here._

" _A question for you, Colonel."_

" _Elma is fine."_

_Kriss gave her a look before clearing her throat._

" _Why am I still alive?"_

" _Why?"_

_Kriss gestured to her lower torso._

" _I was shot...and lost consciousness not long after...I've heard tell of what happened out there. I don't have all the details but…"_

_Kriss hesitated, shaking her head she let out a sigh._

" _Never mind."_

" _Kriss. You were always the priority. The plan never called for a direct engagement with the Lawless. We were supposed to go in, get you out, then worry about the enemy...we should've expected that they'd expect that. We were desperate."_

" _To save me?"_

_Elma smiled._

" _...I was desperate to save you."_

" _Why?"_

_Elma sighed._

" _Hard to say...you aren't a good person, Kriss."_

_The Professor laughed at that, nodding her head to Elma in full agreement._

" _There is a lot about you I don't like...but you are not the enemy. You were being used and once they determined your use was at its end, they attempted to kill you. It may have been brief but I did like having you at the apartment. Aegis certainly did. It's...strange...how one forms bonds with someone…"_

_Kriss chuckled._

" _You're acting like this is all new to you, Colonel. You are human are you not?"_

_Elma remained silent as the Professor continued._

" _I dislike most people. Trust is not something I believe in and bonds only serve to make one weaker, complacent, and easier to abuse…"_

_Kriss locked eyes with Elma._

" _...but with you...that could be different. Possibly. A very slight chance…"_

_Elma smiled._

" _I'll take it."_

_Kriss let out a long breath._

" _So I suppose you want my side of the story at this point?"_

_Elma nodded as Kriss thought back._

" _Jaynix had just retrieved Benton's datapad and was asking me to help her break into it when Aegis started acting up. Something was not sitting right with her...I'd never seen her act like that. Next thing I knew, people passed by the windows outside. I retreated into one of the rooms when they broke in."_

_Kriss shrugged._

" _I'm not a fighter. I had no weapons...they were heavily armed so nothing I did when they came for me helped. One of them stuck something in my neck and I was out until I found myself in the Lawless facility. Lao and Torrez introduced themselves not long after that."_

_Elma nodded._

" _And did they tell you what they wanted with you?"_

_Kriss crossed her arms._

" _Not in so many words...the only reason they wanted me was to get to you."_

" _...I see…"_

_Kriss narrowed her eyes._

" _The strangest thing about it all was the weapons that they had...I have theories on that but I'd need the official specs. I'm sure your government has confiscated whatever they could find, yes?"_

" _I'll get that to you right away."_

_Kriss smiled._

" _Oh? So quick to trust."_

" _Despite everything, I'd like to think we're friends, Professor."_

_Kriss raised an eyebrow as Elma stood up._

" _You don't have to like it...but I enjoy the idea of it."_

" _Whatever suits you, Colonel."_

" _Rest up, Kriss. I'll have those files for you soon."_

_Elma turned to leave when Kriss spoke up._

" _What of Benton? We aren't done with him, are we?"_

_Elma looked back at the Professor._

* * *

Despite everything, there was a smile on Elma's face as she recalled that memory. Kriss was true to her word from that moment on. Reliable. Efficient. She got them everything they needed in moving forward with answering the all important question.

How did the Lawless arm themselves so effectively?

Of course, due to the tenuous nature of the truth, Kriss only spoke about her findings with Elma, the Colonel keeping the information strictly classified from everyone else. The last thing she needed was the wrong person hearing about it.

Especially after Kriss told her what Lao said. Benton was involved indeed, but he wasn't the only one. Others sought to use forces like the Lawless for their own means, they needed to be found and cut out of the Coalition and the ECP like the cancer that they were.

Hearing Aegis meow, Elma stood and retrieved her food. The cat following her closer than ever. Aegis didn't like the ECP offices at first but once it became clear they weren't coming home for a while yet, the cat adapted.

"Seems every woman I've ever met has been incredibly stubborn. Irina. Jaynix. Kriss…"

Elma kneeled down and poured the cat food into the bowl, Aegis was there in moments.

"...and you."

Aegis let out a small sound at that before turning all her attention to her meal. Elma smiled briefly before standing. Her eyes fell on the door leading to Aeon's room. Kriss had hidden herself in there, resulting in the place being torn apart.

Elma didn't blame her but it saddened her all the same. Even though it'd been four years since she last saw Aeon. Approaching the door, she opened it and let herself in. Hoping that she never had to deal with this kind of separation again, it kept her anxious in her quietest moments and as hard as she tried, she could never truly accept it.

Four years should be nothing to someone with her lifespan but she'd never spent this much time apart from Aeon. It was not a good feeling.

As she walked through his room, running her hands along the newly built shelves housing Aeon's knickknacks she thought once again to her comrades.

Elma had regained consciousness two weeks after the battle, next at five weeks came Lyla.

* * *

_Lyla sat in her room as the doctors ran through her vitals with her, telling her all about the injuries she sustained from the battle as well as the damage from the proximity to the raging flames, smoke and ash._

_Lyla was ashamed of herself for being absent for most of the battle. She remembered hearing Jaynix call her name right before a bullet that Lao bounced off the surroundings had pierced her body._

_The whole time that she laid on the ground amidst the flames she could hear the sounds of combat. Jaynix, Elma and Lao roaring, strikes landing, screams. It was only when a blade was thrown near her that she knew it was her one and only chance._

_The weapon had been cut cleanly in what appeared to be half. She was immediately able to recognize it as the remains of one of Elma's swords._

_Taking it in her hand she forced herself across the ash and debris covered floor into the opening to witness the battle. Elma moving at inhuman speeds, knocking Lao back with every strike as Jaynix ran in for support._

_She willed herself to her knees with every last bit of strength she had just as Lao stepped on her wife's back. Jaynix's cries drawing out a reserve Lyla didn't even know she had._

_Enough to call out her wife's name and throw her the blade, a move that allowed them to disarm Lao right before Elma finished the fight, the man lay defeated and Lyla collapsed again, heart full._

_Snapping out of her recollection, Lyla looked up as two women entered the room._

_Elma and…_

" _Flame."_

_A gentle smile formed on the younger Copeland sister's face. Despite the soreness, Lyla forced herself to the feet as Flame crossed the room, the pair embraced each other._

" _I'm sorry Flame...I tried to protect her...but I couldn't even do that. I-"_

" _It's okay...it's okay. Thank you for being her strength as always, Lyla. It means more to me than you'll ever know."_

_The pair separated, smiling at one another before turning their attention to Elma._

" _Lyla. Glad to see you up but maybe you shouldn't be."_

_The woman chuckled before Flame helped her down and onto the bed._

" _Good to see you too, Elma...how long was I out? I think the doctors told me but...my mind was somewhere else."_

_Elma nodded slowly._

" _Five weeks."_

_Lyla flinched._

" _Shit…how is Jaynix? The General?"_

_Elma sighed._

" _Still unconscious and recovering...same with Kumon. They were heavily injured and needed to go through several intense operations. Jaynix especially given the potential spinal damage."_

_Spotting another flinch from Lyla, Elma cursed under her breath._

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"_

" _No...Elma, thank you for being clear with me…"_

" _I'll talk to Nagi about letting you be with Jaynix. Both of you."_

_Lyla thanked her before looking at Flame._

" _Have you been here the whole time?"_

" _No...I wanted to come as soon as I could but...Noah's Cradle was on lockdown during and after the incident. Anyone attempting to come into the city was redirected well after the battle ended."_

_Lyla thought for a moment._

" _They didn't want to risk enemy stragglers using travelers to sneak into the city."_

_Elma nodded._

" _That and they couldn't risk them using the travel routes to escape. The enemy had to be completely and totally wiped out, no matter the cost."_

" _Elma came to get me shortly after she woke up. She felt I had to be here...I don't think I've thanked her enough for that."_

" _You have. Trust me."_

_Flame smiled at the Colonel as Lyla spoke up._

" _You left Alexa and H.B. to handle the projects? Risky."_

_The three women laughed at that, Flame speaking._

" _Very much so...quirky as they may be, they work magic when they're dedicated and when I left, I saw that dedication in their eyes...not to mention they wanted me to leave. They too, knew I had to be here."_

_Lyla nodded at that before looking to Elma._

" _What else has been happening?"_

" _The Coalition has ordered an internal investigation and everyone is being questioned."_

_Lyla looked to Flame, then to Elma once again._

" _...about Lao's death?"_

" _About everything…"_

_Lyla let out a long sigh._

" _They'll want to talk to me? Won't they?"_

_Elma started to say something, only to shake her head._

" _You're Jaynix's wife...yeah...they're going to be here at some point. I've done what I can to keep them at bay. I didn't appreciate being ambushed by them so I'm giving you a heads up."_

" _Thank you, Colonel."_

_Elma nodded once more._

" _I have work to return to...thank you again, Lyla. For everything."_

_Lyla bowed her head as Elma addressed Flame._

" _You as well...though I wish we met under better circumstances."_

" _You and I both, Colonel."_

* * *

Elma took the model Skell into her hands. Remembering the Coalition's reaction upon seeing Elma and Aeon's Ares models. They weren't certain at the time that they could advance technology enough to recreate them. But with what was at risk, they had no choice.

Everyone doubled down, studying the Ares, studying the technology and developing what they needed to ensure their survival.

A lot of the credit for humanity's understanding of Skell technology was easily given to Li Wei Koo, a genius Chinese engineer who was always fascinated by the possibilities of space travel. He himself seemed to believe that being a part of this research was his destiny.

His son Li Qiang and his stepdaughter Liu Yang would join him in his research as he grew older. The three of them, the Koo family, would head up the central Skell R&D Facility that would one day be a part of the Megacity: The Cross.

"They did an amazing job…"

Placing the model down, Elma left Aeon's room and headed for her own, Aegis following her. The Colonel quickly checked Aegis' bowl to find that she did indeed eat everything. As usual. It lifted her spirits to know that Aegis was already comfortable with being home again.

If only Elma felt the same way.

Entering her own room, she thought about her trip to the Cross. It was the third thing she knew she had to do and it led to a meeting she wished had happened far sooner...and with Jaynix by her side.

* * *

_Elma walked down the hall, making note of the nameplates on every door. It wasn't long before she found the one she was looking for._

_F. Copeland._

_Taking a deep breath, Elma recalled everything that Jaynix had told her about her younger sister._

_Flame was a little awkward with meeting new people, she wasn't as much of a social butterfly as Jaynix was. Probably as a result of being subjected to bullying when she was younger. However, her mind was sharp and she spoke of technology with passion and dedication._

_Knocking on the door to announce her presence, Elma stepped inside. She noted that the ceiling had opened up, allowing a Skell to land inside. Three people were currently in the room, operating on the massive machine._

_One was a dark skinned woman standing by the controls. Every time she interacted with a button or a lever, the Skell's position changed._

_That was Alexa._

_Near the machine, watching the moving limbs was a man wearing glasses. After every movement he jotted down several notes and called something out to his comrades._

_That was H.B._

_Last but not least, inside the Skell itself, looking over the diagnostics, was the reason Elma was here._

_Flame._

_She looked exactly as Jaynix had described, long orange hair, bright green eyes. The woman adjusted her own glasses before hopping out of the Skell and speaking to H.B._

_It wasn't long before she noticed Elma, H.B. following her line of sight as Alexa joined them. The woman gasped._

" _Is that...the Colonel? What's Colonel Elma doing here? Flame? H.B.? Is this a prank?"_

_H.B. shook his head._

" _I'm not sure…which is shocking to me...I'm sure of everything."_

" _You really can't help but compliment yourself, can you Mr. Superior?"_

_Before H.B. could speak, Flame walked away from them, right towards Elma. The Colonel watched her come closer, her eyes changing from confusion to realization, to fear._

" _Is...is Jaynix-"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _She's alive, Flame."_

_Hearing those words, Flame let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding before stumbling. Alexa and H.B. were right there to catch her as she fell over. The pair eased her to the ground._

" _Sorry I...I got really dizzy...it's nothing…"_

_H.B. shook his head._

" _Nonsense. Alexa and I knew how much the situation over at Noah's Cradle has been bothering you…"_

_Flame locked eyes with H.B. as Alexa spoke up._

" _What's up with that? Uh...no offense Colonel. We tried to book passage to Noah's Cradle so Flame could check in on Jaynix but they blocked us."_

_Elma nodded._

" _Standard procedure for...sensitive situations...the fight is long over but now comes the debriefs, the red tape, the questions...I'm here because I know how wrong it is to keep Flame away from her sister."_

_Alexa and H.B. helped Flame to her feet as she spoke up._

" _You're here to take me to her?"_

_Elma smiled and nodded._

" _I can only imagine how happy she'll be to see you when she wakes up. We don't know when that'll be but she's receiving the best care. I assure you."_

_Flame started to speak, turning around her eyes landed on the Skell before looking to Alexa and H.B., the latter couldn't help but chuckle._

" _Flame. This is Jaynix we're talking about. Your sister. Go to her."_

_Alexa nodded._

" _We can take care of all the work here. We wouldn't let you down, boss."_

_A smile formed on Flame's face._

" _I know you won't. Thank you, Alexa. Hector."_

_The pair nodded, H.B. gentle placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her back around to face Elma. Alexa followed up with a small push._

" _We can stop by your home to pick up anything else you need before heading to the Cradle."_

_Flame nodded, whispering a small thank you as the pair left the room, Alexa and H.B. watching them go._

_After a quick stop by Flame's home for clothes and other essentials, the pair headed for Elma's Ares which was parked somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the street._

" _I was in a rush."_

_Elma stated quickly, Flame could only smile at that. Elma turned to the other woman to notice an inquisitive look on her face._

" _Is something wrong?"_

" _No...it's just...it's so strange meeting you, Elma. Uh...Colonel."_

" _Elma is fine...how so?"_

_The Ares' cockpit opened up, Elma directing Flame into her place as the woman spoke._

" _Jaynix tells me so much about you...aside from Lyla you are the person she loves talking the most about."_

_Elma felt something warm inside upon hearing that._

" _I will say, Flame. The same is true for you."_

_Both now seated within the Ares, Elma tapped the controls and took off into the sky._

" _...all the things JayJay told me about you...it's almost like I met you without meeting you...if that makes sense."_

_Elma chuckled._

" _It does indeed...I feel the same way though I have to say it is an honor to actually speak with you. I hold Jaynix in high regard and she holds you in even higher…"_

_Flame shook her head, a hand went to her hair, awkwardly brushing it aside._

" _That can't be true."_

" _It is. Every achievement you've ever made brings her such joy. I have to thank you myself as well...your team was pivotal in aiding the Koo family in designing the Skell flight technology."_

_Flame thought back to those long nights._

" _It was the biggest project I'd ever undertaken...working directly with the Koos was intimidating. They're every bit the geniuses everyone says they are and...it's always been my dream to design a flying robot...it was as much for me as it was for humanity."_

_Elma smiled, she recognized the tone Flame was taking only from Jaynix's description of it. When it came to discussing her work, her ingenuity and her research, Flame's eyes shined and she spoke far more than any other situation._

_Flame caught herself a few minutes later, covering her mouth and apologizing._

_Elma could only shake her head._

" _It's perfectly fine, Flame…"_

_There was a silence before she asked._

" _Is Jaynix alright, Elma?"_

_It took a few moments before the Colonel spoke._

" _She's alive. That's what matters."_

* * *

Standing in her room, Elma thought about what it was she could do. She hated not being active but after the Lawless, after Lao, after spending weeks incapacitated and months fighting off the investigation...she felt like she'd accomplished nothing from the moment she woke up.

She had to remind herself that the Skell technology was at its peak, the Ark ships were being completed, the Mimeosomes were ready...the hallmarks of the plan she and Aeon had put into place three decades ago were set. Yet she wished she could do more.

She thought of the tragedy that turned Lao on them all, she thought of how his pain then led to the destruction of Jaynix and Flame's family. She remembered the look in Doug's eyes during their last conversation. Doug gave her the only advice he saw fit to give and then he was gone.

Thinking of the older man, Elma couldn't help but recall...

* * *

_It wasn't long after making arrangements for Kriss, when Elma thought about what to do now that she was active again. She had to bring Flame to Noah's Cradle of course and then there was Benton who she needed to track down. And then there was another small detour she knew she had to make._

_A man she had to talk to._

_Departing the ECP, Elma had her destination set and so she found herself once again on Doug's doorstep._

_She had no doubt he'd heard what happened. Whether an old contact told him or he looked into the issue himself._

_Regardless of what it was, she knew she owed him, she knew she had to tell him herself. And so here she was._

_Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door._

_Nothing._

_She let the minutes tick by thinking over how she would approach this discussion before trying again, ringing the doorbell as well._

_Silence._

_She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she got up the courage to try once more._

_Receiving no answer told her all she needed to know._

_With a solemn nod, she brought her hand up in a salute and whispered a low thank you to the man she'd served with for years._

_Then she turned on her heel and departed._

* * *

Standing around her home feeling the way she did accomplished nothing. Retrieving her gear, the Colonel gave Aegis a pat on the head and ran down the flight of stairs Jaynix had descended during the Lawless incursion.

Recalling that look in Jaynix's eyes. That fury.

It wasn't long before Elma reached the gym, not many people were here today which was just as fine.

Entering a practice room, she drew her blade and began moving through the motions, putting more force into each swing than she's ever done before.

She was antsy, anxious and angry. She always tried her best to fend off those negative emotions but now she simply let those emotions burn. Everything that has happened since she woke up has pulled her in so many directions and brought out so many emotions. It was about time she let herself release some frustration.

In the midst of her swing, her mind wandered and she thought of the General. Hideo Kumon. He woke nearly two months after the incident. Lao's shot had caused more damage to the man than they'd expect. Despite the immense pain and blood loss, it was through his sheer willpower that he forced himself to draw and fire on Lao. Allowing Lyla and Jaynix to disable him and Elma herself to end the fight.

The surgery he was subjected to was long and difficult, several doctors were brought in from other Megacities for their expertise.

Elma wanted to be there when he woke up, she wanted to safeguard him from the flood of questions he'd receive but she had other matters to attend to including her own line of questioning.

As such, by the time she reached the General after hearing of him regaining consciousness, a crowd had already formed, several of which got into his room despite the security's best attempts.

Truth be told, conflicts of interest were abound in the ECP. The security was instructed by the ECP and Elma to not allow anyone in to see Kumon aside from her, but those coming in were instructed by the Coalition and the President to engage in this investigation.

The ECP was born from the Coalition.

And so…

* * *

" _By order of Colonel Elma! You are all dismissed!"_

_The head security guard yelled to the leading inspector who simply shook his head._

" _Tell that to the President."_

_The guard threw his helmet off and stepped up to the inspector, jamming his finger into the other man's chest._

" _You damn well better believe I will, Birtwhistle! Now, get your people out of here!"_

" _Don't test me Christoph."_

_The other security guards approached their commander._

" _Sir! We shouldn't pick a fight-"_

" _We have our orders! We won't let the Colonel down! Will we?"_

_Before anyone else could speak, Elma appeared, several inspectors lost their nerves but others ignored her as she approached the security and placed a hand on Christoph's shoulder._

" _Thank you Michael. I knew I could trust you."_

_The older man chuckled._

" _I get more thanks from you than I do from either of my sons."_

_Elma couldn't help but smile before Christoph gestured to the room, Elma spotting several men around Kumon._

" _I tried my best...what kind of father would I be if I risked a court martial? One son might find that inspiring and I'd rather not."_

" _Of course."_

_Elma stepped into the room, her eyes met with Kumon's. Before she could speak the man held up one finger and so she remained silent._

_Taking a deep breath, Kumon secured his hands on the side of his bed and stood up. The inspectors took several steps back as the General stood to his full height, easily towering over them._

_Closing his eyes, he took another breath. Elma watched his stance and posture straighten before he opened his eyes._

_Despite having just woken after so many surgeries, the General spoke. Even. Clear. Strong. Commanding. Intimidating._

" _I have listened...to each and every one of your ludicrous questions and I have determined that not a single one is worthy of a response."_

_A man opened his mouth to speak, Kumon bringing a hand up immediately, silencing him._

" _None of you were there. Most of you have never been in combat and none of you have ever been in a situation like the one my allies and I found ourselves in almost two months ago."_

_Elma watched as the inspectors lost whatever bite they believed they had and took several steps back._

" _Agent Lyla Copeland. Colonel Elma. Corporal Jaynix Isaiah Copeland. These women are heroes. I will not stand for any slander to their names. None. Quote me to your boss if you wish. Now go."_

_The speed at which the room was cleared was unprecedented. Elma looked to Kumon with a smile as a pained grimace formed on the man's expression. His legs began to shake before he collapsed back onto his bed._

_Elma was at his side in moments, asking if he needed a doctor._

_Kumon shook his head, sadness filling his eyes._

" _What I need, Colonel...is to know that I have not failed one of two things I've dedicated my life to…"_

" _...what would that be, General?"_

_She whispered as his eyes met hers._

" _Jaynix."_

* * *

Elma brought her sword to a sudden halt, recalling how Kumon's voice broke upon saying Jaynix's name. Closing her eyes she thought of all the time she spent visiting Jaynix. Every chance she could get amidst the investigation and all the other work she had to attend to with casualty numbers and damage reports. She didn't spend enough time with Jaynix.

A constant concern from the doctors was over possible spinal damage given what they were told happened at the end of the battle. Things seemed touch and go but the common consensus seemed to be that Jaynix would not lose the use of her legs.

As Elma had promised, she and Nagi arranged for Lyla to stay by Jaynix's side and once Lyla was given the all clear, that's where she went.

Nagi also kept any officials seeking answers away from Jaynix's room. They were not welcome. Instead, he offered himself up to field all the questions and accusations. The man took so much on himself but he insisted it was the least he could do.

* * *

_Elma visited Nagi late one night to find him struggling to stay conscious._

" _Nagi...you can't keep going like this. You need sleep."_

" _I know, Elma. I know…"_

" _You told us to bring him in alive but you knew that would never happen. You knew."_

" _I did...of course I did but I had no choice. That order came from the joint leaders of the Coalition...and the President. Chausson himself pulled me aside to tell me about the order...he understood why it was given...I did as well."_

" _Did he…"_

" _No...he didn't say it, at least...not with words. But in his eyes I could see. He too, knew that barring a miracle...the man was as good as dead the second we deployed."_

" _...Nagi...we-"_

" _We have to wait until Jaynix wakes up...we have to…you and I both know that she suffered greatly at the hands of a man we once trusted...she never would've been satisfied with him in cuffs. Even if we executed him in accordance with our laws, she'd never be able to move on."_

_Elma nodded._

" _She had to kill him. It had to be her."_

" _I can only pray that in that death, she finds the salvation she so desperately deserves."_

* * *

Elma collapsed to the ground and placed her head in her hands, feeling something wet roll down her cheeks she cursed this unintended weakness.

Things would have been so much easier if she had kept a more detached role when dealing with the humans like Aeon did. But she couldn't help it, she couldn't fight off her desire to learn from them. To understand this species that the Ganglion and the Ghosts saw fit to wipe out. This species that even Samaar was somehow involved in, that the Watchers didn't want to intervene on.

Humanity. Why?

Elma had lived a long life, longer than most could imagine. In the grand scheme of things, all the humans she's met would be gone in the blink of an eye. Barely an impact on her lifespan.

Yet. The idea of living in a world without Nagi's steadfast support. Kumon's commanding presence. Kruse's awkwardness. Irina's devotion. Gwin's poor jokes. Jaynix. That brought a new pain to her that she despised.

Elma couldn't hear the small steps approaching, she didn't react at all until something pressed itself against her. Turning quickly she found Aegis at her side. Apparently the animal had sensed her distress and followed her out of their home and all the way here without her noticing.

"I'm really off my game, aren't I Aegis?"

The cat meowed before pressing itself against her once again.

"I should stop telling my friends that you're a terror...thank you, Aegis."

Slowly Elma brought a hand to her cat's fur and began to stroke the animal. Purrs filling the silence.

The act of one man. Desperate to right a wrong, he lost sight of who he was and had changed everything for Elma. It made her think about who she was, about humanity as a whole and about the Exodus.

Doug's last words to her rang through her head. He acknowledged that the man, the man they had killed, was not the man he had once called brother. Merely a shell.

She had to let go of it all. Of the past. Of those memories. There were people dear to her in the here and now that needed her. People that she wanted to be near. People she had to cherish and treasure.

The Devoted. The Lawless. Lao Huang. That was the past. She'd bury it and move on.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself.

Nagi. The Exodus. The Skelletons. The Reapers. The faces of those who placed their trust in her and those she in turn trusts as well.

That was what mattered.

That was all.

* * *

Kumon stood outside of Jaynix's room, Lyla and Flame sat inside, talking to each other. Lyla's hand was holding onto Jaynix's. Despite it all, she had a smile on her face as she spoke to Flame.

Kumon allowed a small smile to form on his face as footsteps approached.

"Sir...someone is here."

"Christoph. No one is allowed-"

"It's Steven."

Kumon closed his eyes. With a slow nod he thanked Christoph, patting his shoulder before moving to meet with Steven.

"I have to thank you. Your aid in our battle with the Lawless was greatly appreciated by everyone…"

Steven bowed his head to the General.

"Thank you, sir...part of me thinks I shouldn't go back to retirement."

"Are you going to?"

"...I'm not sure yet…"

Kumon watched as Steven's eyes trailed away from him.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company of an old friend but why are you really here, Steven?"

The Archer remained silent as Kumon continued.

"The last time we met outside of Jaynix's room it was for you to hurl accusations. Are you here to do so once again?"

Steven shook his head.

"I don't have to...you, the Colonel and Lyla went into battle with her and came back all near death...I think that proves my point without my needing to say anything more."

"...Steven. Jaynix was not herself-"

"Why do you keep defending her?"

Kumon opened his mouth to speak when Steven called out.

"She's not your daughter!"

The general fell silent.

"She is the daughter of Sonja and Maxwell Copeland, heroes taken from us by that traitor, Lao. She and Flame are all that's left and while Flame was able to pick up the pieces and live her life, Jaynix has been bound by her tragedies and allowed that pain to define her and turn her into an uncontrollable monster fueled by rage. She has none of her mother's finesse and none of her father's brilliance."

"Steven."

"She's a rabid dog who maimed me in a fit of rage and then killed a dozen of her own academy mates because she couldn't control herself."

Kumon shook his head.

"She just watched her mother die right in front of her. What was she supposed to do, Steven?"

"How can you not see her for what she is, Hideo? I'll tell you why. Because you still see the young girl you visited all those years ago. The girl who wanted to be a protector. You treat her as your own, you give her protection and all the space you think she needs...not realizing what it is that she truly is."

Kumon let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want me to do, Steven? The sharks are circling already. How much more tinder do you want to throw on this fire."

Steven shook his head.

"What does it matter anymore...I could tell everyone the truth. That Jaynix drew her blade on me and nearly killed me...that she drew her blade on her allies and cut them down without mercy...that she shot an unarmed man for nothing but the satisfaction and the vengeance...and you'd counter all my points and paint her a hero as you've done for the last twelve years."

Steven stepped back.

"Her blade was covered in the blood of the innocents...in my blood...yet after the scene was fully cataloged by the Coalition, nothing pointed to her...you tampered with the evidence because you knew and you couldn't let things play out. You enabled her."

Kumon turned away.

"I misjudged your feelings on Jaynix all these years...I had no idea your anger ran so deep, Steven. For that I apologize…"

Before Steven could say more, Kumon looked back at him, a steady gaze filled with a quiet anger.

"However...I allowed you to speak and as I expected you've said too much...you can't move on from your past and you can't recognize Jaynix for who she is. You say she is controlled by her anger and her pain...yet the same can be said of you, Steven. You are unwilling to let Jaynix grow or even believe she has because you have to hate her. You have to blame her because without that where does it leave you? In your apartment, alone, retired and vindictive…"

Kumon shook his head.

"Shameful."

"Shameful!? She-"

Steven turned away, taking a deep breath to will the anger away.

"The mission has come to an end, Steven. Go home."

The Archer nodded, mostly to himself.

"Very well, Hideo...just know that I refuse to let Jaynix lead you to your death. Everything I do is to keep you breathing. Understand that, sir…"

With that, Steven walked away. Kumon returned to the window outside of Jaynix's room. Flame and Lyla had fallen asleep as Jaynix continued to breathe yet her eyes didn't open.

"Christoph…"

"Sir?"

Kumon struggled with his words, his gaze focused on Jaynix.

"What does it feel like? Being a father?"

"Sir...that's hard to describe…"

"Your sons. Frye. Phog. What do they make you feel?"

Christoph looked through the window at the women in the room.

"Happy. I suppose. Proud. Frye is strong, tough...his mouth is dirtier than mine and he's a bit of a showboat. He talks the talk but he does walk the walk in turn...he knows he's good and he wants everyone to know. He reminds me a lot of myself and I am at a loss as to how my parents dealt with me."

The man chuckled but Kumon remained silent, thoughtful.

"Frye was a handful as a kid and is a nightmare as a grown man...the only thing I can do to get him to fall in line is fight him. He swears he'll beat me one day but I won't allow it."

Kumon recalled his various sparring sessions with Jaynix shortly after taking her under his wing. The pace of her growth was awe inspiring.

"Phog on the other hand prefers to keep to himself. He's quiet. In turn he has quite a thinker. However he also has this tendency to hone in one thing and that's all he can see and think about. I do like that he's calmer, quieter...but at the same time I knew letting him grow up that way wouldn't reflect in the best adult...he just doesn't get on with people. Beyond his brother and I, he just prefers solitude...as long as he's happy I can't really knock it…"

Kumon nodded once again as he thought of Flame. She was the harder one to grow close to. She was so smart, so brilliant. Everything she did went over Kumon's head. He felt like he was failing in being there for her when he couldn't understand the things she treasured the most.

Jaynix stepped in at that point, keeping her sister's spirits up, encouraging her and cheering her on for all her achievements. In that case, Kumon followed her lead.

It was amidst these thoughts when Christoph voiced something that had been on Kumon's minds for years yet he never acknowledged.

"It's alright if you think of them as your daughters, General."

Kumon looked to Christoph.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but Steven was yelling as loud as he possibly could…"

Kumon nodded as Christoph cleared his throat.

"Jaynix. Flame. They've been a part of your life for almost thirteen years now, yeah? One is turning 34 soon and the other 32. They're fine young women. Strong. Smart. That feeling you have...deep in your chest when you look at them. Talk to them. Behold their success. That love. That pride. That's what I feel for Frye and Phog. Let yourself feel it, sir. You are what they have."

Without a word, Kumon entered the room, Lyla remained asleep, her hand holding onto Jaynix's. Flame however, woke up, her eyes finding Kumon as he searched himself for something to say.

Flame watched as Kumon's posture broke, tears filling his eyes. Voice breaking.

"I'm sorry."

Standing, Flame approached and embraced the older man.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

On the top floor of the Coalition's grand fortress, outside of his office with a glass in his hand stood a man who once held immeasurable power but now holds the shadow of a station. Even still, he commands respect from most of the people within all that megacities on the continent.

"President Reeve...Colonel Elma is here to see you."

"Let her in."

His secretary departed as he finished his drink. Placing the glass down he turned as Elma appeared.

"Elma. I expected you to come see me far sooner than-"

"Stop it. Now."

The President cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more clear."

"The investigation. There is nothing to be gained from it but the defamation and destruction of the illustrious careers of some of our greatest individuals. I won't allow it."

President Reeve nodded slowly before moving to a table and inviting Elma to take a seat.

"While I did give the go ahead you have to understand that the Coalition is a united government."

"I know…"

"Then you know...world leaders from all corners of the Earth have equal pull here within our united front. The decision was made by many of us...they of course look to me as the one who brought them together although we both know that credit lies with you."

Elma remained silent as he continued.

"Regardless of what I tell them now, most of them wanted to learn more about what happened...you see, Lao Huang's betrayal and the murders he has committed...that was a stain on our history. Something that we could never truly understand. Twelve years ago and today, everyone that knew anything is dead. We can't get answers from corpses...only from each other."

"We all have the same information…"

"Do we? Ms. Copeland...pardon me. Mrs. Copeland was at both confrontations. Twelve years ago and three months ago. Not to mention the one report we could gather from the incident twelve years ago is that Lao and Mrs. Copeland's mother, Sonja were-"

Elma stood up, throwing her chair over.

"If you are trying to suggest...that Jaynix or her mother betrayed us…"

The President shook his head.

"I'm telling you this again Elma. It's not just me. These are ideas thrown around by the other heads of state. I don't agree with it myself but the Exodus is set and in place. We have to be united in all things…"

With a heavy sigh, he continued.

"If you truly want this to end, I'll call a session and you can tell them all that it stops now. We play this game of pretend everyday but you and I both know, that we all know...you are the one in charge, Elma. You and Aeon hold more power than all the world leaders do. Without you two, there would be no us. All you need to do is take that position and your will...shall be done."

Elma shook her head.

"I can't. Taking command of the race I'm trying to save is not...that's not what Aeon or I wanted...despite my experiences, I'm not one of you. I'm just…"

"A guardian angel."

Elma shook her head as the President sighed.

"This is all nasty business but it'll blow over once Mrs. Copeland wakes up...until then, is there anything else I can do for you, Elma?"

Picking her chair back up, Elma spoke.

"Two things. First of all...who proposed the idea of the laboratory that was constructed beneath D-021 Nantucket."

The President remained silent as Elma continued.

"That lab ran experiments I didn't approve of, and their failure to account for Dark Matter's capabilities led to the destruction of Nantucket and the loss of countless lives including Lao's wife and daughter. That one incident is the root of everything. Lao's betrayal, the Lawless. It all started there. Who gave the order."

The President took a deep breath.

"Chairman Ethos. He and several notable intellectuals thought the idea up...a secret facility for experimentation...I would like to say, the Dark Matter was moved there without my knowledge or the knowledge of most of the other world leaders...as far as we were aware, it was still in its container."

"I want names. Of everyone."

"You'll have it...what's the other thing."

Elma closed her eyes.

"Shortly after waking I was made aware of a passing of power. Doctor Iris Falkan is now the head of the ECP Medical Wing and will be the foremost proprietor of the White Whale's Mimeosome Maintenance Center."

"What's wrong with that?"

Opening her eyes, Elma continued.

"That position originally belonged to Doctor Edwin Benton and he was quite proud of that accomplishment as it appealed to his massive ego...yet he gave it up and left Noah's Cradle with little to no warning."

"A loss of talent to be sure but Doctor Falkan-"

"Where. Is. Benton."

The President wanted to ask why but seeing the look in Elma's eyes told him that he was better off not knowing.

"I'll have that for you as well, Colonel."

"See that you do."

Elma stood up and prepared to leave before facing the President once more.

"I had hoped you'd be more involved with all the corruption within your own government."

"Politics are corrupt Elma…"

"Even now? As the sky prepares to fall on what could be the last days of humanity?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"How could you not have all the details on this? How could it not all lead back to you?"

The President stood up.

"Because of my family...much like the rest of our world leaders, we agreed to not seek passage on the ark ships, instead we only wish for our families to take our places...I don't want to give anyone else a reason to rescind my family's passage. The things you've told me are rotten and have resounding consequences...I wouldn't want to be in the strike zone when the punishment is doled out...simple as that. I'm unfortunately blind and ignorant to the corruption for the sake of my family...it's pitiful but it's the only excuse and explanation I have."

Elma stared at the man, prepared to ask something else when the secretary returned.

"Mr. President, your wife is asking for you."

"Ah. Of course she is. Much thanks, Eleonora."

The secretary smiled, bowing her head as the President walked past her.

"I'll have all the information you requested within the hour Colonel. I swear."

After he departed, Elma turned her gaze on the secretary as she raised her head.

"Colonel."

"Eleonora."

Elma continued to watch her. Some small sensation brewing in the back of her head, almost like her hairs were beginning to stand on end.

"Can I help you, Colonel?"

"No, Eleonora. I got what I came for."

Standing aside, the secretary gestured to the exit.

"I'm sure President Reeve is grateful for your visit. Have a nice day."

Elma slowly walked past her, eyes focused squarely on the woman as she smiled at her.

Turning away, Elma immediately felt eyes on her back as she made her way out.

* * *

_Jaynix found herself sitting on a bench in a very familiar park. Examining her surroundings she tried to recall why it is that she recognized it when she spotted them._

_Two young girls running around and yelling to one another about something that didn't matter. The smiles they wore were absolutely radiant._

_The younger one almost tripped, the older girl turned immediately and caught her. Hearing other voices, Jaynix's eyes traveled from the girls to their parents._

" _Mom. Dad."_

_Sonja and Maxwell sat on a bench watching the young Jaynix and Flame continue to play._

_Slowly, Jaynix stood up, a surge of emotions filling her body as she took a few steps forward. Three more people entered her line of sight._

_She recognized Nagi and Kumon as they approached, Maxwell meeting the halfway. The three men began to speak to each other, though Jaynix couldn't hear what they said._

_The Corporal's eyes then moved to the last person behind them. This stranger was almost completely covered, Jaynix could barely make out the individual's eyes as they observed the two girls playing._

_Jaynix watched the stranger walk towards them as young Flame ran towards them in turn. However, the girl was not paying attention, she was looking back at her sister just as she collided with the stranger._

_Jaynix saw Sonja move out of the corner of her eye as the young Jaynix quickly helped her to her feet. Flame looked at the stranger and then hid behind Jaynix who proceeded to talk to the stranger._

_Jaynix tilted her head._

" _Why don't I remember this...who is that?"_

" _Jaynix."_

_The woman felt herself freeze, her heart nearly stopped as she turned to find Sonja staring straight at her. Not the younger version of herself._

_But her._

_Jaynix stood there, looking at this younger version of her mother, unsure of what to say._

_As Sonja approached, Jaynix finally asked._

" _Am I dead?"_

_Sonja came to a stop in front of Jaynix and reached out, her hand coming to rest on Jaynix's cheek._

_It was only then that Jaynix realized she had both her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks as her mother spoke._

* * *

Opening her eye, Jaynix was met by a sore pain that covered her entire body. With a heavy pained groan, she tried to push herself into a sitting position but her arms refused to cooperate.

Closing her eye, she tried to steady her breathing before realizing something was on her right hand. Looking over she spotted another hand holding tightly onto hers and followed the arm up to see Lyla, sleeping soundly.

Jaynix's gaze then moved to the window, she could see outside that the General was speaking with Flame. The older man had a wider smile on his face, as if some weight had been removed and he was breathing easy.

Flame was as bright as ever, though she could see on both of them the clear signs of being up for days on end.

Moving her gaze back to Lyla she did her best to speak, her throat dry from disuse. She had no idea how long she'd been out.

It took a few more attempts before she could bring herself to say something.

"Lyla."

It was too quiet, the woman didn't react. Looking down at their hands, Jaynix focused on whatever strength she could muster and squeezed. She then began running her thumb along Lyla's hand and waited as the woman slowly began to stir.

It didn't take long for Lyla to realize that Jaynix's hand was moving and then she immediately looked to her wife. With a smile Jaynix tried to speak again, only managing another whisper.

"Hi."

Lyla embraced her immediately, and words she wanted to say forgotten as she let herself cry tears of joy and relief. It didn't take long for Kumon and Flame to realize what had happened. The pair reentered the room and approached Jaynix, Flame moving in first.

"JayJay?"

"Hey…"

She then looked to the General.

"...sir…"

He smiled, relief flooding his expression as Flame embraced both Jaynix and Lyla.

* * *

"Professor."

Kriss looked up from her work as Elma entered her room.

"Ah! The Colonel returns. Your timing couldn't be any more perfect."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"Did you find something?"

"Is that not why you're here? To check up on my progress?"

Elma approached and sat herself down.

"Yes, though I came to share my own news as well and...don't you think it's time you vacated this room? You seem perfectly fine Professor. The doctors have told me you've been doing physical exercise in the room and-"

Kriss leaned in.

"I'm not staying here for the free food or convenient network connection...in fact, my devices are connected to my private home network...somewhere I don't want to risk going unless I'm 100% certain that all the loose ends have been cut."

Elma nodded her head.

"I see...you could always come back to my place."

Kriss gasped, bringing a hand to her chest.

"Why Colonel! How absolutely scandalous."

Elma rolled her eyes.

"There is no way you picked that up from Jaynix in such a short time…"

Kriss smiled.

"I simply couldn't resist."

"We both know you damn well could."

Kriss merely shrugged.

"As much as I enjoyed our time as roommates, the Lawless did grab me while I was there. I'd rather not tempt fate again, Colonel."

"Very well."

Elma leaned back in her seat.

"So...what did you figure out?"

Kriss gestured for Elma to come closer before angling her laptop slightly so Elma could see better. She pointed at schematics that Elma recognized.

"These are from the files I gave you, right? The weapons the Reapers confiscated and the ones we secured after the battle."

Elma watched Kriss smile.

"No. These are mine."

Elma raised an eyebrow, Kriss clearing her throat.

"More accurately. These are LAST. Just as I suspected...when Lao brought me to their base he showed me their operations line where several of their engineers and such were constructing their arms. I recognized them then but now after seeing their inner workings, I can say with absolute confidence...the Lawless were being aided by my technology."

Elma looked at the screens again as Kriss brought up a side to side of LAST's projects and the Lawless weaponry.

"Benton?"

"That seems likely...perhaps he sold off some of our work? The thing is...some of this stuff hadn't been officially completed such as the anti-Skell artillery. They were developed in the case of rogue agents acquiring Skell technology but it was so farfetched we simply left the design documents in place...we never fully realized it and yet from what I could gather on these reports, the weapons were completed, automated and successfully deployed."

Elma nodded.

"Eren and the other soldiers on the front lines that witnessed these things first hand gave us all the details. Including the heavy shields they had in place that only my own Ares could break through."

"Because your Ares is such an anomaly…"

Kriss and Elma exchanged a look before the Colonel asked.

"So it's not just Benton giving them the file or the information he stole from you."

"No. Someone with the knowhow and expertise finished these projects and led the design team. The Lawless had one of mine with them. A LAST engineer."

Elma narrowed her eyes.

"Any idea who?"

Kriss closed her laptop and shrugged.

"I wasn't really on a name by name basis with most of the people I worked with. I can reach out to my comrades but that would require me leaving the hospital."

"I can give you my protection."

Kriss smiled.

"My hero."

Elma sighed as Kriss placed her laptop aside.

"Unfortunately, they wouldn't want to risk making contact with a Coalition soldier. Especially after what happened with the Lawless decimating one of our facilities."

"They wouldn't even trust me?"

There was silence, Elma watching Kriss' face before nodding.

"Right. Trust isn't really something they do, is it?"

Kriss pulled her sheets off and stood up, after a few quick stretches she began retrieving her personal effects.

"I've been here too long as it is, I'm sure the hospital staff will be delighted to see me gone...I have to get to the bottom of this no matter what."

Standing, Elma took Kriss' laptop and held it out to her.

"Are you sure you should do this alone?"

"Worried, Colonel?"

"Of course. The Lawless took you from my home and I couldn't get you back, not alone anyway. We did succeed but at great cost to everyone. I-"

"You won't have to worry. If I get myself captured again, just go on with your lives. I thought we all agreed that I am not a good person, yes? No need to throw the lives of good people away for me."

Elma shook her head.

"You really don't get it do you?"

There was a pause as Kriss took her laptop back. Adjusting her glasses she faced Elma and smiled.

"If anything goes wrong, regardless of anything I've said...I'm certain you'll be there."

Elma nodded, Kriss chuckling as she approached the door.

"Perhaps having a friend isn't so bad after all."

Stepping outside, Kriss came to a brief halt before looking to Elma once more.

"Lyla. Irina. Kumon. Jaynix. Give them my thanks, I really am grateful for what they did. Truly."

With that, she was gone.

Elma pulled out her datapad, seeing immediately that she had many missed calls and alerts from Nagi, Kumon, Lyla and Flame. Without opening any of them she knew what that meant and began running, nearly colliding with Christoph who was headed her way to tell her the exact same news.

Jaynix was awake.

* * *

" _I thank you once more for getting me out of there. It was quite a situation…"_

Steven shrugged.

"I merely figured that I could use you...the time for that is near."

The Archer continued to examine his gear.

" _What could force a man of your caliber to do this?"_

Drawing his arrows, Steven looked at each one, a smirk on his face.

"What indeed...these days it seems like the only thing that fuels people is the need for revenge. The Lawless. The message they wanted to send? Vengeance for some unjust act committed on them by the government or what have you. I didn't really care."

" _Why not?"_

"The Lawless were traitors. They lost the moral high ground when they orchestrated that massacre twelve years ago...it's almost been thirteen now and…"

Steven trailed off, moving one of his hands to his side.

"...things never change."

" _Is that what you want? Change?"_

Turning to the man behind him, Steven shook his head.

"There is no sense in that...I merely seek to correct a mistake and protect the people that I care about."

" _And this will do that?"_

"It will...no one will see it as that. It's a thankless effort. I'll be hated till my dying day if I don't die in the attempt but for the security of their lives going forward. It has to be done."

The other man crossed his arms.

" _You say all that as if this won't cause deaths in the crossfire. You may have one target but your plan…"_

Steven shook his head.

"I have to devote myself to this task completely. It must be done."

" _Do you believe you are still sane?"_

Steven approached the window, looking out of his apartment to the streets of Noah's Cradle and to the perimeter wall that protected them from those he spent the better part of his life hunting and killing.

"I don't know if I ever had my sanity...at least not after what I've witnessed...my plan makes no sense I'll be the first to admit. It's a pill that is very hard to swallow...but they'll accept it and above all...they'll live."

" _Allow me to get started."_

Steven merely nodded, the man excusing himself and leaving the home. Closing his eyes, Steven thought his plan through again. The means didn't matter, if he could get them alone, the deed would be done and he could rest easy.

* * *

Elma slowed her approach, taking a deep breath as she neared the door. Three months. It felt like so much longer. Nodding to herself she opened the door and stepped into the room.

Lyla, Flame, Kumon and Nagi all stood to greet her. Elma's gaze locked onto Jaynix, the one eyed woman offering a small smirk.

Approaching her, Elma found herself unsure of what to say. All this time waiting for Jaynix to wake and now that she finally had, she couldn't put together words and form a sentence to save her life.

Jaynix reached out first.

Elma took her hand into her own.

"Hey Elma...I don't look that bad do I?"

Shaking her head, Elma lowered herself and embraced the other woman. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she pulled herself away from Jaynix, but she wished she didn't have to.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit...lying in bed for three months will do that to you I guess. I want to get right to training up again but…"

Jaynix trailed off, Elma looking to Lyla and Flame.

"What happened? Can she not walk?"

Lyla pulled Jaynix's covers off so Elma could see her feet.

"Jaynix."

The woman nodded and looked down to her feet as they began to move. Elma felt some relief but could also see Jaynix straining herself.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix stopped moving her right leg.

"It's hard to describe…"

Jaynix held her hand out.

"When I want to ball my hand into a fist, it happens. I do it. But when I want to move my leg...I…"

Jaynix stared at her leg for a few moments before moving it.

"...that happens...it's like...my lower body is being delayed. I don't know how else to say it...lag?"

Elma recalled Lao's strike to Jaynix's back followed by him stepping on her. She felt angry all over again.

"...it's not too bad I just...have to learn how to walk. It's been about thirty years or so since I first learned but hey, I can do it again, right?"

Flame nodded.

"You'll somehow walk better than you used to."

"Here's hoping…"

Jaynix struggled with her next words as Lyla placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You'll be dancing again soon enough, dear. Nothing will keep you from doing the things you love."

With a smile, Jaynix looked to Lyla.

"Thank you…"

There was a long silence before Jaynix fixed her gaze on Elma.

"Nagi and Kumon told me about...an investigation…"

Elma sighed.

"There's nothing I could do to stop it. I tried everything."

Jaynix nodded.

"I see...when will they be here?"

Elma shook her head.

"No way to know, we've done our utmost to keep your condition from them. They won't know you're awake until we tell them. The security detail was picked by Michael Christoph himself and I know I can trust him with anything. When you feel up to it, we'll let the investigators know and not a moment sooner."

Nagi nodded.

"Ivan Birtwhistle and his team can be quite the handful but we've grown used to fending them off. You'll be fine, Corporal."

Jaynix allowed herself to smile as she let out a long breath.

"Thank you. All of you…I'm pretty worn out to be honest. Odd that I spent three months in bed and can't be bothered to stand."

Lyla shook her head.

"Take all the time you need. When you're ready. We'll be there."

Nagi cleared his throat.

"Until then, we have to give the investigators something. So I propose we all go to them together and give them the...interviews they've been waiting for. That should keep them satisfied until Jaynix can speak for herself."

The group all exchanged nods. Nagi departed first, seeing Christoph return to his post he began filling him in on the plan.

Kumon looked to Jaynix, gaze softening as her eye met his.

"I'm so glad that you're awake. Jaynix."

"...I know, sir…"

With a nod he left, Elma watched him go before approaching Jaynix and taking hold of one of her hands.

"I had hoped after what happened at the complex, we'd stop seeing each other like this."

Jaynix chuckled.

"With any luck this is the last time."

Elma gently placed Jaynix's hand back down on the bed and bid her farewell, stepping outside Elma pulled out her datapad and made calls to Irina, Gwin and Kruse. Best to leave someone here to keep Jaynix company.

The Corporal looked to the last two women in her room: Lyla and Flame.

Stepping closer, Lyla asked.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?"

Jaynix smiled at her wife.

"No...just that smile."

Lyla leaned in and kissed her lips, soft and warm before whispering.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

Jaynix watched Lyla leave before looking to Flame.

"...I must've lost a lot of cool points lying in bed right this long...and right in front of you, eh?"

"Never."

Jaynix held her hand out, waiting as Flame took hold of it.

"Do you remember...running around in a park with me?"

"...we did that a lot, JayJay."

Jaynix nodded.

"We did...but...this time, the General and Nagi were there to speak with mom and dad...and so was someone else."

Jaynix watched as confusion entered Flame's eyes.

"Someone else?"

"You don't remember?"

Flame shook her head.

"I must've been too young...who was it?"

Jaynix thought back to her dream.

"I don't know. Whoever they were, they were covered up. A heavy coat, hood, gloves. I could barely make out their eyes…"

"What brought this on, JayJay?"

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix squeezed Flame's hand.

"Sometimes I think...mom and dad...would've loved to be able to say something to us before…"

Flame remained silent.

"I wasn't there when dad died...and you weren't there for mom but...you have to know how much she loved you. How proud she was of everything you've ever done."

Jaynix shook her head.

"I'm sure she regrets not being able to tell you this before she had to go…"

"JayJay...what are you...saying?"

Jaynix smiled, sadly.

"I don't know...but some part of me thinks that...she wanted me to tell you this. She loved you with everything she had, Flame."

The younger woman allowed herself to accept that. Jaynix would never lie to her about something like this. Ever.

"I know she did...thank you, JayJay."

"Anything for you…"

* * *

At the edge of Noah's Cradle, Kriss stood. She looked up and down the perimeter wall. No doubt the guards and stations were all still on lockdown. No one wanted to take any chances, though as far as Kriss was concerned, the worst was over with.

Pulling out her datapad she began entering the appropriate information before hearing a click. Smiling she approached it and found one of the escape hatches. These were designed by LAST early on, one of their many emergency plans in case their facilities were raided. This one led from one of their sites right back into Noah's Cradle. While a lot of those who operated in LAST didn't trust the government they all recognized that in an emergency, being behind the walls was the better alternative.

It wasn't really intended to be used to go back out into the Lawless Sectors but things changed.

"Professor."

Looking up she spotted the LAST contact she had asked to meet with her.

"Did you get a look at those files I sent ahead?"

"I did...no doubt it was one of us."

"Any information you could share with me I may not have? Maybe it's someone you know?"

The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not...I know some engineers like to imprint their little signatures into their work but nothing about this seemed...extraneous. It's just the work of someone doing their best."

Kriss shrugged.

"I expected as much."

"Professor...there is something I must tell you."

The man glanced around, nervous.

"I tried to reach out to a few more contacts...just in case...and I couldn't find anyone."

Kriss raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to several of our safehouses. I know that's a break in protocol but they were eerily radio silent. The safehouses were empty."

Kriss crossed her arms.

"We did lose a facility's worth of us due to the Lawless raid. It could be the ones that they were assigned to."

"That's what I thought...then I started rifling through their kitchens, their trash...people were in those safehouses. Not anymore. The all clear has yet to be given so they should've remained in place."

Kriss narrowed her eyes.

"You think they just up and left?"

"Or they were taken."

Kriss shook her head.

"Benton is gone...off to some other megacity to hide. But Lao did mention others...it's possible this isn't quite over yet. Thank you. Stay hidden...I have a LAST engineer to track down and answers to uncover."

"Are you sure you should be doing this alone?"

Kriss smirked.

"I'm not too worried."

The woman lowered herself into the hatch, instructing the man to close it up behind her.

"Why so confident, Professor?"

She watched him for a few moments.

"Because...I have a guardian angel."

* * *

Elma stood next to her Ares, the information President Reeve got for her in regards to Benton's location was all that was on her mind after wrapping up their conjoined sessions with Birtwhistle's investigative team.

With all of that settled, this was the only other loose end she needed to cut.

Placing the datapad away she got into her Ares, the destination was set to D-030 QueegQueeg. Once she got there and found Benton, she'd get her answers.

"And then…"

Elma thought about the final confrontation with Lao and how in that brief moment of hesitation, Jaynix seized the opportunity and killed the man.

Elma knew it was necessary, the harm he brought to Project Exodus was exactly why she was so determined to do it and yet, Jaynix took the initiative.

"I can't let anyone jeopardize the Exodus...ever."

The Ares shot off into the sky, heading farther north than ever before.

Elma knew that once she found Benton and got the answers she needed, this would only end in one way. This time, Jaynix wouldn't be there.

The trigger was hers to pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where part 2 of this series "The Investigation" takes place, right between Chapters 15 and 16.


	16. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the White Whale, the Reapers prepare a small celebration of sorts for the crew.
> 
> _(Verb) Move rhythmically to music, typically following a set sequence of steps._

Every day since Kumon's birthday has found Reaper's Quarters to be a den of musical noise and joy. Loud voices and laughter echoed down the halls as they all worked hard to master the instruments they'd lost sight of in the chaos of the last few years on Earth.

Kumon stood with his hands behind his back, a smile evident on his face as he walked through the room. Sagis and Alto were first, the former was playing on his bass while Alto picked at his rhythm guitar.

"I can't believe I ever forgot how much I loved this damn thing...it goes so low and it's so satisfying."

Sagis laughed to himself as he played a series of low rumbling notes. Kumon nodded to the Blood Brothers before moving on to Lyla and Jaynix.

The former was intently focused on her piano, fingers dancing along the keys as melodies filled the air. Whereas Lyla seemed to be at peace, Jaynix was anything but as she wailed on her drums, though the joy on her face could not be denied.

"I have to say General, the day they invented pianos capable of being compressed was a joyous day."

Kumon nodded.

"Sometimes I still find myself thinking about how hard it must've been to get pianos into certain homes. How did they do it?"

Lyla laughed at the thought as Kumon and Jaynix made brief eye contact, each nodding to the other before Kumon moved into the next room and heard the voices.

Tai Alistair sang with a tone and voice that could fit into any recognizable country song. The man continued to sing and Kumon couldn't help but note that it sounded as if his voice was coming from someone else entirely.

Eren's voice on the other hand was strong, loud, energetic. She could be the frontman of any band with the powerful tones she found herself able to hit. Kumon couldn't help but laugh as she transitioned to a familiar old pop song, a knowing smile on her face as Tai's singing came to a halt and he asked her to sing anything else.

She simply shook her head and sang louder.

"Where did your harmonica wind up Eren?"

The Strategist slowly let her voice fade out before searching her surroundings.

"It's somewhere...don't worry I'll have it in time for the big show!"

Kumon nodded.

"I have no doubts on that front...while the rest of you finish up I'm going to pay one more visit to the bridge and make sure nothing has happened that might change our plans, then I'm heading to the mess hall to get everything ready."

"You really think we'll have everything in place for tonight?."

Jaynix asked as she approached him.

"We are still missing a few instruments but the Blood Brothers say they have someone on the case. Right Sagis?"

The man looked up from his instrument, giving Kumon a thumbs up.

"She'll track down just what we need."

Alto sighed.

"That'll put us in her pocket. Can you imagine what she'd come up with for us to do?

Sagis merely shrugged as Alto turned his attention to the General.

"By the way, who's idea was this darn song? Who does the...what's it? Mandolin? Really?"

Lyla stood up from her piano.

"We'll, you lot best not be leaving me out of the song. This uses a piano and has more than enough parts for all of us."

"So you say, but with this song choice, I'm superfluous."

Alto stated as Sagis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries brother, we've got more pieces than this one. We'll transition to something you can be a part of. Besides, if all of us are on stage at the same time, who's gonna dance?"

Kumon nodded.

"He's not wrong."

Alto sighed.

"I suppose. We'll be ready, sir."

With a smile, Kumon departed as the Reapers continued their practice.

* * *

Kruse and Harriet stepped out of the cargo station, now back in the First Quarter.

"What do you think Jaynix and the Reapers have planned?"

Kruse could only shrug.

"Not a clue...but knowing what I know of them, I don't doubt it'll be lively. Fun. And much more manageable than the Laras' party."

Harriet laughed.

"Come now, Kruse. It wasn't that bad."

"Those men aren't human."

Harriet continued to laugh as Kruse tried to forget the horrid hangover that kept him confined to Harriet's room for most of the day.

"I had fun."

"Really? Listening to me moan, groan and complain all day was fun?"

"It was charming seeing that side of you Kruse."

The man could only shake his head.

"I hope no one else ever has to witness that. No one."

"Well, well! Look who it is!"

Kruse froze in place, looking over to Harriet who was staring at the way they came from.

"Please Harriet. That isn't who it is, is it?"

"It is."

There were footsteps before Kruse found a hand slamming into his back.

"Well? Don't I get a hello?"

Letting out a long breath, Kruse turned to the woman behind him.

"Hey Sharon…"

She could only smirk.

"Sharon...yeah I definitely need to get rid of that name before starfall.."

"Hi Sharon!"

The woman looked over to Harriet and waved.

"What brings you to the First Quarter, Sinclair?"

"I'm not sure myself. Kruse suggested it, something about the Reapers planning...something."

Sharon nodded before turning her attention back to Kruse.

"The Reapers eh? Believe it or not, they're why I'm here as well."

Kruse raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you friends with the Reapers?"

Sharon crossed her arms.

"Friends? No. Acquaintances more like. Specifically with the Blood Brothers. I help them with a few things from time to time and they help me. It's a give and take thing."

Kruse nodded, Harriet asking.

"So, what do they have you doing?"

"Eh. Nothing much. I was hoping it was another high stakes spar given that I missed the last one because _someone_ didn't see fit to fill me in."

Kruse moved away from Sharon.

"Sorry about that, it didn't really occur to me. Sagis and Alto ran the betting pool anyway."

Sharon sighed.

"Of course they did. Lightweights probably didn't even rake in as much as I could have…"

Kruse adjusted his clothes before speaking.

"What do they have you doing?"

"...instruments…"

"Instruments?"

Sharon nodded.

"I can't get into it but I was asked to track down some people who can use specific instruments so that's what I'm doing. If I help the Blood Brothers with this, they have to promise their aid to me in the future for whatever crosses my mind. I can't pass on that now can I?"

Kruse sighed.

"I wouldn't want to owe you a favor."

Sharon smiled, a smile that forced Kruse to take another step back as she whispered.

"We'll see…"

Sharon then looked over to Harriet who gave her a bright smile.

"I'm hoping the best for you, Sharon."

"Thanks Sinclair. Kruse. Now, I have work to get to."

Kruse stepped aside.

"Don't let us stop you."

Sharon laughed.

"As if you could. See you around."

With that, Sharon took off, disappearing around a corner. Kruse looked to Harriet who smiled.

"I consider that a friendly interaction."

He sighed.

"She's a lot to deal with."

"Could be worse."

Harriet giggled as Kruse rolled his eyes, the woman then took hold of his arm and pulled him along.

"Anyway, let's go find the old wolf. Been too long since I spoke to him face to face."

Pushing Sharon out of his mind, Kruse smiled, allowing Harriet to pull him through the halls as he directed her to the Alpha Wolf lab.

* * *

The White Whale's bridge was always full of activity, though at the same time it was quieter than most other parts of the ship.

Many of the bridge staff sat at their monitors running countless calculations and ensuring that the White Whale was operating at optimal measures. The Lifehold Archives stationed at various points of the ship helped maintain and control much of the data and information on their own but there was no sense in being careless.

Nagi watched the starmap on display as more information was filled in thanks to the bridge staff's digilent observations. Skell scout teams were uncommon but in their place was a legion of automated probes that operated one group at a time.

The first group that was sent out gathered information and returned for the data to be analyzed while a second was deployed and so this process was repeated throughout the day.

The information the probes brought back to the White Whale allowed them to more accurately map out the space around them, mark asteroids, meteorites and all sorts of debris. In addition, the larger probes are sent towards planets the While Whale passes by to ensure that they still know where they were according to the starmap provided by Elma and Aeon.

The map wasn't as detailed as it could be but it highlighted enough for them to keep their bearings. Much of it was formed by Elma and Aeon's first trip to Earth and more was filled in from Aeon's repeated trips out into the farthest reaches of space.

Nagi couldn't help but note that if they continued on their current course, it would only take a few months before they were completely off the map.

Turning to his side he spotted Elma approaching.

"Are you having second thoughts, Nagi?"

"About?"

"About my desire to just...continue on our course. No jumping. No attempt at starfall…"

Nagi looked back at the map, thinking.

"I don't doubt you thought this was the best approach. I just find it amusing that all across those three decades and beyond that when you and Aeon were on your own...no destination was set…"

Elma sighed.

"We had one set early on but the more we thought about it, we feared it was too obvious. The conditions were similar to Earth and while you'd all be comfortable there, the same problem continued to arise. The possibility that the Ganglion or the Ghosts would track you down...the logistics of settling on a planet for a few years, even a few decades just to have to flee once again…"

Elma could only shake her head, Nagi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We all understand. Sometimes I think we should just make starfall anyway and...fight for our new home when the xenoforms return but after having witnessed their might during the Exodus...I doubt we'd stand a chance."

Elma recalled Kriss suggesting something similar being possible if the Dark Matter could be solved. Unfortunately, the solution wouldn't matter when they were all scattered and hopelessly outnumbered.

The pair stood in silence, thinking over the situation they found themselves in when someone else made their presence known.

"Colonel. Captain."

Turning to the voice, Nagi smiled.

"General. Good to see you."

With a smile of his own, Kumon bowed his head to the pair.

"I take it you're here about the event that you and the Reapers are planning, yes?"

"That is indeed why I am here. I wanted to check one last time to ensure everything was still approved."

Nagi could only laugh.

"I see no reason to back out now. Feel free to move forward, I myself am very excited."

Kumon crossed his arms.

"I hope you know that I expect to see you on the dance floor, even if I have to drag you there myself."

Nagi laughed again as Elma spoke.

"Do you have anything left to do for preparations?"

Kumon tilted his head.

"Not much but I will need to borrow some of the staff from a few of the units to help with the last of it. If that's okay."

"Go right ahead, I'm sure they'll be eager to do anything."

Nagi stated.

"I'm well aware how busy you two are but if you have the time, your presence would be greatly appreciated."

Nagi nodded to Kumon, Elma chuckling.

"I wouldn't miss it."

After the General left, Nagi looked over to Elma. The pair remained silent before their gaze returned to the starmap.

There was another silence, this one however was much more comfortable as they both thought about the coming night.

Nagi sighed before asking another question.

"I realize this may not matter but...do you have any idea what the Ganglion or Ghost homeworlds are like? They both come from somewhere correct?"

Elma crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on the starmap.

"The Ganglion are an amalgamation of many alien species. As such they have homeworlds everywhere. The leading figures of that faction operate out of a central fleet."

"I take it that was the fleet back during the Exodus?"

Elma nodded.

"Very likely. As for the Ghosts, Aeon was able to gather most of the intelligence on them during his trips. It's how we learned of the Vita's existence. According to him, the Ghost homeworld is like a hive. A central processing unit. A brain. Ghosts that suffer most forms of damage are capable of repairing their bodies from nearly any state and Ghost bodies that are destroyed yet leave their Dark Matter Cores behind...those cores return to the hive to be reconstituted...their army is infinite."

Nagi narrowed his eyes.

"Unless we destroy their cores."

"It's not the easiest thing to do...the collision of matter and Dark Matter results in explosions akin to both forces. Multiplied. It's why Earth was devastated so quickly and eventually destroyed…"

Nagi shook his head.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"...Aeon heard whispers about ways to truly destroy their cores...but the method of which is foreign to us. The only thing I can say for certain is that the Tandem Ares is capable of it…"

"One versus one million."

Nagi and Elma fell silent once more. Elma spared a glance at the man to see him lost in thought. He didn't like to ask too much about the specifics regarding the hostile xenoforms given that none of it was optimistic. Yet at the same time, he had to know.

For all of humanity's advancements, replicating Tandem Skell technology was still a ways off.

* * *

"Ms. Hills. I didn't expect to see you today."

The Professor took a small step back as Eren walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before proceeding into the room.

Kriss looked out into the hall, unsure of what the emotion she felt in that moment meant. Shaking her head she closed the door and turned to the Strategist.

"Me neither but...well, we're having our little event tonight."

"Ah I see. So you are here to tell me you'll be unavailable for our research tonight…"

Eren nodded.

"Sort of...but…"

Kriss walked over to their gathered notes and began flipping through them.

"If that's the case then that's all there is too it...is that all?"

"Well...I'd like you to show up, Kriss."

The Professor looked at her, curious.

"Me? If I'm not here and you're not here, our research will stop."

Eren chuckled.

"Yeah, it tends to do that...but you can't just do research all day and nothing else."

Kriss shook her head.

"I can't help but feel that you saying that to me is a little hypocritical, Ms. Hills."

The Strategist shrugged.

"Maybe so...but I'm asking you as your…partner."

Kriss looked away from Eren who then stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the Professor.

"Please."

While Kriss didn't like the idea of putting a full stop on any progress they could make. She also didn't like the idea of disappointing Eren. Oddly enough.

"I suppose one night can't hurt...but only one."

"One is all I need!"

Kriss nodded.

"Very well then Ms. Hills. I…"

The Professor trailed off, Eren pulling her arms away. She gave her a curious look. However, before she could speak, Kriss turned to face her.

"Eren."

The Strategist's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be there."

Eren couldn't ignore the burning sensation all over her face, all over her entire body as she nodded quickly and whispered a barely audible.

"See you there…"

* * *

"Kruse! Good to see you back! Ah, Harriet!"

Constantine approached the pair, smiling as he took Harriet's hand in his own and kissed the back of it.

"How have you been, dear?"

"Very well Constantine. Kruse here made sure of that."

Constantine chuckled.

"Somehow I feel that the reverse is more true."

Kruse could only shrug.

"Those days in the Third Quarter were full of her dragging me to and fro. It was about what I expected."

Harriet gave Kruse a light shrug.

"You weren't complaining then."

The pair shared a laugh before Kruse looked around the empty lab.

"Did the rest of the team not come back yet?"

Constantine shook his head.

"As always it seems you are the one too eager to get to work Kruse. We have a few more days, they'll be back then."

"What have you been up to, Constantine?"

Following Harriet's question, the man gestured for Kruse and Harriet to follow as he left the lab, now heading for the Habitat Unit's observation platform.

"I've been brainstorming as to better ways to reinforce our humble homes, especially the Habitat Unit as a whole."

"Any specific reason?"

Kruse asked to which the older man sighed.

"Call me a pessimist but the longer we spend in space the more I worry that starfall won't be a voluntary action."

Harriet looked to him, concerned.

"You think we'll get shot down?"

Constantine shrugged.

"Maybe? Or a simple accident could lead to a crash. Who knows. I brought my worries up with Nagi and he understood. At the same time though he had a brilliant idea if a situation like that was ever to arise."

Kruse raised an eyebrow as Constantine chuckled.

"The idea is just...well, only Nagi could've come up with it. Regardless, the procedures are still the same. Whoever can make it to the Habitat Unit is to report to it in case of an emergency. Beyond that, we have the Lifepod stations all over the White Whale for those who can't. I of course hope we never have to use any of this but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

As the three looked out over the Habitat Unit, another pair showed up.

"Hey Blue! Good to see ya again!"

Turning the man spotted Jaynix and Lyla.

"Hey! What brings you two here?"

Jaynix placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?"

"Is it your little event?"  
Harriet asked to which Lyla nodded.

"It's tonight. Only a few hours away. We were actually coming by to see if Constantine knew when you'd be back from the Third Quarter...and here you are."

Kruse chuckled.

"I would've come sooner but well…"

He gave Harriet a look, to which she smacked his shoulder.

Jaynix laughed.

"Well then, if you're already here I guess we can get back to our last practice session."

Kruse looked to Jaynix.

"Right. We bumped into Sharon on the way here, she said something about finding instruments for you or...something."

Jaynix held a finger to her lips.

"Secret."

"But-"

"Secret."

Kruse made a move to speak again when Lyla joined Jaynix with placing a finger on her lips.

Kruse sighed as Jaynix tilted her head.

"Sharon eh? Not the person I expected but if she's as good at her job as Sagis and Alto say she is, then we'll have everything in the bag."

There was a beep then, Jaynix and Lyla looked down to their datapads, Lyla nodding.

"I see...well then, let's go stop by the Skelletons."

"Right! See you tonight Blue! Harriet! Constantine!"

The women waved and walked off, talking amongst themselves quietly.

Kruse crossed his arms.

"They're being much more secretive about this than I expected."

"Worried?"

Looking at Harriet, he could only shrug.

"Maybe? After Elma and Jaynix's spar, what else can I expect from them when they all get together. Maybe they'll be what causes us to crash."

Harriet shook her head as Constantine chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be something to see."

* * *

The time for the event came quickly, the Reapers arrived at the mess hall first in order to go through final preparations. A simple stage was constructed at one end of the hall with room for most of them as well as a separate platform for Lyla's piano.

Kumon stood in the center of the room looking at his datapad, making some final observations as the Reapers took their positions and began testing their instruments.

"Let's run through the checklist for this song…"

Kumon stated before clearing his throat.

"On the mic."

Tai raised his hand.

"I'm all over it."

Kumon nodded, checking it off.

"Piano."

Lyla clapped her hands, excited.

"Harmonica. Bass Guitar."

Eren called out as Sagis played several notes on his guitar.

"I'll handle the acoustic...drums-"

Jaynix cut him off with a freestyle jam on her drums, the fierce sounds filling the room before she finished with a crash on her cymbals.

Kumon shook his head as the other Reapers laughed.

"Accordion and mandolin."

"That would be us."

Kumon turned as two Skelletons entered the room, the one in the lead, Danny, looked about at the light decorations and the stage while whistling.

Boris headed straight for the General.

"Sorry about the delay, Danny misplaced his mandolin so we had to fabricate a new one."

Danny moved towards them quickly.

"That's a lie! Someone took it!"

Boris rolled his eyes as Kumon raised his hands.

"It's alright. The important thing is that you're all here. This is very short notice for the two of you. The song we're going to open with is...well, it's old."

Boris nodded.

"1973 right? Why go with something so old?"

"Excuse me!"

The three men turned to Tai who stood up, Lyla moving to his side.

"Excuse us! At least _we_ have an appreciation for the classics."

Danny shook his head.

"I think a classic would qualify as something from the 2010s. The 1970s is ancient. You know I'm right. Last I checked, none of us were even alive back then."

"I won't have any of that slander on this stage!"

Lyla called out, Tai nodding his head.

Boris placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, smiling.

"Let's just go with it. It's not complex at all y'know. Leave it to our pianist and harmonica player to carry the weight. We're just the support."

Danny sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that's all."

Boris and Danny made their way to the stage, taking their positions.

Kumon retrieved his acoustic and held one hand up, everyone getting ready.

"We can go through the song twice before everyone starts showing up. Ready?"

The Reapers and Skelletons all nodded. With a smile Kumon joined them on stage and counted them off.

* * *

A little over half an hour later, officers, engineers and soldiers began to fill the mess hall.

Nagi and Elma walked in with some of the Bridge staff, talking amongst themselves.

Off leaning against a wall was Sharon. A playful smirk on her face as she spotted Kruse, Constantine and Harriet enter. Raising one hand she gave them a small wave, which Harriet returned while Kruse awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Irina and Gwin followed shortly after with Kriss trailing far behind them and keeping herself far removed from the crowd.

Irina noted a wide smile on Gwin's face, before she could question him, he pointed to the main entrance as Vandham strolled in. Talking loudly to his much quieter and seemingly uncomfortable companion, Chausson.

Spotting them, Nagi excused himself and headed towards them, Elma walking towards Irina and Gwin.

"How have you two been?"

"Good. Hard to be anything but with not much else going on."

Irina stated. Gwin nodded in agreement.

"All our scouting trips end the same way...cool space debris and interesting looking planets...star formations. But once you've seen that kinda stuff all day, every day for almost two years, it loses some of its awe."

Elma smiled, she's been all over and around space most of her life. It never failed to fill her with wonder.

"If you say so Gwin."

The man smiled as Elma turned, spotting Kriss in the back talking with the bartender. Nodding to herself, she approached as Irina began to ask Gwin if he knew where Danny and Boris snuck off to.

"Kriss."

The bartender left to mix the Professor's drink, leaving her to face the Colonel.

"Elma."

The women stood facing each other, Elma searching herself for the words.

"I really did misjudge you back on Earth, Elma."

"Did I disappoint you?"

Kriss shook her head.

"Not much can disappoint me...even people I hate like Benton and Lao. I can't deny their ambition. You didn't disappoint. You surprised me."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"In a good way?"

Kriss shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I will say, Colonel. I don't feel the need to harbor ill will towards you anymore."

Elma waited as Kriss was handed her drink.

"Not because you told me about killing Benton but because…"

Kriss thought about Eren briefly. Shaking her head she gave the Colonel a smile.

"I have something else to dedicate myself to...I have no room in my heart anymore for a grudge…"

Elma nodded.

"I see...I wish I had met you sooner, Professor. Perhaps if you were around before...what happened to Nantucket wouldn't have…"

Elma watched Kriss' face. There was uncertainty, followed by curiosity and finally realization. Before Kriss could speak, someone stepped out from behind the curtains on stage and approached the mic.

"We'll discuss this later. Colonel."

Elma nodded, leaving the Professor's side as she took a sip from her drink.

"Howdy ladies and gents."

Alto said, waving to the crowd as some voices responded with various greetings.

"I'm Alto Moore, member of the 2nd Soldier Unit. The Reapers. We've all been on this here...trip...for a mite bit longer than we anticipated."

There were scattered words thrown about from the crowd.

"You can say that again!"

One person called out loudly, drawing laughter from his neighbors. Alto himself couldn't fight off a chuckle.

"Well, knowing how long it's been. We all decided to do a little something for you lot. Lift your spirits, morale, what have you. Put a smile on your faces."

Alto cleared his throat.

"We all could do with a little fun, yeah?"

Many members of the crowd responded positively.

"Besides, it's not like every Quarter has a Lara right? Or do they. Are we sure there are only two?"

Laughter broke out from the crowd, Alto was particularly proud of himself when a hand poked out from the curtain and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah."

With a deep breath he continued.

"Enough out of me. The Reapers with the help of a few Skelletons are here today with the gift of music and dance. No need to be shy, if the music carries you, let it carry you to the dance floor! These lovely melodies were provided to us by one Billy Joel as performed now, by our own, Tai Alistair."

As Alto stepped off the stage, the curtains opened revealing the rest of the Reapers as well as Boris and Danny at their instruments. Kumon made a motion with his hand and a silent count off before they began.

The first notes to fill the silence was from Lyla's piano. Her hands moved along the keys with precision before Eren came in on her harmonica.

Jaynix began to hit her drums, calmy, providing the backing percussion with just the right force as Tai stepped up to the mic, his voice rustic and quiet.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in…"

Tai gestured out to the crowd before him, drawing laughter.

"There's an old man sitting next to me, makin' love to his tonic and gin."

Alto raised his glass to his comrade, taking a drink as Tai's voice burst from him, loud, energetic and a smile on his face.

Several of the gathered officers began to sway and tap their feet. Even Kriss leaning up against the counter couldn't help but crack a smile.

Her eyes however were focused on Eren, the woman seemed so happy to be playing her instrument. Tai's voice continued to fill the hall as several members of the gathered crowd took to the floor.

Elma turned to see Harriet pulling Kruse to the dance floor, the man apologizing for what she was about to see. Elma could only laugh as Gwin moved past her as well, gesturing for her and Irina to follow.

Elma looked back to Irina who was unsure. Elma nodded, mostly to herself as she took hold of Gwin's hand. The pair moved to the floor to dance with Kruse and Harriet not far off.

As Tai's voice picked up once more, Irina felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Nagi, the man held his hand out to her. The Lieutenant spared a look at everyone having fun on the dance floor and sighed. Her stance loosened up as she took Nagi's hand, the older man leading her to the dance floor.

Alto, now finished with his drink, made his way into the crowd until he found his own target, Sharon. With a confident smile he held his hand out to her, the woman rolling her eyes.

Her attitude did nothing to diminish Alto's good spirits as he spoke, a smile still evident on his face.

"C'mon! Just this once."

Sharon tapped her foot for a few moments before relenting. Holding up one finger and speaking very deliberately.

"You owe me. Big."

"I know, I know. Sagis does too. We're in your debt."

With a heavy sigh she took his hand.

"If any pictures of this exist..."

"They won't! Promise."

The sounds of music, the sound of Tai's voice and the joyful sounds of happy White Whale crew members filled the redecorated mess hall.

Kriss continued to observe this all from the back. The Reapers' goal for this whole secret venture, Eren's excitement and desire for Kriss to attend now made sense. In any other situation she would've passed on this but at least for now, she was glad she didn't.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone that.

Harriet and Gwin spun their partners around and released them, Elma catching Kruse as he stumbled towards her. Harriet and Gwin in turn met up, laughing amongst themselves as they continued their dance without missing a beat.

Elma looked to Kruse, the man was shocked to say the least.

"Hey."

"Hello, Kruse. You aren't much of a dancer are you?"

The man couldn't help but laugh, Elma taking that opportunity to lead their movements.

"No. I'm afraid not. I mean...I can move around to music kind of but...that's it, really. Harriet probably had a dozen opportunities to kill me."

Elma laughed at that.

"I don't doubt it. Just relax. We're all companions here. We're all we've got."

Despite his nerves, Kruse smiled.

"We are."

He did his best to focus on that feeling, the camaraderie they all shared and found himself growing comfortable.

"Elma, have you ever run out of things to say?"

Elma tilted her head.

"As in?"

"I just...it feels like for as long as we've been up here, meaningful conversations are few and far between."

Kruse thought for a moment.

"I mean, if you were to ask me what I was up to one day I'd say...I worked on the Habitat Unit. It's 80% complete, it was 79% yesterday. Then if you asked me the next day...I'd say the same thing. It's 81% complete."

Elma couldn't help but laugh.

"The progress is appreciated but...you're right. There isn't much that we can do out here, is there?"

"Visiting the Third Quarter was nice. Seeing less familiar faces, hanging with different people. That was good but in the end, most of the people on this ship who aren't engineers don't have a lot going on and even us engineers only have one thing that we focus on. Be it the Habitat Unit or the White Whale's various systems...it's almost like we weren't meant to live on the Ark."

Elma sighed.

"You're not wrong."

"I'm not complaining! It's just...hard to deepen connections when we don't have a lot to discuss..."

Elma and Kruse continued to sway as she thought her next words through.

"I'll admit...I spend most of my alone time thinking about Earth. I'm lost in thoughts of 2053 and 2054 even though I told myself to bury those years and focus on the future. They left such a mark on me...and everyone if I'm being honest."

Kruse nodded as Elma thought more about the last years they spent on Earth.

"I seldom think about...entertaining myself aboard the White Whale. I'm more distracted by thoughts of how to keep everyone alive...though the spar I had with Jaynix was a welcome distraction."

Kruse chuckled.

"Was it?"

"Oh yes. Even after the beating I took, when the spar was over...I don't think I've been that happy in a good while. It was...fun. Truly."

Kruse thought back to the spar, despite the effort both women put into bringing the other down, he noted that neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces. It was quite a scene.

"What about you Kruse? What things have been floating through your head these days?"

The man immediately thought back to his talk with Jaynix before leaving for the Third Quarter.

"I've started thinking about my own origins. The family I don't remember."

"...did something happen with Constantine?"

Kruse chuckled.

"No. Not at all. Which is exactly the point. I don't know why I just...care about my blood family. I can only guess that I'm thinking about them because I don't have much else to occupy my free time with...so stray thoughts about people whose faces I can't even recall just...pop into my head."

Elma nodded slowly.

"It doesn't really matter what I think of them or even if I remember them but the thoughts are there all the same…I'd appreciate any ideas you may have as to how to stop thinking about it."

Kruse looked to Elma who smiled.

"Well...dancing is a good way to do that."

Kruse chuckled.

"It is...I didn't mean for the talk to get so pessimistic."

"No need to worry about that Kruse. I understand where you're coming from. Things will get better...until they do, let's enjoy the moment."

Kruse nodded once more before he and Elma shared a smile. The pair continued across the dance floor, letting their thoughts and concerns fade away, focusing on the music.

Over the course of their five minute opening song, the Reapers saw the crowd before them go from tired, unsure and curious, to joyous, hopeful and bright.

Aside from all those dancing in front of the stage, many more began to turn their attention to the bar and to one another. They all wore smiles as they discussed with their comrades and friends, all that they've accomplished during the White Whale's trip so far. Spirits had indeed been lifted, just as they'd intended.

As Tai closed out the song and Lyla hit the final notes on her keys, the crowd cheered with a good many asking for more to continue their dancing.

Kumon took that opportunity to approach the mic and shake Tai's hands.

"This is for all of you. All of us. Alto get on up here, we've got some instrumental pieces for you to fill the air with while we all take our turns dancing."

Alto laughed and approached the stage, retrieving his rhythm guitar and instructing the others.

Jaynix stepped out from behind her drums and approached Lyla, Boris and Danny, the group exchanged a few words followed by thanks. Though Lyla couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you guys know all of this?"

The pair laughed before Boris answered her question.

"We were band kids before we joined up with the military.. Never could settle on any one thing so we went with a lot, almost everything to be honest. After all that work and now getting to use our old talents again? How could we say no?"

With that, Alto led the rest of the Reapers including Boris and Danny into a line of instrumental pieces. Boris now filling in for Jaynix on drums and Danny on the piano as Jaynix and Lyla moved to the dance floor, Eren following closely behind.

Jaynix twirled Lyla with ease, placing a hand on her hip and smiling, joining the dancing crowd while Eren disappeared into it.

"This was a really good idea."

Jaynix stated, drawing laughter from Lyla.

"Are you taking the credit for it?"

"Nah, group effort. Though I wish I could've come up with it!"

As they continued to sway, Jaynix looked over Lyla's shoulder a wide smile forming on her face. Lyla spun them around so she was now facing in the direction Jaynix had been to see the rest of the crowd.

Kruse was still dancing with Elma as best he could, while Irina and Gwin were now paired up. Nagi and Harriet were not far off and even Vandham himself had taken to the floor with Constantine. Neither man knew the first thing about dancing but they were having a good time, that much was clear.

At the bar, Kriss smiled as Eren appeared, the Strategist greeting her softly.

"Hey...you're here."

Standing, Kriss approached her.

"I said I would be, right?"

Eren nodded.

"Right...do you…"

Kriss tilted her head.

"Do I? Want to dance?"

Eren nodded once again, Kriss giving it some thought.

"I don't see why not...I have to say, I was under the assumption that our relationship was some sort of secret."

Eren chuckled.

"I can see why you'd think that...but our...relationship, whatever it is. I don't want it to be a secret. But you have to be fine with it too, Kriss."

The Professor tilted her head before turning back to the bar and retrieving her drink. With one long gulp, she finished it off and now gave her full attention to the Strategist.

"I've never been particularly afraid of anything...Eren. If you want to be open about us. Very well."

With a smile, Eren held her hand out, Kriss taking it and allowing herself to be led through the crowd to the dance floor.

The next wave of music from the Reapers and Skelletons on stage was faster than before, several staff members taking the time to show off a myriad of hidden talents that many never thought they'd have the opportunity to use again.

A small field opened amidst the crowds where the First Quarter's more accomplished dancers showed their moves. Jaynix gave Lyla a quick kiss before stepping in the middle herself, a powerful, fast and energetic dance came from her. One that left her sweating and fulfilled. In that moment she remembered why it is she loved dancing so much and wanted nothing more than to ensure they could all do such activities in peace in the future.

Once she stepped out, others filled her place and those watching continued to clap and encourage the performers while others cheered.

Even with this rowdy activity and upbeat music, several couples continued to dance on their own, lost in their personal rhythms and conversations, unaware of everything else that was going on.

Noting this, Kumon stepped closer to Alto and whispered something to him. With a nod the man signaled the group to change their current setlist and opted for a series of softer and more soothing tracks.

The ones exhausted from their solo performances took the time to retreat to the bar, relax and talk amongst themselves while the couples now took over the floor.

At the bar Jaynix wore a wide smile, looking at Lyla as the woman held a drink out to her.

Jaynix took a sip and thanked her before looking around to see who else was taking a break. She spotted Kruse, Elma and Harriet talking with each other as well as Vandham on a far end, his loud voice immediately recognizable.

Sharon stood off on her own and not too far from her were Irina and Gwin.

"This is wonderful. Isn't it Jaynix?"

Turning her attention to her wife, Jaynix nodded.

"It really is...we all needed something like this."

"Wish this idea would've come to us sooner."

Jaynix chuckled.

"Me too...but as they say, it's better late than never."

Lyla leaned against Jaynix's shoulder and closed her eyes, Jaynix placed one of her arms around her shoulders.

"Any chance to just enjoy a day or a night with you...well, there's nothing better."

The pair sat there in silence as the night continued. It wasn't too long before Lyla opened her eyes to see something peculiar among the couples in the crowd.

"Jaynix?"

Hearing the whisper, Jaynix looked to Lyla. Before she could ask, she saw Lyla gesture out into the crowd. Following her line of sight, Jaynix found what Lyla was looking at.

Among the dancing couples was Eren and the Professor, Kriss. Both women were pressed up against one another, hands on each other's hips and Eren's head resting comfortably against Kriss' shoulder, eyes closed.

The couple swayed with the music, calmly and slowly. An easy rotation as they continued to move along the floor, at peace.

In any other situation Jaynix would've stood up, pointed at them and yelled "I knew it!"

But seeing the comfort they had with each other, the ease. Jaynix could only smile.

Instead, she whispered, so quietly only Lyla could hear her.

"I knew it."

Comfortable with her own position, Jaynix remained still, kissing the top of Lyla's head.

Eren and Kriss continued their slow dance as Eren moved away from the Professor's shoulder.

"I used to be a little jealous over how much taller than me you were…"

Kriss chuckled.

"I could tell."

Spotting Eren's grin, Kriss couldn't help but groan.

"Hearing you laugh. Seeing you smile. You're getting soft Ms. Amoral Monster."

"No I'm not. I'm merely choosing to take it easy for tonight. Tomorrow it's business as usual."

Eren shook her head.

"I doubt it."

Kriss couldn't fight off a smile as Eren briefly looked over to the stage, spotting Kumon giving her a signal.

"Do you have to go?"

"Only for a song. You'll still be here, right?"

Kriss nodded.

"I don't see why I would leave."

"Good. Cause you haven't heard me sing yet."

Slowly, Eren pulled away from Kriss and headed towards the stage. Kriss wasn't on her own for too long, turning to see Elma nearby.

"Colonel."

"I had a few guesses as to why she was in your room. That was not one of them."

Kriss looked away.

"I think…"

Elma remained silent as Kriss continued to think. Facing the Colonel again.

"I think we can try being friends again…"

Elma tilted her head.

"...it was much more convenient for my research opportunities you know."

Kriss watched Elma laugh.

"I'm sure it was...in time Kriss there are things I know I'll be able to tell you that will make everything clear. Until then I would like to have your friendship again. Even if only for the research rights."

The Professor held her hand out.

"Then we have a deal."

With a nod, Elma shook her hand before turning to see Jaynix and Lyla at the bar, whispering sweet nothings to one another as everyone on stage began changing their positions, Eren in the center, testing the mic.

Approaching the couple, Elma spoke.

"You are quite a dancer, Jaynix."

"Hey Elma. Having fun?"

Elma nodded.

"I am...if it isn't too much trouble for your wife, I'd like to ask you for a dance."

Jaynix looked to Lyla.

"Will you be fine on your own?"

"As if I'm going to stop you from having fun. I'll take the opportunity to dance with a few friends too."

Standing Jaynix nodded.

"Then let's have fun until we collapse from it."

Lyla laughed.

"Sounds like a plan!"

The pair shared a kiss before Lyla headed towards Kruse and Harriet, calling out to them.

Jaynix looked to Elma's outstretched hand as the Reapers began playing once more. With a smile, Jaynix took Elma's hand and returned to the dance floor.

The instruments hit first as Jaynix and Elma held onto one another and began to dance. Couples and pairs all around them swaying to the new song, the two women shared a smile.

Eren's voice came in, as opposed to the loud energy from their practice sessions, she was much softer.

"Train roll on, on down the line, won't you please take me far away?"

Her eyes were focused squarely on Kriss the entire time.

"Now I feel the wind blow outside my door. Means I'm, I'm leaving my woman at home"

The song faded into the background as Elma took a deep breath.

"Six years. That's how long we've known each other."

Jaynix thought for a moment.

"Sometimes I think that's too little...and other times it seems like half my life and still other times I think about meeting Lyla back in 2038...closing in on twenty years since I first met her and that's just...unreal."

"I can only imagine."

The pair continued to move, Jaynix tilting her head.

"Have you ever felt that way about someone, Elma?"

"What way?"

Jaynix laughed.

"Romantic. Longing. Love. Any of that?"

Elma thought for a moment, starting to speak but then shaking her head.

"No...not really."

"That wasn't convincing at all."

Despite it all, Elma laughed.

"You're right...it's a long story. Would probably take me six years to tell."

Jaynix smiled.

"At least it'll keep us occupied."

Elma looked over to see Lyla and Kruse dancing with Harriet and Irina not far behind while Gwin seemed to be having a very unsuccessful chat with Sharon.

"Jaynix."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a strange thing to bring up now and we'd rather not talk about it but I'm curious."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"Since...2054. That anger. That rage. Do you think it's gone?"

Jaynix thought for a moment. The monster within, born from the loss of her parents that drove her most violent tendencies. She'd relied on it heavily in the Lawless Sectors and even more in the battles against the Lawless themselves.

"I hadn't really...I don't know...the reason for it is long gone but…"

Elma watched Jaynix as she thought about it once more.

"If anything. The last time it happened proves that it's not just those who caused me pain but the idea of pain being inflicted to those close to me...I can't allow that."

Elma could only nod. After losing her parents, Jaynix had absolutely no desire to lose anyone else. At that moment Elma remembered their final showdown with the Lawless. With Lao. She remembered how Jaynix had stepped in front of her, protectively and held her arm out, pushing her back.

" _You've stolen enough from me. I won't let you take her too."_

"I'm sure you know Jaynix. That Lyla. The Reapers. Me. We're strong."

"I know. I just wish what was in me understood that too...it's a powerful rage born of fear and loss...not really something that just goes away...but I haven't felt it since 2054 and after everything...it really did feel like a huge weight was lifted off of me when it all ended. If we can continue on like this, I'll never have to rely on it again."

Elma smiled.

"I hope so...you deserve to be happy."

"With all my friends, the Reapers, my wife, you...how could I not be?"

Jaynix looked down for a moment.

"The only thing missing is Flame...but I have her gift with me. She's never too far away…"

It was then that something struck Elma. Something she couldn't believe.

"I'm a fool."

"Huh?"

The communications device Kriss had given Elma. While it's true its main purpose is to contact Aeon. It was only now that she realized she could've used it to give Jaynix the opportunity to communicate with Flame.

Before Elma could speak her mind, she thought about it again. What if the Pequod was shot down? What then? That would do Jaynix no good. Sighing, she shook her head.

"I just thought of something...don't worry about it."

"You sure? You know you can talk to me, Elma."

"I know. Thank you. I just need to sit on it for a bit."

Jaynix nodded. Elma noted once more, how much the other woman trusted her.

The pair's dance came to an end as the Reapers' performance of Tuesday's Gone ended. The crowd cheered as Eren left the stage almost immediately, the crowd parting to allow her to walk through with ease, right up to Kriss.

With no hesitation, Eren wrapped arms around the Professor and kissed her in full view of all the gathered staff, soldiers and officers, all of whom just cheered. For many things.

For the Reapers' concert, for each other, for their shared success, for Eren and Kriss, for everything.

Kumon took to the mic once more and thanked everyone, wishing them all the best for the rest of the night and for the rest of their journey.

Separating from one another, Jaynix and Elma shared a smile. Hearing a voice call out to her, Jaynix looked to see Lyla, Kruse and Harriet, her wife waving her over.

Elma also had her attention pulled to Irina and Gwin who were now with Boris and Danny as they got off the stage.

The Corporal and Colonel shared one last look and a smile before going their separate ways.


	17. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Harper acts, determined to save those who loves and respects from making a horrible mistake.
> 
> _(Noun) A particular attitude toward or way of regarding something; a point of view._

"...and then, with the mightiest heave I could muster-"

"And with me helping him!"

Kruse chuckled, nodding towards Harriet.

"With her helping me, I was finally able to pull my catch out of the water!"

Jaynix, lying in bed, wore a tired but amused smile.

"And what was it?"

Kruse shook his head.

"A boot. Not even kidding. A Coalition soldier's boot. The darn thing was so heavy!"

Harriet tapped her chin.

"It did seem to be covered in algae and a few branches when we pulled it out so it was probably caught on that stuff when you hooked it.

"I guess so."

There was laughter in the room from the rest of the Reapers, Alto striking Kruse's back.

"Boy, you really have piss poor luck when it comes to fishing."

Kruse could only sigh, Gwin stepping closer.

"No worries man, I'm no good at it myself."

"Gwin lacks any kind of patience with it. You're already leagues better than him in that regard."

Irina stated, bluntly.

"No need to put it like that."

Gwin sighed, drawing more laughter from the nearby Reapers.

"I appreciate the support but I'm pretty sure Constantine rigs our fishing trips...somehow."

Tai shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Sorry to say Kruse but I don't think fishing can be equated to a carnival game. I'd say all it takes is practice but…"

"Blue has been trying to improve his fishing game since the day I met him."

Jaynix said, quietly. The others all turned to her as she laughed.

"You'll get it one day."

"Gee thanks."

Kruse couldn't fight the smile off of his face. At the silence, Eren took the time to move closer to Jaynix and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time we let you rest Jaynix...you look like you're about to pass out."

She shook her head.

"I can hang on a bit more."

At that point, Harriet moved closer as well.

"We know how eager you are to see everyone who went to speak with Internal Affairs but...I'm sure they'll understand. You need to rest."

Jaynix sighed.

"I know. I know."

Sagis clapped his hands.

"We're not leaving the hospital, we'll all be within earshot! Rest easy Corporal."

Jaynix looked at each of her friends before nodding.

"Thank you. All of you."

Lying back down, Jaynix closed her eye. She listened as the many footsteps began to depart and finally, the door eased shut.

After a few minutes she opened her eye and took off her covers. With all her might she swung her legs over until they were hanging over the edge of the bed, resting against the floor.

Taking a deep breath she nodded and placed one of her feet firmly on the ground. It felt odd.

"I can do this…"

Putting all her weight onto it, she flinched.

"I can do this…"

She brought her other foot down and did the same. With another deep breath she attempted to stand. It didn't feel right at all and before she knew it, she collapsed back onto the bed.

Closing her eye she tried to ignore the tear forcing itself out. Clenching her hands into fists she struck the bed with whatever might she could muster.

* * *

In the dead of night, Kumon walked the streets of Noah's Cradle, a storm of emotions within. Elma had to depart to make a trip somewhere, it seemed very urgent so no one questioned her. Instead they all began heading for the hospital to see Jaynix.

As much as Kumon wanted to join them, there was something he had to deal with as well. He assured Lyla, Flame and Nagi that he would be alright on his own. Flame took the longest to convince.

A smile formed on his face as he recalled the concern she had for him. But Jaynix was more important and Jaynix needed her. He once more asked them to believe in him and finally they allowed him to go.

Kumon shared one last look with Nagi before heading off on his own. It wasn't much longer when the home he was heading to finally appeared in view.

The man inside was someone he desperately needed to confront. Words needed to be said. Actions had to be taken. Approaching the door he knocked but received no response.

Taking a deep breath, Kumon roared.

"Steven!"

He then slammed his fist into the Archer's door, calling for him once more. No matter how loud he was, no response came from the apartment.

Feeling the anger boiling within, Kumon took a step back before raising his leg and slamming it into the door. After one more hit, it buckled and finally, the third sent it crashing into the building.

Stepping inside Kumon called for the man again only to realize that the home was barren. Confused, Kumon began moving through every single room, quickly noticing that all of them had been cleared out. It was as if no one had ever lived here.

Steven had to have known that after telling Birtwhistle about the General's actions all those years ago, he'd come for him. Kumon believed they'd have one more argument but Steven wouldn't even allow him that.

Closing his eyes, he tried his best to calm the storm that raged within. It didn't matter where Steven went, Kumon would find him. He had to.

* * *

At the hospital, Flame, Lyla and Nagi stood outside of Jaynix's room. They could see her sleeping through the window. Christoph slowly approached them and began to tell them, to the best of his ability, what he understood of her situation.

"I wouldn't say it's bad news...or good news...there's a chance I didn't quite catch everything."

Nagi smiled.

"It's alright Christoph. Thank you. I think it's well past time for you to go home."

The man shook his head.

"That's what everyone thinks, you know Internal Affairs is just waiting for me to not be here."

Nagi looked through the window at Jaynix.

"I think they'll be satisfied with what we told them. At least for a few days. Go on. Your post will be here in the morning."

Christoph sighed.

"I am a little tired...just a bit. Besides, with all the other Reapers and even some of the Skelletons waiting in the next room, I'm sure Jaynix is well protected. At least for tonight."

"Thank you. Good night, Michael."

"Good night, Commander."

With a nod of his head, Christoph departed. Nagi now turned his attention to Lyla and Flame.

"What will the two of you do? Wait here?"

Lyla, who had her hand on the window, shook her head.

"I think I'll head home...make something to bring Jaynix tomorrow...I don't want to disturb her now."

Flame placed a hand on Lyla's shoulder.

"Yes you do. I can tell you want nothing more than to go in there and be with her."

Lyla nodded.

"I do...but I also want her to recover. She needs her sleep."

Nagi gestured towards the exit.

"I could take both of you home...unless you want to stay here, Flame?"

She took hold of Lyla's hand, the women shared a smile before addressing Nagi.

"I know how strong JayJay is. We'll be back in the morning, it won't be long."

Nagi nodded.

"Of course. Let's go."

Flame and Lyla walked past him towards the exit. The older man watched them go ahead of him before looking back to the room once more. Thinking about the investigation and what he told Birtwhistle.

"You'll be fine Jaynix. I know it."

* * *

The next morning, the sun came up on a very peaceful Noah's Cradle. To the civilians and working men and women across the megacity, all that remained from the Lawless operation were faint scars and memories. Over three months had passed since the battle went down, the people at large had switched their focus back to Project Exodus as it should be.

However, for the military, the soldiers of the Coalition and those employed with the ECP, the matter was not settled yet. While the streets were calm and traffic steady, there was still one thing left to be dealt with.

Within the ECP hospital, the Reapers, Gwin, Irina, Kruse and Harriet all sat in the mess hall as one of the head doctors working under Iris Falkan greeted them.

"When I came to see Jaynix's family...this is not at all what I expected."

Tai smiled.

"We're not even all of it."

"Of course. Well...for those who don't know me. My name is Arnold Bradbury. While Doctor Falkan busies herself with restructuring the ECP, she entrusted Doctor Eliza Jun and I with it's most pivotal patients, Jaynix of course is our number one priority right now."

Bradbury looked over his notes.

"I will say that doesn't excuse Lyla Copeland or Hideo Kumon from maintaining their regular medications. I trust they're still doing that, yes?"

Eren nodded.

"I'm on their asses about it. Every day."

Bradbury smiled.

"Good to know. Anyway...the most important thing is to look on the bright side. I know that doesn't sound like it does much but with an optimistic outlook, things do get better."

Alto sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. As if good feelings and a fresh perspective are going to realign Jaynix's spine."

There was a long silence as Bradbury tried to think of what to say. Sagis struck Alto's shoulder, the man looking around before apologizing.

"No need Mr. Moore...I can see how my words may have come off...not as I intended."

"We know what you meant. He's just on edge is all."

Irina stated.

"Of course. What I am actually trying to say is that with physical therapy and a regimented schedule, Jaynix should gain most of her lower body's synchronized motor functions back. We have our best therapist on the case so there is no need to worry."

Kruse looked to the Reapers.

"Is it worth the hassle? Aren't you all going to be placed into Mimeosomes at some point? Soon, most likely."

Tai nodded.

"We are...but not without Jaynix. I'm sure she'd want to walk into the Coalition HQ to go through the procedure herself as opposed to limping there or having us hold her up. We all know how stubborn she is and we all agreed to do it together. That's not going to change."

The rest of the Reapers nodded in agreement as Doctor Bradbury cleared his throat.

"There are a few things we should go over given the state Jaynix will be in, even in the best case with the physical therapy. No friendly slaps on the back. None."

Sagis and Alto looked to each other, Eren shaking her head at them.

"We got it doc."

"I trust that you do…"

With everyone's full attention, Bradbury continued his explanation.

* * *

In Jaynix's room, she sat picking at her food when the door opened. She had hoped to see one of Lyla, Flame, Elma, Kumon or Nagi, any one of them who she hadn't seen since they departed, instead a stranger entered the room. The woman was dressed in white and held a datapad which displayed holographic medical records. Nearing Jaynix, she bowed her head and spoke.

"Mrs. Copeland I presume?"

"Yeah...and you are?"

The woman pulled up a chair and sat down near Jaynix's bed.

"My name is Hope Alanzi. I've been asked to serve as your physical therapist."

Jaynix couldn't fight off a smile.

"A doctor named Hope? Something tells me your profession was decided for you the day you were born."

Hope chuckled.

"That's very possible…"

Jaynix laughed as the doctor continued.

"Mrs. Copeland. You are facing a very tough challenge, no two ways about it...however, I've had a look through your medical and professional history and one thing is abundantly clear. You are a remarkably stubborn individual. As such I have no doubt you can overcome this obstacle."

Hope watched pride form on Jaynix's face.

"To begin I'll need a baseline so let's see how your legs function."

Jaynix nodded her head.

"Of course."

The following hour or so was filled with Jaynix moving her legs about and telling Hope when she felt that they were listening to her versus when they should be. She watched Hope's brows furrow as she took notes on her device and it was during that time when Jaynix noticed.

"Your eyes."

Hope smiled.

"Yes. Heterochromia."

"It's fascinating."

The doctor laughed.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed on topic Mrs. Copeland."

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"Then maybe they should've gotten me a male doctor."

"You have Bradbury overseeing your general health. Everything is being handled with the utmost care."

Jaynix waited a few moments before sighing.

"You probably think this is foolish."

"Never."

"We have Mimeosomes. Instead of dedicating all these resources to me we should just...get it over with…"

Hope prepared to speak only for another voice to cut in.

"I don't think that was part of the deal you told me about, JayJay."

Looking up, Jaynix's eye widened as Flame waved at her.

"Sorry about the interruption Doctor Alanzi I-"

Hope closed all the holographic screens on her datapad and stood up.

"No need to worry. I think what Jaynix would benefit from right now is her family."

Flame smiled as Hope approached and whispered encouragement to her before departing.

"Hey sis…"

"Why are you looking at me like that JayJay?"

Jaynix smiled.

"Guess I was just a little worried. Y'know. You had to talk with Internal Affairs and all that...I doubt it was pleasant."

Flame moved closer and sat in the chair Hope had previously occupied.

"It wasn't pleasant. But I did it for you."

"Flame. I'm sorry...you-"

"Don't apologize."

Flame sighed.

"You've protected me for as long as I can remember. My whole life if I'm being honest...I wanted to do this. I wanted to be the one protecting you."

Jaynix smiled.

"If it's you, I've got nothing to worry about."

The sisters enjoyed the silence that stretched on until the door opened once more. Jaynix looked to see Kumon and Lyla enter the room.

Jaynix could only whisper their names as Kumon looked to Flame who shook her head.

"I haven't told her yet."

"Of course…"

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on? Did they dismiss me already? I haven't even gotten the chance to defend myself."

Kumon approached the pair, Lyla close behind.

"It's not that...it's just...it's something I should have told you a long time ago, Jaynix."

"About what?"

"About the 2041 Massacre...and you."

Jaynix fell silent as Kumon sat on her bed in front of her while Lyla got in to be right next to her. Jaynix looked to her wife who whispered.

"Hey you."

A faint smile formed on Jaynix's face as Lyla placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Jaynix then looked to Flame once more who merely gave a supportive smile before turning her attention to Kumon once he began speaking.

He told her the truth of that night. Exactly as Steven had told him all those years ago while he was recovering as well as from what conclusions Kumon himself was able to draw from the state of Jaynix's blade.

The Corporal did nothing but listen as Kumon told her about her role in the lives that were taken that night. Jaynix thought back as best she could but everything was such a haze of blood, rage and despair it made it hard if not impossible to discern anything.

Jaynix vividly remembered the moment that Sonja was shot as well as seeing Kumon hold his hand out to her when it was all over. However, everything in between those two points was muddled.

It was a few minutes after Kumon fell silent when she finally spoke.

"I don't remember any of that...I…"

Flame took one of Jaynix's hands into her own.

"Is it...is it really true?"

Kumon could only nod as Jaynix looked to Flame.

"I...I don't know what to say...what to do…"

"JayJay."

Lyla ran a hand through Jaynix's hair, whispering to her as she slowly leaned back in her bed. Jaynix stared at nothing in particular as she continued to think.

"You covered for me…"

"I did. And I'd do it again."

Jaynix closed her eye.

"I don't know...what I'm supposed to feel…"

"That's why we're here."

Flame said, Lyla nodding her head.

"We're all going to help you with it. We love you, Jaynix."

Flame, Lyla and Kumon sat with Jaynix in silence until she could no longer hold it in. They let her cry, they let her wail, they let her say anything she wanted to, anything she needed to.

And they sat there, until it was done.

* * *

At the Cross, one man stood outside of the Koo R&D Facility. Placing a hand on his chin he looked down at the files his contact had given him.

"These are all projects currently being developed here?"

" _Yes. All of them could be beneficial to your cause but one in particular is a necessity for what you personally seek."_

Steven scrolled through the list of engineers and scientists until he reached the one that his contact had insisted upon.

"Hill? You sure this isn't a typo?"

" _It's not. He is unrelated to the Strategist, it'd be a bad idea to seek their equipment as I'm sure you know. That aside this man's crowning achievement is being worked on in this lab here on the second floor."_

Steven nodded as he read through the files, every sentence solidified his desire to get his hands on the project.

"And you say you can make this thing even stronger? How?"

" _The details are unimportant. Beyond that I'm sure you know that breaking in is a bad idea. That said, for someone of your stature I'm sure they'll just let you right in."_

Steven flipped to the next page of staff and security on sight. Looking through the names there were several which stood out to him as recognizable but very few that he had a personal connection with.

" _Is this not where Flame Copeland is employed?"_

"It is, but I'm not personally affiliated with her. I could count the times we've interacted on one hand."

" _Does everyone else employed here know that?"_

Steven remained silent as his contact continued.

" _You are connected to Jaynix, you served and fought alongside her. Use that. Flame is not here. No one will seek verification from a second source. As far as they're aware, you're simply a man looking to get his Skell Certification. These people developed the Skells they-"_

"You don't have to say anything else. I've got it."

" _Meanwhile, I have everything set up over here. I will say, someone has been following my trail."_

Steven rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like your problem."

" _We share our problems."_

"Then don't leave a trail and this problem goes away."

There was a long silence, his contact considering his options.

" _I'll handle it. You do the same."_

With that, the call ended. Steven shook his head as he placed the datapad inside his vest.

"Who's working for who…"

Putting his hands in his pockets, he began his approach to the facility knowing full well that there were two possible problems. Flame's comrades: Hector and Alexa. He knew what lab they worked out of so with any luck he could work to avoid them.

Before he could plan for possibly bumping into them, he heard a loud sound, an engine roaring to life and shooting off at a high speed. Looking up to the sky he noted a Skell flying up and away from the R&D Facility.

It's trajectory continued to change to the point that it seemed to be flying in circles above the building with no destination in mind. It didn't take him long after that to see that there was a man hanging onto the Skell and trying to yell something at someone.

A voice then came on through an intercom, it was a woman's voice and she was apologizing profusely.

Steven knew right away that those two had to be Flame's comrades and the timing was excellent. With them occupied he had to make the most of this golden opportunity. Picking up his pace, he entered the building and examined the reception area.

Spotting an employee he cleared his throat and approached.

* * *

A few days later, Jaynix was in the middle of practicing how to walk when there was a knock at the door. Hope insisted she continue her attempts before standing to let their guest in.

"Colonel Elma."

"Doctor Alanzi."

Hope smiled.

"Please. Hope is just fine."

"Of course."

Elma looked over to Jaynix who seemed to be focusing intensely on putting one foot in front of the other, such a simple task and yet the effort in Jaynix's face could not be denied.

It didn't take long for Jaynix to notice Elma, the intense concentration was gone, replaced by relief and joy.

"Where have you been, Elma?"

"Planning. As much as I hate to admit it, I've got a very important mission coming up and I can't be here as often as I would like to be."

Jaynix sighed.

"I figured it would be something like that. I'm at least glad you're here now...though I..."

Elma fell silent as Jaynix thought through her words.

"I'm just...it's really good to see you…"

Elma nodded as Jaynix focused once more on her feet and made her way towards Elma, the Colonel waited patiently until Jaynix was right in front of her before embracing the other woman.

Seperating from one another, Elma asked.

"No problems with Internal Affairs or any of Birtwhistle's attack dogs I imagine?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Christoph and his people have been doing a great job keeping any who wander too close at bay. Though the majority seem to have given up...he complains a lot. I think he's bored now."

Elma chuckled as someone called out.

"Now hold on a minute! I never said that!"

The women turned as Michael appeared at the doorway.

"Did I wish more was going on? Sure! But I did not say I was bored!"

Jaynix and Elma laughed before Hope cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt. Really I don't."

Elma shook her head.

"It's fine Hope. You have work to do. So do I."

"You really can't stay, Elma?"

The Colonel looked to the other woman, conflict in her face.

"I don't...I don't mean to sound clingy or anything...it's just. After three months and…"

"No need to explain Jaynix. I know it's not exactly fair but what I have to do...I have to do now. It's vital to the Coalition, the EPC, the Exodus...and to you."

Confusion filled Jaynix's eyes.

"Me?"

Elma could only nod, leading Jaynix to believe that this had something to do with Internal Affairs. Though she couldn't quite connect the dots.

"I promise you, when it's done. I'll be here and I'll stay here until you get sick of me."

Jaynix laughed.

"That'll never happen."

Elma crossed her arms.

"Then it looks like I'll never leave this room."

The pair shared a smile, Jaynix approaching and embracing Elma once more.

"I'll see you around, Jaynix. I swear."

The Corporal nodded as Elma broke away from her and left the room. Taking a deep breath, Jaynix flashed Hope a smile.

"Alright! Let's pick up the pace!"

Hope laughed.

"One step at a time, Jaynix."

"I know, I know…"

Hope checked her watch.

"Your wife should be here in an hour with another freshly cooked meal from home. Let's make some progress and really impress her."

Jaynix smiled.

"I always do. Thank you, Hope."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Out in the Lawless Sectors, amidst the faithless and those who have gone on past the point of caring, a solitary Professor continued her own investigation.

After questioning the right people and meeting with several LAST engineers hiding out in the Sectors among groups of faithless, Kriss was certain she'd found her biggest break yet.

"Empty facilities tell a story...but staffed ones are much more valuable."

Kriss stood outside of a massive ruined structure, her eyes moved to an old fire escape. While not the most reliable, she needed a way in so she ascended, watching her every step. After reaching the fourth floor she determined it was best to stop here and stepped inside.

As she moved through the building she came out to a grand staircase leading down to what must have been a ballroom but was now occupied by a dozen or so workers. Kriss kneeled down and pulled out her binoculars, studying what they were doing.

Based off their old equipment, they seemed to be rerouting signals. Curious.

Bringing out her datapad she saw several messages from the Colonel as well as a few reports from the Strategist. She maintained her anonymity during her exchanges of information with Ms. Hill. She needed someone to run her theories by and felt this was far more convenient than looking for a LAST engineer every time she needed aid on something specific.

Deciding on her best approach, Kriss stood up straight and cleared her throat. Placing a hand on the old railing of the staircase, she descended towards the workers.

She radiated confidence and ownership in how she walked and once the workers began noticing her, they gasped but did not flee. She heard several of them whisper her criminal alias of "The Black Merchant" before she reached the bottom of the steps.

One man approached her.

"We had no idea you'd be here."

"That's how I do business. I'm sure you're all aware."

"It's been so long since the Merchant has done any business. What brings you here?"

Kriss' eyes moved to their devices. Smirking, she returned her attention to the man before her.

"All of you. You code, encrypt and bounce messages around the Lawless Sectors. Don't you?"

The man nodded.

"...as well as through the Coalition and the ECP."

The man seemed nervous, nodding slowly. Kriss brought out her datapad and showed them an image.

"Does this look familiar to you?"

It was a datapad, specifically the one Jaynix had stolen from Benton before Nagi's people accidentally activated its purge failsafe.

The man nodded once more.

"That's a device of our own design."

Kriss tilted her head.

"Oh. Do tell."

The man gestured at the workers who one by one, returned to their jobs.

"We offer...privacy. Security. In exchange for some benefits. We have no desire to return to the walls of a megacity but living out here is hard. Establishing contracts allows us to do so in comfort."

"Of course."

"We were approached by a high ranking official...from what we could gather, he was employed by the ECP but we dared not ask more. He and some compatriots of his were seeking private methods of communication."

"How long ago was this?"

"Years."

Kriss tapped her chin as he continued.

"We developed a line of ten unique datapads that operate on a network within the Coalition network, almost undetectable and even then, untraceable. That's what we work to ensure."

Kriss decided not to comment on how her and LAST were able to detect and trace Benton's device and signals to him. It wasn't easy but they broke through. Best let these people maintain their own illusion.

"I take it you wouldn't sell out those who you've provided this service to...would you?"

The man shrugged.

"Depends on the price. Though I'd have to add that we would require protection from our contact's compatriots."

Kriss nodded.

"I'm certain I can offer you and yours far more than what they ever could."

"...if you could...what would you want from us?"

"The specs on your unique datapads as well as whatever information you have on the individuals you gave them to."

The man crossed his arms, thinking.

"No rush."

Kriss added before throwing in a wink. Based on his reaction, she knew he wouldn't deny her.

With a confident smirk, she turned and out of earshot before pulling out her own datapad once more and making a call.

"Colonel."

"Professor. It's good to hear from you. Did you need something?"

"No...on the contrary, I believe I have some information vital to your mission."

Kriss waited, no doubt Elma was seeking privacy as well.

"What do you have?"

"Remember Benton's datapad? I've found the people who gave it to him and according to them, there are nine others like it."

"...nine...are you certain?"

"Absolutely."

There was a longer silence than Kriss had expected. Raising an eyebrow she spoke the Colonel's name.

Outside of a Coalition meeting room, Elma stood with the paper Benton had given her. The names of his allies, the people who made deals with the Lawless. The list was nine names long.

If they were indeed the same, this was the hard evidence Elma had been waiting for.

"Kriss. Thank you."

Now it was the Professor's turn to fall silent.

"You're...welcome...Colonel."

* * *

_March 14th, 2054_

_7:00AM_

Kumon stood outside of the ECP, knowing Jaynix was either up already or getting up soon to continue strengthening her legs as she always did. He'd been told ahead of time by Doctor Alanzi and Nagi that she'd likely be released today as long as she remained committed to her recovery.

Taking a deep breath, Kumon focused on the still silence of the early morning hour before hearing footsteps approaching.

"General."

"Christoph."

The men smiled at one another, Kumon holding out a hand and Christoph giving him an eager shake.

"We'll never be able to thank you and your team enough."

"No need to ever think twice about it, General. I do what I'm paid to."

Kumon chuckled.

"Oh is that all?"

"And maybe I like you ladies and gentlemen. A little bit."

Kumon shook his head.

"And here I thought the only reason you took the job was to go toe to toe with Birtwhistle again."

"That pencil neck is old news...we've all got bigger things to worry about these days."

"That we do."

Both men nodded to each other before beginning their walk across the road.

"I've been meaning to bring this up with you General but I was never sure if you wanted to hear about it…"

"What is it?"

Christoph thought to himself a few more moments before speaking.

"Our big bald buddy. Boze. He told me not long ago that Harper dropped by seeking advice on taking the exams for Skell Certification."

Kumon came to a stop.

"Steven?"

Christoph nodded.

"Yeah. It wasn't long after Jaynix woke up...I think…"

"That was a few weeks ago at this point. You didn't think I'd want to hear about this?"

Christoph shrugged.

"That last time I saw you and Harper talking, you were at each other's throats. What was I supposed to think?"

There was a long silence before the men continued on their way, now entering the ECP building.

"I'm sorry Michael."

"No big deal, General."

"Skell Certification...Steven has always told me he had no interest in it. The man is retired. Why would he want to pilot a Skell now?"

Christoph could only shrug.

"Who knows? Maybe he's lookin' to get himself a spot on the White Whale."

"Too late for that...something isn't adding up."

Christoph laughed.

"You're telling me. You wouldn't believe it but Frye was up and gone before I even woke up. That never happens. No clue what the dumb boy is up to."

Kumo raised an eyebrow.

"Not a lot of trouble he can get himself in at 7am...or is there?"

"Frye will always find a way to get in trouble no matter the time…"

The men came to a halt at the entrance to the ECP Medical Wing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Harper sooner."

"It's alright...not like this is going to help me find him."

"He's...missing?"

Kumon shook his head.

"I'd rather not drag you into it...I'll call Boze later, see if Steven told him anything of value. Thank you, Michael."

"Don't mention it, General."

* * *

_8:00AM_

In a large, well kept home, Elma followed a staff member through the building and towards an expansive dining room. The staff member bowed to her before departing.

Tapping her foot, Elma crossed her arms and waited. It wasn't long before the master of the home appeared. A smile on his face he stepped closer and bowed his head.

"Colonel Elma! An honor! What brings you here? This is quite the hour to come calling!"

"Councillor Ethos."

"Did you require something from the Committee Council?"

Elma nodded.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something important for quite a while...but I had to wait. I had to be absolutely certain that I was right."

Ethos raised an eyebrow.

"I see...well, whatever you need, as a member of the Council I am happy to be of service."

Elma approached the table and pulled out her datapad. After taping a few commands she placed it down, the device now projecting a holographic rendering of the Dark Matter sample recovered from Nantucket.

There was a long silence before Ethos spoke.

"What is it?"

Unable to stop herself, Elma approached and grabbed the man by the collar. With ease she lifted him up as he began to yell and scream. Elma walked him over to a wall and slammed him into it, cracks splitting the fine wood from the force of the impact.

When he refused to talk, she slammed him into the wall again, yelling in fear, he held his hands up.

"Alright! Alright! Stop!"

"Talk. Now."

"Put me down?"

The look in Elma's eyes told him all he needed to know. Swallowing he gestured weakly at the image.

"Yes, I know what _that_ is. Yes I had it moved to Nantucket for study. Yes the megacity was destroyed as a result of it. So what? I kept it all under wraps. No one knew about the xenoform technology, the lab...everyone believed it to be no more than an unfortunate accident."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still lying to me?"

"I'm not! I-"

"Lao knew! His family was killed in Nantucket and so he came looking for answers and found the ruins of your lab. Your actions which went directly against my orders caused the death of his wife, his child and the loss of his sanity. Everything Lao did in pursuit of vengeance was because of the path your actions set him on."

Ethos shook his head.

"I can't be held accountable for the actions of an insane man! That's ridiculous!"

Elma released Ethos who fell to the floor in a heap. Retrieving her device she opened a separate file and showed it to him.

"These are the other Coalition Council members and ECP Oversight Committee members that were involved correct? You needed each and every man and woman on this list to keep this little stunt out of my sight, right?"

Ethos remained still, looking at the names. He couldn't hide the recognition in his eyes.

"Yes I know about them. Verified from three sources. Now tell me one more time. This is them, correct?"

"Y-Yes. I needed them all to provide different parts of the plan. Vehicles. Staff. Redirecting security routes. Interrupting traffic. Everything had to look natural so no one would look too closely."

"Why? I told all of you explicitly that the Dark Matter was not to be touched!"

"Then why did you bring it here?"

Elma narrowed her eyes.

"Because we need it. The Ghosts are composed of it, if we can solve it we can defend ourselves against them...however the only people I knew capable of solving it, would not help us."

"...the Qlu?"

Elma let out a long breath, calming herself.

"I held onto it on the faith that someone else was out there, anyone else who could help us...the question now is, why? Why did you take it? Why did you risk blowing a hole through your planet?"

Ethos waited for a few moments, sighing.

"Because I wanted us, humanity, to take hold of our destiny once more."

Elma remained silent as the man slowly stood back up, still holding his hands up before leaning against the ruined wall.

"Ever since you and Aeon came to us thirty years ago and told us what was to come...many lost faith...it's easily forgotten that the Lawless Sectors are not just filled with brutes and savages who seek nothing but violence...there are entire communities of faithless and suicidal people who have given up on...everything. No matter what faith, what religion they devoted their lives to...some found the prospect too much and so they abandoned their homes and now wander until the day they drop dead."

Elma swallowed as Ethos continued.

"We humans have...nothing. We have no way of continuing to live our lives, our existence is moot. All we do now we do at the behest of you and Aeon. Visitors from a world far removed from our own...humanity has no grasp on its future anymore. We all desperately cling to you whether we know it or not...what comes for us next, is up to you and you alone, Elma."

"It's not just me…"

Ethos shook his head.

"We haven't received a report from Aeon in nearly four years. It's only you...either way I couldn't accept it. I wanted to wrest humanity's future back into our hands. I wanted to do something to remind myself that we, as a species, exist...so I took the Dark Matter on the belief that we could do something. Anything. That we could fight back. That we wouldn't have to leave our home to wander in the stars, fleeing from an invincible force."

Elma sighed.

"I was offered, many times, the position at the head of your government and I refused it every time."

"It doesn't matter what position you have Elma. You are it. You are the one."

Elma nodded, moving away from Ethos she picked her datapad back up. The man straightened his collar.

"...is...is that all? Colonel?"

Elma's silence didn't sit well with him.

"I apologize. Wholeheartedly. I-"

"You're still. Lying."

The following silence was deafening, Elma turned to face him once more. A quiet rage building in her eyes.

"You knew."

"I knew...what?"

"Nantucket. You knew every single person killed by the blast. Before the reports were redacted they had to go back up the chain and you...intercepted them."

Ethos remained silent as Elma continued.

"Your people told you that Lao came by and you learned that his family was killed in the destruction of Nantucket. You knew that he was aware of the Coalition's role in it. So you got in contact with him...this grieving, angry man who just lost everything...and you played your role in manipulating him. His anger. You painted the Coalition as his enemy."

Ethos shook his head.

"None of what you said is true."

"I'm well acquainted...Councillor. Like I told you, three sources verified the exact same information. One was President Reeve himself. The other? Benton. And finally, the woman that you and Benton wanted dead, who lead you all to your fatal mistakes. Kriss Fowler."

"...Kriss?"

"Did you think she was dead? No. She was under my protection at the ECP researching everything...and once she got all she could, she went out there to find the rest of the answers we needed. This…"

Elma held up a scrap of paper.

"Is a list of all of the Lawless' benefactors. Provided to me by Benton. These people armed and supplied the Lawless all in exchange for technology and power...all to help in search of one small piece of information. Where did I move the Dark Matter after it was back in my possession?"

Ethos shook his head.

"You can't prove any of that."

Elma smiled, reaching into the bag slung around her shoulder she pulled out another datapad, a larger one. Holding it out to Ethos she asked.

"Recognize this?"

The man's eyes widened.

"I thought so...you see, Benton had one just like it. Unfortunately in our rush to open it, all the relevant information was wiped out...thanks to Kriss however we were able to trace the device's construction. It was an unofficially licensed datapad crafted by a group out in the Lawless Sectors. They gave us the codes for nine more. Exactly as many names on Benton's list...and the list that the President provided me. Not only did you and your cohorts use your station to conduct illicit research, you all abused your powers and now wield it to silence all of your opposition. Kriss. Lao. And given Benton's failures I'm sure you would've turned on him as well. You wanted them all dead and now your latest focus seems to be Jaynix. My best friend. That was your last mistake."

"Security!"

Ethos yelled, but received no response. It was only then that he realized no one came when Elma first physically assaulted him.

"What did you do?"

Elma remained silent as he turned to run only to slam into someone and fall to the ground.

"Now, now...I don't think the Colonel was done talkin' with ya, Councillor."

Ethos watched as the man bent down to smile at him.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Christoph. Frye Christoph. A good friend of the Colonel's and someone who can't really stand people like you."

Grabbing Ethos, Frye pulled him up to his feet.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing yet. We have eight other traitors to find first."

Elma gestured to the door, Frye nodded to her before he shoved Ethos along.

"C'mon Councillor. We got a long ride ahead of us."

Elma watched as Frye led Ethos out of his home. She heard the man complain about something as he was forced into the back of a truck and the door was slammed shut. Frye reentered the home, facing her.

"I appreciate your confidence, Frye. Truly."

"You'd never trust me with something this big unless you believed I was your only choice...Irina? Gwin? Boris? Danny?"

"I...don't want to bring them into it…"

Frye chuckled.

"I'm a fine sacrificial lamb if I do say so myself, Colonel."

"Nonsense Frye. You were my second choice."

"Oh yeah? Who was the first?"

Elma could only smile as she thought of him.

"Ah, right...shame that he decided not to join us on the Ark eh?"

"Nothing we could do about that…"

At the silence, Frye laughed.

"Yes Elma, I'll keep this from everyone. As much of a kickass story as this would make, I know how to keep my mouth shut when it matters. Personally, I would've asked Boze."

With that, Frye left the home as Elma looked down to the paper she received from Benton. Reaching into her pocket she pulled a pen out and crossed off Ethos' name.

* * *

_9:00AM_

Within the ECP, Jaynix left her room with Lyla at her side. Her legs were stubbornly refusing to cooperate smoothly but it was much better than those first few days she got out of bed.

"There is no need to rush or force your way through your therapy, Jaynix."

She nodded.

"I know Lyla...but I can't stand being here anymore. As lovely as Hope is and everything, there are still plenty of things to do."

Jaynix watched as that same concerned expression appeared on Lyla's face.

"I'm ready for whatever Birtwhistle throws at me. Trust me. The sooner I can get this done, the sooner we can all move on."

"Of course...it's just that even now I find it hard to believe that they continue to push this on us. On you. You did nothing wrong."

Jaynix smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, Lyla...but no one can speak for me but me. I'll tell Birtwhistle exactly what happened and why. After that...it's out of my hands."

Lyla ran a hand along Jaynix's back.

"When did you get so positive? I figured you'd want to bite his head off."

Jaynix laughed.

"Oh I will. After the interview is done and we're off the record. Hell I'll be doing Flame and H.B. a huge favor taking that prick off their backs."

"I think so too."

Entering the mess hall, Jaynix couldn't help but smile as the rest of the Reapers stood and cheered the moment they saw her. Lyla slowly released Jaynix so the woman could stand on her own. Smiling wide, the Corporal waved at the group.

"It's about time!"

Tai yelled as he approached first.

"Always good to see you Corporal."

Jaynix couldn't help but laugh. Tai merely shrugged.

"I missed the joke."

"Of course you did...it's good to see you too...Major."

Tai rolled his eyes.

"Really? Now? I kinda missed you calling me Captain Hook."

"No you didn't."

Jaynix raised her fist and struck the man's arm. He chuckled before stepping aside and addressing Lyla. Sagis and Alto charged forward, embracing Jaynix at the same time.

"The Corporal lives!"

"You guys were there when I woke up, what are you talking about?"

They laughed, Alto speaking.

"It's more dramatic this way, don't you think?."

Jaynix shook her head before looking out over the rest of the people gathered before her.

"As much as I appreciate this...I thought we all went through this song and dance when you visited me after I woke up. Why do it again?"

Sagis struck Jaynix's shoulder.

"Because now you're standing and ready to get back to work. How could we not be excited?"

"Let's hold off on that Blood Brothers, at least until after I've had my talk with the investigator."

Sagis rolled his eyes.

"Ah, that spineless man. Give him one of your patented glares and he'll fold immediately. We all know this."

Jaynix smiled as the Blood Brothers moved away, Eren now approaching the Corporal.

"Any dates while you had the time?"

"I never have the time."

"C'mon Eren."

The Strategist moved closer and embraced Jaynix.

"You really can't go five minutes without some stupid joke, can you?"

"No. Not really."

As they hugged, Tai brought a hand to his chin. Lyla was currently filling him in on what Bradbury and Hope told her before they left Jaynix's room, the state Jaynix's health following the first few weeks of physical therapy. He nodded along to the important points before looking at Lyla.

"Is Jaynix going to continue like this?"

"That's what I had asked her...she's split on it. Says she needs to talk to Elma."

There was realization in Tai's eyes.

"Then...it's time. How about that?"

Jaynix moved from Eren towards the General, who stood tall though his eyes betrayed his conflicted feelings.

"Sir."

"Jaynix…"

"We settled everything, General...I've accepted it. All of it."

Kumon could only nod as another person stepped through the doorway, hands on his hips.

"All this celebration and such for the gal, but nothing for the guy who was on 24/7 guard duty? Really?"

Christoph shook his head, Sagis and Alto laughing. Lyla moved next to the man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We really do appreciate all the hard work you and your team put in, Michael."

The older man spared her a look before smirking.

"I am pretty good at my job, aren't I?"

"Not counting the time those guys shoved their way into the General's room...yeah. Pretty good, I say."

Christoph sighed before pointing at Tai.

"They say lacking a sense makes your others stronger. In your case it seems only your sass has improved, boy."

Tai shrugged.

"I'll take what I can get."

The man then turned towards Jaynix.

"So. What's first for you now that you've got the all clear to leave?"

Jaynix looked to the man.

"I'm going home. Flame is waiting for me. She agreed to hang around until I could walk on my own but now she really needs to get back to her work...once she's safely back at The Cross...I have to pay Birtwhistle a visit."

"Will you need any backup with that?"

Eren asked, hands on her hip. Jaynix chuckled.

"If I was going to fight him, I could definitely handle him on my own. No...I'd rather you all kept on top of our tasks. Gotta make up for all that time we lost after everything and also for all the time I lost while I was laid up."

Tai chuckled.

"You must have forgotten we were lacking Lyla for a few weeks and the General for two months. We were operating at about half our might."

Jaynix thought for a moment.

"Shit. You're right. How backed up are we with work? How have things been in the Lawless Sectors?"

The General gestured towards a table, the Reapers sat down around it as Kumon began.

"From what I've been told and been able to gather from the other teams patrolling the outside...things have been...quiet."

Jaynix tilted her head, the General continuing.

"With the very public destruction of the Lawless and the full might of the Coalition on display, many of the cells seem to have lost their nerve. Not many actions have been taken lately and several cells have actually moved away from Noah's Cradle. Things haven't been this peaceful for a long time."

Eren cleared her throat.

"However, that doesn't mean it's all good. There have been rumblings that someone is planning...something."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"Rumblings from where?"

"Elma."

Tai cut in.

"She has a contact who has been out in the Lawless Sectors for quite a while searching for answers that we still need. Lao and Torrez may be dead, the Lawless may be wiped out...but questions still remain. Elma insists that her contact has it all covered."

Jaynix looked to Lyla, her wife mouthed the name. Kriss. With a nod, Jaynix returned her attention to the General.

"Not only is Elma's contact on the case but so is Elma. She's come into possession of something so vital...she can't share it with anyone. Even us. That information is why she isn't here right now."

"Busy as ever."

Jaynix whispered, a smile on her face.

"She personally asked me to run a bunch of traces and decode various documents, transcripts and old communications all over the Coalition. She also asked me not to look into what I decoded...all I know is this has the makings of something shady."

Eren commented before shaking her head.

"Regardless, until she can share the information with either Nagi, the Skelletons or us it's business as usual."

"I really do need to talk to her but I guess it can wait…"

Jaynix whispered as Lyla put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elma can wait but Flame can't. Let's get going."

"Right! Of course!"

A little too quickly, Jaynix swung her leg over the bench to stand, however it got caught on the underside instead. She could barely react as she fell to the ground, gasping at the impact.

Lyla was immediately at her side, the rest of the Reapers all standing shortly after.

"Jaynix!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Lyla gently placed her hands on Jaynix's back.

"Let me help you."

"No! I-"

Jaynix fell silent, everyone did. One could hear a pin drop within the mess hall. Shaking her head, Jaynix forced herself to look at Lyla, nothing but concern was evident in her eyes.

Looking back to the ground she nodded and allowed her wife to help her back to her feet. Lyla leaned in and whispered her name, Jaynix shook her head.

"It's fine...I'll get used to it…"

Lyla nodded.

"I know you will."

She kissed Jaynix's cheek, the woman allowing a small smile to form before looking to the rest of the Reapers. Anything she thought to say was cut off by the General.

"No need to say anything else...we'll see you when you get back, Jaynix."

The Corporal bowed her head to her family as Lyla helped her towards the exit. It was only a few feet later that Jaynix found the pace straining and tightened her hold on Lyla's shoulder in response.

Feeling that, the woman slowed down.

"I'm sorry, Lyla. I-"

"Don't apologize Jaynix. Never apologize."

As they left the room, Kumon watched the go, his eyes never leaving the doorway even as the other Reapers began to talk amongst themselves.

All that Jaynix went through and she still had more she had to suffer through because of a man with a grudge. Clenching his fists, the General closed his eyes.

"Major."

Hearing his title, Tai turned to him. The other Reapers looked at the General as he motioned for the blind man to join him. The pair moved aside, far enough from the group to not be heard.

"What is it General?"

"...you know…"

Ta waited a few moments before shaking his head.

"I tried my best but there is no trace of Harper anywhere. I don't know why he left or where he went, but he's a ghost. Why do you need to find him so badly?"

Kumon hesitated for a moment, Tai raising an eyebrow.

"I just have to…"

Kumon spared a quick glance at Tai, he had yet to tell the rest of the Reapers about the truth behind the night of the 2041 Massacre. He knew he had to, but with Steven still in the wind, he couldn't get comfortable with the idea.

Jaynix knowing was enough. At least until…

"Sir. I don't doubt the matter is private. We've been dealing with that a lot more lately...seems everything having to do with the Lawless and events surrounding is covered in shadows...it's of no loss to me given I can't see it but the mystery is clearly there."

Kumon remained silent as Tai crossed his arms.

"Regardless...what would you have us do, sir? We may not be able to find The Archer but we still have our jobs as protectors to consider."

Kumon nodded.

"Of course…"

The General brought a hand to his chin, thinking. He knew Elma was up to something, whatever it was it was so important she was not sharing any details with anyone. That left him wary of the possibility that everything surrounding the Lawless was not over yet.

"Keep everyone prepared. For anything."

"Yes, sir."

Placing a hand on Kumon's shoulder, Tai spoke.

"We're all here for you, sir. We always will be."

"...thank you, Major…"

* * *

_10:00AM_

Lyla brought the car to a stop, looking to Jaynix at her side, they shared a smile before stepping out of the vehicle. Closing the door behind them the pair now stood in front of Jaynix's childhood home. Closing her eye, Jaynix thought to those warmer, happier, better days spent with her parents and Flame.

With a wide smile, Jaynix stepped forward, holding her hand out to take Lyla's and entering the home. Taking a deep breath she called out.

"Flame! Big sis is here!"

Jaynix's eye found the sliding back door open and her sister was standing still and quiet in the backyard with her hand on the old tree from which a swing hung. The amount of times Jaynix had pushed Flame on that very swing were innumerable.

Jaynix and Lyla stepped into the backyard, Flame turning towards them with a smile.

"We don't visit home enough…"

"Too sad...but here we are."

Jaynix commented, Flame closing the distance.

"How are your legs?"

Jaynix opened her mouth only for Flame to cut her off.

"The truth."

Jaynix sighed.

"I doubt it'll ever be back to how it was…"

Flame nodded.

"Are you moving forward? Y'know...with the Mimeosome procedure?"

There was a long silence, Lyla placing her hand on Jaynix's shoulder and whispering to her. Jaynix gave Flame a look.

"I can't really do my job at its peak like this...we all know that if we're going to be on the Ark, we need our Mimeosomes...and I guess I've done everything I wanted to in my flesh and blood body. Lao's dead. The Lawless are gone. Our parents can rest easy…"

"Most important of all, you got married."

Flame added, Jaynix laughing before looking at Lyla.

"That I did…"

Lyla leaned against Jaynix, the pair sharing those love filled gazes as Flame giggled.

"Be sure to let me know when you all plan to go for the procedures and I'll make sure to be there…"

Flame looked about the backyard, Jaynix now focusing on her.

"...before I go back to the Cross...there is one more place we have to visit."

The younger sister's gaze moved to Lyla.

"It'd be great if you came too."

"Of course. Anything."

As the three women returned to the house proper, Jaynix watched Flame head for the dining room and noticed a large case on the table. Flame took hold of it and returned to their side.

Before Jaynix could ask, her sister held a finger up.

"It's a surprise."

Jaynix smiled and nodded as the three exited the home and returned to Lyla's car. Their next stop was the main park at the west end of Noah's Cradle. A wide stretch of grass, trees and serenity. It was here that a memorial stood in front of a small pond.

On it was a simple inscription: _Here rests the defenders of humanity's last generation._

The three approached the marker, a calm silence filling the air. Jaynix gave Lyla a look, with a nod she approached and helped Jaynix to her knees.

All three now kneeling closed their eyes.

" _Mom. Dad. It's me again...your little spark. I know it's been too long and I'm sorry...things got pretty wild. I just want both of you to know...you can rest easier. I took care of it. Of everything. It cost me...a lot...but knowing that Lyla. Flame. Hideo. Elma. That everyone made it through and they're all still here...it was worth it. All of it."_

Jaynix slowly opened her eye, looking at the marker she reached out and touched the surface before whispering, so low neither Lyla or Flame could hear her.

"I gave Flame your message...she already knew...smart as ever. Mom. Dad. Thank you."

Time passed, the three women remained silent. Flame and Lyla offered their own silent thanks to Sonja and Maxwell before standing.

Both of them extended their hands to Jaynix to help her back to her feet. The three nodded to one another before Flame retrieved her case and asked for a moment alone.

Flame waited as the other two walked across the park towards the car before stepping closer to the marker and gesturing towards the case.

"With what's coming...it wasn't right leaving this in our home. I know exactly where you would want it, Mom. I'm pretty sure I have your blessing but I'm asking for it anyway."

There was silence before she continued.

"Dad. I'm going to use everything you taught me and everything I learned to change this into something beyond anything we've dreamed of...I hope you'll both continue watching me and JayJay."

Bowing her head, Flame thanked them once more before heading back to the car.

* * *

_10:30AM_

The drive continued in tense silence, Elma staring at the road before them while Frye cast her the occasional glance. He was never one to not know what to say, but he also understood the gravity of the situation he found himself in.

Regardless, the silence would drive him nuts at some point and Elma was clearly still concerned about something.

"Say Colonel. When this is over, how about we go grab a drink?"

Elma shook her head.

"I'm surprised you don't have a drink with you right now, Frye."

The man laughed.

"I'm the designated driver, can't really be knockin' em back, right?"

Elma raised an eyebrow as he continued to laugh.

"Regardless, this is a big job. I think you earned the right to drink the night away. Don't you? Take it easy! Rooting out corruption is a massive effort."

Elma smiled.

"I appreciate you saying that Frye...I've just never been much of a drinker."

The man shrugged.

"True. I don't think frothy beers and such are your thing. Whiskey? Nah...but maybe a tall glass of wine. How's that sound?"

The Colonel's smile grew wider.

"That sounds fine, Frye...though imagining you drinking wine is quite the image."

The pair shared a laugh as Frye's datapad beeped. Giving it a quick look he nodded and turned off the road into the driveway of another home.

"Looks like the old man and Phog have been wondering where I am."

"You didn't tell them anything?"

He shrugged.

"I wasn't sure what to tell them. Just said it was business. I'll tell em to leave me the hell alone. That should help."

Elma rolled her eyes as Frye quickly typed up a message before exiting the vehicle.

Looking at her paper, Elma's gaze focused itself on the third name. Slow and steady. Stepping out of the vehicle she brought up her datapad and made a call.

"Colonel."

"Professor."

"How are things going?"

Kriss laughed.

"Swimmingly. Thanks to the hacks we've run on all the information retrieved from the unlicensed datapads you've seized from Ethos and his cohorts I've been finding outpost after outpost, stashes of weaponry left over by the Lawless...or perhaps they're being stashed by the LAST engineer still working on his own."

Elma tilted her head.

"Are you so sure he's still dedicated to the cause?"

"I've met with a few LAST contacts while I've been out here. They see this work as driven, efficient...he may have been pulled in by the Lawless but something is keeping him working even though the Lawless are gone."

"Any clue what that is?"

Kriss waited a few moments.

"Not exactly...one theory involves the people you're arresting right now, one of them may be giving the orders to him and his people...another is that there is someone on the outside."

"In the Lawless Sectors?"

"Those are my best guesses...another one could be that there is another traitor but I doubt Benton would leave anything out…"

There was silence before Kriss spoke again.

"I still think we should have killed him...or rather, I should have killed him…"

"Kriss..."

"Say no more. I'm almost on site, we'll talk later, Colonel."

With that, the Professor hung up. Elma smiled before looking up to see Frye on a second floor balcony. He waved at her before entering the home.

Every single one of the men and women on Elma's paper were flight risks. Frye was necessary for cutting them off and also removing any staff from the scene.

His help was invaluable. Taking a deep breath she approached the front door and knocked.

* * *

_11:00AM_

Along the wall surrounding Noah's Cradles were several heavily manned outposts that kept the peace and were first responders to any threat. One such outpost belongs to the Reapers.

In his office, Kumon watched his datapad as it projected a holographic screen and a ringtone was heard several times before an image flashed on.

"General!"

"Boze."

The man smiled and extended his arms.

"Been too long since you stopped by and even now, just a call? To what do I owe this honor?"

"Hardly an honor Boze. Just looking for a friend."

Boze crossed his arms.

"Friend? Ah. You must mean Harper."

Kumon nodded.

"So...he was there…"

"Yeah, he was. A few weeks back."

Kumon sighed, he'd visited every single place he could think of Steven going to. The man has never once shown an interest in pursuing Skell certification, how could he ever know? No point in bringing that up again, Christoph had every reason to not tell Kumon about this.

"What was he there for?"

"We had a little chat about Skells. I told him it was better late than never when it came to Skell certification. He asked a lot of questions, showed a lot more interest than he usually does but that's all."

"Nothing else?"

"No, sir. If you don't mind me asking, is the matter urgent?"

Kumon thought his answer over before nodding.

"Yes. Very urgent...regardless I'll have to try somewhere else, thank you Boze."

"Don't mention it...General...I have to ask. Is it true that the higher ups are seeking to dismiss Corporal Copeland?"

Kumon sighed.

"It seems that way."

Boze shook his head.

"That poor girl. The thought of a lone warrior being betrayed by the very temple they dedicated themselves to defend is enough to drive anyone to anger...how is she taking it?"

"We haven't really spoken about it...she's more concerned with her sister and her wife than she is with her career. It seems that killing Lao has offered her some new perspective."

Boze sighed.

"Understandable. It'd be a shame if she just rolled over and let them do as they please."

Kumon chuckled.

"Jaynix rolls over for no one. Regardless of her feelings, she's going to fight this...she always does."

"That, we can count on her for, and the rest of your little band of warriors."

"Thank you, Boze. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch."

Boze shook his head.

"You safeguard the exterior of our temple...my people? The interior. Both are required to maintain our way of life. Not much to be done, sir."

The General nodded.

"In that way, we are successful...let's hope we're all as effective when it comes to protecting our temple in the stars."

* * *

_11:30AM_

High in the sky above D-064 the Cross, two Skells descended towards the Koo Facility. In the lead was Jaynix's Firebird, Flame inside it as well. Not far behind was Lyla and her own, Headshot.

"What's the access code again, Flame?"

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you having this information, JayJay."

"I'm not gonna do anything bad with it I promise."

Flame laughed.

"Of course not. It's 920819."

Transmitting the code, Jaynix waited for the verification response before the panels below her began to move, now open to the skies above.

Carefully, both Skells descended into the research hangar, Jaynix couldn't help but smile upon seeing the two people waiting for them.

The three women exited their Skells as H.B. and Alexa approached, the latter shooting right for Flame and embracing her.

"I'm so glad you're back Flame! I missed you! H.B. was unbearable! Never leave him to take charge again please!"

Flame laughed before shooting a playful glare at H.B.

"Whatever she's planning on accusing me of, I guarantee you it's all blown far out of proportion."

Alexa moved from Flame to Lyla.

"Ah! Jaynix's better half, been too long since you came round these parts."

Lyla smiled, holding her arms open as Alexa went in for a hug.

"I know, I'm terrible. With everything settling down I should take some time and just...visit. We'd all benefit from that."

Jaynix walked over to H.B., the man's expression became serious as he spoke.

"Did you meet with my father yet?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll be going in after Flame gets settled back in here."

She then smiled.

"After all, my sister and my wife are far more important to me than Ivan."

H.B. chuckled.

"I don't doubt it...I still feel a need to apologize in his place."

Jaynix put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, really. I'll be able to handle him. I've faced a lot worse in my career as a soldier."

A small smile came to H.B.'s face as he adjusted his glasses.

"I don't doubt it."

"Now come on Mr. Superior, Flame expects a full report on what you and Alexa have been up to since she's been gone."

Alexa laughed at that.

"H.B. was sending reports to Flame the whole time, she's well in the know. You can't get this guy to stop contacting Flame, he needs to!"

"Alexa! Don't say anything out of turn, I swear!"

H.B. stated, his voice growing louder and even a bit panicked. Jaynix cast a quick look over to Flame who was covering her face, Lyla placed a hand on the younger sister's shoulder. The pair shared a few words as Alexa walked off to retrieve a datapad.

"Actually. I hate to do this to you guys...especially you Flame, since you just got back but there has been a little...issue."

Flame tilted her head, any embarrassment she was feeling before was gone immediately.

"What happened? Did one of our projects-"

"Nothing is wrong with ours, don't worry about that."

H.B. stated as he approached. Alexa tapped a few commands on the datapad, the device now showing a holographic image and a scientist's ID.

"Is that...Ulysses Hill?"

Alexa nodded.

"He came by not too long ago. H.B. and I helped him out on his latest project. Doing favors and all that y'know."

Flame crossed her arms as Alexa continued.

"Well...the project we were all collaborating on. He told us that it was nearly complete and he was going to go into a series of live tests when his creation was...stolen."

Flame closed her eyes.

"Hill is a real craftsman...he must have been devastated."

H.B. sighed.

"He was. We…"

"Ahem."

H.B. looked over at Alexa who shook her head.

"I...told him that we could find it. Alexa was against the idea because there was no evidence at the scene. Nothing pointing to...anyone. It shouldn't have been my call but I understand the bond that one feels with what he creates. We all do."

The three remained silent before Flame turned to Jaynix and Lyla.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to ignore the two of you."

Lyla chuckled.

"No offense taken. You've got your own things to deal with."

"Yeah...by the way, if you don't mind me asking. What was stolen?"

Jaynix asked, to which Alexa gestured at the holographic image.

"This cloak. It grants its wearer a high level of camouflage. Of all varieties. Tracking systems won't work, heat signatures are concealed...it makes you invisible but without making you invisible."

Lyla raised an eyebrow.

"No optic camouflage?"

H.B. shook his head.

"That was Hill's last step when the cloak was stolen."

Jaynix approached, looking at the image.

"The Phantom. Huh. Fitting name for it."

Jaynix continued reading the documents on the holographic display and let out a low whistle.

"It seems the material the cloak was made from is also highly resistant to firearms and edged weaponry. This Hill guy must be pretty talented to put this together."

Alexa put her hands on her hips and gave a wide smirk.

"It wasn't just him y'know! The more heads workin' at it, the better the final product!"

H.B. rolled his eyes while Lyla giggled.

"I can see that. It's certainly impressive. Unfortunate that someone went and stole it...how could there be no evidence?"

Alexa shrugged.

"The cameras leading to and from Hill's lab didn't catch anything and no sensors were tripped. Currently, the only theory we have is that whoever got in here had all the access codes and rights needed cause nothing they did was reported or came off as strange. No one knew anything happened till Hill came back to his work station and realized that the Phantom was gone."

Jaynix brought a hand to her chin, recalling what Kriss had told her about the Lawless infiltrating her facility and killing everyone. No one knew they were there because they had all the necessary rights.

"What are the odds…"

Lyla put a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet...we should give this a once over ourselves. Not exactly the welcome home party we all wanted but work never ends."

Flame smiled.

"I appreciate it JayJay, we all do but...you shouldn't keep Ivan waiting. After dropping me off you were going to go see him right? Clear everything up?"

Jaynix began to speak when H.B. cut in.

"As much as I think ignoring that man's existence is the more rewarding thing to do...the problems you face are dire. Regardless of what we all know and believe, my...father won't rest until his case is complete and you've been dismissed."

Jaynix sighed.

"Right as always...not to mention I need to talk to Elma, whenever she's free from her own very important work. I really don't have the time to hang around here."

There was silence before Lyla took Jaynix's hand into her own.

"I can hang back and see what I can find."

"Alone?"

Lyla laughed before gesturing to Flame, H.B. and Alexa.

"Hardly. Unless you mean to tell me you don't trust them to keep me safe."

Jaynix smiled.

"I trust you to keep them safe."

"Come on, I don't need a babysitter!"

Alexa called out, H.B. was quick to disagree. Flame gave them a look, the pair falling silent before she addressed Lyla.

"We appreciate the help."

Jaynix stepped forward once more to embrace her sister, warm smiles on both their faces.

"Till we meet again."

Flame nodded.

"Always."

Seperating, Jaynix moved to Alexa and H.B. bidding them farewell before kissing her wife. Nodding to one another, Jaynix returned to her Skell, waving to the four before taking off and heading back to Noah's Cradle.

Not long after, Lyla looked to the three Skell engineers.

"Alright then. I should talk to Hill first, hear what he has to say. Care to direct me to him?"

Flame nodded.

"Of course!"

With that, she led Lyla out of their workspace and into the halls of the facility.

* * *

_12:30 PM_

Out in the Lawless Sectors, Kriss continued on her way. Traversing the wilds never bothered her, however the farther she got from the walls of Noah's Cradle, the riskier her venture became. She took every precaution to remain either unseen or unimportant, blending in with those who cared for nothing, least of all a stranger joining their ranks.

Kriss found herself once again among a group of faithless, they were moving in the direction she needed so she fell into step with them. Words were few and the ones that were uttered were nonsensical.

Examining her datapad, Kriss studied the information on her surroundings gathered by the Coalition's forward operating teams. The most useful of which were the reports put together by the Reapers, or rather, by their Strategist, Eren Hills.

Kriss recalled meeting the woman briefly two years ago. She'd kept tabs on her since, not many people approached her out in the Sectors, the other woman was forward. Bold. Smart. All things Kriss could appreciate.

"I wonder what she would think if she knew I was one of her nameless contacts…"

The Reapers had an effective system in place for keeping tabs on all those active out in the Lawless Sectors. Several Coalition contacts were deployed into the wilderness undercover. Keeping their heads down and their ears open to whatever may be of import. It was contacts like these that directed the Reapers to the raided LAST facility that kicked off their struggle against the Lawless.

Thinking about that, Kriss came to halt. Eyes widening, she couldn't believe it. Was it really that simple?

Breaking away from the faithless travelers, Kriss headed in a new direction, whispering to herself.

"The LAST engineer would need state of the art equipment to craft many of the things that were deployed during the operation…"

She then recalled the reports Elma had brought her which she studied without end.

"After the fires were dealt with, the destroyed facility was searched to find all sorts of equipment for developing the various weapons...much of it was old and repurposed as is expected with terrorist cells...but the rest was much more recent."

Kriss laughed at herself.

"They stole the necessary equipment from LAST facilities. With the Lawless wiped out, their base destroyed and now host to countless Coalition patrols that leaves only one option for this wayward engineer...to move the entire operation back to where it started."

Bringing up her datapad, a holographic map of the surrounding area popped up with several markers pointing to nearby LAST facilities. With a smile, Kriss continued on her way.

* * *

_2:00PM_

Slamming the back door of the vehicle shut, Frye let out a long sigh before turning to the Colonel.

"That's all of em, yeah?"

Elma nodded.

"Yes indeed. I can't thank you enough for all of your help, Frye."

The man waved her off.

"More important than that...what now?"

Elma pulled out her datapad.

"I have my conversation with Ethos recorded but we're going to need more from them all to make a solid case."

Frye crossed his arms.

"You think your recording could get tossed?"

"Ethos could argue I intimidated him into a confession. However, once they see the evidence of what he and the others did, they'll have no choice but to come clean."

"Why's that?"

There was a brief silence, Frye shaking his head.

"Their families."

"Yes. Depending on how the Coalition and the ECP treats them...there is a chance this could risk their families' passage onto the arks."

Frye closed his eyes, thinking of his father and brother.

"They definitely wouldn't lie and risk that...not that it matters anymore."

Elma checked her datapad, seeing several messages from Jaynix and one from the President.

"I have to run all of this by Reeve before we go public. There's a safehouse not too far from here. Take them all there and get their statements. I'll be back when I'm done."

Frye bowed his head.

"Of course! See you soon, Colonel."

Entering the vehicle, Frye started it up and took off as Elma called her Ares. The Skell was there not long after. As she sat in place, she tapped Jaynix's contact info on her device.

"Hey Elma! Was hoping to get in touch with you!"

The Colonel smiled.

"As was I though I have to apologize for being so busy."

"No need!"

Directing her Skell towards the Coalition Headquarters, Elma eased her grips on the controls.

"What do you need, Jaynix?"

The flight continued in silence, Elma checked to make sure her call didn't drop or Jaynix hung up.

"You there?"

"Yeah, Elma. I am…"

With a sigh, Elma spoke.

"It's your legs...isn't it?"

"Yeah...I can't be held back by this. Regardless of what happens after my meeting with Ivan…"

Elma brought her Skell to a halt, now hovering in midair.

"Do you want me to come to you? Talk in person?"

"You're probably busy."

Elma shook her head.

"I'll put it off...for you."

There was laughter. It started low but gradually grew fiercer. Elma chuckled, waiting for Jaynix to calm herself.

"I missed flirting with you…"

"You never had to stop, Jaynix. I know I give you a hard time about it but I also know that's just who you are."

Jaynix sighed.

"Yeah...Elma, how soon can I go through the whole Mimeosome procedure? Whatever that entails."

Elma tapped her fingers along the Ares' controls.

"Realistically...we could do it tomorrow. If it's urgent. Otherwise, pick a date next week and we'll get it done. Are you sure?"

Elma waited for Jaynix's response once more.

"If I don't do it now I still have to do it before the Exodus...whenever that winds up being. I have to be at my best and while I'm sure I could recover to a state much like before I was shot...it'd take too much time. We can't afford it and with Lao dead, the Lawless gone…"

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix continued.

"...I want to do it."

"Alright. When?"

"...my birthday is coming up soon. After that."

"After that...very well."

Jaynix laughed.

"It's a date. Don't be late."

Elma smiled.

"Never."

The Colonel let her eyes stray, absorbing the city of Noah's Cradle below her. The calm atmosphere, the warmth it seemed to radiant now. Their struggle against the Lawless seemed so long ago.

"Elma."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to you again. Soon."

"Soon."

Ending the call, Elma let out a long sigh before continuing on her way to meet with the President.

* * *

_2:30PM_

Arriving at the Reapers' base along the exterior wall of Noah's Cradle, Jaynix exited her Skell and stretched. The flight back and forth from the Cross was one she'd done plenty of times before but something about today made it feel more taxing on her than ever.

She couldn't stop herself from bringing a hand to her leg and rubbing. Sighing she moved toward the base, once inside she called out for anyone and Tai appeared almost immediately.

"Jaynix? Weren't you heading to your meeting with the Detective?"

"I am...what? I can't stop by and see you guys?"

Tai chuckled

"Of course you can...I just don't think riling up Ivan by keeping him waiting is the best strategy."

Jaynix fell silent as she continued to rub her leg. Slowly Tai approached her and placed a hand on her arm before gesturing to a room. Inside, the pair sat down on the bed, Tai focused on the sound of Jaynix's hand moving up and down her leg.

"It bothers you that much?"

"I don't know how to describe it Tai...it just doesn't feel right. I try to ignore it but…"

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a friendly pat.

"I understand. We all do."

Jaynix thanked him before letting out a heavy sigh.

"With everything that happened last year...I feel like I haven't gotten the time to really appreciate the things I have…"

"What do you mean?"

Jaynix shrugged.

"Lao. The Lawless. I've had tunnel vision since they reappeared...I don't feel like I've done enough to...I don't know...I just feel like I pushed you all to the wayside. I didn't spend enough time with you even though you guys are my family."

Tai smiled.

"We didn't feel that way Jaynix. We all knew how much this whole thing would affect you but we all maintained that you'd push through it all. I don't know if you know this Jaynix, but you're pretty strong."

The woman laughed, Tai's smile growing wider.

"It's true you didn't spend a lot of time here while we were putting together our plans for dealing with the Lawless...but we all had you in our thoughts. Sagis, Alto, Eren, the General and of course Lyla goes without saying. For as hectic as it must have been for you, I say you handled it well."

Jaynix brought her hands together, holding them tightly.

"What do you think about the investigation? About my possible dismissal?"

"It won't happen...unless you want it to. Do you want it to?"

Jaynix closed her eye, thinking.

"You better answer that with a no."

The pair looked up to see Eren standing at the doorway.

"I'm not gonna mince words, Jaynix. We need you. We want you here. Birtwhistle can say whatever the hell he wants and pass whatever judgement he thinks is right but we all know the truth. We know you Jaynix."

"Eren."

"I know you remember, Jaynix. This whole endeavor, the Reapers. It all began in 2044 when the General brought you, me and Tai together. Ten years we've been going strong. It takes more than a few months of silence and distractions to break our bonds."

Jaynix nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm the smartest one in the room, always have been. Always will."

Eren moved forward, sitting on the bed as well, on the opposite side of Jaynix.

"Also this is my room you two decided to step into."

Tai chuckled.

"Sorry about that."

"It is what it is, Captain Hook."

Tai rolled his eyes before addressing Jaynix.

"No more doubts. I think it's time you got back on that road. Or are you done making your name one worthy of remembering?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Never."

"That's more like it!"

Eren stated. Jaynix observed her most stalwart allies. Thinking about it from a new point of view, ten years she fought alongside them. She'd long since lost track of the time, simply accepting that Eren and Tai would always be with her. The same can be said for the General. For Lyla. And even for the Blood Brothers.

"I really don't know what I'd do without any of you."

The three fell into a comfortable silence before Jaynix sighed.

"There is also another reason I came by...not just to see you guys."

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"...Kumon...he told me something...the truth about the Massacre and my part in it…"

Tai crossed his arms.

"Your part in it?"

Eren brought a hand to his chin.

"The General has looked pretty...conflicted…"

"Yeah, boss man hasn't really been the optimistic sort we've grown to love."

The three looked up to see Sagis and Alto at the doorway, Sagis waving at them while Alto cleared his throat.

"Just like Sagis says...we've all noticed. As a family we don't really keep a lot of secrets but whatever has been on the General's mind has been weighing him down...if he told you then I guess we can hope that he feels better about it."

Jaynix nodded.

"I hope so too...is he here?"

Eren thought for a moment.

"He should be. Last I heard, he was in his office making a bunch of calls trying to find someone. He's been pretty hush about it…"

Slowly, Jaynix stood up.

"Let's go see him. Before I talk with Birtwhistle, you all deserve his truth too...as my family."

The rest of the Reapers looked to one another before standing and following Jaynix out of the room.

* * *

_3:00PM_

"President Reeve. The Colonel is here to speak with you."

"Of course. Let her through…"

Eleonora departed, Elma walking into view not long after. She noticed that the President's table had a sole, empty glass and that he sat on his chair which was turned away from the table, looking out over Noah's Cradle.

"They're under arrest. Everyone involved."

"...and what did they tell you?"

Elma approached.

"Ethos told me everything I needed to know. Those who masterminded the Dark Matter experiments are the exact same people who worked with the Lawless. It's how they gained access to all the LAST facilities, how they were able to breach Coalition security and assault my home."

The President nodded.

"I feared that may have been the answer…"

Elma waited a few moments before asking.

"Among their effects I found several archived conversations detailing their plans, their reasons. All of it was so...miniscule in the grand scale of things. Petty. Yet for everything I found that infuriated me...there was one thing that I could not understand."

Elma watched the President tap his fingers along his chair.

"And that was?"

"Your involvement in all of this."

* * *

"Alright ya bastards, into the back room with all of ya!"

Frye clapped his hands and rushed the traitors as they entered the safehouse.

"The windows are fortified so don't even think of trying to break out and the back door is locked by a code of my own choosing. You lot best keep quiet while I prep the main room to take your confessions."

Ethos came to a stop, turning to address Frye.

"What can I offer you to look the other way?"

Frye smiled.

"There is nothing you can grant me that would ever drive me to betray the Colonel. None of you understand the true depths of loyalty, camaraderie and friendship."

Ethos crossed his arms.

"What if I could secure one more spot on the White Whale for your family? You, your brother and your father...together."

Ethos watched the expression in Frye's face change. He couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't long before anger began to burn within Frye. Taking a hold of Ethos' collar, Frye dragged him through the home and threw him into the back room, slamming the door shut.

Clenching his teeth, Frye turned away. Moving towards the table and chairs, the man sat down and let out a long breath. Counting backwards from three and easing his breathing was all he could do to keep his anger from boiling over.

"What a snake…"

Frye looked to the binders Elma had left him, filled with all the necessary questions and information the traitors would need to provide for a full and undeniable confession.

Opening the first binder, he began to read through everything Elma had written out for him. This was not his type of job but with everything going on, he had to make an exception.

While the forms stated Ethos would be the one to start with, Frye didn't feel like speaking with that man right now.

"I'll just save him for last...what harm could it do?"

Whispering words of encouragement to himself, Frye stood up. He read and reread the first few questions before looking at the list of traitors.

"Eenie meenie minie mo never hurt anyone."

Putting his finger on the second name, avoiding Ethos, Frye began to recite to himself. Before he could finish he heard a knock at the door.

Everything fell silent.

There was no way Elma was back already.

Standing, Frye moved towards the wall and grabbed his blade. Whoever was outside just made a huge mistake.

Bending his knees, he drew the blade and held it at the ready before calling out.

"I'm giving you five seconds to back away."

Frye couldn't help but think.

"How could someone be here? This is a top secret safehouse. Very few people know it exists and only Elma and I even know it's in use."

Frye's eyes moved to the security monitors. No alarms had been triggered by whoever had approached. Not a single one of the sensors that lined the perimeter were tripped, nothing had gone off. That somehow made even less sense.

"Time's up! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Frye then heard a thump, something had hit the front door. Before he could question it, there was an explosion, the door was blown into the room, Frye rolled away from the crash as something else shot into the room.

The man could only curse and dive away once more as another explosion tore through the room.

* * *

The Reapers all sat in Kumon's office, the General at his desk nursed a drink in his hand that never seemed to reach his lips.

The room was silent, everyone now well aware of what happened that night back in 2041. Looking up at the Reapers, he searched all of their expressions.

Tai's face betrayed no emotion, the man was clearly lost in his own thoughts while Eren was shocked into silence. Unsure of what to say. Sagis and Alto seemed troubled yet they also looked to have accepted it already.

Kumon finally put his glass down, well aware that he would not be taking a single drink from it for the rest of the day.

After a long silence, Tai finally spoke.

"She wouldn't have been able to serve if anyone knew...and Harper...he didn't agree."

Kumon shook his head.

"No. Steven was against it but…"

Eren looked over to Jaynix, shame still evident on the Corporal's face.

"It's a tough thing no doubt…"

Alto whispered.

"Ya'll know Sagis and I were originally paramilitary...by our current definition, we were the enemy."

Sagis crossed his arms, nodding to his partner.

"We've done plenty of bad things before we joined up with this squad. Every day is one more thing we can tell ourselves we've atoned for even though we know that a clean ledger will never be a reality."

Alto stood up, looking over to Jaynix he thought for a moment.

"You're strong, Corporal. We all know that. No matter the trial, you can overcome it…"

Jaynix looked down at the ground.

"I'm still not sure if I should...Birtwhistle has all this information as well...it doesn't matter what I say to him. If there is to be order…"

"Jaynix."

Eren said in a low whisper.

"Everything surrounding the Massacre, the Lawless...it's not something we can just write off as morally right or wrong. Decisions had to be made...and several were made for us...for you…"

"There is one other person who must accept everything."

The Reapers looked to Tai.

"Jaynix isn't running from this truth, she's facing it no matter how horrible it may be...but Steven…"

Kumon nodded.

"I'd like to get him to meet with Jaynix...he has this image of her in his head...but it's not who she is...if he can't see her for who she is now, he'll never be able to move on…"

Jaynix sighed, thinking about the other man who once tried to help her with her grief. It was only for a moment but he desperately tried to stop the rampage before she lost control. In return, she crippled him.

"I've been looking for Steven but to no success...since you all know now I'd like you to help me, Eren."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Are you all...fine with this?"

Jaynix asked, the other Reapers turning to her. Sagis and Alto gave each other a quick glance, Sagis speaking.

"It's not an easy truth...but you lost your mother, right in front of your eyes...in that moment you would either curl up and die alongside her...or fight back. Rage. 30 years old or 20, we all know there was only ever one option for you."

Tai closed his eyes.

"You killed innocents. Unintentional. Accidental. I'm sure we can find the proper person to defend you if you want to fight this."

Jaynix shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"It's not the revelation I was expecting to hear, I'll be honest."

Eren stated.

"It's horrible, it's painful...but seeing how you react to it now. That's all we need. From this point on, it's up to you."

Kumon stood up from his chair, eyes focused on the Corporal.

"I've seen your strength firsthand Jaynix. For over a decade I watched you and Flame pick up the pieces and grow. You both accepted the loss of your parents, those memories...you've pushed ahead. You made names for yourself. You showed the world who you really are and the world has granted you both the title of heroes. You said that because of your time with me you felt more human...that empty shell that you claimed to be when you came to live with me is a thing of the past. You'll always carry the feelings. The sadness. The pain. That all consuming rage. Yet...for all of it, you'll never stop. You'll never quit. That is your greatest strength Jaynix. Everyone knows it."

Jaynix began rubbing her legs. Closing her eye she thought back to the Massacre one more time.

"I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you for this long. You've been capable of accepting it for years but out of fear of...I just couldn't…"

"Flame and I didn't just lose our parents that day. You lost your best friends...I understand, sir."

Kumon nodded before stepping around the table towards Jaynix and reaching out with one hand. He waited until Jaynix did the same, the pair now holding one another's hand as tightly as they could.

* * *

Elma stood in front of the President, his eyes not on her but rather lost in deep thought. Elma recalled what he told her in regards to not knowing about the depths of the corruption. His words were honest, she could tell...but there was something she needed to hear.

Reeve finally looked up at Elma.

"You know...I had three sons…"

Elma remained silent as he continued.

"My eldest, John. He was our pride and joy. My wife and I remember every moment of his growth...his dreams. He took hold of his life with both hands. He wanted to be Commander of the Coalition forces. A position I'm sure you know Nagi has now. Through the years we never thought we'd need to replace Nagi but if he continued...he would reach that point. We believed it. He attended Minos Academy and upon graduating he formally joined the military. He was infallible...or so we all believed…"

"I know the story, sir...you don't have to-"

Reeve smiled.

"I do...during an operation he was wounded. It wasn't serious, people have recovered from worse conditions. Corporal Copeland comes to mind…"

The President turned away from Elma and coughed into his hands, the Colonel waiting until he calmed down.

"...there was a foreign contaminant on the weapon...it wasn't long before he fell deathly ill and we just couldn't solve it fast enough...he passed not long after. We've been...we never recovered."

"What did Ethos promise you, sir?"

Reeve chuckled.

"The one thing any parent could want...their child…"

"Sir...it-"

"Ethos ran some preliminary experimentation with the Dark Matter while it was still in the hold...it was capable of reconstructing destroyed objects not unlike how a lizard grows back its tail...so I thought...maybe there was some sense to what he said...I wanted there to be some sense to it…"

Elma knew for a fact that Ghosts could indeed rebuild their bodies from the smallest fragments as long as their core was undamaged.

"There's a difference between destroyed material and a flesh and blood body…"

"I know...I just...I had to believe so I looked the other way, Ethos took the Dark Matter...and Nantucket was destroyed."

The President brought a hand to his chest.

"In wanting to save my son I killed the family of another man...what I inflicted on Lao I understood more than anyone...that's why I agreed with the council and put my vote in to bring him back alive."

"You wanted to apologize."

Reeve shrugged.

"I wanted to look him in the eyes…"

"Your other sons?"

Reeve shook his head.

"The universe wanted to punish me for what I did...when Lao attacked Rhadamanthus, my third son, Mark was killed in the explosion at the Academy. Leaving my wife and I with one boy…"

Elma remained silent as the President rubbed at his eyes.

"It doesn't justify my mistake...Ethos presented his idea to me in such a way that...what else could I say? Whether it was likely or not I wanted to take the slim chance even knowing what you told me...that was my role in everything. All of it."

The President closed his eyes.

"...the time to pay for it has come…"

* * *

On his feet once more, Frye held his blade at the ready as voices called out.

"Shut up you lot! The room is secure, no one is getting in there without me saying so!"

Frye took a step forward.

"Show yourself coward!"

The voices finally fell silent, footsteps now approaching from outside.. Frye narrowed his eyes as a dark figure entered the room, the stranger wore a long hooded cloak obscuring their features.

Before Frye could say anything they drew a blade and charged him. Roaring, the man brought his own blade up, both weapons clashing.

"You aren't my target."

"Doesn't matter! Colonel's orders, you're under arrest!"

The pair's blades broke away from one another, Frye spinning about in time to see the hooded figure run towards the secure door.

Charging at them, he swung his blade as they flipped away and held one of their arms out. The sleeve on the assailant's arm lifted enough that Frye could see a device on their wrist as it fired.

A projectile shot out, Frye narrowly avoiding it and rolling across the floor as the stranger brought his blade back up and charged in again.

Frye exchanged blows with his opponent over and over, blades striking, sparks flying and men shouting. The voices from the other room picked up once more, Frye ignored them as he ducked under his opponent's strike.

He watched as they turned away but made no move to defend themselves. Roaring, Frye swung his blade, the attack made contact with the cloak but there was no visible damage. The blade simply slid uselessly across the surface of the cloak. Frye could say nothing as the man turned and delivered a savage kick to Frye's stomach, throwing him several feet away.

The stranger looked at the robe he wore as if impressed before returning to the door.

Coughing Frye rolled over and crawled to his discarded assault rifle. Arming the weapon he turned and fired off a grenade. The stranger ducked quickly as the round slammed against them, another explosion filling the room.

Frye watched the smoke clear to reveal the figure still ducking and seemingly unharmed.

"What the shit…"

Standing, the stranger held both arms out, bolts flying from their wrist mounted weapons. Frye cursed and rolled to his feet, evading them as best he could.

Drawing his blade, the stranger cut Frye off and swung. Holding his gun up, Frye threw himself away from the attack as the blade sliced clean through his weapon.

Standing firm, Frye spat on the ground before raising his fists.

The stranger tilted his head, amused before charging in. Frye avoided the first swing of the blade and reached out to grab his opponent's arm and hold the blade at a distance. Clenching his other hand into a fist he reeled back and punched the man in the chest.

He heard a grunt, Frye couldn't help but grin knowing that his impact was felt. As his opponent stumbled away Frye roared and leapt into the air, delivering a fierce kick to the stranger's chest and throwing them to the ground.

Quickly the stranger tapped one of his wrists and raised his arm, a sonic wave fired out and threw Frye across the room and into a wall.

Cursing, Frye got to his feet once more.

"Stay down. My fight isn't with you."

"Not gonna happen tall, dark and cowardly."

Frye raised his fists again.

"The Colonel and I spent hours rounding these assholes up, I'm not about to let you take them."

"Take them?"

Frye charged forward, the stranger leapt away from him and threw his blade at Frye. Avoiding the weapon, Frye continued to close in before leaping forward and tackling the man to the ground.

Raising his fists, Frye began beating down on the stranger's head. Cursing, the stranger fired off a sonic wave at close range. The force blasting Frye into the ceiling.

Rolling away, the stranger shook his head as Frye fell back to the ground.

"You...bastard…"

"I apologize, Christoph. Once again, my fight isn't with you."

Frye coughed as the stranger once more neared the door. It didn't take long for him to hack through the access code and step inside. Once he did, Frye began to laugh.

The stranger exited the room as Frye spoke up.

"I transmitted an emergency code to the back door...those assholes are gone."

"You let them leave?"

"Better that than let you have them. We need them alive."

The stranger nodded.

"I know you do."

Frye stood up pulling out a knife and spinning it in his fingers.

"I can't let them speak, Christoph."

Frye narrowed his eyes.

"So...your fight is with the Corporal. With Jaynix."

The figure remained still.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because, revealing the depths of the conspiracy around Nantucket and Lao would also reveal that the internal investigation around Jaynix is being spearheaded by the guys who started everything in the first place. Classic case of a snake eating its own tail. The only person who gets screwed by their deaths is Jaynix."

Frye spat.

"Do you even understand what you could screw up by killing them? The Coalition had rot growing all over it and so we're taking care of it! The Colonel and I are restoring the people's faith in everything."

The stranger shook his head.

"I'm not concerned with any of that. Faith. Purpose. Life. Death. My fight is with Jaynix."

Frye smiled.

"Then Mr. Harper. Do away with the robe and tell me face to face. Man to man."

The stranger chuckled, reaching up and pulling off their hood.

"I'm not surprised the Colonel told you anything."

"She trusts me. Looks like we all made a mistake trusting you."

"You made a mistake believing I didn't plan for this."

Quickly, Harper reached into his robe and pulled out his bow, prepping an arrow as Frye spun his knife and threw it.

Harper grunted as the knife found its way into his torso. Frye cursed as the arrow hit its mark, embedding itself into his shoulder.

Harper tore the knife out and dropped it.

"Consider me impressed...but it's too late."

Harper fired an arrow at the ground which burst into a thick smoke. Once it cleared up, Frye found himself alone.

Pulling the arrow out of his arm, he dropped it to the ground and searched the ruined room for his datapad.

* * *

"The time to pay? I'm not here to kill you, Mr. President. I just-"

"I know…"

There was a pause before Reeve began coughing once more, Elma stepping closer.

"Mr. President?"

Slowly, Reeve turned to face her, blood on his lips he smiled.

"My wife and I have no place on the Ark...our only wish is to secure a future for our last son...I ask that you ensure his safety for the future ahead."

Elma looked back at the President's table and his empty glass.

"Sir. What did you do?"

Looking away from her, he continued to stare out over Noah's Cradle before closing his eyes.

"The Coalition rests with you now Elma. You'd never take the position...I'm sorry for forcing it onto you...but we need you. We all know that. Even Ethos."

Elma stood in silence as the man thanked her one last time. She remained at his side until his arm fell limp, now hanging off the side of his chair.

Elma made a move to touch him when a voice called out.

"Stop!"

Turning quickly, Elma found herself facing his secretary, Eleonora.

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't. The last thing we'd need is any evidence of you on him."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"The President told me everything he planned to do today. I'll take care of this. I suggest you depart before I make the necessary calls."

Elma shook her head.

"But-"

At that moment, her datapad began to beep. Pulling it out, Elma noted Frye's information. Looking to Eleonora once more she spoke.

"I'm not leading the Coalition. That's not-"

"We can figure that out later. I need you to leave, Colonel."

The women stared at one another for a few more moments before Elma walked away, opening the call with Frye.

"We've got a problem, Colonel!"

* * *

_4:30PM_

Out in the Lawless Sectors, Kriss stood with a proud smirk on her face. She had found exactly what she needed. A LAST facility that her people had cleared out as part of their vanishing protocol. However, this one was clearly still operating. That lone engineer and whoever else was in his employ had to be here.

Approaching the site, she found all her codes still worked. While she was initially amused at the idea, something told her it was because whoever was behind this wanted her here.

"Then let's talk…"

Hands in her pockets, Kriss entered the facility. The familiar sounds of research and development filling the halls. She glanced into every room she passed by to see researchers and scientists as well as armed guards keeping their eyes on everything.

Tapping her glasses, she recorded everything and sent it to Elma, something else she was clearly being allowed to do.

As she entered the center room, she glanced at the screens on display showing every single room in the facility and all of the development when a voice came on over the intercom.

_"Professor."_

She smiled.

"Hello. Hope you weren't waiting too long for me to show up."

_"Not at all. I expected you every single day."_

"What for?"

A door opened behind her. Raising an eyebrow she approached. She thought of the voice, it was clearly robotic. What was the point behind bringing her here and acknowledging everything yet disguising your voice?

_"How I've longed for this day Professor."_

"Are you fueled by a need for revenge too?"

_"It's amazing how one could slight another so, yet not seem to care."_

Kriss chuckled.

"Clearly you don't know me."

Entering the main office, she found it to be completely barren, no one sat behind the desk.

"What was the point of bringing me here if you weren't going to be here?"

Hearing something switch on she turned to see a large screen above the door. On it, she saw the upper body of a stranger, the man was clapping for her though it was clearly sarcastic.

As she expected, she didn't recognize him well at all though what immediately caught her eye was a device around his neck that was clearly going into his throat. It wasn't some aesthetic choice. Given the scarring, he seemed incapable of speaking.

"Who are you?"

The man shook his head

_"Of course you wouldn't recognize me. You never paid any attention or respect to your peers. Lording your intelligence over everyone was all we were good for."_

Kriss shrugged.

"At least I never betrayed my peers. That is what you're doing here yes? Holding these other engineers be they LAST or other unfortunate fools and forcing them to develop weapons for an entity that doesn't exist."

_"If that's what you believe, I'll allow you to believe it. More important than that I wish to ask once more. Do you truly not recognize me?"_

Kriss shook her head. The screen then flashed, he was no longer on it, instead some old recorded footage was being played. Kriss watched it, instantly recognizing the area being shown was another LAST facility, specifically the one that was raided by the Lawless.

The footage was from the point of view of a Lawless soldier, no doubt recorded from his helmet. She remained silent as she continued to watch, it was less than a minute later when she saw her past self running by in the background being closely followed by two other scientists.

The soldier fired off a grenade which embedded itself in the wall in front of Kriss.

The Professor watched as her past self grabbed one of the scientists running with her and pushed them in front to take the brunt of the explosion.

Once the blast had cleared, Kriss was gone, having run through one of the emergency escape tunnels. The Lawless soldier began running after her only to notice something else.

She watched the man turn and look down to see the other scientist that was attempting to flee with Kriss. The man was holding a gruesome injury along his throat and a hand out towards the soldier when the video ended.

_"Remember me now?"_

* * *

Elma and Frye stood in a vast field, the safehouse not far behind them. She had arrived as soon as she could and the pair began their search for the traitors.

Tracking them didn't take long. Frye kneeled down, within the tall grass was a body, an arrow buried in the back of their skull.

Frye looked to Elma who began walking, searching the field for the rest of them.

"Colonel. I'm sorry I-"

"No need to apologize, Frye...I made the mistake of underestimating Harper…"

Elma clenched her fists. She didn't expect him to make a move like this, he wanted to corner Jaynix and if he could kill anyone who knew anything about the truth, there would be no viable evidence to aid Jaynix with.

"What do we do now, Colonel?"

Elma brought out her datapad once more, seeing the information that Kriss had sent her way. Flipping through the images and videos she turned back to Frye.

"There is a facility constructing the same weapons that the Lawless had used to fight against us last year. We have to go there."

Frye nodded, the pair leaving the field. Elma headed straight for her Ares while Frye made his way to the truck.

"What do you think we'll find there, Colonel?"

"Proof. I hope."

* * *

_5:00PM_

Stepping outside of Firebird, Jaynix looked to the Coalition headquarters behind her. Taking a deep breath, she entered the building and worked her way to Internal Affairs.

She didn't have to say a word to anyone, they all recognized her and guided her along until she reached that same hallway that Lyla and the rest had come to for their part of the Investigation.

Entering the closest room, Jaynix sat down and waited. It didn't take long for Birtwhistle to appear, he sat across from her in silence. The pair stared at one another before he finally spoke.

"I've heard so much about you Jaynix."

"That's Corporal Copeland to you, Detective."

He smiled.

"Of course...I've been looking forward to this."

"You've been chomping at the bit to have me dismissed?"

Birtwhistle shook his head.

"I phrased that incorrectly. No. I've just been interested in meeting you, Corporal."

Jaynix looked around the room.

"Just us? Did your boyfriend dump you?"

"...is that really the way you want to start this?"

Jaynix shrugged as Birtwhistle prepared to transcribe the discussion on his own. Clearing his throat, he began.

"When did you first meet Lao Huang?"

"That doesn't matter."

Birtwhistle raised an eyebrow.

"Lao? Really? We both know you don't care about that. You want to hear about the 2041 Massacre. About the people I killed. My actions. You want me to tell you why I did what I did. Why I shot Lao. Why I acted with no one else in mind but myself. That's what you want to know. So ask me."

Birtwhistle remained silent as Jaynix shrugged.

"You've been waiting for this correct? Cut the bullshit. Ask me."

Nodding, Birtwhistle took his hands away from the holographic keyboard.

"...why did you kill Lao Huang?"

Jaynix leaned in.

"Because that's what he deserved and honestly? That's what he wanted."

Birtwhistle fell silent once more.

"Lao Huang was once a hero. Pain changed him, just like it changed me that night in 2041. However...I had people close to me, dear to me. They saw that pain and helped me through it...as much as it hurt...as much as it broke my heart to remember the day that I lost my mother and my father, I couldn't shy away from the truth. I had to move on. I had to grow. For them."

Jaynix sighed.

"Lao didn't have any of that. He chose to internalize his pain, he let it fester deep within. He let it grow and become something volatile...something with which he used to inflict his pain on others including myself. He didn't have the support system I had. He spiraled out of control and became a monster…"

Jaynix's eye searched Birtwhistle's face, the man made no move to speak.

"When we fought. Every time he struck me, stabbed me or shot me...I saw that pain in his eyes. I saw that same rage and fury that made itself known every time I looked in the mirror. I saw that satisfaction, that jubilation...and when the fight was over and he was defeated...he knew it…"

Jaynix took a deep breath.

"Did Elma tell you? Did you read it in the after action reports? His last words?"

Birtwhistle nodded.

"No matter how the fight went. No matter what happened that day. He knew death would find him...he expected it to be Elma...but it had to be me."

Jaynix leaned back in her seat.

"I killed Lao Huang because I wanted to. Because for over a decade I had nightmares of the Massacre and dreamt only for the day when I could rip his life away. I had that chance last year...so I seized it...Lao's dead and the world is better off for it."

Falling silent, Jaynix waited as Birtwhistle leaned back in his own chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kriss stood with her arms crossed, staring at the screen, at the man on display.

"Yes. I remember you. Slightly."

_"You never change Fowler. Not even shaken."_

"I'll admit, I'm impressed by your drive...I take it because I caused the death of that other man and left you for dead, you willingly joined with the Lawless and provided them with their arms."

Kriss nodded to herself as all the pieces fell into place.

"The safehouses...the missing LAST engineers. You reached out to them, brought them here to aid you in your construction of this second arsenal."

_"I did."_

"Why? Lao Huang and Rueben Torrez are dead, the Lawless have been wiped out! Who is going to fight this fight for you?"

The man shook his head.

_"No one is going to fight this fight for me. They're going to fight for themselves. Once you entered this building I sent out a message to all within the Lawless Sectors."_

Kriss raised an eyebrow.

_"In it I told them all about the Lawless' final attempt to bring their namesake unto the world of order. I also gave everyone a map of the Sectors pinpointing all the arsenals I've deployed across the wasteland. From there I asked them what role they wanted to play and left that up to them."_

Kriss brought a hand to her chin.

"You're having all the cells join together to assault Noah's Cradle. To follow the Lawless' example...why?"

_"We needed a distraction."_

Kriss looked up to the man, confused. The engineer looked to his wrist, noting the time and smiled.

_"This is the part where I bid you farewell, Fowler. He promised me that I would have my revenge if I could allow him to have his…"_

"You're plan won't work. The Coalition ripped through the Lawless and they were professionally trained. Your gangs of thugs and traitors won't amount to anything before the forces of the Coalition."

The man nodded.

_"That's why I created more of our last assignment granted to us by Benton."_

Kriss searched her memory, eyes widening.

"Dark Mirror…"

The screen shut off, red lights flooded the room. He had enacted the self destruct protocol. Cursing Kriss turned and ran, quickly she sent several files to Elma before entering a secret room.

It wasn't long after that, when a series of explosions ripped through the facility, reducing it to waste.

* * *

_5:30PM_

Elma was in her Ares high in the sky looking out over the Lawless Sectors when Frye, in his own Skell, joined her. The pair barely exchanged words when a massive explosion in the Sectors drew their attention.

Elma immediately knew that Kriss had to be in danger. Quickly she ordered Frye to follow and the pair shot towards the destruction only for a series of explosions nearby to go off. The pair turned quickly as the powerful blasts ripped through a large section of the perimeter wall.

One of the guard outposts erupted in flames as the wall fell to rubble.

Voices called out from the destruction, engines roared, Elma and Frye's attention then moved back to the Sectors as countless enemy combatants emerged. Armed with all sorts of equipment and flanked by heavy armor.

Massive artillery followed behind them and fired on the ruined wall, widening the gap. Several shots arced through the destroyed wall and exploded within Noah's Cradle itself.

Elma's eyes widened in shock, Frye calling something out to her before he shot towards the horde of enemies on his own.

Remembering the files from the Lawless Operation, Elma called back out to him quickly as anti-skell artillery fired on him. Frye narrowly avoided the blasts and retreated, cursing all the while.

Elma opened a call with Nagi immediately, before he could speak, she found herself shouting.

"The wall has been breached! Emergency Code Extinction! Deploy all forces!"

The call ended, Elma looking down on the destruction as the forward forces stationed at the other outposts began to deploy.

At the Cross, Lyla stood with Flame, H.B. and Alexa, the three engineers were working on the security footage of Hill's lab. They were convinced that the footage had been intercepted and replaced with a looped feed from a different day or even a small loop of earlier that day while Hill was away. Regardless, they parsed back and forth, searching for an answer and they'd been at it for hours on end.

Lyla had searched herself and all she found was proper access codes, yet no names given. The staff of the Koo Facility was confused as well.

Lyla's last resort was to ask for a list of visitors. Maybe one would stand out to them. Lyla prepared to ask for a status update when the lights in the facility flashed red and a voice came on.

"Noah's Cradle command has sent out Emergency Code Extinction. All of those able to fight are to arm themselves and report to battle. Deployment time is ASAP."

Flame, H.B. and Alexa looked to each other in shock before turning to Lyla who pulled up her datapad just as the General contacted her.

"Sir what-"

"We need you back here Agent. Immediately. We're going out to fight, Jaynix is meeting with Birtwhistle."

"Yes, sir!"

Ending the call she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Flame I can't-"

"No, trust me! Alexa, H.B. keep this up, I'll be back soon!"

The pair departed, leaving the two to continue searching the footage.

* * *

"You killed your fellow academy officers in a haze of fury, Corporal. I wish for you to explain that to me...as best as you can."

Jaynix shook her head.

"What else can I say, Detective? In my pain, I lost myself. No two ways about it."

Birtwhistle nodded.

"...is that all, Corporal? You don't care to elaborate?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"How can I? I don't even remember committing the acts."

The Detective sighed, closing his eyes once more he thought over everything he'd been told by Elma, Nagi, Kumon, Lyla, Flame and Steven. He thought about everything he himself knew and what Jaynix had just told him. While his chat with her wasn't as long as he thought it'd be...she told him the only things that truly mattered.

"Corporal…"

The room was then flooded with red lights. Jaynix standing immediately as a voice came on.

"Emergency Code Extinction has been enacted. All of those able to fight are to arm themselves and report to the perimeter wall. Deployment time is ASAP."

Jaynix immediately made her way towards the door.

"Corporal!"

"Do your job, Detective! Just let me do mine."

With that she opened the door and ran out, she cursed as she nearly tripped over her own feet but forced herself to stay upright.

* * *

_6:00PM_

Elma continued to relay orders to the countless Skells flying in from all over the Cradle outposts and facilities. Sending them all the vital information on the anti-Skell artillery and positioning them to safeguard the breach in the wall first and foremost.

Down below the ground battle had already begun, the forces closest to the wall were rushing in, lasers firing off and searing through all forms of cover, forcing the Coalition defenders back.

Enemy rocket launchers and explosive projectiles kept everything at bay save for the heavy armor. Coalition walkers and tanks fired on the enemy foot soldiers. Several of which grouped together to engage their massive energy shields, surviving the heavy armor assault and continuing their advance. Skells that got too close were hit by the anti-Skell weapons and grounded.

Elma ordered a team led by Frye and Boze to circle around behind the enemy forces while another team led by Michael spearheaded the Coalition wall defenses.

She let out a long sigh of relief as Kumon and Nagi's voices reached her, the Reapers in their Skells joined the rest high up in the sky as Nagi's central forces opened one of the main gates of Noah's Cradle and spilled out into the Lawless Sectors, attacking the enemy forces from the side.

With their attention beginning to split, Elma gave out the order, Frye and Boze ran interference, keeping the anti-Skell weapons on them while the rest of the Coalition forces descended on the battle.

Anger flaring up, Elma shot straight down, the Ares slamming into the earth with immense force, crushing several terrorists beneath.

Spotting Elma's Skell, the surrounding enemy combatants engaged their energy shields to defend themselves. Hand morphing into a blade, Elma roared and the Ares swung, the weapon sliced through the shields and human bodies with incredible ease, painting the battleworn ground with blood.

The Blood Brothers shot over head as Eren and Tai landed near her and began engaging the ground forces. Hearing more voices, Elma looked up to see the rest of the Skelletons led by Irina join the battle.

Switching to her Ares' guns, Elma began firing all around her, the rounds tearing up the earth and ripping the enemy soldiers to bits.

The battle raged on, bodies dropping and heavy armor exploding, the anti-Skell weapon were armed with the same heavy shields that prevented everything except Ares' based attacks from piercing.

Another voice rang out, Elma turned to see a familiar Skell, Headshot shoot across the sky at an insane speed.

"Agent! How did you get back from the Cross so fast?"

Lyla crashed into the ground, Elma noting a heavy attachment on the back of the Skell which Lyla released, allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Something Flame whipped up is all, where do you need me?"

Elma shot up into the sky and flew towards the artillery in the back which all turned their focus on her.

"Provide the Colonel with her cover you useless son of mine!"  
Michael yelled as his Skell flew in next to Elma. Frye joined them not long after.

"Whatever you say pops!"

Michael laughed.

"Alright you sons of bitches, witness the power of the Christophs!"

Roaring he charged ahead, Frye following suit, giving Elma the time to charge her Ares' cannons and focus her aim on the artillery.

Many of the combatants couldn't help but watch in awe as a massive brilliant twin laser fired from the Ares and decimated the artillery, two of the heavy weapons reduced to scrap in an instant.

More voices called out as another series of explosions filled the air from all over. Elma could not tell where her attention was needed first when red lights flashed and Nagi came on.

"Another contingent of enemy forces has breached Noah's Cradle from the east end! Forces are scrambling but the majority are here in the west!"

Elma shook her head.

"How did they sneak by us?"

Kumon flew over next to her.

"Let us handle this. It's what we do best."

Elma nodded.

"I trust you, General."

Shouting commands, Kumon took off, the rest of the Reapers falling in line behind him. As Elma looked out over the carnage she finally noted another series of messages from Kriss.

Now was not the time, but then she knew she couldn't leave the Professor hanging. Tapping several commands, she let a strange robotic voice fill the air as she continued to dodge and weave around enemy fire, shooting down at the ground and bisecting enemy walkers with relentless fury.

As Elma continued to listen to this stranger explain his plans to Kriss, she couldn't help but think about Jaynix. No doubt the woman left the Coalition when the alarm came down...so where was she?

"Distraction? For what?"

Elma then heard a massive explosion before the recording cut off. That had to have been the first explosion right before the terrorist assault on the wall.

Which means she had to get to Kriss, immediately.

* * *

Inside Firebird, Jaynix shot off into the sky, heading for the perimeter wall when an explosion to the south caught her attention.

"Everyone is defending the west...I'll see to this issue first, I know I can trust them all…"

Redirecting her Skell she shot towards the blast as another series of explosions erupted from the east.

"What the hell?"

Jaynix opened comms in time to hear Kumon order the Reapers to fall in line with him and head to the disturbance in the east.

That's where she'd go once this matter was settled. As she approached the wall, something struck her Skell. Before she could question it, a power surge was detected and her Skell's systems were knocked out.

Firebird fell from the sky, right over the wall and crash landed outside of the city. Cursing, Jaynix looked around as best she could. The debris of explosions and craters surrounded her but there were no enemy contacts or defenders.

Just then, her datapad beeped.

"Jaynix!"

"Flame? I'm kind of busy I-"

"I know! Listen. You remember the Phantom?"

Jaynix nodded.

"Yeah, super important project stolen by someone. What of it?"

"Before Lyla left to go to Noah's Cradle she asked for a list of visitors, searching for strange people who don't usually come to the Koo facility."

Jaynix remained silent as Flame continued.

"One man was unaccounted for. He said he was a friend of the Copeland's. Once we were given his physical description, there was no doubt. Harper was here."

Jaynix looked about as her Skell's systems came to life again.

"He had to have-"

The call was then cut off. Quickly bringing up Firebird's scanners, Jaynix searched but found nothing. No one.

Keeping quiet she turned Firebird around until she saw a figure approaching. A solitary individual in a robe.

Jaynix narrowed her eyes.

"Steven Harper…"

The figure stretched his arms out.

"Jaynix Copeland."

He came to a stop at a comfortable distance from Firebird, the pair stared each other down.

"What do you want, Steven?"

"You. I went through all this trouble, worked with that deluded LAST engineer and put this entire attack together...to get some one on one time with you."

"Why?"

Steven shook his head.

"Why? So I can kill you. I figured that'd be obvious."

Holding his arms out, Steven fired two bolts from his wrist mounted crossbows, the projectiles exploded near Jaynix, covering the area in a massive smoke cloud.

Turning on her various targeting systems, Jaynix found they were not picking up anything.

"The Phantom...shit-"

She attempted to engage Firebird's thrusters but found them offline. Flying was disabled, it had to be that first arrow that knocked her systems out.

There was then an impact behind her, Firebird spun around as something exploded against the back and threw her down to the ground.

Feeling that anger boiling within, Jaynix drew her Skell's massive chain blade and swung, cutting through the smoke as best as she could, searching for the Archer.

She could barely make out something moving among the dispersing smoke and so she swung again but her blade did not find its mark.

Arrow after arrow struck her Skell and exploded. Cursing again, she swung about and slammed her blade into the ground. Drawing the two smaller blades from Firebird's legs she charged forward, leaving the cloud of smoke and spinning about. Seeing a figure moving she engaged the shoulder mounted cannons and fired, explosions riddle the ground around the figure, fire and ash once more obscuring Jaynix's view.

"Coward!"

Once the smoke cleared, Jaynix noted the figure still standing among the destruction. Recalling the specs of the Phantom she couldn't help but want to strangle Hill.

"There is no way that piece of cloth could protect you from my Skell."

Steven drew his bow and arrow.

"I've lived with the pain you inflicted on me for over a decade. This is nothing."

Firing off another shot, Jaynix dove aside, the arrow flying past her before exploding. Jaynix then noticed that her Skell's targeting systems began functioning once more. Against her orders, the Skell swung about and began firing on small objects left behind by the arrow.

Drawing his blade, Harper seized the opportunity and leapt on the back of Firebird, his blade began slashing through the Skell's armor while Jaynix struggled with the controls.

Thinking quickly, Jaynix entered a few commands, the Skell threw itself over, crashing onto its back. The last of the distracting projectiles destroyed, control was returned to Jaynix allowing her to roll the Skell over and stand.

Harper was nowhere to be found once more.

Keeping her Skell's blades up and cannons primed, Jaynix continued to examine her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to smile and engage an anti-personnel defensive option. An electric charge ran through her Skell, a man's pained voice came from above.

As Harper leapt off her Skell, she swung, the mighty fist of her Skell's hand connecting with the man and throwing him across the ground, his body skipping across the wasteland before slamming into a boulder.

Seizing the opportunity, Jaynix opened fire on the fallen Archer, the ground was torn up by her furious assault before she charged in, her blades striking the ground as Harper dove aside, another cloud of smoke covering his retreat.

Not waiting for him to make his move, Jaynix continued to fire her shoulder cannons in every direction. With any luck, she'd land a hit. That's all she needed.

* * *

_7:00PM_

Kriss slowly opened her eyes, the safe room held up from most of the destruction, but that man had done his best to ensure it wouldn't matter. Eventually the room collapsed.

Kriss found herself pinned under rubble, a small gap nearby allowing her to see the charred waste of the facility.

He killed everyone here and destroyed everything just to do away with her. If not for the searing pain flooding her body, she'd be rather impressed.

Swallowing her pride, Kriss called for help as loudly as she could. She felt a fool for stepping into the facility, for all the people that have shown distaste for her, none have ever fired on her

Lao caught her by surprise and despite that, she allowed herself to be outmaneuvered by this coward. He didn't even have a name. At least not one she wanted to know.

Kriss closed her eyes, thinking of everything she sent Elma. With any luck the Colonel could pull everyone together and stop what was coming.

Shaking her head, Kriss knew she couldn't give up. The man had Dark Mirror, only Kriss knew how to prepare an antidote. She and Eren were immune but everyone else was at risk. Whenever he released the weapon, it'd be catastrophic.

Taking as deep a breath as she could muster, Kriss called for help once more.

Hearing footsteps, Kriss fell silent, a faint hope filling her as a light flooded the room. The footsteps continued to draw closer until she heard it, a man's voice.

"You must be the Professor…"

"...who are you?"

There was a short pause.

"Lao shot you...doesn't seem like it took...I'll finish the job for him."

A Lawless survivor. Of course. There was a gunshot, Kriss looking up to see the body slump over and a female voice call out.

"Professor!"

"Colonel!"

Elma kneeled down in front of the gap, seeing Kriss beneath the rubble.

"We don't have much time, Colonel-"

"I'll get out of there, then we'll talk."

"Colonel! It's more important that-"

"I'm here to save your life Kriss! Let me."

With that, Kriss fell silent as the light of Overdrive covered Elma's body. Stepping forward and taking hold of the debris, Elma heaved, lifting the waste up and away from Kriss, allowing the woman to crawl free.

Once she was safely away, Elma placed the wreckage back down and turned to the Professor.

"My guardian angel…"

"Professor...why is it that every woman I know seems to be so absurdly stubborn?"

Kriss chuckled.

"That's something no science can answer."

Elma kneeled down and held her hand out to Kriss who shook her head.

"You don't have time."

"Kriss-"

"Listen! The one behind this is going to unleash Dark Mirror on the allied forces. They'll be wiped out in moments without the cure."

Elma recalled Dark Mirror from several years back, the files she read and the images she saw of its aftereffects were gruesome.

"What can we do?"

Kriss asked for Elma's datapad before typing up several things.

"I of course know how deadly Dark Mirror is...and even a simple accident could be catastrophic...I developed the cure for it on my own and stashed away a supply beneath one of my facilities. Only I know where it is…"

Kriss handed the datapad back.

"I've also provided you with the formula to develop more of the cure if you need it…"

Elma nodded.

"Isn't that classified?"

"Not anymore…"

"Who's behind this?"

Kriss sighed before uttering one simple word.

"Karma."

* * *

While all out war raged to the east and west of Noah's Cradle, Jaynix continued her own battle against Steven. Firebird spinning about, unloading its arsenal onto her surroundings. A figure shot across the wastes, arrows, crossbow bolts and various projectiles striking the Corporal's Skell.

Jaynix did her best to direct all her attacks, finding that without any sort of targeting systems, delayed responses as well as her inability to fly, keeping up with the man was difficult.

She continued to think about the Phantom, the cloak was built to withstand most standard weaponry, but there was absolutely no reason for it to seemingly deflect damage from her Skell.

Firebird lunged forward, short swords swinging back and forth as Steven leapt up and onto the Skell before jumping past her and towards the perimeter wall. Jaynix turned to see that he had launched several arrows which landed at various points along the wall allowing him to scale it, far too high for her Skell to jump.

Retrieving her massive blade, she unlocked the chain and swung. Steven turned and leapt away from the wall as the Skell's blade tore through the wall, chunks of debris falling to the ground along with Steven who fired several more arrows at her Skell.

Impact after impact was followed with explosions, Firebird stumbling back. Lunging forward again, Jaynix seized one of the pieces of the wall that had fallen and threw it towards the retreating Archer.

The debris shattered upon striking the ground, the pieces scattering all over Steven who covered himself in his robe as larger chunks struck him and threw him to the ground.

Engaging her Skell's shoulder cannons once more, Jaynix riddled her opponent with as many shots as she could make.

Steven leapt out of the smoke and fire. Jaynix noted a faint glow covering the robe he wore, something she couldn't recall from the files she read.

In midair he prepared a different, larger and glowing arrow. Drawing back on his bow he fired, Jaynix engaged evasive maneuvers as the projectile sliced through the air before piercing clean through her Skell.

Jaynix noted the damage on the displays before her, shocked at this development for only a moment before charging forward once more, closing the distance between her and the Archer.

The only answer to her question had to be the most obvious. Someone else had enhanced the Phantom as well as Steven's gear. How someone could prepare such a material to withstand her Skell's power should be impossible.

Jaynix's massive blade swung and slammed into the earth where Steven once was. As the man leapt into the air again she fired on him as best she could, the blasts exploded in midair, not hitting him directly but the force threw him off balance and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Jaynix looked back down at her systems once more before realizing something. Tapping several commands she looked back up to see Steven standing once more.

"This doesn't make sense…"

Flipping through several screens, she found the problem. Her Skell was operating at half of its firepower. Part of her had thought the force behind her blows wasn't enough but she'd never hold back against an enemy.

"How did-"

Realization came to Jaynix as Steven prepared another armor piercing arrow. The first strike. It didn't just knock out Firebird's thrusters and flight protocols, it also drained half of her Skell's energy surplus. Her vehicle itself dropped its output to compensate for it.

Leaping away, Firebird's systems gave her another warning, this time the arrow had pierced one of the Skell's legs. Hitting the ground, Jaynix opened fire once more and swapped back to her smaller blades before shooting forward while keeping the barrage up.

At the same time she glanced once more at the Skell's displays, the first arrow that Steven had hit her with was still embedded in the back of her Skell, no doubt it had been sapping her energy since the battle began.

Cursing she called out once more.

"You're a coward! An incompetent coward!"

Leaping into the air, Firebird slammed into the earth near Steven with as much force as it still had, the ground tearing up beneath it as both blades swung out. Steven turned himself over in midair, the Phantom covering him as Jaynix's blades landed clean hits.

The strikes refused to pierce the robe, but the combined blows sent Steven flying further away and slamming into the earth with immense force.

Not waiting, Jaynix once more unloaded a barrage of cannon fire on the fallen man.

She then noted her Skell's systems going on red alert, they were detecting an immense power surge. Before Jaynix could question it, she saw that the source of the warning was the very arrow in her Skell's back. The arrow released all the stolen energy, a massive, crackling explosion tore through the back of Firebird, the electrical surge lanced through her Skell, tendrils of electricity covering the body as it fell to its knees.

Standing once more Steven turned to her and spat.

"An incompetent coward who's winning...what does that make you?"

Jaynix quickly rerouted power through her various remaining systems to get Firebird back on its feet. She hated this but Steven had crippled her precious Skell before the fight even started.

Her communications were disabled, as was her flight and she was now operating at under a quarter of her available power.

Zooming in on her display, she got a closer look at Steven, the man's face was dirty and bloodied. Fresh blood stained the clothes and heavily cracked armor that the Phantom covered. While she couldn't pierce the experimental robe, his body was still feeling the impacts.

"Isn't it time you got out of that Skell? Or are you going to continue to make me work for what I want?"

"You're a traitor Steven! The only thing you're going to get is a painful and violent death! I'll make sure of it."

Jaynix prepared to move forward once more as Steven held his arms out, crossbow bolts fired from his sleeves, each striking Firebird's shoulders and releasing an energy pulse.

The cannons were now disabled as evident by Jaynix's commands no longer going through. Cursing she rerouted their systems to the mobility and got Firebird moving once more. The Skell closed the distance faster than Steven was prepared for after all the damage it sustained.

Jaynix roared in fury as her Skell's leg swung out and connected with the Archer. The man felt the pain shoot through his entire body as he sailed through the air, slamming into the ruins of an old building farther out in the Lawless Sectors.

Jaynix watched his body fall to the ground and continued to reroute power through her Skell before moving forward once more.

Steven slowly got to his feet, coughing blood and moving a hand to his side to feel the internal damage growing more and more serious. Looking up at the approaching Skell, he could only smirk.

Death would claim them both and at the very least he knew he'd die satisfied. Firebird took hold of the massive blade once more, the attack was far slower than usual allowing Steven to retreat into the ruined buildings.

The chain link blade swung out, tearing through several of the old structures, the buildings collapsing and falling on top of one another.

* * *

At the eastern breach, the Reapers continued to make quick work of the enemy forces. They had far less allies but the enemy was far less daunting in turn.

Despite their numbers, their skill was immediately evident, Skells shooting across the battlefield and leaving nothing but charred waste and death in their wake.

Lyla remained high in the sky, unloading powerful rounds from her Skell's railgun into the earth below, vehicles were torn to bits by the attacks and enemy soldiers were flung far away, dying on impact.

Lyla's datapad then began to beep, quickly she tapped a few commands rerouting its speakers to her cockpit.

"Lyla!"

"Flame? I'm a little busy-"

"It's Jaynix!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't reach her! I told her the Phantom was stolen by Steven Harper and I lost contact. Is she with you?"

Lyla quickly opened up communications and relayed the question to the Reapers. No one knew where she was.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't worry Flame, I'll find her."

Just then, anti-Skell artillery rolled over a distant hill and began firing on their forces.

Engaging evasive maneuvers, Kumon relayed a new series of orders for dealing with them, the ground contingent maintaining their control of the enemy foot soldiers as the Reapers shot towards the heavy artillery.

* * *

_7:30PM_

In his secure room deep within the Lawless Sectors, the LAST engineer watched the battles between the Coalition and the allied terrorist cells. He didn't care which side won the battle, Kriss was all that mattered to him.

However, he couldn't deny that destroying everything was incredibly appealing to him. His world was torn apart by so many things including the Lawless. He only worked with them and he only worked with Steven for Kriss. He hated them all.

_"The time for all of you to make your exit has come."_

Entering several commands onto his holographic display, he hit the final button and sat back, a smile on his face.

Outside of the old LAST safehouse, was an artillery of his own design. It was loaded with a canister of Dark Mirror. Moments later, the weapon fired, he couldn't hide his excitement as the canister shot through the air towards the battle.

He watched it on the display before him as it traveled, closer and closer before reaching the optimal dispersal range and exploding, releasing the powerful nerve agent onto the battle below.

* * *

Nagi's forces as well as the Skelletons continued their fight against the horde of allied terrorists and heavy armor, most of which was automated just like their battle against the Lawless.

While Nagi continued to give commands from the heavily armed lead vehicle that sat in the gap of the perimeter wall, he maintained constant scans of the air around them, searching for any signs of that which Elma had warned him about not long ago.

She had left the battle to rescue her contact, Fowler and in doing so received alarming information. Nagi relayed her warning to all teams and from there it became a tense waiting game of seeing if the man's threat was true.

Nagi wanted to order everyone to pull back the moment they received Elma's warning but if they did, the enemy would swarm into Noah's Cradle and its possible the biological attack would be carried out within Noah's Cradle and Nagi could never allow that.

Before he could consider any more options he received several warnings on his display of the battle. Quickly the information began flooding in, a foreign detonation was detected in the skies above the battle and an unfamiliar agent was now beginning to douse the area.

"So quickly...this doesn't match the specs we have for Dark Mirror it...all forces! Begin the retreat! Immediately!"

"Commander if we retreat-"

"I'm well aware what will happen Christoph! But that's an order! All forces draw back now! The enemy has launched their biological attack! Retreat!"

One by one, the various squad and division leaders echoed his orders to the allied forces.

"Commander Nagi!"

Looking at the transmission log, Nagi found himself confused. The identification number was-

"Solomon? Is that you?"

"Yes, Commander. Reinforcements from the Cross will arrive in ten, where do you need us?"

"The area outside of the breach is compromised. I'm sending you the map data immediately. Steer clear from that area and hit the enemy hard and fast from behind."

"Understood. Relaying this information to all divisions now. We can do this Commander."

"I'm well aware! Thank you, Solomon!"

Nagi felt some small relief as he moved his attention to the reports from the battle across Noah's Cradle. The Reapers were making quick work of that enemy faction.

The only thing they needed now was for Elma to deliver the cure.

* * *

_8:00PM_

Stepping over the rubble, Firebird continued scanning the surroundings. Jaynix had nothing to trust but her eyes and with darkness flooding the battlefield which now comprised of old world ruined buildings, spotting Steven amongst them was harder than ever.

The disabled cannons limited her ability to control the area and the dwindling energy reserves limited her offensive and evasive capabilities.

Slowly, Jaynix reached down and rubbed one of her legs. She couldn't stay inside her Skell anymore. However, she had one last desperate strategy. All she needed was to see Steven and she could end this fight.

Just then something flashed, she turned as quickly as she could as several arrows struck the area around Firebird, exploding with bright flashes. Jaynix's display was now covered in static.

The way his various tactics were easily able to control, manipulate, damage and disable every single one of her Skell's systems and all of this coming from a man who showed no interest in Skells since their introduction. He had to have been planning this the whole time she was laid up.

"A single minded desire for revenge...despite everything, Steven. I understand that…"

Turning on her outward speakers she called out.

"I understand why you want me dead, Steven! Believe me. I'm sure what you're feeling is what drove me to kill Lao."

Jaynix continued searching her surroundings.

"The difference here...is I didn't mean to do what I did to you. Surely you understand that?"

As Firebird continued to examine the area, there was another flash, turning away from it, Jaynix saw something move among the shadows.

"Steven!"

Several more flashes flooded the area around her with light, Steven leapt into the air, another one of his Skell piercing arrows set on his bow.

"This is it."

Jaynix tilted Firebird slightly, Steven's arrow would pierce the cockpit and cut through her, which meant her aim was exactly where she needed it to be.

Roaring in rage, Jaynix activated the ejector. Her cockpit sprang open, all the remaining energy was transferred to the ejection system. As such, the maneuver shot Jaynix out of her Skell like a round being fired from a cannon.

Steven's eyes widened in shock as she sliced through the air straight for him.

Both soldiers collided in midair, Jaynix's arms securing themselves around Steven as the pair slammed into the earth and rolled across the ground.

Pinning Steven to the ground below her, Jaynix screamed as she balled her hands into fists and slammed them into the man's head. She continued to scream in rage as her fists made quick work of his face, her goal now was simply to bash his skull in.

The man roared back at her in pain, gripping his arrow in one hand he reached over and buried it in her leg.

Jaynix screamed in shock and pain, Steven taking that chance to deliver a savage blow to her face. The pair rolled over on the ground once more, Steven now on top, raising a fist high and slamming it into Jaynix's face before securing his arms around her throat.

Man and woman could do nothing more than scream at each other in rage, though Jaynix's grew weaker by the moment.

Bringing one of her hands up, she held her fingers out and together, tightly. Clenching her teeth she struck at Steven's side where her blade had cut through him all those years ago. The man groaned in pain as she continued to slam his old wound over and over.

Noting his grip on her throat lost force, she quickly reached out with her other hand and grabbed his face, pushing one of her fingers into his eyes. The man screamed in pain and rage before pulling himself away from her.

Standing, Jaynix drew her blade and surged forward, Steven held his bow up as Jaynix cut it clean in half. Reaching down to his side, he drew his own blade and stepped forward. Blades clashing, man and woman screamed at each other in rage once more.

Amidst the rubble their rage could be heard for miles, weapons clashing, sparks filling the night with a furious light.

* * *

_8:30PM_

Elma inside of her Ares shot across the sky. After rescuing Kriss she wanted to return the woman to the EPC hospital for treatment but she insisted there was not enough time for that. Elma did what she could do and pulled rank on the Professor, leaving her at the ECP and taking off on her own to retrieve the cache of Dark Mirror antidote that Kriss had stored away.

The cache was now in the cockpit with Elma, however she received word from Nagi that the attack was launched and there was no telling who was bathed in the vile substance and who wasn't. Casualties on both sides were mounting and the cloud of the gas was spreading.

Kriss quickly filled her in on the biological weapon's ability to transform the air around it into more of the substance. If it wasn't brought under control, all of Noah's Cradle could be subject to this crisis.

However, seeing how the Dark Mirror was dispersed meant the same method could be used to disperse the cure.

"Elma...while he was talking to me...I traced his signal…"

"I should've expected as much."

"I just sent it to you...do what you have to…"

Elma nodded as the Ares closed in on the target. She found a small building far out in the Lawless Sectors on top of an old mountain with what looked like some form of artillery outside.

The Ares hit the ground hard, Elma leaping out immediately and remembering what Kriss had told her. She needed to copy the dispersal method exactly, which meant finding the computer that ran the calculations.

Blasting several holes in the front door with her guns, Elma kicked the ruined structure in and entered the building. It wasn't long until she reached a small office.

There was a man behind the desk, recognition in his eyes.

Before Elma could speak he pulled out a gun from his desk, immediately, Elma raised her arms and fired.

Round after round pierced the man's body and he fell out of his chair and to the ground, dead.

Moving forward, Elma began interacting with the holographic display, reaching into her gear she pulled out a pair of damaged glasses. Kriss' glasses.

Putting them on she tapped a button.

"Alright Kriss. Walk me through this. Quickly."

"Yes, Colonel."

* * *

_9:00PM_

Jaynix and Steven's blades continued to clash, however, Steven quickly realized that Jaynix's mastery of the blade far surpassed his own as he continued to get pushed back.

Cursing he pulled an arrow from the satchel along his back and ignited it, there was a flash that covered both of them, the brilliant light caused them to break away from one another.

Sheathing his blade, Steven raised his arms, crossbow bolts shooting across the clearing at Jaynix who began to run only for her legs to refuse to cooperate.

She stumbled and fell, quickly pulling herself along the ground behind cover. She couldn't stop herself from striking her legs in rage before standing up once more.

In any other situation she knew she could beat him. But now? Crippled? She had to even the playing field.

Closing her eye, she breathed in deeply.

Roaring she emerged from cover and ran right at Steven. The man was surprised but fired on her quickly regardless. Two bolts buried into her body, despite the pain she continued her charge and tackled the man to the ground. Grabbing the satchel of arrows she ripped them off his person and threw them across the clearing.

Steven raised an arm, Jaynix moving out of the way as he tried to fire on her once more. Drawing her blade she swung as he rolled over on the ground and to his feet.

Jaynix closed the distance and took his sword right out from its sheath, now holding them both she stepped forward and with two powerful thrusts, her blades pierced his body armor and pushed him back.

Off balance, she sheathed one blade and advanced, her hand shot into his sleeve and tore out one of the wrist mounted crossbows, throwing it aside as well.

Cursing he aimed the other at the ground between them and fired, the bolt exploded, throwing both of them back and away from each other, Jaynix losing grip on one of her blades as it fell to the ground far from her.

Drawing Steven's blade, she stood slowly as he struggled to do the same.

Moving forward, the hilt was shot out of her grip by another bolt, ignoring it, she closed the distance once more and struck Steven in the face several times before kicking him back down to the ground.

Raising her foot she slammed it down on his wrist several times, the mechanism for the crossbow, breaking under the pressure. As she tried to kick him again, her legs refused once more and she stumbled back.

Steven got to his feet, allowing the crossbow to fall from his hand and to the ground.

No weapons, man and woman stared at one another before raising their fists. Bloodied, beaten, bruised and breathing heavily they roared at one another and charged.

Jaynix's fist struck Steven's face first, the powerful blow causing the man to stumble back, blood flying from his mouth.

Turning to Jaynix, he screamed once more before his fist made contact with her face, Jaynix spat blood onto the floor as well.

Clenching her fist tightly she swung back, striking Steven again before following up with a blow to his chest.

Steven returned the favor with another blow to her face before kicking her in the chest. Legs locking up she fell to the ground.

Spitting blood onto the ground, he pointed at her.

"You know...what you are to me? Copeland?"

Jaynix struggled to get back on her feet.

"In your story...Lao was the monster that took everything from you."

Standing once more, she spat on the ground before looking at Steven.

"But from my point of view? The things that I had to go through? You are a feral beast. You took everything from me!"

Jaynix raised her fists as Steven asked.

"Has Lao filled your nightmares since the Massacre?"

"Everything about the Massacred has been on my mind for over a decade. My mother. My father. People screaming. Blood. So much death. I've learned to live with that pain. It's always there."

The Archer nodded.

"That is me...with you. Jaynix. You occupy my nightmares. I roll out of bed ready to defend myself from a monster that wears your face…"

Steven raised his arms.

"It's all a matter of-"  
Jaynix screamed and stepped forward, her fist striking Steven's face, his nose breaking and blood spraying.

Steven roared once more and struck Jaynix in the face.

Man and woman continued to fill the night with pained and rage filled cries. Strike after strike, both refused to yield.

The pair then heard a foreign explosion and turned to see a bright green light flood the sky to the west of Noah's Cradle, the spot where the battle began.

Jaynix and Steven faced each other once more.

"It's over Steven…"

"No...not until you're dead."

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Jaynix moved in, her fist slamming into Steven's face once more. However in that moment she felt something pierce her and looked down to see Steven holding a shard of his armor, now buried in her body.

Pulling herself away from her she stumbled back and fell to the ground once more.

Steven watched her, satisfied. Turning away he retrieved his wrist mounted crossbow.

"I'd rather do this with my bow and arrow...but you saw to that…"

Turning to face her, he saw that same hate in her eyes and pointed once more at her.

"That. That is why I'm doing this...you're an animal. The only thing that will come of your life is the deaths of all those around you...you can't be controlled…"

Jaynix pulled the shard of armor out of her and began to stand as Steven aimed at her.

"Jaynix!"

The pair turned to see Lyla.

Having won the battle at the east, Lyla had come looking for her using her last known location. As she feared, Steven was here too and from the looks of both of them, their battle had raged just as long as everyone else's.

Steven watched as Lyla's eyes moved to him, he saw that she was armed. Rifle on her back, handgun at her side.

He couldn't let her stop him.

Not now.

He was so close.

And so he turned his weapon on her, he wouldn't give this woman the chance to protect Jaynix. He couldn't afford it.

Seeing this, Jaynix screamed in fury as he fired.

Jaynix's hand gripped Steven's throat, enraged she carried him across the battlefield and slammed him into the wall of a building.

Looking down at her burning eye, he smiled.

"That's it...kill me...prove to the world that you...aren't human."

"Jaynix."

The Corporal's grip on Steven's throat tightened as she turned to see the General. His blade was drawn and Lyla was standing behind him.

He got in the way, and slashed through Steven's bolt.

"Jaynix…"

He shook his head.

"Steven isn't worth it…"

"Don't bother, General...she's...an animal!"

Jaynix tightened her grip once more as Kumon approached, Lyla not far behind.

"Is that what you are, Jaynix?"

She kept her eyes on the General as Lyla whispered.

"Only you know who you are, Jaynix."

The Corporal looked to Steven, the man who thought her a monster. She thought back to her state after the Massacre. Then she looked once more to Kumon and Lyla. The man who took her and her sister in and raised them like they were his daughters and the woman that loved her enough to marry her.

Lyla wore a small smile.

"Who are you?"

Steven watched as Jaynix's gaze returned to him, the satisfaction on his face vanished as he saw an eye filled with pain. Hurt. Pity.

The grip on his throat weakened until she released him, the man fell to the ground in a heap.

Looking up at her, he shook his head and mouthed a silent question. There was a pleading look in his eyes, a desire to see this through just as he imagined it only to watch his plans and his desires crumble away just as those hateful emotions faded from Jaynix's eye.

She could do nothing but look down on the man in pity before examining her hands. She thought about what she wanted to do, so badly. Clenching her hands into fists, she made a decision.

With a heavy sigh she turned away from Steven, the man falling to the ground in despair. A faint expression of satisfaction on her face, Jaynix kept her gaze on Kumon and Lyla. The people who truly mattered.

The emotions on their faces, their expressions. They told Jaynix all she needed to know as she spoke the words.

"Jaynix...that's who I am...Jaynix Copeland."


	18. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this day, Jaynix's birthday, contact is finally made with someone long thought lost as the souls aboard the White Whale are drawn ever closer to their final fate.
> 
> _(Noun) Freedom from disturbance; tranquility._

_March 21st, 2056_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Jaynix! Happy birthday to you!"

With a wide smile on her face, the Corporal blew out the candles on her rather robust cake, the Reapers bursting into cheers and hollers all the while clapping as hard and as fast as they could for the woman.

With all the candles now out, she gave her family a look before asking them to cool it and calm down.

"It's not like being 36 years old is a big deal…"

"Actually…"

Jaynix looked over to Eren.

"You _aren't_ 36 years old."

Sagis rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Seriously Eren? Do we have to go by the time she was born too? That's taking it a little too far."

The Strategist shook her head.

"That's not what I mean at all."

Alto placed a hand on Sagis' shoulder and chuckled.

"I think she's referring to the whole Mimeosome affair."

Realization sparked in Sagis' eyes as he nodded to the pair, Lyla now speaking up.

"It is true that our Mimeosomes mimic the bodies we all had back in 2054, however the body is artificial so it doesn't really age. At least, not like how humans do. Therefore…"

Lyla fell silent, looking at Eren who was tapping her foot.

"This is what you wanted to explain isn't it?"

"What does it matter now?"

Jaynix laughed at that while Tai approached the cake with a knife which was quickly taken from his grip by the General.

"I haven't hurt anyone yet...that much…"

The General chuckled, bringing the knife up and beginning to cut slices from the cake.

"Yet you somehow always manage to get a much bigger slice than the rest of us."

Tai shrugged.

"Do I?"

The men shared a laugh before Kumon turned to the others.

"I believe our official records list our ages now as what we were when we underwent the Mimeosome Procedure followed by a + then the number of years since and lastly an M. So Jaynix, your age now would be 34+2M."

Sagis groaned.

"Alright. I'm tuning out. That sounds way too much like math."

Jaynix grabbed a plate, complete with a slice of cake and shoved it towards Sagis.

"Put this in your mouth and shut up."

"Gladly."

The Reapers settled onto the couches around the room in comfort, eating the cake and chatting about days long gone.

Kumon and Tai spoke in low voices, the smiles on their faces made certain that what they discussed was nothing of import.

Sagis and Alto were rowdy as always, Sharon had come to them with a list of things she expected them to accomplish for her following starfall. Only they knew the full extent of the list and based off their worries, it wouldn't be easy.

Lyla and Jaynix sat, arms brushing, many loving gazes exchanged before Jaynix noted Eren on her own.

"Hey."

The Strategist looked up, she didn't seem sad but Jaynix couldn't help but ask.

"Why didn't you invite Kriss?"

Eren shrugged.

"She's Kriss y'know...I'm gonna go see her soon anyway…"

Jaynix sighed.

"We wouldn't make fun of the both of you, Eren. We all saw you two at the dance. The talk that filled the White Whale after our little party was more about you and that loner Professor. You surprised everyone."

Eren looked away, unable to fight off a blush.

"It just kinda...happened…"

"We all know you were interested in her from a more...intellectual standpoint. Given what we assumed was an obsession, we really shouldn't be so surprised at this turn of events."

Lyla commented. Jaynix wanted to follow up and ask about the full extent of what Eren had learned. However, it was her birthday and she wanted everyone else to enjoy it just as much as she did. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Eren's datapad then began beeping, placing her cake aside, Eren retrieved it and and answered, joy flooding her face. Jaynix and Lyla laughed, knowing full well who it was on the other end.

Spotting the two and their reactions, Eren's blush deepened and so she stood and walked away to take the call.

Jaynix then turned her attention to the rest of the room and clapped her hands to get all of their attention.

"Alright y'all. Where are my gifts?"

* * *

Ever since the dance, spirits aboard the White Whale were drastically lifted and morale had reached a new high. This was evident to all the higher ups on the bridge. People were brighter and more was getting done.

The boost from the event would likely wear out at some point but for the moment, it was greatly appreciated and in some cases, a much needed reminder to everyone of what lay ahead in such a positive and optimistic light.

Elma found herself overlooking the Habitat Unit, Kruse approaching her, turning on a nearby monitor and opening the necessary screens to view all the information on the status of their home after starfall.

"It's complete?"

Kruse smiled.

"If Constantine is to be believed...yeah."

"I doubt he's ever gotten anything wrong. Thank you Kruse, for all of your hard work."

The man nodded his head, slowly.

"Of course. Constantine and the team are giving the Habitat Unit one last look to convince themselves that it's complete. You know how careful he can be and this structure is critically important."

Elma nodded in agreement before Kruse stepped forward and began pointing to each section of the Habitat Unit.

"This is the Residential District. We made sure to include as many homes and apartment complexes as we could not just for the active crew but for our emergency staff still in cryo."

Elma thought about the reserve crew, they slept for most of the voyage, every so often the key figures would be roused from their slumber in order to receive status reports from the active commanders. If some emergency or the xenoforms found them it was important to have everyone up to date on protocol.

Thankfully, there has been no reason to wake them all.

"Good to know we have enough space...more than enough. Just in case."

"Of course. Over here is the Industrial District, this is where a lot of our work and projects are going to move to after starfall. There are plenty of facilities for research and development as well as a hangar specifically designed for testing weapons and maintaining our Skells."

Elma leaned in as Kruse continued.

"This is the Commercial District, center of shopping, eating and all that. Commerce. I personally don't get how we will establish our own economy but we have to do something to maintain law and order I suppose."

"Chausson is discussing those points every day, he's the most experienced politician we have with us after all. I only hope the government we create does not fall to corruption as the Coalition did in its last few years."

Kruse thought of the important events during Earth's final years. Elma noted his silence and spoke his name, snapping him out of that daze. After a quick apology, Kruse cleared his throat and pointed at the larger and obviously most important section of the Habitat Unit.

"This is the Administrative District. It's from this point that Nagi and Chausson have determined that our provisional government will operate out of. Our military staff will be housed here, everyone who was part of the Coalition's armed forces back on Earth will continue to serve...that's what Chausson said anyway."

Elma brought a hand to her chin.

"I'd think after all these years of fighting and surviving that a few of them may want to retire or at least rethink their plans."

Elma decided to go over the specifics of how they'd defend themselves after starfall with Nagi and Chausson at a later date.

"Colonel...I don't mean to pry…"

"Colonel? Kruse we're well past that point."

The man chuckled.

"Y-yeah, of course! I just...well I heard Nagi talking about some specifics in regards to our military forces. He was working on restructuring them into a new form."

Elma smiled.

"I figured someone would talk about it sooner or later. That kind of discussion is supposed to be limited to the bridge. How did you hear it?"

Kruse shrugged, Elma thinking for a few moments.

"Ah. Constantine."

"You didn't hear it from me!"

Elma laughed before looking at the Habitat Unit once more.

"We are indeed planning a new military force to defend us. It will be staffed by a lot of us who served in the Coalition but it'll also be pulling from our brightest minds. We have a need for everyone from every field for the future."

As Kruse thought this over, Elma pointed to one more section of the Habitat Unit.

"It seems this part is still under construction…"

"Yes, well, we ended up having enough room to construct a whole new District...but we weren't sure what to do with it. The current desire is for more housing...just in case...regardless of what we plan to do, the space is there should we need it."

Elma nodded once more.

"It's always good to have a safety net. Thank you once again Kruse. Give Constantine and the rest of the engineers my thanks as well."

Kruse smiled.

"Of course! Most of the team leaders including Constantine are on the bridge with Vandham, probably celebrating his genius and whatnot."

Elma laughed.

"No doubt they are. Well, Vandham did manage all of this so I think he deserves it."

Elma fell silent as she continued to look over the completed Habitat Unit. Everything was in place, all they needed was somewhere to go.

* * *

"Getting a gift for you this year was practically impossible."

Kumon stated.

"What do you get the woman who has everything?"

Jaynix couldn't help but laugh.

"What am I? Superman?"

The Blood Brothers roared in laughter, imagining Jaynix wearing that iconic outfit. Lyla shook her head.

"She'd look wonderful!"

"Regardless. The General has a point. You and Lyla are happily married...you got the rest of us and I'd like to think that we're pretty good."

Tai stated, a grin on his face. Jaynix reached over and gently pushed the man away, the pair chuckling.

"You guys aren't wrong...besides, it's not like any of you could beat the gift Flame gave me before we left Earth."

Kumon smiled, lost in the memory of that moment. Tai crossed his arms.

"Well then, you've already got the best gift…that said, we do have something for you that you probably didn't see coming."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow as Tai turned, Eren joining to help him retrieve something. Sagis and Alto seemed very excited while Lyla was simply confused.

"You guys actually have something?"

Kumon stepped forward.

"What we have for you Jaynix...is not just a gift but a symbol. A symbol of everything you've survived and grown from. We all went through some hell back on Earth, especially in its final years with the Lawless. Lao. The investigation that brought the 2041 Massacre back into the spotlight. The corrupted Coalition government. And...Steven."

Jaynix looked down at the ground, all memories that brought a wide range of emotions with them.

"But for all the bad...there was a lot of good. Until the end, Noah's Cradle was still standing. Through it all our home was protected. All because of people like us. Protectors."

Tai and Eren returned with a large sealed Coalition weapons case. Not unlike the one Flame gave her before the Exodus.

"This doesn't represent its past...the one who wears it decides how it will be remembered. We can think of no better person to grant this to. Only you."

Jaynix felt her heart was about to burst as she stepped forward and undid the latches. She had a feeling she knew what it was, but could never be certain.

Opening the case, she looked down on it.

Despite everything, she smiled.

Reaching into the case she took the gift out, allowing it to unfurl and show off the new designs that adorned it. Flames and wings. Just like Firebird.

What Jaynix held in her hands now, was the repaired and improved Phantom, the very cloak her final enemy on Earth had worn in his desperate attempt to kill her. It was hers now.

"This...this will serve a better purpose."

Jaynix threw it over her shoulders, fitting it in place, a smile growing on her face as she ran one of her hands along it.

"Hill was fine with giving this to me? It's his life's work."

The General nodded.

"You recovered it for him...albeit in a heavily damaged state. He was ecstatic to have it back and the only way he could think to properly thank you for it...was to give it to you."

Lyla stepped closer, examining the designs along the back.

"Firebird...you lot are much more clever than you let on."

Tai laughed as Eren rolled her eyes and spoke.

"You all know full well that I'm the one with the brains here. You guys just borrow some of my brain cells every so often."

Jaynix laughed.

"You do all the thinking so we don't have to. That's fine by me."

"If you keep thinking like that, you'll never beat Elma in a spar."

Eren countered, Jaynix simply shrugged.

"I got the gift, the party is over. Go see that hot girlfriend of yours."

Eren blushed, turning away and whispering something to herself. Sagis, Alto and Tai laughed, the Brothers placing their hands on Eren's shoulders.

Jaynix looked to Lyla and gestured at the new Phantom.

"How do I look?"

Lyla stepped back to get a better look at her wife's new attire. The Phantom that Steven had worn was a dark brown, this one was black. There was a knot around Jaynix's neck where the hood hung from, the back end of the cloak fell behind her down to her legs like a cape, there was clearly enough width for Jaynix to grab the cloak and cover herself completely. While there wasn't much of it along the front, there were bits that looked almost like wings hanging off of her shoulders which made it clear that this variation of the Phantom was also sleeveless.

"You think your arms will be fine?"

Jaynix flexed her muscles.

"Oh yeah. They will be."

Lyla rolled her eyes as Jaynix laughed.

"I'm glad they forewent the sleeves for my version, we all know I'm pretty good with hand to hand. The less I have obscuring my hands, the better."

Jaynix pulled the hood over her head and realized there was something more tucked into the cloth around her neck. Reaching in she pulled up a face mask that rested over her mouth and nose.

Lyla nodded her head.

"Wow...that little touch…"

"Is it cool?"

"Very."

With the hood and face mask up, most of Jaynix's facial features were covered. Her eyes shined in the darkness, Lyla could tell that for people who didn't know her, the appearance she was giving off now could be sufficiently frightening.

Tai approached the pair.

"Add to the fact that unlike Steven, your body is that of a Mimeosome. So you'll theoretically be able to take far more punishment before your body begins to suffer from the effects. That's not to say you're invincible but people are going to have a hard time killing you, that's for sure."

Jaynix chuckled.

"As if they didn't already. Lao tried. Steven tried. Let whoever else wants to have a go, give it a try. I'm looking forward to it."

Jaynix pulled her hood and face mask off before latching onto Lyla's arm.

"Come on! I wanna show off my new look!"

Lyla couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, love. Let's go."

Smiling to one another the pair left the room, seperating from Sagis and Alto, Eren made her way to the General.

"Still here, Strategist? I'm sure you have a woman waiting for you."

"I know but...sir…"

The pair fell silent as Eren struggled with her words.

"We already covered this that day in the mess hall Eren. I don't regret what I did."

"I know...I know…"

Kumon tilted his head.

"Is this about something else? What you are up to perhaps?"

Eren didn't like keeping the truth from the Reapers, from her family but she wanted something to show for it before she came to them. And she couldn't bring herself to do it behind Kriss' back.

"You are entitled to a secret or two Eren."

She nodded.

"I know but...the weight of it is…"

Kumon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

With a heavy sigh, Eren nodded and left the room. Despite her conflict, the thought of seeing Kriss brought a smile to her face.

She avoided having this talk with Kriss because she was sworn to secrecy. They had to come clean at some point and Eren found herself wanting to do so. Perhaps Kriss would understand.

* * *

Entering her room, Elma let out a long sigh. The bridge was indeed very lively, Nagi was very pleased to learn of the Habitat Unit's completion, even Chausson cracked a smile at the development.

However, despite the joy that filled the bridge, Elma found long forgotten memories beginning to fill her mind. She never wanted to let anyone know how much the things that happened so long ago troubled her. In the privacy of her own room however, she allowed herself to doubt.

Crossing the room, she laid down on her bed and allowed herself to think. While she normally fought off the memories, she felt it was time to let them flow, perhaps within them she could find some answer or at least some reassurance that things would work out.

That was seldom what came to her during her moments of self reflection. Yet just like Kruse, she couldn't fight against the long buried memories as they forced themselves to the surface.

And so, she closed her eyes and accepted it.

* * *

" _Grandfather."_

" _This again…"_

" _I have not even-"_

_The older man held his hand up and so she fell silent. Just like her, the man seated before her had pale blue skin that gave off a foreign glow, the crystal-like objects on his head around his face gave the impression of hair._

_His old features studied her, curious and agitated._

" _We've discussed this without end...the fate of those we watch is not something that should concern us…"_

_Elma moved closer to him, determined._

" _Why not? Who was it that decided that those of us who have the power to affect change should simply sit on their hands and do nothing."_

" _We've done plenty."_

_Slowly the man held up one hand and gestured, a large crystal in the room lit up in response and displayed a massive and heavily detailed star map of countless systems and galaxies._

" _Our pursuit has always been knowledge. Generations have come and gone...we are the Watchers, Elma. I don't know any other ways to get this through to you."_

_Elma sat down across from the man._

" _We were different before, Grandfather. Before the Visit we were ambitious. We had goals. We didn't sit and watch we-"_

" _That was before the Visit. This is now."_

_The older man let out a long and heavy sigh._

" _Our people have seen systems rise and fall...interspatial disasters, wars among species and even wars within the species themselves have wiped out many planets and systems...yet we survive because we-"_

" _We survive because we take all that we learn from those we watch to improve our lives...yet we offer nothing in return."_

_The older man stood up and waved his hand once more. The star map grew larger, fading into the crystalline walls of the room as stars zoomed past him and Elma. Systems and planets shooting by at incredible speeds before they focused on one specific galaxy. One specific system._

" _This is it, correct? The third planet from this solar star."_

_Elma nodded._

" _I've watched these people...they are strange. Irrational. They advance slowly. They're quick to fight."_

_The man crossed his arms._

" _They sound like any other intellectually challenged species."_

" _Perhaps...but that makes what's coming just...nonsensical. Beyond illogical."_

_Elma waved her hand, stars shooting past the pair once more as they neared the vastness of the empty space. The Void._

" _Ghosts."_

" _They are an ancient all consuming race of creatures born from Dark Matter...no one knows what they want and while they don't expand as quickly as the Samaar Federation did in the past...it's clear they're waiting for something. Their goals are their own and no one knows what they are...yet they've responded to a mobilization of a Samaarian fleet."_

" _The Ganglion."_

" _It doesn't make any sense. Samaar is powerful, nigh invincible, the Ganglion have incredible power on their own as well, why is this faction mobilizing towards this planet? What's the reason? Nothing about this species could possibly harm them, not in ten years and not in ten decades...and why do the Ghosts rouse from their slumber for this? There is something here, Grandfather. Something that I'm afraid will change...everything."_

_The old man slowly sat back down._

" _If it was up to you, Elma. What would you do?"_

" _I would...I want to save them. As a species they are still young, they have not discovered this...potential that they must have. The Ganglion, the Ghosts, they wouldn't be responding to this species if there wasn't something peculiar about them. Something special."_

_The older man tapped his chin._

" _You may be right...but you must also be aware of how powerful the Ghosts are. How far reaching the Ganglion are. How insurmountable Samaar once was. Interfering with their aims, whatever that may be will do nothing but redirect their attention...on us. We watch for information and protection...we learned this lesson and I will enforce it with all I have."_

_Elma looked to the star map once more. Her eyes peering into the Void, within which the Ghosts have made their home. A space so deep, no one could ever enter and a space so dark, not even the Watchers could see into it until the Visit._

" _Grandfather...at least allow me to go to them. To see. To study. To learn…"_

_Standing once more, the man approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _Elma. Their place has been decided…"_

_There was silence as her grandfather looked to the star map once more._

" _...we can hardly see the Ghosts even now, even after the Visit. We can see the Ganglion...we can see that they do want to cross through space...yet…"_

_Elma closed her eyes as his gaze fell upon her once more._

" _Where they are going we can not see...unless we abuse our gift."_

_Lowering his voice, he whispered._

" _Did you abuse our gift, Elma?"_

* * *

Opening her eyes, Elma sighed.

" _...ma…"_

Turning over on her bed, she did her best to force the memories away. She remembered looking up and facing her grandfather.

" _...el…"_

Without even giving him a response, granted she knew she wouldn't have to, his face told her that he already knew and he was disappointed.

" _...ma…"_

Some small semblance of guilt began to rear its ugly head, forcing her to push it down. She did what had to be done. She was right. She had to be or this was all for nothing.

" _...sis…"_

Eyes opening, Elma sat up.

Those weren't her memories.

Looking to the communications device she could feel a cry of...relief? Excitement? Fear? Something was growing within her and she could barely control as she rushed to get out of her bed, falling over herself as her hands found the device.

"Aeon! Brother!"

" _...El...ma...sister…"_

Tears running down her face, Elma collapsed, holding the device with whatever strength she had left.

"Brother...where are you? Where have you been?"

" _...I'm sorry…"_

Shaking her head, she struggled with her words and found nothing leaving her mouth.

" _...I'm...I…"_

She struggled to laugh, it was apparent that Aeon as well was having a hard time getting his feelings across.

"It's been almost six years my brother...tell me...have you been eating?"

She let out a weak laugh upon hearing him do the same.

" _Every chance I could find...and you?"_

She just nodded.

"Yes...I...there is so much I have to say to you...so much I have to tell you about…"

She laughed once more, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks as best as she could.

" _I look forward to everything you have to say…I have several reports to give you first...they're...very important…"_

Elma let out a long breath before letting herself sit on the floor, no longer capable of standing.

"Tell me...everything…"

* * *

Entering Kriss' room, Eren smiled and approached the professor from behind, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey Kriss."

The Professor chuckled.

"Sometimes I doubt you are the age you claim to be. You act like a teenager in love."

Eren rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks."

Kriss turned to face her, a smirk adorning her lips.

"I suppose I should have gotten a hold of something for Jaynix's birthday."

"Nah, we had it all covered. She loves her gift."

Kriss nodded as Eren rounded the table to see what she was working on.

"I received a few more reports from my fellow LAST researchers aboard the other arks. All they have our theories but it's better than nothing."

Kriss continued to work as Eren watched in silence. It took a few minutes for Kriss to finally address the other woman.

"What's wrong?"

"...I-"

"No."

"I didn't even say anything!"

Kriss sighed.

"I have no doubt that you wish to share what we have with the others...need I remind you that we don't have anything to share beyond the knowledge that I illegally obtained this information."

"I know but...it doesn't feel right to keep something this important to ourselves. I know why you did it but…"

The pair stared at each other, Kriss waiting for Eren to continue.

"I don't want to lie to them anymore."

Kriss closed her eyes.

"I can see how your connections to them may make it hard to keep them in the dark...however…"

Eren watched a sad look fill Kriss' eyes.

"...Elma offered me her hand in friendship once more…"

"That's a good thing. Isn't it?"

Kriss nodded.

"It is...but as far as she's aware, I gave her all the Dark Matter research I found and kept none of it to myself. What would she think if she were to learn I went behind her back right after telling her I wouldn't and diving into the research she forbade?"

"Then...you two would probably have a fight."

Kriss waited as Eren walked around the table again, towards her.

"Friends do that from time to time. I think you'll come out of it stronger. You and Elma...you're strong people, your ideals clash and while you may disagree on a lot you can't argue with the logic the other has. Can you?"

Kriss sighed.

"I won't apologize for it."

"I doubt Elma would expect you to."

As Kriss thought about the possible encounter, Eren stepped closer and pressed her lips against the Professor's.

"Feel better?"

Kriss rolled her eyes.

"Not at all."

The Strategist laughed once more.

"You definitely do! You can't hide your smile as hard as you try!"

At Eren's laughter, Kriss allowed a smile to form before gesturing at their work. With a nod of understanding, Eren returned to her place and the pair got back to it.

* * *

"Absolutely fascinating!"

Constantine continued to walk around Jaynix, picking up the cloak that fell behind her and examining it closely. With a tap to the side of his glasses, the built in features activated and began detailing the finer points of the cloak's creation and what elements comprise it.

"...and you say Hill did this? Ulysses?"

Jaynix nodded, unable to speak due to her laughter. Lyla looked to Kruse who was sighing and covering his face.

"Sorry. Constantine gets like this at times and it's a little ridiculous."

The older man continued to look at every fiber of the cloak, excitement shining in his eyes. It looked like he was about to start jumping up and down.

"Have you any idea in regards to how sturdy this is? What was it called again? The Phantom?"

Jaynix finally calmed down enough to think.

"When Steven wore it during our fight, he was able to take cannon fire from my Skell at 50%."

"Impossible!"

Constantine cried out before leaning in closer.

"How in the world?"

Jaynix shrugged.

"I was there, I shot the bastard and he was still standing after the assault. I read the report on it from Flame's lab but I still don't get the particulars. All I know is that it's really damn effective."

Kruse whistled, impressed at the quality of the cloak.

"As if you weren't hard enough to knock down already."

"Hell yeah!"

Jaynix laughed as Constantine finally pulled himself away from the Phantom.

"I do apologize for inserting myself into your personal space but these kinds of projects are things I wish I had more chances to get into. The grand majority of my professional career has been occupied by the White Whale and now the Habitat Unit...I missed simpler things like Ms. Copeland's triple powered Skell engines."

Jaynix looked confused as Lyla spoke up.

"That attachment to the flight module right? That's what I used to get from The Cross back to Noah's Cradle so fast for the Battle of the Wall in 2054."

Jaynix sighed.

"Right. I missed most of that fight."

"Well...you were preoccupied with...a lot."

The women exchanged nods before looking up at the screens displaying all sorts of information regarding the Habitat Unit. Kruse noticed and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah...we finished it. Haven't really gotten around to telling anyone else. Elma came by not long ago for the full report though based on what she said, I think the bridge is in really high spirits over this development.

Jaynix whistled.

"That's awesome. I...can't believe it…"

Constantine laughed.

"Neither can I really. I've lived the Exodus projects for so long it's hard to imagine we're done...at least until starfall. After that we're all going to have far more work to do, especially you lot and the rest of our military forces."

Lyla pushed one of her elbows into Jaynix.

"Hear that? Soon you'll have work. A lot of it."

"Me? I'm sure he meant all of us."

Lyla giggled.

"I'm sure you can handle it all. Unless those arms of yours are just for show."

Jaynix placed one of her arms around Lyla's shoulders and pulled her in, the pair sharing a laugh.

"So Blue. What do you think about making starfall? Any plans?"

The man could only shrug.

"I wish...like Constantine I've been so wrapped up in all the technical work that I haven't…"

He then trailed off, Jaynix and Lyla looking to one another, confused. Separating from her wife, Jaynix moved closer.

"Blue? Kruse?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at Jaynix.

"Actually...there is something I'd like to ask."

Jaynix waited as he seemed to gather his thoughts and a little courage.

"I want to fight."

Constantine, who was reading through a few diagnostics, turned around immediately.

"You what?"

Jaynix remained silent as Kruse took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about this a lot...since 2053 if I'm being honest. Since the Lawless. The pain they inflicted on us, the lives they took...I know that I did my part in that conflict but I wish I could've done more…"

Kruse shook his head, angry with himself.

"When war came to us in 2054. When our walls were breached I…"

Kruse's hands began to shake.

"...I was so scared. Terrified. I...after 2041 I never imagined our walls would be breached like that again. I thought…"

He let out an empty laugh.

"I thought that was the end...that after everything we'd all been through...that night was the end of all of it."

The other three remained silent as Kruse took his glasses off.

"I don't want to feel that weakness ever again. When war comes to us again, when our survival, our peace is threatened...I want to be able to stand up with all of you and protect it...so…"

Kruse took a step forward.

"Jaynix. You're one of the strongest people I know...I want you to train me. I want to be a protector."

Crossing her arms, Jaynix waited. She watched Kruse, trying to see if his determination would falter in the long stretch of silence but he kept his gaze on her. He didn't waver.

"Are you sure, Blue? I'm not going to go easy on you."

He said nothing, simply nodded.

"Constantine?"

The older man seemed conflicted only to sigh.

"His life is his. If this is what he wants then I shall ask for you to take the best care of him that you can."

Lyla gave Kruse a wide smile.

"Well then...looks like the young wolf wants to join the Reapers. This should be interesting."

"Alright then Blue, come along."

Kruse raised an eyebrow.

"Come along...where?"

"The training room! Where else? We're starting right now."

Without another word, Jaynix turned and left the room, Lyla following after her.

"Right now? But-"

Constantine pushed Kruse forward. The younger man turned, despite his confusion he found some peace in Constantine's expression. With a determined nod, Kruse hurried out of the room after the women.

* * *

Kriss and Eren found themselves on the Professor's bed, all their work for the day saved onto their datapads for future reference. Eren laid with her head in the crook of Kriss' neck.

"I've never felt this comfortable before."

Kriss whispered.

"I hate it."

Eren couldn't help but laugh, placing a kiss on the other woman's shoulder.

"You'll get used to it."

"I hope not…"

The pair remained in bed, peaceful. Part of Kriss wanted to return to her work but another part of her insisted that she'd stressed her brain out enough. Which was strange. She never had feelings like that, at least not until Eren.

"You're a danger to my work ethic…"

"Good. You need to slow down every so often."

Kriss rolled her eyes.

"We both know the same could be said for you."

"Then I guess it's twice as good."

The pair remained comfortable with each other until there was a knock at the door. Eren prepared to get up when Kriss called out.

"Come in!"

Eren was surprised as the door opened and Elma stepped inside. The Colonel came to an immediate halt upon seeing the women. Thankfully they were fully clothed but she still looked away.

"If this is a bad time-"

"Not at all, Colonel. Did you need to speak with me?"

Elma looked back at them, nodding.

"It's...a private matter…"

Kriss could only sigh, whispering something to Eren before sitting up. Getting out of the bed, Kriss walked past Elma and left the room.

"I'm sorry Eren."

"Don't worry about it."

With a nod, Elma left the room and fell into step next to Kriss.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Your device...it worked…"

Kriss nodded.

"You finally got in touch with...whoever it is you needed to speak with?"

"I did…"

"...I take it they're the Xenoform who's helping us and who you didn't want me looking into when I came to you with my theory."

Elma sighed.

"Yes."

"...I didn't expect you to confirm it."

"Was there any point in trying to deny it?"

Kriss shrugged. The pair continued walking down the halls, no destination in mind.

"Kriss...he told me some...worrying things…"

"About?"

Taking a deep breath, Elma came to a stop.

"He found an enemy communications hub...it was for the Ganglion where they intercept information across a wide radius. It seems they're searching for any signs of us."

"As expected."

"Yes but...they've been...finding us. Slowly but surely."

Kriss looked to the Colonel.

"...what?"

"My...contact...he got himself into a massive war effort with another race of Xenoforms being subjugated by the Ganglion...the…"

Elma shook her head.

"...the Qlu…"

Kriss opened her mouth to say something more but the words died on her lips. She knew full well how integral Qlu technology was to their efforts. She held several lectures on the subjects.

"He...his name is Aeon and he's been fighting with a resistance...they could just as easily escape the planet but they had to hang back to...destroy any and all of their technology before it fell into the Ganglion's hands."

Kriss looked around the empty halls.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"...Aeon and his allies did all they could but once the enemy's new weapons, things called Gaurs began razing everything to the ground, they had no choice but to flee. It was then that he found his way to that communications hub where he could keep track of the Ganglion, maybe even the Ghosts...and he heard transmissions. Our transmissions."

Kriss shook her head.

"That's impossible. We haven't been transmitting we-"

Falling silent, the Professor looked away. Elma said nothing as Kriss walked a few feet further down the hall.

"...me...it's me...LAST…"

The women stood in silence. It was clear from Elma's tone that she didn't come here for a fight. While that eased some of Kriss' guilt, it also led her to one horrifying realization.

"They're coming…"

Elma approached the other woman.

"It is very likely, yes. Aeon has our location pinpointed and he's coming here with his allies as quickly as he can...but there is no telling what could happen…"

Kriss remained silent as Elma continued.

"If we were to jump, we could stay ahead of them but we may lose Aeon again and...it's selfish but I can't...I can't be alone again…"

Kriss looked to Elma.

"...you want to fight?"

"I want to survive. Assuming the worst, assuming the Ganglion finds us first, that can only mean Aeon is close behind. If we can hold them off until Aeon arrives and then jump away...it's a long shot but...we have to try…"

"...are you only telling me this because it's my fault?"

Elma shook her head.

"I'm telling you this because you're brilliant...it may be too late but I grant you permission to look into the Dark Matter. We need whatever advantage we can find for the coming conflict."

Kriss sighed.

"Since that day you confiscated the information, I've been studying it regardless. With Eren. I've found nothing."

At the silence, Kriss looked over to Elma, the woman had a mix of emotions on her face.

"I...suppose I should've guessed that…"

The pair stood there, Kriss couldn't help but smirk.

"So...you know that I created several communications devices like the one I gave you and used them to talk to my LAST comrades across space and now you know that I continued the Dark Matter research despite your orders…"

Elma nodded.

"And you know that there was indeed a Xenoform involved with everything and that I knew them and kept their identity and role away from everyone…"

Kriss chuckled.

"Here I thought these secrets would lead to a fight."

"All things considered...they should...but there are far more important things to worry about. We both know that now."

Kriss took a deep breath.

"Alright...this isn't something I would ever do but...Colonel. Do I have your permission to open the lecture hall and gather whatever intellectuals we have to work on the Dark Matter?"

Elma closed her eyes, thinking this over. Or at least, she would be but the choice was already made for her.

"Yes. Do what you do best Professor."

Kriss nodded and began to walk away only to come to a stop.

"Despite the Coalition's best efforts...I knew what happened to Nantucket was no accident."

Elma waited as Kriss placed her hands in her pockets.

"While the systems that power a megacity are impressive, they don't contain enough power to completely erase half of the city. No. What happened to that city was always a mystery to me...but not one I ever had the time to look into I'm afraid."

"Benton did keep you busy."

"He did...but based off what you said at the party...it was the Dark Matter…that's why you reacted as such when I first brought the data to you. You were concerned I'd do something stupid and blast a hole through the White Whale."

Elma nodded.

"Something like that."

Kriss shrugged.

"I'm sure five years ago I would've considered that result a success...I'll see what I can do Colonel."

"Thank you…"

With that, Kriss left and headed back to her room. Elma turned away and let out a long breath, satisfied. She thought of Aeon's words once more. He promised to keep in touch having stolen all he needed from the communications hub to establish a connection with her again when he had a chance.

She hated that what he told her was exactly what her grandfather had feared. Once the Ganglion determined who dared stand in the way of their desires, they'd destroy them. The people of Qlu, their planet, the only reason it was torn apart was because her and Aeon went to them so many times asking for help.

Closing her eyes, she did her best to ignore the questions and the endless stream of what ifs that began to invade her mind.

* * *

Lyla stood in place, watching as Jaynix flipped Kruse over and onto the ground once again, she flinched at the force of the slam, knowing full well just how much strength Jaynix put into every move.

Crossing her arms, Jaynix waited for Kruse to stand back up.

"I thought...we'd train in a way that..didn't involve you just kicking my ass…"

Jaynix smiled.

"Sorry Blue, I'm just trying to see what you can do when forced into an emergency unarmed situation. No harm in that."

Before Kruse could respond Jaynix began moving, his eyes flew to her hands, watching them reach out and no doubt going for another throw.

Backing away as quickly as he could he ducked under one of Jaynix's swings just as she wanted, allowing her to follow up with her other fist, striking the man's face before she swept his legs out from under him.

As he hit the ground, Jaynix crossed her arms once more and nodded.

"I see."

"You see?"

Jaynix laughed.

"It's all a matter of awareness, Blue. You were watching my hands but then you focused on this one, the one that was closer to you. That allowed you to evade it but your attention left my other hand...and you weren't even looking at my feet."

"I'm supposed to look at everything?"

Jaynix nodded.

"Basically. It's not like you can get through any fight without taking a hit here or there but the more you see, the more you keep yourself aware of, the better prepared you are for anything...and this is just hand to hand. Once you throw in weapons it all opens up."

Getting back up, Kruse nodded. His attempts to respond were held off by his heavy breathing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Jaynix, you think this is a good stopping point?"

"It's only been an hour."

Lyla approached her wife.

"How about this...we spar and Kruse watches."

Jaynix raised her eyebrow.

"He's an engineer, he has a fine eye for details and technical work. I'm sure if he watches two well trained fighters go at it, he could learn more to apply in his next attempts. Use the strengths he has to bolster the ones that he doesn't."

Jaynix nodded, she liked the sound of the idea. Approaching Kruse she put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think, Blue?"

"Whatever allows me...to catch my breath…"

Jaynix smirked.

"Alright then. Keep your eyes on us, you're about to see something great."

Taking a deep breath, Kruse moved farther away and began rubbing the very sore spots all over his body. Jaynix and Lyla faced one another before moving into their stances.

Kruse watched them both as they simply stood in place, watching one another, waiting for the other to move first. He looked at their eyes and saw nothing but intense focus and then Jaynix's hand twitched and both women charged forward.

Kruse decided to watch Jaynix first as she flawlessly avoided all of Lyla's opening strikes. Punch, punch, punch, kick, Jaynix was out of reach of all of them before taking one step forward and striking Lyla.

Kruse didn't understand how the hit landed, Lyla was just as fast as her wife if not more in some situations. The answer was given when Lyla seized Jaynix's arm and pulled her along, the Corporal lost balance as Lyla leapt into the air and delivered a savage kick to her back, throwing Jaynix to the ground.

Kruse couldn't help but crack a smile, after being thrown onto the floor as much as he was, seeing it happen to someone else was some sort of relief.

However it also told him that some fighters have confidence in their ability to take blows and turn them into advantages. That had to be something to train for, he was certain if Jaynix had landed that first blow on him, he'd be too preoccupied trying to breathe to go for any sort of throw.

Clearing away his thoughts, Kruse continued to watch the women spar. Their speed was on another level and every blow looked more severe than the last. He couldn't help but flinch every time one landed and had no desire to step in and take them...yet he knew he had to. He wanted to fight.

Seperating from one another, Jaynix and Lyla stood straight and bowed to the other before looking at Kruse.

"So Blue! What do you think?"

The man shook his head as he approached them.

"I think...I'm going to need a lot of training."

* * *

Eren was a little worried over Kriss' extended absence even knowing there should be no cause for concern. Opening up their work, she continued to make notes and improve their theories until Kriss finally returned to the room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Eren smiled.

"What kept you?"

"Things are about to get far busier for the two of us."

"Really? What did you and Elma discuss?"

Kriss began to speak but then recalled that while Elma didn't specify, she knew that speaking of Aeon to anyone was off limits.

"We reached an agreement regarding the Dark Matter."

"She knows?"

Kriss nodded.

"She sees value in our research and on her recommendation, I'm putting together a team of the best that are on the White Whale to all tackle this problem together."

Eren was surprised by this.

"I didn't think you to be the kind of person who would need a team. I know LAST was-"

"This is different from that...circumstances...we can't do this alone."

Smiling, Eren nodded.

"Very well. Did you round everyone up?"

"I sent them all the relevant information. They'll be coming to us from all the Quarters and meeting in the lecture hall tomorrow. There. We begin."

Eren closed the screens on her work before looking back at Kriss.

"It's a strange thing to be excited for...but I am excited. What do you think-"

It was then that Kriss approached and pressed her lips against Eren's. The Strategist was surprised by the forward nature of Kriss' affections before she found herself standing and being pushed towards the bed.

Falling onto the bed and separating from each other, Eren could barely think of what to say as Kriss began to undress.

"I don't...I mean-"

"Do you want me to stop, Eren?"

The Strategist could only shake her head as Kriss brought their lips together once more.

* * *

In her room, Elma stood in silence watching Nagi, Chausson and Vandham mull over what Aeon had reported to them as well as the knowledge that Kriss had been at least somewhat filled in.

"Elma-"

"I know what you're going to ask Chausson. I know the smart move is to jump, I know it better than anyone...I…"

She shook her head. This shouldn't be that hard, the goal was always to save humanity even if one of them had to be lost for it. They knew this when they set off all those years ago.

"We'll lose people."

Is all Chausson could say.

"He's right...but who among us can deny Elma's feelings? We're all human. These last six years have been as hard on Aeon and his allies as they have been on us...if we have a chance to unite our factions...we should take it."

"What do we know about what happened to Qlu?"

Vandham asked.

"What do we know about the survivors and warriors that Aeon managed to rescue from the planet?"

Elma cleared her throat.

"The Ganglion have been devising various new weapons, no doubt in an effort to find some way to stand against the Vita. They created these giant walking beasts known as Gaurs, they are capable of leveling entire cities and will fight to their dying breath."

"The Qlu have their Neilnail technology, surely mere beasts couldn't hope to topple them."

Chausson stated. Elma recalled Aeon's reports once more.

"The Neilnail Constructs are indeed powerful and in response once more the Ganglion's weapons development has progressed rapidly. We're all familiar with their mechanized technology, the Galdrs, Seidrs and Qmoevas that comprise most of their fleet, not accounting for the more massive ships at their disposal. According to Aeon they now have these new fierce machines known as Almandals. Even with the Neilnail Constructs and Aeon's Ares...the Ganglion's assault on the planet was too much. They had to retreat."

Vandham sighed.

"It's things like this that made losing contact with Aeon even worse...he could keep us up to date on the enemy's growing technology. Missing out on so much, who knows what else they have in reserve?"

"Could we not have Aeon tell us where he is and jump to his location?"

Chausson asked.

"I asked him that but he's still far behind enemy lines. If we were to jump past the forward guard of the Ganglion...they'd all know where we were. Even if we were to jump away after that…"

Nagi stepped forward.

"Nothing about this is easy...I don't want to worry everyone but if an encounter with the Ganglion is coming then we need to prepare. Get everyone back on their regimented schedules...we've come too far to let them put an end to our story."

Elma nodded.

"I agree."

Nagi then looked to Chausson and Vandham, the latter wore a smirk as he nodded while Chausson still seemed conflicted.

"This is risky...but so has everything we've done since establishing the ECP...very well...let us begin."

* * *

Another hour went by with Kruse's training now finding Jaynix sitting off to the side, watching as Lyla now took her turn instructing Kruse. The pair was not exchanging blows but rather Lyla was directing him through her stances and telling him about various forms of martial arts.

He seemed much more receptive to this kind of teaching but Jaynix knew that no matter how much you studied and understood something, you'd never truly grasp it until you put it into practice.

As she stood from her place and approached the pair, she noticed someone standing at the entrance to the training room and smiled.

Quickly she grabbed the Phantom and approached.

"Elma!"

The Colonel looked to Jaynix and returned her smile.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Elma sighed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend any time with you today, things actually...things are…"

Jaynix held up one of her hands.

"Then let me take your mind off of that for a moment, look at what the Reapers gave me for my birthday."

Jaynix threw the Phantom on over her shoulders, Elma tilted her head, bringing a hand to her chin.

"A cloak?"

Jaynix put her hands on her shoulder.

"Not just any cloak. I believe Frye had a bit of an encounter with this thing back on Earth in 2054."

Realization sparked in Elma's eyes as she remembered the various debriefings after the Battle of the Wall as well as what Frye could tell her from his one on one fight with the Archer.

"You're...fine with having that?"

"Yep. It's a fantastic piece of technology and in the right hands I think it can do a lot of good...unless you don't think my hands are the right ones, Elma?"

The Colonel shook her head, smiling as she stepped closer.

"There are very few people I think are better suited to that cloak than you and it fits you very well."

The women stood in a comfortable silence before Elma looked past Jaynix to see Lyla and Kruse training.

"What's happening here? Is Kruse…"

"Yep. Blue asked me to train him, so we're teaching him how to fight."

Elma nodded.

"I see...if he ends up being half as good a fighter as he is an engineer, we'll have a great ally."

"True enough. Hopefully I don't break him before then."

Jaynix chuckled before telling Elma about their first spar and how oftens he slammed Kruse onto the ground. The Colonel could only shake her head.

"By the way, Elma...if you need to wind down from whatever has you so busy, we've still got some cake. I'm sure Kumon and the rest of the Reapers wouldn't mind you stopping by."

"Thank you, Jaynix...that means a lot."

The women smiled at one another, Elma felt far more at ease in this one moment than she had all day. Re Establishing contact with Aeon and learning about what was coming was enough to stress her out all over again. Having people close to her like Nagi, Kumon, Jaynix, the Skelletons and even Kriss. It served to remind her that she didn't have to do this all alone.

For the first time since she lost contact with Aeon, she felt optimistic, there were still scattered worries but the strengths of her allies were enough to have her looking ahead with confidence.

It was then that a long tone filled the room, everyone looked up as Nagi's voice came on over the shipwide intercom system. Elma nodded and closed her eyes as he began to speak.

"Attention all staff...I have a report of the utmost importance to deliver to you all…"

* * *

In the Reapers room, Kumon stood up immediately, Tai, Sagis and Alto joining him.

"...we have reestablished communications with a critical ally of ours and he has told us that without a doubt that the Ganglion are coming…"

* * *

In bed, Kriss kept her eyes closed, she already knew what Nagi would say but remained silent as Eren listened very intently.

"...we will have reports soon on the size of their forces but until then we must resume our training in earnest. We must send our scouts and our guards to our established perimeters, we must sharpen our edges and prepare to fight."

* * *

In his lab, drink in his hand, Constantine took a deep breath. Turning to his side he looked out the viewing window to the completed Habitat Unit.

"We have a plan to escape the fighting but before then we must reestablish contact with our ally. He is bringing his own forces and innocents who require protection that only we can grant them. We fight. We survive. We reunite. We disappear…"

* * *

In the Skelleton's Quarters. Irina, Gwin, Boris and Danny stood at attention, hanging on every one of Nagi's words.

"...there are countless unknowns, I'm well aware and I'm sure everyone has countless questions about all of this. Why now? What happened? Did we make a mistake? The answers won't change anything...what matters now is what we do. What matters now is what has always mattered...our mission."

* * *

Back in the training room, an old fire burned in Jaynix's eyes, Lyla and Kruse had joined her and Elma as Nagi's speech continued. Lyla saw that determination in Jaynix's face as she's seen it countless times before every encounter.

"It is going to take all of us and everything we have in order to win but we will win. Unit leaders and commanders will all be given the full briefing as well as training stratagems. Then, tomorrow...the work begins. Thank you all for your continued service and dedication. May we find our way out of this darkness and back to the light."

With that, the intercom shut off and an intense silence filled White Whale.


	19. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one line of events closes it loop, all it leaves is the inevitable.
> 
> _(Preposition / Conjunction / Adverb) During the period of time preceding (a particular event, date, or time)._

_March 3rd, 2054_

_10:30PM_

Thanks to the arrival of Solomon's forces from the Cross, the breach of Noah's Cradle had finally been contained and all of the enemies were routed.

Elma's timely release of the Dark Mirror cure helped to cut back on the losses but the battlefield was still a gruesome sight. Not just for the soldiers and terrorists who died in combat but for the ones who succumbed to Dark Mirror as it spread.

Elma sent the information on developing more of the cure to Doctor Falkan and her staff at the ECP Medical Wing, everyone was to be treated with a shot that would make them immune on the chance that the dispersed cure was not as effective as an injection. Something that Kriss made sure Elma was aware of before the Colonel left on her own.

"Elma."

Looking up from the screen which showed the infected area had almost completely faded, she now faced Nagi. The man's eyes moved to the corpse on the floor.

"Was he?"

"Yes. The LAST engineer who organized this assault…"

"Just him?"

"No...there was someone else…"

Eyes widening, Elma stood up.

"Where is Jaynix?"

"That's what I came to tell you...she was found by General Kumon and Lyla. She suffered many injuries at the hands of who I assume was the other conspirator. Steven Harper."

Elma approached Nagi.

"Is it serious? How is she?"

"Let's go see her."

Elma took a deep breath before realizing something.

"Steven? Is he dead?"

Nagi shook his head.

"He was thoroughly beaten and in immense pain...but he's alive and we have him in custody."

Some part of Elma was surprised by this, but it gave her a chance. A chance to save Jaynix from being imprisoned alongside the traitor.

Nagi held his hand out, Elma taking it and allowing him to lead her out of the room.

* * *

_11:00PM_

Jaynix couldn't help but want to scream, once again she found herself being treated in the ECP's medical facilities. Luckily the injuries she suffered weren't on par with a sniper shot to the back or everything else that Lao had hit her with last year. She didn't lose consciousness so that was a plus but it just added to her not wanting to be here.

Slowly, she looked to Lyla who was sitting at the side of the bed.

"You're still beautiful, Jaynix."

"With my face all bruised and bashed in the way it is? Doubt it."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Jaynix couldn't help but crack a smile as the door opened.

"Doctor Alanzi…"

Hope walked in and looked at Jaynix's legs, heavy bandages wrapped around her leg injury where Steven had stabbed her with an arrow.

"I didn't...I had to leave my Skell I-"

"You're alive. That's all that matters...I just...had to see for myself."

Jaynix sighed.

"Sorry about worrying you...that's...it's a regular thing with me. Unfortunately."

Hope shook her head.

"It's fine. Doctor Bradbury already took a look at you, we've administered the necessary medications, all you need now is rest."

"What about-"

"Everything else can wait. Rest. Doctor's orders."

Jaynix nodded, Hope smiled in response before leaving the room.

"The General?"

"He's with Steven."

"Of course…"

Lyla reached over and took one of Jaynix's hands into her own. The pair sat in silence until the door opened once more.

"Jaynix."

Elma entered the room with Nagi not far behind. Approaching the bed, Elma looked at the state Jaynix was in, the bandages along all of her external injuries which prevented more bleeding and the heavy bruising along her face.

"He got to you…"

Jaynix nodded as Elma sat on the other side of the bed, Jaynix now in between her and Lyla. Nagi stood at the far end, bowing his head to Jaynix bringing a faint smile to her face. Elma prepared to say something when she was cut off.

"I understood his pain…"

Jaynix thought back to what he had yelled at her in fury during the final stages of their battle.

"I understood why he wanted me dead...the same rage that took hold of me when Lao returned, it took hold of him and he just…"

"Don't make excuses for him, Jaynix."

Elma said.

"I'm not...I could never control that rage...I could never find my way out of it until I killed Lao. Steven...He had to kill me to find some semblance of peace and I…"

Falling silent, Jaynix closed her eye and lost herself in thought. Was there no way to get through to Steven? Jaynix thought herself a lost cause more than once yet everyone stood by her and helped her through it. Without the support of Lyla and the General after the Massacre, she very well could've fallen as far as Steven.

Lyla and Elma remained silent, slowly Elma took hold of Jaynix's other hand and sat there across from Lyla until Jaynix fell asleep.

* * *

_March 4th, 2054_

_12:00AM_

Treated for his injuries, Steven now sat in his cell, silent and contemplative. Outside of the cell sat Kumon, watching the man before him. The man he once trusted above all others as his right hand before forming the Reapers.

The men had been silent since Steven was brought here, Kumon unable to open his mouth without wanting to roar and rage.

Several guards had asked the General to leave only to be told that it was okay by the warden. It didn't take much longer than that for Christoph to show up.

Kumon looked at the other man, a conversation without words, only eyes, only expressions. Christoph eventually turned and left as Kumon got to his feet.

He kept his eyes on Steven for a few more moments before leaving the prison.

* * *

Outside, Kumon and Christoph came to a stop in front of Birtwhistle.

"General...Michael…"

"Ivan…"

Birtwhistle cleared his throat.

"General. I'm not here to move in any direction on the investigation. Now is not the time...I simply…"

Ivan fell silent as Kumon finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Steven didn't lie to you. He may be a traitor but the events he told you about are true. Nothing changes just because he betrayed us."

"That's what I thought…"

Birtwhistle crossed his arms, trying to think of something else to say.

"Ivan. Just go home. We've all been up far too long."

Looking at Christoph, Birtwhistle could only nod before leaving the room.

"General. Are you alright?"

"...I'm not sure…"

Putting a hand on the General's shoulder, Christoph led him out of the room.

* * *

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity as the ECP staff worked without end to fabricate enough of the cure to treat everyone involved in the battle who were thankfully, still breathing.

There were a handful of loose ends that needed to be tied up or cut off, but the madness of yet another post battle scenario kept those elements out of most people's minds.

Not Elma.

A week had passed when she finally organized a meeting at the Coalition Headquarters to address something that had happened mere hours before the battle raged and nothing else was worth the time.

"President Reeve has passed...that was the report we were given by his personal secretary, Eleonora. We received it in the midst of combat so we had no way of acting on it and there was...well…"

Nagi shook his head, no point in finishing that statement as the rest of the gathered staff thought of what to do.

Elma remained silent as she thought over what she had just been told. Eleonora reported President Reeve's death as natural causes, he simply passed after having one last meeting with the Colonel. Eleonora stated that it was somehow fitting.

She would have to find time to speak to Eleonora in private and figure out what it is she was hoping to accomplish, but something told her the answer was obvious.

"That's not all."

The gathered staff turned as Frye rose from his seat, Chausson pointing at the man.

"What is he doing here? This is supposed to be a confidential meeting."

"He was with me."

Elma said as she moved to stand next to Frye. Nagi nodded to the pair.

"We believe you two have a report on the events that transpired one week ago."

Elma cleared her throat.

"I launched an investigation, looking into any corruption within the Coalition. There were plenty of unanswered questions left after the Lawless Operation to say nothing of the Nantucket Disaster or even the battle one week ago. Things didn't add up...I approached President Reeve about this and asked him to tell me all that he knew...so he did."

"What did he tell you?"

Chausson asked.

"The Nantucket Disaster was a result of Councilman Ethos and eight other high ranking Coalition committee members and ECP board directors. They mishandled a first class asset that was not to be touched and in their hubris, wiped out half a city and countless lives…"

Nagi crossed his arms, thinking as Elma continued.

"In any other situation it'd be nothing more than a tragedy, a result of those not knowing what it is they were doing despite being explicitly told not to...however...they wanted to try again. Ethos and his ilk manipulated a grieving Lao Huang and brought in ECP Doctor Edwin Benton to breach many of our laws in pursuit of knowledge. They wanted the first class asset."

Nagi shook his head.

"Do we have proof? Where is Ethos? Benton?"

"Frye and I arrested Ethos and his allies...Steven Harper attacked the safehouse and after a brief fight with Frye, he escaped and murdered all of our captives…"

There was a long silence before Frye stepped forward and put a hand on Elma's shoulder. She turned to see him smiling, not sure why he'd be happy when he whispered.

"...all except one."

"...someone survived?"

Frye moved up to the table now, hands on his hips he began to speak.

"We all know Steven is good at his job but we also know he wasn't playing with a full deck last week. He made a mistake...I reported the bodies he left behind to the ECP and a medical team came to collect them...they found our dear Councilman Ethos on the brink of death...and they saved his life. Not only that but we have Steven Harper himself in custody...the crimes committed by this corruption from as far back as Nantucket can finally be answered for."

Nagi couldn't help but smile.

"Finally...I won't say all the death was worth it but at least we have some real answers…"

Chausson took that time to speak.

"However, there is one other thing. We know of Ethos and what he did. We know the things Steven Harper was responsible for. But what of this lone engineer that Elma killed out in the Lawless Sectors? Who was he? What did he want?"

"Only the Professor, Kriss Fowler would know that...she's outside if it's fine to bring her in."

Chausson was uncertain only for Nagi to cut in and allow it. Entering the room, Kriss took in all the sights, sufficiently amused having never been here before.

"Professor?"

"Hm? Oh yes, the traitor. Revenge. That's all he wanted."

Nagi nodded.

"That's all? Against who?"

"Against me for leaving him for dead. Against the ECP and the Coalition for using him. Against the Lawless for using him. He was mad at the world...that's why he unleashed the Dark Mirror, he simply wanted nothing more than for the world to burn."

Nagi crossed his arms.

"That's all?"

Kriss adjusted her glasses and smiled.

"What could be a more powerful motivator than hate and spite? There are many out there who launch crusades for what they believe to be valid or even just reasons...but there are even more out there who want nothing more than to inflict the pain that they hold within...onto others. That's what he wanted. That's on some level, what they all wanted."

The others nodded as Frye cleared his throat.

"That may be settled but...what do we do now? We have to tell the people about all of this? Right?"

Nagi sighed.

"Tell them what? That nine of their leaders who've been serving them for the last three decades betrayed us and were largely responsible for every catastrophe since the Nantucket Disaster? What would that do to their faith in what remains? If the Coalition can't be trusted and the ECP can't be trusted...then why would they trust in Project Exodus?"

Kriss couldn't help but laugh, everyone in the room turning to her as she excused herself.

"Elma told me the same thing a few years ago when I first told her Benton had betrayed us."

Frye nodded.

"That reminds me, we still gotta track that bastard down too."

"I already took care of it."

Elma stated before giving Nagi a look, the man nodded in response.

"The matter we have to attend to is the people's trust. We have to give them answers. We have to ensure that they go through with everything. The Mimeosome Procedure is already underway. We can't have it be disturbed and we can't push it back...once one person begins to openly doubt us, more will catch on and we'll have another disaster to deal with. We're running out of time."

The room fell silent, though Elma could see Chausson was in deep thought and clearly wanted to say something.

"What's your idea, Chausson?"

The man looked up at her, waiting a few moments before speaking.

"At this time I'd like to ask those of clearance level 6 and under to leave the room...please…"

There was a lot of noise as many individuals stood and left the room, Frye and Kriss included. All that remained was Nagi, Chausson, Elma, one Coalition council member and one ECP board director. Elma also noted Eleonora in the back of the room, having entered through another door. With only those holding the highest clearance left, Nagi gestured to Chausson.

"Your idea?"

"A third party."

Chausson folded his arms behind his back before he continued.

"We can craft a third party to this story that was behind everything. Used Ethos and his people, used Benton, Lao, Steven, everyone. We tell the people that they were dealt with after the battle last week...which isn't entirely untrue. All of our enemies as of now are dead or in custody. That way people have their answers which are not too far from our own truth and the faith is maintained. To make it work the third party needs to be convincing and we need to reorganize the Coalition command around a new figure."

At Chausson's silence, Elma could see his eyes focused squarely on her.

"No."

"Elma, there is no one else we can all rally around...surely you-"

"It can't be me."

"Why not? Everyone holds some faith and trust in you, Elma. You know this to be true."

The Colonel continued to shake her head.

"There has to be someone else. We still have several high ranking Coalition council members and ECP directors who didn't betray us. What about Jimenez?"

Hearing his name the man looked to her.

"He was and still is a very popular old world leader. People respect him, he has their confidence. If not him then what of Torres?"

The woman next to Jimenez looked to Elma.

"She's been in this game her entire life. Nowhere on this planet is there a more experienced and faithful leader. Either of them could rally the people for this final push, far more than I ever could. Because unlike me...they're human."

Nagi approached Chausson and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right you know."

The man sighed as Nagi continued.

"...I don't like the idea of lying to the people about this third party. Yet I can't deny that we've done much worse since this all started…"

Chausson turned to the two who remained silent.

"Jimenez. Torres. Thoughts?"

ECP committee chair, Ralph Jimenez shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have nothing of value to add to the conversation...I still can't quite wrap my head around everything that's happened. The President is dead and most of my senior officials are as well...it's a whole new landscape...all I can think to say is that, regardless of who leads the Coalition for whatever time it is we have left, they will need to be ready to carry the burden of all of our lies. I may have been popular in my time but commanding the trust of the world? I don't think I could do that."

Chausson nodded as Coalition Council member, Mira Torres closed her eyes.

"Do we believe we are the good guys? The heroes? I notice we never use those words. No. We are protectors."

Opening her eyes, the woman stood up.

"We protect life. No matter the cost. We've done and signed off on things that would've had people in our position labeled as mad not fifty years ago...that was then. This is now. What we have to ask ourselves isn't if what we're doing is the right thing. The just thing. The good thing. Because that no longer matters. It hasn't since Elma and Aeon came to us. That's the truth of it."

The room remained silent as Mira looked from one person to the other before landing on Elma.

"It's not to say we don't carry what we do with us. We do. And we always will. Our choice has to be about protection and the preservation of life. We made the call. We made the decision to go with Project Exodus in its current form. What we do now is ensure that we continue down that path and protect life...even if it means telling another lie and laying the blame at an entity that doesn't exist."

"It's easier said than done."

Nagi whispered, Mira turned to face him.

"But it has to be done."

* * *

"Your birthday is in 10 days, JayJay. Anything specific you want me to get for you?"

Jaynix smiled.

"As long as I get to hug my baby sis, I'll consider it a good day."

Flame laughed at that while Jaynix flipped through several holographic screens displaying all sorts of Skell equipment. Her brows furrowed as she read the specifics, nodding along and sometimes sticking her tongue out before moving to the next.

"Working on Firebird?"

"What gave it away?"

"Everything about your face."

Jaynix chuckled as screens continued to scroll by, different armor pieces, different shapes, compositions, all sorts of weapons and gear. Firebird suffered more damage than she did in her battle with Steven, she didn't like the idea of her Skell being totaled for long so she got to work on it as soon as possible.

"JayJay."

"Yeah?"

"...if the Detective ends up dismissing you...all the work you're putting into Firebird will be shelved indefinitely."

"It won't. If I get dismissed, I'm giving Firebird to you."

"Me? Not Lyla?"

Jaynix nodded as she found a few pieces that seemed to mesh well with the others she'd decided on.

"Lyla already has Headshot and she's more than satisfied with it...besides, for all the time you spend working on Skell technology you have yet to develop one specifically for you. I always found that odd."

"I've never really had a need for one...you know I'm not the combat type."

"True but...Flame…"

Jaynix stepped away from the various screens and opened one more which displayed a video screen of her sister.

"...after the Exodus, you might have to be."

Flame didn't respond, Jaynix wanted nothing more than to place a hand on top of her sister's head.

"I know you don't like the idea of it sis...but you are strong, you passed all the physical tests and requirements from the Academy. You didn't set any of those records on fire cause you didn't need to but you're capable and there's no telling what's coming...I just want you to be ready. That's all."

"I know JayJay. I will be."

Jaynix smiled.

"Even without me at your side, Alexa and H.B. are there, I know without a doubt they'll be all you need…"

Flame nodded, a small smile forming on her face before she gestured behind Jaynix.

"Mind if I take a look at what you've chosen for your Skell?"

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather look it over than you."

* * *

"You've not said a word the whole week we've held you here."

Steven maintained his silence while Birtwhistle sighed in frustration.

"I gave you that interview you wanted...and all you wanted it for was to bring pain, destruction and misery. The General told me that your goal was to kill Jaynix. Bullshit."

Steven moved slightly as Ivan continued.

"If that was true you would've kept this whole mess contained. Instead you let it spiral out of control. Your little vendetta cost so many lives...what do you have to say for yourself?"

There was a long silence, Ivan shaking his head and standing. As he approached the door, Steven whispered.

"Again."

Turning to face the imprisoned man, Ivan asked.

"What?"

"I'd do it again...because I'm right…"

Ivan tapped his fingers along the door.

"If you were right. You'd be dead. We both know that. It's high time you accepted that."

Exiting the room, Ivan left Steven to return to silence.

* * *

Retrieving his folders and datapad, Ivan prepared to make his trip home when Nagi entered his office.

"Birtwhistle."

"I'm not in the mood, Nagi. Talk to me after I've had a few drinks."

"It's about...everything…"

With a heavy sigh, Ivan put his things down and looked to Nagi.

"I've listened to the Ethos recording many times and I've looked into whatever security footage I could find during the Battle of the Wall but Steven is impossible to pinpoint. That damned cloak of his made him unrecognizable to all of our security systems. I can't commit either of these two points for or against Jaynix's case."

"So you say...what if I was to tell you that Ethos was alive?"

Ivan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Would I ever lie to you, Detective?"

Crossing his arms, Ivan thought this over.

"If we could get through to Steven this would be a lot easier but he refuses to talk to anyone."

Nagi nodded.

"True. He wouldn't even talk to the General but maybe he'll talk to Jaynix."

Ivan shook his head.

"No way. The last time those two saw each other, they beat one another to a bloody pulp. Putting them in the same room together? Again? No."

"It has to be done...unless you have a better idea, Ivan."

With a heavy sigh, the Detective had to admit that he didn't.

"Nagi...have the remaining figures come to an agreement on when President Reeve's funeral will be?"

"Next month. We have a lot to get done before then."

"Of course...his wife and son...all that remains of the last Presidential family."

Nagi could only nod.

"...I supposed I shouldn't mention that the only one of them with clearance to board the White Whale is his last son. What a mess…"

The men stood in place for a few minutes before Ivan walked off and stepped through a door into the bathroom. Water began running as he splashed some on his face to try and force himself out of his mood.

"Ivan."

"Get Jaynix here. Record whatever she and Steven say. I take it Ethos is at the ECP?"

"Yes. A secure room. No one else is there, I'll give word to Christoph to let you through."

"Michael. Of course."

Shaking his head, Ivan left the bathroom while Nagi opened the front door. Both men left the room and headed off in two different directions.

* * *

Leaving the Skell maintenance facility Jaynix looked down at her notes as well as all the additions Flame had suggested. She left a copy with the team stationed at the facility.

"Warrior!"

Looking over to Boze, Jaynix smiled and waved.

"Monk!"

"We'll have Firebird in perfect shape when you return!"

"I know! Thank you!"

Bringing her hands together, Jaynix bowed deeply to the other man who returned to the gesture. Mood lifted, she continued on her way to her car.

Once inside she started it up and took off, thinking to herself of everything that happened. Before the battle, before Steven she asked Elma to set up an appointment...for the Mimeosome procedure. It was so close she couldn't quite believe it.

As she continued to drive back to her and Lyla's place she thought about other events coming up. President Reeve's funeral was a few weeks after her birthday and a month after that was Flame's birthday. What would she do for her sister?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her datapad beeping, with a tap to one of the buttons on her dashboard, she spoke.

"What's up?"

"Corporal."

"General, what do you need?"

He could only sigh.

"Nagi reached out to me...he wants you to go to the Coalition's secure holding facility and meet with Steven."

Jaynix fell silent, thinking this over.

"If you don't want to-"

"I'll do it. I have to."

"Are you sure?"

Jaynix couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. She thought once more of her fight with Steven and how it devolved to the point where she and him simply began bashing each other's faces in. The emotions in that fight were everywhere and she felt them in every blow that the man landed as she was sure he felt hers.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Alright...best of luck, Corporal."

"Don't worry about me, General."

He chuckled.

"Never…"

After he hung up, Jaynix sighed.

"...you always do…"

* * *

Outside of the Coalition meeting room, Elma waited until Eleonora finally showed herself. Before Elma could speak the other woman brought a finger to her lips and began walking down the hall, Elma following her.

The pair found their way to a balcony when Eleonora spoke.

"I suppose you're wondering why I left out you being there when the President passed."

"You mean when he killed himself."

Eleonora nodded.

"Yes. That is what I mean...what I said wasn't a complete lie, all I told them was he passed after having one last meeting with you. Is that not true?"

"Why lie?"

Eleonora sighed.

"It's what the President wanted. So that's what I did."

Elma looked out over the city of Noah's Cradle, thinking.

"He really felt that guilty? About his mistake?"

"More than you know. Colonel."

Elma tapped her fingers along the railing, continuing to think of what to say but nothing came to her.

"Eleonora. Can I trust you?"

"...I would advise that you don't."

Elma looked at her.

"I have something I must accomplish. Something the President entrusted to me. That comes before all else so I can't with confidence say that you should trust me...but I trust you. You say you have no desire to lead us because you aren't human...but after all the people we've seen these last few years, I'd say you are more human than most."

Eleonora smiled, Elma looking away from her once more.

"Thank you...hopefully there comes a time when you allow me to trust you."

"Hopefully."

* * *

Leaving the Coalition headquarters, Elma felt...torn. She was at least satisfied with her and Eleonora's chat but aside from that, there was still so much that troubled her. Over the years she let herself believe that everything would just go the way it should. She expected some hurdles here and there but 2053 and 2054 have been the source of nothing but constant disasters. Two years threatened to undo everything she and Aeon tried to build in thirty.

As she wandered away from the building she found her way over to a park, it was nearly empty save for two people sitting at the edge of the pond, fishing rods in hand.

Crossing her arms, Elma stood in place, watching as Kruse and Constantine continued to fish. Constantine seemed to be looking at Kruse more often than he usually did, no doubt saying something to him as well as reaching over and patting his shoulder.

Perhaps they were both affected by the battle a week ago in some way. It must've been a terrifying experience for the civilians and non-combatants to hear and see the walls of their home breached in such a manner.

Hearing a step, Elma quickly turned only to sigh in relief.

"Kriss."

"Colonel."

Elma looked away once more.

"If you're going to ask what decision we came to I'm afraid it's above your clearance."

"I already know."

Elma shook her head.

"You're smart Kriss. But you weren't there."

"No...but I didn't have to be. I know how you political types think. Not you specifically, Colonel. No offense intended."

Looking back at the other woman, Elma asked.

"What did we decide?"

"You have to put all the blame somewhere, yes? Put it on me."

Elma opened her mouth to respond, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Put it on LAST."

"Kriss...if we do that-"

"It makes the most sense...the paper trail so to speak is already there. I myself detonated Dark Mirror in the Lawless Sectors two years ago. Someone directly employed with LAST was responsible for the breach and the biological attack during the battle. Do I even need to mention Benton? We're that last puzzle piece you need."

Elma shook her head.

"I can't do that to you, Kriss. You-"

"Please don't look at this like I'm taking a bullet for your vision or joining the cause. I'm no fool."

Elma fell silent once more as Kriss smirked.

"If I do this...the Coalition and the ECP will owe me...not that they don't already after all the pain my comrades and I suffered at their negligence."

"...you want passage onto the Ark?"

Kriss shrugged.

"I've already got that, part of the deal for forming LAST in the first place though if you could make sure that deal still stands with me and my remaining comrades, that'd be great."

"...what else do you want?"

Kriss smiled.

"A little something to stimulate my brain."

Elma watched the other woman, thinking this over.

"...classified intelligence."

Kriss snapped her fingers.

"Exactly that. I feel it's a fair trade for besmirching my honor, yes?"

Elma couldn't hide her rather impressed expression. Shaking her head now in disbelief.

"You've taken everything that has happened and somehow turned it into an opportunity. I...you're a unique sort, Fowler."

"Anything for my research. Do we have a deal?"

Kriss held her hand out while Elma looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I'll have to run this by them all. Nagi, Chausson, Jimenez, Torres...Eleonora...if they all agree to it-"

"They will. They'd be fools not to."

"Always confident aren't you, Kriss?"

The Professor winked at Elma.

"Always."

With a nod Elma reached out and shook her hand.

"I'll get them all in a room together again and talk it over…"

Tapping her foot, Elma thought about something else.

"How many of you are left? LAST?"

"Not quite two dozen. But close. The Lawless killed quite a few of us and the ones that were taken from the safehouses by the traitor were all blown up when he destroyed his facility to try and bury me…"

"I see...I'll ensure their passage as well...Kriss. I'm sorry that all of this happened to you on my watch."

The Professor laughed.

"Nothing to apologize for, Colonel. It's been quite entertaining."

Elma watched as Kriss turned away and walked off, one of her hands reaching out to wave. As much as she's engaged with her, Elma still couldn't quite get a read on her. At least they were friends. That much she was sure of. Maybe.

Hearing something else, Elma looked up to see Constantine had spotted her and gestured for her to come over. Kruse noticed her shortly after and smiled before waving at her, saying hello.

With a smile, Elma approached them, unable to contain her laughter as Constantine pulled out a third fishing rod.

* * *

In the ECP medical wing, Detective Birtwhistle stepped into a secure room, Christoph right behind him.

"There he is."

Birtwhistle crossed his arms as he looked at Councilman Ethos, laid up in bed, still. The man seemed incredibly worn out and were it not for everyone telling him that he was still alive, he wouldn't believe it.

"What happened to him?"

"Steven may not have killed him but he very nearly did. Most of the time he's barely lucid enough to talk but he's aware of what's being said. He knows where he is, what happened and most importantly, what he's done."

Birtwhistle shook his head.

"How can I believe anything he says?"

Christoph struggled with his words, Birtwhistle surprised by the man's inability to speak in this moment.

"...I've been told that...his family is being held over him."

Birtwhistle remained silent, Christoph clearing his throat.

"Ethos' son and daughter have been granted passage aboard the White Whale and Pequod. If he isn't honest, we can and will rescind those permissions…"

Birtwhistle nodded.

"Heavy handed. Questionable. Necessary. I understand."

With that, Christoph left the room, Birtwhistle seating himself next to Ethos.

"I've been told you can hear whoever is speaking to you and that you can understand them. You may not be able to speak for long and often but all I need is an answer to one question."

Birtwhistle pulled out one of his files which contained a slew of questions he wanted to ask any of the potential sources Elma had promised to bring in. While this is a far cry from any of that, it would have to do.

"From the recording of you and Colonel Elma as well as what I've been told by others in the know...you took possession of a highly classified asset which resulted in the Nantucket Disaster, claiming many lives including Lao's family. Were you in fact responsible for that? Did you then manipulate Lao to suit your desires? Were you, in essence, responsible for the formation of the Lawless? For the Massacre that took place in 2041 as a result of Lao's betrayal? If so...then everything that has happened this year and last year...all of it...is your fault. Is that true?"

Birtwhistle sat in place, waiting. The minutes ticked by yet he never lost patience. This was his chance to close the book on the biggest story of corruption he's ever been witness to.

After nearly ninety minutes of silence, an old hoarse voice finally spoke.

"Yes. It's true. All of it."

* * *

Outside of the holding cells, Jaynix stood as the security gave her a once over and attained the necessary permissions.

With all that squared away, she stepped inside. Her eye immediately went to Steven who sat on the bench in his cell, his eyes were on the ground, not looking up once even as she stood in front of the bars that divided them.

"Steven."

"Jaynix."

Slowly, he looked up at her. She took in his expression, his mood, everything from his eyes. He seemed strangely content at first...almost happy?

"Prying those bars open should be easy for you."

"I won't deny it."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The pair watched each other, this time Steven put all his focus onto Jaynix's eye. Searching for those emotions he wanted to see...but not finding them.

"What are you waiting for!?"

Jaynix continued to watch him before shaking her head.

"I'm not here to kill you."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not.

Steven slammed his fists onto the cell bars.

"You're a monster, Copeland! I've seen it! They've all seen it! You think sparing my life will convince me otherwise? You want to kill me! I know you do! Do it!"

Jaynix shook her head.

"What benefit will that have for me? You're never leaving this cell Steven. You're done."

"I'll find my way out of here Copeland. When I do, I'll find that wife of yours and slit her throat!"

There it was, that anger sparked in Jaynix's eye.

"I'll kill all of them. Then you'll realize you made a mistake, only by then it'll be too late...kill me. Now."

There was a long silence before Jaynix stepped farther away from the bars.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? The whole reason you wanted me dead was to protect the Reapers. You aren't going to kill them. Even if by some miracle you do get out of this cell, you'd never be able to do that...because if you did, you'd be no better than me...no...you'd be worse."

Steven narrowed his eyes as she continued.

"You're just trying to rile me up because you want me to lose my cool and kill you…"

The man slammed his fists onto the bars again.

"I won't lie, Steven. Part of me wishes I did kill you...but then what would become of me? I understand the hate you hold for me, Steven. You have to know that I do…"

"You were allowed to kill Lao. Everyone is bending till they break, all to maintain your career despite your direct violation of orders from the President. If anyone else was to do that, they'd be investigated and dismissed with no questions asked. What makes you so special?"

Jaynix shrugged.

"Nothing...not as far as I can see...you and I both violated the laws that govern what remains of our world. I killed a man many people hated. You attempted not only to kill me but you conspired with someone who destroyed our walls and killed our people. Do you really think those offenses are comparable? Are you even listening to yourself Steven? I killed one man. Two hundred and fifty four men and women have to be buried as a result of the destruction of our walls and the biological attack that followed. Things that you helped orchestrate. You tell me Steven. One traitor. Two hundred and fifty four protectors. What's the difference there?"

Jaynix watched as Steven struggled with himself, minutes passed before he stepped away from the bars and sat on the bench once more.

"It's all over. Steven."

He laughed, an empty, sad, broken laugh.

"Everything I did to protect the General. To protect his Reapers. Destroying the wall. Working with that deluded man. Stealing the Phantom. All of it was to protect good and honorable men and women...from you...I had good intentions. Noble intentions."

"Keep telling yourself that, Steven."

"Just...kill me. Jaynix. Please."

She shook her head.

"After everything you've done? No. I'd rather you suffer in this hell of your own making for however long you have left."

With that Jaynix walked away, the door buzzing before letting her out.

Left alone and in silence, Steven held his head in his hands and thought of what he truly thought was the right thing. Never admitting that he was wrong.

Out in the hall, Jaynix came face to face with Birtwhistle. The pair stared at one another in silence before he gestured towards his room. Taking a deep breath, Jaynix nodded and fell in line behind the man. Reaching the door, Birtwhistle held it open and after she stepped inside he followed and softly closed the door behind them.

* * *

Days passed. Weeks passed. A dedicated construction team led by the very same men who repaired Elma's apartment worked day in and day out to repair the breached walls of Noah's Cradle. Every foot higher that the repairs covered, lifted the spirits of all those who could see it.

Jaynix's birthday came and it saw not only the Reapers but also Elma in attendance as well as Flame, Alexa and H.B. making the trip from The Cross. Everyone celebrated Jaynix now becoming 34 years old. Many gifts were offered, tools for sharpening her blades and a new kit to care for her firearms. H.B. brought her some very comfortable socks and Alexa made a scale model of Firebird.

The day was bright and merry for all in attendance, the cake was overly grand and Sagis and Alto devoured a large portion of it, both immensely satisfied.

As laughter filled the room, Flame approached her sister and asked that they speak outside in private. With no hesitation, Jaynix stepped out but not before thanking everyone in attendance as well as kissing her wife.

Outside, Jaynix took a deep breath.

"What is it, Flame?"

Approaching her sister, Flame held out a large, fortified Coalition weapon case. Jaynix couldn't help but recall a similar looking case in Flame's hands when the pair were at their old home some time back.

"Happy birthday, JayJay."

Flame held the case in her arms so Jaynix could undo the latches. She noted how long the case was. She wasn't sure what was in it but she couldn't hide her excitement as she nervously took hold of the latches.

Undoing them, the case popped open, her breath caught in her throat as she looked down on a long, ornate and brilliant red blade as well its sheath.

It took far longer than Jaynix cared to admit before she finally reached into the case and took hold of the blade and sheath, pulling them free from their confinements. Flame shut the case and put it aside while Jaynix's eye traveled up and down the length of the beautiful red blade.

Swallowing deeply and focusing with all her might, she spoke.

"This is...mom's…"

Flame nodded.

"Feuervogel."

Jaynix looked on the blade with reverence and disbelief before finally looking at Flame.

"When we went home I took it from our parents' room. It's been there since...well since 2041. I...it didn't feel right to leave it here. I took it with me when we visited their graves to ask them...I wanted their blessings to give it to you."

Jaynix shook her head.

"I can't."

"You can. You are the only person who can wield it."

"I…"

Jaynix looked back down at the blade, Flame stepped forward, taking the sheath from Jaynix's hand and attaching it to her belt.

Flame then stepped away and gestured for Jaynix to strike. Turning the blade over in her grip, she tightened her hold on the hilt. A storm of emotions whirled inside as she swung the blade and yelled, the red cut through the air with ease, whistling all the while.

She felt something. And so she swung again, yelling once more. And again. Tears began to fall from her eye as she swung the blade. Flame unable to stop her own tears.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, Jaynix looked to Flame and thanked her.

With a nod, Flame stepped closer and put one of her hands on Jaynix's, both of them now holding onto the hilt of the blade.

Flame whispered something to Jaynix before moving away once more. Looking to the hilt, Jaynix noted some sort of mechanism and so ran her finger along it before holding the blade high.

With another yell she swung, the blade ignited, catching fire as it sliced through the air.

Jaynix's eye widened in amazement as she looked over her blade once more, flames running up and down the length of it. Holding tightly she continued to move and swing, entering that familiar dance she always did when training with her blade, the flames danced as well, sparks and embers falling to the ground around her.

Flame watched on, proud.

After a quick practice session, Jaynix finally came to a stop, sweating from the exertion as well as the brilliant flames that continued to burn along her blade. Turning to Flame she watched her sister approach and gesture once more to the hilt.

After sliding her hand along the mechanism again, Jaynix swung her blade and the flames dissipated. Spinning the blade around, Jaynix returned it to its sheath. She'd never worn a weapon so heavy.

"Flame. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything JayJay. Happy birthday."

The sisters shared a smile and embraced. It was a tight hug, filled with more emotions than either of them expected.

Satisfied, they pulled away from one another before Flame led Jaynix back to her party.

Feuervogel was now in its rightful place.

* * *

_March 29th, 2054_

The room was silent, rows of Mimeosome maintenance pods lined up along the wall, each containing one person who was in the final stages of full synchronization.

It would take a full day before they were released in their new bodies, this process has been ongoing as the very long checklists of who has passenger rights on the Arks as active crew, military and reserve were gone over one last time.

A specific line of pods held within them the seven members of the Reapers. Hideo Kumon in the first, Tai Alistair next to him, Jaynix Copeland, Lyla Copeland, Eren Hills, Sagis Fair and finally Alto Moore.

A door opened on the far end as a lone figure entered the room. Steps echoed through the eerily silent room as they drew ever closer to the Reapers. Stepping into view the person pulled off their hood to reveal their alien features.

Glowing skin, crystal like hair and eyes filled with stars. The Xenoform looked from one Reaper to another. Try as they might, they couldn't keep their eyes away from one. The Corporal. Jaynix Copeland.

With a heavy sigh, the Xenoform stepped forward.

"Jaynix...it's me...Elma…"

Looking down at her hands, she took a deep breath.

"I...I worry about you. Quite a bit."

She chuckled before looking up at the still form of the woman before her.

"We've been friends for four years now and in all that time I can't deny that there is...something about you...something tragic. Everything I've learned about your past and everything I've seen you struggle through these last two years. The scars it all left on you...the physical ones may be gone now but the ones that affected your mind will always be there and I…"

Elma held her hands together, tightly.

"I worry...I worry about your future. All of our futures really but I can't help but feel that...I don't know…"

Nodding to herself she brought one of her hands up and set it upon her pod.

"I shouldn't be doing this...using our gift like this...it's taboo. Has been even before the Visit. But I have to see...let me see."

Closing her eyes, Elma focused on her hand resting on Jaynix's pod. She focused. Long and calm as some familiar sensation welled up within her, traveling across her body and to her hand. Some invisible force reached out from her palm, through the pod and into Jaynix.

Opening her eyes, Elma was no longer looking at Jaynix, she was looking at the interior of the White Whale.

At Kumon. At Lyla. The Reapers. All together they were laughing and talking.

Then they were training.

Playing instruments.

Eating cake.

She saw others as well.

Irina. Gwin. Boris. Danny. Kruse. Constantine. Kriss. Vandham. Nagi. Chausson. She even saw herself.

Then, something changed.

There was darkness. Pain.

It was so overpowering, Elma began to feel it covering her entire body. It felt like her bones were breaking, blood was pooling at her feet. She desperately tried to hold in her pained cries.

She couldn't stop now.

She had to see.

She felt something strike her face, nearly taking out her eye, an unintentional scream leaving her as she fell to her knees, doing her best to keep her hand on Jaynix's pod.

Then she saw...something beautiful.

Tall, strong trees. A gorgeous clear lake. Wildlife at peace.

Then there was a single ear piercing gunshot.

Pain shot through Elma's body once more, it was so intense she couldn't fight off the urge to scream as she pulled her hand from Jaynix's pod and fell to the floor.

Sweat began to run down her forehead, bringing a hand to her face she realized she was crying.

She had to know what that was. What all of that was. So she forced herself back to her feet. Her body still felt so numb from all the pain...but she had to try. Once more.

She reached out again.

"Elma."

Freezing in place, she turned to see Nagi. The look in his eyes told her that he had heard her cries. Walking towards her, slowly and calmly he placed his hand on her arm and pulled it down to her side.

"Nagi I-"

"From what you've told me about your Grandfather. About your people. Your powers. Your gifts. You have to know this is not the way…"

Elma looked to Jaynix's sleeping form once more.

"...I know...of course I know...but I…"

Elma sighed.

"Nagi. She's been through so much…"

"I know. We all know. We'll all be there for her. For everyone. She's survived every obstacle thrown at her, she's stronger than most of us in that respect but we're all still here. Alive. Together."

Elma nodded, before pulling her hood up and over, Nagi helping her out of the room.

"Nagi-"

"Don't apologize. I understand."

The pair left the room, Nagi casting one last look back at the line of pods before closing the door.

* * *

_May 29th, 2054_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Flame! Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone cheered as loudly as they could as Flame blew out the candles on her cake. Jaynix moved away from Lyla to throw her arms around her sister and squeeze with all her might, Flame laughing and blushing as H.B. proceeded to cut the cake with Alexa insisting on getting a bigger slice.

"Now, now Alexa. Let Hector handle it. I'm sure he'll math it out somehow."

Alexa sighed, turning to an older woman approaching.

"Rosa, if your son seriously makes cutting cakes a mathematical thing…"

Laughing, Rosa adjusted her glasses.

"He does. Every time."

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

Lyla commented, Jaynix nodding.

"Should it? Even if you didn't know H.B. you'd kind of imagine it. Also he's pretty slow at it."

"I could do it faster if you kindly stopped talking about me."

H.B. stated as he continued to accurately cut the cake.

"Didn't you know, this is his superior cake cutting technique."

Flame stated with a smile, causing all the women present to laugh as H.B. sighed.

"Why would you tell them about that, Flame?"

"Sorry Hector. Couldn't resist."

The pair shared a smile before Hector returned to cutting the cake, picking up the pace ever so slightly.

Unlike Jaynix's party, Flame's was much more reserved, the only ones in attendance being the sisters, Lyla, H.B., Alexa and Rosa. However, the Koos dropped by her lab earlier that day to drop off gifts and thank her for her continued service before departing. Busy as ever.

When it came time for gifts, Rosa was first with giving Flame two sets of sleeping clothes.

"You're always working yourself to the bone, the least I can do is make sure you're comfortable no matter where you pass out."

Flame blushed.

"Thank you so much, Rosa."

"Don't mention it darling. Can't count on my son for getting you anything as useful as this now can you?"

Flame giggled as Hector rolled his eyes. Alexa stepped forward next, giving Flame a whole new set of tools for working with Skells.

"Also! I made this in my free time!"

Alexa pulled out a small magnetic disk. Flame tilted her head.

"You know how we're always dropping stuff, well I've tagged all our missables with special IDs that this guy here can detect, so if we can't find it you just activate it and…"

The bolt in Alexa's hand flew from her grip to the magnetic disk. Flame laughed before embracing Alexa.

"That's going to solve so many problems!"

"Don't I know it!"

"Me next!"

Jaynix called out before holding out a small box, Flame taking it, curious.

"Lyla helped a lot with this so consider it a gift from both of us."

"I do hope you enjoy it, Flame."

Lyla smiled, Flame couldn't hide her excitement as she peeled the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Surprise and disbelief filled her eyes as she pulled the contents out, revealing a model kit.

"Is this?"

"Yep. Series 1. Gears 4."

"I can't...how?"

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"I can't reveal that to my baby sister now can I?"

Jaynix then pushed one of her shoulders into Lyla who nodded.

"Our lips are sealed."

Flame continued to look at the gift in surprise, Rosa leaned over her shoulder to look at it as well.

"Isn't that one of those old collectables?"

Flame nodded.

"When I was young...I had Series 1, Gears 1. It was my favorite toy and I played with it all the time. I got Gears 2 for my 7th birthday and I bought Gears 3 for myself about ten years later...by that time they became incredibly hard to pin down. I got Gears 5 five years ago but could never, ever track down Gears 4...without him I didn't have the complete set but...JayJay. Lyla."

Standing up, Flame embraced both women, all three laughed, joyful as Alexa and Rosa clapped for them, H.B. could only sigh.

"Well my gift lacks any meaning like that. Thank you so much Jaynix. Lyla. Flawless as always."

"You're welcome H.B."

Jaynix winked before sitting down. Lyla offered her apologies as H.B. shook his head.

"Well. Flame…"

H.B. held out a small case, Flame tilted her head, taking it from his hands. Before she opened it, H.B. caught Jaynix's gaze. Quickly, he shook his head, the elder sister didn't seem convinced.

"Hector…"

Inside of the case was a new pair of glasses, the frames were red and the lens were wide and clear.

"I designed these new glasses for you myself. I asked some friends and other technicians at the facility for advice but the actual composition was all me...I'm glad that me asking for your prescription didn't tip you off…"

Flame took her current pair off and put on the new ones, her eyes widened as she examined the room.

"I definitely needed new ones...thank you, Hector."

He smiled.

"Of course. I may or may not have included some specialized technical modes within the lenses. But we could go into that later."

Flame giggled, standing to embrace H.B. and thank him once more. As the party continued, H.B. found his way over to Jaynix and Lyla.

"Nice gift H.B. and hey, you really know style. She looks good."

Jaynix commented.

"Indeed...despite your concerns I think she is perfectly happy and satisfied with what you gave her."

He thanked them both before taking a deep breath.

"Jaynix. There is something I'd like to discuss with you. In private."

Jaynix stared at him, evaluating. It took far longer than H.B. expected before she nodded and stepped out of the house with him following close behind.

Once outside, Jaynix crossed her arms and waited for H.B. to speak, he brought her out here for some reason and judging by the way he was acting, it was important.

With a heavy sigh he looked up at her.

"Jaynix, I'm not sure if you're aware but you were very intimidating with one eye. Yet somehow, with both now, it's even more…"

Now wearing a smirk, Jaynix reached out and put a hand on H.B.'s shoulder.

"Just tell me what's on your mind. You and Rosa may as well be extended family to me. You've known Flame for years and I've known you almost as long. I trust you and Alexa more than most people because Flame is with you. There's nothing to be intimidated by H.B."

He sighed, looking back at the house for a moment before facing Jaynix.

"Normally I would ask this of your parents...perhaps I should visit their graves at some point…"

Jaynix continued to wait as H.B. thought through what he wanted to say one more time.

"Jaynix. I would like your permission to court your sister, Flame."

There was a long silence, Jaynix gradually tilting her head further and raising one of her eyebrows higher.

"Come again?"

"Was it not clear enough?"

"No. It was plenty clear but…"

Jaynix couldn't help but laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"I assumed you were already doing that."

"What gave you that impression?"

"The way that you act around Flame when you two work together. The way she talks to you and about you. It's very different in case you couldn't tell. Also she calls you Hector all the time, not H.B. No one else does that."

H.B. nodded.

"I suppose I can't deny it if you're telling me. However! It must be properly done."

Part of Jaynix wanted to keep laughing, H.B. was adopting such an old and odd way of doing this and while she respected it, she hardly found it necessary until she thought of another reason as to why he would want to approach it this way.

"...is this because of Ivan?"

H.B. sighed.

"I won't deny that part of this was influenced by that man...I want to do this right. He has not a single romantic bone in his body...my mother would never want to talk badly about him, she lives and let live no matter how much she knows that what happened between them was wrong and entirely his fault. My mother is stronger because of that. I want to be a better man than my father. I don't just want to...I want to respect Flame, above all else. That is why I ask."

With a smile, Jaynix nodded.

"You don't need my permission, H.B. But because you are asking, I shall grant it. I trust you and I know that you really do care for her and that she cares for you. Treat her right."

"With my life."

Jaynix held a hand out, H.B. giving her a firm a shake.

"It does kinda suck though...I was hoping to pull the overprotective big sister bit and threaten any of Flame's admirers with physical harm if they were to hurt her…"

H.B. laughed.

"Really? You were planning to do that? What a shock."

The pair shared a laugh before turning and walking back towards the home.

"I was...but with you, I know I don't need to."

"I won't betray your faith, Jaynix."

Exchanging nods, Jaynix opened the door and the pair stepped back inside to continue celebrating Flame's birthday.

* * *

_July 2054_

Noah's Cradle stood tall and proud, the White Whale towering above the city with columns of Skells deployed around it. Unit leaders directed their teams into formations, practicing for what everyone knew was inevitable.

Standing on the ground, looking up at the culmination of humanity's progress, Elma let out a long sigh of relief before looking at her datapad and the displayed images of Nagi, Chausson and Vandham.

"How is everything on the bridge?"

"Perfect as can be, the staff is well acclimated to the systems onboard, clearly all the training and prep work they've done is paying off."

Elma nodded, glad to hear that as always.

"Vandham, how are the engineering teams?"

"We reported the all green status of the White Whale years back, half of them have been working on maintenance since then while the others have now been entirely devoted to the construction of the Habitat Unit. Orwell's team, Hilda's team and of course, Constantine's team make up the best and brightest we have on board. Based on their current proposals, I think we're going to be just fine."

Elma smiled.

"That's good to hear...Chausson…"

"Leave it to me to bear the...unfortunate news...we have been fully staffed and thus everyone who has been granted passage is already on board with a few exceptions of those running some last minute errands out on the surface, yourself included, Colonel."

Elma sighed.

"Which means…"

"Which means we should be expecting many more of those who were not given passage to attempt to board regardless...I have several proposals on how to...deal with them."

Elma looked back to the White Whale and to all the activity going on at the base of its launch pad.

"Talk them over with Vandham and Nagi, whatever you three agree with is how we'll handle it."

The three nodded.

"Alright then...the rest of us will be on board soon. Thank you, truly."

"Don't mention it, Colonel."

Nagi smiled at her before the call ended, Elma let out a long breath before pulling out her personal communicator.

"Aeon. If the timetable you put together is right...the Ganglion or the Ghosts...most likely both, will be here soon. The Exodus is going to happen and you won't be here...we have a plan, we have a point that we'll warp to once we have a clear shot...please be there. I'll be waiting, my brother."

Putting the device away, Elma whispered to herself before her datapad beeped once more. She expected another message from Nagi, perhaps he forgot something. Instead it was a request from the President for a meeting.

With a single nod, Elma headed for the Coalition headquarters.

* * *

In their home, Jaynix and Lyla held one another lying in bed. Jaynix continued to run her hands through Lyla's hair, a satisfied smile on her face as Lyla continued to nuzzle into her shoulder.

"I'm glad sex doesn't feel any different."

"Jaynix stop."

"I'm serious, imagine if it sucked."

"Jaynix."

Laughing, the Corporal placed a kiss on top of Lyla's head. Despite the burn in her cheeks, Lyla couldn't help but laugh as well. Jaynix's eyes searched the rest of her room, taking in every detail of this place that she and Lyla had lived in for fifteen years. Their off duty hours found them here and while they may have spent just as much time at the compound, their home was special.

"Lyla…"

"Yes, Jaynix?"

"...what do you think will happen? The Exodus? Whatever comes after?"

Lyla shook her head.

"I don't know. I mean...every time I try to think about what could happen I just...I don't have an answer."

Jaynix nodded.

"I didn't think so. I'm just curious. It's such an unknown and there is a lot to worry about but I can't help but be...excited. After I walked out of that room, after Birtwhistle and I had our last conversation...everything just became so clear. I could look forward and the thoughts of yesterday and yesteryear faded away. I've never felt so light."

Jaynix looked to Lyla who was smiling at her.

"I've seen it in you every day since then, Jaynix. Believe me."

"How could I not?"

Jaynix and Lyla continued to lay in bed, they had no immediate work to attend to and so they sought to use the free time to its fullest extent.

I know I say it a lot but I love seeing both of your eyes again…"

Jaynix smiled.

"Just lets me appreciate the world and you more than ever...I think it's high time we got out of bed and took a shower."

Lyla sighed.

"Five more minutes?"

"I could never say no."

* * *

Standing in what was once President Reeve's office, Elma looked at how barren it was, despite having a new occupant for these last few months.

"You could've put something up. Anything."

Elma stated, to which the acting President shook her head.

"What would the point be, Colonel?"

Mira Torres sat behind the desk, sighing as she filed away the last of her paperwork.

"Mira…"

"Colonel, I believe I made my decision already."

"...I know. All these years later I still can't understand it."

Mira smiled.

"You've been working closely with Maurice all this time, I don't see why you would want to change that now."

"I don't want to change it...I simply want you there with us as well."

Mira couldn't help but laugh, curious, Elma took a seat and waited for the woman to settle.

"It's a foolish reason…"

As the silence stretched on, Elma came to the only conclusion.

"You don't agree with it."

"It's not that I don't agree...I cast my vote, I was involved with doing the only thing we could do for our survival. Yet I can't seem to fully convince myself to go. Maurice and I have had this discussion so many times...he wants me there as well…"

Elma prepared to say something else but decided to hold back. It wasn't right of her to comment on things Maurice says in private, even with Mira.

"Mira…"

"Y'know. Maurice once told me something so truly foolish that I knew it could only come from that man."

Elma couldn't fight off a smile.

"What did he say?"

Clearing her throat, Mira did her best to imitate Chausson.

"In commemoration of your years of dedicated service, I would like the permission to name our new home after you."

Mira began to laugh, Elma joining her as well.

"Could you imagine? The Planet Mira? I don't know if he believes the gesture to be honorable, romantic or…"

Mira shook her head.

"What will I ever do with that man."

"For what it's worth, I do believe it was a gesture of good faith. I fear that when the time comes and after everything is said and done that you may be lost to history despite being so essential...I don't think it's fair."

Mira sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"What will I be known as, Elma? A woman serving the Coalition, a woman who was one of the few that didn't betray all we fought for...and the last President of our nation...I don't see anything there worth remembering."

"What about being the woman who saved us all?"

Mira laughed.

"History knows that role falls to you and Aeon."

Elma shook her head.

"I'm sure you remember when we first came to Earth. We were deemed hostile. A risk. The Ares we rode were unidentifiable, their weaponry was far beyond anything your race could hope to achieve...no one believed we were here to do good. No one."

Elma then gestured towards Mira.

"Except you."

Mira thought back to meeting Elma and Aeon for the first time.

"Thirty years ago you changed my life. Both of you. No one could believe that highly advanced forms of life would come to save us out of the goodness of their hearts...it was akin to divine intervention. Why? Why would they save us? A species who, as we've come to know, is so far behind most of the intelligent life out there. Why were we worth it? Why are you risking everything?"

Mira shook her head.

"The questions never stopped. No one cared for this galactic war being fought by universal superpowers because they just couldn't accept that you two came here for us...Nagi wanted to believe, as did Reeve...Maurice was the bad cop as always."

Elma smiled.

"As always."

"But even he...in private, admitted that we needed to convince everyone else."

Elma seemed surprised at that.

"He never told me."

Mira laughed in response.

"Of course he didn't. He couldn't bear the thought of ruining his image, especially not when he was that young. He worked in Reeve's cabinet before the restructuring into the Coalition. He was good at climbing the political ladder...always has been...in Washington, you needed to be a killer or you were walked all over. The image he cut into history, we all believed it'd be one to stand for a long time."

"Then I happened."

Mira shrugged.

"If you didn't, we all would have simply ceased existing one day. Image didn't matter anymore. Legacy? History? All things to be forgotten…"

Mira took a deep breath.

"Elma. There is something I must confide in you, something Maurice kept from everyone except me. Since I won't be on the Arks with you and since I know Maurice will never tell you himself...it has to come from me."

Elma leaned forward, nodding to Mira as she thought back.

"Four years ago, when Aeon left us...he didn't leave alone."

Elma tilted her head.

"That...can't be...I was there when he left, he was alone."

Mira nodded.

"He was...but from another point on Noah's Cradle, a young man left us to accompany Aeon into the farthest reaches of space. One of the only men that Maurice ever had the utmost faith and trust in…"

"Who?"

With a sad smile, Mira remembered that night.

"His son."

* * *

Walking through the White Whale's boarding platform, Jaynix and Lyla headed right for the Reapers' meeting point to find only Tai, Sagis and Alto present.

"Hey, where is the General? And Eren?"

At Lyla's question, Tai tapped his chin.

"The General said he had something very important to take care of. One last thing before flipping the lights off."

Alto laughed.

"I didn't think the man would be so...I don't know, ceremonial?"

"Can you blame him? This planet has been our home for our entire lives and many more before that...what we're all doing now, who knows where it leads."

Sagis commented.

"As for Eren, she's wandering the fields below, watching the people go through the identification process and board. Anything to keep her mind occupied y'know."

Jaynix shook her head.

"Even now she's always looking for work. I don't know why I'm still somehow surprised."

Jaynix turned to survey the crowds outside of the barrier, slowly but surely people were being let through the checkpoints and guided along to boarding the White Whale.

"I'm gonna go check on her. Hang tight y'all."

"What else can we do?"

Tai stated in response as Jaynix kissed her wife's cheek and took off into the crowd. She had to admit, she was feeling antsy just like Eren. With everything that they all put behind themselves, there was still plenty ahead. More than ever, in fact and she couldn't help but want to get to it. If only it didn't require so much sacrifice. Even after all these years of knowing what was coming and knowing what they all had to do, actually doing it was something completely different.

It didn't take long for Jaynix to track down Eren, the woman was standing all by herself one an overwatch platform, the crowds below were rowdy, desperate. The look in Eren's eyes said a million things about it.

"Hey Strategist. Ready to go?"

"I've been ready since we were told…"

"Doubt it, that was decades ago."

Eren shrugged.

"Believe what you will...I've been set to drop everything and take off the moment the threat was made clear. Better than rushing in panic when the time finally came."

"I can't deny that."

The pair stood in silence, watching more and more people walk through the checkpoints.

"What a dreadful process."

Spinning about, the pair came face to face with Kriss Fowler.

"Did you two have to wait in that line? No, I think not. Reapers. Necessary armed forces, military units. People like you were granted passing rights long ago."

Eren pointed at the woman.

"You! You're that...you injected me!"

"With a cure, either that or let you choke on blood when the gas flowed over us. You were too close to the epicenter."

Eren crossed her arms as Jaynix cleared her throat.

"Did you have to wait through that process?"

"I did...though not today thankfully."

Eren shook her head.

"No way. There is no way they're letting you onboard, weren't you responsible for-"

"Don't believe everything you hear."

Kriss winked at Eren who took a step forward.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You show up in 2052 then vanish from sight until now and you have boarding rights for the L-002? What's going on here? Jaynix!"

Eren turned to her comrade, Jaynix faced her for a moment before glancing over at Kriss, a very telling glare on her face.

"What? You think I know any more about this than you?"

"You're the one who went to Elma about Kriss and her people back in 2052. Surely you know something."

"Nothing that could explain this. Scout's honor."

Kriss laughed at that.

"You were not a girl scout Corporal."

"No but I'm pretty sure my word stands for something."

Jaynix reached out and put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"If they're letting her on board I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Eren looked back at Kriss, unconvinced. The Professor smiled in turn.

"If you think there is some reason as to why I shouldn't board this fine vessel, then maybe you could...find one."

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to test me?"

Kriss shrugged.

"You are highly intelligent Ms. Hills, that is clear to anyone with two functioning eyes and basic reading comprehension. I believe you could figure almost anything out."

Eren scoffed.

"Where do you get off acting like you know me?"

"Oh my...perhaps I overestimated you. Regardless, will you take my little...test?"

Eren crossed her arms.

"Not only will I, but I'll ace it! You don't know who you're messing with Fowler."

Kriss laughed, a sound that caused the smallest hint of something to stir in Eren's chest.

"My...what confidence. Impress me, Ms. Hills. I'm looking forward to it."

Bringing her fingers to her lips, Kriss blew a kiss to the Strategist before turning and walking towards the White Whale with a very noticeable swing in her hips. Eren swallowed deeply, turning away and cursing. Jaynix couldn't fight off a smirk.

"Oh Eren...really?"

"Not another word Corporal. Not another word."

* * *

That night, at the eerily quiet Coalition headquarters, General Kumon approached with purpose, the doors opening on their own to reveal a barren waiting room. Passing from door to door and walking through the assorted halls, he neared the holding cells, his mind set on one simple task.

Entering his identification, the door to the holding area opened to reveal Ivan Birtwhistle, sitting in the middle of an empty room.

"General."

"Detective."

The men watched each other in silence, Birtwhistle eventually standing and approaching Kumon.

"You knew I'd be coming."

"I've known since I determined that Jaynix could continue her service so long as you were there...I've been waiting for you to come and you did not disappoint. Though I have to admit, you were cutting it very close."

"...are you going to stop me?"

Birtwhistle shook his head.

"Why would I do that? My final case here on Earth has been solved. Those who must be punished have been punished. Justice has been doled out and all is right. I simply want to ask you one simple question, General."

Kumon waited as Birtwhistle cleaned his glasses.

"Will this change anything?"

"No."

Kumon walked past the Detective.

"I won't feel better. Nothing will change. In fact this may do nothing more than scar my psyche but I have to do it. It has to be me."

"Did the act save Jaynix's soul? Did her killing Lao free her of her demons?"

Kumon turned back, thinking.

"No...but it weakened them. It allowed her to see past that pain and move forward. She's stronger than me…"

Birtwhistle wanted to argue for a moment but he couldn't deny it. Since Jaynix's last visit here, she has never returned or shown any signs of wanting to. She said all she needed to and made peace with it. Her life was with the Reapers, that's all.

"You should go, Birtwhistle. Boarding is well underway."

"Of course. Until whatever it is that awaits us, General."

With a bow, the Detective left the room. Walking through the next set of doors, Kumon stood in front of the cell, arms crossed.

"Steven."

The man looked up.

"Hideo…"

His hair was so disheveled, a grown out and messy beard now covering his face, he seemed so tired. No one would look at this man and believe he was once a feared and efficient soldier.

Approaching the cell, Kumon fiddled with the lock before opening it and gesturing for Steven to step outside. The man once known as the Archer kept his eyes on the General. Many thoughts spiraling in his head before standing and leaving the cell.

* * *

Out in the Lawless Sectors, the men walked, Steven in front and Kumon not far behind. Their entire trip had been in silence, even the Sectors were quiet, not a soul to be seen.

"Do you remember the day I named you the Archer, Steven?"

"I'll never forget it, sir...proudest moment of my life."

Kumon nodded.

"Many people thought it a joke that you sought specialization with a bow and arrow...yet the effort you put into designing your unique…"

Kumon chuckled.

"...trick arrows. The passion and ingenuity could not be denied. You would charge into any fight with those simple weapons fused with our modern technology and no one would know how to react. You were unique."

"I was…"

The men came to a stop.

"...you never taught anyone. Did you?"

Steven shook his head.

"I had hopes of doing that one day. The Massacre, my injury...that changed everything I'm afraid."

"The only people who know the full extent of your abilities are you...and me…"

Steven nodded, the silence stretching on between the men. Eventually, Steven looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze that swept over him. Being in a small cramped cell for so long let him appreciate everything he once took for granted.

"Sir…"

Steven turned to face Kumon.

"I could forgive you, Steven."

There was surprise on the Archer's face.

"I could. You were my right hand man for so many years. Before I formed the Reapers with Tai, Eren, Jaynix and Lyla. Before I ever met any of them. It was you who I trusted with my life. You and I have seen so much in battle...how could I not forgive someone so important to me?"

"Hideo...I don't…"

"But."

The silence that surrounded them took on a new sensation. The comfort and the peace vanished with the single word that Hideo uttered. The man looked down at the ground, lost in thought before looking back at Steven, a darkness evident in his eyes.

"...you went after my daughter."

"Hideo-"

Faster than anyone could see, Hideo drew his pistol and fired, shot piercing Steven's chest, the man gasping in shock as he fell to his knees and clutched the injury.

There was disbelief and fear in his eyes as he looked to Hideo once more.

Keeping his eyes steady and focused, Hideo fired once more and he continued to do so long after Steven's life was snuffed out, only stopping when his gun began to click, the rounds spent.

Hideo stood there alone in the silent night, staring down at the corpse of a man he once treasured.

Throwing the gun into the dirt, he turned and walked away.

* * *

In the earliest hours of the morning, Mira Torres sat in her office, preparing for the sun to rise on another tension filled day.

"Madam President."

Turning her chair around, she came face to face with Eleonora.

"Ellie."

"Please don't call me that."

Mira chuckled.

"Are you trying to tell your President what she can and can't do?"

Eleonora sighed.

"I have something very urgent to discuss with you, as President."

"I assume this has to do with the confidential files Reeve kept locked away. Level 0 clearance I believe. Clearance only granted to the President...and to you…"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Walk me through it. Just so I don't have any of it wrong."

Eleonora stepped forward, sitting in the chair across from Mira.

"When Elma and Aeon came to us...the governments of the world began to unite and form the Coalition. It was required. A threat was coming, is coming. Something that we can not defeat if we are seperated...something we can not defeat if we are united...but something we can survive if we try."

Mira nodded.

"Over the years, the technology that we were presented by Aeon and Elma as well as what they brought to us from other plants across the cosmos was studied and used to develop the things that would keep us alive. Skells. Arks. Faster than light travel. All of that. Yet that was all done for nothing more than survival...wherever we wound up, if we were to survive we'd need more than these necessities. We would need to be able to fight and defend ourselves from a galaxy...a universe full of all sorts of life that has technologies we can't even imagine."

Eleonora took a deep breath.

"And so...two secret projects were formed for the protection of humanity's last generation...and for the far off hopes of establishing humanity's next generation."

Reaching into her pocket, Eleonora pulled out a coin.

"LAST..."

She then flipped the coin over.

"...and NEXT."

Mira closed her eyes, recalling the contents of the Level 0 files she pored over.

"Reeve ordered the establishment of these two secret organizations and went to great lengths to ensure one did not know about the other and vice versa."

"Yes...although the secrecy has now been brought out into the open given what Professor Fowler had us do in naming our...third party."

"...NEXT is aware of LAST...have they done anything about it?"

Eleonora shook her head.

"And they won't...LAST was constructed for many reasons but as I'm sure you know, NEXT was constructed for one. A very...very personal project for our President."

Mira opened her eyes.

"Very personal indeed...can I trust you to see NEXT through to the completion of its objective?"

"President Reeve handled it himself...but after the Nantucket Disaster, after the rot within the Coalition, he couldn't risk it infecting his project so he severed ties with it...and gave it to me. It's my life's mission to complete our task...now not just for Reeve, but for you as well."

Mira leaned back in her seat, letting out a long breath.

"We don't do the right thing..or the just thing...we only do what we do to survive...Ellie."

"I understand, Madam President."

Standing, Eleonora turned to leave.

"...did you know that your brother would commit suicide?"

Eleonora stood in place, she didn't turn back as she spoke.

"He told me. It wasn't right. It wasn't just. He considered himself nothing more than a coward but he wanted to set something right for all the things that he allowed to go wrong. It was not my place to change Aster's thinking."

With that, Eleonora left the room. Mira spun her chair around once more, staring out at the sprawling yet eerily empty city of Noah's Cradle.

* * *

Waking up inside the White Whale was a very bizarre feeling. Jaynix stepped out of bed, kissing the top of Lyla's head before finding her way out of the Reapers' Quarters. In the halls of the White Whale she began to walk with no destination in mind.

She reached out and touched the walls, running her hand along it, taking in every aspect of the structure as she continued her walk.

"Jaynix."

Coming to a stop, she smiled.

"Elma."

The Colonel approached her, despite the early morning hour, Elma didn't seem tired at all. Before Jaynix could say anything, Elma embraced her.

Something about that moment felt...significant to Jaynix even though she had no idea why. She and Elma were close but they didn't hug this way all that often.

With no words, Jaynix wrapped her arms around Elma and closed her eyes. Maybe this is why she woke up so early? Whatever the reason, the women would never bring this moment up again, but they would never forget it.

* * *

When it finally happened.

The emotions Elma felt were...indescribable.

She and Aeon had set sensors in orbit far from the Earth, far from the solar system as an early warning system. And on that day when the sensors were tripped, Elma felt every single emotion at the same time.

With no hesitation, she tapped on that one button, that one command she'd never initiated before.

"Authorization code: Watcher."

" _Initiating the Exodus protocol."_

Elma watched as every outpost around Noah's Cradle lit up, powerful red beacons shot up high into the sky, illuminating as far as the eye could see.

* * *

At The Cross, Solomon sat in his office, dealing with the fallout of another riot containment when one of his aides screamed his name. Spinning about in his seat, he saw the lights from the direction of Noah's Cradle and pressed that same button that Elma had.

"Authorization code: Watcher!"

Blue lights streamed from the walls of the Cross into the sky, the next megacity repeating this process until everyone was warned of the impending threat and the Arks began their takeoff procedures.

* * *

"Reapers! Attention!"

Kumon stood in front of these six individuals who he entrusted with...everything.

"The time has come. Mount your Skells and fall in with the Skelltons around the White Whale. When it launches we will be its shield, all of us. We do what it takes to ensure our survival. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Closing his eyes, Kumon whispered to himself before turning and heading for the Skell hangar, the Reapers falling in line behind him.

* * *

"Kruse! With me!"

"On it Constantine!"

The two exited their rooms and headed to the Alpha Wolf's laboratory.

"Make sure everything is locked down, if we survive the Exodus, we're going to need everything in here!"

"If we don't?"

"We will boy! We will."

The rest of the Alpha Wolf engineers began to fill the room, going about their final checks.

* * *

"Maurice, what are we looking at on the ground?"

"Everyone is on board…"

"Everyone with the right."

Vandham muttered as he looked at the screens displaying the status of the White Whale.

"Jack you-"

"Not now! Vandham, how is the L-002 looking?"

Every engineering team began flashing green, Vandham smirked.

"All good, we're set!"

Nagi took a deep breath, everything falling silent before he gave the order to launch.

* * *

All across the Earth, the Arks entered their liftoff sequences, sensor after sensor was tripped until they appeared in the space above the planet. The massive ships and countless fighters that formed the Ganglion's armada and then the absolutely innumerable horde that made up the fleet of the Ghosts.

Both sides immediately engaged one another, weapons of incalculable destruction ripping across space and slicing through one another with ease. Ships were decimated, ruins falling to Earth and one particular shot, tore clean through the moon, the astronomical body crumbling to pieces as another shot wiped it from view.

The Arks shot through the atmosphere and into space, cutting through the battle as fast as they could yet most of them could not breach the combat as they were destroyed by stray fire or were specifically targeted by the hostile Xenoforms.

The destruction of several Ghosts led to cataclysmic explosions covering wide swathes of space and wiping out everything in their vicinity. A massive and towering God Ghost was shot from its place in orbit by the Ganglion's lead ship, falling to the Earth and erupting in a massive blast that wiped the planet from existence.

The Ghosts' lead weapon, the Vita shot towards one of the Arks with immense speed, nearly touching the Ark before it jumped away, vanishing into deep space and leaving the carnage behind.

* * *

Days later, Jaynix found herself in the training room, punching the bag before her with all her might. Countless soldiers filled the room doing similar exercises while even more patrolled the established perimeter in the space around the White Whale.

"Frustrated?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Just eager...how about you, Elma?"

"...I don't think I can describe what it is I'm feeling."

Jaynix looked at her, smiling.

"Maybe some sort of attraction? To me?"

The Colonel laughed, Jaynix joining her, unable to keep a straight face.

"I really needed that Jaynix."

"Any time, Elma."

After seeing Elma gesture at the punching bag, Jaynix stood aside, waiting as she now began to strike the bag with all her might.

Sometimes, that was all you needed.

* * *

Months later, Jaynix found herself punching another bag, the rhythm was always pleasing to her and it helped alleviate the boredom of having nothing to do.

Around her, the training room was not even half full, while Jaynix loved training and always sought to be in tiptop shape it was clear that the mundane nature of everyday life had dulled the senses of more of the military than she cared to admit.

"Why am I surprised that you're here?"

"Hey, Blue! Need something?"

Jaynix continued to beat on the bag, Kruse watching intently.

"Are you here to train to? I didn't think that was something you do."

Kruse chuckled.

"Not like you, I train by reading and doing some hand exercises to keep my fingers nimble."

Jaynix nodded as she continued to smash the bag, threatening to pierce it.

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"Wanted to what? Train like that? It's not like I'm a fighter y'know."

Stepping away from the bag, Jaynix looked to Kruse.

"That's just today Blue. Maybe in the future?"

Kruse looked from her to the bag before shrugging.

"Maybe."

* * *

Years later, Jaynix once again found herself in the training room, arms crossed as Lyla went through her routines. Her gaze moved from her wife to everyone else, the Reapers, the Skelletons, the other assorted military units. The training rooms all across the White Whale were once again full, the imminent threat of another Xenoform attack and Nagi's speech rousing everyone to their duty.

"After this, we'll go to the Skell hangar and run some formations out in space, we all have to be beyond our best for what's coming."

Kumon stated as he approached from behind. Jaynix nodded to him.

"Of course sir. We'll be ready."

* * *

After a long day of training both in and out of her Skell, Jaynix was looking forward to an easy night. The training facility was now empty, save for her. The silence was still such a strange presence.

Leaving the room, she wandered the halls until she reached a viewing room. In front of her was a large window of sorts, heavily reinforced with no fear of breaking, it gave the crew of the White Whale a spot to just...gaze out into the infinite.

She stood there, staring and allowed all those memories from the last few years on Earth to come back to her. Everything. All those conflicts felt like they were a lifetime away, yet the most recent of them was barely two years ago.

She heard the footsteps and knew someone was now standing next to her, she didn't even need to turn to know who it was.

"Are you confident, Jaynix?"

"Of course. I always am...what about you, Elma?"

The Colonel sighed.

"I'm hopeful...conflict may be coming to us but so is something good. Aside from the completion of the Habitat Unit we haven't had any real good news…"

"Critical ally. The way that Nagi said that has me very curious as to who it might be."

Jaynix looked to see a smile form on Elma's face.

"Jaynix. I am very much looking forward to introducing you to this ally of ours. It's been a dream of mine for you two to meet."

"Really? Then that's even more of a reason to survive this upcoming battle."

The pair stood there staring out into space. Elma moved closer to Jaynix, whispering a very quiet thank you. Jaynix simply smiled back. The silence that enveloped them in that moment, was comfortable. Hopeful.


	20. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of the Ganglion looming, those aboard the White Whale prepare for the inevitable battle and the long awaited arrival of the Watcher, Aeon.
> 
> _(Adverb) With or in proximity to another person or people; into companionship or close association._

_9th Samaarian Cycle - 4112 AS_

Deep in space, a fleet of Xenoform warships advanced, their speed an easy tell that they had a lock on something that they wanted nothing more than to destroy.

At the center of the fleet surrounded by two large warships was the massive flagship, within the chamber of the Grandmaster stood a large Xenoform with several more bowing before him. His eyes were currently on the starchart being projected all across the chamber, the prospective area that their quarry occupied was glowing and they were drawing ever closer.

"Grandmaster Luxaar."

Nodding to himself, he turned to the kneeling Xenoforms.

"Your orders."

The first asked, a female voice from a blue Xenoform with tentacles coming from her head.

"Goetia. You are to take the Almandal unit and engage those pathetic creatures. They'll stand no chance."

"Is it wise to play our best hand so soon?"

Luxaar turned to another Xenoform with many feline-like features, the male creature looked up at the Grandmaster.

"Would you like to take my position and order my soldiers, Ga Jiarg?"

"Of course not...it was a simple suggestion."

"One I will ignore. These...animals stand no chance against us and I've had enough of this wretched game. We've found them, now we wipe them out."

One of the Xenoforms, a massive one with a long fire colored mane, stood tall and roared, his cries echoing throughout the chamber.

The smaller one at his side, shook her head.

"Dagahn, now is not the time or the place."

Shaking his head, the massive Xenoform kneeled once more.

"Ryyz. Apologies. I desire...battle."

"And you will have it, you all will. To your stations, Goetia, as planned. Once we arrive, they'll not survive."

The Xenoforms all stood and left the room, Luxaar turning around once more to stare at the starchart.

Far enough away from the Grandmaster, Ga Jiarg sighed.

"My Prince."

Turning to his trusted companion, he smirked.

"No need for concern Ga Buidhe. Let Luxaar do as he pleases...the day will come when he is unprepared. We'll move then."

"I have no wish to question you. But will we have the strength for it?"

Ga Jiarg crossed his arms, thinking. He knew it to be a long shot but he had no desire to continue serving this deluded band of slavers.

Ga Jiarg looked back at Luxaar, then to the starchart above him.

"We will…"

* * *

_July 2056_

The day after Nagi's announcement saw a new normal take over the White Whale and its crew. The military forces were in full training mode day in and day out. The various training rooms across all quarters of the White Whale were full as everyone sought to be at their absolute best. Skell's were constantly patrolling the perimeter and engaging in formation drills and maneuvers. The goal was for the military force to be even stronger and far more prepared that they were even on the day of the Exodus two years ago.

Eager to continue his recent training, Kruse joined the Reapers on their hand to hand exercises and other assorted ground based training, their routines were far too much for the lifelong engineer to handle. Yet for every time he collapsed from exhaustion, he forced himself onto his feet and got back into the game.

"I've been lagging on this for years. If I can get the best jump on it I can...then I'm going to take it. This is nothing compared to what you all have been doing for most of your lives...let me be here."

Unable to deny his dedication, the Reapers allowed him to continue working alongside them. Kruse took his breaks when the Reapers went on to tackle Skell based combat training since he didn't have Skell certification, but once they came back he was there waiting for them.

Day in and day out, the preparations were constant and everyone knew that every single minute, the threat came closer and closer.

* * *

In her room, Elma turned on Kriss' device and waited. It didn't take long before a new tone was picked up by it followed by her brother's voice.

" _I'm so glad it still works. Sister."_

With a sigh of relief, Elma spoke.

"As am I...Aeon. Since we last spoke have you been able to determine when the Ganglion will reach us?"

" _I'd need to know exactly where you all are. Currently I'm simply heading in the same direction as them. Suffice it to say, my Ares has seen far more combat and not enough repairs."_

"The people of Qlu couldn't help?"

" _No, it wasn't that. They were more than capable of repairing the Ares but...well, we were always in a rush. Didn't have much time for that and it was better that we destroy most of the facilities to keep them out of reach of the Ganglion…"_

Elma nodded before opening up her starmap.

"I trust you still have the map?"

" _Of course."_

Elma began reading off her coordinates, Aeon inputting them in his own map before reading off his own to her so she could mark his current place on hers.

" _At this distance and at this speed I can reach you all in...ah...human terms...it would be two weeks I believe."_

Elma took a deep breath.

"Which means the Ganglion will be here in about that much time..."

" _I'm doing my best to catch up with them but I can't stray too close to their fleet. Albus says their proximity alarms are far too wide for any sort of sneak attack."_

Elma shook her head as he continued.

" _Furvus has also told me that trying to circle around the fleet and get in front of them would be impossible. While I could do that alone with my Ares and they could join me with the Neilnails…"_

"It is just the three of you?"

There was a short pause.

" _No. There are almost two dozen Qlurian Knights piloting their Skells as well, they aren't on the level of the Neilnail Constructs but they're all worn out from combat. Leaving them to guard the civilians without us...I don't want to risk that."_

"I understand...do you have measurements on the dimensions of the transport ship? I have no doubt we can fit it into the reserve bay of the White Whale but just in case."

Aeon immediately got to sending her that information, Elma forwarding it to Nagi on the bridge and letting him know to prepare the reserve bay for a heavy pressure pick up.

" _I had hoped our reunion would not be this dire...but it's us. We'll survive."_

Elma smiled.

"I know we will...I have so much to tell you, face to face."

" _I hope you won't slap me the moment you see me."_

Joy in her voice, Elma responded.

"I make no promises."

" _Fair enough...I have to go...I'll contact you when I can, sister."_

"Stay safe, brother."

With one last farewell in their native tongue, the Watchers ended the call. Standing, Elma reported on the rest of the information to Nagi, giving him the much needed timetable before heading out of her room.

Her destination was the training facilities but before that she needed to speak with the Professor and her team.

The lecture hall had been completely redesigned to Fowler's demanding specifications. All sorts of tools and personnel from all Quarters of the White Whale had been brought here and were working together, tackling the Dark Matter mystery from every single angle.

The Professor also brought in all footage captured from the Exodus of the Ganglion's weaponry as well as whatever information Elma and Aeon had gathered from their time in the farthest reaches of space. While Dark Matter was the main focus, there were always team members researching the Ganglion technology and looking for weakness, a noticeably easier task to solve.

Entering the room, Elma waited, watching Kriss in her element. Moving from table to table surrounded by fellow researchers. She seemed to be having three conversations at once as well as messing with various things in her hands, never missing a beat.

Spotting Elma she was quick to dismiss the others and approach.

"Anything of value to report today, Kriss?"

"A few things. The Ganglion information has already been sent out to all unit leaders as well as to the Bridge to help formulate battle plans...of course this does not account for the new weaponry we've been warned of."

"The Almandals."

"Yes. The Almandals. That'll be up to you and your oh so effective on the fly thinking."

Elma sighed.

"I'd rather not rely on that but it seems we'll have to."

Kriss chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine...but in case you need a little boost, I did design a new weapon my Eren has decided to call the Cluster Grenade."

"What does it do?"

Kriss shrugged.

"It explodes. Loudly. Violently. And once it does it disperses smaller projectiles which detonate moments later. The goal was simply to make a destructive weapon. The hull integrity of the Almandals is undoubtedly greater than anything we have on record for the Ganglion Skells. So this bomb's goal is to be as volatile as it can be. For that reason I advise being far enough away when it is detonated. I've had supplies sent to the hangars and equipped to all of your Skells."

Elma thanked her before Kriss turned, her eyes sweeping the room.

"Now onto the Dark Matter. Several things are clear and obvious."

Kriss motioned for Elma to follow, the pair approached a sealed container which held the dark purple material. The source of power for all Ghost ships.

"I have to say...I never thought I'd actually lay my eyes on it...I never would have expected it to be here on the ship."

Elma looked down at the sample that she'd hidden from Ethos back on Earth. Some part of her wished she didn't bring it along for all the pain it caused but she couldn't deny that it may hold some answers.

"That aside. The immediate and most obvious fact is that it is a form of matter. As such, bringing our own matter into contact with it causes both forces to erupt in massively powerful explosions."

"Like the Nantucket Disaster."

"Like that, but far worse. This sample is sizable but the bigger the Ghost, the bigger the Dark Matter Core and…"

Kriss paused for a moment.

"I hate to ask but is every Ghost ship equipped with only one Dark Matter Core?"

"The Standards which make up the bulk of their forces are...but there are others with more."

Kriss sighed.

"Of course...regardless as we have been warned since day one, engaging Ghosts in combat means destroying their bodies but not their cores. If they suffer enough damage they become incapable of combat and must retreat to repair. This is all correct, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. However, because of that it leads us to our next problem. If Dark Matter is like our matter, then the Law of Conservation of Mass still stands. Therefore our only truly viable option is finding a way to transform it. Doing that however...that's a mystery. It's not like we have a bunch of nuclear scientists waiting in the wings."

"I see...any theories?"

Kriss shook her head.

"None I should share. My dear Eren has one that makes absolutely no sense to me...perhaps I'll call her here to share with you."

"No. The Reapers are busy. It can wait."

Kriss raised an eyebrow.

"Can it?"

"We're dealing with the Ganglion right now. Not the Ghosts. It can wait. Thank you Kriss."

The Professor shook her head.

"I wish I had more to share with you. These are the basics of basics...however, I do think we should invest in a new line of Skell weapons."

Elma waited as Kriss led her to a small mold of a Xenoform ship with a ball in the center representing a Dark Matter Core. Elma watched Kriss raise her hand and extend the fingers like claws. She took hold of the core and pulled it from the mold.

"Skell Claws?"

"Yes. It's a very simplistic approach and efficiently brutish. I wouldn't suggest it if we had a better way but if we simply remove the Core then the ship is disabled and inoperable. At which point it's easy to destroy...then off the Core goes. Problem solved. Of course the next issue would be trying to hold down a Ghost long enough to do the action but that'll be up to our capable defenders."

"I'll get the engineers on developing these weapons…"

Elma fell silent for a moment.

"Kriss. What do you know about the Ares?"

"The Ares? You mean your personal Skell? Not much I'm afraid, information on it is scarce. It's one of a kind."

"That it is..."

Elma hesitated for a moment, Kriss raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?"

"It has to do with the...construction of the Ares. The basis for its body is-"

"Alien? Obviously. We can all see the way its limbs morph into its weaponry. That's a unique feature."

"Not just that."

The women stood across from each other before Kriss nodded.

"I see. The Ares is capable of destroying Ghosts. Is that what you're trying to imply?"

Elma nodded, Kriss tapping her chin.

"If it were possible to replicate the Ares' technology then we would have done that ages ago...the fact that we haven't simply means we can't. That's why you haven't said anything…"

Elma nodded once more, watching as Kriss continued to think.

"It may be possible to learn something from closer examination on your Ares, but that will have to wait until after the Ganglion assault. I've got enough on my plate as it is. Thank you for trusting me with this, Elma."

"Don't mention it, Professor. Keep up the good work."

Kriss nodded as Elma turned, writing down the report and sending it to the appropriate parties before leaving the lecture hall and heading for the training facilities.

* * *

The training room was livelier than ever, many units performing joint exercises as well as sparring. Currently the Reapers and the Skelletons were working together. Sagis and Alto were sparring with Danny and Boris while Eren and Tai worked with Irina and Gwin. Not too far from them, Lyla and Jaynix were sparring with Kumon while Kruse stood off to the side and studied their movements.

No one was holding back in the slightest, blows were rough, there were sounds of exertion and pain filling the air yet for every one person that got knocked down, another got back up and the trials continued.

Kumon slammed both Lyla and Jaynix into the ground with what seemed like little effort. The man did his best to make it look like he wasn't exhausted but the sweat dripping down along his face made it clear that he was.

As he stood at the ready, Jaynix flipped back onto her feet and charged him, blow after blow landed on the General only for him to deliver a savage counterattack to the Corporal, pushing her back. As he went for the finishing strike, Lyla leapt up and extended both legs, executing a powerful dropkick which threw Kumon to the floor. All three of them watched one another, breathing heavily, sweating and still burning with the desire to keep sparring. Every day he sees this, Kruse can't help but watch on in awe. Snapping out of it he turned and retrieved several bottles of water.

Early on, Kruse had concerns about all the hand to hand training, something that Kumon was quick to address.

"You don't have a Skell certification, correct?"

"Yes, uh. General. I don't."

Kumon smiled.

"Then you wouldn't know...you see, when it comes to our Skells they don't just operate as machines for us to pilot, they can also act as an extension of us. With the proper training and mental fortitude you can...fuse the aspects of the machine and the pilot. Once you do that, you allow your Skell's processing power into your mind and you're as fast as a supercomputer."

Kruse was amazed by this.

"How?"

"Simple. The Skell communicates with our new Mimeosome internal structure and our commands link up. I believe the engineers call it the Tandem State. Doing this requires not only extensive knowledge of how Skells operate but also for us to be one with our body and mind. Hence, the physical combat training."

Kruse looked up at the various screens displaying the Skells outside of the White Whale performing various joint exercises and practicing all sorts of attack formations.

"That's hard to believe."

Kumon nodded.

"I thought the same thing. For all the time we spent in our Skells back on Earth, we spent only the last few months in our Mimeosomes. But the moment we piloted our Skells with our Mims, the difference was clear and staggering. For some the Tandem State was too much so they rely on nothing more than inputting commands as we always have. But for the ones who can achieve and maintain Tandem, they perform what seem to be impossible feats and once paired with Overdrive, it's all the more fearsome."

Kruse thought of all the achievements credited to Elma, it made a lot of sense given she was one of the first people to test out Mimeosome technology.

Kumon, Lyla and Jaynix remained sitting on the floor, drinking water and taking deep, calming breaths. Hearing yells, they all turned as Gwin and Eren hit the floor followed by Sagis and Boris. Their comrades continued to spar, their movements fast and efficient despite the weary expressions on their faces.

Kumon knew what was coming was dire and yet he felt confident in his team as always. The Ganglion could throw whatever they wanted at them, he knew they'd find some way to triumph. They didn't come this far to fail now.

A smile formed on Kumon's face as the doors opened and Elma walked into the room. Spotting her Skelletons and the Reapers, she began approaching. Seeing her coming, Irina called for a time out, the group retrieving water bottles as she went to meet with Elma.

"How is everything going Lieutenant?"

"Good. Great actually. Eren and Tai are the best sparring partners one could ask for."

"I don't believe the man is blind!"

Gwin called out as Eren helped him to his feet. Tai simply shrugged.

"If I'm being honest Gwin my sight isn't doing so well with all the activity around."

"Oh so what? You're kicking my ass with one hand behind your back?"

Tai chuckled.

"Your words not mine."

Jaynix and Lyla stood up and joined the group as Elma cleared her throat.

"We have less than two weeks before the Ganglion get here...and that's discounting the possibility of any advanced forces they may be sending ahead of their main fleet. I know it's not a lot of time but it's all we've got."

Jaynix smashed her fists together.

"We can do it."

Elma's eyes remained on Jaynix, many things left unsaid as memories began to flood her mind. Not her memories. Warnings. Ignoring them as best as she could, Elma nodded.

"We will."

As the group broke apart and made plans to head for the Skell hangars and engage in those exercises, Elma kept her eyes on Jaynix's back. Slowly she looked down at her hands, clenching them into fists.

* * *

It was hours later when the many military units took to the mess halls or returned to their personal quarters. Now more than ever they wanted just to rest. The next day loomed and they all knew they were to put in as much effort as they could for preparation.

They were all encouraged to get the sleep they needed, not only did they all need to be at their best physically and mentally but they needed to be well rested.

It was during this time that Elma pulled Eren away from the rest of the Reapers.

"My theory?"

"Kriss said you had one."

"Yeah, a stupid one."

Elma shook her head.

"That's not what Kriss said."

"No but I'm sure it's what she meant...I'm looking for answers anywhere I can find them and that leads to me saying some pretty ridiculous things."

Elma sighed.

"Regardless, I want to hear it."

Eren shrugged, continuing down the hall with Elma at her side.

"In our universe, matter cannot be created or destroyed...only transformed. That's a universal law we simply can not break."

"Of course."

Eren took a deep breath.

"But that's _our_ universal law."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying Elma. All the biggest brains in history could never help but question the existence of certain things. Be it intelligent life out in space which is clearly true...or the existence of alternate planes of reality. Universes. Dimension. You name it."

Elma came to a stop, lost in thought.

"Even for us at this point, it's nothing but guesswork. I can't help beyond that I'm afraid. The effort it would take to prove such a theory let alone act on it. We can't do that. Not in two weeks, not in two years, not in two decades."

Elma looked to Eren once more.

"I suppose not...maybe I'm just desperate for some answers."

"We all are. If it makes you feel any better I don't intend on letting this theory rest. When I'm not training or helping Kriss with her work, I'll build on it. It's all theoretical so nothing I say or propose is wrong...it simply needs to be tested."

Elma nodded.

"Thank you, Eren."

With that, the pair split up. Eren made her way to Kriss' room and Elma returned to her own. Along the way, Elma found herself lost in thought to the last time she used her powers. Reaching her room she sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

With the threat coming ever closer she couldn't help but want to peer into some future for an answer. It was because of her even considering it that her people made using the power as such a taboo. Once you had a taste of the future, all you wanted was to know more.

Some of her people gazed so far, they witnessed their own deaths...and died as a result. It was dangerous and she knew using it on Jaynix was not only a giant betrayal of trust and invasion of privacy...but highly detrimental to her health.

Her entire goal was to change that which was laid out before them with her own two hands. She couldn't give into the temptation no matter what it might show her.

"I have to believe in them...I have to."

Taking a deep breath, she hoped for nothing but the best. They'd take hold of whatever fate threw at them and they'd deal with it.

* * *

Following Kriss' suggestion, new Skell weapons were put into immediate production. While the weapons were more for dealing with Ghosts, no one could deny the possibility of attracting those same hostile Xenoforms when the battle against the Ganglion begins. In the meantime, having these weapons ready for the coming battle would allow the protectors of the White Whale to use them in real combat and see how effective they could be otherwise.

Skell maintenance was a high priority, ensuring that after every exercise and routine the Skells were returned to prime condition and ready for immediate deployment.

Alpha Wolf was among the engineering teams whose focus has once again been shifted, now to handling Skells. All of them with the exception of Kruse, even though he told Constantine he wanted to help, the old wolf wanted Kruse to pursue his own goal for now. If things got more dire then he'd pull him in but for now he knew the rest of the team had it handled.

The preparations were well under way and despite the mounting pressure, most of the military units were eager for the fight to arrive.

It was another late night when Jaynix found herself standing at the end of that same hallway, looking out into the endless space. Hearing footsteps approaching, she smiled.

"Hard to believe it's been two years since…"

"Indeed. Jaynix, there are some things I really do have to share with you."

Jaynix turned to Elma.

"I think I told you that I'm fine being left in the dark and if I didn't, I'm telling you now."

"I'm not fine leaving you in the dark."

Jaynix looked away as Elma stepped closer.

"Is it about this critical ally of ours? About the transmission? Or about why you've been looking at me like you made a mistake?"

Elma seemed surprised at this.

"I didn't want to bring it up but...the way you've been staring at me lately...it's like you have something important you want to say but you can't bring yourself to say. Maybe you want to apologize for something or...I don't know. What I want to know is...are you alright, Elma?"

The Colonel could only laugh, shaking her head before looking to Jaynix once more and seeing her wearing that same smile.

"With everything going on you're still concerned for my well being. After six years I thought there was nothing else you could do to surprise me."

Jaynix shrugged before gazing out into space once more, Elma doing the same.

"I owe you quite a few truths, an explanation and an apology."

"When we win this coming fight, I'll listen to it all."

Jaynix held one of her hands out, Elma waited a few seconds before taking hold of Jaynix's hand and shaking.

"It's a promise."

* * *

This day found the Reapers back in their quarters following another successful training session with the Skelletons. Kumon sat in silence, meditating as always while Sagis and Alto shared several drinks and read off the list Sharon had given them.

Tai and Jaynix stood near the pair, the former shaking his head.

"You two really did make a mistake offering any and all services to Sharon."

Sagis shrugged.

"What can we say? She's got us wrapped around her little fingers."

Jaynix chuckled.

"More like you're her puppets. It's kind of cute."

Alto laughed, slapping Sagis shoulder.

"We are? Aren't we? The way we see it, there are worse people to be indebted to."

Tai shook his head.

"I very much doubt that. You really think this'll land either of you a date?"

Sagis and Alto glared at each other before turning their attention on Tai.

"How about you get a date first Tai, then we'll talk."

Tai simply rolled his eyes and walked away as the door opened, Eren stepped inside with Kriss behind her.

"How's it going?"

"Welcome back Eren! And Kriss, good to see you."

Lyla stated as she approached the pair. Kriss searched the room, it wasn't the first time she was here but she was always expecting some foul prank to befall her when she visited Eren's...family.

"You as well, Mrs. Copeland."

Lyla began setting the table, Jaynix joining her as Alto approached the Professor.

"Any news on anything you and yours have been up to?"

Kriss chuckled.

"Plenty of news, but I doubt it'd be anything your mind could understand."

Before Alto could reply, Sagis cut in.

"She called you stupid."

"I'm well aware, Alto."

Kriss smiled while Eren shook her head and led her to the table.

"I will say Kriss, I'm excited to test out those new explosives of yours!"

The Professor looked at Sagis.

"Of course you would be. Allow me to reiterate...don't stick around to watch. I designed them so that they're capable of attaching to the hulls of ships for a reason alright?"

Alto put a hand on Sagis shoulder, a wide smile on his face.

"She thinks you're stupid too."

The pair swatted at each other as Jaynix and Lyla now began serving up the food they were cooking. Opening his eyes, Kumon inhaled the scents.

"That smells wonderful."

Standing, he moved towards the table, Tai, Sagis and Alto following him.

"Of course it does! Jaynix and I made it, what do you expect?"

Lyla said, confident in her cooking as always. The Reapers all sat around the table and began eating, Jaynix couldn't stop herself from giggling upon seeing Eren and Kriss feed one another. The pair didn't seem to care, their eyes only seeing each other.

"I've been doing a lot of Skell training lately so I haven't gotten a chance to see how Kruse is doing. Still getting better I imagine?"

Tai asked while serving himself more, Alto's arm helping guide him. Jaynix tapped her chin.

"Better? Yeah, constant improvement with that one I'd say. It's a lot to handle but he's taken to it rather well. He's back with Alpha Wolf for now, helping Constantine but he should be set for our next session tomorrow."

Sagis took a massive bite from the chicken leg in his hand, now asking with his mouth full.

"We can't actually bring him on with the identifier of The Young Wolf can we? It doesn't really fit."

"What about Blue? Also. Please swallow."

Alto stated, Sagis ignoring the man and taking another bite.

"Our titles are our ranks, with the exception of the Blood Brothers. Those were titles you two had as paramilitary right? They just stuck."

The pair looked to Kumon and nodded as he tilted his head.

"I suppose if Kruse was to become one of us, his title would be Engineer."

Lyla nodded.

"I like the sound of that. Perhaps he could help Eren out with some of her tech work, yes?"

Eren looked to the group.

"I suppose...though that's what I have Kriss for."

The Professor rolled her eyes as Eren continued.

"She already has a title set for her but I doubt she'd grace us with her presence."

Jaynix laughed.

"The idea of finally expanding the Reapers beyond the seven of us...I like it. The only time we've ever grown was when the Blood Brothers joined us. If Kruse and Kriss joined up, that'd be great."

Kriss shrugged.

"I don't have many reservations. As long as I am allowed to study and research what I want."

Tai crossed his arms.

"Well, aren't you still affiliated with your previous group? What about Kruse and Alpha Wolf? As nice as it would be for our group to go, we can't exactly ask them to break their allegiances off. Being a Reaper is kind of all encompassing."

Several of the Reapers nodded in agreement as Kumon spoke up.

"I think being a Reaper is about to take on a new definition...if it hasn't already. We were known as such because of our work in the Lawless Sectors. How effectively we killed countless threats to our peace. After starfall, who's to say if that will still be a job that is needed? What if we're no longer required to be an offensive force? There's a lot of possibilities in our future."

Lyla smiled.

"Possibilities. Yeah...whatever comes next will be interesting, that's for sure."

The group nodded, the meal continuing with casual conversation and many smiles. Even Kriss couldn't keep the expression off of her face every time she locked eyes with Eren.

It was in the middle of that joy when it happened. The lights in the room went red and an alarm began to blare. The Reapers all looked to each other before standing in unison, abandoning their food they left the room.

"Eren!"

Stopping at the door, the Strategist turned to Kriss.

"Be careful."

Approaching the Professor, Eren pulled her in for a kiss, a long, passionate kiss before she said it.

"I love you."

There was shock in Kriss' eyes, she was unable to respond as Eren turned and left the room.

Kriss stood there, alone, unable to process those three words.

* * *

Near the Skell Hangar, Kruse and several other Alpha Wolf engineers were hard at work on finishing up another set of Skell Claws. He pointed to different sections and asked for clarification on the current status, making sure it was operating as it should be.

His gaze moved to the team leaders Constantine, Orwell and Hilda, who were talking amongst themselves. No doubt planning two days ahead on the mountain of things that needed to be done.

Just as Kruse prepared to ask his fellow engineers something, the lights went red and the deafening sounds of an alarm filled the room. Kruse and Constantine looked to one another in unison before the old wolf began barking out orders.

Kruse told his people to drop the claw they were working on and prepare to monitor the White Whale diagnostics for any damage in the coming fight.

* * *

On the bridge, Elma stood next to Nagi. Her eyes searched the bridge until they landed on Chausson. With everything growing more and more tense she couldn't fight off the desire to ask him a question that's been on her mind for two years.

Slowly, she made her way to the older man.

"Elma? Did you need something?"

Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"This may be...personal. I don't want to insert myself in your affairs but there is something I'm curious about."

Chausson waited.

"Mira told me."

There was a long silence as Chausson put two and two together.

"...about my son...about the mission I gave him."

Elma nodded.

"I just wanted to ask...was it a lack of trust? In us?"

Chausson looked away, bringing a hand to his chin he began thinking of how to say it. With a heavy sigh he turned back to Elma just as several of the bridge staff on monitor duty stood up and called out.

"Enemy contact! Twelve units approaching from behind! They'll be within attack distance in ninety seconds!"

Nagi turned to them as Vandham stood, both men caught each other's gaze before Nagi began issuing orders.

Elma brought out her datapad and engaged the alarm, red lights flooding the bridge.

Taking a deep breath she turned to give Chausson one last look. The man nodded to her before she ran out of the room, headed for the Skell hangar and her Ares all the while she made a call.

"Irina!"

"The Skelletons are assembled and prepared!"

"Don't wait for me! Get out there and protect us all!"

"On it Colonel!"

Ending the call, Elma picked up her pace. Closing her eyes, she did her best to ignore the desperate pounding in her chest.

* * *

" _I take it Grandfather has not relented?"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _Of course he hasn't. I always knew that he'd never change."_

_Aeon sighed._

" _You have to admit he is right...you used your powers in just the way that we have been forbidden to, Elma. The Visit gave us a real gift, we can't just…"_

_Lowering his voice, he spoke._

" _We can't just change the future. There have to be consequences, dire consequences for going against the very flow of fate itself."_

" _Then why?"_

_Elma turned to her brother, anger in her eyes._

" _Why were we given this power? Why did the Visit happen? Why can we peer into the future if we are not to make use of it and right wrongs?"_

" _We tried that Elma. Our people thought just as you thought after the Visit and look what happened!"_

" _That doesn't mean we give up and let people die for our continued survival."_

_Aeon put his hands on her shoulders._

" _What if by helping these people, we doom ourselves? Is it truly worth it to save a race we know nothing about if we are sacrificing our brethren for it?"_

_Pulling away from Aeon, Elma continued walking. The lustrous crystals that jutted out of the ground along her path began to shine ever brighter as darkness settled in around them._

_Aeon looked away from his sister and back to the central plaza. The countless crystals that made up their environment, the rainbow colored waters that flowed, the tallest crystal a beacon of civilization. While he understood Elma's criticisms of how the Watchers carried themselves, he didn't want to risk his home. Their home. For something so uncertain and farfetched. Especially not if it involved the Ganglion, the Ghosts or Samaar._

_Quickly he followed Elma down her path._

" _Wait, sister."_

" _I'm done talking about this. I know you don't agree."_

_Placing a hand on his shoulder, he found her hands on his arm. With a yell she flipped him over and slammed him on the ground. Coughing the man shook his head as she stepped past him and continued on her way._

" _Sister! I'll join you!"_

_Coming to a stop, she turned to look at him, unconvinced._

" _I mean it...I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave us all alone and then…"_

_With a sigh, he stood up._

" _You're my older sister, I know that...but I want to help you."_

" _If that's true...then why have you been hounding my choices every step of the way?"_

_He smiled._

" _Because someone has to. Would you rather I just agreed with everything? No questions asked? Or do you want a different perspective? A new point of view that could help your cause?"_

_Elma continued to watch him, gradually a smile formed on her face._

" _I can't argue with that…"_

" _Then listen to me. Please. We need to form a plan. A real plan. We can't just take the Paladin and the Guardian and vanish."_

_Elma looked down at the ground._

" _We can't just show up on Earth and ask them to believe us without a solution to offer. From this very second we're on a timetable. We need to do everything in our power to make every second mean something."_

_Elma crossed her arms._

" _You're right."_

" _Then let's go to the Collection. There has to be something there that can help us. If not to strike against the Ganglion or the Ghosts, then to defend against them. Our people didn't spend all our time gathering information for nothing, right?"_

_Elma tapped her fingers along her arm, lost in thought before finally letting out a long sigh._

" _I let my heart get ahead of my mind…"_

" _The Earth is under your watch, Elma. It's in your sector. I'm not surprised you'd feel something towards them even if I can't understand it…"_

_Slowly, Elma approached Aeon, nodding to one another they began walking back towards the plaza._

" _Besides. How were you planning on leaving here with the Paladin and the Guardian on your own?"_

_Aeon watched Elma's expression, a small smirk forming. The man gasped._

" _You wanted me to join you…"_

" _Whatever gave you that idea my brother?"_

_He smiled, impressed as she continued._

" _I will say...the extra time could help both of us. There is something in the Collection that may help us understand more of the effects of the Visit."_

_Aeon tilted his head._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _It would be faster to show you. Trust me."_

_Elma quickened her pace, Aeon doing the same to keep up with her._

" _There is some small thing I've been considering. It doesn't affect much...but it may just be that boost we need, or maybe that boost they'd need."_

_Aeon raised an eyebrow._

" _Who? The people of Earth?"_

_Elma nodded._

" _The Guardian and the Paladin were named as such for how they safeguard our people...but for what's coming it is not enough to wield a brilliant shield. We need a sword."_

_Elma cleared her throat._

" _The people of Earth have this habit of naming divine figures and assigning them to rule over certain aspects of life."_

" _Not unnatural given what I've seen across many systems."_

_Aeon commented._

" _With the conflict that is coming, I think it is only right that we adopt the name of one of their divine figures. One that rules over war."_

_Aeon took a deep breath._

" _War…"_

_He'd seen his fair share of destructive conflicts all across the cosmos, they all have. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke._

" _This figure of war...what is their name?"_

* * *

The Ganglion detachment that shot towards the White Whale was composed of their newly developed Almandal Unit, twelve fearsome enemy mechs. The machines were much larger than even heavy Skells, long limbs armed with razor sharp claws and long shoulder mounted lasers. Before they even reached the Whale they began their assault, firing on the Ark from a long distance.

All the Almandals fired off blue lasers and their claws gave off a fierce blue glow, except for two. The one in the lead had white claws and lasers and was dubbed by its pilot Goetia as Miseriae, the Pale Light. Right behind it was one giving off a fierce red glow, piloted by a deadly efficient Ganglion mercenary named Nahum. Her Almandal she called Nardacyon, the Shadowless.

Goetia gave her unit one simple order.

"Kill them all!"

As the lasers struck the hull of the White Whale, the hangar bays began to open while the perimeter defense teams were assembled. Dozens upon dozens of human operated Skells emerged and began taking up defensive positions.

Every lead pilot was followed by a support line of a dozen Skells to aid them with disrupting enemy attack patterns but the majority of the fighting was down to the commanders.

While the lead pilots and their support lines would be deployed directly into battle, the remaining forces would form and maintain a line around the rear of the White Whale, safeguarding it from all enemy attacks. 

"Skelletons, are you with me!?"

Elma yelled, a chorus of responses were quick to fill the air as she advanced on the oncoming enemy forces.

"Reapers! Fall in!"

Kumon yelled out, charging ahead with the rest of the Reapers following him, both units shooting far ahead of the rest of the defensive line.

The Almandal unit that Aeon had warned her about was here, which meant the Ganglion's main fleet was not far behind and neither was Aeon.

"Listen to me! The information our ally has provided insists that we avoid combat with the lead units. You should all have visual data on the commanding Almandals. Focus on the support units first and foremost!"

Everyone affirmed Elma's orders as the Ares' arms transformed into blades. Despite her commands, she couldn't let the leaders act freely so she'd keep their attention on her. Aeon's warnings about the Almandals capabilities resounded in her ears, but it didn't matter. She had people that she needed to protect and she'd do it herself.

The Skelletons and Reapers now in their Skells, left the White Whale together, heading for the enemy units that were currently engaged with the perimeter defense teams. Elma ordered her team all the while, the distance between the human Skells and alien mechs closing every second.

With a few words of encouragement from Kumon, the Reapers and Skelletons opened fire on the Almandal units, the Xenoform machines immediately turned on the new contacts as half of the support units broke away and began heading for them.

Elma shot forward, evading all six of them with little effort. Any move they could have made to chase her was cut off by her allies shooting at them, explosions riddling the hulls of the Xenoform machines.

Elma spotted the Almandal that was furthest in the lead, Miseriae. Pushing her thrusters as hard as they could go, her Ares slammed into it and threw it back.

"This vessel is under my protection. You won't be getting through me."

Elma stated, venom in her voice as a female Xenoform, Goetia, responded.

"Ah...you must be the one Luxaar is particularly upset with. I thank you for throwing your life away by engaging me!"

Miseriae charged forward, the claws striking the blades of the Ares. Both Skells began shooting across the vast and empty space, claws and blades swinging and striking in fierce combat. Neither of them had any desire to give ground.

All the while the four remaining support units continued to engage the White Whale defenders with Nardacyon in the lead. The red claws of the mighty Xenoform machine tore through any Skell that got too close with ease.

Away from that encounter the Skelletons and Reapers were now in open combat against six Almandal units, there was no telling when the rest of the Ganglion forces would arrive, let alone their own allies. All they could do was survive.

"Gwin and I will take our lines and pull away one of the Almandals. Boris and Danny will do the same with the other!"

Irina called out, the Skelletons broke off as she commanded.

"Jaynix, Lyla, do the same with one of the Almandals. Tai and Eren will be the second unit, Sagis and Alto handle the third. My lines and I will deal with the last one. You have your orders, break!"

The Reapers sectioned off, each squad of Skells striking out at the half dozen Almandal units that stood out before them. Far behind them stood another line of Skells equipped with long range weapons. They would be taking whatever shots they could find when the enemy forces were open. The plan was set in motion and so the firefight began in earnest.

Firebird swung its massive blade, colliding with an Almandal's claws. Lyla shot up and above before firing her pulse rifles, streams of plasma tore through space and struck the hull of the Almandal.

The machine spun about, wrenching Firebird's blade away and tossing it out through empty space where it began to float. Firebird engaged its thrusters and flew out of range of the Almandal's claws. Leaning forward, the Xenoform weapon fired its shoulder mounted laser cannons, striking Firebird before shooting up towards Headshot.

Once it got close enough, Lyla activated her Skell's leg weapons, powerful concentrated electrical bolts shot from the knees of Headshot, striking the Almandal at close range.

Giving the order, Lyla flew out of range as the Skells in reserve behind her took advantage of the Almandal's stunned state. Bladed weapons and all sorts of firearms rained down on its hull as Jaynix retrieved her Skell's blade.

Breaking free of its hold, the Almandal spun around and unleashed a barrage of missiles in all directions. Many exploded harmlessly in space while many more struck Skell after Skell. Jaynix held her blade up, explosions riddling the surface of her massive weapon before charging in once more.

Firebird's blade carved a deep cut into the hull of the Almandal. Spinning back around the Xenoform weapon held its hands out, a barrage of rounds escaped the palms of its hands and pushed Firebird out of range once more. Flipping over, the Almandal's tail struck Firebird, Jaynix cursed as the blow threw her Skell farther away from her target.

Lyla shot down from above, drawing two smaller blades from her Skell's sides and striking the Almandal. Slash after slash found its mark but the hull took far less damage than she hoped.

The Almandal prepared to rake its claws across Headshot when sniper bolts from the defensive lines cut through space and struck. Jaynix ordered the rest of the team in once more, Skells slammed into the Almandal pushing it back and farther away from the White Whale.

Drawing her blade back, Jaynix unlinked the end of the weapon and swung. The chain extended across space as the weapon struck the Almandal, carving another deep cut into the hull before Lyla unleashed a missile barrage of her own. Explosions covered the Almandal, obscuring it from sight as the rest of the Skells returned to formation near Jaynix.

Once the assault finished and the way was clear, the Almandal was still floating in space. It's arms moved away from its body and it began its charge. Ordering her team as quickly as she could, Jaynix met the charge halfway, both machines striking each other with as much force as they could muster.

All the battles against the Almandal units proceeded much the same, as much damage as the defenders could inflict, the enemy machines refused to fall.

* * *

Eren's Skell was armed with many electrical weapons, all of which were effective at stunning the Almandal. During those short periods, she gave Tai the go ahead and he swooped in. His Skell's massive hook tore across the hull of the Almandal with great success and the firepower of their support Skells kept it from inflicting much damage.

Tai's cockpit was full of all sorts of sounds which signaled different distances between him, his allies and his enemies. Turning his head slightly to listen to the ones of immediate importance he shot out of range as the Almandal's claws cut through space.

Raising its arms, the Reapers watched as the Almandal's claws gave off an even fiercer glow before it swung. From each finger, a glowing wave of energy shot through space. The Skells did their best to evade the new attacks which carved clean through several unfortunate Skells, rendering them useless as the Almandal began a new charge.

* * *

Gwin and Irina shot back and forth, avoiding their Almandal's laser weaponry while firing back with their Skell's rifles and missiles. Their battle was one of long distance with their allies taking the time to get in close when the Almandal was focusing its aim, disrupting its ability to get an effective read on the Skelletons.

"Lock and load!"  
"On it!"

Gwin called back as he drew a massive launcher from his Skell's back and fired. The Almandal avoided the missile and shot towards Gwin and Irina just as the missile looped back around and exploded against the back of the hostile machine.

* * *

Acting alone, Elma continued to engage Goetia, both Skells flew at incredibly high speeds, faster than any allied forces or the other Almandals. That only illustrated to Elma that she needed to keep the commanders distracted lest they rip through the allied forces.

Claws and blades continued to collide, Elma focusing on her Ares' functions and watching for any exposed vulnerability on Goetia's machine before diving out of range. Quickly, the blades receded and were replaced by gatling guns which began spinning immediately.

"Agni Gatling!"

A barrage of rounds shot from the Ares' guns, Goetia began immediate evasive maneuvers as Elma tracked her through space, the bullets hot on the trail of Miseriae. Cursing the Xenoform turned and began swinging the Skell's claws, shooting those same sharp energy waves towards the Ares.

Moving out of the way and redirecting her focus on Goetia, Elma moved closer, keeping her assault up as the enemy machine flew in circles through space and got closer.

Deactivating the guns, Elma engaged the other weapons as Goetia got closer.

"Vajra Flail!"

A weapon formed in the Ares hands as Miseriae got closer, Elma began swinging the flail, Goetia narrowly avoiding it.

"Avatara Missile!"

As Elma continued her assault and kept Goetia on the defensive, six projectiles in the form of rings appeared along the Ares' back and fired straight for Goetia. Moving away the Xenoform found the projectiles homing in on her.

Elma shot far off into the distance as Goetia continued evasive maneuvers, coming up behind her, Elma swung the flail and struck the back of Miseriae. Goetia cursed as her Skell was stunned just long enough for the Avatara Missiles to close in and strike their target. Flames covered Miseriae as Elma drew back, arms changing into blades once more.

Goetia roared in anger and opened fire, missiles and lasers cutting through space towards the Ares. Blades at the ready, Elma cut through the projectiles and began evading as the hostile Xenoform shot towards her.

* * *

Boris and Danny's heavy Skells were not as adept at dodging their Almandal's attacks but they could take the brunt of the punishment in place of it, allowing their allied Skelletons to strike from behind.

Explosions riddled the back of the Almandal as it turned to the source of it. Attention deflected, Boris drew his Skell's hammer and swung, the massive blunt weapon smashed the back of the Almandal and tossed the machine through space. Danny's Skell activated it's arm mounted weapons, encasing itself with pulsing energy before shooting at the Almandal and striking.

Each punch the Skell landed was met with explosive force, pushing the Almandal further back. Swinging about, the tail of the hostile machine struck Danny, causing his Skell to spin away. The Almandal opened fire, lasers searing across the surface of Danny's Skell.

Boris moved in, heaving his hammer through space, the Almandal made note to avoid this weapon at all costs. After a quick dodge, the Almandal moved in and slashed through the armor of Boris' Skell.

* * *

Sagis' Skell floated in place, arms extended and encased by a powerful barrier that the Almandal slammed into with no visible effect.

Alto roared as he descended on the enemy machine, long blades carving through the Almandal before his shoulder mounted missiles fired and exploded along the enemy's hull.

On Alto's orders Several Skells shot towards the fray and opened fire on the Almandal. Dropping his shield, Sagis joined the battle, discharging electrical rounds at the enemy machine.

* * *

While the Reapers and the Skelletons were able to hold off half of the Almandal forces including Goetia, the other four led by Nahum continued their unstoppable rampage against the other Defenders.

"We're not doing too hot!"

Frye yelled out as his Skell continued to evade the fearsome Nardacyon.

"Chin up Ostrich! Show me that dedication!"

Boze called as he charged Nardacyon and slammed into it all while roaring at the top of his lungs.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU!"

Rearing back his fist he struck the Skell and forced it back before drawing a chaingun from his Skell's back and firing, rounds pelting the massive enemy machine with relentless fury.

Frye drew his Skell's grenade launcher and joined in the assault, explosions riddling Nahum's machine, the pilot's only response was to laugh and shoot through the carnage right at the two.

"Back off!"

Another Skell flew in front of the pair and activated its shield, Nardacyon slammed against it, dispelling the barrier and pushing the Skell back.

Frye cursed.

"Nice try, Sharon but this one is no slouch."

"I don't care."

With that she shot forward, the other Skells made note of each other and charged in behind her.

* * *

On his own, Kumon held his Skell's long and fine blade at the ready. The Almandal shot forward, Kumon dodged it's strikes and returned them in kind, slicing through the hull with every blow he landed.

The claws searched for his Skell, hoping to rend it to pieces but he was always out of range. While the rest of the Reapers went with Medium and Heavy class Skells, Kumon could not stray from his Light class Skell. It's defenses were nowhere near as reinforced as the others and he couldn't wield as many destructive weapons, but it gave him speed.

Closing his eyes, he felt his connection to his Skell, Samurai. He could feel the blade as if it were in his own hands, that's all he needed. Calmly he ordered his allied Skells and they took on the requested formations as the Almandal charged him again.

His Skell flipped up and over, before getting behind the enemy and slashing its tail off. The Almandal turned on him immediately and fired, one shot found its mark as he flew off, his allies taking the space he occupied and slamming into the enemy machine with all they had.

Quickly, Kumon returned to the battle, his blade cutting through the Almandal over and over. As long as he was calm, there was nothing that he feared.

* * *

As the battles across space all continued to rage, Nagi stood on the White Whale's bridge, eyes observing the starmap before him which highlighted the positions of all their allies and the enemy forces.

"To think this was all they sent at us…"

"Is that relief I hear?"

Vandham asked, to which Nagi could only shake his head.

"Far from it...we have yet to destroy a single one and yet they've shot down at least a dozen of our own…"

"Can we hold out?"

Chausson asked, Nagi continued watching the map.

"Perhaps...but-"

Nagi was cut off by an alarm, turning he addressed the rest of the bridge crew.

"What is that?"

"We're picking up new signatures! Lots of them!"

"One particularly...massive one is approaching as well!"

Nagi got on the comms with the observer Skells on the hull of the White Whale.

"What do you see?"

One man activated his scope and peered far and deep into space before swapping to an alternate mode to detect enemy machines.

"The Ganglion! It's another advanced fleet!"

Nagi cursed.

"Everyone resting on the hull, take off and intercept those new forces right now!"

Hearing affirmations, Nagi returned his attention to the star map as another legion of Skells departed from the Whale and headed out into space where dozens and dozens of enemy contacts began to pop up on radar.

"Do we know what they are?"

"These are their standard forces, the same ones that were there during the Exodus!"

Another bridge member responded. Nagi closed his eyes as he remembered what Elma had told him.

Galdrs, Qmoevas and Seidrs, those machines formed the bulk of the Ganglions forces. Skells were designed to be on par with them if not capable of destroying them one on one, however the enemy forces continued to grow on the star map.

"The massive enemy signature vanished. We can't find it!"

"Well get on it!"

Vandham yelled.

"If it's not just the new reinforcements then there is _something else_ out there! Find it!"

"Yes sir!"

While activity filled the bridge and people called out to one another, Nagi stood in silence and recalled the Exodus, as well trained and prepared as they were, the sheer and overwhelming number of enemy units was too much for even most of their soldiers.

"Vandham. Are we ready to jump?"

The lead engineer looked away from the bridge crew, taking a deep breathing before nodding.

"Of course…"

"Good."

Keeping his eyes closed, Nagi whispered.

"Be quick Aeon. Please."

* * *

Goetia's claws tore across Elma's Skell, in return one of the Ares' blades pierced the hull of Miseriae. Pulling away from one another, the Skells floated in space, their focus on no one else. Then Goetia began to laugh.

"You're every bit formidable as we've come to expect…"

"How did you come to expect that?"

Goetia smiled.

"Who do you think was trying to hunt that man down on Qlu? Aeon? That was my task and the worm escaped me all the while."

Elma couldn't fight off a smirk.

"You couldn't even track down my brother, what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Oh? Are you the superior sibling?"

Elma engaged her Skell's thrusters.

"You tell me."

With that she shot forward, Goetia narrowly avoiding her attacks and flying away through space with Elma close behind. A status update came through and displayed the new enemy forces as well as the allies dispatched to meet them.

"The fleet is almost here! This farce is at an end!"

Goetia turned back suddenly and slammed into the Ares, pushing it back before activating all her weapons and firing. Energy waves from the claws, searing lasers from the shoulders and missiles from the back exploded against the Ares, Elma cursed as she pulled away.

Laughing, Goetia followed her, all the while the hundreds of new Ganglion forces spilled into the space near the White Whale.

* * *

Jaynix turned to the new enemies as another battle began, explosions filling the once empty space around the White Whale. She could only curse before turning her attention back to the severely damaged Almandal currently engaged in battle with Lyla.

"We need to wrap this up."

Jaynix shot forward, her blade slamming into the Almandal and pushing it away.

"I've got that handled."

Lyla stated as she drew out one of her reserve weapons, the Cluster Grenade.

"A gift from our dear Professor."

Jaynix smirked before charging in, her blade slashed through the Almandal once more before it rushed back and grabbed her weapon with its claws. The allied Skells fired on it but it refused to release Jaynix's blade.

Lyla flew in, keeping low and under Jaynix before taking the specialized grenade and forcing it into one of the gaping wounds along the Almandal's hull.

Releasing her blade, Jaynix flew away along with Lyla, the Almandal gave chase before detecting a surge in its lower hull. There was a flash before the grenade exploded, true to Kriss' words the explosion was fierce and seemed to consume the enemy's Skells' body. After the first burst it was left in two pieces before another series of explosions obscured the Skell from sight.

All that remained once the carnage cleared was a heavily damaged upper body. Jaynix roared her order for a full out assault and all Skells in the vicinity unloaded onto the upper body as Lyla prepared her Skell's primary weapon. The back mounted and massive laser sniper. Shot centered and fully charged she let loose, the blast seared a hole clean through the Almandal which then erupted into a mighty explosion, debris now floating through space.

"Lyla! Take half of our units and join the front!"

"And you?"

"We've got eleven more of these to destroy, I'm gonna help the rest of our squad out."

"Stay safe."

Jaynix smiled.

"Of course!"

With that the pair split up with their respective lines following suit.

* * *

Frye, Boze and Sharon continued their tag team assault on Nahum's Nardacyon. While the Skell's power easily dwarfed all of theirs even together, their teamwork and constant swapping kept them all safe.

The same could not be said for the rest of their allies who were being torn apart by the four Almandals following Nahum's command.

"We may need to consider a strategic retreat!"

Frye called out as he fired on Nardacyon.

"And allow this demon to follow us to the rest of our forces? That I decline!"

Boze called back as he drew his Skell's javelin and shot towards Nardacyon, his weapon slicing through space, narrowly missing its mark.

"Do you intend to die out here Ostrich?"

Sharon yelled.

"I have two thugs who owe me a lot of favors and I'm not dying till I see them fulfill their promise!"

At that, Frye couldn't help but laugh.

"If that's all it takes then I guess I can't die here. Alright you big bastard! Bring it on!"

Frye and Sharon kept their distance, firing on the massive Skell while Boze continued getting as close as he could, swinging his Skell's javelin and attempting to breach the hull.

* * *

Tai hooked onto his Almandal and pulled it in close, his Skell's other hand drew out an ether cannon from his legs and fired at close range, blasting the Almandal back out towards Eren who fired all her weapons on it.

"Tai! Looks like Jaynix and Lyla managed to take care of theirs!"

The blind man couldn't help but chuckle as he instructed the support Skells to assault the Almandal once more.

"Overachievers. Did they detonate the grenade Kriss gave us?"

"That they did, it seemed to do the trick."

Tai moved his hand over one of the many sensors in his cockpit, listening to the long tones and sounds that emanated from it.

"Enemy reinforcements. Our forces can hold out but we're going to need to provide them backup and...hang on…"

Tai moved his hand over it once more as a new series of tones came in.

"The team dealing with the four Almandals following Nardacyon is requesting immediate assistance. Eren, take your squad, I'll finish this."

Despite her desire to question it, she knew better than to do so. Relaying the order she broke away, half of the Skells following suit as Tai focused, his hands resting on the two main sensors in his cockpit.

He could feel his hook in his hand, a smile on his face. In some strange way...he could see the space before him and the heavily damaged Almandal through his own Skell's visual information. Kumon always told him that perhaps because he lacked a sense, he was more privy to uniting with his Skell. He liked that.

"This was never a weakness."

The Almandal charged him, a smile still present, Tai met the Almandal halfway.

* * *

Kumon and his opponent continued to shoot through space as quickly as they could, his one blade against the energy enhanced claws. Despite the damage he took, he ignored it and focused on his defenses. Ever the patient man he knew the chance to strike back was coming and when it did he'd finish it.

Like Tai, he ordered all his support units to split up and join the new battle as well as those currently facing down the second line of Almandals. That left him to deal with the enemy one on one.

From his time engaged with it, he understood why the Almandals were so fierce and the reports of their actions on Qlu made sense. However, here in the Ganglion's eagerness to wipe out humanity, they sent only a dozen with no support units. It didn't matter how effective the weapon was at its job if it was forced into an uphill battle.

Whoever their commander was, he seemed to lack real experience and understanding in military tactics. All the better for them.

There it was. With a single defiant slice, Kumon took one of the Almandal's arms off. The machine reeled back as he followed up by slashing the other claw away, leaving the Almandal to fire on him with its shoulder mounted lasers and missiles instead.

Evading the attacks Kumon flew off and activated his blade's secondary mode, a steady flow of ether covering the weapon in a fierce glow. Charging back in, Kumon's blade carved through the Almandal, leaving it in two pieces which exploded behind him.

* * *

Goetia cursed as another Almandal fell, while it was only the second she couldn't help but note that battle reports did not show nearly as many casualties as she wanted for the humans.

She knew full well she could rack up an effective body count, Nahum could as well but with the most annoying fly of all constantly stopping her from advancing towards that accursed ship, she had no choice but to leave it to the rest of their forces.

Elma continued to counter her, blow for blow and all it did was rile Goetia up more. She needed some way to get away from her.

"Nahum! I could use your assistance."

"You have one, I have three, handle it yourself."

Nahum stated, irritation clear in her voice. Goetia spat.

"I don't need you, I need you to relay commands to your Almandals. Now!"

Nahum didn't respond as Goetia fired off all her projectiles, watching the Ares dodge and weave through space before it opened up its gatling cannons once more, forcing Goetia from her position.

Elma nodded, expecting this and briefly engaged her Ares' Overdrive System. She cut through space far faster than Goetia could react and struck Miseriae with immense force, both blades slicing through the hull and throwing the Skell back.

As Elma prepared for a follow up, her radar picked something up, turning she spotted the four reserve Almandals headed right for her with the allied Skells following closely.

Cursing Elma disengaged and returned to evasive maneuvers as the four of them unleashed their arms on her. She saw Miseriae shoot off from the conflict and head towards the battle between human and Ganglion forces.

Angered, Elma began to give orders to the allies around her and put her focus on dealing with the four Almandals that were clearly only acting as a distraction for her.

* * *

Irina and Gwin continued to push, round after round detonating against the Almandal's hull just as another voice joined them. A third Skell, Firebird, shot past them and swung its chains, a massive blade sliced through space and cut deep into the Almandal, sending it spinning through space.

Irina and Gwin smiled as they charged in along with Jaynix, forcing the Almandal to begin to retreat and heading towards its ally currently engaged with Boris and Danny.

"They're trying to group up!"

Gwin yelled.

"Too late!"

Irina called back as her eyes searched the space around them to see the Almandal that Tai and Eren were engaged with was also retreating from the combat, though only Tai was on its tail.

"Y'all have Kriss' little present?"

Jaynix called out, the rest of them shouted back in agreement as Irina began to give out her orders.

The three Almandals were now together facing Irina, Gwin, Jaynix, Tai, Boris and Danny.

Of the gathered allies, Irina, Gwin and Danny held the Cluster Grenades in the hands of their Skells as Jaynix, Tai and Boris opened fire on the Almandals. The six Skells shot at each other and collided, weapons igniting and explosions dotting the space around them.

Boris' hammer slammed into one of Almandal's resulting in a fierce crack while Jaynix continued swinging her chain blade around, keeping another of the hostile machines at bay. Tai joined her, his hook slicing through the enemy Skells whenever they avoided her blade.

The other three allied Skells circled the battle and engaged their explosives before charging in. As the Almandals evaded the first team, Irina, Gwin and Danny slammed the explosives onto their hulls where they stuck. The six disengaged immediately as three massive explosions erupted from each Almandal followed by another series of smallest blasts tearing countless pieces of Almandal armor to bits.

"Now!"

Irina commanded the lines of Skells which had followed their respective leaders. All at once, they unleashed their entire payloads onto the center of the battlefield.

Once the assault was done, only one Almandal was left intact, the others were torn to shreds by the explosives and the following assault.

Tai swung his hook which tore the Almandal in two before returning to his side.

"What now?"

Jaynix called out as Irina turned to the display of the battle.

"Boris, Danny, Tai go join the main battle. Gwin, Jaynix and I are going to back up Elma, she's surrounded by four Almandals."

The groups broke off and headed to their destinations as Jaynix called for the General.

"Where are you sir?"

"With Sharon, Frye and Boze. We're holding Nardacyon's attention though I have to warn you all, something about the construction of this Almandal in particular is different from the other ones. Be wary if she gets loose."

The team thanked him for the warning before flying past the gathered Almandals, dividing their attention. Elma smiled and feeling revitalized, joined her allies.

* * *

Lyla smiled upon seeing Boris, Danny and Tai shoot into the fray, carving up Qmoevas as they went, calling out to one another and just generally raising hell. Lyla supported her allies from afar, her powerful sniper shots knocking whatever Ganglion Skell they struck off balance, allowing others to capitalize on their stunned state.

Lyla noticed a very fast enemy contact shoot into the fray as well and watched as three allied signals went quiet. Focusing on the new arrival she recognized it as Miseriae one of the lead Almandal Skells.

Cursing she drew her Skell's blades and shot towards it, watching as it ripped apart several more Skells. Inside, Goetia smiled, finally being able to do what she came here to do. Detecting an oncoming force she turned as Lyla's Skell slammed into her and pushed her back.

"Another maggot!"

Lyla remained quiet as the Almandal turned on her before hearing laughter.

"Too late!"

Just then, alarms came through and Lyla returned her attention to the battle map, seeing a massive new enemy signature appearing in the middle of the battlefield.

Turning her Skell around she watched as a massive enemy ship began to decloak behind their defensive lines and far too close to the White Whale for comfort.

The enemy vessel was far bigger than anything else deployed and had three long legs of sorts that opened up and unleashed a new battalion of Ganglion fighters.

Goetia's laughter continued.

"Luxaar's Xern fulfills its duty, all of you are dead now!"

* * *

On the bridge, Nagi's eyes widened as the new enemy contact appeared.

"How did it get so close!?"

One of the bridge crew spoke up.

"I detected something massive approaching when the new enemy forces showed up but it vanished just as quickly. Sir I-"

Nagi raised a hand and he fell silent.

"...they completely cloaked it from all our scanners...damn it…"

Nagi brought a hand to his chin and thought.

"Vandham...back on Earth, Mira had insisted upon arming the Arks."

"She did. The one armament all parties agreed upon are the surface cannons along the hull of the White Whale. When enemy Skells get too close we blast them out space but that...thing...is too big. Our cannons won't even make a dent…"

Nagi nodded.

"I didn't think so...and the other measure?"

Vandham took a deep breath.

"The other measure is our highly experimental and potentially destructive main gun. It's designed to draw power from all of the White Whale's most vital systems for a single concentrated ether blast."

Nagi nodded once more, recalling the reports he received on the weapon.

"The Noah Cannon…"

He was initially against it because of how costly it was but Mira was determined to push it through. If worse came to absolute worst, they needed some ace in the hole and this was the answer.

"I'm guessing there are a lot of reasons we wouldn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary..."

Vandham chuckled.

"Yes. It drains power from the Lifehold's Trion Barrier as well as from our own Jump Drive. The latter of which would become unusable for...well, too long."

Nagi continued to look at the massive enemy ship, even if the cannon was successful in destroying the ship or any of the other Ganglion warships, it would cripple them for whatever battles may still be to come. Clenching his hands as tightly as he could he once more asked for Aeon's aid.

* * *

"Aghasura Cannon!"

Elma yelled, her Ares' primary weapon striking an Almandal and searing clean through it, reducing it to almost nothing and leaving only three more.

"Sagis! Alto! We need more forces over to the enemy Xern!"

She called as she joined Jaynix in fighting another Almandal.

"Xern? That big fucker? We're on it."

Elma and Jaynix's Skell's struck at another Almandal with relentless fury, massive blade and smaller Ares blades making it impossible for a counterattack.

Everytime the Almandal tried to gain ground, Elma was right there with it, far too fast to be outpaced.

Armed with the flail once more, Elma surged forward and slammed the top part of the Skell, her powerful strike temporarily stunning all of its functions. Jaynix charged in and ran her blade through it.

Stepping back, Elma armed her Ares' gatling guns once more and at close range unleashed a barrage of rounds on the immobilized Skell. Pieces of its armor were riddled with holes before being blown off, Elma kept the assault up as piece after piece of the Almandal came off, leaving the upper body as a ruined mess.

Tearing her sword out of it, Jaynix finished it off with a clean bisection. With only two left Elma approached Jaynix.

"I need to head for the Xern, can you and the others handle these last two?"

"What do you take us for Elma?"

Jaynix smirked and, despite everything the Colonel smiled before taking off.

* * *

Alto drew his experimental explosive and laughed.

"Cluster Grenade is a great name but if I were Kriss I would've called it the LAST Bomb. Sounds top if I do say so myself!"

"Really imaginative."

Sagis commented as Alto shot towards the ruined Almandal, prepared to stick the explosive to its hull. The Almandal's broken hand shot out at the last second and gripped onto his Skell's arm.

"You bastard!"

One of its claws pierced the explosive and a massive blast engulfed the pair. Sagis shot forward quickly, as the secondary explosions began to go ignite. In that short moment after the first blast and before the following ones, Alto managed to rip himself away. The following blasts destroyed the Almandal's husk, reducing it to shards floating in space.

"Shit! Alto! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...my Skell ain't doing too hot though…"

Sagis sighed.

"You let your guard down at the last second you fool."

"Yeah, yeah. Bitch at me later. We've still got work to do."

The pair turned towards the massive Xern which was surrounded by countless new Ganglion fighters.

"Hang back Alto, alright? We'll handle this."

Alto rolled his eyes before looking at his Skell's condition. It was far less than optimal and he was missing one of the Skell's arms but he'd be damned if he was going to retreat.

"I'll be careful. Fuck, that hurt to say."

The pair shared a laugh in spite of themselves and shot towards the Xern.

* * *

As Elma tore through the fighters surrounding the Xern she began to think about the various scenarios playing out over the battlefield.

Frye, Boze, Sharon and Kumon were still holding Nahum and her Nardacyon at bay. Jaynix, Irina and Gwin were dealing with two of the remaining Almandals. Boris, Danny, Tai and Lyla were in the big battle against the first wave of reinforcements. Goetia and Miseriae were in that mess as well.

Picking up two signals, Elma sighed in relief as Sagis and Alto joined her at the front with the Xern before her, as much as she wanted to request more allies, everything was being handled as best as it could. Except for Goetia in the main battle, she'd prefer if someone could occupy her and prevent as many casualties as possible.

"So Colonel, how do we deal with this big...thing?

Sagis called out. Elma continued to study the Xern as lines of Skells deployed against the Seidrs and Galdrs that protected it. Elma knew of Xerns from her time scouting and from what Aeon had reported. They were immensely powerful carriers armed with their own defensive measures. She watched the White Whale's surface cannons fire on the Xern, the impacts doing little to no damage yet managing to take the smaller fighters out with ease.

"We have to get inside."

Alto laughed.

"Are you serious? Through all of that shit?"

Elma nodded.

"It opened up to allow fighters out and has not closed back up, if we get in there and cause enough damage internally, it'll collapse."

"I'm guessing you have the firepower for that?"

Sagis asked, to which Elma looked at her Ares' readouts.

"I do. More than enough. We just need a clear path. I need you two to-"

A new alarm filled her Skell, she could only curse as a massive flagship emerged from the black void of space followed by two warships that flanked the lead. All three of them were much bigger than the White Whale.

"Is that what I think it is."

Alto whispered. Elma narrowed her eyes, anger flooding her body.

"It is. The Ganglion fleet."

* * *

Aboard the flagship, Luxaar observed the battle on his starchart and smiled.

"They've done better than expected but bugs are still bugs. Well done Goetia. We'll take it from here."

Turning, Luxaar gestured for Ryyz and Dagahn to approach.

"Take command of our foremost cannons and focus all fire on that cursed ship. Wipe these...pretenders from existence!"

Dagahn roared, it was almost joyful as he took off. Ryyz simply bowed before following suit. Ga Jiarg stepped forward.

"Shall we deploy as well, Councillor?"

Luxaar did not even attempt to hide his displeasure.

"It's Grandmaster to you...can I trust you to go out there and deal with them or do you need an escort."

Ga Jiarg spat.

"Escort. We can handle ourselves."

Luxaar watched the Wrothian closely.

"What does it matter to me? Victory is at hand. Do as you wish but remember this power I wield. Remember your place."

"Of course...Councillor."

Not listening to Luxaar's demands to be addressed properly, Ga Jiarg turned and left, Ga Buidhe falling into step next to him.

"Vasara and Deva Caladar are prepared...are we truly joining in this battle, my Prince?"

Ga Jiarg shook his head.

"We are merely going to observe. We are in need of allies to overthrow these slavers...Luxaar may try to hide it but there is some semblance of fear in him whenever the topic of these...bugs...comes up."

Ga Buidhe tilted her head.

"You seek...their aid?"

"I've not decided on anything yet. It all depends on how they perform."

Ga Buidhe nodded and continued to follow Ga Jiarg, several other Wrothian warriors appeared from the shadows and fell in line behind them as they neared the hangar.

* * *

Elma, Sagis and Alto were swarmed by Qmoevas deployed from the Xern, their Skells cut through the enemy ships with far more ease when compared to the Almandals they just dealt with.

"What do we do now Elma? I think THOSE are their big guns!"

The Ares' blades tore Qmoevas in pieces without a second thought. All the while Elma kept checking on the Ganglion flagship. She could see two massive gravity cannons at the front of the ship which were no doubt preparing to assault the White Whale.

She also made note of not just the Ganglion Skells deployed in defensive formations around the lead ships but even more pouring out of the hangar bays.

"We can't deal with every situation at once. We need to take this Xern out and bring the main battle under control. The Almandal team has to move and break up to assist."

"What about Nardacyon?"

Frye called out.

"I'll handle it. Do as Elma says."

Kumon responded. Elma took a deep breath, if there was anyone she could trust with this it'd be the General.

"Boze, Frye, Sharon, join the main battle. Jaynix, Irina, Gwin, when you're done with the last of the Almandals help us out with the Xern's forces. The new Ganglion ships are already unleashing the rest of their fleet, the further we fall behind the more likely we are to get overwhelmed. Let's handle this as best as we can until before then."

Elma knew they were vastly outnumbered but the Ganglion fleet was here, put simply that meant it was almost time to retreat. The objective now was to maintain the White Whale, keep it in as best a condition as possible.

Elma, Sagis and Alto continued their assault, all the while unable to ignore the Ganglion flagship as its cannons moved and focused their aim on the White Whale.

* * *

Lyla's battle with Miseriae continued though unlike the deadlock of the fight with Elma and her Ares, Goetia had the constant advantage, pushing Lyla back with every strike.

Several allied Skells tried to get close and intercept only to be ripped apart by Miseriae before focusing on Lyla within Headshot once more.

Their battle was interrupted by a very loud voice calling out for all to hear.

"KAAAAATSU!"

Boze slammed into Miseriae, acting quickly, Lyla fired several of her sniper shots, with the Skell stunned by Boze's arrival she was able to land every shot.

"Maggots!"

Goetia called out as her claws collided with Boze's lance. Frye and Sharon shot past them, destroying whatever enemy Skells were in wait, opening the way for more allied Skells to begin pushing back.

"It's good to see you Boze!"

"Don't mention it, Sniper! Let us rid this world of one more monster!"

Shouting back in agreement, Lyla's Headshot flew past the pair and began firing on Goetia from behind. Angered by this, Miseriae tightened its grip on Boze's lance and spun around, throwing Sentinel across space before shooting towards Lyla.

Keeping himself steady, Boze fired a barrage of missiles on the lead Almandal which did the same. All of the projectiles fired off by the Skells collided and exploded in space, all the while Miseriae unleashed the shockwaves from its claws. Lyla continued to fall back, well aware of the destructive power.

One barrage of waves missed Lyla only to rip through a Qmoeva and Skell that were engaged in battle behind her. Boze took that opportunity to strike Goetia in the back once more, his lance tearing through the rear missile units as best as it could.

The guns on Miseriae's shoulders began to charge, a fierce glow coming from them as Boze ordered allied units to back away from the Skell.

Unleashing her fury, two powerful streams of energy shot from Miseriae and across space. The shoulder guns began to turn, the beams moving in response, searing through anything that was in their path be it ally or enemy.

Boze and Lyla pulled as far away as they could, narrowly dodging the lasers whenever they swung back around.

* * *

"The Xern is getting too close to the White Whale! It needs to be stopped!"

Elma could only nod, she was well aware of how dangerous it was, yet the fleet it deployed as well as the main fleet of the Ganglion that was launching from the flagship would be a trial to get through.

"Can't forget that Alto's Skell is heavily damaged. This could be risky."

Sagis commented as Alto laughed in response.

"All we have to do is clear a path and get one of us into it, right?"

Jaynix called out.

"Easier said than done."

Gwin muttered as the Skells began to deploy. Smacking the sides of his face for focus, Gwin followed them as a group of Seidrs and Galdrs broke off from their defensive formation around the Xern and began heading for them.

"Goetia and Nahum are preoccupied. This is our best chance!"

The Skells shot forward and began engaging the Seidrs and Galdrs, destruction followed as Ganglions were torn apart by the White Whale's best defenders.

"Think you can take it down in one shot, Colonel?"

Irina called out as she fired on a Galdr, allowing Gwin to move in and blast it with his grenade launcher, pieces of its armor shattering at the impact.

"I can. I just need a few seconds once we get there."

Elma stated, her Ares' blades effortlessly carving through any Qmoeva that got too close.

Jaynix ran her blade through a Seidr and spun it about before throwing it at Sagis as he activated his barrier, the Skell slammed against it. Dropping the barrier, Sagis unloaded on it and ripped it apart.

Alto fired homing missiles on another battalion of Ganglion Skells headed right for them, disrupting their formation when another alarm came through.

Elma turned towards the Ganglion's flagship as the innumerable forces that made up its fleet began their advance, soon they'd wash over the defenders.

"Aeon…"

Elma looked to the forces in front of her.

"Alright! Follow me!"

All of the Skells shot in right behind the Ares, ripping through whatever Skell got in their way as they approached the Xern. The Ares' unmatched speed got her there first, it was risky to brute force their way through but they needed this done now.

The other Skells formed a defensive circle around her as she aimed up and into the Xern carrier, charging her Ares' primary weapon.

All the Ganglion Skells nearby headed for the circle of defenders and were met with blades and countless projectiles.

"Try it all you want! You aren't getting through!"

Jaynix yelled as she sent out her massive blade, ripping through all the Skells it could find. Countless Seidrs maintained their distance and opened fire on the Skells. Bringing up their defenses, they did their best to maintain their positions, all the while more Galdrs slammed into them.

"Elma!"

"I got it! Aghasura Cannon!"

The Ares unleashed its ultimate weapon once more, a powerful energy beam shot up, into the Xern and through the top of it. Everything the beam seared through began to explode and fall apart. The top of the Xern exploded into a mess of debris as more smaller explosions began to riddle the internal body. The entire ship began to tilt and fall from its position.

"Come on everyone!"

Sagis engaged his shield and charged through the gathered Ganglion fighters, everyone falling in line right behind him. The group made their escape just as the Xern was engulfed by one final mighty explosion.

"Alright! The enemy fleet it-"

Before Elma could finish her thought, another alarm rang out.

"Nagi? What is it?"

* * *

On the bridge of the White Whale, Nagi, Chausson and Vandham watched as another contact appeared, another massive one.

Nagi could only shake his head.

"Is that...what I think it is?"

Elma's voice came on once more over the radio, demanding an explanation for the alarm.

Floating over the White Whale and now entirely uncloaked was another Xern. This one began charging an attack, a beam that would shoot out from its underside and bisect the White Whale.

* * *

In his chambers, Luxaar could only laugh.

"I admit, you pathetic bugs put up far more of a fight than I expected...but it's over."

"Grandmaster Luxaar!"

Turning towards another Xenoform the Grandmaster spat.

"This is our moment of victory! Why are you interrupting?"

"Grandmaster. We've picked up something new approaching from behind."

Turning away, Luxaar demanded for the Xenoform to leave.

"It doesn't matter who comes now. This is it."

"But sir it-"

Alarms flooded the warship, Luxaar looking up, confused before turning once more to the aid.

"Who is it?"

* * *

_"Elma!"_

The Colonel's eyes widened as she spun back around, turning away from the Xern that was threatening the White Whale to see another group of ships above the Ganglion flagship.

In the lead was an Ares just like hers albeit with far more obvious damage. To the left and right of the Ares were two foreign Skells. One was entirely white and the other a deep black making it almost invisible. Behind them were at least two dozen more foreign Skells and finally a massive freighter.

"Aeon…Aeon!"

Elma felt her emotions swirl out of control at not just the voice of her brother but actually seeing his Ares. Seeing him.

"Elma! We need to deal with the Xern! Now!"

Jaynix called out before charging ahead.

"Wait! Jaynix!"

Alto called out as two massive cannons attached to the Ganglion flagship discharged, giant powerful beams sliced through space headed right for them, the group broke apart. The beams shot past where they once were before colliding against the hull of the White Whale, a massive explosion followed. Tendrils of electricity shot forth from the impact, disabling every Skell they could touch regardless of affiliation.

"Are you shitting me!?"

Jaynix called out as the flagship prepared to fire once more.

"Evasive maneuvers!"

Irina ordered, all the Skells breaking apart as another pair of lasers shot forward, slamming once again into the White Whale's barrier.

* * *

Aeon looked down at the warship and cursed.

"Albus! Furvus!"

"By the looks of our escape ship, it won't be able to sustain a continued assault, let alone the Xern preparing to rip a hole through it."

Albus stated as he and Furvus shot down towards the warship.

"We shall disable the cannons, guide the freighter to its destination, Aeon!"

Furvus called out as they headed towards a horde of Skells.

"If you two die, I'll kill you myself!"

Aeon yelled as he instructed the rest of their forces to continue their charge towards the White Whale.

Albus and Furvus descended on the flagship with immense speed. Enemy Skells on watch saw them coming and deployed, firing all their weapons on the foreign Skells. Albus and Furvus' Skells seemed to dance through space, evading the many projectiles with grace before closing the distance and ripping through the Ganglion weapons with ease.

* * *

Kumon turned away from Nahum to see the Xern above the White Whale.

"I can't deny, you are a worthy combatant, human."

Looking back at Nahum, he smirked.

"Claiming victory already?"

"What is there left that you can do?"

Nahum asked as she looked at the status of her Skell, she had taken far more damage from the one man than she expected but she could keep going.

Kumon on the other hand knew retreat was the smart option, but what could he do about a Xern on his own?

Activating his Cluster Grenade he threw it forward, Nardacyon covering itself as he shot away, headed back towards his allies while the explosive went off, a massive blast covering the Almandal.

Nahum cursed as she noticed far more warning signs going off after the following series of explosions.

* * *

Another pair of massive lasers slammed into the White Whale as the main fleet of the Ganglion now swept over the defenders, Elma, Irina, Gwin, Jaynix, Sagis and all of their allies were stuck in a horde of Ganglion as the Xern above the White Whale opened up farther and began to spin.

"Shit! We need to get through!"

Irina demanded, ripping apart whatever enemy unit was in reach. Jaynix doing the same, roaring in rage at the same time.

Sagis looked at all the allies gathered around him, searching for something.

"Hey! Where's Alto?"

Gwin flew in and struck a Skell approaching Sagis from behind. The Reaper turned and destroyed it while Gwin searched the immediate area.

"He's right, Alto is gone!"

Elma brought up the battle map and found his signal far removed from the fight.

"Alto, he's...heading for the Xern!"

Jaynix spun about, her massive blade ripping another Qmoeva in two.

"Is he crazy! Alto! I order you to get back here you damned fool!"

Thinking quickly, Elma searched her Skell for her additional equipment, only to find nothing.

"Do any of you have your Cluster Grenades?"

The rest searched through their Skell weapons. Realizing they were all missing, Sagis flew away from the group.

"Alto!"

* * *

Despite the heavy damage sustained, Alto was moving faster than ever once he removed all the weapons his Skell was carrying, instead attaching all the explosives he could get from the others to the various parts of his Skell.

He heard Jaynix and Sagis's voices over the comms demanding him to return and stop being an idiot. He could only smirk.

Ever closer to his goal he finally responded.

"This is our mission!"

Pushing his thrusters to their limit, he shot right at the Xern and began the detonation sequence for all the explosives, flying into the Xern he laughed.

"Alright you piece of shit! Get a load of this."

The Xern fired at the very moment the explosives went off, a chain reaction causing the Xern's own blast to ignite within it. The ship was torn apart from the inside, massive and fierce explosions cascading up and out through the Xern as it was disintegrated by its own attack.

* * *

Goetia looked away from Boze and Lyla, seeing their second stealth Xern obliterated, she roared in fury.

"How dare you!"

The flagship fired once more on the White Whale, Goetia looking to her opponents.

"You won't escape! This is where it all ends!"

The group's attention was pulled to another series of explosions, this time coming from the Ganglion flagship as two foreign Skells shot away from it, the massive cannons at the front of the flagship were falling apart.

Goetia cursed once more before turning to find her opponents gone.

* * *

"The order has been given! Everyone! Pull back now!"

Elma called out as she shot towards the White Whale with the rest of her team following suit.

"Nagi! Is the jump ready!"

"It is! The freighter is loading into the reserve bay right now! We're going to need you down here, Elma!"

Nodding, Elma adjusted her path and began heading for the underside of the White Whale, several more Skells following her lead and seeing the foreign skells engaged in a battle around the freighter having been followed by more of the Ganglion's forces.

Among those fighting, Elma could see the other Ares once more.

"Aeon!"

He looked up at her and sighed in relief before charging forward, the blades of his Ares making short work of anyone who wandered too close.

With the Reapers, Skelletons and their new allies united, the Ganglion were dealt with quickly allowing the freighter to finish docking.

"Alright everyone, get into the primary hangars, we're leaving!"

The Skells shot back around the White Whale, Elma could see the Ganglion fleet approaching as well as one of the warships pulling forward and preparing to fire its own primary cannon at the White Whale.

"They really don't want us to go."

Irina growled as the many allied Skells began spilling into the White Whale's various hangars.

Jaynix turned to see Tai, Eren, Lyla and Kumon join her. There were no words said by the group, they all knew why Alto did what he did. Eren raised an eyebrow before realizing something else.

"Shit. Sagis is gone."

Kumon turned towards the Ganglion fleet.

"No he's not."

The group watched as a lone Skell carved a path through any Ganglion ship unfortunate enough to be in its way.

Lyla made a move to join him when Kumon moved in front of her.

"We have to go. Now."

The Reapers waited until everyone else was in the White Whale before retreating inside, Kumon stopped to look back once more.

* * *

"Alto you dumb son of a bitch...we were supposed to go together. We've been a team almost our entire lives. Asshole."

Sagis ripped apart a Seider as a pair of Galdrs fired on him, destroying the weapon along his back and a Qmoeva shot by, its claw shaped hand ripping through his hull.

Drawing two chainguns from the legs of his Skell he roared and fired, bullets tore clean through the smallest enemy Skells as more shot forward and attempted to get past him.

"No you don't!"

He continued his one man rampage no matter how many shots he took, even as his Skell lost a leg and an arm, even as his hull was breached he kept fighting.

"What have we here?"

Turning, his eyes fell upon Miseriae. Goetia smiled at him.

"What do you hope to accomplish on your own?"

"Every single one of you that I kill is a victory for us and a rather embarrassing defeat for you considering I'm on my own."

Rolling her eyes, Goetia advanced, her Skell's claws ripped through the human Skell with ease. Sagis gagged as the massive claws tore through his own body in the cockpit.

"It matters not what damage you deal to us on this day. We'll find your people again."

"No you won't…"

Sagis entered a series of commands, the energy tank of his Skell exposing itself as he smiled and hit one more button. A compartment on the exterior of his Skell opened and a stream of Cluster Grenades began to pour out into space.

Goetia looked at them as Sagis spoke.

"They aren't active. Couldn't risk blowing myself up during the battle...but all it takes is...a little jolt…"

With a smile, he hit the last button. His Skell's energy tank flashed and exploded, engulfing him and Goetia before activating all of the explosives.

A cascade of violent eruptions began to go off with Sagis' Skell at the epicenter. The blasts grew and grew, swallowing and destroying all the nearby enemy forces, reducing them to nothing.

* * *

Luxaar viewed this destruction from his chambers and spat.

"The second cannon is ready."

"Then fire!"

As ordered, the other Ganglion ship that pulled forward, unleashed a powerful laser just as the White Whale jumped away, disappearing into space.

Luxaar cursed, turning away from the map and clenching his fists.

"Those...insects! How dare they…"

Looking to his aid, he growled.

"Councillor Aer. Can we track them?"

"No…"

"Why!?"

Aer cleared his throat.

"That last disturbance, the explosions...we couldn't get an accurate lock on the human ship, our sights were obscured…"

"Then have one of our other ships track it!"

"We couldn't sir...we...we thought this was it…"

Luxaar tilted his head.

"Did your attempt get ruined by one human bug or did you just not track them because you thought victory was assured?"

"You told us victory was assured."

Luxaar took a step forward, the other Xenoform immediately dropping to his knees.

"I beg your forgiveness Grandmaster."

Luxaar could barely contain his rage, dismissing the Xenoform and turning back to the starchart. He'd have to start the search all over again and he was anything but happy about that. Another voice came on.

"Grandmaster we have casualty reports if-"

"I don't care. Start the search over immediately."

"But Grandmaster-"

"Start the search!"

Luxaar closed his eyes, he'd never felt such rage and frustration. This should've been easy yet he was made a complete and utter fool of.

* * *

In the hangar of the Ganglion flagship, Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe stood, the former with a hand on his chin, lost in thought.

"Why did you allow the human allies to destroy the Ganglion's forward cannons?"

A Wrothian soldier nearby asked.

"Were we not to deploy and fight?"

Ga Jiarg shook his head.

"Fight for these slavers? No. They didn't need our help, they were perfectly capable of losing this battle despite having every advantage."

The Wrothians nodded in agreement as Ga Buidhe spoke.

"My prince. Are you sure no one will know?"

"The only ones who saw us let them pass were the ones we let pass...anyone else nearby...we dealt with. Correct?"

The other Wrothians nodded as Ga Jiarg looked to Ga Buidhe.

"I'm well aware we are playing a dangerous game. But we will never bow. Let them think we have...but never bow…"

Ga Buidhe nodded as Ga Jiarg began his walk back to the Grandmaster's chamber, no doubt to listen to him blame everyone except himself.

Alarms began to sound, the Wrothian prince looked up in confusion. Did the humans return? They wouldn't.

* * *

In the Grandmaster's chamber, Dagahn and Ryyz stood before Luxaar. He was in the middle of blaming them for losing the forward cannons that they were operating when the alarms sounded.

Screens opened up all around the chamber showing a horde of approaching ships. Luxaar shook his head, whispering.

"It can't be."

No orders were given as a blinding light flooded the chamber and engulfed the Ganglion fleet.

* * *

In the reserve bay of the White Whale, Aeon stood outside of his Ares. Taking a deep breath he looked around as a smile began to form on his face before he broke out into laughter. Running away from his Ares he threw his hands up and yelled as loudly as he could.

Once the bay fell silent again, he brought a hand to his face, unable to keep the smile off of it. Two men approached him from behind.

"You seem happy."

"I didn't know you could do that."

Aeon looked at them.

"Albus. Furvus. Did you expect anything different? I've been dreaming of this day for almost six years…"

The two men smiled, Albus speaking.

"Then I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Please. I couldn't have done this without you two."

Aeon said, bowing his head to the two of them. Furvus wore a proud smirk.

"That's the truth of it."

With a heavy sigh, Aeon tapped his foot before looking about the empty bay. Save for the three of them the only other people present were about twenty Qlurian warriors and the freighter.

"Furvus."

"Hm?"

Albus crossed his arms.

"Did you see those Skells? While we were assaulting the Ganglion cannons, there was a group of Skells hidden from sight watching us."

Furvus thought back, nodding his head.

"I thought I might've imagined that…"

The men tilted their heads, confused before Aeon clapped his hands.

"Hey! Hey! Think about that later!"

Albus and Furvus looked to Aeon, the man could not sit still. The pair looked around the hangar once more before Albus asked.

"Do we just...wait here?"

Aeon shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess. Either that or get lost. You did see how big this ship was, right?"

Furvus moved back towards his Skell and sat down.

"After years of battle and loss...I'll take sitting down for a few minutes."

With that he closed his eyes while Albus excused himself to address the rest of the Qlurians. Aeon turned away and continued to examine his surroundings. All the while that same smile was still on his face.

* * *

Elma was torn. Her brother was waiting for her in the reserve bay, yet currently she was still in the Skell hangar, standing with the Skelletons not too far from the Reapers who were all silent.

The group was standing in a circle, eyes closed and heads bowed. Kumon was the only one speaking in his native language, Japanese. Elma knew the language of course, but she didn't want to intrude.

Turning slightly, Elma watched as the main doors opened. Nai and Vandham entered the hangar, their eyes traveled across all of the exhausted Skell pilots.

Elma looked away from them and back to the Reapers, she wanted to say something to them. Offer some sort of comfort for losing two of their own but she didn't know what to say. Alto Moore saved the White Whale and Sagis Fair did what he wanted to for a man he fought alongside his entire life.

Once Kumon fell silent, each of the Reapers whispered something, also in rather well practiced Japanese before breaking apart.

Jaynix looked to Lyla, the pair shared a sad smile before she turned to see Elma looking right at them. Jaynix and Lyla began their approach.

"I don't know what to say…"

Jaynix shook her head.

"It's alright Elma...I'm actually surprised you're still here."

"It didn't feel right to just leave."

Lyla smiled.

"We heard you. On the comms."

Elma swallowed as Lyla continued.

"The way you said his name. The way he said yours. This ally of ours is incredibly important to you, isn't he?"

Elma nodded.

"Then?"

The Colonel looked from Lyla to Jaynix as Irina put a hand on her shoulder. Elma silently thanked her before addressing Jaynix and Lyla once more.

"I'd love for you all to join me...if you're feeling up to it. There is a lot that has to be said."

Jaynix and Lyla looked to each other then turned to Tai, Eren and Kumon who were still speaking quietly.

"We'll be there. Trust us."

Jaynix said with a wink. Despite the conflicting emotions, it steadied Elma's heart to see the other woman act as she knew her.

The door opened once more, Kriss entering the hangar with Kruse not far behind. The pair excused themselves, walking past Nagi and Vandham.

Kumon gestured towards the Professor, Eren turning to her and smiling. The pair embraced, Elma saw those deep emotions in Eren's face as she whispered something to Kriss.

Gesturing for the Skelletons to follow, Elma walked towards the entrance, Nagi and Vandham waited as patiently as ever.

"Good to see you, Kruse."

"It's not like I was risking my life. Glad you all…"

He looked to the Reapers then to everyone else in the hangar before focusing on Elma once more.

"...most of you made it."

Elma put a hand on his shoulder.

"We did our job. We protected the White Whale. Thankfully, from this moment on, what comes next is easier."

Kruse sighed in relief, something Elma truly felt within. Now that Aeon was back they could form a plan, a real plan for starfall. Everything was back in place even if it was two years late.

Elma, Nagi, Vandham and the Skelletons left the hangar as Kruse moved to join the Reapers. Jaynix greeted him and pulled him in for a sibling-like hug. Kruse demanded her to stop as she laughed and refused to do so.

Not too far from them, Eren and Kriss stood, the Professor taking a deep breath.

"How could you think that was the right way to...say it?"

Eren watched Kriss, searching her eyes as a smile formed.

"Yeah...I probably could've done it better but I meant it. With all my heart."

Eren reached out and placed a hand on Kriss' cheek.

"I love you."

Kriss sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't…"

"I know you aren't the best with this whole relationship thing. Or at least you claimed as such but you've been a great partner. I've never been left wanting or feeling unfulfilled in any way since we got together. I've been happier than ever and that's how I know I can say it with full confidence."

Kriss and Eren continued to stare at one another before Kriss leaned in and kissed her, whispering so low no one but Eren could hear.

"I love you too."

Eren's heart threatened to burst from her chest as she embraced the other woman. The Reapers and Kruse looked at the pair, their display lifting their spirits.

* * *

Hearing the door open, Aeon was on his feet immediately. It wasn't Elma that entered the room however, it was Maurice Chausson. He expected this. Arms folded behind his back, Aeon approached the man.

"It's good to see you, Aeon."

"Yeah. It's great to be here if I'm being honest."

The men fell silent, Aeon stepping closer.

"Your son isn't with us."

Chausson closed his eyes, he knew to expect that but he hoped the answer would be different.

"Maurice...Javier isn't dead."

Chausson opened his eyes once more.

"What?"

"It's a long story. We got separated."

"He's...alive?"

Aeon nodded, Chausson turned and walked away, lost in thought.

"Can we find him?"

"Now that I've found all of you? Yeah. We can."

Chausson sighed, years of anticipation and fear left his body as he whispered.

"He's alright Mira. He's alright."

Aeon remained silent as the door opened once more and he saw her. Elma. That same familiar red armor, the dark skin, the white hair. He missed both of her appearances dearly.

The rest of the Skelletons were rightfully confused at the man they saw standing not too far from Chausson. His blue skin seemed to glow and the crystals on his head acting as hair did the same. His eyes were filled with stars and joy as Elma crossed the room and embraced him.

Aeon held onto her and began doing what he knew he needed to: apologizing without end and insulting himself with the myriad of words he learned from Earth and from Qlu.

Elma laughed in spite of herself, she wanted to be mad, to yell at him, to do something. But now that he was here, it didn't matter.

The Skelletons kept their distance from the pair as several more Xenoforms approached. The two in the lead were clearly in charge as they raised their arms and the rest moved away once more.

"Sister."

Aeon whispered.

"Yes, brother. I know…"

The pair broke away from each other, Elma turning to the Skelletons.

"Irina. Gwin. Boris. Danny. This is Aeon. It was thanks to him that we have everything you see before you. Everything we've used these last few decades and especially these last two years to stay alive."

"He's a Xenoform."

Gwin stated, amazed before gesturing towards all the others.

"Them too? What's...I don't even know what question to ask…"

Aeon chuckled.

"It's all very confusing no doubt but that's what we're here to talk about. Although I should introduce my friends."

Aeon gestured to the two very tall men behind him. One had short blonde hair atop his head and very pale eyes, almost entirely white. The second man's hair was the same color but longer and tied up in a short ponytail, his eyes were a deep black. Both men had tattoos along their face and almost catlike ears along the side of their heads.

"This is Albus and Furvus, proud warriors from the planet Qlu and the pilots of the Neilnail Constructs."

Aeon gestured to the two foreign Skells in the hangar not too far from the second Ares. One was pure white and the other, black. He then gestured to the rest of the Qlurians.

"Those men and women over there are Qlurian knights in service to Albus and Furvus."

Irina crossed her arms.

"Qlurian? Like…"

Albus nodded.

"The Trion Barrier. That was...a gift?"

Furvus shook his head.

"Not really. Aeon and...pardon me. Aeon came to us with some more intense...demands. The Trion Barrier was the result of those negotiations."

"Well uh. Thanks. It's handy."

Boris stated before tilting his head.

"At least I think it is. I don't get the specifics."

Aeon chuckled as Nagi stepped forward.

"Perhaps we should move to somewhere more comfortable. We have a mess hall, I'm sure you'll all feel much more at ease there."

Several Qlurians stood up at that offer, smiles on their faces. Albus sighed.

"That would be wonderful. Of course we may have a...small problem."

Nagi raised an eyebrow as Furvus approached the freighter and yelled something out in a strange alien language.

Moments later the side doors opened, revealing many more Qlurians, these wore attire less regal than the warriors did.

"The civilians."

Elma commented, Aeon nodded before holding a hand up to stop the Skelletons from approaching.

"Are any of them hurt?"

Danny asked.

"Maybe a little, mostly tired but you really should give us some space."

The Skelletons moved back as a loud stomp was heard. Followed by another and another. The humans were all beyond surprised and confused as they watched a massive Xenoform step out of the ship.

The hulking creature had dark brown fur and a cloth wrapped around its neck. The head looked very much like a bat, its wide black eyes were darting back and forth, looking at all the humans staring up at it.

Slowly the Xenoform covered its face as a small Qlurian appeared at its side.

"Rock. There's no need to be scared. They helped us."

"...they're looking at me…"

"I doubt they've seen anything like you, Rock. Don't be afraid."

He moved his fingers aside, peeking at the humans.

"...if you're sure, Celica."

The Xenoform stepped down the platform, Celica at his side.

"Hi...I'm Rock."

The Skelletons remained silent, not sure of what to say until Gwin piped up.

"Hey Rock! I'm Gwin."

* * *

The Reapers were headed for the reserve bay when they almost bumped into Danny and Boris in the hall. The former chuckled before addressing them.

"Brace yourselves."

He continued leading the way to the mess hall as a long line of Xenoforms followed him, men and women of various sizes with similar attire and catlike ears. The Reapers looked on, confused and intrigued as the line continued. Eventually there was a stretch of taller, more finely dressed individuals. One of them came to a stop and offered a bow.

The Reapers bowed in turn as he once more resumed following the rest of his people. At the back of the line was Irina, Gwin and a young Xenoform girl who was asking Gwin a few questions.

Then came Elma with another Xenoform, one that was different from all the others they'd just seen. Jaynix had no doubt that this man had to be the one. Aeon.

The man turned towards them and seemed to zero in on Jaynix. The pair locked eyes, she watched something form in his gaze. Something familiar. There was a tinge of some negative emotion. Was he upset? She wasn't sure.

Elma put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something. Moving away from him she approached the Reapers.

"How are all of you?"

"We're doing better. Right now however we are...curious."

Kumon stated.

"Very curious...shall we join you all in the mess hall?"

Elma nodded before continuing down the hall, Aeon casting one more look at Jaynix before departing.

Jaynix watched him go as Lyla moved closer, the women exchanged a look, both unsure of what to make of the situation before hearing Kumon and falling in line.

* * *

The mess hall of the First Quarter was flooded with more people than ever. Conversation filled the room, it was far louder than it was during the dance. Alien language dwarfed whatever English was being spoken as all the Qlurian refugees ate the food provided to them.

Everyone seemed to be at ease despite the conflict that just came to an end barely an hour ago. Many of the Qlurians were happy just being somewhere safe.

"H-hey! Celica! Where are you going?"

Gwin called out as he found her leaving with two plates.

"Rock needs to eat too. He can't leave the hangar. All the hallways are too small."

Gwin nodded.

"Yeah. That is unfortunate...although I doubt a plate is enough for him, here. Let me help ya."

Gwin returned to the front to get more food. Much more food. Before joining Celica and leading her back to the reserve bay.

Albus and Furvus sat with the Skelletons, fielding their questions about what happened with Qlu. The war and their efforts to save their people.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like."

Irina whispered.

"Having to destroy your own home, all your facilities. Research. Everything."

Albus sighed.

"It wasn't easy. We are all well trained in combat and in technology. Our people seek knowledge and understanding, through that we gather power but we are largely peaceful."

"That explains the Trion Barrier."

Danny stated.

"Though with a shield like that, how did the Ganglion make starfall in the first place?"

Furvus shook his head.

"We can't set up a Trion Barrier around the entire planet. I wish but that's impossible...we were at least able to set up a few over our most important structures. It was from there that we organized the war effort."

Albus cut in.

"I will say, we did have some luck. Because the Ganglion were desperate to get their hands on our people and our technology, they couldn't risk an orbital bombardment."

"Brunus insisted that had they gone that way, we never would've stood a chance. Though it's not like the Gaurs made it easy. Far from it."

Albus and Furvus looked to the Skelletons who were leaning in, interested in their tale of warfare. The Qlurians shared a laugh.

"It would take us quite some time to tell the whole story. If you all don't mind however, we would like to learn more about you and your struggles."

At that point the Qlurians fell silent as Irina, Boris and Danny began recounting some of the major events leading up to and after the Exodus.

* * *

Aeon and Elma sat with the Reapers, Elma introducing him in the same way she did to the Skelletons in the hangar. He bowed his head to them.

"It's good to meet you, Aeon. For someone so involved with our survival it means a lot to finally be able to express our gratitude."

Kumon stated to which Aeon laughed.

"I'm hardly offended by the lack of praise. No need to lay it on. I'm just glad things worked out. Coming back after six years and seeing what has happened. Seeing these things long theorized fully realized is quite the sight."

"Shame we couldn't establish contact sooner."

Jaynix commented to which he could only shrug.

"I wish it weren't so...the war on Qlu affected a lot of things and it's not like I went there with the desire to fight. Best laid plans and all that…"

Next to Eren was Kriss who was suspiciously silent despite the fact that her eyes showed immense interest in every word that left the man's mouth. Looking at her, Aeon chuckled.

"Am I truly so fascinating?"

Kriss raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? You? No. Not at all. What you're saying is what fascinates me."

Aeon laughed.

"Ouch. Elma should've warned me about human women."

"You know full well I did."

Elma whispered.

"Kriss. He's a Xenoform, how does that not make him interesting?"

Eren commented to which Kriss shrugged.

"We went from no present Xenoforms to a few dozen. I've always been more interested in their levels of development. Their technologies."

Eren laughed.

"Of course you have."

"Well then Kriss, perhaps if you were present during the original negotiations with the Qlu, maybe things would have gone different."

Aeon stated to which the Professor shrugged once more. It was then that Jaynix cut in.

"I have to say, Elma. When you told me you had a brother named Aeon. This isn't really what I expected."

Elma and Aeon looked at Jaynix, she was confused and unsure of the possible implications. Hoping to clear it up, Aeon smiled and spoke.

"When I came to Earth...I didn't form a lot of bonds with the people, I didn't see the point. That said I couldn't help but...connect with two people in particular. Mira Torres and Elma. They were pivotal to putting all the plans in place. So for that reason Elma and I are like-"

"Siblings."

Elma stated immediately. Aeon gave her a look as she smiled. Aeon did the same.

"Isn't that a nice sentiment?"

Jaynix thought back to visiting Elma's apartment and seeing her brother's room. Not once did she expect the connection to not be familial let alone not even human. Despite that, their explanation made sense to her even if something small felt off about it. Jaynix once more noticed Aeon's piercing gaze and that strange familiarity in his eyes.

"My missions across the decade have been simply to make trips into deep space and find technologies, peoples...anything that could aid in the survival of the people of Earth. That and finding a new home...I'm always my harshest critic, I never feel like I accomplished enough despite what Elma tells me."

Lyla smiled.

"Well how is that for family? She appreciates your effort."

"That she does."

Aeon chuckled as Kumon brought a hand to his chin.

"It's also an undeniable truth. The technology. The Skells, the Ark, everything has been beneficial."

The Reapers nodded, Aeon bowing his head as Tai spoke up.

"What about that second point? Do we have a destination in mind now?"

The table fell silent. Aeon looked to Elma before facing the Reapers.

"That's been the hardest part of my job. We can't find a home that would keep us safe from the Ganglion or the Ghosts. Though during my time on Qlu among my allies we heard whispers of...something..."

"That's ominous."

Tai commented."

"I'm afraid it's something I have to discuss in private with those in command. I have every hope that it will lead us somewhere."

Aeon once more cast a look at Jaynix, she didn't know what to feel about it before looking at Elma and deciding to change the topic.

"I've never seen you this happy, Elma."

"Really?"

Elma brought a hand to her face as if to check if she was smiling. Lyla laughed.

"I have to agree with Jaynix. You're practically glowing. You must have really missed your brother."

Elma sighed.

"It has been six years…"

"Anyone would be relieved to reunite after that long."

Eren stated.

"Then I guess we have a lot to fill Aeon in on what's happened...unless he already knows?"

Kumon asked to which Elma nodded.

"I gave him the quick and easy version during our first communication. He told me what he was up to as well on the planet Qlu."

Lyla looked at the man.

"Six years fighting an alien war. That must've been tough."

"It was. I had Albus. Furvus. I had a team. We made it through but it was hard...one day I think I'll be able to tell the full story but be warned it is a lot."

Aeon turned around to see Albus and Furvus speaking with the Skelletons.

"Though I'm sure they're just as capable when it comes to telling the story. I wouldn't trust their version however. They insult me quite a lot in it."

Laughter filled the table, a smile formed on Aeon's face as he cast a look at Elma to see her smiling as well. As the group returned their attention to their meal, Aeon thought of something.

"You all didn't meet Rock did you?"

"Rock?"

Kumon asked to which Aeon smirked.

"Head on to the reserve bay and say hello."

The Reapers looked to one another before nodding, finishing their meal they stood and began to leave. Jaynix stopped briefly to look back at the pair, her eyes landed on Elma.

Aeon watched the women communicate with nothing more than a handful of expressions before Jaynix turned and walked away. Elma's eyes moved to Aeon as he asked the question he's wanted to since laying eyes on the Corporal.

"Who is she? Jaynix? Be honest."

"She's my best friend."

Aeon shook his head.

"I told you to be honest."

"I am being honest. Don't start with me Aeon, you just got back."

Elma stood up, Aeon doing the same as the pair left the mess hall through a different door.

"Elma. She can't just be a friend. That doesn't make sense."

Turning to face her brother, she watched his expression.

"She's important to me, Aeon. I've wanted nothing more than for you to meet her. I met her days after you left six years ago she...she…"

Elma sighed.

"She filled the hole in my heart that you left…"

Aeon kept silent, crossing his arms.

"...is that why you used your power on her?"

Elma said nothing.

"I'm a Watcher too, Elma. I could tell the moment she and I locked eyes. I could feel the reality that you disturbed around her."

"That was two years ago…"

"So you don't deny it?"

Elma shook her head.

"Why would I deny it? Yes. I used my power to look into her future. I...I had to…"

"Elma, that…"

Stopping himself, he sighed.

"...she's important to you. You love her. I can understand that it's just-"

"Do not put words in my mouth. I did not say that."

The Watchers stared at one another, Aeon bringing his hands up as Elma leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground.

"This isn't how...I'm sorry Aeon. I know what I did was wrong. Nagi told me as much."

Aeon sat next to her.

"Then why?"

"...Jaynix...her life has been hard. Almost as if she was born only to suffer. So much was taken from her and so much pain was inflicted on her I just...I wanted the peace of mind in knowing that her future would finally allow her to rest and be happy."

"...did her future show you that?"

Elma closed her eyes, the images returned to her. The searing pain of her bones breaking, the strike to her face, the shot.

"...no...if anything...things get worse…"

The pair fell silent, Aeon putting an arm around Elma. Closing his eyes, he focused on Elma, resting his hand on her arm.

"Aeon-"

He shushed her, focusing his power. Peering into the remains of the visions that Elma had received two years ago. Opening his eyes, he shook his head.

"I can't see what you saw…"

"Of course you can't. You'd need to use your power on her."

He sighed.

"I know. I just...I wanted to try. To see if anything remained. I doubt what I did see means much to you…"

"What did you see?"

Aeon shrugged.

"A forest. A man encased in blue light fighting something in red. I saw some...white land and a creature attempting to eat...me? Perspective you know."

Elma nodded as Aeon thought once more.

"You saw her future...I'm seeing what may be...reflections of a different future, it's hard to tell. The Visit wasn't exactly clear as we all know…"

Elma remained silent, Aeon watching her.

"I don't know what help I can offer but she's important to you so that makes her important to me...this may embarrass you but some of your messages did reach me. I just couldn't respond."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"Why would that embarrass me?"

"Well. You did talk about her. A lot. There was also this tone in your voice when-"

"Alright. I've heard enough. Why'd you ask who she was to me if you received my transmissions?"

"I wanted you to tell me. It's more honest that way."

Elma rolled her eyes.

"Not even a day back and you've gotten on my nerves more than I ever expected."

The Watchers shared a laugh, Aeon pulled Elma closer.

"Regardless. I am here now. I understand what she means to you to some extent so I'll help you protect her."

Elma smiled.

"That means a lot but don't ever let her know. She can protect herself and she has a wife more than motivated to safeguard her."

"A wife eh? Scandalous, sister. Scandalous."

Elma sighed as Aeon began laughing. Her annoyance with her brother faded quickly as she leaned into him and laughed. She was still unable to believe that he was actually there.

* * *

In the reserve bay the Reapers looked at Rock in amazement, the large Xenoform waved at them, nervous. They all waved back with Lyla offering a greeting. Gwin and Celica were eating near Rock, talking to each other as the Reapers came close.

"Fascinating...what is he exactly?"

Kriss asked no one in particular. Gwin greeted them as they now stood closer to Rock.

"Me? I'm...well, we're called Gaurs so I guess that's what I am."

"A Gaur. Interesting…"

Kriss tapped her chin, Eren sighed, seeing that familiar interest flooding the Professor's eyes.

"You don't need to attempt to dissect his entire species right away, Kriss. Give him some space."

With a chuckle she nodded.

"Of course. Of course."

"I want to personally extend my thanks to you all as well."

Celica said with a bow.

"Leaving our home was...terribly frightening. We had no idea if we could find some semblance of peace. Thank you for the gift of it."

Kumon shook his head.

"Don't thank us. We're all in the same boat. We lost our home too."

Jaynix thought about what Aeon shared with them.

"Also, it was kind of our fault. The only reason Aeon went to your people was to help us and then the Ganglion found out and...well...sorry."

Celica shook her head.

"The Ganglion would've come for us eventually given how far our technology advanced. High Priest Rufus wanted nothing more than to keep our life's work away from the Ganglion at any cost."

Celica fell silent, searching the eyes of those before her as Tai spoke up.

"We understand that. Our mission is to protect this vessel and everyone on it…"

Tai looked down briefly, recalling the full extent of their mission which led to the deaths of Sagis and Alto. He looked back up as Celica approached.

"I don't mean to pry...I know we just met but...the emotions you all are radiating reminds me of the High Priest. Self sacrificial."

There was a long silence before a voice finally cut in.

"Um. What?"

The group turned to Gwin, Kumon bringing a finger to his lips.

"No wait. Go back. What were you saying, Celica? Self sacrificial?"

"Gwin. Forget it."

Tai stated, Gwin prepared to say something more when Jaynix stepped forward. Searching their eyes he nodded to himself before sitting back down.

"So that's why...Sagis and Alto…"

"We said too much. Sorry, Gwin."

Eren said, the man shook his head.

"I get it. I'll...keep it to myself. Just stay safe out there."

"We always do."

Kumon whispered before bowing to Celica and Rock, the girl attempted to apologize, not knowing she said something out of turn only for Kumon to smile and tell her to think nothing of it. With that he turned and left the room.

Tai moved towards Celica, assuring her it was alright while Gwin looked to Jaynix and whispered.

"Does Elma know?"

The pair locked eyes, Jaynix very slightly shook her head and saw a change in Gwin's expression. He wanted to say more but knew it was better to keep silent.

Lyla moved closer to Rock and found a pile of dishes. With a laugh she looked up at Rock.

"Are you satisfied or would you like more?"

"Oh! Um. Yes. More please."

Lyla giggled before picking up his stray plates, handing some to Tai. The pair turned and made their way out, Jaynix was still looking at Gwin as if she wanted to say something else as well.

"If you're thinking of giving me something. I think it'd be better served in Lyla or Elma's hands."

"...you're right. Thanks Gwin."

With that Jaynix departed, casting one look over to Kriss and Eren before leaving through the door.

"Are you going to explain to me what that was about? Self sacrifice?"

Kriss whispered, unable to hide the concern in her eyes and a twinge of anger in her voice. Eren placed a hand on Kriss' shoulder and nodded.

"Back in our room."

Kriss watched her, nodding slowly before the pair left, Eren bidding Gwin farewell.

* * *

"A world not found on any starmaps?"

Nagi, Vandham, Chausson and Elma stood across from Aeon on the bridge. Everyone else was dismissed for the highly classified meeting.

"Yes. The proverbial needle in the haystack...only this needle isn't actually there."

Chausson raised an eyebrow.

"How are we supposed to find a world like that? How do you even know about something that doesn't exist? Can we trust this information?"

Aeon smiled.

"Do you trust Javi?"

There was surprise in Chausson's eyes, Nagi stepped forward.

"Javier? What are you talking about?"

Aeon bowed his head to Chausson.

"I apologize for letting this slip but it's important. Everyone needs to know...though it looks like my sister knows already."

"Mira told me."

Nagi was surprised.

"She did? Yet you…"

"I didn't want to intrude on Maurice's personal affairs."

Elma stated.

"That said I finally convinced myself to ask him about right before the Ganglion attack."

Nagi looked from Elma to Chausson as Vandham cleared his throat.

"So what you're saying is...Javier Chausson left with you six years ago?"

Aeon nodded.

"We headed to Qlu to ask its people for whatever aid they could give us in finding a new home for humanity. They already gave us more technology than we could hope for and I didn't want to come off as greedy or ungrateful. During our stay Javi formed a bond with a Qlurian researcher named Caerulus. A mighty warrior in her own right she dedicated herself to attempting to understand the Ganglion's motivations as well as the Ghosts. She, like my sister, didn't understand why they wanted to destroy the Earth or rather, why they wanted to kill the people of Earth."

"Did she learn anything?"

Aeon shook his head.

"Last I heard from her she had nothing but theories. Many of which she couldn't justify. Humanity seemed remarkably unremarkable to her."

Clearing his throat, he continued.

"When it came to finding a new world there was some foreign myth about a world existing on its own plane. Javi, Caerulus and a contingent of Qlu's finest were going to follow up on these whispers when the Ganglion attacked the planet. Once the severity of their invasion became clear, we knew we couldn't leave so we put our all into aiding the war effort, the eventual retreat and finally the relocation."

"I'm guessing there were too many people to save…"

Nagi stated to which Aeon nodded.

"Indeed. I took one force and left to reestablish communications with Elma. Javi took the other force and went in search of this mysterious world."

"A world that may or may not exist."

Vandham muttered before sitting down.

"Decades later I still can't quite grasp the bullshit we just accept now."

"It's a new world, Jack."

Chausson whispered.

"From what Javi could gather and tell me, the world only shows itself to a specific sort of people. People tied to ancient civilizations and progenitors as well as those tied to…"

Aeon narrowed his eyes, trying to remember.

"...something called the Answer."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"The Answer?"

Aeon shrugged.

"That's what Javi claims Caerulus was able to translate."

"Are they still safe?"

Elma asked.

"Yeah. Last time I checked in with them they were. They've got a great security detail courtesy of Flavus. She's of the same level of renown as Albus and Furvus when it comes to combat and has her own Neilnail Construct so they're in a good place, I have no doubt."

Aeon cleared his throat.

"My unit's goal was to make as much noise as possible. Keep the Ganglion on us so Javi and his people could get away and continue their search."

"This is all well and good."

Nagi stated.

"But it doesn't answer the question. Where are we supposed to go?"

Aeon approached the starmap, moving it aside he projected coordinates onto the holographic screen.

"The last thing Javi sent me before we lost contact. If we go here, we'll find what we're looking for."

"How can you be so sure?"

Chausson asked, to which Aeon smiled.

"I trusted Javi with my life during the war on Qlu. He's never led me astray. Do you trust your son?"

Chausson fell silent as Nagi looked over the coordinates and nodded.

"Very well. Prepare to jump to these coordinates as soon as our drive is ready to go. We may have escaped the Ganglion and thanks to Sagis their fleet was left in tatters but they undoubtedly have more forces to call on. Once they've reorganized they'll be back. Let's stay as many steps ahead of them as we can."

The rest of those present on the bridge nodded, a smile formed on Nagi's face as he approached Aeon.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back!"

* * *

Kruse sat in the Reaper's room with Jaynix and Lyla, talking quietly amongst themselves while Tai listened to another book. Most likely one he's already listened to many times.

Kumon looked out over the group, Eren had gone with Kriss to have a very important talk and hopefully continue their research. Her absence, while necessary, served to make the emptiness of their quarters even more apparent. Walking over to the Blood Brothers' corner he took one of their many beers.

"I always hated these."

He muttered before opening it up and taking a long drink. There was clear displeasure in his face before he sighed.

"Thank you both."

Grabbing a few more, Kumon made the rounds, handing one out to the rest of the Reapers before sitting down and making short work of his.

Tai wore an easy smile as he took a drink, Jaynix, Lyla and Kruse nodded to one another before doing the same. The room was filled with laughter as Kruse coughed.

"What the hell is this?"

"Only they knew."

Tai answered. Kruse looked at the bottle, shrugging before turning to Lyla and Jaynix.

"I remember Alto and Sagis talking about the first time they met you Jaynix. Didn't you guys fight?"

Jaynix smiled.

"That we did. The night I met them I broke Alto's arms and Sagis' nose. Those were good times."

Kumon chuckled.

"I was there. Sagis and Alto were paramilitary at war with a megacity far to the west. After their group was disbanded they wandered and did what they could to make money and get drunk."

"Which included stealing from different branches of the Coalition. That's what put them in our sights."

Tai commented.

"Kumon and I tracked them back to their hidey hole where they were drinking the pain away. After I beat them down, Kumon had a talk with them and ended up recruiting them. Imagine that."

Jaynix smiled as she took another long drink.

"They wanted to fight for something, if not then they wanted to die for something. Better than just drifting through life."

Kumon stated, looking once more at the empty corner.

"Looks like they found what they wanted to die for at long last."

"Us."

Lyla whispered, Jaynix put an arm around her.

"Assholes."

The rest of the group chuckled, Jaynix held her bottle out, everyone else doing the same as she spoke.

"Thanks Blood Brothers. For everything."

* * *

Kriss and Eren were in bed, the latter looked at the boards that fell over and all the papers on the floor as well as the discarded datapads.

The pair were in the middle of their discussion regarding what slipped in the reserve bay. Things were said, emotions began to boil. One thing led to another and the argument that seemed to be brewing was long forgotten.

"Kriss."

"What is it?"

"I'm really sorry for not telling you about our mission. It was…"

Kriss put a finger on Eren's lips.

"I get it. I do. Believe me, I've operated in the shadows of the Coalition for years, I know how they do things. The only thing that matters is that you have to come back to me. If you do that, I'll continue to forgive you."

Eren smiled.

"Alright then. For you. Anything."

Kriss rolled her eyes, a gentle smile on her face as she reached out and placed a hand on Eren's cheek.

"I do have to say, I've gotten pretty far along with my little theoretical...theory…"

Eren seemed to have confused herself, Kriss chuckled.

"Oh? About alternate dimensions and realities?"

"You don't have to say it like that, I've put all my effort into this. It's not like we were getting any closer to answers using standard logic. Or did you have a breakthrough while I was out there fighting the Ganglion?"

Kriss laughed.

"No such luck. I'd like to hear this theory of yours when it's fully realized."

"You'll be the first. I promise."

Eren leaned in and kissed Kriss, rolling over on top of her and whispering those three words she'd grown so fond of saying.

The pair fell silent once more, closing their eyes, holding onto one another and allowing sleep to find them.

* * *

"What was that you two were saying about Skells hiding just out of sight?"

Albus crossed his arms.

"Exactly as we said, Aeon. During our assault on the Ganglion flagship, several Skells belonging to that faction observed us destroying the cannons but didn't intervene."

"You're sure they weren't human?"

Aeon asked, causing Furvus to laugh.

"Of course not. No way any of the humans could get that close to the flagship undetected. No offense but they were pulling back at that point...no...those guys watching us were Ganglion."

Aeon turned away.

"Seems they don't run that tight a ship…"

He looked back to the Qlurians and thanked them. The pair excused themselves to turn in for the night. Aeon was tempted to follow them, but he didn't feel tired. Despite the constant war he'd been fighting and going through life on eggshells since escaping Qlu. He was wide awake.

With a sigh he turned and began walking the halls of the White Whale all on his own. Placing a hand against the wall he smiled, recalling all the plans he and Elma had drawn up decades ago in preparation for the construction of these very ships.

"I left in 2050...and here you are, complete. Fascinating."

He couldn't help but be impressed by the dedication the humans put into everything they did. Regardless of how he first felt when he left home with Elma, he had to admit that his opinion on the species has improved.

As he continued along he eventually found his way to the Habitat Unit, whistling at the sight of it. As he searched the room he saw an observation platform high above, no doubt used to manage diagnostics and other such important tasks.

As he headed up to it, he could see someone else in there looking at the Habitat Unit, someone he recognized. As he got closer she turned, her red eyes examining him before looking away once more.

"Jaynix."

"Aeon."

The pair stood next to one another, he assumed she was simply restless. After the day they've had with the fight against the Ganglion, he couldn't blame her, it was a natural reaction.

He knew that two of the woman's comrades gave their lives during that battle and he imagined that was a big factor as to why she was here all alone. His eyes didn't miss the empty bottle on the desk closest to her.

"I have to apologize to you, Jaynix."

She remained silent as Aeon continued.

"I didn't mean to make such a bad first impression. Elma's been hounding me about it all day...okay so she hasn't been doing that exactly but she's disappointed at how I chose to greet you."

Jaynix turned slightly.

"Do you think I'm offended?"

He tilted his head.

"Are you not?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"I'm curious above all else...we've never met yet the way you looked at me. It wasn't how you look at someone new."

"That's because in some ways...you aren't new."

Jaynix raised an eyebrow.

"You see...Elma sent a lot of messages my way...most of them were lost unfortunately but I was able to pick up a few...the Ganglion had a blockade around the planet Qlu so sending and receiving was almost impossible, definitely not reliable. I'm sure her messages which reached me were...months late."

He cleared his throat.

"But in them she told me a lot about her years on Earth after I left. 2050. 2051. 2052. The Exodus. She didn't like to talk about 2053 or 2054...I'm hoping to ask her about those years sometime soon…"

Aeon fell silent, watching Jaynix's face and seeing her eyes move and her lips twitch at the mention of those years.

"She told me about the people she's grown close to...you dominated a lot of that discussion…"

There it was. Jaynix seemed to lose her stoic composure, she was surprised. Pleased even.

"She did?"

"Yeah. At first she didn't want to tell me too much about you, rather she wanted me to meet you but as the years went on she didn't know if that would ever happen so she let me in on a little bit about you...when I first saw you I was surprised at how accurately she described every single one of your features."

Jaynix wasn't sure how to process that, choosing to stay silent as Aeon cursed.

"Maybe I should stop talking about this. Wouldn't want to embarrass my sister...anyway, all of that is to say, I really am sorry. I hope we can have a...better relationship moving forward."

Aeon held his hand out, Jaynix giving it a look before shaking hands with him.

"Of course...you're Elma's brother. I couldn't hate you if I wanted to."

"Hah. We'll see how long you think that. I've barely been here half a day and Elma already can't stand me."

Jaynix smiled.

"Sometimes I felt like that with my own sister…"

Aeon seemed interested, Jaynix smiled.

"I spent most of my life protecting her. Standing by her. Supporting her. When it was just the two of us I did everything in my power to ensure she prospered. That she became strong...and she did...so much more than I even expected...sometimes though I can't help but feel that I spent too much time with her...that I was making it so she would rely on me too much."

Jaynix shook her head.

"But she was my only blood family...I had to be there for her…"

"Where is she?"

Aeon whispered.

"Her pursuits took her to another megacity and so she wound up on another Ark with her team. L-015, Pequod. I haven't seen her since…"

With a heavy sigh, Jaynix smiled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get so...personal...something about you makes me feel like I'm talking with Elma. She makes it too easy to confide in."

Aeon smirked.

"You don't say."

"You two really are siblings. Blood or not."

"Thank you."

The pair remained silent for a few more moments before Jaynix yawned.

"Alright well...I should head back before anyone notices."

"We'll talk more tomorrow."

Aeon said as Jaynix walked away. The woman stopped and turned to him.

"Of course. It's good to finally officially meet you, Aeon."

"Good to meet you too. Jaynix."

* * *

Elma stood at that same observation platform she always managed to find herself at when she was thinking. She stood in silence, staring out into space, watching the stars as she did everyday back on her home planet.

Her grandfather's lessons rang in her ears, lessons she once held close and above all else. Lessons her own parents challenged which then led to a new bright...and brief period for the Watchers.

That time. Those housed her happiest memories and her saddest ones. After it was all said and done, she could no longer stand by her grandfather's rules. They were limiting. They were ignorant. They were harmful.

Things had to change, even if she had to do it alone.

Hearing footsteps, she smiled. Glad that despite all her preparation, she didn't have to walk this road alone.

Aeon soon stood next to her, the pair was silent for a good long while before the man chuckled.

"I think I figured it out."

Elma turned to Aeon, curious.

"You and Jaynix. The bond you share."

"Here to imply something of a different scandalous nature?"

Aeon laughed.

"No such thing. I simply had a chat with her. A small chat."

"Really? I wish I was there…"

He nodded.

"I knew you'd say that. Anyway, your bond with Jaynix is definitely familiar to me...it's almost exactly like my bond with Javi. He's...my best friend. Those years working alongside him, fighting and bleeding alongside him. They shaped a lot of memories."

Elma tilted her head.

"Oh? Is that longing I hear in your voice."

Aeon smiled.

"Could be? You'll never hear it from me. Besides, he's perfectly happy with his genius Qlurian."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"Caerulus?"

Aeon nodded, Elma watched his face before looking back out into space.

"In that case, I apologize. You'll find someone else my brother."

"It's no big loss Elma."

She wanted to say more on the subject but it was something she was woefully inexperienced in so she chose to keep quiet. Aeon seemed to appreciate that, moving closer to her.

The pair stood in silence, staring out into space. Content.


	21. Starfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Whale's voyage finally comes to an end.
> 
> _(Noun) The act of landing at a destination after a space bound journey._

It was early the following morning when it happened.

Diagnostics were well underway following the battle against the Ganglion which already felt so long ago even though it was mere hours past. Casualty reports were finally being filed, celebrated soldiers from all across the Ark were lost including Sagis Fair and Alto Moore of the Reapers.

Everyone had planned for this day to be of regrouping and preparing. Following their jump away from the Ganglion, technicians got to work on the White Whale's jump drive immediately after Nagi told them that they finally had a destination in mind. As final checks were made, the White Whale prepared to make this all important and hopefully final jump.

In her room, Elma watched as Aeon fiddled with the communications device Kriss gave her.

"This allowed us to talk?"

"It did. Granted I was attempting to reach you for months on end with it before you finally answered back."

"Sorry about that."

Elma shook her head.

"No need to apologize anymore. You're here now, that's all that matters."

The pair shared a smile as Elma placed a hand on the device.

"A friend made this for me. One I trust. If anything can reach Javi, it's this."

Aeon nodded.

"Well then, I see no reason to doubt it. I'll give it a shot."

Elma pulled out her datapad to check the time.

"Nagi should be executing the jump in about fifteen minutes, I should get to the bridge. Best of luck, Aeon."

The man smiled and nodded as Elma left her room. Fifteen minutes was more than enough so she decided to take a bit of a scenic route, passing by Kriss' lab to see all of her coworkers focused on their jobs even this early in the morning. Oddly enough Kriss and Eren were nowhere in sight. It was early, she'd see them later.

Her walk continued, passing by another large facility she could see Constantine, Orwell and Hilda inside talking about the state of the White Whale. Constantine spotted her and waved, she waved back before moving away.

Everyone was so busy, so determined, the idea of finally being able to breathe was a dream come true.

She stood at the end of a hall and looked down towards the Skelletons Hangar to see Irina and Gwin standing outside talking to each other. The pair noticed her and saluted before entering the hangar.

What did she do to deserve such dedicated people around her and to be able to call them her friends. Turning once more she continued on towards the Bridge when someone rounded a corner in front of her.

"Jaynix."

The two stood, staring at one another when Elma remembered what she had promised. The truth. The whole truth.

"You're up early."

"I've been...restless...I didn't want to keep Lyla up so I've been...walking around."

Elma hoped it wasn't her promise that was keeping Jaynix up, regardless it was long past time.

"Are you free for that talk, Jaynix?"

The Corporal remained silent for far longer than Elma had expected before whispering.

"Yeah...I mean...I think."

She shook her head.

"Elma, I feel I should make sure you know one last time that I don't have to know whatever it is you want to tell me. I don't want to force you...break some confidence or-"

"I should've told you this a long time ago."

Elma said causing Jaynix to fall silent. With that, Elma walked past her, moments later Jaynix was right next to her as the pair continued their walk through the familiar halls of the White Whale.

Elma ran her hands along the wall, two years they've been living on this ship. The idea that it was coming to an end left her with such a strange feeling. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was best to start now.

"Jaynix...I was the one who sent out that transmission."

"You mean the...alien language one?"

Elma nodded.

"That was me testing out a new communications device Kriss had given me. I was trying to reach out to Aeon, I didn't know you were on patrol at the moment and you managed to...intercept it."

Jaynix crossed her arms.

"So it was you. Talk about being bilingual, I doubt I could ever learn that…"

The pair came to a stop at that same observation platform as the stars began to move faster and faster before vanishing, signaling that the White Whale had jumped.

Jaynix tapped her foot for a few moments, Elma could see some confusion on her face.

"Hang on. You told me that there was a Xenoform on the ship. That a Xenoform made that transmission, not you using a Xenoform language...was that a lie?"

Elma stared at Jaynix, words failing her in this moment she had been waiting so long for.

"No. That wasn't a lie. They're both true."

Jaynix looked away. Thinking this through. There is a Xenoform on the White Whale. It made the transmission. Elma made the transmission. She was speaking the Xenoform language.

"There's only one Xenoform on this ship?"

"When you picked up the transmission, yes. There was only one."

Jaynix shook her head.

"If that's all true then…"

The White Whale's jump ended which meant they were now at the coordinates Aeon had provided. Elma looked through the observation window, brow furrowed as Jaynix's eyes widened.

"Elma."

The Colonel kept her eyes on the space outside as realization dawned on Jaynix's face.

"Does that...mean…?"

Jaynix turned to Elma, her shock replaced with concern as she took in Elma's expression. Horror. Terror. Jaynix had never seen Elma so afraid.

"Elma?"

Quickly, the Colonel took off, opening her datapad making an immediate call to Nagi and Aeon. Jaynix looked outside the window, seeing nothing but black before giving chase, unsure of why Elma looked so terrified.

* * *

On the bridge Nagi took several steps forward. In the distance. He saw it. A lone planet.

"Is that…"

Nagi was cut off by his datapad going off, quickly he answered it.

"Nagi! Jump away! Now! We can't be here!"

The panic and fear in Elma's voice was too much for him to question it.

"Bridge crew! Prepare a jump away! Now!"

"We can't sir! It needs to reset, that'll take-"

Nagi raised an arm, the bridge falling silent. Something didn't feel right. Why was Elma so scared? Looking back out through the observation window, he searched for any signs of...anything.

All he could see was the planet.

Nothing else.

No stars.

Nagi's eyes widened as the doors to the bridge opened, Elma, Aeon and Jaynix entering in panic. Nagi turned to Elma as she told him what he feared.

"We're in a Void."

The radar came up on display to show a single indicator. A single hostile at the edge of the radar directly in front of the White Whale. Then a second, a third, next thing they knew there were countless indicators all around the perimeter of the radar. Nagi shook his head.

"We're surrounded…"

Elma, Aeon and Jaynix joined him, the Colonel speaking.

"...by the Ghosts."

* * *

_The Dark Matter phantoms that infect the darkest reaches of space are an anomaly, an existence so strange and unique. Not much is known about them even by the Watchers._

_Before the Visit, some talented Watchers could see empty space which was called the Void. Space so deep and black, lacking any stars that it was believed nothing could exist within it._

_Worlds and systems unfortunate enough to be near these Voids found themselves swallowed by that darkness. What seemed to be some sort of far off cataclysm was never investigated by the Watchers, simply believing it was the unfortunate hands of fate._

_After the Visit, every Watcher was made aware of the existence of these Voids and of the fact that something did indeed come and go from the darkest depths of space._

_It looked to be a mass of darkness that swallowed any light that dared to shine. Something so primitive yet at the same time...something so advanced, far beyond anything even the oldest of Watchers knew._

_Something that defied any sort of reason gathered in the millenia of information housed within the Collection._

_Standing within the light of the Collection, Elma and Aeon perused the overwhelming amount of information that flowed all around them. Aeon could see Elma was looking for something very specific. Something no one else knew about save for her parents. Their parents._

" _What would mother and father keep from everyone else?"_

_Elma continued searching._

" _They wanted nothing more than for the Watchers to take on a more forward role in the universe. Disregarding what happened I know they'd be ashamed of our race receding back into its shell. So I refuse to do that. I'm going to push on…"_

_Finding that hidden cell of information she took hold of it and pulled it out, revealing its contents to Aeon. As his eyes looked through it, she shook his head._

" _Is this true? How could our parents know that the Visit not only affected us but the Guardian and the Paladin?"_

_Elma smiled._

" _What do you think?"_

_Despite everything, Aeon couldn't help but laugh._

" _They really were as foolhardy as you are Elma. Though I suppose that was obvious. Seems Grandfather and I are the only ones with sense in this family. Regardless, even with this small advantage it's still two against...an infinite horde. How can we win?"_

_Elma took the pieces of information from the Collection required to advance the Guardian and the Paladin's capabilities before the light of the Collection faded away._

" _We just need to stay in control. Of everything. As powerful as the Ghosts are, they operate within their Voids and rarely stray. Their plans to go to Earth are incredibly irregular...we won't need to face them. Not until we have a surefire way to wipe them all out."_

_Aeon crossed his arms._

" _I suppose...but what if things go wrong?"_

" _We won't let them get the drop on us. We can't afford it."_

" _...but what if we do?"_

_Elma looked away, closing her eyes she recalled the sight of those worlds being invaded by the Ghosts. Darkness. Despair. The light of entire civilizations snuffed out in moments by a cold unfeeling race of invaders._

" _We won't...we can't…"_

_Turning, Elma left the Archives. Aeon cast one last look at the Collection before following her. He knew that from this moment on their lives would change. They've chosen to embark on an impossible quest. The only way either of them could find peace was to wipe out the Ganglion and the Ghosts...or die._

* * *

Fear.

Terror.

Horror.

Elma could not recall feeling emotions this powerful. Not since the day Lao returned and attempted to destroy Project Exodus and kill her and everyone she loved.

But that was anger. Rage. Fury. Those emotions she could use to her benefit, to push herself forward. To fight.

These emotions made her want to hide. They kept her frozen in place, unable to even speak as Vandham approached Chausson.

The head engineer roared, unbridled fury in his eye as his face went red. He cursed, he yelled, he raged at the older man, demanding to know why Javier sold them out.

Aeon moved from Elma's side to attempt to calm Vandham only for the man to turn his rage on Aeon. As the men argued, Elma brought one of her hands to her chest, something felt off. Her breaths were growing shorter, raspier and more desperate. She attempted to ask for help but found herself unable to speak as well. As she struggled in silence, the argument reached a boiling point, the three men grew louder, insults were hurled, and bonds threatened to break.

Then there was a hand on her right shoulder and she turned to see Jaynix staring at her. She saw that deep concern in those bright red eyes as she whispered. She told Elma to calm down. She told her to breathe. Jaynix's other hand came up and landed on Elma's left shoulder. Without breaking eye contact, she continued to speak as calmly as she could.

All Elma could hear was her. The argument faded away until there was nothing but peaceful silence. Finally, Elma was able to take in that full breath she so desperately needed.

In that moment. Standing there, staring at Jaynix. Watching her red eyes light up with happiness and relief. Elma knew.

Aeon was right.

Nagi's voice cut through the argument, he laid it out as simply as he could. What brought them here didn't matter, they were here now. They needed to fight. They needed to survive. That was all that mattered.

Vandham, Chausson and Aeon looked to one another, the Xenoform apologized first, bowing his head before telling Nagi he had every intention of assuring they'd survive. With that, Aeon turned to Jaynix and Elma who nodded to one another. The three wore the same expression, one filled with determination even knowing the threat they faced was unlike anything they've gone up against before. Without another word they left the bridge.

Alarms flooded the White Whale signaling for everyone that a new threat was here. Every single soldier aboard the Ark prepared to deploy once more and fight for their lives.

The battle against the Ganglion was barely a day ago and no one was even close to being back to their best but no matter how tired the man was, how exhausted the woman was, they all got back up and prepared to act.

This was it.

* * *

Following the alarm as well as Aeon, Elma and Jaynix's departure, Nagi took a deep breath. Opening the shipwide comms he sent his orders out to every single combat capable person. He knew the majority of them were already preparing for battle after the alarm, but he wanted to ensure that all of them were doing so. They needed everyone or they'd fail.

Nodding to himself he turned once more to the lead engineer.

"Vandham, open a line with Constantine, Orwell and Hilda."

With a nod, he did so. Screens with the three team leaders appeared in place of the primary starmap.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the predicament we currently find ourselves in. I have to ask the obvious question first...what can we do about the jump drive?"

Orwell sighed.

"Not much sir...we have the recharge time in there for our protection. If we try to force another jump there is a chance we could cause untold damage to the White Whale's systems if not the stability of the structure itself. That's even if we could charge it in time for a second jump."

"Which we could."

Hilda commented.

"But the only way to do that would be to divert power from our other imperative systems. The Lifehold's Trion Barrier, the White Whale's shields all across the hull of the ship...even our engines. That said it's not like moving forward when we're surrounded is that good of an idea."

"Then what's the plan? Do we have an alternative?"

Nagi asked. Constantine brought a hand to his chin.

"I'm afraid I'm of no help...all I can think is to have our teams split up across the White Whale and ensure all systems remain optimal during the battle. One to ensure the jump drive is still operational, one to watch the engine and one to watch the shields we-"

The conversation was temporarily cut off as a line of Ghosts shot over the White Whale, a series of explosions along the hull followed shortly after, rocking the Ark. Vandham cursed before pointing at the three engineers.

"Orwell! Get to the jump drive, Hilda to the engines, Constantine, the shields! Make sure this ship stays in one piece no matter what!

The engineers all bowed their heads as Nagi looked away from them to the planet in the distance.

"Hold on."

The bridge fell silent, Vandham and Chausson looked to Nagi before following his gaze, the older man shaking his head.

"Nagi...surely you aren't thinking-"

"Forcing the jump drive to work isn't a good idea and we can't stay out here surrounded by the Ghosts forever…"

Another series of explosions rocked the Ark.

"We came here to make starfall...so let's do it. Now."

Nagi looked up at the engineers who nodded before ending the call to get to their positions.

"Will this work? Landing on a world surrounded by Ghosts?"

"...Aeon said that only a certain type of person could find this planet...we found it. I say we take that chance. Either that or die in space. Which would you prefer?"

"Neither really."

Vandham muttered before looking out at the lone planet as another series of explosions shook the Ark.

* * *

In their room Kriss stood aside, silent and waiting as Eren put the last of her gear on before heading towards the door. Taking a deep breath she turned to Kriss.

"I have no idea what to say."

"For once my dear Eren. Neither do I."

Eren sighed.

"That makes me feel a little better."

Approaching the Professor, Eren kissed her.

"I love you, Kriss Fowler."

"I love you...Eren Hills."

The pair shared a smile before separating. The Professor watched her go, clenching her hands into fists as tightly as she could.

* * *

In the main hangar, Kumon and Tai got into their Skells, as he ran through final checks, Kumon cast a glance over to the main doors in time to see Elma, Aeon and Jaynix enter the room.

Lyla called out to Jaynix, her eyes went to the Reapers as Kumon and Tai launched out of the hangar.

"Thirty seconds till another wave of Ghosts make contact!"

Nagi's voice called out over the comms. Jaynix looked to Elma and Aeon, not sure of what to say before running over to Lyla and their Skells. The women nodded to one another before boarding and following their comrades out of the hangar.

"We'll be going too."

Elma and Aeon turned to Albus and Furvus.

"After all the fighting you've been doing? The escape? What good will it do if you all die here after everything?"

Elma asked, Albus simply smirked.

"If we don't help and this ship gets shot down. It won't matter."

"I've already made the choice as well."

Aeon stated.

"I know my Ares isn't in the best shape but nothing is going to stop me from fighting short of death...and as we know the Ares is the only thing currently capable of fully destroying Ghosts."

Elma wanted to argue, but he was right. Anything else they could discuss was interrupted by the entire White Whale shaking. The Ghosts first line had gotten past the gathering defenders and attacked, there was no time to discuss anything anymore.

"Alright. Stay safe. That's an order."

Aeon smiled.

"Of course sister."

Aeon took off with Albus and Furvus towards the reserve bay as Irina approached Elma.

"Ready, Colonel?"

"Are you, Lieutenant?"

Irina nodded, attempting to look as optimistic as she could.

"Always."

* * *

Outside of the White Whale, the defenders were doing their best against a swarm of Ghost Standards.

In their ship mode the Ghost Standards seemed nothing more than large triangles with a glowing Dark Matter core in the center. However once they neared their targets they changed. With the tip of the triangle pointing down, two legs emerged followed by two arms, one holding a shield and the other a spiral blade. No head was discernible above the Dark Matter core which began to glow even more fiercely as the Standards engaged in combat.

"Not a single one of you purple fucks is getting past me!"

Frye roared as he fired salvo after salvo of missiles from the back of his Skell, all detonating against every Ghost that got close though they barely seemed bothered by the attack. One Standard got in close enough to slam its shield into Frye's Skell and pushed him back.

There were beeps flooding his Skell but it wasn't alarms it almost sounded like some form of Morse Code. Before Frye could process anything the Standard continued its attack, blade swinging wide and forcing him back.

"Frye! Move aside!"

The man did so as Tai shot past him, throwing his hook, it buried itself into the Standard and pulled it in close. It was then that Frye noticed Tai's Skell was armed with the new claw. Pushing it into the center of the Ghost, Tai attempted to rip the Core out. The Ghost swung its shield and slammed it against Tai's Skell before pulling away, Tai's claw tearing up its hull as it swung its blade.

Tai narrowly avoided the strike, pulling away from the Standard as Frye joined him and fired off all his projectiles, forcing the Ghost back.

"Another great invention from our team it seems."

Tai commented as he observed the damage along the hull of the Ghost Stanard.

"It's too bad we have to hold the Ghosts down long enough to really dig into it…"

"That's true. But we have to try."

Frye nodded as he and Tai turned towards the Ghost Standard, more of its allies joining it as more Skells shot towards the conflict for backup.

"Move back both of you!"

Frye and Tai did so as a series of explosions riddled the Ghost. Boris and Danny shot past them, the latter calling out.

"We got this!"

Frye smirked.

"That we do!"

With no hesitation Frye charged forward, Tai following up right behind him as Frye collided with a Standard.

* * *

Kumon, armed with his Skell's one blade shot towards a group of Standards with his Skell lines close behind.

"Remember everyone, this will be our toughest fight yet. Give it everything you've got and more!"

The Skells shot past Kumon, the pilots yelling, confident and loud before slamming into the Ghosts and engaging them. Kumon closed the distance with one and slashed, the Ghost brought up its shield quickly, deflecting the blow.

The Ganglion were powerful but seemingly commanded by incompetence, the Ghosts had nothing of that sort to bring them down.

The Standard shot at Kumon, who brought his blade up to meet the spiral blade of his enemy. Roaring he began exchanging blows with the strange Xenoform. Both massive blades could not seem to break past the other's guard. Kumon cast a brief look at the radar, seeing everyone around him engaged in battle with the Ghosts. The Almandal pilot he battled was very skilled but the Ghost Standard was responding almost immediately.

"General!"

Hearing Eren's voice, he smiled and pushed forward, his blade meeting the Ghost's shield. Letting go of his weapon he was now behind the Ghost and holding onto it. Eren shot in without question, her Skell's claws ripping into the Ghost and tearing the Core out in one fell swoop.

The Core immediately took off as Eren unloaded on the Ghost's carcass with every bit of firepower she had.

"The way is clear!"

Eren called out as two more Skells approached and opened fire on the horde of Ghosts.

"That claw works just as designed eh?"

Irina said with a smirk.

"It was my brilliant girlfriend's idea, what do you expect?"

Eren commented, proud.

"These things stand even less of a chance now!"

Gwin yelled with confidence as Irina located another group of Ghosts.

"Alright then, let's keep moving forward, Gwin!"

"Always!"

The two Skelletons shot ahead, meeting the Ghosts halfway as Kumon's Skell moved towards Eren.

"Are Jaynix and Lyla out here already?"

"They are! I saw them head off to a different front. Aeon and our new Xenoform friends are also deploying."

Kumon took a deep breath. That filled him with more confidence.

"Alright, let's try to maintain our strength in front of our new allies."

"Yes sir!"

With that the pair shot off to support Irina and Gwin in battle.

* * *

Shot after shot from Lyla's Skell found its mark, the strikes knocked the Ghosts off balance just like the Ganglion before them, however they reacted far faster than the other hostile Xenoforms did.

Several claw equipped Skells tried to rip through the hulls only for the Ghosts to fly out of range or counterattack immediately. One shot right for Lyla and was intercepted by Jaynix, her massive blade destroying the Ghost's weapon and forcing it to transform back into flight mode and retreat.

"Coward!"

"Stay calm, Warrior!"

Boze called out as he drew his Skell's chainguns and opened fire on an approaching squad of Ghosts causing them to break apart.

"I'm so pissed off!"

Sharon roared as she shot right at one of the Ghosts, her Skell's claw ripping its core free in one fast and brutal motion.

"Those bastards went and died!"

Sharon turned her sights on several more Ghosts.

"You assholes!"

Her Skell shot towards the Ghosts, Lyla following quickly to provide cover.

"Boze! We shouldn't have let her-"

"There was no stopping her, Warrior."

Jaynix looked up at the battle, seeing Sharon's Skell performing incredibly well but every attack she made was far too risky. Sharon had remained out of sight since the end of the Ganglion battle.

Of course she would jump at this opportunity to vent her frustrations. Jaynix understood that all too well.

"We'll keep her alive. Right, Monk?"

"No need to even ask."

Turning, Boze opened fire in all directions, Jaynix flying around him and striking every Ghost that dared to bring its shield up, her massive weapon denting and breaking shields with ease.

"We need more heavy skells to deploy and far more heavy arms!"

Jaynix called out as she unlinked her blade and sent it shooting through space. Boze followed her lead, switching to a massive launcher and firing off rockets on every single Ghost that her blade tore through.

* * *

Unlike everyone else who had to avoid the Dark Matter Cores every Ghost Standard was equipped with, Elma was free to cause as much havoc as possible. Feeling herself enter that familiar Tandem State she shot through space, carving Ghosts into pieces and blasting the remains to unrecognizable shrapnel.

The Ares' blades were stained with purple as they continued to rip Ghosts apart, that fear inside of her was still prevalent. She knew what kind of force the Ghosts were, what they faced now was nothing compared to what they had in their arsenal.

Unlike the battle against the Ganglion which was largely stationary, for this one the White Whale was moving at full speed, heading for that strange lone planet.

"Elma!"

Turning she spotted a second Ares. In the cockpit, Aeon smirked.

"Agni Gatling!"

His Skell opened fire, the countless rounds bursting from his rotating gun ripped through Ghosts with ease. He shot past Elma and continued to rain hell on whatever Ghost was close enough.

Looking back she spotted two more strange Skells dancing across the Void, spinning, their arms unleashing all manner of projectiles. Electrical, ether based or gravity weapons. Ghosts were stunned by the slew of endless assaults from the Neilnail Constructs and forced away.

The white Skell, Neilnail Albus leaned forward, a charge forming at the tip of its spike before firing off. A powerful white beam blasting pieces of Ghosts right off their bodies, reducing them to masses of ruins as the Dark Matter Cores abandoned the bodies and flew away.

The black Skell, Neilnail Furvus moved next to Elma.

"Where do you want the Qlurian Knights?"

"Wherever you see fit, Furvus. I have no desire to command your people. We'll protect each other."

The man nodded.

"As you wish. Albus!"

With that, the two Neilnail Constructs shot off across the black space towards another battle. Elma looked back as the White Whale continued to move. Hordes of Ghosts surrounded it, countless allied Skells did their best to hold them back all the while even more battles littered the space in all directions.

She wanted to direct the forces to pull in closer to the White Whale, but that would focus all of the Ghosts on a singular target and they couldn't risk that. She then saw her brother's Ares returning to her side, its arms changing back into their standard form.

"Aeon."

"I'm scared too, sister."

Elma wanted to say more, but she knew her voice would crack. She remained silent as he took a deep breath.

"We're together. These people. They're strong. We'll be fine."

Aeon didn't want to admit he was saying that just as much for his comfort as for hers. The longer this fight went, the more dire it would become, they had to be ready for anything.

Elma noticed another wave of Ghost Standards approaching. Whispering something to herself she shot towards them, Aeon right behind her.

* * *

The battle around the White Whale began fast and hard, the Ghosts were unrelenting, any opportunity one had to break through the defenders' lines and assault the White Whale directly, they took it.

The shields did their job and kept the damage to a minimum but any semblance of control was kept out of reach as more Ghosts emerged from the Void on all sides of the White Whale, engaging in the fights out in open space or the fights around the Ark.

In the midst of this chaos, Nagi did his best to direct the White Whale towards the lone planet. A wall of Ghosts seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of the White Whale, a hundred strong they opened fire on the Ark, obscuring the bridge crew's sight.

A timer had started the moment the battle began and it was no doubt a dreadfully short one. Nagi knew what they faced was innumerable and there were far more things to fear than the hundreds of Ghost Standards currently assailing the White Whale.

"Vandham! Bridge crew, you're all aware of the status of the battle, correct?"

Every head nodded as the White Whale shook.

"Half of you, Vandham included, head down to the cryo chamber and rouse as many of our reserve fighters as possible. We're making starfall, we can't hold back. Go! Now!"

Vandham nodded and departed, half of the bridge crew following him as Nagi turned once more to the map displaying the status of the battle and another wave of Ghosts forming along the perimeter.

* * *

Tai's hook shot out once more, burying itself into a Ghost which he pulled in as Boris covered him. The Skelleton unloaded all of his arms on the Ghosts nearby as Frye shot through the crowd, his Skell's bladed weapons cutting through whatever hull was in reach.

Claw at the ready, Tai tore the Core free and released it as more Ghosts joined the fray. Danny shot past them, firing off massive lasers from the back of his Skell to disperse the Ghosts that were crowding around them.

"How are your support units doing Tai?"

Frye yelled as he continued to slash and cut through any Ghost he laid eyes on.

"I lost four of them, the rest are engaged just as we are. There were a lot of Ganglion but there are even more of these bastards!"

Tai yelled back, his hook catching another Ghost and pulling it in. Spinning about he threw the Ghost into a crowd of others, Danny firing his lasers at them, a massive explosion covering the space around them.

"Screw this!"

Boris yelled before throwing a Cluster Grenade into a crowd of Ghosts, the resulting explosions cleared enough space for the group to get through, the dozens of Ghosts following them.

"Did that destroy any of em?"

Danny yelled as Frye looked through the numbers.

"I don't think so but it pushed them away and disabled a few. We can't let them surround us like that again."

Boris swung his Skell's hammer, smashing one Ghost into another.

"Saying it is easy, but in case you haven't noticed we can't manage this many!"

Tai moved in front of Boris, massive hook tearing through Ghost's, ripping their limbs off. Tai watched as a ship flew off, the severed arm and blade following it before beginning to reattach. Cursing he shot forward and engaged the same Ghost once more.

"It doesn't matter, the more we can pull away from the White Whale, the better!"

"Come on you Dark Matter bastards!"

Frye roared, following Tai into the fray once more. Danny moved next to Boris who began to unload more missiles onto the incoming Ghosts.

"They can handle being in that mess, we'll support them from afar as best we can!"

Danny said, firing off on the crowd of Ghosts as Boris laughed.

"This'll be one hell of a way to die!"

Danny rolled his eyes before pressing the back of his Skell against Boris'. Both sides covered, the Skells began firing on every Ghost that came close.

* * *

Entering her commands, Eren watched as the drone attached to the back of her Skell took off and began firing countless blasts of ether in every direction. Detecting Ghosts the moment they began closing in and focusing fire on those to push them back.

With the much needed breathing room, Kumon switched his blade to its secondary mode, the ether covering the length of it as he moved towards a group of Standards.

Three of them shot at him, their blades ready to strike when Irina and Gwin tackled two of them out of the way, allowing Kumon to strike one. The Ghost was cut clean in two, Eren shot past him and ripped the Core out.

This was the pattern the group managed to adapt, Kumon disabling Ghosts, Eren finished them off and Irina and Gwin providing cover and giving Eren that chance to move in.

Tai and Kumon were well practiced with handling their Skell's Tandem State, Kumon was the best they had on their side not counting Elma.

The man took a deep breath every chance he got and kept his mind clear. It didn't matter that for every core they removed and for every Ghost they disabled, three more filled its place.

All that mattered was that the White Whale kept moving. He then looked to the radar and noticed that it wasn't.

"Who's on watch over the White Whale?"

Kumon called out as he cut through another Ghost.

"We're the closest General! I can head on over!"

Jaynix called back. Before Kumon could respond, Elma cut in.

"No, Jaynix. Aeon and I will deal with it. Both of the Ares that we have can destroy the Ghosts, we'll get the White Whale moving again."

Kumon nodded to himself.

"Very well. Thank you Elma. Aeon."

"Don't mention it!"

The man called back, both Ares disengaged from their battle and shot back towards the White Whale.

* * *

Sharon continued her rampage against the Ghosts, Lyla following her closely as ever. Every one of her shots hit a mark even if it wasn't the one she was aiming for. With how many Ghosts continued to pour in from the black that surrounded them, she'd have to try in order to miss any of them.

"Sharon! We have to pull back!"

"We're killing them! We'll keep going!"

"We're getting too far from our defensive lines, if it's just the two of us, they'll pick us off!"

Sharon cursed, ramming her Skell into a Ghost before doubling back. Lyla threw out several Cluster Grenades, the chain of explosions covering their retreat as they returned to the position Jaynix and Boze were attempting to hold.

"KAAAAAATSU!"

Boze ran his Skell's javelin through one of the Ghosts, ripping it out, he watched the mutilated hull of the ship fall apart before grabbing hold of the Core and tossing it aside.

It floated slowly through space before it seemed to wake up and shoot off into the darkness. Several Ghost Standards shot towards Boze, slamming into him just as Jaynix's blade swung by and dug into one of the Ghosts.

The links began to tighten up, pulling the Ghost towards Jaynix as her blade reattached itself. Sharon shot by the pair, ripping the Core out.

With a quick thank you, Jaynix continued her engagement as shots from Lyla cut through space and found their marks.

No matter how many contacts her radar picked up, Jaynix ignored it, focusing on only the ones directly in front of her. Every single one she disabled was a win, as long as she thought of it that way, she could fight off some overwhelming sense of dread.

As well as some foreign sense of familiarity.

* * *

Elma and Aeon returned to the space around the White Whale, specifically in front of the bridge where a wall of one hundred Ghosts riddled the forward shields with sustained fire in an attempt to break through.

"Ready sister?"

"Always!"

Both Ares came to an immediate stop, their main weapons primed and ready as both watchers called out.

"Aghasura Cannon!"

Two streams of concentrated powerful energy shot through the wall of Ghosts, disintegrating many into nothing. The lines crisscrossed, breaking the formation the Ghosts were attempting to hold until a little over a dozen remained which broke off, giving the White Whale the chance to move forward once more.

"That good Nagi?"

"More than. Thank you, Colonel!"

Elma nodded, turning to see Albus and Furvus in their Neilnails continue their graceful movements and cut through any ships that opposed them.

Time was running short.

Then she heard it, some sort of ominous groan. Akin to the sound a monster would make or perhaps some metal being forced to move against its constraints.

Elma and Aeon turned to face the Void as something slowly came into view. Elma's eyes widened as a gigantic Ghost ship emerged from nothing. Aeon cursed and pulled back.

"Everyone in the vicinity needs to clear out now!"

The front of this structure seemed bulbous, a large Skell like body covered in eleven Dark Matter Cores. At the top of the ship were two rings that gave the impression of halos. Behind the main body, the rest of the ship jutted back into the black almost like a fish's body. Fins sticking out in various directions, pointed and sharp complete with what seemed to be a tail at the back end.

The massive structure continued to emerge from the black flanked by another line of Ghost ships, unlike the simple triangular shape of the Ghost Standards, these ships in their flight mode had a small body accompanied by two massive wings and a small tail of sorts. Each wing had a Dark Matter Core on it, with two more on the front and back of its main body giving it four in total.

"Colonel! Status report."

Elma clenched her teeth, Aeon speaking up.

"The second wave of Ghost forces are here, the new ships are a far more advanced type of Ghost known as a Ghost Large. The massive warship on the other hand is a God Ghost. It is of critical importance that everyone maintain sufficient distance from it-"

Each of the Cores on the front of the God Ghost seemed to glow before firing off a stream of eleven corrosive lasers that sliced through countless ships, allies and enemies alike, reducing them to ashes.

* * *

On the bridge, Nagi's eyes widened as a whole sector of the map which was once swarmed in enemy and ally indicators was wiped clean.

"Attention all defenders! Stay out of reach of the God Ghost at all costs!"

"It's close to us, Captain."

One of the Bridge Crew called out.

"What do we do?"

Nagi began to think, if he engaged evasive maneuvers, that would pull them further from the planet. They needed to make starfall as soon as possible.

"Nagi. There is only one thing we can do."

Turning to Chausson, Nagi stared at the man. He could tell that he arrived at the same conclusion. Opening a call, he spoke.

"Constantine. Orwell. Hilda."

"Yes Captain!"

"Reroute all excess power you can to the White Whale's Noah Cannon."

"But sir-"

Nagi raised a hand, Orwell falling silent.

"I'm aware of what this means. We have no choice. That thing will wipe us out without a second thought. So we can't have second thoughts either. Engage the Noah Cannon."

Constantine, Orwell and Hild bowed their heads and got to work. Nagi took a deep breath before looking at the map once more. Watching the God Ghost creep ever closer to the White Whale.

* * *

Frye, Tai, Danny and Boris broke free from another horde of Ghost Standards, the four Skells deployed several Cluster Grenades to cover their retreat.

"Support lines! Form up!"

Frye called out as the dozens of scattered Skells returned to their commanders, the status of their respective platoons showed up on all their screens. Frye cursed.

"I've lost half of my people."

"Same."

Tai muttered as more indicators went off within his cockpit including several new ones.

"Those Ghost Larges are heading right towards us."

Danny and Boris turned to see three of the new Ghost ships headed their way, the one in lead seemed to break apart. The body split in half, each taking one wing and part of the tail with it, changing into their fighter formation.

In this form, the Ghost Large looked like a floating torso, one large Dark Matter Core on its body. The Ghost's arms were rather small and came to an end in the form of pincers. Each of the Ghost Large ships split into two of these fighters now with one massive wing along their back where the other Dark Matter Core sat.

"What the shit."

Boris whispered as the six Larges shot towards them. Boris and Danny unloaded all of their projectiles. The Ghost Larges began to spin, their single wings deflecting all the explosives, not a single one made its mark as they tackled Danny and Boris. Warning lights came on all over their Skell, the men cursed as three of the Larges broke away and shot into their support lines.

"Everyone! Maintain distance and observe! They have a weakness we-"

Frye was cut off by a Ghost Large's wing slicing across his Skell, a deep incision caused his cockpit to light up with every warning imaginable.

"One strike?"

"We're as good as dead if we stay out here, pull back and join up with the other defenders to the earth! Now!"

Tai called out. Boris, Frye and Danny followed his lead, the rest of their allies following suit as the Ghost Larges gave chase, firing off eerie purple lasers that tore through the unfortunate Skells in the back, reducing them to debris in moments.

Seeing this carnage, Frye cursed louder than ever.

"Were they just playing with us with those Ghost Standards? I actually thought we had a fucking chance!"

"Don't give up Christoph! We're not dead yet!"

Boris called back, his Skell spinning about and unleashing a barrage of missiles. The Larges evaded them with little effort, but it was enough to slow them down and give the allies some breathing room.

Eyes on the map, Frye opened up comms.

"Kumon! I hope you and your team are doing better than we are! We've got six of those Ghost Larges on our tails. Boris, Danny and my own Skell have suffered some serious damage!

"I read you loud and clear! Eren! Irina! Incoming contacts, get ready to pick them off!"

Not far from the retreating and heavily injured team, Eren and Irina's Skells moved into position. Eren's drone hovered in the space above them as a pair of support Skells flew by and gave their reserve weapons to them. Two massive multi-rocket launchers.

"Why are you making me save your ass, Ostrich."

Irina called out as she began to lock onto the Larges."

"Shut it Lieutenant!"

Eren smiled.

"Seems the only one of you with any brains is also the one without eyes."

"As they say, the lack of one sense makes the others stronger."

Boris commented.

"It does. Though I can't help but feel he just insulted himself in saying that."

Tai said, a smile in his voice. The four and their allies shot past Eren and Irina who opened fire. Two dozen missiles shot through space. The Larges evaded them only for the missiles to lock onto their signatures and make wide turns in space, heading back towards their targets.

Gwin looked up as the Larges shot across space, the rockets hot on their trail.

"That should keep them busy! But remember we all-"

Several Standards slammed into his Skell, one blade cleaving one of his Skell's arms off. Cursing Gwin drew a grenade launcher and fired. The Standards were pushed back, Kumon flew in, his blade a fury as it sliced through several limbs.

The Standards moved back to reattach their limbs, Frye and Boris charged them and opened fire, destroying their hulls and bodies with everything they had.

Kumon looked from the battle briefly to see the massive God Ghost still emerging from the black, heading right for the White Whale which seemed to be a safe distance away now that the barrier of Ghost Standards were gone. But he wasn't confident in the situation improving.

"If I know Nagi. He's probably considering the Noah Cannon."

Kumon stated as several Standards assaulted him. Irina and Eren returned to the fray, each striking one to pull them away from Kumon.

"He's what? Isn't that a double edged sword?"

Frye called back, keeping his distance from the Standards and firing all of his arms.

"It is...we've got to find some way to delay the God Ghost ourselves. Buy more time."

Kumon tapped his chin as Tai cut in.

"I've got an idea. Might need a little Reaper escort."

Eren nodded.

"You got it! Irina, take over here!"

The Lieutenant called back a positive before she took off towards Frye, Boris and Danny with Gwin close behind. Even lacking one of his Skell's arms he refused to back down.

Kumon, Eren and Tai in the meantime headed back towards the White Whale's main Skell hangar, Tai opening up a call.

"Kruse, are you free to have something moved to the Skell hangar ASAP?"

"What? Yeah! Of course. What do you need?"

* * *

High above the White Whale, Jaynix, Lyla, Boze and Sharon continued to engage the innumerable Ghost Standards. Two Ghost Larges flew overhead and broke apart into four fighters, descending on the battle.

"Shit. We've got company."

Jaynix readied her blade as the four came to a stop nearby. She watched them as they floated in place, the sounds of battle around her faded as her eyes went from one Large to the next. She wished they had some sort of tell but like the Standards they lacked a noticeable head piece. In fact, it looked like there was a place for a head but it was cut off. Then she saw it, one of the wings twitched and a laser fired from the Dark Matter Core.

Quickly she moved aside and charged the Large as another one moved. She prepared to dodge that one as well when the third one began to move. A blast from afar struck it and forced it back. Lyla called something out as Jaynix dodged the second attack, the fourth and final Large shot through space towards Lyla.

Swinging her blade, links clicking, Jaynix struck the first one as her blade detached. Unlike the Standards, her strike did not leave as noticeable a dent in the Ghost Large's hull but that didn't matter. Continuing with her swing, Jaynix roared as the blade stretched out and shot across space, clipping the fourth Ghost before it reached Lyla. Taking that opportunity, Lyla charged her rifle to full and unleashed a heavy ether blast on the Large. The ship flew through space before the ether exploded.

"Well done, Warrior! Sniper! We shall not yield!"

Boze shot forth, tackling the second Large while Sharon slammed into the third one. Jaynix moved away from the first Large which now had its attention fully on her.

"I really wish you had a face...as intimidating as you may be. As horrific as that massive _thing_ is...I've been through worse."

Firebird shot forward, its blade colliding with the Ghost's wing which moved into the way. One of its arms reared back, an orb of ether forming in its grasp. Pulling away, Jaynix moved aside as the orb shot forward before bursting, beams of ether cut across space, striking her Skell before bouncing off and shooting away in random directions.

The attack continued to ricochet through space, Jaynix watching it in shock before bringing her blade up to stop the Ghost once more. Whatever tricks they had up their sleeves wouldn't be enough.

Engaging her Skell's thrusters she pushed past the Ghost, the Xenoform spun around and flew away, Jaynix giving chase and firing her shoulder cannons. The blasts detonated across empty space as the Ghost Large spun about, evading the blows with stunning accuracy. Coming to a halt it turned around and swung its wing. Striking a shot and dispersing it with ease.

Cursing, Jaynix closed it and slashed, the Ghost was out of range in an instant. Both hands held out, it fired more orbs of ether, Firebird taking the hits to the side and being pushed away before the Ghost started spinning and slammed into her, pushing her back.

"Shit!"

The Almandals were tough, but that's all they had going for them. They were easy enough to read, no doubt due to the fault of their pilots. The potency of the weapon didn't matter if the wielder was not up to the task. The Ghosts on the other hand, were efficient with every move they made.

The Standards seemed to rely on their numbers, piling onto their enemies and overwhelming them. It didn't matter if they were easily destroyed or disabled, there were hundreds and thousands more.

The Larges on the other hand were much more limited in quantity, but far more efficient at combat not to mention their hulls were far more reinforced than that of the Standards.

"We're going to need a leg up on this one…"

Closing her eyes, Jaynix focused. She heard the Ghost shoot towards her but didn't react until it was directly in front. Then she felt it. That strange link. It was still such a foreign sensation to her but it's exactly what she needed.

Her blade was in place in an instant, both of the Ghost Large's arms holding onto the weapon to stop it just as she wanted.

Opening fire with her shoulder cannons, she pelted the upper body and wing of the Ghost with nonstop fire until it flew away. Attaching her blade to the back of the Skell, Jaynix drew the two swords on the side of her Skell's legs and shot forward.

Tandem State in full effect she could see the Ghost's movements far more effectively. It's arms came up as her blades did, every strike she made was met by the Xenoform's limbs keeping the battle dead even but it was far more preferable to being overwhelmed and pushed back.

Firebird spun around, the Ghost blocked the rapid blows by crossing its arms. Releasing her blades, Jaynix quickly retrieved her massive blade and with the Ghost still in its protective state she struck its shoulder with the full force of her weapon. The Ghost's hull gave and bent in as she buried the blade as deep as she could go into its shoulder.

"Sharon!"

Reaching out she grabbed one of the Ghost's arms to keep it in place.

"Lyla! Boze!"

The three disengaged from their Ghosts, heading for Jaynix as quickly as they could. Lyla fired on the back of the Ghost as Boze slammed into it. Turning from the battle, Lyla fired on the approaching Larges as Sharon joined Jaynix and buried her Skell's claws into the Ghost's chest, tearing the Core out and tossing it aside.

As she went for the second one the Larges that Lyla was holding at bay shot past her.

"Guys! Look out!"

The three shot forth those same dark ether bolts, striking Boze's Skell with full force and causing immense damage before they tackled him, throwing him off their ally.

Cursing, Sharon quickly took hold of the second Core just as the Ghost ripped itself away from her, leaving pieces of itself behind.

Jaynix and Sharon backed off from the Larges, three of them were still in good shape, the one Jaynix had damaged however made no move to retreat.

While they could continue keeping these four occupied, it meant very little with the battle at large proceeding as it has been.

"Warrior. What do we do?"

Jaynix looked over at the God Ghost and the White Whale, then to the battle all around and finally to the display showing the status of the Skells in the area around her and reporting a 30% loss.

"We hang on. For as long as we can."

* * *

Elma and Aeon shot past each other, their blades slicing easily through the hulls of the Ghost Larges. These enemies were causing far more significant damage to the forces in the area. Two dozen of them had emerged alongside the God Ghost and as they all learned, a single Ghost Large in flight mode was actually two acting as one. Compared to the Standards there were far less of them, but they made up that difference with their far more effective battle tactics.

"Aeon! Now would have been a great time for your Ares' cannon!"

Albus called out as he flew past them, two Larges following him closely.

"Yeah well, Elma and I need to recharge them and even if we didn't, you see the size of the God Ghost right?"

Aeon called back as his blade cut a wing off of a Ghost Large before he spun about and stabbed it in the chest, right through the Core which immediately deactivated the Ghost.

"All you need to do is fry the cores right?"

Furvus called as his Skell spun around, countless lasers firing from it and striking every Standard that surrounded him.

"What do you think, Elma?"

The woman was entirely focused on her battle with several Larges, she engaged and fired off her Avatara Missiles, forcing them on the defensive for a few moments.

"I count eleven Cores on the God Ghost's main body. Do we see any along the side of it?"

"I would go check but after seeing what it did to those unfortunate enough to be close to it, I'd rather not risk it!"

Albus called back as he fired off a blinding white laser, pushing back a Ghost Large far across space before it slammed into another one.

"Elma!"

"Nagi. What is it?"

"We're preparing to engage the Noah Cannon and fire on the God Ghost."

Elma cursed as she retreated, Aeon taking her place to hold off several more Ghost Larges.

"Nagi. Do you think it's strong enough? We could risk far too much matter collision, the result could-"

"What choice do we have?"

Elma looked to the God Ghost once more.

"Alright. I still think the ship is too close to the Ark, we could risk the integrity of the White Whale with the maneuver."

"Then we have to find a way to push it back even a bit, or give us an opportunity to gain ground."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Hearing Tai's voice, Elma turned to see him, Kumon and Eren approaching.

"Do you three have a plan?"

"Not one you'd like but it's the best idea we've got."

Tai said, Eren shaking her head.

"He's got. It isn't a good idea but it's a job only we can do. We're going to approach the God Ghost."

"Alone? You three? You'll be-"

"Nonsense Colonel."

Kumon said.

"Our defensive lines will be with us. We've lost a majority of them but we still have twenty two hardened pilots willing to follow us into the jaws of hell."

"You need to push the God Ghost back right? We can do that. I know we can."

Tai said once more, confident.

Elma looked among the three of them as the battle continued to rage behind her.

"We're going to this regardless, Colonel. It's our mission."

Elma looked to Kumon, recalling the deaths of Sagis and Alto.

"General…"

Calling out to his allies, Kumon shot forward, followed by Tai, Eren and the rest of their forces as they left the sight of the battle and began approaching the God Ghost, none of the other Ghost forces bothered to intercept them.

"Remember everyone. This is going to take everything we've got."

Kumon, Tai and Eren closed their eyes, finding that link with their Skell. Then the three of them and the twenty or so Skells following their lead activated Overdrive, shooting through space faster than ever and closing the distance to the God Ghost.

There was another loud, menacing mechanical groan as the eleven Cores on the body of the God Ghost began to glow, fiercer and fiercer before firing off into space and curving towards the approaching Skells.

"Evasive maneuvers!"

The Skells all broke apart in random directions, most of the lasers missed their mark but Kumon could see on his status readout that four Skells went silent.

"Faster! As fast as you can go!"

The Skells continued their approach as the God Ghost charged up another shot and fired, the lasers crisscrossed each other this time, forming a deadly net the Reapers had to dodge and weave through, three of them didn't make it.

"Nearly there! Prepare to offload our munitions all at once! Get ready!"

The God Ghost fired once more, these shots going high up into space before shooting back down, six Skells were reduced to nothing as the Reapers were now as close to the God Ghost as could be.

Kumon, Tai, Eren and the nine remaining Skells following their lead began to cover the front of the God Ghost with numerous Cluster Grenades delivered to them courtesy of Kruse and his team.

Once every single grenade was offloaded the Skells flew as far away as they could before Tai swung about.

"Doesn't matter how blind I am, I can't miss you."

Tai fired, his one shot cut through space and headed right for the God Ghost before it hit something and was deflected harmlessly into space.

Kumon's eyes widened as he brought up his Skell's weapons.

"Everyone fire!"

All the Reapers began firing on the God Ghost but just like before all their shots were being deflected.

"What's going on?"

Following Eren's question, the Reapers fell silent as their Skells picked up a series of beeps.

"Morse code?"

Tai whispered, Kumon wasn't sure what to say. In front of them, several Ghost ships began to decloak. Kumon's Skell brought its arm up and pulled back slowly, signaling the Reapers to begin moving away.

The Ghosts that decloaked were not Standards or Larges. They were far bigger than either of them. At the center of the body of this Ghost was a single large Dark Matter Core. The body extended upwards ending in what looked like a crown, from the lower part of the body two arms of sort seemed to hang uselessly. The more notable part of it was the two massive wings extending out from the side of the central core, and two more wings coming out of the back of the Ghost.

The two wings in the back had two Cores on each, giving these Ghosts five Dark Matter Cores in total. There were nine of them now floating in the space between the Reapers and the God Ghost which not only stopped moving forward, but began moving back and away.

Kumon swallowed.

"Elma. What are they?"

"Ghost Gigantic. General. Retreat. Now."

Kumon continued to signal his Reapers to pull back, noting that the Ghost Gigantics formed a ring with an empty spot in the middle. That spot now began to fill in as another ship began to decloak, one that was also very different from the ones around it.

One Kumon recognized from the Exodus as the one that pursued the White Whale right before it jumped away from Earth.

The Vita.

The massive, hulking, terrifying Ghost Skell reached behind itself and drew out a massive blade, aiming it right at Kumon's Skell.

Balling his Skell's hand into a fist, Kumon ordered his troops to freeze. The Vita remained still, as did the Ghost Gigantics.

"Sir. You can't be serious."

Tai whispered. Kumon moved away from his team, closer to the Ghosts, turning on his outfacing speakers.

"I don't know if you can understand me...but if it's a fight you seek with me then allow my people to leave without incident."

"General!"

Eren called out. The Ghosts remained still before the Gigantics began to move back and away, the Vita stood in place. Kumon signaled his team to depart. Nagi was still charging the Noah Cannon, all he had to do was buy time. It was risky.

But this was his mission. This was why he was here.

Cursing Tai looked back at his team and signaled a retreat, the Reapers took off as Kumon drew his blade, eyes focused on the Vita. He cast one last look at the Gigantics which continued to move back before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and whispering to himself.

"Saigo no tatakai…"

Opening his eyes he roared and charged forward, his blade now covered with ether. Tandem State and Overdrive working together he was in front of the Vita in an instant, both blades collided.

Now up close he could see the armor of the Vita in full detail, it was massive and bulky but Kumon remembered the Exodus. This Ghost was incredibly fast in battle, leaving nothing but debris and waste when it was done.

Moving back, Kumon found the Vita right on him, blade swinging wide, the weapons met once more, bouncing off each other and the exchange continued as such.

Even with the Tandem State and Overdrive, Kumon found himself lagging behind the Vita's movements. As quickly as he reacted and prepared to strike, the Vita was already moving.

He knew that the others, especially Elma would want to help him but he also knew that would risk the Ghost Gigantics opening fire on the White Whale and the defenders, they couldn't afford that.

Shooting away once more, the Vita followed instantly, Kumon unloaded all his ether projectiles at once, striking the Vita and giving him a little bit of breathing room. However, it was gone in an instant as the Vita emerged and struck, ducking under the attack, Kumon ran his blade along the torso of the Vita. The slash was quick and fierce yet he felt as if it was repelled at the same time, forcing him back. The Vita turned and rammed its shoulder into Kumon's Skell. The fierce blow sent him spiraling through space, alarms blaring all around.

Regaining his balance Kumon charged forward, meeting the Vita halfway. He knew the state he was in could not be held forever, but if there was ever a time he needed to surpass his limits, it was now. Everything was hanging on this.

The furious battle continued, Kumon doing everything in his power to keep the struggle even while the Vita pushed back with little to no effort.

* * *

Above the White Whale, Aeon and Elma continued wiping out every Ghost Standard they could while the Ghost Larges continued to rain hell on their allies and the White Whale itself, the shield suffering blow after blow.

The White Whale was designed to take all kinds of punishment but the sheer number of Ghosts that kept breaking through their lines and assaulting the Ark was simply too much.

"Albus! Furvus! Gonna need you guys on hull security! You and your knights!"

"On it! Come Furvus!"

The Qlurians abandoned their battle, several allied Skells taking their place as they returned to the White Whale and engaged the Ghost Larges.

Elma looked over to the God Ghost which stopped pulling back, now surrounded by the Ghost Gigantics. Then her eyes fell on Kumon and the Vita.

"We can't just leave him."

Tai, Eren and the nine remaining Skells following their lead returned to the White Whale, joining the battle to safeguard the hull.

"I don't know if the Ghosts can understand us but the fact that they pulled back gives us a little bit of room to work with, right?"

Tai called out as he armed his hook and fired it off, catching a Ghost Standard that was attempting to ram into the hull of the White Whale.

Elma shook her head. While that seemed to be the case, she didn't want to believe it. The God Ghost and the Gigantics were still a clear and present threat.

Hearing a series of explosions, Elma turned once more to see a Ghost Large slice through several allied Skells with its massive wings before firing off some foreign energy from its Dark Matter Cores, destroying even more Skells.

"I got it!"

Aeon shot past her and slammed into it, drawing the Vajra Flail; he engaged it in battle as Elma prepared her Ares' gatling guns.

Eren's drone returned to the combat, floating in place near the White Whale's hull and firing in all directions as Eren unloaded all of her electric projectiles on a group of Ghost Standards.

Shaking her head, Elma shot into battle. Spinning around her Skell opened fire, rounds piercing every Ghost in range, the damage forcing several retreats. Swapping to her blades she closed in on one after the other, bisecting them with ease.

As she did this, several Ghost Standards flew high above the White Whale before turning and shooting down right at the White Whale. Ghost after Ghost slammed into the White Whale and exploded, the shields flashed after every impact.

"Are you kidding me!?"

Eren called out as she turned her aim on the rest of the Ghosts attempting to kamikaze. Albus and Furvus joined her, powerful white and black lasers piercing through Ghosts and forcing them back.

Elma turned as a section of the White Whale's hull began to open and a massive railgun made itself known. The weapon was already pulsing with energy, electricity crackling and ether glowing.

* * *

On the Bridge, Nagi looked at the status of the Noah Cannon as well as the battle between Kumon and the Vita.

"Losses all across the board are up to 45% sir!"

Nagi cursed.

"What of our reserve forces?"

"All fully briefed and deployed, we have them defending the lower sections of the White Whale and joining the battles in deep space."

Nagi crossed his arms.

"We need to fire on the God Ghost and the Gigantics as soon as possible, understood?"

The bridge crew member nodded.

"Of course sir but...what about the General?"

Nagi remained silent, watching as Kumon was once more pushed back, shards of his Skell's armor blown off and the glow of Overdrive fading slightly.

"We have to trust him...we have to trust all of them."

* * *

Boze collided with a Ghost Large, the Xenoform's hands gripped onto his Skell's javelin as it slowly began to push him back. Even with Overdrive he was finding it hard to push back, his Skell had taken on far more damage than he cared to admit.

"I will not fall here!"

He began to push back just as Sharon joined him, her claw digging deep into the Large's wing. Quickly the Ghost tore itself away from Boze and began to pull back, taking Sharon with it as she drew an ether cannon from the legs of her Skell and fired at close range, right into the body of the Ghost Large.

From afar, Lyla fired on the Xenoform, her blow sending it spinning as Sharon ripped free one of the Cores. Two other Ghosts flew in and opened fire on Sharon, destroying her Skell's claw and the entire limb as the Core flew off into the distance.

"Shit!"

Boze shot towards the two, striking one while the other spun about and fired on him. Despite the damage he continued to bury his javelin into the back of the Ghost Large below him.

With a mighty roar, Jaynix flew in and slashed across the back of the third Large, pulling its attention away from Boze. With its back to Lyla she continued to fire on it from afar, every shot caused the Xenoform to lurch forward, throwing its attacks off balance and allowing Jaynix to land strike after strike.

Turning, Lyla spotted the fourth Large, the one missing the Core in its body headed straight for her. Swapping to her Skell's assault rifles she began falling back, all the while she fired on the Ghost Large.

"Warrior! I hate to say it but our lines are falling apart, we must do the honorable thing and fall back to the White Whale!"

"I know!"

Jaynix called back, furious at all the ground the defenders were losing on every front.

"The reserve fighters were brought out of cryo and the majority of them are protecting the White Whale, it would bolster our state to fall back."

Jaynix pulled away from her Ghost Large.

"Then let's do that!"

Unlinking her blade, Jaynix swung back and forth, the weapon striking each Ghost Large allowing Lyla, Sharon and Boze to disengage and begin their retreat. Blade coming back together, Jaynix shot away from the battle, the four Ghost Larges following as soon as they could.

"Tai! Eren! What's your status over there!"

"Not doing as well as we'd like but Nagi has the Noah Cannon primed and ready to fire! We're just waiting on the General!"

"What's he doing?"

The Larges opened fire on the four of them, each blow damaging their Skells severely. Spinning back around, all four of them fire back at the Larges, forcing them to break their formation.

"He's fighting that giant Ghost from the Exodus. The Vita I think it was."

Jaynix cursed.

"Why the hell is he doing that?"

As Jaynix, Sharon, Lyla and Boze reached the area above the White Whale, the four Larges did as well. Waiting for them was Aeon and Elma who opened fire on them as soon as they appeared. The torrent of bullets began to rip them apart, two of the Larges were reduced to unrecognizable scrap while the other were heavily damaged before retreating.

"Thanks for the assist, Elma."

"These things have one fault. Their single minded desire to kill us all."

Jaynix nodded before looking past Elma and seeing Kumon in the distance fighting the massive Ghost Skell just as Tai had said.

"We can't help him, Jaynix."

Eren stated.

"What? Why? How did this happen, I thought you all had a plan?"

Tai shook his head.

"We did. It didn't go all that well...but it seems the Vita ordered the God Ghost and the Gigantics back. Kumon is buying us time."

The group turned to see the Noah Cannon rising out of the hull of the White Whale and turning towards the God Ghost, there seemed to be surges of energy running all through the White Whale to the cannon itself.

Lyla looked back to the General, noting his position as his struggle against the Vita continued.

* * *

Once more, Kumon's ether blade made contact with the Vita but as with every time before, the damage seemed to be negligible.

Pulling back to catch his breath, the General kept his eyes on the massive Skell. What was it? Did it have a pilot? Who? What did it want? Why was it open to this duel? None of it made any sense to him.

There was a ping, Kumon looked down briefly to see the notification that the Noah Cannon was ready, which meant this was it. Sending a coded message back to Nagi he charged the Vita.

This time when their blades met, Kumon felt the impact throughout his entire body and he felt his Skell's Overdrive falter. He couldn't hold on any longer, but all he needed was one thing.

Breaking free, he began moving away as quickly as his Skell could manage, the Vita gave chase. Every turn that Kumon made, the Vita was right there. The pair shot through space until Kumon came to a sudden halt and shot forward, slamming his Skell against the Vita which did not budge an inch, but it didn't matter. He had it where he needed it.

Moving back he swung his blade, the Vita responded in kind, blades meeting and Overdrive fading. His Skell's systems could no longer endure the damage he sustained. Alarms now flooded the cockpit but he refused to back down. Not just yet.

* * *

On the bridge, Nagi gave the signal.

"But sir, the General."

"Trust him. Fire the Noah Cannon."

Without another word the crew inputted the final commands. A drastic power surge followed, everything aboard the White Whale seemed to fade as all of the excess power was rerouted, the cannon atop the White Whale began to glow fiercer than ever. A blinding white laser of pure and concentrated ether fired from the White Whale.

All Ghosts in line of the attack were incinerated, the beam sliced clean through space headed right for Kumon and the Vita. Forcing Overdrive at the last possible second, Kumon broke away and shot just out of range in the nick of time as the Vita was swallowed by the Noah Cannon's laser.

The beam continued to travel, bypassing even the Ghost Gigantics and striking the main body of the God Ghost with immense force. As it did so it set off the countless Cluster Grenades that the Reapers had planted not long ago and a massive chain reaction followed.

Several Dark Matter Cores were breached and a cataclysmic chain of explosions all across the surface of the God Ghost began as well as several in the Void of space from the Ghosts wiped out by the Noah Cannon.

Everyone who could see the devastating attack, shielded their eyes as it engulfed the main body of the God Ghost.

* * *

" _Jaynix."_

" _General."_

_Kumon sat next to Jaynix, she had finally woken up after that desperate struggle in the Lawless Sectors. Despite the state of her spine and all she had to go through before she could leave the hospital, Kumon was overjoyed to finally be able to speak with her. Just the two of them. There was something he had to say. Something he should have said years ago._

" _Jaynix...I-"_

" _Are you getting tired of visiting me while I'm laid up? Yeah. Me too."_

_He shook his head._

" _It's not that...I…"_

_Jaynix saw hesitation in his expression, something so unfamiliar._

" _General?"_

_With a sigh he looked back at her._

" _I had a talk with Christoph. To my surprise he told me something I should have known...or at least something I should have admitted years ago but I never allowed myself to."_

_Jaynix remained silent as Kumon struggled to find his words._

" _All those years you and your sister spent with me are...those memories are the brightest ones I have. My friendship with Sonja and Maxwell will always stand but the bond I formed with you and Flame is something different and I…"_

_He fell silent once more, thinking as Jaynix smiled._

" _Hideo."_

_He laughed, hearing his name from Jaynix and Flame was such a rare treat. It wasn't always that way, the years they spent in his care were evidence of that but since graduation and since Jaynix joined the Reapers it became scarce._

" _I hope I'm not crossing a line of some sort when I say this Jaynix...I see you and Flame as...daughters. My daughters."_

_Jaynix smiled, but said nothing._

" _I love you both with all of my heart and everything I strive to do is for the two of you. I don't want to replace Sonja or Maxwell. I can't. I simply want to be there for you and offer you strength when you need it because the two of you have given me more strength than I ever thought possible."_

_Jaynix reached out and placed one of her hands on Kumon's._

" _I think I've always known that...I've never hated the idea. I think I would be honored but above all, happy to be able to consider you...a guardian. A father."_

_There was unbridled joy in Kumon's eyes as he embraced Jaynix._

* * *

In the aftermath of the explosions, the battle seemed to come to a stop. Silence bathed the White Whale as everyone once more gained sight of whatever was left in the wake of the Noah Cannon's attack.

The unmistakable shape of the God Ghost was still there in the distance, only now half of the visible body had been seared off, the back of the ship that could be seen was in similar shape. Chunks of it were missing, several of the Dark Matter Cores were lost in the assault and most of the remaining ones were sufficiently cracked.

Seven Ghost Gigantics remained in perfect condition while two were heavily damaged by the assault, both of which were falling back now.

Kumon held his blade at the ready, a worn but determined look on his face as the Vita emerged from the destruction completely unscathed.

Slowly the massive Skell looked about the battle, analyzing it before making a small motion with its hand. With that, the seven Ghost Gigantics charged towards the White Whale, the battle resumed with more ferocity than ever.

"Constantine, Orwell, Hilda! Status!"

Before they could respond the White Whale shook violently, a whole new line of assaults striking the hull and the severely diminished shields were not doing the best at keeping the assault at bay.

"It's bad sir!"

Constantine called back.

"Reroute whatever we have left to the engines! Now!"

"On it sir!"

The White Whale surged forward at the fastest speed it could muster, the Ghosts immediately began to trail it with the worn out defenders doing their best to hold them back.

Their attack did the job they needed, the God Ghost seemed to have completely ceased any movement but now the integrity of the White Whale was compromised, if they were to survive they needed to make starfall.

* * *

Jaynix prepared to join Kumon when a Ghost Gigantic flew right at her, the five Cores along its body began to glow before firing off a stream of lasers. Avoiding the attacks as best she could, she still felt them sear through her Skell, alarms going off far more intensely than she cared to admit.

"We've got to get to the General!"

She called out, watching as Elma and Aeon attempted to break through only for the Gigantics to cut them off as well. One of which flew past all the defenders and opened fire on the White Whale, five lasers leaving notable marks along the hull of the ship.

A squad of over a dozen Ghost Larges appeared from high up and flew over the White Whale, explosions followed as they executed a bombing run, pieces of the White Whale began to detach from the hull.

"We need everyone around the Ark! Now!"

Elma called out before breaking free of the crowd and looking off into the distance to see Kumon and the Vita just as a Gigantic fired on her, the Ares pushed back by the relentless assault.

* * *

Kumon's eyes examined the Vita, noting that there was indeed no notable damage from the White Whale's assault or any of the resulting explosions.

Whatever this thing was, it seemed invincible. But he knew that wasn't true. No one. Nothing was invincible. Examining the plates of armor he noticed something, it seemed to be a flow of Dark Matter within the shell of the Vita. With a nod he brought his blade up once more, the Vita doing the same.

Charging forward, he made an obvious feint, the Vita responded in kind, one slash severed his Skell's right arm. Gripping the blade tightly in his left, Kumon roared and ran the blade through the joints of the Vita's armor.

He could feel the blade pierce something underneath, in response the Vita seemed to jerk. It felt that too.

"So that's it."

He whispered as the Vita slashed once more, slicing his Skell in half before moving back and holding out its hand. A powerful surge of dark energy shot forth, incinerating the General's Skell and leaving nothing behind.

* * *

No matter where they were in battle, the Reapers all saw it. Pained, horrified and angered screams ripped free from the throats of Eren and Lyla. Tai could not comprehend the silence that came from the General's familiar and ever present tone signaling his Skell. The line was quiet, nothing remained.

On the bridge, Nagi saw what happened, unable to look away. Bringing a hand to his chest he forced himself to keep standing and continue giving orders. He couldn't grieve. He couldn't mourn. Not yet.

Elma heard these cries, this pain, so intense. Yet there was one voice she didn't hear. Turning she spotted Firebird, floating in place.

It's pilot silent.

* * *

_Jaynix, Lyla and Flame stood together in the married couple's home, cleaning after celebrating Jaynix's 34th birthday._

_Jaynix couldn't stop herself from looking at the open case which held Feuervogel. The gift meant more than she could ever put into words._

_As the three women cleaned, Flame spoke up._

" _There is one last thing I wanted to talk to you about, Jaynix. Not really a gift but something I think you should do."_

_Jaynix put the current plate she was working on in the dishwasher before facing her sister._

" _And what's that?"_

" _You know about our mom's...story. Right? About the day she came to be known as the Bloodstained Corporal?"_

_Jaynix nodded before looking at Lyla._

" _I told you that story, right?"_

" _You did...I was worried if it'd affect you but you wanted to tell me. Especially since you...inherited the title."_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _It wasn't intentional but it came to me either way. After the Massacre I couldn't really blame people for calling me that."_

" _All of that is behind us now. The Massacre. The Lawless. Everything. We're moving forward, that's why I knew it was time for you to have Feuervogel."_

_Jaynix and Lyla looked to Flame._

" _But it's also time for you to have a name all your own."_

_Jaynix smiled._

" _Oh yeah? What would that be?"_

_Flame smiled, wide and bright._

" _Dad told me once that he and mom had an image they knew you could bring to life. Of a hero who was passionate and kind. One who doesn't bring blood and pain with them but...peace."_

_Flame loved those memories she shared with her dad. She'd never forget them._

" _You had a title at the Academy before the Massacre that fit what they wanted…"_

_Jaynix nodded, Lyla putting an arm around her._

" _If I'm no longer the second Bloodstained Corporal. Then what am I?"_

_The younger sister continued to smile._

" _You're Jaynix Isaiah Copeland. The Fiery Corporal."_

* * *

Opening her eyes, everything was clear to Jaynix. Whispering to herself she tightened her grip on her Skell's blade.

"Ich bin der Feurige Korporal…"

The Vita turned towards the White Whale, prepared to assault and rip through them all. Feeling the sensation of Overdrive within her and all over Firebird, she tore through space, past all the Ghost Gigantics. Raising her blade she struck the armor of the Vita, pushing it back with all the force she could muster.

"Watch over me. Father."

Her Skell and blade was a blur, striking the Vita over and over, forcing it back. She knew she was doing no damage, but it didn't matter. Hideo kept everyone safe, that's what she was doing now.

Seeing this, Eren, Tai and Lyla renewed their efforts to fight back against the Ghosts swarming over the White Whale.

Elma quickly called her Skelletons together.

"Irina, Gwin, Boris, Danny...I'm trusting the Ark to you. Survive."

"Yes ma'am."

Irina said in a low whisper as Elma moved forward, Aeon following her.

"You two as well, Albus. Furvus."

The pair nodded as both Ares took off towards the Vita and Firebird. The Vita swung once, its blade tore pieces of Jaynix's massive sword off and pushed her back, it advanced on her, slamming its shoulder into the back of her Skell. Shards of armor came off as she spun back around and struck again.

"Jaynix!"

Aeon and Elma joined her, opening fire on the Vita. Their gatling guns riddling the back of the massive Ghost. The armor however continued to hold as it turned slightly to put them in view.

"The armor is almost indestructible but the actual body of the Vita is inside!"

Elma called out, Jaynix nodded as she continued to strike the armor, keeping its attention on her as Aeon and Elma moved closer, the arms of their Ares changing into blades before joining the assault.

* * *

Massive explosions continued to come from the White Whale as the Ghosts put all their attention on it, ignoring the defenders for the most part. Only the Ghost Gigantics seemed to be interested in wiping out human Skells and they were terribly efficient at it.

Eren put in several commands to her drone, the weapon broke itself apart and attached to her skell, forming new blades along her arms and cannons on her back.

"For the General."

Charging towards the hull with Tai on her back the pair opened fire on two Ghost Larges that were currently ripping pieces of the hull away. The Ghosts turned and opened fire on the pair. Eren took all the shots and slammed into one, pushing it into the hull before stepping on it with her Skell.

Bringing one arm up she buried the long blade into its wing and tore the Core free. The other Large attempted to intercept but couldn't get past Tai as he swung his hook in every direction possible.

With both blades up, Eren tore into the Large's body and ripped free the other Core, both of which now flew off through space as she charged past Tai and slammed into a Large.

Both of them opened fire once more, blasting the Ghost back with all the firepower they had. Lyla came in from above, now armed with a Skell Claw of her own she ripped both Cores out quickly, the Large stopped moving, now drifting through space away from the White Whale.

"Look out!"

Lyla called out, the three Reapers broke apart as three Ghost Gigantics descended on them, each one following the three all across space and away from the White Whale.

"The less they have to deal with, the better!"

Eren called out as she opened fire on the Gigantic in front of her.

* * *

The Vita continued to swing its mighty blade, striking both of the Ares and pushing them back, deep cuts along their hulls.

Aeon cursed as he fired off a stream of Avatara Missiles, Elma moving in with the projectiles. The Vita took a step back and fired a horde of purple missiles from its back, destroying the Avatara Missiles and exploding against Elma's Skell, sending her away through space.

Spinning back around just as Jaynix's blade swung in, the Vita deflected it. Turning once more, its blade locked with Aeon's.

As he was pushed away he looked over to Elma.

"We can't make a dent in this guy on our own, Elma. It's time."

Elma took a deep breath and nodded as Aeon shot up high above the combat. Jaynix continued to battle the Vita in the meantime, it didn't matter how much damage her Skell took, she had to do this.

Elma entered the various commands necessary on her Ares, Aeon doing the same as his Skell shot towards her. Jaynix moved away from the Vita, looking at the two Ares on a collision course.

Before she could speak, Aeon's Ares seemed to phase into Elma's, there was a flash and the two Skells were now one.

The new Ares was noticeably bigger, bulkier, the energy streams coming from its thrusters took on the form of rainbow colored wings.

In the cockpit, Elma turned to see Aeon seated above and behind her. He smirked before turning his attention to the Vita.

Two people and two Skells working in perfect unison, something only the Ares was capable of. This was the Tandem Ares.

Swinging its hand out, a blade formed in its grip. The edge of the weapon was covered in ether which shaped itself into a longer, wider and bigger blade.

"Ready brother?"

"Always sister."

The Tandem Ares was in front of the Vita instantly, swinging its massive blade and leaving a glowing gash along the body of the Vita as it was thrown back.

"Elma? Aeon? What-"

"No time to explain Jaynix. We'll take over the frontal assault."

Jaynix nodded.

"Then I'll support you."

The Tandem Ares surged forward, the Vita avoided this strike which unleashed an energy wave that cut through the space behind the Vita. Turning back around the Vita's blade came up to stop the Ares.

Both Skells pushed against each other before the Vita let loose a stream of Dark Matter missiles from its back. The Ares pulled away and held one hand out, changing into a gatling gun it fired and shot down all the missiles. During that, Jaynix fired on the Vita from afar, her shots bouncing off against its back, causing it to turn slightly before the Ares shot forward once more.

It's blade carved through the Vita which took off from the combat, another series of missiles covering its escape. The Ares shot forward, avoiding every missile and slicing them clean in half. As the Ares tackled the Vita and continued to rip through its armor, Firebird kept its distance and maintained consistent fire.

Working together the Tandem Ares and Firebird were able to keep the Vita away from the White Whale, yet every move the Vita made, brought it and the battle closer and closer to the alien planet, something all three Skells picked up on as the planet's gravity began to pull them in.

* * *

On the Bridge of the White Whale, the Ark continued to shake violently, all sorts of alarms were going off. Nagi called for status reports which all told him the same thing, the defenders were being overwhelmed.

"Is everything we have being put into the thrusters?"

"Yes sir, we'll be within range of the planet within ten minutes to start starfall procedures."

Nagi shook his head.

"We won't be doing that, we don't have the time and I doubt we can hold together until then."

The doors to the bridge opened as Vandham stumbled in.

"What the hell are you planning Nagi?"

Closing his eyes, the man focused. If they were going to crash so be it, but what was the best state to crash in. Opening his eyes he glanced over to one of the bridge crew.

"What is the status of the Habitat Unit? Do we have all the impact gel on standby?"

The man nodded.

"Yes everything is set for the worst case scenario."

Nagi got on the comms.

"Attention all hands, if you are able I am ordering you to the Habitat Unit, procedures don't matter, find your way there and hunker down. For those of you too far or finding your access blocked, head to the Lifepod bays, they are all over the White Whale. Relevant information has been sent to all of your datapads. Go! Now!"

The White Whale shook once more, a massive explosion along the right side of the structure.

Closing his eyes, Nagi could do nothing more than hope for the best.

* * *

Around the White Whale, the dwindling defenders continued to hold off the Ghosts. While they've grown used to fighting the Standards, the overwhelming numbers proved too great and the Ghost Large and Ghost Gigantic ships were simply a league above the Skells.

Standing on the hull of the White Whale, Frye fired off all of his thermal projectiles, striking every Ghost in range. It didn't matter if it did no damage, it kept them from the White Whale. The alarms in the Skell were blaring in his ears and he was sweating more than ever before.

"I'm sending out the relevant orders. If you receive the call to retreat, do so!"

"What are you talking about Ostrich?"

Boze called out as several Ghost projectiles struck his Skell, pieces breaking off his hull.

"Too many of us are heavily compromised! Better to retreat than die!"

"We can't afford to fall back!"

Gwin yelled as Irina covered him, firing on a Ghost Large until it swerved in a different direction.

"We're going to have to prepare to do so! We can't all die here! Listen to me damn it!"

* * *

Far from the White Whale, the remaining Reapers continued to distract and evade the three Ghost Gigantics that gave chase. Pulling the tightest turn he could, Tai listened to the tone of the Gigantic as it shot past him and far off into space.

Running a hand over one of his sensors he listened to the line of tones telling him the status of his Skell including the missing leg and heavily damaged one.

"We're not going to be able to hold on for long…"

Tai muttered before opening a call with Frye.

"Get everyone into the White Whale! Now!"

"I'm trying, they're all stubborn as hell, you know this Major!"

The Gigantic returned, Tai narrowly avoiding it before opening fire on it. Eren shot past him, her Skell's blades piercing the hull of her Gigantic as Lyla continued to escape the third one, firing on it to keep it from catching up to her.

Preparing the massive sniper on her back, Lyla spun about and came to an immediate halt, the Gigantic came closer every second. Opening fire at the last moment, the massive strike caused the Xenoform to spin out, but its momentum carried it towards her, its giant body slamming into her.

Cursing, she balanced her Skell once more as the Gigantic turned and raised its arms, a stream of projectiles shooting out from its back and heading for the Reapers.

"Steer clear everyone!"

She called out before doing her best to avoid the shots.

* * *

The Vita and the Tandem Ares' fierce battle continued. Each Skell's mighty blades left deep marks along the other's hull. Aeon cursed with every strike while Elma remained silent, absorbing every bit of information she could gather from the Vita's movements.

"Elma. I think we can finish this with a Tandem Aghasura Cannon."

She nodded.

"Maybe. But we'll need to hit it dead on. It'll see it coming and it will not let us charge it to full. Even if we manage it, it'll simply evade the attack."

Aeon flinched as the Vita tackled them once more, its free hand slamming into the Ares. A savage punch that pushed the Tandem Skell back before its blade ripped through their hull.

"We need to keep it still. Somehow."

Elma cast a reluctant glance at Jaynix who was still firing on the Vita from afar even as it ignored her.

Engaging the Avatara Missiles, the Tandem Ares flew high and unleashed a stream of dozens and dozens of thermal based projectiles.

The Vita fired back its own salvo of Dark Matter, the missiles colliding with one another. With both Skells engaged in those assaults, Jaynix charged in, with a mighty roar she slashed her blade against the Vita. The armor she hit seemed to buckle under the force of her strike.

Ending its attack, the Vita turned and swung, its blade cleaving Jaynix's sword in two. Falling back, Jaynix watched as a stream of Avatara Missiles collided with the Vita.

Drawing the two smaller blades from her Skell's legs she waited as the Tandem Ares moved next to her.

"I assume you heard us."

"You need someone to keep it still. I can do that."

The two Skells remained still as the Vita emerged, placing its sword back against its back it raised both of its arms. Two ports in its armor opened up and two round objects flew out and into its hands.

"What's it doing?"

Jaynix asked as the Vita threw the two objects into space, more of them began to eject from the Vita's body. Elma could only shake her head.

"I don't know. But we have to stop it!"

Both Skells shot forward, the Vita avoided their strikes and shot off across space. The Ares and Firebird followed it immediately as more of the round units it deployed headed for the White Whale.

To cover itself the Vita unleashed another stream of Dark Matter missiles forcing Firebird and the Ares to evade them and lose ground. Gatling cannons active, the Ares fired on the Vita's retreating form as Elma called out.

"Attention defenders! The Vita is deploying drones which are all heading for the Ark! Shoot them down!"

Putting the cannons away and forming two Vajra Flails, the Tandem Ares shot through space and rammed into the Vita, flails swung wide, striking, denting and breaking more and more of the Vita's armor.

* * *

"What else is this damn thing capable of!?"

Sharon cursed as the orbs flew by, floating in place around the White Whale. She opened fire on one, a Ghost Large was in the way immediately as all the orbs began to charge up. Boris watched them before yelling.

"Everyone! Evasive maneuvers!"

The orbs began to spin all the while they unleashed an endless barrage of lasers in every direction. Ghosts and allies alike were torn to bits by the attack, the beams seared clean through pieces of the White Whale, explosions popping up all over the hull of the ship.

One orb flew high above the White Whale, it continued to charge even as the others rained hell on the White Whale.

Lyla looked over her Skell's display, noting the readings coming from the Vita orb. Cursing, she took aim and fired but her shot was intercepted.

"The orb separated from the rest is reaching critical status, we need someone to knock it out of place, now!"

She yelled before sending out the signal and giving its position to anyone close by. Several Skells attempted to fire on it but were also intercepted or destroyed by the storm of lasers being fired off by the other orbs.

Receiving the signal of its position, Tai closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jaynix. Lyla. Eren."

With a grim expression on his face, his Skell shot towards the weapon, several Ghosts noticed his approach and moved to intercept.

* * *

In the White Whale a series of explosions, threw the engineers of Alpha Wolf to the ground. Standing, Constantine coughed.

"Alright you lot, get to the Lifepods immediately! We've done all we can for the White Whale!"

The engineers bowed their heads and took off, Kruse came to a stop before turning to face Constantine.

"That includes you!"

"No. Not while I can still work."

Kruse approached him.

"Are you crazy? The shields may as well be gone and you said so yourself, there is nothing else we can do!"

"There isn't. This is something only I can do."

Kruse shook his head.

"Is this some sort of sacrificial play? I won't allow it. If we survive this we're going to need you after starfall, Constantine. Don't throw that away for…"

"I'm not throwing anything away Kruse!"

The White Whale shook once more.

"You'll be there. That's all they're going to need from Alpha Wolf. You."

Kruse stared at the older man, shaking his head.

"No. No! Not yet. You said-"

"I know what I said. One day I'd pass the torch well that day is today. Now go Kruse! We can't both die here!"

"...I'm not leaving you...father."

Constantine took a deep breath.

"Just this once. Listen to your old man, Kruse. Please."

Before the young wolf could respond there was another violent shake, both men fell to the floor.

* * *

With a mighty roar, Tai swung his Skell's hook, it cut through space and lodged itself into a Ghost. With a savage pull he yanked the Ghost across space and into the blade in his other Skell's hand. Tearing his weapons free he broke away as more Ghosts opened fire, tearing through his Skell's hull.

"Tai! Your readings are deep in the red! You have to pull back! We can't cover you there!"

Tai smirked as he spun around, his Skell's hook forcing all the Ghosts away as they continued to fire on his position.

"I can't do that Lyla. The energy surge coming off the Vita's weapon is too great. Someone has to stop it."

"You're a fucking idiot, Tai!"

The man laughed as he shot towards his goal once more, the Ghosts following suit. The Ghosts' barrage continued to tear apart his Skell, the entire lower half falling away as he drew ever closer to that which the Ghosts were desperately attempting to protect.

"Jaynix!"

A stray blast destroyed one of his Skell's arms. Raising his hook, he closed his eyes.

"I leave everything to you. As I know Hideo did."

Putting whatever energy his Skell had left into the arm, he surged forward once more, the hook ripping through space and embedding itself into the Vita's weapon as it began firing off devastating, highly concentrated lasers. One of the searing energy beams, sliced clean through a massive chunk of the White Whale. Violent explosions followed the trail that the laser carved.

"I won't let you down, Tai."

"I know."

Satisfied with Jaynix's response, Tai pulled the orb towards him before pressing one last button.

"For Hideo."

His Skell was engulfed in a flash of light which swallowed the Vita's orb as well the approaching Ghosts. All of the ships were lost in the massive explosion that followed.

* * *

Back on the White Whale, Kruse coughed. The room he was in had collapsed as a result of some devastating attack outside.

Feeling something along his face he brought a hand up to check. There was a deep cut across his face and he felt several pieces of shrapnel along his body. His white lab coat was shredded to bits and heavily stained as well.

Coughing he struggled to his feet before turning, seeing the direct result of the collapse.

"Dad? Dad!"

He cried out once more as loudly as he could before hearing a groan. Heading towards it he almost fell over when he found him, Constantine was pinned under the wreckage.

"Dad!"

"What are you still doing here?"

Kruse began examining the debris, looking for something he could grasp to lift it. Anything.

"Get out...now!

Turning, Kruse spotted a long pole of sorts, the metal was twisted but it would have to do. Picking it up, Kruse brought it back and stuck it through the debris near Constantine.

"Kruse!"

"Shut up and let me save you!"

He put all his might into pushing on the pole as the White Whale shook once more. Constantine began to cry out in pain.

"Just hold on dad! I'll get you out! I will!"

He was training with the Reapers for this exact moment, he was strong enough to do this, he knew. He felt everything burn as he continued to push, the pole however began to bend and the debris slowly came back down on top of Constantine.

"No! No! No! Dad!"

"Kruse wait…"

"I can do this just-"

"Kruse!"

Falling silent the young wolf kneeled down, Constantine looking up at him. Protoplasmic stains covered Constantine's face. One of his eyes was no longer functioning and an ever growing pool of fluids was growing underneath him.

"You can't."

"Just believe in me dad. I won't let you down."

"It's not that...look…"

Kruse lowered himself to the ground as Constantine pushed himself up slightly. Kruse could then see it, some piece of debris had pierced the old wolf's body and was lodged into the floor.

Slowly, Kruse looked to his father.

"You would need...twenty or more people. Skells. Heavy machinery. All of that just to get me out of here and a full medical team to save my life...it's not happening...we both know it…"

"Dad. Please. I can't just...I can't just leave you here."

Constantine smiled.

"You have to. You have to live. You have to carry Alpha Wolf forward."

Kruse shook his head.

"I can't. I'm not...I'm not you, I'm nowhere near half as good as you are it...I can't…"

Constantine reached out, Kruse taking hold of his hand.

"You may not think you are ready...but I know you are. I know...because you're my son. That's all that matters."

Kruse brought his other hand forward, holding onto Constantine and not wanting to let go.

"Dad I...I…"

"Go Kruse. Live. Grow. Prosper. Do it for me."

Feeling the hot tears streaming down his face, Kruse nodded yet he couldn't find it in him to release Constantine's hand.

Another violent shake, almost caused Kruse to fall over. The White Whale began to groan. He could barely make out cries, screams and voices from all over. Orders were being given from the comms but he didn't hear any of it.

Bending down he placed a kiss on his father's forehead before standing and finally releasing his hand.

The last image he saw was his father's smiling face before turning and running as quickly as he could, containing all the pieces of his broken heart as best as he could.

On his own, Constantine let out a heavy sigh.

"I hope you get better at fishing...I really hope you do…"

Running the only hand he could feel along the floor of the White Whale, he closed his eyes.

"Ahab going down with the White Whale…"

A low chuckle escaped him as his hand stopped moving. Everything was still and silent as he whispered.

"Call me...Ishmael."

* * *

Eren turned to see another massive explosion from the White Whale as it continued moving towards the planet, only now it was less its engines and more the pull of the planet drawing it in. While this was good, it was increasing its speed to untold degrees. It was going to crash and no one could stop it.

Turning she watched as the orbs that the Vita sent out continued to eviscerate enemies and allies alike. Tai's comms had gone silent after he stopped the attack that would have torn the White Whale in half. Eren could hardly believe he was gone.

She cast a look at the roster displaying the Reapers as well as their support units. The data was showing a loss of 80%. Far more than she ever imagined.

"Alert! There is a Ghost Gigantic beneath the White Whale! It's attempting to break into the reserve hangar!"

Eren shook her head, attempting to focus as another voice came on over the comms.

"The Qlurian Skells are holding it back but one has taken heavy damage and more Ghosts are pushing us to the brink! We need support! We-"

Lines went dead as more images faded to black, overall losses were too much to bear. Eren's eyes moved towards the lower section of the White Whale where the Ghost Gigantic was on a rampage.

She then looked to the primary hangar. She could go there, she could land, she could find Kriss, they could find Lifepods. No one would blame her.

Alto, Sagis, Kumon, Tai. They wouldn't blame her. They never would.

Taking a deep breath she thought of them all once more. She knew why they did what they did. They all did. It was their job. Their mission.

Clenching her fists, she nodded to herself. Opening her eyes, she engaged her Skell's thrusters and shot forward, diving under the White Whale.

"Jaynix. Lyla."

She saw it, the Ghost Gigantic was ripping Skells to pieces with no effort. She would collide with it in seconds. Anything she thought to say to the other two women was lost to what she wanted to say to the woman she loved.

She heard a voice on her comms. Lyla. Concern in her voice, fear, worry.

Eren couldn't give in. She had a job to do. They all did. Taking a deep breath she let out a savage roar as she slammed into the Ghost Gigantic from behind, the massive ship tried to turn but the blades on her arms had pierced clean through it. She put all she had into her ship's thrusters and pushed it past the reserve bay.

All the incoming communications were lost as she continued to push the Ghost through space, up and above the White Whale, where countless lasers continued to cut through the black and reduce allies and enemy ships to unrecognizable debris

"I know one surefire way to get rid of you, bastard!"

The Gigantic opened fire, missiles arcing in space and coming back to slam into her Skell from behind, alarms blared signifying the critical damage but she didn't care as she carried it up higher.

The orbs deployed by the Vita opened fire once more, one shot sliced through the Gigantic she carried almost ripping it in two, another tore through her Skell.

As her Skell floated away, engines cut, she watched the shots continue to pierce the Gigantic until it was reduced to nothing.

Barely able to catch her breath, she closed her eyes and imagined Kriss' face. A gentle smile on her face as a stray laser found her Skell.

* * *

As the White Whale continued heading into the planet, flames covering almost every bit of its surface, Elma, Aeon, Jaynix and the Vita were well within the pull of the planet, their fierce battle showing no signs of stopping.

The Tandem Ares and the Vita's blades carved each other up with every strike, pieces of armor were torn off both Skells as their furious battle continued. Jaynix could see exactly what it was Elma had mentioned earlier, there was something that looked like a...body, beneath the Vita's heavy armor.

The body seemed to be giving off a fierce Dark Matter glow, that didn't matter, she had the point she needed to strike so she was going to.

As she took aim, she looked to her side, to the display status of the Reapers. Every single one of their support units were gone. And the comm lines were completely clear, somewhere in the madness she lost them all.

She heard their voices. Tai and Eren had called for her before the end. She knew it was coming but nothing could prepare her for losing them. For losing all of them.

Her grip on her weapons faltered as she imagined their faces.

"Jaynix."

"Lyla."

"I'm still here...we're still here…"

Jaynix swallowed.

"You don't sound too good…"

Lyla laughed.

"I took a heavy hit. Headshot is in shambles but I'm still here…"

Jaynix focused on the grayed out images of Alto Moore, Sagis Fair, Hideo Kumon, Tai Alistair and Eren Hills.

"It's not fair that we don't have time to mourn them…"

"I can't...they're all...gone…"

Hearing her wife's broken words hurt Jaynix more than any injury she'd ever sustained. The truth of what happened this day was too much for her.

Slowly, Jaynix ran her hand across the images of her comrades. Her family. They deserved so much more, they deserved things she couldn't give them now, there was no time. If she didn't act now, they'd all die and then what? Their sacrifices would be meaningless.

As much as she knew it was the wrong thing to do, she had to hold off, she couldn't process it all at once. It had to wait. It had to.

"Lyla. Do me a favor. Please."

"...what is it, Jaynix?"

Taking a deep breath Jaynix raised her weapons once more, eyes focused on the weak points of the Vita that were now exposed.

"...go back to the White Whale. Find a Lifepod. After starfall, I'll find you."

"Jaynix."

"I will. I swear."

There was silence, Jaynix watched the Ares and Vita continue their desperate struggle, she listened to the determination and desperation in Aeon and Elma's voices.

"Till death do us part. Jaynix."

Doing her best to ignore the solitary tear running down her face, the Fiery Corporal nodded.

"I love you, Lyla."

Determined and seeing her entire purpose, Jaynix shot forward. Letting out a wild war cry she slammed into the Vita, both of her blades sunk themselves deep into its Dark Matter body. The Vita jerked at both impacts, Jaynix could swear she heard some sort of monstrous and pained roar.

"Now!"

She yelled, Elma and Aeon acted immediately, the Ares moving back as several pieces of its back floated into the air and formed three cannons, the wings grew larger, brighter.

"Tandem Ares! Full power!

Elma and Aeon yelled in unison as Jaynix pushed her blades deeper into the Vita.

"Hideo. Sagis. Alto. Tai. Eren. This is for you…"

Elma was waiting for it, the moment they could finish this. They'd fire the Cannon, Jaynix would move out of the way at the last second and they could destroy the Vita. It was all right there, as clear as day.

Jaynix held onto the Vita with all her might when she felt it. Gasping in shock she looked down to see a long shard of Dark Matter. It had extended out of the body of the Vita, through her Skell and through her torso.

Jaynix looked up at the Vita as another shard forced its way through her Skell and her lower body. Crying out in pain she did all she could to tighten her grip on her blades.

"Jaynix? Jaynix!"

Elma called out.

"What's going on? She needs to get out of the way, now!"

Aeon yelled.

Jaynix cursed, staring at the Vita with hatred as another shard of Dark Matter pierced her body. Coughing, she stained the interior of her Skell with more protoplasmic fluids.

"Elma!"

She took as deep a breath as she could.

"You need to fire! Now!"

Elma's eyes widened.

"No. No! Jaynix you-"

"I can't move! I...you have to do it! Now!"

Another shard pierced her body, a pained scream escaped her throat. Elma quickly brought up the diagnostics on Jaynix's Mimesome and saw the intense trauma.

"No. This can't...Jaynix!"

"Elma we have to fire now!"

Aeon yelled.

"I'm...we...no. We can't! It's Jaynix!"

"I know how much she means to you but-"

"No! You don't! She...Jaynix you-"

The Corporal shook her head.

"We don't do the right thing. We don't do the just thing. We don't get to make the decisions we've made...without sacrifice…"

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix spoke.

"Elma. My mission. The Reapers mission. Is to give our lives for the cause. For survival."

Elma remained silent, it felt like time had frozen.

"This is my part to play…"

The Vita began pushing against her Skell, trying to move itself closer to the Ares. Roaring, Jaynix forced Overdrive once more and began pushing back, the pull of the planet moving both Skells farther away from the Tandem Ares.

Elma shook her head, unable to speak until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning she looked to Aeon, there was understanding in his eyes. He knew exactly how much Jaynix meant to her.

He was the only person who did.

Looking back at the two Skells locked to one another, Elma took a deep breath.

There was silence as the Tandem Aghasura Cannon activated, three intense beams of ether flared up and gathered together to form one wide, pure, destructive beam that tore through space.

Jaynix prepared to close her eyes when someone called her name. Turning, Jaynix saw her. Lyla. Headshot. The Skell was in critical condition yet she could tell the Overdrive was still active if only barely.

Jaynix's eyes widened, she shook her head and called out her wife's name as loudly as she could.

Headshot slammed into Firebird with all the force it could muster, the shards of Dark Matter snapped, releasing Jaynix from their hold. Her Skell was pushed just out of reach and she watched as the Aghasura Cannon swallowed Lyla and the Vita.

Screaming her wife's name with everything she had, there was a flash as an enormous explosion erupted from the Vita, the blast sent out a powerful shockwave all across space.

The blast knocked out all of Firebird's power, the Skell was sent spinning and tumbling through space as several of its limbs came off and its armor crumbled.

Shards of Dark Matter shot out of the growing explosion, piercing Firebird and Jaynix within. The pain was beyond anything Jaynix had ever felt.

And just as quickly as it came, it all ceased when something struck her face. She could no longer feel anything.

In the dead silence, everything around her faded to black.

* * *

Elma could do nothing but watch in horror as Jaynix's Skell was ripped to pieces and began to burn up in the alien planet's atmosphere, pulled down and through by its intense gravitational forces.

Screams, cries, nothing left her throat. She was shocked into complete silence.

She heard nothing, not even her brother calling out to her, there was fear in his voice.

She didn't see the explosion clear up, she didn't see the new form that the Vita adopted after it shed its bulky armor which now floated behind it. Leaner than ever before and glowing with ominous might the Dark Matter Demon focused its gaze on the frozen Tandem Ares.

It began to move, all the while Aeon continued to call her name, Elma didn't hear it, eyes focused on the point where Jaynix's Skell had vanished from sight.

The connection broke, Aeon's lone Ares took off and away from hers, making first contact with the Vita. Both Skells began a desperate final battle while Elma stood by, unaware of what was happening.

Then something struck her Skell and everything went black.

* * *

From the surface of the alien planet, the desperate struggle in the heavens above looked like the most miraculous meteor shower.

It was beautiful.


	22. Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO - THE PLANET MIRA
> 
> _(Noun) Humanity's new home, a foreign alien planet._

Night was a comfort to many, as the darkness settled in everyone found their way to their homes, their stations, their beds. Enveloped in the warmth of their blankets and the always appreciated peace of mind, there was silence. A gentle, calm near stillness.

Then, in what some saw as a brief moment, the night retreated and gave way to the early dawn.

Over the horizon, the sun began its journey, the bright and warm light peeking out over the tallest mountains in the distance and bathing the wild plains of Primordia. This splendid light would continue to travel across the continent, rousing various creatures from their own slumber before it finally reached the human city of New Los Angeles.

The normally bustling city within the White Whale's habitat unit was quiet and calm, a product of that gentle night before as the many that preceded it.

Yet with the arrival of the sun's light, that would soon change. Homes were warmed by the early morning sun, slowly beginning to rouse the many civilians and noncombatants that called NLA home.

Across the city, alarms began to ring for those who work and those who protect, waking them all from their slumber so that they may begin their days.

Within the BLADE Barracks, one lonely room sat undisturbed, an eerie and solemn silence filled the air. All was calm and still until a stray datapad came to life and an alarm went off, the irritable sound cutting through the silence. A hand quickly reached out and struck the device, forcefully silencing the alarm. The hand remained on top of the device before the one person in the room brought it back under their covers and let out a heavy sigh.

Sitting up in her bed, the Xenoform rubbed her eyes, doing her best to wake herself up.

She sat in that bed for a while more before glancing over at her datapad, she was sure that one of these days she'd break it doing that. Tapping the screen so a holographic display of the time showed up, she sighed. That was her third alarm. It wasn't often she slept through the first two but after last night and the realization of what today would be, she had no desire to get up.

Sitting in bed her eyes searched the rest of the room, she kept it clean, organized. Everything had its place. Returning her gaze to the datapad once more she tapped it to display the date as well as the weather and a heavily annotated version of her schedule for the day. More than half of the items were red signaling their late status.

She stared at it until it faded away, shaking her head she threw the sheets off her body. With a silent curse she stood up and headed for the showers, turning the knobs and letting the warm water cascade down her body. The whole time she was in there she forced herself to focus on the day ahead and her duties.

Truthfully all she wanted to do was return to her bed and sleep this miserable day away but deep down she knew she couldn't. No matter what happened, no matter how many people told her to do exactly that, she knew it was something she'd never allow herself to do.

Stepping out, she took hold of her towel and spoke several commands aloud, there was a ringtone for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"I...didn't expect to hear from you."

"I know I'm late."

The voice on the other end of the call, a man made some sort of grunt, no doubt aware she skirted around what he was trying to imply. With a sigh he continued.

"No need to worry about it."

Approaching her closet, the Xenoform began retrieving her clothes.

"Nagi. How are things at BLADE Tower today?"

The man kept silent, no doubt looking through the relevant information at that very moment.

"Good. Very good. All the complete mission reports have been filed so the console in the plaza is once more up to date."

"BLADE missions or NEXT missions?"

"Both."

Getting dressed, the Xenofrom nodded. She expected as much. Not that there was ever a reason for that to change.

"I'll be honest I did not expect to have you working today, Elma."

"Why would I not be working today?"

Nagi didn't respond but Elma knew exactly why.

"Will you be coming by the Tower today?"

Fully dressed, Elma's eyes found the calendar, despite all the technology at hand she always...enjoyed having a normal paper calendar to cross the dates off of. Staring at it now however only brought a frown to her face. Her continued silence led Nagi to speak once more.

"I don't mean to pry...I'm grateful for your assistance as always, Elma."

With that his voice cut out. Moving through her room, Elma reached her weapons locker and opened it up retrieving a rather heavy bag and placing it on top of her bed. Returning to her locker she pulled out her gear and armor, she ran her hand down the red and black design before putting it on, clicks signifying all the necessary locks.

Turning back to her bag she opened it up and pulled out a very advanced looking pistol, lines of ether running along its mechanisms. Looking it over, she nodded before strapping it to her waist and drawing a blade from her bag.

She pulled the blade free of its scabbard, examining the edge. The blade was long and simple yet there was a notch in the middle that ran across it, segmenting the blade in two parts though they showed no give.

Sliding it back into her sheathe, she attached it to her back, the weapon fitting in the spot created for it along her armor. Shouldering the bag she moved towards the bathroom once more, staring at herself in the mirror.

The black and red armor stood out along her blue skin and crystalline hair. She could clearly see that look in her eyes, tired, worn and haunted. She sincerely hoped that no one else could see it but she knew full well others would pick up on it no matter what she tried to do to hide it.

She hated that.

Clenching her fists, she fought back the urge to punch her reflection and shatter the lies. Turning away she walked back through her room, all the lights turning off as she stepped out and locked the door behind her.

The halls were quiet, bare, everyone else had taken off for their tasks. She was the last one. Pulling out her datapad and taking one last look at her schedule, she opened the main doors and stepped out into New Los Angeles.

* * *

The Administrative District was always the first to fill up with countless BLADEs going about their business, MMC doctors running errands and staff from BLADE Tower making the rounds.

Eyes focused on the BLADE plaza ahead, Elma began her approach. There were at least two or three groups of BLADEs milling about the mission consoles, talking amongst each other and making plans. She knew that the first person she wanted to speak with would be nearby, he always was. Several BLADEs turned to her, smiles on their faces they all greeted her.

There was some small conversation, several of them asked if she was open to accompanying them but she refused. Not today. Never today.

"Elma."

Hearing that familiar deep and vibrating voice, Elma turned to a rather tall man. Huge. His black hair was filled with blue highlights and only one eye was visible, the other covered by the mass of hair. His lower face was covered by a mask resulting in the vibrating echo of his voice.

Despite that, his clear blue eye gave off a friendly expression.

"Shun. I hope your day has been treating you well."

"It has as much as it can. I take it you were probably here looking for me."

"Of course. I trust that your Harrier division was able to drive off the Tyrants from the Noctilum Road?"

He nodded.

"We were. It's not often we see Tyrants, let alone three cooperating but as the Nopon were kind enough to tell us in advance..."

He came to a stop, a chuckle escaping.

"For pay...the Tyrants saw the road as some sort of...challenge. They didn't like the idea of us claiming their territory so they caused quite a bit of havoc in retaliation. We didn't want to kill all of them and risk more challenges but we need to ensure the roads remain protected. My team and I took out the leader and wounded his allies, they retreated after that. I left a few of my men to follow and observe. See where they set up next."

Elma nodded.

"Good. That's good...how goes the construction at the Nopon Docks?"

Shun looked up at the sky, thinking.

"It's alright...I think?"

"...did you drop by the Nopon Docks?"

Shun returned his gaze to Elma, she spotted that familiar mischief on his face. He began to laugh.

"I apologize, Elma. Slipped my mind...Gwin's team should be out there, I can ask them for a report."

"Thank you…"

Elma looked away, bringing up her datapad. Shun watched her, unsure of what to say next. Normally she was much more talkative and friendly. Bringing up his own datapad, he checked the date.

"Elma."

Looking at him again, she saw that look in his eye. That look. The look that followed her for so long. She couldn't stop some perverse anger, sadness from showing in her eyes. Only for it to fade away as if it was never there.

"Are you sure-"

"We have a lot to do, Shun. We always do. I...I thank you for your concern but...please."

"Yes ma'am."

Elma began to walk away, Shun falling into step next to her.

"I do have something else to report."

"About?"

"The First Primordia Road. On our way back from Noctilum we noticed that the Ovis were crossing more often and at even more points than usual. We set up a few more Ovis crossing signs so people don't run into them but it's becoming a bit of a hassle."

Elma brought up a map of Primordia with the three roads that cut through the continent highlighted. Shun was quick to point, a small area that listed the Ovis herd's current location and then where he saw them the night before.

"I have theories but I think it's best to wait for Elysia. This is her specialty after all."

"It is. Thank you again, Shun."

He nodded, a bright shine in his eye.

"Don't mention it Elma...I wish you the best. Always."

With a bow, he turned and walked off, Elma watched him go. Thankful for his understanding and patience as she always was.

Her eyes strayed to the gate leading out into Primordia, there was a chance a good friend was setting out today so she may as well drop by before getting back to her duties.

* * *

Stepping out into Primordia she saw the various Outfitter garages and a massive armored vehicle. Three BLADEs stood around it discussing something when one of them noticed Elma.

"Ah! Elma! Apologies, we were not slacking off!"

Elma shook her head.

"It's nothing, you all have a long road ahead of you."

The three nodded before Elma questioned the one in the lead.

"Bills, where is your team leader?"

"Hm? Oh! She took off to grab the rest of our supplies, we wanted to go along and help but she said she could handle it. Needed the exercise."

The black haired Curator at his side couldn't help but laugh.

"Needed the exercise. Have you seen her, Bills? She's bigger than all three of us put together."

Bills crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, Hermann. Speak for yourself. Or for Tyler. I've been pumping my guns."

The red haired man to Bills' other side, Tyler, laughed as well.

"Please. Getting you to do exercise is nigh impossible, Bills."

"Alright, Alright! Why y'all so rowdy, eh? Simmer down."

The three looked past Elma, who turned to see a woman approaching. She was very tall and was carrying large bags full of supplies. Her arms were indeed impressive. Sunglasses on her face and a wide grin, she threw the bags to the men who caught them, Hermann fell over but managed to hold onto his.

"If y'all have time to chitchat, y'all have time to load up. I wanna be off and outta here as soon as. We're burning daylight in case you lot haven't noticed."

"Yes ma'am!"

The three began loading the supplies into the armored vehicle as the woman looked to Elma and smiled, taking off her sunglasses to reveal her golden eyes. Placing them on top of her head, in her bright red hair she spoke.

"Elma."

"Shula."

"What brings you here? Just payin' a visit to little ol' me?"

Elma nodded.

"I am...I know your team is going to be taking the Second Primordia Road to Oblivia."

"Yes, we are! We've got supplies for our Wrothian friends, that...plague weakened them greatly so believe me when I say it's great to see them up and about. I think Prince Ga Jiarg will appreciate these gifts."

Elma looked to the vehicle, watching Bills, Hermann and Tyler argue with each other as they loaded it up.

"Elma…"

With a sigh, Elma looked back at the other woman.

"I'm fine, Shula. Really."

"Pardon me but that sounds like bullshit."

At Elma's silence, Shula reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. It's not my place...it's just wild to me that you push yourself so hard. I really do appreciate ya comin' out. Heaven knows I'd miss not being able to say bye to ya but…"

"Thank you, Shula. It's nothing...though I am going to miss having you around."

Shula smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it, Elma."

Elma seemed unconvinced.

"I mean...I guess we are gonna be kinda busy. Just a tad. Gotta check up on the Link Towers, visit the Wrothians, hit up the port town, bug the hell out of Irina and then cross the sea to...hm…"

Shula and Elma fell silent, watching Bills, Hermann and Tyler play rock, paper, scissors. With the winner decided, Bills jumped into the back seat, Tyler the front while Hermann got on the turret on top.

"I'll be back when I can be."

"No need to rush, do the job we all know you can do."

"Of course. See ya when I see ya!"

With a confident smile, Shula put her sunglasses back on and got into the vehicle, yelling something out to the three others before starting the engine. Elma stood there and watched as the vehicle took off across the Primordian plains.

Looking down at her datapad, she saw that only two items on her list were still on schedule but by the time she got to them, they'd be late as well.

Sighing, she turned around and began walking towards Armory Alley, as always the place was even more rowdy than the plaza, if just for L's presence and his rather rambunctious marketing campaigns. Seeing Elma, he quickly retrieved one of his treats he offered to his best and favorite customers.

"L…"

"Do not concern yourself madam! You and I both know you need this. Anything for you my lady!"

With a very theatrical bow, he returned to his duties. Elma smiled and thanked him before enjoying the treat. It was a ball of chocolate cake covered in frosting, the color of which was different every day. Today it was red.

While she always enjoyed the treat and knew full well that there was no one in NLA who didn't, the color did not sit right with her.

As she approached the bridge to the Residential District she heard someone calling her name from very far away. But they were getting closer at an alarming pace.

Quickly she looked up to the sky to see a small figure, a very familiar BLADE shooting down towards her.

Turning, Elma leapt at a wall and kicked off it with all her might, scooping the BLADE out of the air and landing nearby with her, safe.

"Elysia!"

"Sorry, sorry, Elma but I have big stuff to report to ya!"

Elysia was rather short with long, curly, pale green hair that she called 'minty' and wings protruding from her head. The young woman searched the pockets of her hoodie for her datapad all the while muttering.

"Now where is it?"

Elma could only sigh. The Curator before her was always so overly energetic and happy. It wasn't the kind of thing she was feeling today but she'd never want to bring someone's mood down. Not that there were many things that could break Elysia's cheerful disposition.

"Is this about the Ovis?"

That got her attention.

"The Ovis? Yes! The Ovis! Those poor little guys are scared out of their little fluff balls."

"Shun told me there were more crossing our road to Noctilum. What's going on?"

"Nova and I have been looking into it and based on the Indigen activity it seems like a new Tyrant is encroaching on their feeding grounds. We haven't been able to track down what the Tyrant looks like but there are quite a few packs of Grexes following its lead. The Grexes have been chasing all of the Ovis out of their homes. Whoever this Tyrant is, their territory is expanding really fast. Unnaturally fast."

Elma nodded, that made sense if not a slight bit concerning. Elysia finally found her datapad to bring up the information that was much like what Shun had shown her but with new anecdotes about the specific Ovis herds and their movement patterns.

The pair's attention was then directed to a rather loud meow. Turning both BLADEs spotted a cat walking towards them, specifically towards Elysia. It began rubbing itself against her jeans.

"Nova! I told you to wait in the Skell, silly little guy."

A small, faint smile appeared on Elma's face as she watched Elysia pick Nova up. The cat twisted itself to look at Elma and meowed.

"Anyway, back to the Ovis thing. We're gonna need some teams to start forcing the Grexes back. If we can do that, the Tyrant will show himself to restore order. We've got to give the Ovis their homes back!"

Elma looked at her map, while they didn't necessarily have to worry about the FrontierNav Links in the area, having the Ovis constantly stampede over the road was not a good thing.

"Alright. Shun was at the plaza, go talk this over with him. I'm sure you two can figure it out."

Elysia thought for a moment.

"I'll call on Mavis too, she's always ready to help with these kinds of things."

Elma nodded, looking away only for Elysia to realize that only made a team of three.

"Elma...what about you?"

The two fell silent, Nova put a paw on Elysia's face and let out a low meow.

"O-oh. I..."

Elma shook her head.

"Don't worry yourself Elysia...I'll see you soon."

With that, Elysia departed still holding onto Nova who began to meow once more, the Curator spoke to the cat in a hushed tone.

Elma looked at her datapad once more to see one more appointment flash red. With a heavy sigh, she abandoned the schedule and turned around. The BLADE lot nearby should have a vehicle she could use to get to her next destination.

* * *

The fourth quarter of the Habitat Unit has since been filled with the highly important R&D District which supplied the majority of Outfitters and engineering teams with housing as well as ample workspace for their important assignments. The R&D District connected very easily to the Industrial District, making it the prime location. Getting into a car, she slid her ID over the dash and the vehicle turned on.

Pulling into the BLADE lot at the edge of the R&D District, she stepped outside and looked at all the buildings. Noise filled the air as countless important projects continued seemingly without end.

As she approached the specific facility she came for, there was an explosion which caused the door to fly open and smoke to pour out. Not long after, a handful of researchers stumbled out and into the open, one of them with long green hair tied up in a ponytail and a notable scar over one eye pulled off his glasses and coughed.

"That man is a bloody lunatic…"

Shaking his head, he returned his glasses to his face and saw Elma.

"Good morn, Elma!"

"Penta. I take it the project didn't go so well?"

"Oh this? Perish the thought, it went swimmingly! The man's goal was clearly to kill us all and he absolutely succeeded."

From the smoke emerged a very familiar man, despite her mood, Elma couldn't fight off the smile every time she saw him.

His white lab coat was covered in all sorts of stains and dust, his blue hair as vibrant as ever though now his face sported a mustache and beard.

"You are the chattiest ghost I've ever created Penta."

"Bugger off."

"Kruse."

Turning, the young wolf saw Elma and smiled, wide.

"Elma...I didn't think we'd be seeing you today."

Penta seemed confused, throwing a glance Kruse's way. A wordless conversation was shared, the green haired man sighed.

"Right. Right. I'll clean up."

"Isn't Senti expecting you?"

Penta smiled.

"She is but I can't very well let you suffer in this mess of your own making now can I?"

"We both know you'd love nothing more."

Penta shrugged before excusing himself and entering the building, shouting out orders to the rest of the engineers. Elma's eyes traveled to the logo at the top of the building as well as the title. Beta Wolf.

"How is Harriet?"

"She's fine. Probably has a meal waiting for me."

"Don't tell me you kept Penta here overnight, Kruse."

"Time got away from me."

"Kruse."

The man nodded.

"I know, I know. Once we're done cleaning I'll send everyone home. Did you need something?"

She shook her head.

"It can wait. I didn't expect you to be in the middle of something."

"It's no problem Elma, I can always make time."

Elma pulled out her datapad and sent Kruse the notes about the Primordia Road and the Ovis. He looked them over, running a hand through his beard.

"I see...you want us to update the FrontierNav Link Hardware?"

Elma nodded.

"While I can understand the worry, we've got it to the point where Ovis running over it on a daily basis shouldn't break it or damage it in any notable way."

"I know but-"

"The Tyrant, yeah that could be a problem but that's why we eliminate them before they become one. It'll be fine Elma. FrontierNav has expanded and we've got enough Link Towers in place that losing one node installed under the road won't bring it all crashing down…"

Kruse trailed off, watching Elma. She clearly wasn't paying attention. It wasn't that she wanted him to do something, it's that she wanted him to distract her.

"I could go with you. Elma."

"No. No...go home. Go to Harriet. Eat. Sleep. Please."

Kruse stared at his old friend, his gaze threatened to break Elma. She watched as he turned away, bringing a hand to his eyes and cursing. She understood what he was feeling far too well.

"Kruse…"

"Elma, what ifs will not benefit us."

"...I know...I know…"

Stepping forward, the man embraced her. She didn't want to admit it, but this was why she came here. Not for work. Just this. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Further into the R&D District, Elma found the other facility she always made sure to visit on this day. Taking a deep breath she descended the stairs to the underground entrance.

Written along the main door was one phrase " _Last Of LAST"_. Elma swallowed before stepping up to the door and knocking.

"Kriss...it's me. As always."

The silence that followed was deafening. Moving away from the door, Elma slid open one of the compartments to reveal empty trays. Despite everything, seeing these brought a small smile to her face.

"It's good to know you're eating…"

Taking the trays she put them in a bag before approaching the door once more.

"Kriss...I'll be going there soon...you can come out later if you wish to be alone...I wish you didn't. I really do."

Elma closed her eyes.

"I miss my friend."

Minutes passed before Elma decided to leave. She didn't expect this to go any other way but she had to stop by. She had to let Kriss know she still cared.

Inside the facility, Kriss sat on the floor, her back against the front door and her head in her hands.

* * *

In her car once again, Elma drove off towards the Residential District. Turning off the connecting road she got onto one of the bridges which took her away from NLA, away from the Habitat Unit and over the ocean into a second unit farther out to sea. Turning her gaze she could see the other bridge connecting NLA to the third unit and several cars traversing it as well.

The bridge turned down, linking up in the second unit, turning off the bridgeway she made her way over to another lot, parked and exited her vehicle. She left her weapons, her datapad, everything related to work in the backseat and turned.

NLA's second unit was all residential and extracurricular. There was a massive park in the center, surrounded by all sorts of fields for other activities and sports. People camped, held cookouts and picnics here all the time. Taking a deep breath, she entered the park, her eyes focused on the fountain at the center, a large monolith stood at the center of the fountain in the shape of the Lifehold Archive Units. There were several well crafted, pure white benches along the magnificently designed fountain.

Standing in front of the monolith, Elma waved her hand over the reader, several holographic screens popping up before her.

Names and images began to scroll by, each was a brave man, woman or Xenoform who had perished in the line of duty or had their lives taken from them by the vile forces at work on this planet. The list the memorial provided was longer than it had any right to be, reminding Elma of all the pain they'd suffered through in their attempt to live their lives.

Taking a deep breath, she found her way through the categories until she came upon the list she was searching for. Starfall. Her heart froze in her chest as it always did, moving her hand along the list she saw so many names, including that of her brother. Aeon.

Clasping her hands together, she spoke a soft prayer for him in their native tongue. Despite what Mira did to their personal communications, she knew in her heart she was speaking to him with the voice he's always known.

Accepting his loss wasn't easy but after her first trip to that damned Gulch, she had to.

After the moment passed, she looked at the list before her once more. Her eyes focused on the other one. The one she still could not accept.

She knew she shouldn't do this, but she also knew there was no version where she walked away. Waving her hand over the name, she watched as the dossier popped up in front of her, complete with the image. Her image.

Those striking red eyes, the lightning tattoo, her brilliant red hair. Elma felt her breath catch in her throat as she sat down on a bench. Searching for her words she finally allowed herself to speak.

"Jaynix...it's…"

With a heavy sigh, she looked at her dear friend's image.

"It's been four years…"

She steadied her breathing once more.

"...since Starfall...since we…"

She shook her head, unable to get those words out even now.

"We've...we've been surviving. Thriving. This year makes it two and half years since our last major Ganglion disturbance. We've confirmed their hold on any of their bases has long since been broken. No rebellion is forming, no counterattack. They're a distant memory. We won..."

Elma sighed.

"Peace is strange. A lot of us still don't know how to respond to it but we're working it out. Mira is massive...we've been exploring the farther reaches. Beyond Noctilum, beyond Oblivia and beyond Cauldros for the better part of two years. We've found so many new regions, new peoples, creatures...we found…"

She smiled.

"We found more of us...what am I saying, you know all this already, I told you this last year."

Elma fell silent, thinking if there was anything to report about 2060. Anything that truly stood out to her.

"I hope you don't think I've given up...I know I was the one who changed your status on our internal archives. It had to be me but I didn't agree with it. I never will I…"

She laughed.

"The five stages of grief yes? Was each stage supposed to last a year because I still haven't gotten to acceptance. I was in denial for so long...now I think I'm in bargaining but other days I'm in denial once more and other days I'm just so angry I want to fight everyone who looks at me with pity in their eyes."

Elma felt tears form in her eyes.

"You...no one can understand...what it's like to be the one that pulled the trigger. I have nightmares of that moment more often than I care to admit...I've told this to no one but you."

She tried to breathe, it came out shaky, tears falling.

"Sometimes...I get so mad seeing everyone else happy...how could they forget about you? But then I see it. They haven't. Kruse...he misses you so much. Kriss doesn't speak to anyone anymore. Irina and Gwin, they leave flowers for you everytime they come back to NLA."

Elma laughed, an empty laugh.

"Nagi he...I…"

After another long breath, Elma looked at Jaynix's dossier once more.

"We all lost so much four years ago...too much...I feel like such a fool for dwelling on it but...the Ganglion, they were the only thing that helped me clear my mind. Once we killed Luxaar, destroyed the Vita and broke their hold on this planet, we were free to live and the pain came right back to me."

Elma wiped her face.

"You didn't even get to see the real me...I wanted nothing more than to be myself around you. My true self...I should have told you when I had the chance…"

There was a long silence, Elma continued to wipe her face and steady herself.

"...despite all that...despite everything...four years is not enough for me to give up...I'm going to find you. Even if...even if all I find is your…"

Elma couldn't finish that thought.

"You've been out there, alone for four years. That's too much for anyone...if you're alive, trust me for a little longer...if not…"

A breeze came through, Elma looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. She could only hope that...wherever she was, she could feel this breeze too. Standing, Elma opened her eyes.

"Almost one thousand and five hundred days...just give me a little more time…"

Elma didn't want to admit that she was starting to forget the sound of Jaynix's voice. Or at least, the happy, joyful and flirtatious sound of Jaynix's voice. All that filled her mind when she thought of it now was the pain. Her telling Elma to do it, to fire on her. Her broken cries for her wife.

That was all she could remember.

None of the good times.

Only the pain.

"...I'll be back with flowers, Jaynix...wait for me…"

Elma turned away, doing her best to reclaim that face of the Reclaimer that everyone knew before leaving the park, Jaynix's dossier still displayed behind her.

_Name: Jaynix Isaiah Copeland_

_Age: 34+2M_

_Marital Status: Wife, Lyla Copeland_

_Served: Coalition Armed Forces,_

_3rd Soldier Unit AKA The Reapers_

_Service Time: February 18th 2044 - July 27th 2056_

_Status: Killed In Action During Starfall_


	23. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after Starfall, Elma finds herself on a foreign world.
> 
> _(Preposition) In the time following (an event or another period of time)._

_July 27th 2056 - Hours After Starfall_

Pain.

That was the first thing Elma could feel. Sharp. Intense. Pain. Eyes closed tight as she waited for the wave of pain to pass or at least fade, she could hear sparks from broken mechanisms and creaking metal. Groaning, she did her best to wrench herself from her current position within her Ares. Slowly she brought a hand to her head, wanting nothing more than for the pounding to stop. She tried to recall what was the last thing that happened, did she crash? She had to have. However the more she attempted to recall, the sharper the pain and the pounding her head was.

Opening her eyes she took a deep breath before examining the cockpit of the Ares around her, while she didn't know what the exterior state was she knew for sure it was far worse than the interior. Luckily her body wasn't pinned under anything but even without checking her diagnostics she could feel at least a dozen things wrong with her if not more.

Pulling herself off the ruined floor of the cockpit she took hold of her seat. The strain of attempting to stand sent a jolt of pain through her entire body. Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth she forced herself up farther until she could sit herself down in the Ares' ruined seat.

Opening her eyes once more, she moved one of her hands to the various sources of pain, the most notable being a massive gash along her lower torso. Bringing her hand into view, she saw it stained blue. Moving that hand to the back of her head she felt around, luckily there was no notable damage back there.

With a heavy sigh, she attempted to reactivate some of the Ares' functions to at least get the cockpit to open; however just as she expected, nothing was working.

Letting out a long calming breath, she leaned back in her seat and let her thoughts drift. She had to remember what it was that brought her here. Wherever here was.

Her arm fell to her side, limp. She'd never felt this comfortable. Jolting upright, she cursed. The last thing she could afford was passing out, especially if she found herself unable to wake up afterwards.

Taking a deep breath she looked to the front of the ruined cockpit. She had no choice but to attempt to kick it open. The Ares was built to withstand almost anything yet in its current state she knew it would be possible to at least get the door open.

Flexing her hands and attempting to ignore the pain all over her body made it clear that if she was to get out of here, she'd need to activate Overdrive. It was risky given the current state of her Mimeosome but it was either force Overdrive for one kick or kick the door an unknown amount of times. Neither option was a good one but she had to get out of the Ares. She had to see where it was that she had fallen.

Realizing something, she searched herself for her datapad, not finding it she began looking around the ruined floor of the Ares. It wasn't much longer before she found it, the datapad was damaged as everything else was but upon tapping a few buttons, she found it switching on. The holographic screens were unstable but that didn't matter, she was still capable of at least sending out a repeating distress signal. Hopefully someone would show up. Assigning her code to the signal, she began broadcasting.

Taking a deep breath, she focused the sensation of Overdrive into her legs and yelled as she delivered a kick, smashing the top of the cockpit and sending it tumbling across the grass and into a boulder.

As Overdrive left her, the pain returned to her all at once. Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself until she felt a breeze. Opening her eyes she looked out of the open door as best she could, the light blinded her.

Forcing herself up, she stepped outside of the Ares and took in her surroundings. Amazed.

Stretching out before her were vast plains and countless rocky structures. Mountains, pillars and a strange rock formation stretching out above like a second layer. She was in awe over this alien world she now found herself on. All sorts of alien life in various sizes roamed the plains. Small creatures feeding on grass. Large, fiercer ones running across the land and howling. An even larger one that looked like a moving rock formation and finally a massive creature not unlike the dinosaurs she'd read about on Earth.

Many more flew high in the sky, she continued to stare at the airborne creatures, trailing them and turning her body to keep them in sight. Her eyes then fell to the horizon and there she saw it.

The Habitat Unit.

Off the shore of the land, the majority of the structure was floating on the ocean with crystallized spires of impact gel stretching out and up high.

Taking her first steps away from her Ares, she approached the edge of the land she found herself on, lost in the view of the Habitat Unit and the Tower at the center of it all.

She wasn't sure how long she was standing there, the sun shining down on her and the breeze sweeping past her, blowing her hair and calming her state.

Closing her eyes, she sighed in relief.

Only for the memories of the desperate battle to flash through her mind, one after the other, jumbled up, instant, all at the same time.

Opening her eyes in shock she stumbled back and fell to the ground as everything that happened continued to flood her mind. She remembered it all.

The battle against the Ganglion, the losses they suffered, Aeon's return, their escape and then the reunion. Everything felt perfect, Aeon brought them a destination, a home. The end of their journey was at hand...then the Ghosts appeared and everything was ripped away from her. She heard their voices, all of their voices. So many voices being cut off and silenced during the struggle.

One voice remained strong in the face of all that loss and pain...only for that voice to fall silent at the very end. Elma felt a tear run down her cheek as she finally found the strength to speak.

"Jaynix."

She heard them then, two engines operating at less than optimal capacity. Turning she watched as two Skells neared her, both making very poor landings. The cockpits opened and the men called out to her.

Elma stood up, recognizing them.

"Boris. Danny."

She began walking towards them.

"Colonel! Thank whatever it is we thank now that you're alive. We lost contact with you, all of us did, we feared the worst!"

Boris called out as Elma picked up her pace.

"We need to get back to base, there is…"

Danny hesitated.

"We need to restore order. Things are not going well."

Elma shook her head.

"We need to find survivors."

Boris nodded.

"We'll get to that Colonel, we will...but Nagi, Chausson...they need you. People are...I don't know how to say this, but people have the wrong idea about what led to Starfall. Blame is being thrown around, no one is talking sense."

Elma now stood in front of the two Skells. She stared at the men as Danny sighed.

"I'll be honest...two sides are starting to form. It'll be civil war if we don't step in. Nagi is trying to convince them all that we have friends, family and loved ones to recover after Starfall but…"

Elma swallowed, Jaynix was still on her mind.

"I know it's serious...I know…"

Boris and Danny looked to one another, the former speaking.

"Colonel."

"I have to find Jaynix. I have to."

"We haven't received any signals from the Reapers' line of codes. All we have are confirmed logs labeling the destruction of all of their Skells."

Danny stated, taking a deep breath.

"They're gone, Elma. All of them."

"No!"

The men fell silent, anger flashing in Elma's eyes.

"I saw her. She's not dead and the more time we spend doing nothing, the more likely she will die before we find her. We have to go!"

"We do! Back to base!"

Boris called out.

"If we can quell the outrage before it sparks a revolt or worse, then it'll be far easier to track down all the people we've lost."

Elma closed her eyes, the choices that followed her since the beginning. Since she chose to care. They continued to set two roads before her.

She knew it was her duty to return to base and deal with the situation before things become worse. But what her heart wanted was to find Jaynix.

" _We don't do the right thing or the just thing because none of that matters. All that matters is surviving."_

Another tear escaped Elma's eyes. She could save one person. One person who meant so much to her. One person she dearly loved. Or she could save everyone else in the Habitat Unit.

It was one life versus hundreds.

The choice was made for her.

Boris and Danny said nothing, they remained silent as the woman who led them for so many years broke down in front of them. Elma was crying.

Slowly, Danny exited his Skell and approached her, he had no words. This was a situation no training could have prepared him for.

"Elma…"

Hearing her name, she looked up at him and he saw her tear stained face.

"...I've lost...so many dear friends across all the conflicts I've been a part of."

Danny took a deep breath before gesturing towards Boris.

"Him too...most of us...it's...it's not the outcome anyone wants. We're no fools. We know how much Jaynix...meant to you…"

"Stop. Please."

Danny fell silent as Elma shook her head.

"Don't talk about her like she's dead...please…"

He stood there, unsure how to proceed.

"...we need you, Elma...I know how...unfair that is. To always. Always. Be relying on you...but…"

Danny looked down at the ground, a sad laugh escaping him.

"It isn't fair. It's not right. When do you get to do what you want?"

Danny looked back at Boris, the men nodded to one another.

"We'll figure it out...we will."

Elma looked to him, confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll go back. We'll help Nagi and Chausson with the people. We're not the most...diplomatic but maybe between all of us we can figure this out. If you believe your best friend. Jaynix. Is out there. Go find her. If we continue to rely on you for everything...we'll never be able to survive. That's the truth of it."

"Danny…"

In his Skell, Boris laughed.

"This guy, acting like a hero...but I'll be honest, he's put it better than I could."

"My Ares…"

Danny looked to the Colonel's Skell, clearly it was inoperable.

"Our Skells aren't doing much better...but of the three, mine is in the best condition. Take it. Start your search. I'll share with Boris."

"Oh man, this is gonna suck."

Danny looked to the other man again, seeing Boris smile before returning his attention to Elma.

"Danny...I don't know what to say…"

"Just find Jaynix."

Elma nodded, a silent thank you escaping her lips before a foreign screech cut through the silence. Elma and Danny turned as a massive creature leapt up onto the cliff behind Boris.

"What the hell is that?"

Danny drew his assault rifle.

"Boris!"

The man closed up his cockpit and turned the Skell around, opening fire on the alien creature as it screeched again and leapt towards Boris, colliding with his Skell and slamming it to the ground.

"Back off!"

Danny roared as he fired on it and began making his way to his Skell. Elma drew her pistols and fired as well, though she could see their arms were barely scratching the alien creature's shell.

Boris began firing point blank into the underside of the creature with his Skell's weapons as it screeched once more and raised one of its pincers high.

Elma's eyes widened, a scream never leaving her throat as it slammed its pincer down onto the Skell, slicing into the damaged machine's cockpit and killing Boris instantly.

The Skell fell limp as the creature pulled its pincer out and turned its attention to Danny. Elma watched the man roar at it, yet she couldn't make out any sounds as it charged him.

He just managed to dodge to the side as it rampaged past him and slammed into a boulder. Danny looked to Elma and yelled at her as loud as he could, pointing at his Skell.

Elma looked in the direction he was pointing, his voice becoming more and more desperate as the creature turned around once more.

She heard the last thing he could say.

Find her.

She ran past the man as he activated Overdrive and evaded the creature's charge once more. Getting into the Skell she brought up its weapons and began firing on the creature. It looked to her just as Danny fired off more grenades, the blasts riddling the monster's face. Turning to the small figure it screeched again and charged. A weblike fluid shot from its mouth, Danny continued to dodge as best he could but the strain of Overdrive proved too much and he fell over.

Elma got in front of the creature and tried to fire only for its pincers to slam into her Skell. With all the damage sustained from Starfall, that one strike caused all the alarms to go off, the Skell's flight controls becoming irregular as it fell over and crashed into the ground.

So she had two choices once more.

Escape with her life.

Or die with Danny.

The creature approached her again, Danny firing on it with everything he had, screaming his lungs out to try and divert its attention.

As it raised its pincer, Elma activated the Skell's thrusters and took off just as it slammed into the ground once more. She flew off and kept going, unable to tear her eyes away as the alien creature turned to Danny.

She saw the man stand his ground and raise his gun as the monster descended on him.

Closing her eyes, Elma instructed the Skell to return to base.

In the silence, she focused on the one thing she could still feel. Something she was sure she'd feel for years.

Pain.

* * *

Nagi, Chausson and Vandham stood in the Administrative District's plaza in front of a crowd of engineers, soldiers and noncombatants as well as the Xenoforms they rescued during Starfall, the Qlurians.

Voices were loud, desperate and angry. Countless fingers were pointing to Rock who was crouched in a corner covering his ears with Celica at his side while even more pointed to the Qlu warriors next to Nagi, Albus and Furvus.

Taking a deep breath Nagi drew his pistol and fired into the air, everyone falling silent.

Nagi took several steps forward and watched as those closest to his position began to move away. They could see anger in his eyes and it struck fear deep within their hearts.

"Two years."

He spoke, clearly, barely containing his anger.

"Seven hundred and thirty days we've survived together. During all that time, all of us were hoping for Starfall, we all wanted to start our new lives in peace. Away from forces that wanted us dead. Two years."

Nagi lowered his pistol.

"...and after all that time, the first chance we have to breathe...after a massive, horrible and unforgettable tragedy...we fight amongst ourselves."

The sensation of Overdrive filled his arms as he crushed the pistol to pieces, letting the remains of the weapon fall to the ground.

"Shameful. Disappointing. And above all. Absolutely disrespectful to the men and women who gave their lives for us."

Nagi put a hand on his chest.

"Hideo Kumon. I'm sure most of you know the name. I've known him for decades. A man I held in high regard. I trusted him with so much. I knew that with him among us...we could survive any challenge. A man that was infallible...died in the line of duty. His entire unit is gone. And we're still here thanks to them."

Nagi shook his head.

"There is a lot I can stomach...there is a lot I can take...but I will not have you all disrespecting his memory or the memory of those who followed him into battle. Those who bled and died for us."

Nagi took a deep breath, turning to face Albus and Furvus, holding a hand out towards them. Slowly, both Qlurian Warriors stepped forward. Rock took his hands away from his ears, noting the silence.

"These two had no reason to throw themselves into the fire after we rescued them. They were tired. They've been fighting the entire time we've been traversing space...yet when the Ghosts appeared, they deployed alongside us. They could have died. Several of their comrades did. They didn't have to do that and yet they did. How could you possibly want to blame them for something none of us could have ever expected? How?"

Nagi watched the faces of those before him change.

"Kentaro Nagi."

The man turned to Albus.

"If you require us gone...if your people wish us gone. We will go. We do not wish to destabilize your efforts."

Before Nagi could respond, he heard it. A Skell. Looking to the sky he saw it, one of theirs. It began its descent, landing not far from the crowd.

He sighed in relief as Elma stepped out of the Skell and began walking through the crowd, everyone parting to let her through, whispering her name as she took the stage.

Looking down at the ground, she gathered her thoughts before facing Nagi. The understanding in his eyes threatened to break her resolve. She then looked to Albus and Furvus, both bowing their heads to her before she found Chausson and Vandham in the back.

Turning to the crowd she spoke.

"I just woke up. Alone on this...strange but beautiful new world. Comrades I've fought with for years found me and told me of what's been happening here...and before I could process any of it, they were gone. Taken from me because I hesitated…"

Elma looked out over the crowd, thinking.

"If we do nothing. We don't just surrender our lives. We spit on those we've lost. We're alive. We have to continue to survive and thrive for them. For ourselves. For our future."

Elma sighed.

"I'm asking all of you...to place your trust in us once more. To trust that we want nothing more than to live our best lives…"

At the silence, Elma looked to as many faces as she could find and saw what she needed to see. Acceptance.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to Chausson. The pair nodded to one another as Chausson now addressed the crowd.

"We don't have assigned housing yet so all of us will make room here in this district. Take the rest of the day. Gather yourselves. Sleep. Tomorrow we honor the fallen. The day after...we start to live."

In silence, the crowd began to disperse. Elma saw what she knew would come next, realization. People let go of their anger, their desperate need to blame something or someone and only now could they understand what just occurred.

She saw men and women crying, holding one another in comfort as they vanished from view.

"Elma."

Turning, Elma took a deep breath.

"Albus. Furvus. Thank you…"

Furvus shook his head.

"We deserve no thanks...your brother fought long and hard to help us and our people...and after all that he...we failed him. We failed you."

Elma looked down and whispered.

"He didn't make it?"

Albus and Fervus exchanged a look, Albus speaking.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but...no...he didn't…"

And that was it.

Elma fell to the ground, Nagi called out her name, barely able to take hold of her unconscious form. Roaring for a doctor immediately.

* * *

" _...you trust them?"_

_There was silence as the three of them stood not too far from a lovely, serene and quiet park. A woman sat on a bench looking out to two young girls running circles around each other as a man neared them._

" _Yes. With my life."_

_Elma turned to the man next to her, Hideo Kumon._

" _Just like how Nagi trusts me...and how he trusts you…"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _I haven't done enough to warrant that trust. Not yet."_

_Kumon chuckled as Nagi, who stood next to him, spoke up._

" _You have. Mira told me as much and who am I to doubt her."_

_Elma raised an eyebrow._

" _You place a lot of faith in your leaders."_

_Nagi smiled._

" _Mira isn't really my leader per say. She's simply a woman I respect. Immensely. I've no reason to doubt her when it comes to you or your brother."_

_Elma looked back to the girls who were now jumping up and down, holding each other's hands, spinning in circles and singing some sort of song._

_She then looked to Kumon and Nagi, both men seemed incredibly pleased and at peace by the sight before them. Elma adjusted the hood obscuring her features as Kumon began his approach, raising an arm to wave. The other man and the woman on the bench spotted him and waved back as he called out._

" _Maxwell! Sonja!"_

* * *

_July 28th, 2056_

Opening her eyes, Elma sat up to find herself in a bed wearing a simple white tank top and shorts.

"Where am I?"

Alarmed by this new change, she looked around the room. It reminded her so much of some of the Coalition or the ECP's facilities. Was she back on Earth? That's impossible.

Some strange sense flooded her body, coupled with a desire to escape. Standing she approached the door and struggled to open it but to no avail. Slamming onto it, she yelled.

"Where am I!?"

She slammed her hands onto the door once more before hearing a click. Before the door could open, she charged it, throwing it open and shoving the man behind it away. Quickly he moved back forward and took a hold of her before she could get away.

"Colonel! Colonel! It's me!"

"Let me go!"

Overdrive flowing through her, she punched the man in the chest. He gagged in pain as he flew across the hall and slammed into a wall, leaving a crater before he slid to the ground.

It was only then that she realized who he was.

"Frye."

Coughing he looked up at her, features scrunched up in pain and a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"Yeah...that's me...oof...damn woman. Remind me to never get on your bad side again."

"Frye?"

He nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. That's me….listen Elma I-"

Frye fell silent looking to his old friend who was covering her face with her hands, eyes wet with unshed tears as she repeated his name once more.

It didn't take long for him to realize why.

"Yeah, Elma...I made it...I'm real."

Stepping forward, he took her into his arms.

* * *

The day following Starfall was solemn. The Tower at the center of the Administrative District finally lit up, displaying a bright 100% and while it seemed to be a good sign, there were whispers of something unfortunate regarding the time they had left. On this day however, everyone had no choice but to push it out of their minds.

Those who survived Starfall by taking shelter in the Habitat Unit and those who were able to land their Skells close enough to the Habitat Unit now gathered around the Tower as Nagi, Chausson and Vandham began reading the names of every man and woman who fell in the line of duty during Starfall, including the Qlurians who came to their aid.

The gathered personnel were silent, only those shedding tears could be heard when Nagi and Chausson weren't announcing names. The people closest to Rock could see that he too was moved by the proceedings, requiring Celica to constantly soothe him.

Elma stood just out of sight of the crowd gathered at the front of the Tower, her heart beating more and more intensely as the names became more familiar and meaningful to her until Nagi came to a brief pause.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Alto Moore. Sagis Fair. Hideo Kumon. Tai Alistair. Eren Hills. Lyla Copeland. Jaynix Copeland."

Elma closed her eyes.

"Aeon."

She wanted to vanish.

"Boris Quaid. Danny Myson."

She wanted to go back in time and fix this. There had to be a way. It was too much.

* * *

Nagi found her not long after the proceedings ended and those who gathered were sent to their temporary homes. She was behind the Tower sitting along the edge, her legs dangling over a sheer drop to the pool below.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down next to her.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us, Elma. A lot."

She turned to face Nagi.

"We have to begin granting houses to our people. We need to finish restructuring our military forces. We need to divide up the barracks. We need to start scouting our new home. We need to determine what threats there are. We have to figure out what the weather is like on this planet. We…"

Nagi fell silent.

"There is so much to do…"

Elma watched the man bring his hands to his face and sigh. He seemed so old at that moment. It wasn't a look he normally wore and undoubtedly it was one he hated.

"...and we need to find our people...the ones who made it to Lifepods. Too many of them remain unaccounted for…"

Nagi looked to her once more.

"...what will you do, Elma?"

She looked away from him.

"Yeah, Elma."

Elma's hairs stood on end as she turned to her other side to see her. Sitting right next to her as if nothing had happened.

Deep red hair, bright red eyes, confident smirk.

Jaynix.

"What are you gonna do?"

Elma stared at her, heart frozen. It took everything she had inside to not reach out and touch her.

"Elma?"

She heard Nagi's voice, his confusion but she didn't want to look away. She knew the moment she looked at him, Jaynix would vanish. She didn't want that.

"I'm sorry."

Elma whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

Jaynix continued to look at her, but said nothing. Elma couldn't stop herself from bringing one of her hands up, slowly moving towards Jaynix's face.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder broke the illusion, reality setting in as she faced Nagi.

Lowering her hand, she recalled her final conversation with Boris and Danny. She'd been the selfless defender of humanity for over three decades. Every decision she made was for the betterment of the plan, for the security of the people. Every choice was for the benefit of everyone else.

This time. She was going to be selfish.

"I'm going to find her."

Her gaze moved to the empty space next to her.

"I'm going to find Jaynix."


	24. Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the report of a new Tyrant in Primordia, BLADE makes it one of their priorities to find and destroy it.
> 
> _(Noun) A piece of work to be done or undertaken._

Primordia is the name given to the sprawling fields and towering mountains that compose the region outside of NLA. This region is at the center of the human civilization here on Mira, with the forests and marshlands of Noctilum to the northwest, the desert of Oblivia to the east and a string of islands to the north connecting them to the white sands of Sylvalum and the burning lands of Cauldros.

Three primary roads have been established within the plains of Primordia.

The First Primordia Road serves in connecting Primordia and Noctilum. The road starts at NLA's West Gate, goes across the West Gate Plain and the Grieving Plains, taking the road offers a view of Biahno Lake and the Biahno Purification Plant off to the left when heading to Noctilum. From there it would continue through the cave and into Noctilum proper.

Buried within the road were FrontierNav Links, devices not unlike the probes that serve the function of maintaining the FrontierNav Network across all of Mira.

FrontierNav Link Towers in the region connect and process all information received from both the Links and the Probes, putting into place a system for faster and more reliable communication as well as the basis for the new internet.

Much like the data probes installed all over Mira, the Link Towers don't look much like Towers as the hardware is also buried to protect it from the many lifeforms of Mira. Unlike the data probes however, the Link Towers can be accessed by BLADEs with the required clearance. The mechanisms then eject from beneath the ground in the form of a tower with several access points to manage all information gathered from the surrounding area.

The Second Primordia Road starts from NLA's East Gate, going through the East Gate Plain as it begins heading for Oblivia. The road goes around Janpath Lake passing through the North Janpath Plains before connecting with the Oblivia Ingress and leading into the desert region.

Both roads are vital as they not only connect the regions, but the allies that live within. The Nopon who occupy the villages high within the trees of Noctilum as well as the Wrothians living in the caves in Oblivia.

The Third Primordia Road branches off from the second in the East Gate Plain and travels north with Sickle Rock Rise on the left and the Silent Mire on the right. The road comes to a stop at the Northpointe Beach with the former resting place of one of the Lifehold's Archive Units nearby.

Northpointe Beach is now home to a shoreside settlement inhabited largely by humans who have moved from NLA though the odd Xenoform here and there show up. Lots of fishing is done within the Northpointe Settlement and the trips to the various islands chaining together Primordia and Sylvalum are managed there.

Journeys to Sylvalum and Cauldros are also planned out at Northpointe however even after all the years spent on Mira, it has been determined that attempting to set up foundations and homes within Sylvalum or Cauldros was not ideal. Even now, those regions are only explored by BLADE teams and other affiliated forces, Xenoforms traverse the land with escorts as well given the no doubt valuable information and mysteries buried in the regions.

With the Ganglion's hold on Cauldros broken, countless teams have been sent to explore the structures that once housed the Ganglion, returning with all sorts of new information and technology now used to improve life on Mira.

The First Primordia Road continues its path through Noctilum, from the highest points of the Humdrum Peaks, one could look down on the wide lake that once housed a vile Xe-dom tyrant known as Go-rha, the Guardian Deity. Having long since been dealt with, the lake is now home to a Nopon port town called Wetboat Town. The Nopons named it.

The ships housed at Wetboat Town are the ones that make regular trips away from The Origin Continent, the name given to the lands of Primordia, Noctilum and Oblivia all together and head to the west towards the unknown.

Or at least, at one point it was unknown. To the west of Noctilum, a new continent was found. New life, new mysteries, new adventures and so much more.

A similar situation arose to the east where the Second Primordia road continued through Oblivia, following the edge of the great abyss and passing by the Cliffside Camp before running parallel to the King's Fall River. Continuing through the Barbarich Desert and ending at the South Coast where the Wrothian Port Town of Shore's Edge sits.

Another continent was discovered in that direction as well, bringing about more advancements in the lives of all those here on Mira.

The changes didn't stop with the Origin Continent, New Los Angeles itself saw some new improvements as well. The fourth quarter of the Habitat Unit that Constantine left open for the future was now filled by the R&D District.

Those in power had debates over whether to advance with Project Expansion, which involved constructing more Habitat Units or Project Civilization, which involved incorporating their peoples into the lands of Mira itself.

Expansion was chosen first and construction on the second and third units of NLA began, the pace at which the job was done was incredibly fast and efficient thanks to the assistance from the Ma'non and the Orphe.

After that was done, Civilization began which saw the construction of the port towns as well as the improvements to the Nopon's treetop home of Uphigh Village and the Wrothian's cavern dwelling, the First Fang.

NLA's defining symbol was no longer just BLADE Tower but also the Lifehold Core which has long since been moved from the waters of Cauldros to the vicinity of NLA. A proud structure signifying the progress humanity has made.

Mira is a far different land now, four years after Starfall. A wider world promising all sorts of new adventures, yet even with the Ganglion gone, the land was still full of hostile indegenous life.

Surviving and thriving was a test, but after four years, it had become something everyone has adapted to.

* * *

_July 27th 2060 - 4 Years After Starfall_

_Everything was silent once more. Still. Lonely. Just as it had been that morning. That same lone room in the BLADE Barracks sat in deafening silence as its one occupant laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling._

_There were many thoughts and emotions stirring in her head as always when it came to this specific date. She felt like such a fool for thinking she could muscle through it. Everyone was right when they told her to take it easy, to not force it, to stop working. The monotony, the pattern, the way she’s lived her life since the defeat of the Ganglion was the only thing that gave her purpose and peace of mind. But now, four years out, it did nothing for her._

_The silence was broken by a few knocks on the door. Elma said nothing, instead waiting for the person to make themselves known._

_“It’s me.”_

_Nagi. With a heavy sigh, she told him to enter. Once he did so, she could see the obvious emotion in his face._

_“Elma.”_

_“You don’t have to say anything Nagi. I should’ve listened to you this morning...it doesn’t matter anymore.”_

_Nagi stood in place, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze steady._

_“Will you not look for her? Have you given up?”_

_Elma sat up._

_“Never. But…”_

_She sighed, frustrated. She hated having to face the reality of the situation._

_“It’s been four years...in all that time this planet has proven to be far too good at keeping secrets...Jaynix’s potential location is one of them...I don’t have any clues, hints...nothing to look to and work from. I make a promise to her every time I visit the memorial. I tell her that I will find her, I won’t give up...I just need time…”_

_Elma closed her eyes._

_“I still hate that I was forced to change her status…”_

_“Elma.”_

_“I’m still angry at everyone for forcing my hand.”_

_Nagi said nothing in his defense. Keeping Jaynix labeled as MIA for four years...at this point most people gave up hope, accepted the truth and moved on._

_“I am sorry. Elma.”_

_“Me too...regardless of my feelings I said terrible things to all of you…”_

_Nagi took a deep breath._

_“What will you do next?”_

_Elma shrugged._

_“I’m not sure...I think I’ll take on some BLADE missions just like the old days...get away from NLA and give myself some more space to think.”_

_“Anything in particular you want? I could secure the specific jobs for you.”_

_Elma shook her head._

_“It’s fine. I’ll look into the terminal tomorrow…”_

_With a nod, Nagi turned to leave._

_“Thanks for checking in, Nagi.”_

_“Think nothing of it.”_

_With that, he left the room. Slowly, Elma laid back down onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling once more. Closing her eyes she imagined the bright red eyes of the woman she couldn’t forget._

* * *

_August 3rd, 2060_

Out in Primordia, two teams made up of four BLADEs each walked through the open plains. It has been one week following Elysia and Shun's conjoined reports on the Ovis behavior in the region as well as the presence of a suspected Tyrant.

Following the reports, BLADE teams have been put together to force the new Tyrant from the home that it had taken in order to clear the disturbances along the First Primordia Road.

The mission was simple: take out the Indigens following the Tyrant's lead, force the Tyrant out into the open, subjugate it. Yet seven days after the operation had begun, the Tyrant was nowhere to be seen.

New plans and strategies have been formed leading to a dispatch order of three BLADE teams, two have deployed in advance while one more prepares.

Of the two teams now out in Primordia, there is the one up front, the primary team made up of Harriers Shun Kuroichi and Boze Lowes along with Curators Elysia and Mavis.

Following not too far behind them, the second team was made up of Reclaimer Elma, Interceptors Frye and Senti and Harrier Raymond Penn.

While Elma spent most of her days working within NLA and on general dispatch missions in her native Xenoform skin, this mission and the somewhat odd nature of the unknown Tyrant led to her returning once more to her Mimeosome.

The figure she cut today was the same as four years ago, her red armor was without a single scratch, maintained to perfection. Same dark skin, same bright blue eyes and white hair. The only change of note was a strand of her hair now colored a vibrant red. This strip served many purposes but above all, it made sure that Elma would never forget. Ever.

Taking a deep breath, Elma kept moving, calm and collected as the rest of her group began to turn to one another. The first to act was Senti, looking out over the group with a wide and easy smile on her face as always.

The BLADE was picked out of any crowd without issue due to her pink hair and endless pep.

"Alright you lovely lot, what's our gameplan?"

Not too far from her, the giant Shun sighed.

"Unfortunately it's the same as it always has been. We've got to track down this Tyrant's followers and wipe them out. The less of his allies that he has, the less food and territory he's getting. That should rouse him from his hiding spot."

"It would bug me, that's for sure."

Shun turned to Frye who wore a wide smirk.

"I mean if you assholes came into my home and started taking all the food from my fridge, yeah I'd come out and beat ya to death."

"Given how often you're hungover, I doubt that."

Raymond said, a proud smirk on his face as Frye turned to him and glared.

Raymond Penn was a well regarded Harrier, efficient at his job while being absolutely incapable of doing anything else. The man's dark hair was broken up by several long white stripes running through it. His blue eyes, full of joy over Frye's glare kept their focus on the Interceptor.

"I wouldn't be yappin' about all that Ray. Your barracks are worse than most of the young'uns."

Senti commented.

"It's not that bad!"

He called out, Senti laughing.

"No, no it's not. It's far worse, mate."

The group came to a halt upon hearing a loud meow. At the front of the group, Elysia and Mavis knelt down next to Nova whose tail was sticking straight up.

"Looks like we're here."

Elysia commented as Mavis pulled out her datapad and brought up the map information. Mavis wasn't much taller than Elysia, the young woman had short dark hair and wide bright eyes. As she looked through the information she brought a hand to her chin.

"The other day, we took out almost three dozen Grexes in the area we just walked through…"

Several BLADEs turned around, examining the barren fields they had passed through with not a single encounter.

"Safe to say the Tyrant didn't send any more of their followers out. That means his forces are dwindling or they're pulling together."

Elysia and Mavis stood up, Frye shaking his head.

"I sure hope it's the former, Mavis."

"Until we find the Tyrant, all we've got is hope."

Frye gave Mavis a quick nod as Shun walked past them and pulled out his binoculars, finding nothing in the immediate vicinity. It was so strange.

"What do you think about this Boze?"

The bald harrier crossed his arms.

"This Tyrant seems to be a cunning commander. Clearly the creature realized what our strategy was and is adapting."

Shun searched the horizon for a few more moments before sighing.

"So it won't be coming out to meet us?"

Boze shrugged.

"The Bird would know better."

Elysia smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Regardless, we'll be careful as always. Right Elma?"

The entire group fell silent before turning to Elma. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at the seven other BLADEs and nodded before drawing her blade and gun.

"Of course we will."

Elma did not miss that while most of the BLADEs turned away, Frye and Mavis kept their eyes on her for a few moments longer. Elma gave them her best smile, it didn't convince either of them but they looked away regardless.

Frye was an old friend, so she understood. Mavis had a big heart, she was incredibly empathetic and wanted nothing more than for those around her to be happy and safe. Elma knew her mood was bringing the younger woman down but she couldn't help it.

"It won't just be the eight of us, Gu Ladha is organizing a team of her own.

Shun commented.

"I'd rather we spare a fourth team for this job since it keeps getting bigger but we've got a lot on our plate as it is."

"We'll be right as rain Shun, no need to worry!"

Senti said, confidence in her voice as she held a thumb up towards Shun. The bigger man chuckled before waving to Boze, Elysia and Mavis, signaling them to form up.

Drawing his photon saber, he began moving.

"We'll go in first, if you see any Grexes show up-"

"-we take em out. I got the gist of it good sir."

Raymond stated as he, Senti and Frye drew their weapons and began moving. Taking a deep breath, Elma followed them, both BLADE teams splitting up.

* * *

"You can't just put random trash parts together and expect to create something that craps out gold."

Penta stated rather loudly, taking hold of one of Kruse's old projects and giving it a once over. Shaking his head he put it back down and sighed.

"Come on chap, these jolly little trinkets here aren't going to accomplish much I mean, this one looks like it's broken."

Kruse crossed his arms, smiling as Penta continued to look through his warehouse. The pair had hit a bit of a roadblock in their work and so Kruse suggested looking into his old devices. Any of them were open to be dismantled, the spare parts could help.

"At this point I'm better off heading to the Industrial District and putting in a request…"

"I get it, Penta. I do."

"You damn bloody well better."

Penta muttered, Kruse spotted a smile on the other man's face as they neared the back of the warehouse. Every project and box of supplies had a sensor attached to them that would produce a holographic list, detailing everything used in the specific project.

Reading one over, Penta shook his head before turning around. The man tilted his head and raised an eyebrow upon seeing some strange device that was clearly still operating.

"Kruse old chap...what's this?"

Approaching, the young wolf looked at the device and sighed. Penta waited, patient as ever as Kruse attempted to put it into words.

"This is a...deep space communicator. Kriss built it."

Penta took a deep breath.

"Kriss Fowler…"

Kruse moved closer, running a hand along the device, the dust coloring his finger. Shaking his head he found some cleaning supplies and got to work.

"What's it for?"

"Originally it was designed so Elma could talk to her brother, Aeon."

"Ah. This was the device that gave us the warning. About the Ganglion attack, yes?"

"The very same."

Penta looked at it, curious. It wasn't often these days you got to see something constructed by Kriss Fowler. The woman had all but abandoned interacting with anyone else after the Ganglion were wiped out. Just like she said she would.

"Why is something so important gathering dust at the back of your dingy little warehouse?"

"It's not dingy...and it wasn't originally here."

Kruse continued to clean the device which looked significantly more impressive without the layers of dust covering it.

"Elma had it in her room at the BLADE Barracks after Starfall. Hoping that...Aeon would reach out to her again."

"Ah hell…"

Crossing his arms, Penta looked down at the ground.

"...after that, she held onto it on the off chance that…"

Kruse hesitated, his motions stopping. Penta approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. The men regarded each other, Kruse sighing before stepping away from the device, his work done.

As he stared at it, he remembered that moment. Seeing the communicator day in and day out yet not receiving anything from it did nothing to improve Elma's mood.

In rage, she nearly destroyed it. She woke Kruse in the middle of the night in tears, begging him to repair it.

Shaking his head, Kruse did his best to force the memories away.

"I'm holding on to it…"

"Do you think it'll pick anything up?"

Kruse sighed.

"...no...but I hope I'm wrong."

At their silence, Penta spotted something else in the warehouse and approached it. Tapping on the side of the container a holographic list appeared, tilting his head he read through it before nodding.

"Hm. This has what we're looking for. What is it?"

Kruse turned around, recognizing the old piece.

"This is a reserve energy bank for Mimeosomes."

"It's pretty big for a Mimeosome."

Kruse nodded as he and Penta began to haul the object out of the warehouse.

"Yes, well. This model in particular goes inside of a Skell. It was something that was originally proposed by the Koos on Earth and then developed by a few teams at their facility including…"

Shaking his head, Kruse continued.

"Suffice it to say, we didn't know what waited for us during the Exodus and especially not afterwards. This was designed and installed as a precaution. We've since come up with a more advanced version so…"

"The rest went to waste eh?"

Kruse chuckled.

"We're putting it to use now though. Doesn't seem like much of a waste to me."

Penta shrugged.

"I suppose not, chap. Alrighty then, let's get back to work. Do something fun."

Kruse laughed.

"I'm glad you agree."

Outside of the warehouse, the pair put the reserve tank down. Penta began searching for a dolly or grav platform, complaining about how the place was not well kept in the slightest.

Kruse's smile faded as he looked into the warehouse once more, thinking about the device at the very back which continued to do what it was designed to. He really hoped that he was wrong, he wanted nothing more.

With that he closed the door and returned to work.

* * *

A series of loud howls cut through the fields of Primordia as a dozen Grexes emerged from caves and rocky outcroppings. Howling once more they charged towards the four BLADEs and the cat that stood not too far from them.

Boze pulled out his sniper rifle and fired on the leading Grex's leg. The beast fell over, tripping several of the ones behind it.

"Seems they found us. Clever commander indeed. Bird! Pebble! Boulder! Go!"

With determined nods, the other three BLADEs charged to meet the Grexes head on while Nova retreated to Boze's side as the old Harrier continued to fire on the Indigens from afar.

Reeling her arm back, Mavis let her javelin loose, the projectile flew through the air and buried itself in the skull of one of the Grexes. Shun moved in front of her, stunning speed for a man his size. His photon saber flashed as it carved through the flesh of a Grex, the beast doing its best to strike him only to find his armor refusing to give.

With one more decisive strike he threw it to the ground, dead. Standing atop of it, Mavis drew her dual guns and fired on the crowd of beasts. Spinning his blade, Shun charged past her.

Elsewhere, being provided cover fire by Boze, Elysia ducked under several Grexes. Her size made it easy for her to slip past and through the beasts, all of them unable to keep their eyes on her as her blades tore through their flesh.

Determined expression in her eyes, she watched the three before her as they began to stalk her. Two more ran off heading for Boze who drew his javelin to meet them.

Elysia tightened her grip on her blades, she spends almost every one of her days watching Indigens, making notes about every single facet of their behavior. Their diets, their hierarchy, everything.

Yet the Grexes did something strange in this moment. Usually when several attack at once, the one in the back maintains distance. That one is the commander. Instead all three of the Grexes moved in at once, the front two smashing into each other awkwardly while the third lunged over them and at her.

Acting quickly, she rolled to the side before rushing past the Grexes, her blades slashing through their legs and toppling them.

One of the Grexes turned and lunged at her, Elysia hopped away from it as it crashed into the ground. Seizing the opportunity, she buried her blades in its skull.

Tearing the weapons free and turning to the other two she looked past them to see Mavis retrieving her javelin and leaping away from another Grex.

Shun was right there with her as the beast reared up on its hind legs. Slamming his feet into the earth, Shun raised his arm, colliding it with the Grex's underbelly to keep it at bay. The strength of Overdrive flowed through him as his photon saber began to glow and extended far and wide, one mighty slash killed the beast.

Turning, he nodded to Mavis and the pair took off for another group.

* * *

Not far from the first team of BLADEs, the second found a similar group of Grexes descending on their location. Senti wore a wide smile as she stepped in front of the four.

"It's always a good feelin' when they make our job easy isn't it, loves?"

Frye chuckled, drawing his gatling gun, the barrel beginning to spin.

"We'll always be in agreement on that."

Opening fire, bullets riddled the cliffside as the Grexes descended like a stampede, everyone that was shot tumbled over to the bottom of the cliff and struggled to stand as the rest fell upon the group.

Waving her arms, Senti sent out her psycho launchers which took their positions above her and opened fire. Drawing her photon saber she advanced, a spring in her step as she neared the first Grex.

As it swung at her, she flicked her wrist. The launchers began spinning and shot forward, slamming against the Grex's claw and knocking it back. Wide open, Senti slashed open its body, the beast falling over in pain.

One approached her from behind only to be intercepted by Raymond, swinging his longsword, embers covered his body. Drawing the attention of the surrounding Grexes he charged forward, cutting through their hides as they chased him, eager to bring him down.

Senti watched him go, four Grexes all around and sighed.

"You are always like this Ray. You should try to take it nice and slow sometimes!"

She turned to another Grex as a line of missiles from Frye's gatling gun struck its side. Without missing a beat she buried her blade into its skull. Leaping over the dead body she continued her advance.

Drawing his longsword Frye looked to Elma.

"Hey."

Her eyes found his. The pair stared at one another for a moment longer before he turned to join the fight. Hands tightening on her sword and gun, Elma began walking, several Grexes noticed her and began to stalk.

The first charged causing Elma to activate her blade. At the notch along the center of her blade, the weapon came apart, powerful blue lights then encased the blade, a shell of ether extended the end of the weapon, holding the two pieces together.

Her gun did something similar, the pieces that made up the weapon separated from one another to reveal a ball of concentrated ether in the center.

Turning towards the Grex she fired, a powerful ether pulse covered the area, stunning the Grex. Holding her blade in a reverse grip she charged forward, slicing clean through its lower body. Another Grex charged in from behind, turning slightly she leapt and flipped over, throwing her legs wide to complete the rotation as the Grex's claw tore through its dead comrade.

Now over the second Grex, she fired at its back, the blow throwing it into the ground with immense force. Landing on it she ran her blade through its spine.

Some foreign memory forced itself into her mind. Dismissing it she turned to another pair of Grexes as they ran towards her, maws open wide. The pieces of her gun began to retract before she fired off a smaller ether beam into one of their gaping mouths, she watched the beast break off and struggle with the ether burns all over its mouth.

The second one reached her, teeth snapping shut on the space she was in moments ago. Sliding right out of range she ran her blade through the underside of its mouth and out the top. Aiming her gun at its feet she fired, the beast fell over, exposing its side.

Tearing her blade free, she spun away, the pieces of her gun tightening up around the concentrated ether. Several loud shots followed, concentrated bolts of ether slicing through the Grex's body.

The last one returned at that moment only for Senti, surrounded by a force field created by her Psycho Launchers, to shoot in and tackle the beast from the side.

Holding her arms forward, the shield dispersed and the launchers unloaded electric projectiles onto the Grex, frying it to death.

Turning, she looked on as Frye and Raymond, longswords in hand, dealt with the last few Grexes with the ease gained only after years of practice.

Senti's eyes moved to Elma as the glow of ether faded from her weapons, the blade and gun reassembling and returning to their places on her person.

"How ya been love?"

Elma turned to Senti.

"Good."

The other woman tilted her head.

"Are ya? You look a lil lost if you don't mind me saying."

Elma cast a glance at Frye and Raymond who were counting the corpses, no doubt for some sort of competition.

"Do I? Did Penta say something?"

Senti smiled.

"No, I doubt he'd pick up on it. No offense to him of course."

Elma chuckled.

"I doubt anything could offend Penta but I'm sure you'd know better…"

"Oh you know my husband well enough, what you see is what you get. He's wonderful."

The women shared a nod, Frye opened his datapad and made a call to Shun.

"I am bein' real honest though Elma. This whole last week, you've been looking sadder than a kicked puppy."

Elma kept her eyes on the ground.

"Have I?"

"Oh yes...I can see it. It's like there's somethin' you want but seem to believe you can't have."

Senti shook her head.

"That don't sound like the Elma I've come to know."

"Alright gang! Shun's team reported a similar attack. Elysia says it's possible this was the Tyrant simply testing us. She believes he's nearby so we're going to check out the caves up ahead. Who wants to be my cave buddy?"

Raymond struck Frye in the shoulder.

"Who else? I can't trust you to keep the score fair if you go off on your own."

Frye laughed.

"Say what you want, I don't buy it. Besides, you're just as likely to-"

"Alright boys, cut the chitter chatter."

Senti called out before putting an arm around Elma's waist.

"You two go on and get lost in the caves. Elma and I will find the Tyrant and complete the mission. Fair? Good on ya!"

Without another word, Senti walked off, with Elma firmly in her grasp.

* * *

At the Beta Wolf lab, Kruse and Penta sat at a table with several sheets of blueprints and assorted schematics before them. The pair was designing a new line of vehicles capable of traversing land and water.

While Skells were always the go to, not everyone had Skell Certification and this project was proposed by the settlers over at Northpointe for a new method of traversing the island chains and reaching Sylvalum.

"It'd have to be armored. We all know the hell that Sylvalum is."

Penta commented as his eyes searched the schematics. Reaching to his side Kruse pulled out old blueprints for the line of armored vehicles they currently had in service.

"This would be a good start."

"Yeah it sure would mate if our goal is to sink it."

"Obviously not."

Kruse rolled his eyes as Penta pulled out his datapad.

"What now?"

"What now? It's my wife. What? You think I shouldn't keep on top of her? Remember the time you didn't answer a call from Harriet?"

Kruse sighed.

"Not to mention you have a lil sprout. So maybe-"

"Just check the messages, I need to track down another blueprint."

Leaving the table, Kruse headed back to his workbench, leafing through the assorted files in his search for something, anything to distract him.

Seeing that communicator in his storehouse brought back memories he had no desire to revisit.

Looking at the various blueprints he noted that one was in an old format from before BLADE. The numbers and the security details were from the time of the Coalition.

Raising an eyebrow, he took a hold of it.

"Why would I have something this old?"

Pulling it out, he ignored Penta asking him if he said anything. Looking through it, he immediately realized what it was.

_Coalition Government_

_Classified Skell Design Documentation_

_ID: 51775288-032120_

_Frame Class: Medium_

_Designation: Firebird_

_Pilot:_

Folding the document Kruse turned to the nearest drawer and shoved it inside. Stepping away from it he returned to the table.

"Mate, you won't believe this Tyrant. Senti says that Elysia says-"

Penta trailed off.

"Mate? You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kruse shook his head.

"It's nothing. What were you saying?"

* * *

In the system of caves the BLADE teams found themselves in, Elysia and Nova proceeded along quietly and carefully. Boze's steps were significantly louder than both of them but the moment Elysia raised an arm, he froze in place.

"Bird. Tell me honestly. What do you think of this Tyrant?"

Elysia moved down the rocky corridor, leaning past the corners, checking for hostile Indigens.

"I'm not sure."

Boze raised an eyebrow.

"You're not sure? Recognizing Indigen patterns is...you're the best at it."

"Nothing about this Tyrant matches up. Given that it uses Grexes as its footsoldiers means that, simply put, it should be a Grex but it's not acting like a Grex. It's too smart. Not to say Grexes are dumb but..."

Boze continued to move forward as Elysia signaled him to do so, he noted the young woman tighten up as several Blattas scurried by.

"From what the report on them says, they are led by an alpha pair and operate in a dozen or so. Between us we've taken out two dozen, not counting the ones we've dealt with in our earlier searches."

Elysia came to another stop, the tunnel opening up in front of her to reveal a large cavern that was empty save for the carcasses of dead Indigens.

Boze watched Elysia's stance slump over, following the direction he was facing, he noticed several thoroughly eaten Ovis.

"Bird."

Shaking her head she walked into the cave, Nova pressing himself against her legs.

"Those waves that came at us today knew we'd be there and they came out to fight...Grexes are territorial yes but...they weren't on watch. Shun said so himself, we walked right past the perimeter they established yesterday and they didn't establish a new one today. They retreated."

Boze cleared his throat.

"I am concerned about where you might be going with your theory."

Elysia nodded.

"Me too."

The pair's attention was drawn to distant gunfire. Boze tightened his hold on his javelin before locking eyes with Elysia. The BLADEs and the cat continued forward, a strange sense filling them.

* * *

Raymond tore his blade out of a Grex, swinging it wide to force the blood off of it. Behind him Frye searched the cavern, hand tightened on the hilt of his longsword.

Three Grexes charged them the moment they entered the cave, it didn't take long to subdue them all but something about it did not feel right.

"What are you thinking, Frye?"

The man sighed.

"I think Phog was right."

"About what?"

Turning from the bodies, Frye walked towards Raymond.

"He has been looking into the reports of the Tyrant as well. Elysia hands them off to anyone willing to fill in the blanks. Indigen behavioral studies is a team effort after all. He told me something was off about the whole thing and asked me not to go."

Raymond shook his head.

"You never did listen to Phog, did you?"

Frye shrugged.

"Not just that...if he's right and there is something more to this then I have to be out here. I'm one of the best. I survived Starfall!"

Raymond watched pride form in Frye's face only for it to fade just as quickly.

"Frye."

"Let's not get into it Ray. Besides, Elma is here with us. We've got this."

Frye turned away and began heading for one of the corridors, Raymond observed their surroundings, narrowing his eyes before following Frye.

* * *

Mavis and Shun stood aside as a large group of Blattas ran past them and through another corridor.

"Strange."

Shun looked down at his companion as she continued.

"Blattas only scurry like that if they're threatened or if there is adverse weather outside...Ely told me that."

Shun looked up and into the corridor the Blattas disappeared into.

"You don't think they're just going over there because they want to?"

Mavis shook her head.

"I wish I could say…"

"Maybe we should call Elysia. If she can-"

Shun turned, hearing a growl, then another. Igniting his photon saber he slowly began to walk forward. There were four corridors that led into this cavern. Three of them were now blocked by emerging Grexes. The only one open was the one that the Blattas had disappeared into.

Mavis was at Shun's back in an instant, guns drawn.

"They're leading us."

Mavis whispered, Shun nodded. That much was abundantly clear. Narrowing his eyes, Shun charged just as one of the Grexes did. Mavis opened fire on the other two, keeping them at bay as Shun's blade seared across the hide of one of the savage beasts.

* * *

Sitting in a small cavern, Senti watched as Elma pulled her blade out of a solitary Grex. Nothing else appeared to assail them which was unexpected.

Elma looked over at Senti, the other woman smiled.

"You can talk to me, love. I'm all ears."

"I know Senti. Thank you...I just...have to focus on the mission. I joined it for a reason."

"Do you mind me asking what the reason is?"

Elma sighed. At her silence, Senti stood up.

"It's fine. If it's that important I doubt anything I say would convince you one way or the other. Your choices are yours, Elma."

The women turned to face the only corridor that would lead them out of the cave when a call came through on Senti's datapad.

"Oh Penta. I sent you those messages so you wouldn't call me. I'm busy dear."

Answering it, she laughed.

"Oh, Ely. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Elma watched as the smile on Senti's face faded, replaced by a serious expression. Sheathing her blade, Elma approached.

" _...and so...I think we should all leave. Right now."_

"What? Why?"

" _Oh. Hey Elma."_

Senti looked to her companion.

"Elysia says something about this operation no longer feels right. The Grex aren't acting like Grex. She noticed it on the battlefield outside but it's even more apparent to her here. The cave is too still, too quiet and Frye and Raymond just reported a sickening smell. Something neither of them recognize."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"Elysia. What do you think? Be honest."

" _...at first I thought it was possible the Grex were being forced to do what they're doing. Frightened by their new alpha or whoever it is that's in command...but they're fighting us to the death and attempting to lead us somewhere. They're doing this voluntarily and I don't think I need to remind you that Indigens, all animals really, have a specific nature. They live their lives in a specific way. Outliers exist but I just can't believe that every single Grex outlier formed a pack under a similar Tyrant. The proper conduct for a Grex when their home is invaded is an all out and savage rebuttal. We should be swarmed in Grexes, they should be throwing everything they have at us."_

Elma and Senti turned upon hearing a strange roar. It seemed to echo all throughout the cavern. Senti flinched and brought a hand up to the side of her head.

The roar grew louder, the call was incredibly warbly and seemed to be coming from every direction.

Elma watched as Senti fell to her knees, then she felt it too, something in her head. Shaking her head fiercely she took hold of Senti and helped her up.

Two Grexes emerged from one of the corridors, standing in place and watching Elma and Senti.

"Ely. Get everyone together and get out of here."

Elma whispered.

" _Y-yes ma'am."_

With that, the call ended. The two Grexes entered the cavern, two more following their lead and then two more after that.

Tapping Senti's shoulder, Elma gestured at the only other path. Both women took off through it, the gathered Grexes stood in place, not a one showing any interest in chasing them down.

* * *

"Telling us to get out is one thing Ely. But these corridors all look the same, it's a damned cave."

Frye sighed as Raymond approached one of the walls and gave it a knock.

"You'd think during all these years we'd invest in some spelunking and accurate internal mapping."

Raymond commented before lowering himself to the ground and pressing his ear against the floor. Closing his eyes he listened as best he could. Frye continued to wave his arm in front of his face, that sickening smell was still following them.

Standing Raymond shook his head.

"We're going the wrong way."

"No shit."

Turning, Raymond began walking back the way they came when the pair heard something strange. Like countless creatures running along the rock walls towards them. From the darkness came hundreds of Blattas.

"What the-"

Frye grabbed Raymond's arm and pulled him along, the pair ran as quickly as they could down the corridor before seeing a fork in the path and turning, the horde of Blattas running down the other path.

Frye continued running, Raymond hot on his tail when they entered an open cavern but one unlike any of the others they'd been to. Cursing, Frye covered his face.

"What the hell is that smell!?"

Raymond looked up to see strange fungus growing all over the rocks along the ceiling, the entire cavern had a strange purple glow.

"Did we...are we in Noctilum?"

"Hell no, this cave system isn't that long."

Frye stated, shaking his head. Hearing steps the men drew their blades and waited. Eventually Elma and Senti appeared at the other side of the cavern. The pairs of BLADEs looked to each other in surprise and began walking towards one another. Elma commenting.

"I take it this is that strange smell."

"Strange? It's putrid. It's like everything died here. Just...all of it!"

Elma examined the room as another call came in.

"Elysia?"

" _Yeah, Boze and I found Shun and Mavis, we're going to start looking for an exit, where are all of you?"_

The four heard a deep groan and turned, weapons drawn. There was another entrance into the cavern, it was bigger and the walls were covered in some sort of viscous fluid. The groaning grew louder as did the steps.

Elma could barely make out the creature approaching but it was massive. She whispered something leading to all four BLADEs stepping back slowly and in unison.

What first came into the light was one of its legs, a pale flesh colored leg. At the leg's joint Elma could see several eyes open up and search the surroundings.

Then the rest of the beast came into view, Senti and Raymond looked upon it with fear while Elma and Frye recognized the beast though neither of them were able to hide the immense worry in their expressions.

Three tentacle-like tails whipped out behind it, striking the cavern while its long vile head opened up into four sections, revealing rows upon rows of teeth as it let loose another warbling cry.

All four BLADEs felt it this time, something foreign invaded their heads. Elysia was right. None of the Indigens were acting like themselves.

They were all under the influence of Control.

"Elma."

Senti whispered, fear in her voice.

"What...is it?"

Elma kept her eyes on the abomination that stood before them. Her grip on her weapons continued to tighten, some long forgotten anger burning within.

"It's a product of the Lifehold…"

She finally answered.

"...a Chimera."


	25. Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this brand new world, those in power struggle to put together the governing law. A mountain of tasks need to be done and among them, Elma has her heart set on one.
> 
> _(Noun) The action or process of reforming an institution or practice._

_July 29th, 2056_

In the top floor of the Tower that stood tall in the center of the Habitat Unit's Administrative District: Nagi, Chausson, Vandham and Elma sat around a table. A holographic screen was being displayed from a datapad sitting in the middle of the table. Currently, the screen was showing them the military and governmental restructuring plans that Nagi and Chausson had been working on during the two year journey aboard the White Whale.

Chausson was quick to point out.

"I know we don't have the people or the infrastructure to pull off my plan. Not anymore. But we need some form of placeholder government until then."

Vandham couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are we going to hold a vote of some kind or are you going to run unopposed?"

The men shared a look.

"...or are you just going to take the position?"

"This isn't about taking power. There is no one and nothing to take power from. We're establishing everything from scratch."

"Enough."

Nagi stated, the men fell silent as he cast Elma a look, she was peering through all the files, pulling several from the central holograms onto her own above her datapad. Her eyes were moving across the information quickly.

They had a talk behind the Tower the other day following her decision to leave the Habitat Unit, Nagi could see she was eager to get this done.

Looking back at the center, he cleared his throat.

"If there are no objections I think Chausson is right. We need to put some form of command in place and right now the only people we have capable of running whatever arms of government we have are in this room or the bridge crew who survived Starfall."

Chausson snapped his fingers.

"What about Eleonora Reeve?"

Nagi took out his own datapad and began searching through his information.

"It seems Eleonora was put into cryo in the event that we lost you, Chausson. She and the remaining noncombatants in cryo would have been ejected before the crash so we have to start a search immediately to find her."

The room fell silent and suddenly, Nagi became tense. Turning he found Elma staring right at him, there was anger in her eyes.

Without another word, she shut off her datapad and stood up.

"Elma I-"

She brought one of her hands up and he fell silent. With nothing else to say, she left the room. Nagi let out a heavy sigh, bringing a hand to his face. Vandham could only shake his head.

"You really put your foot in your mouth with that one, Nagi."

"That was not my intention. We lost the ability to set up some sort of continuity with the crash...now all we're left with is picking up the pieces. Eleonora is important to our cause and we know for a fact that she's still alive or at the very least her Lifepod is intact. We have the signal…"

Nagi trailed off. All of the lines for the Reapers have been silent since Starfall mere days ago.

" _Captain."_

Taking his datapad from the desk, he opened it up to see the face of Irina.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

" _Our divisions have been searching the skies as best we can...there's nothing out here."_

Nagi tapped his chin as Chausson spoke up.

"Nothing? At all?"

" _Well...that's not entirely true. As I'm sure you all have noticed...there are stars out at night. I don't know what happened after Starfall but the Ghosts are gone...we're not even in the same place...spatially."_

"What the hell."

Vandham leaned back in his seat, covering his face with his hands.

"Where in the middle of nowhere did we crash…"

"We'll have to set up a meeting with Albus and Furvus to see if they were told anything else by Javier or Caerulus. Is this the place we were supposed to find?"

Nagi turned his attention back to the datapad.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Call your divisions back and return to the perimeter."

Once the call ended, the three men picked up their water bottles. Reaching out Nagi moved the hologram to the next item on their list.

The title across the first screen read: Builders of the Legacy After the Destruction of Earth.

* * *

Outside of the Tower, Elma continued her walk, frustrated. Any civilians or military personnel who saw her were quick to divert their paths and move out of her way.

While she walked on in the present, her mind was stuck with the exchange she had with Nagi just yesterday.

* * *

" _You are going to find Jaynix?"_

_Nagi sounded surprised, which didn't make much sense to Elma. He had to know how much Jaynix meant to her. Taking a deep breath, Elma nodded._

" _Yes. She's out there. Alone. I need to bring her home."_

_There was a long silence before Nagi reached over and put a hand on her shoulder._

" _Elma. Her line went dead. All of theirs did. That only happens if-"_

" _If their Skells are completely destroyed yes but I saw her. I saw her, Nagi. At the end and I can't just accept that she's gone. I won't."_

_Nagi could see that Elma was determined to do this._

" _I hate to say this to you, Elma but...we need you here. If you go off across this alien world all on your own to...we don't know how big this place is. We don't know what the indigenous life is like. The first creature we encountered killed two of our best pilots, two Skelletons and it totaled one of our Skells with no effort. It's true they were damaged and worn but-"_

" _I've given you over thirty years, Nagi. I've done everything for you and yours because that was my goal. My goal and Aeon's goal. I've never wanted for anything. My only wish was to see you all safe, it didn't matter what happened to me or those around me...but now I want one thing. I want the ability, the freedom to do one thing for myself. I want to find her."_

_Nagi took his hand from her shoulder, this was not an easy conversation to have._

" _I don't want to stop you Elma and you're right. You and Aeon have given us everything...all I'm asking is for you to wait. Wait until we can stand firm. Please."_

" _If she's as injured as I think she is, waiting will kill her."_

" _Elma...all I can do is ask you to wait...I know it's not what you want to hear, I know but...please…"_

_Elma didn't say anything more after that, simply turned and left. If Nagi called anything out after her, she didn't hear it._

* * *

Elma came to a stop, looking around she spotted a small park not too far from her. The park had areas within for various sporting activities, it was a place to relax and unwind. Her gaze then moved from the nets and fences to the trees that stood tall and proud.

She wasn't sure when she got to the Residential District but she was here now. With a heavy sigh she moved toward the closest tree, lowered herself to the ground and sat.

Some part of her knew Nagi was right but another part of her remembered the talk she had with Danny and Boris. Starfall was costly, the Ghosts took so much from everyone. She had no reason to doubt Albus and Furvus, they were there when she was not. Aeon was gone, one soul among the many that the Ghosts snuffed out.

Yet Jaynix...Elma was the reason that she was lost. The resulting explosion from the Tandem Aghasura Cannon was what caused Jaynix to crash. It was her fault.

Hearing the desperate screams, Elma brought her hands to her ears, covering them only served to trap the screams inside her head.

She killed Lyla.

She killed Jaynix's wife.

Closing her eyes, she continued to listen to the pain and horror from those final moments of Starfall.

* * *

" _You all are some of the best we've been able to bring together within the various branches of the Coalition's Armed Forces. We're rolling out new technology to aid in Project Exodus and you all will be among the first to use it. Your new designation is as members of the Coalition's Heavy Armor Training Unit and this...is Elma."_

_Nagi moved aside, revealing a woman with white hair, dark skin and red armor. Her blue eyes looked among those gathered before her._

" _She'll be serving as Colonel, commanding this unit. Not only that but she has graciously volunteered to be the first to test another vital part of Project Exodus. The Mimeosome."_

_There were some surprised murmurs among the crowd before one young man raised his hand._

" _Is that uh. Is that safe?"_

" _Yes, Sergeant Evans. It's very safe, we took all the necessary precautions and then some."_

" _Oh. Okay. Good. Cool."_

_Elma stepped forward._

" _I'm sure you're all very curious as to who it is I am. I'm not exactly familiar with most of you yet...if you all wouldn't mind introducing yourselves, I'd appreciate it."_

_Those gathered before her saluted, the first man, standing tall over the others spoke._

" _Doug Barret. Formerly a part of the Special Vehicle Guidance Squad. Before that, I served in the US Army."_

_Elma nodded, a slight smile on her face._

" _I believe I've run some operations alongside you sometime back."_

_Doug nodded._

" _You did. Though I had no idea you were in a Mimeosome at the time. You did well not to get injured._

_She shrugged._

" _It wasn't meant to be a secret per say but I appreciate the sentiment. Where is your partner? Lao?"_

_Doug smiled._

" _Ah. With his family. I think he turned down the offer to be a part of this merry band. He's looking into teaching last I checked."_

_Elma nodded before looking to the rest of those gathered before her, specifically the woman next to Doug._

" _Lieutenant Irina Akulov. I served in the Coalition's Intelligence Division."_

_Elma studied the woman, of those gathered before her, the stance she had was the most rigid, the most professional and not the slightest bit nervous._

" _Intelligence gathering. Good to have you aboard._

" _Thank you Colonel."_

_Next to her, a younger man smiled. His stance was the weakest of the group but there was determination in his eyes._

" _Sargeant Gwin Evans, Forward Operating Forces. A grunt I suppose but a really good one!"_

_Elma smiled, nodding her head._

" _Danny Myson. Coalition Airforce Pilot and New Aircraft Live Tester. I think that's the way they phrased it."_

_Elma nodded._

" _You've probably experienced more G forces then the rest of those gathered here."_

" _I definitely have. No offense."_

_The man added, looking to the rest of the group who rolled their eyes._

" _It'll be greatly beneficial with what we have in store."_

_Elma could see the excitement clear as day on Danny's face before moving on to the last man in the lineup._

" _Boris Quaid, heavy weapons and artillery specialist. Howdy."_

" _Howdy"_

_Elma replied, crossing her arms as she returned to her post next to Nagi._

" _I look forward to working aside all five of you. I have a lot of goals I want to achieve and Nagi was kind enough to form this special team to get them done faster. I've looked over all of your combat and mission history. I know you all are the right hands to put my trust in. We'll start with the six of us and from there we'll expand to bring in offensive and defensive support units. Our group is to be the backbone of our forces as we proceed with Project Exodus. I thank you all for taking on this task."_

_Elma bowed her head, those gathered before her followed suit. Turning to Nagi, she smiled, the older man did the same._

* * *

Taking her hands away from her head and opening her eyes, Elma sat still and silent. Every moment she had to herself since Starfall was full of memories. Peaceful times long since gone full of people who were no longer around. She couldn't stand it.

She couldn't even return to her memories of her homeworld, of her brother. He was lost and she wasn't there to help him in his final hour.

Closing her eyes she did her best to recall anything more from the end of Starfall, but after the destruction of Firebird, there was nothing.

All she knew was Aeon engaged the Vita in battle and while no one was around to witness the battle or who won, the truth of it was that both Aeon and the Vita are nowhere to be found. Much like the Reapers' lines of communication, Aeon's Ares was silent.

Thinking about his Skell reminded her of her own, as much as she wanted to take off in search of Jaynix, her Ares was in no shape to go anywhere and the maintenance facilities in the Industrial District have yet to be officially staffed. The engineers were largely noncombatants and so most of them were currently in stasis around the planet, severely hampering Skell maintenance. Everyone who had one would have to be very careful.

It seemed as if everything was against her going out there to look for Jaynix. Shaking her head and forcing the thoughts away, Elma closed her eyes and continued to sit in place.

As she expected, her mind was soon flooded with countless memories. She was unable to stop them and part of her didn't want to. As much as they hurt, she needed to hold onto the pain of all those who have been lost since the Exodus.

Her recollection was cut short when she heard footsteps approach, they came to a stop nearby and waited. Patient as ever. She of course knew who was there. However that also meant she'd been sitting in place for hours. It didn't feel like that.

Neither person made any move or tried to say anything for at least another minute or so before Elma opened her eyes, stood up and turned.

"BLADE. It's a good idea."

Nagi nodded.

"We're going to gather the combatants that remain. Former soldiers from all fields. Then we'll begin the process of forming the divisions. Tomorrow."

Nagi crossed his arms.

"As much as I'd love to do it today, we burned far more hours than expected during the meeting. While having search teams and those on watch has helped...we still need to reorganize in a more official and effective capacity. We have to handle this situation that we're in right. Everything is unprecedented and…"

Nagi sighed.

"I didn't mean to say what I said, Elma."

"I know, Nagi. I know."

Looking up at the sky, he tapped his fingers along his arm.

"Regardless...I owe you an apology...I don't want you to think even for a second that I don't care about Jaynix. That your belief she is alive doesn't stir something inside me...I'm not saying the things I am to...I just…"

With a heavy sigh, he turned away.

"I understand Nagi...I would never storm out of an important meeting like that. Maybe Jaynix's temper was contagious."

Nagi chuckled.

"Whoever watches over us now, let's hope that isn't true."

Unable to stop herself, Elma began to laugh. Nagi doing the same. Once they settled, Nagi turned back to face her and Elma could see in his eyes what he had been trying to hide so desperately.

"They all affected you. Nagi. Didn't they?"

Barely above a whisper, he spoke.

"They did."

Elma sat back down and gestured to the place next to her. With a quick nod, Nagi joined her. The pair sat in the park, looking at nothing in particular. Simply thinking. Feeling. Anything and everything.

They remained there, motionless and lost in thought for some time before Elma finally spoke up.

"Reclaimer."

A small smile came to Nagi's face.

"I was never going to ask."

* * *

_July 30th, 2056_

Within the barracks that provided temporary housing to civilians and military personnel alike, there was a meeting going down in a large hall towards the back.

Elma stood with Nagi, Chausson and Vandham on an elevated platform with a large holographic screen displayed behind them detailing information on the various divisions that would make up their new offensive and defensive forces as organized within the new hierarchy: BLADE.

The crowd in front of them was filled with dozens of soldiers and pilots who survived Starfall. Among them she saw Irina Akulov, Gwin Evans, Frye Christoph, Boze Lowes and Sharon Effinger as well as the Qlurian Neilnail Pilots, Albus and Furvus.

"We believe all of these divisions working in tandem will help make the monumental task of understanding our new home a little bit more manageable."

Nagi stated.

"Instead of trying to tackle every new thing all at once and all at the same time, we're going to break it all apart into sections and leave one or two primary tasks for all of you to handle. All of us. We have to do this together."

Elma looked to the image currently displayed on the holographic screen showing the titles of all of the BLADE Divisions.

Reclaimers. Pathfinders. Interceptors. Harriers. Curators. Prospectors. Outfitters. Mediators.

"I wish we could simply focus on one or two divisions at the moment...but we simply cannot afford to. We've been here on this planet for only four days and we have not explored beyond the confines of the Habitat Unit. We must fix that, immediately."

The soldiers gathered all nodded as Vandham cleared his throat.

"In a slightly less related note we're also working on setting up a provisional government. Maurice Chausson will be acting as Director General, he'll be in charge of the Habitat Unit...I have been appointed as Commander of BLADE so I'll be in charge of all of you and finally Nagi is Secretary of Defense. He's the big boss."

Nagi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Regardless of what title I may carry, it doesn't change that I can't do my job...we can't do our job without you."

Vandham clapped his hands together.

"With all that said and done, we'll be sending out the required BLADE registration forms to all of your datapads. I should also admit that our datapad network only works within the Habitat Unit, the farther you go the more unstable it is. We'll also be working to correct that."

Everyone gathered nodded as their datapads all went off.

"While you all choose your Divisions, we'll have several teams involved with...housekeeping? We're going to get the barracks set up. Officially. Chausson will be handling the relocation of the civilians and the Qlurian refugees. They will all be moved to the Residential District, properly granted housing and all that. We don't have enough staff to help with the moving so when you've completed your registration, return to the civilian quarters and help us get them to the Residential District. That will be all. Get to it everyone."

With that, all those who had gathered were dismissed. Vandham and Chausson began to leave as well, talking amongst each other.

"Elma."

Turning to Nagi, she crossed her arms.

"I know how eager you are to get searching...it's written all over your face. If I could, there are several other people of note we could benefit from having among our ranks."

Elma nodded.

"Kriss."

Nagi took a deep breath.

"Yes. We'll need the Professor's expertise for...well, everything. There is no one aboard the White Whale who comes close."

Elma prepared to say something else, but decided against it as Nagi brought up a list.

"I'll put together a team to track down Eleonora Reeve. We need her for the provisional government as well as Kirsty Allen. She is part of a team called Frontier, during our journey they were developing a network database capable of cataloguing whatever planet we wound up on. That is what we'll have to use to bolster our communications devices beyond just our datapads and the local Habitat Unit network."

Elma looked at the images of all three women displayed.

"Beyond that we do have several other people of note who were aboard the White Whale. ECP Medical staffers Harriet Sinclair, Hope Alanzi, Eliza Jun and Arnold Bradbury as well as MMC Proprietor Iris Falkan."

Elma studied the faces of those gathered before her, she knew them all well enough. Staring at Harriet however reminded her of someone else.

"Kruse."

Nagi looked at his list.

"Ah yes. Alpha Wolf. Constantine Voliff, Kruse Voliff as well as the other engineering leaders Orwell Simmons and Hilda Earhart. All of a sudden my request is becoming a little too much…"

Elma smiled.

"It's fine. They're all vital, it's hard to put priority on...one over...the other…"

Elma trailed off, closing her eyes.

"Which is what I've been doing…"

"Elma. I'm not here to-"

"It's fine Nagi...it's fine. Anyone else?"

With a sigh, the newly appointed Secretary of Defense brought up one more.

"Frye's brother, Phog Christoph. More of a personal favor...Michael had asked Hideo to keep his eyes on the younger brother after Starfall. It was a promise from one man to the other...we have to fulfill it for them."

Elma nodded once more.

"Do we have tracking signals for all of them?"

"Most of them. Some of the Lifepods have no doubt been heavily damaged in the crash. They're built to last but some mechanisms are bound to fail after what we went through. We also can't forget that they landed...everywhere, as did the White Whale's wreckage and our Lifehold Archives…"

"...and the Lifehold Core…"

The pair fell silent, steadily easing themselves to the ground. Nagi watched Elma's face as conflict began to brew within her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to do this alone, Elma. You'll be a team leader within the Reclaimers Division. There will be a whole slew of Reclaimers to work with. We'll get this done. Not to mention in trying to find these specific people we may find others…"

"That's not what concerns me…"

Nagi fell silent, Elma brought a hand up over her chest.

"I...I know it's wrong but all these tasks...I see them as things getting between me and…"

"Jaynix."

Elma took a deep breath, nodding.

"I shouldn't feel this way...but I just...I can't accept that she's dead. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I do. What did they all...I…"

Nagi raised a hand.

"Elma don't-"

"I killed her wife. I killed Lyla."

"You didn't-"

"I did!"

The pair fell silent once more, Elma lowering her head into her hands and sighing.

"I can't...I shouldn't be leading anyone. Not until I can…"

She took a deep breath. Nagi crossed his arms, nodding.

"Do whatever makes you feel most comfortable Elma. I know you're going through a lot…"

"Not just me, Nagi. Hideo. I've known him as long as I've known you but the two of you…"

Elma thought back to Jaynix's last words.

"...you knew that their mission was to give their lives for the White Whale...didn't you?"

Nagi kept his eyes on her, betraying no emotions before speaking.

"That's not what their mission was. Not entirely."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"...their other task, it was a more personal task. Something Hideo and I discussed shortly before the Exodus and something he told the Reapers mere days after the Exodus."

Naig looked down at the floor, thinking about whether he should say this or not.

"Their primary mission was ensuring that you survived come what may."

Elma shook her head.

"Me? That's not true."

Nagi looked back up at her, she looked into her eyes and saw the truth.

"You're the backbone of everything, Elma. It was a long discussion Hideo and I had. No one knew what became of Aeon and if we lost you for whatever reason...we'd all be as good as dead. Hideo offered his services, his team...but they were going to do it regardless. After we left Earth, we left the chain of command behind. Hideo wanted to do it so he did...they all did…"

Elma looked away, unsure of what to say. The silence continued as Elma stood up, walked past Nagi and left the room.

* * *

_July 31st, 2056_

The next day found the newly formed BLADE preparing to take action. All those who joined with the Mediators were the primary group aiding the civilians who were still in the midst of moving from the Administrative District to the Residential District.

However they did not have enough manpower to handle the work so members of other divisions lent their services.

Meanwhile the bulk of the other BLADEs gathered outside both of the Habitat Unit's Gates, team leaders were named and mission details were outlined, plans were made to finally head out into the alien planet proper and explore.

Everyone was ready to reclaim their lives they nearly lost. Something new was set to begin and this would be the first day.

Outside of the East Gate, Elma stood with Nagi, Chausson and Vandham, the group watched as the first team of Pathfinders departed.

"Operations will be centralized in this region first. We have to understand our immediate surroundings above all…"

Nagi stated.

"The use of Skells is also limited to the Habitat Unit and a perimeter line we will establish soon. Those who chose to join the Outfitters are looking through the Hangar in the Industrial District now and preparing to work but we don't have enough to put our Skells at risk...if we lose them, we're as good as dead."

Vandham couldn't help but laugh.

"If we do anything wrong at all, we're dead and that's a fact. For all we know there is a plant out there that vaporizes you the second you touch it...I know the Pathfinders and Interceptors understand the risks, we all do but damn if I don't have gigantic worries about this planet…"

Elma looked to Chausson, another memory returning to her.

"It may be a small thing...but we're going to need to start naming things as well. Locations. Landmarks. Creatures. Fruits. Whatever it is we come across."

Chausson nodded.

"We've got the Curators for that...and the Prospectors to an extent...finding materials we can use to craft what we need is essential. We have a few fabricators in the Habitat Unit but we need a more reliable energy source. The Unit has self contained power but if anything should happen…"

"We're all dead."

Vandham stated, earning a chuckle from Nagi.

"Chausson. I think it's time we named our new home."

The man looked to Elma.

"I was told once...you had already made a decision about it."

Nagi and Vandham looked to Chausson now, interested. The older man sighed.

"She really did tell you everything. Didn't she?"

Chausson looked from the others and out to the sprawling fields before them as more BLADEs began their deployment, among them Elma could see the Interceptor team led by Irina.

Chausson took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Call me sentimental. Call me a lovestruck fool. Call me what you will...but I made her a promise. She may have laughed it off and never thought it a serious one but it was...in her honor I would like to name this planet...Mira."

No objections escaped Nagi or Vandham as they joined Chausson in looking out over the horizon.

Elma's gaze moved once more to the BLADEs setting off to explore their new home, among the teams she spotted a group of Reclaimers.

That was her signal to go. Not with them. Alone. While Nagi was still strongly against the idea, she didn't want to have someone with her. Not for this. Not after Danny and Boris. Not after Aeon. Not after Jaynix.

Putting a hand on Chausson's shoulder, Elma gave him her approval and walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Vandham moved closer to Nagi.

"In all our years...I've never seen her like this…"

"Me neither."

Vandham sighed.

"Will she be alright?"

Nagi nodded.

"Regardless of what state she is in...she has one goal and only one goal. Nothing will stop her from finding Jaynix. Not even death."

Vandham looked away from Nagi, back towards the ridge Elma had disappeared over. Crossing his arms the man forced his doubts away and moved towards the remaining BLADE teams, barking out orders.

* * *

Once Elma was far enough away from the Habitat Unit, she pulled out her datapad, noticing rather quickly that all the holographic displays were fuzzy. That was to be expected.

Taking out a notepad she began to write down the coordinates to the Lifepods they did have on record. While Nagi had said most of them had tracking signals, the group had looked over how many were deployed from the White Whale and the majority were not being picked up for who knows how many reasons.

Pinpointing the closest one, Elma began to walk when she heard steps. Turning she drew her blade as a man poked his head out from behind a boulder.

"Hey Colonel."

With a sigh, she put her blade away.

"Frye. What are you doing here? Didn't you have a team?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't...but once I got wind that you were looking to go it alone. Well, I ain't having that."

Elma shook her head.

"Frye-"

He brought one of his hands up.

"You know me, Elma. You trust me, I trust you. Hell, I helped you round up those traitorous snakes back on Earth remember? Let me help you again."

Elma looked down at her notepad, the list seemed to grow longer. Having another pair of eyes and a capable fighter was hugely beneficial, she couldn't deny that.

Frye was also stupidly stubborn. If she wanted him to stop following her, she'd have to knock him out. With a sigh, she looked back at Frye.

"Alright. We'll go together."

"Kickass."

Rolling her eyes, Elma turned and began walking once more, Frye fell into step next to her. She expected the man to start talking but he seemed to understand that she was not in the mood for it and so he remained silent.

Keeping her eyes focused on the grassy plains and rocky features before her as well as the various forms of indigineous life in the area around them, Elma couldn't deny the beauty of it all.

The task before them was massive but the farther along she could get, the more she could push and every step she took from this moment on was bringing her ever closer to finding Jaynix.

She would not rest until she accomplished her mission.

Determined gaze set on the land before her, yet mind set on the future, Elma picked up her pace and began exploring the Planet Mira.


	26. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An irregular task turns horrifying as Elma's team comes face to face with a Tyrant Chimera harboring a sinister desire.
> 
> _(Noun) The power to influence or direct people's behavior or the course of events._

_December 25th 2056 - 5 Months After Starfall_

_Elma stood facing the same foreign Skell that had taken so much from her during Starfall. The Ghost's Vita. Long since stolen from them and now rebuilt and piloted by the Ganglion leader. Luxaar._

_Behind Elma stood Irina, Gwin, Frye, Kruse and L. She'd requested they join her in reclaiming the very Lifehold they've sought since landing on Mira. All of BLADE united to defend the only thing that could guarantee their survival, a desperate battle raged in the seas of Cauldros against a massive Ganglion horde._

_All their effort and sacrifice however was a great risk as despite all their plans and strategies, Luxaar managed to break through their lines and shatter the Trion Barrier. Now within the Lifehold Core he had every intention of fulfilling his goal: destroying the central supercomputer which housed the genetic data and consciousness of the people of Earth._

_Elma had no desire to let that stand. Not after all that they've been through._

_Yet as they prepared to engage Luxaar, the damage he had already done to the Lifehold caused some sort of failsafe to activate. Something Elma was unaware of. Genetic data of countless specimens from Earth was pulled together and the Lifehold gave birth to a slew of horrifying Chimeras which immediately began attacking both Luxaar and the allied BLADEs._

" _What the hell are those things, Colonel!?"_

_Irina called out as she fired on one of them, keeping it at bay and allowing Frye to charge past her, raising his longsword above his head he cut through the beast's flesh, a terrible cry escaping its mouth._

_The rest of the BLADEs launched into action, Elma leading their charge against the mutated creatures. They finally found the Lifehold. Time was running out._

_She refused to lose anything or anyone else._

* * *

_August 3rd, 2060_

Elma found herself standing once more in command of a squad of BLADEs, staring down a massive Chimera approached them. She and Frye made eye contact, everything about his expression mirrored her own. Every oddity about the mission they were on became clear and sensible with the presence of this new Tyrant.

Closing her eyes briefly, Elma thought back to the battle of the Lifehold. Things were so hectic, she was desperate to end the conflict...she never imagined that one of the Chimeras could have found a way to escape. All these years, has it been biding its time? Was everything happening recently a part of it's plan? Did it want them? Did it want her?

Opening her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Keep your minds clear."

She whispered, Senti next to her nodded.

"You...you said a Chimera...you mean…?"

Frye moved closer to Senti.

"Yes, the things that appeared in the Lifehold."

"I read the reports once...they said something about...Control."

As Raymond fell silent, Elma took another step back while keeping her eyes on the creature.

"Yes. It can and will ensnare any minds within reach...the more conflicted you are, the more susceptible to its Control you become. Given how it's been able to Control what looks like several packs of Grexes, this one is in a league of its own."

Raymond looked at the creature, like Senti he had never seen this thing, the stories about the end of the First Ganglion Conflict did not paint a pretty picture and even those stories were nothing compared to the real thing.

"The eyes as well."

Elma whispered.

"All of them along the body can initiate mental attacks but the ones on its legs are especially fierce. Be careful."

The four BLADEs continued to back up towards the cave exit, Elma cast a look behind them before turning back to the Chimera.

"What's the plan, love?"

Senti whispered, a slight shake in her voice.

"We can't risk this thing escaping. We have to kill it but fighting it in here is-"

The Chimera roared, several more roars echoed throughout the cavern. Frye cursed as several Grexes appeared at the exit behind them.

"Elma!"

Clenching her teeth, Elma tightened her grip on her weapons.

"We fight."

With that, Frye spun around and roared, unleashing a torrent of rounds on the Grexes behind the group, keeping them at bay while the other three BLADEs charged the Chimera.

Senti's photon saber and Raymond's longsword cut through the flesh of the creature as it let loose another echo filled cry. Elma leapt high over it, ether covering her blade as she landed on its back.

The beast turned quickly, its tails lashing out, striking both Senti and Raymond and throwing them across the cave. Several more Grexes poured into the room from the other entrance.

Elma buried her blade into the creature's back, it howled in pain before leaping into the air. Elma held on as best she could while the beast continued to thrash about, attempting to dislodge her weapon. With a savage roar, the creature charged across the cavern and slammed itself into a wall. Elma was thrown off its back, her blade still stuck in the creature as she fell to the ground.

Raising her gun, the pieces expanded and a massive pulse shot out, pushing the creature back and onto its hind legs.

Standing, Elma quickly leapt aside as it slammed its feet onto the ground, shattering the cave floor below it before roaring once more. Several eyes all along its body began to open and strange beams of ether fired off all over the cave.

The BLADEs moved as close to the ground as they could while the Chimera charged across the cavern once more. The ether it fired off continued to criss cross throughout the cavern, searing through the Grexes unlucky enough to be in the way. The beast turned its attention on Frye who barely managed to dodge its charge only for one of its tails to smack him, throwing him up and into the ceiling.

Senti sent her psycho launchers high into the air where they turned to aim down and fire on a group of Grexes.

Elma stood back up once more.

"Raymond! Senti! I'll distract the Chimera, take care of the other Indigens!"

Senti nodded as Raymond charged past her and called out.

"You've got it Elma!"

Aiming her gun once more she fired, the powerful pulse waves pushed the Chimera back, attracting its attention. Letting out a fierce roar it charged her, Elma ran from it, feeling Overdrive cover her body as she ran up the wall. The Chimera slammed into the cave wall, shaking the entire cavern as Elma kicked off it and landed once more on top of the creature.

Tearing her blade free she leapt off the beast as it swung around once more, tails narrowly missing her as she hit the ground and rolled to her feet.

Turning she set her sights on the Chimera once more and held her gun forward, the pieces contracted, several concentrated lasers shot forth, searing through the massive beast.

The Chimera charged forward again, claws striking and tails whipping about. Elma continued to jump away and duck as best as she could. Keeping her mind clear and focused was something she was used to.

"Hey asshole!"

The Chimera swung about again, one tail barely clipping Elma's arm and flipping her over to the floor. Frye let loose a string of missiles, roaring all the while as the projectiles exploded along the Chimera's body.

Elma looked up at the ceiling as the cave shuddered once more. Turning she saw Senti, covered in an ether shield formed by the Psycho Launchers, shoot across the cave and slam into a Grex.

Next to her Raymond's swordplay was flawless as he carved another Grex to pieces. The pair nodded to one another and continued their battle as Elma's eyes searched their surroundings.

Standing she turned to see Frye throw himself to the ground, just out of range of the Chimera's savage strike.

"Frye!"

The BLADE looked at her as she ran towards him, leaping high into the air and flipping over the Chimera, Elma's blade flashed as it sliced through the beast's flesh. The creature moved away as she landed near Frye, blade at the ready for its next move.

Frye couldn't help but smirk.

"Always showing off...what do you need Elma?"

Both BLADEs kept their weapons trained on the Chimera, Elma's eyes moving briefly to rubble that fell from the ceiling.

"If this continues, the cavern and probably the entire system is going to collapse, we can't be here anymore."

Frye prepared to say something in response when the Chimera lunged forward, both BLADEs quickly moved back as it slammed onto the ground where they once stood.

The eyes along the beast's body began to flare up once more. Cursing, Frye dove aside, the lasers ripped through the cave walls and floor all the while the Chimera roared.

More Grexes began to pour into the cavern.

Frye called out to the other BLADEs.

"Senti! Ray!"

Frye then took off, the Chimera lunged after him. Quickly, Elma focused her shot and fired, the pulse wave knocked the Chimera out of the air and to the floor. Frye nodded to her before reaching Senti and Ray.

Elma kept her weapons at the ready, watching the Chimera roll over and back onto its feet. The beast turned towards her, opening its gaping maw before charging once more.

The creature's attacks were far more frenzied this time, one of its claws struck Elma before she could put her guard up. With a pained cry she was sent flying across the cavern and into a wall.

The Chimera then turned to look at the other BLADEs currently fighting off the seemingly endless stream of Grexes.

"What are we doing Frye!?"

Raymond called out as he buried his blade into a Grex's skull.

"We've got to focus all our effort on clearing a path to get out of here before this place comes down."

Frye began tapping the controls along the top of his gatling gun, the weapon opening up to reveal its stockpile of missiles.

"Good call."

Senti stated while she maintained fire on the nearby Grexes, keeping them at bay.

"Then let's do it!"

Raymond yelled out as he charged past Senti and Frye, his blade cutting through Grex after Grex.

Across the cave, Elma stood up again. The Chimera was looking at her allies only to turn as she found her footing. It was clearly focused on her, all the better for her comrades.

Clenching her weapons tightly she ran towards it, the beast roared in response and leapt into the air. With a surge of Overdrive, Elma was able to run under it and past it as it crashed onto the ground. Skidding to a halt she turned and jumped onto its back once more, carving through its flesh with her ether blade.

The burning smell was terrible, the flesh ripping open gave her a view of its mass of muscles. Blood oozed from all its injuries yet despite how torn up it was, the beast did not seem to slow down or give any impression of injury.

The Chimera roared in fury as it ran across the cavern once more. Elma jumped off of it just as it neared a wall. However, the Chimera slammed its legs into the ground, skidding to a halt before colliding with the wall. It bent down before throwing itself back and into the air.

Elma covered herself and cursed as one of its claws hit her. The force was immense and she was shot down out of the air and into the cavern floor, a crater immediately formed around her as she hit the earth. A pained cry forced itself out of her as the beast landed next to her.

Seeing this, Frye turned around to aim at the Chimera.

"Alright you bastard! Get away from her!"

The Chimera turned, all the eyes on its body opened up. Something reached out and took hold of Frye for a few moments. Next thing he knew, he pulled his gatling gun upwards and let loose a missile barrage all over the ceiling of the cave. Rocks, stalactites and debris began to rain down on the combatants. The Chimera was unconcerned, keeping its gaze on Elma.

"Hey! Frye what the fuck are you doing!?"

Raymond called back as Frye shook his head.

"I didn't...it wasn't-"

Frye, Senti and Raymond now stood on the far side of the cavern surrounded by Grexes while Elma continued to evade the Chimera's attacks. All the while, the ceiling above continued to crumble and collapse.

Frye snapped out of his daze upon hearing Elma's voice.

"All of you get out of here!"

"Elma-"

"Now!"

Elma's blade seared through the Chimera's flesh once more. The creature screeched before raising its legs once more and slamming onto the ground. Elma leapt away from the attack and fired on the beast with everything she had.

Despite the pain flaring all over her body, Elma refused to give in. She watched Senti and Raymond clear the way only to see Frye start running towards her. Senti called out.

"There's no time, love!"

Frye brought his gatling gun up once more and fired, the Chimera turned towards him and lunged, as it got close he opened up the barrel.

"Eat this fucker!"

He then fired off the salvo of missiles directly into the Chimera's face as it crashed into the ground right in front of him, the explosions threw Frye back and to the ground as the beast stumbled away and roared.

Standing, Elma prepared to attack once more when the Chimera spun about and screeched, something invaded Elma's mind. Clenching her teeth, she tried to force it away.

"You won't-"

" _-believe how awkward she was when she first asked me out."_

_Lyla said, her voice filled with laughter as Jaynix shook her head._

" _Please don't tell her the story."_

" _On the contrary, I would love to hear it."_

_Elma replied, Jaynix stared at her._

" _No, you don't. I'd prefer your image of me to be rather fierce and fearless...not awkward and bumbling."_

_Lyla put an arm around Jaynix and pulled her in._

" _The awkward and bumbling side of you is the most charming. Not that many people ever see it."_

_Jaynix rolled her eyes, though there was a noticeable smile forming after Lyla kissed her cheek._

_Elma looked around the room, the Reapers were all eating and conversing with one another. They were a comfortable unit, almost like a family. Those had been the things she heard about them, she knew Hideo Kumon well enough to know this was how he'd run his unit. She liked it._

" _By the way Elma, you gotta show me how you did that."_

_Elma returned her attention to the table and to Jaynix._

" _How I did what?"_

_Jaynix brought one of her hands up and placed an open palm on her own chest._

" _That. There was a lot more power in it than I thought."_

_Elma smiled. Her spar with Jaynix was brief but the woman had a mountain of questions about it. No doubt she wanted all the answers to improve her own abilities._

" _I'd be happy to share that but I don't think Lyla would be."_

_Jaynix looked to Lyla._

" _You know we shouldn't talk about work while we're eating."_

_Jaynix smirked._

" _Come on. You know me! I can't miss out on any opportunity to get stronger."_

_Jaynix then looked to Elma, her one eye burning with determination._

" _We should've met sooner, Elma."_

_The Colonel nodded._

" _That would have been interesting. Do you think you could've beat me then?"_

" _No way. But maybe I'd be better now than I am."_

_Elma shrugged._

" _Who can say? You put a lot of faith in my abilities. It was only one spar. Who knows? If you watch me work you may be able to provide me with some advice."_

_Jaynix smiled._

" _Maybe. I look forward to it."_

_Lyla laughed._

" _Always so quick to form bonds."_

_Jaynix nodded to her fiance._

" _Of course! All this to get stronger! We're protectors you know!"_

_Lyla moved closer, leaning her head on Jaynix's shoulder._

" _We are."_

_Elma watched them both, something stirring within her chest._

Elma stood in the collapsing cave, drawing her pistol and aiming it straight up. Frye called out to her as a massive pulse fired. The cavern groaned as it came down on top of the BLADEs.

* * *

Outside of the cavern, Boze, Shun, Elysia and Mavis drew their weapons. The mountain before had been shuddering and shaking for a while now, but at this moment they heard a massive collapse. Parts of the exterior began to crumble, debris now covering the entrance they had all used not long ago.

Boze took a few steps forward, his hand still on his javelin. Elysia and Mavis looked down at Nova, the cat's tail was straight up as it looked at where the entrance to the tunnel system once was.

Boze moved his hand to his datapad and began making calls.

"Elma. Frye. Ray. Senti. Anyone?"

Boze looked to Shun who took out his datapad as well and attempted to make calls. He could only shake his head.

"Nothing is going through…"

Boze cursed and began moving forward once more towards the collapsed entrance.

"Boze. We can't."

Mavis stated, bringing the man to a stop though he did not take his eyes off the mountain as he spoke..

"We have to do something, Pebble. This mountain just about fell on top of them and though they are strong, they are not Atlas. We must assist."

"It's not that."

Boze turned to Mavis then to Elysia.

"What?"

"It's like I told you Boze. Nothing about this mission makes sense. Whatever Elma's team found in there…"

Boze turned once more to look upon the debris covered entrance. Even if he did find a way to get inside there was no doubt many if not all of the tunnels had collapsed. He wouldn't be able to get to them.

"So what do we do?"

Shun turned away to look back towards NLA before taking out his datapad.

"We're going to need help. A lot of it."

Entering a different ID, Shun walked towards the rest of the team as the call began.

" _Shun? What's up, did something change?"_

"Gu Ladha. What's the status of your team?"

There was a short silence before she responded.

" _We're in our final stages. We'll be heading out in five. Why the call? Is there any new information for us to work with? Or did you kill the Tyrant already?"_

Shun looked to the rest of the group before clearing his throat.

"A bit. Do me a favor and make a call to BLADE Tower for a fourth team. A Skell Team."

" _...Shun...what's going on?"_

"We're not sure. Our teams were exploring a tunnel system when Elysia made the call to retreat. This entire situation is...there is more at play here. The cavern just collapsed so we can't go back in and we can't get in touch with Elma's team."

There was a long silence before Gu Ladha spoke up once more.

" _Alright. I'll talk to Nagi myself and see if we can skip all the formalities. Sounds like you need the help ASAP."_

"We do. Thank you, Gu Ladha."

With that, the call came to an end.

"I wish there was something we could do…"

Mavis whispered, her eyes moving to the entrance as Boze returned to the group.

"The tunnels weaved all throughout the interior of this mountain. This can't be the only entrance."

Shun nodded.

"He's right. We should do some recon. Find other points to enter. Anything to help the third and fourth teams out when they get here."

Elysia kneeled down and placed her hand on Nova's head.

"He can help us."

The BLADEs nodded to one another and began walking towards the mountain. Boze looked at the formation as it shook once more.

"This time, we stick together. No more surprises."

Shun nodded. Keeping their weapons at the ready, the four began to walk along the perimeter of the mountain. Searching for any possible point of entry.

* * *

" _I don't really remember the last time I felt like this...no. No. Of course I do. Starfall. After everything that happened. When I first woke up on Mira. My entire body ached. The pain was...all consuming...is this...is this how you felt? Is this how you felt when your Skell was shot down? Is this how you felt when you crashed onto Mira? Alone? Injured? Dying?"_

Elma slowly opened her eyes, a groan escaped as her eyes searched the darkness all around. There was rubble and debris everywhere. The once open cavern where they fought was unrecognizable. Clenching her teeth, she noted that debris had covered half of her body as well.

Taking a deep breath she focused on what she could move and feel. The pain was first and foremost, doing her best to ignore it she focused inward. It would only take a little bit of Overdrive to free herself from the rubble.

But what of everyone else? Frye? Senti? Raymond? Are they alright? And what of the Chimera?

She then heard something. It was faint but it sounded like steps. She couldn't lay here for a moment longer. Forcing the Overdrive she tore herself free from the debris and began searching for her weapons. Her body cried out in pain but she couldn't stop. There was no doubt in her mind that the Chimera was alive. It had to be stopped. Immediately.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness of the collapsed cavern. It stood. The injuries all along its body were painful. But nothing compared to the constant torment of its inner thoughts which were filled with countless patterns and minds vying for control resulting in nothing but madness and overwhelming power. The creature could barely contain its desire to seize the will of others and inflict this pain on everything in sight.

A low growl escaped as it searched the darkness. It found them rather quickly. Four creatures. All with very peculiar thought waves. All with a deep and familiar darkness hiding within.

Those connections. Those memories. Long since buried. It would seize them, force them to the surface and bring these four beings under its Control. They are powerful. Coordinated. They are perfect for its one and only true desire.

Two of these creatures were there. The day it was born. One in particular stood out to it. If it could bring that one under its influence, everything could be washed away by grotesque destruction.

This was the moment.

Throwing back its head, the creature let loose a loud, horrifying cry. All the eyes along its body opened up as its mass of internal minds began reaching out and taking hold of the darkness it so craved.

* * *

Elma found her ether blade first, taking it from the rubble she activated it and watched as the ether shell formed around it. Satisfied that it was fully functional, she allowed herself to sigh in relief before resuming her search when she heard it.

The Chimera roared, its cry shaking the ruined cavern. Then she felt it, some strange sensation flooded her mind. Clenching her teeth she fell to her knees and gripped the sides of her head.

"Whatever you think you can accomplish with this...you can't!"

Her eyes were forced shut and in the blackness she saw countless memories from her time on Mira, on the White Whale and on Earth. She saw many faces, many of which are still with her but even more that are long gone.

She shook her head, trying to force them away. The Chimera was forcing itself through her mind, the sensation was beyond painful. It felt wrong.

Then the memories shifted and began focusing on only one figure.

"No! I won't...let you...pollute my memories of her!"

Elma held onto the sides of her head, groaning in pain.

"I'm going...to kill you!"

Elma held onto her blade and swung with all her might, hoping the exertion would free her from this pain. As she continued to swing at nothing her head only began to pound more and more fiercely.

Falling to the ground she cried out in pain.

_Elma sat on a chair, leaning back in comfort. She couldn't help but think about what Jaynix had told her. How the woman had lost her eye and didn't regret it. The love she felt for Lyla was so powerful. Elma had no doubt Jaynix would do anything for her fiance. What a strange and unique feeling that must be._

" _Alright! How do I look?"_

_Elma stood up as Jaynix appeared, her burning mane now cut short. She prepared to say something...but found herself at a loss for words._

_Jaynix tilted her head._

" _Elma?"_

_The Colonel continued to stare at her._

" _I…"_

_Jaynix smiled and began laughing._

" _Oh, well I didn't expect this. Do I really look that good?"_

_Hearing Jaynix's voice filled with joy brought a smile to Elma's face._

" _You do. Truly. You look beautiful."_

_Jaynix's laughter faded, the woman shook her head._

" _I uh...thanks."_

" _Awkward and bumbling."_

" _No. Never."_

_Jaynix feigned insult, turning away. After a few moments she looked back at Elma and smiled._

_The pair left the barber, continuing through the busy streets of Noah's Cradle. Elma could see some strange expression on Jaynix's face, but when she asked her what was wrong, the expression was gone._

_It didn't take long to figure out why._

_Despite her usual demeanor, her confidence, her power. The wedding had Jaynix feeling nervous. Worried._

" _Elma-"_

" _It's all going to work out Jaynix. It will."_

_The Reaper laughed._

" _What? Can you see into the future?"_

_Without missing a beat, Elma responded._

" _Yes. I can."_

_Jaynix looked to her, Elma could see that for a brief moment, the other woman believed her. Then a smile formed._

" _Well then, how long do you think Lyla and I will be married and happy? Five years?"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _I'm sure it'll be a little longer than that…"_

_The pair shared a laugh, the nerves slowly dying down._

" _Thanks for coming with me, Elma."_

" _Don't mention it."_

_Jaynix smirked._

" _Although I am going to tell everyone that my new look made you swoon."_

_Elma rolled her eyes, ignoring some foreign sensation in her face. Specifically her cheeks._

" _Tell everyone whatever you wish to tell them and I'll deny it."_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _That'll only prove it to be true and you know it."_

_Jaynix put an arm around Elma and pulled her in._

" _It's okay though cause I understand. I think I look pretty damn good too."_

_The women shared a look before laughing. Despite her denial, Elma couldn't ignore the fact that Jaynix's new look was stunning._

_The pair continued their walk back, Elma was happy that Jaynix seemed calmer. Comfortable. A wedding was immensely stressful, this much she knew. She was glad to be able to ease Jaynix's burden in any way she could._

Elma's entire body shook with anger at this...violation of her memories. She never felt such rage before. This creature dared to use her treasured memories of Jaynix against her. Looking down at the ground, Elma reached out and took hold of her blade once more.

She needed to focus. She was better than this. Stronger than this. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her ether gun. She could use that to get out of here. Forcing herself to her feet, she began to approach it as the pain in her head slowly faded away.

She doubted that the creature was giving up but at this point she'd take anything. Exhausted, she fell to the ground once more. Reaching out, she took hold of her other weapon. A small victory but a victory nonetheless.

The silence was broken by cries. Two very familiar cries.

"Senti...Raymond...I'll get us out of here...I will…"

Forcing herself to her feet once more, she began to move when she felt the pull on her mind once more and stumbled, stopping herself from collapsing by holding onto a massive piece of debris.

"No...not again…"

* * *

At the same time, Senti sat with her back against what was once an entrance to the cavern, now completely blocked up. She felt sweat covering her entire body and the air felt thin.

"What a great place to find myself in…"

She looked down at her datapad which, as expected, was not functioning. All she could see on it was the last message she got from Penta. He offered to prepare a meal for when she got back. Her favorite.

"Love...you're so sweet…"

She attempted to stand once more but knew it would be impossible, some debris had struck her leg with immense force during the collapse, the damage was severe. If she was going to move from this spot, she needed assistance.

She tried calling out for the rest of her team, but no one replied. At least, she couldn't hear if anyone did. Some part of her told her not to try again, the last thing any of them needed was another collapse.

There was a loud and disturbing roar, followed by a foreign sensation filling her entire body.

"This...is this...Control?"

Shaking her head, Senti tried to focus but the pain was so intense. Worse than any headache or migraine she's ever had before. Worse than any injury she's ever suffered.

"Stop! You can't!"

Closing her eyes she screamed just as everything went silent.

_Opening her eyes, she found herself sitting on an open field. Senti looked all around her, seeing vibrant rolling greens stretching out as far as the horizon. Her gaze followed the endless green until she noticed a solitary tree in the center of it all._

_This place seemed strangely familiar._

_She then noticed that her leg no longer pained her. Standing, she looked around the area once more but her attention kept being pulled back to the tree. It felt as if it was calling out to her._

_She began to approach the tree and that's when she started hearing them. Voices. They were muffled and unrecognizable yet she could swear they were...happy. There was some form of joy in their tones, excitement. A man and a woman._

_As she got ever closer to the tree, the voices became clearer, happier. Was that her voice? Was that Penta? They were so happy, the sounds brought a smile to Senti's face._

_Then there was a sudden crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. In an instant the once peaceful area around her was now awash with a heavy rainstorm, thunder roared all around her and the once vibrant tree was stripped bare._

_The pathetic twig standing amid dying grass was forced by the wind to such an angle that it threatened to snap._

_Amidst all that noise, Senti could still hear the voices but they were no longer happy._

_Instead, they were filled with grief._

_The woman's voice. Her voice, melded with the wailing of the wind. She was inconsolable._

_It didn't take much longer to recall why._

_Senti stood in front of the ruined tree, looking down at a small gravestone. A life she was not even allowed to meet._

_The wailing of her voice filled her ears as did the whipping winds, pouring rain and a thunderous crash._

_Falling to her knees in front of the gravestone, Senti began to cry. Reaching out towards the marker, a long forgotten pain filled her body._

_Collapsing before it, she resigned herself and cried. Broken by the loss of innocence all over again._

* * *

Raymond woke to the same darkness as his comrades. The debris that covered his body was light. Easily able to shake it off, he stood. Examining his surroundings he did his best to make out whatever he could. Nothing of interest stood out to him. Cursing he began to search, he needed a weapon. Anything. The Chimera was near, he could feel it.

As he searched he heard something. Muffled. A voice? Taking a deep breath, he called back.

"Who's there!? It's me! Raymond! Are you okay!?"

He waited several more minutes, barely able to make out anymore muffled noises. He knew they weren't okay, none of them were. They were trapped in a mountain that fell on top of them with a murderous Tyrant of a species long thought extinct. A species that shouldn't even exist.

"Fucking Chimera...just wait till I get my hands on you…"

Raymond began walking around the small alcove he found himself in, stepping on something that didn't feel like any sort of rubble. Bending down he reached out and felt the flat of his blade.

His sigh of relief was cut off by a warbling cry from the Chimera. Cursing, he began moving the rubble aside until he could take hold of his weapon's hilt. Freeing it from the ground he stood at the ready.

Wherever it was planning on attacking from, he'd be ready for it. He had to be.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but he noticed that he felt tired. Shaking his head, he did his best to force this strange...feeling, away. It began to build in intensity, clenching his teeth, Raymond fought to keep his eyes open.

He wasn't looking the thing in its eyes yet it was still trying to force its will upon him. How was it doing that? The pain built up suddenly, Raymond's eyes shut and a pained cry escaped.

_Opening his eyes, Raymond found himself surrounded by white sands. Looking up, he immediately recognized the land formations and structures all around him._

" _Sylvalum."_

_Raymond held tightly onto his blade, Sylvalum was treacherous. Nothing was going to get the drop on him. Nothing._

_His eyes continued to scan his surroundings, something about this place seemed...familiar. Not just the region, but this spot specifically. Why was that?_

"Hurry back, Ray. Alright?"

_Spinning around, Raymond's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew where he was._

" _It can't be…"_

_He took one step when he heard the first scream._

_Fear. Terror. Anger. Panic. His body was filled with these powerful emotions as he took off in a sprint. He's never run this fast before._

_He heard more screams, louder and desperate._

" _No. No. No. Not again. I can stop it. I'm here. I'll make it."_

_He felt Overdrive fill his body as he shot across the white expanse of Sylvalum, the voices growing in desperation and pain before fading._

" _No! No! Hold on! I'm almost there!"_

_Moments later he found himself at his destination. At his base camp. At their base camp._

_A man was on the ground, head in his heads, begging for forgiveness. A woman lay on the ground nearby, eyes frozen in fear._

_Raymond's words died in his throat as his eyes moved from the mentally broken pair, to the torn apart remains of Adelbert and Grette._

_He watched as the Prone approached Dirk and Phina. He went for his blade only to find it gone. An intense storm broke out, hiding them all from view as they were taken._

_Raymond screamed in rage and fear before collapsing, tears streaming down his face._

* * *

Frye sat in silence, eyes closed. He thought back once more to the last conversation he had with Phog. His brother was concerned. Deeply concerned about this mission.

"Stupid kid...too smart for his own good…"

Frye opened his eyes, laughing.

"That makes me an even bigger idiot for the same reason...I really should listen to Phog more often…"

Frye continued to sit still, waiting for something he knew was coming. The Chimera had them all exactly where it wanted them. While Control was not inherently unique to the Chimeras, he knew that they were very capable of it from the Lifehold battle. He remembered turning on Kruse, albeit briefly. The young wolf and L had put him down until they could deal with the Chimera forcing its will onto him.

He knew what to expect when it came to Control but this Chimera, this Tyrant, proved to be beyond anything and everything he could imagine.

Frye looked down at his hand. When he turned his weapon on the ceiling and fired...it felt so natural. This thing, the power it had was terrifying.

Clenching his hand into a fist, he continued to wait.

It wasn't long before he heard that disgusting roar and it wasn't much longer after that when he felt the pull on his mind. Taking a deep breath, Frye gave into it.

_Opening his eyes, Frye found himself in his old living room back home. On Earth._

_He looked at the clock on the wall, 3:45pm, then he looked at the calendar. He immediately knew what today was. Counting in his head, he waited until the door opened and his father walked in. Frye waited patiently until his dad sat down across from him, his features lined with worry over the talk the pair was about to have._

_Taking a deep breath, Frye spoke first._

" _It's okay dad."_

_Michael looked up at him. Surprise in his eyes._

_Frye smiled._

" _I'll take care of Phog. I promise."_

_There was a long silence before Michael smiled back at him._

" _That's my son...I'm proud of you…"_

_Frye nodded, standing up and leaving the room._

One blink later, Frye was sitting in the cave once more, a tear escaping his eyes.

"I love you dad."

Nodding to himself, Frye stood up. That familiar cocky smirk appeared on his face.

"That all you got bastard? I've accepted my pain. My moment of weakness. I refuse to make that same mistake again."

Frye then heard the screams. Senti and Raymond. Reaching over, he retrieved his weapons that he had found quickly after regaining consciousness.

"Senti. Ray. Hang on...I'll get to ya...then we can kill this fucker…"

Frye turned around once more.

"Don't keep me waiting Elma. We're doing this together."

* * *

" _I don't know what I expected…"_

_Shaking her head, Elma stepped into the room, a familiar place she had been to quite often with Doug in the past and the Skelletons in general. The Cabin. A bar that was very popular among the Coalition's Armed Forces, regularly hosting at least two units at night._

_On this night however it was not looking nearly as flawless as it always did._

_Stepping over the unconscious bodies and towards those responsible Elma could only sigh._

" _Frye. Jaynix."_

_The pair were sitting at the only table that hadn't been thrown over following the bar brawl. Behind the counter was the bartender who had called her to come and pick up her compatriots._

" _I am truly sorry for their actions."_

" _We did nothin' wrong!"_

_Frye stated, slurring his words slightly before pointing at the bartender._

" _You tell 'er Mick! Nothin' wrong!"_

_Mick sighed while Elma put her hand on Frye and Jaynix's shoulders._

" _Let's just get you two out of here, alright?"_

_Frye shrugged before standing and walking towards the exit. Stumbling all the while. Elma then looked to Jaynix, who smiled. Proud._

" _I got 'em good, Elma."_

" _I can see that. Who pissed you off tonight?"_

_Jaynix rolled her eye before focusing on her drink._

" _It's a...boring story…"_

_Elma looked back at all the unconscious patrons, unable to hold back a chuckle._

" _This is boring to you? I almost hesitate to ask what you consider a thrilling story."_

_Finishing off her drink, Jaynix put the glass down and stood up. Turning to Elma she smiled before following Frye out of the bar._

_Elma apologized to Mick once more before stepping out and heading to her car. Frye was walking far ahead while Jaynix kept her pace with Elma._

" _Is that...Elma did you call my old man? Seriously?"_

_Elma looked to see Michael's very familiar truck._

" _No. He must've known you'd be here."_

" _Shit...well, looks like I do have a ride. See you ladies later."_

_Jaynix waved as Frye got into the truck, Elma could see Michael who smiled at her and nodded before driving away._

" _Looks like it's just us."_

_Elma turned once more to look at Jaynix, a wide smile on her face._

" _No offense to Frye, I prefer your company. Colonel."_

_Elma placed a hand on Jaynix's back and guided her towards her car._

" _You're drunk."_

" _I'm just bein' honest!"_

_Entering her car, Elma brought up the directions and took off, sparing one last look at Jaynix who still wore that smile on her face._

The creature didn't understand it. Not entirely. All the memories it forced to the surface from this one being didn't radiate the same pain or horror that the other one's did. They seemed...peaceful. Yet they wrought just as much damage on the being's psyche as they did to the others. Whatever reason this being had for keeping these memories and emotions sealed up, it provided the creature with enough to succeed in bringing them all under its Control.

Low growls escaped the Chimera as the being once more shook off the memories and began planning its escape. Why were all these memories focused on one other specific creature? Why did it resonate so? It had to dig deeper...but this being's will was strong. Too strong. It could no longer just damage the psyche...it had to weaken the flesh.

Elma stabbed her blade through the cavern wall next to her, the ether searing through it. Activating Overdrive she began attempting to carve through the wall. It was slow, but progress was progress.

The Chimera's warbling cry shook the collapsed cavern once more. No doubt it was preparing to force another memory to the surface. She refused to let Jaynix be her downfall. She was stronger than that.

Just then there was an explosion, Elma turned to see one of the mounds of rubble get blown across the small clearing. Another blast led to the wall breaking in and the cavern shaking.

"Hey! Stop! You're gonna kill us all!"

The dirt began to clear as someone stepped through the opening.

"Ray?"

The Harrier turned towards Elma, allowing her to see his eyes and recognize something was not right. He shot towards her immediately, his blade colliding with hers.

"Ray! You can't let it Control you!"

Elma broke away and leapt back towards the wall she was attempting to break through. Raymond followed suit, his blade flashing as it came at her from every available angle. Elma followed suit, deflecting and redirecting each of Raymond's strikes but not capitalizing on any of the openings. She couldn't hurt him, he wasn't himself.

"Ray!"

Dodging aside, she let his strike swing wide and miss, the man stumbled towards the cave wall allowing Elma to get past him. As she approached the opening something slammed into her and threw her to the ground.

Looking up she saw Senti surrounded by an ether barrier created by her Psycho Launchers. Her expression was the same as Raymond's.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Elma stood and brought her blade up, stopping Ray's next strike.

" _Ray and Senti...did Frye also?"_

Senti extended her arms, the launchers turned and fired on Elma and Ray, striking both of them and pushing them back. Elma scrambled to her feet once more, the Chimera didn't care if it forced her friends to kill each other, as long as they got to her. She couldn't let that stand.

Ray charged again, his and Elma's blades continued to clash until Elma found the opening she needed and delivered a savage kick to his chest, throwing him back and to the ground.

Drawing her gun, the pieces began to expand as Senti fired on her again. Elma apologized as she fired a powerful pulse wave at Senti. The ether barrier around Senti protected her from most of the damage but the force of the push moved her out of the way and slammed her into another wall, disabling the barrier.

As Senti fell to the ground, Elma ran past her, ducking under Ray's repeated strikes.

Turning and heading into the darkness of the collapsed cavern, Elma kept her eyes focused on the path ahead, looking for any more walls that Ray or Senti may have destroyed in their attempt to get to her.

The Chimera let out another furious roar and Elma felt it picking at her memories once more. Moments began to flash before her eyes, illuminating the darkness of the cave around her.

The day that she brought Jaynix and Lyla into her apartment for the first time.

The day Jaynix got shot saving her from Lao.

That brutal battle between them, Lyla, Kumon and Lao in the burning building.

She saw every emotion burning in Jaynix's eye, her lips moving but her voice lost. Elma recalled every moment from every one of those encounters. She could never forget them. No matter how hard she tried.

Skidding to a halt, Elma looked at the wall before her. She had to risk it. She had to get out. She had to warn the other team and find Frye.

Drawing her gun, she prepared the shot. She heard someone running towards her from behind and heard the sound of a blade being dragged across the stone floor. Raymond.

Firing another pulse wave, the collapsed rubble gave way into another clearing as the cavern shook once more. Elma ran in and came to an immediate halt.

The massive Tyrant Chimera stood before her, all eyes open.

Elma drew her gun once more just as the eyes flashed, it felt like knives were embedding themselves into her head, piercing her mind.

Refusing to kneel she tried to fire once more when Raymond ran up behind her and kicked her in the back, throwing her to the ground and stepping on her hand over and over until she released the gun.

Senti flew into the room once more, aiming her weapons at Elma as Ray tore the ether blade from her grip and threw it away.

Elma looked up at the Chimera as it continued to search her mind.

Hatred burned inside. She recalled the look in Jaynix's eyes before she took off to kill the Lawless after their attack on her apartment. That crazed anger. Elma had no doubt that was what was burning all throughout her body right now.

"I'll kill you!"

The beast roared once more, Elma's eyes were forced shut and everything went silent.

" _Elmaaaaaa…"_

" _Go to sleep Jaynix."_

" _I don't wanna…"_

_Elma sighed._

" _Honestly. How old are you? Getting this drunk and starting a fight. What would Lyla say?"_

_Jaynix chuckled._

" _She'd want to know how much ass I kicked."_

_Rolling her eyes, Elma made the required turn before casting a look at Jaynix. The other woman was staring at her and smiling._

" _What?"_

_Jaynix tilted her head._

" _What, what?"_

" _You've been staring at me since I got to the bar. Is there something on my face?"_

_Jaynix shrugged._

" _Nah...you're just so beautiful...I can't help it…"_

_There was silence as Elma thought of how to reply before laughing._

" _You are...drunk."_

" _Hey...I'm a lot of things but I'm not a lying...drunk…in fact, I'm feeling more honest than ever!"_

_Two more turns and they'd be there. Easy._

" _I'll have you know Jaynix, I am a little disappointed in you. I expect this kind of behavior from Frye but…"_

_Elma thought back to what she knew of Jaynix, this shouldn't surprise her. Still._

" _Sorry Elma. I am...it was supposed to be a quick night…"_

" _Just get some rest. Is Lyla home?"_

_Jaynix thought for a few moments before shaking her head._

" _Lyla is on an away mission with Tai for a bit...nothing too serious...she'll be home soon…"_

_Elma remained silent as she pulled up to Jaynix and Lyla's home. If her wife was indeed gone for a few days, maybe that's what got Jaynix to the bar and kept her drinking. Maybe she was lonely?_

_Stepping out of the car, Elma helped Jaynix out and towards the door. Jaynix leaned against Elma and sighed._

" _You smell nice."_

" _Jaynix…"_

" _You're beautiful."_

" _Jaynix."_

" _Wanna keep me company tonight? I could use it."_

_Reaching the door, Elma waited for Jaynix to produce the key before opening it for her._

" _I don't think that would be a good idea, Jaynix."_

" _Why?"_

" _You know why."_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _I can control myself, Elma. How long have we known each other?"_

_The women stared at one another before Elma gestured at the open door._

" _Gosh this would be so much easier if we were married too y'know?"_

_Elma took a deep breath._

" _Jaynix."_

" _Just being honest...thank you, Elma. Truly."_

_Jaynix leaned against Elma and put one arm around her waist for a half hug before entering her home. Turning back, she spoke._

" _You sure you don't want to stay tonight?"_

_Elma said nothing, not trusting herself. Instead, she simply nodded._

" _Alright. Thanks again."_

" _Sleep well, Jaynix."_

" _I'll try."_

_The woman gave Elma a wink before closing the door. In the silence, Elma did what she could to dispose of all the thoughts in her head before returning to her car._

_Elma sat in her car, thinking of the conversation she just had. Trying to clear her head she reached over to the radio and switched it on. Instead of random music, static began to play. Raising an eyebrow, Elma attempted to change the channel when voices began to come through the radio._

_Familiar voices. Desperate voices._

_Yells, screams, pain._

_Elma blinked and she was in space, in her Ares, watching as an endless horde of Ghosts descended on the White Whale._

_Starfall. This was Starfall._

" _You have to...this is my mission."_

_Elma looked to see Jaynix and the Vita, her finger was on the trigger. Not this moment._

_Anything but this moment._

_She couldn't bring herself to do it. Not again._

_She felt the hand on her shoulder. His hand._

" _Aeon...I can't...I-"_

_The Ares fired off anyway, only this time, Lyla was nowhere to be seen. Elma screamed Jaynix's name, the flash of the explosion brought her back to her car._

_Opening the door, Elma took off towards Jaynix's home, she took hold of the door but found it locked. Desperate, she kicked it open to find herself in a wide blank and empty room._

_Turning around, the door was now gone._

_There was nothing to see around her, just white. A voice began filling the emptiness. Her voice._

_Elma began walking through the room as countless conversations she had with Jaynix broke the silence. Laughter. Anger. Fear. Worry. Hatred. Joy._

_Then she heard it, the Aghasura Cannon fired and the room fell silent once more._

* * *

Frye was in the middle of smashing the cavern wall with his Gatling Gun, using Overdrive to break through when he heard the scream.

"Elma."

Looking down at his gun then at the collapsed debris all around him he sighed.

"Shit."

His weapon's barrel opened up revealing the missile stockpile once more. Stepping back from the collapsed wall he took a deep breath and aimed his weapon.

* * *

Overdrive flooded Elma's body as she tore herself free from Raymond and Senti's grip. Spinning about she delivered a savage kick to Ray's face, throwing him back and down onto the ground.

Senti was surrounded by her ether shield once more and flew out of range of Elma's follow up. Diving for her gun, Elma began charging just as Senti fired on her. Elma brought one of her arms up, ignoring the searing ether that burned her skin before firing a powerful pulse wave.

Senti was pushed back against the wall, allowing Elma to retrieve her blade and spin about once more.

Before her weapon could cut through the Chimera, Ray was in front of her once more. Blades clashing, Elma clenched her teeth, her anger was clouding everything. She needed to kill the beast, no matter what.

Roaring, she pushed through Ray, every strike of hers had far more power in it than Ray did, bouncing back his weapon until it left his hands and went flying. Elma punched him in the face before grabbing him by the throat and flipping him over.

Just as Senti was standing up once more, Ray flew across the cavern and slammed into her, both BLADEs were sent tumbling to the ground as Elma turned once more and raised her blade.

The Chimera didn't move, instead it waited.

Elma completed her turn and swung but her blade froze before it could reach the Chimera.

Elma stood in place, standing before her and preventing her from reaching the Chimera...was Jaynix.

"That's...impossible."

With immense speed, Jaynix drew her blade and swung, Elma barely managed to avoid the strike only for Jaynix to chase her, blade continuing to whistle through the air.

" _She...she isn't real. She isn't!"_

Elma heard a click and turned as Ray fired his assault rifle. Elma dove aside, turning and firing her gun to push him back once more. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jaynix coming and raised her blade to stop her strike.

Instead a kick was delivered to her back, throwing her forward. Cursing, Elma flipped back to her feet as Senti charged her, weapons firing without mercy.

Elma deflected every shot she could before ducking under Senti's swing and ramming her shoulder into the other woman's body.

The Chimera roared once more, drawing Elma's attention and seeing Ray and Jaynix charging her side by side. Both blades shot out, Elma brought hers up and attempted to focus on Ray's, knocking it aside with ease.

This time however, as Jaynix's blade cut through her side, she felt something slice through her skin.

Elma cried out in pain and turned to see Senti's photon saber as it came back around for another strike. Elma quickly leapt away, Jaynix followed after her.

Elma brought her arms up and landed just as Ray slid across the floor and knocked her legs out from under her. Falling to the ground, Elma rolled over to avoid Ray's repeated attempts to step on her.

On her feet once more, Elma struggled to catch her breath. The Chimera was still, watching the conflict while directly in front of it, Ray, Senti and Jaynix prepared to charge once more.

" _She's not real...it's using her…"_

Elma's eyes moved from Jaynix to Ray and Senti.

" _...they're using her to cover their movements as well...she can't hurt me but…"_

Elma shook her head, she had to focus. No matter what, she had to focus. This was life and death. Elma looked at the Chimera once more.

" _No...this is worse…"_

She activated Overdriveagain, feeling all her muscles tense as Ray, Senti and Jaynix fell into their stances. Two BLADEs and a Reaper against her.

" _Senti. Ray. I'm sorry if I hurt either of you…"_

Ray charged first, Jaynix right behind him as Senti maintained her distance, instead moving to flank Elma. Nodding to herself, Elma charged forward to meet Ray, this time she slid under his blade and rolled across the ground, both his and Jaynix's blades swinging harmlessly.

Turning, she aimed her strike and swung, knocking Ray's blade from his grip once more before surging forward and slamming her palm into Ray's chest.

The man gagged as he flew across the cavern and slammed into the wall, a crater forming and pinning him in place. The entire cavern shook and rubble fell from the ceiling as Senti closed in.

Elma evaded Jaynix's attacks yet kept her eyes on Senti as the woman began to strike. Her photon saber burned through the air, Elma keeping just out of reach before surging forward. She took hold of Senti's arm and swung the woman around before throwing her across the cavern.

" _Now!"_

Elma leapt over Jaynix and shot toward the Chimera which once again, held still.

Roaring in anger, Elma struck, her blade aimed right at the Tyrant's skull.

The moment she struck there was blood. Fresh. Red. That familiar scent.

Too familiar.

_Elma blinked and found herself in that same white room. Did she ever leave the room? Has she always been here?_

_Any questions faded as she looked straight ahead, her arm still extended, her blade had struck true._

_Impaled on her weapon was Jaynix, shock and horror in those burning red eyes, mirrored in Elma's own._

_Any words Elma could think to say died in her throat as her blade was pulled free, spilling Jaynix's blood over the pure white room._

_As Jaynix fell to the ground, Elma could only hear one thing._

_Dropping her blade, Elma looked at Jaynix, her eyes blank and unseeing._

_Falling to her knees, Elma's gaze fell upon her bloodstained hands._

* * *

The cavern walls exploded, the mountain shaking as Frye surged into the room, raising his Gatling Gun, the cannon began to rotate when he saw the rest of his team.

"Senti! Ray! Elma!"

Then he saw the Chimera. Without another thought he opened fire, Ray immediately got in the way, forcing Frye to aim elsewhere.

"What the hell are you doing Raymond!?"

As his fellow BLADE charged him, Frye realized what happened and cursed. Jumping away from Ray's strike, Frye dropped his gun and swapped to his longsword.

He then saw Senti above, her weapons trained on him.

"You too!?"

Frye rolled aside, dodging her psycho launchers gunfire. Standing his blade locked with Ray's. Frye looked past his comrades to Elma who was standing in place, doing nothing.

He looked to the Chimera once more, it had to be mentally attacking her right now. He had to free her.

Roaring in fury, he felt Overdrive flood his body as he began pushing Raymond back, Senti took every opportunity to fire on Frye, the ether searing through his body, he ignored the pain as he continued to push, roaring with all his might as he broke Raymond's guard.

As the other BLADE stumbled back, Frye surged forward and slammed the hilt of his blade into Ray's face before tripping him and charging towards Elma and the Chimera.

"You let her go you bastard!"

Senti shot towards him, Frye easily jumped over her, landing closer to the Chimera and raising his blade. One strike was all he needed to free Elma from its clutches.

As his sword traveled through the air, he made note of something moving at an incredible speed.

Next thing he knew, Elma was in front of him.

His eyes widened as he saw the blank expression on her face.

Any thoughts, any words, were cut short by Elma drawing her blade, the ether shell flaring to life as it made contact with Frye's sword arm and severed it with ease.

Overdrive fading away, Frye roared in pain as he fell back to the ground, protoplasmic fluids pouring freely out of his now missing limb.

His one hand resting on his injured shoulder he continued to roar, yell and scream, the pain was paralyzing.

Clenching his teeth he looked up at Elma, nothing about her current expression was recognizable. She looked nothing more than a puppet staring down at him.

He then heard footsteps behind him. Raymond and Senti.

Finally the Chimera, objective accomplished, stood up and let out an ear piercing shriek causing the entire cavern to shake.

Looking at his injury once more, Frye let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head before whispering to himself..

"Phog. Why do you have to be right about everything…"


	27. Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma and Frye venture into the wilds of the Planet Mira in search of comrades lost to Starfall.
> 
> _(Verb) Travel in or through (an unfamiliar country or area) in order to learn about or familiarize oneself with it._

_August 3rd, 2056 - Three Days Into The Expedition_

The wide expanse of green fields, rocky structures, mountains and lakes that made up the region all around them was a wonderful sight.

These last three days that Elma and Frye spent wandering the alien wilderness was filled with marveling at the foreign sights. After two years aboard a government crafted spaceship with nothing to see but endless black and stars, being on actual land once more was a change neither of them had truly come to understand or appreciate until this very moment.

* * *

"Sometimes if I just...stop myself from thinking...I could swear I'm on Earth. I could swear that...nothing has changed."

Frye had told her that on their first day out.

"But then I start thinking again and the reality of all of this just...comes flooding back."

The man took a deep breath before turning to her, that familiar smirk on his face.

"I can't bring myself to stop thinking about the past. Not for one second…"

Elma looked to the horizon, shaking her head.

"I have no desire to...not until…"

Falling silent, Elma continued walking with Frye not far behind.

The pair had taken to mapping the surrounding area as best they could with the limited resources they had. It became immediately apparent that if they wanted to have a better understanding of this new world they needed the Frontier team.

* * *

On the second night, Elma and Frye looked over the form that Elma had drafted with the IDs of those aboard the White Whale that they were in desperate need of as well as the ones she wanted to find.

Eleonora Reeve was needed to aid with setting up the new government.

Kirsty Allen and Tobias Smith were the lead members of the Frontier team.

Kriss Fowler, simply put: a genius that they could all benefit from.

Constantine and Kruse Voliff, engineers, they needed all the technical help they could get.

Phog Christoph, Frye's brother. A request from their father to Hideo Kumon and now something Elma had to see through.

Once she brought up Phog's name, Frye had fallen silent. Elma could see that Frye had no desire to talk about his brother. In any other situation, Elma would lend her ear but with all the turmoil in her mind following Starfall, she knew she was in no condition to take on someone else's burden. Not another one.

"How will we know when we're close to one of the Lifepods?"

Elma looked to Frye as she held up her datapad.

"We don't have much of a signal this far out from the Habitat Unit but the Lifepods have their own built in signal, when we get close to one we'll start to receive signals that should lead us to it, assuming its in a relatively intact condition. Otherwise we just have to rely on our eyes."

Frye nodded before falling silent once more, the pair focused on the campfire before them, no longer having any words to share.

Elma watched the fire burn, licking at the wood that gave birth to it. In the small conflagration she saw it, the same shine that was in Jaynix's brilliant red eyes. The glow that her hair gave off in the midst of combat.

A small smile formed on Elma's face as she imagined her once more. As quickly as the image came, it was drowned out by pain and horror. Excusing herself, Elma moved to where they had set up their sleeping bags and decided she needed to rest. Or at least, attempt to.

Frye sat alone, keeping watch. His gaze moved to Elma's form on the ground, as much as he wished a peaceful night for her, he knew better. Looking back at the flame he sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for ya Jaybird…"

Reaching into his supplies, Frye pulled out a beer and held it towards the fire.

"Like old times eh?"

Opening the can, he smirked.

"I remember being...thoroughly impressed by your ability to knock these back. You could drink with the best of them…"

Frye laughed.

"You drank with me, so of course! Damn girl...I hope to find a woman half as capable as you were…"

Frye's smile faded.

"As you were…"

Closing his eyes, he remembered that night.

* * *

_It was a night that always reminded him of the kind of person Jaynix was when the thoughts that troubled her were far away. The kind of person Frye was proud to call his friend. On this night they were at the bar they always frequented when they had time to get together. The Cabin._

" _So the wife is out of town for work? And you didn't go with her? Instead you opted to hang out with me? Is there trouble in paradise?"_

_Jaynix laughed, turning to face Frye._

" _Are you asking? Or hoping?"_

_The man smiled._

" _C'mon Jaybird, ya really think I'm the kinda guy to hope for someone's relationship to fail? Talk to me girl!"_

_Jaynix looked to her drink before her, smirking._

" _No trouble at all. Lyla and I are pretty kickass so she's trusting me to hold the unit together till she and Tai get back. Tai is second in command y'know."_

" _Not really. I never understood that."_

_Jaynix raised an eyebrow as Frye took a long swig._

" _Why ain't you second in command Jaybird? No offense to Mr. Alistair. I've seen his combat records and it goes without saying that the man is a machine, well respected but you outclass him in almost every way. You even have him beat when it comes to eyes. By one only but it's a win nonetheless."_

_Frye watched a smile grow on Jaynix's face before she burst into laughter._

" _I've never EVER thought about it that way before wow."_

_She continued to laugh, bringing a smile to Frye's face. She would never admit it, but being apart from Lyla had brought her mood down these last few days. The whole reason he invited her out drinking...was for this._

" _But seriously. Why him? Why not you?"_

_Jaynix took a deep breath, a few more giggles escaping her before she took a long drink._

" _You want the honest answer or the Jaynix answer."_

" _Both."_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _I hate paperwork. I have to file enough as the Corporal, I don't want to deal with what Tai has to. Nah."_

_Frye tilted his head._

" _How does Tai file paperwork?"_

" _C'mon Frye. It's all holograms with him. Learning keyboard placement was one of the first things he did, with ease. Not to mention all the voice activated systems we have."_

" _Keyboard placement eh? That take long?"_

_Jaynix shrugged._

" _By the time I met Tai he was well adjusted to any kind of work regardless of his being blind."_

" _Alright. Does that include fighting?"_

_Jaynix thought back to her first meeting with the man who would become the Major._

" _Yeah. He had a good grasp on it. He relies on sound for nearly everything but having someone there to tap on his shoulder helps a lot too. I took that role often. It's like morse code...kinda."_

_Frye whistled before taking a long drink._

" _I couldn't imagine doing that. Too much to juggle."_

_After Frye fell silent, no doubt waiting for her other answer. Jaynix tapped her fingers along her drink, thinking of how to phrase it._

" _Tai was recruited by Kumon first. He has seniority."_

_Jaynix tilted her head._

" _Something about the positions we're in...the tasks I have to deal with at our home base and the tasks that he has to handle. It just feels right to be in the positions that we're in."_

_Jaynix smiled._

" _Being a higher rank was never something I cared about. All I ever wanted to do was be recognized. For my mom. For my dad. For my sister. The rank, my position, it didn't matter. I could achieve that goal wherever I wanted to as long as I did the right thing…"_

_Falling silent, Jaynix took another drink as Frye spoke._

" _Which one was the real answer and which one was the Jaynix answer?"_

_With a shrug, Jaynix replied._

" _Who knows."_

_The pair remained seated, ordered round after round and sharing laughs until a very noticeably drunk man approached the table._

" _Hey there, aren't you red hot?"_

_Frye shook his head._

" _Listen. Buddy. If I were you, I wouldn't."_

" _Wouldn't what? It's just a compliment. You get it, right babe?"_

_Jaynix looked at the man._

" _Yeah. I get it. That all you wanted to say?"_

" _Say sure. Do? Not. At. All."_

_Jaynix's gaze moved from the man to Frye who made a gesture before Jaynix looked to the bartender, Mick. The moment they locked eyes, Mick sighed and ducked behind the bar._

_Turning to her drink, Jaynix shrugged._

" _Fuck it."_

_Finishing it off, she stood up and took hold of the drunk man, lifting him up with ease before turning and tossing him across the bar. He crashed into a table several other men were sitting at. Roused from their drinks they turned their gaze on Jaynix and began yelling at her._

" _I'd apologize. But I kinda want the fight."_

_Frye chuckled as the three men charged Jaynix and fists began flying. One of the men was shoved into Frye, acting quickly, he hooked his arm around the man and tossed him aside before standing._

_Finishing off his drink as well and slamming the empty cup on the table, Frye laughed._

" _This is how you spend the night!"_

_With an excited yell, he tackled an approaching drunkard who was holding a broken bottle. He'd never forget this night._

* * *

Staring at the flames, Frye smiled. His now empty beer can was resting on the grass at his feet.

"You know how that night ended...right Elma?"

Having been unable to sleep, Elma listened to Frye recount the events. Clearing her throat she tried to say something, anything, but couldn't think of what. Instead she simply nodded.

Frye looked up at the sky.

"It's late. I'll try not to keep you up anymore...get some rest."

Standing, Frye began his inspection of the perimeter.

On the ground, Elma thought back to that night and what happened once she and Jaynix were alone.

Closing her eyes, Elma focused on that memory, hoping for it to bring her to a peaceful sleep. At least for tonight.

* * *

Now, on this, the third day, Elma and Frye found themselves by a lake. Strange creatures both of all sizes gathered around the lake to drink and largely ignored the pair as they approached their bounty.

The first Lifepod of their journey sat before them, Frye kept watch for any creatures that got too curious as Elma looked over the Lifepod before opening its control panel.

Sighing in relief she began running through the required commands and entered her passcode when asked.

The Lifepod began to respond and finally opened up to reveal the person within.

As they groaned, Elma stepped back, allowing them to exit the Lifepod and examine their surroundings.

"Where...am I? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

The person looked to Elma.

"Vaguely…"

They then turned to the Lifepod.

"How long was I in there?"

Frye looked up at the sky.

"Well, if we go by how many times the sun has come up, it's been about a week."

Elma nodded.

"You're probably experiencing the inverse effect. A long time under could be bad in some cases, but a short time also has some risks."

The person turned back, their eyes searched Elma until some small glimmer of realization sparked. Soon it filled their features.

"Colonel Elma?"

She nodded, a smile on her face.

"That's me. Now, do you remember who you are?"

The person nodded.

"Y-yeah. Yes."

Standing at attention, the person brought a hand to their head in salute.

"Senti. White Whale Security at your service ma'am."

Elma shook her head.

"No need for formalities. How are you feeling, Senti? Woozy?"

"Yeah, that's the word for it."

Senti took one step back and almost fell over, Elma took hold of her arm to keep her upright before guiding her to the ground.

"I hate to pile on the questions but do you remember anything else? Where were you stationed on the White Whale? What was your position back on Earth?"

Senti seemed confused by Elma's last question.

"Earth?"

Just then, Elma's datapad began to beep. Retrieving it she watched as it responded to some signal nearby. Frye was at her side immediately.

"Is that a distress call?"

Elma attempted to gather more information but the datapad's weak connection prevented her from doing so.

"All I've got is the cardinal direction but not how far. If someone is in trouble…"

Elma turned in the indicated direction.

" _Could it be...her?"_

"What about Senti? We can't just leave her here and she's in no condition to fight."

Frye said, prompting Elma to turn back to their new companion.

"We can't exactly tell her to go home on her own either…"

Elma whispered as Frye crossed his arms.

Senti wasn't at 100% and this planet was far more alien to her than them. Even if they pointed her in the right direction, she'd be at risk.

"It's no big deal Colonel. Let me come with you. I won't slow you down. Promise."

"Senti."

The woman gestured in the direction Elma's datapad had pointed out to them.

"It's important right?"

Elma nodded as Frye moved past them to inspect Senti's Lifepod. Reaching inside he pulled out a case and opened it to find a handle.

"Photon Saber eh. I take it, this is yours?"

"Indeed it is, thanks mate."

Senti took her weapon in hand and attached it to her belt as Elma began moving towards the distress signal with Senti and Frye following.

"So are we just gonna...leave the Lifepod there? I know we're not equipped to deal with it but..."

Elma shook her head.

"I checked its systems, it's working now. Properly. I also upped its signal output. A clean up crew will be able to find them with ease once we get Frontier set up."

"Frontier?"

Elma turned to Senti.

"A White Whale project for mapping planets. One of our primary goals is to find the members of that team."

Senti nodded.

"I see. Finding me was just luck then?"

Frye smiled.

"Indeed it was, so let's make the most of it."

The three exchanged quick looks before picking up their pace across the alien plains, their destination uncertain.

* * *

The afternoon sun painted the landscape before them as a rather...familiar sight came into view for Elma. Picking up her pace she began running, Frye calling out to her.

She only came to a stop when she reached the object, it was a Skell. A heavily damaged Skell.

"Jaynix?"

Upon closer inspection, it was clear that the Skell was not Firebird. Elma felt her heart sink as Frye ran up next to her, he took one look at her and any words he had to say faded away.

Reaching over he put a hand on her shoulder and waited until she raised her head once more and continued moving.

"Oi! Loves! Over here!"

The pair turned to find Senti standing near two more totaled Skells. Senti then gestured around and the pair noticed at least a dozen creatures torn apart by edged weapons and gunfire.

"Our people."

Frye noted. Elma brought up her datapad once more and continued following the signal, Frye and Senti right on her tail.

It wasn't long before they heard the gunfire and the yelling as well as animalistic roars. Drawing her blades, Elma charged ahead first. Frye pulled out his assault rifle and handed it to Senti.

"Keep your distance alright!"

"I can take care of myself sir!"

"We're not out to lose anyone! Not today! Understood?"

Senti kept her eyes on Frye for a moment before nodding and taking his weapon. With that the pair took off after Elma as she leapt off a cliff and hit the ground below.

In front of her she saw several Coalition soldiers as well as one more wrecked Skell. The group was armed with longsword and assault rifles, they were engaged with several four legged creatures.

The beasts roared, howled and attempted to tear the soldiers apart. Upon closer inspection, Elma noted that the three engaged in battle were heavily injured and their combat performance was slipping.

The light of Overdrive covered her body and she shot towards the conflict, one beast turned to her and roared as she leapt high into the air and landed on its head, both blades tearing into its skull.

The Coalition soldiers shouted amongst each other and began falling back as Frye shot past Elma, fire was trailing along his blade and body as he delivered a savage strike to one of the beasts, tearing its body open.

Elma turned to see one more headed towards her only for a burst of automatic fire to push it back.

Senti called out to her and with a determined nod, Elma fell upon the injured creature and cut it down.

The rest of the beasts began to fall back as Frye gave chase and Senti fired off several more explosive rounds. A couple more were felled by the blade and gun as the rest disappeared over the horizon.

Taking a deep breath, Elma let the light fade away and sheathed her blades.

"Colonel Elma?"

Approaching the man, she nodded.

"Yes. You are?"

"Oh right."

Coughing into his hand he saluted. The man had short blonde hair and he looked relatively young.

"Dirk. Dirk Matthews, Coalition Rear Guard."

Frye and Senti approached the pair as Elma spoke.

"Good to find you and yours alive, Dirk. What happened here."

"It's a long story."

Another man yelled.

"Not that long."

A woman's voice.

Elma looked to the two others approaching, the first was the woman. Reddish brown hair, two small tails of which were tied up behind her head.

"Grette Lash. Rear Guard."

Then was the taller man. His dark hair made the single white stripe stand out all the more clearly. His blue eyes held a serious light.

"Raymond Penn. Forward Guard. We were actually all in the same division on Earth..."

"Jaeger."

Dirk stated which drew recognition from Frye.

"Jaeger? Then...is Adelbert here?"

The three soldiers nodded and gestured toward a nearby cave.

Elma let her gaze stray to the last destroyed Skell, it was clear as day that it wasn't Firebird either. Letting out a sigh, she focused on the path ahead.

Inside the cave was a small alcove with the last two members of Jaeger, the team leader Adelbert and fellow Forward Guard soldier Phina.

"Colonel."

Elma raised her hand.

"No need to move Adelbert, you do not look to be in the condition for it. What happened?"

The man groaned, bringing up one of his hands to run it through his dark hair.

"We were securing the escape of our Lifepods...when everything was going to shit, the Ghosts started targeting them so we deployed in their defense."

"The Ghosts were...I don't want to say desperate but…"

Elma looked to the blonde haired woman, Phina.

"...they attacked us with such immense force. We crashed not too far from here, our Skells were almost inoperable and none of us could fly so we couldn't return to the Habitat Unit."

Senti turned to look back the way they came.

"Your Skells looked damaged by claws as well…"

Adelbert chuckled.

"Perceptive...yes...apparently we landed in those...things' territory. Every day since we've been here they've been raiding us. Our Skells lost all functions gradually and so we had to abandon them and hole up here to fight them off. Phina and I got overwhelmed during their last assault."

Frye smirked.

"Adelbert Ipsen, brought to his knees by a few alien dogs, eh?"

Adelbert looked at Frye, something shining in his eyes.

"The Killer Ostrich...Michael's boy...of all the people to come to my rescue."

Elma gave Frye a look to which he waved her off.

"No time for any of that Adelbert, we're gonna get you guys out of here and back to the Habitat Unit."

Elma moved closer to Adelbert and Phina.

"Can you two walk?"

Phina nodded as Raymond spoke up behind them.

"We've tried to leave before but the local wildlife is really determined to kill us. Moving out with them isn't the best plan."

"Then what do you suggest, boy?"

Raymond turned his attention to Frye who was moving closer to him, undaunted by Raymond's height.

"Keep chillin' in this cave? Let those things continue to wear you down till you all die?"

"If we try to move out with them in their current condition, we'll all die anyway. I think it'd be better to send for aid from the Habitat Unit. We didn't lose all our Skells to the Ghosts right?"

Frye crossed his arms.

"We're three days out from the Habitat Unit. Can you tell me you'll all still be here when we get back?"

Raymond fell silent as Elma moved next to Frye and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll all go together. Frye and I will be the Forward Guard. Grette, Dirk, Raymond you will protect the rear and we'll keep Senti, Adelbert and Phina between us."

"Hey, I'm feeling better already, love. No need to baby me."

Raymond looked to Senti.

"Were you out here alone?"

"Sort of. The Colonel just got me out of my Lifepod."

Raymond brought a hand to his chin.

"Lifepod eh…"

"What? Have you seen any out there? Any at all?"

Raymond's gaze moved to Frye.

"Probably best to save this conversation for later. Last thing we need is more people to add to our caravan."

"All of you shut up. Take up the Colonel's positions and let's move."

Adelbert called as he and Phina rose to their feet. Dirk and Grette saluted their captain before taking up the rear with Raymond. Elma and Frye drew their weapons and led the group out of the cavern.

"With any luck the edge of these things' territory is close. Once we clear out maybe they'll leave us alone."

Frye stated to which Grette sighed.

"If only. We've killed a good number of them all the time we've been stuck here. I don't expect them to forget that."

Frye looked around the field as they began moving towards the cliffs, his eyes landing on each one that he and Elma had killed not long ago as well as more bodies that have clearly been lying around for longer.

"Well then...here's hoping they're not intelligent enough to recognize the cause for a grudge…"

The group continued their relatively slow pace, walking around and up the cliffs before setting their sights on heading back south to the Habitat Unit.

While it wasn't the end result for her first trip that she wanted, Elma recognized that bringing back Senti and all the members of the Jaeger team would greatly bolster their offensive forces as well as allow them to send more teams out. As long as they all survived the trip home.

As they approached a gathering of rocks, boulders and other such pillars jutting out of the ground, they heard the first howl.

"From behind!"

Raymond called out, drawing the group's attention to a solitary creature in the distance. As it howled, several more appeared around it and charged the group.

Dirk leaned forward.

"Is it just me...or is the one howling...bigger than the others?"

Frye cursed as he moved past the group.

"The leader."

Elma gave her blades a quick twirl before joining Frye, watching the eight creatures charge their position as the supposed leader hung back.

"Rear Guard. Senti. Maintain distance and focus on gunfire, Frye and I will take care of this."

"You have a lot of faith in me, Colonel."

Elma turned to Frye, a small smile on her face.

"You were the one I called on to help with Ethos and his ilk. I've always had faith."

She could see that Frye was caught off guard. Looking away he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Well then. I won't let you down. Time for the Killer Ostrich to carve his name into this planet's history!"

With that, Frye shot forward, colliding with the first creature. His blade slicing through its head, gouging out one of its eyes and drawing a piercing cry from it.

Elma moved towards the next one charging, her blades carving through its skin as another one leapt over it and crashed into her.

The force of the beast's body threw her to the ground.

"Now!"

Raymond, Dirk, Grette and Senti opened fire on the other creatures, keeping them away from the group as Elma leapt back onto her feet.

Another creature launched itself towards her, jumping out of reach, Elma threw one of her blades, the weapon cut deep across the beast's hide before hitting the ground. Spinning around, she sheathed her second blade and drew her guns, opening fire on one attempting to get her from behind and forcing it elsewhere.

Frye stood surrounded by three, his blade weaving through the air and cutting flesh, the sounds of gunfire, rabid howls and roars of pain filled the air as the sun set all around them.

Frye turned and brought his blade and arm up to protect himself as a beast's tail struck him and threw him across the floor, another creature followed him as he rolled back to his feet and struck, his blade cutting into the beast's open mouth.

Alien blood stained the field as the battle continued, Grette and Dirk focused their automatic fire on whatever beasts got too close while Senti and Raymond relied on explosive rounds to cover Elma and Frye's blind spots.

A loud roar cut through the carnage, drawing Frye's attention. The larger creature, the leader charged forward at a speed unmatched by any of its smaller brethren.

Frye moved to meet it, his swing missing as it ducked low. Cursing, Frye braced himself as one of its claws struck his body and threw him into the air, the beast swung about and smacked him with its tail, throwing him back and into a pillar.

"Frye!"

Elma moved to join him when more of the beast's got in her way. Explosive shots from Senti knocked the creatures away allowing Elma to slip past them and retrieve her second blade.

Hearing a growl, she turned and dodged another whipping tail, her gaze focused on Frye as the man struggled to his feet.

"Not a bad shot you bastard."

The beast charged Frye once more, with a smirk he leapt out of the way at the last second, allowing it to slam into and destroy the pillar before tumbling across the ground.

Charging after its fallen form, Frye cut through it with a massive strike.

Howling in rage, the beast rolled back to its feet and charged again, teeth gnashing and claws swiping. Frye dodged what he could but this one was faster, tougher, more adept, all made clearer as it struck him once more and forced him to the ground.

The beast leapt on top of him, its gaping maw open and ready to devour.

Elma attempted to get close but was sidelined by another beast, Senti aimed at the massive creature. Uncertain about the effects of her explosive rounds, she couldn't pull the trigger.

Frye however, smirked before bringing a knee up and against the beast's body. Overdrive flowed through his body, allowing him to keep its gnashing maw away long enough to retrieve the serrated dagger from his boot.

"I always come prepared!"

Frye rammed the shorter blade into the side of the beast's head over and over until it disengaged. Senti and Raymond capitalized on the opportunity, firing explosive after explosive against the beast's body.

Activating her own Overdrive, Elma broke through the remaining creatures and threw the full weight of her body against the leader, tossing it over and to the ground.

On his feet, Frye charged, he and Elma roared as they raised their blades and buried them deep into the beast's body.

It let out one final piercing cry before falling limp.

Tearing their weapons free, the pair turned to the rest of their allies. Raymond broke the silence with a laugh before giving them an energetic thumbs up.

Frye returned it before facing Elma.

"No problem."

"I suppose not…"

Frye sheathed his blade before twirling his dagger in hand and returning it to his boot.

"A spare...something Michael taught you."

"My old man was good for a lot of things."

Frye said, a light tone in his voice as he stood tall once more.

"I took all his advice to heart."

"And all the beatings I imagine."

Frye chuckled.

"I'm the one who challenged him. I deserved it."

"Of course...I'm glad my faith was not misplaced."

Frye turned as the rest of the group approached.

"It never will be. Colonel."

* * *

That night, after getting as far from the sight of the battle as they could manage, the group settled down and made camp.

Adelbert and Phina were the first to pass out, exhausted from the trek. Grette and Dirk took first watch as Raymond and Senti looked over all their weapons.

Elma sat on a small rock and gazed into the fire once more. Frye saw that and knew what she was thinking about. He decided to leave it be and instead joined Senti and Raymond.

"So. Team Jaeger. I take it you had some more information that could be beneficial to our cause."

Raymond laughed.

"Not how I expected the Killer Ostrich to phrase his question."

"Maybe not. But we're on a mission kid."

"Kid? I doubt you're that much older than I am."

"He may be talking in terms of experience, mate."

Senti mentioned as she examined the assault rifle she took apart before looking up at Frye.

"Sorry for not asking in advance, just wanna make sure what's what."

"No problem. I'm sure my old man would knock me one for not managing my own equipment but what can ya do."

Sitting himself down next to Senti, Frye watched Raymond, waiting for the man to finish working on his own assault rifle.

"Team Jaeger deployed to the eastern area around the White Whale and when everything was falling apart, we set up a perimeter around Lifepod Bay Delta."

Frye nodded, turning slightly to see some form of recognition in Senti's eyes. She brought a hand to the side of her head, a pained grimace followed shortly after.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I think. Sorry, love. Maybe I need to take a nap…"

Senti left them, moving towards Adelbert and Phina as Raymond cleared his throat.

"We were engaged in combat when we received a distress call from the White Whale. Several."

"What about?"

Raymond looked up at the sky, thinking.

"The first was a call from the Reserve Hangar. A Ghost Gigantic was tearing through the defenders down there...their lines were moments away from collapsing which put all the alien refugees at risk."

Frye nodded as Raymond continued.

"If they were unable to hold it back, it could cut through the reserve hangar, into our ship and destroy the White Whale from the inside but...it was intercepted and destroyed by the Reaper Strategist Eren Hills…"

Frye closed his eyes.

"...her Skell was destroyed moments later…"

Raymond nodded.

"It was...we...we couldn't have made it...not as fast as she did...so we...we focused on the second call from Delta."

"Do you know who issued the distress call?"

Raymond nodded once more.

"A researcher. Kirsty Allen. I believe she was a part of-"

"Frontier."

Raymond looked over Frye's expression.

"She's who you're looking for?"

"We're looking for a lot of people but yes, Frontier is one of them...alright...Delta was on the eastern side of the White Whale, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That'll narrow our search window just enough. Thanks a lot, Raymond."

The man nodded before looking past Frye. Following his gaze, Frye saw it focused on Elma.

"Is she...okay?"

Frye could only shake his head.

Elma stared into the fire, speaking barely above a whisper. Swearing that she'd never give up. No matter how long it took.

* * *

_August 6th, 2056 - End of the First Expedition_

Many of the newly formed BLADE teams that set out days ago were returning to the Habitat Unit as early as August 4th, it all depended on when they were able to track down at least one Lifepod or some other vital information that would aid in future expeditions.

Near the East Gate stood two Interceptors, waiting for the few remaining teams who hadn't reported back yet. One of the Interceptors, Gwin, paced back and forth while sighing.

"I still can't get over the fact that nothing out there seems to be friendly. Not a single thing!"

As he shook his head, Irina next to him who was mostly silent shrugged.

"I wouldn't go that far...it's more likely this place has its own set of rules and we just don't know it yet. We don't know anything really."

Gwin nodded.

"Could be. Though you've gotta admit that we did a lot more fighting than either of us expected."

Irina let out a heavy sigh as she dropped her weapons onto a bench. Gwin moved next to her and did the same.

"We did sign up to be Interceptors. This will definitely be our new normal."

"I guess."

Gwin sat down on the bench as Irina walked several steps away, looking out of the Habitat Unit's East Gate. The afternoon plains stretched out to the horizon and no one appeared.

Irina tapped her fingers along her arm as she waited for anyone to appear. Most of the teams had come back already but one of the teams still missing was Elma's.

Irina had wanted to accompany her but deep down knew she wasn't the best person to deal with such...overwhelming grief.

She shared a look with Frye almost a week ago and knew he'd be in a far better position than her. Despite his own struggle with his father and brother, Frye had it in him to put that aside in aid of someone else. He cared to a surprising degree. Given his appearance, language and how he carried himself it was hard to imagine someone with such a caring heart.

She supposed it was the same with most people who lost someone they held dear. Some people struggled to get past that, while others managed it in a way that allowed them to help even more.

Irina didn't understand it, but she appreciated Frye for his capability.

"Hey! Lieutenant, look!"

Irina snapped out of her thoughts to see a rather large group approaching the Habitat Unit. Stepping through the gate and into the plains, Irina waited for them to draw closer.

She felt herself smile and sigh in relief upon seeing Elma and Frye. Aside from those two however, there were three other women and three other men.

Gwin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really? Showing almost everyone up on the first trip? That's our Colonel I guess."

Once Elma and Frye were close enough, Irina saluted and greeted her. Elma looked up at the women, the moment they locked eyes Irina could see that same pain from almost a week ago still evident in Elma's gaze.

"Irina. It's good to see you."

"Colonel. Looks like you and Frye were busy."

Elma nodded as Frye gestured at the people behind them.

"We found Senti here in a Lifepod near a lake."

Senti smiled and waved.

"Glad they did! Happy to be here!"

"As for these five, they were holed up in a cave fighting off the local wildlife."

Frye placed his hand on Raymond's shoulder as the man nodded.

"Team Jaeger. All present and accounted for."

Gwin looked the group over.

"Jaeger? Right, after your comms went down I...well, I didn't think things ended well."

"To be honest, neither did we."

Grette stated.

"Our Skells have been totaled, we'll need a pickup team but I don't imagine we can spare the manpower yet…"

Raymond said as Elma moved away from the group. Irina looked to the departing Colonel before eyeing the rest of the group. Frye caught her gaze and nodded before returning to his conversation with Gwin.

Sighing Irina turned and approached Elma, falling into step beside her. They walked in silence for a bit before Elma slowed her pace.

"Did the other teams recover anyone? Did you?"

Irina nodded.

"Every team was able to find at least one Lifepod in the vicinity. My team found two though we spent a lot more time fighting than I wish we did."

"We had a few scraps as well. Everything worked out…"

Elma came to a stop, Irina doing the same. She watched and waited as Elma tried to ask her next question. Irina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. No one found her."

There was a long silence before someone approached them. Irina looked up first, recognizing the man.

"Ah yes, Elma. This is one of the people we found. He-"

"Senti!"

The man rushed past Elma and Irina, straight towards Senti who turned to the approaching man with shock evident in her eyes.

The man laughed loudly as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I can't believe it! What luck! Senti!"

Before she could reply, he put her down and kissed her. It was a touching moment until Senti pulled away and slapped the man with all the strength she could muster.

Everyone around was shocked into silence as anger filled Senti's features.

"I don't know who the hell you are but that was beyond uncalled for!"

"What?"

"Unhand me!"

Tearing herself from his grip, Senti turned and stomped away. The man tried to follow when Frye took hold of his arm.

"Look. Buddy. That reaction was very telling."

"N-no! You don't understand!"

"Frye!"

Irina stepped closer.

"Leave him alone."

"But-"

The group kept silent until Frye took his hands off the stranger. Irina gestured towards him.

"This is Penta. A doctor and researcher aboard the White Whale. My team found his Lifepod sticking out of the side of a mountain."

He nodded, his tone notably more dejected. Any joy in his face long gone.

"Yeah...thanks again…"

"What does that have to do with Senti?"

Frye asked, to which Penta turned to him.

"She's my wife."

Frye raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't look like it."

"He's telling the truth.

Gwin stepped forward.

"He wouldn't stop talking about her the whole time we were out there. Showed us pictures and everything. No way he could fake all that."

Frye looked from Gwin to Irina, seeing them nod in confirmation. He trusted them of course. He then looked to Penta, heartbroken was the most apt descriptor for the expression on his face.

"Why did she…"

Penta shook his head.

"C-Colonel...did she...did she forget me?"

Elma turned to face Penta.

"She seemed...normal to me. She knew her position on the White Whale but she mentioned nothing else to us. Certainly not a husband…it's...likely that she forgot you."

Penta's eyes widened in shock, sadness evident as he looked away, whispering something to no one in particular.

Irina moved closer, attempting to comfort him only for the man to take off and disappear around the corner.

With a heavy sigh, Irina looked back to the group, Frye scratched the back of his head.

"Poor guy...as if we didn't have enough hardship to deal with…"

Irina looked in the direction Penta took off in as Gwin approached.

"If it isn't too much trouble Gwin…"

"Not at all."

"Thanks, Gwin. I don't think he should be alone right now…"

Gwin nodded.

"Can't forget Bills either. Gotta make sure he got checked out.

Irina crossed her arms.

"I'll get to it soon enough."

Gwin gave Irina a thumbs up before walking away in search of Penta. With a heavy sigh, Irina turned to face the rest of the group. She cast Elma one more look to find her expression downcast.

Clearing her throat, Irina spoke up.

"We can't do anything more today...Frye, if you wouldn't mind would you show Adelbert and his team to our facilities? It isn't much since we're missing most of the doctors but it should get you all back to fighting shape."

Frye nodded, gesturing for the team to follow with Adelbert speaking.

"I suppose I owe you one, Ostrich."

Frye chuckled.

"Nah. You owe me five."

Adelbert rolled his eyes as Frye led them through the streets of the Habitat Unit towards the rather crowded Mimeosome Maintenance Center.

Irina watched them go before focusing once more on Elma who stood rooted to her spot. Moving towards her, Irina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss her Irina...and I can't stop blaming myself for what happened…"

"Colonel…"

Taking a deep breath, Irina tried again.

"Elma...I...nothing I say can or will change anything but...you can't give up."

"I'm trying not to...but every night...I see Firebird torn apart and vanish from sight...I think of her out there, alone and it tears me up inside…"

Elma let out an empty laugh.

"Not just that...my brother...he's gone and everything is once again on my shoulders. Danny and Boris gave their lives for me on our first day here and I have…"

Elma stopped herself.

"I'm sorry, Irina. I know this isn't what you want to hear from me, of all people…"

"Nonsense. Say what you need to say. Get your feelings and emotions out there...it'll help you see what really matters…"

Elma looked back at Irina.

"Is that how you cope?"

Irina shook her head.

"I don't cope...I...I just…"

Elma placed her hand on top of Irina's.

"Thank you."

Irina could only nod. The pair stood there as the sun set on the planet Mira and the stars began to twinkle in the skies above. Irina excused herself minutes later, not just needing to check in on Bills as promised but also needing a moment of her own.

Elma watched her go before turning to the bench on which sat Irina and Gwin's discarded weaponry. Slowly, Elma moved towards it and sat down, lost in her thoughts. Time seemed to speed up everywhere around her, the rest of the day flashed by with people constantly coming and going, at one point a technician took the gear from the spot next to her. The voices all around her and the sounds of activity began to fade away as night set in all around her, soon enough there was no one near the East Gate. No one, except for her.

She had no idea how late it had become when something pulled her attention. Yet she couldn't be bothered to move from her spot.

It wasn't much longer after that when footsteps approached and Nagi appeared, having been searching for her for a while now. He stood not too far, watching her for a moment before joining her, sitting next to her in silence.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he placed a hand on her leg.

No words were needed.


	28. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that never ended.
> 
> _(Noun) The faculty by which a person decides on and initiates action; control deliberately exerted to do something or to restrain one's own impulses._

_August 3rd, 2060_

In the Beta Wolf lab, Kruse continued scouring various reports received about the many vehicles currently in use by BLADE all the while he made sure to pinpoint the best aspects of each.

Nodding to himself, he wrote down more notes before looking up at Penta, the other man sat still and quiet looking at his datapad. In front of Penta sat all of his work and notes, barely touched. Kruse's eyes moved past Penta to observe the rest of the lab which was empty, all the other researchers were out for other projects. Kruse enjoyed the relative silence just as much as the chaos.

Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Penta. Are you alright?"

Not receiving a response, Kruse brought one of his hands up and snapped his fingers. Penta shook his head before looking at his friend.

"Mate. Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you know, Penta but you haven't done any work at all. I'm not mad about it but...is something wrong?"

Penta looked at his datapad.

"I...don't know…"

Kruse leaned back in his seat.

"Is it Senti?"

"...maybe...I know she's on a mission but...she's not usually this quiet."

Kruse chuckled.

"Don't we know it...she always finds time to message you. I think she's gotten in trouble for that in the past. Not that anyone dares to interrupt the lovely couple."

Penta smiled.

"Yeah...the honeymoon phase never ended…"

Kruse kept silent as Penta looked over the messages that abruptly came to a stop.

"That mission they went on…"

"She's been on it before. They're looking for a new Tyrant. Nothing groundbreaking but it's something that has to be done."

Penta nodded, preparing to type up a message when he thought against it.

"I know we turn off BLADE notifications while we're here but...just this once."

Kruse smiled.

"She's your wife, Penta. Of course."

Nodding, Penta continued messing with his datapad. While he did spend most of his time researching and working on projects, Penta was fully combat trained and a rather effective BLADE. When he needed materials for projects he would rather go out and get them himself.

Kruse watched Penta's expression as he looked through the information before him.

"BLADE Alert Level 1...isn't that…"

At Penta's silence, Kruse thought back. There was only one mission that reached Alert Level 1 in the past and that was for the final battle against the Remnants. What was going on?

"It's an immediate order for Skell pilots to deploy to Primordia. The coordinates…"

Penta's eyes widened, before Kruse could say anything the man stood up, throwing his chair down behind him and moving towards the exit.

"Penta! What is it?"

"The Level 1 order, it's indicating the exact site that Senti went to. She's in danger."

Kruse thought briefly about the mission, it wasn't just Senti. Boze, Elysia, Mavis, Shun, Frye, Raymond and Elma were out there as well. If something happened to Senti it was possible the others were at risk.

Kruse followed Penta out of the building, his chair falling to the ground as well.

Kruse came to a stop as Penta took off, far faster than the young wolf was prepared for.

"We can't go unarmed! Penta, wait!"

His friend vanished around the corner, Kruse needed to arm himself, he had to trust Penta to do the same despite his desperation.

Quickly, Kruse took off towards his home. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, nerves and sweat beginning to build as he realized what it is he was attempting to do.

Bursting into his home, he made his way to the back as a voice called out to him.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Not responding, Kruse continued on his way, reaching the storage room he hadn't stepping inside at all for the last few years. Opening it up, he stared at the box with the BLADE and Harrier logos emblazoned atop of it.

Bending down, he opened it up, staring at his old gear still in pristine condition.

Reaching out, he found his hand frozen before it could grasp his photon saber. His entire body ran cold, sweat dripping as he tried to force himself.

He could barely make out the concerned calls of a young boy. A door opened, footsteps approaching. A soothing voice filled the silence before drawing closer.

"Kruse."

Still reaching for his weapon, Kruse wasn't sure how much time passed before he let his hand fall to his side.

"I...I can't…"

Slowly, he turned to the woman at his side.

"Harriet I-"

"It's alright, Kruse. No need to say anything else."

Kneeling down next to him she put a hand on his back, staring into his eyes.

"It's okay…"

Kruse looked to his old gear once more before closing his eyes, Harriet embraced him as the boy moved closer.

"Mom. Is...is Dad okay?"

"He will be, dear...he will be."

Holding a hand out, Harriet gestured for the boy to join them, his ears hung low and even his tail dragged across the ground as he bent down to hug his father.

"It's alright Go. He's alright."

* * *

The dark of night flooded NLA, drowning the city in silence. The Beta Wolf lab remained in much the same condition as Kruse and Penta had left it, disorganized.

However, the silence that followed was soon interrupted as something old came to life.

A steady flow of beeps emanated from a device in one of Kruse's drawers, buried under stacks of papers and all sorts of other tools.

Not far from the lab, was Kruse's spare equipment warehouse that he and Penta had looted not long ago. At the back of the warehouse was the source of the tones. The device Kriss had crafted years ago was doing the same job it's always done, scanning for something very few people even believe still existed.

A light on the machine came on and started blinking followed by mechanical whirring. Signals began to emanate, various tones and beeps followed suit. The machine continued to respond, having found that which has eluded it for so long.

However, it was only for a handful of minutes before the tones faded away and the device deactivated.

Silence returned to the warehouse.

Undisturbed.

* * *

_NLA Administrative District_

_One hour before_

" _...a bit. Do me a favor and make a call to BLADE Tower for a fourth team. A Skell Team."_

Hearing Shun's request, Gu Ladha struggled with her words, concern was forming deep in her stomach.

"...Shun...what's going on?"

" _We're not sure. Our teams were exploring a tunnel system when Elysia made the call to retreat. This entire situation is...there is more at play here. The cavern just collapsed so we can't go back in and we can't get in touch with Elma's team."_

Gu Ladha leaned back against a wall, her gaze moved to one of her teammates, Gi Zang who had been listening to the entire conversation. His eyes were closed but there was a notable grimace on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Gu Ladha replied.

"Alright. I'll talk to Nagi myself and see if we can skip all the formalities. Sounds like you need the help ASAP."

" _We do. Thank you, Gu Ladha."_

Ending the call, she shook her head and began walking back to BLADE Tower with Gi Zang right on her tail.

"Captain? Are we not moving out?"

Gu Ladha shook her head before turning to address her other teammate.

"Not yet, Mia."

Rushing to the Wrothian's side, Mia took a deep breath.

"Did the mission conclude? Did we win? Or-"

Gu Ladha stopped walking. The younger woman made note of her expression.

"What should Erick and I do?"

"Get all our gear into the transport and prepare to head out as soon as we get back."

Mia saluted and took off, tapping the last member of their team, Erick along the back and signaling for him to follow. Turning to Gi Zang, Gu Ladha nodded once more and began sprinting towards BLADE Tower.

* * *

Out in Primordia, Boze, Shun, Elysia and Mavis continued walking the perimeter of the collapsed mountain. Nova was in the lead, running from point to point but finding nothing to report back to the group.

On any other day, on any other assignment, the long silences would be broken by a joke or casual conversation however none of the BLADEs were looking for that comfort at the moment, instead worry was evident on all of their faces.

Nova came to a sudden stop, tail sticking straight up. Elysia and Mavis rushed to the cat's side as Boze and Shun tightened their grips on their weapons.

Mavis pointed towards the mountain to an opening that was only half collapsed.

Shun shook his head.

"That'll be a tight fit for us Boze."

"We'll have to make it work. We aren't splitting up."

Boze's gaze moved to Nova who was looking all around them, tail still up and alert.

"Is he alright?"

Before Elysia could respond, the group heard it. A loud, horrifying, foreign roar from the depths of the cave. Nova let out a loud meow in response as the ground began to shake.

Mavis stood up straight, holding her weapon at the ready as the boulders around the group began to move.

Elysia spun both her blades as Nova stood in between her legs, watching the Indigens reveal themselves.

"Cinicula!"

"Everyone to combat!"

Boze's voice boomed as the Indigens began to screech to the skies above. Boze and Elysia shot towards the one in front while Shun and Mavis turned to the one behind them. All BLADEs made note of another pair rousing from their slumber as well.

The fight would be long and hard but they had to win.

* * *

"That was all Shun told you?"

"That's all he knew, Director."

Nagi brought a hand to his chin upon hearing Gu Ladha's report. Retrieving his datapad he sent out an alert.

_BLADE Alert Level 1_

_5 Star Subjugation Mission_

_Skell Pilots Needed ASAP_

_Coordinates as Follows_

"I've sent the mission to all available hands. A team will form and head out to the last place we pinged any of the active member's datapads."

"Thank you sir, we should get going as well."

Gu Ladha turned to leave as Nagi continued to look out the window over NLA.

Something about all this left him feeling anxious. He wasn't sure why but he could only hope that it would work out.

However, after four years on this planet he knew better than to expect an easy victory. Shaking his head he moved toward his desk and began inputting commands on the holographic keyboard before opening three calls.

"Lyle Stevens. Mabel Eros. Geoff Parker."

"Yes Director."

The first man responded as the others bowed their heads.

"I trust you received the mission alert."

"We have."

"Prepare your Skells, I'll meet you at the Knights Hangar."

The three bowed their heads once more before signing off.

Nagi looked from his control console to the wall behind his desk and to his dutiful katana mounted on the wall.

Clenching his hands into fists, he fought back that dread and took a step towards his oldest ally.

* * *

Gu Ladha and Gi Zang ran out of the Tower with only one objective in mind. However, both Wrothians came to an immediate halt to prevent themselves from toppling over a BLADE who was running directly towards them.

Gi Zang shook his head.

"Phog? What brings you here?"

The man bent forward, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"I'm coming with you."

Gu Ladha stepped forward.

"No. Absolutely not. This-"

"We don't have time! Level 1? Urgent right? ASAP? My brother is out there!"

Gu Ladha tried to say something else when Gi Zang put a hand on her shoulder.

"Either we try to stop him and he goes anyway or we bring him with us."

Taking a deep breath, Gu Ladha nodded.

"Very well, we're short on time as it is. You have all of your gear I trust?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then let us go."

The Wrothians took off towards the West Gate with Phog taking a deep breath before following behind, running faster than he's ever run before.

" _Please be okay, Frye...please."_

* * *

The Ciniculas attempted to step on the BLADEs gathered before them but they all dodged and weaved between the massive creatures' legs. Nova climbed up and onto Elysia's back as she shot towards a high cliff. Jumping as high as she could she yelled for Nova to go, the cat jumped off her back and up the cliff.

Landing, Elysia turned as a Cinicula barreled towards her. Sniper shots from Boze struck the side of the creature, turning its attention towards him as he hurled his javelin through the air, the weapon embedding itself into the beast's back.

As it screeched, Elysia kicked off the cliff wall behind her and leapt onto the Cinicula's back. Quickly, she began hacking away at the beast's hide with her blades. With an ear piercing screech the Cinicula began charging towards Boze who moved away while firing on it with his sniper. Every shot made a notable impact but the Indigen kept moving.

The second Cinicula drew closer to the battle, opening its mouth and screeching. Elysia turned and saw a light forming in its mouth. As she prepared to jump, she spotted Boze's javelin still buried in the beast's hide. Sheathing her blades she took hold of the javelin and leapt off the back of the Indigen, tearing the weapon free.

Hitting the ground hard, she rolled to her feet and looked up to see the stream of ether shoot through the sky.

Boze switched his target to the second Cinicula, firing on it as it closed its mouth and turned to him.

"Bird!"

Elysia ran from the first beast, sliding across the ground as its leg swung by in an attempt to clip her. Standing once more, she threw Boze's javelin back to him. Snatching it out of the air he threw himself out of range of the Cinicula's vicious stomping.

Drawing her guns, Elysia fired on the Cinicula as Boze stood up and buried the javelin in its leg. The beast screeched as Overdrive lit up Boze's body. With a savage roar, he twisted his weapon and tore it free, blood flowing from the open wound and forcing the beast to stumble away.

Spinning his weapon about and cleaning the blood off of it, Boze leapt away, the other Cinicula stomping on nothing before firing off another laser. Boze called out to Elysia who dodged and fired, never letting up her focus on the creatures before her.

Not far from the pair, Shun and Mavis dove aside as two Cinicula crashed into the ground where they were once standing.

"Mavis!"

The younger woman nodded and jumped into the air, Shun pressed his hand against her back, shoved her through the air and onto one of the Cinicula just as the other two turned to face Shun.

Arming both guns, Shun began running, firing on the Indigens to keep their attention on him. As he did this, he moved his gaze to Mavis who raised her javelin high and buried it in the Cinicula's back.

The two chasing Shun came to a halt and opened their mouths, two powerful ether beams shot forward, tearing through the earth around Shun as he dove aside and swapped to his photon saber.

Igniting the blade he charged both Ciniculas as the ether beams continued to sear across the landscape. Jumping high into the air, Shun roared as a light covered his blade and the weapon grew in length.

"Galactic Cataclysm!"

The giant blade of light tore through one of the Ciniculas, pieces of its body falling to the ground as it screeched in pain.

Shun turned just as the second Cinicula's leg shot forward and struck him full force, sending him skipping across the ground and into a boulder.

"Shun!"

Mavis tore her javelin from the back of the Cinicula and leapt off, rolling to her feet in front of the Cinicula as it charged the fallen Shun. Spinning the javelin, she held one arm forward, aiming.

"Hey!"

The Cinicula stopped briefly just as Mavis threw the javelin with all her might, the weapon flew right into the Cinicula's mouth before it could fire off another ether beam, blood poured freely from its torn mouth as the beast shook itself and turned away from both BLADEs, the javelin dislodging and falling to the ground below.

Mavis drew her guns and opened fire on the other two as she neared Shun.

"You alright?"

"I will be once they're all dead."

Shun charged past Mavis, his photon saber flashing as it cut through leg after leg of the massive Indigens.

Mavis dove aside once more as the third Cinicula with the broken jaw returned to the fray, taking its frustration out on the closer BLADE.

Spotting her javelin, she charged for it, grabbing it as she rolled across the ground and pressing her hand against the weapon's edge which gave off a faint glow in response.

The Cinicula raised its leg and stomped onto the ground near Mavis, knocking her off her feet. Shun fired on the beast to pull its attention once more as beams of ether cut through the ground around him, one of the blasts making contact with him and throwing him aside once more.

On her feet Mavis threw her javelin, the weapon stuck into the side of the Cinicula's head and gave off a fierce glow before an ether blast discharged, taking off the Indigen's head. The javelin was ejected from the indigen's corpse and tumbled through the air, Mavis leaping up after it, catching it just as a Cinicula charged and slammed into her.

Elysia and Boze turned upon seeing Mavis crash into the ground, followed by the first of five Cinicula dropping dead.

"Boulder! Pebble!"

"We have to assist them, Boze!"

The Mad Monk nodded, disengaging from his Cinicula just as Elysia did the same, both of them moving towards their allies. Boze scooped Mavis off of the ground and kept running as Elysia roused Shun from his dazed state.

The four Cinicula continued to pursue them, beams of ether tearing up the ground all around them.

"Boze!"

"I know Bird!"

Turning, Boze fired one shot causing a Cinicula to stumble back but the other three kept coming, screeching all the while.

" _Get down!"_

Hearing the burst of an engine, Boze dropped to the earth, Elysia doing the same and bringing Shun down with her as a Skell shot overhead.

Cannons began firing and explosions riddled the hides of the Cinicula, diverting their attention upward as another Skell descended from above, this one with a massive blade cleaved a Cinicula apart, the corpse falling to the ground as the three remaining fired more beams of ether into the sky.

"Boze...is that…?"

With a chuckle, Boze stood up once more, helping Mavis to her feet.

"Reinforcements. All thanks to Boulder."

Drawing his javelin, Boze smirked.

"I'm not about to sit this one out...are you?"

Mavis shook her head, with her weapon at the ready she charged behind Boze as he yelled with all his might.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU!"

Shun shook himself off, standing to see Boze and Mavis bury their weapons in the leg of one of the Indigens. The two Skells above continued to rain fire upon the other Cinicula, bits of their shells and hide falling freely to the ground below.

"That got a little sticky."

Elysia nodded.

"These Cinicula are far more aggressive than they should be…"

"Probably for the same reason the Grexes and Blattas weren't acting like themselves."

Shun commented as he ignited his photon saber once more.

"We'll have our answers...but we need these things dead and we need to get into that cavern."

Shun turned to see Elysia spin both her blades and charge into battle. With a small chuckle, he followed suit.

As the BLADEs engaged the Indigens once more with the assistance of two Skells, they all held onto the hope of reuniting with their allies.

* * *

" _Jaybird."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Hmm…"_

_Jaynix turned to Frye, now giving the man her full attention._

" _It's not like you to chicken out of asking a question. What's up?"_

" _The more I sound out the question in my head, the more inappropriate it sounds."_

_Jaynix rolled her eyes._

" _How many times do I have to tell you? I'm married."_

_Frye laughed._

" _Not that Jaybird. I know that…"_

" _Then?"_

_After a while, he shook his head._

" _Nevermind."_

" _Now it's gonna bug me."_

_The pair stood out in the Lawless Sectors, a massive building behind them being the source of highly illicit contraband. Frye had gotten a hold of a mission and asked Jaynix along specifically._

" _Y'know Frye, we could have one chat with Kumon and you'd be in with the Reapers."_

" _Really? That easy? I thought it was an exclusive club."_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _Club? No. We just do what's necessary...and we have no qualms about it. I've worked with you enough to know you have that same drive."_

" _Hah. I'm flattered...but my old man isn't fond of me traipsing about the Lawless Sectors at all, doubt he'd want me to make a career out of it."_

_Jaynix looked back at the building._

" _What does he want from you?"_

_Frye looked down at his rifle, specifically the ammo count readout._

" _Ah y'know. The same thing all older, worldly instructors want for their pupils...more."_

_Jaynix raised an eyebrow._

" _That's not really an answer."_

" _Of course it isn't...the way he says it...he wants me to achieve something...more. With my life. More than just protecting someone and definitely more than just killing someone."_

_Jaynix sighed._

" _Sorry to say but Michael seems to have forgotten one of the major tenants that all protectors know. You are a sword to strike down those that do harm...and you are a shield to defend those in harm's way. There is no third answer. No alternate route. You kill to protect or you protect to kill."_

_Frye fell silent, casting a gaze at Jaynix who was staring straight ahead, he could see it then. A deep hatred. A deep anger burning in her one eye._

_It was no secret that Jaynix had a desire to strike one specific man down and she wouldn't rest until she accomplished her goal._

_Frye reached over and put a hand on her shoulder._

" _Answer me this Jaybird...when you've killed, killed and killed until there's nothing left to kill...what will you do?"_

" _Protect."_

_Jaynix looked to Frye._

" _And sorry to say but there will always be something to kill."_

" _Is that our nature?"_

_Jaynix stared at Frye for a long moment before laughing._

" _What the hell are we doing? Philosophy? Since when do we get into this? We're drinking buddies!"_

_Frye rolled his eyes._

" _I don't know about reducing our entire relationship to just drinking buddies but maybe you're right...we have a job to do right now. May as well get it done."_

_Jaynix looked away, sighing._

" _I'll think about it."_

" _I've already forgotten what we were talking about."_

_Jaynix punched Frye's shoulder, laughter escaping and a bright smile on her face. An image Frye wouldn't forget._

* * *

The pain had dulled all of his other senses, everything was a blur, sound was distorted, he was surrounded with nowhere to go.

Frye coughed before looking up at Elma, her blade held at the ready. He then heard clicks from Senti and Raymond, their guns trained on him from behind.

Slowly, Frye moved his one hand away from the remains of his other arm. He kept his blurry gaze on Elma before him as his hand continued to travel down his leg to his boot.

"I am sorry about this, Elma. It's nothing personal."

Elma took one step forward and her blade flashed as Frye pulled his knife from his boot and lunged forward, burying the blade in Elma's leg and twisting, forcing her to one knee. Standing, he hooked his one arm around her neck and held her in front of him as Senti and Raymond continued to aim their weapons at him.

"Alright you bitch of a Chimera. Kill us. I don't need to be in your disgusting mind to know you can't afford to lose Elma. I beat your Control so go ahead. Try me! I'll snap her neck before you even have a chance to kill me and then what!?"

Low growls escaped the Chimera as Elma struggled against Frye's grip. He tightened his hold on her, Overdrive beginning to flow through his body though nowhere near the intensity he needed to follow up on his threat.

Frye's gaze moved to his discarded arm and blade, then to his gatling gun sitting near the entrance to the small cavern they were all in.

He had one option, it was a bad option but every other choice was worse.

Closing his eyes, he focused on what little Overdrive remained and began moving. Pulling Elma along was hard as she continued to struggle but he couldn't release her, not yet.

Frye glanced over at Senti and Raymond who were keeping their distance, weapons still trained on him. Frye then directed his attention to his gatling gun, all he needed was one small component. He had to believe that he was fast enough to get it even though everything told him that he wasn't.

"Elma, I don't know if you can hear me but...I forgive you."

Coming to a stop, he looked at Senti and Raymond once more.

"I forgive all of you…"

Taking a deep breath, he made his move. First, he released Elma before taking her ether gun off of her. Just as she began to turn around, he brought one leg up and kicked her in the back with all the force he could muster, throwing her to the ground.

Senti and Raymond pulled their triggers as Frye held the gun forward, the pieces expanding as the ether charged. Both BLADEs only got off a few shots, but Frye felt each and every one as he fired back on them. The powerful pulse wave threw Senti and Raymond off their feet and onto their backs, their weapons were knocked from their grips and fell to the cavern floor.

These were the only seconds Frye was going to get. Hooking the ether gun to his belt, he bent down and reached into his gatling gun. It didn't take long to find the device he was looking for, with less than no time he couldn't afford finesse so he simply tore it out of the weapon and began running.

His body tried to fight him every step of the way, but he ignored it, focusing only on his legs as he shot towards the makeshift entrance. The Chimera let loose a terrible cry as Senti and Raymond got up once more, watching Frye reach his destination.

Elma picked up Raymond's fallen assault rifle and turned, despite the distance and Frye's speed, she fired.

Frye left the cavern just as he was shot in the back several times, the force of the strikes causing him to stumble and crash into the wall. Overdrive left him immediately as he slid to the ground and coughed, the pain wracking his entire body.

Cursing, he looked into the cavern to see Elma heading his way, weapon trained on his fallen form.

Looking down at his hand, he opened it up to reveal the trigger he took from his gatling gun. There was no time to think, not anymore.

Pressing the button, the command was sent out and his gatling gun came to life, firing off the missiles it still had in random directions causing Senti and Raymond to dive for cover as the projectiles shot all across the cavern and detonated on impact.

The entire structure around them shook and groaned as a fierce light began to emanate from the gatling gun.

Frye saw Elma turn to it briefly before focusing her attention on him once more and charging towards him, she opened fire just as his gatling gun self-destructed.

Whatever missiles remained inside the gatling gun all went off at the same time, a chain of explosions caused the cavern and the entire mountain to collapse, all the while the Chimera let loose more of its horrific cries.

* * *

Shun turned off his photon saber, staring at the corpses of the Ciniculas before him. Taking a deep breath he turned his attention to the rest of the team.

"We all good?"

They all nodded, Boze turning to the Skells as they landed.

"Thanks for the assist."

The Skells kneeled down, cockpits popping open.

"It is barely a trifle my friends, I saw no reason to ignore Nagi's call to arms."

Mavis tilted her head.

"L? Not who I expected."

The Xenoform smiled.

"I aim to surprise and delight."

"I'm so glad we made it on time."

The other pilot, a woman said. Relief in her voice. Elysia pointed at her.

"Misha! Gosh it's so good to see you."

The woman bowed her head, long black hair falling over her shoulders before her bright blue eyes focused on Elysia.

"Once I learned who it was that was stuck out here, I had to help. What do we do now?"

Boze gestured towards the half collapsed entrance.

"We can use the Skells to clear the rubble and get in there. Elma's team is still MIA."

Misha and L nodded, cockpits closing up as the Skells stood once more.

Mavis turned from the group.

"You guys hear that?"

The BLADEs spotted a transport heading their way at full speed. The vehicle came to a halt near them, the driver poking her head out of the window.

"Shun, Boze, Ely, Mav, y'all good?"

Shun sighed in relief.

"Mia. Yeah, we're good. Gu Ladha! Thanks for the fast response."

The doors opened, Gu Ladha and Gi Zang stepping out of the vehicle.

"I only wish we were faster. Seems you cleaned up the issue."

Boze shook his head.

"Only one. We've got more work to do."

The BLADEs turned to see L and Misha's Skells working on the rubble as quickly as they could yet doing their best to avoid another collapse.

"I've been scanning for any kind of response from Elma, Frye, Senti and Raymond's datapads…"

Gu Ladha looked over to Erick as he stepped out of the vehicle, eyes glued to his own datapad.

"I'm guessing you've got nothing?"

Erick shrugged.

"I can't contact them but I do have their Mimeosome tracking signals."

Gi Zang raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that confidential information?"

"Doesn't matter."

Shun stated quickly as Boze spoke up.

"They're in there, right?"

Erick nodded.

"All four signals are in there but...they're distorted."

Gu Ladha moved towards Erick to look at his datapad.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to say but their Mimeosomes have been...I don't know...altered somehow. Three of them anyway. Frye is…"

Phog stepped out of the vehicle at that point, turning to the rest of the group. Boze moving forward.

"Phog...why the hell did you bring him here?"

"I didn't want to but he left me no choice!"

Gu Ladha yelled back as Boze neared them.

"No choice? You outrank him! We all do!"

"I don't care!"

Boze fell silent, Gu Ladha's retort cut off by Phog.

"I don't care if I get in trouble or...anything...my brother is in danger. So I'm here."

Boze sighed, turning away. Anything else that the BLADEs were going to say was interrupted by a series of explosions. The group all looked to the mountain as Misha yelled something out. Both Skells took to the skies as another series of explosions shook the area.

The BLADEs all watched as the mountain collapsed in on itself and the one entrance that they found, crumbled into nothing.

* * *

_Frye and Jaynix walked through the gates and back into Noah's Cradle in silence. Frye cast her one look, seeing the bloodstains all over her face and armor. After the deed had been done, she'd reported it in and started on her way back._

_While it was hard to keep clean out in the Lawless Sectors, Jaynix didn't even try. Frye had wiped away everything he could, yet she seemed...comfortable like that. The look in her eye told a different story._

_The pair came to a stop at the edge of the military district home to all sorts of assorted barracks as well as Frye's personal quarters._

_The silence between them stretched on._

" _Is there something you wish to say?"_

_Frye shrugged._

" _Not really Jaybird...it's none of my business…"_

_It was an obvious lie. So much so he couldn't help but laugh. Once he settled, he turned to face her._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you sure?"_

_Jaynix smiled._

" _No."_

_Frye could only nod._

" _You know we aren't just drinking buddies, Jaybird. We're friends. And I know you're closer to the Reapers, obviously. They're probably the best listeners in the world and you've got your wife I just…"_

_Falling silent, Frye thought his words over._

" _I just want you to promise me that you're using those resources."_

" _I am...every day…"_

_Frye nodded once more._

" _Good. That's good…I'd like you to outlive me Jaybird."_

_She smiled, it was small but it was there._

" _Given how much you drink, I'm certain that's the easiest task I've ever been given."_

" _I'm not joking you ass."_

_The pair laughed. What an odd sight that must be to any random passerby. The Killer Ostrich, usually drunk off his ass and the Bloodstained Corporal, covered with the remains of her enemies. Laughing. Casually and loudly._

_Reaching into his vest, Frye pulled out his flask and took a long drink before holding it out to Jaynix._

" _You know I hate your taste in alcohol, Frye."_

_He shrugged. Relenting, she took it from him and swallowed the rest. Handing it back she made a vaguely pained grimace._

" _How do you drink that shit."_

" _That's a Christoph secret, Jaybird."_

" _Frye! Jaynix!"_

_The pair looked up to see Elma approaching. Frye noted vague worry in Jaynix's expression as Elma came to a stop in front of them._

" _I saw the report. Good job. Both of you."_

_Frye saluted._

" _Of course Colonel."_

_Elma's gaze moved to Jaynix, both women stared at one another for a moment. Frye could swear they had an entire conversation using nothing but their eyes._

" _Well then...I should get back to the Reapers. Thanks again Frye."_

" _Anytime, Jaybird."_

_Jaynix turned and started walking away. Frye looked at Elma and shrugged._

" _She's far better company than I am. We both know that."_

" _Don't sell yourself short Frye. You know I enjoy your company."_

_Frye chuckled._

" _That I do. You trust me too, for reasons that still escape me."_

" _Maybe I just enjoy having someone to do the tricky jobs."_

_Frye shrugged._

" _Well, Colonel. If you ever need me for any tricky job, know that I'll always be there. Call in the favor as many times as you need it."_

" _And what do you want in return Frye?"_

_The man laughed._

" _Have I ever asked for anything before? I help out of the goodness of my own pure heart."_

_Elma laughed at that, thanking Frye once more before focusing again on Jaynix's retreating form._

" _...Colonel...she's fine."_

" _I know."_

" _She has us."_

_Elma nodded._

" _I know…"_

* * *

There was silence in Primordia as the dark of night began to flood the vast plains. All of the BLADEs moved away from the collapsed mountain, unsure of what to expect. The sudden destruction and the eerie silence that followed left everyone on edge.

Gu Ladha's ears twitched, leading to her turning from the mountain towards the far end of the plains she had arrived from. In the distance she could see the headlights of another transport.

"More backup...I would have preferred more Skells…"

Gi Zang moved forward, drawing his blade as a bit of rubble fell from its place and hit the ground.

"I'd be more concerned with what lies in wait before us."

Gu Ladha nodded before glancing over at Mia and Erick, signaling for them to form up.

Not far from the group, Boze stood with his hands holding onto his javelin tighter than ever before.

"Elma. Frye. Senti. Ray."

Mavis stepped closer and put a hand on his arm. Turning to his smaller companion, Boze saw the look in her eyes. He trusted the other team, of course. But nothing today had occurred as planned. Far from it in fact.

Shun and Elyisa took several steps forward, keeping their guard up while Misha and L's Skells moved past the group, closer to the mountain of rubble.

The vehicle thundering across the plains skidded to a halt as the one BLADE leapt out and ran towards the group.

"Where is she!?"

Gu Ladha turned to the man and raised one of her arms.

"Be silent!"

"Where is my wife!?"

Shun looked in the direction of the new arrival.

"It's Penta…"

Elysia twitched, the wings on her head folding back as she heard what sounded like a very low growl.

"Penta, we don't know. Please calm down."

Gi Zang moved forward slowly, holding his arms up as Penta looked around the field, desperate.

Several more bits of rubble rolled down the mountain of debris, drawing Phog's attention.

Then he heard it too, the growl. His gaze moved from the mountain to Elysia who was looking right at him.

Then came the roar, a vile, loud and echo filled roar as the rubble exploded, debris of all shapes and sizes thrown far and away, forcing the BLADEs to pull back as L and Misha's Skells opened fire, destroying the larger chunks of debris.

Another explosion followed suit as something seemed to tear itself out of the very earth. The beast stood atop the rubble and let loose another terrifying howl, the moonlit night showed off its hideous body in it's full and terrible glory, all the BLADEs recoiled in shock as it's many eyes looked among the crowd gathered before it.

L spoke first.

"A Chimera."

Everything clicked in Elysia's mind at that moment.

"It all makes sense now."

Boze narrowed his eyes.

"A Chimera? As in a product of the Lifehold?"

Gu Ladha drew her spear, the blade lighting up as she dropped into her stance.

"No time for questions, here it comes!"

The Chimera charged towards the gathered BLADEs who all broke off into their teams and evaded its first strike, the beast slid across the earth, tails whipping about behind it as it howled once more.

Soon, a chorus of foreign howls joined its cries. Phog turned away from the giant creature, recognizing the sounds.

"Grexes. A pack is coming."

"It's Control! This thing can bend any creature to its will!"

Elysia called out as the ground began to shake once more, familiar screeches filling the air.

Misha and L's Skells began to float into the air, surveying their surroundings.

"I'm detecting about six large signals heading towards us. Cinicula."

Shun shook his head.

"More. Of course."

The Chimera stood on its hind legs and roared louder than ever before, more foreign howls and cries filling the darkness around the BLADEs.

Boze put a hand on Elysia's shoulder.

"What are those?"

Elysia closed her eyes and focused on the Indigen calls.

"It sounds like Vespers...it's even rousing Suids from their sleep. It's calling on everything in the ecosystem."

Boze cursed as Misha's Skell shot towards the Chimera.

"Let's kill it before it calls on a Milesaur!"

The Chimera turned just as the Skell slammed into it, throwing it across the earth. The first group of Grexes and Suids emerged from the darkness as Vespers flew across the night sky.

Gu Ladha turned to the BLADEs around her.

"Gi Zang. Mia. Erick. Phog. Penta. We fight. For our allies."

The BLADEs all nodded and launched into battle as Boze's voice rang out across the field.

"We will not fold! This is our mission and we shall see it through! To battle!"

Overdrive flowing through his body, Boze shot towards two charging Suid. Letting out a fierce war cry, he slammed into them and pushed them back. As they shook themselves off, he buried his javelin deep in one of their heads, twisting and tearing the weapon free of the corpse.

Mavis ran past him towards the second Suid, firing on it relentlessly as it fell over, leaving itself open for Boze to impale it as well.

Three Grexes approached the pair forcing them back as Shun leapt over his allies and landed behind the Grexes, swinging about as he cut through one of their tails.

Boze and Mavis evaded their gnashing teeth while one Grex turned to strike Shun. Elysia leapt onto its back and buried her blades in its body. The Indigen howled and took off across the plains attempting to buck Elysia off.

A pair of Cinicula drew close to the team only for L's Skell to crash into the ground nearby. Drawing two blades the Skell began to tear through the creature's hides. Both beasts unleashed ether beams on L's Skell, pushing him back.

L's Skell slammed its legs into the ground, preventing itself from sliding farther back as Mavis and Shun cleared the way, the smaller Indigen retreating from the hulking mech.

Engines firing at full force, L launched his Skell forward, striking both Cinicula. One of the massive Indigen was thrown off its legs and down onto its side.

As it crashed onto the ground, Boze evaded its flailing legs and used his javelin to stop a Grex's sudden strike, the Indigen's claw bouncing off his weapon.

Spinning the javelin, Boze roared and launched forward, sliding the weapon into the Grex's open maw as it roared at him. Just as quickly the roar was cut off as the javelin tore through the beast's inside.

Tearing his weapon free again, Boze turned as several Suids crashed into him and threw him to the ground. Nearby Mavis evaded a Grex's wild strikes, seizing the opportunity to strike at it's hide with her javelin only for one of the Suids that ran over Boze to crash into her, throwing her to the ground as well.

Elysia's rampaging Grex returned to the battle, ramming into every Indigen along the way before the BLADE leapt off of it. Swapping to her guns she spun around and fired in all directions, the fallen Indigen around taking all the ether bullets and howling in pain.

Coming to a halt she fired one focused shot on the rampaging Grex's back legs causing it to fall over and slide across the ground, coming to a stop in front of Shun.

Turning to the fallen beast, Shun buried his blade in its head, silencing it.

Tearing his weapon free he charged towards an oncoming Suid, roaring as Overdrive covered his body and tackling the beast to the ground, ripping its body open with his blade.

Swapping to his dual guns, Shun opened fire on another group of Grexes heading right for him. Cursing he leapt back towards Elysia who glanced up into the sky.

"Above!"

Elysia called out, allowing Shun to roll away from several Vespers diving down from the night sky. Another group of Suids emerged from the darkness headed right towards the four BLADEs. Elysia jumped over the creatures with ease as Boze got to his feet and helped Mavis up.

Both BLADEs spun their javelins, Mavis charging forward as Boze let his weapon fly. Leaping into the air, Mavis landed on top of a Suid and buried her javelin in its back as Boze's javelin impaled a Vesper, which fell from the sky and hit the ground, dead.

Mavis tore her weapon free and leapt off the Indigen which fell over and began kicking its feet wildly. Boze silenced the beast with a single sniper shot before turning his attention to the many creatures flitting about the night sky.

Aiming his rifle he opened fire and for each shot, another Vesper fell to the ground, twitching before falling silent and still.

Elysia and Shun maintained their fire on several approaching Grexes. Shun turned upon hearing a loud screech, just in time to see a Cinicula falling over. Quickly, he leapt aside, Elysia following his lead as the Cinicula crashed into the ground, dead.

Standing near it was L's Skell who continued his assault on the second Cinicula, cutting its legs off before burying his blades deep into its hide.

Not far from the group, Misha took to the night sky and unloaded all of her Skell's firepower on the Chimera which screeched in fury as its eyes opened wide. Beams of ether sliced through the night and Misha's Skell, the damage forcing her to the ground where the Chimera charged and slammed into her.

"L! Support her! We can handle this!"

Shun yelled. Without a word, L shot away from the battle and slammed into the Chimera from the side. Misha thanked him as he continued his assault, his Skell's blades cutting through the hideous beast's body, drawing only more ire.

Shun looked back at Mavis, Elysia and Boze. For every Indigen that fell before the BLADEs, more emerged from the night. Drawing his photon saber once more, Shun took a deep breath.

They'd fight. For as long as it took.

Far from the group on the other side of the collapsed mountain, Gu Ladha's spear cut through the night, the glowing weapon tearing Suids apart with ease. Gi Zang shot into the sky, his blade a blur as it sliced Vespers to bits.

Landing with ease, Gi Zang turned and slashed through a charging Grex, his blade leaving a deep, thorough cut along the beast's hide. As it wailed in pain, Gi Zang shot after it and sliced it apart, the beast falling dead.

Letting out a long breath, Gi Zang turned and charged once more, leaping over Gu Ladha as she buried her spear in a fallen Suid. Tearing the weapon free and spinning it about, she began a sort of dance, evading an oncoming Grex's claw and tail.

Stopping herself by slamming one of her feet into the ground she raised her spear high, the end of the weapon flashing as she swung. A wave of cutting ether seared through the night and struck down the Grex with ease.

The two Wrothians continued to hold off the Indigen horde with fierce efficiency as the BLADEs hung back, surrounded by Grexes while three Cinicula drew closer.

Erick got in front of Mia and deployed his shield. The Cinicula directly in front of them fired off an ether beam as Erick activated his shield, a shell of ether covering his weapon and breaking apart the Cinicula's beam, keeping him and Mia safe.

Erick could feel the force of the beam attempting to push it back and so he let out a fierce yell as he maintained his stance, all the while Mia's raygun charged to full power.

Once the Cinicula's attack ceased, he moved aside allowing Mia to step forward.

"Eat this!"

A highly concentrated laser shot forward, burning through the Cinicula's head before the ether burst, decapitating the creature in one move.

With her assault done, a pair of Grexes seized the opportunity and charged forward. Phog cut them off, his dual blades tearing across their hides and forcing them back.

Erick and Mia thanked him with the latter charging her raygun once more while Erick turned and slammed his shield into a charging Suid with all his might, the creature was thrown to the ground, screeching in pain.

Phog flipped away from a Grex's furious assault, landing with ease and ducking under another Indigen's wild attack. As he kept them at bay, he noticed someone charging past him. Furious and desperate.

"Penta! Maintain defensive position! Penta!"

Penta roared in anger, swinging his longsword with all his might and finding flesh every time. Every monster he passed folded to his single minded desperate desire.

"Penta! Listen to Phog! You have to stay close to the group!"

Mia called out as Erick stepped in front of her, a Grex slamming itself into his shield.

Penta heard nothing as he leapt into the air, his blade cutting across a Cinicula's hide. Landing and activating Overdrive he swung about, a deep cut forming along the Cinicula's leg and causing it to screech in pain.

Grexes charged from behind and Vespers swooped down from the air. Penta turned to meet all of them, roaring in anger as he cut them down.

Mia fired off her raygun, striking the side of the Cinicula closest to Penta, interrupting its attack.

"Phog! He's going to get himself surrounded!"

"I'll protect Mia! You have to go!"

Erick called out as he slammed another Indigen with his shield. Phog simply nodded as he dove out of reach of a diving Vesper. Rolling to his feet, Phog cut through a Suid and headed for Penta.

A horrifying howl filled the air as the Chimera launched itself upward and took hold of L's Skell, pulling it out of the sky and slamming it into the ground.

The beast reared itself up and slammed its forelegs into L's Skell, the armor giving way and every available alarm blaring all around L as it slammed into him again.

Misha fired on a Cinicula, the Indigen screeching and falling to the ground before she shot across the ruined earth and tackled the Chimera, forcing it off of L as his Skell continued to give him every warning imaginable.

The Chimera roared as loudly as it could, even being pinned under Misha's Skell. The aura of Control that radiated from the Chimera began to expand, reaching out further and invading the minds of the Indigens, deeper and deeper causing them all to move as one creature.

"Keep yourselves focused!"

Gu Ladha called out as she felt something twitch inside of her.

"Do not give in to its Control!"

Gi Zang yelled as he moved past her and cut through a Suid attempting to blindside her. Gu Ladha thanked him before charging a Grex head on, with one quick dodge, she was under the creature. Before it could let out its roar, her spear pierced its head from below.

Gi Zang jumped onto the dead Indigen's body and leapt high into the sky, his blade cut through the night and ripped Vespers out of the sky.

A Cinicula fired its ether beam at him, Gi Zang brought his blade up and caught the blast, clenching his teeth as the assault stopped and he fell from the sky.

The Cinicula attempted to charge him only for Mia's raygun to blast its leg to bits. The beast fell over, leaving itself open for Gu Ladha's spear to pierce its head.

Turning, the Wrothian spotted Penta and Phog far from the group, dealing with several Grexes with ease, however, Penta continued to push into enemy lines.

Cursing she moved her gaze back to the Chimera as it howled once more.

"We need to pull in our fights and focus on getting closer to the Chimera! We-"

Another howl pierced the night as massive creatures charged towards the fight.

Gi Zang cursed as he and Gu Ladha pulled back, the new Indigens roaring and giving chase.

Mia fired off her Raygun once more, missing a Cinicula's head but destroying a large portion of his hide before turning to the new arrivals.

"You've got to be kidding me. We've got some Sphinx! Careful everyone!"

The massive feline Indigen continued to pursue the Wrothians, Boze turning to the new contacts and cursing.

"We can't keep up with all these reinforcements!"

Elysia and Mavis moved to Boze's side, opening fire on the Grexes attempting to encircle them.

"Gu Ladha said we have to focus our efforts, if one of us can get to the Chimera we may have a chance to stop them all!"

Boze nodded to Mavis before noticing something along the ground. Holes began to form as a large group of Indigens emerged from the earth beneath their feet.

"Blattas. Everyone watch your step!"

Shun's blade sliced through a Suid, as he turned he saw the Blattas scurrying about the ground. Jumping away from them, he felt something behind him and turned just as a tail slammed into him and thre him across the ground. Shaking his head, the man looked about the battlefield.

"How is it this capable of enforcing its will onto others?"

"Won't matter when it's dead!"

Boze retrieved his javelin and disengaged from the battle. Elysia and Mavis covered him as he shot towards the Chimera and the Skells.

"L! Misha! Keep the pressure on it!"

"We're trying! New contacts!"

Misha called out as massive flying Indigens shot down out of the sky, their beaks piercing Misha's Skell and forcing her back.

"Auravis!"

Elysia yelled.

"Grounded BLADEs! Fire into the sky, keep them back! L! Hold the Chimera's attention! Now!"

Elysia and Mavis evaded a group of Grexes and Suids before charging towards a Cinicula and jumping onto its back. The indigen let loose a stream of ether across the night sky as Elysia and Mavis used their new vantage point to fire on the Auravis that gathered over L and Misha's Skells.

Putting his blades away, L's Skell dodged to the side, the Chimera's wild swinging missed as he drew his Skell's rifle. The shoulder mounted cannons and automatic weapon opened fire on the Chimera, pushing it back.

As it roared in fury, Misha broke free and shot several Auravis out of the sky before firing on the Chimera from behind.

The light of Overdrive flooded Boze's body as he drew closer. Letting out a powerful war cry, Boze spun his javelin and leapt high into the night sky, pulling his weapon arm back and holding his free hand forward to aim towards the horrifying creature.

Just then L heard a new signal and looked down at his radar, confusion in his eyes.

"Contact!"

Elysia, Mavis and Shun saw something move, it emerged from the rubble and shot across the field too fast for any of them to make out what it was.

Boze roared as he threw his javelin, the weapon pierced the night, headed right for the Chimera's head as something leapt up after it and caught it, hitting the ground and rolling to its feet.

Boze hit the ground, the earth cracking beneath the force of his landing and looked up at the new contact, not sure if what he was seeing was right.

"Elma?"

The woman turned to him, spinning his javelin before throwing it back. Boze barely managed to dodge his own weapon before seeing Elma right in front of him, her eyes were lifeless.

Her blade cut across his body, drawing a roar of pain from the Mad Monk as he fell to the ground. Boze's protoplasmic fluids painted the ground around him, he could barely move as Elma stood over his fallen form, spinning her blade. Mavis and Elysia cried out for her to stop as Shun shot past them.

His blade met with Elma's before she could kill Boze and he saw the look in her eyes.

Misha's attention moved to her radar as well, detecting two more contacts emerging from the collapsed mountain.

Shun continued to stare at her, shaking his head.

"Elma? It can't be…"

Shun and Elma broke away from one another, the man took a deep breath, unwilling to believe what he was seeing.

Elma shot towards him one more, blades colliding again as the Indigens continued their assault on the BLADEs. Fierce determination burned in Shun's eyes as he swung with all his might, his blade pushing Elma's back. However, as hard as he struck, she did the same, keeping them locked in combat with a dying Boze at their feet.

On the other side of the battle, Penta continued his relentless assault, carving through whatever Indigen stood before him as Phog did his best to cover him from afar. Dual guns firing without end.

"What's going on? Did I hear Elma?"

Phog clenched his teeth as his weapons tore apart a Suid.

" _If she's here...where's Frye?"_

Still surrounded by Cinicula, Mia yelled as her raygun fired off a series of electrical orbs, striking all Indigens fanned out in front of her.

"Shit!"

Erick called out.

"Boze's down and in really bad shape, the trauma his mim suffered is...it's a lot, we gotta get him out before he dies!"

Mia continued her assault, keeping Erick clear as he returned his focus to the battle.

"We don't have anyone we can spare, do we, Captain!?"

Mia cried out as Erick moved in front of her, stopping another Cinicula's fierce attack.

Beyond the encircled BLADEs, Gu Ladha leapt into the air and landed on a Sphinx. The second one collided with the first, its claw swiping at her and knocking her to the ground. Gi Zang was at her side, swinging his blade and forcing one of the beast's back.

"I'm afraid we have no one to spare, Mia."

Gi Zang stated.

"He'll die if we do nothing!"

Erick called back, Gi Zang cursing as he and Gu Ladha continued to evade the fearsome Sphinx.

Mia fired her raygun once more, Erick ducking as the beam cut through several Grexes.

" _Gu Ladha! Your team has two new contacts approaching! Be careful!"_

Hearing Misha's warning, Gu Ladha looked up to see someone jump over the Sphinxes heading right towards them. Spinning her spear, she held the weapon up as a blade pierced through the night and collided with her weapon.

It was a very familiar longsword. Gu Ladha's eyes widened in response.

"Raymond!?"

The BLADE, made no sound as he pushed his weapon against hers.

"Control? You're better than this Raymond!"

Gu Ladha broke the stalemate only for Raymond to retreat as the Sphinxes charged forward once more, Gi Zang launched himself at one, his blade cutting across its face. The beast roared before swiping him out of the sky.

Crashing into the ground, Gi Zang cursed as the Sphinx leapt into the air and slammed into the earth near him. Before he could get back to his feet the Indigen brought one of its legs up and slammed it down on top of the Wrothian.

"Gi Zang!"

Gu Ladha turned as Raymond moved in for another strike, meeting his weapon once more, the BLADEs continued to exchange blows.

Swapping weapons, Erick drew his assault rifle and fired explosive rounds at the ground all around him and Mia, destroying Blattas on impact. Drawing her knife, Mia tapped the blade, it began to give off a glow.

"We need to get to Gi Zang!"

"Phog! Penta! We need cover!"

Erick called out.

Penta struck down another Grex, turning as Phog moved past him and cut through a charging Suid.

"Penta!"

The doctor shook his head, trying to focus. Before he could say anything he saw a glowing blade headed right for Phog's head. Quickly, Penta shoved the other BLADE aside and drew his longsword to connect with the weapon, stopping it.

"Who the-"

Penta's eyes widened.

"Senti."

All of Penta's strength left his body, Senti easily knocked the blade from his grasp and swung back only for Phog to tackle Penta to the ground, out of the weapon's reach.

Senti maintained her position as Phog and Penta struggled back to their feet.

Before Penta could speak, Senti surged forward, Phog's blades stopping hers.

"Phog! What are you doing!?"

"She's trying to kill us Penta!"

Penta couldn't bring himself to pick up his weapon as Phog pushed Senti back. Gripping his weapons as tightly as he could, Phog scanned the battle all around him.

Everyone was here except for Frye. Phog had to believe his brother was okay and until he was certain of it, he needed to stay alive.

Moving forward, Phog's blades met Senti's once more.

"L! Misha! We need cover!"

Gu Ladha called out, both Skell pilots moving away from the Chimera that continued to throw itself at them, heavily damaging their Skells each time.

"We can't! Our systems are far from optimal!"

Misha called out. Before L could respond, another voice cut in.

" _Cover request recognized."_

Gu Ladha looked up into the sky as three white Skells appeared, all three were wielding massive snipers and opened fire on the crowd of Indigens below.

One sniper bolt cut through the Sphinx that was pinning Gi Zang, forcing it back while the others took out one Cinicula each.

The Skell in the lead flew low to the ground as someone jumped off of it and landed in the middle of the chaos. Three Grexes immediately launched at the man who drew his katana. Three barely perceptible strikes later, the Grexes fell dead.

Despite the chaos around them, Gu Ladha almost laughed.

"The Knights...and Director Nagi."

Staring at the battle all around, Nagi nodded.

Spotting an approaching Cinicula, Nagi charged forward as his comms lit up.

" _Director, it's Shun...we've found our BLADEs."_

"I take it the news is bad."

Nagi flashed around the Cinicula, blade cutting deep into its legs as he worked his way up its body.

" _Very. I'm here with Elma, Gu Ladha has Raymond and Phog has Senti. They're all under the influence of a Tyrant Chimera's Control. We can't get through to them. Elma maimed Boze in one strike. We have to get him out of here."_

Nagi leapt off the Cinicula's back, turning in midair to slice through its head before landing on the ground as the beast stumbled and fell over. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Stevens. Head to Shun's location and get Boze out of here. Immediately."

" _Copy, Director."_

One of the Skells broke away from its formation and headed towards the indicated location.

"Eros, Parker, continue with fire support.

" _Yes Director!"_

Two voices responded as the pure white Skells flew overhead and continued to fire on the Indigen horde below.

L and Misha continued to evade the Chimera's desperate and violent attacks, all three giants fighting it out while on the ground near them, Shun and Elma's blades locked once more, the moment was accentuated by a sudden crack of thunder and flash of lightning.

Shun had no desire to fight Elma, the thought had never crossed his mind outside of a friendly spar. Yet Boze lay a few feet from them, clinging to life and all of Elma's strikes were devastating.

If he held back, he could join Boze on the ground or worse, die. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Elma, especially knowing everything she has done and sacrificed for them all.

Clenching his teeth, Shun pushed forward.

"You have to wake up, Elma! You're stronger than this!"

Elma said nothing, simply stared at him with those lifeless eyes.

Breaking away, both BLADEs stepped forward, blades colliding, ether sparking against ether as the fierce battle continued. Every time Elma advanced and pushed Shun back, he worked twice as hard to push her further away from Boze.

Try as he might, simply overpowering and outmaneuvering her was not something he felt he could do at peak condition and as of right now he was nowhere near his own peak.

Hearing the engine of an approaching Skell he took a deep breath and let the light of Overdrive flow through his body. He had to push her away, he had to keep her at bay, so he surged forward.

Enhanced speed, strength, focus, all of it let him see Elma's blinding fast strikes coming for him. He dodged every slash and stepped back from every stab before putting all the force he could muster into his counters. Every time she readied her blade to catch his strike, his blow broke her guard and caused her to move back.

This was what he needed.

Yet his enhanced focus also let him see the openings created every time he pushed her. As much as he didn't want to, he had to capitalize on something. Their goal was the Chimera, he needed to move her out of the way.

"Stevens! Can I get some cover?"

" _Shun? I-"_

"Just do it! Blind em!"

Shun pushed Elma back as Stevens' Skell fired off explosive rounds into the earth all around them, kicking up a storm of dirt, dust and debris. Elma leapt away from the distraction as Shun expected so he gave chase.

Emerging from the cloud of dirt, Shun swung, his blade narrowly missing Elma as she twisted her body out of reach.

Overextending his strike, Shun's eyes went wide as Elma hit the ground and completed her rotation, the light of her blade drawing ever closer to his face.

Shun slammed his foot onto the ground to cease his forward momentum and pulled back at the last second, the blade slicing his Veyes in two, the covering falling from his face to the ground.

No time to recover, Shun saw Elma shoot straight for him once more, low on options, Shun sidestepped the strike, the blade whistling past him.

Shun watched Elma turn the blade in her grip and follow up, the man cursed as the blade cut into his side. Reaching out quickly, he grabbed Elma's arm, preventing her from following through and cutting him open like she did to Boze.

Still out of options, Shun raised his blade, instead of going for a strike, he gripped tightly and slammed his fist and the hilt of his blade against Elma's face giving him enough time to pull away.

Knees slightly bent, Shun felt around the injury and cursed once more. Even with Overdrive he should know that Elma was not to be taken lightly.

Hearing the burst of an engine, Shun could at least sigh in relief knowing Stevens had successfully picked up Boze and was taking off.

"Good. Now I can focus…"

The heavens flashed, lightning and thunder becoming more common as the madness behind Shun continued. Elysia and Mavis worked together to fell Grex after Grex, avoiding diving Vespers and Blattas attempting to trip them up and get them surrounded.

Near them Gu Ladha continued to evade Raymond's strikes, Gu Ladha's spear found its way through his attacks and cut through his legs attempting to cease their function but the man kept coming regardless.

L and Misha's Skells in the back were swarmed by Cinicula the Chimera had called to its defense and so they focused their fire on the massive Indigens. One of the Cinicula fell over as L unloaded into it, blowing its body open. The creatures dying cry lost to the sounds of combat all around them.

Erick and Mia covered Gi Zang as the recovery ether Mia provided steadily did its job. The Wrothian looked up at the sky where Mabel Eros and Geoff Parker in the White Skells engaged the flock of Auravis, shooting them out of the sky.

"Shit…"

Gi Zang forced himself to his feet, turning to watch Mia's raygun tear through another Grex and Erick slam his shield into a Suid, throwing it over.

"The only bright side is we've long since dealt with Hayreddin...but-"

Gi Zang moved past Erick, blade flashing and cutting through a Grex.

"Talk later."

"Hey! You can't-"

Gi Zang held one of his hands up.

"No time Mia. We have to fight."

Despite his injuries, he refused to back down. With the loss of Boze he had to fight twice as hard. They all did.

Not far from them, Phog's blades danced with Senti's. Penta was nearby, cutting down several Suids before turning to the fight.

"Senti! Wake up! Please!"

Phog and Senti charged one another, an ether shield surrounded Senti at the last moment causing Phog's blades to bounce off.

Senti's psycho launchers emerged from behind her and opened fire, throwing Phog back and into the dirt. Cursing, Penta charged forward, his blade locking with Senti's.

"You can't! Senti!"

No words escaped her as she forced Penta to one knee.

No matter how many times he called her name, her expression did not change. In one quick motion, her foot struck Penta's face, smashing his nose and forcing him to the dirt.

Phog stood once more causing Senti's Psycho Launchers to focus on him and fire. Phog activated Overdrive and ran, keeping out of range while swapping to his dual guns and firing, Senti raised one arm. Her weapons returned to her and formed a shield, the rounds from Phog's weapons bouncing off the shield.

Farther from the group a dead Sphinx lay at Nagi's feet as he faced off with the other. A cry resounded from above as an Auravis came down from the sky and crashed into the ground near him.

Taking a deep breath, Nagi charged forward, the Sphinx roaring and doing the same. Claws swiping at images of the Director as he made his way behind the beast and cut through its rear legs.

Roaring in fury the beast swung about, Nagi's blade met its oncoming claw, a blue aura surrounded Nagi at that moment, pushing the beast's limb away. Taking a single step, Nagi swung, his blade cutting through flesh.

The Sphinx fell back and roared in fury.

Nagi made a quick observation of the battlefield. The amount of fallen Indigens around was impressive but he knew that they could only take so much.

With one order he could put in a forced shutdown request for Elma, Senti and Raymond's mimeosomes but there was no telling what risk there was to breaking those connections while their minds were ensnared by the Chimera. It could lead to long lasting damage and despite everything, he didn't want to risk that.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Ignoring the crack of thunder, focusing only on the pounding of the Sphinx's footsteps as it beared down on him.

Opening his eyes, he shot forward, the Sphinx's roar cut short as it tumbled over and fell dead.

Just then, a loud disturbing cry filled the air, Nagi turned in the direction of the Chimera. The hideous beast roared to the heavens above.

" _Director, more hostiles approaching!"_

Gripping his blade tightly, Nagi took off across the field towards the Chimera, on his left he saw Senti break Penta's guard, her blade cutting through him as Phog moved in to cover the man.

On his right he saw Gu Ladha, a fierce expression on her face as she and Raymond traded blows. Gi Zang, Mia and Erick engaged with Indigens, clearly worn but still pushing through.

As he continued on his way and cut through an unfortunate Grex he saw Elysia and Mavis back to back. Dual blades and javelin drawing blood from one Suid after another as an Auravis descended on them only to be shot dead by Mabel's Skell overhead.

Looking forward, Nagi slid under a Cinicula as it fell dead, Misha's Skell tearing its blade free of the creature's hide.

All that remained was Shun and Elma, both BLADEs moving towards each other, weapons clashing.

Shun pushed Elma back, every time he went for what looked like a sure strike, Elma moved out of reach.

Nagi's gaze landed on the Chimera. It wasn't just Elma's experience, the Chimera was observing. Two minds were at work, Elma was operating differently and Shun was not adapting, he was barely keeping himself safe.

Nagi had to sever that connection.

Launching himself into the air, Nagi raised his blade.

The Chimera saw him coming and screeched. Elma disengaged and shot up into the air, stopping Nagi's blade with her own, the fierce clash of their weapons rang out across the battlefield.

* * *

" _Captain."_

_Nagi remained silent as Elma shut the door behind her and approached. The pair stood in Nagi's Coalition office, overlooking the streets of Noah's Cradle, the silence was comfortable._

" _Captain...I believe Constantine would serve better."_

" _Would he?"_

_Nagi shrugged._

" _He's Ahab, isn't he?"_

_Elma rolled her eyes._

" _Please tell me he didn't get you reading that book too."_

" _What do you think?"_

_Elma laughed._

" _Nothing at all...I do have to say, being the Captain of the White Whale is a huge responsibility."_

" _It is...but we have you to guide us and Vandham to make sure it all works as intended. We'll be fine."_

_Elma's eyes wandered Nagi's office, landing on his katana, sheathed and hanging on his wall. Noting the silence once more, Nagi turned to Elma then followed her line of sight._

" _You know, Elma. I dueled your brother. Once."_

_Elma turned back to him, surprise evident in her eyes._

" _You did?"_

" _Yes. One of the reasons he felt confident in going on his many missions into the stars was knowing someone as skilled as I was with you...his words, not mine. I dare not oversell my abilities but Aeon was always impressed."_

_Elma smiled._

" _Aeon was hardly a fighter back home. Neither of us were...I learned because…"_

_Trailing off, Elma sighed._

" _...I learned because I wanted to follow my parents' example. I wanted things to be different so I became strong."_

_Nagi took a deep breath._

" _Are you more skilled than Aeon?"_

" _I spent twice as long honing my skills. I believe so. Though I will admit he was a fast learner."_

" _Not like he had a choice at that point."_

_Elma recalled the lessons and nodded._

" _He didn't…"_

_Nagi approached his blade, taking it off its rest and opening the sheath slightly, the glint of the fine edge bringing a smile to his face._

" _Shall we?"_

_Elma looked at Nagi's desk._

" _What is it that they tell kids? Homework first, games later?"_

" _Would it change if I said it was an order?"_

_Nagi turned around, finding a smile on Elma's face before she gestured towards the door._

" _After you, Captain."_

_With a chuckle, Nagi nodded and began moving._

" _Excellent."_

* * *

Elma and Nagi's blades broke from one another, the pair hitting the ground and jumping away from each other. A flash of lightning highlighted the body count all around them and made all the wear on the BLADEs faces all the more evident.

Nagi felt something wet hit his face. His eyes narrowed as the rain started to fall. He held one arm out towards Shun, gesturing for him to move back.

With a nod, the man limped away.

"Elma...all of us do everything in our power to see our dreams fulfilled. We do what we do because we have the will and the desire to do it. You...you have one of the strongest wills I've ever known...I know this and I know that you know this."

Nagi held onto his blade with both hands, rain pelting him relentlessly as Overdrive flowed freely within him.

"Remember, Elma. Return."

In that moment he saw it. A flinch in Elma's stance, a twitch of her lips and a notable shine in her eyes that faded moments later.

His gaze moved to the Chimera lying in wait, closing his eyes, he whispered into his comms. All it would take was three strikes. Then the Chimera would be open and the Skells could end it without harming Elma.

Opening his eyes, Nagi watched Elma fall into her stance, her Tandem Ether Blade glowing fiercely, rain and lightning flooding the scene.

The booming sound of thunder set both BLADEs off, charging towards each other.

Nagi whispered his commands as his blade sliced through the air and struck Elma's.

" _One."_

Elma was sent reeling back, one foot moved behind her and slammed into the wet dirt, seeking purchase. Gripping the blade tightly, the light encasing it stretched farther as it came back down towards Nagi.

Gripping his blade tightly, Nagi turned the edge and struck the side of Elma's blade, the weapon slammed into the wet dirt.

" _Two."_

Charging along the side of Elma's blade, Nagi held his palm up. The moment Elma struck him and won was evident in his mind as his palm shot forward and connected with her chest.

The explosive force threw her off her feet and her blade fell from her grip. Nagi clenched his teeth as he pushed forward, sending Elma flying.

" _Three."_

Elma's body sailed through the air and hit the wet ground, rolling far enough away to clear the attack zone. Eros and Parker's Skells that flew in at that exact moment, raining hell down on the Chimera as it screeched at them.

Bullets pierced its flesh, explosives tearing skin away and revealing grotesque muscle. Nagi charged towards the beast, swinging his blade to cover himself in a burning aura. The Skells' assault ended just as he launched himself at the beast.

Massive beams shot across the night sky and struck both Skells, sending them crashing into the earth below.

Nagi swung his blade at the same moment only for his forward movement to stop and his attack to miss.

Looking around he realized he was in an ether shield. He turned to see Psycho Launchers maintaining the shield around him, then he saw her. Senti.

Her arms extended towards him. Behind her were the fallen forms of Penta and Phog.

The shield then disappeared, dropping Nagi just as the Chimera raised its leg and struck, the full force of its attack slamming into Nagi and smashing him into the wet earth with immense force.

The Chimera howled as it raised its leg and slammed it down on top of Nagi's body once more and then again.

Shun cursed and prepared to charge once more to aid the Director when something emerged from the darkness. The source of the attack that destroyed the Skells.

"A Milesaur…"

The magnificent creature was made all the more terrifying by the fierce rains and lightning, letting loose a loud and fearsome roar, shaking the earth.

Shun turned to see the BLADEs grouped up and surrounded by countless Indigens, his gaze then moved to Elma as she stood once more and retrieved her blade.

She began moving towards Nagi as the Chimera moved away from the man's crumpled form. Shun swung his blade and prepared to move when someone seized his arm and twisted. Flipping him over and slamming him into the earth.

Senti stepped on his back and kept him in place as Elma moved ever closer towards Nagi.

Far from the devastation, one last figure emerged from the rubble. Bloodied, bruised and beaten, the one armed man tore free of the earth and forced himself to his feet. His eyes taking in the sights before him.

He saw them all.

Elysia, Mavis, Erick, Mia and Gi Zang on the verge of being overwhelmed. Gu Ladha and Raymond engaged in a desperate struggle. Penta and Phog in the dirt, unmoving.

Two wrecked Skells being protected by two heavily damaged ones missing one limb each.

Senti keeping Shun still and Elma standing over a fallen Nagi.

Countless Indigens emerging from the darkness, a Milesaur watching the battle and the damned Chimera standing below it.

Frye spat weakly before looking down at his hand.

* * *

" _What does he want from you?"_

" _Ah y'know. The same thing all older, worldly instructors want for their pupils...more."_

" _That's not really an answer."_

" _Of course it isn't...the way he says it...he wants me to achieve something...more. With my life. More than just protecting someone and definitely more than just killing someone."_

* * *

" _More?"_

" _Yeah. More. Nothing wrong with your hearing is there?"_

" _Ass."_

" _You know it...it's not too much to ask, is it? Frye?"_

" _More. If you could be less cryptic about it, maybe."_

" _That's the thing, Frye. It's not really something you know until...you know…"_

" _Sounds like bullshit. Do you know what this so-called 'more' is?"_

" _I do."_

" _How?"_

" _...because of a choice I made. For you and Phog."_

" _...which was?"_

" _Not today. Look, just...keep it in mind? Alright? More."_

" _Alright. Whatever you say."_

" _...thank you."_

* * *

Frye clenched his hand into a fist and smiled.

"More."

So he walked, it didn't matter how much it pained him, he forced himself to walk and then to run.

Clenching his teeth he felt everything inside him burn before it tore free from his throat. A savage roar.

The Chimera seemed to turn towards him as he charged right for it. Frye leapt over every Indigen in his way, with no weapon in hand he dodged and weaved, all strikes missing him and the beast's being struck by attacks from the gathered BLADEs.

The Chimera peered at him with interest and fury.

_That creature was the only one to resist its Control._

_The creature had to die._

As he drew closer, the Chimera stood and roared back, prepared to charge him.

He heard several voices calling his name, telling him to stop. Concern. Fear. Desperation.

His feet pounded into the wet earth as the Chimera launched itself at him. Forcing Overdrive one more time, Frye changed course, the Chimera landing where he once was, striking nothing.

The beast turned to see Frye reaching out, his one arm making a move towards Elma.

The beast screeched, its thoughts reaching Elma.

Turning away from Nagi, she faced Frye. Tightening her grip on her blade, she swung.

* * *

_The room was vast._

_White._

_Almost empty._

_There were only two things in this room._

_Elma and the corpse of her best friend who she killed._

_Elma's eyes were so focused on her bloodstained hands she didn't hear the approaching footsteps._

_Then she felt the hand on her shoulder and almost jumped, turning in shock and fear._

_It took much longer than ever before for her to find her voice._

" _...Frye?"_

_The man smiled, kneeling down in front of her._

" _Hey Colonel."_

_Elma stared at him, unsure if he was real or some other apparition._

_Frye looked past Elma, even though he knew this wasn't real, seeing Jaynix on the floor in a pool of her own blood brought forth every emotion he could think to feel._

_His eyes moved to Elma once more and to her hands which were shaking._

_Reaching out with both arms, he took hold of her hands. He understood all too well how this could break her, no telling what else the Chimera forced Elma to see or do before it stole her will from her._

_Taking a deep breath, Frye spoke._

" _You know. My dad was never satisfied with what I did."_

_Frye smiled._

" _That sounds harsh...he was proud of course, I'm sure he bragged about me and Phog to anyone who would listen until they told him to shut up. Doubt that worked. What I mean is...the man had this idea that while you could do a lot in your life...you only ever had one shot to make a real mark. It's a bit silly to think that someone's life can be defined by one act but…"_

_Frye shook his head._

" _For two years the only thing I thought of my dad was in relation to him giving Phog his place aboard the White Whale. All the years I spent with my dad. Learning from him. Growing stronger. All of that went out the window the day he told me what he did. From that point on I was mad at him. Mad at Phog. The last time I spoke to my dad I was angry…I still used those skills he taught me and I was still proud of it...but I could never fight that underlying anger..."_

_Frye smiled._

" _I guess I could thank this damn monster for giving me the chance to properly apologize and accept my dad's final act but…"_

_Frye focused his gaze on Elma's eyes._

" _Things are bad right now, Elma. Everyone is at risk because of one monster. You and I. We've been fighting on the ground of this planet since we fucking landed hear. We dealt with that Samaarian witch Goetia. With those freaks Dagahn and Ryyz. We convinced the Wrothians to change sides, we defeated every superweapon the Ganglion threw at us. We destroyed the Vita, we killed Luxaar and when Badul and his ilk tried to take our hard fought peace from us we wiped them out too."_

_Frye moved one of his hands to his chest._

" _We've been fighting since day one and after everything we've been through. This thing won't be the end of...you. You still have things you want to do, right Elma?"_

_No words escaped her lips, she prepared to turn around when Frye brought a hand to her face, keeping her focused on him._

" _Jaybird...Jaynix...I was with you on the first trip we took out into the field looking for her and for every trip I could manage after that. Four years later and I know you still believe she's out there, I can see it in your eyes."_

" _I...I…"_

_The silence around them was filled with destruction, desperate voices and calls. Frye recognized it all from Starfall._

" _I know Elma. You pulled the trigger. We have official death logs for everyone we lost during Starfall. Everyone. Except her…"_

_The chaos around them continued, Frye ignored it._

" _My dad said we had one chance to make one mark...but you? You've made more than that. You took humanity away from their home planet, you saved us from extinction! Twice!"_

_Elma searched his eyes._

" _Not alone…"_

" _True. Not alone. But without you, would we have had a chance? I don't think so. No offense to humanity but...well, can't argue with results right?"_

_Frye sighed._

" _We defeated an ancient alien race whose only desire was our destruction. We kicked their asses all across their planet and now THEY are the ones who are extinct and we're still here. We won. Compared to that, how hard is finding one lovely lass, eh?"_

_The barest hint of a smile appeared on Elma's face._

" _Besides. We're in your head. Kind of. Your consciousness? I don't know how it works but...if this is your mind then you are the one who controls it. No one else. So. Elma…"_

_Frye smiled._

" _What's on your mind?"_

_Elma turned to examine the blank room around her, thinking. Closing her eyes, she thought back, as far as she could._

_To that day in the park._

_That day filled with the laughter of two children._

_Running around, singing, playing games._

_She was drawn to their purity, innocence._

_The younger one, bright and shy._

_The older one, strong and brave._

_Elma kneeled down in front of the older girl and spoke to her._

" _Do you like...life?"_

_The girl looked at her like she had asked the silliest question imaginable._

" _Life? Like...just...living? Why wouldn't I?"_

" _Why do you?"_

" _Because I can be with my sister. My mom. My dad. My friends. I'm happy."_

_Elma held her hand out, the girl looked at it and placed her smaller one on top of it._

_A bright, powerful, vivid and overwhelming life flashed through Elma's mind as she pulled her hand away._

" _Live it well."_

* * *

Tears streamed down Elma's face. Hot and wet as the rain pelted her body. The Chimera's furious screeches and the desperate combat and cries all around faded away as her hand tightened around the hilt of her blade.

Clenching her teeth, light covered her body, her blade flashed and extended. Overdrive flooded every circuit in her body before the system hit Overclock and it burst past the limit.

Letting out a piercing cry, Elma vanished from sight. The Chimera made one move only to find Elma in front of it once more. Her blade swung and slashed its head open down the middle.

The beast let out a violent, gargled cry, all of the gathered Indigens roared in pain and in unison, the horrendous roars overpowering every sound, even the booming thunder and pelting rain.

Hitting the ground, Elma screamed as her blade sliced clean through the Chimera's front legs, severing them before she leapt onto its back and swung once more. The whipping, thrashing tails of the beast fell to the ground, twitching before falling still.

Flipping over the destroyed maw of the beast, Elma raised her blade.

The Chimera looked onto her, endless rage and fury in her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she cried out with wild hatred.

Bringing her blade down, it seared through flesh, muscle, bone and sinew. Carving up the Chimera's gaping maw. Elma continued to swing wildly, carving chunks of the beast's head off until it was an unrecognizable mass.

Blood and various entrails leaked out of its gaping wound, heavily gargled and unrecognizable cries escaped the mound of flesh as Elma continued to carve into it, blood and gore painting her entire body as she continued her relentless assault.

Her screams and rage never ceased. The madness that took hold of her wanted more, it would never be enough.

Reaching to her side she found her other weapon, drawing it, she began to charge before shoving it deep into the stump that was once the Chimera's neck.

The gun fired off an explosively powerful pulse wave which blew out the Chimera's entire back and spine, a fountain of blood and entrails exploded out of the back of the creature and fell among the rain soaked plains.

The unrecognizable mass of flesh finally fell still and silent as Elma tore herself away from it, rain pelting her endlessly, tears flowing as her blade shut down and fell to the ground, free of her grip.

Roused from their Control, all the gathered Indigens, observed the massacre around them. Nothing could be heard save for the rain and thunder.

Finally, the Indigens all turned away and departed from the battle, leaving a bloody and body soaked land in their wake.

Elma turned to see Elysia and Mavis collapse. Nova emerged from the darkness and immediately ran to Elysia's side. Gi Zang, Mia and Erick fell to the ground near them.

Gu Ladha wasn't too far off with a barely conscious Raymond, she was whispering to him, keeping him calm as the realization of everything he did under Control came flooding back.

Then there was L, Misha, Mabel and Geoff, now outside of their Skells they were aiding Phog, Penta and Shun as best they could. Despite L and Misha's commands, Penta forced himself away from them and towards Senti who was on the ground looking up at the sky, tears flowing from her eyes in the same way as they were for Elma.

She and Penta looked at one another, overwhelming love and concern evident in their gazes. Senti cried out in sorrow as she threw herself at her husband. He ran a hand along her back and whispered.

The first person to look her way was Phog.

The look in his eyes was something she dare not name.

She then heard someone call for her and turned to see Nagi, exhaustion evident in his face.

That was not his call for concern.

Nagi was kneeling on the ground next to their fallen comrade.

Elma kneeled down as well, the tears were still flowing. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

Despite the thunder and rain, every soul in Primordia could hear Phog's scream as he forced himself to run across the battle scarred plains to join Elma and Nagi.

Falling to his knees next to his brother, Phog called his name over and over. Desperation in each cry. Calling out and screaming until he could no longer.

Elma wasn't sure how much time had passed before she forced herself to her feet and started walking without a destination.

There was only one word that escaped Elma's lips before everything caught up to her and she collapsed, the world fading to black.

" _More."_


	29. Retrieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma leads a second expedition across Mira with the hope of finding more of the people that they desperately need.
> 
> _(Verb) Get or bring (something) back; regain possession of._

_August 7th, 2056_

Elma woke up this morning and found absolutely no desire to rouse herself from bed. While the expedition, finding Team Jaeger and fighting to bring them back to the Habitat Unit was exhausting, that was not at all related to why she didn't want to leave her room.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she continued to stare at the bare ceiling above, trying to think of what to do. She still had to find Jaynix but until the Habitat Unit could be fully and properly staffed, searching too far out was simply not a possibility.

She recalled her last conversation with Boris and Danny. She could take a Skell and travel the planet all on her own, leaving those in the Habitat Unit to fend for themselves. Part of her really wanted to do that. But another part of her thought of all the struggle she and Aeon went through to bring everyone here. He gave his life for this mission. Abandoning them now was something she couldn't do.

She knew what her duty was.

But the thought of Jaynix alone somewhere she could never find...that broke her heart every time.

It was well into the afternoon when Elma left her room, the roads of the Administrative District were slightly busier now with new Coalition officers rescued from the field going through their BLADE registrations. Spotting a vaguely familiar man on a bench, Elma approached.

"Penta. Correct?"

The man looked up at her.

"Oh. Colonel. Afternoon."

He seemed worse than the day before. Not that she could blame him. He clearly hadn't slept.

"I wanted to thank you, Colonel. For finding her...it brings me great joy knowing she's alive…"

"It's nothing to thank me for, Penta."

The man sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What was your station aboard the White Whale?"

Penta put his datapad down.

"On Earth I was a doctor...with the changing technology I became a Mimeosome technician so...still a doctor I suppose. I'm good with technology but the overhaul the Skells are going through right now...it's all over my head…"

Elma took a deep breath.

"How well do you know Mimeosomes?"

"Well enough...is something wrong, Colonel?"

Elma thought the question she wanted to ask through several times before deciding against it. No matter what the answer would be, she didn't want to hear it.

"Never mind...I am sorry about Senti. Memory loss is a side effect but...it doesn't make it any easier…"

Penta nodded.

"I'm planning to apologize...regardless of what I know, she still thinks of me as…"

Sighing, he stood up.

"If I may, Colonel."

"Of course."

Elma watched the man walk away, very noticeably dejected. He was in desperate need of a support system. Friends. That meant finding more people. More soldiers, technicians, engineers, officials. Everyone.

As Elma made her way towards the central tower, she noticed someone falling into step next to her.

"Albus."

"Colonel. I feel I must apologize for not being around much. Not just for me but for Furvus as well."

Elma shook her head.

"No need. Though if I may ask, where have you and Furvus been exactly?"

Albus gestured up above.

"Our Neilnail Constructs are in fairly good condition so we've been running scouting flights as far as we can go...there is a lot out there, Colonel. A lot. It's overwhelming."

"Even for you? How different is this world from Qlu?"

Albus brought a hand to his chin.

"Very...Qlu was primarily forests and bright clean oceans...these plains, complicated rocky structures and systems of caves are rather different but what lies beyond it...even moreso."

Elma came to a stop, crossing her arms.

"You've seen beyond this region?"

"Just a little...we know of a heavy forest in one direction and a vast desert in another...that's about all so far."

Elma took a deep breath. Searching for anyone out in this vast world wasn't going to be easy, yet every new discovery made only served to pile on the weight. Shaking her head, Elma continued walking towards the tower with Albus in tow.

* * *

_Administrative Tower_

"The second wave of expeditions are forming up, do some of these teams intend to stay out there longer than the first one?"

Chausson asked as he looked over the various reports.

"Yes. We've recovered and fixed up several ground transports. Our engineers are working on an additional grav platform our rovers can pull along so that they can bring more people in and don't have to resort to walking."

Nagi answered as he looked through his datapad, making note of what teams were going in which direction.

Vandham looked over a massive holographic display which showed the current statistics of BLADE. Scratching his chin he shook his head.

"There are less teams on the second expedition...and we've received requests from some first expedition teams to go out. Again."

"Let me guess, Irina?"

Chausson asked to which Vandham chuckled and nodded.

"She came to me herself."

Chausson sighed.

"It's been one day, she'll run herself ragged and possibly drop dead if this becomes a pattern."

Nagi made a motion to comment on the likely intentions of that but held his tongue. Vandham only shrugged.

"I don't like to push...but we're not in the best position right now. Most of our Skells are still in repairs post-Starfall and the new modifications for so-called Second Generation Skells require a lot of work."

Chausson crossed his arms.

"Why did I ever agree to this vehicle modification anyway?"

"Because you saw the benefits to it. We all did."

Nagi stated.

"As for Irina and her team, I believe one of our BLADEs will handle it."

Before Chausson could question the Secretary, the door opened and pulled all three men's attention to it. Elma and Albus walked in, the Qlurian bowed while Elma saluted.

"Didn't expect to see you today, Colonel."

Nagi looked Elma over.

"I think I know why you're here."

Vandham laughed.

"We've all got an overwhelming work ethic. If you wanna go, then go. We're not gonna stop ya, Elma."

Nagi felt himself flinch upon watching Elma shoot a glare in Vandham's direction. The head engineer seemed confused, searching Nagi's face before realizing why the words he chose were poor.

"Can I speak with you, Nagi...alone."

The Secretary nodded, moving towards her. The pair left the room, walking down the halls towards an exterior balcony.

"I want to take my next expedition beyond this region."

"Elma. It's too soon. Albus no doubt told you about what lies in wait out there but…"

Nagi trailed off.

"No sense in stopping you I suppose...I just...I want you to wait."

Elma remained silent as Nagi continued.

"I know it seems hypocritical of me. I know you want to rush to your personal objective and I know I told you that we need all we can gather first but...you have to take care of yourself, Colonel."

Elma crossed her arms.

"Everyone knows that you aren't well. Everyone."

Elma closed her eyes as Nagi stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen...give it a day or two. Rest. Then do one more expedition here, in this region. By the time you return we'll have a line of Skells repaired, upgraded and operational, including yours. I know it's been a longer wait than it should be but...well, I'm sure you know the difficulties we're all facing."

Elma nodded.

"Of course...I know my request is selfish but I…"

Nagi tapped his foot for a moment.

"You didn't happen to receive a message from Team Jaeger's Raymond Penn, did you?"

Elma raised an eyebrow before pulling out her datapad. Sure enough, there was an unread message there.

"I…"

"It's no trouble. He and Frye came by earlier for debriefing. With the information about what Team Jaeger was doing during Starfall, as well as learning that the Frontier team ejected from Pod Bay Delta, we have a presumptive search area of where their pods landed based off some White Whale wreckage as well as where Team Jaeger landed themselves. It's still a wide area but…"

Nagi shook his head.

"I'll keep it short. Find Kirsty, Tobias and their people...and then you can go where you will. With Frontier in place, we'll have better capabilities all around with a stronger network...all the details only highlight more work we have to do but…"

Nagi laughed.

"This isn't short is it?"

Elma sighed, Nagi watched her posture relax. He saw the tired expression on her face. The dull color of her eyes.

"Elma."

"I don't mean to be...so angry...so stubborn...so-"

"Jaynix?"

Elma froze, Nagi watched her, seeing the small smile form on her face.

"Yeah…"

"I don't want to say I understand...your connection to her is different compared to mine but I believe my bond with Kumon was similar. I get it. I do...take the rest of this day off, tomorrow you can bring your team together and go find the Frontier group."

Elma looked out over the Habitat Unit, nodding slowly.

"Alright…"

Nagi followed her gaze, letting out a long sigh.

"We really should start naming things...referring to it as the Habitat Unit isn't really...homey?"

Elma nodded.

"Any suggestions, Colonel?"

Continuing her observations, she shrugged.

"Maybe after a...notable city from Earth?"

"Maybe...I'll workshop it with Chausson and Vandham."

The pair stood in silence, looking out over the Habitat Unit for several moments longer before Elma excused herself.

* * *

Leaving the Tower, Elma knew she should head back to the BLADE Barracks, she said she would yet after having spent so much of the day in bed it wasn't a very appealing notion.

"You know, Colonel."

Elma turned to Albus who had followed her out of the building.

"On Qlu it was not uncommon for our people to walk the overgrown and peaceful forests to think…"

Elma nodded slowly, she understood the benefits of a little walk. It would keep but moving and active, far better than lying in bed for the rest of the day.

"Thank you, Albus.

"No problem at all...as much as I would like to accompany you, a lot falls on my shoulders as the Qlurian representative."

Elma shook her head.

"Do what you have to do, Albus. I'm sorry I haven't been by to see your people. Are they all doing well?"

Albus smiled.

"Very. They're integrating themselves with the non-combat personnel of the White Whale, bonding. Our cultures coming together can only benefit both of us...Rock is already looking into using his might to aid around the Habitat Unit...his way of paying back for having his life saved."

Elma nodded.

"That's very kind…"

"Some of our people wish to train and fight. Furvus and I are the most skilled warriors and we have less than a dozen fellow fighters after Starfall...we know you all need help with finding those lost to the Planet. We wish to aid in that as well."

Before Elma could reply, Albus bowed.

"For all you have done and for all Aeon has done, we owe you too much to repay."

Elma thought back to her brother once more, proud of what he was able to accomplish.

"...very well. If we can find more Coalition teams and their captains, we'll have more available teachers for everyone willing to arm themselves. I'm...looking forward to fighting and surviving together."

Albus smiled, holding one of his hands out.

"...and living together."

After a quick and firm shake, the Qlurian excused himself and walked away. Taking a deep breath, Elma looked around the Administrative District, not really the best place for any sort of walk. The park in the Residential District was rather small but that would have to do.

Nodding to herself, she started on her way. This was a good opportunity to think...but lately, she found her thoughts swarmed by all the terrible things that have happened. All the loss.

She thanked Albus silently for their little chat, it reminded her of what their goal was. Her and Aeon. What they wanted to accomplish and what she above all wanted to reach. Peace was hard but it was possible. Once everyone was back together...they could live.

* * *

Reaching the Residential District, Elma continued walking in silence, various faces of those long gone passing through her mind. She had to push through for all of them, she knew she could but actually doing it was proving harder than she was prepared for.

It wasn't long before she felt that someone was following her. It didn't take long after that to realize who it was.

"Irina?"

"Colonel."

Turning, Elma cleared her throat.

"Did you need something?"

"To be honest, I think we all need a little something...it's not that wild of a guess to assume you tried to get in on another expedition."

Elma could only smile, small and faint.

"I did too…"

"What is it that people like us were told to do back on Earth? Get a life?"

Irina chuckled as her gaze traveled around the park, several civilians sitting together and talking. Everything was calm.

"Maybe...while I would love to keep working, Frye has been up to something and he's been calling on all of us from the first expedition."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"He claims he had the best idea. Ever."

"Of course he does."

"I can tell you probably don't want to take part but Frye is already making the preparations so as he put it...we don't have a choice."

Elma rolled her eyes.

"What is it that I'm not taking part in?"

Irina gestured to the road ahead.

"Follow me."

While part of Elma wanted to spend the rest of the day alone, she didn't want to lose the bonds she's formed with the Skelletons and the rest of her friends. The people who were still here. Alive. Right in front of her.

With a nod, Elma followed Irina through the Habitat Unit and to their destination.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the edge of the Industrial District where a very peculiar building sat. Neon lights flickering on and off as several BLADEs worked to get them up and running along with a small group of technicians. All the while, Frye stood aside and barked orders.

"Dang Frye, it's really coming along."

Turning, the man punched Gwin in the shoulder.

"What do you expect? When it comes to alcohol, I'll always go the extra mile."

Gwin chuckled.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of."

Frye simply shrugged before moving towards a few BLADEs who were calling him over. Gwin turned from the commotion to see Elma and Irina approaching.

"Colonel! Lieutenant! Glad you could join us."

Irina nodded.

"What did you expect?"

"Doesn't matter, you're both here now and that's the best outcome!"

Elma's gaze moved to the building they were all gathered around, the neon lights now working and forming the name. Repenta.

The BLADEs and workers cheered as Frye moved towards the rest of his group.

"We may have lost the Cabin back on Earth but who's to say we can't all have a new watering hole to gather at eh?"

Irina crossed her arms.

"Part of me is worried about asking how much of our not unlimited supplies you used the fabricators to stock this place."

Frye laughed.

"Then don't ask...it's not like any of us have a makeshift alcohol producing plant in our back pockets right? Gotta make do with what we've got."

Turning back to the crowd, Frye clapped his hands.

"Thanks all y'all for your stellar work. Bills! You knew just the task to get out of bed for, eh?"

"What do you take me for Christoph?"

Bills yelled back, a wide smile on his face.

"Anyway, we're all up and running so everyone get on inside and let's just forget the bullshit for one night, how's that sound?"

The gathered crowd cheered once more before entering the diner, Frye laughing all the while before turning back to his friends.

"...Elma, this alright with ya? If I'm being honest, it's all worthless if it isn't."

Elma sighed.

"You went through the trouble of setting all of this up which is honestly more work than I've put in today."

Irina shook her head.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of all the work you've been putting in since our time on Earth. You've long since earned a little break...and you deserve to take it easy."

Elma looked from Irina to Gwin, both smiling before staring at the diner once more. While she knew there were only four of them standing there, she could just barely feel a fifth presence. Someone who would love nothing more than to drink the night away with her friends and family.

"Frye...lead the way."

Clapping his hands, Frye nodded, turned and headed into the diner with Elma, Irina and Gwin following closely.

* * *

_August 8th, 2056_

Elma sat at her table, drink in hand watching several rowdy BLADEs attempting to dance in the middle of the diner. Everyone was doing rather poorly but the mood was light and everyone was smiling.

Elma's gaze moved to Gwin who was doing shots with several others while nearby Bills was encouraging him while eating an absurdly oversized Burger. Her attention then moved to Irina who was with Sharon on the other side of the diner. She wasn't sure what conversation they were having but she was glad they were talking.

Frye approached and sat next to Elma, a heavy sigh escaping him as he placed a full mug of beer on the table.

"Well past midnight isn't it…"

"It is."

Frye laughed.

"Just what I wanted…"

Elma took a sip, watching Frye grab the rather large glass and bring it to his face. By the time he put it down, more than half of it was gone.

There was a short silence before Frye laughed.

"If she was here, she'd chug it all in one go just to show me up."

Elma nodded.

"She would."

Frye sighed.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have brought that up. I threw this little shindig specifically to avoid talk like that."

"It's hard to."

Frye simply nodded before finishing off the rest of his drink.

"I do want to thank you, Frye. This was a great idea and honestly...what I needed. What we all needed, just like you said."

Frye turned to Elma.

"Of course it is...I don't pretend to ignore the severity of our mission. I know we need to find more people and there are a specific group of people we desperately need...but running ourselves ragged...that we can't do…"

Frye's gaze moved to Irina and Sharon, the latter of which was pushing the former away.

"...as much as we may want to…"

Elma put her glass down, now empty as well.

"...Frye...you do want to find Phog. Right?"

The man tapped his fingers against his empty glass.

"Not really."

Scratching the back of his head, he turned to Elma.

"I don't mean that I want him to be dead...or that I don't want anyone to find him...I just...I don't want to be the one to find him."

"...of course."

Frye looked at his empty glass and cursed. He really needed another at this exact moment.

"...it's a tricky thing to think about. To talk about. And it's highly likely I'm being incredibly childish and immature but...I can't fight these feelings."

Elma nodded.

"Many people can't."

"Not even she could...as hard as she tried…"

Frye ran one of his fingers along the rim of his glass. Moments later, Gwin returned to the table, slamming two large mugs down and laughing.

"That Bills guy is alright!"

Without hesitation, Elma took one of the mugs and leaned back, drinking a large portion of it as Gwin watched on, surprise evident even in his drunken expression.

Putting the mug down, Elma looked to Frye, a large smile on his face before he broke out in laughter.

"If that's the Colonel's response then this party is far from over!"

Gwin nodded, surprise gone from his face.

"Glad to hear it!"

Gwin walked around the table and sat on the opposite end as Irina and Sharon approached.

"Hey there Effinger!"

"I'll snap your fingers in two, Christoph."

"Do your worst, I doubt I'll feel it!"

Frye laughed as the two women joined them. Bills came by with several more drinks for them, patting Gwin on the back and congratulating him for some victory before taking off.

Frye raised his mug, tilting his head and waiting. Elma brought hers up first, then Irina. Jamming her elbow into Sharon's side, Irina gave her a look before the other woman did the same.

The four then looked to Gwin, who was almost completely out of it. Realizing what was going on, he raised his glass.

"What are we toasting to, Frye?"

Irina asked, prompting the man to search his mind. A chuckle escaped him as he took a deep breath.

"To something more."

The other four nodded before all five mugs hit one another.

* * *

_August 10th, 2056_

Elma found herself standing outside of the Habitat Unit, looking over her gear as a vehicle approached. Satisfied with her loadout, she looked up to see Irina behind the wheel.

"Colonel."

"You're coming along this time, Irina?"

The other woman smiled.

"If that's not a problem."

Elma nodded.

"Not at all...I guess that means Gwin is leading your team this time."

"He is. I trust him."

The pair turned to see Frye approaching, drinking from his flask and wearing that same crooked grin.

"Seriously Frye? Even after that all nighter?"

The man turned to Irina and nodded.

"Especially after that all nighter."

Coming to a stop, Frye shrugged.

"By the way, it was the night before or did you getting drunk off your ass throw off your timing?"

Irina said nothing, simply retrieved her datapad to check the date before facing Frye once more.

"Shut the hell up."

With a crooked smile, Frye turned and gestured past Elma.

"He coming along too?"

Elma turned to the man behind her.

"Albus? Yes. He is. He requested as much."

Albus bowed to the BLADEs, Frye did the same albeit awkwardly while Irina simply nodded in his direction.

"Furvus and I have spent a lot of time in the sky...all in our effort to-"

Frye waved him off.

"Don't mention it."

Albus stood for a moment, thrown off before nodding.

"Very well."

"It's actually a great thing you're coming along, what with all of your airtime. It'll definitely be easier to find what we're looking for."

"I hope not to disappoint."

Elma, Albus and Frye got into the rover as Irina checked over the systems.

"A lot of our transports were lost after Starfall but our teams are working day in and day out to get us off our feet. According to Team Jaeger's information and some models of the White Whale's crash we have a general area about four days out to search...the rover will make it quicker. Not to mention Gwin's team is deploying to the same area to aid in our search."

Satisfied with her final checks, Irina pressed down on the gas and the vehicle took off along the wide plains of the region.

"I imagine it'll be...hard to get back if we find too many people…"

Frye nodded towards Albus.

"He's got a point. I ain't letting anyone sit on my lap."

Elma shook her head.

"We won't need to. In the trunk we have a newly developed grav platform courtesy of the engineers. They used quite a lot of their personal supplies to get these ready so we have to be very careful with it."

Frye scratched the back of his head.

"Grav platform? Like for loading?"

Elma nodded.

"We only have room on the backseat for one more person but the engineers modified the grav platform so we can hook it to our rover, it's gated so we won't have to worry about those we find falling out. It's like having a sidecar that can seat at least four more people, hopefully at least one is a member of Frontier."

"Don't forget, we're still on the lookout for any and all Lifepods, as important as finding a member of Frontier may be, we're still missing a lot more people."

Irina added as the rover continued along.

"Were you all aware of Chausson's announcement?"

Frye, turned to Albus.

"What announcement?"

"He, Nagi and Vandham decided on a few names."

Elma stated to which Irina nodded.

"Right, I heard about it...you were probably still too tipsy and missed it, Frye."

"Speak for yourself! But...just in case, what were they?"

Irina laughed as Elma spoke up.

"The Habitat Unit...they decided on the name. New Los Angeles."

Frye smirked.

"NLA? Rolls off the tongue. I like it."

"As do I."

Albus stated, earning a pat on the shoulder from Frye.

"As for this region. Wide plains, tall mountains and alien structures. The name was Nagi's call. The Wide Savanna Region: Primordia."

Frye let out a long whistle, turning to see the vast plains of the region speed by.

"Primordia...that's a good one."

* * *

_August 11th, 2056_

Elma, Frye, Irina and Albus arrived at the edge of the estimated location for Lifepods ejected from Bay Delta early in the morning. The group knew that the projected area was rather wide and it was possible that it wasn't entirely accurate given that no one knew exactly how the White Whale broke apart during Starfall.

The group decided to travel deeper into the area before breaking off into pairs and searching for Lifepods. It was likely that Gwin's team was doing the same, either way, every Lifepod they found was a victory.

"Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Frye stated to which Irina shook her head.

"All you accomplish by saying that is ensuring that it'll be hard."

"We've been through worse."

Albus turned to Elma.

"How has your interaction with life on Mira gone so far?"

Elma thought back to their battle against the creatures alongside Team Jaeger.

"First impressions weren't good."

"I see."

"...what about you?"

Albus looked up at the sky.

"From above...this land is even more beautiful and the creatures that live here are as glorious as they are terrifying."

Albus seemed to realize something.

"Frye, would you mind driving us towards that mountain and...stopping for a few moments."

Frye looked to Albus, unsure before shrugging.

"Why the hell not."

Moving to the designated place, the group waited. Every so often Frye tried to ask Albus why they were here but he simply raised a hand and asked him to wait. Irina turned to Albus who could see from the look in her eyes that she knew what he was planning. Albus brought a finger to his lips, earning a nod from Irina.

However as the wait continued, Frye's constant questioning caused Irina to order him to be quiet before addressing Albus."

"Frye isn't patient. I'll apologize for him."

The Qlurian chuckled.

"I gathered that. It's of no worry to me, after all…"

Albus trailed off just as the ground shook. Frye raised an eyebrow.

"Irina, did you move us?"

She smiled.

"Nope."

As the ground continued to shake, Albus got out of the vehicle and moved farther away. The rest of the BLADEs followed him to a point where they could see beyond the mountain.

They waited in silence as a massive creature emerged from behind the structure. Frye let out a long and amazed series of curses as the creature continued to walk along, every step shaking the ground.

Elma wasn't sure what she was looking at, it reminded her of the dinosaurs she'd learned about from Earth. The long neck stretched high into the sky.

As it continued along its path, Irina turned to Albus who spoke.

"I've observed these creatures while on my scouting missions. I understand your division was more interested in learning where the planet is but it is good to know you knew of them as well.

Irina nodded slowly.

"I did...but seeing them from the ground is completely different…"

The BLADEs continued watching as the creature walked farther and farther away, Albus commenting.

"I don't believe these creatures are hostile but it's best not to tempt fate, yes?"

The BLADEs nodded towards Albus as Frye continued to observe the area.

"This is as good a place as any to start our search."

After a short discussion on when and where to meet up, the group broke apart. Frye left with Albus while Irina and Elma took off in the opposite direction.

Elma and Irina's walk was largely in silence, the pair observed their surroundings and kept on task. Finding Lifepods was difficult given the scope of the planet. Every time Irina flew a scouting mission it increased her doubts that they'd find them all. Something she made sure not to let anyone else know.

As the walk continued, Irina looked to Elma. This really wasn't her place but she had to try. Elma was important to her and so she would.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Colonel?"

"It has…"

Elma slowed her pace, looking down at the ground and thinking something over. Irina kept quiet, waiting for Elma to find her words.

"I am sorry, Irina."

Not what she expected, Irina shook her head.

"Elma, there is nothing you have to apologize for."

Irina looked past her comrade to see a sheer drop not far from them. Approaching it she looked down to see the ground broken apart by what looked like a swamp. Beyond it was the open mouth to a cave, several creatures wandered in the waters below.

"I don't believe I've been fair to you. Or Gwin. Frye. Anyone."

Irina looked from the ground below to Elma and held out her arm to stop her. She gestured towards the drop and the swamp before directing them to an alternate path.

"What are you saying, Elma?"

"Since Starfall I've been so…"

Elma shook her head, not wanting to use the word but she knew she had to.

"...I've been obsessed with finding Jaynix. Bringing her home. She means...a lot to me...because of that, I haven't taken the time to appreciate you. Gwin. Or anyone else for being here...you've all been by my side just as long if not longer...that night at Repenta reminded me of why you aren't just the Skelletons that I lead...but my friends that I cherish."

Irina came to a stop, turning to Elma so she could see the wide and proud smile on her face.

"You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that, Elma...but you have to know that we don't...we've never felt...abandoned, neglected, forgotten or ignored. We understand your pain. All of us do. We've all lost someone. Something we're…"

Irina sighed.

"We're dealing with it in different ways. All of us. Frye drinks and laughs. Gwin struggles, trying to be stronger. Boze meditates. Nagi prays. Sharon hunts…"

"And you?"

Irina shook her head.

"I…"

Letting out an empty laugh, Irina looked away.

"I...don't."

The women stood in place, thinking. Elma moved closer first, placing a hand on Irina's shoulder.

"Perhaps we should try and talk about it...openly. Both of us."

"I don't think I can."

Irina took a deep breath before facing Elma.

"Can you?"

With a sad smile, Elma shrugged.

"I have to try. I can't keep holding it in."

The pair returned their attention to the swamp as they moved closer, several smaller creatures scurried away from them. Ripples in the water signaled something lurking below, Elma's eyes scanned the pools, looking for anything of note.

Irina tapped her shoulder and pointed towards a far off and lonely pool. Before Elma could question why, she saw it. Half submerged in the murky water.

"A Lifepod."

Irina let out a satisfied sigh before making her way towards their bounty, Elma following her moments later.

"I'm glad the creatures around here don't seem to care about us all that much."

Elma nodded, keeping her eyes on the waters they passed by just in case something decided to be less than friendly.

"Any idea on how we can get it out of the water? Wouldn't want whoever is in it to get drenched the moment they wake up, right?"

The pair came to a stop near the Lifepod. Elma brought a hand up to her chin.

"The Lifepods in this mode are only capable of some minor defenses...like delivering an electric shock to anything touching it or frightening things off by emitting a loud alarm."

"Don't they have thrusters? Y'know so they can course correct and land safely?"

Elma tilted her head.

"Are you thinking of starting it up?"

"At least enough to get it out of the water."

Elma nodded.

"Maybe...I'll check the diagnostics."

Irina stood back as Elma approached, standing at the edge of the water she leaned in and opened one of the panels along the side of the Lifepod.

As she began inputting the necessary commands, she noticed something moving below her. Bubbles began to form in the middle of the pool causing Elma to jump away and draw her blades.

A creature burst out of the water, throwing the Lifepod out. Irina watched the device hit the ground near them before turning to the flying creature as it screeched.

Whatever it was, they could at least make out that it was fish like. Several long tentacles came off its body and sparks ran up and down the long appendages. Letting loose another shriek it flew towards the BLADEs.

Irina opened fire on it first, attracting its attention. Spinning around, the creature sent out several electric charges. Irina continued to dive and roll away as the attacks struck the earth and erupted in clouds of dust and dirt.

Elma moved in from behind, leaping into the air and cutting across the beast's hide with both blades. Spinning quickly, the tentacles whipped Elma and threw her back.

Irina fired an explosive round which disrupted the creature's attack.

On her feet once more, Elma jumped and slashed through one of the tentacles, the appendage falling to the dirt and letting out one last shock.

Hitting the ground, Elma rolled under the beast as it flew over her and into Irina's line of fire. Swapping weapons, Elma turned and fired on the beast as well, it continued to screech as Irina charged her next shot and fired. The explosion threw the beast to the ground where it twitched until it fell still.

Putting her weapons away, Elma sighed. Irina moved closer and put a hand on Elma's shoulder before gesturing to the Lifepod.

"It all worked out in the end."

Both BLADEs moved towards the Lifepod, Irina hanging back as Elma resumed interacting with the control panel and entering the relevant information.

Stepping away, she waited as the Lifepod opened up and the person inside began to rouse from their nap. The woman had blonde hair and wore an all white suit. Shaking her head she opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. Carefully, she stepped outside of the Lifepod, her gaze finding Elma and Irina rather quickly, both of them reacting in notable surprise.

"Lieutenant Akulov. Colonel Elma."

Clearing her throat, Irina nodded.

"Eleonora...sorry I never did get your title."

The woman shook her head.

"It's of no importance...I must thank both of you for waking me. How much time has passed since…"

"Since Starfall."

Elma finished, to which Eleonora nodded.

"It's been fifteen days."

Irina answered. Eleonora looked away from the BLADEs to the creatures still roaming nearby and largely uninterested in the women.

"Fifteen days…"

Eleonora began to ask something else but shook her head.

"Any further discussion can wait until we return to the Habitat Unit."

Elma nodded.

"It is a...surprise to find you in the presumed crash site of Pod Bay Delta...were you with the Frontier team at the time of Starfall, Eleonora?"

There was a short silence as Eleonora seemed to think about how to respond. Flashing a smile towards Elma, she spoke.

"No. Due to the battle raging outside the White Whale, I was unable to reach Pod Bay Epsilon so I had to change course."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"Epsilon?"

Irina's datapad came to life at that moment. Retrieving the device, she read over the partially sent message before calling out to Elma and Eleonora.

"Hey can this wait? Frye sent a message...part of a message. All it says is they found a Lifepod...it's probably best that we head back and wait for them."

Elma and Eleonora kept their eyes on each other, the latter was smiling before Elma decided to drop it and move out. Gesturing for both of them to follow.

As Elma and Irina took the lead and kept their guard up for any more potential threats, Eleonora came to a brief pause. Turning, she looked in the direction of the sun as it continued to travel overhead.

"Fifteen days…"

* * *

"I do not think this is wise."

Frye laughed off Albus' concerns and continued climbing. The pair spotted a Lifepod partially buried in a rather steep cliff. Several of those creatures that the group fought off to save Team Jaeger were not far off, with smaller ones sleeping at the bottom of the cliff.

"I believe the smarter choice would have been to find a way around and drop on the pod from above."

Frye, had instead decided to sneak past the sleeping beasts and scale the cliff wall, he was currently halfway to the Lifepod and for every concern that Albus raised, he simply shook his head and laughed.

"You are a strange man."

"I could say the same to you, Albus. No offense."

The Qlurian raised an eyebrow.

"Strange how? I believe when it comes to those in power on Qlu I was fairly levelheaded and honest. Furvus is more prone to embellishments."

Frye chuckled.

"Was that a little bit of passive aggressiveness? Huh. Maybe there really isn't much different between us, eh?"

Albus sighed.

"I did not mean to insult. Don't misconstrue my words, Furvus is a valued companion."

Albus' gaze began to wander, spotting an alternate path he began ascending around the cliff face as Frye reached three quarters up.

"While we're here. I'd like to learn more about those fancy Constructs of yours."

"The Neilnail Constructs? I'm afraid the technology and method used in their development is a closely guarded secret and not something we have ever shared, even with Aeon."

Frye whistled.

"Playin' it close to vest eh? No worries, I don't want to steal the tech, if anything I'd like to try my hand at piloting one."

Albus prepared to respond when Frye cursed, a rock he had a hold on gave way and fell to the ground below. Both men froze in place as the rock hit the side of one of the sleeping creatures. They both watched as it rolled over and kicked its legs, but did not rouse from its slumber.

Letting out a long breath, Frye chuckled and continued moving upwards, Albus commenting.

"Perhaps we should stop talking."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

Albus sighed once more as Frye reached the Lifepod and began entering the commands. Normally only high ranking BLADE officials would have the rights to open Lifepods, but with the drastic reduction in available personnel and the desperate need for more allies, select BLADEs were given temporary access codes.

Elma gave Frye his personally. The man smiled remembering that small exchange.

"Is something wrong?"

Frye shook his head, realizing he had paused in the middle of running through the commands.

"Nothing. Just thinking back on some memories."

Albus nodded.

"No offense but I imagined that your memories would be mostly...negative. Given what has happened to your people."

Frye looked up to see Albus at the top of the cliff wall.

"I could say the same to you. We were both chased off our home planets."

Albus brought a hand to his chin and nodded.

"Indeed…"

Finished with the commands, Frye watched as the Lifepod struggled to open. His eyes moved to the end of the device embedded in the cliff wall, holding the door back.

"So much for a gentle touch."

"I wouldn't."

Moving back, Frye focused. A smirk formed on his face as the light of Overdrive covered his body. Reeling his leg back he kicked the Lifepod's jammed door, pushing half of the sliding mechanism back and breaking its hinges.

Bending down, Frye pulled the unconscious man out of the Lifepod as Albus spoke up.

"Recognize him?"

"Sure do. Doctor Arnold Bradbury. MMC staffer. Probably couldn't make it to the MMC during Starfall."

"A doctor. A good find."

Frye nodded as the Lifepod began to move. Looking at the cliff wall again, Frye noted that in wrenching the door open, he disturbed the part of the wall it was buried in and it could no longer hold onto the Lifepod.

"Shit. Catch!"

Overdrive flowing, Frye hurled Doctor Bradbury up the rest of the way. Acting quickly, Albus reached out and took hold of the man as Frye leapt off the Lifepod, kicking it free.

Landing next to Albus, Frye gestured back towards the meeting point and took off. Albus followed suit, the howling of rudely awakened creatures going off behind them.

* * *

Back at the meeting point, Irina was working on the grav platform, humming to herself while Elma and Eleonora stood aside. Elma was very close to her while Eleonora was quite a few feet away looking at all their surroundings.

"Colonel...is there a problem?"

Elma turned slightly towards Irina, the woman had kept her voice low. Of course Irina noticed the tone in Elma's voice when talking with Eleonora.

"I didn't think you disliked the Secretary."

"It's...it's not something as simple as that unfortunately…"

Irina raised an eyebrow.

"Pod Bay Epsilon...what division was closest to that bay, Irina?"

The Lieutenant shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Colonel. I'm only familiar with the primary Skell Hangar Alpha and the Reserve Hangar Phi."

Irina chuckled.

"Makes it sound like I didn't read through any of the assorted paperwork regarding the White Whale."

"The documents were massive, I don't blame you. Most people save for those in power only studied what was specifically tied to them…"

Irina looked from Elma to Eleonora. She wasn't sure why Elma seemed concerned but she'd keep her eyes open. Just in case.

It wasn't long after that when Frye and Albus appeared, both men seemed out of breath.

Irina put the finishing touches on the grav platform and stood.

"You alright? What-"

"Nothing important, let's go!"

Without pausing, the men approached the rover. Elma and Irina glanced at each other, confused.

"Seems they found Doctor Bradbury."

Eleonora commented as she drew near, watching the men load the doctor onto the newly assembled platform. Deciding whatever happened to the men wasn't that big an issue, Irina returned to the vehicle.

"Bradbury is a good find. With how swamped the MMC has been and will continue to be with the more people we find, we could use him."

Getting into the driver's seat, Irina waited for Elma and Eleonora. All loaded up, the vehicle took off across the projected area.

Frye looked to the rather out of it Doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Real sorry about the rude awakening doc."

"Is fine…"

The man managed to slur, shaking his head in a failed attempt to clear his mind.

"You ever wonder why the Colonel or anyone really gives everyone a few moments to themselves? That's why!"

Irina stated, Albus nodding immediately.

"I told him to be careful quite often but he said and I quote: fuck it."

Elma smiled as Frye burst out laughing.

"Hey! He caught me red handed, I did say that!"

Even Irina's irritated expression gave way to a smile as Frye continued to laugh. The mood was light. Elma turned slowly to check on Eleonora. The woman was not looking her way, she wasn't even staring at the strange alien world all around them. She seemed to be staring at nothing. Lost in thought.

Static interrupted Elma, bringing all the BLADEs attention to the car radio as a familiar voice barely managed to get through.

"Gwin?"

The car slowed to a stop as Gwin repeated his message.

"Coordinates?"

Albus asked to which Elma nodded.

"...and directions…"

"Then let's go!"

Frye yelled before turning to those on the platform behind them.

"No objections, Eleonora?"

The woman said nothing, simply shook her head.

"How bout your Brad? Think you can hold on for a bit more?"

The doctor took a deep calming breath.

"I'll do my best."

"Alright then! Let's go!"

"You do know I'm the one driving, right?"

Frye put a hand on Irina's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see how long that lasts."

Irina shot a glare, causing Frye to move away.

"Just joking."

Changing course, the rover took off across the plains of Primordia.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Gwin's group, the man breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the rover came to a stop and the BLADEs stepped out.

"I'm glad to see ya, Colonel."

"What's wrong, Gwin?"

Turning, the man gestured to his team as well as a pair of new faces, recently awoken.

"We may have had a few...issues...with our grav platform."

Someone laughed. It was Bills.

"Yeah. A few!"

Irina sighed.

"Let me guess, you want us to take the new people you found?"

"N-no! No. We can make do without it...but we spotted another Lifepod on our way back to NLA. Figured it'd be best to ring someone else."

Elma nodded as Albus spoke up.

"Are either of the people you found members of Frontier?"

Gwin shook his head.

"No. One was a Coalition officer helping the various scientists in the Quarter evacuate and the other is from Orwell's engineering team."

Frye sighed.

"Lucky us."

"Where is the Lifepod?"

Following Elma's question, Gwin gestured for her to follow. The pair moved farther away from the vehicles towards the edge of the land they stood on which gave way to a sheer drop.

Gwin pointed down into the pit towards a lone Lifepod surrounded by several creatures. Irina, Albus and Frye moved next to Elma, Irina sighing.

"It's never easy. Is it?"

"Hey! Tell her about the thing!"

Gwin looked back at Bills.

"We aren't gonna go sounding any false alarms, Bills."

"But what if it isn't false?"

"What is it?"

Shaking his head, Gwin looked back at Elma.

"It's nothing but...while we were recovering the second Lifepod, Bills was on watch and he said that something was watching us."

"Someone. Some. One. It was definitely...humanish."

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"What did you see, exactly?"

Bills moved closer to the group.

"I can't really describe it...it's like...seeing something out of the corner of your eye. It ran off when I saw it. It definitely had legs. Arms. Possibly a weapon. I tried to follow but I couldn't find it...I did see something fly away. Something big."

Gwin shrugged.

"Doesn't prove much. We've seen giant flying things all over the place."

"I know but...it's strange...right, Colonel?"

Elma fell silent, thinking. Could someone else be here? Someone not affiliated with any of them? A potential ally? Or an enemy?

"Where exactly did this happen, Bills?"

Approaching Elma, Bills gestured north.

"Not far in that direction. You should see the Lifepod we opened for the engineer a few minutes walk out. I coulda sworn I saw something to the...east. Yeah. East. I think it ran north."

Elma nodded, countless scenarios running through her mind.

"Thank you, Bills. We'll keep an eye out."

The man nodded before returning to his group.

"Stay safe out there, Gwin."

With a hearty thumbs up, he smiled.

"I will. All of you do the same! See y'all back in NLA."

With that, Gwin and his people got back into their rover and took off. Irina cast a quick glance down to the Lifepod.

"We're definitely going to have to fight those things."

Frye turned to Albus who pulled out a very odd looking weapon.

"Huh. So you aren't just a pilot?"

"I am a veteran warrior of Qlu."

Bringing the pole looking weapon up, he moved one of the mechanisms, eliciting a click.

"I've fought on the ground most of my life."

Frye smirked.

"Good. Then let's go get us another pod!"

Irina, Frye and Albus began the long descent only for Elma to stand in place, her gaze moving towards where Bills had gestured.

"Elma?"

Looking to Irina, the Colonel cleared her throat.

"I trust you three to handle this."

Irina nodded.

"Stay safe, Elma."

"Of course."

Once the three were out of earshot, Elma turned back to Eleonora and Bradbury, the Secretary spoke.

"We'll be fine, Colonel."

She kept her eyes on them for a moment longer before returning her attention to the path before her. She wasn't sure why but she had this...strange feeling. Perhaps it was a small worry. Aside from the devastating loss as a result of Starfall and the battles with the indiginous life on the planet, things have been...peaceful. She had hoped it would remain that way until they were completely back on their feet but she wasn't sure.

Nodding to herself she began moving towards the location Bills had pointed out, she didn't know what to expect, if anything. But she'd be ready.

Casting one last look down to the pit, she spotted Frye, Irina and Albus on the far side of the cliff, working their way down. Frye was pointing ahead, possibly planning their attack but by the looks of Irina's face, the idea could use some work. Albus meanwhile seemed...entertained.

With a small smile and some relief, Elma took off.

* * *

She didn't have to run far on her own to find the signs of Gwin's party, namely the treadmarks along the ground from their rover. Her gaze eventually landed upon an open Lifepod, just as Bills had mentioned. Nodding to herself, she began examining her surroundings. She spotted a few lone trees far off to the east next to several rock pillars. To the west was a large rocky cliff and farther north was a massive mountain. Her gaze moved back to the lonely trees. Heading in that direction she began examining the trees as closely as she could.

It didn't take long before she noticed some damage to one of them. It wasn't much, some broken branches and wear as if someone was using this for cover. Bills claimed something was in this direction.

Elma put a hand on her chin, it could be one of those four legged beasts they fought. Maybe it walked past and its tail hit the tree. Then again if it was this close, Gwin's team definitely would have seen it and it would have attacked them. Unless this was the edge of its territory and it was simply keeping watch. Hard to say with nothing to go on.

Examining several more broken branches, Elma began heading north based on Bills' recollection.

As she walked the rocky plains, she cast a look out over the horizon. It really was a beautiful planet, something that she hoped to be able to appreciate one day.

Elma was pulled from her thoughts by what sounded like a weapon discharging.

A survivor? An enemy? Uncertain, Elma drew her guns and ran in the direction of the sound as fast as she could. Rounding the massive mountain, she held her guns forward, prepared to fire. She could swear she saw something run past the mountainside and disappear over several large rocks.

As she began her pursuit, she turned and saw it. A Lifepod. It was leaning against a large boulder, hidden from sight of Gwin's passing group.

Her gaze moved once more to where the figure vanished. Was it just her imagination? Looking to the Lifepod once more, she noticed something off. Stepping closer she examined the side of the device to see what looked like damage.

It would be expected that some of the Lifepods suffered some sort of damage after Starfall. It simply depended on where the Lifepod landed but something about this didn't seem right.

Running her hand along the damaged side of the device she reached a conclusion. The weapon discharge, someone was trying to force open or break the Lifepod. But why? Who?

It wasn't a conclusion she wanted to reach and there was hardly any evidence of foul play beyond strange happenings but she refused to be anything other than cautious.

Turning once more and looking up at the sky, she barely managed to make out something in the distance. It wasn't a bird or any similar sort of creature, the way it moved and the shape of it seemed...artificial. Any other observations she could make were lost as it vanished into the clouds.

That was a mystery that would have to wait, at least until the mission of recovering the fallen pieces of the White Whale was farther along than it is now.

Returning her attention to the Lifepod, Elma entered the relevant information and stepped back.

As expected, the Lifepod had a harder time opening up due to the damage sustained. Stepping closer, Elma took a hold of one side of the main door and began to force it open. Catching a glimpse of who was inside, a shocked gasp escaped her and she stumbled back.

Soon enough, the Lifepod opened and the person began to rouse from their slumber.

Opening their mismatched eyes, there was very visible confusion. Stepping out of the Lifepod, they examined their surroundings before focusing on Elma.

They seemed thoroughly surprised at seeing her, there was a very faint light in their eyes as they spoke.

"Colonel."

Heart hammering in her chest, Elma couldn't fight off her smile as she approached the person and embraced them.

"Kriss."

The Professor was surprised by Elma's display of affection. They were friends of course but this was not the reaction she expected. Which only meant one thing. One thing that Kriss wasn't surprised by all things considered. Starfall was costly and far more than she could truly imagine at the moment.

While it wasn't in her nature, Kriss made quick note of the fact that there was no one around and so she allowed herself to embrace Elma before asking.

"Was it that bad?"

Elma shook her head.

"Later...I just…"

"Of course, Colonel."

The women stood there for several more moments before Elma pulled herself away, Kriss clearing her throat and putting her hands in her pockets.

"Sorry, Kriss...things…"

"Have been hard, I imagine."

Elma could only nod. She watched as Kriss walked out into the open fields, looking all around and analyzing everything that came into her view.

"Fascinating…"

Kriss chuckled before looking back at Elma.

"I'll try not to break _too much_."

With a wink, Kriss earned a small laugh from Elma. Looking back out across the plains, Kriss nodded before returning to Elma's side. Observing her own Lifepod, Kriss raised an eyebrow.

"Desperate?"

"What?"

Kriss gestured towards the damage.

"It's electrical discharge...probably from a sort of rifle that uses that form of ammunition. Then again, your guns use standard munitions, correct?"

Elma nodded.

"I'm not too familiar with who uses charge ammunition over flammable or frost or…"

Kriss brought a hand to her chin.

"Was it not one of us?"

"Kriss. Let's save this until we get back to NLA. You have to get checked out."

The Professor kept her eyes on the damage before turning to Elma. The Colonel took this chance to give Kriss a once over, the edges of her usually pristine lab coat were frayed and grayed no doubt by the countless fires that sprouted from the damage the White Whale sustained.

Stepping closer, Elma placed a hand on Kriss' abdomen drawing a pained grunt.

"May I?"

Kriss sighed and allowed Elma to undo the buttons on her shirt, pulling the lower part away from her skin she found a rather deep gash.

"Let's get you back."

"Right."

Elma began moving, Kriss following shortly after.

"...I really am happy to have you back, Kriss."

"I can tell...how long has it been?"

"Fifteen days."

Kriss crossed her arms.

"I see...what's NLA?"

* * *

"But did you see me? I took out three of those assholes at the same time!"

"I would say you took them out consecutively."

Frye turned to Albus.

"Consecutively? I killed three of them like that!"

Frye made several gestures to mimic his sword movements to which Albus nodded.

"Yes but 'at the same time' implies that you felled them all with a single strike in one moment, instead you took each out with one strike, one at a time for three strikes in all. Thus, consecutively."

Frye crossed his arms as Albus chuckled.

"I mean no insult, it is an impressive feat."

"No by all means, continue, Albus. Frye could use some help with his grammar."

Irina commented, drawing a heavy sigh from Frye and a smile from Albus.

"It doesn't matter how much time passes or what nonsense you get yourself into, you never do change, do you, Frye?"

The man turned to their new addition.

"Come on Kirsty, you knew my dad right? He's been that way his whole life, why should I change?"

Kirsty looked up at the sky, brows furrowed before retrieving her sunglasses from her pocket and putting them on.

"You highlight exactly why I think you should change. Your stubbornness might just get you killed."

"Stubborn, pah. I prefer willpower. I can muscle through anything."

Kirsty sighed.

"Given you are still around, I suppose I can't argue with that."

"Nah, you can't! Anyway Kirsty, we've got a lot to talk to you about back in NLA so you better get ready for a long debriefing."

"Wonderful. So excited."

The group returned to the vehicle where Bradbury was now pacing, up and alert while Eleonora sat in silence.

"Hey all! Look who we found!"

Eleonora turned, light flashing in her eyes.

"Kirsty. I suppose that's the mission accomplished?"

Irina nodded.

"Big time. Granted our list of 'must finds' is still pretty lengthy. Crossing you and Kirsty from it will help. A lot."

Eleonora smiled.

"That's good to know."

Kirsty examined their surroundings, raising an eyebrow.

"Where is the Colonel?"

"Ah, right. She went off to check something out. Should be back soon."

Frye made a move to get in the driver's seat only for Irina to put a hand on his shoulder and shake her head. With a sigh he moved to the back, Albus filing in after him and Kirsty getting into the levitating platform with Eleonora.

"Feeling better, doc?"

Bradbury looked at Irina and nodded.

"Yes. Much better. I don't think I got to express my proper thanks. Frye. Albus."

The Qlurian nodded to which Irina shook her head.

"I wouldn't thank Frye all that much, he's the reason you were so out of it."

"Better than being dead!"

Frye yelled to which the doctor chuckled.

"I can't argue with that."

Irina turned from the group just in time to catch Elma coming into view with a new find of her own. Irina couldn't fight off the smile on her face.

"Would you look at that?"

Frye followed Irina's gaze, a smirk forming on his face.

"Make that three names."

Behind them Eleonora spotted the women.

"Professor Kriss Fowler…"

Elma and Kriss reached the group, the Colonel letting out a long breath.

"Hope you all weren't waiting too long."

Irina shook her head.

"Not at all...hey, Kriss."

"Lieutenant."

Her eyes then moved to Frye.

"You? Really?"

The man rolled his eyes as Irina, Albus and Bradbury began laughing.

"Colonel Elma!"

Her attention now moved to the woman in a dark suit.

"Kirsty?"

"Yep. These fine ladies and gentlemen just woke me up. I've been told that there is...a lot...to discuss."

Elma nodded.

"Yeah. A lot. That can all wait till we get back."

Elma gestured to the grav platform, Kriss moving to get in with the rest of the people recovered, her eyes falling on Eleonora.

"Reeve."

"Fowler."

The women held each other's gaze for a few more moments before looking away. Kirsty reached over and tapped Kriss' leg to get her attention.

"You will be a massive help to what it is I need to get done."

"Who says I'll help?"

"Why wouldn't you? We need every hand on deck, c'mon it'll be fun. Relatively speaking."

Kriss simply shrugged, eyes scanning the horizon as the rover began making it way back to NLA. As lighthearted conversation began to fill the air, Kriss closed her eyes and felt that worry building in her chest.

* * *

_New Los Angeles - East Gate_

_August 12th, 2056_

Reaching NLA, Doctor Bradbury, Eleonora, Kirsty and Kriss were sent off to the MMC first to get fully checked out. Elma stood in the central plaza with Frye, Irina and Albus, thanking them for their assistance once more.

"How many times have we done this? Call on me whenever, or heck, I'll find you."

Frye chuckled before taking off.

"Repenta?"

Irina asked, to which he simply burst out laughing. Looking back at Elma, Irina bowed her head.

"Always a pleasure, Colonel."

"It is...and thank you, Irina. For the talk."

Irina shook her head.

"It was...it was my best shot, I can't say I'm any good at assisting in loss and the associated emotions but...I had to try. Can't leave it all to Frye, can I?"

The women shared words of parting before Irina left as well. Turning to Albus, Elma thanked him as well.

"Nothing to be grateful for, I enjoyed the trip. It was a good change of pace."

"You and Furvus are my brother's trusted friends and comrades in arms...I hope to be able to sustain that relationship, as best as I can."

Albus smiled.

"No concern there. From the moment I met you I could tell you were someone as honorable as Aeon. I am happy to lend my aid, as is Furvus."

"There is the matter of the rest of your people, the ones who went with Javier and Caerulus."

Albus nodded.

"This is true, but until we are steady and strong, we can wait. Caerulus is headstrong, Javier is brave and the Neilnail pilot with them, Flavus. She is every bit as capable as Furvus and myself. Wherever they may be, I'm confident they are doing well."

Elma thanked him once more, watching as the Qlurian turned to leave. However, he soon came to a stop and faced her once more.

"From what I understand...there is someone out there that you care about, yes?"

Elma could only nod.

"It may not be much but I will hold onto that same faith alongside you. However long it takes."

Bowing her head, Elma said nothing else as Albus turned and left.

Less than an hour later, Elma was back in the Administrative Plaza having completed her report to Nagi, Chausson and Vandham. The three were relieved to have Eleonora back in the fold for all their upcoming work on establishing a new government. Aside from that, the recovery of Kirsty and Kriss was met with just as much hope. Now that Kirsty was here, the new network was to be the highest priority for the Outfitters and assorted engineers in NLA.

Progress on what has since been dubbed by the Outfitters as the 2nd Generation Skells has been progressing smoothly and with more technical staffers returning to NLA with every trip it allowed them to spare some manpower for the establishment of Frontier's work.

The meetings with Eleonora and Kirsty would no doubt be long and Elma was sure that her attendance would be requested, but until then she could wander and think as she often did.

There were plenty of people eager to listen and help, she thanked them all endlessly for it. However there was something that needed to be done and after Starfall she was the only one who could do it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar figure leaving NLA through the same gate they had entered not long ago. She was being forced to confront that one obstacle and as much as she wanted time to approach it, she knew there was none.

* * *

Outside of NLA on the edge of Primordia, Elma saw the other woman standing on a hill, watching the rolling plains before her. Taking a deep breath, Elma approached.

"Kriss."

The Professor said nothing.

"You really should give them time to fix you up…"

"There are others in the MMC with far greater injuries than I."

Elma nodded.

"Maybe so...but-"

"You need me? All of you. You need my mind. My intelligence. My help."

"We do...but more than that...I want my friend to stick around for as long as she can. I've lost too much to lose you too."

Elma watched the side of Kriss' face as a small smile tugged on the corner of her lips. It remained for a few moments before changing into that expression Elma knew was coming.

"Just say it...Elma...I already know...just tell me…"

The silence that followed was anything but calm.

"She would have come for me. She would have been the first face I saw. She would have been at the MMC the moment I came back...yet she was nowhere to be seen…"

Kriss turned to Elma, allowing her to see the sadness and heartbreak evident in Kriss' mismatched eyes.

"Tell me. Please."

Taking a deep breath, Elma spoke.

"Eren...she didn't make it…"

Kriss turned away from Elma, remaining silent even though her eyes spoke volumes. Elma wanted to say more, to tell Kriss of the loss of the rest of the Reapers. Possibly of Jaynix as well but she refused to admit that to herself. Not yet.

And once she saw the first tear escape Kriss' eyes, she knew that there was no sense in saying anything more.

Stepping closer Elma embraced Kriss and allowed her to cry. A sight no one else has seen since and no one else will ever see.


	30. Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of tragedy.
> 
> _(Verb) Feel or show deep sorrow or regret for (someone or their death), typically by following conventions such as the wearing of black clothes._

_August 10th, 2060 - One Week Later_

The sun rose on New Los Angeles, the bright light and warmth bathing the city was a welcome change after the constant rain storms that occupied most of the week. Yet despite the clear sky the mood remained somber and gray.

In the BLADE Barracks, in that one familiar room, Elma lay in bed, still mentally exhausted from the events that took place a week prior, she had been entirely unresponsive since.

Several Orpheans were called in to see if her Xenoform body had been damaged by the mental attacks she suffered while operating her Mimeosome but results were inconclusive. It was a unique scenario and one highly unlikely to ever happen again.

The final request was always the same.

Let her rest. When she recovers, she'll wake.

So they did just that.

* * *

_The walk back to her apartment wasn't particularly long but Elma always enjoyed taking in the sights. It helped her think after a long day of work and critical decisions._

_It also helped clear her mind after the...conversation she had last night at Jaynix's front door, she needed a level head above all else._

_Her attention was drawn to two people farther down the road talking to one another. She couldn't quite believe her luck...but maybe it wasn't luck at all._

_Jaynix and Frye cut off their conversation, looking up at Elma. Frye was surprised but the expression Jaynix wore told her that she knew she'd be here._

" _I had planned to check in on both of you later. Got your heads on straight today?"_

_Frye laughed._

" _Absolutely not. My old man made sure my head would never be on straight after the pounding he gave me."_

" _He's lying, Elma. I spoke to Michael myself. Nothing happened."_

_Frye shoved Jaynix aside, muttering something to her which prompted her to shove him back much harder. The pair were coming extremely close to an all out fight so Elma held her hands up._

" _Stop, please. Act your age."_

_Frye rolled his eyes as Jaynix laughed and apologized._

" _Regardless of my old man...I do wanna thank ya, Elma. I definitely woulda spent all night at that table with Jaybird here. In that situation, he absolutely would've pounded me."_

_Jaynix shoved Frye once more._

" _Be a better role model to Phog, Ostrich."_

_Frye laughed._

" _I could say the same to you about Flame."_

" _What? I'm the ideal role model and you know it!"_

_Elma crossed her arms, waiting and unable to fight off her smile as Jaynix and Frye got into yet another spat._

" _Did you two come all this way just to apologize?"_

_Frye turned to Elma._

" _I did...for the whole bar thing. Even though Jaybird started it."_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _I did do that. You know the guy had it coming."_

" _I know, I know...but that's why I'm here, I don't know what Jaybird wants."_

" _To apologize too, why else would I be here?"_

_Frye shrugged._

" _Honestly I don't remember much after getting in the car with dear old dad so...fill in the blanks."_

_Jaynix pushed him away and shook her head before approaching Elma._

" _Frye...could you give us a minute?"_

" _Yeah, yeah."_

_After the man walked a few feet away, Jaynix took a deep breath._

" _About what I said-"_

" _It's alright, Jaynix. Nothing to apologize for."_

" _...are you sure?"_

_Elma nodded._

" _I am...or did you not mean anything you said?"_

_Jaynix prepared to answer only to see the look in Elma's eyes._

" _I'm trying to be honest here, for real. And you're making jokes."_

" _Learned from the best. Right Frye?"_

" _I don't know but something tells me I should say yes!"_

_Elma and Jaynix laughed, the former putting a hand on Jaynix's shoulder._

" _It was...flattering."_

" _Was it really?"_

" _Could've been worse."_

_Jaynix shrugged._

" _Maybe."_

" _Besides, you're like that when you're sober. All the time. If I required an apology every time you flirted with me, we'd never talk about anything else."_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _I guess so. I should stop."_

" _That's not what I'm saying. Just be yourself, Jaynix. That's all I want."_

_With a smile on her face, Jaynix nodded._

" _I can do that."_

" _As for you Frye, be a little less Frye."_

_Turning back to Elma, he shook his head._

" _Never."_

* * *

After what felt like an eternity surrounded by nothing but black and feeling nothing at all, Elma could hear...something. It was muffled but someone was there. Talking. Whispering. Concerned.

Elma focused on that voice to pull her back to the world of the living. She could barely make out or feel her own body, her hands, her feet. She struggled to move even one of her fingers, doing everything she could to give whoever was around some signal that she was still here.

Her mouth opened, her voice too weak to make words could only form gasps. She tried to be louder, she tried to make herself known but everything fought against her.

The voice came back, closer. Then there was another one. Both were vaguely familiar but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Then she felt something, pressure on her arm. Someone was holding her and talking to her.

Elma focused on the touch, the voice, on anything that could bring her back. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The world was one big blur, it was better than the all consuming blackness but it did little to improve Elma's state.

Some parts of the blur were moving. People. Two of them. Wherever she was, they were here waiting. The concern in their unintelligible speech was evident, as was the hope that was slowly beginning to bubble up as Elma moved her fingers and then her hands.

Everything ached and her head was pounding. More sensations, more feelings.

Struggling to take a deep breath, Elma closed and opened her eyes. The blurriness slowly began to give way to clarity as the person in front of her became more familiar.

Elma could make out red hair, at least that's what it looked like. The voice was strong. Was it her? How could it be.

"J...Ja...Jay…"

Her throat ached, the person learned in closer and continued speaking, steadily becoming clearer.

No. It wasn't her.

Dark skin, golden eyes.

"..Shu...la?"

The woman smiled.

"Oh thank goodness. Ya had us all worried, Elma."

Shula looked off to the side towards the other person in the room and waved them over. The blond hair and familiar eyes came into view.

"...rina…"

Irina nodded, a faint smile on her lips. The only notable change about the Lieutenant in the last four years was that her hair had grown out. She tied off most of it to the side of her head, now hanging down by her left cheek.

"Yeah, Elma. It's me...are you okay? Can you see? Can you hear?"

Elma was barely able to nod. Shula and Irina looked at one another, a conversation was had between the two women that Elma could not focus on to save her life.

Finally, Irina leaned back in.

"Do you...remember what happened?"

"Re...member...what?"

Elma closed her eyes and thought back.

How did she get here?

Everything seemed to fall silent.

It was in this thunderous silence that everything started to come back to her.

The teams. The mission. The cave. The creature.

The chimera.

The visions. The memories. The torment.

The loss of control.

Elma's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed, Shula and Irina moving away. They said things to her, worry evident as Elma threw off her sheets and attempted to stand. Shula was there to catch her the moment she fell over and ease her to the ground.

Both women were still saying things but Elma didn't hear them, the memories were so vivid, the recollection so gruesome and terrifying, it was all Elma could focus on.

She remembered her desperation. Her fear. Her guilt.

Elma looked down at her hands, free of the blood that she had imagined.

Everything after that was hazy, it was her memories but almost as if she was looking at them through someone else. She saw Boze, her sword nearly killing him in one swing. She saw Shun, the man desperately defending himself against her. She saw Nagi, outpacing her and trying to save her, trying to save all of them from the evil that had rooted itself in their minds.

And then she saw him.

Looking at Irina and Shula, she spoke the name.

"Frye."

The two women fell silent.

"Frye! Where is he?"

Shula and Irina struggled with their words, Elma moved towards the Lieutenant, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Where's Frye!? Irina! Tell me!"

Elma hated the look in Irina's eyes. The lies they were trying to tell. The woman shook her head and tried to find her voice. It couldn't be true, but she had to hear it. She had to know.

Minutes passed before Irina could bring herself to look at Elma. Steadying herself, Irina placed a hand on Elma's shoulder, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He's gone..."

The feelings that flooded Elma's body, her entire being...were indescribable.

Her hands fell off of Irina's shoulders, slumping at her sides as she stared at nothing.

Irina turned away and closed her eyes as Shula kneeled down between them. Try as she might, she had no words.

None of them did.

Not anymore.

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

_August 3rd 2060 - NLA's East Gate_

The rain continued to pour, relentless and mourning as the group of BLADEs stepped through the gate and back into NLA.

Nagi led the group, Elma unconscious in his arms. To the Director's left were the Knights Geoff Parker and Mabel Eros who aided Shun in walking. Near them, Penta carried his wife, Senti who had fallen unconscious as well.

On the right was Gu Ladha carrying Raymond and Gi Zang at her side. Behind them, Elysia and Mavis followed closely in an unbroken silence, hanging their heads. Mia was right there for them, her hands on their shoulders and Nova following along at their feet, the cat's tail drooping against the wet ground.

Next to Mia was Erick who came to a stop and turned to see Phog falling behind. L and Misha were at his side but he refused to let any of them aid him with Frye. Despite the devastation and exhaustion on his face, he wanted to be the one to carry his brother even if it pushed him past his limits.

As the procession continued and the rain poured over them, a man appeared ahead of them.

Nagi cleared his throat.

"Stevens."

The Knight who had left the battle early to deliver Boze to the MMC looked at the group, he was relieved to see them. Turning he gestured towards a pair of MMC doctors, each with several hovering stretchers.

"Director."

"Doctor Alanzi. Doctor Bradbury…"

Nagi gently placed Elma down onto one of the stretchers as Penta did the same with Senti, placing a hand on her head and whispering something as Gu Ladha approached and lowered Raymond onto the next one.

"We'll help Shun to the MMC."

Mabel stated, Nagi taking a deep breath.

"I want everyone to report to the MMC. All of you need it urgently. Please."

With that, the BLADEs began moving away, following their Director's request. Turning to the doctors, Nagi cleared his throat.

"Boze?"

Hope nodded.

"He's fine...or rather, he will be. The damage was severe. Doctor Falkan was on it the moment he came in."

"Good...good…"

Both doctors and Stevens looked past Nagi to the last few BLADEs still lagging behind the group. Misha, L, Erick and Phog who was carrying his brother and by the looks of him was moments from collapsing.

The doctors prepared to move when Nagi held up one of his hands, stopping them. Stevens moved closer.

"Director?"

Nagi struggled with his words, something he hadn't done in years. He's been through many losses during his service to the Coalition, after Starfall and all during these years on Mira. He knew every BLADE that has fallen in the pursuit of peace to some extent...few if any did he know and have as long of a connection with as Frye.

Nagi's gaze returned to those at his side and he saw the realization dawning in their eyes.

Bradbury shook his head and turned away, there was shock in Stevens eyes and Hope brought her hands to her mouth, threatening to break.

The group stood there in silence as Phog finally reached them, Misha's hand on his arm and L at his back, whispering encouragement.

Placing Frye down on one of the remaining stretchers, Phog's strength gave out, Nagi catching the younger man before he hit the ground.

Holding tightly onto Phog, Nagi closed his eyes as the rains continued to drown them all.

* * *

_August 5th, 2060 - Two Days Later_

Nagi sat in his office, hands folded in front of him with several holographic screens opened before him. News of Frye's death was still concentrated within the Mimeosome Maintenance Center, he wanted to keep it that way for one more day...for Phog's sake.

But there were people who had no idea that had to know. Now. Elma, Raymond, and Boze had yet to recover, Senti regained consciousness briefly however she was inconsolable and Doctor Falkan had no choice but to put her under again. Penta refused to move from her side whatever happened.

All of the other BLADEs deployed on the mission were fully recovered and able but none of them were allowed to take on any further tasks or resume whatever was left unfinished.

Nagi's eyes traveled to his blade, once again on his wall. He'd gone through so many trials and hardships with that katana at his side. So many triumphs but he knew that this was the one failure that would stick with him. With all of them. For who knows how long.

Sighing, Nagi thought about how he would tell all those who lived in NLA's three units. Frye was well known, his boisterous attitude, his love of drink and his dedication to BLADE and humanity. Wherever Elma went in their missions to recover the Lifehold, Frye was there. He'd formed so many attachments throughout the city but none more powerful than the bonds he shared with the well renowned Team Elma.

Frye, Irina, Gwin, Kruse and L were on the frontlines for every mission with Elma that brought them all even a single step closer to the Lifehold.

Nagi felt the barest hint of a smile form on his face when he recalled first learning of L and Frye's strange camaraderie. The team was close, tight and depended on one another for everything. Which made things far more unfortunate given that for these last few days, the always jovial Xenoform lacked any of that joy.

It's to be expected, but it's such a stark departure it only fuels Nagi's worry for what comes when Frye's death is made public.

"Nagi."

The Director's attention moved to Vandham, Nagi had called him here for support in the talk they had to have. Vandham learned what happened the day after. The man took it all in silence but his face told them all they needed to know without a word.

With a heavy sigh, Nagi nodded. He couldn't hold off any longer. Inputting the commands, he opened the calls.

The first was to the Northpointe Settlement where the third member of their board was stationed temporarily in aiding the expansion of that city.

" _Director."_

"Secretary Reeve."

Eleonora bowed her head.

The second was to the BLADE Liaison in Oblivia.

" _Director Nagi."_

"Irina."

The third was to the BLADE Liaison in Noctilum.

" _Hey, Director!"_

"Gwin."

All three had fallen silent upon seeing Nagi, most calls were business, standard fare they had all gotten used to. This was different.

Eleonora was the first to ask.

" _What happened?"_

Nagi wasn't sure how to say it, how to tell them. But it didn't matter, they had to know.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the new Tyrant disturbing the Primordian ecosystem."

The three nodded.

"It was more than that. The Tyrant was a Chimera that survived the Battle of the Lifehold."

Gwin shook his head.

" _What? We made sure to get them all! How?"_

Irina remained silent as Nagi sighed.

"None of us know how...it doesn't matter. We succeeded in killing the creature…"

" _...but?"_

Nagi looked to Irina, he could see that worry edging on fear in her eyes.

He tried once and failed.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Nagi turned to Vandham who then faced the three before him.

"In that battle...Frye Christoph gave his life…"

There was silence.

The three looked from Vandham to Nagi, wanting him to deny it. All the Director could do was nod.

He forced himself to study their faces, their expressions. There was heartbreak evident in Irina's eyes, she searched herself for words but couldn't find anything more to say.

Gwin seemed angry and by the sounds of his voice, he was angry at himself. Wishing that he was there, thinking that maybe he could have changed something.

Eleonora was lost in deep thought, no doubt looking back on the tasks Frye aided her with despite the atmosphere that surrounded Eleonora in the earlier years.

Irina let out a quick apology before ending her call, Nagi simply nodded and told the others he'd call them again to arrange transport back to NLA when they were ready.

Once all the calls ended, Nagi leaned back in his seat, turning just enough to look out over NLA.

* * *

_Mimeosome Maintenance Center_

_August 6th, 2060 - Three Days Later_

While Senti's awakening the previous day ended with her being put back to sleep, this day saw the first begin to truly recover.

Early in the morning, the BLADE Harrier Raymond Penn woke to unclear and fuzzy sights. He barely managed to get a word out when he heard a voice. The voice was encouraging, then it faded away. Soon more voices filed into the room, by the sounds of their tone, they were professionals.

Doctors. He was in the MMC.

Closing his eyes, he did his best to focus as they ran their tests and checked his health. Several breathed out long sighs of relief as he opened his eyes once more, everything was clear.

"Welcome back, Raymond."

Finding that voice, he nodded.

"Doctor Jun."

"How are you feeling? Be honest."

Sitting up, Raymond sighed.

"Like shit."

"Good. That's what we expected and we're glad for it."

Raymond could only nod as Jun addressed one of the doctors next to her. She quickly instructed them to check on the other three comatose patients just in case they've woken up as well.

"Ray!"

Looking to his side, Raymond spotted a very familiar face and an old friend.

"Dirk?"

"You have no idea how happy I am...Phina's gonna lose it too. You had us all worried."

Raymond nodded once more.

"Right I…"

It hit him right then, like a massive Indigen slamming into his body. Everything flooded back all at once. The mission. The fight. The monster. The memory.

Jumping out of bed, Raymond began searching for his weapon, calling out for it as Jun eased the doctors away from him while Dirk ran to his side, yelling for him to calm down.

Raymond continued to look everywhere and yell, panic flooded his body over the memories of what he did under the thing's influence.

He drew his blade on his allies, he tried to kill them.

"Ray!"

Freezing in place, the man looked at Dirk once more.

"Everything is alright. It's over. That...thing is dead."

Raymond kept looking at Dirk, thinking back he recalled the feeling of his body moving and acting outside of his will. He remembered that horrid sensation in his head, that mass of voices and thoughts...and then, it was torn from his mind and silence followed.

It was a painful relief that left him dazed and confused. The last thing he saw after that was Gu Ladha before everything faded away.

It was dead. He was free. Everyone was safe.

"We won…"

Dirk nodded, Raymond took a step back and sat on the bed once more. Dirk exchanged a few words with Jun, the doctor nodded before leaving the room with the others in tow. Dirk sat next to Raymond.

"...did...how did...what happened?"

"Details haven't been made clear to everyone yet...the whole situation has been a lot to take in."

"How so?"

Raymond shook his head.

"Sorry I don't mean to...I'm just...I'm still confused…"

Dirk nodded.

"It's alright, it has been three days since they brought you back."

"Three days…"

"You, Senti, Boze and Elma have been unconscious ever since...according to what Jun said you are the first to wake up so that gives them hope for the others who suffered Control. Boze was a different case but still...he's in a pod."

Raymond nodded, taking the information in.

"It's dead...that's good...that…"

Letting out a long breath, Raymond continued to nod. However, something about the following silence didn't sit well with him.

"What is it you aren't telling me, Dirk?"

"...it...I shouldn't even know...Phina stormed in here when she heard you were hurt, I came too and...we...I…"

Taking a deep breath, Dirk spoke. Raymond heard the words but he couldn't quite believe them. He refused to believe them.

"You're lying."

"I wish I was Ray. I really wish I was."

"You...you can't just…"

Raymond shook his head.

"He can't…"

And he remembered, he remembered holding Frye at gunpoint. He remembered taking the shot once Frye let go of Elma, he saw every one of his bullets pierce the man before being knocked aside.

He remembered rushing to his feet and seeing Elma with his gun in hand, he saw her shoot Frye in the back. He saw it all and he remembered feeling nothing.

There was no anger now, just an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach as Raymond closed his eyes.

* * *

_BLADE Barracks_

_August 8th, 2060 - Five Days Later_

In a very comfortable and lovingly decorated room stood Penta. The man continued to read through a cookbook while doing his best on the stovetop. It was normally a task far beyond him but he'd always had a desire to learn. That time had to be now.

Satisfied with the scent coming from the completed afternoon meal he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Nothing seemed to burn, nothing smelled wrong, nothing looked wrong. Perfect.

With a small smile on his face he cleaned up the stovetop and measured out two servings. Nodding to himself he took both plates and headed to the bedroom, he knew she'd love it.

Opening the door with his foot he stepped inside and sat on a chair right next to their bed. Placing the plates aside he retrieved a serving board and set it down in front of Senti.

"Hey."

Her eyes found his, there was recognition and light deep within. He knew it was there, he could see it even if no one else could. Retrieving her plate, he set it down in front of her.

"I made your favorite, love...again...sorry, I couldn't help myself and I promise it's better than yesterday."

Holding out the utensils towards her, he waited for what felt like a few minutes before she took them from him and studied them closely.

Senti had indeed woken up not longer after Raymond did with a far different reaction to how she woke the day before. Whatever it is that the Chimera did to ensnare her mind had affected her greatly. Her first waking led to screaming and a desperate desire to escape. Penta was at an absolute loss as she wouldn't even listen to him at the time and Doctor Arnold Bradbury was an unfortunate victim of Senti's desperate flailing, though he insisted that Penta had nothing to apologize for.

The next day, several hours after Raymond had come to, Senti woke once more and this time, she kept to herself. Hope gave Penta the report on Senti herself, all things considered she was well and able. The one sticking point was severe trauma to one of her legs. They had to replace a majority of the parts within and so she would feel a little off for her first attempts at walking before growing used to the new parts.

Penta thanked everyone immensely before asking if he could bring her home, somewhere more comfortable. With her health no longer in question, the best place for Senti was with Penta.

Most people remained concerned over Senti's silence and the fact that she hasn't even attempted to move from her bed, but Penta continues to smile. Grateful for her presence. He sees her in that small light within her eyes.

She's thinking, deeply. She'd be ready to speak and express everything she's feeling soon.

Until then, he was satisfied having her back, taking care of her and being there when the memories of what she did and the memories of what happened would bring her to tears.

He doesn't care that she keeps him up so late into the night and wakes him up so early in the morning, he'd do anything for her.

"Senti...Director Nagi is planning a service for Frye, has been since everything...I know you want to go so until then, I'll be here to help you back to full, then we'll go together. How does that sound?"

Putting her utensils down, Senti looked to Penta once more and nodded.

"Okay...that's good. We're going to give Frye the best sendoff ever. Wherever he goes...he'll be able to brag about it to everyone. He'll be happy…"

Penta sighed, thinking back to that night. That desperate battle. He did everything he could but he couldn't help but wish he did more.

"Elma was able to kill the damn thing because of him..Frye saved her and thus, saved Ray...and you...I will always, always be grateful for that. I could never repay Frye for what he's done for me...never…"

After Senti finished eating, Penta took her plate and returned to the kitchen. As he busied himself cleaning, Senti looked around their room. There were so many decorations along the wall, good luck charms from friends. A punching bag from Shula hung in the corner. Penta worked on it every so often but Senti used it the most.

There was also a shield crafted by Kruse and Harriet's son Go Urde. It was a Wrothian tradition for bestowing protection upon those closest to you.

Her gaze then moved to the other side of the room, a wall of photos from Earth showing her and Penta together, including one of him proposing to her, right next to that image was one of her proposing to him on Mira. Her memories had not yet returned at the time...and still she fell in love with him all over again.

She felt a smile form on her face as she looked at one last photo with her, Penta, Kruse, Harriet and Go.

Penta returned to the room, before he could speak, she finally let her voice out.

"I want…"

Penta was at her side immediately, waiting. Patient.

"That...thing...showed me…"

Senti remembered that vision. That memory. She wasn't going to let the monster have the last say in how she wanted her life to go. She would no longer be afraid.

"I want...a child…"

Penta's eyes widened as Senti fixed her gaze on him.

"...I know what happened to...our firstborn...but after what I saw...I don't want to live the rest of my life with the regret of what could have been. I want to have a child. Your child. Our child."

"Senti…"

A small smile came to her face, followed shortly by tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Without Frye, we couldn't have this chance...I'm making the most of it…"

"...then I'll put 1000% into it. We'll figure this out and...we'll have a family…"

Penta laughed, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Our family...yes Senti...I want that too."

Penta moved towards and embraced his wife. Their happiness overpowered any need for words.

* * *

_NLA Residential District_

Despite the rain every day since that climactic battle, sitting under a tree had become the standard for Raymond Penn after regaining consciousness. The MMC was incredibly thorough, Doctor Jun had asked to keep him one more day after waking just in case. He understood why but he wanted fresh air and a better place to think.

Doctor Falkan let him have it after that, telling him that he was not to engage in anything stressful until well after Frye's service, there was no telling what long term effects the creature's Control had. No one knew.

Though that wasn't entirely true. Raymond knew. Senti knew. Elma knew.

Everytime Raymond closed his eyes and thought back he could see everything that he had done under the Control of that...thing. Turning his blade on Elma then on all of his allies, doing battle with Gu Ladha with his only desire being her death.

Those weren't his feelings but rather the feelings of countless minds that invaded his body when he lost the will to fight back.

"Ray."

That was another standard occurrence these last few days, Dirk was always there to lend his support.

"Phina was wondering if you wanted to come over today. She's cooking your favorite."

Raymond shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, Dirk...you know I do…"

His friend crossed his arms and struggled to think of what to say next.

"I don't think I thanked you enough for visiting me while I was out...you and Phina. I know it should go without saying but after everything...I don't want to take anything else for granted."

"It's no problem, Ray. We're Team Jaeger...till we die."

Raymond nodded.

"...till we die…"

The silence stretched on, eventually Dirk lowered himself to the ground and sat next to Raymond.

"We haven't really talked about this and maybe we shouldn't but...at the same time I think we have to. Not much is known about Chimeras and due to their extinction, we'll never learn more...that's for the best."

Raymond nodded.

"But in order to Control someone, it has to overpower your will and...it's...figuring out what it is the Chimera did to overpower you-"

"It's been over three years, Dirk. Three years. In all that time I thought I'd gotten over it. I thought I accepted what happened...but being forced right back into the situation showed me that...I never did and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for it. Three years later and I'm still in the same place."

Finally, Raymond turned to Dirk. A sad smile on his face, Dirk brought a hand up and onto Raymond's shoulder.

"Believe me...Phina and I understand. She wasn't there when you woke up because of it. It has obviously become easier to manage but we've long since accepted that she'd never be back to 100%..."

Raymond remained silent.

"You and I were all Jaeger had left on the field. We fought for them. For their memories…"

Dirk thought back to those times, after everything happened. After Phina calmed down. He and Raymond took to their BLADE Missions with unrelenting fervor...Phina's condition sidelined Dirk every so often and it came to the point where he simply couldn't do both tasks to their fullest and so he dedicated himself to Phina.

"...and then there was one…"

"...you can't blame yourself for Frye too...for any of them really. Adelbert. Grette. We...you know that I…"

Raymond shook his head.

"I know...it's an old wound. Something I was certain we'd healed and moved on from but we never will...that's the truth of it. Don't worry too much about it, Dirk. Not anymore."

Dirk chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'll always worry, Ray."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Raymond thanked his friend.

"...more than all that...there is still the matter of Frye...and Phog…"

Dirk nodded, his small smile vanishing.

"Frye...last I heard, the Director was planning a procession. Full honors. The works...he deserves all of it and more."

"He does."

Raymond's gaze moved up to the sky above.

"He saved us all…"

The pair closed their eyes, whispering silent prayers to their departed comrade when Ray's datapad went off. The man sighed before taking it out of his bag. Reading over the message, there was relief in his expression.

"What is it?"

"A message from Shun, Boze's awake."

Dirk smiled once more.

"That's great."

Both men stood up, Raymond nodding to himself.

"I'm going to go see him."

"Of course. Give him my best."

"I will. Thanks, Dirk."

The men nodded to one another and went their separate ways. Raymond came to a stop, thinking something over before turning back.

"Dirk!"

The other man turned around.

"Tell Phina I'll be over later tonight."

A wide smile formed on Dirk's face.

"She'd like that. Very much."

Raymond felt himself smile as well before turning once more and heading towards the MMC, feeling lighter than he was moments ago. Recovery was a long road, everyone knew that and at this moment he felt like he'd taken another small but significant step.

* * *

_BLADE Tower_

In Nagi's office, the Director looked over a map of Primordia, focusing his attention on the area closest to the exterior of NLA. His mind was working on countless possibilities for Frye's service. It wasn't something he had to plan out alone but he had to keep himself busy and drafting up proposals before the meeting was the best he could do.

"Director."

With a sigh, he turned to his Knights, Lyle, Mabel and Geoff. The three of them had been invaluable, despite Nagi's desire to keep all Chimera Mission BLADEs off the field, the three of them insisted on continuing their work.

As a compromise, Nagi had asked them to secure the prospective sights for Frye's service. There were several places of note nearby and the last thing anyone wanted was new predators moving in.

The three threw themselves into the work, Mabel commenting that they felt like failures.

"I assure you three...you are not...but I also understand why so many of us feel that way. We did what we could, but we were not prepared for the power that creature could wield."

Nagi fell silent and watched the three doubt themselves. Lyle always found himself wishing he returned to the battle sooner but Nagi told him that Boze was his primary concern. They lost one BLADE, it was a miracle they didn't lose anyone else.

"You three are some of our best, everyone knows you always put 110% in and even though I've tried to get you to stop, you keep working."

"It's all we can do, Director. By the looks of things, you're in the same boat."

Geoff commented, drawing a smile from Nagi.

"That is true...I received word that Boze has regained consciousness and been released from his pod into a room. Perhaps a lecture from him could help you three at least a bit."

Mabel smiled.

"Boze always knows what to say, even if he does yell it right in your face to get the point across."

"He's a passionate guy."

Lyle stated, nodding his head.

"You've all done enough. Truly. Leave what comes next to me and the Secretaries. Rest easy."

The Knights all nodded to Nagi, saluting their Director before turning on their heels and departing. Nagi slowly returned to his attention to the map, bringing a hand to his chin and sighing.

* * *

_BLADE Tower - Private Hall_

Below the first floor of BLADE Tower there was a series of private rooms for all sorts of uses. At once, enemy combatants were held down here and other times it was a place for the civilians when NLA was under attack.

Right now however, it was almost always barren but for the last five days there was one room that was active and only one person who stood in that room, never leaving. Phog.

Standing guard outside of the room was Gu Ladha and Gi Zang. After Nagi had made the public announcement to all of NLA regarding Frye's death, many people wished to offer Phog their condolences and honor Frye's memory but it would be too much for the young man so Nagi asked to give him as much peace and space as he needed.

Gu Ladha and Gi Zang volunteered to protect that privacy for him. Phog said nothing to either of them when they showed up the first time, but the pair knew he was grateful.

Gu Ladha only ever entered the room to ensure Phog was getting sleep and water, she seldom if ever said anything to him and Phog never said anything in response. No one could blame him.

Gi Zang's attention moved to the doors at the end of the hall, he heard a set of them open before the ones in his direct line of sight opened and two familiar faces stepped inside.

"Irina. Gwin."

The veteran BLADEs approached the Wrothians, Irina speaking first.

"We should have come sooner, it's been three days since Nagi told us about...about Frye…"

Gu Ladha shook her head.

"No one blames you for the delay. You both have important duties in Noctilum and Oblivia, without your services...well, let's just say your tasks are vital."

Gwin nodded, his expression solemn. Much like Irina, Gwin's hair had grown out over the four years on Mira, he tied the excess into a short ponytail hanging off the back of his head.

"As vital as they are, we have to be here. Oarson should be able to handle everything in Noctilum. We're expecting a ship from Rendaelum soon and while I hate to leave that all on him…"

Gi Zang placed a hand on his shoulder before looking at Irina.

"I imagine you left Sharon and Ga Buidhe to oversee Shore's Edge."

Irina nodded.

"Of course. Sharon's not one for the politics of it but when people see her they get back in line and Ga Buidhe? Well. You both know her."

Gu Ladha smiled.

"Very much so...is Eleonora here as well?"

Gwin nodded.

"She went right to the top to meet with Nagi and Vandham. They're opening a call with Arcus Pluvius...letting Albus know what happened. We all know that a trip from Rendaelum is a long one, so I assume they don't want to force him to come over here but he has to know."

Gi Zang sighed.

"No one is taking this news well…"

Irina nodded.

"We passed by the Knights on our way here, normally proud of their work and position, they all seemed down. Coming back to NLA and seeing it like this is anything but easy."

Gu Ladha closed her eyes.

"It's been so long since we've experienced a loss like this. During the wars, we were too used to pain and all the assorted emotions but in this time of peace, it makes it hurt all the more..."

The group fell silent, thinking of times past before both BLADEs looked at the doors the Wrothians guarded, Irina clearing her throat.

"May we?"

Gu Ladha and Gi Zang moved aside, the former speaking.

"Of course."

* * *

Stepping inside, Irina and Gwin saw the pod in the center of the room. The pod that held Frye's body. Sitting on the ground with his back against the pod was Phog. He stared at nothing and said even less, he was simply there.

Gwin opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He and Irina instead approached Phog and sat down on either side of him. Both BLADEs placed their hands on each of his shoulders and sat there with him in complete silence.

* * *

_Mimeosome Maintenance Center_

Walking through the main doors, Raymond spotted Doctor Alazni and MMC Proprietor Falkan.

"Hope. Iris."

"Good to see you, Ray. I trust you're doing well and you aren't here for some problem."

Hope commented.

"I'm fine, thanks to all of you."

Raymond responded, bowing his head to both of the doctors as Iris crossed her arms.

"Then I imagine you are here to see Boze."

Raymond looked back up at her.

"I'm guessing everyone else is here already?"

Iris gestured down the hall.

"They are indeed...we let him out of the pod yesterday and since then his Mimeosome functions have been returning. He woke a few hours ago but we kept that to ourselves. Had to make one last check to ensure he was well enough for visitors."

"No issues?"

Raymond asked, his eyes moving to Hope who shook her head.

"None. Boze's strong. We're going to keep him for one more day just to be safe."

Raymond looked past the pair towards the hallway that Iris had gestured to.

"...is he taking it well?"

"That, you'll have to ask him.

Iris stated, her and Hope's expressions faltering.

"Of course. Thank you. Both of you, for everything."

The doctors nodded, Iris giving Raymond the necessary directions and watching him go.

* * *

"Hungry at all, Mad Monk?"

Shun asked, to which Boze chuckled.

"I should be all things considered…"

"We'll get you that meal. Keep your mind on lighter things."

Erick stated, Mia next to him was nodding vigorously.

"Army Pizza! That should fix you right up!"

Boze shook his head.

"By the looks of things, you just want an excuse to gorge yourself on pizza."

Mia gasped, the other BLADEs in the room laughing as the door opened and Raymond stepped inside.

"Ah! Ray. Good to see you."

"That's what I was about to say, Boze."

Raymond looked to the rest of the BLADEs gathered.

"Shun. Erick. Mia. L. Misha. Mavis. Ely."

They all nodded back to him before a rather loud meow cut him off.

"I didn't forget you, Nova...how have you been, Boze?"

With a heavy sigh, the Harrier spoke.

"I've answered that question so many times at this point...I'm fine, physically...but…"

Boze closed his eyes, the silence was broken by L.

"For all the silver linings in what came after that day, there is no denying the shadows cast on all our hearts by our comrade's departure."

Raymond looked over to L, the familiar tone of his voice heavily muted.

"It truly is a sad existence to suffer memories of those dear but it is an unavoidable existence."

Boze opened his eyes and nodded.

"Hear, hear...I still can't quite believe that it was him...out of all of us out there...he was the one we lost...it doesn't seem right. I-"

"No."

Boze fell silent as Mavis spoke up.

"No talk of trading lives or of wishing for death. None of that. We lost Frye...please let that be enough."

Elysia and Misha placed their hands on Mavis' shoulders, Boze watching the young woman's downcast expression and letting out a long sigh.

"You're right. Of course. I didn't mean anything by it...nothing can change what occurred, only that we must work that much harder to fill the void left by our ally."

As the group fell silent, Nova jumped onto the bed next to Boze and pushed his head against Boze's arm. The man brought his hand up and began to pet Nova.

"What of Phog?"

"He's been...he's been with Frye every second of every day since…"

Mia stated as Misha moved forward.

"We've done everything we can to try and get through to him but...he doesn't respond. He may be here in NLA physically...but mentally, spiritually, he's somewhere else."

Boze nodded at that, lost in thought as Shun spoke up.

"As close as we all were to Frye. None of us can possibly understand what Phog is feeling. He wasn't just Phog's brother, he was his one and only remaining family."

There were murmurs of agreements as Shun brought a hand to his face, removing his fully repaired Veyes, his eyes going to the marks in the middle signifying where it was torn in half.

"I wish we could understand. I really wish we could share in the depths of that pain so that we could help Phog out of it...but anything we say will be…"

Sighing, the man shook his head. Erick speaking.

"We've tried what we can, but like Misha said, Phog is somewhere else. Unless we can pull him back…"

"Then we continue trying. Again and again...if just to let Phog know that we care."

Boze looked to Mavis once more.

"Indeed. The Pebble is right. Once they give me the okay to go, I'll be at his side...with all of you as well, I'm sure."

The BLADEs all agreed, Nova even let out a yelp.

"We should go, we've got some visitors from Noctilum and Oblivia to help get settled…"

Upon hearing Erick's words, the BLADEs began moving towards the exit.

"I'll make sure to tell Irina, Shula and Gwin to stop on by."

Elysia said with a smile.

"I'd like that, Bird."

As the door opened, Boze recalled one last thing.

"What of Elma?"

The group turned back to him, Mia speaking.

"She's not up yet but I'm pretty sure Shula is with her right now...right Ely?"

The young woman nodded.

"Yeah. Shun and I were with Elma until she showed up. She hitched a ride back with Irina's group. That's what she told me anyway. Bills, Hermann and Tyler hung back to handle things in Oblivia...but they didn't take the news well either."

Boze closed his eyes as L's voice filled the room.

"We all know...that Elma will wake to find herself drowning in guilt. Devastation. She was not herself, we know this too but…"

Shun nodded.

"Senti has been dealing with the situation as best she can. She has Penta and he's certain everything will be fine but...she feels guilty…"

Boze opened his eyes.

"And you Raymond?"

The Harrier leaned back against the wall.

"I'm feeling a lot of things...weak above all. I let that thing do whatever it wanted with me and in turn I hurt my friends. My family. I haven't forgiven myself yet. I don't know when I will but I have to keep moving and make things right...in whatever way I can…"

Boze simply nodded.

"I imagine a lot of us feel as if we...didn't do enough."

"L and I tried to get to you guys as quickly as we could."

Misha stated.

"We made it but...then we just got overwhelmed too. I don't know why we didn't…"

Shaking her head, the woman looked to Boze.

"No point in thinking poorly of ourselves but it's unavoidable."

Shun cut in.

"Like I've been saying, you and L helped us out plenty. If it were any other mission, we would have settled it there."

L moved towards Misha, simply nodding his head before addressing the group.

"We have every day after to be stronger. For now, we move for Frye."

Boze had nothing more to say, simply watching in silence as the BLADEs made sure they had all of their gear and took off to aid the new arrivals.

Each one turned as they walked out the door and said their goodbyes until there was only one left. Elysia. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on Nova's head.

"I'm gonna need you to stay put and take care of Boze, can you do that?"

The cat meowed in response before turning and jumping once more unto the bed next to Boze.

"Thank you, Bird."

"See you, Boze."

With the BLADEs gone, Boze placed his hand on Nova's back and began rubbing. The cat's calming purrs filling the room.

* * *

_BLADE Tower_

"No change yet?"

Nagi asked, a holographic screen in front of him showing Shula who was currently in the MMC with Elma.

" _Sorry Director but...nothing...she's still stable so she hasn't taken a turn for the worse either but…"_

Nagi sighed.

"I understand. I can't help but check in, I've bothered all the BLADEs watching over Elma far too much these last few days."

Shula looked away from the screen, no doubt checking on Elma once more.

" _From what Doctor Falkan told me, she was in her Mim when the Chimera took control of her. She lost consciousness in her Mim and from there her mind returned to her Xenoform body...it's a tricky thing given there are doubts she did that intentionally."_

Nagi nodded, crossing his arms.

"Elma is the only one among us with a Mim body and a natural body, as such it is impossible to tell the effects of Control on a mind shared among two hosts...at least that's how Falkan phrased it to me…"

" _I'll be with her from here on, Director. Irina as well when she's done meeting with you. Elma will be fine...if I may, I think moving her back to her Barracks could help. Definitely a lot more comfortable than her MMC room, no offense to the docs here."_

Nagi tapped his chin.

"Talk to Falkan about it and see if you can get it done. Thank you, Shula."

" _Of course, Director."_

Ending the call, Nagi sighed before turning to Vandham and Eleonora.

"Thank you for coming here as quickly as you could. You, Gwin and Irina...I know-"

Eleonora raised one of her hands.

"No need to finish that thought, Director. We understand."

At her side, Vandham nodded.

"Peace is a strange thing, isn't it? We have no one to direct ourselves against beyond Mira's indigineous life and yet, we're all so busy."

Nagi sighed, turning to another man in the room.

"You as well, Orwell."

"Don't mention it, Director. Northpointe is doing well enough without me, I made sure of it...besides, we have these meetings every so often. Not always in person but...for this occasion, it is a must."

Eleonora cleared her throat

"I had intended to return from Northpointe sooner…"

Vandham shook his head.

"It's no trouble Eleonora, Nagi has been keeping everything running smoothly. So smoothly I still wonder why I'm here. Everyone else got transferred to manage new outposts and towns but keeping me here?"

Eleonora and Orwell wore smiles when a call came in, looking at the address, recognizing it as Arcus Pluvius, Nagi nodded before answering.

"Albus."

" _Director Nagi…I hate to ask but the message Furvus and I received...it's the truth?"_

"I'm afraid so, Albus."

The Qlurian closed his eyes.

" _I see...I take it this is a request for my presence at his funeral."_

"We couldn't force you to come, we know how everyone in Arcus Pluvius relies on you."

" _While that is true, Furvus is perfectly capable of heading things up for a bit and Frye is an old comrade. I've known the man for many years and truly believed he'd outlive us all."_

"He should have…"

Vandham said, his voice low.

"So what comes next is...planning his ceremony."

Eleonora whispered.

"That lad fought so hard for everyone...we've got our work cut out for us."

Orwell commented as the group sat down.

"Should we expect a Nopon and Wrothian representative as well?"

Eleonora asked.

"What of the other Xenoforms?"

Nagi shook his head.

"I've left it up to them. We all hail from starkly different cultures. Perhaps they will honor him in their own way. Know that Sevvy Belgazus and Slovity Pagus have reached out and offered their respective tribes' recognition of Frye's service. Slovity even volunteered her team for our ceremony should we need them."

Eleonora sighed.

"How things have changed…"

Albus cleared his throat.

" _If I may ask...are we moving Frye to the same place where you keep the fallen? The Lifehold Core?"_

Nagi shook his head.

"No...Michael was a bit more...classic."

Vandham chuckled as Nagi continued.

"A burial. A funeral. Honors. It's expected of members of the Christoph family. Not just for Frye and Phog or their parents but for generations before. They're a family dedicated to protection and service. It's admirable…"

"After the loss of Earth and most of our people, there aren't many families left with that kind of history."

Orwell commented, drawing nods from the rest of the group.

"Regardless...of all the places I had cleared out for the service there is one that stands out to me. It's not too far from NLA and it's along the coast. A peaceful, quiet spot...words that don't necessarily match up to Frye but after his years of service. Peace is what he needs. Deserves."

Nagi opened a screen in the middle of the group displaying the staff, BLADEs and Xenoforms who would be in attendance or aiding in the ceremony as well as a map showing the area of Primordia they would all be heading to.  
"With all that said...let's begin."

* * *

It was almost midnight when the meeting came to an end. Irina and Gwin had joined them during the discussion, as did Shula who assured them that someone was present with Elma. Following the outline of the plans, everyone was dismissed and Nagi found himself alone in his office.

With no one else around he allowed himself to sigh, the exhaustion of the last few days showing. He hadn't felt this drained since the battle to reclaim the Lifehold. The final engagement with the Remnants was hard but that first deployment of all allied BLADE forces to save their very existence would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Observing his blade on the wall once more, he nodded before returning to his desk. Sitting down, he rested his chin on his hands and closed his eyes.

He couldn't help but think about the Chimera mission and everything surrounding it. He hadn't realized until the day after that by the time the dust settled, twenty BLADEs had been dispatched to deal with an unknown monster. Himself included.

Moving one hand to the desk, he typed along the holographic keyboard to display the MMC reports for all the BLADEs that went into battle, four of the reports were flagged as vital. Those being for Boze who suffered mortal damage and then Elma, Senti and Raymond who the Chimera had ensnared.

Elma was still unconscious, the only one and given how long she may stay under, her Mimeosome would be fully repaired before she even comes to.

Nagi's eyes moved from Elma's report to his Knights. Stevens had got out early with Boze but Geoff Parker and Mabel Eros didn't fare too well either. Nowhere near as serious as the other four but taking a full blast from the Milesaur would knock the wind out of anyone.

As he continued reading through the reports, Nagi couldn't help but find some fault in how he handled the scenario. Who could've predicted a surviving Chimera? And beyond that, who could've predicted that it was capable of influencing the entire ecosystem? The battle was a losing one even with twenty BLADEs in the field. Regardless of all that, he should have been prepared. He should have deployed more forces, he should have done everything in his power to protect his people.

Leaning back in his seat, he looked over to a photograph on the table. A small smile came to his face as he looked upon it, the older man next to him long gone from NLA.

Then, his datapad began to sound off.

Nagi wasn't in the mood to chat but his duties as Director superseded everything else. Answering the datapad he waited until that voice came through.

" _Nagi."_

Immediately recognizing the voice, Nagi glanced at the photograph once more.

"Maurice."

" _You sound surprised."_

"I am...very much so...I."

Nagi took a deep breath.

"It's been a stressful few days."

Chausson chuckled.

" _Such is the weight of the job my friend. You have Vandham, Eleonora, Falkan, Orwell, Hilda and Albus for that reason, to say nothing of all those who follow you."_

Nagi nodded.

"I do indeed...Maurice...do you know?"

There was a long silence before the former Director spoke.

" _All I know is...that something happened. A few days ago Caerulus was cooking when she was overwhelmed by a powerful sense of...despair. A sadness, fear and anger she hadn't felt since the day the Ganglion attacked Qlu."_

Nagi closed his eyes, recalling Phog's cries that night.

" _I was concerned so I've arranged transport to get me back to NLA. I wanted to tell you that…"_

"Of course...Maurice…"

The older man sighed.

" _You don't have to tell me anything you can't manage right now, Nagi."_

"I'd hate to uproot your life over there."

" _Hardly."_

Nagi looked over the twenty BLADE reports once more, the one report that was filed in black belonging to their fallen comrade.

"It was an unpredictable scenario...so many of us were on the firing line…"

Chausson waited, silent as Nagi closed the reports.

"The only reason we all got out of it...was because of Frye."

Nagi tapped his fingers along the desk, shaking his head.

"He's gone, Maurice."

There was a long pause in the conversation following that. Nagi could hear shuffling. Pacing. Chausson was thinking this over, accepting it.

" _Michael's son...our...Killer Ostrich…"_

Nagi nodded, a confirmation barely escaping his lips.

" _I...don't know how to respond to this, Nagi."_

The Director laughed, a laugh devoid of all humor.

"None of us do, Maurice. All of us directly involved with the mission have been...emotionally stunted...they're finding strength in each other but accepting what has happened is hard."

Nagi pushed his seat back, standing once more and walking towards the balcony.

" _...then I have to be there."_

"I would not dare ask but...I would greatly appreciate your presence...and I think Frye would too. Phog will."

" _Of course...of course…"_

Opening the door and standing on the BLADE Tower balcony, Nagi looked out over the city of NLA, shrouded in night.

"Thank you, Maurice."

" _Don't mention it, Nagi…"_

* * *

_August 10th, 2060 - One Week Later_

Elma stood in her bathroom, looking at her reflection. She had been moved back to her Xenoform body at some point, yet in the middle of her every blink she could see her bloodstained Mimeosome.

She remembered what she did so vividly, she was afraid she'd reach for her weapon and turn on Irina and Shula in the next room. They had unshakeable faith in her, but her faith in herself was broken.

Frye had to sacrifice everything to pull her back, to remind her of who she was and why she was here.

She remembered that last strike. She remembered turning around and burying her blade deep into Frye's body, the mortal wound that stole his life from him. She remembered the feeling of landing the strike and the look in Frye's eyes as he reached out and touched her.

"It was me…"

Barely a whisper, one no one else could hear. Closing her eyes, she repeated those words until someone knocked on the door.

"Elma, darlin'...we're here for you."

It was Shula. Taking a deep breath, Elma centered herself as best she could before opening the door.

"I know, Shula…"

The taller woman smiled and nodded as Irina approached.

"We're not the best cooks but we can order food for you if you want or just get some water or just sit here and do nothing. You don't have to push yourself."

Elma nodded.

"I appreciate that. I do. But it's been a week. Everyone else has been struggling, suffering and working...I have to join them. I have to make amends."

Shula shook her head.

"There is nothin' to amend, darlin'. You know full well no one harbors any hatred for you. Certainly not Boze or Phog if that's what you're thinkin'."

Elma couldn't quite accept that.

"Did you hear that from them?"

Shula fell silent, Irina speaking up.

"From Boze, yeah. He's looking forward to speaking with you if only to help alleviate that guilt you feel. Raymond wants to help too, he knows what you went through. Vividly."

Elma looked away.

"And Senti?"

Shula cleared her throat.

"Penta has been with her since she woke up. She hasn't left their barracks since then, still dealing with some things but when she's able she'll definitely want to help you out. Everyone wants to. We're all here for each other just the way we always have."

There was a long silence before Elma faced the other women.

"Phog?"

Shula crossed her arms.

"He...we don't know."

Irina sighed.

"I was with him a few days ago, along with Gwin. He's barely spoken to anyone and he hardly if ever leaves Frye's side. We...no one knows what he's thinking."

"And you think he'll be fine with me? I-"

Irina moved forward and held one of her hands up.

"Don't. Don't say it. Don't you dare."

Irina and Elma stared at one another as Shula moved to Irina's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering something to her.

Elma saw the pain in Irina's eyes, the tears threatening to fall. Realizing her error, Elma nodded.

"I didn't mean to...I just...it's hard…"

Shula moved to Elma's side and helped her back to her bed.

"Rest easy, darlin'. We need to let Nagi and the Secretaries know that you're awake."

Elma sat in silence, her eyes finding Shula's. The bright gold was notably muted, the smile on her face didn't reach the heights it usually did.

She then looked at Irina, the woman was not staring back at her but the pain that was evident in those eyes she was just staring at could not be missed.

Shula placed a hand on Elma's shoulder and helped her to lie back down.

"Everyone will be happier knowing you are back with us, Elma. Don't doubt that...rest."

Elma nodded, closing her eyes. She listened to the shuffling of footsteps as Shula and Irina left the room, softly closing the door behind them.

It was moments later when Elma opened her eyes, unable to escape from the thoughts of what happened only one week prior.

* * *

_R &D District_

_Beta Wolf Laboratory_

Kruse sat on a chair against the wall, his fingers drumming along his leg as he watched the other gathered lab techs continue to work. Given recent events, he and Penta's projects were swiftly abandoned, thankfully the rest of Beta Wolf was there to pick up the very understandable slack. Something he was always happy for if not a little ashamed.

"Hilda, it really is great to have you here…"

The former White Whale department head smiled.

"Of course, sir."

"Please don't...we both know I'm not my dad…"

She nodded before turning back to the work. Kruse's gaze moved to May Alstead and Evan Torre, they'd joined him years ago when he formed Beta Wolf. He could always count on them to continue his work and more importantly, maintain the lab's cleanliness. Something he and Penta failed at quite often and something Constantine would no doubt chide him for.

"Anyone know when Veven will be dropping by? He promised a delivery last we spoke."

Evan called out to which May shrugged.

"We're gonna end up having to find him ourselves. Probably held up by B as always."

Evan sighed, nearly dropping something. Searching the room to see if anyone caught that, his eyes landed on Kruse who was looking towards him but he clearly wasn't present. The man sighed, returning to his work in silence as Kruse continued to tap his fingers along his leg. No one else in the lab could hear the tapping, but to Kruse it was thunderous, it was necessary.

As hard as he tried to distract himself, he couldn't stop himself from looking down at his other hand. The same hand that he had used to reach for his weapons. The same one that froze. Clenching his hand into a fist, he thought of the battle that took place in Primordia. His friends all pushed to their limits and nearly killed...a battle he couldn't even push himself to join.

"Dad?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kruse turned to look at Go and Harriet who stood at the laboratory entrance. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Sorry Kruse, you know how he gets."

"No, no. I should be apologizing...I know that me bursting into our home the way I did last week was...well, it was pretty scary, right?"

It took Go a few moments to nod, Kruse sighing once more.

"Is...is that why you haven't come home since, Dad?"

Kruse was embarrassed to admit it, but he nodded.

"I didn't want to scare you."

Go nodded, his voice quiet.

"I know but...I miss you."

"We both do, very much."

Harriet added as she ran her hands along Go's shoulders, affectionately rubbing him and keeping him calm. Kruse looked at the two of them, the shame continuing to build up within.

"I'm sorry, Go. Harriet. I…I'm struggling alone when I shouldn't be. I promise not to do this again."

Kruse left his chair and kneeled down in front of Go.

"I swear it."

Reaching out, he placed his hand on Go's cheek. The young Wrothian smiled briefly before that frown returned.

"I know that...something really bad happened out there...a lot of people in town are sad...are you okay, Dad?"

Kruse looked at Harriet then at his son once more.

"No...I'm not."

"...are you going to be? Can I help?"

Kruse moved his hand from Go's cheek to the top of his head.

"You already are. Trust me."

Go smiled, this time a little wider. Harriet embraced him from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Looks like Hilda is here, go play while your parents talk."

Go looked to Hilda who glanced up from her work at him and smiled, waving at the boy. Go then looked back to his dad.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Excited, the boy nodded vigorously and took off into the lab. With a heavy sigh, Kruse stood up to face Harriet. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, kissing the top of her head.

"Whatever he breaks is on you."

She laughed.

"Oh you know you can't get mad at him...or me."

Kruse sighed.

"I really am that much of a pushover, aren't I."

"I had to propose to you, remember?"

"I remember."

The pair pulled away from one another and looked out over the lab as Hilda handed something to Go who then bounced over to May and began asking her questions. The woman for her part did the best to keep up with his curiosity while continuing her work.

"Kruse…"

"I know. Frye's service. We'll all be there...I'm pretty sure

everyone in NLA will be there…"

"Not just us. On our way here I saw a white Neilnail Construct. Seems Albus came all the way from Rendaelum as well."

Kruse hummed thoughtfully.

"That's a long trip...it'll be good to see and speak with him again. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. I know Eleonora, Irina, Gwin and Orwell came back from their posts...is anyone else showing up?"

Harriet shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. With Irina here, management of Shore's Edge has fallen to Ga Buidhe and Ga Jiarg rarely leaves the First Fang."

Kruse sighed, unable to avoid thinking about Frye.

"At least you know you aren't taking this well, Kruse. That's the first step. The service will help everyone dealing with that...guilt."

The young wolf nodded.

"Since that day I've been angry. Furious. Upset. I don't…"

Kruse trailed off, thinking. Everyone responded to trauma and tragedy differently. That was highly evident when he returned to NLA two months after Starfall and now, a week after the Chimera mission. Things had changed. For everyone..

"The service will help. After that it's up everyone else and those at their side."

Harriet smiled.

"Like how you were there for Penta to aid with his depression."

Kruse thought back to that, it was a dark time but he did all he could for his new friend and now the bond they shared was unbreakable.

Kruse and Harriet fell silent, the latter placing a hand on Kruse's shoulder and affectionately rubbing before leaning her head against him.

Smiling, Kruse reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. The pair was comfortable. Happy.

"Mom. Dad."

Turning, they noticed Go approaching with some odd device in his hands.

"Go. Did you break it?"

He shook his head.

"No, Mom. I didn't...it was making weird noises. It stopped now but…"

Kruse tilted his head.

"Let me see."

Go moved closer and handed it over to him. Examining the device, Kruse seemed confused, as if he didn't recognize what it was.

Then it all came back to him.

"Holy shit."

Before Harriet could ask him what was wrong, Kruse took off, kicking the door open and disappearing outside.

* * *

_Beta Wolf Storeroom_

Pushing the doors open with immense force, Kruse rushed through the warehouse all the way to the back where the device lay dormant as it always has.

He immediately activated it and displayed its holographic logs to show that it indeed received some foreign signal only a few minutes ago. And it received the same signal a week ago, the chronological information showed that the signal had first come in while everyone was engaged with the Chimera.

"It can't be…"

* * *

_NLA 2nd Unit - Memorial Park_

Unable to rest, Elma decided to leave her room and head to the place she needed to be, at least for this moment. Reaching the BLADE lot unseen was far easier than she expected. The streets of the Administrative District were far from their usual busy, preparations for the service were taking priority. A solemn reminder.

Reaching the park, Elma now stood in front of the same Monolith she had visited a few weeks prior to talk to Jaynix. Here she was again, staring at the image of the woman she longed to see.

She'd been struggling for at least ten minutes on how to talk to her, how to tell her about what happened.

Yet every single way she tried to tell it, she felt it wasn't enough.

Closing her eyes, Elma recalled her memories shared with Jaynix and Frye. They were close. Dear friends. Now both of them were just...gone…

" _...how hard is finding one lovely lass, eh?"_

Opening her eyes, Elma looked upon Jaynix's profile once more.

"I have...so much to tell you. So much more than I ever thought I'd have to say...I owe it to you...to tell you, face to face…"

Elma remembered before the team even reached the mountain and the tunnel system within. Senti had accurately stated that Elma wasn't acting like herself. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Frye...you gave me the push I needed...I'll find her. I trusted you with so much over the years...trust me with this."

Elma turned to leave the park when she heard the tone of a datapad. Her datapad. Pulling it out, she found a note attached to it from Irina and Shula. It seemed both of them expected her to leave even after the conversation they had.

She felt a faint warmth inside, seeing how well her dearest friends knew her. Taking a deep breath, she hit the button on her device to answer the call. The datapad opened up to display the image of the Director.

" _It's good to see you up and about, Elma."_

"Nagi. I'm sorry. I should have headed to the Tower first or at least spoke to you or…"

Nagi shook his head.

" _It's nothing to be concerned about, Elma. Believe me I understand. Shall I let the appropriate parties know that you are awake or would you rather drop in on them?"_

Elma thought for a moment.

"I would like to see Boze...and Phog, first. If that's alright, Director."

" _Of course. Boze should be back in his barracks by now...Phog is in the private room here at the Tower."_

Elma nodded, thanking Nagi for the information.

" _Let me know when you're ready to come in, we have a bit to discuss ourselves."_

The exhaustion along Nagi's face seemed to fade away as he smiled.

" _It is very good to have you back with us."_

Elma nodded, thanking him as the call came to an end. Standing in place and looking at her datapad, she let the silence settle in all around her.

It was such a strange feeling. She was unconscious for a week and waking now, everything felt different. When she thought of her fellow BLADEs, the ones who went with her on their mission one week prior, the images of them do not match how she imagines they look now.

Shaking her head, she tried to reign in her thoughts. She had two people to visit before meeting with Nagi. She wasted enough time lying down.

Taking a deep breath, she put her datapad away and headed towards the BLADE parking lot. She just opened the door to the car she registered when she stopped moving. Slowly, she turned around to look back at the Monolith sitting in the peaceful park.

She wasn't sure why. Maybe part of her expected Frye to be right behind her, ready with a quick witted response or a joke. Something. Anything other than the silence that followed. But there was nothing.

Looking away from the Monolith, she got into the car and headed to her first destination.

* * *

_BLADE Barracks_

Elma knocked on Boze's door and stepped back. She wasn't sure if his condition would hamper him even after leaving the MMC but she could see herself cutting him open every time the memories of the battle returned to her.

Some faint memory from Earth returned to her in that moment. A similar situation where she stood outside a friend's door. The first time she visited Doug and asked him to return to the Skelletons. She received his answer then and despite the disappointment she felt, she knew it was best for him to not return to action. He never did.

"Elma?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Boze. The man seemed to be fairly worn out, dressed in a simple white tank top and what looked like long black sweatpants. Putting on her best false smile, she spoke.

"Comfortable?"

Boze looked down at himself, chuckling before facing her.

"Quite."

Moving inside, he gestured towards his room.

"No...I...I'm just here to-"

"Apologize?"

Elma shrugged.

"I don't know...I have all these thoughts and memories of things I would never do but...I did. I'm hoping that by talking with you I...that I can just...get rid of them."

Boze crossed his arms.

"Conflicted?"

"Very. To be honest, my mind has been...fractured ever since we wiped out Badul's Remnants. With the eradication of all Ganglion allied forces I no longer had a major task to dedicate myself outside of the daily business we all attend to."

Boze nodded as she continued.

"With nothing to occupy my mind...I couldn't stop myself from thinking again of Starfall. Of the Reapers. Of Aeon."

"Of the Warrior."

Elma nodded.

"Her too...most of all…"

Boze smiled.

"Senti wasn't the only one who noticed your lack of focus. Your distraction. I could see it when we trained and when we deployed. Your movements are fine, razor sharp...but your eyes...no matter what Indigens we face or what region we're in, that's not where you are. You are within."

Elma sighed.

"It's because I haven't been able to focus that the Chimera was able to overpower me...it's because of my failures that I almost killed you. That I turned on everyone. That I…"

Elma hesitated, Boze stepping forward.

"I can't pretend to know what it felt like. Having your will stolen from you is not a feeling I would ever want to experience...but what I do know is that you aren't infallible, Elma. You aren't perfect. You make mistakes. Just like any of us. What happened one week ago...was just a bad day. A terrible day. You can't let that define you and you can't let it take over your mind. That can't be the reason that you are unfocused…"

Elma looked at Boze, searching his eyes.

"You may have been distracted but that is simply because you do have a task. A task that you've held onto for four years...a task you want to dedicate yourself to but can't. Why?"

Elma took a deep breath.

"What would be the point, Boze? I have...nothing. All these years on Mira and I don't have even the smallest hint as to where she is...or even if she is still alive."

"Then find that hint. Not an easy task. But it'll occupy you and draw your focus. Irina once told me that you believed your...obsession with Jaynix was pulling you from the here and now. From the people standing right in front of you."

Elma remembered that conversation.

"However...they've never felt abandoned. You've been there for them, for everyone these last four years and back on Earth for far longer than any of us are aware."

Elma couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't the conversation I expected to be having with you, Boze."

The man laughed as well.

"I didn't believe so either but...it's one that needs to be had. You can't blame yourself for everything a moment longer, Elma. For everyone we've lost these last four years, you need to look up and forward. To the future. That's the best advice I believe I can give."

"Thank you, Boze."

The Mad Monk nodded.

"And, while I don't believe you need this, I'll still say it. I forgive you for almost killing me."

Elma felt her lips twitch upwards.

"Don't make a joke out of it."

"I'm not. I'm simply doing what Frye would do and being honest."

Boze held one of his hands out, Elma taking hold of it and shaking.

* * *

_BLADE Tower_

"E-Elma?"

Bringing a finger to her lips, Elma asked the two Wrothians to lower their voices.

Gi Zang turned to the room as Gu Ladha approached.

"You're here to talk to him."

Elma nodded.

Both Wrothians looked to one another, a silent conversation was had before Gi Zang faced her once more.

"Phog actually left...not too long ago."

Elma was surprised.

"He did? From what I was told, he's been here for a week."

Gu Ladha nodded.

"He has been...we're not sure why but he exited the room and left. I went after him to ask if he needed anything but he just kept walking."

Elma looked to the doors as Gi Zang spoke up.

"We're staying here just in case people come to see Frye. It was pretty bad the first day after his death was made public...we haven't had much if anything for the last few days but...just in case."

"I understand…"

Elma turned to the main doors.

"He had to have gone back to his room...their room..."

Gu Ladha nodded.

"That was my guess."

The silence that followed was long, Elma turned back but not to look at the Wrothians. Her gaze focused on the door that led to the small private room. Gi Zang saw her gaze and tapped Gu Ladha's shoulder.

"We can give you some privacy, Elma. As much as you need."

Looking at Gi Zang, Elma bowed her head. Both Wrothians walked past her towards the exit, Gu Ladha coming to a stop to address Elma with a smile.

"It's great to have you back."

Elma thanked them, watching them leave the hall which now fell completely silent. Turning, Elma's gaze focused once more on the doors they were standing guard in front of.

As much as some part of her didn't want to, she knew she had to go inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors and stepped into the private room.

It was a sparse, empty room. There were some chairs and a table, no doubt Phog was sitting in one for much of his time here.

Elma's gaze was drawn to the center of the room where the pod that held Frye sat. Crossing the room, she stood next to the pod and placed her hand on it.

" _So, Elma. What's on your mind?"_

She didn't know how long she stood there. It didn't matter. She cherished this silence with Frye.

Closing her eyes, she thanked him.

* * *

_BLADE Barracks_

Elma now stood outside the door to the Christoph Barracks. The moment she regained herself and recalled what had happened she wanted to talk to Phog but now that she was here, she had no idea what to say.

As much as having someone with her would help, she knew she had to do this alone.

So she knocked.

"Phog...it's me...Elma…"

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by before she decided to open the door and step inside. Regardless of whether he wanted to see her or not, she had things she wanted to say. Or at least, things she wanted to try to say.

The barracks were silent, yet well kept. Despite Frye's tendency to leave a mess in his wake, Phog always made sure to clean up after him. That remained true even now.

Elma's eyes moved to the doors, one leading to Phog's room and the other to Frye's. Taking a deep breath, she began moving towards the doors when she heard a faint noise coming from Phog's room.

Reaching that door, she knocked softly and stepped inside. Phog's room was covered with all of his work and achievements in Indigen Behavioral Studies as well as uncovering the secrets of Miran technology. He's made great strides both on his own as well as conducting joint experimentation and studies with Beta Wolf and Elysia.

Currently, Phog was sitting on his bed with Frye's flask in hand. Every so often he would shake it, making it clear that the flask was full.

Closing the door behind her, Elma waited, searching for her words.

"...I hope I'm not intruding…"

Phog continued to shake the flask in his hands, listening to the liquids.

"...I thought of going to Frye's room…"

Elma nodded.

"As did I…"

Phog shook his head, his voice a low hoarse whisper.

"I really wanted to but...I couldn't."

Elma swallowed, unsure of how to proceed despite all of her preparation.

"You know...all my life...despite my father and brother's taste for alcohol...I never once had the urge to try it. I was underage, true but I wasn't counting the days till I could legally, it's not like Frye cared but dad was unmoveable on it. I suppose I took after mom in that regard…"

Phog fell silent once more, opening Frye's flask.

"While I've occasionally drank with your brother, I never had a taste for the things he enjoyed...I didn't understand it to be honest."

Phog chuckled, a weak, humorless chuckle.

"Neither did I…"

It was then that Phog brought the flask to his lips and took a long drink. Once he was done, his expression made it clear that he did not enjoy it in the slightest. As he started coughing and hacking, Elma moved to his side and placed a hand on his back.

Once he settled, he closed the flask once more.

"...I don't think I'll ever understand his taste for it…"

Phog refused to look at Elma and part of her didn't want to see his face regardless.

"Phog I...I don't know how else to say this but...I am truly, deeply...sorry…"

Phog turned slightly.

"Not only for your loss but...I was...it was me...I…"

Elma sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Phog's grip on the flask tightened as he shook his head.

"I don't know what to do, Elma…"

Staying silent, she waited for him to find his words.

"I can't...seek revenge to get rid of this...desire within me. The monster that did this is dead...I can't inflict this anger on anyone else...no one deserves it. No one...and that includes you, Elma."

"I deserve some of it...most of it, really. I was weak. I was compromised...the moment I saw that thing I should've forced a retreat. My will isn't as strong as many people seem to believe...I'm as flawed as anyone else only this time, my mistakes cost us all...and there is nothing I can do to fix it."

Phog placed the flask down on his bedside table.

"No...I suppose there isn't...but...Frye loved you, Elma. The Coalition. BLADE. His comrades are his family. You know how much family means to us Christophs…"

Phog turned to face Elma.

"...right?"

Elma stared at the younger man, his eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

"I do...I saw it every day I worked alongside him."

Phog nodded.

"Part of me thinks I should be angry with you, Elma...but I don't want to be...Frye gave his life to save you. To save everyone. It worked...hating you would be spitting on his sacrifice and I could never. Will never...do that. No matter what my emotions try to force on me…"

Phog slowly rose to his feet, Elma speaking.

"You are far more prepared for this conversation than I am."

At that, Phog chuckled.

"I don't know...I spent a lot of my time alone trying to get the words right...even now I don't know if I did but…"

Phog sighed.

"There is no place for hatred or anger...we've all stood together these last four years...we can't let those bonds break. No matter what."

Phog turned to Elma who now stood up as well. Nodding to herself she spoke.

"Sadness and mourning is what we have now...and a coming celebration of Frye's life...he was a wonderful man, comrade, friend…"

"...and brother…"

Phog finished. A small smile on his face. However it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"If it's not too much trouble, Elma...there is something I have to do...and you are the only person I want to tell. At least...right now."

"Anything."

Phog's eyes scanned his room.

"I don't think I can be here. After the ceremony is over...I-I'm thinking of leaving NLA."

Elma nodded.

"I see…"

"It's nothing to do with you...it's not that I don't want to see you or anything I just...everywhere I look I see Frye. I can't...maybe one day I will...but…"

"Once it's all settled, I'll speak with Nagi about moving you. Did you have an idea which region you wanted to go to?"

"...I was torn between going to Ostium or Rendaelum…"

Elma crossed her arms.

"Understood. I'll keep both options open for you, Phog…"

The man smiled.

"Thank you."

Elma reached over and placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Phog…"

It was then that Phog could no longer control himself. Whatever he wanted to say was lost as tears began rolling down his cheeks. His words failing him, he reached out and held onto Elma, letting all that he tried to hold back burst forth.

Wrapping her arms around Phog she eased them both down onto the ground. As Phog continued to cry for his brother, Elma remained silent. Moving one of her hands to rub Phog's back, she closed her eyes.

The pair sat on the floor until Phog could no longer cry and even after that, neither of them moved.

* * *

_BLADE Tower_

With all her personal business settled, Elma began her approach to BLADE Tower, this time set to speak with Nagi no doubt about Frye's service. It wasn't really a conversation she felt ready for, but truth be told she wasn't ready for any conversation she's had all day.

Elma didn't want to leave Phog alone and while she may have been committed to staying with him for the rest of the day, she didn't need to when Shun, Elysia and Mavis arrived wanting to speak with Phog as well. The three of them fought in that battle long and hard against all forms of enemies and allies alike. Phog didn't turn them away and while it wasn't a full smile, he was happy to see them.

That pain in his eyes wouldn't leave anytime soon which only reiterated that leaving NLA would be good for him. That much was clear.

"Hey darlin'."

Elma snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Shula in the Tower's waiting room. With a wide smile, the woman approached.

"Glad to see ya up and about. Shame there aren't many bright feelin's to be had though, eh?"

Elma nodded.

"Not a lot to find anywhere I went. People were at least happy to see me, so that's good."

Shula laughed.

"Of course they would be. That was never in doubt. I'm confident in saying everyone loves you."

While Elma appreciated the sentiment, she still felt unsure.

"Shula...I don't think I gave you any proper thanks for being here. You had a task to do off-continent in Ostium. That's quite a ways out and yet, here you are."

Shula nodded.

"We were preparing to leave when I saw Irina and Sharon...Irina didn't look well at all. After a short talk with Sharon I learned what happened and I had to come back. I know my work is important but...Frye is more than that."

Shula shook her head, a sigh escaping.

"The news really affected Irina...she wanted to leave Shore's Edge immediately but Sharon had to hold her back...Irina…she's never..."

Elma nodded.

"I know."

"Sharon and I did our best with her. Once she was well and able, she started on the trip back and I went with her."

Elma crossed her arms.

"And Sharon?"

"She's fine. No notable reaction to the news...but I think we both know she was just waiting to be alone to process it. When we go back, we'll have a talk with her."

The pair turned as one of the elevators opened and Irina stepped out.

"Elma. Shula."

"More preparations?"

Elma asked, drawing a nod from Irina.

"That's been the main focus. Obviously. Everything seems to be in place, we just need to pick a date…"

Elma kept her eyes on the elevator, she knew Nagi was patient with her as always but they really did need to meet.

"I hate to take off, Shula, Irina…"

Shula shrugged.

"It's no big worry, Elma. You've always been a busy bee, nothing changes that. Though I wish it would."

Elma sighed.

"I know. I've never been good at taking time off. Then again, I've been lying down for a week, I don't really want to go back to that."

"Maybe take up knitting?"

Irina stated, a small smile on her face. Elma tried and failed to smile once more.

"Maybe...I'll see you two, soon."

The three nodded to one another, Elma moving to the elevator and tapping the button for the top floor. One she reached her destination, she walked right into the Director's office to see another rare sight.

"Chausson?"

The older man stood up from his seat and bowed to Elma.

"Good to see you, Colonel."

Her eyes moved to Nagi.

"Does he know?"

The Director simply nodded as Chausson spoke up.

"I just arrived, travel from Arcus Pluvius is rather long as we all know but I am...I don't think glad is the right word but I had to be here."

Elma stepped closer and held one of her hands out, Chausson offering her a strong shake. Elma prepared to sit down across from Nagi when he held one of his hands out.

"I hate to turn you away but...Kruse has been asking me, constantly if we have any idea when you would wake."

"Kruse…"

Nagi cleared his throat.

"I was playing coy for a bit but...his messages have become more and more desperate. He claims that what he needs you for is Level 0."

Chausson raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe anything within Kruse's purview comes anywhere near a Level 0 emergency."

Nagi nodded.

"Indeed and we all know that Kruse knows that. He wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't important."

Something sparked in the back of Elma's mind as Nagi stood up.

"We can have our chat later tonight or early tomorrow...whatever works better for you, Elma. I suggest you go see Kruse before he comes here looking for you. I've transferred all his messages to your datapad to view at your discretion."

Elma nodded.

"If you're sure. I'll be on my way...it's good to see you, Chausson."

The older man bowed his head as Elma turned to leave once more.

* * *

_R &D District_

Reaching her destination, Elma stole another glance at her datapad. The influx of messages she had received from Kruse through Nagi were overwhelming. She'd never seen the man message anyone as much as he was attempting to message her. Whatever happened was of the utmost urgency and he reiterated multiple times that it was something he needed to discuss with her face to face...and only with her.

Elma could feel her nerves building as she began walking towards the Beta Wolf warehouse. Any plans on opening the door were abandoned when she spotted something strange in the distance. Someone was off all on their own, pacing and lost in deep thought.

Elma's eyes widened. Shock gripping her heart as the person came to a stop and turned, eyes locking with each other.

Elma could see that the other person was about to run away. Not that they would get the chance, Elma cleared the distance faster than ever before and threw her arms around them, holding them tightly.

"Kriss."

The other woman struggled to get her words out.

"Kriss you have no idea what it means to see you right now...I've missed you, so much."

Kriss let out a long sigh.

"...I hear you, Elma. Every time you're at my door…"

Elma pulled away.

"Then why don't you respond?"

"You know why."

Staring at Kriss now, Elma couldn't ignore the emotions of joy and sorrow fighting within her. For her part, Kriss looked identical to four years prior, if not noticeably tired.

"Are you sleeping?"

"As much as I'm able to…"

Elma looked past her to Kriss' personal laboratory.

"What brought you out of there?"

"Five days ago. The Director's message...about Frye's death."

Elma fell silent as Kriss put her hands in her lab coat's pockets.

"Truth be told, I didn't even read the message until yesterday. I wasn't aware of any mission...of anything. All of...everything happened and I had no idea about any of it."

"Kriss."

The Professor shrugged, looking away from Elma, trying to find something else to keep her gaze on.

"...I wasn't as close to him as you...but I knew he meant a lot to you so...I wanted to say...something…"

Kriss shook her head.

"I just couldn't figure out what…I didn't even know if you were awake or not...I was trying to work up the courage to go and find you but I...couldn't."

The women stood in silence, Elma still unable to fully grasp that Kriss was right in front of her, it had been so long. Kriss' eyes left the ground, traveling up Elma's body until they reached her eyes. Elma saw the uncertainty in Kriss' gaze, the shaking. Reaching over, Elma placed a hand on Kriss' arm, drawing out a long and calming breath from the Professor.

It didn't take long after that for Kriss to find her words.

"Are you alright?"

Elma opened her mouth to say one thing before deciding against it.

"No...I'm not...I hope I can get there, one day. But not right now."

"...believe me Elma, I know how you feel. Four years later and I…"

Kriss couldn't keep her eyes on the woman before her, instead her gaze dropped back to the ground as she shook her head.

"Kriss...thank you, for being here."

Unable to stop herself, Elma embraced the other woman once more. Moments later she felt Kriss' arms wrap around her as well. Memories filled Elma's mind of waking Kriss four years ago and sharing a similar moment. Having the cold Professor as a friend was a strange thing, but after so long she knew she'd have it no other way.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when the pair was interrupted by a man's voice calling for Elma.

Releasing Kriss, Elma turned to see Kruse standing outside of his warehouse. The man was noticeably frazzled. His gaze moved from her to Kriss and shock filled his eyes.

Unable to believe what he was seeing, he approached the pair, his gaze fixed on Kriss the entire time. Letting out a long sigh, she spoke.

"Yes Wolf, it's me…"

He nodded.

"I...it's...it's great to see you, Kriss. Truly."

She simply shook her head as he continued.

"This is...actually perfect. Both of you, come with me."

Kriss moved away.

"I'm afraid not...I've been out here enough."

Turning from Kruse and Elma, Kriss headed back for her laboratory.

"Kriss-"

The woman stopped moving.

"I believe you'll be fine, Elma. You're strong. But we all know that I won't be...so please...leave me alone."

Elma's words failed her as Kriss continued on her way, reaching her laboratory, opening the doors and stepping inside when Kruse rushed forward and shouted as loudly as he could.

"Your device is working! It found her!"

Kriss' door froze in place, a crack of light escaping her laboratory. Moments later it opened slightly, Kriss peering out of the crack, her gaze meeting Kruse's.

"...you're lying."

Kruse shook his head.

"I swear on my father's grave. I'm telling the truth."

Kruse then looked at Elma, he could see the shock, the disbelief and the threatening tears.

"Kruse...is it really true?"

Gesturing towards his warehouse he nodded.

"I would not lie to you about this, Elma. Never. Kriss, please."

Elma looked at her old friend and repeated Kruse's plea. Despite the other woman's desire to retreat and never return. She'd already taken a step outside. No matter how many years passed, she still cherished her bond with Elma even if she rarely vocalized it.

Stepping outside, she closed the door.

"What's five minutes…"

Walking towards Elma, Kriss nodded to her before both women turned to Kruse who opened the doors into his warehouse and stepped inside.

* * *

_Beta Wolf Warehouse_

Kruse and Elma stood aside as Kriss worked with her old device, studying the information it recorded several hours ago and a week ago.

In the silence, Elma looked into Kriss' mismatched eyes for any hint of a confirmation. The woman's brows were furrowed as she stared over the information, tapping her foot and nodding every so often.

Looking up from the data, she spoke.

"I...can't believe it…"

Elma moved forward.

"Is it her?"

"This is undoctored, right Kruse?"

Kriss demanded, the man nodding.

"I swear to you. The only person who touches this device is me and I only used it today to ensure that it recorded something, which it did."

"No one else has access?"

Kruse crossed his arms.

"Beta Wolf has free reign of the storehouse but they all know that this is not to be touched. I swear to you Kriss, it was not tampered with."

Kriss' eyes returned to the data as Elma asked once more.

"Please. Is it her?"

There was another silence, once that Elma wanted so desperately to break before Kriss finally let out a long sigh.

"The signal is old, it's encrypted using six year old patterns. It's a First Generation Skell."

Elma's eyes widened.

"...and...most importantly...it's transmitting an old Coalition Code. A code used by only one Unit…"

Kriss looked at the code once more, barely able to get the words out.

"...the Reapers."

Elma's words failed her, Kruse whispering.

"It is her."

Kriss kept staring at the data.

"I can't say with 100% certainty...it's possible someone else is using the remains of Firebird to send out a signal or its possible someone is spoofing the signal but-"

"They can't. Kumon would never allow the security code of his team to be so easily discernible!"

Kruse stated to which Kriss spat.

"That's not what I'm saying! Stay your tongue wolf!"

Kruse prepared to say something more, but decided against it.

"Look. I'm trying to temper expectations. There are three things we have to keep in mind."

Kriss cleared her throat.

"First: Elma's testimony. She says Firebird wasn't destroyed but it was heavily damaged, entered the atmosphere and crashed. Second: It's been four years."

Kriss stepped away from the machine.

"And third...I need you both to put yourselves in the position she might have found herself in."

Kruse and Elma looked to Kriss who turned away from them.

"She would know without a doubt that her entire Unit was wiped out. Her wife was killed right in front of her. She's alone. She may not even know that anyone else survived. After the Massacre, her mental state was broken...years of recovery were shattered once more because of Starfall. Think about all of that and tell me that she's still alive. Tell me that she…"

Kriss hesitated, falling silent as Elma moved closer.

"I don't know...I can't know...but this signal, this is my one and only chance to find out."

Kriss took her glasses off and turned to Elma.

"The signal points east. If she's alive. If she's out there. That's where she is."

Elma nodded.

"Thank you, Kriss."

The Professor turned away.

"For you, Elma. I wanted to...and for Eren, I had to."

Kriss began walking, this time heading back to seclude herself in her laboratory once more. But not before saying one last thing.

"Find Jaynix."

* * *

_August 12th, 2060_

It was early this morning when the first line of BLADEs left New Los Angeles at the head of the procession, moving to the left and right sides of the road, they held their weapons up and shouted.

Phog Christoph walked in the lead with Director Kentaro Nagi and Elma close behind. The BLADE Pod holding Frye followed them and it was flanked by the teams that went with him on his final mission.

Boze Lowes, Elysia, Mavis, Shun Kuroichi, Senti and Raymond Penn.

After that, a line of Cavern Clan Prone held their weapons out, the massive males bellowing out a passing song of glory while a group of BLADEs and Civilians both human and Xenoform followed the procession out of NLA and across Primordia.

As they continued their march, out in the fields stood a group of Wrothians led by Gi Zang. His new Hellions raised their blades and let loose a mighty war cry. The Hellions kneeled down as the Pod passed them, blades shining in the early morning light.

At the burial site stood Maurice Chausson, Jack Vandham, Eleonora Reeve and Albus. The Qlurian stepped forward and placed his hand on the ground, offering the blessings of his people to protect the fallen with all their might and love.

Standing and moving aside, those in power watched as the procession drew near and the pod was moved into its place.

The early morning sun peeked out over the horizon and began traveling across the sky as the gentle waves lapped at the sandy shore.

After nine days of everyone dealing with the loss as best as they could, now was the time for everyone to let the tears flow and let their emotions be heard.

"I first met Frye in a bar."

Nagi said, his voice strong and loud.

"His father had recommended the young boisterous man for a place among a more recognized force within the Coalition. Frye made a name for himself in how he carried about his business. He wasn't of a strategic mind but he was no fool. A capable soldier that warded many others off because of his love of drink."

Nagi smiled.

"But when I met him, even as many drinks in as he was, I saw the look in his eyes. The look of a protector and of a dependable man. In all the years since then he has never let me down, never disappointed me and I would not dare regret bringing him into the fold."

Nagi turned to those gathered before him.

"Frye Christoph is a hero. A brother. A friend. An irreplaceable ally and soul that we must now move on without. We will never forget what he has done and we will strive to do all we can for him now that he can no longer aid us."

Nagi took a deep breath.

"With his life he has given us all something...more...and we owe it to him to do all we can and beyond with the chance we've been given. For Frye Christoph. Our Killer Ostrich."

Bowing his head to those gathered before him, Nagi moved to Phog's side as the pod was moved forward, prepared to be lowered into the ground and sealed, forever marking this land as a Monolith to one man.

Elma watched the pod move and closed her eyes.

* * *

" _This isn't the kinda job offer I was expecting to hear from you, Elma."_

" _No, I imagine not...but given the severity of it, I have to turn to someone I trust with all my heart. You are one of those few people, Frye."_

_The man smiled._

" _Damn that always sounds good to hear."_

_Frye looked at the report with the names of various Coalition Councilmen and women written along it._

" _Whatever we can do to keep everyone safe...I ain't gonna say no to that."_

" _I didn't think you would, Frye. You're a good man."_

_Laughing that off, the man raised his glass._

" _A sinful good man."_

_Elma rolled her eyes as he finished off his drink._

" _Either way, you had me at 'hey Frye can I ask you something'. Just like your trust in me, I trust you implicitly, Elma. Nothing will ever change that."_

_Frye reached for a second drink and slid it over to Elma._

" _To the job."_

" _People usually drink after the job is done, y'know."_

_Frye shrugged._

" _Semantics."_

_Taking the offered drink, Elma waited as Frye took hold of another one and held it forward. Clinking the bottles together, Elma nodded._

" _To the job."_

_Frye smiled._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Elma now stood alone, the moon high in the sky, the land freshly moved before her and the lone Monolith standing proudly in the earth.

Stepping forward, she placed her hand on the stone.

She found no words in that moment.

But she found her smile.


	31. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days, weeks and months pass on the alien planet of Mira as humanity grows accustomed to their new home.
> 
> _(Noun) The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole._

_August 14th, 2056_

Two days after Elma, Irina, Frye and Albus returned from their expedition, everything in New Los Angeles changed. For the better.

Kirsty's debriefing at the top of the newly named BLADE Tower went incredibly smoothly. Countless Outfitters and assorted engineers were there for her presentation on what her team had been working on: a network designed to catalog every facet of their new home, the details on how it worked and the depth of what it could uncover and decipher were almost limitless. The information this new network could grant them would do nothing but grow with every day they spent expanding it.

The meeting wasn't all bright however as Kirsty recounted her last moments aboard the White Whale and how some foreign enemy laser destroyed much of the Frontier laboratory. Countless bits of important information regarding the network were scattered across the planet and many of her research comrades were lost in the destruction. She wasn't sure who remained, but if they expanded the network enough they'd be able to read active and inactive Mimeosome signals and finally have an accurate count regarding the losses following Starfall as even now there were too many people who didn't even make it off the White Whale.

In honor of the team lost to the destruction, the unofficial title for the network was now what it would be forever known as: FrontierNav.

The first task Kirsty put the assembled teams to was rush production on the Data Probes, devices that would gather, store, exchange and communicate information from all across the surface of Mira.

While the exact nature of all the creatures of Mira was not yet known, there have been enough engagements to warrant burying Data Probes, thus preventing the larger creatures from knocking them over or destroying them.

"While on that subject, let me propose a quick fix we should have thought of at least a week ago."

Vandham interrupted, all eyes on him.

"These...creatures, the indigineous life on this planet. Let's just give em a blanket term. Indigens."

"Simple and to the point as always, Vandham."

Nagi commented, the head engineer shrugging. Many of the gathered BLADEs simply nodded, a few whispering their acceptance of the name while Kirsty sighed.

"Would have been handy to have that name assigned when I was preparing this presentation."

"I'll consider your feelings next time, Kirsty."

Vandham shouted, the woman rolling her eyes though no one could see them behind her shades.

As the debrief continued, Kirsty highlighted the exact information on how to bury and activate the Data Probes and how to access them through the BLADE Datapads which would be updated to work with the new FrontierNav network, although Kirsty admitted that most of them would have to be traded in for newer models.

"How is progress on the Second Generation Skells going, Jack?"

Chausson asked when Kirsty told them that they would need the Skells to bury the Probes.

"Fantastic! We've got three platoons worth completed and another two in the final stages. All these Skells are now equipped with a transforming vehicle mode. No more getting into fights with every flock of flying Indigens."

Nagi nodded.

"Yes of course, we only need to worry about crashing into every other creature that dots the land."

"Hey! You said the idea was good!"

Vandham yelled, to which Nagi chuckled.

"It is a good idea, I'm simply pointing out a little fact. Let's all try to be a little more careful with this new line of Skells, yes?"

The gathered BLADEs all shouted affirmations and bowed to Nagi who gestured for Kirsty to continue.

* * *

_Administrative District_

All the gathered BLADEs filed out of the Tower and back into the streets where they were planning team composition and what areas they would survey and bury the Data Probes once they were complete. The engineers were on a massive rush job to get the first batch of Data Probes ready for deployment, tomorrow.

Elma stood aside as the many BLADEs continued to spread out around the plaza. It wasn't long after that when the leading figures left the Tower as well.

"Colonel. What did you think of my little presentation?"

Elma turned to Kirsty.

"It went well. We all learned a lot."

"Good, good. That was the hope. Of course there are still other problems my work can't fix. Like our impending shortage of materials…"

Elma sighed. Up until now, the teams had been using spare parts found around the Habitat Unit as well as White Whale wreckage to get their work done. The Outfitters' Hangar had ample supplies that were put there during construction and there was a surplus of spare equipment from that time lying around. But all things considered, it was very limited.

Revamping the Skells, getting the rovers up and running and managing all their weapons and equipment as well as the fabricators was a massive drain on what they had on hand.

"I take it BLADE teams have at least been cataloging what they found out there, even on paper."

Elma nodded.

"Whatever catches their eyes. We've been juggling a dozen jobs at the same time."

Kirsty crossed her arms.

"I don't doubt that...either way, the biggest cheer I got for my presentation was telling the BLADEs that whatever valuable materials they found and brought back for analysis, they would get to name. Haphazard but it's a little motivation."

Elma couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what names they would wind up giving to the natural materials all over Mira.

"I take it you left out the part where the more analytical professions will stick to their own scientific terms."

Kirsty shrugged.

"Tomato, toh-mah-toh."

Elma fell silent as Kirsty observed the plaza, a frown on her face.

"We could really use the Professor. I don't mean to push but she's brilliant. We all know this."

Elma nodded.

"We do...she would be instrumental but...I can't say when she'll be willing to work on anything."

"Of course."

Kirsty took her shades off, revealing her dull eyes as her frown deepened.

"I watched the lab go up in flames...I saw the bodies of so many of my comrades before I made it to my Lifepod. My nights have been rough, that's why I've been working. Keeps me occupied."

Elma nodded.

"There is a lot of that going on. A lot."

"We're not the best at dealing with our traumas are we?"

Elma sighed.

"Unfortunately not...we should invest in some mental health workers but most of the people who specialize in that field also went through Starfall with the rest of us, I doubt there is a single person who isn't grappling with demons."

"Wonderful…"

Kirsty put her shades back on.

"A fine thank you to your team once more, Elma. Despite everything I am glad to be here."

Kirsty held her hand out, Elma taking it and shaking.

"Glad to have you."

With a sigh, Kirsty began walking away.

"Back to work."

As the woman vanished from sight, Elma looked back towards BLADE Tower to see Nagi, Vandham and Chausson speaking with a smaller group of BLADEs. There was so much to discuss and so much to do.

Checking her datapad, Elma saw several notifications about new arrivals at the MMC including a note of one rather rowdy man refusing to listen to the MMC doctors. Nodding to herself, she put her device away and headed off.

* * *

_Mimeosome Maintenance Center_

"I said I'm fine, I don't have the time to lay around on my ass when we have so much work to do!"

The man tore his arm away from Doctor Bradbury.

"We all know how much there is to do but you have to allow at least one day after awakening before-"

"I know the regulations, I read all the paperwork."

"And you're being absurdly foolish."

The man turned to Doctor Falkan, a stern look on her face as she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back and away from the main doors.

"If you're about to lecture me doc, save it. There are far more pressing matters than your pride at stake here."

Iris shook her head.

"You are every bit as terrible a man as I've heard."

Before he could retort, the doors opened and Elma stepped inside. Spotting the man, she let out a long sigh and approached.

"Ivan Birtwhistle."

"Colonel Elma. Do these doctors need you to aid them whenever someone coughs."

Elma rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. Doctor Falkan would sooner lay you flat than allow you to walk out those doors."

Ivan looked at the doctor then back at Elma, a smirk on his face.

"Her? You've read my action reports right Colonel. I may be more akin to a detective or investigator now but I spent years in service."

"As did I."

Iris stated, her voice dropping lower.

"Don't test me, Birtwhistle."

The man's eyes moved from Iris to Elma before he shook his head and walked back towards a bench near several other recently awoken soldiers and staff.

Elma moved closer to Iris, placing a hand on her arm and earning a smile from the doctor.

"When did he get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago. He hasn't shut his hole since."

Elma sighed.

"He's always been like this. Part of his reputation."

Iris shook her head.

"His reputation is as a cold and calculating internal investigator not as a whiny brat."

Elma nodded.

"I meant his personal reputation."

There was some understanding in Iris' eyes. Doctor Bradbury approached and whispered something in Iris' ear. Her scowl gave way to a wide smile.

"Seems a team just came in with a newly recovered Doctor Hope Alanzi."

Elma smiled as well.

"That's great. She's fantastic."

"Pardon me for the sudden departure but I have to go meet with her the moment she comes in."

Elma shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Iris. I'll keep an eye on Birtwhistle."

Exchanging nods, Elma watched as Doctor Falkan left the MMC and Doctor Bradbury returned to work. Focusing her gaze on Ivan she approached.

"What set you off? Pain? Memories?"

Ivan shrugged.

"All of the above…"

Elma crossed her arms.

"Then you should've just sat quietly and let the doctors treat you. That's their job, Ivan."

"I know damn well what their job is, Colonel…"

Ivan fell silent, his angered and annoyed gaze focused on the floor. Elma looked the man over, Ivan always presented himself so professionally. A perfectly tailored dress suit, tie, sometimes a heavy coat when the weather called for it. Right now however, his clothes seemed old and frazzled, misplaced and torn. There was a darkness under his eyes that implied many things.

"Whatever you're thinking of saying, save it. I have no use for pity…"

Elma sighed.

"After the things you've done Ivan, I have no pity for you."

The man laughed.

"Things I've done...you mean my job? The one you all loved labeling as nothing more than a witch hunt. I'm so tired of explaining it to you in a way that you understand...my work is important. With no rule of law, with no order we have nothing but chaos and anarchy. We can't survive as a people like that and now more than ever on a new world with nothing but our will to carry us forward, we need a defined code or the jackals will start to hunt our sheep."

Ivan refused to meet Elma's gaze as she took hold of a nearby chair and slid it over, sitting down.

"You aren't wrong Ivan...so let me ask you something I've never gotten the chance to ask you."

Ivan turned slightly, intrigued.

"If you really believe all that. Why didn't you punish her?"

Ivan's eyes searched Elma's face, he sighed and turned away once more.

"I take it you're referring to the Corporal."

Elma simply nodded.

"I prefer not to recall the last discussion she and I had in my office. It was between us. Confidentiality, I'm sure you understand."

"I do but...I want to know."

Ivan turned once more, seeing that look in Elma's face told him all he needed to know.

"I see…"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ivan leaned back in his seat. The expression of annoyance and lack of patience he's had since waking vanished.

"I asked the Corporal...Jaynix...about everything, much like I asked you, Nagi, Kumon, Lyla and Flame...she answered every question I had as I expected her to based on what you all said."

Elma nodded, remaining silent as Ivan continued.

"I could see the love, adoration, admiration and all that she held for her mother, her father and her sister. For the life she got to live with them however short it was. She told me nothing but good things about her family. About her life growing up and how much all of it meant to her."

Elma thought back to that day in the park with the young fiery girl who she didn't even ask for a name.

"I don't know how else to say it without sounding a fool but Jaynix loved her life...then one man stepped in and took almost everything from her in one day. No. Mere hours. Everything she cherished was gone."

Ivan sighed.

"Thinking she'd react in any other way was foolish."

The man reached into his pockets, possibly looking for a smoke or a flask but found none. No doubt having been taken by the MMC staff. Shaking his head, he continued.

"She gave me the answer I wanted in the end. She knew the order. Knew the rules. Knew everything. But she decided over a decade ago that the moment she had a chance to snuff that man's life out...she would. So she did. Consequences be damned..."

Ivan studied Elma before him, she had closed her eyes to imagine the scene. To imagine Jaynix saying all of those things with that fire in her eyes, the confidence in her voice.

"...I've made mistakes, Colonel. It's why I'm divorced. It's why my son hates me. It's why my old partner went his own way."

Ivan laughed.

"It's why my boyfriend split when he did too…"

"It's why you're so devoted to your job."

Ivan fell silent as Elma opened her eyes.

"Because after everything...it and your dedication to the law is all you have left."

Ivan started to say something, but decided against it. She was right.

"I had a fantastic life, Colonel. Rose was lovely. Hector was brilliant. Mathias respected me. I threw it all away."

Ivan shook his head.

"Jaynix...she had a fantastic life and she cherished every bit of it every single day...and it was stolen from her…"

Ivan sighed.

"How could I punish her?"

The pair had fallen silent after that. Several minutes later, Doctor Bradbury appeared to take Ivan in for his checkup. Ivan whispered something quietly to him, while Bradbury was unsure if he should do as he was asked, seeing Ivan with no anger in his eyes rather exhaustion, pushed him to follow through.

Bradbury left and returned with a small case that looked to hold cigars, opening it revealed several slip drives for datapads. After a few moments, Ivan took one out and turned to Elma, holding it out to her without saying a word.

She knew exactly what data the drive held and while she didn't know if she'd ever be able to listen to it, she took it from him and offered a silent thank you. With that, Ivan followed Bradbury to a different room.

After the men left, Elma looked down at the drive in her hand, closing her fingers around it tightly and whispering her name.

* * *

_August 15th, 2056_

Time and space seemed to offer everyone something they all desperately needed. Perspective.

As more and more BLADEs took off into Primordia to begin planting the Data Probes and expanding FrontierNav, those back in NLA continued their own work on the supplies and arms they still had to defend themselves against Mira's Indigens and whatever else lay in wait. While every so often rain storms or heavy thunderstorms blanketed the city, there was no doubt that the planet held mysteries in even it's weather patterns that no one knew. Not yet.

This day found Elma in the Outfitter's Hangar staring at her fully repaired and operational Ares. Dubbed by some in the Hangar as the Ares Mark II due to the newly implemented vehicle mode.

"It was the hardest Skell to adapt to our new plans, Colonel. Sorry it took so long but the make of the Ares is just so unique, we can't understand it even now."

Elma said nothing as she continued to observe the Ares, free of all the damage sustained after Starfall. Approaching the Skell, she placed one of her hands on its hull.

The Outfitters left her alone after that, not wanting to disturb. Staring at her reflection in the Ares' bright and polished armor, Elma wished she could see Aeon standing behind her as he always was.

"Best laid plans my brother...I don't think I could've gotten this far alone. I'd like to think this is the end of the road but I know better."

In the silence, footsteps soon followed.

"Colonel."

"Albus."

Turning, Elma faced the Qlurian as he bowed.

"Did you need something?"

"Not especially however it has come to my understanding that you wish to embark on an expedition beyond Primordia."

Elma nodded.

"That's the plan. Are you volunteering?"

Albus smiled.

"As I said during our last expedition, Furvus and I have gone beyond the borders of Primordia more often than anyone else. I think my assistance would be beneficial and truthfully, I enjoyed working with you, Irina and Frye."

Elma looked back at her Ares, taking a deep breath.

"If that's what you want, Albus. I have no intention of stopping you. I probably would've come to you on my own before setting off anyway. A guide is always beneficial."

"Indeed."

Albus prepared to leave when he snapped his fingers.

"I did hear that those in power have decided on names for the regions connected to Primordia. The forest and the desert."

Albus pulled out his datapad, revealing the work in progress that was the map of Primordia. It was far from complete but the information displayed was a giant departure from what they've been working with up to this point.

"The forest to the west is now known as Noctilum and the vast desert to the east is Oblivia. So far, it seems the north ends in the ocean though we can make out a chain of islands, possibly linking to something else."

"Then that's where we're going."

Albus put his datapad away and nodded towards Elma.

"I'm all for it. It's a fascinating world to explore. I shall make sure I am well prepared, Colonel."

With a bow, Albus departed while Elma let out a heavy sigh. She continued to observe her Ares when a call came in to her datapad.

"Vandham?"

" _I know you've got some stuff planned but there is something...new, we've got to talk about. It'll be quick, I promise."_

"New?"

There was a brief pause before the head engineer spoke once more.

" _It'll be far easier to show you."_

Nodding, Elma ended the call before leaving the Outfitter's Hangar.

* * *

_BLADE Tower_

Elma stood alongside Vandham, Chausson and Nagi, looking at the holographic display of their most recent discovery courtesy of one of the first Data Probe teams.

"Which Probe site was it that they found this?"

Elma asked to which Vandham consulted his notes.

"Third. There's a swamp and a cave system not far from where they're currently stationed."

Nagi continued browsing the information displayed based on the rudimentary analysis.

"I can't wait to see what our people do with this…"

Chausson simply nodded, Elma's eyes looking at the reported information.

The Data Probe team was doing their usual task, drilling into the planet to bury the probes needed to set up and expand FrontierNav. However upon reaching this specific site, they uncovered an underground reservoir of this new and unique material.

From what has been reported so far it seems that the material is incredibly abundant and the uses and applications for it have the potential to be nearly limitless. A supply was swiftly gathered, packed up and sent back to NLA to be delivered to the assorted engineers and Outfitters for further analysis but things were looking bright already.

"We needed something to offset our constantly dwindling resources...this might be our answer."

Elma could only nod as Vandham continued to flip through the notes, cross referencing with similar materials from Earth. Elma could see some faint excitement in the older man's expression. If this fulfilled even half of his desires, he'd be able to get back to work without having to constantly worry about what was being spent on what.

"This is an amazing find."

Elma commented, Chausson crossing his arms.

"It is...we'll need to speak with Kirsty to see about adapting future Data Probes...perhaps some could specialize in different functions, mining, mimeosome support, who knows what else but only when FrontierNav is stable enough of course."

Nagi nodded.

"That's a good idea. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves...it is good news. Great even, but we must stick to our plans."

Vandham looked up from his notes.

"Right, right. FrontierNav and Lifepod recovery first and foremost. Once we've got those under control we can keep looking into this and…"

As Vandham trailed off, Nagi and Chausson turned around. The holographic screens behind them blinked out, leaving the four of them standing in the office in silence.

Nagi was the one to break that silence.

"We need to find the Lifehold."

"In about two weeks, we'll have been on Mira for a month. I know it's a lot to ask but I want everything to to be moving forward by that time. Exponentially. I know there is the concern about pushing our people...but the sooner we can get into a more stable situation, the better. A little pain and exhaustion now will save us far more of it in the long run."

Chausson stated, Vandham didn't seem convinced but Nagi agreed.

"We don't have the necessary facilities to treat all our people. The physical injuries and traumas everyone sustained after Starfall is one thing...but we can't ignore the mind and psyche. The longer we let that fester, the more likely we are to hamper our own progress."

Elma sighed.

"It won't be an easy thing to...fix...but we have to start somewhere."

Chausson tapped his chin, thinking.

"We can reach out to Eleonora. Have her look over our personnel files and find the individuals with the most experience in mental healthcare...of course we'll need to put them all through an examination of their own. It won't be easy but it is a necessity."

Vandham moved towards one of the chairs, sitting down and letting out a long sigh.

"Everything is a necessity...we may not need to eat but drinking water is a resource we require and while we have plenty on the Habitat Unit and many more stores of it held on the White Whale, scattered all over Mira, we'll need a more permanent solution."

Nagi laughed.

"Every time we get together we only succeed in doubling the size of our workload."

The laughter that filled the room brought a small smile to Elma's face.

"Well then, if that's the case we should get to work."

Nagi nodded.

"Indeed. If I recall correctly, you, Albus, Gwin and Frye will be heading north across the ocean towards an unknown region, yes?"

Elma took a deep breath before nodding.

"That's the plan. I can trust the rest of our people to handle Primordia and when the time comes, Noctilum and Oblivia but we have to expand our understanding. We can't afford to be blindsided, not to mention our people who are farther away. The longer it takes us to get to them, the greater the chance that we may lose them."

Elma didn't want to think of the possibility, but none of them could even hazard a guess as to how expansive Mira was. Primordia on its own was rather overwhelming, throwing in the neighboring regions and the wide oceans, it left them all feeling impossibly small.

"We'll continue working on this, you handle your end, Elma. We'll all meet again in a better place as is always the goal."

Nagi stated, drawing a nod from Elma who turned to Vandham.

"There is something I'd like to discuss with you for a moment."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

Elma gestured for the man to follow and left the room with Vandham right behind her.

* * *

_August 16th, 2056_

The day had officially turned over to the next and Elma's team currently found themselves flying over the ocean north of Primordia. With all the new discoveries back in NLA and the assorted meetings taking some time, the trip was pushed back but Elma was determined to get it done today and so her group was all set for the all-nighter.

Frye and Gwin's Skells were their usual fare, fully repaired and operational thanks to the Outfitters. Albus' Neinail Construct was immaculate as always and finally there was Elma.

* * *

" _You want another Skell?"_

" _Yes."_

_Vandham had looked her over, studying her face before letting out a heavy sigh._

" _Nothing we have on hand comes even close to the power the Ares wields."_

" _I know."_

" _But still?"_

_Elma nodded, Vandham scratching his chin._

" _May I ask why?"_

" _You know why…"_

_Vandham crossed his arms, he did know. A few minutes later, he nodded and gave Elma the registration for a new Skell._

* * *

And so she flew at the head of the team in a light class Formula Skell. As they continued north with no major land yet in sight Frye decided to start guessing as to what the region would look like once they got there.

"Snow."

Gwin laughed.

"Snow? Frye, are you crazy?"

Frye shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I'm telling you. Snow."

Albus tapped his chin, looking through his Neilnail's cockpit to the vast ocean below.

"The water temperature suggests otherwise."

Frye rolled his eyes.

"Science this, math that, I have something that stands tall over all that bullshit. Instinct."

Gwin continued to laugh, a few sparse chuckles escaped Albus as well.

"Well what do you guys think it is? Elma?"

The Colonel snapped out of her thoughts before shaking her head.

"I hadn't really given it much consideration."

"Aw come on. Gwin? Albus?"

Frye asked, to which his fellow BLADE responded.

"Swamp."

Frye raised an eyebrow.

"Swamp? The few reports I heard about Noctilum said there looked to be swamps aplenty."

"Yeah but it's primarily dense forest. I'm thinking just a big ol' bog."

Frye nodded.

"Albus?"

"Ice."

Frye burst out laughing immediately.

"Alright so snow is dumb but ice is cool?"

Albus shrugged.

"If you believe so fully that the region is snow, why can't I believe it's ice?"

"That's cheating, Alby."

Frye responded, to which the Qlurian could only tilt his head and question the sudden nickname.

"We're here."

Upon hearing Elma's declaration, the three turned their attention to the ocean before them as a coastline came into view, the beach that seemed to jut out into the ocean led back into a tall and wide barrier of mountains with nothing but a narrow passageway leading into the heart of this new region. As they continued to travel across the sky, they could see various Indigens on the beach below, several of which looked up at the strange objects flying above them.

Flying over the mountain ridge, the four Skells slowed to a stop and hovered over the new land before them.

What stretched on and on was a wide expanse of white, various hills and mountains with several cavern openings, strange round trees and treacherous pathways that snaked up the mountain sides leading to plateaus filled with more of the bizarre flora.

At the heart of the white was what looked to be a frozen over lake and to the east the group could see some massive spherical structure with a single opening from which a strange liquid poured freely.

As they continued to take in the new land before them, Frye shot ahead of them and laughed.

"Snow!"

The Skells began their descent into the new region, all four of them activated their datapads to look at what general information could be gleaned from their immediate surroundings.

"Being this far from FrontierNav is gonna make our work a bit difficult."

Gwin commented as his Skell hit the ground below, the other three doing the same shortly after.

"I was really hoping to be done with the manual note taking too but this is what we all expected right? It was Elma's call after all."

Frye stated, opening the cockpit to his Skell and jumping out. Hitting the ground, he noticed something strange almost immediately.

"I expected it to be...I don't know, cold or chilly. Something."

As Frye looked around in confusion, Albus bent down and placed his hand on the ground.

"Hmmm."

Frye raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Alby?"

"Hard to say...snow wasn't too common on Qlu but from my experience I would say this is more akin to sand."

Frye shook his head.

"Bullshit."

Bending down, Frye took a handful of the white sediment. Feeling it in his hands he sighed.

"Shit."

As Gwin burst out laughing, Elma moved away from the group and observed the strange sights around them more closely. The region was quite beautiful. Elma's gaze moved back upward looking upon the foreign aurora painting the sky.

"We spent a long time flying...I'm assuming it's about 1 in the morning give or take."

Gwin nodded.

"Probably."

Elma gestured behind them.

"We should rest up, start looking for Lifepods at a more appropriate hour and with fresh eyes.

The rest of the BLADEs nodded towards Elma and moved away from the wide open field to a more secluded spot to sleep.

* * *

When the sun did come back up hours later, Elma's team roused from their slumber and got to work. The vast white sands of the region worked to their benefit as they were able to see most Indigens from very far away, giving them the chance to avoid unnecessary encounters.

At the same time, White Whale wreckage was harder to stumble upon as the white sands seemed to have built up on top of some of the remains of their Ark.

The group continued their survey across the white plains until they stumbled upon a massive alien machine.

Elma had her hand on one of her blades as Frye walked past her towards the foreign object.

"Frye, be careful."

Gwin whispered as the other man shrugged and moved closer eventually placing his hand on the object. Once nothing happened, he stepped away.

"This thing definitely isn't ours."

Frye stated before looking back at Albus.

"It's not ours either. We only brought our Neilnail Constructs, Lancer Constructs and our emergency transport with us, that I can assure you."

Gwin crossed his arms.

"Not that I have the clearance to ask but you don't think the Coalition snuck something onto the Whale...did they?"

Gwin looked to Elma who let her hand drop from her blade and shook her head.

"We wouldn't have had any room for something this massive…"

The machine was heavily armored in thick white plating, it did not have any visible legs but there were ports of a sort that perhaps acted as thrusters for it to float or hover. It seemed to be some sort of security or a guardian of the region. But why?

Albus brought a hand to his chin.

"It is quite fascinating...perhaps we should organize a team to airlift this back to NLA? We could learn much from material native to Mira."

Elma narrowed her eyes.

"We could...but it may risk activation. Just because it's dormant now doesn't mean it always will be."

Frye chuckled.

"Well in that case, we just blow it up. Your Ares should be able to best it and you've got us, right?"

Frye looked back at Elma, seeing the serious expression on her face then recalling that she did not bring her Ares with her. He then caught Gwin's eyes on him, the man was not amused and Frye could only mouth an apology.

For her part, Elma said nothing more, she had far too many questions about this machine. This region. This planet. Aeon had sent them in this direction due to some scriptures and information that Javier Chausson and Caerulus were able to translate.

Only certain types of people were allowed upon this planet. Why? Was this thing from another race that attempted to thrive on this world before? Where did they go?

"Elma?"

Shaking her head, she turned to Frye.

"It's nothing. We should get moving."

Frye looked like he had more to say but decided against it.

"Right. Lifepods ain't gonna find themselves."

Elma looked upon the machine one last time before turning and walking away, the other three falling into step behind her.

* * *

The group found themselves at the base of a treacherous winding path. From afar they were able to see that it led up to a plateau covered in the strange glowing flora that dotted the region. The group was not entirely sure climbing up there would be a good idea at night, not after the close encounter they had hours back.

"I don't know what the hell that thing was...but I never wanna see one of em again."

Frye commented, recalling the strange creature that was standing absolutely still yet making bizarre clicking sounds. Gwin nodded, his expression clouded in fear.

"I kinda...can't wait to get back home…"

Even Elma couldn't help but admit how unsettled she was by the creature, the only reason they were able to spot it was because Albus sensed something wrong. The clicking sounds made them all curious but Albus pulled them back before they got too close.

"Perhaps we should find another topic of discussion for the night."

There was a long silence before Frye snapped his fingers.

"There is something I was curious about Alby. I wasn't sure how to ask but I may as well."

Albus tilted his head.

"Something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah. From what I gather, your people were a frequent contact of Aeon and apparently Director Chausson's son too, right?"

Albus nodded.

"I thought the second part of that was a secret."

The Qlurian looked to Elma.

"It was but I asked the Director if it was alright to fill in a few more on those events. I only chose people I implicitly trust."

Albus looked back at Frye as he continued.

"Those two must have taught you English, right? Cause you speak it perfectly."

Albus laughed.

"Oh trust me, I do not. Qlurian is more...how did Javier put it...flowery? He compared our speech to French almost. A little Spanish as well...but English, no. I couldn't quite grasp it."

Frye tilted his head.

"Then...how?"

Albus looked to Elma and gestured, she nodded.

"That would be due to our Mimeosomes."

Gwin crossed his arms.

"Instant translation is a feature?"

"It is. Our Mimeosomes are capable of interpreting all languages and dialects from Earth. Qlurian was added due to Aeon's repeated ventures to the Planet on the off chance that they chose to ally with us. We didn't believe they would but we implemented that language regardless."

Frye nodded.

"Ah. Thinking ahead. That's good."

"Speaking of, is it a feature we can...turn off?"

Gwin asked, to which Elma nodded once more.

"Of course. Some early Mimeosome models didn't have the feature but I do not believe any of those are active any longer…"

Albus turned towards her, obviously intrigued.

"Earlier models? Any notable difference?"

Gwin joined in.

"I've never heard of this before...weren't you one of the first Mimeosomes, Colonel?"

Elma smiled, amused by Gwin and Albus' interest.

"I was. My model is...slightly different from everyone else's."

"Cause it's old?"

Frye asked to which Elma shook her head.

"Not exactly...but I can't say anything more."

"Boo."

Elma looked to Gwin who frowned.

"I will say that we had a line of Mimeosome models with different primary functions at one time. The final models were the J-Bodies and the D-Bodies which are the ones we went with in the end."

The rest of the group nodded, interested at this information before Elma realized something.

"Did you two not read the official Coalition reports on Mimeosomes and their assorted functions?"

Gwin and Frye's expressions told her all she needed to know.

"It's getting late."

Frye commented, standing and moving elsewhere.

"I'll take the first watch."

Elma shook her head as he walked off before noticing something odd in Albus' expression.

"What is it?"

The Qlurian continued to remain silent, shaking his head before speaking.

"This is something I should have brought up sooner. Something Furvus and I noticed but haven't been able to determine if it's good or not."

Elma waited patiently as Albus brought a hand up to his ear and tapped on a small device.

"Aeon brought these to us during one of his visits to Qlu. As opposed to us learning English, they serve in translating speech for us."

Elma and Gwin nodded as Albus took the device out of his ear.

"...Furvus and I realized about a week after Starfall that several of my people's devices broke. Aeon didn't have enough for our entire group as he didn't think we'd ally with him. The leading figures and a sparse few others were given these...it would make communication difficult so when things for all of you began to smooth out, I visited an Outfitter to repair them and it was during that conversation that the Outfitter realized mine was broken as well."

Elma narrowed her eyes.

"...is it still broken?"

Albus shook his head.

"No. But it was and...I've not turned it on since."

Gwin seemed confused as Elma leaned towards Albus.

"What did you hear from that Outfitter? What do you hear when I talk to you, Albus?"

"I hear...Qlurian. Perfect Qlurian."

Elma leaned back, lost in thought as Gwin began trying to make sense of it aloud.

"I've told my people to keep it to themselves since I wasn't sure what it meant...but we no longer have use for these devices…"

At Elma's continued silence, Albus asked.

"Is this something we should be concerned about?"

Elma could only shake her head.

"I don't know."

* * *

_August 19th, 2056_

_BLADE Tower_

" _Have you received any of the information I transmitted to you from the new region?"_

Nagi turned from the holographic display of Elma to the screen displaying all the data being sent through FrontierNav. Putting a hand on his chin he shook his head.

"It doesn't seem to have come in yet...though this is a great test for the stability of the network and given how far you all were, I'm not surprised."

Nagi waited as Elma spoke to someone off screen.

" _We were able to recover and open four Lifepods, each of us has someone in the cockpit with us. In addition, Albus spotted one last Lifepod and is carrying it back with his Construct."_

"Five recoveries. Not a bad expedition...did-"

At that moment, the data finally came in. Countless images taken by Elma, Frye, Gwin and Albus appeared on screen of the northern region, the flora, the fauna, everything that they saw and took the time to record.

"Fascinating…"

" _I see NLA, I'll have everyone taken to the MMC as usual but two of our recoveries want to meet with you immediately."_

Nagi raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that urgent?"

" _I had a talk with them about the past few weeks on this planet, they're very interested in the mineral we uncovered a few days back."_

Nagi crossed his arms and nodded.

"Very well...as long as they agree to a full check up as soon as the meeting is done."

Fifteen minutes later, Nagi stood in his office across from Elma and the two recoveries who both bowed their heads to the Secretary.

There was a fond smile on Nagi's face as he spoke their names.

"Dan Sakuraba, Carmela Celena. What are the odds that we would find the presidents of both our foremost manufacturers at the same time…"

Carmela cleared her throat.

"In most cases the odds would be miniscule but Sakuraba-san and I were working on a conjoined effort aboard the White Whale prior to Starfall. We just so happened to be near the same pod bay as opposed to on opposite sides of the ship."

Sakuraba bowed his head once more.

"While it is good fortune for the both of us, that simply means that those employed by Grenada Galactic are near where we were found but my employees…"

He sighed.

"Who knows where they are."

Nagi stepped forward.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over Dan...we're determined to recover as many of our people as we can, including your trusted employees."

A small smile came to Sakuraba's face.

"I thank you, Nagi."

Carmela chuckled.

"He's simply worried about falling behind. With my force gathered we'll have all the business while he's working on drafts."

"You still seem to have a gross misinterpretation on the status of our companies."

Sakuraba countered, drawing a wide and confident smirk from Carmela.

"We shall see, Sakuraba-san."

Nagi's gaze moved to Elma, he could see some form of concern in her eyes. There was something...off at the moment, but he thought it best to set that aside for now.

Retrieving a pair of datapads, Nagi handed them to Sakuraba and Carmela.

"This is the information on the mineral we excavated in Primordia. The BLADEs who first dug it up have decided to give it a simple name. Miranium."

Both presidents nodded as they took the datapads.

"Head to the MMC and get checked up, feel free to browse the information and lend us your expertise once the doctors release you."

"We will not disappoint."

Sakuraba stated, bowing before turning and walking away, Carmela thanking Elma for rescuing them once more.

After the pair had left and silence settled over the room, Elma approached Nagi. He watched as she brought up her arm and opened the holographic controls on her Mimeosome, sending them over to Nagi.

Looking them over, he was quick to notice the specific setting turned off.

"You've known Dan Sakuraba longer than I have."

Elma stated, to which Nagi nodded.

"You are the best person to ask this question even though I'm sure I know the answer."

Nagi said nothing as Elma moved closer.

"Dan Sakuraba doesn't speak English, correct?"

There was silence as Nagi crossed his arms.

"No. He doesn't."

Elma looked towards the door that the presidents departed from.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I will say that there is no doubt that it is him, the Mimeosome signal matches as does his Lifepod registration. Nothing was tampered with…"

Nagi returned to his desk and sat down.

"We do have translation systems embedded in our Mimeosomes to make conversing easier...but I see that you turned yours off. So when he was speaking to Carmela and I, you should have heard him in Japanese...but you didn't."

The look in Elma's eyes gave him that answer.

"What brought this to light?"

Elma sat across from Nagi and told him about the conversation she had with Albus about how he and his people interpreted their speech here on Mira.

"I tested it out when we opened Sakuraba's Lifepod. I turned it off immediately yet I still heard him in perfect English as opposed to Japanese."

Nagi brought a hand to his chin.

"Albus understood him as well I imagined.

Elma nodded.

"He could, perfect Qlurian just like the rest of us."

Nagi shook his head.

"That's not possible."

"It shouldn't be, but Albus swears it."

"Why did he not say something sooner?"

Elma cleared her throat.

"He didn't understand it but he didn't think it was something harmful. He knows Mimeosomes can't get sick in the traditional sense."

Nagi began tapping his fingers along his desk, deep in thought.

"What does this mean…"

Elma said nothing more, watching Nagi close his eyes. Whatever this world they landed on was, it had many more secrets than any of them were prepared for.

* * *

_August 26th, 2056_

The week passed by far more quickly than anyone was prepared for, at the same time not many people realized it as BLADE was fully engaged with the seemingly endless mountain of tasks they had before them.

Every expedition has not only brought back more survivors and Lifepods, but new materials, new discoveries and new information regarding the creatures that inhabit this planet.

Vandham and the Arms Manufacturer presidents Sakuraba and Carmela got to work on adapting Miranium into their circulation and found it to work incredibly well. In addition, the materials recovered from Mira allowed them to not only repair their fabricators but enhance them as well. Currently, the engineers were looking to outfit the fabricators to work with Miranium.

Every time the Secretaries were called together for a meeting, there was so much to talk about, so much to go over and cover.

It was on this day that Vandham had pulled Elma aside to ask a personal favor.

"Everything is going well, right?"

Elma had asked to which Vandham nodded vigorously.

"Far better than that...we've gotten into the swing of things and as far as I can tell, the only way we can go is up…"

Elma noted how he trailed off, crossing her arms and waiting.

"...I know this isn't the most...sensible thing to ask and I know that we have plenty of people helping with all the engineering, construction and assorted research but…"

Vandham sighed.

"We have a magic bullet among our people. Someone with an IQ that puts nearly all of us to shame...and she's still holed up in her room."

Elma looked away.

"She needs space."

"I'm not saying she doesn't…"

"Then what are you suggesting?"

Vandham cleared his throat.

"If she does nothing, sits around and lets her pain swallow her, we'll lose her. I know that what she went through was tough. All of us went through that same event...but if we appeal to her mind, her dedication to research we could give her something else to focus on. Something to help her put aside her pain...at least for a moment."

Elma tapped her foot, refusing to meet Vandham's gaze.

"I know I sound like the bad guy, I'm not saying she can just get over it. None of us can. But even fifteen minutes working on something can help clear her mind. Fowler has always been dedicated to scientific research. I think she'd see the benefit."

Elma sighed.

"Maybe."

Vandham pulled out a datapad and handed it to Elma.

"That has all the information on our current research projects. Everything. Something in it is bound to catch Fowler's eye. Let her know it's entirely up to her to help or not and if she chooses to...she has free reign to come and go."

Elma took the datapad from Vandham and nodded.

"I'll go see her...I can't really promise anything."

"Understood."

With that, Elma bid Vandham farewell and went on her way.

* * *

_BLADE Barracks_

Knocking on Kriss' door, Elma waited. She hadn't seen much of Kriss since waking her and bringing her back to NLA. She had asked for time alone and Elma swore to honor that.

"Kriss. It's me."

A few minutes had passed by the time the door clicked and opened, Kriss' mismatched eyes found Elma immediately. Her face betrayed no emotion as she retreated into her room, leaving the door open for Elma to step inside.

Closing the door behind her, Elma looked around the barracks. They were sparse, clean, Kriss hadn't done much to alter them since moving in.

Sitting on the couch, Kriss retrieved a book she was reading, placing a mark in between the pages and looking up at Elma.

There was silence as Elma's gaze returned to Kriss and she studied the other woman. It was a strange sight seeing Kriss not wearing her usual white pristine lab coat, opting instead for a blue sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants.

"I didn't take you for one to dress so...comfortably…"

Kriss shrugged.

"Walking around naked isn't the best for company. Not that I have much…"

Elma shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kriss...more people should be by to see you."

The Professor laughed.

"We both know they'd never do that."

"They saw you on the Whale. They saw you and...they know you are just like the rest of them. No one harbors any ill will towards you anymore, the people that did are gone."

Kriss shrugged, placing her book on the table before her. The silence returned as Elma moved towards her and sat down across from her.

"Are you here to bring me into the fold?"

Elma said nothing as Kriss smiled.

"You know...it's strange...in the past, I didn't really care what people thought of me."

Kriss leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why should I care what people whisper about me behind my back or sometimes right in my face...it didn't matter. My work was all that mattered...it's all I cared about."

Elma felt the datapad in her pocket, words forming in her throat but refusing to leave.

"Now? Now I…"

Kriss looked back at Elma.

"You've all started seeing me as a tool."

Elma's hand moved away from her leg as Kriss continued.

"A very valuable tool left on the table...and one that you all so desperately wish to take hold of and use. You think you're the first person to come here and demand I get back to work? You think you're the first person to disregard these...these…"

Kriss placed a hand on her chest.

"This? This thing that...that she did to me? That made me care?"

"Kriss-"

"You're not. And I doubt you'll be the last."

Elma could not tear her eyes away from Kriss, the look on the Professor's face threatening to break as she shook her head.

"I...Elma I...that was uncalled for…"

"No. It wasn't."

Kriss looked at Elma once more.

"Thank you, Kriss. For being honest and open with me...I...I only wanted to see you. That's all."

Kriss let out a long sigh.

"Is it?"

Elma felt the datapad in her pocket once more.

"...it's the only part that matters."

Kriss crossed her arms.

"In that case...I'm sorry...you're visiting me out of the goodness of your heart and I…"

Elma stood up and moved over to Kriss, sitting next to her.

"You don't have to say anything more."

Kriss remained silent, Elma's eyes traveling to her book.

"Moby Dick."

"Blame the Wolves for that one."

Elma smiled, small but present.

"I always do."

A faint smile formed on Kriss face as she placed one of her hands on the book.

"Eren was never interested in reading it...the tale of a ship's crew braving the seas for some task...I can't imagine why it didn't appeal to her."

"She was already living it."

Elma commented, Kriss nodding.

"We all were...we still are…"

Kriss turned slightly.

"...I haven't gotten the chance to ask you...I didn't know how to."

Elma knew what was coming but let Kriss ask anyway.

"Jaynix is gone, isn't she?"

Elma shook her head.

"There's no proof of that."

"Is there any proof to the contrary?"

Elma sighed, that she couldn't deny.

"...if there was even a slight chance, miniscule and unrealistic...but if something existed that told me that Eren was out there...I'd never let it go…"

Kriss took her glasses off.

"You have that small hope, don't you?"

Without a word, Elma nodded.

"Then that's enough…"

Taking a deep breath, Elma spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kriss."

"For what? I doubt you could take the blame for everything that has happened...we all suffered…"

Elma brought one of her hands up and placed it on Kriss' arm.

"I know that...but I owe you an apology regardless, even if you don't understand why."

Kriss shook her head.

"You're a strange one…"

"I should get going, lots to do."

Kriss nodded.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to...ask of me?"

"Right now?"

Elma thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. Nothing."

Kriss watched her, studying her face before nodding.

"If you ever find it in yourself to step outside, come find me, Kriss. We can talk about that then. Until that time however, take care of yourself. That's all I want for my friend."

Kriss nodded, smiling once more as Elma stood up and walked across the room.

"Elma!"

Stopping at the door, Elma turned around to see Kriss place a hand on her chest.

"Does this ever get any easier?"

Elma sighed.

"No. It doesn't."

* * *

_September 2nd, 2056_

On this day, early in the morning, Elma and Irina found themselves walking through a rather remote corner of Primordia.

Irina watched Elma the entire time, slightly confused. The woman had come to her and asked if she'd take part in a small and very personal trip to Primordia.

"What for?"

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you."

Irina laughed.

"You know I hardly ever doubt you, Colonel."

Elma couldn't deny that point.

"Either way...it's...well, you'll see."

At the very least, Irina was happy that Elma seemed to be somewhat...excited for this trip. More often than not Elma's expression was always so grim, she carried so much on her shoulders and did everything in her power to maintain her focus on ensuring everyone's safety. She rarely if ever seemed to have time for something personal.

Elma's eyes were seemingly glued to her datapad as she walked through the Primordian wilderness, Irina's current guess was that another BLADE team or perhaps FrontierNav itself had pinged White Whale debris containing some of Elma's personal effects.

She wasn't sure what that would classify as, Elma didn't really need much to be comfortable or do her work. Even her room back at the Coalition wasn't extraordinarily decorated at least compared to Aeon's shelves upon shelves of souvenirs.

Coming to a stop at the top of a cliff, Elma continued to scan her surroundings before spotting what she was looking for. Irina looked to where Elma was pointing, it was a small box with the same logos and designations along it as a Lifepod.

"That's it?"

Elma nodded before descending, Irina was right behind her, checking the immediate area for any Indigens that wandered too close but thankfully all the ones nearby were docile or otherwise occupied.

Stepping in front of the box, Elma began to tap the commands along the side, stopping just before directing the box to open.

"Colonel?"

She shook her head.

"It's nothing just...I feel a bit...silly about all this."

Irina smiled.

"Silly? Why?"

Elma turned back to her friend.

"With so much despair and desperation surrounding us at all times I...it doesn't feel right."

Irina moved closer.

"I'm sure it's fine Elma. We've all been pushing hard and things have been getting better every single day. People are smiling and hopeful again...I think we can leave despair and desperation in the past at least for now."

Elma looked down at the ground, thinking.

"I suppose…"

Irina thought for a few moments.

"I didn't mean to forget her…"

A small smile formed on Elma's face.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to. I don't want to."

The pair fell silent before Irina noticed some growing realization in Elma's expression as if she just figured something out.

"What is it?"

"I think I have an idea on how to find her...or at least some hint."

"Really? Does it have something to do with this box?"

Elma turned back around to the box but shook her head.

"No...but the sooner we find the wreckage of my room, the better."

Irina nodded.

"Then let's get to work, Colonel."

Letting out a long and heavy sigh, Elma approached the box and opened it. Irina watched as she seemed to whisper something before reaching into the box and pulling out its contents.

Irina was surprised to say the least. Shocked. Amazed. Even a little confused.

"Is that...a cat?"

Elma was indeed holding a cat in her arms, the creature still seemed drowsy, shaking its head and letting out several low meows.

"Is that...Aegis?"

Elma nodded, Irina moving closer noticing that it was indeed Elma's pet from Earth.

"How did...did you?"

"Yeah...I knew I couldn't bring her with me but I didn't want to leave her behind. She's been great support since the first day I adopted her and I...I had to save her."

Irina looked at the box, no doubt a smaller form of a Lifepod for animal storage, something she didn't even know made it past development.

"Who...how?"

Elma smiled.

* * *

" _You want me to what?"_

" _Design a Lifepod. A smaller, more compact one."_

_Kriss turned to Elma, one eyebrow raised high._

" _A small Lifepod...Elma I sincerely hope you don't have plans to bring a child onto the Ark."_

_Elma tilted her head._

" _No offense Kriss, but I'm surprised that you draw the line there given your scientific history."_

_Kriss shrugged._

" _I've done a lot of questionable things and far more unethical things...but I can get all the necessary data I require from adults who've made mistakes. As much as I loathe how clingy, annoying and attention seeking children are, I'd never bring them into my work."_

_Elma smiled._

" _That was almost touching."_

" _Never mind that, what could you possibly want a compact Lifepod for?"_

_The pair was standing in Elma's room discussing this when a rather loud meow broke the short silence. Both women looked down to Aegis who was very clearly demanding her food. The cat brushed itself against Elma's leg before moving over to Kriss'_

_Elma saw Kriss connect the dots._

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Yes."_

_Aegis stood up on her hind legs, placing her front two paws on Kriss' legs and letting out a very loud meow._

_Kriss hated to admit that she grew attached to the cat during her short stay with Elma several months prior._

" _Fine."_

_Elma smiled._

" _Thank you, Kriss."_

_Moving over to where the food was kept, Kriss went about feeding the cat as she spoke._

" _I'm sure we have some schematics that exist for this exact purpose."_

" _We do."_

" _And I'm guessing they were abandoned cause 'what's the point' right?"_

_Elma sighed._

" _Yes."_

_Kriss said nothing more as she stood back up._

" _I'll let you know when it's done."_

" _Thank you, Kriss. I owe you one."_

_At that, Kriss smiled._

* * *

Elma and Irina were well on their way back to NLA with Aegis in Elma's arms as she finished recalling that discussion.

Irina couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe you actually did this, Colonel."

"It was the one selfish thing I allowed myself to do…"

Elma's gaze moved down to the cat, still drowsy. She thought back to her last conversation with Danny and Boris, both telling her to be selfish. She'd done enough for everyone else, she had to think of herself at some point. She still believed they were right.

"Do you think Jaynix is still alive, Irina?"

Elma didn't look back at her friend, instead waiting in silence as she thought her words over.

"I was occupied during that battle with the Vita...everyone was...we've slowly been restoring all sorts of combat footage and data from Starfall thanks all of the White Whale wreckage we've been able to recover but it doesn't paint a clear enough picture…"

Irina shook her head.

"That said...you believe she's alive, Colonel. I'd never doubt you."

Elma nodded.

"Thank you."

The pair continued walking as Aegis let out a loud meow, demanding food.

* * *

_September 4th, 2056_

_BLADE Barracks_

"Kriss?"

Knocking on her door once more, Elma waited a bit longer before opening the door.

"You really should keep the door locked if that comment about walking around naked wasn't a joke."

Elma found all sorts of devices left all around the room, she heard noises coming from the bedroom and proceeded towards it.

"Kriss?"

Peeking inside, she spotted the professor hard at work on a brand new desktop, a second one was stationed not too far from her, untouched. Part of Elma was happy to see her back at it, although…"

"No one forced you back to research did they?"

Kriss scoffed.

"No one can force me to do anything I don't want to, Colonel."

Kriss continued working as Elma entered the room.

"I wanted to show you something."

"I'm busy...I-"

Kriss was cut off by something brushing by her leg, looking down she spotted Aegis. Elma saw Kriss' expression grow soft as she reached down and placed a hand on the back of the cat.

"You found her."

"A few days ago...I had to get her checked out. Turns out some of our MMC doctors were once veterinarians."

Kriss nodded as she continued to run her hand along Aegis' back.

"Thank you for making her Lifepod, Kriss."

"No thanks needed…"

Elma moved closer.

"I did promise you a favor."

Kriss stood up and turned around, a strange look in her eye.

"My, my...cornering me in my bedroom and asking for favors."

Elma looked around, realizing that she was right. With a heavy sigh, Elma returned her gaze to Kriss.

"In some ways, you're worse than Jaynix."

Kriss shrugged.

"Eren always liked it when I talked like that…"

Shaking her head, she looked away.

"Sorry, I doubt you want to hear about my sex life."

Sitting back down she returned to work, Elma now at her side.

"Kriss...I can't imagine how you feel. You don't have to force yourself."

Kriss sighed.

"I have to do something...all my nights spent in silence just make me wish she was here...my bed feels too big, my couch feels lonely...it's illogical. My attachment to a woman I only really knew for two years, by all accounts I shouldn't feel this way about her."

"She was your first love."

Kriss slammed her hand on the desk.

"That doesn't quantify it. It doesn't make sense!"

Elma placed a hand on Kriss' shoulder, the woman had given up on typing and trying to work.

"It doesn't make sense…"

Kriss fell silent, lost in thought.

"I didn't mean to bring anything up to upset you…"

"I know."

With a shaky sigh, Kriss looked at Elma.

"You came here for something."

"I'll owe you twice for this."

Kriss waited as Elma pulled over a chair from another desk.

"Your communicator. The one you created that let me talk to Aeon. Can you track it?"

Kriss closed her eyes, thinking before nodding.

"I keep track of every single thing I've ever developed. It's a matter of pride. I can run my codes and authentication through FrontierNav to see if the network has stretched far enough to locate it...but I'll need permissions for that."

Elma nodded.

"Then as my first IOU, I'll grant you full access to FrontierNav."

Kriss crossed her arms.

"Is that wise? Making a unilateral decision like that?"

Elma shrugged, earning a smile from Kriss.

"We both know how much Nagi, Chausson and Vandham would like for you to lend us your intellectual prowess. We have a lot of work to do...I doubt they'll take issue with anything I do as long as it results in your aid. At the very least until you decide what it is you want to do."

Kriss tilted her head.

"You'd let me say no? I'm well aware you want my device to find her."

"You know me, Kriss. Do you really think I'd force you? I'm not Benton. I'm not Ethos."

Kriss looked back at her screens, nodding.

"You aren't...very well, I'll let you know if I find it. That still leaves one IOU."

Elma smiled.

"Whatever you need, Kriss."

Standing, Elma began to leave with Aegis following her, but not before brushing herself against Kriss' leg one more time.

Kriss watched them go, fighting back the urge to call out once more as Elma closed the door behind her.

Alone again, Kriss' eyes returned to her screens displaying all the information on Miranium. The endless possibilities that the mineral provided allowed her to imagine and work on almost limitless projects and theories, the noise kept her mind and brain active at all times but now in this silence all she could focus on was that she had asked BLADE to send her two desktops and two chairs.

Placing her head in her hands, she wept.

* * *

_September 6th, 2056_

_BLADE Tower_

"What do we do?"

That was a question asked far too often. It's been over a month since humanity crash landed on Mira and in all that time there was one major issue that hadn't been discussed in depth until now.

The readout on BLADE Tower currently displayed 75% and what that meant was immediately evident to those gathered in Chausson's office.

The Director General sat in silence, Nagi, Vandham and Elma across from him.

"There really is nothing we can do, is there?"

Vandham sighed.

"We have four months give or take to find the Lifehold Core before everything ends...given how strange this planet is, any number of things could be interfering with our ability to locate it."

"Which means the only real answer, is to expand FrontierNav."

Nagi commented, earning a nod from Vandham. Chausson leaned back in his seat.

"So we just wait...not the answer I was hoping for but what else can we do? Any suggestions, Colonel?"

Elma shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, sir. The more data we recover, the more accurately we can simulate the White Whale's crash and find out exactly where certain components landed. This includes the Lifehold Core and the Lifehold Archives."

"We only have one of the six Archives because it is a part of NLA. It provided us with our local network before we found Kirsty and Frontier got to work...where the other five are there is no telling."

Nagi stated. Vandham couldn't help but laugh.

"For every bit of progress we're able to make in getting ourselves out of this hole, we only seem to discover that the hole is deeper than we first thought."

Elma nodded.

"That's true...but we're making progress...we'll get there. We have to."

* * *

Things have done nothing but improve across the month humanity has spent on New Los Angeles and later that day was no different as Elma received an urgent request from Nagi to accompany him somewhere.

The pair took off across Primordia in their Skells, Elma looking over to Nagi's.

"I didn't think you'd ever take to the field again."

"I would like nothing more than to be out here with all of you but things in NLA can't be run without a dedicated government, no matter how small it is."

Elma nodded as Nagi continued.

"Eleonora has been able to locate several mental health professionals in our files thanks to FrontierNav. Some of them were active on the White Whale and survived Starfall while others were in stasis during the entire trip. I only wish it didn't take this long…"

Elma remained silent, thinking of all the pain she saw those first few days after Starfall. People did seem brighter and happier, but that only meant that the darkness was hiding and that was deeply harmful.

"Do...you need someone to talk to, Elma?"

The pair continued their flight across Primordia, Elma still not saying anything as Nagi cleared his throat.

"Aeon? Jaynix? Boris? Danny? You have to talk to someone about them Elma. Anyone."

"I know."

Elma shook her head.

"My brother. Two of my Skelletons. They're important to me and I want nothing more than to achieve my goals for them...but Jaynix isn't dead."

Nagi nodded.

"I didn't mean to imply."

Elma's hands tightened on her controls.

"I know, Nagi. I know…"

Nagi let the silence sit for a while longer before speaking once more.

"Irina, Frye and Gwin listen well I imagine."

"They do...they're not professionals but...I can trust them with a secret or two."

"They know of Javier Chausson's involvement with the people of Qlu. I imagine they don't know about you."

"No."

Taking a deep breath, Nagi asked.

"Does Jaynix?"

Elma thought back to one of her last conversations with Jaynix before Starfall.

"No...I was in the process of telling her when everything happened. I know you told me not to but I didn't want to keep it a secret from her."

Nagi nodded. While he still didn't believe Elma should tell anyone, he didn't want to feel like he was controlling everything she did or didn't do. He owed so much to her, everyone did.

The pair's flight came to an end, both Skells descending near a northern shoreline. Dismounting, the pair walked down the beach as several crab-like Indigens moved out of the way.

It didn't take long for Elma and Nagi to find the object of their search.

"A Lifehold Archive Unit."

Elma whispered as Nagi continued approaching the device, placing his hand on it and smiling.

"It's a great triumph...for all of us."

"FrontierNav pinged this not long ago I imagine."

Nagi nodded.

"Once the news came to me, I had to verify it myself. There are still four more as well as the Lifehold Core itself out there...this is a great step towards our future security."

There was a long silence before Nagi turned to Elma.

"Let's get this back to NLA."

Elma nodded, the smile on Nagi's face made everything seem just a bit brighter.

* * *

_September 10th, 2056_

_Residential District_

Elma sat in the park, her eyes closed, she focused on nothing but her own breathing. Much like Boze and Nagi did she was meditating, gathering her thoughts and clearing her mind.

Reaching that singular moment of calm she allowed herself to feel once more. Without opening her eyes she focused on the feeling on the gentle wind, on the scent of the grass and on the sound of familiar voices.

The first was a group of six people. She immediately recognized Frye, the tone of his voice suggesting challenge and his usual confidence. The other voices belonged to the five members of Team Jaeger. Adelbert was having a rather heated discussion with the Killer Ostrich, apparently about something that happened back on Earth between him and Frye's father, Michael.

Raymond was dropping a comment here and there while Dirk, Grette and Phina laughed along. Elma wasn't sure what the story was but part of her was confident it was over exaggerated as Frye tended to do with all his stories. Then again, there was no joking tone in Adelbert's voice so maybe it was all true?

The voices faded away, Elma had no doubt that Frye was taking his fellow BLADEs to Repenta. Maybe she would go later tonight. Maybe.

The next pair of voices came from the opposite side of the park, Elma knew there were some benches over there under the trees. She recognized these voices too.

The first was Hope, lending her ear to a troubled young man. Penta. She didn't want to hear what they were saying but she could tell from Penta's low and weak voice that he was heavily distressed. Being hated by the woman he loved with all his heart was difficulty. She heard concern and warmth in Hope's voice as she spoke to him. Elma felt ashamed that with all her work and her own issues she hadn't had the time to help the man enough. She couldn't do everything of course and there was a lot she simply wasn't the right fit for but every time she saw Penta in town, she felt his pain.

Senti wasn't gone...yet in some ways, she was. It was a strange situation to be in but she was glad that Hope had recovered and got right to work. Hope chose to become a Mediator to help the people of NLA as best she could. Elma sincerely hoped more people with kind hearts would join Hope as time went on.

The conversation was private so Elma allowed it to fade away and search for any more voices and tones. Anything to draw her focus.

" _You have a lot more patience than me, Elma."_

Eyes opened, a soft gasp escaped Elma's lips. The voice was so close, right next to her ear.

" _If I needed some time to focus, I'd punch a bag. Or someone else. I know you tell me not to start fights but they do help."_

Elma could almost feel her on the ground right next to her.

" _Elma?"_

Turning, the Colonel found herself staring at nothing, the illusion broken. With a heavy sigh, Elma turned away and retrieved her datapad. It seemed like she had received a message from Kriss. A series of coordinates. She found it.

Nodding to herself, Elma took a deep breath and stood up, ready to get back to work.

* * *

_September 12th, 2056_

Standing in her barracks, Elma watched as Kriss put the finishing touches on her communications device.

"You want to scan only for Coalition and Reaper codes, correct?"

Elma nodded.

"Yes. Anything to limit its scope and focus only on her."

Kriss brought up her datapad which was showing a holographic display of the relevant information including the specs of Jaynix's Skell, Firebird.

"The condition I found it in wasn't the best...you always impress me with how fast you work, Kriss."

The Professor laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere...I do have to credit the Miranium with a lot of my progress. It's a fascinating material."

Kriss stepped back from her device before gesturing for Elma to move closer. Instructions given, Elma approached the device and turned it on. Some small part of her wanted it to detect Jaynix immediately but as she expected, it did nothing.

"It is scanning...I can…"

Kriss trailed off, turning to Elma.

"I can sync it up with an app on your datapad so that if it picks up anything while you're away, you'll be notified immediately...but…"

"It's alright Kriss. I won't give up."

The Professor shook her head.

"It's not that...but...having a reminder of Jaynix's absence on you at all times doesn't sit right with me."

Elma watched Kriss place a hand on her chest. Stepping closer, Elma spoke.

"Thank you for your concern, Kriss. Truly. You're right, it's not a good idea...but I have to do everything in my power to find her. No matter what."

Kriss studied Elma's face, nodding before asking for her datapad. Once the work was done, Kriss prepared to leave when the door opened and Frye stepped inside followed by Irina and Gwin.

"Howdy, Colonel! Professor."

Kriss shook her head.

"No need to greet me, I was just leaving."

Frye shook his head.

"Hell no! I've finally got you cornered Kriss, we're gonna celebrate."

Kriss raised an eyebrow as Irina and Gwin held up massive pizza boxes.

"And what are we celebrating, Ostrich?"

Frye smiled.

"Nothing."

Kriss seemed confused as Irina and Gwin moved past her and put the pizza down on Elma's table, turning to their Colonel.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Elma looked at Irina and smiled.

"No...I feel like the weeks have blazed by and I have not taken a single moment to just...relax…"

Elma didn't want to mention that everytime she did, Jaynix's specter was always there.

"Kriss, it would be nice if you joined us."

Turning to Elma, Kriss crossed her arms.

"I…"

Frye approached them, placing a hand on Kriss' arm.

"What harm could it do? Just this once and I'll never bother you again."

Kriss smirked.

"I don't believe that for a second."

Frye laughed.

"See? You've got me figured out already! That's the first step to friendship."

Kriss' gaze moved from Frye to Irina and Gwin. The former shot her an understanding look, no doubt she was dealing with her own issues too yet here she was. Gwin on the other hand was incredibly happy and excited.

Eyes landing on Elma once more, she sighed.

"Just this once."

"Thank you, Kriss."

Elma said before the three sat down and opened the pizza boxes, Frye producing alcohol out of nowhere earning a cheer from Gwin and groans from everyone else.

* * *

_September 29th, 2056_

_2 Months After Starfall_

On this peaceful day in Primordia, Team Elma was heading back towards New Los Angeles. The expedition was not one that was hugely necessary given how well catalogued the area they were exploring had become over the weeks but Elma had approached the other three for the task simply to be with them.

Coming to a stop, Elma looked at her comrades as they continued walking towards NLA with their backs towards her. Irina, Gwin and Frye were ever present beacons of strength that she was always thankful for. While Irina may not see herself as one, Elma did and she was certain the reverse was true.

Letting out a long breath, Elma's gaze moved to the horizon, the sun's descent would give way to night in an hour or so. They would be back in NLA before then, no doubt.

"Two months...sometimes I find it hard to believe."

Elma turned to Gwin who had come to a stop, Irina and Frye doing the same.

"I mean geez...you guys ever just think about how we got here? Earth. Two years in space. A new planet. A new home…"

Frye crossed his arms.

"I try not to think about it sometimes...it makes my head hurt."

Irina rolled her eyes.

"Everything makes your head hurt, Frye."

"Why do you think I drink?"

Elma moved towards the group.

"What brought this on, Gwin?"

The man turned towards Elma and shrugged.

"I dunno...it's peaceful, calm...hard not to think, right?"

Irina nodded.

"I'm sure we've all had far too much time with our thoughts."

Gwin scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Once upon a time I was part of a big family tending a farm, now here I am. A BLADE on an alien planet."

Frye chuckled.

"I guess when you put it like that...my family has had a storied military and service history. Is my go at it different? Yeah, sure but also not really. Same shit different scenario."

Frye looked to Elma who smiled.

"You have a very simple outlook on most things, Frye."

"Keeps things easy."

Irina looked away from the group, her eyes scanning the horizon for BLADE Tower, the ever present symbol that signaled New Los Angeles.

Before they had left NLA, the energy output reading along the tower had read 61%, but she knew full well it had dropped another percentage and that was not something to take lightly.

"Troubled as always, Irina?"

Turning to Elma, she could only nod.

"Even after two months, there's still a lot that we have to deal with...this world isn't exactly peaceful."

Frye smirked.

"The Indigens are a pain in the ass, that's the truth of it. At the end of the day though, they're just animals. We're far smarter than they are."

Irina looked at Frye, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Most of us are."

Frye took a step back, an offended expression on his face as Gwin laughed.

The four BLADEs let a comfortable silence fill the air around them after that. They stood within close proximity to one another and enjoyed that comfort. For all the loss and pain they've suffered since Starfall, they still had each other and that was a powerful thing.

"Gwin. Irina. Frye. I wanted to thank you three…"

"For what?"

Gwin asked. Elma could only shrug.

"I'm not sure...a lot of things. Everything."

"You don't have to."

Irina spoke softly, a warm smile on her face.

"I know but...I want to...there is a lot that has tried to keep me chained to the sorrows and terrors of the past. I know we're all in the same situation...but all of you make that darkness a little brighter. You keep me...hopeful. Thank you."

The three bowed their heads, Frye reaching for his flask and holding it out.

"To the job!"

Elma smiled. There was never any telling when Frye finished a job and started another one but after years of being around him she knew that he was always on task. The job never ended.

"To the job."

She spoke, Irina and Gwin smiling as Frye finished off his flask and turned around, pointing towards NLA.

"Let's go home!"

The three BLADEs started walking, Elma taking a step as a cool breeze blew past them. Some strange scent on the wind pulled Elma's attention back in the direction they came. She hadn't felt a sensation like that in years. Bringing a hand to her chest, she searched for that warmth that was buried in her true body. The power of the Watcher that she rarely used.

"Elma?"

Keeping her gaze looking back into Primordia, Elma felt Irina move closer.

"Are you alright?"

"...I am…"

Irina waited for Elma's eyes to find hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But there is something I have to check."

Irina tilted her head.

"What?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hey!"

The pair turned to Gwin and Frye, the latter was holding up his datapad as Gwin called out.

"We may have a little bit of a problem back in NLA."

Irina moved towards them, calling back.

"What kind of problem?"

Frye responded this time.

"Not entirely clear but the good ol' Director General says he got a call in from Bills that one of our squads missed their check-in with him."

Irina continued moving towards the other BLADEs.

"Which squad?"

Frye looked down at his datapad to check the information.

"Nelson's team."

Irina crossed her arms, anything else she thought to say was cut off by a flash of lightning and crack of thunder. The group looked up to see overcast skies.

"Shit. I'm not looking forward to getting drenched…"

Frye commented.

"This little excursion on foot was nice but we should've thought ahead."

Gwin laughed as Irina looked back at Elma, the woman was deep in thought. Another booming thunderclap brought her focus back to the here and now.

Irina, Gwin and Frye moved towards Elma once again as she spoke.

"I have to check on something."

"We'll go with ya."

Frye said to which she shook her head.

"It's best that you three head back. We didn't pick up a lot of information today but you can touch base with Chausson and get a headstart on searching for Nelson and his people."

Frye crossed his arms, falling silent as Gwin spoke up.

"You sure? There are a lot of Indigens about, even more during the night and bad weather."

Irina smiled.

"It's Colonel Elma. She'll be fine."

Gwin looked to Irina who simply nodded. Accepting that as truth, Gwin nodded as well. Frye remained unconvinced.

"Elma…"

"It's alright Frye. I'll be no more than a few hours behind you and I'll keep in touch."

Pulling out her datapad she smiled. Lightning flashed once more, a grin forming on Frye's face.

"Ah, what the hell am I worried about. You always come back. Always."

Frye stretched his arms.

"And hell, for all I know you'll find something amazing on your own and get to keep all the credit."

Irina approached Frye and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Yeah, yeah. Complain, complain. Let's head back."

"Alright, alright!"

Gwin waved at Elma.

"Stay safe!"

The three began moving away, Irina and Frye waving at Elma as well. She stood in place watching them as they turned around and picked up the pace, eager to get back to NLA before it began to rain.

Taking a deep breath, Elma turned and walked on her own across the vast plains of Primordia.

* * *

The rains found Elma not long after that, but nothing stopped her momentum as she traversed the wilds of Primordia. The sparse trees bending to the intense winds and many Indigens running around in the rain. Howls from wild Grexes were drowned out by the thunder, the closest Indigens were simple Blattas scurrying to their hiding places and the odd Terebra celebrating the rain.

Elma continued moving, not sure what was pulling her in the direction she was going, but she couldn't ignore it. She didn't want to.

She found a narrow path between some mountains that led her to a secluded little basin home to far more trees than what usually covered Primordia. The thunder and lightning began to ease up but the rain was constant. Somber.

Elma never broke her stride, her eyes searching the seemingly peaceful area she found herself in.

That's when she saw it.

A Lifepod.

Moving towards it, she placed her hand upon it and closed her eyes. She felt that sensation once more. This was it. This was why she was here.

Opening the control panel, she entered the relevant information and stood back as the Lifepod roused from its slumber and began to open.

Elma felt a grip on her heart once the person within began to wake, nearly stumbling out of the Lifepod.

Catching him, Elma eased him to the ground, barely able to find her voice as she spoke his name.

"Kruse."

Slowly opening his eyes, Kruse looked around, unable to recognize any of what he was seeing. Except for her.

"Elma?"

She smiled, she laughed, she swore she was close to crying but she did her best not to. She nodded.

"It's me."

Kruse continued to look at her, the reality of everything sinking in. One of his hands moved to the ground, the dirt. Sinking his fingers into the earth, into the land, emotions flashed in his eyes as he realized where he was, what had happened and remembered the terrifying experience that was Starfall.

His gaze then moved up to the dark skies as the rain began to ease up, the cool and wet sensation on his skin was calming. Returning his attention to Elma, he found himself at a loss for words.

"We have plenty of time to catch up, Kruse…"

He nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the tension to leave him, putting the memories to rest for the moment and letting out a long and calming breath.

Opening his eyes Kruse looked at Elma who began to help him to his feet. She needed to get him back to NLA, there was so much to say and even more to do.

But that could wait. Allowing herself one more moment, she looked at her friend.

"Welcome back."

Kruse smiled.

"It's good to be back…"

Moving past Elma, he studied their surroundings and asked.

"What do we do first?"

Placing a hand on Kruse's shoulder, Elma smiled.

"We go home."


	32. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day full of farewells and promises of reunion.
> 
> _(Noun) The action of leaving, especially to start a journey._

_August 19th, 2060_

Elma stood in her room, looking at every small detail and allowing herself to feel each and every memory associated with her quarters. The bed, her side table, the various knick knacks on her shelves and on the walls. Her bathroom, always well maintained and clean. Walking into the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror, looking upon her Xenoform appearance.

Stepping closer she brought a hand up and placed it against the glass, watching herself. She was there for longer than she meant to be before she stepped back into the bedroom and looked at her bed once more where a hefty pack of gear and important supplies now laid. She had another batch of things she still needed but those she would pick up from the Outfitters Hangar before loading everything into her Prog Ares.

Letting out a long breath, she stepped out of her private quarters and into the main room of her barracks, the memories once more flooding her.

She looked to the table, recalling all the times she stood at it studying the holographic displays of the planet during their search for the Lifehold, during their campaign against the Remnants and for any traces of Jaynix.

Across from the table she could see Irina standing there, attentive and dutiful as always.

" _The Lifehold is somewhere, Elma. We'll find it."_

Elma could see the worry grow in Irina's eyes with every percentage that the BLADE Tower display dropped. She always put on that brave front because as she would later tell her, she had to. Truth be told, everyone was scared. If the Lifehold was not reclaimed, they'd all go extinct and everything that has been put in place since the Exodus would fail.

Elma's eyes traveled to the couches and center table, there now she saw Kruse and Gwin engaged in some sort of strategy game or another.

" _Why can't we just play cards, Kruse?"_

" _You don't enjoy chess?"_

" _My brain hurts."_

A small smile came to Elma's face, recalling all the times that Kruse and Gwin got into it. The pair were almost like brothers. During Kruse's time as an active BLADE he picked up on combat quirks very quickly which inspired Gwin to push himself even harder. By the end of the campaign against the Remnants, both men were professionals on the field.

Elma's eyes then traveled to the kitchen area where she could see L and Frye. The former was trying his hand at cooking with...interesting and often random ingredients while the latter was rummaging through the fridge. Always looking for something that wasn't there.

" _Are frogs eat-able, Fryer?"_

" _No. Well yes...I think."_

" _Think? We assumed the question was straightforward."_

" _I wouldn't risk it."_

And Frye never did, granted between the six of them, none of them were culinary experts. Elma moved towards the couches and sat down. Steadying her breath, she closed her eyes.

* * *

" _Seriously we're the heroes of NLA! Of humanity!"_

_Irina rolled her eyes._

" _Alright Gwin, tone it down."_

_Before the man could respond, Frye cut in._

" _Hell nah, he's right. We got the Lifehold back! Lux-whatever is dead and peace is here, all thanks to us."_

_Frye crossed his arms, a proud and boastful smirk on his face as L supplied the applause._

_Irina looked to Kruse who cleared his throat._

" _While our fight within the Lifehold was vital, we couldn't have accomplished that without the combined BLADE forces. The Ganglion presence in Cauldros was overwhelming."_

_Gwin nodded._

" _I guess that's true."_

_Irina punched him in the shoulder._

" _You guess?"_

" _Alright, alright...anyway, all that was to further illustrate my main point."_

_Gwin gestured at the table in front of them where a massive pizza sat._

" _I love trash food as much as the next guy."_

" _Trash? Oh nonsense, these eat-ables are delectable!"_

_L cut in, taking a large slice for himself, Frye doing the same._

" _See no, what I mean is...when was the last time we actually cooked anything?"_

_Gwin then looked at Elma, momentarily taken out of the memory, Elma thought back to that day, finding her words once said._

" _I think Kruse gave it a shot about a week ago."_

_Kruse nodded._

" _We've been rotating, Gwin. We've done it all these three months that the unit has been together."_

" _Right, and yet none of us can get through a single prep without burning anything."_

_Gwin looked to Irina._

" _Some of us, more than others."_

_Irina rolled her eyes and turned away, the rest of the group laughing. Elma's gaze moved to the kitchen._

" _Well, we do have fun trying, don't we?"_

_L clapped his hands._

" _That we do."_

" _Frye uses too much alcohol when cooking. He came this close to burning everything down."_

_Kruse stated, to which Frye simply shrugged._

" _The taste is worth the risk."_

_The BLADEs gave a mix of reactions before Irina gestured to Elma._

" _The Colonel is probably the best of us."_

" _Not saying much."_

_Frye muttered into his pizza._

_Elma simply smiled._

" _I lived alone back on Earth...with Aeon at times but he was always running missions off world. I had to learn some new crafts."_

" _Did you cook back home? Watcher World?"_

_Kruse asked._

" _Or uh, whatever it's called."_

_Elma shook her head._

" _No...eating was more...communal. My home, the equivalent to a small town ate together."_

_Irina tilted her head._

" _Really? That's interesting."_

" _Sounds noisy."_

_Gwin commented._

" _It was...we Watchers live for a long time so we all get used to each other's presence. Hard to really describe it but it was nice...that said, sitting here like this with you five and…"_

_Elma took a slice of the pizza, unable to fight off a smile._

" _...eating this...it gives me a different kind of warmth and joy...and one that I've treasured."_

_The gathered BLADEs bowed their heads to her, smiles all around._

_Elma's gaze briefly fell on the empty place at the far end of the table, directly across from her. Letting out a long breath, she closed her eyes._

* * *

Snapping back to reality, Elma opened her eyes and looked upon her home. Their home. The end of the campaign against the Remnants, the full realization of the organization NEXT and all peoples, human and xenoforms alike moving towards peace...changed so much.

Irina and Gwin were promoted for their service across both conflicts, each of them were given the vital tasks of maintaining humanity's closer relationships and alliances with the Nopon of Noctilum and the Wrothians of Oblivia and so that is where Gwin and Irina spend most of their time.

After leaving the battlefield behind him, Kruse has dedicated himself to the research, study and furthering of human technology on Mira.

L was still close by as always, running his various businesses all over the three units of NLA.

And Frye.

Elma brought a hand to her chest.

Frye was always here.

That day.

The day that Irina and Gwin left was an emotional one. They visited of course, they wouldn't be gone forever. But it marked the end of Team Elma taking on tasks together...mostly because they were no longer necessary.

Each member of the Team was a master of their craft, a true professional. Having all six of them acting in tandem at all times was a waste of resources all things considered. Splitting up was a boon to humanity and to their place on Mira.

Elma didn't stay alone for long.

Hearing a knock, Elma called out for them to enter.

Stepping into the room were the BLADEs who came after Irina, Gwin, L, Frye and Kruse.

Gu Ladha, Gi Zang, Mia, Shun, Elysia, Mavis and Shula. BLADEs who fought in both Ganglion conflicts and stood out to Elma all for different reasons. Once Irina and Gwin had gone and Kruse had left the field, these were the ones Elma found herself fighting alongside more often than not.

The seven of them took their places around the table, each greeting Elma as she observed them.

"I see Senti couldn't make it. I expected as much."

"She's doing much better, Elma but she and Penta have a lot on their plate lately...personally. She did tell me to ask you to drop by later."

Shula stated to which Elma nodded.

"I see...it's good to know that she's fine. You are all well I take it?"

The gathered BLADEs all gave their assorted affirmations before Elma took a deep breath. She was prepared for this moment. Or at least, she believed she was.

"I called you all here because I have a task of the utmost importance for all of you."

The gathered BLADEs nodded, Gu Ladha speaking up.

"Anything you need, Elma. We'll get it done."

"When it comes to your orders, we don't fail."

Gi Zang added, a toothy smirk emerging even among his confident and strong words.

"I know. Believe me I do...I am placing New Los Angeles in your care. The people here. Civilians. Your fellow BLADEs. All the Xenoforms. Protect it."

Shun crossed his arms.

"Always will, Elma. It is our honor and privilege to serve."

Shula, elbowed Shun in the ribs, the man flinching as she laughed.

"He may be putting on a front but he's right, it's not a new task for us."

Elma nodded.

"It isn't...but at the same time it is because...I'm leaving New Los Angeles."

The gathered BLADEs were all confused by this, Mia leaning forward.

"I'm sorry Miss Elma, I promise I'm not hard of hearing but...did you just say you're leaving NLA?"

Elma nodded.

"I spent the last few days packing, getting my affairs in order and handing out my tasks and assignments with help from the Director. He'll be looking to each of you to fulfill my role. Together."

"I don't understand."

Mavis stated, her voice quiet.

"Where are you going? Did something happen?"

Elysia nodded, her wings hanging low.

"Are you okay, Elma?

Taking a deep breath, Elma smiled.

"I'm...more than okay."

Elma came to a brief pause before cleaning her throat.

"How many of you are familiar with the events of Starfall."

The BLADEs all nodded, Shula speaking up.

"It's not something anyone cares to remember but it's also something none of us dare forget."

"We lost a lot of people because of Starfall."

Elma said quietly.

"...how many of you are familiar with the Reapers?"

Elma looked over the group, seeing different reactions and expressions in their faces before Shun spoke up.

"I didn't have the honor of meeting them but I've studied old combat logs of their Major. Tai Alistair. Thoroughly."

Shula crossed her arms.

"As did I...I knew of them back on Earth, they had quite the reputation. All Academy standouts, decorated scores and absurdly high kill counts."

"...and they all died during the events of Starfall."

Gi Zang finished.

"At least...that's the official report."

Gu Ladha commented, locking eyes with Elma.

"But as I recall...you disagreed with that report."

"We've always known the anniversary of Starfall never sat right with you, Elma. Those days...drain your spirit."

Mia said. Elma couldn't fight off her sad smile.

"I lost so many dear friends...my brother fell that day too. Yet for all the people I know that passed on, there is one that I could never...I could never accept her death."

"Corporal Copeland."

Gi Zang whispered, Shun looked at him.

"Are you...familiar with the name?"

"No. But during the time our people were enemies, we studied all we could about those we faced. When we infiltrated NLA to retrieve the Vita for the Ganglion, we also took the liberty of...helping ourselves to some of your information."

Shun chuckled.

"And you are just sharing this now?"

Gi Zang shrugged.

"I didn't think it mattered anymore. Regardless, around that time we noted that Corporal Copeland was listed among those Missing In Action. Back then, my superior considered it a boon given her combat record. However, some time after that, once we became allies I sought more information on this and several other notable figures in your records only to discover most of them were dead and that the Corporal herself was relisted as Killed In Action. 2056."

Elma nodded.

"That is the official story...but for four years I've held onto the belief that she is still alive...I just...I could never prove it…"

Silence filled the room, then Elysia ventured a guess.

"Until now?"

Elma gave her a small smile and nodded.

"What changed?"

Shula asked to which Elma leaned back and thought to her conversation with Kruse and Kriss.

"These last four years we had a device scanning for Reaper and associated First Generation Skell frequencies. On August 3rd while we were all out fighting the Chimera…"

Elma trailed off, everyone recalling the desperation of that battle, Shula shaking her head.

"Damn I wish I was there...I-"

Mavis put a hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Shula…"

The older woman sighed, her job was important too but to come back and learn that everyone she treasured almost lost their lives in one battle...and that one of them did, it was still too much.

"I just…"

Shaking her head, Shula looked to Mavis and thanked her.

"You're here now, Shula. That's all that matters."

Elma said, earning a small smile from Shula and a collection of nods from the other BLADEs. Taking a deep breath, Elma picked up where she left off.

"On August 3rd, that device picked something up. One week later, it did the same and a week after that, two days ago...it did once more. That was the last indication I needed from Kruse and…"

Shaking her head, Elma continued.

"It's the only real lead I've gotten in four years and so...I've spent these last two days packing and preparing. I have all the supplies I need for myself...and for a critically injured BLADE, just in case. The only thing the signals are giving me is a direction and given how faint it is, it's far away. I don't know how long it'll take me to...find her...but I wanted to ensure that everything is handled while I'm gone...which is why you're all here."

Gu Ladha nodded.

"I see...that's a lot of pressure you're putting on us."

"We've got each other, I think we've got this."

Gi Zang commented.

"I know you all have this."

Elma stated as Shun chuckled.

"And we know you can do this, Elma. It may have been four years...but I think I speak for all of us when I say, you'll find her."

Mavis smiled.

"You will. I don't doubt it for a second."

Elma's eyes moved to Elysia and Mia who both gave her determined nods, lights shining in their eyes. Elma couldn't help but laugh.

"I...it means a lot. Thank you, all of you."

Looking among the BLADEs she trusted, the friends she respected, Elma felt hopeful and at peace with her decisions to leave.

* * *

_NLA 2nd Unit - Voliff Home_

"You sure you don't want to continue Go?"

Kruse asked as his son continued searching the living room for...something. Go turned to his father and saw the copy of Moby Dick he was holding before shaking his head.

"Not now dad, I gotta find her."

Kruse chuckled.

"I'm sure she's fine, always is."

"Alright boys, breakfast is ready!"

Kruse turned to see Harriet approaching with plates, setting them down on the table before leaning over and placing a kiss on Kruse's lips.

Go continued wandering around the living room when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!"

The boy called out before heading for the door and opening it, joy spreading all across his features.

"Elma!"

The woman smiled.

"Hello, Go. I trust you're doing well today?"

"Always!"

Go gave Elma a wide smile to prove his point just as a loud meow made her presence known. Coming out of hiding and heading towards the door was Aegis. Sitting on the floor next to Go the cat meowed at Elma once again.

"Come on in, Elma."

Harriet called before gesturing for Go to join them at the table. As Go did so, Elma bent down and picked up Aegis before approaching the family.

"I guess you're here to say your farewells."

Kruse stated to which Elma nodded. Harriet wore a sad but understanding expression.

"We really will miss you, Elma."

Go tilted his head.

"You're leaving, Elma?"

She sat at the table with the rest of them, her eyes on Go.

"Yes. I have something really important that I must do. Something I've been trying to do for years."

That surprised Go, his eyes widening.

"Years? That's a long time!"

Elma smiled.

"It is...I actually came here to entrust something to you, Go."

The boy nodded.

"What is it?"

Elma looked down at Aegis, rubbing the cat's back as she purred and held onto Elma.

"I don't think I thank you enough for watching Aegis while I'm preoccupied."

Go laughed.

"It's easy, she's really nice!"

"Is she?"

Elma smiled as Kruse shook his head.

"Not at all."

Harriet giggled before placing a hand on Kruse's shoulder to console him.

"Go. Where I'm headed and what I'm doing, there is no way to tell how long it will take and I can't bring Aegis with me."

Go nodded, he seemed to understand what she was about to ask.

"If it's alright with your parents, I would like to leave Aegis in your care until I return."

Go looked to Kruse and Harriet, his eyes wide and pleading. Kruse crossed his arms.

"Gee, I dunno."

Harriet tapped her chin.

"It is a big responsibility."

"I can do it! I'm really good at it!"

Kruse and Harriet looked to one another before smiling. Placing a hand on Go's head, Harriet nodded.

"We know you can. This isn't a temporary thing like you're used to though. It's not just an afternoon or a weekend. It's months maybe longer. Can you be that responsible?"

Go smiled wide.

"Yeah! I promise! I'll be the best!"

Kruse looked to Elma.

"There you have it. It'll be interesting having Aegis here for a good while but Go can handle it."

Elma continued to run her hand along Aegis' back.

"I know he can but I had to ask. Just in case. Thank you very much, Go."

The young Wrothian nodded as Elma stood up.

"I'll be back to drop off Aegis and say a proper goodbye, Kruse. Harriet. I have a few other places to visit and I'd like Aegis to accompany me."

Kruse stood up, walking alongside Elma as she headed for the front door.

"Of course. I'm not looking forward to saying goodbye but...for you, I'll toughen up a bit more."

Elma smiled.

"I know you will. You always have."

Kruse opened the door, allowing Elma to walk outside.

* * *

_NLA Unit 1 - Residential District_

Walking through the park with Aegis at her side, Elma spotted Boze sitting under a tree and meditating. Aegis quickly ran toward the man and brushed against his leg. Elma saw the small crack of a smile form on Boze's face as he opened his eyes.

"This is it...isn't it, Elma."

"It is, Boze."

Elma came to a stop near the man.

"What were you meditating on?"

"You, mostly. Not really trying to divine a future but more to wish for security. You could be gone a month, or you could be gone for four years. I want to prepare for every eventuality."

Elma nodded.

"That's what I've been doing these last few days."

Boze placed a hand on Aegis' head before standing, the cat returning to Elma's side.

"You have everything you need for her?"

"Almost, I'll be stopping by the Outfitter's Hangar to pick up what's left soon. Just wanted to make the rounds and bid farewell."

"You left your tasks to our next generation of defenders, didn't you?"

Elma smiled.

"Jealous I didn't entrust you with anything?"

"Not at all, I've got a big enough workload with training new BLADEs. You don't think Gi Zang got his New Hellions together alone do you?"

Boze smirked. Elma looked away from him, her gaze scanning the park. She saw several Orpheans playing tennis against a group of humans and a small gathering of Ma'non sitting on a bench planning something.

"I'm going to miss the sights of NLA...all these people together...this is exactly the dream Aeon and I wanted to achieve."

Boze nodded.

"Achieve it you did...but don't worry too much, Elma. Knowing you, you'll be back too soon to really miss us."

Elma smiled.

"For some reason I doubt that but thank you, Boze."

Elma held one of her hands out, Boze taking it and giving her a firm shake.

* * *

_NLA Unit 1 - Industrial District_

_Repenta Diner_

Stepping into the familiar and cozy diner that she spent many nights in, Elma spotted Gwin and Irina immediately. The veteran BLADEs were seated at a table, Gwin eating from his immense serving while Irina picked at her meal. The pair perked up the moment they noticed Elma and both laughed upon seeing Aegis stride up to them.

Pulling up a chair, Elma sat with her old friends and sighed.

"You'll both be going back soon."

"We should've gone back days ago but...we've gotten too used to being back here. For Frye. For everything. We couldn't leave without at least spending one day here."

Irina said, Gwin nodding.

"We wish we could stay...we wish we could go with you but…"

Elma shook her head.

"Believe me, I understand. We've all got important roles to play. We've also gotten used to not seeing each other for some time, right?"

Gwin shrugged.

"Months maybe. Who knows if that's what this will be."

Elma smiled.

"Who indeed...Irina, Gwin."

The pair fell silent as Elma spoke.

"I know I say this a lot but I truly owe you both so much. No amount of thanks could ever reciprocate what you two have done for me. For humanity. All across the years that I've known you both since Earth. You are my dearest friends."

Gwin tried to speak only for his voice to break, Irina let out a long shaky breath.

"We know Elma...but we love hearing it. You are just as important to us. I know the answer but I have to ask it one last time. Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

Gwin cleared his throat.

"It's true our assignments in Noctilum and Oblivia are important but…"

Elma smiled.

"I know. However, this is something I have to do alone. When I come back with Jaynix, I expect to find you two here waiting for me."

Irina laughed while Gwin saluted.

"We won't let you down...Colonel."

Elma was taken aback, it had been years since either of them referred to her as such. Irina nodded to Gwin before saluting as well.

"Colonel."

Elma brought her hand up in salute.

"Lieutenant Irina Akulov. Sergeant Gwin Evans. Thank you. For everything."

The three all put their hands down, sharing wide and bright smiles.

* * *

_NLA Unit 1 - R &D District_

Elma stood outside of Kriss' lab, knocking on the door.

"I know that I've honored your second IOU all these years, Kriss. I'm sorry that I've stepped over the boundary so much these last few days...this will be the last time. I promise."

There was a long silence before the door clicked. Opening it, Elma stepped inside to see Kriss returning to her desk.

"Elma...the time has come, hasn't it?"

Approaching the Professor, Elma nodded.

"It has…"

Kriss grabbed two devices from her desk and held them out to Elma.

"What you requested."

Elma took them, thanking Kriss.

"I can always rely on you. Thank you."

Kriss shook her head, looking down at Aegis who began to rub against her leg. The silence was filled with Aegis purrs as Kriss looked up at Elma.

In that moment, Elma could see deep concern bordering on fear in Kriss' eyes. Tears threatening to be shed. Kriss took a deep breath, attempting to steady her voice and failing.

"Promise me you'll come back. I can't lose you too, Elma."

Stepping closer, Elma threw her arms around Kriss and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kriss' hands secured themselves on Elma's waist and she buried her head in the other woman's shoulder.

"Please."

"I promise, Kriss. A million times."

The Professor held onto Elma tighter, a weak laugh escaping her.

"I blame Eren for this too."

"You blame her for a lot."

Kriss let out another long and shaky breath.

"I thank her for just as much."

The pair remained in each other's embrace for a long time before Kriss pulled away, Elma letting her arms fall to her side.

"When I come back...will I find you out and about or in here as always?"

Kriss shook her head.

"I don't know."

Elma nodded.

"Of course. Whatever you decide, know that I'll support it."

"You always do."

Kriss took her glasses off and wiped her face.

"Elma...having you come by. The young wolf too. Helping you prepare for this trip...it's made me feel like my old self again...thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Kriss put her glasses on once more.

"I'll try to find that strength you believe that I have. I want to be a different person when you come back. Stronger."

Elma nodded.

"I can't wait to see it."

Elma reached over and took hold of one of Kriss' hands, giving her a tight squeeze. Kriss returned that motion, a smile on her face.

* * *

_NLA Unit 2 - Residential Park_

_Memorial Monolith_

Elma walked through the park as she had many times before. Ahead of her she saw Nagi standing at the Monolith, hands behind his back and eyes closed. Drawing near she came to a stop and waited, allowing the minutes to tick by as Nagi spoke silent prayers to those lost over the years.

"Elma."

"You don't have to-"

"I do."

Nagi turned to her.

"I'm sorry."

Elma shook her head.

"I was being...unreasonable. Immature. Holding that decision you made all these years against you. It wasn't right."

Nagi smiled.

"We both know that's not true. What you, Kruse and Kriss were able to prove to me is that my faith isn't as strong as I once believed it was."

Nagi shook his head.

"I gave up on Mrs. Copeland. I believe her to be dead despite your arguments. I could no longer convince myself that she was simply MIA...I didn't believe in her. I didn't believe in you. For that, I am sorry."

Elma walked past Nagi, holding out her hand to interact with the Monolith, browsing the familiar data sets until she reached Jaynix's profile.

"I've always understood why you wanted her status changed, Nagi. I let my anger win out in the end and I took it out on you...regardless of what the signal we intercepted means, it doesn't undo the fact that I didn't treat you fairly."

Nagi sighed.

"Seems we don't agree on this either. You think we were both wrong...but I know it was all me. I know it and that's okay."

Elma said nothing more on the topic, staring at Jaynix's file before switching the display to that of Frye. Closing her eyes, she whispered her own prayers to one of her oldest friends and comrades.

"I didn't come here to seek blame, Nagi...only to thank you."

Nagi nodded but said nothing as Elma turned to him.

"Despite your aversion to holding a political position, you took over after Chausson left and you've guided us with unparalleled strength. New Los Angeles. Humanity. Our Xenoform allies. I know they're all in good hands with you. I have no doubts."

Nagi smiled.

"Much like Frye, I always enjoy hearing how much you trust me and I promise to uphold that trust and never get into another situation where you are able to question me. I'm done making mistakes no matter how small you may believe them to be."

Elma smiled.

"Are you making a promise to change while I'm gone too? You don't have to."

"Maybe not...but I want to. For me. By the time five years on this planet comes, I want to be confident and secure in having done everything I could with the support of all of our allies. We will always aim higher for all those not with us and all those who believe in us. That I promise you."

Nagi held out one of his hands. Elma watched the man, seeing that determination in his face made him look years younger.

Taking his hand in her own, she nodded.

"I know you can fulfill your goal Nagi. When I return I know I'll be impressed."

There was a bright light in Nagi's eyes as he shook her hand.

"I await your return, Watcher Elma."

"Until then, Kentaro Nagi."

* * *

_NLA Unit 2 - BLADE Residential Quarter_

Elma knocked on the door, waiting for the voices to quiet down and someone approached to let her in. She didn't expect Penta and Senti's place to be as rowdy as it was.

Door opening, she was greeted by an old friend.

"Celica? I thought your unit's away mission was-"

The Qlurian shook her head.

"It ended a few days back. We returned to NLA to learn about...everything."

"I see. I'm sorry."

Celica shook her head.

"Nothing you could do, we all know how much Errdia interferes with communications."

Elma nodded, she couldn't deny that. Taking the moment to look over Celica she couldn't help but notice how much taller the girl had grown in four years. Albus, Furvus and most of the knights were all quite tall so it shouldn't be surprising how much her growth spurt was hitting her.

"Did you visit him?"

"The whole unit did. I still can't quite wrap my head around it."

Elma shook her head.

"Neither can I…"

Hearing Penta call her name, Celica apologized.

"I imagine you're here to see them."

With that, the Qlurian led Elma back inside to see Penta slumped over his table studying several holographic screens and old books salvaged from White Whale wreckage over the years.

Everything on the table was focused on one thing: parenting.

"Ah! Elma, hey. Sorry Senti couldn't get over there, we've been. Well y'know. Planning."

Elma shook her head.

"I understand. I imagine you are set on building a crib yourself?"

"Yeah. Of course, it's kind of silly to be planning for all of this when...unless?"

Elma brought a finger to her lips, Penta nodding before looking over at Celica.

"Thanks again for the assistance."

"Back on Qlu during the war, I was often trusted with the young, I was pretty small at the time too but I could watch them. Take care of them. This shouldn't be too hard."

Penta smiled.

"That's the hope."

As Celica rejoined Penta, Elma walked through the home to the couple's room where Senti was standing, her fists impacting the punching bag.

Once she saw Elma, she stopped and smiled.

"Elma. Sorry that I-"

"No need. You've all been wrapped up in this parenting thing."

Senti nodded.

"I'm...excited...there was a time where I wanted nothing more than to raise a family. To have kids. But after what happened to my firstborn...that desire died and I...I don't want to live with the regret anymore…"

Elma moved over to the bed, sitting down and tapping the space next to her for Senti to join her.

"We know Mimeosomes don't really...well...Elma, did you come here with news?"

She nodded.

"I did...it requires using the Lifehold Core's genetic data, you and Penta's DNA and...letting nature run its course."

"I...I see...how likely is it?"

Elma crossed her arms.

"It's very likely but as we know, the Lifehold was in poor shape when it was recovered and some systems to help this process were damaged. Over the years we've done our best to fix what we could but that department could still use some work. I've met with Beta Wolf and Vandham and we got a list of supplies we'll need to get it up and running. Most of this stuff is off continent unfortunately…"

Elma brought out her datapad and transferred a list of supplies to Senti who stared at them, nodding her head.

"I haven't been to Rendaelum in a while...but Errdia?"

"You have Celica. She frequents the region more than enough and for the stuff in Ostium, Shula can get it for you on her next trip."

Senti took a deep breath.

"If we get all this together...we can...have a child?"

Elma smiled.

"I did not want to come to you until I was certain...and I am certain. Everything Kruse, Beta Wolf, Vandham and the other engineers say is possible. The Lifehold will do most of the work but obviously without you and Penta, nothing will happen."

Senti was lost in thought as Elma turned to see Penta and Celica step into the room. The look on Penta's face told her that he heard what they had discussed.

"Elma...really?"

"Yes, really. It'll take some effort but when it comes to children and parenting, I imagine effort is a big part of it."

Celica smiled.

"That it is."

Penta moved over to Senti's side, taking one of her hands in his and whispering something as Celica joined them.

As the quiet moment stretched on, Elma cleared her throat.

"There is something I have to tell you three. It's the reason I requested you to come to my barracks."

The three remained silent as Elma explained to them her plan to leave New Los Angeles for an undetermined amount of time in order to find and bring Jaynix home.

There was surprise and understanding in their expressions as Senti spoke.

"Love. We wish you the best of luck...and we will do all we can to safeguard NLA."

Penta nodded.

"We have no intention of failing you."

Celica moved to sit on Elma's other side.

"You gave me the confidence to pick up a weapon and fight, I've fought for all of us all these years and I'll never stop."

Elma placed a hand on Celica and Senti's shoulders, looking at both women before meeting Penta's gaze and smiling.

"I know I can trust you three. I've said this a lot today but I mean it, truly. Thank you."

* * *

_NLA Unit 1 - BLADE Barracks_

Elma stood looking at the door that led into her barracks. She had just gone in one last time to retrieve her supplies which were now in a bag across her shoulder. Taking a deep breath she looked down to her datapad which was displaying a message from Kruse. She had asked him to come see her, alone.

He didn't even question why.

Putting the datapad away, Elma closed her eyes and waited. She heard his footsteps a few minutes later, a smile forming on her face as he greeted Aegis softly before clearing his throat.

"Kruse...I don't think I've ever told you this."

Opening her eyes, she looked at her old friend.

"Your facial hair looks good on you."

The man smiled and laughed.

"I'd have shaved long ago if Harriet didn't like it so much."

"I always knew you'd make a fine man if you ever got married. Even as the awkward engineer you were when I first met you...I saw that maturity."

Kruse shook his head.

"I'd never say that about myself...thank you, Elma."

Reaching into her pocket, Elma pulled out a small communicator. Kruse raised his eyebrow as she held it out to him. He'd never seen something like it before.

"Kriss designed this as a pair. I have one and I'm entrusting the other to you."

Kruse kept his eyes on the device for a short while before looking up at Elma once more.

"What's it for?"

Elma closed her hand around the device as she spoke.

"I've asked Nagi to take all of my communications and tracking systems off of FrontierNav. Once I'm sufficiently far enough away from the Origin Continent...it'll be like I disappeared."

Kruse stepped closer.

"Why?"

Elma smiled.

"I have to do this alone, Kruse. For her. That said none of us know how long this will take. In an ideal world I'll be back in a month or two...in case it doesn't turn out that way, I had Kriss design these. A one way communicator with a range so massive it'll find me no matter where I am on Mira."

Elma moved closer to Kruse, taking his arm and bringing it up, palm open. Placing the device in his hand she continued.

"In case something happens...I want you to use this to call for me."

Kruse took a deep breath.

"Why me?"

"Nagi already has a lot on his plate and as the Director General I know that's not going to change. Irina and Gwin will be spending most of their time away from NLA and simply put I trust you to only use this if absolutely necessary."

Elma took her hand away from Kruse, the man now studying the device he held.

"You understand, right Kruse?"

Closing his hand around it, he nodded.

"Yeah. Only in the most dire of circumstances...in that case, I hope I never have to use it."

Elma smiled.

"Me too."

Placing it in his pocket, Kruse noted how heavy it suddenly felt. It was a simple but monumental task he had no intention of failing.

There was a long silence as Kruse thought over what he was entrusted with before facing Elma and smiling.

The pair then started walking through the Administrative District, their destination being Kruse's home.

Aegis followed closely, constantly brushing herself against Elma and Kruse's legs.

* * *

_August 13th, 2060_

_Elma stood with Phog, the man had a rather large pack on his back, weapons at his side and a determined expression on his face._

" _Are you absolutely sure about heading to Noctilum on foot?"_

_Phog nodded._

" _Yeah...the journey will give me time to think. About everything. Once I reach Wetboat Town, it'll be a long and calm seafaring trip to Rendaelum and Arcus Pluvius...my new home."_

_Elma moved closer, putting an arm around Phog._

" _I know I've said this a lot but...I really am going to miss you."_

_With a small smile, the young man nodded._

" _I'm going to miss everyone too...but I need to do this for me."_

_Elma said nothing more as Phog began to walk away only to come to a stop after a few feet. Reaching into his vest he took something out, staring at it for a long time before turning around._

_Taking a deep breath, Phog held his hand out towards Elma. She saw what was in his grasp and shook her head._

" _I can't take that from you."_

_It was Frye's flask._

" _I'm not a drinker, Elma."_

_She laughed in spite of herself._

" _You don't have to use it for that. It's a memento."_

_Phog smiled before tapping the side of his head._

" _I have all the mementos I'll need right here and…"_

_He brought his hand to his chest._

" _...right here...it's a small gesture but I want you to have something in memory of him and honestly I don't think he'd mind."_

_Elma stared at Phog and at the flask for a long time. It was not a choice easily made but the expression Phog wore let her know that he'd offer it for as long as it took._

" _Very well."_

_Elma stepped forward, placing a hand on the flask._

" _But. I'm not going to keep it."_

_Phog tilted his head._

" _I'm going to hold onto it for you, Phog. Until the day comes when you want it back...I know that day will come."_

_Phog sighed._

" _I'm not so sure."_

_Elma brought her other hand forward, holding onto Phog._

" _I am. I know you can be that strong, Phog. I believe in you because Frye always did...and I trusted his judgement. I always have and always will."_

_Phog closed his eyes, a sad smile on his face as he nodded._

" _Alright then...hold onto it for me, Elma. Until the day when I can hold it once more...proudly, as a Christoph."_

_Elma took her hands away from Phog, now holding Frye's flask. Phog kept his eyes on it for a while longer before meeting Elma's gaze._

" _Thank you."_

" _Be safe, Phog. I wish you the best."_

_Elma bowed her head to the young man as he turned away, the road stretching out far before him all across Primordia. He took one step. Then another. And another. Every step he took, he felt the desire to turn around and look upon New Los Angeles one last time, but he refused._

_He had to be strong._

_He will be strong._

_For Frye._

_For himself._

_Taking a deep breath, he began moving faster._

_Elma stood in place. Watching Phog until she could no longer see him._

* * *

_August 20th, 2060_

Early the next morning found Elma standing in the exact same spot where she had watched Phog depart.

This time, it was her turn. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved Frye's flask. Brilliantly polished she could see her reflection. The bright blue eyes, dark skin and silver hair of her mimeosome as well as the vibrant red strand.

She hadn't seen Jaynix in four years and Jaynix had yet to know of Elma's true nature. What the woman would need was familiarity and so Elma knew she needed to find her while in her Mimeosome. The day when she could finally be her true self in front of Jaynix was approaching and Elma could not wait.

Putting the flask away, Elma approached her kneeling Prog Ares. Placing a hand on the Skell she turned to look through the open gate of New Los Angeles. Everyone else was still sleeping but they all knew that when they awoke, she would be gone.

For how long was anyone's guess.

Climbing into the cockpit, Elma went through her final checks before initiating launch. The Prog Ares shot off into the sky, the light of the ether expelling from the engines taking on the form of majestic wings as it sliced through the heavens.

Elma looked to the ground below as the familiar sights of Primordia sped past her. Her gaze then moved up to the horizon. Once she left the region, she'd fly over Oblivia and after that, she'd head into the unknown.

After four years this was finally it. She was going to find Jaynix and bring her home. She had no doubts.

Closing her eyes, she imagined her friends burning red hair and bright eyes.

And her smile.

Seeing that perfect picture of Jaynix brought a smile to Elma's face. Opening her eyes, there was a determined light evident within. Pushing the Prog Ares to its limits, Elma tore through the skies towards her destination.

Alone.


	33. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART THREE - THE LONG ROAD
> 
> _(Adjective) Having no one else present._

" _Elma. Do you mind if I ask you something?"_

_The woman smiled._

" _Whatever it is you wish to ask must be important if you're talking to me like a stranger, Aeon."_

_Shaking his head, her brother turned away to admire their surroundings for a moment. Tall rainbow colored spires dotted the farthest reaches of their home. All around them, the ground looked like stained glass, colorful and wondrous. With a land that looks as it does, the people having shimmering skin and crystal hair like the Watchers made sense._

_He then returned his attention to Elma who stood on a Watchpoint, a spot that she had a natural affinity towards for most of her life. Aeon's Watchpoint was on the opposite side of the Boundary, yet he always found time to see his sister._

" _This thing you want to do...travelling across the cosmos to save a primitive race."_

" _I've already gotten enough lectures from Grandfather."_

_Aeon chuckled._

" _That's the truth of it, eh? To be honest, he brings me in for a verbal lashing every so often as well, hoping that by keeping me in line, he'll keep you in line. I thought he knew you better than that."_

_Elma rolled her eyes._

" _He knows surprisingly less than his age would imply."_

_Aeon stepped closer, clearing his throat and putting on his best smile._

" _Let's say you go. You reach this planet, you speak to the people there...what do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Surely you know that these are two distinctly different outcomes."_

_Elma remained silent, keeping her Sight focused on the worlds in her view. However, even the natural disaster destroying a massive capital city on an ancient planet could not distract her from Aeon's words._

" _I've gone to the Archive and studied what we've learned of this planet. Earth. Of its people. Humans."_

_Elma turned slightly._

" _All I've learned has informed me that they would sooner lock you in a cage and rob you of your freedom. They would then do their best to steal all your knowledge and technology just to blow up someone on the other side of their tiny planet."_

_Elma looked back towards the infinite, finding the Earth with ease._

" _Feel free to correct me, sister."_

" _Why are you asking this of me, brother? You say you studied the history of the Earth and the people there at the Archive right? Then you must know that those histories and texts are there because of me. No one knows humanity better than I do."_

" _So you're sure? You know for a fact that they won't imprison you? Lie to you? You think they'll work with you? You think you'll be able to befriend them?"_

_Elma stepped away from her Watchpoint and approached Aeon, her brother taking a cautious step back._

" _I don't think they will. I know they will. I've seen the atrocities they've committed just as I've seen the kindness in their hearts...and I've seen several virtuous men and women that I know my message will reach. All it would take...is one."_

" _One?"_

_Elma smiled._

" _Maybe a few more, ideally a few more but if I can reach one, that's all I will need."_

_Aeon sighed._

" _Welp, I guess I'll have to let Grandfather know I tried my best."_

_Elma shook her head._

" _You didn't but I'll make sure not to tell him that."_

_Aeon rolled his eyes before turning away. Elma watched him go, his footsteps loud and clear before stopping._

" _What kind of friends do you expect to make on Earth?"_

" _I'm not sure...kind and quiet people perhaps."_

_Aeon laughed, turning towards his sister._

" _Yeah, that seems like a good fit for you...but at the same time I think you should look for someone a tad more...rowdy."_

" _I think you suffice as it is."_

_Aeon shrugged._

" _Maybe...but you never know. Someone strong willed and stubborn. Sounds a lot like you actually. You might end up bumping heads every moment of every day or...you might end up best of friends."_

_Elma crossed her arms._

" _I guess we'll have to wait and see."_

_Aeon walked away once more, a confident smirk forming on his face._

" _We'll see."_

* * *

_August 20th, 2060_

The skies above Mira were always wide, clear and pleasant. Flying over the varied regions, seeing the Indigens roaming and the various hubs of humanity and their allies was a wondrous sight.

Even now as Elma's Prog Ares cut through the skies heading towards the unknown, she couldn't help but look down on the familiar landscapes and commit them to memory. Part of her wanted to believe this trip would be quick but after four years of wanting this moment to be a reality, she knew it would not be an easy task.

The wide green savanna of Primordia gave way to the vast desert of Oblivia, no sandstorms today made the region truly picturesque. Elma's attention moved from the ground below to the mountains that housed the Wrothian home known as the First Fang. She hadn't visited Prince Jiarg in quite a while. There was a small part of her that wanted to stop by to see her ally but any change to her forward momentum was not something she could afford. Any distractions would lengthen the time to reach the source of the signal.

Elma's eyes moved to the device now fitted into her Ares' controls. If Kruse and Kriss were to be believed, of which she had no doubt. then the device would come to life again one week after the last time it received a signal.

The first instance of the device coming to life was on August 3rd when everyone missed it. Kruse caught it on the 10th thanks to Go and then on the 17th it came to life once more. That gave her four days to make as much progress as she could. Once the signal came in, she would realign her heading and hopefully get closer to her ultimate goal.

Taking a deep breath, Elma looked below her once more to see Shore's Edge, the Wrothian port town that was headed by Irina and Sharon with oversight from Ga Buidhe. Irina would still be in NLA for a while yet, aiding the BLADEs she left in charge with any details they may need clarification for before returning to her new home in Oblivia.

Once more, the idea of seeing Ga Buidhe and Sharon presented itself only for Elma to shake her head and push forward. The Prog Ares headed for the oceans between the Origin Continent and the Shield Continent. Shore's Edge was established on this specific coast of Oblivia to make seafaring travel between Oblivia of the Origin Continent and Ostium of the Shield Continent easier. Given what they discovered in Ostium years back, it was a necessity and has since paid off in spades in the same manner as the connection between Noctilum and Rendaelum.

Thinking of Rendaelum and the Qlurian city of Arcus Pluvius, Elma couldn't help but wonder how Phog was doing. A week had passed since he departed NLA, she was fairly certain he at least made it to Noctilum. Phog rarely traveled alone and while there were many BLADE Outposts between NLA and Wetboat town…

Shaking her head, Elma dismissed the idea. Phog would be fine. Despite his temperament he had survived four years on this planet just like everyone else. He was beyond capable. This she knew.

Before he left, he met with his closest friends one last time and told them in all honesty that he didn't expect to message them once his new life started. At least not anytime soon. No one took it personally, everyone wanted Phog to have the space to determine his own life, something his brother's old friends, Albus and Furvus would do everything in their power to ensure.

Reaching down, Elma's hand found Frye's flask. Bringing it up to her face, she looked over the intricate details of the designs along the sides. She'd asked Frye about it in the past, he never had a clear answer. Not just because he was drunk often but because he didn't know himself, the flask was given to him by his father who received it from his mother who received it from her father. There was a good chance that it went on even longer than that.

This was the first time it had been passed onto someone not within the Christoph family. Recalling that final conversation with Phog prompted Elma to shake the flask, the liquid within making its presence known.

As she told everyone including Frye, she did not share his specific taste in drinks but to honor the man who did so much for her, she would stomach it for this trip.

Leaning back in her seat, she set the Prog Ares' autopilot and closed her eyes.

There was nothing she could do but think.

Or read.

A small smile formed on her face as she recalled her final visit to the Voliff home. She dropped off Aegis with Go and then Kruse presented her with a gift. A copy of Moby Dick. Running her hand along the hardcover she nodded to herself. Looking straight ahead to the ocean that stretched on, she decided to get started.

Opening the book, she tilted her head as her eyes flew over the text of the preface. For some reason unknown to her, the long preface about the whale caused her to chuckle. She knew full well the story wasn't particularly easy to read but with all her years and knowledge of human history as a Watcher and from living among them, she didn't imagine it would be at all difficult for her.

Turning page after page she came upon the beginning of the story and so she cleared her throat.

"Chapter One. Loomings. Call me Ishmael..."

* * *

_On this warm afternoon, Elma found herself standing just outside of the walls of Noah's Cradle. The countless primary defenders of the city were engaged in joint training exercises at the moment. She decided it was best to come by and watch some of the city's most valuable assets working to improve themselves._

_It also gave her the chance to see her new friend._

" _Colonel."_

" _General."_

_With a smile on her face, Elma approached Hideo Kumon. As always, he was happy to see her._

" _To what do we owe this visit?"_

" _Curiosity if anything."_

" _I see. It is a powerful thing."_

_Kumon gestured towards the field._

" _Right there is my second in command, Tai Alistair."_

_Elma watched him make short work of his opponents, his gaze was fixed and relatively low. Clearly he was not looking at the people he was fighting, rather he held his head in such a way to use his ears primarily._

" _I had heard he was blind. Still surprising to see it."_

" _I'm his commander and I picked him up first yet I'm still surprised from time to time."_

_The pair shared a smile as Tai flipped his opponent over and slammed them down on the ground. The official standing nearby signaled the end of the contest. Tai helped his opponent up and shook hands._

_Elma's eyes drifted from Tai's victory to the unmistakable crimson mane that belonged to the Corporal. She was as fast as she was powerful, it was a sight to behold._

_Jaynix was engaged in team sparring alongside her fiance Lyla, the pair fought in effortless sync and even from this distance, Elma could see that wide grin on Jaynix's face._

" _She enjoys the rush of combat, doesn't she?"_

_Kumon nodded._

" _It's in her blood, among many other reasons…"_

_Elma watched as Jaynix stopped an oncoming soldier's attack, holding his arms in place. Lyla slid under Jaynix's legs and their opponent's, springing to her feet and delivering a savage spinning kick. The man was thrown off balance allowing Jaynix to finish him with one powerful blow._

_The fight became two on one and from there was won without effort. The women looked to one another, a tender light in their eyes as the official called for new configurations and matches._

" _I'm still amazed by how quickly you had her on the ground, Colonel."_

_Elma shook her head._

" _Seeing her now, I'm sure it was because of her match against her comrades."_

_Kumon crossed his arms._

" _Tai, Sagis and Alto...she may be stronger than them individually but yes, three on one can be rather draining."_

_Kumon chuckled._

" _Perhaps you should go down there and give it another go."_

_Elma stood in place, watching Jaynix run through another opponent. When the match ended, she decided to shed her black combat outfit, no doubt the heat was getting to her._

_Tossing it aside, Jaynix began to stretch as the officials found her next opponent. The Corporal then turned towards Kumon, giving him a thumbs up before noticing Elma._

_The Colonel smiled before raising one of her hands for a small wave. Jaynix returned the gesture, her smile was clear and obvious._

* * *

_August 21st, 2060_

Elma sat at the foot of her Prog Ares with a calm campfire lighting the darkness around her. Watching the flames never failed to force her to recall Jaynix's eyes. That determination, dedication and fire was unforgettable.

When she finally finds her, will that same glow be evident in her eyes?

"Four years alone is a lot…"

Elma whispered to the silence around her. Retrieving her datapad, Elma opened up a draft she was working on in between chapters of Moby Dick.

It contained the countless things she had to tell Jaynix about in regards to humanity's four years on Mira. Elma did not realize how much Jaynix had truly missed until she started writing the document.

Of course there were the obvious things like the search for the Lifehold, defending New Los Angeles against the Ganglion, the final battle against Luxaar, the threat of Badul and the Ganglion Remnants.

Elma's eyes continued down the list as more events stood out to her. The establishment of the Bianho Water Purification Plant, securing the Lifehold Archives, allying with the Wrothians, learning about the Telethia, Plumes and the Tainted.

The list went on and on. Elma wasn't present for every task but the other members of Team Elma almost always were. There was also a section of the list she thought would be best to hold off on. Jaynix has been missing for four years, telling her about The Bloody Lobster, Powell, the Celeste Three, Dale Gibbon or anyone else like them could wait.

Elma let out a long and heavy sigh. Recalling so many bad memories in one moment wasn't a good idea but it never failed to remind her of the guilt. Project Exodus, the Coalition. They made hard choices and not everything was agreeable or even morally right but they had to do it and yet after all that, so many things slipped through the cracks.

Reaching the last page of her document, Elma found countless attempts to apologize to Jaynix.

For not finding her sooner, for not ensuring that those brought on board the White Whale were just, for not being more careful, for abandoning her, for everything.

Looking to the flames once more, Elma thought about her last discussion with Phog. She thought he'd hate her for sure but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He thanked her. Would Jaynix respond the same way?

All Elma had to do was remember that she killed Lyla. She killed Jaynix's wife. With that thought on her mind she knew that Jaynix would never forgive her.

"It's fine...I don't deserve it…"

Elma was so used to Irina, Gwin, Kruse, Frye or Nagi telling her that wasn't true. She was so used to the words of support from those closest to her, yet nothing but silence followed her declaration.

Retrieving Frye's flask, she sighed before opening it up and taking a long drink. Coughing and shaking her head she put it away once more.

"You can hate me Jaynix, I won't blame you...just please...be alive…"

Closing her eyes, Elma thought of a bright eyed Jaynix and her full smile.

* * *

" _Good to see you again, Colonel."_

" _Corporal."_

_Elma nodded to Jaynix who smiled._

" _So professional."_

" _Part of the job…"_

_Elma's eyes began to stray, a wide grin forming on Jaynix's face._

" _Oh right, you've never seen me out of my armor, so! What do ya think?"_

_Jaynix laughed before flexing, Elma rolling her eyes as Lyla joined them._

" _You never pass off a chance to show off."_

" _I spent years on my body, of course I'm gonna show off!"_

_Elma shrugged before speaking._

" _Not much I can say."_

_Elma looked over Jaynix once more, the muscle in her arms was well defined. Powerful. The scars marring her skin did little to ruin the image of strength Jaynix put forth. The short silence was broken by Jaynix's laughter._

" _Words aren't needed. Just admire the view!"_

_Lyla shook her head before looking at Elma._

" _Well, Colonel. Aren't you testing out our Mimeosome technology? Perhaps your natural body would put Jaynix to shame."_

_The Corporal feigned offense. Elma crossed her arms._

" _I'll have to say...no. I may be strong but I didn't bulk up quite like Jaynix."_

_Reaching over, Jaynix pulled Lyla in and kissed the side of her head._

" _You look good regardless, Colonel."_

" _You as well, Corporal. Agent."_

_Both women nodded towards Elma as she watched the rest of the gathered soldiers return to their divisions and thank one another for the practice._

" _What brings you here, Elma? I mean, Colonel."_

_Looking at Jaynix once more, Elma shrugged._

" _Curiosity."_

_Lyla giggled._

" _Maybe she wants to eat some more of our fantastic food."_

_Elma smiled._

" _Well, the food we shared at the Reapers' base was really good. I won't deny that."_

_Jaynix retrieved her black combat uniform and threw it over her shoulder._

" _Then let's not wait any longer!"_

_At that moment, Elma's datapad went off. Pulling it out, she noticed a message from Irina._

" _We may have to put a pin in that. Work."_

_Jaynix sighed._

" _Bummer. But what can ya do? When it comes down to it, you're probably busier than everyone else save maybe Nagi or the President."_

" _Can't deny it. Either way, it was nice to see you two again."_

_Lyla smiled._

" _You as well, Colonel."_

" _Good luck! Let's get together again soon!"_

_Jaynix called out, the three exchanged nods and waves before parting ways._

_For her entire trip back to the Skelletons' Hangar, Elma wore a wide and bright smile._

* * *

_August 23rd, 2060_

The pattern for every day was the same. Elma would fly due east, turn on the autopilot and read more of Moby Dick. Sometimes she would put the book down and work on her report of the last four years of Mira and other times she would sit in silence to observe the oceans she flew over and the islands that dotted the horizon. When night fell, she would land on one of the islands, set up a campfire and reminisce. When she woke the next morning the process would repeat itself.

While part of her worried about overshooting her destination, she also knew that if the signal comes in from a different direction that just means that she's close. Relatively speaking.

At this specific moment, Elma brought her Ares to a stop as a gigantic aquatic Indigen burst out of the ocean not too far from her. The creature looked like a whale but somehow even more massive than those on earth. It's mouth, a gigantic fearsome maw opened as it let loose its alien cry.

The fins that tore free from the water's grasp were large and more like wings which reminded her of the Telethia's own. The Indigen left the water, hovering in the air for several moments as its song resounded across the vast ocean. Then it dove back in, creating a massive spout of water as it vanished beneath the waves.

Elma stood in place after it had gone, awestruck by its alien beauty. She had heard about the monolithic aquatic Indigens from the people of Ostium many times however she didn't travel this way all that often and when she did, she never saw them.

Shula made frequent trips to Ostium and so she saw them more often than not and was always eager to share the story with Elma.

" _Darlin' I have so many pictures of these guys but I think it'll better suit ya to see em for the first time with your own eyes. Trust me."_

Elma was always tempted to look into FrontierNav for information on the beasts of the sea, but the sincerity in Shula's gaze stopped her every time.

Now, as she stood in place over the calm waters, she was glad she never looked into it. A picture would have done no justice to the creature she just saw.

The ocean was so still now, no one would believe something so large just burst free from the waters. Taking a deep breath, Elma readjusted her heading and took off, feeling lighter than she had since leaving NLA.

* * *

" _Y'know Colonel...your service history is really impressive. How old are you?"_

_Elma put her utensils down, her gaze moving to Jaynix whose one eye was studying her with notable intensity._

" _Isn't that one of those questions you aren't supposed to ask a woman?"_

_A wide grin formed on Jaynix's face as she raised one of her hands and slammed it on the table, laughter filled the air around them and a smile came to Elma's face._

" _Can't argue with that. You look far younger than your history would lead one to believe."_

_Elma leaned forward._

" _You've been reading about me?"_

_Jaynix nodded before some form of realization began to dawn in her eye._

" _Is that weird?"_

_Elma chuckled._

" _Very weird. I believe they call that stalking."_

_Jaynix leaned back in her seat._

" _Alright, that's enough. We haven't known each other long enough for you to be joking around like that with me."_

_Elma nodded._

" _You may be right. I'm not usually this...carefree with what I say. I apologize."_

_Jaynix tapped her fingers along the table before shaking her head._

" _Nah. It's no big deal, Colonel. I prefer being able to say whatever is on my mind. I really didn't think I'd be intruding on any sort of privacy by looking into your service record. I was just curious."_

_Elma smiled._

" _It's alright. Given how you and the rest of the Reapers reacted when I first went to your camp, I assumed you all knew enough about me."_

" _We do. Or well, I thought we did. Actually looking into your history though paints a...well it's not a different picture but there is a lot more to it than I would guess. It makes it seem like you're instrumental to the ECP and Exodus."_

_Elma watched Jaynix's eye before speaking._

" _I am the first volunteer for Mimeosome technology. A lot of what they do requires live testing. It's risky so my going along with it is hugely beneficial to the cause."_

_Jaynix placed one of her elbows on the table, leaning her head on her open palm._

" _Yeah, I guess. It's not like your service history has your personal information but you must've come from somewhere fantastic to be able to fight the way you do. Or you had some kind of teacher."_

_Elma shrugged._

" _Maybe a little of both."_

_Jaynix narrowed her eye._

" _Maybe."_

" _I must say, Corporal. You are far more intelligent than your comrades suggest."_

_Jaynix laughed._

" _That's why I say never listen to anything that comes out of the Blood Brothers' mouths. It's all lies and exaggerations."_

_Jaynix returned to her meal, Elma watching her devour it almost instantly._

" _When it comes to brains in my outfit it's better to rely on Eren but I'm no slouch either. While I do my best work with my weapons, I know that doesn't cover everything and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let someone outsmart me."_

_Elma nodded._

" _I see. Honestly, I doubt most people will even have the chance to try to outsmart you given how fierce you are."_

" _Best not to risk it."_

_Jaynix turned her attention to her drink as Elma finished her meal. Once they were done, Jaynix signaled for the waiter while Elma reached for her ECP Card only for Jaynix to stop her._

" _No way I'm making you pay, Colonel."_

_Elma was unable to say anything more as Jaynix produced her Coalition Card and handed it to the staff who went through with the payment and thanked them for their service and patronage._

_Outside of the establishment, Elma cleared her throat._

" _I have more than enough money, Corporal."_

" _We're off the clock. Jaynix is fine."_

_Elma tilted her head as Jaynix turned to her with a wide smile on her face._

" _Very well. Jaynix it is. In turn feel free to call me Elma."_

_Jaynix shook her head._

" _Absolutely not. Given how vital you are, the proper respect-"_

" _No. I call you Jaynix, you call me Elma. That's an order."_

_Elma smiled watching Jaynix cross her arms and sigh._

" _I can't argue with that. Very well. Elma."_

* * *

_August 24th, 2060_

On a rather large and rocky island in the endless ocean, Elma stood with her Prog Ares kneeling next to her. She had her eyes on her datapad which was displaying the signals Kriss' communicator was picking up. Or rather the signals it wasn't picking up. Yet.

Today would be the day but there was no telling when the device would come to life so she decided to wait. She knew it went against her own desire to keep moving until she found Jaynix but she couldn't risk anything interfering with the signal otherwise she'd have to wait another week before being able to readjust her heading.

Lowering herself to sit on the ground she thought of all the memories she'd been recalling. All of them came from ten years ago, 2050, the year she met Jaynix.

"That's not entirely true though...is it…"

Elma whispered to no one as the memory of the bright eyes little girl came back to her. A memory she herself had somehow forgotten.

Closing her eyes she thought about the discussions she had with Iris Falkan and other well regarded Mimeosome technicians about what happened in Frye's final moments.

" _You're saying that he...appeared in your mind to free you from the Chimera's grasp?"_

" _Should that even be possible?"_

Doctor Falkan had never imagined something like that was feasible by any stretch, even theoretically. As experienced as she was at managing and repairing Mimeosomes, she was not involved with their construction and the finer details of their internal operations rested with the engineers of the technology.

The Koo family.

The patriarch of the family Li Wei Koo had chosen to remain on Earth, handing off his remaining legacy to his son Li Quiang and daughter-in-law Liu Yang. The two of them boarded the Ark Pequod and haven't been seen since the Exodus.

That said, several MMC techs and Vandham himself were able to put their best theories forward.

" _It's possible Overdrive had something to do with it. Maybe the Chimera tried to control Frye to stop him from reaching you and in pulling his mind under its sway, it pulled his mind into the same space that yours was in."_

Vandham seemed confused the more he thought about what he was saying, but he was being as honest and professional as he could be.

" _All we know for certain is that because Frye was able to...mind meld with you, he saved you and thus, saved us all."_

Elma opened her eyes.

"Mind meld…"

It wasn't exactly the same as the power she possessed as a Watcher, the power she had used on Jaynix back in 2054 but it was possible that her body, her mind was naturally open to those kinds of connections and so Frye just...found his way in.

There was no clear answer and with no way to go about recreating the situation it left everyone with nothing but theories.

Elma's attention was pulled to her datapad as it began to respond. She felt her heart leap in her chest as she saw the signals coming in. The direction had changed to be ever so slightly Northeast. That was all she needed.

Getting back into her Prog Ares, she set the direction and took off immediately.

She had a lot of ground to cover and one week to do so.

* * *

_Elma sat in her room in her ECP provided apartment. She didn't spend as much time here compared to the offices at ECP headquarters but it was comfortable and Aegis was always around to lighten the mood even when she was ornery._

_In front of Elma was the holographic display of her personal computer with which she could access various ECP and Coalition files, given her role in Project Exodus almost nothing was kept from her._

_She had expressed some concern early on but Nagi assured her that the ECP apartment complex was heavily secure both in warding off devious signals and other defensive measures. The only people who stood a chance of breaking in were the people who worked there._

_Aegis let out a loud meow before jumping onto Elma's lap and settling down. With a sigh she ran her hand along the cat's back before turning her attention to the screen once more. Currently she was looking through dossiers of several Coalition soldiers. After Jaynix told her that she looked into Elma's own service history, she got curious._

_The more she thought about Jaynix's family name: Copeland, the more she couldn't help but feel that the name was...familiar._

_Looking at Jaynix's dossier she saw the woman's identification photo that was taken when she started attending Rhadamanthus Academy, back then she had not lost her eye yet. Her gaze was as striking then as it is now. Elma chuckled, she wasn't sure where that came from but it was the truth._

_There was a section in the dossier that linked back to Jaynix's personal information but Elma decided to hold off on that, better to hear about it in an open conversation with Jaynix._

_Tapping her chin, she started to think about whether this was appropriate or not. It wasn't like she could misuse this information._

" _Maybe just...ten minutes. That sound good, Aegis?"_

_The cat did not reply as Elma opened up Jaynix's service record. The first thing she saw was the various operations that the Reapers had been engaged in since formation. Many of the tasks listed Jaynix as one of five combatants before moving up to seven after Sagis and Alto joined the group. There was also a line of operations done in pairs or groups of three._

_Opening several of them randomly, Elma saw the details on what the mission was and how it was achieved. The common thread was the consistency. The Reapers got their jobs done quickly and efficiently._

_As Elma browsed, something else became clearer. There were concerns from several oversight officials and after-action reports filed by allied units the Reapers deployed with. It wasn't a common practice but sometimes operations were bigger than even a seasoned seven man team could handle._

_A lot of the concerns...the majority were all aimed at the Corporal. Jaynix. Elma saw one report was filed and sent to Detective Birtwhistle who flagged it signaling it was sent further up the chain. The date however seemed to imply that it never got any farther._

_Narrowing her eyes, Elma opened it and began reading._

_It didn't take long to identify why Jaynix was the subject of such scrutiny._

_Not only were the reports by the medical examiners and assorted clean up crew horrifically detailed but the images said more than any words could._

_Elma has seen her fair share of combat and brutality on occasion, sometimes things just happen. Her goal with cutting down those who stand against her has only ever been to safeguard Exodus and in doing so, protect humanity._

_What she was looking at now, was not that._

_The bodies Jaynix left in her wake were torn apart as if by some rabid animal. Elma continued to scroll through the report, thinking about the woman she met only a few weeks ago. She's never seen her in combat but from how she performs in training and how her comrades look to her and speak of her with respect, this was not the image she expected to see._

_Closing the report, Elma looked down at Aegis who had long since fallen asleep._

_There was more to it. There had to be. While the answers were most likely in the files before her, she knew it would be better to hear it from Jaynix herself._

* * *

_August 31st, 2060_

Standing outside of her Prog Ares, Elma found herself on a rather large island decorated with trees. There were foreign birds resting on the branches and enjoying the deafening silence.

Elma decided to stop here for one very important reason. The thought of finding Jaynix grew stronger every day as did the desire to tell her something she believed that Jaynix deserved to hear. That she had to hear.

Clearing her throat, Elma nodded to herself before speaking. Her voice cut through the silence and sounded three times louder than it usually did.

"Jaynix. I owe you an apology."

Elma's voice trailed off, she sounded too formal. Too professional. The chain of command was something she and Jaynix discarded early in their relationship and she had no intention of picking it back up.

Shaking her head she tried again.

"I'm sorry."

Would that be the right thing to say to Jaynix when she finally sees her again? After four years? It had to be, she had to let Jaynix know that she was the one to carry the blame, the fault. It was her burden.

"I…"

Elma sighed, her voice felt so heavy as she tried to sound out the words she knew she wanted to say. She'd tried this the last few days as well and the tears would always force themselves out of her eyes.

"Jaynix. Even after four years you have to know that my feelings towards you have never changed. I…"

Trailing off again, Elma began laughing. Leaning against her Prog Ares she tried to stop smiling but couldn't.

"This is an apology not a confession of love...try again…"

With a heavy sigh she nodded.

"Try again…"

Crossing her arms, Elma stood there, leaning against the side of her Ares as the nearly infinite amount of words floated in front of her, rearranging themselves into dozens of apologies and confessions.

The words sometimes flowed together very well, getting her point across though she also felt it took too long to get there. Others were too curt, too fast, too harsh. Some combinations continued to be too emotional. That one word kept coming back to her, forcing itself into her sentences.

Love.

Did she love Jaynix? Of course she did. Just like she loved Frye. Just like she loves Irina and Gwin.

Yet it didn't feel right to use it now.

With a heavy sigh, Elma tried again.

"Jaynix. I'm sorry it took so long...I have no excuses but I'm here now. I'll give you anything and everything you need. I…"

Elma closed her eyes.

"...don't use the word. Don't use the word. Don't."

It fit there so well. That stupid, blessed word.

That then got Elma thinking about this from Jaynix's point of view. Did Jaynix love her? If she had asked that question five years ago she was certain the answer would be yes. But now? Were there any warm feelings left in Jaynix's heart in regards to Elma?

Was there any warmth left in Jaynix at all?

Opening her eyes, Elma tried to imagine what Jaynix could have gone through after four years on her own. If she didn't seek them out then perhaps she couldn't. Firebird took critical damage from the Tandem Aghasura Cannon and the Vita's explosion. The Skell would no doubt have crash landed and been completely inoperable. Even if Jaynix was in a good enough condition to travel, it would be by foot. Given how vast the oceans were, there was no way for her to leave the continent she landed on.

Elma brought a hand to her chin, thinking.

Perhaps, she was taken in by natives? The Nopon and L himself lived on Mira before humanity, the Qlurians and the Ganglion got here. There had to be more intelligent life on the planet right? It was massive.

Shaking her head, Elma took in a deep breath and held it before gently exhaling. She felt herself calm down, her nerves began to steady and her mind slowed down.

"That's enough theories for today…"

Elma looked out to the horizon, the beautiful reds and oranges that painted the sky as the sun hid itself from view were mesmerizing.

"Once you find her, you can ask her yourself. No sense in trying to guess something that you can't possibly know."

It was then that her datapad came to life, the signal was picked up once more though far later than any of the previous interceptions. That left Elma worried that the signal was getting weaker. Whatever was sending it out could be failing and if it stopped before she found it, she'd never find Jaynix.

"Please. Just hold on a little longer...please…"

Normally she would consider setting up camp around now but given her concerns, her theories and that damned word, she had to find her. It didn't matter if she skipped out on sleep. She could rest once her task was complete.

Taking out Frye's flask she downed the remaining contents, hoping the sudden influx of overwhelming alcohol would keep her up through the impending night.

Getting back into the Prog Ares, Elma took off. Her gaze was set on the horizon as her Skell veered farther north and shot off across the sky.

* * *

_Elma sat on a bench, watching as Jaynix ran back and forth with several other Coalition soldiers. Soccer was the name of the game for the day and they all seemed to be quite decent at it._

_Though whoever picked this game failed to account for Jaynix's unmatched speed and coordination. Once she got the ball, she practically flew towards the goal._

_Laughing, the woman kicked the ball up with her leg then bounced it back and forth with her knee._

" _Y'know, it wouldn't be so hard to keep up if your eyes were on the ball."_

" _They are!"_

_A man yelled to which Jaynix laughed even louder._

" _You think cause I have one eye I can't see y'all staring. I don't know how many of you need to hear this but I'm taken. Happily married."_

_Jaynix smiled as several other soldiers broke out into laughter, a handful however both men and women seemed visibly crushed by the reveal._

" _I wear a ring for a reason!"_

_With that, Jaynix kicked the ball towards the rest of them and excused herself, heading straight for Elma._

" _I imagine you get a kick out of teasing your comrades."_

_Jaynix smirked._

" _I love teasing people in general. It's fun and easy to do when you look like I do."_

_Elma shook her head as Jaynix flexed, a wide grin on her face before she sat down next to Elma._

" _It gets everyone laughing and smiling...it's easy to overlook that kinda stuff. I treasure it."_

_Elma nodded as Jaynix took a deep breath._

" _It's the least I can do y'know. Keep the spirits up. We're all on this impossible mission together, right?"_

" _That we are."_

_Jaynix's attention returned to the rest of the Coalition soldiers as the next game began. The ball was kicked across the park with all the soldiers chasing after it, one of the soldiers acting as referee began to call out the action._

" _You have a strange way of showing your thoughtful side."_

_Jaynix shrugged._

" _What about you, Elma?"_

_The other woman thought for a few moments before shaking her head._

" _I don't really do that. Most of the meetings and discussions I have with Nagi, the President and the Council are...heavy, to say the least. There isn't a lot of joy in discussing the potential extinction of the human race."_

_There was a rather long silence that followed Elma's statement before Jaynix let out a whistle._

" _Damn. You sure drained the light out of the day didn't ya?"_

" _Apologies."_

_Jaynix leaned back against the bench._

" _I can't really blame you...I just do what I'm told. You? The Council? The people in charge? For all of you there is no oversight, you make the decisions. I don't envy you and I'm glad I have no interest in rising through the ranks. I'd rather fight one hundred thugs alone than make any of the calls you have to."_

_Elma smiled._

" _I wouldn't wish my job on anyone else either."_

_Jaynix tapped her fingers along her leg before smiling._

" _When it's all over. When we're safe. What do you want to do, Elma?"_

_Jaynix looked at her, waiting for an answer. All Elma could do was close her eyes and think. Ever since she arrived on Earth she'd been concerned with step after step in her quest to save humanity. She had no time or reason to think about what to do once her mission was complete. Some part of her still held doubts if she could ever complete the mission. Even with Aeon helping her all this time, she wasn't totally convinced that the plan would go off without a hitch._

" _Elma? You there?"_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to Jaynix. The woman's one eye looked at her with concern._

" _I didn't think that question would be that hard to answer. Sorry."_

_Elma smiled._

" _No need to apologize, I didn't think it'd be that hard either but I've never really thought about what to do once everything was...over...I don't know when we'll get there."_

_The women fell silent, eyes on the game happening in front of them as a goal was scored and one team of soldiers erupted into cheers while the others planned their comeback._

" _Maybe I'd like to lie down in the sand on some calm beach. Just...lie there. Warm. Comfortable. Staring up at the sky and watching the clouds...I want to be at peace knowing that I succeeded. That we succeeded."_

_Elma laughed._

" _I suppose that's not the most interesting thing to want but...I think that's what I want."_

_She turned to Jaynix to see the other woman smiling._

" _Nothing wrong with simplicity, Elma. Nothing wrong at all."_

* * *

_September 7th, 2060_

Another week had gone by.

Elma turned farther north.

The hope still burned inside her chest.

* * *

_September 9th, 2060_

Something odd happened two days later. Elma's datapad came to life, the signal was louder and clearer.

Elma stared at the readout, amazed and more hopeful than ever. Her heart hammered in her chest.

* * *

_September 10th, 2060_

The next day, the same thing happened.

Readjusting towards the south, Elma took off. She found herself unable to sleep.

* * *

_September 12th, 2060_

The signal came up again, this time it was behind her.

Did she miss it? Currently, the Prog Ares was flying over a rather large continent home to expansive forests that reminded her of Rendaelum, the difference however was the mountains in the distance and the occasional rocky terrain. The biggest mountain along the horizon looked to be a volcano.

Turning back towards the coast, Elma pushed her Ares as quickly as it could go. She was close. She could feel it.

It wasn't long after that when the signal came back.

Off the shore of the continent there was a chain of islands. She saw it then.

Quickly, the Ares took off towards one of the islands and the source of the signal.

Leaping out of the Prog Ares, Elma approached it.

What she found looked to be salvaged and thrown together parts of a Skell. They were reforged into some sort of spear powered by a thruster. The object was impaled in the ground and upon closer examination, Elma could see at the center of the spear was the thing she had been following since leaving New Los Angeles.

It was the internal tracking and distress system of a first generation Skell. The pieces of the Skell were generally unrecognizable but the faded and rusted colors Elma saw belonged to something she could never forget. This spear was forged from pieces of Firebird's armor.

That realization caused Elma to lose all the strength in her legs, she fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes and weak laughter forcing itself out of her throat.

"She's alive…"

Closing her eyes, Elma let herself feel the moment. The moment she's waited four years from. The moment something definitive would show her that Jaynix Isaiah Copeland was not dead.

Or at the very least, confirmation that Starfall didn't kill her.

Elma had to identify how the spear got here, she had to find out how long it had been here and when it started sending out its signal. With that information, she would be another massive step closer to finding Jaynix herself.

However, that would all have to wait until she could feel her legs again.

Lying on the ground feeling overwhelming emotions. Elma did her best to steady herself before opening her eyes. The hammering in her chest began to fade away as she stared up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by.

For the first time since she told Jaynix of what she hoped to do when humanity was safe, she felt like that impossible goal was within reach.

Smiling, Elma closed her eyes once more, focusing on the smile Jaynix wore when they talked that day on that bench.


	34. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sign in hand, Elma moves ever closer to her ultimate goal while making a new discovery.
> 
> _(Noun) The expression of or the ability to express thoughts and feelings by articulate sounds._

" _It's alright. I promise you, she's cool!"_

_Aeon called out, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Next to him, Elma couldn't fight off a smile._

" _Am I cool?"_

" _I told them that you are. I don't blame them if they didn't believe me though."_

_Elma rolled her eyes._

" _So I'm not cool?"_

" _It's debatable."_

_The siblings stood in a dense forest, the trees towering over them, the foliage in all directions was overwhelming. Aeon continued to tap his foot, he prepared to call out once more when he heard a voice._

_A large man emerged from the trees, given the bulk of his massive body it was clear he was battle hardened, a defender._

_Aeon stepped towards the man he identified as Brunus and spoke in an odd voice, poorly practiced but it seemed as if Brunus understood him to a degree._

_The large man looked to Elma._

" _Family?"_

_She nodded._

" _Yes. Aeon is my younger brother...you must be the Qlurian High Priest's Guardian. Brunus."_

_He nodded but said nothing more as Aeon waved Elma over._

" _Come on, the Capital isn't too far."_

" _I still don't think this is a good idea. Both of us here?"_

" _Humanity can deal without you for a week, right? I just want to clear any doubts you might have about the Qlurians and the level of aid they wish to give us."_

_Elma wasn't sure how confident she should be in this visit but Aeon was visibly excited. Introducing his sister to his Qlurian...friends? Apparently it was the best thing he could ask for._

_As they continued following the massive and silent Brunus, Elma moved closer to Aeon._

" _Be honest with me, Aeon."_

" _I always am."_

_Elma's eyes searched the endless sea of trees around them._

" _You can barely communicate with them, how have you been able to convince them to lend any aid?"_

_Aeon smiled wide and bright._

" _It's true that we don't share a spoken language...but we all share one unmistakable truth that anyone can understand no matter the language they speak."_

_Aeon looked to Elma, expectantly. The three broke through the wall of trees to see a massive and beautiful ivory palace built within a lovely clearing. The trees acting as idyllic decorations to this artificial wonder._

_Elma's eyes found dozens of Qlurians near the palace grounds and even more were stationed along the walls. One saw Aeon and Elma approaching and quickly disappeared, no doubt to tell High Priest Rufus of their arrival._

_Aeon tapped Elma's shoulder and pointed towards a group of young Qlurians playing together under the watchful eyes of their guardians._

_Elma looked back at Aeon._

_"The language of life. Is that what you're trying to tell me? Aeon that-"_

_"The Qlurians are no strangers to the Ganglion. They may not actively antagonize them but all their protection and security is to ensure that they live free lives. They understand the struggle we're currently going through and they can see through me how much we want humanity to live."_

_The pair came to a stop at the palace gates as Brunus called out to the watch._

_"Besides, isn't the language of life one reason you wanted to save humanity? The idea of them being snuffed out never sat well with you. Seems some of the Qlurians feel the same."_

_Elma couldn't deny it, she simply nodded earning a smile from Aeon._

_"I suppose I could stand to be a bit more...optimistic."_

_"Just wait till you meet Rufus. You'll have no more doubts."_

_Brunus turned to the siblings and gestured before continuing on. Aeon gave Elma a wink and followed the Qlurian._

_Elma turned around once more to the children playing. One of which caught her eyes and offered a small wave. Elma felt a smile tug at her lips as she waved back._

" _The language of life…"_

* * *

_September 12th, 2060_

Elma wasn't sure how much time had passed before she was able to feel her body once more. Exhaling a long and satisfying breath, she worked to stand back up. Her legs still felt a bit numb but she'd have to make do with it. She had to.

Approaching the spear she gave it another once over. Firebird's armor was used to construct it and a circuit was fitted within to power the signal or perhaps to boost it and fuel the thruster haphazardly attached to the top or rather, the bottom.

Elma took a deep breath before continuing to analyze the object. It must've been launched like a rocket, perhaps Jaynix figured the signal strength was far too weak to reach where it needed to go so she found a way to send it closer.

Looking down at the edge buried in the ground, Elma could see it was tilting towards the east, which meant it most likely impaled itself from that direction.

Turning towards her Ares, she knew that she'd have to extract it from the ground to better analyze a possible origin for the spear, this one object gave her more information than she's had all across these four years.

Her mind was ablaze with possibilities and theories, she had to stop herself from thinking, patience was key.

Taking a step back from the spear, Elma inhaled as deep a breath as she could manage. Holding the breath in for a few seconds, she cleared her mind and allowed herself to exhale. A calm sensation filled her thoughts as she opened her eyes. One step at a time. She would get there, she had to and she could not afford tripping herself up.

Returning to the cockpit of the Prog Ares, Elma activated the Skell and began approaching the spear when she noticed something on radar. Turning her Skell around, she looked off into the distance.

The chain of islands continued until they reached the mainland. Countless trees dotted the rising landscape ending in those distant mountains and volcanoes. Was someone here? Was it Jaynix? Someone else?

Elma crossed her arms and closed her eyes. If someone else was here, natives, they may have seen the spear. They could give her a second opinion on her current theories and conclusions. Anything to help solidify what her next move should be.

It would take a bit of time, perhaps the rest of the day but if it ended with her knowing exactly where Jaynix should be, then that made it worth it. After over four years of wanting to see Jaynix again, she could give one day to ensure that dream would come true.

Stepping out of the Prog Ares, Elma retrieved her weapons. She did not want to project a hostile aura but she had no idea what kind of Indigens lurked around the area and the last thing she needed was to be caught unaware. That said, she also took the Prog Ares' remote control with her.

She doubted that she'd need the Ares' firepower but if the situation called for it, she'd rather have all her cards on hand.

The chain of islands were close enough that Elma could rely on her Mimeosome to jump the distances and avoid swimming. Coming to a brief pause she looked up at the fading orange sky and the coming night. Hopefully she wasn't mistaken for a raider or looter of some kind. Taking a deep breath, she began making her way towards the mainland.

* * *

" _I know we've done a lot of...incredible things since you've arrived. Aeon. But the Qlurians...it's…"_

_Mira Torres shook her head._

" _It's absolutely unbelievable."_

_Aeon smiled, crossing his arms._

" _Isn't it? They're highly advanced yet live as one with nature. Their home is beautiful and their technology? Incomparable."_

_Mira nodded._

" _The information you've provided from this High Priest about the Trion Barrier is...well it changes a lot about our plans for Project Exodus."_

_The pair turned as an older man cleared his throat._

" _Are you having doubts, President Reeve?"_

_Aeon asked to which the man shook his head._

" _Not at all...maybe a little...I'm worried is all."_

_Mira laughed._

" _You always are."_

" _If I may ask…"_

_Those gathered within the Coalition's Hearing Chambers turned towards a man on the far end. Councilman Ethos._

" _...you've spoken about their incredible arms and technology yet all they could afford to part with are the plans for a shield? I trust you were clear with the full extent of the coming threat, yes?"_

_Aeon shrugged._

" _Maybe?"_

_Before Ethos could say anything more, Nagi's voice cut in._

" _We are imposing a lot on the Qlurians. The fact that they gave us anything should not be ignored."_

_Ethos sat down and fell silent as Nagi gestured towards the President._

" _I imagine your concerns involve how we will incorporate the Trion Barrier into our plans given how far along construction is, yes?"_

_President Reeve nodded._

" _It's alien technology. Unknown to us. Do we have the infrastructure to implement it, Aeon?"_

_The man tilted his head._

" _Using the Trion Barrier technology to protect the entirety of our Arks is...too much. We'd cut down on our production of other Exodus essential equipment by...30%?"_

" _30%? Be honest Aeon."_

_Mira called out to which the man chuckled._

" _Was the waver in my voice that clear?"_

" _50%. Is that right?"_

_Mira countered to which Aeon nodded._

" _Perhaps more...the goal is to save as many people as possible so I've spent the return trip figuring out what the best use for the Trion Barrier is…"_

" _I assume you have an answer?"_

_Aeon turned once more to Maurice Chausson and gave the older man a thumbs up._

" _Indeed I do! Within all of our Arks is the one precious and irreplaceable collective of humanity's will to live. The Lifehold Cores."_

_President Reeve nodded._

" _You think we can implement Trion Barrier technology to protect the Cores? Our pipeline won't buckle under that pressure?"_

_Aeon tapped his foot, thinking._

" _No. It won't. Well...it will, but not by 50%. Getting started is the hard part but once the tech is out there and we've got people used to it, it'll become easier. It's just a matter of making sure the curve is steep in our favor. One, two, six."_

_The gathered Coalition officials fell silent, thinking over the information before Mira Torres stood up._

" _Every second is precious. I vote to do it. Now."_

_Nagi and Chausson glanced at each other before echoing Mira's statement. Ethos let out a long and heavy sigh, finishing it off with a single nod._

_President Reeve stood up, the gathered officials doing the same._

" _I shall speak with the other World Leaders and let them know about our new plans. Thank you, Aeon."_

_The man smiled and bowed his head as the officials began to disperse. Aeon turned to see Elma standing in the shadows, hidden from view of the council. However her gaze was on the departing President. Aeon followed her line of sight to see Reeve's Secretary Eleonora appear and whisper something in his ear. The man's steps quickened as he left the room._

_He turned back to his sister just as she began walking towards him._

" _Y'know Elma. I don't like this whole public display of my achievements pushing you aside."_

" _It could not be avoided. Several of the leaders here are not aware of my...true self. They were not scheduled to attend this meeting but…"_

_Elma fell silent, her gaze moving past Aeon. The man turned to see Mira approaching them and clapping her hands._

" _A fine thank you for your efforts. Both of you. Elma, I hope you don't take any of the proceedings personally."_

_Elma shook her head._

" _Of course not Mira...why was Ethos here exactly? Or the rest of the council?"_

_Mira sighed._

" _He began to notice the vacancies in the President's schedule and somehow figured out that there were secret council meetings between him, myself and Nagi. He demanded to sit in and we couldn't risk spurring his curiosity by denying him."_

_Elma shook her head as Aeon spoke up._

" _He's not trustworthy?"_

" _Like you both said when you first arrived. You know that humanity isn't all just. If I discovered new technology, Ethos is the last man I'd give it to. However his resources are necessary for Exodus so we keep him at arm's length."_

_Elma noted the expression on Aeon's face._

" _I imagine you're glad you spend a lot of time away from this place aren't you?"_

" _Not really. I'm more concerned about you having to be around his sorts."_

_Elma laughed._

" _I can protect myself, brother. Far better than you can for me."_

_Aeon shrugged._

" _I won't deny that."_

" _You better not, Aeon. The week without Elma was worrying. It all worked out and you pulled off another trip all on your own. Let's have this be the last time you take her away from us, alright?"_

_Aeon smirked._

" _That's possible. Maybe. For a kiss?"_

_Mira laughed, shaking her head before resuming her serious and straightforward posture and expression._

" _No."_

" _Noted."_

_Mira then pulled out a datapad and handed it to Elma._

" _We've gotten several new reports from the assorted engineering teams. I suggest reading through Alpha Wolf's first. It's been an eventful month."_

_Elma took the device and smiled._

" _Let's hope for many more."_

_Mira returned the smile before departing. Elma and Aeon stood alone in the council room. Elma sighed before looking to her brother once more._

" _What is it?"_

" _Nothing. Just worried about Ethos._

" _You heard Mira. We're handling it."_

_Elma stated, earning a nod from Aeon._

" _I know. Everyone else here seems to be all about the language of life. I'd rather keep it like that."_

" _Please stop saying that aloud or I'll have to start denying that you are my brother."_

_Aeon tilted his head._

" _Saying what?"_

_Elma could only shake her head before departing, Aeon saluting after her._

" _Will do, Colonel...maybe."_

* * *

Stepping onto the mainland, Elma began heading towards a dense gathering of trees. Memories of her one visit to Qlu were prevalent. The trees here were nowhere near as massive, even the ones in Rendaelum didn't come close to what she saw on Qlu.

Shaking her head, she continued her approach. she hoped that the coming night would spark whoever was out here to turn on a light or two so she would know where they were. It wasn't so much that she wanted to be ready in case things went wrong but that she wanted to approach in as non-confrontational a way as possible.

Passing through the trees, Elma found her thoughts returning to the exciting notion of finding Jaynix, soon. The idea continually interrupted her thought process and as much as she enjoyed it, she needed to stay focused on her surroundings.

The trees provided excellent cover, coming to a stop, Elma decided to think of what to do if she found someone. The answer presented itself almost immediately.

Mira acted as a universal translator, as far away as she was from the familiar, she had no doubts that it still functioned. With the expectation of Errdia within the Eternal Tempest, nothing could possibly interfere with whatever it was that allowed everyone on this planet to understand one another.

Taking a deep breath she decided to call out and see if anyone was around.

"Hello! I'm a traveler! I mean no harm!"

Elma continued moving.

"I'm looking for someone!"

She thought she heard someone depart quickly and turned, barely making something out in the distance.

"There's a spear on an island not too far from here! Did anyone see where it came from? Or when?"

Elma came to a stop, waiting to see if anyone responded to anything she said but she was met with silence. Aeon's belief in the Language of Life was somewhat silly but she couldn't deny that everyone no matter who they were, wanted to live.

No one should welcome death or the prospect of losing their lives to something dark or unfair. It was at that point, Elma recalled the darkness that plagued Jaynix for much of her adult life and her self destructive tendencies.

As much as Jaynix improved through the years to the state she was in aboard the White Whale, the idea that she fell back to what was familiar and painful while all alone was too strong. She needed to find her.

Night fell as Elma broke through the heavy tree line, the forest became less dense and through the gaps in the trees she could see what looked like huts or homes made of stone. People were here. Natives.

She picked up her pace and prepared to yell something out when she heard it, the familiar pull and release of a drawstring.

Quickly her hand flew to her Tandem Blade, the weapon ignited. The bright ether lit up the night around her as she turned and swung, slicing an arrow clean in two.

Bending her knees, her eyes searched the tree line.

"Whoever is there! I mean no harm! I just want to talk!"

Silence greeted her as she continued to scan the trees, something moved when she heard several more pulls followed by arrows emerging from the darkness.

Gripping her blade tightly, Elma flipped through the air, slicing through every projectile before landing, knees bent just as another arrow fired.

With hardly any effort she cut through it as well, maintaining her stance and noting the silence that fell around her once again.

"Whoever is out there! I need help! That's all! I didn't come here to fight!"

Elma then felt it, the earth moved beneath her. Activating Overdrive she leapt back as the earth exploded and something tore free, the familiar glint of a metal weapon flashing in the darkness as it tried to cut through her.

The attack missed as Elma continued her retreat, the stranger stepping closer and into the moonlight.

Elma hadn't expected to see what she was seeing, the hulking creature was bipedal and scaled. Long spikes trailed down the back of its head and down the length of its spine.

The face was long, reptilian, a tongue quickly escaped its lips while its wild and bright yellow eyes focused squarely on Elma.

The lizard Xenoform was cloaked in metal armor with a long and serrated blade in one hand, it dropped into a combat stance, eyes maintaining their focus on Elma. Unmoving.

"I'm not here to fight. I just-"

The Xenoform shot forward, blade flashing with practiced speed but after all the combat Elma has seen facing the Ganglion, especially the lightning fast blades of Milsaadi and Wrothians, this creature was slow.

Elma deftly avoided each strike, refusing to counterattack as the Xenoform continued to pressure her. She felt it once more, the ground burst right behind her as another lizard emerged, this one's scales shone with a sickly yellow color as opposed to the vibrant green of its comrade.

Gripping her blade tightly, Elma swung around, deflecting the second weapon with as much might as she could muster. The force of her blow caused the Xenoform to stumble away.

Quickly spinning about, Elma struck the next Xenoform's weapon, pushing it aside. Elma jumped away once more, waiting and watching as the Xenoforms realized that Elma's blades had seared through theirs, leaving them in two pieces.

"Listen to me! I mean you no harm!"

Loud metal banging erupted from behind her, drowning out the sounds of drawstrings. Leaping aside she began evading the coming arrows, relying on Overdrive to keep her one step ahead of each strike.

She maintained the surge of power constantly, clearing her mind and sharpening her senses as the Xenoforms relied on the darkness and distracting sounds.

Locating the source of the metal banging, Elma spotted a line of three Xenoforms armed with swords and shields, slamming the weapons together.

"I'm sorry about this."

Swapping to her Tandem Pistol, as opposed to charging the weapon with Ether, Elma used the mechanisms to charge a sound wave. The attack threw all three Xenoforms off their feet, carrying them through the air and knocking them into trees. Two fell still while one struggled to stand, clearly dazed by the debilitating attack.

Arrows continued to rain on Elma from the darkness forcing her to retreat towards the collection of huts, seeking cover behind one, listening to the projectiles collide harmlessly with the fortified stone.

"Cease fire! I only want to talk! I'm looking for someone!"

Elma turned to a nearby hut as a massive and bulky lizard emerged carrying a warhammer. It's tongue lashed out before it charged Elma. Jumping onto the hut, Elma kicked off it, leaping clear over the Xenoform as it smashed the hut to pieces with its massive weapon.

Flipping through the air she landed once more as the ground began to shake, more Xenoforms emerging from below as well as another large one stepping out of a hut.

Elma moved towards the hulking Xenoform slowly as its grip on its warhammer tightened.

If they didn't respond to her language then maybe they would respond to her strength.

The Xenoform charged, hammer raised high. Elma waited till the last moment, before moving aside, the weapon smashing into the ground. With one step, Elma surged forward, her Tandem Blade's ether shell deactivated leaving the blunt edge of the weapon to strike the Xenoform's armor chest. Elma's might caused the metal to buckle and the Xenoform to stumble back, releasing its weapon.

Leaping into the air, Elma delivered a savage kick to the lizard's face, throwing it to the ground unconscious. She then aimed her blade at the rest of the gathered Xenoforms.

"I'll knock you all out until one of you decides to speak with me or we could stop this. Right now."

The other massive Xenoform raised his hammer, the gathered lizards struck their shields with their swords before charging forward.

Elma's hand flew to her waist where she inputted a command before charging forward, dodging every blade that came at her, watching the massive Xenoform raise its hammer like its predictable comrade before it.

Overdrive surged in Elma's arms as she came to a halt, the hammer fell right on her. The Xenoforms watched in shock and awe as Elma held the hammer with her hands, no matter how the larger Xenoform flexed and pushed, the weapon refused to move.

Ripping the hammer out of the lizard's hands, Elma tossed it aside before surging forward and opening her palm. Letting out a mighty yell, she struck the lizard's chest. The Xenoform gagged before the blow sent it sailing through the air and crashing into a hut where it fell to the ground unconscious.

Elma turned towards the rest of the Xenoforms once more as several of the archers emerged from the darkness, weapons still trained on her.

"Give up!"

The closest lizard charged just as a light bathed the small village. The creatures looked up to see the Ares, confusion evident in their reptilian faces.

"Sound Cannon!"

The Ares' chest morphed into what looked like a stereo before it let loose a powerful reverberating shockwave. The Xenoforms were flattened by the weaponized sound and fell unconscious.

Elma turned from the dozen or so dazed Xenoforms to the five or six that still had their weapons on her.

"Just stop. I don't want to fight."

She saw one of the lizards step towards her, ready to strike and input another command. The Prog Ares aimed upwards and unleashed a furious torrent of Agni Gatling, the Xenoforms were disturbed by the show of force. Distracted, Elma seized the opportunity, her blunt weapon struck each of them with as much force as she could muster until one remained.

Stepping closer, she aimed her weapon at it, prepared to intimidate it into giving her an answer.

"I give up!"

Elma froze as the lizard threw its weapon to the ground and fell to the floor.

"I surrender."

Elma looked to the rest of its comrades before facing the one again.

"You can talk?"

The lizard nodded.

"You can understand me?"

Another nod.

"Then...why?"

Looking up, the Xenoform prepared to say something else when something caught its eye and it fell silent. Elma spun about quickly to see three more creatures.

Two massive guards held flags while the one in the middle, notably smaller and without a weapon placed a hand on its chin and watched Elma.

"Are you the leader?"

The creature tilted its head.

"I know you can talk!"

After a long silence, the Xenoform brought a finger to its lips. Elma narrowed her eyes as it turned and gestured towards a hut, walking in that direction. Elma noted that the guards were watching her but making no move to attack.

Sparing one last look at the Xenoform that surrendered, Elma sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want it to come to this...I didn't kill anyone. I promise."

The lizard looked up at her and said nothing as she sheathed her weapons and followed the leader.

* * *

" _It's still a bummer that Albus and Furvus were on an important scouting mission…"_

_Elma placed a hand on her brother's shoulder._

" _The Qlurians have their own things to worry about. I doubt it was personal."_

_Aeon laughed._

" _I know but it was incredibly inconvenient timing. I wanted you to meet them."_

_Elma and Aeon stood on the roof of the ECP Apartment Complex, while Elma insisted that Aeon return to his room for a moment the man was still in his natural skin and out in the morning. It was risky._

" _The ones I did see put me at ease, Aeon. I appreciated Rufus' caution and Sucidus seemed quite bright to say the least, their tech is in good hands with people like her."_

_The siblings fell silent, looking out over the city of Noah's Cradle._

" _You sure you don't want to load up into your Mimeosome? At least for a day or two."_

_Aeon shrugged._

" _Not really...though I guess it's not fair to introduce you to my friends yet avoid yours. Is it?"_

_Elma sighed, Aeon seemed to avoid interacting with humanity as much as he could beyond the council meetings. She had a theory as to why and while it caused no harm it did create a small divide._

" _My team. Irina, Gwin, Boris and Danny are all good people."_

" _Guessing you still couldn't convince Doug to come back."_

_Elma nodded._

" _He refuses to and as much as I could use him, I've got to honor his decision."_

_Aeon said nothing, his eyes scanning the human city, watching the vehicles in the distance and a handful of Skells in the skies above._

" _Here I am, attached to humanity and yet you refuse to form those same attachments. It's strange given everything I know about you, Aeon."_

_The man laughed._

" _Is it?"_

" _It is. Though with all the trips you've been making into deep space it gives me one good guess as to why."_

" _And that is?"_

_Elma smiled._

" _You know you'll get attached to them and not want to leave. You wanted me to form bonds despite my duty and yet you refuse to in order to uphold your duty. The irony in that is...well it's a bit ridiculous to be honest."_

_Aeon laughed once more._

" _It is, isn't it...the more human comrades I have the more I would worry about...well everything. This whole situation is delicate, can you blame me?"_

" _At least you hang around with Javier. He's got his head on straight. No doubt keeps you in line when I'm not around."_

_Aeon raised an eyebrow._

" _Who? Javi? Nah, he appreciates the chaos I cause and helps with it."_

" _I doubt Maurice Chausson's son has any patience for your attitude, Aeon. And that's why you two are such good friends."_

_Aeon smiled._

" _I suppose it is...Javi's been working to get his old man to sign off on my next mission. He's wanted to accompany me into deep space for a while."_

" _If you need me to put a word in for it with Chausson, I will. I'd feel better if you weren't all alone on your trips."_

_Elma reached over and placed a hand on Aeon's shoulder._

" _Company isn't all that bad…"_

" _Maybe next time you stop by you'll make some more friends."_

_Aeon shrugged which caused Elma to hold onto his shoulder tighter._

" _That's an order."_

_With a heavy sigh, the man nodded._

" _Yes, Colonel. Gosh I hate it when you pull rank."_

" _I'm the older sister, you've got to listen to me no matter what."_

_The pair shared a laugh before a comfortable silence filled the air and their gazes remained locked on Noah's Cradle and the Ark's construction platform._

* * *

Sitting in the stone hut near a fire with the Xenoform before her, Elma remained silent. Every time she made a move to speak, the lizard would place a finger on its lips.

Producing a bowl of liquid, the Xenoform held it towards Elma. She stared at it for a long while before locking eyes with the lizard. As much as she doubted the contents of the bowl, she knew that the longer she hesitated and the more time she spent here, the more time Jaynix was waiting. Four years was enough.

With a sigh, Elma took the bowl, watching as the lizard made the motion of drinking before holding up one finger. Nodding, Elma did as she was told and took a single gulp. She wasn't sure what to describe the liquid like...water, maybe but it had a distinct scent to it that wasn't too pleasant. Almost like alcohol. However, after having drunk from Frye's flask as long as she has, nothing was too strong.

She watched the lizard take a deep breath and did the same as it. The lizard took the bowl and tilted it back, taking a single gulp as well.

Elma waited as the Xenoform sighed before speaking, as opposed to the English of the younger Xenoform outside the sound was low, guttural and strange. Coming from a lizard like being it made sense.

However, despite it being a language Elma had never heard before she was somehow able to understand what was being said.

" _Do you understand me?"_

Elma opened her mouth to speak, and what came out wasn't English either but something immensely familiar to her. It was the Ein Dialect, the language of the Watchers. Her language.

" _I do...and this is my language. How?"_

The lizard gestured towards the bowl.

" _This liquid interferes with the law of the land...it gives us back the right to speak as we see fit."_

Elma raised an eyebrow.

" _The young Xenoform who surrendered spoke. You all can speak."_

" _The law of the land takes the right to speech and language away from us...and translates our mother tongue to something...else."_

Elma tilted her head.

" _The Planet."_

The lizard mimicked Elma's motion, tilting its head. Elma's eyes darted back and forth, taking this entire situation in before addressing the Xenoform.

" _Are you not natives?"_

The lizard shook its head before placing a hand on its chest.

" _My name is Des Raiker. We are the beings of Olm."_

Elma nodded slowly.

" _How did you come to be here?"_

Des sighed, thinking of how to speak.

" _The liquid wears thin rather quickly...it's not a story even we understand. However, that is not why you are here, is it?"_

As much as Elma wanted to dive into the mysteries of Mira and how it chose to call out to people and bring them here, Jaynix was still on her mind.

" _You seek someone?"_

" _I do."_

Elma turned and gestured in the direction of the island, the spear.

" _Ah yes. My people have come to call it The Sign. Many believe it would lead someone or something here to kill us all."_

Elma shook her head.

" _It's a call for help. Not to raise arms."_

Des Raiker tapped his chin, thinking this over as Elma spoke.

" _Where did it come from?"_

Elma waited, she wasn't sure for how long before Des pointed in a direction. North.

" _When?"_

Des shook his head.

" _I do not believe we can translate our definitions of time accurately. Even in our native tongue unless you know what a Portion is or a Division."_

Elma sighed.

" _...do you know how many times the sun and moon have risen since it landed here?"_

Des seemed to smile, a laugh escaped him before he apologized.

" _You are desperate. I'm sorry but...no. We do not track that. All we can tell you is that the spear landed in our forest a long time ago."_

Elma raised an eyebrow.

" _Forest?"_

" _Some of the more...concerned of my people had it moved. They placed it somewhere and waited for when someone would arrive. They kept watch on it and should someone appear, they would prepare the defenses."_

Des laughed once more.

" _So many Portions spent on their battle plan and it all fell apart in moments. You are powerful."_

" _Elma. My name is Elma."_

Des nodded.

" _Elma. You are stronger than anything I've ever witnessed in all my Divisions. I thank you for knocking some sense into my people. I only wish I could help you further."_

Elma tapped her fingers along her leg.

" _Where exactly did it land?"_

Des stood up.

" _I can take you there...however, the liquid's effect will expire and we cannot partake for another Portion lest we risk the full loss of our Speech."_

Elma stood up as well.

" _You would rather speak once a Portion than...obey the law of the land?"_

Des nodded.

" _It's our way."_

Elma watched the Xenoform, he wore a faint wistful smile across his reptilian face. To be robbed of your mother tongue is one thing but to actively avoid using it to preserve its origin? That was something Elma could not understand. Yet if that is how they chose to live, she could do nothing more than respect it.

" _Bring the item and follow me."_

Elma prepared to speak when she felt something strange in her throat, shaking her head, she coughed.

"What was that?"

English. She looked to the Des who simply nodded and walked out of the hut.

* * *

" _I don't talk about my brother a lot, do I?"_

_Hearing Elma's voice, Jaynix looked over to her. The pair was lying on the ground watching the stars above. Jaynix had been walking by when she saw Elma lying on the ground alone and decided to offer her some company. Elma had been silent since then only to randomly ask this question when Jaynix least expected it._

" _Not really, all you've really said is that he's away on constant work and he's a bit of a dork. Though I could tell that from all the figures in his room."_

_Elma chuckled._

" _It's quite the impression to have of him...I'm sure that would all change if you met him."_

" _When is he coming back?"_

_Elma sighed._

" _I wish I knew...he should've been back already."_

_Elma's gaze locked onto the stars above, her thoughts on where Aeon was and why he hadn't returned began swirling. His trips were long but it's been two years since he last left and he'd made no attempt to contact them. Part of Elma feared for him but she knew he was capable. She knew that she could trust him to survive whatever situation he found himself in._

" _I live apart from my younger sister most of the time now. It took me a long time to get used to it."_

_Elma smiled._

" _You speak of her with so much love in your voice."_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _She's precious to me. She and Lyla are the most important things in my life and I'd do anything for them."_

_Hearing how resolute Jaynix sounded, Elma knew it to be true._

" _They're both lucky to have you, Jaynix."_

_The Corporal smirked._

" _You're also pretty important to me Elma. Probably my number four."_

_Elma laughed._

" _Number three is General Kumon isn't it?"_

" _It is."_

" _Fair enough."_

_The pair continued to stare up at the stars when another question left Elma's lips._

" _Do you believe in the language of life?"_

_Jaynix raised an eyebrow._

" _The what?"_

" _It's something my brother says...all people inherently understand the desire to live regardless of what language they speak. The barriers don't matter. Life does."_

_Jaynix remained silent for a long time, prompting Elma to turn towards her._

" _Jaynix?"_

_There was a faint shadow in Jaynix's eye. She turned to face Elma and spoke._

" _No. I don't."_

* * *

Elma stood in the forest clearing with Des at her side. The Prog Ares lowered itself into the clearing and held the spear at the ready. Elma turned to Des who walked into the clearing and pointed at a spot on the ground. Nodding, Elma commanded her Ares to stick the spear into the ground that the Xenoform had indicated. She stood and watched as he motioned with his hands the direction to tilt the object. Once he was satisfied, he nodded and stepped away, gesturing towards the sky.

The Ares took a knee and deactivated as Elma approached Des who traced an arc in the sky descending from the northern end of the region. There were so many things Elma wanted to ask about it, specifics but she did not want to push these people to do something they did not want to.

Glancing at her Ares, she knew the mechanisms she had at the ready should be able to create a projected flight path and point her in the right direction.

Taking a deep breath, she turned towards Des.

"Thank you so much...I…"

The Xenoform shook his head, a faint smile on his lips.

"You truly have no idea how much your help means to me...I wish there was something I could do…"

Des held up a hand, his smile still evident. Elma wanted to say more, to thank him more but she could tell he required none and asked for even less.

Turning back towards the small village she chuckled.

"I really am sorry for what I did to your people. I didn't mean to and...I hope everyone feels better soon."

Des chuckled before stepping forward and taking one of Elma's hands into his own. Bowing his head and shaking her hand. Elma could only bow her head in return before the Xenoform moved away and headed back towards his village.

They were strange and unique people. But she supposed that was true about everyone. Turning her attention to the spear, she took a deep breath. The hour was incredibly late but it didn't matter, the task needed to be done.

Entering the Prog Ares, she moved towards the spear and began analyzing its components, specifically the output of the thruster attached to the spear. How much fuel could it carry? How strong was it? The spear was definitely aerodynamic, while the craftsmanship was clunky the design was made with one primary goal in mind. Distance.

Based on the angle of the tilt and Des Raiker's gesture of the spear's arc of travel, a holographic display began to form, reenacting the events of the spear's arrival.

If it came in too fast, it buried itself far deeper into the ground than it was and if it wasn't fast enough, it failed to bite into the earth deep enough and fell over flat. Neither outcome was what happened in the end so Elma continued to tinker with the schematics and the proposed power of the propulsion.

* * *

_September 13th, 2060_

The sun rose signifying the new day, yet Elma remained seated in the Prog Ares as it continued to run calculations and display various possible trips for the spear.

Elma had watched the numbers, the various figures and the arcs of travel more times than she could count and right now she couldn't make anything out. Her eyelids definitely felt heavy but she refused to give in. She was close. She could feel it.

Elma went for Frye's flask only to find it empty, with a heavy sigh she put it away and closed her eyes. At least for a moment.

* * *

" _Elma. Do you believe she's still alive?"_

" _Is she? Still alive that is?"_

" _Are you sure she's not dead?"_

" _How could she survive?"_

" _No one else survived."_

" _That was two years ago."_

" _It's been three years._

" _We should hold a proper funeral. Everyone else has had their rights except her."_

" _Why do you doubt the outcome so much, Colonel?"_

" _You cared for her? That I understand...but there isn't a single sign of her presence. No hints. Nothing. She's gone."_

" _Elma."_

" _Elma!"_

" _Colonel."_

_Opening her eyes, Elma saw Nagi standing right in front of her. A sad look on his face as he gestured towards the Monolith in the park._

" _You need to start healing, Elma. You need to put this behind you. Please."_

" _...I always thought of you as a man of faith, Nagi."_

" _It's one thing to hold onto this belief yourself, Elma. But for the others. For her. For Jaynix herself...perhaps it's time to let her rest."_

_Elma shook her head._

" _She's not dead. Why are you giving up on her, Nagi? You of all people."_

_Nagi closed his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping._

" _I've been witness to the deaths of so many close friends. People I thought for certain would outlive me. John Reeve. Doug Barret. Sonja and Maxwell Copeland. Hideo Kumon. They're gone. I carry that with me. At all times. It's painful but it gives me strength. I don't move forward for just myself anymore. They help me."_

_Nagi opened his eyes and gestured to the memorial Monolith._

" _Ever since the end of our battle with Luxaar and especially after the final victory against the Remnants...you've been on a downward spiral. You've dedicated yourself to this task and it's hurting you greatly, Elma."_

" _It's not just me. The rest of the team is helping."_

_Nagi nodded._

" _I know...have you noticed how ragged they are? Exhausted? Irina passed out on a mission the other day just as they were headed into combat. The mission was cancelled and she had to report to the MMC. L got sick during a recent trip to Cauldros with you and has been laid up since. Kruse's productivity is suffering greatly. Have you noticed this?"_

_Elma looked away._

" _It needs to stop...I don't want to be the bad guy, you know me Elma. I respect you. I care for you. I love you. Because of this I'm telling you...to let it rest. Not for anyone else...but for yourself."_

_Elma dared not recall what she shouted at Nagi after that moment, she did not want to relive the expressions on his face. No anger. No rage. Nothing but a man who cared so much. The wounds her words inflicted, she's regretted ever since._

_Yet after all that._

_After all that pain. That hate._

_She approached the Monolith and took one more look at Jaynix's file before making the edit._

_From Missing In Action._

_To Killed In Action._

* * *

Elma's eyes shot open, she felt the familiar sensation of tears along her cheeks. Then she heard the rapid beeping and looked to the completed simulation, pinpointing within 99.7% accuracy the spear's path of travel.

This was it.

Shaking her head and shrugging off the memories, Elma took hold of the spear and pushed the Ares well past its limit, shooting off across the sky.

Her destination was set.

Jaynix was waiting for her.

Not a moment longer.

* * *

Des Raiker and his people stood in the village, watching as the strange machine disappeared into the sky. The villagers returned to their daily activities but Des kept his eyes on the clouds.

Bringing a hand to his chest, he offered the woman whatever belief he could in her cause.


	35. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can wait. The task is all that matters. Everything else can wait.
> 
> _(Noun) A short period of rest or relief from something difficult or unpleasant._

" _You never change, Colonel."_

_Looking up from the holographic displays along the table, Elma spotted Irina approaching and holding two cups of tea in her hands. With a smile, Irina offered one of the cups to Elma. Quietly thanking her, Elma took the cup and after a quick sip, smiled as well only for Irina to chuckle and ask._

" _It's bad isn't it?"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _Not at all...thank you, Irina."_

_Elma's gaze returned to the many screens that were still on display tracking various signatures that matched the Lifehold Archives, she was hoping that the data on how they ended up where they did could be used to track down the Core's location that they so desperately needed._

" _What I opened with wasn't meant to be ignored, Colonel."_

" _You're going to ask that I take a rest. I've heard it all before...though I find it interesting that you're the one telling me this, Irina."_

_Pulling her attention away from the table, Elma faced Irina who could only shrug._

" _It is a bit hypocritical isn't it...the rest of the team didn't think this plan through."_

_Elma sighed._

" _Of course it was them."_

" _They care, Elma. We all do. A lot of Mimeosome functions people may find...odd or unnecessary. Why would we make robot bodies that require sleep?"_

_Irina waited, a knowing smile on her face as Elma spoke._

" _Because it's something that has been a human necessity since the dawn of man...people find comfort in being able to live as people even though…"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _Colonel. You need rest. We will find the Lifehold Core. You…"_

_Irina trailed off, realization dawning in her eyes. Elma made a move to speak, to deny Irina's conclusion but she knew that there was no point to it._

" _I see…"_

" _Irina I...I don't want you to think that the bonds I have with all of you aren't enough. Of course they are. You, Gwin, Kruse, Frye and L have been with me since we started this mission. I count on you all for a lot, more than you know."_

_Irina placed her cup on the table, nodding._

" _I know. We all do...I should've figured it had to do with Starfall. With Jaynix. You don't sleep not just because you want to find the Core but because you can't."_

_Elma started to speak once more only for Irina to cut her off._

" _The nightmares. How long?"_

_The women stared at one another, neither making a move to press the conversation that they both knew needed to be had. The only sound breaking the silence was that of Aegis' gentle breathing as the cat turned over on the nearby couch._

_Elma looked at the table prepared to give Irina the answer she knew would be coming. Shock filled her features as the displays were no longer showing parts of Mira or the Lifehold Archives they'd recovered. The screens were showing scenes from Starfall. And her._

_One in particular was displaying the unforgettable destruction of Firebird, the shock caused Elma to stumble back, Irina was right there, ready to catch her._

_Slowly and steadily, Irina eased Elma to the ground._

" _I see the same things, Colonel. Not just about Starfall but also about...him."_

_Elma took a deep breath trying to steady the sensation of a pounding heart._

" _I don't have any advice and I'm not really the one who should be allowed to give it because I'm doing just as poorly with handling it. I know that. I see it in how Gwin and Frye look at me...in how you look at me."_

_Elma turned to Irina, the woman now wearing a faint smile._

" _There it is. That's the look."_

" _Irina I…"_

_Closing her eyes, Elma took another long and deep breath._

" _It's alright, Colonel. I get it, I really do."_

_Irina moved to sit next to Elma, their arms touching. On the floor of the team barracks, the pair appreciated the calm silence. The hour was either absurdly late or far too early, it didn't matter._

" _I keep busy. I do everything I can because of the nightmares. It's the only thing I do that keeps them at bay."_

_Irina nodded._

" _I'm the same...and I'm sure there are plenty of people in New Los Angeles dealing with it as best or as poorly as they can. It's hard to talk about it."_

_Elma sighed._

" _As much as I know I should talk about it, I can't. Not yet. I can't afford to have anything pull my focus. Without the Lifehold Core nothing else matters. Even if she's alive out there, the moment the Core's power fails...she's gone too. I can't let that happen."_

_Elma made a move to stand, Irina placing her hand on top of Elma's and squeezing._

" _It can wait. It can."_

_Irina smiled._

" _Whatever is lurking in the dark for you, I'll be here to fight it off. It's the least I can do. Colonel."_

_Staring at her dear friend for a few moments, Elma understood what it is that she wanted from her and knew that it was the best thing she could do for herself._

_Closing her eyes, Elma leaned back against the wall and allowed herself to rest. At her side, Irina remained alert and vigilant, prepared to deal with whatever came._

* * *

_September 13th, 2060_

The Prog Ares flew over a dense mountain range and a massive gaping volcano towards the other half of this new and strange region. A wide jungle stretched out below her, through the occasional breaks in the dense trees Elma could see dangerous chasms cutting through the earth, sheer drops led to deeper canyons below and all about were strange new creatures. Several looked to the Prog Ares with passing curiosity but most ignored it.

Elma couldn't afford to be distracted. Not now. Watching the Prog Ares simulation of the spear with rapt attention, Elma continued her flight towards her final destination. This had to be it. It had to be because Elma had no idea what she would do if it wasn't.

She hadn't slept for days, she was fairly certain she had been awake for two or three days straight before her encounter with the lizard Xenoforms.

After that battle, after her talk with Des Raiker and after the spear's analysis she'd been traveling without stopping. The sun was low and night would soon set in once more yet she kept going. She knew better than anyone that sleep helped maintain her Mimeosome's systems, skipping it was not encouraged especially after so many days and such an exhausting series of events, to say nothing of her rather liberal use of her body's Overdrive system. She needed rest. She needed to stop. She could hear Irina's voice as if the Lieutenant was at her side, repeating to her the same conversation they had so many years ago.

Would Irina be disappointed in her? Would she understand why she was doing this? Elma knew the answer to both those questions was yes. All she could do was promise the memory of Irina that she would rest.

But she needed to find Jaynix, first.

"It can wait."

* * *

" _Still up, Colonel?"_

_Turning from the master controls, Elma spotted Kruse. The man waved at her before approaching. The pair stood within the Lifehold Core's management and resource center where it kept log of all its complex devices. Following the end of the conflict with the Ganglion, BLADE secured the Core and began the extensive process of determining the full extent of the damages the Core suffered after Starfall._

_It was a vital task that no one could afford to put off, unfortunately whole sections of the Core including the most important human consciousness server room were impossible to access without heavy machinery, Elma's plan in the meantime was to look through the computers for any information on the Lifehold Core's status. However that also led her to similar roadblocks as many sections were offline due to heavy damage._

_With a heavy sight Elma turned herself away from the computer to face Kruse._

" _The crash did far more harm to the Core than I expected...to say nothing of the Ganglion's attempt to breach it."_

_Kruse crossed his arms as he stepped closer, Elma clearing her throat and explaining more about her work._

" _I've been doing what I can to reroute power to other Core systems. Even beyond the debris and the collapsed hallways, there are a lot of jammed doors and inoperable computers...I can't seem to get into anything physically or digitally."_

_Kruse nodded._

" _I'm in the same boat, at the very least I can tell that the Lifehold won't collapse. Despite the damage the Ganglion caused, it was built far more secure than anything else we have."_

_Despite the situation, Elma smiled._

" _You aren't here to talk work, are you Kruse?"_

_He laughed before shaking his head._

" _Then you're here to try and get me to rest. Right?"_

_After a brief silence, Kruse shrugged._

" _That was the idea but I've been up just as long and doing far too much work. I can feel my Mimeosome overheating."_

_Elma chuckled._

" _To think this would be what stumps us. Not a hostile allegiance of Xenoforms and their cult leader of a master but...technology."_

_Now standing next to Elma, Kruse began laughing._

" _It's always been that way. Ever used a printer from the turn of the century? Those things are named for the one thing they don't do."_

_Elma shook her head._

" _Why were you using one?"_

_Kruse shrugged._

" _The why isn't important, all I'm saying is technology has always been a wall...maybe some rest will help us both deal with it."_

" _Maybe…"_

_Kruse cleared his throat._

" _Besides...you haven't been in your Mimeosome for these last few days. I'm sure the exhaustion is hitting you harder than the rest of us."_

_Elma looked to Kruse, she couldn't deny the truth. After so many years separated from her flesh and blood body, she wanted to spend some time in it though she knew it made quite a few things...slower. She was no slouch when it came to calculations and mathematics, but a Mimeosome's fine tuned analytical systems helped immensely._

" _I have more work tomorrow...or later today...whatever comes first. I can't rest."_

" _You sure it's not something you can put off?"_

_Elma took out her datapad and opened her schedule for tomorrow. The first thing she saw being the incredibly important order from Nagi to lead a secure and private team to the Consciousness Server Room. The blueprints for the Core were on display and a route was already plotted._

_Looking through the list of BLADEs who would assist she found one odd name that seemed to have been pushed through by Eleonora._

" _Elma?"_

" _It's nothing…"_

_Kruse smiled._

" _You know, despite the late hours which are nothing new really, you've been...happier."_

_Elma turned to Kruse._

" _Have I?"_

" _Yeah. Cause now you know she's safe too, right?"_

_Elma turned away, a small smile on her face._

" _Safe may be a bit much given we don't know her condition let alone where she is but...yes. I'm happy to know she'll continue to function until I can find her."_

" _Then that's all that matters."_

_Kruse let out a long yawn._

" _I think it's best I turn in...how about you?"_

_Elma looked at her datapad once more and the mission set for a few days from now._

" _Yeah...that would be for the best."_

_Disengaging the master controls and shutting down the system Elma turned to see Kruse open the door and gesture. Exchanging smiles, the pair left the control room._

* * *

The Prog Ares' analysis of the spear's flight path was far longer than Elma had first expected. However, while the spear was made of Skell parts, the thruster that was used was one that propelled an entire Skell into the air. The spear barely accounted for the total mass of Firebird and so the one thruster was able to shoot the spear far far away which was exactly what Jaynix needed.

Leaning back in her seat Elma allowed the Ares to continue along the projected path on autopilot. Thinking about Jaynix made her reconsider her desire to put off sleeping. If this path did end at finding her friend would she really want to approach her while half asleep?

"Even years later, Irina and Kruse are still right."

Elma felt a faint smile form along her lips. Even still, she didn't want to oversleep so she decided to set an alarm within the Ares' tracking system.

"A nap should be enough. For now...an hour, maybe a bit more..."

Elma fell silent, thinking about the four years in which she had no idea where Jaynix was. Then the weeks of flying away from the Origin Continent. Now she could barely stand the idea of waiting another hour. She couldn't quite believe it and the very thought of it was enough to bring her to laughter.

All of a sudden, one hour felt like an entire day. Just like how she was struggling for four years with no hint as to where Jaynix could be, Jaynix was alone for four years. One hour to Jaynix may very well feel even longer. Or perhaps the time started to bleed together.

Elma's gaze moved to the horizon. Silence greeted her as it had since she left New Los Angeles. She didn't have much else to occupy herself with. The various summaries on the four years they spent on Mira were all done and fully edited. The most important reports she believed Jaynix would respond best to were moved forward and over a dozen apologies were typed up.

Elma had read Moby Dick front to back and understood why Constantine Voliff loved the story so much that he would attempt to introduce it to all of his comrades and research partners. Including his son. Kruse took to it with immense joy and from the way Go talks about the story, he enjoys it too.

"Three generations of wolves bound by one story…"

Elma's eyes traveled to the hardcover book lying amongst her other assorted supplies. She needed to thank Kruse for the gift, it was far more helpful than she ever thought it could be.

Closing her eyes, Elma thought that maybe she should read the book with Jaynix. The Corporal always laughed and waved it off when Kruse offered it but maybe a small story they could share would help whatever condition she found Jaynix in.

Something to bond with.

Something to reconnect.

* * *

" _Elma."_

_The Colonel said nothing as she stepped into Jaynix's hospital room. The Lawless were gone. So was Benton. Elma couldn't think of anywhere to go next except here. She had a task to accomplish but she wanted to see Jaynix first. She had to._

" _How are you feeling?"_

_Jaynix smiled._

" _Better every day."_

_Elma nodded._

" _Good. I'm sorry for coming by so late I just...I wanted to see you."_

_Elma moved towards the side of Jaynix's bed, pulling a chair forward before sitting down._

" _Late? I didn't think that was something you were familiar with, Elma."_

_Letting out a long sigh, Elma shook her head._

" _Come on, Jaynix. I just got here and you just woke up. I hear enough about my work and lack of a sleep schedule from Nagi and the Skelletons."_

_Jaynix smiled._

" _I hear the same thing from my wife and the Reapers. Sorry."_

_Elma only shook her head, the apology was unnecessary but she was glad that Jaynix was women stared at one another for a long while, comfortable before Jaynix broke the silence. Her face growing serious._

" _We never did talk about it...did we?"_

_Elma said nothing as Jaynix's gaze moved away from her._

" _The attack on the apartment. How I responded."_

" _I know everything about it now, Jaynix. Everything about the Massacre. I always have but because of Kumon's desire to protect you...I never knew the full extent of how it affected you...until now."_

_Jaynix remained silent, not sure what to say._

" _After what I saw that day...I've had these deep worries and concerns for you, Jaynix. I wish we'd been able to talk about this sooner. You're struggling with something I can't even imagine...but it's powerful. It's internal. It's mental. None of those things are good and none of those things should be faced alone."_

_Jaynix returned her gaze to Elma._

" _I have Kumon. Lyla. Flame…"_

_A smile formed on Jaynix's face._

" _...and you. I'm not alone."_

_Elma reached over, taking one of Jaynix's hands in her own._

" _Whatever happens from this moment on I want you to know that I will do my best to help you. Support you. Stand by you. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_Jaynix laughed, a welcome sound._

" _Thank you, Elma...for...well, for a lot of things. I should have told you about my parents. About the massacre. I should have told you all of that a long time ago...though I couldn't blame you if you chose to distance yourself from me because of it."_

" _Never. Distance is the last thing you need. If you had told me about this back then-"_

" _You and I would've been attached at the hip."_

_Elma smiled and nodded before her laughter filled the air as well. Sparing a glance at the clock, Elma noted the absurdly early hour of 3AM. Jaynix followed her line of sight, another laugh escaping her._

" _Hopefully we aren't keeping anyone else up…"_

" _Hopefully…"_

_There was another comfortable silence, Jaynix looking down at her hand which Elma was holding. Turning it over, she interlocked her fingers with Elma and squeezed. Looking up, she found Elma staring at her already._

" _Thank you…"_

_Elma smiled._

" _No need, Jaynix...I'm just glad you're here. I should let you rest now."_

" _Get some rest yourself, Elma. You look like you need it even more than I do."_

_Thinking of the slip of paper in her pocket and the mission that she needed to protect, Elma let out a long and heavy sigh._

" _Yeah...I definitely do."_

_Several minutes passed before the pair separated their hands. Elma stood up and bid Jaynix farewell and goodnight. Walking across the room towards the main door, Elma opened it to let herself out. Coming to a brief stop she looked back at Jaynix to find her eye closed._

_As tired as she was, she stood up to have a conversation with Elma in her hour of need. She was strong._

_Elma watched Jaynix sleep for a few moments before leaving the room. Determination in each step._

* * *

Elma's eyes shot open, startled awake by some foreign impact. Her Ares' alarm was registering an attack of some kind. Hands flying to the controls, Elma prepared to engage in battle. The Ares left its tracking mode and armed its weapons as the radar began scanning the dark skies all around it.

Elma watched and waited, ready to fire any of her weapons the moment something made contact, yet there was nothing there.

Elma refused to believe it, something struck the Ares and jolted her awake. The Ares would never release a false alarm and the Skell was more than capable of tracking heat signatures and noticing displacement on the off chance of invisible enemies. There were few things that could get the drop on her as long as the Ares was operating at full capacity.

Elma looked over to the spear trajectory which was still displayed, she could turn off the function temporarily but that idea did not sit right with her. Eyes moving to the clock, she noted that it's only been twenty minutes.

"Hardly a nap…"

Elma waited a few moments longer before engaging the Ares' autopilot once more and leaning back in her seat. Whatever was out there had gone. Perhaps it hit the Skell on accident and flew away. Elma had to believe that. She didn't want to waste any energy worrying about some foreign Indigen.

Jaynix was her primary concern. That was all that mattered. Everything else could wait. Elma prepared to close her eyes once more and finish her nap but the thought of flying into another Indigen, possibly a more hostile one prevented that.

With a silent curse, she leaned forward in her seat and watched the jungle pass by below her, the dark of night falling upon the land as far as the eye could see. Looking at the trees, cliffs and canyons slowly began to blend together before Elma felt herself leaning further forward, eyelids growing heavier.

Her sense of time and place faded, she wasn't sure when but at some point, the Ares jolted again. This time however, no alarms went off. Almost falling out of her seat, Elma looked around the displays trying to determine why the Ares stopped moving. Did she switch the autopilot off by accident while she was falling asleep? How long has it been?

Shaking her head, Elma checked the spear analysis to find that it had resolved. The Ares had reached the projected origin area of the spear.

Going over the Ares diagnostics once more, Elma nodded to herself before examining the area around her more closely. Dense gatherings of trees remained common, the jungle was massive. However not too far from her current position she could see some sort of clearing.

It could simply be the geography or perhaps some trees were cleared out for a small habitat. If any natives were here that would be hugely beneficial to tracking down Jaynix.

Then again, it was fortunate that Des Raiker's people were not malicious, simply cautious. She didn't want to count on stumbling into the good graces of another foreign people. Reaching for the hilt of her Tandem Blade, she let out a long breath before guiding the Ares towards the jungle below. She'd land at a decent distance from the clearing before disembarking and approaching on foot.

Assuming there were any lifeforms about she once again wanted to appear as non confrontational as possible. Despite the weariness she felt, or perhaps because of that weariness, she had to be absolutely ready. She didn't come this far to fail. She refused to.

Setting the Ares down, she once again took hold of the remote control before leaping out. Landing on the jungle floor she gave her surroundings another look, the trees and foliage seemed to be greatly overgrown. Long vines hung loose from some branches and wound tightly around several trees creating natural walls of sorts.

The moonlight cast a brilliant white glow on her surroundings, making the jungle look even more majestic and alien with strange stones along the floor seeming to light up in response to the dark of night.

The familiar yet strangely different sound of foreign insects filled the air, even on such a peaceful night it was clear that the jungle was teeming with life around her. Mira never ceased to fascinate her and she truly thought it a shame that even after four years, she hasn't found the time to truly take in everything that Mira has to offer.

It was a very different feel from the forests of Noctilum and Rendaelum, even Qlu was different from this.

Oddly enough, despite jungles being known for sweltering heat and given the proximity to the massive volcano to the south, it was not nearly as warm or humid as Elma expected. She was glad for that, the last thing she was sure Jaynix needed was to be surviving alone in some insufferable heat.

Then again maybe this was just the season, there were a lot of unknowns in regards to Mira's weather patterns beyond what humanity and their allies currently inhabited.

Elma took one step before realizing she forgot something rather important. Returning to her Ares' cockpit she grabbed one of the bags she had packed with every necessity for Mimeosome maintenance. If Jaynix was here, she would absolutely need this.

Locking the strap around her chest, Elma let out a long breath before she began walking towards the clearing and whatever laid in wait.

Tapping the hilt of her blade again, Elma smiled as she recalled the change. Two swords and two pistols were so familiar to her, she fought through the Ganglion with those trusty weapons at her side. Yet she always had to choose between a close encounter or a fight at range. She was capable of swapping quick enough and it helped to have allies to provide cover but there had to be a better way.

One of each at the same time was hard to grasp at first, but once she got the hang of it, she couldn't imagine going back.

The smile on Elma's face grew wider as she thought of the story, the construction of her Tandem Ether Blade and Pistol. That was a story she absolutely had to tell Jaynix and it was one she was certain that Jaynix would love simply because of the training aspect to it. Perhaps she should move that story up on the list of things to tell her.

Elma turned quickly upon hearing something rustle in the trees. Her sudden motion caused her to stumble, reaching out she steadied herself with the trunk of a nearby tree. Shaking her head she focused her vision on the ground below her, momentarily confused before realizing she really needed that rest.

"It can wait...it has to wait…"

That brief nap aboard the Ares did little to help her state, if anything it only reminded her body how much she needed the assistance. She was no stranger to staying up late but once the signal came to her two days later instead of a week, she found herself unable to get the necessary hours of sleep.

"Have I really been awake for five days?"

Realizing that, Elma found herself laughing. She could hear Irina and Kruse chastising her now. Even though the pair was well aware of their own poor sleep schedules.

Of course that didn't necessarily justify it given they'd readjusted following the final battle with the Remnants, everyone seemed to be living healthier lifestyles. Everyone except her.

"It can wait…"

Pushing herself off the tree, she resumed walking towards the clearing. Then she heard that strange rustle in the trees once more, looking up and tightening her grip on her weapon she found nothing.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something moving amongst the darkness. She was not alone.

"Jaynix?"

Hand leaving her blade, Elma moved towards the spot where she had seen the movement. Just as she opened her mouth to call out, something shot out of the darkness, a loud piercing cry cut through the night as it emerged from the trees and slammed into Elma, throwing her across the jungle floor.

Rolling to her feet, Elma went for her blade as the creature came back around, a hooked claw of sorts taking hold of Elma's arm and pulling her up through the jungle canopy and into the skies above.

With the aid of the moonlight, Elma drew her blade, the ether lighting up her captor to reveal a massive winged Indigen. The creature was akin to some sort of monstrous bat with four wings, currently one of its bony clawed legs was holding onto Elma's arm.

She knew her first action would be a bad idea but she couldn't afford to be pulled away from her destination, slicing into the beast's leg, Elma tore herself free from its grasp and fell towards the ground.

Drawing her Ether Pistol she charged it up and fired at the rapidly approaching ground, the pulse slowed her descent, hitting the ground at a much safer speed.

The Indigen screeched in the night before shooting down towards her, Elma dove aside only for the beast's wings to extend and strike her. Falling to the floor she raised her blade as it neared her again, the face was wide, occupied by four glowing eyes and a gaping maw that was somehow too wide for its own face with a long tongue lashing out. Elma rolled to safety before getting to her feet and striking the side of the beast, searing into its flesh.

Rearing back the beast screeched before slamming itself into Elma, throwing her into a tree across the small clearing. Falling to her knees, Elma shook her head and tried to force herself to focus. The darkness combined with the beast's dark colors and her own exhaustion was making it hard to see.

The creature vanished into the shadows of the trees, leaves and vines rustling as it made its way through the night. Elma went for her Ares control just as the Indigen emerged from the trees once more. Charging forward, Elma buried her blade in its hide just as it slammed into her again.

As she fell to the ground the beast leapt up and reached for her with its clawed legs again. Aiming her pistol, she fired into its chest, causing it to pull back and screech.

Tearing her blade free from the creature's body she struck several times in rapid succession, burning through its skin and flesh, drawing out more screeching all the while charging her pistol.

The beast took to the skies, extending its four wings before diving towards Elma. Holding her gun forward she fired, the ether wave forced the beast's wings back and threw off its aim causing it to crash into the ground next to her.

Leaping into the air, Elma raised her blade high, prepared to bury it in the beast's body when something moved. Taken completely off guard, she could only watch as a second beast flew in from the darkness and struck her from the side, throwing her down to the jungle floor. Not only did Elma lose the grip on her blade but this impact tore the bag's strap causing it to fall elsewhere in the darkness.

Coughing, Elma struggled to her feet, watching as the dazed Indigen got up and flew into the air, the second one remained on the ground and began talking towards her.

She was putting so much effort into focusing on the one Indigen, she did not see the second one until it was too late. Cursing, she raised her pistol, the Indigen watching her and waiting.

Hearing a screech, Elma knew the first one was shooting towards her. If she avoided its attack, she knew the second one would take the opening.

" _Think. Think."_

She could almost hear Jaynix's voice yelling at her, nodding to herself, Elma aimed her gun off to the side and fired. The first Indigen missed as the pulse wave carried Elma across the clearing.

The second Indigen charged just as Elma picked up her blade, planting her feet firmly on the ground and skidding to a halt as the weapon lit up. The beast was right on top of her as she extended her blade, the weapon cutting right into the Indigen's head as its body collided with her.

The Indigen fell dead on top of Elma, the first one screeching before charging in. Pistol at the ready, Elma fired a powerful wave to push the corpse off of her, standing up and narrowly avoiding the first Indigen's charge only for its wings to clip her once again.

Stumbling back, Elma shook her head and yelled at herself as the Indigen leapt off of a tree, extending its wings and ramming into Elma, sending her rolling across the ground and into another tree.

The beast whirled back around and struck the tree, the trunk snapping as it fell over. Overdrive flowing through her body, Elma jumped to safety as the tree collapsed.

The Indigen shot back at her once more, Elma flipping high over it, her blade slicing its back open as it slammed head first into another tree which collapsed on top of it.

Landing, Elma turned to see the beast struggling to escape it's pinned position. Walking over to it, Elma raised her blade high and yelled as she buried it deep in the Indigen's flesh. Moments later, it's limbs fell still.

Stumbling away from the creature Elma fell to the jungle floor, breathing heavily and cursing at herself for not being aware enough to see it coming.

Looking up at the night sky she couldn't imagine how much of a horrible joke it would be to die right here. Right as she was about to find Jaynix. Or at least, as she believed she was going to. There was no time for thoughts like that. Searching herself for her Ares' remote control, she found that it was missing. Sitting upright abruptly, she searched again and again but it was simply not on her.

Either the beast's first strike knocked it out of her grasp or she dropped it while it carried her, either way, it was gone.

Elma was too tired to express the rage and frustration she felt for a brief moment, instead coughing before forcing herself to her feet. Returning her weapons to their places she pulled out her datapad and had it point her back towards the Ares.

Shaking her head, she examined her surroundings, she could barely make out the ruined bag which luckily didn't fall open. The contents were safe and secure though possibly a little rough up.

Picking the bag up, Elma checked her datapad before she continued stumbling through the jungle. She needed to get back to the Ares. To the clearing. To the place where she believed with all her heart that Jaynix would be.

* * *

" _As you can see fair Elma, the state of your room is perfection!"_

_Elma looked around her bedroom, she had to admit that L's handiwork was incredibly thorough. She was far from a disorganized person, she prided herself on her cleanliness at times but L made the place look immaculate._

" _Think you can work this magic on Frye and Gwin's room?"_

_L laughed._

" _I have given it as they say, a fair attempt, but they enjoy the chaos far more than I have the waiting time for."_

" _You mean the patience?"_

" _As I said!"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _Of course. Thank you, L."_

" _Perhaps you would fancy a short retire upon your softest of beds."_

_Elma placed a hand on L's arm._

" _I appreciate the help, I really do. But I've got a lot of work to do, L. I can rest later."_

" _I think not fair Colonel. I'm not one to be, how you say, shovey but-"_

" _It's alright, L. I'll be fine."_

_Patting his arm, Elma turned and left her room. Reaching the holographic table she began to open the necessary screens to take a look at her tasks for the rest of the day. And for tomorrow. Only to find herself unable to access them._

" _L. If you wouldn't mind giving me another hand."_

" _L can't help with that."_

_Looking up, Elma spotted Frye, arms crossed and a proud smirk on his face._

" _Frye. What did you do?"_

_The man held his hands up in surrender._

" _WE didn't do anything bad."_

" _We?"_

_Frye approached, gesturing for L to join him._

" _See, Elma. We all know how much the formation of the Remnants have thrown off your personal plans. Her."_

" _Frye…"_

" _But you need to take a breath, we need to tackle this problem bit by bit. Badul's smart, tactical, everything that Luxxar wasn't so this fight isn't gonna go down the same way."_

_L cleared his throat._

" _Thoroughly untrue Fryer. This battle will end in our victory as the last did! I guarantee it!"_

_Frye chuckled._

" _L's right. We'll win. But we gotta focus on ourselves or whatever it is Boze says."_

_Elma sighed._

" _What does locking me out of my work do to help our fight against Badul?"_

_Frye moved over to Elma, opening a window and entering a code._

" _I didn't lock you out. I convinced Kruse to do it and then he, Irina and Gwin have been handling your tasks all over BLADE. Residential, Administrative, Commercial, they've got it all covered."_

_Elma looked to see her tasks all marked off by Kruse, Irina and Gwin's BLADE IDs. Smiling in spite of herself, Elma looked to Frye._

" _You really want me to take a rest, don't you?"_

" _We all do, Elma. We don't really want to force you but you haven't given us much choice."_

_Elma looked from Frye to L who was simply nodding, aggressively._

" _I just...I want this done. I want to find her. I need to find her."_

_Frye moved closer._

" _We know. We believe in you, Elma. You believe in her. We're not gonna stop until she's home. But let's face it, we do our best work when we're at our best, physically. Right?"_

_Frye stood there, waiting for Elma's answer as she looked down at her tasks, one more being marked off by Irina. With a wave of her hand she closed all of the screens._

" _I appreciate the effort...I'd hate for my...nightmares to ruin all the work you've put into this. All of you."_

_Frye nodded._

" _I'd hate that too...but there is nothing we can do about that. You've been talking to Hope right? Not skipping sessions?"_

_Elma sighed._

" _I can't keep putting my problems on Hope."_

" _She was Jaynix's physical therapist back on Earth, Elma. She was around Jaynix during one of her most vulnerable moments, I'm sure Jaynix talked to Hope about...private things that she'd share with you."_

_Frye watched Elma smile._

" _You really don't understand patient confidentiality do you?"_

" _I do...but that is privileged information to Jaynix. Or her family. Believe it or not, Jaynix still has family. Us."_

_Elma looked away from Frye, tapping her fingers along the table and thinking._

" _Just a few days Elma, then we'll go kick Badul's ass."_

_Taking a deep breath, Elma faced Frye once more._

" _Alright. I won't take all of your effort and concern for granted. Frye. L. Thank you. Make sure to tell Irina, Gwin and Kruse the same."_

_L nodded before holding two thumbs up._

" _We shall at once fair Colonel!"_

_Elma and Frye exchanged one more look before Elma made her way to her room while Frye and L left the barracks._

_Despite the many nights plagued by the failures and responsibilities she couldn't uphold, this night with the caring and concern of her close friends, her family. She found peace._

* * *

The dead of night was filled with the croaking and chirping of alien insects, the trees and vines rustled with a passing breeze and every broken branch pulled Elma's attention as she continued stumbling through the pitch black jungle.

Adjusting her Mimeosome's eyes to allow her to see in the dark only made it clearer to her how far the Indigen had carried her before she tore free of its grasp.

What were the odds of falling prey to some new creature? If Elma had been well rested she knew she would've been able to avoid it's surprise attack. She would have dealt with it in moments and been on her way to find Jaynix, instead she was following her Ares' signal back to where she let it rest.

The clearing was directly east of the Ares and beyond that was most likely wherever Jaynix had landed. She was close. Closer than ever.

In the darkness, Elma found herself whispering.

"It can wait."

Over and over again, in the shadows of the trees she could see the concerned faces of her team following the end of the campaign against the Remnants.

Free of imminent threats, BLADE had changed its focus from offense to foundation, building up and expanding not just NLA but humanity's presence on Mira leading to the eventual construction of NLA Units 2 & 3 as well as the three port towns in Primordia, Oblivia and Noctilum.

Elma remembered those days far less fondly than everyone else did because while the majority of BLADE was set on Project Expansion and Civilization along with their Xenoform allies, Elma dedicated her entire being into finding Jaynix.

Irina, Gwin, Frye, Kruse and L were with her every step of the way as they had been during both conflicts and the short period of rest in between.

Stumbling forward, Elma reached out into the darkness, her hand making contact with a large tree, sliding off some sort of slick substance which caused her to fall over. Lying on the ground, Elma looked up through the jungle canopy at the brilliant night sky.

She was sure she'd felt this exhausted at least once before, Elma had an intense anger and hatred for Badul the One Eyed. The Lifehold was recovered, the Ganglion were defeated and finally she could focus on finding Jaynix. Yet four months later, Badul and his Remnants arose to destroy everything she'd sacrificed so much for. He ruined all her plans.

Closing her eyes, Elma tried to push those memories away. She had given in to the same hatred that drove Jaynix to destroy the Lawless and kill Lao. Recalling what she did during that campaign brought to mind someone so unfamiliar to her as well as the concerned looks of her team.

To say it was a dark time was an understatement. It was a story Elma hoped that she would never tell Jaynix but perhaps it was one that Jaynix needed to hear the most.

Elma was not infallible, she'd known this for decades and tried to tell everyone else that she was just as capable of making mistakes as they were. She only wished the mistakes she made didn't leave such horrifying results.

Yet for every outburst, Gwin and Irina were her strength, Frye showed the compassion someone with a younger sibling would show, Kruse used all his wisdom for her in whatever way he could and L did his best to bring a smile to her face.

They raised her up and pushed her through that darkness.

Forcing herself to her feet Elma took a deep breath.

"It can wait…"

Turning, she resumed her walk towards the Ares. Hearing a twig snap, Elma spun back around and drew her blade, the weapon igniting as a creature flew away.

Whatever it was, it was far smaller than the ones that assaulted her and made no move to return.

Putting her weapon away, Elma continued walking as a faint smile formed on her face. Despite everything, there was this impossible idea that if she should fall here, someone would come to her rescue.

Jaynix would.

The ultimate irony of leaving NLA alone in search of someone who's been missing for four years with the intention of bringing them home. Saving them. Only to be saved by them.

At this point, Elma didn't care. If it brought Jaynix back to her, she would be fine with whatever happened.

Breaking through the thick trees and foliage, Elma looked upon the familiar form of her Prog Ares, kneeling on the jungle floor and glowing in the moonlight.

The sight brought a surge of joy to her as she moved towards it and placed a hand on the body. Turning her head slowly she looked upon the trees before her, the thick lines steadily growing sparse until they led to some wider space. She could barely make out the shapes beyond it, her night vision failing.

Tapping the side of her head, Elma cursed before drawing her blade. The ether shell's light barely broke through the all encompassing darkness around her but it was better than nothing. She couldn't stop now.

"It can wait…"

Stepping forward she felt as if she was floating in midair. It was a strange, comforting feeling. She felt warm and at peace. She didn't even realize she had fallen over, lying on the ground and unmoving she felt like she was in the softest bed.

Eyelids growing heavy she whispered to herself.

"It can wait."

Closing her eyes, she lost grip on her blade, the weapon falling out of her hands and deactivating. In the dead of night, in a deep vast jungle, in an unknown region, on the far side of Mira. Elma finally fell asleep.


	36. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(Noun) A large fire that is dangerously out of control._

_She was a fool. How could she let her guard down at such a pivotal moment? Intense feelings of disappointment and a lingering sense of dread flooded Elma's very being the moment the bullet pierced her body. A scream attempted to rip itself free from her throat but the immense pain caused it to die within._

_As the sniper prepared to fire once more, she saw her come running. Jaynix. There was desperation, fear and uncertainty written all over her face._

_The same was true for Elma. Right now, Lao's focus was on her. She did not want him to turn his weapon on Jaynix. The thought of that pained her all too much._

_It was then that Jaynix lunged for her. To protect her. That was when the second shot fired._

_Elma woke at that moment, startled and panicked as her hand flew to her side where the first bullet had struck. A week had passed since that encounter yet it still hounded her every thought. The Coalition was working day and night to locate the Lawless and wipe them out, the Reapers were at the head of that investigation and Jaynix was laid up from the injuries sustained. Despite Kumon's desire to keep her from the mission, the mission found her and something told them all that once Jaynix recovered, she'd join them on their hunt regardless of what might happen._

_Elma felt many things in regards to that possibility but all she had to do was recall the moment that Jaynix had saved her life at the possible cost of her own. She remembered lying on the ground in immense pain, Jaynix on top of her, bleeding out yet staring at her with overwhelming concern and fear in her eye._

_Jaynix lost something precious years ago. Something no one should ever be without. In that moment, Elma understood her fear. Yet the fear was burned away by a mighty conflagration. A rage that stoked the sense of dread burning within Elma's chest. Jaynix could barely contain herself before she tore away from Elma and vanished down the hall to murder their assailants._

_Elma closed her eyes and thought of Jaynix's voice. Her desperate order to the Ares to kill the man who sought to tear everything away from her once again._

_Then she saw what Jaynix had left in her wake. The disemboweled and torn apart bodies of a great many Lawless soldiers. The crews sent to catalog and clean up the devastation had many worries and concerns, no one person should have been able to survive a battle against that many no matter how skilled._

_Elma however, saw it. In Jaynix's eye. What she saw was not a person but something more primal and feral wanting nothing more than to run free. And so she did._

_Elma forced herself to her feet, forced herself to go after Jaynix and she saw the end of the Corporal's killing spree. Killing the final man despite Elma's orders not to. Jaynix had spared one look at Elma and she saw nothing familiar in that gaze._

_That look was burned into Elma's mind and she could not stop thinking about it. Recalling the after action reports she had skimmed through shortly after meeting Jaynix, everything within them became clear and obvious since that moment. The moment she saw the demon within. A hatred that simply couldn't be controlled._

_It was something that would follow Jaynix until the day she claimed the life of the man who destroyed hers._

_Then it would stop._

_Then Jaynix would be free of it's clutches._

_Elma opened her eyes, sadness evident in her dull expression as she looked out her window and over the quiet city of Noah's Cradle._

_Would she be free?_

_Would the simple act of revenge pull her away from something so dark?_

_Elma had to hope. She had to believe._

* * *

_September 16th, 2060_

The darkness and the complete loss of her senses was something Elma found herself to be too familiar with. The number of times she had been in this situation up until this point were far too many for any one person. Though she was certain Jaynix had experienced it more and she could tell that Jaynix hated it with a burning passion. As the years went by she came to understand why. She hated it too.

In the darkness, Elma couldn't make out her arms or legs, anything. It felt as if she was floating and going somewhere far away. It was familiar and comforting but also incredibly alarming. Elma tried to imagine the state she was in but her memory was fuzzy. She knew about the weeks of flying away from NLA, the village, the xenoforms, the spear, tracking it down. How she came to be in a semiconscious state was escaping her.

Since when was she lying on her back? Is that how she passed out? Was that what happened?

" _..."_

The faint echo of a distant and familiar voice stirred something within Elma, she felt the very tips of her fingers.

" _..."_

The voice was closer, clearer, Elma could feel a solid surface at her back. It was strangely familiar. Focusing on her arm she moved it up and through the darkness until it came into contact with a smooth glass-like surface.

Where had she passed out?

It was at that moment Elma realized why her position felt so familiar, lying on her back on a solid surface, she'd come to like this many times before. It was her Lifepod, where her flesh and blood body was resting back in New Los Angeles. Why could she feel it? She should be on the opposite side of Mira at this point.

Why was she here?

" _How hard is finding one lovely lass?"_

Eyes shooting open, Elma sat up. No surface, no glass, no Lifepod. All around her was bright and vibrant green, the earthy jungle floor below her, strong trees around her and the blinding light of the afternoon sun shining down from above.

Examining her surroundings, Elma started to recall everything that brought her to this moment, the desperate need to find Jaynix overpowering her desire for everything else, even sleep.

The Indigen that surprised her and carried her away before engaging in a quick and brutal fight, a fight she was desperate to end so she could return to finding Jaynix. Then the second Indigen that sought to prolong the fight. She made so many mistakes that some part of her was glad she was alone so no one could see what she had done. Then again, if she had someone with her, none of that would have happened.

Her companion would have convinced her to sleep, the Indigens would not have gotten the upper hand and she'd be with Jaynix now.

Shaking her head, Elma noticed her Tandem Blade lying on the ground not too far from her. Grabbing it and returning it to its place on her person she pulled out her datapad to check the time.

"The 16th? That means…"

Elma brought a hand to the side of her head, focusing as she realized after passing out at nearly midnight on the 13th, three more days had passed. Three days of no progress at the end of her journey.

With a heavy sigh, Elma forced herself to her feet. If she had taken an actual rest as opposed to trying to take a nap in the cockpit of her Ares, all of this could have been avoided.

"It can't wait."

Elma searched herself once more, hands coming into contact with the bag of vital Mimeosome supplies that was hanging over her shoulder.

She could barely recall finding the bag after the fight yet she was unable to locate the control for her Ares, while that was unfortunate at the moment, she had a spare in waiting and could use it to track down the one she lost at a later time.

Examining the bag she noted that it was roughed up a bit, upon opening it and looking over the devices, she determined that everything was intact. She had a spare set in the Ares as well but this would suffice and she couldn't afford any more obstacles.

"No time. We have to go."

Drawing her weapons, Elma checked the ether reserves, she was not going to be surprised. Not again.

Satisfied with the status of her gear, Elma took a deep breath and began walking, if what laid ahead of her was indeed Jaynix...what would she say?

Elma had taken the time to rehearse and write down dozens of apologies, several of which still included that accursed four letter word. Yet for all her preparation, Elma never thought of how to greet Jaynix.

For four years the idea of finding her was simply an idea, now it was beginning to feel like something real. Shaking her head, Elma knew that no matter what she thought of, she'd never be ready.

"I suppose I can employ one of Frye and Jaynix's trademark skills and just...wing it…"

Smiling, Elma stretched before realizing how good she felt. Her body wasn't complaining at her every move and she felt light and competent. She felt like she was at her peak. Shaking her head she wanted nothing more than to have someone scold her and tell her off for staying up five days straight.

Imagining the verbal lashing her dear friends would no doubt give her would have to suffice. Examining her surroundings once more, Elma was certain there was nothing harmful nearby and moved towards the break in the heavy treeline.

The dense jungle floor gave way to a poorly maintained dirt path which led farther into the clearing ahead of Elma. The first thing she noticed was that the area was filled with what looked to be the remains of houses.

Hand on her weapon, Elma continued moving, noting that the dirt path was far from the only thing in bad shape. The homes were not just damaged, many had collapsed in on themselves and still more were nearly unrecognizable. Everywhere she looked there was heavy debris, pieces of various architecture and everything looked old and forgotten by time, so much so that dense deposits of sand and dust threatened to bury the village. In a few more years it would be like nothing was ever here.

Stepping closer to the remains of a rather large home, Elma noted deep grooves along the walls, was this the result of a raid? Were there bandits and cutthroats in the jungle that fell upon this village and destroyed it so completely?

Elma ran her hand along the grooves before turning and making the rounds. Walking down the dirt path which cut through the center of the village revealed that it was far larger than she imagined it would be and more than she expected when descending from above.

The dirt path led to what used to be a central plaza, the shattered remains of a fountain making that clear. Though there was no water in sight, the reserve must have dried up years ago.

The path continued from not just the opposite side of the fountain but from the east and west as well. More ruins of houses lined up along the path, small domes and larger, blockier structures crumbled to sad mountains of rubble and trash. A small grassy clearing, possibly for children to play or people to relax was unkempt, the grass growing wildly out of control.

Elma spotted the remains of fallen trees, trunks torn from their roots and smashed to pieces. The sight was devastating and familiar. Closing her eyes Elma recalled the first Wrothian settlement established after their cavern home. She recalled her meeting with Prince Jiarg and Ga Buidhe, a loss of contact with the settlement concerning their people. BLADE was sent in to determine what happened and learned of a new foreign illness which wiped everyone out save for one boy that Kruse found, scared and alone.

That village wasn't destroyed, but it was quiet, unsettling and filled with corpses.

Opening her eyes, Elma looked upon this strange village once more. Just as empty as the Wrothian settlement only with no signs of life. No bodies. Nothing. Just ruins and devastation.

Whatever happened to this village happened a long time ago. Spotting a rather large piece of rubble, Elma approached it and wiped off the dust, noting what looked like scorch marks before sitting down and looking at the ruins all around her.

She began to think. Was it a savage storm that destroyed the village? Was there a fire before or after the buildings were destroyed? Or during?

Assuming people of some sort lived here at one point and the village was indeed destroyed by a natural disaster, she couldn't help but imagine that at least some of them were unlucky in surviving whatever happened.

Part of her was relieved that there were no bodies. Maybe they knew it was coming and escaped. Then returned to see the state of their home and decided to move on. There were well over a million possibilities.

While weather in the Origin Continent was similar to Earth with it's heavy rain, thunderstorms, sand and auroras, there were some oddities here and there like the spores of Sylvalum or the falling ash and embers of Cauldros.

But they'd since discovered more devastating weather like the Eternal Tempest that surrounds Errdia, a terribly powerful storm that has never ceased and made traveling to the region a very difficult task. The thought of a storm on that level was frightening but something truly powerful clearly destroyed this settlement.

Elma closed her eyes and thought, Mira had a way of taking her attention from whatever task she had at hand, the mysteries of the planet were plentiful and if it were any other day or any other mission, she'd be happy continue entertaining the possibilities or talking with Des Raiker for days on end. She felt the urge to call on her Ares and have it analyze the ruins of the village but those things would have to wait.

Mira could keep its secrets, Elma had to find Jaynix. That was her mission. Taking a deep breath, Elma stood up and continued moving.

Following the dirt path to the other end of the village, Elma noted another fork in the path, this time it headed straight into the jungle, disappearing into the dense foliage. Perhaps the path led to a source of water that was once used by the people here for the fountain or minerals for the construction of their homes. Either way it presented a new opportunity for Elma.

Nodding to herself, Elma followed the path when her foot hit something obscured by dirt. Kneeling down, she brushed the sediment off of what looked like a broken sign. There was something written on it, possibly the name of the village but it was so old, dirty and burnt that the text was hard to make out.

Even if she could see it, she was certain it was an alien language. Mira may translate spoken words but written text was different.

Sparing one last look at the devastated village, Elma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Holding it for a few seconds she let it out, calming herself. Yet despite this, she felt her heart hammering in her chest. It felt like she'd reached the end of the road, literally and figuratively and she couldn't stop herself from imagining what she was about to find.

Heading into the jungle, she had her eyes on every little thing that caught her attention. She had to maintain caution, especially now. Once she found Jaynix she would allow herself to calm down. But only then.

* * *

_Elma stood with her back against a tree, watching as Jaynix went through her solo training exercises. She held her blade out at the ready, taking a deep breath before moving. The blade whistled as it cut through the air and moved through its familiar positions, there was intense focus in Jaynix's eye as she continued the pattern._

_Something about watching Jaynix in this state was always fascinating to Elma. Free of her heavy Reaper gear, Jaynix wore a simple black tank top allowing Elma to see her muscles tense and relax as the exercises continued._

_Jaynix was always so proud of her physique, while some were quick to call her out for overexaggerating or blowing hot air, Elma knew it was false._

_Jaynix practiced, struggled and grew stronger over the course of many years. Decades. The lean and powerful muscles on display were evidence of that._

_As were the myriad of scars covering her arms and back. Usually a soldier had one or two scars of note with a related story of struggle and desperation. A story of honor, shame, triumph or failure. A story they could tell over and over again and never grow tired of the lessons they themselves learned from it and the lessons they hoped to impart._

_But Jaynix. All the scars she bore told so many stories and together they told one grand tale. The life's story of the Reapers' Corporal was written on her flesh for everyone to see._

_Taking a deep breath, Jaynix turned to Elma. That familiar grin appeared on her face as she raised her arm to wave. Elma nodded and waved back before Jaynix returned her attention to her exercises._

_Closing her eyes, Elma listened to the whistling of Jaynix's blade in the comfort of the warm afternoon. It was a peaceful moment._

_Even when Lyla came with Jaynix's lunch and an extra serving for Elma, that warmth never left her. She sat with the other women for an impromptu picnic that afternoon and the comfort was with her for the rest of the day._

* * *

Sound.

New.

Strange.

Smell.

Prey.

* * *

The dirt path eventually faded as the heavy vegetation of the jungle took over, Elma heard the faint sound of water. A lake? River? Stream? Whatever it was, it wasn't far away. Continuing on her way, Elma observed the trees as the light of the falling sun began to fade.

That wasn't good. She cursed herself not for falling asleep for three days but for waking up after most of the day had gone by. She hoped to find Jaynix before night fell but there was nothing that could be done about that now.

Pressing on, Elma felt the need to chuckle. She was speaking to herself with such...acceptance. Once she found Jaynix. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd find her soon, it was almost...funny how sure she was in regards to how this mission would end.

Then again, she was one of the few people who held onto the belief that Jaynix was out there over the last four years.

She tried not to think too much about the state Jaynix would be in. Four years alone. Closing her eyes briefly, Elma thought about the damage Jaynix's mim could have sustained following the crash.

Losing protoplasmic fluids was just as dangerous as losing blood. Firebird, being a First Generation Skell, had a reserve fluid unit within its chassis. If Jaynix's mim ran out of fluids she could hook herself up to Firebird to replenish her supply. While the tank was notably large, unwieldy and since replaced with a superior function for the Second Generation Skells, it's presence greatly calmed Elma's mind.

That said, did it have enough to maintain one Mimeosome for four years? Elma had to believe it did. Assuming Jaynix wasn't engaged in too much activity she could make it last. The tank was heavily secured, not much could penetrate the shell.

Elma's eyes fell to the bag around her shoulder. She spent a lot of time in the Outfitter's Hangar and the MMC practicing her skills before leaving NLA. She had to be ready for anything.

Elma's thoughts were cut off by the sudden lack of trees around her. In fact, what she saw now were stumps of fallen trees, torn apart by something.

Elma's heart almost burst as she realized what she was looking at.

She could see it. Firebird falling from the heavens, crashing through the canopy, destroying trees before rolling across the ground. Elma looked to the floor, the discoloration of the overgrowth. Her eyes followed it further into the clearing and so she began running.

Mere moments later she saw what looked to be a tarp of some sort. It stood out clearly among the trees and foliage of the jungle around her. Elma's eyes scanned the clearing and found nothing of note.

It was then that she realized the birdsong and the sound of insects which were strangely comforting had gone. The clearing was still and silent. It was unsettling.

Elma's own breathing sounded three times louder than it should and she was certain that anyone within five miles could hear her heart pounding.

She knew it was useless to try to calm herself down so she continued moving towards the tarp.

The walk lasted barely a minute but it felt like an eternity. Standing in front of the tarp, Elma felt the barest hint of a smile forming as she reached out towards it.

Her fingers barely touched it when she...felt it.

The displacement in the air.

Then sudden, overwhelming murderous intent.

The emotion was so overpowering Elma felt the air sucked right out of her lungs. A creeping sense of dread followed suit as every internal alarm began blaring, the silent moment was thunderous and deafening.

A barely audible step followed, so fast, so silent Elma wasn't sure if it had occurred or not but then she heard the familiar sound of steel scraping against steel.

A blade was leaving its scabbard.

Someone was behind her, set to kill her and Elma had less than half a second to respond.

Instinctually, Elma forced Overdrive. Her hand tightened on her blade's hilt. Her legs tensed as she turned around, faster than she ever had before.

Her blade flashed to life, ether covering the weapon as it flew forward. Then contact was made.

Two blades struck each other, the impact resounded across the clearing, shattering the silence.

Then came the force. Elma was not prepared for the strength behind the blow, her assailant pushed her back and down to one knee. Cursing, Elma felt Overdrive whirring inside her dominant arm, struggling to maintain her combat position and failing.

The strength pushing down on her was overwhelming. Elma looked up at her assailant, clenching her teeth as she stared at the source of the unmistakable murderous rage.

The person was covered in a black cloak, obscuring all of their features except for one thing.

Elma could see their eye.

One eye.

Burning with hate and fury.

One red eye.

She could never ever forget that eye.

Without realizing it, she spoke the name.

"Jaynix?"

* * *

" _Elma."_

_Turning, she smiled as Jaynix entered the training room._

" _You beat me again. I'm still not quite over that."_

_Elma laughed._

" _It's been a week, Jaynix. You aren't actually mad are you?"_

_Jaynix shook her head._

" _I was never mad...I was just so sure I could pull it off."_

_Elma moved towards her._

" _Hey. Like I said, if my plan didn't work I knew it'd be my loss. You refuse to stay down."_

_Jaynix smirked._

" _That's kinda like my superpower."_

" _Really? Not your swordplay or your swaggering confidence?"_

_Both women laughed, Jaynix moving past Elma and towards a punching bag. Hopping back and forth, Jaynix struck, each blow more powerful than the last._

" _Both of those parts of me are good...but ever since I was a kid I never knew what it meant to stay down."_

_Elma crossed her arms as Jaynix's relentless assault continued._

" _Be it bullies at school picking on Flame, academy students trying to beat me because they didn't like me or traitors shooting me in the back...I always get back up to face them."_

_Elma recalled all the fights she's seen Jaynix in. Their final battle with Lao came to mind immediately. Jaynix took all of the punishment and yet kept coming. Even when Lao damaged her spine, she still stood up and overpowered him. She didn't fall until the deed was done._

" _Superpower…"_

_Letting out a long and calming breath, Jaynix looked back at Elma and smirked._

" _What about you? What's your superpower?"_

" _Me?"_

" _Is it amazing organizational skills? Your apartment was always pristine...well not counting. Y'know."_

_Elma chuckled._

" _I find things being neat to be immensely beneficial. But no. That's not my power."_

_Jaynix crossed her arms._

" _What is?"_

_Elma smiled, earning a curious head tilt from Jaynix._

" _I can see the future."_

_She watched Jaynix's eyes, there was surprise in her expression. Only for that joking light to return._

" _Really? I feel like you told me this once before."_

" _I did. You asked me how long you and Lyla would be together and happy."_

_Jaynix nodded._

" _Right, I did! Has that prediction changed at all? The time has gotten longer I hope."_

_Elma smiled._

" _Much longer."_

_Jaynix's laughter filled the room, Elma enjoyed seeing her so calm. She could never get enough of moments like these. After the chaos of those last two years back on Earth, this was what she needed. Honestly, this was what they all needed._

_Once Jaynix's laughter faded away, she observed the room. No one else was present given the hour. Eventually Jaynix's eyes found Elma's._

" _Hey."_

_Elma waited as Jaynix got her words together. With a frustrated sigh, she decided to just ask the question. Or rather, just say it._

" _Let's fight."_

_Elma raised an eyebrow._

" _Right now?"_

" _We said we weren't gonna wait five more years till we fought again right? C'mon."_

" _It's only been a week, Jaynix."_

" _I know!"_

_With a sigh, Jaynix stepped back._

" _Right, sorry. I just...I don't know…"_

_Jaynix rubbed the back of her head, unsure of what to say next as a smile continued to grow on Elma's face._

" _Lyla was right. You do have a really good pouty face."_

" _Huh? I'm not pouting."_

_Elma laughed._

" _You are, oh my, I can't believe Lyla was telling the truth. Jaynix. You're pouting."_

" _I-"_

_Jaynix felt her cheeks burn as Elma continued to laugh._

" _Alright! That's it! We're fighting!"_

_Elma apologized repeatedly as Jaynix dropped into her stance._

" _Fight me! Now!"_

_Wiping her eyes, Elma nodded._

" _Why not? Let's keep this whole thing between us."_

_Jaynix smirked._

" _No one else will know you lost here tonight."_

_Elma's expression grew serious and determined as she moved into her stance as well._

" _Alright then. Beat me."_

_Both women stood in place, watching each other for minutes on end before Jaynix let out a fierce war cry and charged._

* * *

The bright red blade. Feuervogel, struck forth, knocking Elma's Tandem Ether Blade out of the lock and pushing her back and onto the ground.

Jaynix raised the blade high above her head, Elma's eyes widened before her body finally responded. She shot out of the way as the blade came down, slicing deep into the earth.

Back on her feet, Elma brought her blade up just as Jaynix appeared in front of her again, Feuervogel flashed, slicing through the air with immense speed and striking Elma's blade with increasing force. Sparks of ether burst from each contact, pushing Elma further and further back.

Elma needed to respond. She needed to counter. But she was still in shock.

She found her. She found Jaynix. There was no doubt in her mind that the person trying to kill her right now, was Jaynix. Four years alone had not dulled her combat sense in the slightest, Jaynix's near silent approach attested to the opposite. She'd gotten stronger.

Elma focused on her sight and her arms, twisting and turning her Tandem Blade to meet each of Feuervogel's strikes. The ferocity was unrelenting and even with Overdrive's assistance, Elma knew she'd lose feeling in her arms if it continued.

Taking one step back, Elma waited for the next strike. Using the force of the blow, she threw herself back to create distance between her and Jaynix.

Landing, she adjusted her blade in her grip only for Jaynix to be on top of her once more. Cursing, Elma ducked and dove past Jaynix, rolling to her feet as the other woman swung about, her Phantom cloak billowing out behind her revealing the patchwork of old clothes and rusted armor that Jaynix wore below.

Tossing her blade in the air, Jaynix grabbed it with her other hand and charged forward again. Elma waited till the last moment before surging forward, both blades colliding once more, sparks flying. Jaynix's overwhelming power was once again pushing her back, no longer caught off guard however, Elma maintained her footing as best as she could. Taking a deep breath, she called out.

"Jaynix! It's me! You have to stop!"

She watched the other woman's eye, there was no recognition in it. Only a mighty rage.

Elma then saw Jaynix's free hand as she clenched it into a fist, quickly she threw her head back and flipped out of the blade lock. Jaynix's fist shot through the air that Elma's head had occupied moments before. Completing her backflip, Elma kicked off the ground to maintain distance but Jaynix surged forward at every opportunity, Feuervogel barely missing Elma's armor each time but she knew if this continued, she'd start taking hits and she couldn't afford it.

Elma felt pressure leave her chest, realizing that Jaynix's blade had cut through her strap, sending her bag tumbling away from her. Elma could do nothing but ignore it, focusing on evading the furious onslaught.

Elma realized quickly that night was falling upon them, the dark shadows filling in and making visibility poor. To add to the unfortunate timing, Jaynix was wearing the dark and weapon resistant Phantom cloak, Elma would have to rely on all her senses to avoid her friend's murderous rampage in the dead of night.

Thinking back to her spars and watching Jaynix's various practice sessions, Elma knew she had a good baseline of Jaynix's abilities. Four years however made her knowledge almost entirely useless.

Cursing, Elma shot forward first. She couldn't stay on the defensive. She had to disarm Jaynix and hold her down, she had to wake her up. She had to bring her back.

Elma swung, all her might concentrated into the one blow. Her blade hit Feuervogel with immense force, knocking it aside and allowing Elma to follow up. But she didn't. She couldn't.

She came all this way to save Jaynix, not to hurt her and so she didn't capitalize on the brief opening and it was gone before she could give it a second thought.

Jaynix's hand shot forward, an iron grip closed around Elma's arm. Turning around, the last Reaper hurled Elma through the air, Elma twisted herself around and extended her legs, catching the trunk of an old, strong tree to stop her momentum.

Looking up she saw Jaynix shooting towards her and held her blade up just as Jaynix reached her. Weapons colliding, the tree gave way to the powerful clash and Elma lost her footing.

Both women tumbled through the air, Elma hitting the ground hard and rolling to her feet as Jaynix flipped over and landed almost completely silently.

"Jaynix! I'm not trying to hurt you! I just want to talk!"

Turning around, Jaynix charged Elma once more displaying no signs of recognition.

" _Did she forget? Like Senti?"_

Elma began evading Jaynix's fierce attacks once more, leaping back and ducking behind trees. Feuervogel cut through the mighty trunks of the jungle trees with terrifying ease. The giants tumbled, wood splintering and cracking as they hit the forest floor. Nothing stood between Elma and Jaynix without being cut down by the immaculate red blade.

Planting her feet Elma twisted her blade in her grip and waited as Jaynix charged forward again. Old tactics. Elma went for a swing the same time as Jaynix, however she pulled her blade away, missing Jaynix on purpose and falling to the ground to deliver a sweeping kick to Jaynix's legs, she needed to slow her down just like that day in the White Whale's training room.

However, she felt Jaynix's hand close around her leg, looking at the other woman in shock as she tightened her grip.

Before Elma could say anything, Jaynix dragged her across the floor, the back of Elma's head hitting the dirt before Jaynix threw the other woman across the air and into a tree. The trunk buckled under the immense pressure of Elma's body hitting it, in turn Elma felt the wind knocked out of her the moment her back made contact with the tree.

Jaynix shot at her once more, Feuervogel made contact with the Tandem Blade, this time Elma was unprepared and her weapon was torn from her grip, sent tumbling across the jungle floor.

Jaynix's fist followed the strike, narrowly missing Elma's head and punching clean through the tree.

Falling to the ground, Elma struggled to breath, looking up to see Jaynix tear her fist free from the tree and flip through the air, landing far from her and keeping her blade at the ready.

Elma coughed, struggling to stand as Jaynix advanced again.

"Jaynix! Stop! I-"

Pulling back her leg, Jaynix struck the side of Elma's body with a savage kick. Elma cried out in pain as she was sent rolling across the jungle floor, hitting another tree, a series of hacking coughs and rasps escaping her throat.

Part of her had hoped Jaynix would recognize that this was not the kind of moment she should capitalize on. But the look in Jaynix's eyes reminded her that she didn't care, she wanted to kill her.

Reaching to her side, Elma drew her Tandem Pistol and began charging as Jaynix advanced again, preparing what could be a winning strike.

"I'm sorry."

Elma whispered before holding her pistol out and firing a massive pulse wave, the attack caught Jaynix. Elma watched in shock as she took the blow and maintained her footing for a moment longer than she should. However the wave pushed through and Jaynix was sent flying across the jungle, she then vanished into the darkness.

Cursing, Elma struggled to her feet and went for her blade. She had seconds at best.

She could feel that chill in the air, the dread crawling up her back and the hairs along her neck standing on end. She saw her blade but knew she couldn't make it. Aiming her pistol at the ground, Elma fired, the pulse wave threw her into the air, out of range of Jaynix's fearsome strikes.

Jaynix looked up at Elma as she aimed the weapon behind her. Jaynix shot into the air as Elma fired, the last Reaper missed her target, Elma's mobility was aided heavily by her pistol's pulse waves. Hitting the ground, Elma got to her feet and retrieved her blade as Jaynix landed.

"Corporal Jaynix Isaiah Copeland!"

The Reaper turned to Elma, tossing her blade back to her dominant arm.

"I'm ordering you to stop this insubordination. Right now."

Jaynix began walking towards Elma, gaze fixed on her target. Her prey.

Elma cursed as she readied her weapon.

" _If she doesn't respond to that then perhaps she doesn't remember her time on Earth, in the military, the chain of command…"_

Elma took a few steps back, watching as Jaynix stalked towards her.

" _...is it memory loss? I don't know…"_

"Jaynix, listen to me. I'm sorry."

Elma saw the other woman tighten her hold on her blade.

"I'm sorry for leaving you out here all alone for four years. You have every right to hate me...but please, let me take you home."

No words left Jaynix's lips as she charged forward once more, Elma moved back at the last possible second, Jaynix's blade cutting through the air in front of her.

Then she felt something different, the air began to heat up. Then it combusted.

The arc of Jaynix's swing burst into flames, Elma cursed as the attack pushed her back. Looking up in time to see embers falling from Jaynix's blade.

She remembered hearing Jaynix speak with pride in her voice over a new feature her blade had courtesy of her sister, Flame. She wouldn't tell Elma what it was, she wanted it to be a surprise.

It was a surprise.

Jaynix shot forward, the air catching fire with every swing, Elma needed to adjust her evasive moments to give each strike more space or she would risk burns along her exposed skin.

Watching the air around her catch fire, illuminating the jungle with each strike was...beautiful. The fearsome swings, the dance of the flames, it was exquisite.

Elma aimed her pistol at the ground behind her as Jaynix swung once more, the moment the air caught fire, Elma shot her weapon. The pulse waved pushed Elma forward, slamming her directly into Jaynix, throwing both women to the ground.

Jaynix was faster, looping one of her legs around Elma's and rolling them over so she was on top. Raising one of her fists she brought it down as Elma raised her arms in defense. The strike reverberated through her arms and drew a pained cry from Elma only to be followed with another savage blow.

Through the gap in her arms, Elma saw Jaynix tighten her grip on her blade.

" _She wouldn't."_

Jaynix's blade cleaved through the air and buried itself in Elma's side. A scream tore itself free of Elma's throat as the blade cut deep into her, a burning sensation followed. Elma gasped in pain as Jaynix ripped her blade out, she felt her Mimeosome's fluids staining her body and armor, shock filling her body as Jaynix stood up and raised her blade high. The weapon caught fire.

Elma needed a second wind, now more than ever. Forcing Overdrive to push through, she cried out in pain as her body rolled out of range, Jaynix's burning weapon striking the ground and igniting the forest floor.

On her feet, Elma moved one of her hands to the deep gash along her side. Looking at her hand stained blue, she couldn't quite accept what had happened.

"Jaynix."

The other woman swung her blade around, creating arcs of flame in the air. Elma watched the flames begin to dance around Feuervogel until a swirling tempest of fire covered the blade.

Jaynix shot forward, dragging the blade across the ground and igniting the forest floor once more.

Her injury was too deep, she couldn't afford many more contests of strength. She had to evade. She had to survive. She had to get through to her friend.

Elma leapt away as Jaynix's blade arced up from the ground in a mighty swing. Instead of lighting the air on fire, the torrent of flames around Feuervogel shot forth, a powerful and bright pillar of flames pierced the night sky, lighting up the entire clearing in a brilliant scarlet.

Jaynix once more stepped back and gathered flames, a beautiful and fearsome dance before charging forward.

Swinging her blade, a fan of flames reached out across the air, tendrils of fire seeking purchase along Elma's armor as she leapt up into a tree to evade the flames.

Embers began to fill the air as Jaynix spun about once more, unleashing wave after wave of bright flames into the trees, lighting them up immediately and creating a horrifying scene of a raging inferno.

Elma hit the ground, narrowly avoiding another pillar of fire and holding her weapons at the ready.

She could not afford to let Jaynix call the flames to her blade but that would mean braving the fires all around to reach her and if she was in range, she was risking even more intense burns from her strikes.

She didn't know if this was Jaynix's tactical mind still working after four years or if the other woman was simply trying to entrap her for an easier kill.

Jaynix held her blade behind her, a circle of flames raged around the Reaper, her one bright eye focused on Elma. That empty hate was still visible and clear.

Jaynix swung her blade, unleashing a mighty firestorm. Elma roared before charging into it, bringing her pistol up, she fired. The pulse wave disturbed the flames giving Elma the opening she needed to jump through the wall of fire she could still feel the burning intensity licking at her armor and skin before emerging on the other side, there was no surprise in Jaynix's expression as Elma tore free of the flames.

Holding her blade tightly, Elma swung, her blade made no contact as Jaynix evaded it with ease, preparing to counter. Overdrive roared within Elma, pushing her body beyond its limits.

Surging forward with her second wind, Elma took hold of Jaynix's arm, pulling her forward. Raising her blade, Elma disengaged the ether shell and slammed the blunt blade on Jaynix's arm with all the force she could muster. She felt Jaynix's arm buckle under the pressure and sure enough, she released Feuervogel.

Jaynix was disarmed.

Elma released the other woman, clenching her free hand into a fist and striking Jaynix in the chest with everything she had. Jaynix took one step back from the blow, but refused to fall.

Tossing her blade, Elma roared and tackled the other woman to the ground, pinning her down and screaming.

"Hate me! Hate me all you want Jaynix! I don't care! I…"

Elma froze, unable to finish that sentence.

"I…"

Jaynix seemed to stop as well, her one eye looking at Elma, the barest hint of an emotion in it.

"I spent four years wishing I could have saved you. Wishing I could have done more! I never wanted your forgiveness because I knew I didn't deserve it."

Elma tightened her hold on Jaynix's arms.

"I should have found you sooner. I should have tried harder. I'm sorry. But I'm here now. Please. Stop this. Come home."

Jaynix's one eye searched Elma's face, the anger was overwhelming the small semblance of Jaynix that Elma could see. She had to pull her out of the rage if only for a moment.

It didn't matter that the jungle around them was burning down, all that mattered to Elma, was Jaynix.

"Please."

At that moment, Jaynix stopped struggling against Elma's hold. There was no familiarity in her gaze but her rage was tempered at least for a moment. Part of Elma was telling her not to trust Jaynix, but if she didn't offer her an olive branch now, she'd never be able to.

She had to convince Jaynix she trusted her. Believed in her. Jaynix wasn't a threat to her any more than Elma was a threat to Jaynix.

Elma released one of Jaynix's arms, moving her hand closer to Jaynix's face. She saw Jaynix's hand move moments later. Elma couldn't believe what was happening.

Jaynix took a fist full of earth and threw it in Elma's face, the dirt blinded her and caused her to release Jaynix completely to wipe the dirt out of her eyes.

Jaynix pulled up one of her legs and struck Elma in the chest, throwing her back. Flipping onto her feet, Jaynix advanced on the now blind Elma, reaching down and grabbing one of her arms.

"Jaynix! Stop!"

With a mighty heave, Jaynix lifted Elma up and over before slamming her into the ground, knocking the air out of her. Elma coughed and wheezed as Jaynix located her sword and set off to retrieve it.

The dirt in Elma's eyes made it hard to see, but she couldn't afford to spend another moment on the ground. Despite her body's warnings, she forced Overdrive to push well beyond its limit once more. The MMC Techs always warned of the dangers of surpassing Overdrive's limiters. But she needed that power now more than ever. Once she broke those limits, her body would enter a state known as Overclock, granting her a rush of unimaginable power, but once the rush ended...if the fight wasn't over, Jaynix would kill her.

She had to try.

Roaring in pain, Elma got up and charged towards Jaynix, arms locking around the other woman's waist and holding her in place.

"Jaynix!"

The Reaper struggled against Elma's iron grip for a moment before leaning her head forward and then back, slamming into Elma's face. She felt her nose break and then her arms released Jaynix once more.

Ignoring her weapon, Jaynix turned around to strike, her fist narrowly missing Elma. Recalling what she had seen all those years ago, Elma adopted a different stance, turning her head and looking at the ground, she closed her eyes.

She couldn't see, so it didn't matter. She relied on her hearing instead. Jaynix took a step forward, her next strike was with her other arm, the arm Elma had injured. She knew the blow would be slower, weaker but still devastating and so she evaded it.

Tightening her fist, Elma swung, feeling Jaynix's abdomen take the blow. Once again, the strike barely moved Jaynix back. She was an immovable object and an unstoppable force. But Elma refused to give up.

Evading another strike, Elma hit Jaynix once more, then again. She tried to ignore the guilt behind each punch but she needed to do something. Jaynix had already shown complete willingness to kill as well as maim.

The Jaynix that Elma knew would never resort to dirty tactics. Ever.

This time, Elma caught Jaynix's fist and roared as she pulled back her arm and struck the side of Jaynix's face. That caused the Reaper to stumble back a few steps.

Elma moved back as well, wiping her face with her arm quickly, cursing before remembering something vital.

Jaynix surged forward, Elma meeting her halfway. Tackling the woman she roared and began to carry Jaynix through the clearing until she slammed her into a tree. Raising both her arms, Jaynix balled her hands into fists and brought them down on Elma's back. The force of both blows caused Elma to cry out in pain.

Jaynix repeated the attack, the pressure on Elma's back building and leaving her with no choice but to release Jaynix. Ducking under a follow up strike, Elma took off into the trees, heading for her destination fully aware that Jaynix was right on her tail.

Skidding to a halt, Elma flipped around and swung, her leg caught the side of Jaynix's face and threw her to the ground. Kicking off the ground, Elma fell back into the pool of water she saw what felt like ages ago, enjoying the cool relief from the blazing battle.

Vision clear, she emerged from the water and opened her eyes just in time to see Jaynix strike, the blow impacted the side of Elma's head. The next one struck her abdomen and the one after that was right on her chest, throwing her into the water once more.

Jaynix followed her down, securing both hands around Elma's neck and holding her underwater. Elma struggled against Jaynix's iron grip as the Reaper worked to drown her.

Hand moving to her side, Elma felt her pistol. Charging it up felt like an eternity, all the while she gagged on the water that had saved her moments ago.

Firing off the round, the lake exploded, the water was sent in all directions, the grand majority straight up into the air. Jaynix was also blown off of her, slamming into the nearly empty lakebed as Elma heaved and vomited far too much water.

All the water that was sent straight up, came back down almost as if it was raining. Standing slowly, Elma locked eyes with Jaynix.

That was another thing she couldn't stand. The silence. Jaynix was never this silent in combat. She was emotional. Roaring, shouting, screaming. Crying. This was almost as if she was dead. Emotionless. Blank.

"Please, Jaynix...come back to me...I don't want to do this anymore…"

Elma had one last weapon on her. The Prog Ares. She could call on it to stop Jaynix, this she knew. But the longer the battle continued, the more Elma wanted to get through to Jaynix with her words. Her truths. She couldn't use force on her.

Elma almost laughed.

"Of course…"

Then she realized Jaynix was gone. Cursing, Elma left the empty lakebed and moved through the jungle, many of the fires were still raging. Her Tandem Blade was in the clearing along with-

A blade sliced through the air, flames shooting through the trees and striking Elma. She felt the intense burns, crying out as she fell to the ground and the trees caught fire once more.

Elma cursed, watching Jaynix cut through all the trees, headed right for her. She let her guard down for one moment and allowed Jaynix to arm herself. Reaching for her pistol, she waited.

Once Jaynix was right on top of her, she brought the weapon forward and fired at point blank range. The pulse threw Jaynix back and into a tree which practically shattered at the impact. Jaynix continued sailing through the air until she hit a second tree, this one collapsing on top of her.

On her feet once more, Elma retrieved her blade and turned to see Jaynix burst out of the tree's remains.

Elma took a deep breath, watching Jaynix swing her sword around again, flames licking up and down the red blade.

Both women charged one another, blades colliding, flames exploding, covering them both and shooting up high into the sky, igniting the night.

Elma roared in pain, the burning sensation was overwhelming. Despite this, she managed to stand her ground as the flames died away. Her blade and Feuervogel remained locked to one another. Elma stared at Jaynix's one eye, her voice hoarse.

"Talk to me. Please. I don't care what you say...I just want to hear your voice…"

Overclock deactivated then, Jaynix broke the lock immediately, the Tandem Blade was torn from Elma's grip and flew off into the night.

Elma fell to her knees, exhausted. Every inch of her body was in pain but that didn't matter to her. Looking up, she stared at Jaynix who took a step back, embers gathering around her blade.

Elma remained silent as Feuervogel caught fire, illuminating the night.

"...alright…"

Elma took her pistol and threw it away.

"...kill me...that's what you want, right?"

Jaynix raised Feuervogel up high, a torrent of flames surrounding the weapon.

"...four years alone...all because of me...I know that you hate me, Jaynix. I've known this for four years…"

Elma shook her head.

"I don't care...you're alive. That's all that matters…"

Elma felt herself smile before looking at Jaynix again.

"I want you to know, Jaynix…"

Elma waited, watching the other woman who had yet to deliver the finishing blow. That light was back in her eye, that small but familiar light.

"I understand and...I'm sure you already know this but...I love you."

Elma said nothing more, on her knees, she waited for Jaynix to kill her. To take what she's wanted for four years. Revenge on the person who killed her wife. What emotion was powerful enough to keep someone alive for four years, all alone on some strange alien planet?

Nothing was stronger than that hatred. That need.

Elma wasn't sure how long she was waiting in silence before Jaynix tightened her grip on her blade, raising it higher before bringing it down.

Then there was silence.

Immediate and cold.

The flames were gone.

Feuervogel froze less than an inch from Elma's face. She didn't even notice the blade, her eyes were locked on Jaynix's face. That one eye was searching her, looking for something.

Elma waited. Said nothing. Just waited in the loudest silence of her life. Slowly, Jaynix pulled her blade away from Elma's face to get a better look at her.

No words left her lips but her eye said everything.

Despite her body's intense protests, Elma forced herself to her feet. Never breaking eye contact.

There was a question in Jaynix's eye. Her lips struggled to move, her throat struggled to vocalize it. Elma moved closer, bringing one of her hands up as slowly as she could. Gently placing it on Jaynix's cheek. The moment she did, all the light, all the color returned to Jaynix's eye.

"It's me. I'm real. I swear."

The pair stood there for what felt like an eternity, Elma moved closer, taking Jaynix into her arms and holding onto her tightly.

She could feel it. The tears forming in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. Holding onto the other woman tightly, Elma tried to speak, but her voice died. All that escaped her were choked sobs.

She tightened her grip on Jaynix even more, feeling every bit of the other woman's back, it was her. She could never forget this sensation. This isn't some twisted dream. Some horrible illusion. This was reality. She was holding onto the person she'd dreamed of finding for four years.

She had so many things she wanted to say, she practiced so many times during her lonely journey yet now that the moment had come, all she could do was cry. She buried her head in Jaynix's shoulder, her tears staining Jaynix's clothes.

As hard as she tried, no words formed. Nothing she could say or think to say was fitting to the moment. All she could do was hold the woman who meant so much to her.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt one hand on her back.

She wasn't sure how much had passed when she felt her breathing next to her ear, she was so close.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard Jaynix speak for the first time in four years.

"Elma?"


	37. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later, Elma had finally found her. What comes next...is the long road.
> 
> _(Verb) Re-establish a bond of communication or emotion._

_Elma stood in a park, the weather was calm and welcoming. The wide smile on her face was a common sight on this day._

_Gathered in the park were many of her closest friends celebrating the date Elma had rather arbitrarily picked to be her birthday. Despite knowing that this day held no significance, the rest of the soldiers gathered were treating it as an immense occasion and she allowed them that. They were very persuasive._

" _I still recall the early days."_

_Elma turned to Nagi, an easy smile on his face._

" _When you dedicated yourself solely to your duty. Never did I imagine you'd have so many friends and people that you trust."_

_Elma nodded._

" _Me neither...though Aeon knew from the beginning. At least to some extent."_

" _Of course he did."_

_Elma tapped her chin._

" _You and Mira were the first ones we opened up to and the first ones to show trust. I'll always appreciate that, Nagi."_

_The man shook his head._

" _All of our lives were at stake...I am cautious when the situation calls for it but who would travel unimaginable distances with a warning if it wasn't the truth?"_

_Elma shrugged._

" _A very dedicated liar?"_

_Nagi laughed, the sound attracting the attention of several of Elma's friends, the first approached, a familiar crooked grin plastered on his face as he saluted towards Nagi._

" _Howdy, Commander."_

" _Frye."_

" _You wouldn't mind if we stole Elma away from ya, the birthday gal shouldn't be so far removed from her party. Should she?"_

_Nagi could only smile._

" _She shouldn't."_

_Frye hooked his arm around Elma and pulled her towards the rest of the group. It was a mix of her Skelletons, the Reapers and several associated ECP and Exodus staff like Kruse. Mira herself had been by moments before but urgent work called her away. It was a small gesture that made this day even brighter._

_As Frye and Elma neared the group, Gwin held his drink forward, shouting something in joy while next to him Boris and Danny let loose several poppers, confetti falling over Frye and Elma._

" _Hey! Save that for her you knuckleheads!"_

_Swinging his head around, Frye held a finger up towards Sagis and Alto._

" _...and I see you two. Any more confetti lands on me I'm holding both y'all up for it."_

_The Blood Brothers laughed before putting their poppers away._

" _We hope the celebration isn't too much, Colonel."_

_Reaching the relative center of the group, Frye released Elma who moved towards Irina._

" _Not at all...I've never really had a gathering like this."_

" _Did no one else know when her birthday was? It's easily accessible public information."_

_Eren stated, somewhat confused as Tai put a hand on her shoulder._

" _Are you snooping through people's files again?"_

" _It's not snooping if the information is public."_

_Irina crossed her arms, tilting her head._

" _We're the Skelletons, of course we knew. However we don't tend to have the gathering get so...noisy. It's usually just wishes and the occasional gift. You Reapers are far more rambunctious than we are."_

_Tai chuckled._

" _We'll wear that title with pride."_

_Not far from Tai and Eren, Hideo stood with his back to a tree. Nagi moved past the group, bowing his head and offering greetings before joining the other man._

_Elma looked to the bench which was neatly organized and decorated with sufficient space for a rather large cake._

" _They had you set this up, Kruse?"_

_The man looked up from his work and nodded._

" _Yeah. Of course. For as duty bound as the Skelletons and Reapers are, they're not really patient for this kinda stuff. It's strange."_

_Tai laughed._

" _I apologize for that, Kruse. We tend to dedicate all our strategic thinking to battle. Leaves us as a bunch of immature adults when we're on our off hours."_

_Eren rolled her eyes._

" _Speak for yourself."_

_There were several bouts of laughter as Elma scanned the party, noting two people were absent. Given the fact that a cake was not present led her to the obvious conclusion._

" _Well. It's about time!"_

_Gwin called out._

_Everyone gathered in the park turned their attention to Jaynix and Lyla as the pair approached with a rather large cake, much bigger than most of them were expecting._

_Jaynix pointed at Gwin and called back._

" _Ya think a beauty like this can get done in five minutes? We pulled out all the stops!"_

_Lyla nodded._

" _Anything for the Colonel."_

_Elma couldn't fight off her own smile._

" _You didn't have to...none of you had to."_

_Jaynix and Lyla placed the cake down on the table, the latter lighting the candles as Jaynix turned._

" _I think I can speak for everyone when I say...we wanted to."_

" _Damn straight."_

_Frye called out. Elma looked from person to person, something bright and warm taking hold of her heart as she locked eyes with each of them, ending on Jaynix._

" _Happy birthday, Elma."_

_Nodding she moved towards the cake as everyone gathered around it and began singing Happy Birthday._

_It was a bright memory._

_One of her favorites._

* * *

_September 16th, 2060_

The flames cast by Feuervogel began to die down with the conclusion of the desperate battle. The jungle clearing was a terribly scorched shadow of its former self. Countless trees were cut down and destroyed by the conflict, the lake was nearly empty, protoplasmic stains dotted the brilliant green grass and Elma's weapons lay where they fell.

Yet none of that mattered. In the center of the clearing, standing in absolute silence was Elma and Jaynix. It didn't matter how much time had passed but the hour was now so late it was steadily becoming early.

Nothing existed in this world that could pull Elma away from Jaynix, she held onto her for dear life. She didn't know if the embrace was hurting Jaynix at all but she couldn't bring herself to release her.

Neither of them had spoken another word, Elma was fine with that. She knew that if she tried, she'd fail in every attempt to talk to the woman she was holding. She wanted this silence, treasured it and the collection of fond memories it brought to the forefront.

The burns along Elma's body and the massive gash along her side were immensely painful yet from the moment Elma embraced Jaynix, the pain vanished. It didn't matter. A much more potent pain, a deeper injury that she'd carried for four years was finally starting to heal.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

_September 17th, 2060_

Time continued to pass, the late night turned into an early morning when Elma began to feel faint. The loss of fluids was beginning to take its toll, perhaps sensing this, Jaynix moved away from Elma, releasing her.

Taking a deep breath, Elma did the same before looking up at the other woman. Her one eye was studying her, some sense of familiarity still shined within.

Moments later, Jaynix turned and began walking away, Elma following without a word or question. The pair didn't have to travel far before reaching a secluded spot where several worn down logs lay on the ground around a gathering of twigs. This had to be Jaynix's camp, where she spent every night alone for the last four years.

Elma's attention drifted for a few moments until Jaynix stumbled. Elma rushed forward only for the other woman to hold her arm out to stop her. Righting herself, Jaynix walked the rest of the way towards one of the logs, sitting down and reaching for something just out of sight.

Elma sat down across from her, feeling immense relief from being off of her feet.

Jaynix was now holding the end of a rather large cable. Reaching behind, Jaynix pulled up the Phantom cloak. Elma recognized the cable immediately as a part of the protoplasmic reserve unit that was no doubt within Firebird. The cable connected to a port on the Mimeosome's lower back and served to transfer the stored fluids into the body and circulate them.

Hooking herself up, Jaynix let her arms fall before her gaze traveled across the camp, reaching Elma's eyes. Words failed to materialize as hard as Elma tried to force them. The early morning dawn allowed Elma to see Jaynix more clearly than she had during their fight through the night.

The Phantom cloak covered much of Jaynix's upper body. The hood was pulled up over her head but Elma could still see the familiar bits of Jaynix's bright red mane. The lower portion of the Phantom's mask covered the lower half of Jaynix's face and some wrapping around her head concealed one of her eyes.

All Elma could truly see was Jaynix's right eye. Yet with the additional light, Elma could see marks along Jaynix's exposed skin including a web of scars emerging from Jaynix's covered eye. Did she lose it in the crash? That was the most likely answer.

The Phantom was pulled back enough that Elma could once more see the hastily thrown together bits of armor and cloth that made up Jaynix's outfit. Her Skell Gear was nowhere to be seen, no doubt irreparable after the crash. The armor was chipped and the cloth was frayed, the outfit seemed to barely hold itself together and every bit of exposed skin that Elma could see was covered in savage scars.

Elma's eyes traveled up and down Jaynix's body before landing on her one eye. She wanted to pull the hood off, she wanted to see Jaynix's face in full. She wanted so much. But she did nothing and said even less. She waited.

Time continued to pass, the lingering shadows of the early morning giving way as light overpowered the darkness. It was when the last shadows faded away that Jaynix finally spoke. Asking a simple question.

"Are you real?"

Elma swallowed, unable to respond she could only nod. Jaynix didn't seem convinced. Elma wanted to bring up the battle but didn't feel that was right. She didn't want to put any guilt on Jaynix for anything. She just wanted to talk. She had to know what happened over the course of her four years alone. Even though, deep down she knew Jaynix was unlikely to share that answer any time soon.

"Let me see you."

Elma wasn't even aware she spoke, Jaynix searched her face as if looking for proof that she was real...or perhaps proof that she wasn't.

Elma felt faint once more, she'd forgotten about her injury again. She needed to call on her Ares and retrieve her supplies but she didn't want Jaynix to leave her sight. She feared that the woman would vanish the moment she took her eyes off of her. She didn't want that to happen.

The silence continued as Jaynix brought one of her hands to her face, pulling down the face mask under her chin. Revealing her nose and lips, several scars running along the newly revealed skin. Removing her hood, Jaynix's hair fell loose, the usually vibrant and beautiful red was dirty, faded and her hair had grown wild. With her face only obscured by the wrap around her left eye, Elma could better see the line of scars stretching out from beneath the wrap and along the side of Jaynix's head.

Staring at Jaynix now, all Elma could think was that what she was seeing was her fault. Whatever pains or horrors inflicted themselves on Jaynix were all because Elma had abandoned her for years and was unable to find her. She couldn't save her. She let her down.

That thought. That realization. It brought a prickling feeling to Elma's eyes. She thought she had cried enough but she knew that nothing would ever be enough to accurately express the whirling emotions raging inside her.

The words tumbled out of her mouth then.

"I'm sorry I left you…"

Elma shook her head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you...I…"

Elma tried to catch her breath, she tried to ignore the hot tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything. All of it was my fault. All of it."

Elma waited for Jaynix to speak. To reject the apology. To denounce their relationship. To do anything. Instead all she did was sit there and watch her.

Elma wanted to say more but she didn't know how else to express herself to Jaynix. Words just weren't enough. Yet the lingering pain and the loss of internal fluids were beginning to affect her perception. Her sight was becoming fuzzier and less reliable. She couldn't afford that.

Jaynix stood up at that moment, her eye focused on Elma before she turned and started walking. In response, Elma got up quickly, the rush caused her head to pound and her vision to fail even more.

Stumbling about, Elma reached out for a sturdy trunk to steady herself, instead she felt something take her hand and pull her up.

As Elma's vision slowly returned to normal, she looked to see Jaynix's scarred hand holding onto hers, tightly. Elma followed the arm up to Jaynix, a faint surprise in her eye as she released Elma, turned away and continued walking.

It didn't take long for them to reach what looked like a dug out pit covered with leaves, branches and vines. Pulling the greenery aside revealed an assortment of supplies, a lot of it reflected the patchwork of Jaynix's own clothes.

Finding what she was looking for, Jaynix stood up once more and held it out towards Elma. It seemed to be an adhesive of some sort, no doubt for the gash along her side.

Elma had her own gear ready and waiting but the last thing she wanted to do was deny Jaynix's kindness and so she took the adhesive.

"Thank you."

Jaynix said nothing, she didn't even face Elma, still staring at her supplies. From this angle, Elma couldn't see Jaynix's one eye so she had no idea what the other woman was thinking or even if she was just looking for something else.

Elma took a deep breath, staring at Jaynix's profile, some part of her still unable to believe that she was standing in front of her. She was alive. The years had not been kind, that was obvious and as much as Elma wanted to know what happened, it had to wait. It had to.

"I am real."

Jaynix turned then, facing Elma with a faint sense of uncertainty. She still wasn't convinced and Elma couldn't blame her. Assuming Jaynix had been alone for four years meant a lot of things, it was possible she had been tormented by hallucinations of all the people dear to her and right now thought of Elma as nothing more than the latest in a long line of ghosts.

Turning, Jaynix started walking back towards the camp, a notable limp in her stride. Elma's arm came to her chest only to realize the bag with the necessary supplies to help Jaynix was gone. Closing her eyes she recalled that the strap was cut by one of Jaynix's first strikes and the bag tumbled onto the jungle floor. Elma could only hope that it wasn't set on fire by the raging battle.

Opening her eyes, she saw Jaynix's retreating form. Watching the other woman as she sat down on the same log. She was still there. Elma didn't want to leave her sight but she needed that bag, she needed the tools in them and more importantly, Jaynix needed it.

Approaching the woman, she spoke low and soft.

"I lost something of mine. It won't take me long to find it…"

Jaynix didn't react.

"I'll be right back. I swear."

Turning, Elma stumbled once more before heading back towards the jungle clearing, the sight of their furious battle.

* * *

_Standing in the familiar White Whale training room, Elma watched as several soldiers and officers did their best to relax. For some it was sparring, for others it was stretching or meditating and for others still, it was dancing._

_The Reapers and Skelletons conjoined training for this day called for dancing. General Kumon's orders. Elma knew that the Reapers were skilled in various forms of the arts as the dance and makeshift concert they threw not long ago proved._

_She wanted that moment of levity and joy to continue so she suggested to her Skelletons that they take the time to join the Reapers. They had all danced their fair share during the celebration so there was little resistance to the idea._

_Elma watched as Hideo instructed Danny and Boris, the pair were far from the best but having the best teacher would improve their abilities quite a bit. Meanwhile, Eren danced with Irina, the latter stepping on the former's foot one too many times._

" _How are you this clumsy, Lieutenant?"_

" _It's not my fault! I don't dance with women!"_

" _What does that have to do with it?"_

" _You have a smaller figure Eren, it's throwing me off!"_

_Gwin who was dancing with Lyla laughed._

" _Irina's lying. She stepped on my foot once or twice during the dance."_

" _Shut it Gwin."_

_Tai and Jaynix were off to the side, talking amongst themselves before Jaynix's gaze moved to Lyla and Gwin, praising Gwin's grasp of the simple forms. She then looked to Elma and waved her over._

" _You aren't getting out of this without at least one dance."_

_Elma smiled._

" _I didn't intend to."_

_With a smirk, Elma walked past Jaynix._

" _May I have this dance, Major Alistair?"_

_The blind man chuckled before giving Jaynix a knowing and smug grin._

" _Of course, Colonel Elma."_

_Jaynix crossed her arms and huffed as Elma and Tai walked away._

" _Very funny. Ha ha."_

_As the pairs danced, Elma and Tai moved closer to Lyla and Gwin, Elma leaning over and speaking to Lyla in a quiet tone._

" _She is a very adorable pouter."_

_Lyla giggled._

" _I told you."_

" _You did. And you were far more right about it than I expected."_

_The women cast quick glances at Jaynix who was standing off on her own, tapping her foot as Sagis and Alto approached from behind, no doubt back from their meal._

_Kumon gestured for the Blood Brothers to join with Danny and Boris before moving towards Jaynix._

_The pair had some conversation and from the looks on their faces, it was an important one. Elma couldn't help but see the perfect image of a father and daughter in the way that they addressed one another. Jaynix looked at Hideo with adoration while Hideo looked at her with pride._

" _Ow!"_

_Elma snapped back to her dance, realizing she had stepped on Tai's foot._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Maybe focus on me instead of the Corporal, alright?"_

_Elma raised an eyebrow._

" _You are blind, right?"_

_Tai smiled and said nothing else as Elma cast one more look to Jaynix who gave her a thumbs up._

* * *

Returning to the scorched jungle, Elma searched for where her bag may have fallen. In doing so she found both her Tandem Blade and Pistol, picking the weapons up the battle flooded her mind. She nearly dropped the weapons once more before shaking her head and pushing those memories away. Returning the blade and pistol to their proper places, she continued to scour the burnt land.

Coming to a stop, Elma noted the tarp out of the corner of her eye. Turning towards it, she felt a chill travel up her spine, the sensations that bombarded her when she attempted to touch the tarp were so strong she felt them even now.

To think that the source of that darkness was Jaynix left Elma feeling very uncertain about the state of her friend. Even though she seemed calm now, Elma had no idea what it was that could possibly set her off again.

Was Elma's presence a surprise? Or was it her reaching for the tarp that spurred Jaynix into action? Or perhaps she'd been tormented by ghosts for so long she simply wanted to be alone no matter the cost.

Shaking her head once more, Elma dispelled her thoughts, worries and concerns. She found Jaynix, she needed her supplies before returning to Jaynix's side. The longer she was away, the more she feared that she'd return to find her friend gone once more, only this time she'd never be able to track her down again.

Avoiding the tarp, Elma continued moving. The jungle seemed so different in the daylight and free of the raging inferno. Even so, the damage was everywhere. Some trees were burnt down to mere sticks and many more had been cleaved to pieces.

Elma's eyes scanned the devastation until she spotted her bag at the foot of a collapsed tree. The bag was scorched but upon reaching it and inspecting the contents, everything appeared to be in order. Whispering a silent thank you, Elma tied the bag's broken strap together and around her shoulder before turning around. Her gaze caught something unnatural beyond a gathering of trees.

She wasn't sure what it was but from this distance it looked like a mound of dirt. It brought to mind the mounds of dirt and rock created when digging a hole. Elma's thoughts began to whirl about what it was before she stopped herself.

She could just as easily ask Jaynix but they needed to open a conversation. A real conversation. In Elma's mind she always imagined that Jaynix would be reluctant to talk so she wasn't surprised. But despite all her plans, she found it impossible to form words herself.

She needed to fix that, if this was going to work. If she was going to bring Jaynix back, she needed to talk to her. To tell her everything. She needed to put the effort in, clearly Jaynix was incapable of it and Elma couldn't blame her.

Taking a deep breath, Elma began walking back towards the camp. There had to be something she could say to Jaynix, something that would remind her of the depths of their bond. Something.

* * *

At the camp, Jaynix sat in silence. Her gaze remained empty and unfocused. Every so often she looked up at the log in front of her before moving her gaze elsewhere.

This day was a strange one.

After so many terrible days and even more horrible experiences, what was happening now felt...different. There had to be a catch or something. There was. She just wasn't sure what it was, at least not yet.

Hearing some faint rustling, Jaynix took hold of her blade. Her gaze focused on the trees as the...person...returned. The person wearing such a...strange face.

* * *

Elma stood across from Jaynix once more, one hand resting on the bag she carried. Instead of sitting back down she moved closer to Jaynix. She realized how poor of a move that was upon seeing Jaynix's body tense up followed by red steel becoming visible as Feuervogel left its scabbard.

Elma moved back immediately.

"I'm sorry."

Jaynix stared at her, silent as ever.

"I only want to help. I…"

It would take far too many words to explain what she wanted to do to Jaynix but she had to get used to talking to her again. Whatever reactions her words might cause, she needed to say them.

"Jaynix. I need to check the status of your Mimeosome. I can only imagine what pain you're feeling right now and I...I want to help."

Elma took one step forward which caused Jaynix to stand and fully draw her blade. Freezing in place, Elma tried to say something but the look in Jaynix's eye kept the words from coming out.

"...you don't trust me?"

Jaynix moved back down but kept her sword drawn. Barely audible words leaving her lips.

"I don't know what you are."

"What I am? Jaynix. I'm your friend."

Moving back, Elma decided it was best to sit down, approaching Jaynix any further was a bad idea. Removing her bag and placing it aside, Elma took out the adhesive that Jaynix had given her, showing the item to Jaynix.

"Here. I'll trust you."

Elma set the item aside before working on the straps of her armor, clenching her teeth as she opened her top, feeling it pull on her damaged skin and the vicious cut.

The mesh combat suit below was cut clean through as she expected, Feuervogel's fine edge was a fearsome thing.

Pulling the end of her suit up, she looked at the extent of the injury for the first time and recalling how Jaynix had carved through her with no remorse still unsettled her.

Her eyes moved to Jaynix to see the other woman's gaze was on her injury as well.

Returning her focus to the adhesive sitting aside, Elma picked it up and applied it to the deep wound, flinching as it made contact. It was not a kind feeling but she'd bear with it. Not once did it cross her mind that it could be harmful to her Mimeosome, she refused to believe that Jaynix would ever consider that approach.

Even after throwing dirt in her eyes and attempting to drown her.

Once she was done, she pulled her combat suit back down and worked on her armor before facing Jaynix, seeing a faint spark in her eye.

The silence that stretched on was filled with countless loud and intrusive thoughts in Elma's head. She needed to open a conversation with Jaynix but from the looks of her, she was still wrestling with whether or not Elma was real. She needed to put that doubt to rest. But how?

"You still don't think I'm real…if so…"

Elma gestured to the adhesive at her side.

"Why did you give this to me?"

Jaynix shook her head but said nothing. Her eye avoided Elma's gaze.

"I took it from you. I used it. What kind of ghost could do that?"

Falling silent, Elma watched Jaynix turn her head, hiding her one eye from Elma's gaze. The last thing Elma wanted was to come off as accusatory or aggressive. She just wanted Jaynix to realize that she wasn't some illusion. Mira was capable of many things but a specter capable of physical interaction was not something they'd come across. Yet.

Closing her eyes, Elma thought back to the first few days on Mira. Losing Danny and Boris, learning about Aeon's sacrifice, all while she struggled with the thought, the belief that she had killed Jaynix.

She remembered that day behind what would later be called BLADE Tower. Nagi had asked her what she wanted to do and she saw for the first time a ghost in the form of Jaynix. A hallucination no doubt.

"I'm not going to say I understand what you're going through. I don't...but I've seen you a few times since losing you. Every time I would give anything for it not to be a trick. I always wanted it to be you."

Jaynix didn't seem to react, with her eye hidden Elma wasn't sure if she did.

"Those ghosts...I never touched them even though I wanted to. I knew the illusion would break. You took my hand, Jaynix. I'm still here."

Jaynix faced her, a dull anger in her eye.

"That proves...nothing."

Her voice was low, hoarse. She struggled to say those three words before turning away once more, moving one of her hands to her neck.

"Answer me this, Jaynix. Why didn't you kill me?"

Elma waited once more, Jaynix continued to massage her neck as her other hand, which was still holding Feuervogel tightened its grip on the hilt of the blade. Elma could tell Jaynix had no desire to make further eye contact but that didn't stop her, it couldn't stop her.

"You wanted me dead. You probably still do and like I said yesterday...I get it. After what I did...so why?"

"Stop."

Jaynix turned, a more potent anger in her eye.

"Stop talking like you know me."

Part of Elma told her to hold off. To wait. To not stoke Jaynix's rage but she couldn't. She was talking to her and Jaynix was responding even if only a few words.

"If it's a matter of trust. Why are you okay with me being here? You could've sent me away."

Elma fell silent, trying to ignore the desperate pounding in her chest. She felt like she was walking along a precarious cliff, one wrong move and she would fall. One wrong word and Jaynix could very well attack her once more. Just like the night before, only this time Elma would be in no condition to defend herself. The fight would end the moment it began.

"Jaynix. Talk to me."

Instead of saying anything more, Jaynix returned Feuervogel to its scabbard. Her gaze remained fixed on the jungle around them as she slowly rose from her seat. Elma felt her breathing stop as Jaynix turned to look into Elma's eyes, searching for something. Deceit maybe? Anything to dispel the illusion.

Neither woman made a move for what felt like ages. This time nothing whirled around in Elma's heads, words refused to cooperate. All she could do was stare and wait for a response. Any response.

Instead, Jaynix reached behind her and unhooked the cable from her back, the device falling to the ground as she turned around. She stood there for a brief moment before walking away.

In response, Elma stood up and started to follow which prompted Jaynix to hold out one of her hands to stop her.

"Jaynix!"

Elma watched Jaynix walk away, picking up her pace. She shouldn't push. She really shouldn't. But after four years of wanting to find her she was not about to let her leave her sight. No matter what happened, she wanted to be at her side.

Taking a deep breath, Elma watched Jaynix walk into the trees. Nodding to herself, she took off after her.

"Jaynix!"

As she broke through the trees she saw Jaynix start to run. She was fast, Elma could not afford to lose her. Despite her body's complaints she pushed herself to keep up with Jaynix as best as she could.

"Wait! Please!"

She wasn't sure how long she was chasing Jaynix when the woman came to an almost immediate halt. Elma was unable to stop herself as Jaynix swung around. Clenching her hand into a fist, Jaynix struck Elma in the face.

Hitting the ground, Elma felt her head pounding from the impact, moving one of her hands to the injury. She spotted Jaynix standing over her and held her other hand out in a futile attempt to hold her back.

Jaynix pushed her hands aside, pinning them to the ground. Now on top of Elma, Jaynix stared down at her and Elma saw an intense mix of emotions on display all over her scarred face.

Above all however, she saw that rage starting to form again as Jaynix whispered.

"What are you?"

Despite the pain in her face, Elma did her best to smile.

"Your friend."

"No."

Jaynix shook her head.

"You're a ghost. Another...temptation. Another lie."

Elma did not struggle against Jaynix's grip as she spoke.

"You know that's not true."

Jaynix's eye continued to search Elma's face. She knew that Jaynix could kill her easily in this position. Yet that no longer scared her.

"I'm not falling for it. Not again."

Jaynix whispered before releasing Elma and standing. She was still for a moment before walking away.

Sitting up, Elma sighed. She watched Jaynix's retreating form, she needed something more solid to prove to her without a shadow of a doubt that she was real.

However, everything she thought of, every precious memory could easily be pushed aside as a ghost's imitation. A manipulation. Perhaps Jaynix had this same conversation with a ghost not long ago. Or maybe she had this conversation all the time.

Elma needed something more personal, something unique. Something special. Elma's gaze then moved to the surrounding jungle. It was so peaceful. Something about it reminded her of-

"Wait!"

Standing, Elma followed Jaynix again.

"I can prove it. I know something that no one else ever could. No one."

Jaynix continued walking away as if she didn't hear Elma. Taking a deep breath, Elma steadied her heart and spoke.

"2025."

Jaynix stopped walking.

"You were five years old. Flame was three."

Elma blinked, now finding Jaynix facing her, closer than ever before with Feuervogel at her throat. Jaynix's eye was filled with intense burning hate.

"Don't you dare say her name."

Despite the chill running down Elma's spine, she continued.

"The two of you were playing in a park. Your parents were watching over you."

"Stop."

"Nagi and Kumon joined you later-"

Jaynix pressed her blade against Elma's throat, one motion is all it would take.

"-as did a third person. In a robe."

There was confusion in Jaynix's eye then.

"Your sister was trying to avoid you tagging her...she ran into the stranger and fell. She got scared and hid behind you. So you stepped forward to protect her."

Feuervogel moved away from Elma's throat.

"The stranger knelt down in front of you and asked you…"

Elma took a deep breath, thinking back to that day. Steadying her voice, she spoke just as she did back then.

"Do you like life?"

Jaynix pulled away from Elma completely.

"And you said...you like life because you get to be with your sister. Your mom. Your dad. Your friends."

Elma smiled.

"It makes you happy. That's why you like living."

Tears escaped Jaynix's eye as she spoke, her voice hoarse.

"How do you know that?"

Elma could see it in that moment. Despite asking the question, Jaynix already knew the answer. Moving closer, Elma spoke.

"Because that stranger was me."

Jaynix took a step back, Elma closed the distance between them, keeping her voice low and soft.

"That was the day we met, Jaynix. Thirty five years ago."

Elma stood in silence, watching Jaynix's face as she took one more step back.

"You remember, right?"

* * *

_The hooded stranger knelt down in front of Jaynix and asked her such a strange question. Jaynix answered it as best she could, the stranger's smile led her to believe that her answer was correct._

_However, in that moment. Seeing that smile, she felt like there was more to this stranger. Despite the shadows cast, her face seemed so...bright and her eyes shined like stars._

_It was a strange sight, a strange moment, so strange Jaynix thought she had imagined it._

_It was an incident, a meeting so small that Flame forgot about it the next day and eventually...Jaynix did as well._

* * *

Blinking once, Jaynix thought back to her time recovering after the Lawless incident. Lying in bed visited by memories and ghosts of her parents. She saw that meeting reflected in those memories and so she slowly nodded her head.

Elma smiled, it was that same smile. Thirty five years later. It was exactly the same.

"I swear to you with every fiber of my being, I swear to you on the lives of everyone I love. I swear, Jaynix...I'm real. It's me, Elma."

Jaynix studied her, a new but familiar expression dawning in her eye. This time it was Jaynix who took a step forward, her mouth opening and her voice breaking.

"What took you so long?"

Elma struggled to respond, her heart shattering.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Placing a hand on Jaynix's arm, Elma eased her down to the ground. Whispering apologies all the while. There was nothing else she could say. She'd failed Jaynix for four years, the only positive was that now she could start making up for it.

Jaynix looked at Elma with overpowering emotions. The familiar light had returned to her even as she cried, heartbroken and heaving sobs escaped her throat. Unable to speak it was all she could do.

Despite the sadness and the overwhelming pain there was a sense of relief deep inside.

For the first time in this long nightmare she could finally accept that she wasn't alone.


	38. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connection reestablished, Elma focuses all her efforts on helping her friend in whatever way she can all the while dealing with countless unknown variables.
> 
> _(Verb) Ease the grief or distress of; console._

" _Colonel."_

_Standing at attention in front of Elma was Irina and Gwin. The pair had finished their rather strenuous activities for the day and despite the exhaustion they maintained their positions rather well._

" _I have to say, from day one you two have always impressed me."_

_Irina smiled._

" _Thank you, Colonel. That's our goal."_

_Gwin nodded._

" _Pretty much. Getting to go through all the stages of testing Skells has been...well a dream come true for a dream I didn't know I had."_

_Elma looked over the reports of the rest of the Skelleton activities, Boris and Danny were currently on assignment elsewhere but every word she heard about them pushed her hopes higher. The team. The Skelletons, were everything she wanted them to be and more._

_Putting her datapad away, Elma bowed her head to Irina and Gwin._

" _Thank you both again, for everything. I can't quite express how much it means."_

_With that, the pair stopped saluting. Gwin walked off, talking to himself about getting food or something to that effect while Irina did some quick post workout stretching._

_Turning to look at their Skells, Elma tapped her foot before looking back at Irina._

" _Say. Are you familiar with the Reapers?"_

_Irina raised an eyebrow._

" _The Reapers? Of course."_

" _I mean, personally?"_

" _Personally...well, I hang out with Eren Hills, their strategist quite a bit. We go out drinking and I listen to her...romantic troubles."_

_Elma chuckled._

" _And you're fine with that?"_

" _Eren pays the tab. She's dated...or rather tried to date more women than I can count but...sorry. I don't think you're interested in this part, are you?"_

_Elma shook her head._

" _It's fine, Irina."_

" _Why are you asking? Does General Kumon need something from us?"_

_Elma crossed her arms._

" _Nothing like that...I just met them. Officially. Feels like something I should have done sooner."_

_Irina shrugged._

" _I'm not so sure about that. You've got a lot on your plate, there are a bunch of renowned units out there. Can't meet them all. Taking trips two or three megacities away is rough."_

_Elma nodded, the time dedicated to a trip like that was simply something she could not afford._

" _Are you familiar with the Corporal? Jaynix Copeland?"_

_Irina's face lit up followed by a laugh._

" _How could I not be?"_

_Elma smiled._

" _I suppose I don't know you or Gwin well enough even after all these years...what you all do with your free time."_

_Irina moved closer._

" _Not much can be done about that, Colonel. We're all busy. It's not like we have much free time but what we do, spending it with friends is good. If you even come within shouting distance of Jaynix, she'll pull you in and make a friend or enemy out of you right then and there. Just how she is."_

_Elma thought back to her interactions with Jaynix and nodded._

" _I can see that."_

" _So is there a reason you're asking this? Did she not make a good first impression?"_

_Elma recalled the spar and the meal afterwards._

" _She made a good one...I suppose I'm just curious about her. She's...how to put it...loud?"_

_Irina laughed again._

" _Yeah. She makes a mark. Actually, she's pretty good friends with Frye. Not that it's much of a surprise given their personalities."_

_Elma brought a hand to her chin. Thinking about the red haired woman. The pride in her walk, the challenge in her eye. The shadows of something else among it all._

" _If you're that curious, talking to her is a great start. She's not the first thing I imagine when I think of you having friends, Colonel...but given all our ties with Frye, those doubts vanish."_

_Elma chuckled._

" _I suppose so. Thank you Irina."_

" _Don't mention it."_

_Irina stretched for a few more moments before seeking food as well. Leaving the Skelleton's Hangar, Elma took a deep breath. She didn't have a lot of free time for friends, but making one more was anything but a bad thing. Aeon insisted as much once upon a time._

* * *

_September 17th, 2060_

The sun hung low in the sky, Elma and Jaynix sat next to one another leaning against a large tree. Jaynix cried until she could cry no more, her one eye kept finding Elma, that disbelief still present.

Whatever ghosts and hallucinations plagued Jaynix for the last four years kept her from trusting anything. Even with all the evidence in Elma's favor, Jaynix would prefer to ignore it than entertain the possibility of another lie.

Yet here she was, willing to accept that this was the true Elma and not some figment of her damaged psyche.

Elma had never experienced such a tumultuous storm of feelings and emotions as she did within the last 24 hours. There was no doubt in her mind that Jaynix was feeling all the same things as well. She had a million questions and a million more things she wanted to tell her friend and she was certain the inverse was true.

Yet all she could do now was support her and assure her that she was real. Closing her eyes, Elma thought of that memory. That small day that brought her into contact with Jaynix's family. She wasn't sure how she could forget something like that but she hadn't been on Earth long at that point, it's likely all her work she had to take part in and plan pushed that day out of her mind.

Was the same true for Jaynix? Regardless, their connection had been unearthed once more. Elma didn't know how much time she would have to dedicate to strengthening the bond but it didn't matter. She'd put as much effort into it as she could. She had to.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Jaynix. Watching her and waiting as the other woman's eye found her. Steadily, her eye moved from Elma's face to her hair. Elma knew immediately what she was looking at. Bringing a hand to the side of her head, Elma ran her fingers along the red strand and smile.

"Yeah. This was for you."

Jaynix kept her eye on it.

"I...no matter what happened on this planet, I wanted to make sure that I'd never forget you, Jaynix. I never did."

Elma moved her hand from her own hair to the side of Jaynix's face, near the cloth that covered her other eye. Jaynix quickly caught Elma's hand and shook her head.

Despite wanting to comfort her, Elma knew she had to respect her boundaries. Taking her hand away from Jaynix she spoke.

"I have no excuses, Jaynix...just apologies. So many apologies. I'm here now, for real...for you."

Jaynix closed her eye, lost in thought. Elma took that opportunity to study Jaynix's face once more. To say she looked tired would be an understatement. The shadows under her eyes suggested sleep was not something she took part in. The scars running across her lips, her nose, around her eye and emerging from the cloth told Elma a lot of things. None of them good.

Her eyes then moved down to Jaynix's neck to see the same damage as well as more webs of scars emerging from the collar of her worn out shirt. Elma knew Jaynix crashed here, her Skell completely disabled and torn apart as it was pulled in by the planet's gravity. The physical state Jaynix was in should be expected but the extent of the damage still worried her.

"Jaynix. I...would like you to rest. I'll be here for you."

Jaynix shook her head.

"I...I want to help you, Jaynix. Just by looking at you I can only imagine how much you've suffered. I want to help lessen your burden."

Jaynix closed her eye, a faint whisper escaping her lips.

"No."

"Jaynix."

"No!"

Elma stopped herself from saying anything more as Jaynix opened her eye. She wasn't mad, if anything there was only deep sorrow in her eye.

Elma needed to think of how to approach this, what to say to strengthen their bond. Jaynix was at her lowest point, she needed help to get out of it. Elma didn't believe pride was what was keeping Jaynix from accepting help. It might play a part but the way Jaynix looked now, there was no pride in her.

A few minutes passed before Jaynix tried to move, to get back on her feet but her legs refused to cooperate. The flinching and contorting of her facial features told Elma all she needed to know. Standing, she offered Jaynix a hand but she didn't take it, instead continuing to struggle on her own.

"Jaynix, please. Let me help you."

"I can...do this…"

Jaynix's voice was strained and weak, after a few more attempts she fell back against the tree and cursed.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Before Elma could respond, Jaynix continued.

"A broken, beaten and useless...thing...is this what you wanted?"

Elma knelt down in front of Jaynix.

"All I wanted was you. No matter what condition you were in. I wanted to find you, alive. I'm not mad, disappointed, disgusted, nothing like that. All I feel in my heart is immense, unmistakable joy. I'm looking at you, Jaynix and it's...it's a miracle."

Elma offered her hand once more.

"Let me help you. Please."

Jaynix shook her head.

"You'll get sick of helping me…"

"No. Never."

Jaynix coughed.

"You'll leave me. I know it."

"Nothing will ever take you from me. Not again. I promise."

There was a long stretch of silence, Jaynix studying Elma's gaze. She didn't believe her, not entirely at least. Yet after attempting to stand once more she gave in and took hold of Elma's hand.

With a mighty heave, Elma helped her friend back to her feet. The pair began their walk through the jungle, back towards the camp.

"Jaynix...I know you don't want me to but...your Mimeosome, I-"

Elma sighed. She didn't want to push the subject but Jaynix needed the help even if she didn't want it. At the very least a quick analysis. It would take only a few minutes and tell Elma all she needed to know to start treatment on Jaynix's physical injuries both internal and external.

"A quick scan is all I ask. Jaynix?"

Elma looked to her friend, there was no response. Given that Jaynix's left eye was covered by the cloth, Elma couldn't see if she was alert. She prepared to call out to her when Jaynix began to slump over, her legs no longer moving.

Stopping in place, Elma tightened her hold on her, supporting her as best she could as she finished the walk back to the camp.

"Sleep, Jaynix. Sleep. I'll take care of everything. I promise."

* * *

_September 18th, 2060_

The sun rose the next day in the foreign jungle, Elma sat by herself near Jaynix who had yet to wake after passing out. Part of Elma was glad that she was getting some much needed sleep but another part worried about what her state would do while she was sleeping. Elma sat close to Jaynix for that reason, one of her hands on her friend's arm to let her know in whatever small way that she was still here.

While Jaynix had refused Elma's aid, she had to perform the scan and so she did it while Jaynix slept. Perhaps it was an invasion of privacy and a betrayal of the trust they just established but Elma had wanted to find Jaynix for four years. She refused to let anything take her away now that she found her.

The scan was quick which led to Elma studying the results on her datapad since then. To say that Jaynix needed help was putting it lightly.

Every part of Jaynix's Mimeosome was experiencing critical failure, nothing was working as it should be and for some unknown reason there were parts of Jaynix's Mimeosome that she couldn't scan. They came up void on the readout which led to even more questions.

Aside from all her physical injuries, Jaynix herself was operating on far from optimal protoplasmic levels. Her being able to fight the way she did, let alone walk around and talk was unreal. Impossible.

Elma took some time to search Jaynix's camp for the cable she had used earlier to draw on whatever fluids remained in Firebird's reserve tank. It didn't take long to find it and once she did, she followed the cable back through the jungle clearing and towards the tarp that covered what she knew were the destroyed remains of Firebird.

Even with Jaynix now accepting Elma's presence, the idea of touching the tarp was a frightening one. Closing her eyes, Elma thought back to Jaynix's sudden appearance behind her, it was truly as if she manifested out of thin air. Terrifying.

"I just need to check the status of the tank...that's all…"

Elma pulled out her datapad and began flipping through the various programs before finding the archived information on First Generation Skells. Entering the relevant data, she held her device out and waited as it scanned the area before her, confirming that Firebird was indeed hidden below the tarp.

The Skell was in just as bad if not worse shape than Jaynix was, completely inoperable, missing countless armor plates and three of its limbs. No doubt some of that was removed in the construction of the spear but the amount missing was far more than that.

Elma's datapad continued scanning the destroyed Skell until it found the reserve unit, showing Elma that the protoplasmic fluid tank was empty.

Elma had no words, part of her expected that but it made no sense. Regardless of when the tank ran out, if Jaynix didn't have a source of fuel, she should've shut down already. Elma was of course glad that didn't happen, but it only led her to question why it didn't happen.

Something else she'd have to add to the list of things to ask Jaynix.

Putting her device away, Elma's gaze returned to the mound of dirt sitting beyond the trees. It was a strange sight and oddly enough, Elma felt drawn to it. Shaking her head, she walked back through the scorched clearing, heading for the destroyed village and the Prog Ares. Coming to a stop she thought about Jaynix's state, if she woke up and found Elma gone, she may believe that she was never there. Elma couldn't afford to lose the trust and faith she'd recovered.

Turning back once again, Elma headed towards Jaynix's camp. Pulling out her remote control, she ordered the Ares to move to a closer position. She'd retrieve the rest of the gear and more importantly, a stable fluid delivery system from the cockpit.

Jaynix was lying on the ground right where Elma had left her, still sleeping. Sitting next to her, Elma reached out and placed a hand on her arm once again.

Returning her gaze to her datapad, Elma read over the Mimeosome fluid reinvigoration cycle, just like NLA itself and their Skells, protoplasmic fluids have advanced to a new stage over the course of four years. The new formula lasted longer and provided more energy for Mimeosomes overall, the second fluid type didn't necessitate a name change given the old type was retired but the MMC techs involved in its creation gave it one anyway. Blueblood.

While the protoplasmic fluids of their mims were incredibly bloodlike, the new Blueblood was far more similar to human blood composition.

Some part of Elma felt vaguely amused. After recovering her flesh and blood body, she spent considerably more time in it unless a potentially difficult mission called for her Mimeosome's advantages. Yet it wasn't until she was preparing to set off on this lonely quest to find Jaynix that she realized her Mimeosome had not been updated to work with Blueblood.

A prime opportunity would have been after the mission but…

Elma's smile faded.

The mission.

She'd forgotten about the things she had to tell Jaynix. So many great and terrible things had happened over the course of four years, few would be more devastating than telling Jaynix about Frye's death.

It was something Jaynix deserved to know but Elma didn't want to risk it. Jaynix's mental state was far from ideal, to say nothing about her physical condition as well. Jaynix lost her found family, the Reapers. Her wife, Lyla. Telling her that she lost a dear friend in Frye would be too much.

"One day I'll tell her…one day..."

* * *

Elma sat not too far from Jaynix, lying against a tree, sleeping. She wasn't sure when she passed out but she was woken up by hearing Jaynix's startled cry, opening her eyes to see the woman standing with her blade drawn.

"Jaynix?"

The Corporal turned to her, confusion in her eye.

"It's alright. You were just sleeping."

Jaynix looked down at the blade in her grip, turning it over in her hand before returning the weapon to its scabbard.

"...I don't sleep…"

Elma nodded.

"I didn't think so. I am glad that I could help you get some rest. You needed it."

Jaynix shook her head.

"No. I didn't. It didn't help."

"Jaynix."

The Reaper said nothing more, turning away as Elma got to her feet.

"There is something important we have to do."

Jaynix refused to face her which prompted Elma to move closer.

"Your body is critically low on fluids. So much so that I can't understand how you're functioning at all."

"Doesn't matter…"

Elma wanted to argue that point but knew better. After all, Jaynix was right. The hows and whys regarding her state and what happened to her these last four years had to wait.

"I have all the necessary tools to run the mimeosome fluid reinvigoration protocol. However, because of the state of your mim, pushing the Blueblood through you will be...painful."

Jaynix looked back at Elma. Her eye showed a distinct lack of care for the possibility of pain. All Elma had to do was study Jaynix's body and the poor state it was in to realize that there were likely very few things that could unsettle Jaynix and that in it of itself was unsettling.

"Jaynix. I just want you to know that-"

Trailing off, Elma sighed.

"I'm sorry I…"

Jaynix looked away once more.

"I know I'm not easy to talk to."

Elma smiled.

"I'm just glad to be able to talk to you again. I'm trying my best to...I know we can't just fall back into our pattern. A lot has changed in four years...but know that all I want is to help."

Jaynix remained silent, Elma tried to move closer only for her to pull away.

"Four years…"

Jaynix took several steps away from Elma, repeating the timeframe to herself in a low whisper.

"...you didn't know?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"I was alone. I lost track of...everything..."

Falling silent, Jaynix retreated into her thoughts. Elma took several more steps closer and cleared her throat.

"You aren't alone anymore."

Jaynix turned slightly.

"I want to help you, Jaynix. I need to help you. So please just...hear me out."

Jaynix said nothing else as Elma came to a stop.

"In order to get you fully functioning again I need to circulate the new fluids through your body until your mim becomes accustomed to it. The internal damage will make what is normally an awkward feeling...painful. I don't know how bad it will be but I'll be here for you the entire time."

Elma waited for Jaynix to respond, the other woman was looking everywhere except back at her.

"Jaynix. If we don't do this...I don't know what's keeping you active but it's...you're not well. Please."

Jaynix shook her head.

"I don't need it. I don't want it."

"Jaynix."

Finally, she turned back to Elma. Gazes focused on one another, Jaynix tried to speak.

"I...it…"

With a heavy sigh she returned to the same log she had been sitting on before.

"I can't."

Elma didn't want to drop the subject, supplying Jaynix with the fluids was a necessity. She didn't want to risk her dying now that she finally found her but if Jaynix didn't want to she knew better than to force her. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of their desperate struggle. Letting out a long breath, Elma spoke.

"Then what can I do for you?"

Jaynix gestured to the log across from her. Elma couldn't voice it but it was clear that Jaynix just wanted company. Something to remind her that she finally wasn't alone. Elma could never deny Jaynix that. Not after all this time.

Sitting down across from her, Elma remained silent, keeping her gaze on her friend. Being able to look at her, touch her and speak to her again continued to bring a smile to her face.

She wanted to bring Jaynix back to NLA to bring joy to everyone. She no longer cared if they forgot about her or if they believed that she was dead. She didn't want this to be about proving them wrong, she wanted this to be cause for celebration.

She could only imagine how everyone back in NLA would react.

She could only imagine how Frye would've reacted.

* * *

_Escape._

_Flee._

_Disappear._

_That's all she felt as she rushed through the alien jungle, bumping into every tree and tripping over any rock in her way. She'd screamed and cried till her throat was raw and could barely breathe as she struggled to escape the horrors she witnessed._

_She needed to be as far away from the monster she saw. The thing vanished into the darkness but she knew it would return._

_It butchered everything in sight and would not stop. Not as long as there was life left to snuff out._

_Tripping over a branch, she fell one last time and her body gave out. Unwilling to move an inch more._

_Voice gone and vision fading all she wanted was to be free of the nightmare._

* * *

_September 19th, 2060_

She had closed her eye for what felt like a second, yet that's all it took to fall back into that darkness.

Jaynix's eye searched her lonely camp, to see traces of that unfamiliar presence. Elma. She tried to deny the companionship, to push the specter away. She had to. All this time alone couldn't just be solved by Elma finding her. Her suffering was not allowed to end like this. She was not allowed to have this.

Standing, Jaynix looked up at the dark skies which hid any trace of the moons. Elma sat with her well into the night, offering nothing more than her presence. There was a moment where it seemed like Elma was going to make another appeal but she said nothing. Jaynix wasn't exactly comfortable with that simply because it further proved that she was hard to talk to and even Elma wasn't sure how to interact with her.

Regardless, she would have refused it again. She'd sooner die than ease her burden.

Walking around the camp, Jaynix could not find Elma. Was she a ghost after all? Any doubts were silenced by sounds beyond the treeline. Someone was still here. Elma was still here. Jaynix felt herself breathe, it had to be a good thing. It was Elma. Yet her positive feelings were buried under pain and hate.

Moving towards the sounds of activity, Jaynix kept her eye on her surroundings. If Elma found her, perhaps someone else could. Someone with nothing but dangerous intentions. Jaynix would never allow anyone or anything to harm the only connection she had, even if it was one she didn't deserve.

Breaking through the trees, Jaynix found Elma performing some sort of maintenance on herself, no doubt because of the deep cut along her side. The cut she had inflicted.

Elma looked up to see her, surprise and that same apologetic light in her eyes. Jaynix couldn't stand it. That look made her feel guilty, made her feel worthless and weak. The part of her that told her not to feel like that died long ago.

Unable to respond and not wanting to, Jaynix turned her attention elsewhere. Scanning her surroundings she couldn't ignore the feeling that something was watching her and that was when she found it.

Something foreign yet familiar.

Something evil.

The mechanical menace towered over her, that bright and disturbing purple glow running through its body like veins. The machine raised its arms for battle, Jaynix drew her blade even as fear gripped her heart. The madness flooded her mind soon after as a blood curdling howl full of terror and hate erupted from her body and left her throat aching.

There was another voice behind her but the words faded to nothing as Jaynix threw herself at the massive machine, her blade carving deep into the thing's body only for it to bring its arms down to suffocate her as it's done countless times before.

Jaynix screamed and raged as everything faded to black, she could still feel herself moving, her blade cutting through the air, flames lighting the night. She left destruction in her wake as she sought to kill the nightmare.

* * *

_Elma sat alone in her room, staring at nothing. Aegis had been rubbing against her trying to earn her attention for a while but failing. Elma's eyes were focused on the wall across from her but that wasn't what she was seeing._

_Her rest had been disturbed by a memory. It was him. Benton. Pleading for his life over and over only to be shot mid sentence. Elma felt no pity for the man but she couldn't help but think about what it said about her. What he did was wrong. Things had changed. Did that make her right?_

_It got her to thinking about the other man. Lao. Jaynix shot him while he was, for all intents and purposes, in Elma's custody. The things they've done. All of them._

_She pushed it aside, ignored it and accepted it. All her conversations with Mira Torres went through the same logic. She was unwavering. Elma believed herself to be the same._

_She had to be the same. This mission had encompassed her life for decades. She couldn't let it fail._

_Yet there had to be a point, there had to be a point where she would be unable to face herself. She had to feel some guilt, she had to wish that there were other ways. She had to hold onto some form of compassion or what would be left at the end of this road would be an unfeeling...monster._

_Yet as hard as she tried to find that guilt, that sorrow all she found...was relief._

_She was...glad that Benton was dead. She was glad that Lao was dead. Sometimes she wished that she shot Lao instead of Jaynix._

_Closing her eyes, Elma shook her head. Was that right?_

_She could imagine Nagi telling her to talk to him. To someone. To open up. They were shouldering a lot. Every meeting she had with the President, Nagi, Chausson, Mira and the other World Leaders reminded her of the burden they carried._

_How much could they pile on before they broke._

_At what point did they start to lose themselves?_

_How much was too much to justify?_

_Feeling Aegis against her leg once more, Elma knew she had to relent. She had to stop thinking about it. She ignored the effects of her more questionable actions from day one because she knew it would lock her into a circle of thoughts. Logic. Justification. Right. Wrong._

_They were beyond that as Mira was so fond of saying. What they did was more important and vital than how they did it._

_Yet for all their actions, they left countless people behind in difficult situations physically and mentally. When the day finally came, not everyone would be saved._

_That was one more thing they all had to shoulder._

_One more thing they all had to accept._

_Standing, Elma went about feeding Aegis, asking herself the same question._

" _What would it take to break you so thoroughly, that what is left behind is unrecognizable?"_

_Whatever that action or consequence was, Elma knew she had to avoid it. She would not wish that fate upon anyone._

* * *

It was supposed to be a quick task. It had been a few days since the battle and while her injury was treated well enough by Jaynix's adhesive, she still required her own protoplasmic treatment. It was well past midnight when Elma took off to treat herself. She'd be gone for at most fifteen minutes yet in that stretch of time Jaynix woke up and sought her out.

And then it happened.

The sun came up once more to find Elma sitting in a new jungle clearing, one that had not been there until last night. All around her was devastation, charred remains of trees and shattered proud trunks littered the ground. Jaynix flew into an impossible rage, attacking the Prog Ares causing heavy damage before Elma ordered the Skell to fly away. That didn't sate Jaynix and so she turned her attention on everything around her.

Elma was in no condition to fight her again, all she could do was hide and wait it out.

Dawn had broken when Jaynix collapsed. Elma moved to her side and remained there ever since.

Placing a hand on Jaynix's head, Elma did her best to soothe her and keep any potential nightmares away. Jaynix had never seen the Prog Ares before so the reaction could not have been because of the Skell.

Elma continued thinking, trying to come up with a reason. It was the Tandem Ares that fired on Jaynix when she was lost to Starfall. It was possible that she made the connection between the Ares variants, her hatred wasn't aimed at Elma but at the Skell itself.

Shaking her head, Elma pushed the thoughts aside before looking in the direction of the covered up Firebird. Is it possible that her own Skell sparked that same rage? Is that why it was covered up?

Elma had no way of knowing but witnessing Jaynix's madness takeover was something she never wanted to see again.

As her thoughts continued to whirl, she heard a weak and quiet voice shatter the silence.

"Did I hurt you?"

Looking down at Jaynix, Elma started to open her mouth but found her words failing once more. Instead, she shook her head. Jaynix's eye was full of doubt as she whispered.

"I'll do it…"

"...the protocol?"

Everything about Jaynix's reaction to those words told Elma that she absolutely did not want to go through the procedure. The clenching of her teeth, the shifting of her body, the disgust in her eye.

Yet as her gaze landed on Elma again, it was all replaced by overwhelming concern.

"If it can help...it if can...stop me…"

Elma continued to run her hand through Jaynix's hair, soothing her and keeping her calm.

"Jaynix. What happened last night. It's not...I can't...changing your blood composition…"

Elma trailed off. Steeling herself, she spoke, honest and true.

"It's not going to help."

She then saw a single tear escape Jaynix's eye. Traveling down her cheek and landing in the grass below. Jaynix spoke, low and broken.

"I know."

* * *

The late afternoon sun painted the jungle with a wondrous orange light, a stark contrast to the scarlet inferno Elma saw when she closed her eyes.

Her gaze moved to Jaynix who had insisted that they get the procedure over with immediately. Elma wanted to argue but she knew she couldn't. Jaynix's body was in horrible condition, the longer they waited the greater the chance of something worse happening.

"Jaynix...if I could put you to sleep for this, maybe-"

"No."

The woman turned and shook her head.

"No. I've...I can do it."

Elma let out a heavy sigh and nodded. She had no idea how painful it would be but if it was as bad as she imagined it to be, it would rouse Jaynix from any slumber Elma could manage.

"Try to find one light to focus on. Something to guide you through the pain."

Seeing the look in Jaynix's eye told Elma that she had no light. Moving closer, Elma spoke.

"Just focus on me, okay?"

Jaynix nodded before looking away.

"You're all I have."

It didn't take long after that to set up the procedure, Elma had Jaynix sit on the log. Carefully, she pulled up the Phantom cloak and the back end of Jaynix's outfit to see the exposed port for the protoplasmic fluids. As well as deep lines of scars running across Jaynix's lower back.

"I'll also need to place something at the base of your skull."

Jaynix gave Elma a look, to which she could only sigh.

"I know how it sounds but the procedure was not created with everything you're going through in mind…"

Jaynix said nothing else. Detecting a faint nod, Elma moved Jaynix's hair aside and produced a second cable to attach to another port on Jaynix's head.

"I have all kinds of supplies to reconstruct and restore your Mimeosome's skin so don't worry about anything. I'm here for you."

Jaynix remained silent as Elma stood up to retrieve the primary device. She had the Prog Ares silently park out of sight. The walk from it and back to Jaynix's camp wasn't especially long but it was a notable distance. Elma did not want to risk Jaynix seeing it even through the dense layer of trees surrounding them.

Stopping at the side of the Prog Ares, Elma examined the deep grooves in the Skell's armor. Part of her was surprised by how much damage Jaynix was able to do in such a short amount of time but another part of her expected worse.

Returning to Jaynix's side, Elma went through the process of activating the machine.

"Are you sure, Jaynix?"

"I have to. For you."

Elma ran her hand along the machine.

"I understand but...I don't want to put you in harm's way. I don't. After all this time it's the last thing I want."

"I'm sorry."

Jaynix whispered before falling silent and closing her eye. Elma had no choice but to go through with it. This wasn't a choice Jaynix was making because she wanted to and that's what felt so unfair to her. Even so, Elma had to ignore everything that was happening and focus on just one element. The one thing that left her feeling hopeful. This procedure would help Jaynix in the long run. That's all that mattered.

Activating the machine, Elma remained seated next to Jaynix and waited. The first phase was simply scanning Jaynix's Mimeosome and determining how much of the old protoplasmic fluids remained. The result the device gave out was almost zero.

Allocating the required Blueblood, the device showed the general statistics of Jaynix's Mimeosome before the process began. Much like Elma's own scan, parts of Jaynix's Mimeosome did not come up on the readout. Small portions of her body, an area around her chest and head were missing. Elma's gaze moved from the device to Jaynix who remained still with her eye closed.

As the Blueblood entered her body, Elma could see Jaynix flinch. A pained grimace formed along her face. Yet she remained still as the process continued. As calm as she looked all Elma had to do was drop her gaze to her hands to see them clenching tightly.

Moving closer, Elma took one of Jaynix's hands into her own. Jaynix held on tightly and it hurt greatly but Elma didn't care.

A pained groan escaped Jaynix's lips as the process continued. Part of Elma had expected Jaynix to be able to contain herself but she was doing so far better than anything Elma could have imagined.

Then something changed. Jaynix pulled her hand away from Elma and to the side of her face, to her covered up eye. There was more blatant pain along her face as she pressed her hand down against the cloth.

Elma wanted to ask what was wrong, if she should stop the procedure but Jaynix said nothing. Then her other hand came to her chest. Elma looked at the device readout but saw nothing of particular mention, the procedure was going through as intended but Elma couldn't ignore the fact that Jaynix was holding onto the parts of her body that didn't show up on either scan.

A pained cry escaped Jaynix, followed by a yell as the woman fell to the ground. Elma was at her side immediately asking if she should stop the procedure. Jaynix cried out in pain once more but managed to shake her head. Elma wasn't convinced, she returned to the device to find the process was almost complete.

Turning she watched as Jaynix writhed in pain on the floor, her screams getting louder. Her hand was still on the side of her face, was this because of the process or something else?

Elma abandoned the device and returned to Jaynix's side, trying to soothe her in any way she could as the screams grew louder. Jaynix's eye opened, the pupil dilated in pain and reflected a powerful wrath.

Elma could swear there was a faint purple glow in her eye before she shut it once more, her cries echoing through the jungle.

Elma remained at her side, saying whatever she could and doing whatever came to mind until the procedure came to an end. Even then, whatever pained Jaynix did not stop, it only grew worse.

All Elma could do was assure Jaynix that she was there and she had no intention of going anywhere. Ever.

* * *

_September 20th, 2060_

Morning broke the next day, Elma once more sat with Jaynix who had fallen unconscious after whatever foreign attack she had experienced. Elma expected the procedure to be trying and it was but what happened near the end of it was something else entirely. Elma had no choice but to put it on the incredibly long list of things she had to talk to Jaynix about.

She had no doubts that there were even more things Jaynix was keeping to herself, things she didn't want to share or recall. Getting through to Jaynix, making her comfortable enough to share them all would be a hard task but Elma was not going to give up. She didn't come this far to quit.

Elma thought about the state of Jaynix's Mimeosome again. The fact that parts of her body didn't show up on either scan meant something was wrong with Jaynix's body, not the equipment. That was an obvious conclusion. Anyone could look at Jaynix and determine that something was wrong. Elma's attention moved to the cloth around Jaynix's face.

Taking a deep breath, Elma tried to push aside her negative thoughts and theories so she could focus on the positives. With the new Blueblood reinvigorating Jaynix's body, the woman would be stronger. Physically at least. Her body was in freefall and doing anything seemed to pain Jaynix, even walking around her own camp looked difficult.

Thinking about the hard time Jaynix had standing caused Elma's gaze to move from the sleeping woman to the jungle around them, she looked in the direction of the clearing they had destroyed during their battle.

Jaynix was capable of that terror and destruction with a body in the process of breaking down. Despite all the signs pointing to the opposite, physical strength was not something Jaynix was lacking in or had trouble with. Yet once the fight had ended, she was almost incapable of something as simple as walking.

Elma's mind whirled again with endless possibilities as to why that was but she knew she'd be receiving no clear answer anytime soon.

Either way, her physical issues may have been dealt with thanks to the procedure but that left the harder task involving her state of mind and that was an entirely different struggle. Elma didn't feel she was qualified to tackle such a sensitive issue as her best friend's mental health.

Closing her eyes, she thought of what she could do instead. Her mission only had two tasks. Find Jaynix. Once that was done, bring her home.

Jaynix proved to be incredibly resistant to even talking to Elma, even now she didn't speak all that much. Then there was her reaction to the Prog Ares. If Elma was to get her home, it needed to be in the Skell, otherwise it would take months to get back to NLA. Perhaps a whole year.

While Elma was confident in everyone back home she didn't want to be gone for that long. She could put Jaynix under but the woman refuses to sleep and only agreed to it after much hesitation. If not for her outburst and another wave of destruction she would never have agreed to the procedure in the first place.

Elma let out a long and heavy sigh, no matter how she looked at her current situation she knew it wasn't an easy one. But she'd never blame Jaynix for the complications. Never. All she had to do was find a way to work with her and to do that, they needed to talk.

Elma thought about her datapad and all the stories it contained from countless events over the last four years. It was a long document and that was merely with her own recollection of events. She'd have to ask if Jaynix was interested in any of it. She didn't want to overwhelm her.

Elma's gaze moved up to the sky, faint traces of gray painting the many clouds above. Rain was on its way, she could feel it.

She wasn't sure how long she was staring up at the clouds when she heard her name. Looking back down at Jaynix she smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Better than suffering nightmares for once, I imagine…"

Jaynix tried to move only for Elma to put a hand on her arm.

"You're going to be sore for a while. Please don't push it."

Jaynix sighed but said nothing more. Instead she remained in her position on Elma's lap.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that, Jaynix."

The last Reaper shook her head, no words leaving her lips as she closed her eye. Elma smiled, looking around the peaceful jungle she felt lighter somehow.

"Did you mean it?"

Looking at Jaynix once more, Elma asked.

"Mean what?"

"Everything."

Elma nodded.

"Whether it was my apologies, regrets or anything else I said. I meant it, Jaynix. I didn't come all this way to deceive you. I never would."

Jaynix searched Elma's eyes.

"Even when you told me...that you loved me?"

Elma fell silent. She wasn't sure why but she didn't expect Jaynix to recall that. While it was a few days ago it was something said in desperation. She was at the end of her rope, she'd accepted that she would die by Jaynix's hand and so she wanted to tell Jaynix how much she meant to her in the only way she knew how. Using that accursed four letter word.

At least that's what she told herself now. The word flowed out of her mouth that day as if it was the most natural thing. Despite the circumstances, she was glad that she said it.

"Of course, Jaynix. Did you think that was a hallucination too? A trick?"

Jaynix moved one of her arms slowly, feeling the grass she was lying on.

"That was real…"

"It was. I promise."

Jaynix closed her eyes, whispering.

"Tell me again."

Elma wasn't sure how long she sat there gathering herself together. Jaynix barely moved, her eye didn't open. There was only the gentle rising and falling of her chest. Whether she was asleep once more or not, Elma didn't know.

The day was bright and warm, a faint smile on Elma's face as she spoke.

"I love you, Jaynix."


	39. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they've shared many words and feelings together, the four years apart have formed a nearly impenetrable barrier that Elma hopes to bring down.
> 
> _(Noun) A relationship between people or groups based on shared feelings, interests or experiences._

_September 21st, 2060_

Elma woke early the next morning, the jungle was quiet and peaceful as it always was. Some part of her found it strange that Indigens never wandered close enough to be an issue but she was also grateful for it.

Then again, when she thought about the state of Jaynix's body, it was clear that something had attacked her at one point or perhaps it was a constant struggle over the course of four years.

Whatever it may have been, the jungle was silent now. No threats to be detected, only birdsong. Though looking at the skies above made it clearer than ever, rain was drawing near. Elma predicted later tonight or early tomorrow morning there would be a rather heavy rainstorm.

Glancing around the camp, Elma found that Jaynix was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a faint sense of panic, Elma got to her feet and began searching. Thankfully it didn't take long to find her in another small clearing not too far from the camp.

Jaynix had her blade in hand and was going through her exercises. While the movements were similar to what Elma had seen in the past they were also rougher. Not in an unpracticed way but in a more...brutal way.

It didn't look like Jaynix was practicing her motions to keep her form consistent, rather she was striking some invisible enemy down. Her stance, her swings, all of it was far more aggressive than any of her training Elma had witnessed before.

Jaynix's movements slowed, Elma began to worry if she was aware of her presence or not. However, Jaynix looked in the opposite direction, at what, Elma wasn't sure. Jaynix was looking that way for a good while, her hands tightened on her blade before she returned to her exercises. Her swings were even more manic and desperate now.

Elma wanted to approach her, comfort her. She seemed to be struggling with something but she didn't want to startle her. Despite the clear agitation on display, Elma should save a possible conversation about it until later.

Slowly, Elma began moving back to leave when she felt herself step on a stray twig. There was a snap that sounded far louder than it had any right to.

Just like that incident days before, Elma found Jaynix's blade at her throat in an instant. The faint anger in Jaynix's eye steadily began to dissipate as she realized who it was.

"I-"

Elma shook her head.

"It's alright Jaynix. This was my fault. I should've known better than to sneak up on you."

Jaynix sighed, moving her blade away from Elma.

"How do you feel?"

Jaynix turned away, returning Feuervogel to its scabbard before looking at her hand, clenching it into a fist.

"Strong."

Elma recalled their fight once more. In such a critical state, the damage Jaynix caused should have been impossible. Yet she was stronger now than Elma had ever seen her before. She couldn't imagine how much more Jaynix would be capable of with a fully functioning body.

"Any pain?"

Jaynix was staring elsewhere, her fist still clenched tightly. Clearing her throat Elma tried again.

"Jaynix? Are you in pain?"

Looking back, she whispered a response.

"Always."

Elma crossed her arms, recalling the information she had on the status of Jaynix's Mimeosome. Even with the protoplasmic fluid issue solved thanks to the new Blueblood, there was still the matter of the internal damage Jaynix's Mimeosome had suffered.

The pain Jaynix felt was no doubt a combination of her mental issues and physical injuries. Treating one was a good way to get her started on a more thorough recovery but the level at which some of Jaynix's components were damaged called for far more serious surgery than Elma was prepared to do.

Even if she had a general idea, she wouldn't do it. The risk was too great.

"Jaynix. We need to talk."

The other woman looked to the clearing, Elma following her gaze but not seeing anything out of place. Jaynix stretched her arms out, taking a deep breath before bringing them together, the clap was loud, reverberating through the jungle.

Elma watched as the tree right in front of Jaynix shook and began to fall apart. The wood had been cleanly sliced through as if by a blade. The pieces fell over and rolled across the ground, Elma's gaze moved to Jaynix.

She expected a sort of cocky grin, something prideful. Instead, Jaynix looked at her work blankly. If there was anything that Elma could pull from Jaynix's eye it wasn't a positive emotion. Nodding silently, Jaynix moved past Elma.

* * *

Back at the camp, Elma sat down across from Jaynix. The Reaper's eye was looking everywhere except back at Elma leading her to believe that she knew what she was going to ask which in turn told Elma what her answer would be.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

Jaynix's eye focused on Elma.

"Home?"

"To NLA, the Habitat Unit that you...that you're family sacrificed everything to protect. All of you, everyone lost to Starfall have been immortalized as heroes. Without your bravery and sacrifice...that would have been the end. Of everything. Despite what you're feeling you have to know that you will be welcomed back."

Jaynix shook her head.

"Why don't you believe that? Talk to me. Please."

Elma waited, watching Jaynix close her eye. One of Jaynix's hands moved to her other, both were covered by thick gloves. As she worked on taking one off, she spoke.

"I'm not her anymore."

In the depths of her mind, Jaynix could see that figure. It was faint but it was there. A proud soldier, a confident warrior, a woman well respected and loved by those around her.

Opening her eye she spoke.

"They're waiting for her. For that hero. Seeing...this?"

Jaynix pulled her glove off, Elma couldn't hide her shock at seeing Jaynix's left hand. A completely robotic hand. There was old Mimeosome skin around her wrist that disappeared into the sleeves of her clothes, the ends of the skin were frayed and the composite material of Jaynix's hand was scorched.

Elma couldn't ask the question as Jaynix flexed her hand, the mechanisms whirring.

"This isn't what they want."

Jaynix's eye found Elma.

"I'm not what they want."

Doing her best to push the shock aside, Elma focused her gaze on Jaynix.

"You can't let yourself believe that. Kruse, Irina, Gwin, Boze, Kriss, Harriet, Iris, Raymond, Eliza, Hope, Nagi. Everyone who knew you would be elated to have you back and there is a whole new generation of defenders inspired by your stories. Your team."

"Stories…"

Jaynix shook her head, working on hiding her hand once more.

"There's nothing for me back there."

Elma could tell there was more to it, of course there was more to it. Jaynix was keeping so much to herself and Elma couldn't blame her for it. She had to take it one step at a time.

"Then if you don't think NLA is your home...what is this place?"

Elma gestured to the jungle around them.

"Is this your home?"

"No."

Jaynix looked around the jungle, there was nothing in her eye showing any sort of emotional attachment to the place she'd survived in for four years.

Elma noted that Jaynix's gaze seemed to fix on various points in the jungle around her. Whether it was some familiarity or something else Elma couldn't make it out as it passed as quickly as it came.

The silence stretched on for so long that Elma almost missed what the Reaper whispered.

"This is my prison."

Jaynix's gaze fell back on Elma.

"If I call it anything...it's Purgatory."

"Jaynix."

"You've seen me."

Elma had indeed seen at least a part of what four years have done to Jaynix. The state of her body. The state of her mind. Her hand. Who knows what other horrors inflicted themselves upon her.

Elma didn't want to assume anything about the depths of Jaynix's struggles but at least from the few days they've spent together so far she could tell that Jaynix wanted to be alone. She wasn't seeking physical comfort unless she felt trapped, in that case she wanted the comfort to fix everything when they both knew that it couldn't. All of that and she hardly spoke.

Elma knew that the only reason Jaynix was offering any sort of hand or time to her was because of their history. She would not give that consideration to anyone else.

"You don't want to see everyone? What kept you going these four years if not the desire to see your loved ones?"

"My loved ones are dead."

Jaynix narrowed her eye, a steady burn giving off a familiar glow.

"My father. My wife. My family. I…"

Just like that, it was gone. Replaced by that empty shell.

"I have nothing.

"You have me, Jaynix."

Neither woman said anything more, Jaynix returning to her silence as she always does while Elma closed her eyes and thought of how best to approach this. Jaynix had no desire to leave her Purgatory. Despite the pain it brought to the forefront of her mind, she couldn't part with it. She believed she deserved this punishment. Even after four years, the horrors she experienced weren't enough.

"I believed for four years that you were still alive, Jaynix...but I never put the thought into what your condition was until recently. For that, I'm sorry."

Jaynix said nothing.

"You're still here, still surviving. Is that part of your punishment as well?"

Jaynix stared at Elma, long and hard before reaching into her cloak and pulling out a pistol. Elma felt herself tense up as Jaynix ran a hand along the weapon. Looking up at Elma, she gestured at the pistol.

"I've tried, Elma. I've tried more times than I can count."

Elma's blood ran cold as Jaynix turned the gun on herself.

"I want it. I want it so bad it hurts."

Elma didn't want to risk saying anything. She waited, her heart threatening to burst as Jaynix pulled the gun away and returned it to her cloak.

"I don't deserve it...no matter what happens. Death isn't a punishment. It's an escape I don't deserve."

Elma wanted to ask for the pistol, she wanted to take it away from Jaynix. She wanted to do so many things but the thought of Jaynix carrying that weapon around with one purpose cast a fear over Elma that froze her in place.

Jaynix stood up and moved away, a distant crack of thunder signaling the arrival of the rainstorm. Elma felt her body loosen up, allowing her to stand and follow Jaynix.

* * *

The walk through the jungle was filled with a new tension Elma had not expected. How a small firearm could suddenly take over all of her thoughts was...frightening. She recalled their fight. Jaynix only used her blade in that battle, no other sidearms yet she had one on her the entire time.

The fact that she didn't use it combined with her own admission caused a new line of thoughts and fears to fill Elma's mind. The image of Jaynix turning the weapon on herself would haunt her for a long time, this Elma knew.

Doing her best to focus on following Jaynix, Elma pushed the thoughts aside. It didn't work as much as she had hoped it would but it was a start. The walk wasn't long but it felt like it never ended.

Jaynix came to a stop at a deep chasm cutting through the jungle floor. Elma stood next to her, looking down into the depths, she remembered seeing these crisscrossing the jungle from above, up close they were far deeper than they seemed to be from the skies.

Turning to look at Jaynix, she once more found the other woman looking elsewhere. After a few moments, Jaynix began descending the cliff face with ease before dropping down to a rocky ledge.

Following her, Elma found that the ledge led to an opening which went farther into the cliffside, a cavern. Rain started to fall just as the women reached their destination. Jaynix turned to watch the downpour for a few seconds. Nothing was reflected in her eye.

Elma stood next to her in silence, the harsh rain and whipping winds drowning out any words she thought to say and the mental image of that lone pistol prevented her from coming up with anything...sensible.

Not long after that Jaynix moved farther into the cave, Elma followed quickly, glancing at the cavern floor to see a gathering of woods and weeds.

Jaynix approached the old greenery and lit a fire as the rain continued to drown the jungle outside. Elma sat down across from Jaynix, watching the flames reflected in Jaynix's eye.

Elma found herself studying Jaynix as she couldn't help but do. She needed to determine more about Jaynix's state and the only way to do that was to watch her and see how she acted. Yet the moments of familiarity, recognition and emotions were rare, Jaynix wore a blank stare at nearly every opportunity.

Jaynix's lips moved but Elma heard nothing. Whether she was speaking to her or no one at all, Elma couldn't tell. Clearing her throat, Elma began.

"I know you don't want to have this conversation but-"

Jaynix looked at Elma, cutting her sentence off with that one glance. Sighing, Elma tried again.

"You may not think NLA is your home but this place? This Purgatory? It isn't either. I want to bring you to a place that can become your home. A place full of people who love you. Like I do. So, I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it, I'm not leaving without you."

Elma fell silent, waiting for Jaynix's response. The Reaper glanced into the depths of the cavern, narrowing her eye. She didn't look back at Elma as she spoke.

"You found me. You know where I am."

Turning, Jaynix stared at Elma.

"You can come back anytime you wish."

Jaynix brought one of her hands up and held up a single finger.

"As long as you tell no one about me."

Elma's eyes widened.

"You can't expect me to go back home and tell them that I couldn't find you or worse, tell them that you're dead!"

Jaynix looked away.

"I can't do that. I won't do that! Jaynix-"

The Reaper's hand shot out, striking the small fire, scattering the wood and weeds across the cave floor as the embers died out.

"What do you want from me?"

Standing, Jaynix drew her blade forcing Elma to stand as well. Her voice grew loud and strong, echoing off the cavern walls as she screamed.

"What do you want!?"

Elma took a deep breath.

"What do you want, Jaynix?"

There was fury in her eye as she surged forward, palm striking Elma's chest and pushing her into the cave wall. Elma placed her hands against the wall, holding herself up as Jaynix jammed her arm into Elma's throat. Moving closer to her face, Jaynix spoke, her voice low.

"I want to die. I want something, someone, anything to strike me down because I'm too much of a coward to blow my own brains out. I just want this all to stop!"

Jaynix clenched her teeth, holding herself together as best as she could.

"I want the pain to stop."

Jaynix's eye searched Elma's face, finding pity, heartbreak and sadness. Concern and love. Emotions that Jaynix refused to acknowledge anymore. They were all things she didn't deserve.

Letting out a heavy and shaky sigh, Jaynix whispered.

"Leave me alone."

That wasn't aimed at Elma. The tone of voice was...different. Elma didn't want to risk saying anything while Jaynix's blade was drawn, so she waited.

"Stop offering me a way out. I don't deserve it."

Jaynix released Elma then turned and walked farther into the cave. Sheathing her blade, she brought that hand up to her covered eye, pressing against the fabric.

Elma massaged her neck as she gathered her thoughts.

"Jaynix. I don't want to push you. I don't want to force you. You're in no position for any of that but I'm just...I'm desperate."

Elma sighed.

"I've apologized to you so much since I found you but it's not enough. I just…I want to do everything I can to hold onto you. It's not my intention to bring you more pain. That's the last thing I want."

Lowering herself to the cave floor, Elma fell silent. Jaynix didn't move from the spot she was standing and gave no indication that she heard what Elma said.

The rains, winds and thunder took over. Neither woman shared any more words as the rainstorm continued to fall upon the jungle.

* * *

_September 23rd, 2060_

Early the next morning, something that sounded like a savage snap woke Elma up. She was alone in the cave and the sounds were coming from above. Exiting the cavern and making her way up the cliff, Elma saw Jaynix exercising, this time she was barehanded striking the sturdy trunks of the massive jungle trees.

Every blow caused those snaps to ring out, splinters of bark being torn off the trees and falling to the ground after each strike. Elma noticed several other collapsed trees near Jaynix as she delivered a blow just like the one the night of their fight, her fist punching clean through the tree. Tearing her hand free from the trunk caused it to snap in two, the tree collapsed as many of its brethren had before it.

Once more, there was a noticeable difference between Jaynix's excited and focused blows to the punching bags aboard the White Whale and her wild, feral strikes to the trees now.

Elma wanted to try again, to convince Jaynix to come home but she did not want to startle Jaynix. Not again. She stood in silence watching the brutal display of strength.

Elma needed more time to think. She needed to find some way for Jaynix to believe her. She was the only connection the Reaper believed she had. But there were more. There had to be a way.

Leaving the chasm, Elma returned to the camp. Gathering her gear, she looked through it all until she found her datapad. Turning it on she began browsing the assorted files until she found the stories and reports from the last four years. She had no doubt there was something here that could give Jaynix something else to hope for, something else to look to. Something beyond the pain.

Scrolling through all the stories she found the logs about the regions of Mira, specifically about the ones discovered after the First Ganglion Conflict. Ostium, Rendaelum and Errdia. At that moment, something so obvious presented itself to Elma, she wanted to kick herself for not considering it first.

However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized why it could be as bad an idea as it was a good one. In the end, she wanted Jaynix to come with her because she wants to. It has to be willing. If anyone is going to make the first decision on how to live their life moving forward, it should be the person themselves.

Elma began writing something down in silence, waiting for Jaynix to return.

* * *

" _What were your parents like?"_

_Elma raised an eyebrow, leaning her head back to look at Jaynix._

" _Pardon?"_

_On their other side, Lyla laughed. The three women were lying on the ground of the park in Noah's Cradle. They had finished their meal and elected to relax for a while. Every so often they would speak but much of the afternoon was spent in silence, until now._

" _I just never asked. I've always been curious but wasn't sure how to go about...asking."_

" _And so you just asked?"_

_Lyla said, laughter in her voice. Jaynix could only shrug._

" _You know about my parents, Sonja and Maxwell Copeland. They're the best."_

_Jaynix smiled as Lyla let out a long sigh._

" _I don't think she knows about mine yet. Donald and Aya Richards. They're great too."_

_Elma sighed, she wasn't sure how to start this conversation or rather, how to continue it._

" _Never mind, Elma. Maybe it's too private._

" _No, Jaynix. It's not that...it's a...hard subject."_

_The women fell silent as Elma tried to find a way to talk about it. A simple, straightforward way._

" _My mother's name was Iina and my father Osae...they…"_

_Elma closed her eyes, seeing their faces for the first time in decades._

" _They were...hopeful…"_

_Jaynix and Lyla were silent. Elma wasn't sure how long that silence stretched on._

" _There were a great many things they wanted to do, they believed they could do to help...everyone. They gave their all for their dreams...and I've spent my life wanting nothing more than to see their work through. It's a hard task but I have no intention of giving up. I can't."_

_Opening her eyes, Elma felt a faint smile on her lips._

" _Family is important…there are few things that grant you strength than a parent or a sibling. Blood is blood."_

_Lyla whispered._

" _That's something I can understand, Elma. Flame could too, I'm sure. It's why she and I work so hard. For our parents."_

_Elma looked to Jaynix and Lyla, nodding._

" _Thank you."_

_Jaynix smiled._

" _Don't mention it. Iina and Osae. This may not mean much from someone you've never met but...I believe you're daughter is succeeding. I know she is."_

_Elma had no words, closing her eyes and whispering a silent thank you._

* * *

Jaynix returned to her camp, sitting on the same log as always. Her gaze was focused on her hands, the one that still had skin was wrapped in cloth. The cloth was badly torn up by the impacts against the trees and the knuckles were bruised. Then there was her mechanical hand, in the light of the morning there was more visible damage to it, scuff marks along the plating and surface as well as visible cracks. Yet despite the state of her hands, the look in Jaynix's eye showed that she didn't care.

Elma continued to watch her in silence, waiting. Elma prepared to speak when Jaynix looked elsewhere, she seemed agitated by something but there was nothing around.

Sighing, Jaynix returned to her now default expression, tired and blank. Elma stood up and moved closer to her, noting that Jaynix in response moved away ever so slightly.

"You don't want to go back to NLA, that's...I'm not exactly happy about it but I can't push you to go there. Everyone will recognize you, you'll be subject to so much attention and if I've learned anything these last few days...that's not something you're ready for…"

Jaynix looked at Elma as she took a deep breath.

"That's fine. As sad as it makes me I know that I have to accept it."

Elma tapped her fingers along her datapad.

"In that case, there is somewhere else we can go."

"Elma-"

"Listen to me. Please."

Jaynix fell silent.

"I'm...I wish I could just take you home but I know that I have to respect you above all else. So I will...that said there is something you have to see. You have the Phantom cloak, you can wear that and hide yourself, that's fine. You don't have to speak with anyone or be around anyone. I simply want you to come with me to see something."

Jaynix, for the first time since Elma found her, displayed genuine confusion.

"What is it that you want me to see?"

"I can't tell you. I know it's not a lot but...if I told you, I know you won't trust my words."

"Elma-"

"It's fine."

Elma smiled.

"It's fine. I'm not offended or angry or anything. I just want you to give me this one chance...I will say however, the journey to where I want to go is going to be long. Complicated. After what happened the other night, I imagine you aren't too keen on...flying there."

Jaynix looked away, not offering a response which was all the information that Elma needed.

"We can stay here. For as long as you want to or until I can convince you to come back to NLA which I doubt will happen anytime soon...or we can go somewhere and you can keep your anonymity."

Jaynix stared at Elma long and hard. Her attention moved away from Elma, her lips began to form some sort of answer but no sound escaped.

"I'm not forcing you to decide now. All I want is for you to know that what happens from this point on is up to you. This is about what you want."

Jaynix shook her head.

"If I told you I was going to stay here...would you?"

"Yes."

"Even if it was for another four years?"

Elma nodded.

"I don't believe you."

With a sigh, Elma looked around the camp.

"Purgatory or not, if I'm here, I'm with you. That's all I wanted."

Jaynix looked away, shaking her head.

"We both know I'm not worth it."

Elma smiled.

"You are worth it. I've told you before, I love you, Jaynix. I'm not going to leave you alone to suffer."

"What if that's what I want?"

"If you wanted to suffer and die alone, you would have killed me without a second thought. No matter what I said to you that night, if all you believed in was pain you would have struck me down. I'm still here, there is some small part of you that wants something else. Something…"

Elma heard his voice then.

"Something more…"

In that moment, she saw the Jaynix she knew from Earth. Familiarity and realization in her eye, she repeated the sentiment. Quiet and breathless almost as if she said nothing at all.

The pair fell silent, Elma realizing she may have given too much away. Jaynix didn't make that connection however, at least not yet. She recognized the words but didn't comment on them. Closing her eye, lost in thought.

"Take as much time as you need, Jaynix. Until then...I have some stories I can share with you about everyone else back home. If you're at least interested in hearing about how they're doing."

Jaynix looked to Elma.

"We've all been through hard times. All of us. These last four years showed no mercy to anyone. Maybe you can relate to their struggles...no, I know you can."

"I don't…"

Jaynix looked away, focusing on her injured knuckles. She let out a heavy sigh before closing her eye.

"Anything you want. Anything you ask. I'll do it, Jaynix. I promise."

There was a long silence, a calm wind passed through the jungle. Jaynix opened her eye slowly, not looking at Elma as she asked.

"Are you sure you won't live to regret that promise?"

Elma smiled.

"I won't."

Jaynix turned to her then and studied her for a long while, contemplating. Once more, Elma watched as Jaynix's gaze traveled elsewhere, she watched that twitch in her eye for several moments. Casting one more look at Elma, Jaynix stood and began walking away.

Elma made a move to follow when Jaynix came to a brief stop.

"For now...I'm not making any decisions."

"That's fine."

Jaynix opened her mouth to say something else before sighing. Elma remained seated as Jaynix walked away, disappearing into the dense trees and foliage.

Elma looked down at her datapad on which she had started outlining their possible routes. Whether Jaynix came around or not, Elma wanted to be prepared.

She needed a day to accurately simulate where they were on the planet but simply based on her assumptions the road that she laid out before them was long and arduous. A trial unlike anything they've done before but Elma knew Jaynix could rise to the occasion and surpass it...all she needed was to convince Jaynix that she had that strength in her. Deep inside.

She wasn't empty. She wasn't a monster.

She is Jaynix.

Taking a deep breath, Elma stood up and walked after Jaynix, disappearing into the trees.


	40. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this jungle so far away from home, Elma continues her task of reaching out to her old friend. No matter how long it takes.
> 
> _(Noun) A sequence of actions regularly followed; a fixed program._

_September 24th, 2060_

Elma woke early the next day, earlier than she would ever want to but she couldn't help it. The next part of her mission started now.

Heading into the jungle she decided it was best to keep up on her own training. While Indigens were still oddly rare in this region, if it came down to a fight she would rather be prepared.

In the midst of her exercises, she spotted Jaynix sitting on the same log as always, staring at nothing. As Elma continued to swing her blade and flow through her forms she thought about all the days she's spent here so far. It's been a little over a week since she and Jaynix had their battle and subsequent reunion.

In all that time she knew that she barely scratched the surface of the other woman's...difficulties.

Jaynix still limped around the jungle, her gaze was still unfocused and she frequently brought a hand to the side of her head, to her lost eye.

The injuries sustained throughout the four years alone were always a constant factor yet Jaynix did not want to to be treated. This was her Purgatory and her pain was her punishment.

Elma continued her exercises as she thought about the newest list she wrote down in her datapad. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be in this jungle with Jaynix but she had to prepare herself for the wait. It didn't matter how long it took as long as it led to one step for Jaynix's recovery.

* * *

Sitting alone, Jaynix watched Elma exercise for a few moments before looking elsewhere. A flash of a different kind of pain in her eye as she stared at something she'd long thought gone.

* * *

Returning to the camp, Elma cleared her throat.

"Do you eat, Jaynix?"

The woman remained still.

"I know that none of us have to but doing so reminds us of what we really are...you haven't eaten anything? At all?"

Jaynix opened her mouth to say something but thought against it. Letting out a long breath, she muttered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Elma wasn't sure what that meant but the look in Jaynix's eye betrayed something. Elma stepped forward just as Jaynix turned to look elsewhere and spat.

"No!"

Jaynix looked back at Elma, seeing that shock and confusion in her face. Looking down at the floor, Jaynix fell silent, refusing to say another word for the next few hours.

* * *

On her own, Elma began searching the area farther from Jaynix's camp, given they destroyed the closest source of water over a week ago during their battle, Elma thought it best to locate another one.

Water was a great and plentiful resource for maintaining Mimeosome systems and treating injuries. Elma had to believe that the time would come when Jaynix would want to be treated, when it did, she would be ready.

While traversing the jungle, Elma took the time to scan whatever wildlife she passed by. Picking out whatever creatures could be edible or otherwise useful for treatments and such based on traits shared with the flora and fauna of the Origin Continent.

Thinking of the supplies she brought with her on the Ares, Elma was in no hurry to replenish or replace them but not knowing how long she'd be out here, she wanted to prepare for every possibility and eventuality.

Making notes and observations, Elma continued moving eventually finding herself breaking through a treeline and coming upon the edge of the jungle. Below her stretched a massive sheer drop leading to a gigantic chasm at the bottom of which a river snaked its way through the heart of the region. Elma's gaze moved from the treacherous chasm to the land across from her, the jungle breaking off into wide open and rocky plains not unlike Primordia.

Staring out at the land before her brought a task to mind that Elma had pushed aside one week prior.

Finding Jaynix was the main goal of course but she had other things she needed to do once she found her, yet they remained incomplete because she did not want to leave Jaynix's side for even one second.

She gave Jaynix the choice, to decide if they were to stay here or go somewhere else. If Elma was going to guide them to their destination she needed a better idea of where they were and where they had to go.

While she got the early work done and saved onto her datapad, having access to her Skell and the information it stored would help her to better plot out their potential course.

Nodding to herself, Elma pulled out her Skell control unit and summoned the Ares to her position. Getting into the Skell's cockpit she began accessing its archived data on Mira causing the machine to display a holographic image of the entire Planet.

Even after four years there was still a great deal unknown about Mira, FrontierNav had expanded with every month and every year that passed yet it still didn't encompass the Planet.

For a brief moment Elma thought of Professor B's satellite project. How far along had they come since he laid the foundation for it? Part of her wished it was complete, that'd give her a complete idea as to her whereabouts.

Shaking her head, Elma tapped several controls which revealed the Ares' flight path from NLA to where she was now. As expected the path ended on the Far Side of Mira.

She was as far away from NLA, her home and any other officially recognized regions as she could be.

Closing her eyes, Elma thought to Starfall once again. Firebird and the Vita were pulled into Mira's gravity, preventing either Skell from dislodging from the other. Jaynix had to have known that would happen, she was prepared to die in order to destroy the Ghost Skell.

The resulting blast from the Tandem Aghasura Cannon pushed Firebird deep into Mira's gravity well, the force was immense and as such Firebird was pulled apart and carried around the planet like a ship attempting a slingshot maneuver.

It all seemed so obvious now.

Elma thought back to the part of the jungle where Firebird sat, no doubt where it remained for four years. Jaynix survived a massive explosion and a devastating crash. Though she was fairly certain that some part of Jaynix wished that she didn't.

Shaking her head, Elma transferred the flight path data to her personal device and exited her Skell, once more ordering it to fly away and hide.

Looking down at her datapad with the new information she could better plot their course. Assuming Jaynix would decide on leaving the jungle.

One thing was immediately obvious to Elma, if they were to leave, they would need to traverse the wide oceans of Mira. Elma tapped her fingers along the datapad, thinking of how to solve that problem.

As she did so her gaze moved back to the sheer drop into the deep canyon. Staring down into the waters far below, Elma felt herself slowly being pulled towards it. Such a strange and familiar feeling.

Shaking her head, she pushed all her thoughts away and began heading back towards the camp. The past was in the past. She refused to let it drag her down again.

* * *

Elma's walk was quiet and thoughtful as most of her time seemed to be. It got her curious about a few things. She knew she still had to have more...regular conversations with Jaynix. Every word they shared could be the one that changes Jaynix's mind or at least gets her to believe that she deserves more than to suffer and die in this prison.

Nodding to herself, Elma reached the camp finding Jaynix who hadn't moved at all from her spot. Clearing her throat, Elma sat on the log across from her.

There was silence. Jaynix staring at nothing while Elma once more examined the woman with great interest as she often did.

The wear and tear was beyond evident, in her makeshift armor, the clothlike bits of her outfit, her skin. But it was most obvious in her eye. At times unfocused, at others she was lost in...something. The bright red gaze long lost to a dull color, no light or shine to be seen. To say nothing of the heavy shadows under her eye.

Elma wanted nothing more than to bring a little light back to Jaynix, no matter how small.

"It's been about a week or so since I found you."

Jaynix didn't react.

"I can't quite grasp that after four years we're together again...so much has changed for both of us but we're still here. Alive."

Elma sighed.

"I know things get heavy when we talk...I don't want that to be all that we have to say to each other. So I want to ask you something, Jaynix."

There was a small movement in Jaynix's face, her eye glanced in Elma's direction briefly.

"You've been here, alone for so long...how did you pass the days?"

Elma waited in silence for Jaynix's answer. At first all Jaynix did was stare at her. Minutes passed before Jaynix looked away, Elma could see her lips moving as if she was struggling to say something. Anything.

Bringing a hand to her chest, Jaynix shook her head. Elma could see the other woman's hand tighten, gripping her clothes with desperate force.

Elma knew asking about the pain would get her nowhere. Jaynix was not set to divulge anything vital as much as Elma needed that information.

"I don't know."

Elma snapped out of her thoughts as Jaynix sighed.

"There are…"

Jaynix brought a hand to the side of her head, waving it around in a circular motion.

"...gaps. It could be days. Weeks. Months. There is…"

Jaynix sighed, bringing her hand back to her lap.

"...there is a lot of time I can't recall."

Her mouth continued to move even though the words faded away. Closing her eye, she thought to herself about what she wanted to say. What she could say.

What did it matter what she told Elma? What could one person do against a million nightmares? A million traumas and a million scars?

"There is even more I don't want to recall…"

Opening her eye, Jaynix found Elma staring straight at her. That...understanding present in her eyes.

"The things I've been through don't compare to whatever it is you lived through Jaynix...but these last four years have...I've done things I'm not proud of."

Jaynix looked away as Elma continued.

"I've given in to desperation. Hysteria. Violence. Aggression. I single handedly brought an end to a horrible conflict...and I didn't feel any joy in that moment."

Jaynix's eye found its way back to Elma, disbelief in her expression.

"I don't like to dig those memories up but if you ever want to hear about it, I'll tell you...I promise."

Elma put on her best smile. A smile Jaynix could immediately tell was weak. False. That forced expression allowed Jaynix to realize that Elma was telling the truth. Something happened. Elma changed.

"I suppose this is heavy talk once again...I'm sorry."

Jaynix looked down at the ground, saying nothing.

"What do you remember about your time here, Jaynix? Even if there was a day that you spent standing in one place, I'd like to know. Anything."

Elma waited in silence for what felt like hours. Jaynix's eye continued to drift in every direction. Sometimes she was staring at Elma, curious. Other times she was staring at nothing. Then there were times when something caught her attention and stoked her rage but only for a brief moment.

Elma had no idea how much time passed when Jaynix spoke.

"Where did you go earlier?"

Elma raised an eyebrow before answering.

"East."

"Then you saw it."

Elma wasn't sure what Jaynix was implying.

"One day…"

An empty smile formed on Jaynix's lips.

"...I threw myself into that canyon…"

Silence.

Jaynix stole a look at Elma's face.

Horror.

Jaynix couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_The roaring waters of the city's heavily fortified dam drowned out anything and everything else. There was only the rush of the water escaping the Habitat Unit into the oceans of Mira._

_Elma stood on the edge of the dam, looking into the endless blue. Looking for any sign of him. There was none to be found. It's been as such for the week since the final battle. Since the final victory._

_While everyone else toasted, celebrated, cheered and prepared to move on with their lives, Elma stood in silence looking down into the ocean._

_She wasn't sure where the idea came from._

_She wasn't sure why she thought it._

_But it was there._

_What if...she fell?_

_What if she took that one step._

_Would the emotions threatening to tear her heart in two finally stop?_

_She'd already screamed._

_She'd already cried._

_A week has passed and she was numb to it all._

_Irina's concern. She wore that openly on her face, every word was laced with it._

_Kruse. Gwin. L. Frye. There was worry in their eyes where there was once happiness._

_This wasn't what they expected to happen after the end of this battle yet this is what they were faced with and none of them knew how to respond._

_Elma couldn't blame them. She didn't either._

_But maybe this was her answer._

_Elma stepped ever closer to the edge of the dam, it didn't feel like she was controlling her body._

_Closing her eyes, she felt nothing._

_The idea of what was to come however...it brought her peace._

* * *

Fire lit, the jungle clearing was filled with a small burning light. The gentle breezes that pushed through the trees disturbed the flame ever so slightly. Jaynix sat on her log this night, unmoving as with every night.

Yet while she was completely still, her mind would not rest. Add to this the dancing shadows taking shape and approaching her. Demanding explanations and apologies, recognition and realization. All things Jaynix refused to give. They were all noise, getting in the way of her search for an answer to one question.

Why did she laugh?

Clenching her hands into fists, Jaynix struck the side of her head in an attempt to stop the noise. As expected, it did nothing.

* * *

Not too far from the camp, Elma stood in the jungle. She had lost all track of time, for all she knew multiple days could have passed. Maybe that's what happened to Jaynix.

Leaning against a tree, Elma knew one thing for certain, she was emotionally spent. She had hoped to open a real conversation with Jaynix. To finally have something simple and easy to talk about and instead she was faced with another realization. Deep down she knew that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

Closing her eyes, she found herself once more unable to stop thinking about what Jaynix admitted to doing to herself. Her mind ran wild imagining the scenario and it was always on the verge of bringing her to tears.

Perhaps a reason this was affecting her so much was that in a dark corner of her mind, locked away and forgotten, she knew exactly why Jaynix did what she did.

As always when she found herself lost in thought, those same old voices returned to her. It was her own voice telling her in as many ways possible that all of this was her fault. If she had just found Jaynix sooner none of this would have happened.

But they had to get in her way.

The Ganglion.

Luxxar.

The Remnants.

Badul.

Nagi.

Elma's hate, frustration and anger left her body immediately. Replaced with cold and unfeeling shame. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the tree and slid to the ground.

Free of conflict, doubts and thoughts she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

_September 25th, 2060_

The sun came up and hung directly overhead, the late afternoon spurred Jaynix. Though she didn't sleep, her eye had been closed the entire time. She wasn't sure when but the voices stopped and the shadows retreated. They'd be back. This she knew.

The odd thing was the jungle felt too...dead. Her Purgatory was always dead yet since Elma arrived, there was some small...light. That light may have been snuffed out yesterday. Part of Jaynix regretted that but another part knew she didn't deserve it.

Glancing around the camp, she didn't find Elma and given how quiet it was, the other woman was clearly not training. Jaynix made a move to stand before feeling something in her chest and abdomen ache. An old pain flaring up once more. Clenching her teeth she tried to force herself to walk but one of her legs refused to cooperate. With no other options, Jaynix began limping out of the camp and towards the trees.

It didn't take her long to find Elma, the woman was lying on the ground fast asleep. Though the wear on her face and the stains beneath her eyes revealed that she didn't rest.

" _Look what you did."_

Jaynix turned slightly.

" _Why?_

" _She's trying to help you."_

" _Take her hand."_

" _Kill her."_

" _Run away."_

" _Kill."_

Shaking her head, Jaynix knelt down in front of Elma. Her gaze locked on the woman's throat. It would be so easy to be rid of her.

Cursing, Jaynix shook her head. That's not what she wanted. That's what they wanted. That's what it wanted. Not her.

Taking a deep breath, Jaynix nodded.

She didn't deserve Elma's presence. Her companionship. But...she wanted it. If only to see her bright blue eyes every day and bring some small semblance of light into her life.

" _Stop fooling yourself."_

" _Liar."_

" _You showed her just how much you value her light yesterday."_

" _She'll wake and leave._

" _Please."_

" _Don't give up."_

" _Reach out."_

Jaynix felt the ghost of a touch along her back, she refused to face it. She needed to ignore it. She needed something to divert her attention. She needed something to silence the lies. She needed something to silence the truth.

Reaching out she took hold of Elma's shoulders and shook her roughly. Her voice struggled to escape as she called out the woman's name.

Elma came to, staring up at her dazed and confused.

Those eyes. Those beautiful bright blue eyes searched Jaynix's face. The weariness, the sadness, they began to fade as that familiar concern returned.

Elma brought one hand up and placed it on Jaynix's, on the one that was nothing but cold, unfeeling metal. Elma didn't flinch or pull back, she held on tighter.

For a minute, Jaynix felt the weight of everything she bore fade away. Closing her eye, she relished the brief taste of freedom.

* * *

At Elma's suggestion, the pair took a walk through the jungle, something they could do that was simple and calming. Both of them desperately needed it even if it helped only a little.

While they walked side by side, Elma couldn't help but notice that Jaynix was farther away than she needed to be. It seemed that no matter how many times physical contact was made, it wasn't something that Jaynix wanted to happen regularly.

Glancing around the trees, Elma cleared her throat.

"How far out have you ventured?"

She waited. At least a few minutes passed before Jaynix's lips moved.

"Not far."

Elma didn't need to ask why. Given how much damage Jaynix no doubt sustained in the crash, she must have lost most of her protoplasmic fluids early. That meant she couldn't venture far from the crash site without risking a complete shutdown. Firebird's reserve unit was her only hope so she had to stay close.

" _But the unit was empty."_

Elma looked over at Jaynix once more, the other woman's eye was focused on the jungle in front of them and she made no move to look back at Elma.

"Jaynix...did you know that there was a village to the west? It's not too far...they must have seen your crash. Did no one come looking for you?"

Elma waited. The situation seemed like something that would've happened but thinking back to the state of the village, it was possible it was destroyed before Jaynix even crashed.

"No."

Jaynix shook her head.

"I've been...alone…"

The pair continued walking for a few more minutes, Jaynix slowed to a stop, looking at a line of trees. Elma followed her gaze. Was she looking at something else once more?

Elma thought of the deep canyon she saw while exploring on her own. If that's where Jaynix...then it's a miracle she recovered and climbed back up. Then again, even her surviving alone for four years seemed like such an impossible task. Elma couldn't help but feel that she was missing something.

"Jaynix. I looked into Firebird...the reserve unit was empty."

Jaynix didn't look back at Elma, still focused on the trees.

"I don't know when it ran out but...it's been empty for a long time. Realistically, you should have shut down already. Do you...do you know why you're still…"

Elma's voice faded. That was a poor question to ask.

"I'm sorry."

More time passed before Jaynix turned to look at Elma.

"I don't know."

Jaynix's face was so dark, rough and scarred. She always looked so tired. Part of Elma knew that would make it hard to tell if Jaynix was lying or not, but another part of her did not want to think about her friend lying to her. She wouldn't.

Would she?

Jaynix brought a hand to her chest, Elma could see that she was having a hard time breathing. Moving closer she offered her help. Jaynix refused, legs shaking she limped towards a tree, using it to hold herself up.

Once the pain passed, Jaynix let out a long raspy breath. Returning to Elma's side, she waited for her to lead the way and so the pair continued their walk. Elma couldn't keep her worries and concerns silent, she watched Jaynix's attention move from tree to tree, to something hidden in the shadows. Something that wasn't there.

* * *

As the sunlight faded, both women began their return to the camp. Along the way, Elma prepared to say something only to be cut off.

"I never believed him."

Hearing Jaynix speak out of nowhere surprised Elma so much she couldn't even respond.

"Something more…"

Jaynix came to a stop, Elma doing the same. She watched Jaynix as best she could but standing on Jaynix's left side meant that she couldn't see her one eye. Her lips were visible and she was struggling to form words. Her teeth clenched. Whether it was out of frustration or anger, Elma couldn't tell.

"What 'more' is there?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"There's nothing."

Turning to face Elma she did her best to keep her voice steady.

"He was wrong."

Falling silent, Jaynix continued ahead on her own. Elma watched her go, she knew she could call on Frye's words once more. The belief that he shared with his father that death wasn't the end.

Elma was Frye's 'something more'. Everyone who survived that night because of him were 'more'. He wasn't wrong.

However, saying this meant telling Jaynix that Frye was dead. Part of Elma wanted to believe that with everyone else close to Jaynix dead, this reveal wouldn't shake her. But there was no compassion in that thought. Even if she didn't show it, this would stir something.

Elma didn't think Jaynix was ready. Not yet. Following Jaynix back to the camp, Elma caught up with her and spoke.

"Believe in me."

Jaynix turned to her.

"Whatever hope you have left, no matter how deep it's buried. You can trust me with it. I swear."

Jaynix's eye searched Elma's face. No further words were spoken. Night closed in around them as they returned to their places in the lonely, quiet camp.

* * *

_September 26th, 2060_

Any peace the next morning could bring was broken by a horrible scream.

Elma shot up from the ground immediately with only one thing on her mind.

Jaynix.

Elma moved as quickly as she could, faster than she had this entire week. It didn't take long to find Jaynix not too far from the camp. She was on the ground, holding the sides of her head and screaming, her cries shattering the very air around them.

At her side, Elma placed a hand on Jaynix trying to rouse her from this torture, Jaynix pulled herself away from Elma's touch, screaming to be left alone and for something or someone to shut up.

Elma moved closer again, calling out to her. In turn, one of Jaynix's arms shot out, her palm made contact with Elma's chest, the force that followed was overwhelming. All the wind was knocked out of her as Elma was thrown across the camp and hit the ground.

"Don't touch me!"

Standing, Jaynix drew her blade. Aiming the weapon towards Elma while holding the side of her head with her other hand. Elma refused to stand or draw her weapons, instead holding her hands up to show she meant no harm, even as Jaynix stalked towards her, the edge of her blade drawing near.

"This was you! What did you do to me!?"

Elma shook her head.

"Jaynix, what's wrong?"

Jaynix stared at her, anger burning brightly before her gaze moved elsewhere.

"Don't talk to me!"

Jaynix faced Elma once more, deciding on what action to take before turning and limping away. Elma remained in place on the ground, watching as Jaynix disappeared into the trees.

* * *

_Darkness was the enemy._

_Specters hiding in every shadow._

_Sleep was unforgiving._

_Vivid moments of torture and loss replaying over and over without end. Graphic and dire._

_Silence was louder than anything else._

_The loneliness, the isolation threatened to shatter whatever sanity and sense of self remained._

_There was nothing but despair, hatred and the demon._

_The despair that brought her to tears and senseless wailing._

_The hatred that gave way to destruction._

_And the demon._

_The hunter._

_The thing that wanted to snuff out what small life remained inside her heart._

_Every moment of every day for who knows how long was torture. Every moment was punishment._

_She didn't know when she realized that this was her Purgatory, but recognizing why this was happening brought her understanding._

_She made sense of the senseless._

* * *

Minutes had passed, Elma couldn't tear her gaze away from where Jaynix had vanished. She wanted to follow her yet some part of her wanted to leave Jaynix be, at least for a moment. She found herself stuck in a looping argument as to what she should do.

Taking a deep breath, Elma closed her eyes and thought. She wanted to give Jaynix time and space, of course she did. As much as Elma wanted to be by her side she didn't want to suffocate the other woman either.

But Jaynix needed the company, she needed the help to overcome her countless issues both physically and mentally. Elma knew that she couldn't be the answer to everything, Jaynix needed time to think and hopefully enough time to realize that Elma's companionship was important. Maybe she already knew that.

Opening her eyes, Elma stood up. Whatever happened next, Elma wanted to be there for her. Nodding to herself, she moved into the trees.

* * *

The path through the jungle seemed relatively normal, there were faint traces that someone had stormed through the foliage, broken branches and such.

Elma scanned every tree, searching for any sign of Jaynix. The jungle was eerily silent, whatever wildlife normally occupied the space may have been frightened by Jaynix's presence.

The farther Elma traveled, the more the jungle began to change. One tree was torn from the ground by its roots, another was cut to pieces. As she continued moving, more and more trees were subjected to the same fate. Traces of flames painted the grass at her feet a dead black.

The walk continued well into the afternoon until Elma found Jaynix sitting on the ground, her back to a tree. The Reaper was mumbling something to herself while staring blankly at nothing.

Elma stood aside, watching her. Jaynix made no motion to even recognize Elma's presence. It was as if she wasn't truly present. Taking a deep breath, Elma moved forward and sat down against the same tree if only to let Jaynix know that she was there for her.

Hours passed before Jaynix turned to look at her. It was one brief glance before she looked away. The rest of their time together was spent with her staring at nothing and whispering to herself.

* * *

_September 27th, 2060_

"What did you do to me."

Elma snapped out of her drowsy state, turning to Jaynix. She still hadn't looked away from whatever she was staring at but the question had to be aimed at Elma.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were here to help me."

"I am. Jaynix, what's wrong?"

Silent, Jaynix struggled to stand. Elma got up and reached over to help her up. Jaynix refused her assistance, instead pushing herself against the tree to force herself to her feet.

Elma waited, patient as ever as Jaynix stared off into empty space.

"You're wrong."

Before Elma could ask, Jaynix turned to her.

"What did you put in me?"

"It...a new proprietary fuel for Mimeosomes. It's...it's standard, Jaynix. There is nothing off about-"

"You're lying."

Elma tried to respond only for Jaynix to turn away.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you!"

Drawing her blade, Jaynix walked away from Elma and towards one of the trees.

"Stop it! Now!"

Jaynix blade flashed and the tree fell apart, then another one, then another one. All the while Jaynix screamed at something or someone, demanding that they be silent and leave her alone.

What was she seeing?

Elma closed her eyes, reaching the obvious answer.

Who was she seeing?

Several names came to mind immediately. Elma didn't know what they were saying to Jaynix but it had to be something pulled from Jaynix's own memories and twisted to torment her.

Opening her eyes, Elma moved after Jaynix as she continued to cut down trees and scream. Taking a deep breath, Elma called out.

"It wasn't your fault!"

Jaynix's blade froze, she turned to Elma.

"It wasn't."

"You can hear them?"

Elma tried to answer only for Jaynix to advance on her, Elma could see her grip on her blade tighten, she could see anger in her eye.

"You did this to me!"

"No, Jaynix-"

Feuervogel cut through the air, Elma narrowly avoiding it.

"Why!?"

Elma moved away, avoiding the wild strikes as best she could.

"I didn't do anything, Jaynix. This is-"

Letting loose a savage roar, Jaynix charged forward, slamming her shoulder into Elma's chest, throwing her to the ground. Struggling to catch her breath, Elma watched Jaynix turn away and shout something at nothing.

Jaynix's screams went from angry and filled with rage to desperate and full of fear. Elma heard her voice crack as Jaynix fell to her knees, dropping her blade.

Hands on the side of her head she tried to drown the voices out, whatever it is she was hearing. She screamed, loud, raw and violent.

After her screams came the apologies.

After the apologies came the tears.

And after that, Jaynix fell silent and collapsed.

* * *

_September 28th, 2060_

Jaynix didn't wake.

Elma brought her back to the camp and watched over her for most of the day.

Late in the afternoon, Elma left very briefly to gather anything that looked edible. Returning to camp she approached Jaynix's hidden storage, the same adhesive was still there as were several other assorted items. Elma placed the fruits there and concealed the storage again.

At Jaynix's side once more, Elma took a deep breath and sat down.

* * *

_September 29th, 2060_

Jaynix remained unconscious, Elma had the Prog Ares search overhead for a new reservoir of water and not long after that she had the location. It was to the east of their position and not far at all.

It was a small thing but it brought a faint smile to Elma's face. Making note of the location for later, she sat back down at Jaynix's side.

* * *

_September 30th, 2060_

The black of night gave way to the world of dreams. Elma heard the familiar roaring water of the dam. She heard his taunting voice, she saw him prepare for battle.

She screamed, she raged, she charged and she killed.

A monster wearing her face emerged that day.

Escaping that nightmare, Elma shook her head and cursed. She hated that memory. It wasn't her. Disappointed and disgusted with herself, Elma looked to Jaynix who remained unconscious. Elma spent the day trying to wake her, the fear that Jaynix was being tormented in her mind right now was too much for Elma to bear. The longer she remained in her state, the greater chance that when she woke she would be...lost.

Elma refused to believe it, she didn't come this far to lose her now.

Moving next to Jaynix, she placed a hand on her head and spoke in a quiet, soothing tone. Sharing memories from Earth. It was a chaotic time but there was peace to be had. There was happiness and they were content. Elma hoped that those memories could reach Jaynix even now.

* * *

_October 1st, 2060_

Elma had become a little too familiar with her new schedule. Fetching small supplies, familiarizing herself with the jungle and watching over Jaynix. Every day was like this.

Elma's fears still dwelled within. Jaynix's waking moments were torturous, as hard as the woman tried to fight them; there was no overpowering something born from within.

In her unconscious mind, she had no way to defend herself from whatever memories and people surfaced. Too many names, too many figures. People she loved. People she hated. Even after death they all wielded incredible power and Jaynix had no way to resist them.

"You know…"

Elma's voice broke the silence.

"I've been trying to think of something meaningful to tell you, Jaynix."

She smiled.

"But there aren't that many secrets I still hold that you aren't privy to...my identity of course but beyond that, I let you know a lot about me even indirectly. I trusted you. I still do."

Elma sighed.

"I told you about that day. In the park. I know that you know what you saw wasn't this face. You already know what I really am...but you...don't care."

Elma tilted her head, thinking.

"Or rather...you can't care. You're so occupied by whatever torments every waking moment of your every day that you spared no thought over my identity."

Elma chuckled.

"You were so small back then. All those years later when we reunited at the Reaper's camp...I can't believe I didn't recognize you. Taller, stronger, beautiful...but those same piercing red eyes…"

Elma shook her head.

"Eye. Even though you only had one, the emotions you could express were so powerful. How I forgot that gaze will forever elude me…"

Elma placed a hand on Jaynix's head once more, running her fingers through the dirty red mane.

"Come back to me, Jaynix…"

Closing her eyes, Elma continued to whisper. Hoping above all that her words reached Jaynix.

* * *

_October 2nd, 2060_

It was far too early in the morning when Elma woke, something startled her. An Indigen perhaps? Or something else. Looking at Jaynix first, Elma could see something different. Her face was gentle, relaxed. Leaning in, Elma could feel her breathing, she was no longer unconscious but sleeping. That was good.

Standing, Elma stretched, feeling relief in her arms and back as she turned about. Her position had been incredibly poor these last few days.

Hearing something strange, Elma turned towards the dense trees and the makeshift path leading back to Firebird. Casting one more look at Jaynix, Elma brought one hand to the blade at her side and began moving through the jungle.

It didn't take long to reach Firebird but it was then that Elma heard something else. Zeroing in on the sound, Elma continued moving. She realized that what she was approaching was the mound of dirt hidden amongst the trees. Her grip on her weapon tightened as she drew ever closer.

She heard the sound, small and faint. Quickly she advanced and drew her blade, the ether lighting up the forest. She saw it then, what looked like a rat trying to drag some prize away. Upon seeing the light of her blade, the rat abandoned its quarry and disappeared into the trees.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Elma turned to the mound of dirt. Her light casting shadows on the mountain of waste gave it a more...ominous look.

Something in the dirt seemed to catch the light, whatever it was it was jutting out of the dirt, it must've been disturbed by the rat.

Turning around, Elma studied the quiet jungle. She wasn't sure why she expected someone else to be present but there was an odd lingering sense all around her.

Putting her blade away, she turned back to the mound of dirt. Nodding to herself, she took hold of the object buried within and began working to pull it free.

Elma maintained a careful and slow pace, stopping the moment some of the dirt came loose. She did not want to cause a collapse. Why she cared so much about what seemed to be trash she didn't know, but she was fairly certain Jaynix would not be happy.

It wasn't much longer before the object was free. Now in her hands, Elma turned it about to examine it. Whatever it was it seemed to be made of wood. It was old, worn and clearly eaten by whatever kinds of insects were living in the mound of dirt.

Despite the strange scenario, Elma could fight off the sense that there was something familiar about the object in her hand. Given how damaged the edges of it were, it was part of a bigger object. Something that had been broken in two, maybe more pieces.

Placing it on the ground, Elma knew she'd get no more out of it but she'd keep it in mind to ask Jaynix later. Whenever the woman was open to answering questions. Turning to walk away, Elma stepped on something, she felt it snap and crumble. Looking down she moved her foot off of whatever it was.

Raising an eyebrow, Elma knelt down, igniting her ether blade once more to better examine what it was. The shattered bits at her feet were brittle and old. A pale color was obscured by dirt. Taking one of the bits in her hand, she ran a finger along it. Something about it seemed familiar as well.

Examining the bits on the ground again, she tilted her head. What was it before she stepped on it? Elma went to pick up more pieces, staring at the back of her hand she noticed something.

The pale pieces seemed to match up to her outstretched hand. Elma placed her hand on top of them, there were chunks missing but it was close enough.

Was this what the rat was trying to get away with? Where did it get this from?

Standing and turning, Elma's eyes fell on the mound of dirt once again.

Any thoughts she had were interrupted by a familiar sensation of dread crawling up her back, spinning around she brought her blade up, the light of the ether casting shadows over Jaynix's face.

She fought hard not to yell, she buried that fear and shock, clearing her throat as best she could, her voice however failed to make itself known.

The pair stood watching each other before Jaynix spoke. A low whisper.

"Did you see?"

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"See what?"

Jaynix moved closer, Elma fought the urge to move away. Something inside her was telling her to run, her internal warning lights were flashing and she felt that dread stronger than ever.

Jaynix was so close, their noses were almost touching. Elma kept her gaze on Jaynix's one eye.

The pair stood there, staring at one another until Jaynix's blank expression gave way to pain. Stepping back, Jaynix brought one of her hands to her chest.

The dread and fear vanished almost immediately. Elma placed a hand on Jaynix's arm and silently guided her back to the camp.

Those sensations were the same ones that flooded her body when Jaynix first attacked her. The Jaynix that stood before her was...different. Elma wasn't sure how or why but it scared her not knowing.

* * *

Reaching the camp, Elma helped Jaynix over to one of the sleeping bags she offloaded from the Ares. Anything to make this situation even slightly more comfortable.

Jaynix was in no condition to argue as she laid down and Elma sat at her side.

Jaynix said nothing, yet it wasn't as silent as Elma had expected. She heard the sounds of the night, insects, a steady breeze and the rustle of the trees. The deathly silence that had been following her since Jaynix fell unconscious finally left. She was grateful for that.

Taking a deep breath, Elma spoke.

"I swear to you. I didn't do anything to harm you. I never would."

Elma waited, watching as Jaynix's eye found her.

"You didn't mean to…"

Jaynix looked away.

"...but you did."

Elma couldn't find a response. So she said nothing. Simply watching as Jaynix closed her eye. The pain that flared up within her seemed to die away and offer her a brief respite.

At the very least, that was good.

Elma remained at her side for the rest of the night. Her gaze slowly moving towards the treeline, in the direction of that strange mound of dirt.

That frightening presence made itself known once more.

* * *

" _Elma."_

_Her room was silent. Elma sat on her bed, staring at the wall, lost in thought. She barely registered Irina's voice, the concern present as it's been since they returned home from their victorious campaign._

" _Elma...please, talk to me. To us."_

_Elma swallowed, but her voice failed._

_She knew why they were concerned and confused. Anyone would be. They exterminated the Ganglion, in response a new force rose from the ashes and waged a desperate war for what? Vengeance? Elma didn't care._

_Badul told her what his aims were._

_She heard none of it. She didn't want to._

_Thinking of him brought it all back._

_The dam. The sounds of clashing metal._

_The rage._

_Shaking her head and letting out a long breath in an attempt to calm herself, Elma barely made out anything that Irina was saying._

" _I'm fine…"_

_A lie and a terrible one at that, but it was all Elma could manage to say._

" _Please. Let me in."_

_Elma shook her head. After all those years serving with Irina back on Earth. On the White Whale. On Mira. She did not want to be seen like this. By anyone._

_Not until she could understand why._

" _Let us help."_

_Closing her eyes, Elma retreated within. Deaf to everything else._

* * *

_October 3rd, 2060_

Elma sat down, her blade at her side and her morning exercises complete. Her gaze was on her datapad which was displaying Jaynix's status. At first glance it seemed that nothing had changed even after days of being unconscious and asleep.

The same two parts of Jaynix's Mimeosome didn't come up on the readings but everything else seemed to be correct. That is until Elma looked over Jaynix's Blueblood status.

She wasn't at a critical level or anything that required immediate intervention but she was at a significantly lower level than she should be. Not enough time had passed since she was given a full supply, there is no reason her body should be reading 80%.

"Where did it go?"

Elma's first thought was that Jaynix harmed herself but there was no evidence of that and Jaynix was unconscious for most of the time since she got the Blueblood integrated.

Was her Mimeosome rejecting it? Impossible. Blueblood was tested to hell and back, everyone at the MMC signed off on it. Doctor Falkan was heavily involved. It was perfect.

The Blueblood wasn't at fault. Plenty of Mimeosomes had been heavily damaged, repaired and readjusted to work with the Blueblood. This didn't make any sense.

Elma continued looking through the data, there was nothing to provide her with any more information on the matter. Nothing stood out to her save for the weapons readout.

Jaynix's blade came up on the reading, a fearsome weapon. As did that accursed pistol and the one bullet in its chamber.

Elma put the datapad away and tried to get the mental image forming out of her head. She didn't want to entertain that thought even for a moment. She was here to prevent that from ever coming to pass. She was here for Jaynix.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Elma looked at Jaynix. She was still lying on the sleeping bag but her eye was wide open and she was staring at her.

"How are you feeling?"

Jaynix sat up, slowly shaking her head. Elma knew that given everything she's seen since arriving here and finding Jaynix that asking that specific question was a waste of time. Still she couldn't help but vocalize her concern.

"Jaynix. I've been...I'm trying to find out what I did wrong. For you...but unless you tell me something about your state. About you. I can't help. You say this was my fault...how?"

Jaynix's gaze moved away from Elma, scanning the rest of the camp. Looking for something.

"Jaynix."

After a long silence, Elma stood up and walked over to Jaynix, holding her hand out. She waited. Watching as Jaynix stared at her hand before finally taking it.

* * *

Having spent the last few days familiarizing herself with their surroundings, reaching the cliff's edge was easy. Elma and Jaynix stood near the edge, the deep canyon sprawling out below.

Time seemed to stand still and fly by as the silence stretched on. Elma could only guess what Jaynix was thinking, as for herself, she was trying to convince herself with going through with her story.

"Is what you told me true?"

Jaynix looked down to the bottom of the canyon, to the lonely river below. Faint images flashing through her head. Reaching over she took hold of her arm as if remembering some old pain.

Taking a deep breath Elma moved closer to Jaynix.

"What do you think of me, Jaynix? How did you see me before? How do you see me now?"

Jaynix tightened her grip on her arm.

"Did you think I was...infallible? Perfect? Was there ever a time I seemed...weak?"

Jaynix's memories were fuzzy, being alone for four years, suffering through the torment, things began to blend and things began to fade.

There were very few people, very few moments that remained untarnished by her time spent in Purgatory.

"The few moments I recall...you stood tall…"

Jaynix shook her head.

"I…"

"That's fine. That's enough...don't force it."

Elma's gaze moved to the edge of the canyon once more.

"There was a time…"

Elma felt a massive weight on her chest as a subject she'd long tried to forget and buried made itself known.

"It was...a year and a half after we crashed on this planet."

Jaynix nodded but remained silent.

"I spent a few months...in deep depression."

Jaynix turned slightly.

"It was hard. It was one of the hardest times of my life. Nothing could bring me joy even though I should have been happier than ever...I just...I was always on the verge of tears. Of anger. Or worse...of nothing…"

Elma recalled seeing her own face in the mirror. Foreign. Unfamiliar.

"Irina. Gwin. Frye. Kruse. They stood by me. They did everything and more for me...they never blamed me, they never looked at me like a problem even though I absolutely was. I know I was."

Elma took a deep breath.

"I forced myself into action. Into aiding with BLADE's objectives. Expanding FrontierNav. Trying to find you. I did all of that while riddled with guilt and I…"

Elma looked down at the canyon before them, Jaynix did the same.

"...did you?"

"I thought about it."

Elma whispered. Admitting it. She felt that weight leave her chest.

"I thought long and hard about it a few times...for all my strengths. Everything that I've been through. If the enemy isn't something tangible...I'm as vulnerable as anyone else."

Elma looked at Jaynix who was staring back at her.

"Seems you and I are alike in that regard."

Jaynix studied Elma's face. While much of their past remained shrouded in pain and hate, Jaynix could never forget the look Elma was giving her.

"...you had them to help you…"

"I did. You were alone. In that we differ."

Elma moved closer.

"But I'm here now. I'm late. I know I am. I'm sorry. But I'm going to help you in every way I can. All I want is for you to let me in."

Jaynix looked away, something caught her attention as it always did. Something that wasn't there.

Elma moved forward and placed a hand on Jaynix's cheek. Gently, she moved her head so that they were facing each other once more.

"I'm not leaving you."

Jaynix closed her eye.

"You're going to regret your promises to me. Not today. Maybe not even in a year. But one day you will and I don't want that for you. It's easier if you just...stop."

"Never."

The pair stood there for what felt like hours before Jaynix nodded.

* * *

_October 4th, 2060_

At the camp, Elma brought supplies from the Ares to aid Jaynix in building a more serviceable camp. The sleeping bags were a start but tents were needed as was a more reliable fire and tools to cook and eat with.

Elma brought Jaynix to the new source of water the Ares had found while she was unconscious. The presence of fish led Elma to suggest building rods. She didn't have the materials with her as that wasn't something she imagined they'd need but there was plenty of wood in the jungle for makeshift rods or even just fishing spears.

Jaynix didn't reject the idea though Elma didn't imagine she'd partake. At least not yet.

As Elma worked on rearranging the stones and wood to improve the campfire, she noticed Jaynix limping towards the makings of her tent. Elma reminded her enough times that she would treat any and all injuries that Jaynix was suffering from and she was always met with rejection or silence.

She had to trust that Jaynix would come to her. One day. She could only hope that the day came before Jaynix lost control again.

* * *

_October 5th, 2060_

The next day came to find their work complete. Two tents stood steadfast in the jungle clearing with a few storage units full of assorted supplies. All of that along with the new fire made the camp feel much more like a living space. Warmer. More comfortable.

Despite all the improvements, Jaynix didn't express any outward joy. Even so Elma was certain that Jaynix did appreciate lying down on something that wasn't just the bare, cold and unforgiving jungle floor. Even if Jaynix continued avoiding sleep, the bags and such were far easier for her to rest on.

Sitting in front of a robust flame, Elma watched Jaynix. The shadows along her face were flickering as the flame continued to burn. She still seemed as tired as ever, worn and without faith. Yet this time, Elma could see the smallest hint of light in her eye. For now, that was enough.

Looking at the flame herself, Elma decided it was time to ask Jaynix about one specific thing and so she cleared her throat and began.

"You still remember that day in the park...when we first met, right?"

Jaynix nodded.

"...do you...have anything to say?"

Jaynix watched the flames. Her mind ablaze with how to respond. Yesterday was all about improving the camp, Elma didn't once force her to open up all day even though Jaynix had promised to do so. She agreed to being more open about the past four years.

Yet she hadn't asked. Elma was far too thoughtful. Unlike everything else however, that didn't upset Jaynix.

"You wanted to tell me...before…"

Jaynix looked up at Elma.

"You're a Xenoform."

Elma smiled.

"Yes. Keeping it a secret was something I decided to do after a lot of discussion with Nagi and Mira Torres back on Earth. At earliest, I would be open about it once we found a new home but for you I wanted to break that promise…"

Elma shook her head.

"I asked Nagi about it on the White Whale but he wasn't on board with it. After everything with you picking up my transmission and just...I approached him again but this time I didn't give him a choice. I told him that no matter what he thought, I had to let you know. He gave me one look and knew I was set on it."

Elma smiled.

"He wished me luck...but when the time finally came to tell you…"

Starfall replayed itself in Elma's head, forcing her to try to push it away.

"I wasn't able to…"

Jaynix's gaze returned to the flames as Elma cleared her throat.

"I'm glad I can tell you now. I am a Xenoform. A Watcher. If you ever want to know more about what I really am, feel free to ask. I'm done hiding everything about myself."

Jaynix nodded slowly. There was a long silence before she spoke.

"You aren't going to force a trade?"

Elma raised an eyebrow.

"A trade? As in a story of mine for a story of yours? No. You have to want to tell me or this won't work. Until then I'm sure you and I can settle into our new...life."

Jaynix looked around the jungle, shrouded in the night's darkness. Those same specters were still following her just outside the edge of her vision and just beyond the campfire's light.

"Life…"

Jaynix sighed.

"I don't see it as that."

"What do you see it as, Jaynix?"

The last Reaper shook her head.

"...waking death."

Falling silent, Jaynix sat in place and watched the flames for the rest of the night. Elma kept her gaze on her. Concern evident. Every step she believed they took towards some form of recovery revealed the road ahead. At this moment, Elma knew it was a sheer climb up an endless mountain.

Regardless, the process had begun and nothing was going to stop Elma from aiding someone who meant so much to her. Nothing.

* * *

_Elma sat at the edge of the dam. Her mind whirling with thoughts she couldn't and didn't want to comprehend. Whether anyone heard her despair or not, she didn't care._

_Lost within herself, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. She barely acknowledged a presence now sitting next to her._

_The ocean stretched on far before her, continuing over the horizon, the bright sun up above._

_The only thing to rouse her from her thoughts was the feeling of a hand taking her own. Turning slowly, Elma came face to face with Irina._

_How she found her, Elma didn't know. But that look in her eyes. There was a deep understanding. An acknowledgement of the pain Elma felt and in that moment, Elma recalled Irina's own struggles following Starfall. The darkness that chased her all during their first battle against the Ganglion._

_Irina didn't need to say anything, just looking at her Elma could see that she knew. Everything._

_Elma's gaze returned to the horizon, lost in the brilliant blues. Taking hold of Irina's hand in turn, she held on as tightly as she could._

_For a brief moment, the despair was gone._


End file.
